Ginger la légende
by Mak64
Summary: Je n'ai rien demandé, et pourtant j'ai droit à plein de non-privilèges comme me faire poursuivre par des fous dangereux, entendre à longueur de journée des voix dans ma tête, ou encore me faire haïr par la famille Potter. Je dois rire ou pleurer ?
1. 1 Incendie Initial

**Note d'histoire :**

Si ça vous soûle, vous pouvez la sauter et commencer le premier chapitre derechef, c'est juste en-dessous.

Alors alors alors, par où commencer…

Cette fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en décembre 2009 (ça date dis-donc !), j'avais 17 ans à cette époque et c'était ma toute première fiction. Avant ça je n'avais jamais écrit, que ce soit une fic ou un texte original. Donc disons que cette fic a pas mal d'importance pour moi. En outre, comme c'était un premier écrit, elle avait pas mal de défauts. Elle en a toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle en a moins.

J'ai laissé ou non les notes d'auteur de l'époque, ça dépend des chapitres. Certaines étaient désagréables, donc celles-là ne devraient plus parasiter votre lecture.

Une question qu'on me pose : pourquoi avoir gardé la même fic et remplacé les chapitres, plutôt que faire carrément une nouvelle fic ? Plusieurs raisons :

- D'une, j'aime les reviews. Et tel un écureuil accumulant les noisettes dans le même coin (c'est même pas vrai en plus mais on va dire que si, sinon mon argumentation tombe à l'eau), j'aime accumuler mes reviews au même endroit. Et j'ai pas envie de supprimer 2000 reviews d'un coup, je trouve ça triste. Vous imaginez un écureuil qui jetterait toutes ses noisettes ? Ce serait tellement affreux.  
- De deux, une fois que la nouvelle fic sera postée, qui lira l'ancienne ? Quel est le malade qui lira 84x2=168 chapitres répétitifs pour comparer ? Autant ceux qui ont lu à l'époque où je postais voudront peut-être lire la nouvelle version, je comprends. Autant ceux qui commenceront par la nouvelle et voudront lire ensuite l'ancienne version, là, ce serait quand même un peu flippant. (Oui, ces phrases sont difficilement compréhensibles, mais vous avez lu très vite donc c'est pas grave.)  
- De trois, jamais deux sans trois.

Quelques trucs que vous avez envie de savoir (ou pas) :

- Je tiens à remercier XAcanthaX, Menthe-Sauvage, Kiliwatch, Matsuo, Thechanelloveuz et Jeanne pour leur formidable travail de bêta-readage, et qui m'ont fait apprécier ma fic une seconde fois ! (Même s'il n'y en a qu'une qui a eu le courage de mener le boulot jusqu'à la fin !) On les applaudit bien fort ! Et si vous voulez vous pouvez leur envoyer des fleurs, elles le méritent.  
- L'option « point-virgule » : pour une raison que j'ignore, tous les points-virgules de la fic disparaissent sur ffnet. Or, bien que je ne sois pas une fan inconditionnée des points-virgules, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en mettre quelques-uns dans cette fic. Donc les lecteurs de ffnet auront des phrases bizarrement tournées tandis que les petits chanceux d'hpf auront l'option « points-virgules » à la lecture de cette fic. Bref, pas la peine sur ffnet de me dire « Hé, ta phrase elle a aucun sens, il manque un point, hahaha t'es qu'une illettrée ». Je SAIS. J'ai juste la flemme de recorriger toute la fic pour une histoire de points-virgules. Vous comprenez ?  
- On est sur un site de fanfiction donc je ne vais pas me fouler à faire un disclaimer. Les OC sont mes OC, et pour le reste, vous savez.  
- Merci à tous les anciens lecteurs qui reviennent lire, merci à tous les nouveaux qui ont cliqué sur cette histoire (et si vous avez lu toute la note d'auteur jusqu'ici, vous devez commencer à vous demander si vous ne feriez mieux pas de lire autre chose), merci à ceux qui vont dépasser le stade de la note d'auteur et commencer à lire… Merci aussi à toutes les reviews passées, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais un tel succès avec ma p'tite histoire à deux balles qui devait compter vingt chapitres (hihi), merci à toutes les critiques qui m'ont aidée à avancer et à écrire moins de trucs pourris.  
- Un cinquième tiret parce que ça porte bonheur.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'arrête de vous embêter ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette histoire commence en 2004, dans le salon d'un vieux couple de Londoniens. Plus précisément un 24 décembre. Il n'était pas loin de minuit.

Maureen leva les yeux de l'assiette qu'elle essuyait avec un torchon à carreaux. Son mari, Bob, seul dans le salon, lisait un quotidien. Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement, puis retourna à son assiette. Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle était mariée ; comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la routine s'était installée. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle était tout de même un peu triste que sa fille unique n'ait pu venir pour le repas de Noël. Mais celle-ci avait malheureusement déjà prévu de le fêter chez ses beaux-parents ; du coup, elle et son mari s'étaient retrouvés seuls, une fois de plus.

Ses pensées glissèrent alors vers sa voisine de palier, Mrs. Andres, une vielle dame qui logeait là depuis quelque mois. Elle, elle avait dû passer un Noël encore plus déprimant, seule dans son petit appartement. Maureen avait vaguement songé à lui proposer de dîner avec eux, mais à peine en avait-elle parlé à son mari qu'elle avait réalisé qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Malgré le fait que personne ne vienne jamais rendre visite à Mrs. Andres, la vieille voisine était toujours souriante, ses yeux pétillaient de malice ; et dans l'immeuble, tout le monde affirmait que ce n'était qu'une vieille folle. Ses phrases étaient énigmatiques, disait le mari de Maureen, comme pour l'excuser. Elle pensait plutôt qu'elles n'avaient aucun sens.

Et puis, trois jours plus tôt, elle avait réalisé que ces rumeurs au sujet de la folie de Mrs. Andres n'étaient peut-être pas que des rumeurs. Maureen était sortie sur le palier pour prendre le courrier. La porte face à la sienne s'était ouverte au moment où Maureen se penchait pour ramasser ses lettres, et le visage souriant de Mrs. Andres était apparu dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Maureen avait eu la curieuse impression que sa voisine l'attendait. Derrière la vieille dame, Maureen parvenait à voir son appartement … qui n'avait pas l'air meublé. Quel genre de personne pouvait vivre six mois en plein cœur de Londres, dans un appartement vide ?

– Bonjour, Maureen ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? s'enjoua-t-elle.

Maureen n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir l'air étonnée. Il pleuvait dru, ce matin-là. Et puis, comment savait-elle son prénom ?

– Euh, oui, si on veut.

Elle aurait bien voulu mettre un terme à cette conversation déjà étrange au bout de deux phrases, mais la vieille voisine reprenait déjà, d'un air soucieux :

– Je suis désolée, mais je crains de gâcher quelque peu votre Noël.  
– Pourquoi donc ?  
– Les jours sont comptés. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de prendre soin de la petite  
Ginger Enderson…

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle avait claqué sa porte.

Etonnée, Maureen avait fixé un long moment l'endroit où se situait Mrs. Andres quelques secondes plus tôt, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et puis finalement, elle avait haussé les épaules. Elle devait perdre la boule, sans doute. Pauvre vieille femme, avait pensé Maureen.

En rentrant chez elle, elle avait lancé sans ménagement son courrier sur une table basse du salon en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas l'inviter pour ce Noël.

Mais maintenant, en train d'essuyer sa vaisselle, elle se sentait triste pour la vieille voisine. Après tout, Mrs. Andres vivait ses dernières années, peut-être même ses derniers mois. Elle méritait bien un peu de compassion. Maureen réalisa alors qu'elle essuyait la même assiette depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle la reposa lentement sur une pile de vaisselle propre et se tourna vers son mari :

– Je vais vois si Mrs. Andres a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Un peu étonné, Bob leva la tête de son journal, puis acquiesça en grognant et retourna à sa lecture.

Plus tard, Maureen dirait qu'en enfilant ses chaussures, devant la porte d'entrée, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Toujours est-il qu'en ouvrant sa porte, elle resta bouche bée pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Mais après tout, on peut excuser Maureen. Peu de gens réagissent rapidement face à une telle situation. Une grande majorité ne se met pas à hurler, comme on le croit trop souvent, mais reste silencieuse. Les informations n'arrivent plus à accéder au cerveau, tout simplement.

Maureen devait faire partie de cette catégorie de population, car elle fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, incapable de formuler dans son esprit la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle ne put que regarder les longues flammes silencieuses lécher la porte de Mrs. Andres.

– Chérie ? s'enquit Bob, inquiet de ne plus la voir bouger depuis un bon moment.

Maureen ne répondit rien, fascinée.

Bob se leva de son fauteuil et passa derrière sa femme. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit ce que Maureen regardait avec tant d'insistance.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute à fixer l'incendie.

Dans la tête de Maureen, le vide était total. Elle entendait l'horloge faire « tic-tac » dans le salon, mais à par ça et le crépitement léger du feu, rien. Les flammes se mouvaient avec élégance et légèreté, comme des voiles agités par une brise légère.

Enfin, un long hurlement d'enfant terrifié la fit réagir.

Ca venait de chez Mrs. Andres.

Maureen se retourna brutalement et bouscula son mari sans s'en rendre compte et sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte non plus. Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro des pompiers.

OoOoO

L'appartement de la vieille voisine avait été complètement carbonisé. Il n'en restait rien, pas le moindre meuble, tout avait disparu dans de grands tas de cendre. Le corps de Mrs. Andres n'avait même pas été retrouvé. Maureen frissonna en l'apprenant de la bouche des pompiers. Mais ce qu'elle apprit par la suite l'étonna plus encore.

– Le bébé, en revanche, était intact. La petite n'a rien eu.  
– Un … un bébé ? Quel bébé ?  
– Vous ne saviez pas que Mrs. Andres gardait un bébé chez elle ?  
– Non, je… je ne m'en serais jamais doutée. Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Intacte, vous dites ?  
– Oui. Le berceau dans lequel elle était, lui aussi, était intact. On dirait de la sorcellerie, vraiment !

Maureen frissonna. De la sorcellerie, vraiment ? Etait-ce effectivement le cas ?

– Vous avez une idée de l'identité du bébé, madame ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre par la négative, mais se rappela d'un détail juste avant.  
_Les jours sont comptés. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de prendre soin de la petite Ginger Enderson…_

Les jours sont comptés. Mrs. Andres savait-elle que le jour où elle prononçait cette phrase précédait de peu les derniers moments de sa vie ? Et… la petite Ginger Enderson. Se pourrait-il que… ?

– Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Ginger Enderson. Mrs. Andres m'en avait un peu parlé, il y a trois jours…

Le pompier hocha la tête, puis eut subitement l'air très gêné.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?  
– Eh bien, fit le jeune pompier en rougissant, embarrassé. Je sais que ce serait trop demander, mais on peut toujours espérer… Votre voisine, on ne sait pas trop d'où elle sort, et elle n'avait aucune famille. En fait, on ne sait rien d'autre d'elle que son nom de famille. Et… on ne sait pas à qui confier la petite.

Il se tut, puis repris précipitamment :

– Elle n'a que quelques jours, la pauvre, et ce serait quand même triste de la placer dans un orphelinat à un âge pareil. Elle ne serait pas bien traitée… C'est Noël, et je me demandais si… vous voudriez bien vous occuper d'elle… Peut-être juste pour un temps…

OoOoO

Maureen était plongée dans ses pensées depuis que le pompier était parti. Elle avait dit qu'elle réfléchirait à sa proposition, et le rappellerait quand elle aurait pris une décision.

S'occuper d'un enfant ? Avec la retraite de son mari et la sienne, ils avaient juste de quoi vivre à deux dans ce grand appartement. Adopter une petite fille, c'était renoncer à un niveau de vie dont ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne solution. D'un autre côté, elle s'en voudrait de faire de la vie de la petite Ginger un enfer en l'envoyant dans un orphelinat.

Distraitement, elle jeta un œil au courrier qu'elle avait reçu trois jours plus tôt. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de factures. Son regard s'égara sur une enveloppe un peu jaunâtre, comme vieillie par le temps, écrite à son nom. Etonnée, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un tout petit papier, sur lequel une écriture penchée, qui semblait venir d'un autre siècle, disait :

_Pour l'éducation de Ginger à Hestia.  
_  
Hestia était l'école pour filles où Maureen avait envoyé sa propre fille, avant d'apprendre qu'elle devrait la transférer à Poudlard. C'était un très bon pensionnat, qui accueillait des enfants de tous les âges. Mais c'était surtout un pensionnat très cher.

L'enveloppe n'était pas encore vide. Maureen en sortit un chèque. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle en découvrit le montant. Il y avait là largement de quoi payer la scolarité de n'importe quelle petite fille à Hestia, songea-t-elle, au moins jusqu'à l'âge adulte. La réponse à la question que se posait Maureen était donnée par cette lettre. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Mrs. Andres avait décidé de mettre la petite fille dans ce pensionnat, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les démarches nécessaires pour l'y inscrire. C'était donc à elle de s'en occuper.

Sans lâcher le petit morceau de papier des yeux, Maureen souleva le combiné du téléphone pour appeler l'institut Hestia.

OoOoO

Trois jours plus tard, Maureen, en avait enfin fini avec l'inscription de Ginger Enderson. Elle avait préféré ne pas en parler à son mari ni à qui que ce soit, en fait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la lettre que Mrs. Andres avait envoyée n'était destinée qu'à elle seule ? Peu importait, maintenant que tout était fini. La vie allait reprendre son cours, et elle allait pouvoir oublier l'affreux incendie qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt à peine. Elle pourrait définitivement oublier le sourire joyeux de Mrs. Andres et l'existence de Ginger, le bébé rescapé des flammes.

En soupirant de soulagement, Maureen Granger saisit une assiette déjà propre, et entreprit de la nettoyer.

-X-X-

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING –

Oh non… Pas déjà…

Lasse, j'abats ma main sur le réveil, qui fait alors un « crac » pas très réjouissant.

Ce 21 août 2016, un réveil rejoignit le paradis des réveils. _Requiescat in pace_, petit réveil.

Je me force à m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et fixe le mur en face de moi. Il est d'un blanc un peu bleuté. Un tableau y est accroché. Je crois que ça représente un lac. Ou la mer. Ou une vache. Je n'en sais trop rien, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Finalement, je me lève, et fais un panier en envoyant le réveil décédé dans une corbeille en métal. Ça fait DOONG et les filles du dortoir se réveillent en grommelant.

– Ginger, c'est pas parce que t'es punie que tu dois réveiller tout le monde avec toi, fait remarquer Ashley Hoggs, une de mes adorables camarades.

Tout le monde est détestable, à Hestia. Juste avec moi, en fait.

– Et l'esprit de groupe, alors ? » je crie bien fort, pour que celles qui ne sont pas réveillées puissent profiter de ma voix mélodieuse.

Ashley marmonne que je peux me mettre mon esprit de groupe à un endroit de mon anatomie dont elle n'oserait jamais parler devant la vieille Wilson. La vieille Wilson, c'est la directrice de notre cher pensionnat. Ses cheveux gris sont toujours attachés en chignon serré, et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires lui donnent un air sévère. Son corps anguleux la fait ressembler à une araignée, le genre d'araignée qu'on a tendance à fuir en courant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sans son tailleur noir on dirait qu'elle n'a rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'elle en a des tas, comme ça, dans son armoire, tous les mêmes. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer avec autre chose sur le dos. Personnellement, je suis sûre qu'elle dort avec.

Son image colle complètement avec son caractère. Sèche et autoritaire, elle n'aime pas que les choses n'aillent pas comme elle l'a décidé. C'est pourquoi, moi, je l'exaspère particulièrement. Je passe ma vie à faire des bêtises. Mais je suis la seule à en être amusée. Mes camarades me regardent toujours comme un alien, et elles me font régulièrement savoir que je n'ai rien à faire ici.

En effet, je suis orpheline. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su d'où je sortais, d'un incendie paraît-il. Toujours est-il que j'ai atterri ici. On a refusé de me dire qui avait pris en charge mon éducation. Souvent, je songe amèrement qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette peine, qui que ce fût.

C'est ce à quoi ce songe, ce matin, en tachant vainement de coiffer ma tignasse rousse. Ca fait des années qu'on essaye de discipliner mes cheveux encore quelque chose chez moi qui met la vieille Wilson sur les nerfs. Finalement, je crois que je vais les laisser comme ça, et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas à la directrice.

Une fois habillée de mon éternel uniforme gris, je frappe trois coups à la porte de Wilson. Deux secondes plus tard, une voix glaciale m'ordonne d'entrer.

Le bureau est propre et bien rangé, il est pratiquement vide. Deux meubles, trois piles de papier nettes, un ordinateur portable dernier cri, et une chaise en métal design qui supporte la directrice. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, et je suis certaine que c'est loin d'être la dernière. A chaque fois que je fais une bêtise, cette vieille chouette s'occupe personnellement de me donner une punition très désagréable, et toujours de bon matin. Je suppose que c'est sa façon à elle de s'amuser.

Sadique.

– Bonjour, Madame Wilson.

– Miss Enderson. »

Petite pause.

– Vous copierez cinq cent fois « Je ne dois pas essayer d'enflammer la chevelure de l'une de mes chères camarades, afin d'éviter de créer autour de moi des inimitiés ».

Je ne regrette rien. La tête d'Ashley Hoggs entre le moment où je lui ai fait remarquer que ses cheveux étaient encore plus flamboyants que les miens, ce jour-là, et le moment où elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait sur son crâne, c'était vraiment impayable. Ca vaut toutes les lignes de copie que j'ai faites jusque-là. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Je commence ma punition en silence, en écrivant sur un petit cahier prévu à cet effet. Je ne dois pas essayer d'enflammer la chevelure de l'une de mes chères camarades, afin d'éviter de créer autour de moi des inimitiés. Je ne dois pas essayer d'enflammer la chevelure de l'une de mes chères camarades, afin d'éviter de créer autour de moi des inimitiés…

Je tourne la page pour continuer et je me fige. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de dormir. Une écriture un peu brouillonne envahit la page. Cette écriture, c'est la mienne, et elle dit « Je ne dois pas essayer d'enflammer… » etc.

Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais copié cette phrase avant aujourd'hui. Pourtant, incontestablement, c'est mon écriture. Je feuillette le reste du cahier et en reste bouche bée. Toutes les pages sont couvertes de mon écriture.

Je ne trouve pas de solution rationnelle pour expliquer ce phénomène. Comment le cahier a-t-il pu se remplir tout seul ? Peut-être que je perds la mémoire, que j'ai déjà fait cette punition… Mais non, la directrice ne me donnerait jamais un cahier utilisé, avec une punition déjà faite. Mais alors comment…

– Miss Enderson, m'interrompt la vieille Wilson.

Surprise, je resserre brutalement le poing sur mon stylo. Celui-ci se brise entre mes doigts, et l'encre noire se met à goutter sur le bureau bien propre de la directrice.

Oh, oh. Pas bon, ça.

Elle se met à regarder très, très bizarrement mon cahier de brouillon. Elle aussi, elle a vu que les pages étaient déjà remplies. Finalement, elle jette un regard méprisant à mes doigts poisseux avant de planter ses yeux gris acier dans les miens.

Wow. Ce qu'elle a à me dire doit être vraiment très important, si elle se fiche du fait que j'aie complètement fichu en l'air son bureau. Je crains le pire.

« Vous savez qu'à la fin du mois, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine, un représentant d'un collège pour filles viendra choisir les nouvelles élèves ici même. Je vous ai dit que, faute de moyens, vous ne pourriez aller dans cette école. »

Bien dommage, d'ailleurs. J'aurais échappé aux punitions, aux remarques incessantes des autres filles du pensionnat. Ç'aurait été le paradis, en fait.

– Je vous ai menti.

Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau : on me ment depuis que je suis née. Pas une personne n'est fichue de me dire d'où je viens ! Il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous, c'est certain.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller parce que je refuse qu'un élément de mon pensionnat, sous ma tutelle de surcroît, puisse donner une mauvaise réputation à l'établissement Hestia. »

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur ? Comme personne ne voulait de moi, Wilson s'est proposée pour être ma tutrice. Mon responsable légal.

Quelle vie merveilleuse.

– Mais je vous laisse une chance.

Hein ?

Attends. Ça veut dire que je pourrais m'échapper de cet enfer, m'en aller loin de cette vieille furie. Je pourrais me faire des amies, m'habiller comme je veux, laisser mes cheveux faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je pourrais être normale.

Evidemment qu'elle me laisse une chance, à la réflexion. Plus je suis loin d'elle, mieux elle se porte. Et son bureau aussi.

– Si vous êtes exemplaire cette semaine, vous pourrez paraître devant le représentant du collège. Je vous conseille de bien vous tenir. Cette chance ne se représentera peut-être plus. Bien, allez en cours, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié de ma punition !

D'un autre côté, je ne dois pas faire de mauvaises farces de toute la semaine aux sales petites filles qui me tiennent lieu de camarades. Ce qui va être très, très dur.

– Vous pouvez disposer, répète-t-elle, voyant que je suis figée sur ma chaise, ne comprenant toujours pas ma chance.

Je vais pouvoir quitter ce pensionnat de malheur et toutes ses Ashley, je ne vais plus voir la tête de grenouille morte de la vieille Wilson. Et le meilleur, c'est que ma punition est terminée alors que j'ai écrit, quoi, une trentaine de lignes ? sur les cinq cents que je devais faire.

La journée commence vraiment bien.

OoOoO

Maintenant que je suis bien réveillée, je peux me présenter. Je suis Ginger Enderson, et j'ai onze ans depuis le 24 décembre dernier. Mes yeux sont bleus-gris, comme le ciel londonien quand il va pleuvoir, et j'ai des cheveux roux très emmêlés, assez longs, qui ont l'air de hurler « Dieu m'a prise pour une carotte ». Encore quelque chose qui énerve la vieille Wilson chez moi.

Il y a autre chose qui embête la directrice, c'est le fait que je sois systématiquement présente quand des phénomènes bizarres se produisent. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir m'accuser, mais malheureusement elle n'a aucune preuve. Par exemple, le jour où son bureau s'est renversé tout seul, comme ça, sous mes yeux, alors qu'elle venait de me donner la plus énorme punition de ma vie. J'avais étrangement l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose, mais… on ne peut pas faire tomber un bureau aussi lourd sans le toucher, non ? Ou le jour où l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir dans toute la classe ; c'était le jour où mes chaussures préférées ont été teintes en rose répugnant. Toutes les filles se sont retrouvées trempées de la tête aux pieds…sauf moi. Ce qui est bizarre, vu que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elles. Etrange, tout ça, hein ? Mais j'ai l'habitude d'être bizarre. Ca fait partie de ma personnalité, ou quelque chose comme ça, je suppose.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé le jour de ma naissance. Vraisemblablement, mes parents ont été emportés dans l'incendie qui m'a épargnée, le soir même du début de mon existence sur Terre. Quel joyeux Noël que celui où je suis née, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais trois jours plus tard, les pompiers me laissaient ici, entre les mains rachitiques de la vieille Wilson. Il me semble avoir hérité de pas mal d'argent, argent qu'évidemment je ne pourrai toucher qu'à ma majorité. En attendant, une partie de cet héritage revient tous les mois à Hestia pour payer ma scolarité. Si vous suivez bien, alors vous avez compris qu'en gros, je suis la seule pauvre dans cette école de riches.

– Alors Ginger, tu t'es bien amusée ce matin ? braille Amber Gordon, la meilleure-amie-pour-la-vie d'Ashley Hoggs.  
– Génial, je rétorque. Savoir que tu t'es réveillée avec moi en signe de soutien a suffi à illuminer ma matinée.

Elle grimace.

– Vivement la semaine prochaine, quand on changera de collège, fait Ashley. Quand on ne verra plus ta sale tête décoiffée.  
– Navrée que ma coupe de cheveux te gêne tant que ça, dis-je d'un air qui est tout, sauf navré. Mais je ne serais pas si sûre de moi à ta place.  
– Comment ça, tu veux dire que je ne pourrai pas y entrer ? Mais Ginger, qui refuserait la fille du grand industriel George Hoggs ? Si belle, si douce, si sage ?

Et si modeste ?

– Hoggs, je n'ai jamais remis en doute tes qualités, je réplique avec sarcasme. Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que, moi aussi, je suis autorisée à participer à la sélection des nouvelles élèves.

Amber et Ashley blêmissent.

– Co…comment ? Mais… De toute façon, reprend Amber Gordon d'un air qui se veut plus assuré, personne ne voudra de toi.

– Tu sais très bien que si.

Car contrairement à ces deux imbéciles qui ne sont capables que de minauder, mes notes sont plutôt bonnes. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies ici, alors que me reste-t-il à faire à part travailler ? Quand des représentants du gouvernement viennent prendre le thé avec la directrice, ils finissent toujours tôt ou tard par dire que je suis une « adorable petite fille ». La tête de la vieille Wilson dans ces moments-là vaut toujours le détour.

En face de moi, les deux idiotes me regardent d'un air dégoûté. Je leur fais un grand sourire hypocrite et m'exclame : « Bon appétit ! » avant de me lever de table et de me préparer pour le premier cours de la journée.

OoOoO

Je pense pouvoir affirmer que cette semaine a été la pire de ma vie. Toutes les pensionnaires se sont alliées pour me mettre sur les nerfs, dans le but de me voir faire d'énormes bêtises et ne plus pouvoir changer d'école. J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point je pouvais être patiente. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, et elles ne se sentaient plus de m'insulter, vu que je ne réagissais pas. Toute la semaine, on m'a fait des croche-pieds, des cartouches d'encre ont « malencontreusement » explosé sur mes copies, et j'ai trouvé un matin ma guitare – l'instrument que j'ai choisi d'apprendre il y a trois ans – toute abîmée.

Mais mes efforts pour rester patiente ont payé : aujourd'hui vient Mr. Smith, un représentant du collège pour filles, et je pourrai paraître devant lui. Je me lève donc plus tôt, ce matin-là, ôtant la vie à un réveil au passage.

J'arrange autant que je peux mon uniforme, et surtout, je me coiffe. Une mèche de cheveux particulièrement mal venue, à l'arrière de mon crâne, a décidé de prendre son envol, mais personne ne lui a expliqué qu'elle devait rester fixée sur ma tête. Du coup, elle est immobile, suspendue au-dessus de mon visage. J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule. Je m'applique des tonnes de gel, mais rien à faire, elle ne veut pas s'aplatir.

– Mais mince, pourquoi tu ne veux pas descendre ? lui dis-je en la fixant sur le miroir mural, à bouts de nerfs.

Aussitôt, la mèche s'abaisse gentiment, toute seule.

Wow. J'arrive à donner des ordres à mon cuir chevelu. Appelez-moi « La fille qui murmurait à l'oreille des cheveux ».

OoOoO

Nous entrons en classe. Toutes les filles sont bien habillées, bien coiffées, bien propres, et arborent un grand sourire. Nous nous asseyons à nos places je suis seule, au dernier rang, comme d'habitude. La leçon commence : nous faisons de la biologie. Je suis seule pour les travaux pratiques, mais depuis le temps, j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans aide.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Tout le monde retient son souffle, et d'une voix un peu tremblante, le professeur dit « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvre, laissant le passage à la vieille Wilson et à deux hommes. Nous nous levons aussitôt, dans un même mouvement.

– Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Mr. Smith, directeur de Browers, le collège pour filles, et Mr. Smith, son frère, qui l'accompagne aujourd'hui. Messieurs Smith et Smith assisteront au cours.  
– Bonjours, messieurs, murmure la classe.

Ce qui veut dire que pour ce cours-ci, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre bien sérieusement. Tandis que je réunis les instruments dont j'aurai besoin, j'observe à la dérobée les deux hommes. Ils sont blonds tous les deux, pas spécialement vieux. L'un a une quarantaine d'années, et a l'air terriblement sérieux avec son costume de marque et ses lunettes en fer. L'autre est plus proche de la trentaine, et … et il me regarde, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Gênée, je détourne la tête en piquant un fard.

Les deux hommes se promènent dans les rangs en observant le travail de toutes. Devant moi, Amber et Ashley font n'importe quoi. La souris qu'elles étudient va bientôt perdre la tête – littéralement, seul un lambeau de peau la rattache encore à son corps.

– Alors, ça avance ?

Surprise, je lève la tête. C'est le jeune Mr. Smith, celui qui a l'air moins sérieux. Je hoche la tête et retourne à mon travail. Il reste un moment, et repart en marmonnant « très bien, tout ça ».

Une heure plus tard, ça y est, j'ai fini ! Ma souris est parfaitement bien préparée, ouverte de tout son long, avec les organes disposés sur le bord comme il est demandé dans l'exercice. Je suis fière de mon travail. Les autres sont loin d'avoir terminé. Devant, Amber et Ashley galèrent de plus en plus. Leur souris, telle Charles Ier, a été décapitée, et maintenant sa queue et ses pattes essaient elles aussi d'obtenir leur indépendance par rapport au corps. Elles se disputent à voix basse, chacune rejetant la faute sur l'autre.

Et puis soudain, elles se retournent vers moi, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. En trois secondes, elles me piquent mon compte-rendu et le bac contenant ma souris et posent les leurs à la place.

– Mais… ! je crie, surprise et outrée.  
– Silence ! dit la vieille Wilson d'un ton sévère.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ginger ? murmure Ashley, moqueuse.

Je n'en reviens pas. Elles m'ont volé mon travail ! Elles vont aller à cette école paradisiaque grâce à mon boulot, et moi je vais rester dans cet enfer, à cause d'elles. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça. Si je les dénonce, personne ne me croira. Et j'aurai encore moins de chance d'aller à Browers.

Les deux pintades me regardent avec un air victorieux.

Saletés. Saletés, saletés, saletés ! Je les déteste !

Je sens vaguement un regard dans mon dos, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que mon compte rendu, sur la table des deux gourdes, prend feu. Littéralement. Amber et Ashley se mettent à hurler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai déclenché ce début d'incendie. Pourtant, c'est idiot. Comment peut-on déclencher un incendie à distance ?  
Mais quand je tourne la tête et que je rencontre le regard du jeune Mr. Smith, je vois qu'il pense lui aussi que c'est de ma faute. Je vois qu'une foule de sentiments se battent dans ses yeux alors qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Finalement, il fronce les sourcils et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la vieille Wilson, sous la pluie de l'anti-incendie. Il l'emmène en-dehors de la salle de classe, alors que la panique se répand à cause du rapport enflammé.

Mon avenir est fichu.

OoOoO

– Miss Enderson ?

Lentement, je lève la tête que j'ai posée contre mes genoux repliés. Je suis sur le lit de mon dortoir, et ça fait une bonne heure que je pleure. C'est le jeune Mr. Smith qui me fait face. Il a l'air franchement désolé.

Ca y est, il va me dire que non seulement je ne viens pas à son école, mais en plus je suis virée d'Hestia. Après avoir dit à la vieille Wilson que l'incendie était de ma faute, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me garderait. Je vais vivre dans la rue, et je mourrai dans quelques mois, de faim ou de froid. Ma vie est finie.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et efface mes larmes avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Puis je le regarde dans les yeux, et attends qu'il prenne la parole.

– Miss Enderson, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Au sujet de votre orientation.  
– Je suis virée, c'est ça ? dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Je suis prête à partir, de toute façon. J'ai rangé la totalité de mes vêtements dans une malle (piquée à une fille, tant pis pour elle), certaine de ne pas devoir passer une journée de plus ici.

– Non.

Alors quoi ?

– Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je suis professeur, et pas à Browers. Et je pense que vous allez venir dans mon école.

Une seconde. Il doit vraisemblablement me prendre pour une folle, non ? Alors son école, ça ne peut-être que…

– Vous allez m'emmener dans un asile ?

Je ne sais pas si je suis mécontente d'aller dans un asile. Après tout, peut-être que j'ai vraiment une araignée au plafond… Toutes les bizarreries qui m'arrivent depuis si longtemps auraient alors leur explication.

Mais Mr. Smith éclate de rire. Peut-être que c'est lui, le fou.

– Mais non. Je pense que vous avez votre place à Poudlard.

Jamais entendu parler de cette école. C'est mauvais signe.

– Normalement, reprend-il, vous auriez dû recevoir une lettre à votre nom au début de ce mois-ci, mais il semble que votre courrier ait été intercepté par votre tutrice.  
– La viei… euh, Mrs. Wilson ? Pour quelle raison bloquerait-elle mes lettres ?  
– Elle a lu votre courrier, et a refusé, peut-être par peur que vous vous rendiez dans cette école-là. Elle a tout fait pour que vous alliez ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez faites pour Poudlard… J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur votre situation, et elle a fini par me révéler ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait vous placer ailleurs, avant que la réputation de son établissement ne soit ternie, au cas où les gens viendraient à apprendre qu'une pensionnaire d'Hestia devait aller à Poudlard.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a permis de pouvoir être choisie pour aller à Browers. Je commence à comprendre… Mais il y a encore un ou deux détails pas très clairs.

– Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que j'aille à Poularde ?

Mr. Smith me regarde avec un air très sérieux, et dit alors :

– Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Et vous êtes une sorcière, Miss Enderson.


	2. 2 Sorcière Sceptique

Haha.

Ce type est barge. Je localise d'un bref coup d'œil la porte de sortie. Bien, il ne la bloque pas. Vu que je suis plutôt rapide, je devrais pouvoir le semer en cas de problème. Je le regarde à nouveau et dis, hésitante :

– Euh, oui. Oui… Bien sûr…  
– Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Hmmm, comment dire… Non.  
– Que dois-je faire pour que vous me croyiez ?  
– Oh, je ne sais pas, dis-je en plaisantant, transformez ce tableau en grenouille avec votre baguette magique, par exemple !

Il me regarde un court moment, puis sourit, et sort un bâton en bois de sa poche.

Soit il va « faire de la magie », soit il a l'intention de me taper avec. Oh, là, là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore été raconter ? Je suis tendue à l'extrême. Il va me frapper, c'est certain. Demain, vous lirez dans les faits divers : « Une jeune fille de l'établissement de Hestia battue à mort par un fou dangereux ». 

Il dirige sa baguette en bois vers le tableau qui représente un lac, ou la mer, ou une vache, je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention, à vrai dire. Et là, il se passe un truc dingue.

Un éclair blanc qui part du bout du bâton de Mr. Smith traverse le dortoir et frappe le tableau. Aussitôt, on entend un coassement. Une petite grenouille verte sautille au pied du mur.  
Je me pince le bras. Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas vrai.

Mais Mr. Smith est toujours là, souriant, et le tableau est toujours absent. La grenouille, elle, coasse de plus belle.

– Mais… que…  
– Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. On ne transforme pas les tableaux en grenouille, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses… Mais Mr. Smith n'a pas l'air de se soucier de l'ordre des choses.

Il me tend alors une lettre, écrite à l'encre verte. Le papier ressemble à du parchemin.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

Chère Miss Enderson,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Enderson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Filius Flitwick  
Directeur-adjoint  
  
– Hm, il doit y avoir une erreur.  
– Vous n'êtes pas Ginger Enderson ?  
– Si, si. Mais je ne suis pas une sorcière. Ça… ça n'existe pas vraiment, les sorciers, non ? Il y a un truc, dans ce que vous venez de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Si j'étais une sorcière, je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de fois où la vieille Wilson se serait transformée en grenouille.

– Et tout à l'heure, quand la copie que vos voisines vous avaient volée a pris feu, qu'est-ce que c'était, sinon de la magie ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ne dis rien. Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Comment est-ce que ça a pris feu ? Sa théorie de magie est plausible, après tout. Ca expliquerait aussi les lignes de copie qui se sont écrites d'elles-mêmes le jour de ma punition. Et aussi mes cheveux qui m'obéissent quand je leur demande de se coiffer tous seuls. Et le bureau de la vieille qui s'était renversé, l'autre fois. Et toute la série d'événements bizarres qui me sont toujours arrivés, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Je regarde dans l'enveloppe. Il y a une liste de bouquins et de matériel de sorcier à acheter. Mince. Tout ça serait vrai, alors ?

– Juste pour savoir… Comment avez-vous forcé la directrice à parler ?  
– Je lui ai simplement révélé ma condition de sorcier.

Et elle a gobé ça, la vieille Wilson, bien sûr.

D'un autre côté, je la vois mal capituler sans problème. Soit il l'a menacée avec un couteau…mais non, impossible, jamais elle ne m'aurait laissée seule en compagnie de Mr. Smith, aussi horrible soit-elle. Elle ne tient quand même pas à avoir un enlèvement, un meurtre ou je ne sais quoi dans son super établissement.

Ca veut dire qu'elle l'a cru. Or la vieille Wilson est une personne intelligente. Et puis, j'ai confiance en Mr. Smith je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ce type a vraiment l'air d'être gentil.

Pour l'instant, je décide que la magie existe vraiment. Ce serait tellement mieux ! Je me ferais des amies, bizarres comme moi, je pourrais transformer Mrs.. Wilson en grenouille, le rêve, quoi…

Soit tout est vrai, soit je fais le plus beau rêve de ma vie, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête.  
En attendant, je regarde à nouveau ma liste de fournitures. Non seulement je me demande où je vais me trouver un chaudron, mais en plus un problème matériel se pose.

– Monsieur, je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne peux pas toucher à mon argent à la banque.  
– Curieusement, à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, il y a une certaine somme d'argent à votre nom, répondit Mr. Smith vous pourrez la toucher dès que vous irez là-bas. En revanche, il va falloir vous prévoir un logement. Votre directrice ne veut plus vous voir dans son établissement.  
– Elle s'imagine que je vais coller ma sorcellerie à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Quelque chose comme ça, répond-il en souriant. Je pense que l'on devrait pouvoir vous obtenir une bourse pour vous loger dans un hôtel, pour les trois jours où vous attendrez de prendre le train pour Poudlard.  
– Euh… Bien, monsieur.  
– Avez-vous des affaires à emporter ? Nous devons partir tout de suite acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Vous avez perdu assez de temps. 

Je me saisis de ma malle et jette un œil autour de moi pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié.

– On peut y aller, lui dis-je finalement. 

Il hoche la tête et sort du dortoir. Avant de partir à mon tour, je fixe l'endroit où le tableau était. Un coassement retentit. Je souris en songeant à la tête des filles, quand elles trouveront une grenouille dans leur chambre. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est que je ne serai pas là au moment où elles commenceront à paniquer.

Je me donne une baffe, histoire d'être sûre que tout ça est vrai. Le batracien coasse à nouveau.  
Oui, je suis bien réveillée, oui, le tableau s'est bien transformé en batracien. Oui, tout ça est vrai.

Oui, je pars définitivement d'Hestia.

Je rejoins Mr. Smith dans le couloir. Il fixe ma joue rougie d'un air un peu étonné.

– Je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur ?  
– Bien sûr.  
– Ca veut dire quoi, « Nous attendons votre hibou ? » 

OoOoO

Mr. Smith pousse la porte d'entrée du pensionnat. Dehors, l'air est frais, pur, le ciel d'un bleu estival. En sortant, je me sens légère, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler.

Je trottine, ravie, aux côtés de mon sauveur. Si ça se trouve, il m'a vraiment raconté des âneries de bout en bout. Et il va me prendre en otage au bout de cette rue. Ce qui serait bête, personne ne voudrait payer pour me récupérer. Alors il me tuerait, ce qui serait fort dommage pour moi.

Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que je retournerai au pensionnat, avec toutes ses Ashley et Amber.

Ce qu'il m'a raconté sur le monde de la sorcellerie en descendant les étages pour sortir d'Hestia me pousse à croire en lui. Ses raisonnements sont logiques. 

Je suis en train de me demander si mes parents étaient moldus ou sorciers, quand je réalise que Mr. Smith s'est arrêté dans une ruelle sombre.

Oh, oh. Je le savais. Il va sortir un couteau et m'éventrer. Tout ça, c'était n'importe quoi. Wilson ne voulait plus de moi, elle l'a laissé m'emporter. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester au pensionnat, après tout.

Mais, au lieu de sortir un couteau, il lève haut sa baguette magique devant lui.

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer qu'il a l'air particulièrement stupide comme ça, et demande d'une voix polie :

– Monsieur… Que faites-vous ?  
– On va prendre le Magicobus, répond-il, comme si tout le monde prenait régulièrement le Magicobus.

– C'est quoi, le …

Mais la fin de ma question est noyée dans un grand bruit de fracas venant du bout de la rue. Je tourne la tête, étonnée. C'est un cul-de-sac, pourtant…

Et puis, dans un grand BANG !, un bus à deux étages apparaît devant nous. Un type en livrée en sort et commence un discours qu'il a l'air de réciter régulièrement, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Ce n'est pas possible. Techniquement, un bus ne peut pas apparaître comme ça au milieu d'une rue. D'où sort-il ?

– Eh bien, Miss Enderson, vous ne montez pas ?

Surprise, je regarde Mr. Smith. Il est déjà entré dans le véhicule. J'abandonne là le fil de mes pensées et grimpe en vitesse, traînant la valise dans mon dos. Les portes se referment derrière moi.

OoOoO 

BANG !

Ca fait cinq minutes que je suis dans ce bus et j'en ai déjà marre. Apparemment, Mr. Smith, dont le teint a pris une couleur verdâtre inquiétante, a également hâte de descendre.

– Monsieur ?

Il me regarde et hoche la tête sans ouvrir la bouche. On dirait qu'il a peur de vomir.

– Monsieur, vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez professeur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

Il répond, d'une traite, comme s'il avait peur de garder la bouche ouverte trop longtemps :

– Métamorphose.

BANG !

Le décor à l'extérieur du Magicobus a changé. Mr. Smith a l'air ravi. Je suppose que ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés.

Nous descendons rapidement du bus, qui disparaît dans un grand BANG ! juste après que nous en sommes sortis.

Alléluia ! C'est la dernière fois que je prends le Magicobus. Je ferais bien une petite danse de la joie, mais nous nous tenons devant une rue piétonne très fréquentée à Londres donc je n'ai pas l'intention de m'humilier en public. Cette rue me dit quelque chose… J'y suis déjà allée une fois, il me semble. Mais je n'avais jamais remarqué ce pub miteux. Il est exclu qu'il soit nouveau, vu l'accumulation de poussière sur les vitres. On ne voit rien à l'intérieur. Ca a l'air vide, presque hanté.

Mr. Smith époussette ses vêtements et marche tout droit vers l'échoppe. Je m'engage à sa suite et il pousse la porte grisâtre du pub.

Je suis surprise de constater que le pub, finalement, est très propre. On dirait un peu l'intérieur d'un chalet de montagne. Au fond de la pièce, un bar, et un ou deux serveurs derrières en train courant d'un bout à l'autre pour répondre aux commandes. Ca, c'est ce qu'on remarque en observant attentivement les lieux, ce qui n'est pas facile avec la foule de sorciers à l'intérieur – avec des capes, des chapeaux et tout – j'ai même vu un petit garçon portant un _balai_ – qui se bousculent.

– Ceci est le Chaudron Baveur, m'explique Mr. Smith. C'est le point de passage entre le Londres moldu et le quartier sorcier. On va vous réserver une chambre ici, mais d'abord on devra retirer votre argent à la banque de Gringotts.

Il traverse la foule et je reste dans son sillage. Je capte des fragments de conversation :

« …c'est sa première année à Poudlard… »

« …devrait venir de Beauxbâtons, non ? … »

« …un vrai champion de Quidditch… »

– … préfet-en-chef, tu te rends compte ?  
– Oui, ma chérie, je sais, il me l'a dit lui-même.  
– Ses parents seraient si fiers !

Je me tourne vers le couple qui vient de parler. L'homme a des cheveux noirs, en bataille, et des yeux vert émeraude, caché derrière d'épaisses lunettes rondes. On dirait qu'il s'est dessiné un éclair sur le front. Etrange pour un adulte, si vous voulez mon avis. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le regarde. La femme quant à elle a des cheveux roux, encore plus incandescents que les miens ; depuis l'entrée, je l'avais repérée dans la foule. Il faut dire que j'aurais été aveugle si je n'avais pas vu sa chevelure carotte, malgré le monde qu'il y a ici.

– Ginny ! Harry ! s'exclame Mr. Smith en voyant le couple. Comment allez-vous ?  
– Zacharias ! le salue le dénommé Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
– Mais très bien, merci. Alors, ton premier fils vient à Poudlard cette année ?  
– Eh oui, dit Ginny avec un petit air triste. Il me semble qu'hier encore, James était un bébé…

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Voici l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ravie de ne pas avoir de mère.

Elle pose alors sa main sur une tête de cheveux noirs de jais, appartenant à un garçon à lunettes qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les siens sont bleus et marrons. Drôle de mélange. A part la couleur de ses yeux, il est le portrait craché de Harry.

– Ginger, dit Mr. Smith en me montrant le garçon, je vous présente James Potter. Il a votre âge, vous intégrerez en même temps Poudlard.

James me fait un léger signe de tête.

Je traduis, pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le langage des asociaux : Signe de tête = Enchanté.

– Bon, allons chercher vos affaires scolaires.

Je suis mon professeur jusqu'au fond de l'échoppe, et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite cour. En face de la porte, un mur de briques. Mr. Smith sort sa baguette. Il l'approche du mur, tandis que je me manifeste à nouveau :

– Monsieur ?  
– Oui ?  
– Vous aviez dit que vous étiez professeur de métamorphose. En quoi ça consiste ?

Il me sourit, puis tapote sur une brique trois fois, et le mur se sépare en deux de lui-même.  
Bon. Je suppose que je ne devrais plus être surprise, maintenant.

Derrière, une grande avenue bordée de magasins en tous genres, où les sorciers se bousculent. Nous avançons dans l'allée. Je dévore du regard ce monde inconnu. Les devantures éclatantes attirent en premier mon regard : je vois des animaux en chocolat sautiller dans une pâtisserie, des glaces de toutes les couleurs, une boutique d'accessoires pour balai volant. Je me demande si je pourrai un jour monter sur l'un d'eux… Tous les sorciers portent de grands chapeaux comme dans les contes, et de lourdes capes noires les couvrent intégralement.

– La métamorphose, commence Mr. Smith en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, c'est une matière où on apprend à modifier la nature et la forme d'un objet ou d'un être vivant.  
– Ah…, je souffle, guère avancée, en me concentrant à nouveau sur lui. Et quelles sont les autres matières ?  
– Vous aurez Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques, Potions… Plus tard, vous pourrez postuler pour devenir membre d'une équipe de Quidditch.

Je n'ose pas demander ce qu'est le « Quidditch ».

– On va commencer par la banque de Gringotts , décide-t-il. 

OoOoO

Je suis assise sur un lit du Chaudron Baveur. Mes achats reposent à côté de la porte. Mr. Smith m'a laissée ici il y a une demi-heure, en me disant qu'on se reverrait à la rentrée. Alors je me suis assise sur le matelas, et j'ai regardé dans le vide.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise vraiment que tout ça est vrai. Que je suis vraiment une sorcière.

Oui, j'en suis une, sinon, la baguette de 29,5 cm, plume de Vivet et bois de pin, que je tiens en ce moment entre mes mains, n'aurait pas vibré, tout à l'heure, dans la boutique du marchand de baguettes.

Une baguette.

J'ai une baguette magique.

Cette histoire devient vraiment abracadabrante… sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr.

Je jette un œil à la cage à côté de ma cape toute neuve. Dedans, un tout petit oiseau rond vole dans tous les sens, à toute vitesse. C'est une chouette chevêche, aux plumes brunes et parsemées de taches blanches, qui s'agite en hululant à qui mieux mieux depuis tout à l'heure.

Je me lève et m'approche de la cage instantanément, l'oiseau se calme. J'ouvre la petite porte en métal, mais la bestiole ne sort pas. Je fais entrer ma main dans la cage, et la chouette s'y pose pour se blottir dedans.

C'est plutôt mignon, en fait.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, et caresse distraitement son plumage chaud et doux en regardant par la fenêtre… Je continue à m'interroger. Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ? Si ça se trouve, je suis en train de dormir, et quand je me réveillerai, je serai encore au pensionnat, et je devrai encore mettre fin à la courte vie électronique d'un réveille-matin.

L'oiseau entre mes doigts pousse un petit sifflement qui ressemble à un soupir de contentement. Je baisse la tête. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs.

– Il va falloir te trouver un nom, fais-je remarquer à haute voix. Que penses-tu de… Pilpel ?

Il ne réagit pas, il continue de me regarder. Oui, bien sûr, les oiseaux ne parlent pas, réveille-toi Ginger. Va pour Pilpel alors.

Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre et observe le soleil se coucher. La silhouette sombre d'un jeune garçon à califourchon sur un balai se déplace de gauche à droite, faisant des allers-retours devant le Chaudron Baveur, inlassablement. Le quartier sorcier prend des teintes jaune orangées, l'effervescence de l'après-midi s'atténue doucement. Bientôt, le ciel devient violet, puis noir. Le gamin qui volait au-dessus de la foule sur un balai n'est plus là : il a dû rentrer chez lui.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me lève lentement, fait rentrer Pilpel dans sa cage et vais ouvrir.

C'est Mrs.. Londubat, la patronne de l'établissement.

– Bonsoir ! Je viens pour savoir ce que tu veux manger au dîner. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
– Je ne sais pas, je suis née-moldu, je réponds un peu timidement. Y a-t-il des spécialités sorcières ? 

Mieux vaut dire que je suis née-moldu plutôt que « je suis orpheline et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, plaignez-moi. » Je déteste faire étalage de ma vie à des inconnus. Même si l'inconnue en question a l'air plutôt aimable.

– Bien sûr ! Je vais te faire des œufs de Botruc au plat, alors. Descends à huit heures, ce sera prêt.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle.

Bon, faisons le point.

Soit j'ai rencontré un bon millier de fous pendant cette journée, comprenant Mr. Smith, le contrôleur d'un bus qui apparaît et disparaît à sa guise, un type qui vend des bâtons qui émettent des lumières de toutes les couleurs, et les balais volants et le mur qui s'ouvre tout seul sont de formidables hallucinations.

Soit tout est vrai.

Jamais je n'aurais cru penser avec autant de certitude que l'explication la plus crédible soit l'existence de la magie.

OoOoO

Trois jours plus tard, je descends dans le pub pour régler ma note, accompagnée d'une grosse valise remplie d'habits et de matériel sorciers, de la cage enfermant Pilpel et de quelques vêtements moldus achetés dans une boutique de déguisement du Chemin de Traverse. Il est dix heures et demi, nous sommes le 1er septembre. C'est la rentrée.

Je suis plutôt angoissée. Hier, j'ai réalisé que je serai probablement la seule à ne rien savoir sur le monde des sorciers. Les autres élèves, même s'ils sont nés-moldus, ont eu un bon mois pour s'habituer à l'idée d'être sorciers et pour s'informer. Moi, j'ai eu trois jours.

– Tu es prête, Ginger ?

C'est Mrs. Londubat, qui a accepté de m'accompagner à la gare. Je vois mal comment on sera à l'heure. Je dois être à King's Cross à onze heures, et la gare n'est pas la porte à côté.

Elle me fait signe d'approcher devant une cheminée éteinte.

– On va prendre la poudre de cheminette.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– On va voyager par la cheminée, me dit-elle en me regardant comme si je n'étais pas saine d'esprit (comme si voyager par les cheminées était quelque chose d'habituel. Elle m'a prise pour qui, le père Noël ?)  
– Je n'ai jamais utilisé la … poudre de cheminette.  
– Ce n'est pas compliqué, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu prends cette poudre (elle me tend une bourse remplie de poussière verte), tu rentres dans la cheminée, et tu lâches la poudre dans l'antre en disant clairement et distinctement l'endroit où tu veux aller. Tu as compris ?  
– Oui, je crois.  
– C'est une chance que le ministère ait enfin décidé d'installer des cheminées à la gare ! Transporter les valises est bien moins compliqué, maintenant. Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoindrai avec tes affaires dès que tu seras arrivée.

Je m'avance dans la cheminée, couvrant mes chaussures de suie. Je me retourne vers Mrs. Londubat. Elle me fait un grand sourire. J'essaie de sourire à mon tour, mais je n'arrive qu'à grimacer.

Je lance la poudre par terre, et m'exclame : 

– Gare de King's Cross !


	3. 3 Rencontres et Répartition

De grandes flammes vertes jaillissent autour de moi, et je me sens tournoyer. Je ferme étroitement les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis. Puis, au bout d'un moment, je sens que je suis à nouveau immobile. J'ouvre les yeux : je suis dans une pièce remplie de cheminées. Des sorciers y sortent et entrent sans arrêt.

Mrs. Londubat apparaît dans une autre cheminée, avec ma valise et la cage de Pilpel, qui semble terrorisé et ne bouge pas d'un poil – étrange, vu que cet oiseau a la fâcheuse habitude de se cogner contre les barreaux à tout bout de champ. Je commence à penser que je suis tombée sur le seul oiseau timbré de l'animalerie, d'ailleurs.

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Suis-moi.

Docilement, je lui emboîte le pas. Nous sortons de la pièce, et nous retrouvons sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross.

Lors d'expéditions scolaires, nous avons souvent pris le train. Généralement, c'était le TGV. Mais je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais vu un train pareil. Il est long, rouge et noir, rutilant, et ses cheminées crachent de la fumée.

Une locomotive à vapeur ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait encore.

– Bon ! s'exclame la patronne du Chaudron Baveur. Je dois te laisser, j'ai une journée chargée. Tu n'as pas peur ?  
– Non, je mens.  
– Très bien. Alors bon voyage et passe une bonne année scolaire !

Et aussitôt dit, elle fait un tour sur elle-même et disparaît dans un craquement sonore.

Comment elle a fait ça ?

Je secoue la tête, puis jette de rapides coups d'œil autour de moi. Les sorciers sont réunis en familles. Je vois les Potter, sur le quai, parlant avec animation à un homme roux et une femme noire qui se tiennent la main. A leurs côtés, une fille à la peau mate, qui doit avoir mon âge regarde avec appréhension James Potter, le garçon à lunette qui m'avait observée bizarrement au Chaudron Baveur. Celui-ci a l'air tellement à l'aise que ça me laisse penser qu'il doit surjouer et avoir aussi peur que la fille de la rentrée scolaire.

Les gens se retournent quand ils passent près de Harry Potter. Bon, c'est vrai, il a cette marque bizarre sur le front, mais pas la peine d'en faire tout un cirque, non ?

Je traîne ma valise et ma cage à l'intérieur du train, parcours un long couloir et trouve, tout au bout, une cabine vide. J'envoie sans ménagement la valise sur le porte-bagages, un peu plus délicatement la cage de Pilpel, et je m'assois sur la banquette en velours rouge.

Bientôt, il n'y a plus que des adultes sur le quai, des hommes qui ont vaguement l'air tristes et des femmes en larmes. Les enfants, mes futurs camarades, sont penchés à leurs fenêtres et font adieu de la main à leurs parents agglutinés près des vitres.

Personne n'est venu dans ma cabine. Tant mieux, ça m'évite les questions du style « Où sont tes parents ? », vu que moi-même, je n'en sais rien. Le train démarre, le quai s'éloigne progressivement, et les adultes disparaissent dans un tournant.

Mes parents. Où sont-ils ? Soit ils sont morts, dans l'incendie ou avant… Soit ils sont vivants et m'ont abandonnée. Ils ne m'aimaient pas… ou alors ils ne pouvaient pas me garder. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient de dangereux criminels échappés de prison et ils ne voulaient pas que je grandisse dans leur cavale…

C'est toujours plus amusant de m'imaginer un passé digne d'un film.

S'ils étaient sorciers, ils ne seraient pas morts d'un incendie, ils auraient pu l'éteindre… On les aurait tués un peu avant… Alors ils seraient moldus. Ils auraient pu s'échapper de l'appartement en flammes.

Je quitte la fenêtre du regard et sursaute violemment. Une fille blonde est assise devant moi et lit tranquillement un bouquin. Je ne l'ai pas vue entrer.

Elle lève la tête, étonnée de ma réaction.

– Je ne t'avais pas vue, c'est tout, je marmonne en rougissant.

Elle hausse les épaules, et retourne à sa lecture.

Je la détaille. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont droits et bien coupés, et ses yeux d'un bleu très pur. Ses traits harmonieux et fins s'accordent à sa minceur, et arborent l'air de la personne qui déteste se faire déranger dans sa lecture. Je la laisse donc tranquille.

Cependant, après un petit moment, elle lève la tête je continue de la fixer, quoiqu'un peu décontenancée. Elle me détaille à son tour. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se décide à mettre un marque-page dans son livre, qu'elle pose à côté d'elle avant de me sourire amicalement.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?  
– Ginger Enderson. Toi ?  
– Judith Thomson.

Silence.

– Tu es née-moldue ? me demande Judith.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Si je lui dis brutalement « Mes parents sont morts à ma naissance donc je ne sais pas », la conversation va s'arrêter. Si je me mets à raconter ma vie, elle va me prendre pour une fille égocentrique, et ce serait idiot de mal me faire voir à cause de ça dès mes premières minutes de discussion avec une autre élève de Poudlard. Et d'un autre côté, ce serait bizarre de lui répondre quelque chose de faux pour lui donner plus tard une explication radicalement différente. Elle me prendrait pour une mythomane.

Heureusement, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là, coupant court à mon dilemme. C'est James Potter et la fille à la peau mate.

Potter me remarque :

– Salut, Ginger.

La fille à côté de lui pâlit.

– Tu… tu la connais… vraiment ?  
– Bien sûr ! On s'est vus, cet été, ajoute-t-il avec un air de conquérant. Roxanne, tu veux dire  
que tu ne connais vraiment personne de Poudlard ? Mais tu ne vas jamais te faire d'amis…

Elle semble sur le point de pleurer et je ressens un élan de compassion pour elle.

Ça fait seulement deux minutes que je connais ce type et je le déteste déjà. Il se dégage de lui une telle suffisance que c'en est insupportable.

– Excuse-moi, je l'interpelle.

Il me fixe avec étonnement et j'ajoute :

– Qui es-tu, au juste ?

Je me souviens très bien de lui. Mais ça vaut le coup de faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître, vu la tête qu'il tire. Il devient tout rouge et balbutie :

– Mais… au Chaudron Baveur… tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

– Mais bien sûr ! je m'exclame au bout d'un petit moment en claquant des doigts. Oui, comment t'oublier ? Avec des yeux comme les tiens…

Il reprend son sourire de conquérant. J'ajoute :

– La couleur de tes yeux… on dirait vraiment de l'eau sale. Comme les marécages, tu vois ?

Roxanne explose de rire. Le sourire de Potter s'est effacé. Il a l'air furieux.

Judith ajoute avec flegme :

– J'aurais plutôt dit l'eau des toilettes, mais bon…

Fou rire général, sauf pour le garçon, dont le visage est devenu rouge tomate.

– On ne t'a rien demandé, à toi, siffle-t-il à Judith.  
– A toi non plus, on ne t'a rien demandé, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac. Tu nous as dérangées, et on a eu l'extrême générosité de te répondre.  
– Oui, un minimum de respect, tout de même ! je m'exclame à mon tour.

Il ne répond rien et tourne les talons pour retourner dans sa cabine. Roxanne s'apprête à le rejoindre, mais je l'arrête :

– Non, sérieusement, tu vas retourner voir cet imbécile ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, plutôt ?  
– Si tu t'en vas, je me sentirais vexée, ajoute Judith. Ça voudrait dire que tu préfèrerais la compagnie de M. Eau-des-toilettes-dans-les-yeux à la nôtre.

Roxanne se retourne vers nous avec un grand sourire.

– On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Et elle vient s'asseoir sur ma banquette. 

OoOoO

Pendant le voyage, on discute de nos origines. Judith était dans un pensionnat très cher du même genre que le mien. Roxanne Weasley, fille de sorciers, a grandi chez elle avec son grand frère et sa multitude de cousins. Parmi eux, James Potter. La pauvre.

– Et toi, Ginger ?  
– Eh bien…

J'opte pour la méthode « allons-y cash ».

– Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, mais ils sont vraisemblablement morts le jour de ma naissance, dans un incendie.

Silence.

– Oh, souffle finalement Roxanne.  
– Désolée, ajoute Judith.  
– C'est rien, je réponds. Je ne me souviens pas, de toute façon. Et donc j'ai atterri dans un pensionnat un peu comme le tien… La majorité des pensionnaires me méprisaient, les autres m'ignoraient. Je suis contente d'en être sortie.

– Tu m'étonnes. Je te plains.

– Je pense que Roxanne est plus à plaindre, non ? Onze ans avec Potter, quelle horreur… 

Judith se fige.

– Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ? Harry Potter est le père de ce petit prétentieux ?  
– Oui, marmonne Roxanne.

J'ai dû louper un truc. J'interviens :

– C'est qui, ce Harry Potter ?

Elles se tournent vers moi de concert et me dévisagent comme si je venais de dire une énorme bêtise.

– Ben quoi… Je ne connais pas le monde des sorciers, moi…  
– C'est juste, concède Roxanne. Dans les années 70, un grand sorcier, un sorcier très maléfique, a commencé à prendre du pouvoir. Son objectif, c'était de conquérir le monde.

– C'est d'un banal, je commente.  
– En tout cas, poursuit-elle, il a recruté des sorciers pour se former sa propre armée. La terreur régnait à cette époque là, tous les sorciers rentraient chez eux avec la peur de trouver des morts … Et puis, un jour, il a tué les Potter. Il a assassiné le père, puis la mère, et en lançant le sort mortel sur le bébé… Le sort a rebondi et est allé droit sur lui.  
– Et le bébé, c'était…  
– C'était Harry Potter, poursuit Judith. Il a toujours gardé une cicatrice sur son front, à l'endroit où le sort avait rebondi. 

Aaah, d'accord. CQFD.

– Mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas vraiment mort…  
– C'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ?  
– Les sorciers l'appelaient comme ça parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Rien que son nom était synonyme de souffrance.  
– Et… c'était quoi, son vrai nom ?  
– Voldemort, dit Roxanne. Mais même si on n'a plus peur de le dire, l'habitude est restée. Quand on l'évoque à la maison, Papa l'appelle par son nom, mais maman n'ose pas.  
– Voldemort, je marmonne, songeuse. Drôle de nom. C'était un pseudonyme ?  
– Je présume… A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Voldemort, donc, n'était pas vraiment mort. Je n'ai jamais tout à fait compris pourquoi, mais ça impliquait beaucoup, beaucoup de magie noire et beaucoup, beaucoup de meurtres. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu m'expliquer ça clairement. Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes ne savent pas vraiment. En tout cas, au fil des années, il a petit à petit retrouvé sa puissance, jusqu'en 1995, où il est, euh, re-né.  
– René ? C'est qui ?

– Mais non. Re-né, dans le sens « né à nouveau ». Renaissance. Grâce à un de ses anciens fidèles.  
– A partir de ce moment-là, il a repris beaucoup de forces. Mais finalement, en 1998, au terme d'une énorme bataille à Poudlard, Harry Potter l'a tué. A 17 ans. Et n'oublie pas que Voldemort était quand même le plus puissant mage noir du siècle…  
– …Wow.  
– Comme tu dis. Ce type a du courage.  
– Et pourtant, il avait l'air plutôt modeste. Il se courbait un peu, sur le quai de la gare, comme s'il voulait se faire oublier... Comment un type discret comme lui a pu avoir un gamin avec des chevilles aussi enflées ?  
– Hein ? Mais ses chevilles sont normales, pourtant… s'interroge tout haut Roxanne.  
– C'est une expression moldue, explique Judith, ça veut dire qu'il a la grosse tête. Je suppose que le succès de son père lui est monté à la tête, un truc comme ça.

A ce moment-là, une fille plus âgée que nous ouvre la porte du compartiment et nous lance un regard plein de condescendance. Je remarque un insigne brillant sur sa robe de sorcière. 

– Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à des handicapés mentaux. Enfilez vos robes. 

Elle referme la porte et Roxanne nous dit avant que nous ne nous énervions :

– C'est l'amie d'une de mes cousines, elle vient de temps en temps pendant l'été. Depuis qu'elle est préfète, elle est assez insupportable. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, elle fait toujours comme si elle était supérieure aux plus jeunes.

– Entre elle et James Potter, tu as dû bien t'amuser…

– Oh, tu n'as pas idée !

OoOoO

Après s'être habillées, nous descendons nos valises des porte-bagages, ainsi que nos cages. Roxanne est passée chercher ses affaires dans son ancienne cabine tout à l'heure.

– Tu as un animal ? je demande à Judith.  
– Oui, Pepsi. C'est un croup, je l'ai acheté à l'animalerie magique, précise-t-elle.  
– C'est quoi, un croup ?

Elle ouvre sa cage. Un fox terrier en bondit et se met à me lécher le visage.

– Hé !  
– Il est mignon, non ? dit-elle en le forçant à rentrer dans sa cage. Sauf qu'il est très agressif avec les moldus. J'aurais dû y penser avant de le ramener chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. Et toi, Roxanne ?  
– J'ai Plumasil, mon hibou.

Elle nous montre l'intérieur de sa cage. Un grand-duc nous observe d'un air hautain.

– Et toi, Ginger ?  
– J'ai Pilpel, ma chouette chevêche.  
– Oh ! Elle est trop mignonne !

Elles s'extasient devant la petite cage contenant la minuscule boule de plumes qui constitue mon animal de compagnie et qui, inquiet, s'est arrêté de se frapper la tête contre la cage.

Le train ralentit progressivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. De nous trois, je suis la première à sortir du wagon. Dehors, l'air est glacé, mais il n'y a pas un souffle de vent. Le ciel est sombre, le soleil vient de se coucher ; à cause du brouillard, on ne voit pas à plus de cinq mètres. Je devine dans la brume les formes de petites maisons en bois ; nous sommes au milieu d'un village qui a l'air de sortir d'un conte. Je tourne la tête, regarde au loin…et c'est le choc.

Je n'ai jamais vu un bâtiment de cette taille. Vu la tête de mes nouvelles amies, elles non plus. Le brouillard empêche de le distinguer nettement, mais sa structure imposante apparaît vaguement dans la nuit.

– Bienvenue à Poudlard ! fait une grosse voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face et manque de tomber à la renverse ; un géant à la barbe noire et hirsute me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux noirs brillent comme des scarabées.

Oui, comme des scarabées. Quand je panique, je fais des comparaisons bizarres, vous avez remarqué ?

– Suivez-moi, dit le géant en s'adressant aux autres élèves en première année.

Le géant marche vraiment très vite. Tous les élèves doivent courir à petites foulées, derrière lui, pour suivre la cadence. Certains d'entre eux sont très rouges, de fatigue. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'une fille se demandait tout haut si on avait l'intention de nous entraîner pour un marathon, le géant s'arrête brusquement. Les étudiants qui couraient juste après lui lui foncent dedans et tombent par terre.

– Où sommes-nous ? je demande.

On ne voit strictement rien ici, le brouillard est extrêmement épais.

– Au bord du lac du parc de Poudlard, répond le géant. On va le traverser en barque. Ne vous penchez pas trop, le calmar géant n'apprécie pas les intrus dans son territoire.

Un calmar géant. J'espère que c'est une blague.

Roxanne, Judith et moi nous installons les premières dans une barque. Bien au milieu, histoire de ne pas tenter le calmar. Les autres élèves font de même. Je crois même qu'une des filles dans la chaloupe à côté de la nôtre, une petite blonde, est en train de pleurer de terreur sur l'épaule de Potter, qui a l'air de se prendre pour un héros.

– Barbie et Ken, en chair et en os, commente Judith.

J'éclate de rire, mais Roxanne la fixe d'un regard un peu étonné.

– Barbie et Ken ? C'est qui, ça ?

Pendant qu'on lui explique, les élèves finissent de s'installer dans les petites embarcations. Le géant nous regarde tous, arborant un sourire ravi, puis monte dans notre barque, qui s'enfonce un peu dans l'eau sous son poids. D'un même mouvement, Judith, Roxanne et moi nous serrons les unes contre les autres.

– Ne vous en faites pas, glousse le géant, cette barque a vu pire.

En effet. Qu'est-ce qui a fait ces traces de griffes au fond du bateau ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais…

– Comment vous appelez-vous ? je demande, pour oublier ce que je viens de remarquer.  
– Je suis Hagrid, le gardien des Clés et des lieux à Poudlard, déclare-t-il fièrement. Je m'occupe des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et je suis également le garde-chasse.

Il se met à ramer, et toutes les autres barques avancent en même temps que la nôtre. Personne ne parle sur les embarcations, pas même Potter, qui n'a plus du tout l'air de Ken. En fait, il pleure autant que la fille qu'il consolait tout à l'heure.

Nous non plus, on ne parle pas. On frissonne et on se colle un peu plus entre nous quand on voit un tentacule émerger de l'eau noire et calme, au loin, et Hagrid pouffe de rire, avec l'air de se dire « Ces premières année, quels froussards. » Du coup, la terreur me fait complètement oublier le spectacle du château. Je le remarque à peine, car mes yeux sont fermement fixés à la surface ondulante du lac.

Les barques arrivent finalement dans une pièce souterraine. Nous débarquons sur la terre ferme Hagrid nous abandonne là, et repart dans une barque. Les autres navires le suivent, à la queue leu leu. Personne ne bouge. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans le groupe dise, au bout de deux bonnes minutes :

– On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Il n'a pas tort. On nous a laissés là, en plan, et on ne sait pas où on est censés aller. Quelle organisation. Un brouhaha commence à remplir le souterrain tandis que je demande :

– Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, Roxanne ?  
– Oui, on va être répartis dans nos maisons.  
– Oh là là, j'espère que je ne serai pas à Serpentard, fait Judith.

Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu en apprendre plus sur Poudlard avant d'y venir. Je demande, un peu honteuse de mon manque de connaissance :

– C'est quoi, la répartition ? Et les maisons ? Et Serpentard ?  
– Une question à la fois, répond Roxanne en souriant. L'école est divisée en quatre maisons. Au début de l'année, on décide pour toi dans quelle maison tu iras. Ensuite, tu pourras jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison, lui rapporter des points, ou lui en faire perdre.

Encore ce mot ! C'est quoi, au juste, le Quidditch ? Mais avant d'avoir pu demander, Judith ajoute :

– Les quatre maisons sont Serpentard, la maison des rusés et des ambitieux ; Gryffondor, les courageux ; Poufsouffle, les persévérants et les loyaux ; et Serdaigle, les intelligents.  
– On dit, précise Roxanne, que Poufsouffle est la maison des cancres, que les sorciers de Serpentard trempent dans la magie noire, que…  
– Ce n'est pas une légende, que les Serpentards trempent dans la magie noire. C'est la réalité.

Potter vient de prendre la parole. Il se croit où, lui, à s'inviter comme ça dans les conversations ?

– Bonsoir, Œil-de-Marécage, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Tu as apprécié le voyage en barque?

Il grimace :

– Toi, par exemple, je suis certain que tu finiras à Serpentard.  
– Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Mais rassure-toi, c'est réciproque.

Judith, qui regardait les murs en pierres grossières, l'air très intéressée, semble soudain se rendre compte de la présence du garçon.

– Ca alors, tu es encore là, toi ? Je pensais que tu serais mort de trouille avant la fin de la traversée du lac.  
– Je ne t'ai rien demandé, toi, dit Potter en rougissant.  
– Je me trompe ou ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ?

Il rougit de plus belle et s'éloigne, sans avoir oublié de lui décocher un regard noir.

Judith et moi nous retournons vers Roxanne.

– Quoi ? demande-t-elle, surprise.  
– Pourquoi tu ne te défends jamais de lui ?  
– C'est marrant de le rabaisser, tu sais. Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi.  
– Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle, songeuse. Maman m'a toujours interdit de dire du mal de mes cousins, alors…  
– Justement, elle n'est pas là, c'est le moment d'en profiter, non ?

Elle sourit timidement.

– Bon, votre exposé de tout à l'heure était vachement bien, jusqu'à ce que Potter nous interrompe. Mais je n'ai pas compris comment on était répartis.  
– Moi non plus, fait Judith. Je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu peux nous expliquer, Rox ?  
– A vrai dire, je … ne sais pas non plus.  
– Mais… Tes deux parents sont des sorciers ! Ils sont allés à Poudlard, non ?  
– Oui, mais… Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire. Papa m'a dit qu'on nous balançait au calmar : ceux qui en ressortent le plus vite vont à Serdaigle, ceux qui se battent contre le calmar vont à  
Gryffondor, ceux qui coulent vont à Poufsouffle, et ceux qui réussissent à ne pas se faire lancer dans le lac vont à Serpentard.

Je la regarde, horrifiée.

– Mais Maman m'a dit qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.  
– Si ça se trouve, elle t'a dit ça pour ne pas te faire peur…

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une énorme porte au fond de la salle s'ouvre. Un homme minuscule… Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas un humain, on dirait… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu de créature pareille de ma vie.

– Bonsoir, dit-il d'une petite voix haut perchée. Je suis le Professeur Flitwick, et je vous enseignerai les Sortilèges. On va vous répartir dans vos maisons dans quelques minutes. Mettez-vous en rang !

Je me place à côté de Roxanne, et Judith va se mettre près d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Elle lui sourit et lui devient tout rouge. Elle sait très bien s'y prendre pour intimider les gens ! J'aimerais bien avoir comment elle fait.

Une fois tout le monde en place, le professeur Flitwick se met en tête du rang et s'avance vers la grande porte. Nous le suivons de près. Il sort sa baguette, l'agite de haut en bas, et la porte s'ouvre…

Je me sens alors toute petite. La salle est immense, éclairée par des bougies qui flottent à quelques mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Le plafond ressemble à un ciel étoilé. Autour de quatre très longues tables, des élèves plus âgés que nous nous observent. Certains sont morts de rire, à nous voir trembler de terreur, d'autres nous regardent avec compassion. Tout au bout, perpendiculairement aux quatre tables, il y en a une cinquième, occupée d'adultes les professeurs, je présume. Au milieu de leur table repose un vieux chapeau de sorcier tout rapiécé et noirci, comme s'il avait brûlé.

Peut-être que chez les sorciers, les chapeaux font office de pots de fleurs.

Le professeur Flitwick nous conduit entre deux tables d'élèves, au centre de la pièce, puis nous laisse en plan et va rejoindre les autres professeurs. Une femme se lève alors, au milieu de la table des adultes ; elle a pris le vieux chapeau dans ses mains et le tend à bout de bras. 

– C'est l'histoiiiire de la viiiie, chantonne un élève assis à une table toute proche, déclenchant les rires de quelques-uns de ses camarades.

Plus âgée que les autres, elle me rappelle étrangement la vieille Wilson. Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est la directrice. Je continue d'observer la salle, quand, brusquement, je me rends compte qu'une voix éraillée chante. Je cherche l'origine de la voix.

Oho. Je crois que ça vient du chapeau. Il n'y a pas à dire, les pots de fleurs des sorciers sont bien plus intéressants que les nôtres.

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que le chapeau raconte, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un bout de tissu puisse parler. A la fin de la chanson, un murmure s'élève de la masse d'élèves de première année.

Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je crois que je viens de louper un truc important… J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter. A côté de moi, Roxanne fulmine.

– Et dire que tout ce qu'on a à faire pour la répartition, c'est juste enfiler ce chapeau ! Papa s'est bien fichu de moi !

Je me sens plus légère. C'est tout ? Tu parles d'une épreuve !

La presque-vieille Wilson dit alors :

– Bien, je vais appeler les élèves un par un. Vous mettrez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête et quand vous connaîtrez votre maison, vous vous installerez à la table correspondante. Abercrombie, Thomas !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns sort de la foule. Il a l'air proprement terrorisé. Il dirige vers le Choixpeau, s'assoit sur un tabouret et la directrice pose le chapeau sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, le Choixpeau beugle : « Gryffondor ! »

Les Gryffondor applaudissent à tout rompre tandis que Abercrombie, Thomas rejoint leur table.

– Bowl, Vanessa !

Une fille à l'air un peu idiot s'avance à son tour vers le Choixpeau.

– POUFSOUFFLE !

A leur tour, les Poufsouffle acclament la nouvelle arrivante.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves défilent. Je commence à sentir la panique dans mon ventre.  
Et si le Choixpeau m'envoyait à Serpentard ? Je n'ai pas envie de tremper dans la magie noire, moi…

– Enderson, Ginger !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance à mon tour vers les professeurs. Quand je m'assois sur le tabouret, la directrice m'enfonce le chapeau sur la tête, jusqu'aux yeux.

J'entends alors une voix dans mon crâne :

« Hmm… Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas une petite fille comme les autres. Pourquoi m'a-t-on posé sur ta tête ? »

Hein ? Ce chapeau est fou.

D'un autre côté, c'est un chapeau. Je ne vais pas accorder de crédit aux propos d'un chapeau, non ?

« Je suppose que la directrice sait ce qu'elle fait… Bon, procédons… Hmm. Tu as la logique d'un Serdaigle, mais aussi la loyauté du Poufsouffle… »

Pitié, pas Poufsouffle. Pas avec les cancres. Pas avec Bowl, Vanessa.

« Pas Poufsouffle ? (Comment… Ce chapeau lit dans les pensées ?) Ce serait dommage… Tu as aussi le courage des Gryffondors. Voilà un cas compliqué. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre… »

Je croise les doigts.

– GRYFFONDOR !

Je pousse un petit cri en même temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le chapeau hurlait fort. La moitié des élèves est écroulée de rire.

Rouge de honte, je m'avance vers la table des Gryffondors et m'installe à côté de Thomas Abercrombie.

– T'as eu peur du chapeau ?  
– Tais-toi, Zara.  
– C'est Abercrombie, mon nom. Thomas Abercrombie.  
– T'as un nom de vêtement, c'est pareil pour moi.

Il rougit à son tour et n'ajoute rien.

Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce satané chapeau par « Tu n'es pas une petite fille comme les autres » ? Certes, je n'ai jamais vu de filles avec des cheveux aussi indomptables que les miens, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une personne si différente…

Les élèves sont appelés les uns après les autres. J'attends les noms de mes amies, mais, arrivée à P :

– Potter, James !

Tout le monde devient silencieux.

– Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ? murmure quelqu'un à la table des Poufsouffles.

Potter s'avance avec fierté, d'un pas rapide. J'aimerais bien qu'il trébuche dans sa cape et s'étale par terre, ça ferait du bien à son égo surdimensionné. Malheureusement, il arrive sans problèmes à l'estrade où la directrice tient le chapeau.

– GRYFFONDOR ! crie le Choixpeau magique, en ayant à peine effleuré ses cheveux bruns. 

Zut. Je vais passer ma scolarité avec cet idiot. Il rejoint la table et échange un regard furieux avec moi.

Les élèves continuent de défiler. Enfin…

– Thomson, Judith !

Elle s'avance à son tour. Sa démarche est assurée et élégante elle est la seule depuis le début à n'avoir pas l'air de craindre sa répartition.

– GRYFFONDOR !

Elle nous rejoint et s'assoit à côté de moi, extatique.

– Weasley, Roxanne !

Elle est à son tour envoyée à Gryffondor et arrive à la table, suivie par Wright, Arthur, lui aussi envoyé dans notre maison.

La directrice commence alors un discours long et ennuyeux, que ni moi ni mes amies n'écoutons. Nous sommes trop excitées. J'aurais été triste que nous soyons séparées, mais là, toutes les trois dans la même maison, c'est génial !

Des plats apparaissent devant nous, et tous ont l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres. Je prends garde à ne pas toucher à l'omelette d'œufs de Botruc et me sers de tout, en devisant joyeusement avec mes nouvelles amies.

Je lève la tête et voit Potter discuter avec animation avec Arthur Wright et Thomas Abercrombie. Il croise alors mon regard. Ses yeux me disent : « Saleté. Ta vie va devenir un enfer. »

Charmant.

Je lui lance un regard de défi : « Essaie toujours, mais ne rêve pas trop. »

De concert, nous détournons la tête et reprenons nos conversations respectives. 

Alors comme ça, ma vie va être un enfer ?

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.


	4. 4 Dictionnaire et Discrétion

Cinq ans plus tard. Nous sommes le 1er septembre, et je m'assois entre mes amies à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle. C'est la rentrée.

Je repense à mes vacances. D'habitude, je les passe chez Judith, ou chez Roxanne, ou bien avec les deux à l'étranger, parfois avec leur famille, parfois sans. Roxanne et Judith sont en effet devenues mes meilleures amies. Mes seules amies aussi, grâce à mon caractère de cochon mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Cette année cependant, je ne les ai pas vues de toutes les vacances. Le premier mois, Judith partait en Norvège, à cause d'une histoire de business où son père avait besoin d'une fille aimante et cultivée pour hâter la signature d'un contrat. Le second mois, elle partait à Venise avec des cousines moldues plutôt barbantes. Et Roxanne, elle s'en allait en Afrique du Sud voir ses arrières-grands-parents, auxquels elle n'avait pas rendu visite depuis une dizaine d'années.

J'étais donc seule, avec nulle part où aller. Le 1er juillet dernier, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, je fis au revoir de la main à mes amies, puis quand elles disparurent, me demandai : « Je vais où, maintenant ? ».

Je repensai à une idée qui s'était forgée petit à petit pendant l'année dans mon esprit. Je pourrais chercher mes origines. Je savais depuis bien longtemps que le seul moyen par lequel j'aurais l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur mes parents, ce serait soit en volant les archives de Poudlard, soit en volant des documents chez la vieille Wilson. Comme, pour ce faire, j'avais absolument besoin de ne pas être vue, et comme je n'avais pas de cape d'invisibilité, il me fallait être capable de me lancer un sortilège de désillusion. A force d'entraînements, au bout de mes cinq années d'études à Poudlard, j'y étais plus ou moins arrivée : mes pieds et le bout de mon nez s'obstinaient à ne pas disparaître, mais dans la pénombre, j'arriverais bien à me cacher. Je pouvais donc appliquer mon plan. Comme on était en vacances, je décidai de commencer par Hestia, mon ancien pensionnat.

Vers minuit, le soir même, j'étais devant la bâtisse grisâtre dans laquelle j'avais passé une bonne partie de mon enfance. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en la comparant avec Poudlard. Elle m'avait l'air minuscule. Comment avais-je pu entrer dans un tel placard à balais ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées, et, invisible ou presque, je rentrai dans l'établissement.

Tout était silencieux, et plongé dans le noir. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. De toute façon, qui aurait eu l'idée de chercher une ancienne élève échevelée cinq ans après son départ de Hestia ?

Je passai devant la chambre de la vieille Wilson, et, curieuse, j'ouvris la porte. La directrice, droite comme un piquet dans son lit, dormait. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir, pour ne pas changer. Et son visage était le même que cinq ans plus tôt : ridé, mais avec des traits durs. Même en plein sommeil, elle avait l'air sévère.

Je refermai doucement la porte de la chambre derrière moi, puis me dirigeai vers son bureau. Les couloirs étaient sombres, la lune éclairant faiblement l'intérieur du pensionnat. J'arrivai finalement devant la porte du bureau de Wilson, qui n'était heureusement pas fermé à clef. Tout était net, propre et bien rangé. J'eus un sourire en voyant la tache d'encre que j'avais faite sur le bureau, quelques années auparavant. Je fis le tour du bureau, m'assis dans le siège de la directrice, et ouvris quelques tiroirs avant de trouver celui que je cherchais, dans lequel des dossiers concernant les élèves étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. J'entrepris de chercher mon nom.

– Ecre, Jordana… Elvira, Scarlett … Ah ! Enderson, Ginger.

Je sortis le dossier et le posai sur la table. Il était constitué de trois feuillets. Maintenant, je devais faire vite : j'avais toujours la Trace, et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on me prenne ici en train de faire de la magie. Je lançai un sort de copie sur le dossier, rangeai l'original dans le tiroir à toute vitesse et, serrant les copies contre moi, je m'enfuis dans la nuit. 

Le lendemain, je me penchai sur ma découverte. La première feuille était un formulaire d'inscription. La date de mon arrivée dans l'établissement était le 27 décembre, soit trois jours après ma naissance. Qui s'était occupé de remplir ces papiers ? Je regardai partout, mais aucun nom n'était indiqué. A la place de « tuteur », il était écrit « Mrs. Elisabeth Wilson ».  
Et à « adresse », il n'y avait que celle du pensionnat. Dans « modalités de paiement », il était inscrit « Endwich Bank », suivi d'une adresse. Je pouvais toujours chercher de ce côté-là, mais je savais qu'à seize ans, étant mineure, on ne me dirait jamais qui s'était occupé de payer.

Un peu dépitée, je lus la seconde page.

Elle concernait les formalités d'une adoption. Je lançai la page derrière moi, un peu énervée. Et puis je tombai sur la troisième feuille, totalement blanche, avec, au beau milieu, une adresse. Une simple adresse.

Elle ne me disait rien.

C'est toujours un début, pensai-je.

Après être passée par la banque (« Nous sommes absolument navrés, mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de révéler le nom de nos clients, blablabla… », non mais quels crétins…), je me rendis à l'adresse indiquée par la troisième page. Mais au numéro 9 de l'immeuble, qui était indiqué sur la feuille, il n'y avait qu'une porte noircie par de la cendre.

Comme si elle avait pris feu…

Je devinai que c'était là qu'on m'avait trouvée.

Curieuse, je poussai la porte. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était fermée. Je regardai autour de moi. Personne. Je murmurai un _Alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Tout était noir, mais vide, et le sol était recouvert de cendre. Je frissonnai, et observai la pièce. Aucun meuble, aucune porte. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce dans cet appartement, c'était celle-ci. Furtivement, je crus voir les flammes lécher la porte d'entrée. Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage.

Ou un souvenir.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une énorme cheminée. Visiblement, l'incendie n'était pas parti de là : quelques morceaux de bois pas encore brûlés s'y trouvaient encore. Si le feu avait pris sa naissance dans l'âtre, ces bouts de bois auraient disparu les premiers.

Je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi. Vraiment rien. Cette visite aurait été inutile. Un peu déçue, je sortis. Peut-être que les voisins en sauraient plus…

Je frappai à la porte en face, et attendis un peu. Rien. Je baissai la tête, et remarquai une pile de lettres. Les gens qui habitaient ici, dont je pus lire le nom (qui ne me disait rien) sur une carte postale, étaient sans doute partis en vacances.

Quant aux autres voisins, ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques années. Ils voyaient mal qui pourrait vivre ici pendant plus de quinze ans… A part ceux qui étaient partis en vacances.

Lasse, je rentrai dans l'hôtel moldu où j'avais posé mes affaires, les transférai au Chaudron Baveur et passai là le reste de mes vacances. Tous les jours, j'étais revenue à la porte en face de l'adresse que j'avais trouvée, mais je n'en vis jamais les propriétaires.

Pour m'occuper, j'ai accumulé les petits boulots sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai successivement travaillé à la boutique de balais (qui m'a virée quand j'ai commencé à insulter une cliente qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre ces lunettes de vol rouges et celles-ci, qui sont si mignonnes, vous comprenez, elles iraient tellement bien avec mes bottines pourpre… bref, vous voyez le genre), puis je bossai chez un petit marchand de baguettes concurrent d'Ollivander. Il m'a renvoyée quand il a appris que ma baguette ne venait pas de sa boutique. Ensuite, je travaillai chez Florient Fortarôme. Pas d'incident, mais ça m'énervait de servir autant de glaces délicieuses sans pouvoir jamais en manger. Je démissionnai au bout de deux semaines. Puis j'eus un job vraiment flippant chez Barjow et Beurk, qui consistait à nettoyer des crânes humains. Souvent, le sang dessus n'était pas tout à fait sec... Au bout de trois jours, je m'en allai pour rendre visite au magasin de farces et attrapes, Zonko. Une semaine après, je ne pouvais plus supporter les blagues que les employés n'arrêtaient pas de me faire. Mes cheveux, source inépuisable d'inspiration aux farces, ont changé trois fois de couleur en sept jours. J'ai terminé mon séjour avec Mrs. Londubat, adorable comme toujours, à travailler au Chaudron Baveur.

Retour dans le présent.

La répartition est terminée, et maintenant, McGonagall prononce un discours à périr d'ennui. En face de moi, Potter complote je-ne-sais-quoi avec ses amis.

Pendant ces cinq années, avec Potter, on a passé notre temps à nous chamailler, à nous envoyer des pétards dans nos chaudrons, à nous lancer des sorts, à nous changer de couleur. C'est-à-dire qu'un jour, je me suis réveillée avec la peau bleue. Il me manquait juste un bonnet et un slip blancs et je serais passée pour un schtroumph. Du coup, lui, il a passé le reste de la journée avec un bec de canard à la place de la bouche. Barbara Hobbers, sa fan hystérique de Serdaigle, était moins hystérique, ce jour-là.

Oui, Potter a une fan hystérique. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement beau, ni drôle, ni sympathique, ni rien : en fait, j'ai plutôt un doute sur l'état de santé de Hobbers. Elle doit vraiment avoir une vie affreuse pour se rabattre sur lui. De temps en temps, pour tromper son ennui, il sort avec elle puis, une semaine plus tard, il se souvient pourquoi il ne sortait _pas_ avec elle auparavant et la largue. La fille pleurniche pendant trois semaines, puis revient à la charge. Vous connaissez l'expression « avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge » ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a été inventée pour elle.

Je me secoue de ma rêverie et retourne à des pensées plus sérieuse. Je pourrais aller ce soir même dans le bureau des archives, au troisième étage, pour retrouver le nom de mes parents, des fois qu'ils aient été sorciers. Les archives réunissent sous forme de registres tous les sorciers venus dans toutes les écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe depuis la fondation desdites écoles, ça devrait suffire. De plus, à en croire les expressions réjouies des trois abrutis d'en face, j'ai nommé Potter, Wright et Abercrombie – ses deux meilleurs amis – un gros coup est en préparation pour ce soir. Si je procède à mes recherches après le dîner, tout le monde sera concentré sur l'énooorme bêtise qu'auront faite les trois idiots. Ils vont me servir de couverture.

Je reçois un gros coup de coude de ma voisine. Je lance un regard indigné à Judith.

– Hé !  
– Ecoute un peu !  
– … et pour cette occasion, nous organiserons un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis bien longtemps : un voyage pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. 

Brusquement, tout le monde se met à parler. Les élèves de cinquième année se lamentent, tandis que ceux de sixième et de septième discutent entre eux, marquant leur ravissement ou bien pariant sur la destination choisie. La directrice finit cependant par réclamer le silence et nous nous taisons, attendant impatiemment la suite.

– …Un voyage, donc, où vous passerez deux semaines à Beauxbâtons. Nous avons aussi de nouvelles activités extra-scolaires, dont vous trouverez la liste sur vos lits dès ce soir. Enfin, une soirée sera organisée à la toute fin de l'année pour les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. D'ici là, vous aurez le temps de bien préparer vos ASPICs et vos BUSEs ! Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit !

Et les plateaux d'argents sur les tables se remplissent instantanément.

Les conversations éclatent toutes en même temps, et, tout en vidant nonchalamment mais discrètement le contenu d'une salière dans les pommes de terre de Potter, je demande par trois fois à Roxanne de répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire.

– T'as vu la nouvelle ? dit-elle en se servant des frites.  
– Y en a tous les ans, des nouvelles, je remarque.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'exclame :

– Une fille en septième année ! T'as pas suivi la répartition ?

Non. La seule chose que je suis en train de suivre, c'est le chemin de la fourchette de Potter. Il vient innocemment de la planter dans une pomme de terre.

– Regarde ! s'écrie Roxanne par-dessus le bruit. Elle est assise à la table des Serpentards, là-bas…

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me montre. En effet, une superbe fille aux cheveux blonds et au teint pâle est assise entre deux armoires à glace qui essaient désespérément d'attirer son attention. Je me demande quand ces deux gorilles comprendront que si on ne les remarque pas, c'est qu'on ne veut pas les remarquer.

Soudain, elle tourne sa tête vers moi et ses yeux bleus me fixent. Mal à l'aise, je tourne la tête et me penche vers Judith. L'odeur du parfum à la lavande dont elle s'asperge tous les jours me parvient tandis que je lui demande :

– D'où elle sort ? Elle s'appelle comment ?  
– Hedvig Virtanen, venue tout droit des froides contrées de Finlande !  
– Rien compris !

Potter recrache sa pomme de terre dans son assiette et boit d'un trait son verre, puis ceux de ses voisins. Il me lance un regard furieux.

Hou, comme j'ai peur !

– Hedvig Virtanen, Finlande ! crie Judith.  
– Hedvig ? je répète en me tournant vers Judith. Mais c'est un nom de chouette, ça !

Oh, oh, je crois que j'ai crié un peu trop fort. Je n'aime pas la lueur dans les yeux de Hedvig.

Pour ne plus la voir, j'attrape une frite dans mon assiette et la fourre dans ma bouche. Aussitôt, un incendie brûle mon palais. Je jette un œil au poivrier : il est vide. Vu le regard victorieux et prétentieux de cet abruti de Potter, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il vient de se venger de son plat trop salé. 

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes assises sur nos lits, en train de regarder les brochures relatives aux activités extra-scolaires. Je caresse Pepsi, le chien de Judith, qui émet une sorte de ronronnement de plaisir. Oui, un ronronnement. Les croups ne sont vraiment pas des chiens normaux.

– Vous allez prendre quelque chose, vous ?  
– J'sais pas trop… Avec le Quidditch…

Roxanne et moi faisons partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, depuis la troisième année. Roxanne est, à mon avis, une très bonne poursuiveuse. Elle est vive et précise le seul problème, c'est que parfois, elle se perd dans ses pensées et oublie qu'elle est sur un terrain de Quidditch. Dhani Shankar, un autre poursuiveur, était toujours rapide à la réveiller avant que Charles Woles, le redoutable capitaine, ne s'en rende compte. Malheureusement, Dhani n'était plus à Poudlard cette année, ayant terminé ses études de sorcellerie. D'ailleurs, il faudra lui trouver un remplaçant…

Enfin, je dis de Chuck qu'il est « redoutable », mais disons plutôt que Roxanne a un faible pour lui depuis un bon bout de temps et s'il se mettait à lui faire des remontrances, elle désespérerait. Elle prend tout trop à cœur.

Nos deux batteurs sont Theodore Carter, cinquième année, et Frederic Kreeps, septième je ne me suis jamais particulièrement concentrée sur le jeu, mais il me semble qu'ils arrivent plutôt bien à faire tomber les plus tricheurs des Serpentards de leur balai quand ils sont énervés. Le poste de gardien est tenu par l'homme le plus stupide du monde, j'ai nommé James Potter, et moi, je suis l'attrapeuse.

– Lisez-moi ça, dit Roxanne, me sortant de mes rêveries. Il y a des tonnes d'activités !  
– Personnellement, fait Judith, pensive, je ne sais pas si je vais prendre quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, on a déjà tellement de travail… A la rigueur, peut-être l'élevage de dragons. Les profs sont Hagrid et… un certain McLionel. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?  
– McLionel, c'est un ami de mon oncle Charlie, ça, soupire Roxanne. Il était en Roumanie aux dernières nouvelles… L'Angleterre a dû lui manquer. Je me souviens de lui. Il est tellement beau…

Elle se perd dans ses pensées.

– Euh, Roxanne ? On est encore là.

– Ah oui ! s'écrie-t-elle brusquement, revenant à la réalité. Désolée, je pensais à, euh, autre chose. Tu es complètement folle de vouloir élever des dragons, Judith, ajoute-t-elle. C'est hyper dangereux. Quand tu verras le visage de McLionel, tu comprendras. Il est brûlé et griffé de partout… Tellement sexy… murmure-t-elle.

Et voilà, on l'a encore perdue.

– Quelque chose te tente, Roxanne ?  
– Hein ? Ah, non… Pas particulièrement. Et toi, Ginger, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
– J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire mutiler par des lézards cracheurs de feu.

Je continue à regarder les activités. Non, aucune ne me tente.

– Vous imaginez, prendre Médicomagie ? je m'exclame soudainement.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ça ? s'étonne Judith.  
– A notre niveau, tout ce qu'on pourrait apprendre, c'est arrêter les vomissements et moucher les gens. Passionnant ! Non, vraiment, je pense que je vais prendre ça, dis-je très ironiquement.  
– Tu vas bien t'amuser, alors, dit Roxanne en bâillant.

Je me rends compte à quel point je suis fatiguée à ce moment-là, et la même pensée a l'air de traverser l'esprit de mes amies.

– Au dodo ! dit Judith en riant.  
– Pas pour moi ! je rétorque.  
– Et pourquoi ?  
– Je dois sortir, cette nuit. Je veux savoir si mes parents étaient sorciers.

Je leur explique en détail ce que j'ai prévu.

– Tu n'as pas de cape d'invisibilité, je te signale, dit Roxanne.  
– Non, mais je sais me lancer le sort de Désillusion. Pas super bien mais ça ira.  
– Ça ne marchera jamais. Ça peut marcher pour berner des moldus, mais avec le concierge, tu peux toujours courir…

Oui, je leur ai parlé de mes découvertes dans le bureau de la vieille Wilson. Découvertes totalement inutiles, soit dit en passant. 

– Il est Cracmol… On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça marchera ?

Je ne crois pas une seconde à ce que je viens de dire, mais maintenant que j'ai cette idée dans le crâne, il me serait impossible de l'abandonner. 

OoOoO

Lentement, je referme le battant du tableau derrière moi, en m'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le concierge n'est pas dans le coin pour l'instant. J'entends le murmure des tableaux autour de moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention sans doute qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir se balader dans les couloirs des paires de pieds et des bouts de nez. 

Il fait très noir, et j'ai du mal à me déplacer sans lumière. Je poursuis difficilement mon chemin, à chaque fois à deux doigts de me perdre, mais j'arrive finalement devant la salle des archives.

Enfin.

Je vais savoir.

Je m'apprête à poser la main sur la poignée, quand un hurlement me fait sursauter violemment. Je me retourne, paniquée ; personne. Le cri de rage venait sans doute du concierge. D'ici, je l'entends clairement grogner à propos de quelques douzaines de bombabouses posées dans le couloir des Serpentards.

Merci, Potter, de faire diversion. Je te revaudrai ça, un jour.

…ou pas.

– _Alohomora._

La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit, et je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Des rayons d'étagères sans fin s'étirent dans l'immense salle. Je m'avance et regarde autour de moi. Malheureusement, comme je le craignais, c'est classé par année d'entrée dans les collèges de sorcellerie, et non par ordre alphabétique. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais l'âge de mes parents…

Bon, il doit exister une formule pour trouver un nom précis. Je m'assois contre une étagère et réfléchis. _Accio Enderson_ ne devrait pas fonctionner.

– _Accio_ registre d'Enderson, je tente, mais rien ne se passe.

Ce n'est pas un _Accio_ qui fera venir le bon registre, alors. Je sors un dictionnaire anglais-latin que j'ai pris la précaution d'emmener avec moi, justement dans le cas où je ferais face à ce petit problème.

Et maintenant, appliquons la méthode Flitwick pour inventer un sort ayant un but précis.

Ce que je cherche, c'est quoi, exactement ? Le nom de mes parents, bien sûr. Ou plutôt, le nom du registre contenant le nom de mes parents. Ce que je veux, c'est trouver mes origines… J'essaie quelques formules de mon cru, en vain. Bon, essayons autre chose. Je cherche une formule qui permette à ma baguette de parcourir les registres simplement en passant devant, comme au super marché quand une vendeuse analyse le code-barre avec sa machine. En fait, ma baguette doit lire… C'est ça !

– _Legensego_, je murmure, et la pointe de ma baguette émet alors une lumière rouge.

Je sais alors que je suis sur la bonne piste. Je passe ma baguette devant la côte des livres, leur conférant brièvement une teinte écarlate. Merci Flitwick ! Promis, demain, j'écoute son cours jusqu'à la fin.

Au bout de dix minutes de traversée des rayons, la lumière devient enfin verte. Je sors rapidement le livre et murmure, fébrile _Pagina legensego_. Les pages tournent à toute vitesse, et s'arrêtent finalement à un tiers du livre. Je parcours les listes de nom. Mais je ne trouve rien. Ma baguette n'a pu se tromper… Je relis plus lentement. Quelques noms, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, attirent alors mon attention. Astrid Naïa et Gerta Andersen. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je suis prise d'un étrange malaise. Assurément, ce sont des souvenirs qu'Astrid et Gerta m'évoquent… Mais des souvenirs trop lointains pour pouvoir les toucher du doigt ou en deviner les formes. Et si c'étaient des personnes de ma famille ? Andersen, Enderson, ça se ressemble.

Je note les livres dans un coin de mon dictionnaire, puis replace le livre et murmure : _Accio Legensego_. Une dizaine de gros registres noirs foncent vers moi, et se posent doucement devant mes pieds. Un par un, je prononce _Pagina legensego_, et note les noms qui me semblent familiers. Etrangement, seuls les noms de femmes m'interpellent. 

Je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau nom, en me demandant quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de trouver des noms familiers, et surtout si tout ça a un véritable intérêt, lorsque j'entends un bruit.

Je rêve ou la porte vient de grincer ?


	5. 5 Infirmière Insultée

Paniquée, je me lance à nouveau un sort de Désillusion dans l'espoir de renforcer le premier, et me terre dans l'ombre des étagères.

Silencieusement, Potter, Abercrombie et Wright, qui a l'air de profondément regretter de s'être fait embarquer dans la combine de ses deux amis, entrent dans la pièce, et se serrent dans un coin. Je cesse de respirer quand Potter sort de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin et sa baguette. Il la pointe sur le papier et murmure :

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin brille, puis redevient normal. Drôle de parchemin.

– _Lumos_.

Avec sa baguette devenue lumineuse, Potter examine le parchemin. Il a l'air satisfait.

– Personne ? murmure Wright.

Son ami à lunettes secoue la tête. Il tire alors de sa poche un long morceau de tissu fin. Il la pose sur sa tête et sur celle de ses amis, et ils disparaissent tous les trois.

Potter a une cape d'invisibilité ? Bon à savoir.

La porte s'ouvre alors violemment, et je vois le visage du concierge apparaître dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Il regarde à gauche, à droite, grogne, puis referme la porte tout aussi violemment.

Très lentement et très silencieusement, en faisant bien attention à me déplacer dans l'ombre, je me dirige vers la sortie. Bientôt, une baguette surgit de nulle part, un peu devant moi, et une voix murmure un _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvre. Je sors avant que les garçons ne la referment.

J'attends cinq bonnes minutes près de la porte, dans l'obscurité totale, pour laisser du temps à Potter et ses amis de partir. Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter. Je meurs d'envie de regarder dans mon dictionnaire de latin et réfléchir à ces noms, pour essayer de m'en rappeler ; mais le moindre sort pour éclairer mon livre pourrait alerter le concierge. Finalement, je sors de mon immobilité et me dirige vers ma salle commune, serrant mon précieux dictionnaire contre mon coeur.

– Epsilon, je murmure à l'intention de la Grosse Dame.

Elle marmonne dans son sommeil quelque chose à propos de « ces satanés gosses », puis me laisse passer. J'annule mon sort de désillusion, monte directement dans mon dortoir et m'assois sur mon lit, épuisée.

Le nom de ces femmes m'évoquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir. Et j'aimerais bien savoir, également, quel était ce parchemin bizarre que Potter avait sorti de sa poche. Peut-être que cela permet de mettre au courant son possesseur de la présence d'intrus.  
Son parchemin fonctionne mal, dans ce cas : j'étais dans la même pièce, et ils ne m'ont pas repérée.

Mes pensées se font alors de moins en moins cohérentes, et sans m'en rendre compte, je glisse dans le sommeil.

OoOoO

Je suis réveillée par un doux murmure :

– Gin, debout, il faut se lever…

Je grogne et me retourne. Laissez-moi dormir…

D'un seul coup, quelqu'un me tire ma couverture et une autre personne ouvre les rideaux en grand, laissant le soleil darder ses puissants rayons de lumière sur mon pauvre visage endormi. Mais pas longtemps, parce que Pepsi se met à me lécher la figure en jappant d'allégresse.

Mes amies sont formidables.

Bon gré mal gré, je m'assois sur mon lit en repoussant Pepsi avec plus ou moins de douceur, et bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Judith me parle, mais, encore dans les vapes, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

– Enfin réveillée, La Belle au Bois Dormant ! dit-elle en se mettant son parfum à la lavande qui m'agresse le nez, mal réveillée comme je suis.  
– La Belloquoi ? demande Roxanne.  
– C'est un conte moldu. Ca raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui a dormi pendant un siècle…

Je m'habille lentement, sans faire attention à ce que j'enfile, tandis que Judith et Roxanne poursuivent leur conversation. Elles se tournent vers moi et pouffent de rire.

– Quoi ? je marmonne.  
– C'est juste que… tu as mis ta jupe à la place de ton pull, dit Judith sans réussir à retenir un gloussement.  
– Et ton pull à la place de ta jupe !

Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à les mettre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner. Je me ressers du café alors que Roxanne dit :

– J'espère qu'on aura un meilleur emploi du temps que l'année dernière… On avait à peine le temps d'aller aux entraînements de Quidditch.  
– Ca devrait aller, vu que tu as arrêté la divination.

Trelawney commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs et pourtant, Roxanne est plutôt calme de nature. Elle nous avait assuré qu'une année de plus avec elle, et on aurait retrouvé la prof morte dans sa tour, étouffée dans ses écharpes.

Bientôt, des bruissements d'ailes retentissent dans toute la pièce, et en levant la tête, j'aperçois des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux voletant dans la salle pour déposer le courrier et les emplois du temps.

Plumasil, le hibou austère de Roxanne, se pose devant elle et lui tend sa patte droite d'un air guindé. Son emploi du temps y est accroché. Elle l'arrache sans ménagement de son oiseau, qui hulule d'indignation puis s'envole avec grâce.

Une chouette rousse, de même, a donné son emploi du temps à Judith. Elle le lit, l'air concentré, puis lève la tête vers moi.

– Tu n'as pas encore ton emploi du temps ?  
– Tu sais bien que Pilpel attend que le gros des hiboux soit passé avant de me donner mon  
courrier.

A ce moment précis, une tache brune et blanche, très rapide, entre dans la Grande Salle, fonce sur notre table puis dévie sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Malheureusement, il ne redresse pas assez vite et Pilpel s'écrase lamentablement sur la table des Gryffondors, renversant les bols des première années. Les autres sont habitués au comportement de mon hibou hyperactif et avaient retiré leurs affaires de la table pour éviter tout problème.

Je prends mon emploi du temps et ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

_Option : Médicomagie, de 17h30 à 18h30, tous les mardis._

Mais… Mais mais mais…

Oh non, pas ça par pitié. C'est une blague ? Je ne veux pas faire médicomagie, moi !

Sans ménagement, j'arrache son emploi du temps des mains de Roxanne. Je ne fais même pas attention à son « Eh ! » indigné. De 17h00 à 18h30, le mardi, elle n'a rien du tout.

– Et toi, Jude, je suppose que tu n'as pas cours non plus le mardi soir ?  
– Bien vu. Pas toi ?  
– Non, je gémis, les joues rougies d'indignation. J'ai médicomagie !  
– Cette école est toujours aussi surprenante, commente Roxanne.  
– Eh bien, tu vas apprendre à moucher les gens, cette année, dit Judith sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire.  
– J'arrangerai ça tout à l'heure…

Je reprends mon emploi du temps et regarde le reste de mes cours.

_8h-9h : Arithmancie_

_9h-10h30 : Métamorphoses_

_10h30-11h : Botanique_

_11h-12h : Histoire de la Magie_

_13h30-14h30 : Sortilèges_

_14h30-17h00: DCFM  
_  
L'année sera rude, sans parler des entraînements de Quidditch. Je jette un coup d'œil aux noms des profs, en bas de la page.

_Directeur de maison : N. Londubat  
Arithmancie : S. Vector  
Botanique : N. Londubat  
DCFM : O. Pendleton  
Histoire de la Magie : C. Binns  
Métamorphoses : Z. Smith  
Médicomagie : P. Pomfresh  
Sortilèges : 6h F. Flitwick  
_  
On a un nouveau prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année celle des années passées, qui a pris sa retraite, me manquera. Je me demande si le nouveau est un homme ou une femme… On ne peut jamais savoir, à cause de ces initiales à la noix.

Au moins, ça nous permet de jouer à notre jeu débile qu'on fait à chaque rentrée :

– Oreste, je propose. Ovide, Othello, Océane.

– Odile ? dit Roxanne, incertaine. Ophélie ? Odilon ?

– Octavius, affirme Judith.

Le but est d'essayer de deviner le mystérieux prénom du professeur mystère. La gagnante se voit offrir une plaquette de chocolat de la part de chacune des deux autres.

– C'est tout ce que tu proposes ? je demande à Judith. Un seul nom ?

– J'ai un bon feeling pour Octavius, dit-elle d'un air assuré.

Le problème avec ce jeu, c'est que parfois on ne sait jamais qui a gagné. C'est ce qui a failli se passer la première année avec Londubat : il n'avait pas dit son prénom le premier jour de cours, ni par la suite. C'est James Potter qui a fini par nous le dire après avoir intercepté un bout de notre conversation.

– Il s'appelle pas Nazaire, bande de nulles, il s'appelle Neville !

– Ca restera Nazaire pour moi, ai-je rétorqué, par pur esprit de contradiction.

Du reste, je n'arrive toujours pas à trancher. Entre Neville et Nazaire, c'est quoi le pire ?

Je repense à ce que j'ai « découvert » hier. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches sur ces noms que j'ai trouvés. Plus je réfléchis là-dessus, plus je me dis que c'est débile. Je devrais abandonner cette piste. Mais ma conscience me dit de ne pas lâcher l'affaire…

– Alors, Ginger … Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé hier soir ? me demande justement Jude à voix basse, en se rapprochant de moi.  
– Pas grand-chose. J'ai déniché un sort pour trouver des noms, mais…

Je leur raconte tout, en détail, sans oublier le passage avec Potter, Wright et Abercrombie. Quand j'en arrive au parchemin bizarre de Potter, Roxanne m'interrompt :

– Ca me dit quelque chose… Je crois savoir ce que c'est, mais… c'est vraiment improbable… Je dois écrire une lettre.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers les dortoirs, plongée dans ses pensées.

Je n'y fais pas trop attention. Notre Roxanne est du genre rêveuse quand elle se perd dans ses pensées, elle n'a plus aucun sens de la réalité. Ou de la courtoisie.

– Je me demande à quoi elle pensait, marmonne Jude en se levant.  
– Moi aussi, dis-je en attrapant mon sac avant de quitter la Grande Salle avec elle. C'aurait été sympa de nous en parler…  
– Bah, tu la connais. C'est son caractère de garder ses secrets.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, toutes les deux ?

C'est Charles Woles, notre poursuiveur et capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, qui marche à mes côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, trois ou quatre filles de Poufsouffle que j'appelle intérieurement « le poulailler », et qui me regardent d'un air dédaigneux. Dès qu'elles voient passer un mec beau à proximité, elles se mettent à caqueter comme des poules.

– Salut, Chuck.  
– De quoi vous parliez ? insiste-t-il.  
– De notre plan pour peindre ton balai en jaune fluo.

Il éclate de rire, et les Poupoufs, je veux dire, les Poufsouffles, se mettent à glousser. Attention, transformation en dindon !

Il reprend :

– J'étais venu te voir à propos des entraînements. On fera ça tous les samedis, à partir de 15h dans les vestiaires. Ca te va ?

– Tu n'organises pas des essais pour reconstituer l'équipe ?

– Si, mais ça ne te concerne pas ! Il me reste juste à engager un poursuiveur et le compte sera bon.

Je hoche la tête.

– Ça marche. A samedi alors.

Il se tourne et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Roxanne, qui vient d'arriver. Elle rougit très fortement et marmonne :

– Euh… Salut…

Chuck sourit, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne, lui touche deux mots sur les entraînements, puis s'éloigne.

J'ai remarqué que depuis l'année dernière, Roxanne devient rouge quand elle le voit, et arbore un petit sourire un peu bête à chaque fois qu'elle lui a parlé. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Roxanne est une incurable romantique ; quand il rompra, elle sera vraiment dévastée, persuadée qu'il était son prince charmant ou une ânerie du genre.

Vu la tête des Poupoufs, je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'orage. En effet, la cheftaine du gang, Angèle Champrun, s'avance vers nous avec sa horde d'oies, et se plante devant Roxanne avec un air menaçant.

C'est-à-dire qu'elle a l'air aussi menaçante qu'une fille avec un petit pois à la place du cerveau peut l'être.

– Weasley, murmure-t-elle d'une voix grave et sifflante. Ne touche plus à Charlie, ok ? T'as aucune chance, au-cune.

Je pouffe de rire. Elle passe un concours pour les répliques les plus nullissimes du monde ?  
Elle se tourne vers moi, et ses disciples font de même. Elles me lancent un regard noir, mais ça me donne encore plus envie de rire… Je m'arrête tant bien que mal, essuie une larme imaginaire qui a coulé sur ma joue et dit :

– Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes vraiment pathétiques…  
– Pathétique ? C'est toi qui va l'être, dans deux secondes, s'écrie Lola Darby, une autre Poupouf. _Collaporta_ !  
– _Protego_ ! je réplique, en réagissant au quart de tour. _Dentesaugmento_!

Le sort ne rate pas, et Lola Darby se retrouve avec des dents qui grandissent à toute vitesse. Effarée, elle porte les mains à la bouche.

Pauvre lapin.

– _Finite Incantatem_, énonce une voix coupante et froide.

Nous nous tournons toutes vers Hedvig Virtanen, surprises. Les dents de Darby ont cessé de pousser.

– _Reducto_, ajoute-t-elle, et à mon grand malheur les incisives de la Poupouf reprennent une taille normale.  
– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Virtanen, je grommèle en me tournant vers la blondasse.

Elle se contente de me lancer un regard noir, et, contrairement aux Poupoufs, son regard obtient l'effet escompté. Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

– Je me mêle de ce que je veux. Et c'est pas une petite rouquine dans ton genre qui va m'arrêter.

Elle s'éloigne de son pas rapide et élégant. Les Poupoufs me regardent avec un air victorieux, comme si c'étaient elles qui venaient de me donner la frousse puis se détournent de moi et partent en direction du cours de Divination. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le professeur Londubat m'observer. Je vais me prendre une énorme punition pour ce que je vais faire, mais tant pis.

– _Rhododermo_! je murmure.

Vanessa Bowl, membre du Poupouf-club, se rend compte la première de la couleur de sa peau. Elle se met à hurler, attirant l'attention de toute la salle. Ses amies se mettent à crier à leur tour. Forcément, elles ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver avec une peau rose. Et quand je dis rose, c'est rose vif. Moi qui croyais que le rose était une couleur de Barbie… Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de leur plaire.

Furieux, le professeur Londubat se dirige vers moi avec l'air d'avoir envie de commettre un meurtre.

Tant pis. Je ne regrette rien.

OoOoO

– C'est une honte pour notre maison !

Je suis dans le bureau du Professeur Londubat, Nazaire pour les intimes. Il a préféré éviter un scandale, je suppose, en ne me criant pas dessus dans un couloir.

– 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir besoin de venir à de pareilles extrémités !  
– Il n'appartient qu'à vous de nous pénaliser, professeur, je fais remarquer. Les vingt points, c'est vous qui les enlevez, pas moi.

J'ai fait exprès de dire ça. Maintenant qu'il est énervé à ce point, autant voir quelles sont ses limites. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois M. Londubat en colère à ce point (l'année dernière, au 1er avril… hum, c'est une longue histoire) (1) mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de près dans cet état-là. Mais, alors que j'attends l'explosion, il se passe une main sur le front et s'effondre sur une chaise. Zut.

Le spectacle est terminé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous…

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous, Miss Enderson, dit-il en levant la tête. Ce n'est que le premier jour, et vous ôtez déjà des points à votre maison.  
– Un peu d'indulgence, professeur, je rétorque. Vous n'avez jamais attaqué des camarades haïssables ?

Il réfléchit. Ce qui m'étonne, vu que j'étais à peu près sûr qu'un type aussi à cheval sur les règles que lui aurait tout de suite répondu par la négative.

– Oui, dit-il finalement. Bon, je n'enlève que dix points à Gryffondor. Et vous aurez une heure de colle pour avoir manqué le cours du professeur Vector.

– Mais… ! Monsieur ! C'est vous qui m'avez retenue pour me sermonner !

– Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous sermonner si vous vous étiez tenue tranquille. Il est bientôt neuf heures je crois que vous avez cours avec le professeur Smith. Allez-y.

Je pousse un lourd soupir pour bien montrer que je ne suis pas très contente de mon sort – mais il ne réagit pas. Je crois qu'il doit commencer à avoir l'habitude. Il va falloir que je trouve d'autres parades pour l'attendrir. J'ajoute :

– Juste une chose, s'il vous plaît… On m'a mis Médicomagie dans mon emploi du temps… Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire cette activité !  
– Vous avez changé d'avis, du jour au lendemain ?  
– Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça !  
– Bien sûr.

Mais… !

– Et tant pis pour vous si ça ne vous plaît pas. Ce sera le reste de votre punition. Filez en cours, maintenant.

J'hallucine ! Je vais vomir.

– Bonne journée, professeur.  
– Bonne journée, Miss Enderson.

Une bonne journée, tu parles. Une heure de retenue et une heure de cours par semaine en plus dès le premier jour de cours, l'année commence bien. Merci, Nazaire.

OoOoO

Je me dépêche d'entrer en classe. Je suis la dernière à m'asseoir.

– Bonjour à tous ! nous salue gaiement le professeur Smith. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, parce que cette année, vous serez surchargés de travail.

J'adore son entrée en la matière.

– En effet, nous devons vous préparer au rythme d'études de la septième année, l'année des ASPICS.  
– Mais c'est l'année prochaine, professeur ! On a encore du temps ! s'écrie Potter, au fond de la classe comme toujours.  
– Pas tant que ça, réplique-t-il.

Moi qui croyais que M. Smith était le seul prof sympa. Lui aussi s'est converti à la secte « Assommons-nos-élèves-de-devoirs ».

– Pour commencer l'année, vous allez transformer ces tasses en souris blanche.

Il agite sa baguette, et les verres à thé posés sur sa table s'envolent et atterrissent devant chaque élève.

– Vous pouvez commencer !

OoOoO

A la fin du cours, à force d'acharnement, j'ai fini par transformer ma tasse en souris. Mais au lieu d'être blanche, elle avait sur sa fourrure les mêmes motifs floraux que les tasses.  
N'empêche, j'étais l'une des seules à avoir réussi. La souris de Roxanne, à côté de moi, n'était vraiment pas terrible : elle était en porcelaine, comme le verre, et restait immobile.

Nous allons tout de suite après en Botanique. En traversant le parc, je songe amèrement que c'est tout à l'heure que j'aurai mon premier cours de Médicomagie. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être. J'écoute à peine le cours, et mon inattention vaut un autre point en moins à Gryffondor.

Un jour, il faudra que j'explique à Mr. Londubat que les points qu'il enlève, il les enlève à sa maison.

L'heure d'Histoire de la Magie qui suit passe très vite : j'envoie des boulettes de papier dans les cheveux de James Potter en essayant d'en faire tomber par terre le moins possible, puis, vers la fin, je lui verse de l'eau glacée dans le dos. Il m'a répondu en me glissant du poil à gratter dans ma chemise en sortant de cours et j'ai dû aller chercher un onguent dans ma valise pour en dissiper les effets.

Après le cours de Sortilèges, on nous apprend que notre professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal est absent aujourd'hui mais sera là demain. Pendant l'heure de libre, Roxanne, Judith et moi partons travailler dans notre dortoir. Si c'est pas une honte ! Bosser le premier jour de cours ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être pendant le reste de l'année…

Je laisse ensuite mes amies dans la quiétude du dortoir studieux, et je sors de la tour Gryffondor, me dirigeant au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je regarde les élèves autour de moi. Je reconnais une petite bande d'intellos, composée de Lucy Ackerley, une jeune Serdaigle, ainsi que de deux petits Gryffondors, Rose Weasley, la cousine de Roxanne, et Albus Potter, le petit frère de James. Albus, au contraire de son frère, n'est pas du tout vaniteux, ce qui en fait une personne plus agréable. Je lui ai déjà parlé, une ou deux fois, dans l'espoir d'apprendre de nouveaux points faibles de son frère, mais je crois qu'il a peur de moi, vu comme il m'évite dès qu'il me croise.

Je remarque un autre élève, et je me pince le bras pour être sûre de ne pas être en plein cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce que je vois n'est pas un mauvais rêve.

Abercrombie et James Potter ont aussi choisi de faire Médicomagie. Je savais que cette journée n'augurait rien de bon.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brutalement et la tête ronde et fripée de Mrs. Pomfresh sort de l'entrebâillure.

– Tout le monde est là ? demande-t-elle. Bien ! Nous n'allons pas avoir cours dans l'infirmerie, mais dans une salle du couloir des Métamorphoses. Je vous demanderai de vous rendre là-bas à chaque fois pour les cours de Médicomagie. Mettez-vous en rang par deux et suivez-moi en silence !

En rang par deux ? Pitié. Je n'ai plus deux ans.

Heureusement, nous sommes un nombre d'élèves impair. Je me mets donc dans la queue du rang, toute seule, et suis nonchalamment la petite troupe d'élèves. Deux élèves en troisième année, devant moi, chuchotent, l'air excité.

– Tu crois qu'on va soigner quelqu'un ? Et… ça pourrait être un blessé grave, c'est possible, non ? Tu crois pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Nous arrivons devant la salle. Mrs. Pomfresh pousse la porte et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Chacun s'assoit. Une fois de plus, et à mon plus grand bonheur, je me retrouve seule, au fond de la classe.

Pomfresh s'avance jusqu'au tableau noir de la salle de classe, se retourne vers nous et nous observe un instant, puis dit finalement, un grand sourire peint sur son visage rond :

– Pour commencer, je vais vous demander de dire votre prénom, nom, votre année d'étude et votre maison – car je ne vous connais pas tous – puis la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi Médicomagie. Alors ? ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers la petite brune au premier rang.

Les oreilles de la fille prennent une teinte rouge brique.

– Je-je m'appelle Lucy Ackerley, marmonne-t-elle, je suis en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Je veux faire devenir Médicomage depuis toute petite.  
– Très bien, très bien, dit Pomfresh en souriant de plus belle. Et toi ?

Le voisin de Rose Weasley marmonne :

– Je m'appelle Albus Potter, je suis en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Je veux faire Médicomagie pour pouvoir aider les gens.

Comme c'est mignoooon. Pomfresh en a presque la larme à l'œil.

Un par un, les élèves parlent en donnant une ambition bidon, jusqu'à arriver à Abercrombie.

– Je m'appelle Thomas Abercrombie, sixième année à Gryffondor, claironne-t-il d'une voix assurée. Je veux être capable de me soigner seul après un combat.

J'ai du mal à retenir un fou rire. Il se prend pour un soldat alors qu'il a la carrure d'un gamin de douze ans ! Il faudrait qu'il voie la réalité en face.

– James Potter, sixième année à Gryffondor. Pareil, je veux savoir me soigner et guérir les blessures de mes proches.

Il achève sa courte tirade en faisant un sourire éclatant, qui font glousser quelques Serdaigles dans un coin de la salle. Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir encore été interrogée.

– Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? me demande Pomfresh gentiment.

Dommage pour elle et pour la classe, mais je suis de mauvaise humeur, et ma mauvaise humeur est souvent contagieuse… Je lance tranquillement :

– Je suis Ginger Enderson, même année et même maison que les deux crétins devant moi.

Potter et Abercrombie se retournent, furieux.

– … Et je ne veux pas faire Médicomagie, j'ai été contrainte et forcée, c'est pour moi une punition.

Pomfresh devient très rouge. Haha, on dirait une fraise.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors ?  
– Le contact quotidien avec des médicaments a-t-il modifié vos capacités intellectuelles ou ça a toujours été comme ça ? Je viens de le dire, c'est une punition.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait devenir rouge à ce point. Va-t-elle exploser ? Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir de pop-corn avec moi ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'y vais un peu fort. Mais avec un peu de chance, elle va m'exclure du cours et je n'aurai pas à continuer Médicomagie le reste de l'année.

– 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence ! Et vous aurez deux heures de retenue !  
– Quoi ? je m'écrie.

Au comble de la surprise et de l'indignation, je me suis levée, faisant tomber ma chaise avec grand fracas – très théâtral, mais c'est le but.

– Vous n'êtes même pas prof, vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points ou mettre des retenues !  
– Là, je suis en train de donner un cours, vous avez remarqué ? hurle-t-elle.  
– Ah bon ? Je pensais que vous étiez juste en train d'imiter le cri du cochon qu'on égorge ! D'ailleurs, tant au point de vue du bruit que de votre physique, la performance est excellente !  
– CA SUFFIT ! DEHORS !  
– Mais avec plaisir !

Je ramasse mon sac et sors de la salle à grands pas, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière moi le plus bruyamment possible. YES. Libre !

Bon, a priori, maintenant, Londubat devrait accepter de me dispenser de Médicomagie. Sinon, vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire, et la perspective de retourner au dortoir pour travailler me déprime, donc je me balade un moment dans les couloirs vides. Je m'arrête une ou deux fois près des fenêtres pour regarder un élève s'entraînant sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou les quatrième années en train de flâner dans le parc.

Voyons, que puis-je faire ? Comment vais-je occuper mon temps libre ? Je pourrais commencer par mettre un Scroutt à pétard dans le lit de Potter, il paraît que Hagrid en a reçu pas mal pour faire ses cours.

* * *

(1) Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce fameux premier avril – du reste, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en entendrez parler – je vous invite à lire les chapitres correspondants dans mon recueil de fics « OS en tous genres ». Au début, ce 1er avril devait être un OS. Il s'est transformé en 2-shots… Et au final, c'est un 4-shots. Une vraie petite fic ! Les gens qui l'ont lu ont apprécié. Vous avez aussi le droit de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	6. 6 Le Professeur Pendleton

Le soir, je suis affalée dans un des vieux canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors, regardant le feu de la cheminée crépiter devant moi. A côté de moi, Jude raconte ses vacances d'été :

– … et alors que nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport, j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Et vous savez qui c'était ?

Roxanne fait non de la tête, buvant ses paroles. Je continue songeusement de regarder les flammes dansantes, en me demandant comment Londubat va me punir. Je ne devrais pas tarder à être convoquée, maintenant il est presque vingt heures.

– C'était cette saleté de Perry ! s'exclame Judith. Elle était verte de rage quand elle a vu mon bronzage. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait dans le coin, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'énerver. Elle est tellement stupide. Et donc ensuite…

Je vous explique. Perry, c'est Lenny Perry, une brune prétentieuse de Serdaigle qui a pour but dans la vie d'avoir embrassé – et plus si affinités… – tous les garçons de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, Judith est en compétition directe : elle aussi, dans le genre « mangeuse d'hommes », n'est pas trop mal non plus. Son argument ? « Je n'aime pas être seule. Mais je n'aime pas non plus traîner sans arrêt avec la même personne, c'est lassant. » Je lui ai déjà fait remarquer qu'elle traînait avec Roxanne et moi depuis des années, mais elle m'a rétorqué que « les mecs et vous, c'est pas pareil ». Bonne réponse !

Judith se préoccupe de son apparence, choisit ses habits avec soin, hésite le matin entre ses gloss, et n'oublie jamais de mettre son parfum à la lavande. Attention, elle n'est pas superficielle du tout. Elle est juste coquette. En tout cas, les gens sont toujours étonnés de la voir avec Roxanne, timidité incarnée qui ne parle à personne et rougit quand un garçon lui adresse la parole (« Ca pourrait être LBG ! » m'a-t-elle dit un jour. « Pardon ? » ai-je demandé, incrédule. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle m'a répondu que ça voulait dire « Le Bon Garçon »… Enfin bref), et moi, qui ai souvent des comportements de gamine insupportable, alors qu'elle est posée, sûre d'elle, sérieuse.

Enfin, sérieuse, tout est relatif. Je ne vous raconterai pas la fois où elle a fait s'envoler un steak jusqu'à une certaine Serdaigle lors d'un déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié le reste du discours de Judith. Roxanne se met à parler, et, en écoutant un mot sur deux, je crois comprendre que tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses vacances, c'est caresser des animaux et dormir chez ses grands-parents. Bref, elle s'est plutôt ennuyée.

A un moment, elles cessent de parler. Je tourne la tête vers elles ; elles ont l'air sévère.  
Ce qui veut dire qu'elles vont me gronder. Elles sont absolument certaines que, n'ayant pas eu d'autorité paternelle ou maternelle, j'ai besoin d'être prise en main… Et elles se sont portées volontaires pour me faire la morale.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Gin ? Tu as la même tête que quand tu as fait une bêtise.  
– Même pas vrai !

– Ginger, tu devrais avoir honte de mentir aussi mal.

– Hum… hé bien… comment dire… J'ai été virée du cours de Pomfresh.  
– QUOI ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste ?  
– Ben… Je… J'ai un tout petit peu critiqué Pomfresh…

Je sens la culpabilité monter en moi. Mes joues chauffent, je dois être rouge tomate.

– Oh, tu l'as juste traitée de cochon stupide, précise une voix narquoise derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons de concert vers Potter et Abercrombie. C'est ce dernier qui vient de parler.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Pimkie.  
– Abercrombie, corrige-t-il, vexé.  
– J'imagine que tu t'es bien ennuyé après mon départ ? Tu as regretté ma présence, non ?  
– Tu réalises l'énormité des âneries que tu peux sortir, parfois, Enderson ? dit Potter.  
– Tu réalises que vous ressemblez à un couple, à vous défendre l'un l'autre ? fait remarquer Judith.  
– Moi, je trouve ça mignon, marmonne Roxanne, songeuse.  
– Ca alors, Potter, tu es gay ? je m'écrie, et tous les autres Gryffondors dans la salle se tournent vers nous, étonnés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que c'est moi qui vient de parler. N'accordant que peu de crédit à ce que je peux raconter, ils se détournent et reprennent leurs activités.

– En fait, t'es juste jalouse de mon succès, déclare Potter avec un sourire en coin.  
– Euh… Hein ?  
– T'es jalouse du fait que moi, j'ai des filles qui me courent après, et que toi, aucun mec ne veuille de toi, même pas le plus stupide de notre année.  
– C'est-à-dire toi, je rétorque. Me voilà rassurée !  
– Le truc, poursuit Potter avec un sourire malin, c'est que cette situation ne changera pas. Je resterai aimé, je me marierai, j'aurai une vie remplie. Toi, tu deviendras une vieille dame frigide et cynique et tu passeras ton existence seule.  
– Encore faut-il que tu puisses te contenter d'une seule épouse. T'es incapable de garder une copine plus de deux mois.  
– On parie ? me défie-t-il très sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils.  
– Je sais que tu connais tous les passages secrets du château… Si tu perds, tu devras m'en révéler un.  
– Et si tu perds, tu devras me faire publiquement une déclaration d'amour, affirme-t-il.  
– Pari tenu.  
– Alors tu peux préparer ton discours.

Il me lance un dernier sourire victorieux et s'éloigne, suivi d'Abercrombie. J'entends la porte de son dortoir claquer.

Un long silence s'ensuit.

– Euh… Pourquoi il a dit tout ça ? demande Judith. Je veux dire, le truc de « personne ne t'aime mais moi j'ai le monde à mes pieds » ? Aucun rapport avec ce dont on parlait, non ?  
– Et en plus, comme d'hab', c'était pour dire des âneries, soupire Roxanne. Je sais que c'est mon cousin, mais parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte pour lui.  
– Ce n'étaient pas tellement des âneries.

Jude et Rox se tournent vers moi, surprises.

– Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu crois aux bêtises qu'il vient de dire ?  
– Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Pas tout, je veux dire. Mais le fait que je sois seule, ça, c'est vrai.  
– Mais tu n'es pas seule ! On est là, nous !  
–Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Jude.

Elle reste silencieuse. Roxanne intervient :

– Et alors ? C'est pas un drame de n'être jamais sorti avec personne, tu sais. Regarde-moi, je suis vivante et saine d'esprit.  
– Saine d'esprit, j'en suis pas si sûre… murmure Judith, taquine.

Elle se prend un coussin dans la figure.

– Hé !  
– Tu l'as mérité !  
– Ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête dans ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est juste que j'ai réalisé… j'ai réalisé que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Ni jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour un garçon.  
– Ah bon ? fait Roxanne, désolée pour moi.  
– Et alors ? ajoute Judith, qui n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.  
– Ca ne fait rien, tu sais. Regarde, moi non plus, je ne…  
– Roxanne, je la coupe, arrête de parler avant de mentir.  
– De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-elle en rougissant un peu. 

A ce moment précis, un hurlement de petite fille terrorisée retentit depuis le dortoir des garçons. Tous les élèves dans la salle commune se retournent, étonnés. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre puis se referme en claquant. Potter, appuyé sur la porte, soufflant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, lève la tête, me fixe les yeux dans les yeux et m'assassine du regard.

« Tu vas me le payer », puis-je lire sur ses lèvres.

Puis il fait volte-face et retourne dans le dortoir en claquant la porte.

– Zut, je marmonne. Et moi qui croyais lui faire plaisir en lui mettant un bébé Scroutt à pétard dans son lit…

– Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surprise ? marmonne Judith.  
– Ginger ! s'exclame Roxanne, choquée. Tu as fait ça ?  
– De toute évidence, oui. Ne dévie pas la conversation comme ça, toi. On parlait de Chuck Woles, non ?  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau.  
– Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien en voyant Chuck.  
– Mais… mais pas du tout, balbutie-t-elle, son visage virant à l'écarlate.

Jude éclate de rire.

– Continuons donc cette conversation dans notre dortoir, voulez-vous ?

Laissant mes soucis dans la salle commune, je suis mes amies dans notre chambre, le cœur léger. 

OoOoO

Le soir, après de grands délires et gros éclats de rire avec mes amies, je repense à ce qu'a dit Potter. _Frigide_.

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour les garçons. Mon cœur ne bat plus vite que quand je fais du sport, je ne rougis que quand j'ai chaud – ou quand Jude et Rox me grondent –, ma respiration n'est irrégulière qu'après un sprint. Alors que, d'après ce que proclament les romans à l'eau de rose dont Roxanne raffole, ces signes sont les symptômes de l'amour.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé plus de qualités à un garçon qu'à un autre, jamais senti mes entrailles faire des loopings, et aucun ne m'a jamais rendue triste, à part le capitaine de Quidditch de ma maison, quand j'étais en deuxième année, et qu'il m'avait refusée dans l'équipe.

Puisqu'on parle de Quidditch… En quatrième année, j'ai embrassé Frederic Kreeps, notre actuel batteur. Il voulait rendre jaloux une fille pour qui il en pinçait. Quand il a pris mon visage dans ses mains, mon cœur a continué à battre à son rythme normal, et je me suis demandé ce qu'il me voulait. Puis il m'a embrassée, et j'ai simplement constaté que ce n'était pas désagréable, mais rien à voir avec les fourmillements d'excitation dans le ventre dont parlent les bouquins de Roxanne. Et quand il a écarté son visage du mien, moi, j'ai juste remarqué le regard flamboyant de la brunette que Kreeps désirait séduire.

Suis-je vraiment incapable de ressentir de l'amour ?

Ce n'est pas tellement un mal. L'amour rend idiot et impotent. Il n'y a qu'à voir Roxanne quand elle croise notre capitaine de Quidditch : elle devient totalement incapable d'aligner deux mots. Je n'aimerais pas me ridiculiser comme ça.

Je pense à autre chose, notamment à mes recherches de l'autre soir. Il faudra que je trouve un moment entre deux cours pour approfondir tout ça à la bibliothèque. Peut-être que je croiserai les noms au détour d'une page, dans un des nombreux livres de Mme Pince.

Assommée de fatigue, je finis par m'endormir. 

OoOoO

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, je me ressers du café pour la cinquième fois (je suis toujours dans les brumes du sommeil), quand je réalise que mes chaussures ne sont pas les mêmes. Je porte une chaussure en toile au pied gauche, de couleur gris-rouge, à cause de la terre qui s'est accumulée dessus au fil des ans, et une ballerine noire au pied droit. Oups.

Je ne fais pas attention au bruissement d'ailes qui indique l'arrivée du courrier, et demande d'une voix endormie à Roxanne :

– On commence par quoi déjà ?  
– Arithmancie, Métamorphoses, Botan… Oh !

– Botano ? C'est un surnom affectueux pour la Botanique ?

Roxanne ne répond pas. Elle décachète en vitesse la lettre qu'elle a arrachée de la patte de Plumasil qui hulule d'indignation, et la lit avec empressement.

– Ça vient de son père, commente Judith en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

Intriguée, je commence à tartiner un morceau de pain avec de la confiture de framboise, tout en observant les réactions de Roxanne ; elle passe de l'étonnement, à l'incompréhension, puis à la joie.

– Ginger, tu tartines ton assiette, remarque mollement Judith.

Je lâche distraitement mon assiette à la framboise et, n'y tenant plus, demande :

– Alors ? Y a quoi dans cette lettre ?  
– C'est bien ce que je pensais, hier.

De quoi elle parle ?

Devant nos airs intrigués, elle demande, un peu surprise :

– Je ne vous en ai pas parlé ?  
– Non.  
– Le parchemin de James !  
– Tu veux dire, le parchemin qui a signalé à Potter que je n'étais _pas_ là, l'autre soir ?  
– Oui ! Mon père m'a expliqué ce que c'était. Il l'a possédé pendant un moment…  
– Il a possédé le parchemin?  
– Oui ! Il avait réussi à la voler dans le bureau du concierge. En fait, c'est la carte des Maraudeurs.  
– Ah, la carte des Maraudeurs, tout s'explique…commente Judith en regardant en l'air. Bon, c'est quoi ?  
– C'est un plan de Poudlard, qui indique plein de passages, salles secrètes, mais surtout… Elle indique en temps réel qui se trouve où. Mon père s'en servait pour faire des farces sans se faire prendre par le concierge. C'était plus facile, vu qu'il savait où il se trouvait…  
– Mais comment Potter l'a-t-il eue en sa possession ?  
– Mon père l'a donnée à son père, pendant sa cinquième année, vu qu'il la connaissait par cœur. L'oncle Harry a dû la lui léguer… Ou bien James a volé la carte à son père.  
– La carte doit être vieille, maintenant, je commente. Peut être qu'elle ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'avant, ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'y étais pas indiquée.  
– Je suppose. Peut-être que le maléfice qui l'anime s'est estompé, à présent.

A ce moment-là, je me prends une boule de plume dans la tête et je tombe du banc. Quand je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés dans le feu de l'action, j'aperçois un tout petit hibou s'envoler à tire-d'aile vers un mur qu'il se prend en pleine figure, avant de retrouver son chemin vers la volière en zigzaguant. Je ramasse la lettre tombée à côté de moi en râlant contre cet imbécile de Pilpel. L'enveloppe est signée au nom du professeur Londubat.

– Ma punition, je marmonne.

Je décachète l'enveloppe. Judith attrape la lettre à l'intérieur et commence à lire.

– « _Miss Enderson, je suis très déçu de votre comportement immature d'hier soir. Vous serez en retenue avec le professeur Smith, tous les soirs à vingt et une heures, pendant un mois. Et si vos insultes avaient pour but de vous faire exclure du cours de Médicomagie, sachez que vous continuerez à le suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. _»  
– QUOI ? J'ai insulté Pomfresh pour rien ?  
– On dirait bien, répond calmement Judith. Tu as intérêt à ne pas tomber malade, parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Pomfresh risque de te laisser mourir. 

OoOoO

13h55. Après six heures de réflexion, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je détesterai cordialement chaque jour de la semaine, cette année. L'Arithmancie, de bon matin, c'est dur. Suivie d'une heure de Métamorphoses, avec un Professeur Smith qui adore se moquer de nous. Encore heureux qu'on ait la pause déjeuner, après avoir passé une heure avec les mains dans des pots remplis de substances non identifiées pour la Botanique.

Nous attendons devant la classe de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, impatients de voir notre nouveau professeur. Personne ne l'a encore vu : il ne mange jamais dans la Grande Salle. J'aperçois Potter, adossé au mur, papoter avec Barbara Hobbers, la Serdaigle de notre année particulièrement débile et à fond sur Potter. Elle parle, elle parle, elle parle, elle dit une ânerie dans son flot de paroles, mais on n'ose pas l'interrompre, alors elle continue de parler. Je pense qu'elle parle de mes chaussures mal assorties, vu les regards hautains qu'elle me jette.

Potter, avec l'air de s'amuser autant qu'un dépressif coincé dans une salle avec le professeur Binns, lève la tête et croise mon regard. Il sourit largement.

Ca, ça veut dire qu'il va faire quelque chose de trèèèèèèèès bête.

Il se penche nonchalamment vers Barbara Hobbers et lui murmure quelque chose, avec un sourire de playboy, qui la fait rougir. Il prend alors son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse sauvagement.

Urk.

Roxanne, dégoûtée, observe la scène.

– Il ne peut pas se retenir, cet animal ? dit Judith.  
– Ce pauvre garçon essaie de me faire comprendre qu'il peut embrasser qui il veut, je crois, dis-je d'un air totalement désintéressé. Franchement, c'est immonde.

Il s'écarte de Barbara Hobbers avec un grand sourire victorieux (pour moi, bien sûr), tandis qu'elle lui sourit amoureusement.

– Ou peut-être qu'il veut essayer de gagner notre pari. Sauf qu'avec Hobbers, c'est mission impossible. Il ne la supportera jamais.

Du moins, moi, je ne l'ai jamais supportée. Une fois, elle m'a donné une baffe, comme ça, sans raison. Elle a dit « C'est pour tout ce que tu fais subir à James ! » avant que je ne lui réponde de façon un peu plus musclée. C'est bien ce que je dis : elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

La porte de notre salle de classe s'ouvre, coupant court à mes souvenirs.

Nous entrons dans la pièce. Le pupitre du professeur est vide. Intriguée, je m'assois à côté de Roxanne, tandis que Judith s'assoit seule derrière nous. Mais pas pour longtemps : Arthur Wright la rejoint. Elle lui adresse un grand sourire candide et le salue. Wright devient rouge ketchup et lui répond dans un murmure gêné quelques secondes après.

Marrant, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi gêné avec elle les années précédentes…

La porte d'entrée claque, et nous sursautons tous.

– _Silencio_ ! rugit une voix grave et rauque dans le fond de la classe.

Tout le monde se retourne alors. Personne. Du moins, personne il y a une seconde… car un homme vient d'apparaître.

Je crois que j'aurais bien poussé un petit cri de terreur si on ne m'avait pas jeté un sortilège de silence avant. Visiblement, c'est le cas de toute la classe.

– Bonjour. Je suis Octavius Pendleton, votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors. 

Il fait un rapide mouvement de baguette pour lever le sortilège.

– Yesss, murmure Judith, derrière Roxanne et moi.

Elle a deviné son prénom. On lui doit du chocolat maintenant… N'empêche, elle est vraiment forte.

Maintenant qu'il est sorti de l'ombre, je peux le détailler. Cheveux longs poivre et sel, barbe de trois jours, yeux gris acier ; son corps filiforme me fait penser à un serpent venimeux. Son visage est recouvert de cicatrices et il porte un gant en métal à la place de l'une de ses mains, qu'il a dû perdre dans une bataille.

Il fait bon vivre d'être un Auror.

– Le passé nous a appris que nous ne sommes jamais en temps de paix, reprend-il. L'ennemi se cache toujours, et c'est VOUS – il hurle en disant ce mot, et tout le monde sursaute – qui le chasserez. Je me ferai un devoir de vous rendre moins incapables que vous ne l'êtes, mais je vous promets que vous serez encore bien vivant d'ici la fin de l'année, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire cruel. Par contre, que vous restiez en un morceau, ça, je ne peux le garantir.

Gloups.

– VOUS ! s'écrie-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Roxanne, qui se tasse sur sa chaise, terrorisée. Levez-vous.

Tremblante, elle se dresse sur ses pieds en louchant sur la baguette de notre professeur.

– En garde, dit-il.

Elle lève timidement sa baguette, et s'immobilise dans cette posture.

– Eh bien ? aboie notre vénéré professeur. Vous n'attaquez pas ? Vous attendez votre tour ou quoi ?  
– _Expelliarmus_ !  
– _Protego_ !

Il a réagi à une vitesse hallucinante.

– C'est nul. Un tel niveau en sixième année, c'est pitoyable ! Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre ?  
– _Waddiwasi_ ! crie-t-elle, envoyant un livre dans la tête du Professeur Pendleton.

Au dernier moment, il attrape le bouquin avec son gant en métal. Il a fait ça tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu son bras bouger. Moins d'une seconde après, le livre fonce droit sur Roxanne, qui, grâce à ses réflexes de Poursuiveuse, le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne la touche.

– Je préfère ça, marmonne le professeur. Mais ça reste pitoyable. Retournez vous asseoir.

Roxanne revient piteusement à sa place, à côté de moi.

Pendleton se tourne alors vers la classe et dit :

– Toutes les deux semaines, l'un de nos cours sera exclusivement composé de duels. Je vous noterai sur vos performances, plutôt que sur votre classement. De même, vous aurez deux épreuves écrites par mois.

Il marque un silence, puis ajoute :

– Vos livres, pages 24. DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

En réprimant un sursaut, je me hâte de sortir mon livre de mon sac et déchire un peu une page en l'ouvrant. Tant pis.

Cette année, ça va pas être de la tarte.


	7. 7 Invitation Inatendue

– Gin, réveille-toi…

La voix qui me parle est douce, agréable… Je souris et m'enfonce dans mes couvertures, inconsciente du danger qui me guette comme à chaque fois que je sors des vapeurs du sommeil de cette façon.

– Gin, je vais devoir te réveiller un peu difficilement… Pardonne-moi.

Je n'écoute pas, ne comprends pas ce que la voix me dit, et essaie de me rendormir.  
Mais c'est dur de se rendormir, quand on vous a enlevé votre couverture, qu'un chien vous lèche le visage en jappant joyeusement et qu'un réveil magique vous hurle dans les oreilles avec un accent espagnol de vous bouger les fesses.

Retenant un grognement indigné, je repousse Pepsi un peu violemment – de toute façon ce chien est incassable – et m'assois sur mon lit en plaquant ma main contre le cadran du réveil infernal pour qu'il se taise.

– On est quel jour ? je demande en bâillant.  
– Le 20 octobre, répond Roxanne.

Ah oui, le 20 octobre. Soit une semaine avant la rencontre de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce match stupide qu'on me réveille à six heures du mat'. Pour un entraînement. Je regarde Judith s'enfoncer dans ses draps. Cette bienheureuse ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

– J'aurais jamais dû m'engager là-dedans, je soupire.  
– Moi non plus, marmonne Roxanne. 

OoOoO

Vingt minutes plus tard, à peine plus réveillées, nous sommes sur le terrain avec notre équipe chérie : Theodore Carter et Frederic Kreeps, les batteurs, James Potter, le gardien, moi-même, l'attrapeuse, Roxanne et Daniel Robins, les poursuiveurs, et Charles Woles, troisième poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe.

– Bien ! s'exclame le capitaine. On va commencer par des échauffements. 20 pompes chacun pour se réveiller. Allez, on y va ! s'écrie-t-il en ignorant nos protestations.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, … Mes muscles hurlent de douleur, mes bras m'ordonnent de m'arrêter, mais j'ignore les cris d'indignations de mes membres fatigués et continue de compter silencieusement mes pompes.

– Roxanne, je pourrais te parler en privé ?

Je tourne la tête. C'est Chuck qui vient de lui parler. Roxanne est devenue rouge tomate.

– Euh, bien sûr…

Elle fait encore deux pompes, puis saute sur ses pieds et le suit. Ils s'arrêtent à vingt mètres du groupe. 6, 7, 8, 9… Chuck parle à voix basse à Roxanne, en souriant, mais il a l'air de flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

10, 11, 12, 13, il a cessé de parler et la regarde fixement. Connaissant ma petite Roxanne, je me demande où elle a trouvé le courage de ne pas s'évanouir. Au moindre regard de Chuck, elle rougit et se met à balbutier. Mais là, 14, 15, 16, elle lui répond sans trembler, et termine sa phrase avec un sourire charmeur. Sacrée Gryffondor que cette Roxanne ! 17, 18, 19, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ? Il rougit un peu, puis revient vers nous, Roxanne à sa suite.

Je fais ma vingtième pompe et me remets debout.

– Vous avez tous terminé ? Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Weasley, Robins et moi, nous allons essayer de marquer des buts à Potter. Je vais aussi lâcher les cognards et le vif d'or. Enfourchez vos balais !

Je passe une jambe par-dessus le vieux Comète 290 de l'école.

– C'est parti !

Il défait les liens des cognards, qui s'élèvent dans le ciel en même temps de Frederic Kreeps et Theodore Carter, batte en main. Potter rejoint les trois anneaux d'or qu'il devra protéger et Daniel et Roxanne s'envolent également.

– Vas-y, je lâcherais le Vif quand tu seras là-haut, me lance Woles.

J'acquiesce, donne un coup de pied dans le sol et monte en chandelle. Mes sensations se décuplent, comme à chaque fois que je m'envole. Le froid me caresse le visage, l'odeur du bois de mon balai m'envahit. Je ferme les yeux pour me laisser prendre par ce pur bonheur que je ressens en vol.

Au bout de cinq minutes de cabrioles aériennes, je me décide à regarder en bas. Chuck est sur son balai, en train de faire des passes harmonieuses avec les deux poursuiveurs. Il a déjà lâché le Vif d'or.

Ce ne sera pas facile de le repérer, vu comme il est tôt : le soleil ne s'est même pas encore levé. Le reflet des lunettes de Potter me trouble, je me retiens de justesse de lui foncer dessus ; je les ai confondues avec le Vif. Décidément, je ne suis pas du matin.

Je regarde autour de moi, les pieds pendant dans le vide, scrutant l'espace. Je ne vois rien de particulier. Je commence donc à décrire de grands cercles au-dessus du terrain.

Cela fait quinze bonnes minutes que nous nous entraînons ; Frederic Kreeps et Theodore Carter s'acharnent sur les Cognards ; ils sont en sueur. Je dois dire que l'entraînement matinal de Chuck Woles est plutôt bon ; Kreeps et Carter se débrouillent toujours mieux d'année en année. Quant à Potter, il a arrêté quasiment tous les buts de nos poursuiveurs, ce qui n'est pas peu dire : ils constituent le meilleur élément de notre équipe.

Moi, par contre, toujours rien…

Rien…

Et puis quelque chose traverse mon champ de vision. Quelque chose qui se déplace très rapidement, quelque chose à l'éclat doré si particulier… Mon cœur fait un bond, je me mets à chercher frénétiquement autour de moi.

Et là, je le vois. Minuscule, brillant comme un petit soleil, le Vif d'Or, près des gradins, bat des ailes à toute vitesse.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je fonce dessus. Le Vif semble m'avoir remarquée ; il parcourt les gradins, puis plonge dans les fondations. Je le poursuis, évitant les poutres et les planches qui manquent de me décapiter. Mieux vaut attendre de sortir de là avant d'essayer de tendre la main ; je risquerais de m'arracher un bras. Le Vif slalome une dernière fois entre deux poutres et s'envole vers le ciel, sortant des gradins. Je m'engage à sa suite.

Je suis éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui vient de se lever, mais je continue de foncer. Le vif est juste devant mon balai. Je m'allonge dessus, puis détache une main du manche tout en essayant de garder mon équilibre. A cette hauteur et à une telle vitesse, une chute serait mortelle.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, je tends mon bras vers le Vif. Quand je sens les battements d'aile de la balle dans la paume de ma main, je referme mon poing.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire ravi. Je l'ai attrapé ! Je sais, c'est stupide, mais à chaque fois que je l'attrape, j'éprouve une sacrée joie. J'entends alors des acclamations. Je baisse la tête : Roxanne et les autres joueurs m'applaudissent.

Chuck Woles me rejoint avec un petit sourire :

– Pas mal, Enderson. A priori, on n'aura aucun problème contre les quiches de Serdaigle !  
– T'es un peu optimiste, non ? je remarque, tandis qu'un grand sourire contradictoire s'étale sur mon visage.

Il se tourne vers les autres et ajoute :

– Les autres aussi, c'est pas mal du tout jusqu'ici ! Vous voyez que ça valait le coup de se lever à six heures !  
– J'irais pas jusque-là, mais bon… marmonne Freddy Kreeps.

Je tends le Vif à Woles et il… le lâche. L'artefact magique disparaît aussitôt à tire-d'aile.

– Ne prends pas cette mine choquée, Enderson, me console Chuck Woles en me tapotant l'épaule. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, non ? Le match est dans sept jours !

Il s'éloigne et rattrape le Souafle que Daniel Robins vient de lui envoyer. Fichu capitaine hyper-stressé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a mis un sadique à la tête de l'équipe ? Je suis crevée, moi !

OoOoO

Vestiaires.

– C'était super, les filles ! nous félicite Judith, qui est venue à la fin de notre entraînement pour nous encourager.  
– Je sais, je sais, je suis exceptionnelle, dis-je.  
– Et modeste avec ça ! rigole Roxanne.  
– Sérieusement, les filles… Vous êtes tellement douées sur un balai ! Et vous jouez d'une façon tellement synchronisée !

– Tu étais là au moment où je me suis pris le Souafle dans la figure ? ricane Roxanne.

– Oui, mais tu l'as fait avec beaucoup d'élégance !

– Faut dire que Chuck joue super bien aussi, fait remarquer Roxanne.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'arrête dans la cabine à ma gauche ; Roxanne a fini de se doucher.

– Dis-moi, Rox, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, tout à l'heure, Woles? je demande.

Silence.

– Roxanne, réponds quand on te parle ! s'écrie Jude. C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

Je sors à mon tour de ma cabine en enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps. Roxanne et Judith sont face à face ; la première est très rouge, la seconde fronce les sourcils, mais sourit.

– Te fais pas prier, dis-je en attrapant ma baguette.  
– Eh bien… Vous savez, la soirée d'Halloween… Il m'a invitée à être sa cavalière !  
– C'est génial ! je m'exclame, en lançant un sort de séchage sur mes cheveux trempés, sans prendre la peine de les coiffer. 

Normalement, la soirée d'Halloween se déroule dans la Grande Salle et consiste en un dîner à base de citrouille, éclairé par des lanternes taillées dans des légumes.

Normalement.

Parce que James Potter a publiquement déclaré qu'il irait à la soirée d'Halloween accompagné de Barbara Hobbers. Arthur Abercrombie a aussitôt ajouté qu'il aurait également une escorte, et pour ne pas faire la cinquième roue du carrosse, Arthur Wright a également cherché une cavalière. Les amies de la cavalière ne voulaient pas être en reste. Bref, une chose entraînant l'autre, tout le monde doit venir accompagné pour la soirée d'Halloween à moins de vouloir passer pour l'asocial de service.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre ? demande Judith, pragmatique.  
– Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait acheter quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard. Vu qu'une sortie est organisée demain… 

Ses cheveux à elle sont déjà secs et forment des boucles harmonieuses. Je croise mon reflet dans un miroir ; les miens sont emmêlés et forment une masse indistincte autour de mon visage.

Y a pas de justice.

– Mais alors… Tu m'abandonnes ?

On avait prévu, avec Roxanne, d'y aller toutes les deux en célibataires, vu que Judith s'y rendait déjà avec un certain Robert Peterson, Serdaigle en septième année un peu crétin sur les bords – mais beau, c'est l'essentiel.

– Oh, c'est vrai… souffle-t-elle. Bon, je pense que je vais annuler avec Chuck, alors…  
– Tu plaisantes ? je m'écrie, scandalisée. L'occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois ! Tant pis, je resterai dans le dortoir, j'ajoute en souriant.  
– Toute seule ?  
– Mais oui ! Je pourrais réfléchir au calme à propos des noms des filles des archives…

Je n'ai, en effet, rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque se rapportant à ces femmes. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! James Potter commençait même à m'appeler « rat de bibliothèque », moi qui n'ai jamais été particulièrement fan de livres.

Judith fait la moue :

– T'es sûre ? Tu pourrais venir sans cavalier et rester avec nous…  
– Pour que Potter me charrie sur le fait que je n'ai trouvé personne ? Non merci. Vous en faites pas, je m'occuperai.

Et je leur adresse un grand sourire, cachant parfaitement – du moins je l'espère – ma déception. 

OoOoO

A midi, morte de fatigue, je sors de la Bibliothèque. Roxanne, Judith, et Freddy Kreeps et Chuck Woles, qui sont venus travailler avec nous, tirent aussi une tête de trois pieds de long. Je marche d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle (il y a toujours des embouteillages devant les portes à cette heure-ci), mais suis rattrapée par Chuck.

– Enderson ?

– Je peux t'aider, capitaine de mon cœur ?

– Je pense que oui. C'est à propos de Thomson.

Je ralentis un peu et le laisse me rattraper, étonnée. Que veut-il à Judith ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

– Elle sort avec Peterson, déclare-t-il.

Peterson. Ah, oui. Aurais-je oublié que le bellâtre est également capitaine de Quidditch des Serdaigles.

– Tu l'accuses de pactiser avec l'ennemi, c'est ça ? je souffle d'un ton las.

Chuck Woles est tellement parano avec le Quidditch, il est persuadé que tout le monde tente d'espionner son merveilleux entraînement made in Gryffondor. Pas si merveilleux que ça, si vous voulez mon avis, puisqu'on s'épuise à la tâche mais qu'on ne gagne que trop rarement nos matches.

– Woles, quand Judith vient dans les gradins, elle ne nous espionne pas. Elle ne fait que nous attendre pour nous raccompagner.

– Je sais bien, je ne remettais pas en doute sa fidélité aux Gryffondors ! s'exclame-t-il, choqué.

Je mets un instant à saisir ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre.

– Tu veux qu'elle espionne les Serdaigles à ton compte ? Woles, sérieusement ?

– C'est effectivement à ça que je pensais, décrète-t-il d'un ton quelque peu pompeux.

– C'est de la triche.

– Pas du tout, je suis sûr qu'il la laisserait venir regarder ses techniques.

– Woles ! Elle ne va jamais le faire. Judith est une personne droite. Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui dire toi-même ?

– Parce qu'elle se laissera plus facilement corromp… euh, convaincre par toi. Tu es son amie, après tout.

– Tu es un grand garçon, Woles. Va essayer de la convaincre toi-même.

Il soupire et retourne en arrière pour discuter avec Judith. Roxanne, voyant Woles se diriger vers son groupe, est distraite, perd l'équilibre et tombe au beau milieu du couloir. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand j'entends une voix douce m'appeler.

– Ginger… Ginger ?

Je me retourne, et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec… Albus Potter.

Il rougit brusquement. La dernière fois qu'il m'a vue, c'était mardi soir, pendant le cours de Médicomagie, et j'en étais presque venue aux mains avec un élève de première année qui avait mal au ventre ; ce crétin refusait de comprendre que sa douleur venait de la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée, et non d'une tentative d'empoisonnement comme il le pensait. Car oui, après deux mois insupportables de cours théoriques, nous avons diagnostiqué notre premier patient. C'était plutôt amusant de mon point de vue, quand je l'ai menacé de lui arracher une jambe pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre sa tête était impayable. Mais les autres élèves avaient l'air terrorisé. Même James Potter a évité de me parler après.

Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je souris gentiment à Albus, en réalisant qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi, alors qu'il n'est qu'en cinquième année. Aucun respect pour les aînés !

Il a vraiment l'air terrorisé, maintenant. Il croit que je vais le bouffer, ou quoi ? Ou que je vais lui arracher une jambe ?

– Euh, j'aimerais bien te parler en privé…

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Il se dirige vers une salle de classe vide et je le suis, alors que Roxanne et Judith sont trop occupées par la chute de la première pour remarquer mon départ. J'entre dans la pièce, m'assois sur le bureau du professeur et attends qu'il me parle.

Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me regarder, l'air effaré. On dirait quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser qu'il a fait la pire bêtise de sa vie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande, un peu brutalement.  
– Eh bien en fait, dit-il en parlant à toute vitesse, j'aimerais rendre un service à quelqu'un et pour ça j'aurais besoin de ton aide mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre…  
– Moins vite, moins vite, je le coupe. Quel genre de service je pourrais te rendre ?

Il prend sa respiration, puis lâche d'une traite :

– Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour la soirée de Halloween ?  
– Euh…

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça…


	8. 8 Epouvantables Essayages

– Tu vois qui est Rose Weasley ? reprend-il.  
– La cousine de Roxanne ?  
– Oui, dit-il, en essayant de sourire, mais il stresse tellement qu'il n'arrive qu'à grimacer. En fait, elle va à la soirée avec quelqu'un que mon frère n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout…  
– Super, je commente.  
– … et elle va se faire démonter par James s'il l'apprend. Et Rose ne mérite pas ça… Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Donc j'ai décidé…  
– Tu es amoureux d'elle ? je le coupe.  
– Non ! s'écrie-t-il, scandalisé.  
– Alors pourquoi tu veux l'aider ?  
– C'est comme une sœur, pour moi, on a pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Donc… j'aimerais faire une diversion en invitant quelqu'un que mon frère déteste encore plus…

… c'est-à-dire moi…

– … pour qu'il crie sur moi, et pas sur elle. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire : « Mon coco, t'es bien mignon mais la vie de Rose, perso, je m'en tamponne le coquillard », quand je réalise quelque chose. Non seulement j'aide un ennemi de Potter – le cavalier de Rose – mais en plus je sors avec quelqu'un pour la soirée. Et pas n'importe qui : son propre frère… J'ai déjà hâte de voir sa tête quand il me verra arriver au bras d'Albus. D'un autre côté, ça me dégoûterait d'aller à Halloween avec le sosie de James Potter, à ceci près que celui-ci ne porte pas des lunettes et a des yeux verts.

– Je dois y réfléchir. Mais si c'est oui, je te pose deux conditions : n'en parle à personne avant le 31 octobre…

Il hoche la tête.

– … et aie l'air moins terrorisé quand tu me croises. Tu n'es pas très appétissant, tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais te manger.

Il rit. Alleluia ! Il sait rire !

– Bon, décide-toi vite. J'espère que tu accepteras.

Il s'éloigne vers la porte, puis se retourne et me dit, le visage illuminé de bonheur :

– Merci !

Il a l'air tellement content que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, moi aussi.

Il est mignon, ce petit.

Je pense que je vais dire oui. Mais peut-être pas seulement pour embêter Potter. 

OoOoO

Jude enfile un jean et un T-shirt bleu pâle assez décolleté, alors que nous nous préparons pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

– Tu sais, Jude, il fait cinq degrés maximum dehors, je lui fais remarquer.  
– Et ?  
– Et ce T-shirt n'est pas du tout adapté à une température de cinq degrés.  
– Et ?  
– Laisse tomber…  
– Tu vas avec quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard ? demande Roxanne.  
– On s'est donné rendez-vous là-bas avec Bob…

Bob, c'est Robert Peterson, son petit ami du moment, Serdaigle de septième année, et c'est également son cavalier pour la soirée de Halloween. En outre, c'est un abruti, mais il paraît que ce n'est pas trop handicapant lorsque la seule activité qu'on envisage avec lui est de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

– D'ailleurs, Ginger, je t'ai raconté ce que m'a demandé Woles l'autre jour ? De l'espionner pour vous rapporter la victoire en Quidditch ! C'était vraiment grossier de sa part.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit en substance quand il m'en a parlé.

– Quoi ? Il t'en a parlé ? s'étonne Judith.

– A la base, il voulait que ce soit moi qui te corrompe. J'ai refusé.

– Merci, Ginger.

– J'ai droit à un cadeau en guise de ta gratitude ?

– Oui, ma reconnaissance éternelle. Ne soupire pas comme ça, Ginger, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne retrouve Bob qu'à 17h, aux Trois Balais, et on rentrera ensemble. Je ne vais pas vous lâcher pendant le choix des robes !

Roxanne sourit, je soupire de dépit. Je les ai prévenues du fait que j'allais peut être à la soirée d'Halloween ; mais je ne leur ai pas encore dit avec qui. « C'est la surprise ». Elles avaient l'air moyennement contentes de ne pas savoir qui serait mon cavalier, mais elles sont quand même ravies que je vienne.

Arrivées à Pré-au-Lard, nous nous ruons chez Honeydukes. J'achète trois paquets de chocogrenouilles, et mes amies prennent une boule de chocolat à modeler. J'ouvre l'un des paquets en sortant, et nous mangeons chacune une friandise avant d'entrer dans la boutique récemment ouverte des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, chaîne de magasins du père de Roxanne.

Nous passons à côté de la bande des Poupoufs qui s'extasie sur une cage remplie de Boursouflets, et, tandis que Judith et Roxanne se sont arrêtées devant le rayon des philtres d'amour – la première avec un air sceptique, la seconde avec un air rêveur – je commence à refaire mon stock de « cadeaux » pour Potter.

Je me ballade dans les rayons, et aperçoit Albus Potter, en train de discuter avec Rose Weasley et Lucy Ackerley. Discrètement, je me cache derrière une pile de Crèmes Canari.

– James va me tuer, murmure Rose.

Elle a l'air terrorisée. Je remarque des cernes énormes sous ses yeux. Elle se fait fouetter par son cousin pour être aussi paniquée par lui ?

– T'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé une solution, dit Albus.

– Ah bon ?

Albus esquisse un sourire rassurant.

– Ouais. J'invite quelqu'un qu'il déteste encore plus que Scorpius.

Scorpius, Scorpius Malefoy. Elle sort avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Ah oui, ça explique tout. Effectivement, Potter verrait rouge s'il voyait une Gryffondor – sa propre cousine qui plus est – s'approcher d'un Serpentard. Cet imbécile est le seul à continuer de croire en la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les seules tensions encore existantes à Poudlard sont entre Trelawney et McGonagall, Potter et moi, et les fantômes et Peeves.

– Qui ça ? demande la cousine des Potter, curieuse.  
– Ginger Enderson.  
– Elle a accepté ? demande Lucy, étonnée.  
– Eh bien, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle va dire oui, dit-il en souriant.

Il est malin, ce petit.

– Wow, font les deux autres, impressionnées. T'as réussi à la dompter !

Dites tout de suite que je suis un monstre !

Un peu vexée, je m'éloigne du petit groupe de cinquième année et m'approche de la caisse, où Roxanne et Judith paient leurs achats. La vendeuse empile des tonnes de flacons dans un sac en velours avant de le tendre à Roxanne, puis commence à compter la myriade de poudres et de rouges à lèvres magiques que Judith a choisie.

– Tu ne comptes pas aller à cette soirée sans te maquiller, tout de même ? me demande Jude tandis que nous sortons de la boutique.  
– Euh… si.

– Je te maquillerai, de gré ou de force. Je ne te laisserai pas rejoindre ton cavalier comme une souillon. Redis-moi le nom de ton cavalier, déjà ?  
– Je ne te l'ai pas dit, et je ne compte pas te le dire, Jude. Bien essayé, mais je ne vous révèlerai pas son identité avant l'heure.

Jude et Roxanne ont l'air profondément déçues. Mais elles retrouvent leur sourire alors que nous entrons chez Gaichiffon, le magasin de prêt-à-porter des sorciers.

Le cauchemar commence. 

OoOoO

– Et ça, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Judith me montre une minirobe bleue au décolleté plongeant.

– C'est pas une robe, c'est un T-shirt, je rétorque. Tu ne me feras pas mettre ça.

Jude fait la moue et repose la robe sur son portant.

– Les filles, regardez-moi !

Roxanne vient d'ouvrir le rideau de sa cabine. Elle a choisi une robe bustier en soie rouge, serrée au niveau de la taille par un ruban blanc. 

– Tu es magnifique !

J'essuie une larme d'émotion fictive.

– Notre petite Roxanne est devenue une vraie femme !  
– Parce qu'avant tu me considérais comme un homme ?  
– Bon, lance Judith, je vais essayer ma robe.

Elle attrape une robe bleue au tissu soyeux et tire le rideau de la cabine derrière elle. Roxanne s'en va regarder des chaussures à talon avec intérêt.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me mets sur mes pieds et commence à regarder les robes. Trop décolleté, trop courte, trop longue, trop trop… Je m'apprête à baisser les bras, me disant qu'un jean et un T-shirt, après tout, ne seraient pas si terribles, quand j'aperçois quelque chose qui manque cruellement d'originalité mais qui, au moins, me fera passer inaperçue.

Impec'. Je vais l'essayer.

– Jude, t'as bientôt fini ?  
– Oui ! Regarde un peu comme je suis belle !

Elle porte une robe sans manche bleu foncé, plutôt longue, et très décolletée. Une ceinture bleu pâle faite dans un tissu léger repose sur sa taille. 

– … Je me sens vraiment moche, tout à coup, dit Roxanne.  
– Mais nooon, la rassure Jude, t'es superbe.

Avant qu'elles ne me remarquent, je file dans la cabine et tire le rideau. Je commence à me déshabiller.

– T'as trouvé quelque chose ? réalise soudain Roxanne.  
– Ouaip !  
– C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ? s'écrient-elles d'une voix aigüe.  
– Vous allez voir ! je crie en me débattant avec la fermeture éclair de la robe (qui est le crétin qui a inventé ces trucs ?).  
– Dépêêêêêche !  
– Patiente un peu, ce n'est qu'un vêtement ! je réponds en me tortillant dans la robe. Voilà, j'ai fini !

J'ouvre le rideau d'un geste théâtral et attends la réaction de mes amies.

– Euh… Elle est un peu… simple ? dit Judith d'une voix hésitante en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Jolie, tempère Roxanne, mais… simple.

– C'était le but. Vous allez me laisser tranquille, maintenant ?

– Ah, les joies du shopping avec Ginger… soupire Roxanne.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. La robe, noire et sans manche, descend jusqu'aux genoux. Elle est vraiment toute simple, mais finalement, je pense qu'elle me plaît.

– Bon, maintenant, les chaussures !  
– Pitié, non ! je geins.  
– T'as pas le choix, Ginger…

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, je suis assise à une table des Trois Balais, sirotant une Bièraubeurre en compagnie de Roxanne, l'air vaguement traumatisée. Une heure à choisir des chaussures. _Une heure. _Et oui, je parle bien d'objets en bois quelconque à mettre au bout des pieds ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Je crois que Roxanne avait prévu de me faire la tête devant ma mauvaise volonté plus qu'apparente, mais ça a dû lui sortir de la tête elle me parle tranquillement de l'évolution de sa relation avec Woles, en tâchant d'oublier Judith qui embrasse Robert Peterson depuis bientôt vingt minutes, à la table à côté.

– …et quand il est venu me chercher en sortant du cours, hier, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

Je plisse les yeux.

– Ça te fait ça aussi, quand Judith et moi venons te chercher ?

– Non, évidemment ! C'est totalement différent et tu le sais très bien. Je ne sais pas très bien comment exprimer ça, mais…

– Si tu sais pas t'exprimer, cousine, tais-toi, dit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

Je lance un regard noir à Potter qui vient de débarquer avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Trois tables plus loin, les Poupoufs éclatent de rire comme si Potter venait de sortir la blague de l'année.

– Comme c'est spirituel. Applaudissez Potter et son humour décapant ! Sérieusement, j'ai rencontré des géraniums en pot plus drôles que toi.  
– Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors tais-toi, répète-t-il, pour moi cette fois-ci, en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Y a de l'écho, par ici… remarque Roxanne, qui n'a pas digéré la moquerie de son cousin.  
– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta Hobbers adorée ?  
– T'es jalouse d'elle, pas vrai ?  
– Bien sûr. Je tuerais pour pouvoir te tenir la main à longueur de journée.

Il grimace. J'ai remarqué qu'il garde ses mains dans ses poches, depuis qu'il sort avec elle. Barbara Hobbers aime le « romantisme », comme elle dit : ça comprend le fait de s'envoyer des lettres d'amour chaque jour, s'embrasser toutes les trois minutes, se mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux, se coller l'un à l'autre, et se tenir la main. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il réussit à éviter, c'est de lui tenir la main.

On voit bien que Potter déteste sortir avec cette fille, et pourtant ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Je crois que Potter a essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, mais apparemment c'était trop subtil pour Barbara Hobbers.

Si ça continue comme ça, il va gagner notre pari. Et s'il le gagne, je devrais lui faire une déclaration d'amour publique.

Ma vie sociale serait fichue.

– Tu vas avec elle pour la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui, j'avais beaucoup de choix, mais finalement je me suis décidé sur elle.  
– Ta façon de faire des choix me dépasse, Potter…

– Au moins, je peux me permettre de choisir. Toi, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est rester dans ton dortoir et pleurer.  
– Non, j'ai un choix, je réplique. Le choix entre rester dans mon dortoir et pleurer, comme tu dis, ou accepter l'invitation d'un très gentil garçon. J'ai pris le second choix.

Son visage se décompose et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu… tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? s'étonne-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu as pris le premier imbécile venu. Il faut vraiment avoir un problème congénital pour accepter d'aller à un événement avec toi, quel qu'il soit.  
– Figure-toi que non, mon cavalier à moi, ce n'est pas un abruti sans cervelle. Tiens, bonjour Barbara…

Hobbers vient d'arriver, et a attrapé la main de Potter avant qu'il n'ait pu la fourrer dans sa poche. Elle m'ignore totalement, et souffle amoureusement à l'oreille de Potter :

– Bonjour mon roudoudou… Je t'ai cherché partout, t'étais où ?  
– Il cherchait une corde et un tabouret.

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air furieux :

– Laisse Jimmy tranquille !  
– Oh, pardon Jimmy, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, dis-je d'une petite voix ridicule. Tu me pardonnes, Jimmy ?  
– Ca suffit, Enderson, dit Abercrombie.  
– Le silence te réussissait, Lee Cooper. Alors retournes-y.  
– C'est Abercrombie !  
– De toute façon, on s'en va, dis-je. Ca sent trop le thon, ici, j'ajoute en regardant Hobbers.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-elle innocemment, alors que Wright fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
– N'essaie pas de comprendre, Hobbers. L'effort serait trop difficile pour ton cerveau, il exploserait. Viens, Roxanne.

Nous sortons du pub en ignorant les commentaires narquois de James Potter qui me traite de lâche, et nous commençons à rentrer à Poudlard. Cet abruti de Potter avec sa petite amie digne de son intelligence m'ont coupé l'envie de finir ma Bièraubeurre et à Roxanne aussi. Au milieu du chemin, j'entends :

– Roxanne ! Ginger ! Attendez-moi !

Je fais volte-face. C'est Judith.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec Peterson ?  
– Honnêtement, je m'ennuyais un peu… Et puis je vous ai vues vous disputer avec Potter et sa bande. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont encore fait ?  
– Oh, rien. Mais je te raconte pas sa tête quand il a su que j'allais à la soirée.  
– Ah, tu vas lui dire oui ? Et tu y vas avec qui, déjà ? demande Roxanne innocemment.  
– Avec… quelqu'un !  
– Ginger ! Dis-nous !  
– Non ! 

OoOoO

Le soir, j'écris en vitesse sur un bout de parchemin : «_A Albus. C'est oui, RDV 31 octobre 20h dans la salle commune._ ». Je sors de la tour de Gryffondor et me dirige vers la volière. Parmi les chouettes et hiboux des élèves, je repère mon petit hibou qui essaie de détruire un mur en pierres de cinq cent kilos à coups de griffe.

– Viens, Pilpel, je l'appelle.

Mon hibou fonce sur moi et j'ai juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur derrière moi. Je retiens un soupir de lassitude, le ramasse, lui lisse les plumes puis attache ma lettre à la minuscule patte de l'oiseau, complètement sonné.

– Apporte ça tout de suite.

L'oiseau émet un léger sifflement, et s'envole par la fenêtre, pas avant d'avoir raté son premier décollage et de s'être aplati contre le mur à côté. Je souris et retourne dans mon dortoir. 

OoOoO

Je m'habille en vitesse. Il est huit heures moins cinq, le match de Quidditch commence dans quelques minutes. Je viens à peine de me réveiller… J'enfile la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, c'est-à-dire un maillot de bain et des chaussures de ski, et me dépêche de sortir. Mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir, et je marche lentement, très lentement…

Quand j'arrive enfin devant le terrain de Quidditch, le match a déjà commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Qu'est-ce que l'équipe adverse joue mal ! Les poursuiveurs ne sont pas fichus de s'envoyer la balle, ils n'arrivent jamais à la rattraper. Et leur gardien est nul ! Il n'arrête pas un seul Souafle… Leurs batteurs sont effondrés par terre, ils sont tombés de leurs balais, attaqués par les Cognards.

Et leur attrapeur… Ils n'ont même pas d'attrapeur !

…

Oh, non…

C'est mon équipe…

A ce moment là, la foule se tourne vers moi comme un seul homme et hurle de rire en voyant ma tenue. Certains sifflent. On m'envoie des hiboux dans la tête, que je suis incapable d'éviter, à cause de mes jambes trop lourdes et de mes chaussures de ski. Je tombe à la renverse, et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est Robert Peterson, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, tenant fermement le Vif d'Or dans le poing…

J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration haletante. Je suis dans mon lit, et il fait encore nuit. Le match n'a pas commencé. C'était juste un cauchemar. Un cauchemar super bizarre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et jette un œil au cadran de ma montre phosphorescente, achetée chez Derviche et Bang il y a trois ans. Il est sept heures, le match est à huit heures. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est l'heure de se lever.

Et mes amies ne sont pas réveillées.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Enfin. Ma vengeance a sonné.

Je prends délicatement le réveil espagnol de Roxanne et le pose exactement entre les deux lits de mes amies. Le pied derrière le réveil, chaque main tenant un bout de couverture d'une des filles, je me prépare mentalement à la scène bruyante qui va suivre.

Je donne un petit coup de la pointe de mon pied sur le réveil qui bascule en avant.

– CARAAAAAAAAAMBA ! hurle le réveil, furieux d'avoir été malmené.

Judith et Roxanne poussent un cri en ouvrant les yeux. Je tire leurs couvertures d'un coup sec tandis que Pepsi, le croup de Judith, parfaitement réveillé, se met à aboyer en courant dans tous les sens.

– Debout les filles ! je hurle. C'est le jour du match !  
– … t'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse, non ? grommèle Roxanne.  
– C'est le juste retour des choses ! Vous me faites subir ça tous les matins !  
– T'es inhumaine, Ginger, dit Jude en repoussant son chien qui lui lèche le visage en jappant. Eteins ce fichu réveil, il va me briser les tympans.

– Comme tous les matins, soupire Roxanne en se laissant tomber de son lit pour donner un coup sec sur la caboche de l'instrument infernal afin de le faire taire.

Cette journée commence super bien.

Il faut bien ça, vu l'épreuve qui nous attend. Un match de Quidditch devant toute l'école. Je pars à la recherche d'un pantalon, alors que mes entrailles se serrent à cause du stress. 

OoOoO

– Vous êtes en forme ?

Je tourne la tête vers Chuck Woles, blasée. Sa grande inquiétude, depuis qu'il est devenu capitaine, c'est que quelqu'un tourne de l'œil pendant le match.

– Mange du bacon, Ginger, dit-il en versant toute une plâtrée de viande dans mon assiette.

Je mordille une tranche pour lui faire plaisir, puis la repose dès qu'il tourne la tête.

– Robins, nourris-toi !

Mais Daniel Robins continue de regarder dans le vide, l'air terrorisé. Il n'a rien mangé. Ses yeux sont cernés, son teint pâle comme la mort. Le stress ne lui réussit pas.

Je regarde les batteurs. Frederic Kreeps et Theodore Carter, eux, n'ont aucun problème pour manger. En fait, on dirait qu'ils s'apprêtent à jeûner pendant une semaine, tellement ils mangent.

Je jette un œil à mes amies. Roxanne mange le même bout de pain depuis un quart d'heure. Judith, la sérénité incarnée, boit du chocolat chaud aussi normalement que si on s'apprêtait à aller en cours de Botanique. Ne peut-elle pas compatir et faire semblant de stresser un peu ? 

Quant à James, il fait comme si il était parfaitement à l'aise, tout en ignorant copieusement les œillades de Barbara Hobbers à la table des Serdaigles. Mais en réalité, sous la table, il est en train de déchirer en tous petits morceaux son napperon.

– Bon, on y va, dit Woles en se levant.

Il n'a pas touché à son assiette. 

OoOoO

Dans les vestiaires, notre capitaine essaie de nous encourager avec un discours. Mais, effet du stress, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de parler.

– On va les écraser comme des mouches, Robins, tape fort dans les cognards comme aux entraînements…

Robins est poursuiveur, mais il reste apathique.

– Ginger, garde bien les anneaux…  
– Je suis l'attrapeuse…  
– Ah ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors, euh…  
– On a compris le message, dit calmement Potter. Les gars, on s'est bien entraînés et on n'a aucune raison de perdre. Alors on y va, et on les écrase !

Kreeps et Carter sourient. Moi, j'en suis incapable, alors je grimace.

– Allons-y !

Nous sortons des vestiaires, et arrivons sur le terrain ; la foule d'élèves dans les gradins se met à hurler. J'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma respiration. Mon cœur s'affole.

Je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir pu m'envoler.


	9. 9 Fugue dans la Forêt

Coucou ! Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews super-gentilles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

By the way, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me représenter les personnages des fics et parfois c'est énervant de ne pas pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom. Donc j'ai remédié au problème - maksstories. skyrock. com (sans espace), je mettrai dessus les visages des persos de cette fic'. Pas besoins de commentaires ou quoi que ce soit, ce sera juste plus pratique pour vous.

Ok, j'me tais. Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Woles écrase la main de Robert Peterson, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

– Enfourchez vos balais !

Je passe une jambe par-dessus le manche, plus paniquée que jamais.

Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne verrai pas le Vif d'Or, je vais tomber de mon balai, je vais me taper la honte…

Avant que ma conscience ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus pour me démoraliser, M. Picsec siffle le début du match et, par réflexe, je donne un grand coup de pied dans le sol.

Aussitôt, je me sens mille fois mieux. Le vent passe ses longs doigts fins dans mes cheveux, caresse chaque pore de ma peau. L'odeur du bois occulte ma panique, la paix s'insinue en moi. Le bonheur m'envahit.

Je tourne la tête vers nos buts, et je vois bien que c'est aussi le cas de Potter. Notre gardien est souriant, avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

– Les Serdaigles ont le Souafle ! dit la voix de la commentatrice, Ella Filps, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Ackerley envoie à Starkey, qui passe à Selwyn, et… non, c'est Woles, le capitaine des Gryffondor, qui l'intercepte, qui l'envoie à Daniels – le nouveau poursuiveur, voyons ce qu'il vaut ! – Weasley, Daniels, beau rattrapage, qui l'envoie à nouveau à Woles, mais – aïe – un coup de Cognard, il lâche le souafle mais Starkey le rattrape, elle s'approche des buts des Gryffondors, elle tire et… Potter BLOQUE !

J'expire bruyamment, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant tout ce temps. J'arrête de me concentrer sur le commentaire du match et commence à décrire de larges cercles avec mon vieux Comète 290, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. A une vingtaine de mètres de moi, Robert Peterson, l'attrapeur adverse, fait de même en jetant de brefs coups d'œil vers moi.

Soudain, il plonge en piqué. Il a repéré le Vif avant moi ? Sans réfléchir, je fonce à sa suite. Le sol se rapproche à toute allure. J'espère vraiment qu'il a trouvé la balle en or, sinon, je vais m'écraser en beauté. Peterson jette alors un regard en arrière, et je comprends. Un cours théorique de vol me revient soudain en mémoire.

– Feinte de Wronski, disait Woles. L'attrapeur fonce vers le sol, faisant semblant d'avoir repéré le Vif d'Or : l'adversaire s'engage à sa suite, puis l'attrapeur remonte au dernier moment en chandelle, laissant l'adversaire s'écraser au sol. Enderson, tu m'écoutes ?

– Euh… oui ?

– Résume-moi ce que je viens de dire.

– Euuuuh…

– ENDERSON ! ECOUTE QUAND ON TE PARLE !

La preuve que j'ai écouté, c'est que maintenant je m'en souviens. Et toc ! Malheureusement, dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas aller le voir pour le lui dire et lui tirer la langue.

Je m'apprête à ralentir, quand un mouvement très rapide retient mon attention. Je tourne la tête, continuant à foncer vers le sol, et aperçoit alors la petite balle, immobile devant un des étendards jaune-doré de Gryffondor, voletant au ras du sol.

Alors que Peterson remonte en chandelle, comme je l'avais prévu, je redresse légèrement le manche de mon balai et accélère vers les tribunes, en direction de la bannière de ma maison.  
Je me suis souvent demandé si le Vif d'Or était capable de penser. En tout cas, on dirait qu'il m'a vue avancer vers lui, parce qu'il réagit alors que je suis à une dizaine de mètres de l'étendard. Il s'élève en ligne droite à une vitesse époustouflante. Je fais de même ; mon balai est à présent à la verticale. Il n'y a plus dans mon champ de vision que la petite balle et le ciel d'automne. Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux au manche de mon bon vieux Comète et m'apprête à lâcher une main, quand, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un bout de manche à balai surgir à ma droite. C'est Peterson, qui a un Nimbus 3001, bien plus rapide que mon vieux machin. Plus de temps à perdre. Sans réfléchir, je tends la main le plus vite possible, manquant de me déboîter le bras, et referme le poing sur le Vif d'Or.

Trois secondes plus tard, je réalise que je continue de foncer vers le ciel et ralentit. Je prends alors conscience des acclamations des Gryffondors, dans le stade, une centaine de mètres en bas. Je pousse un cri de joie, et, tendant le bras en l'air, la main toujours refermée sur la balle magique, je redescends lentement vers le terrain, alors que les membres de mon équipe de Quidditch se ruent sur moi, un air ravi plaqué sur le visage.

– Enderson a attrapé le Vif d'Or, s'exclame la voix de Filps la commentatrice, faisant remporter cent cinquante points à l'équipe de Gryffondor ; avec 330 à 150, GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH !

OoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, dans notre chambre, j'effectue une petite danse de la joie devant Jude et Roxanne, qui éclatent de rire.

– On a gagné ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ga-gné !  
– Ah bon ? fait mine de s'étonner Jude.  
– J'avais pas remarqué, ajoute Rox. C'est pour ça que tu glapis depuis la fin du match ?  
– Et que les Gryffondors ont fait la fête toute la journée ? Je me disais, aussi…

Je lui envoie un coussin dans la tête, et elle répond en m'envoyant un polochon au visage.

– Bon, on va manger ? demande Judith après s'être vaporisé du parfum à la lavande dans le cou.

Je m'apprête à acquiescer quand je vois Pilpel à la fenêtre. Il tient un parchemin à la patte et a l'air un peu sonné. Il vient sans doute de foncer contre les carreaux.

– Avancez, je vous rejoins, dis-je précipitamment, en espérant qu'elles seront parties au moment où il recommencera à tambouriner la vitre avec sa tête de piaf.

Elles quittent la pièce, non sans un regard étonné derrière elles. Je me lève et vais ouvrir à mon oiseau. Il sautille sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tombe par terre. Je décroche avec hâte le parchemin à sa patte sans faire attention à son hululement fatigué, et déroule la lettre, très courte, écrite d'une écriture ronde et soignée, tandis que Pilpel trottine jusqu'à l'écuelle de Pepsi pour lui piquer sa nourriture.

_A Ginger. Merci d'avoir accepté. Nous devrons faire semblant de sortir ensemble. On se voit dans quatre jours._

Mais… Il a changé les règles du jeu !

Je m'apprête à lui renvoyer une lettre d'insultes, mais ma conscience murmure alors : « C'est l'occasion rêvée de montrer à Potter que tu n'es pas frigide. »

Vu comme ça…

Je lance un _Incendio_sur la lettre, qui forme alors un petit tas de cendre dans mes mains. Je lance le tout par la fenêtre, dans le noir de la nuit.

Je m'apprête à partir, quand je vois, sur la table de nuit de Judith, un petit livre à la couverture en cuir. Intriguée, je m'en empare Judith aime lire, certes, mais ses goûts à elles se trouvent plutôt parmi les livres moldus… Et clairement, ce livre n'en est pas un.

_Mythes et légendes scandinaves_. En dessous, une étiquette précise : « _Appartient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard._» Ce n'est même pas un roman ! Pourquoi a-t-elle emprunté ça ?

J'ouvre le bouquin à une page au hasard, et tombe sur un chapitre nommé : « _Les Valkyries._»

Poussée par ma curiosité, je commence à lire.

_Le terme Valkyrie, ou Walkyrie, qui signifie « celles qui choisissent les morts au combat », illustre bien la fonction de ces femmes dans la mythologie nordique moldue. Servantes et messagères du dieu Odin, ce sont elles qui décident du dénouement des batailles.  
Le nombre et les noms des Valkyries varient selon les légendes ou les poèmes. Si les moldus en retiennent treize, nous pouvons remarquer qu'elles sont, en réalité, sept : Brynhildr (destinée de la bataille), Hrist (effroi), Mist (brouillard), Hildr (bataille), Prudr (pouvoir), Kara (courage) et Gondul (baguette magique).__Odin, puissant sorcier, créa les Valkyries à partir d'animaux. Cela fait des Valkyries un genre d'animagi très particuliers : des animaux capables de se transformer en humains. Odin les avait créées dans le but de protéger son trésor le plus cher après sa mort. On dit du cœur des Valkyries qu'il est « intouchable » : tant que personne n'a découvert leur véritable identité, elles sont incapables du moindre sentiment. Seule une Valkyrie, la première, a échappé à cette règle.  
Les Valkyries sont immortelles ; aucune arme ni aucun sort ne peut les tuer définitivement. En effet, elles ressuscitent continuellement, tant que leur identité n'est pas découverte. Une fois leur secret révélé, leur destin est scellé : elles sont destinées à mourir à la fin de leur dernière vie.__  
_  
Je me demande quel genre de trésor Odin le sorcier pouvait avoir. Une baguette indestructible, ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être ? Mettant fin à mes interrogations, je tourne la page. Il y a une description de chacune des sept Valkyries, accompagnée d'une illustration, mais pas une illustration immobile ; ce sont des photographies de tableaux sorciers.

La première, Brynhildr, est une femme aux longs cheveux noir corbeau, portant une robe en lambeaux. Elle possède des ailes, squelettiques, dont les pointes ressemblent à des lames, et les agite avec lenteur en me fixant d'un air curieux.

_Brynhildr est la Valkyrie décidant du destin de la bataille. Elle était la favorite d'Odin. Cette guerrière n'a de pitié que pour les enfants. A l'origine, Brynhildr était un corbeau__.  
_  
Je regarde l'image de Brynhildr une dernière fois et tourne la page.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux attachés en chignon, portant une armure et brandissant une lance acérée et enflammée, occupe pratiquement toute la page. Elle a l'air redoutable et fait jouer son arme entre ses mains, les yeux remplis d'un air de défi.

_Hrist a été créée pour inspirer l'effroi aux hommes, afin de choisir les plus valeureux d'entre eux. Elle est la plus belliqueuse des sept. Odin a transformé un loup pour la créer.  
_  
Je tourne à nouveau la page. La Valkyrie aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux rouges m'observe, imperturbable. Elle porte une cape bleu foncé qui ressemble à des ailes, et est enfoncée dans la brume jusqu'aux genoux.

_Selon la légende, Mist enveloppe les guerriers de brouillard pour les transporter dans l'au-delà scandinave, afin qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais le chemin pour revenir sur terre. En réalité, son pouvoir de faire surgir la brume autour d'elle permet d'avantager ou au contraire de nuire aux guerriers ; elle décide du destin des hommes. Elle fut créée à partir d'un corbeau.  
_  
A la page suivante, une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés me lance un regard très dur, puis fait mine de m'ignorer. Je remarque qu'elle est la plus immobile de toutes les images que j'ai vues jusqu'ici. Elle porte une robe bleue, couverte de dentelle, s'arrêtant au niveau des cuisses, et tient fermement une épée longue et effilée, couverte de sang.

_Hildr, Valkyrie de la bataille, est la seconde louve transformée. Sa cruauté est mythique ; elle tue sans raison, comme les loups déciment, pour s'occuper, des troupeaux entiers. La légende dit que la voir est signe de mort.  
_

Le personnage de la page d'après, aux cheveux roux recouverts d'un drap blanc, est vêtu d'un tissu blanc en lambeaux, entourant sa poitrine. Ses jambes et ses bras sont recouverts de tissu noir. Dans sa main gauche, elle tient une lame courte, pointée vers son cœur ; du manche du petit poignard s'échappe une fumée bleue, dessinant des crânes dans le vide. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur peu naturelle que la fumée et regardent un point derrière moi. Elle non plus ne bouge pratiquement pas.

_Gondul, la Valkyrie à la baguette magique, fut également créée à partir d'un corbeau. Elle fut la seule dotée du pouvoir des sorciers par Odin. Les Scandinaves la considèrent généralement comme la créatrice de la magie noire._

En tournant la page pour découvrir l'avant-dernière Valkyrie, je me demande si toutes ces légendes sont vraies. D'un côté, le livre parle d'elles en utilisant le présent, comme pour laisser entendre que leur existence est véritable. D'un autre côté, ces légendes ont plusieurs siècles ; non seulement elles ne sont pas dignes de confiance, mais en plus, les Valkyries, si elles existent, sont sans doute mortes à présent.

Le livre offre à ma vue une dame souriante, d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux d'argent et à la robe blanche. Dans ses mains flotte une boule d'énergie pure.

_Prudr, la Valkyrie du pouvoir, donne aux guerriers la force de se battre. A l'origine, elle était un loup blanc. Sa puissance magique est la plus grande de celles de toutes les autres Valkyries.  
_  
La dernière Valkyrie représentée a des cheveux blancs attachés dans une longue queue de cheval. Toute de bleu vêtue, elle a trois paires d'ailes blanches dans le dos et une couronne d'argent au sommet de son crâne. Elle tient un sabre en acier à l'aspect tranchant, et virevolte dans les airs, les yeux fermés, concentrée.

_Kara inspirait le courage aux hommes sur le champ de bataille. Elle est la seule à avoir été créée à partir d'un cygne ; symbole de l'amour, elle peut éprouver des sentiments pour les humains. Odin, en la créant, prédit que par affection pour un homme, Kara lui révèlerait elle-même sa véritable nature, faisant basculer son destin vers la mort.__  
_  
Joyeux.

– Ginger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Surprise, je lâche le livre qui tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je lève la tête ; Judith, l'air inquiète, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Tu as dit que tu nous rejoignais, et ça fait vingt bonnes minutes qu'on t'attend. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
– Oh, je suis tombée sur ce livre... Pourquoi tu lis les _Mythes et légendes scandinaves_ ?  
– Ca ? Je l'ai emprunté pour faire plaisir à mon père.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Tu te rappelles les industriels norvégiens avec lesquels mon père devait faire affaire, cet été ? Eh bien, il n'a pas réussi à les convaincre, en tout cas ils n'ont pas encore signé. Il voulait donc que je fasse des recherches de mon côté sur la culture norvégienne, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de trucs à dire au prochain dîner. Ce qui est ridicule, puisque tout ce que je trouve ici est écrit du point de vue des sorciers. Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas, si ça me permet d'aller là-bas !

Elle marque une pause, puis ajoute :

– Au fait, pourquoi mon chien essaie-t-il de bouffer ton hibou ?

– Encore ?

– On dirait bien.

– J'arrive, dis-je en arrachant Pilpel des griffes de Pepsi qui n'a vraiment pas l'air content qu'on ait essayé de lui piquer sa nourriture, avant de lancer le hibou par la fenêtre.

Je le regarde tomber en chute libre, puis agiter des ailes au dernier moment et s'envoler vers la Volière. Je ne m'inquiète pas de son état : ce hibou est indestructible, ça fait des années qu'il se brise les os contre tout ce qu'il peut trouver, c'est pas un chien qui lui donnera du fil à retordre. Puis je suis Judith en-dehors de la chambre.

En arrivant à table, la seule place disponible est en face de Potter et Hobbers, sa petite amie stupide. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il se tourne vers Barbara et se met à l'embrasser. Abercrombie, assis à côté de lui, les regarde pendant cinq secondes puis repousse son assiette, dégoûté.

Quand ils se décollent enfin l'un de l'autre, Barbara reprend son babillage incessant :

– Pour le bal, j'ai prévu de mettre ma petite robe verte à manches courtes, et je porterai des bas de soie noire, qu'en penses-tu ? D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle sans donner l'occasion au pauvre Potter de répondre, je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre comme chaussures, les talons ou les ballerines, parce que les talons me grandiraient, mais j'ai toujours trouvé les ballerines plus classes que les talons, pas toi ?

– Tu voudrais pas l'embrasser, James ? marmonne Roxanne. Histoire qu'elle arrête de parler.

Barbara Hobbers continue de piailler elle n'a pas entendu Roxanne, au contraire de James qui lui lance un regard noir.

– Tu vois, Potter, j'ajoute, ça me fait une raison de plus de ne pas être jalouse de toi. Au moins, moi, je ne subis pas les monologues de Hobbers.

Hobbers s'arrête brusquement et me lance un regard outré. Cool ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de l'arrêter !

– Laisse-le tranquille, soupire Abercrombie.  
– Oh, comme c'est mignon, Lacoste protège son chéri.  
– Abercrombie, grince-t-il.  
– Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours différemment ? demande innocemment Wright.  
– J'ai du mal avec les noms de vêtements.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Tu ne connais rien à la culture moldue, toi, pas vrai ? demande Roxanne.  
– Non.  
– Abercrombie est un nom de pull, lui apprend-elle.  
– Personnellement, dit Potter, je préfèrerais avoir un nom de pull que ne pas avoir de parents.  
– Dommage, tu n'as pas un nom de pull, je réponds du tac-au-tac.  
– Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux, nous coupe Wright. Pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à vous envoyer des piques ?  
– Parce qu'elle est complètement débile.  
– Mauvaise réponse, ta copine est complètement débile aussi, je réplique.

Il y a un blanc.

– Vous parlez de qui ? demande Hobbers en fronçant les sourcils.

On parlait trop vite pour qu'elle ait pu comprendre, d'autant plus qu'elle était déconcentrée parce qu'elle était en train de chercher quelque chose à me répondre après que j'ai parlé de ses monologues.

– D'un thon assis à côté de James, répond Roxanne.

Barbara regarde Abercrombie, installé de l'autre côté de Potter.

– Ne traites pas Thomas de thon, dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Roxanne se frappe le front du plat de la main, l'air affligé, et Hobbers a l'air encore plus furieuse.

– Rassure-toi, on ne parlait pas de Thomas, dis-je avec un petit sourire. En tout cas pas que de lui. (Je murmure à Roxanne :) Je crains que la bêtise de Potter déteigne beaucoup sur ses amis…  
– Ca suffit, dit Judith.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

– Depuis quand tu prends la défense des poissons sans cervelle ?  
– Depuis que tu te comportes comme un poisson sans cervelle.  
– PARDON ?  
– Tu as très bien entendu.

Elle ne sourit pas du tout. Judith ne plaisante pas. Elle me prend vraiment pour un poisson sans cervelle ?

Je me lève, choquée, et sors de la Grande Salle à grands pas, sans me retourner. J'espère que Judith va m'arrêter, me dire qu'elle est désolée de m'avoir insultée, mais rien ne se passe. Alors je sors du château et cours vers la forêt.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours. Je cours à perdre haleine, je veux courir jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir, jusqu'à oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je veux qu'il fasse si noir que je ne puisse plus voir autour de moi, et que je ne puisse plus faire face à la réalité. Je ne me suis jamais disputé avec Judith. Qu'une de mes amies dise du mal de moi, c'est mon identité qui s'effondre.

Quand mes larmes se tarissent, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis enfoncée dans le bois, je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, j'ai grimpé à un arbre. Je suis debout sur une branche et observe la forêt alentour.

J'aimerais rester perchée ici pour toujours. Mais je sais que je dois redresser la tête et continuer à avancer dans le chemin de la vie.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? J'ai critiqué les amis stupides de Potter. Rien de nouveau par rapport à d'habitude… Ou alors elle déteste ça depuis le début ? Jour après jour, mon comportement l'a insupportée jusqu'au point de non-retour…

– Ginger !  
– Ginger, où es-tu ?

Ce sont les voix de mes amies. J'ai bien envie de descendre les rejoindre mais… une vision m'arrête net.

– Ginger ! Je pensais pas du tout à ce que je racontais ! Le poisson sans cervelle, c'est moi !  
– Allez, viens…  
– … Les Acromentules risquent de te trouver avant nous si tu ne viens pas, Gin. Allez, viens…

J'entends un sanglot. Je suis toujours glacée, perchée sur ma branche. C'est quoi, ce délire ?

– J'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. Je ne le pensais même pas, en plus, souffle Jude.  
– T'en fais pas, vous allez vous expliquer, et ça va s'arranger, la rassure Roxanne.

Malgré tout, l'inquiétude perce dans sa voix.

Je les vois s'avancer vers mon arbre. Elles ne lèvent pas la tête et ne m'aperçoivent donc pas. Tant mieux. Judith, le visage ravagé, s'adosse contre le tronc et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ses épaules se secouent silencieusement.

A ce moment-là, j'ai failli signaler ma présence. Jude m'inspirait de la pitié. Et je savais qu'elle cesserait de pleurer si je descendais. Mais j'étais trop choquée par la découverte que je venais de faire pour envisager cette alternative.

Mes pieds … ne sont plus des pieds.

D'énormes griffes noires surgissent du bas de ma jupe, terminant de longues jambes ébène et trop maigres pour être humaines. Je passe ma main devant mes yeux : rien ne change. Je ne rêve pas.

Au pied de l'arbre, Roxanne prend le bras de Judith, dont le visage est encore baigné de larmes, et l'entraîne plus loin, pour me chercher sans doute.

Quand je n'entends plus les feuilles mortes craquer sous leurs pieds, je ferme les yeux, et compte jusqu'à trois. Je les rouvre.

Mes jambes sont tout à fait normales.

Je ne sais que penser. Soit j'ai eu une hallucination – ce serait bien le genre de Potter de me mettre une potion de confusion dans mon verre – soit cet arbre, ou cette forêt, a des propriétés bien étranges, soit Potter m'a lancé un sortilège pendant que je sortais de la Grande Salle.

J'entreprends de descendre de l'arbre, très lentement, de branche en branche, pour ne pas me casser la figure. Je me demande comment j'ai pu monter là-haut sans m'en rendre compte.

Enfin, je pose mes pieds sur le plancher des vaches. J'expire bruyamment… puis je regarde autour de moi. Les arbres se ressemblent tous. Comment vais-je trouver la sortie ?

Cette forêt est flippante, en plus. Il paraît qu'un loup-garou y rôde tous les mois… Si ça se trouve, je vais me faire bouffer… Soudain, j'entends les feuilles mortes bruisser derrière moi. Un lourd regard pèse sur mes épaules.

C'est le loup-garou, j'en suis sûre ! Il va me bouffer, je vais mourir !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retourne lentement.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de passer par "maksstories. skyblog. com".


	10. 10 Duos et Duels

Une paire d'yeux dorés me scrute avec curiosité. C'est un chat. Un simple chat.

Il y a des chats dans la forêt ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écrie une grosse voix.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Je fais volte-face et étouffe un cri ; je suis nez-à-nez avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il a l'air furieux. Et je n'aime pas trop mettre les demi-géants furieux.

– Il est interdit aux élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt sans être accompagné d'un adulte ! Et en plus, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ! Tu as conscience du nombre d'animaux dangereux qui vivent ici ?

Terrorisée, je balbutie des paroles incohérentes, et finit par fondre en larmes – ok, je surjoue un peu, mais faut dire qu'il m'a vraiment fait peur. Aussitôt, l'attitude de Hagrid change.

– Bon, calme-toi, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Je vais te ramener au château. Mais n'espère pas te tirer de là sans punition !

J'acquiesce en essuyant mes larmes – ça marche plutôt bien, technique à retenir. Il se met en marche, et avant de le suivre, je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

Pas de chat.

Ai-je rêvé ?

Ça ne ferait jamais qu'une hallucination de plus… 

OoOoO

– Mais qu'allons-nous faire de vous, Miss Enderson ! crie Londubat. En deux mois, vous avez fait perdre plus de points à vous seule que l'ensemble des Gryffondors !

T'exagère, Nazaire. Jusque-là, je n'ai fait perdre qu'une quarantaine de points. Quoi que maintenant, prise à minuit dans la Forêt Interdite, je pense que je vais battre mon record de cette année…

Là, il m'accompagne chez la directrice, qui s'occupera en personne de mon cas. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans son bureau. On la dit sévère au possible. En attendant, je regarde mon prof de botanique vociférer, sans l'écouter. Je suis sereine. J'ai remarqué, au fil de mes années, que plus j'étais calme, plus il s'énervait sur moi. C'est assez amusant. Mais j'ai un minimum de respect pour lui, donc j'évite de rire quand il me crie dessus. Ce qui est assez difficile.

Nous arrivons finalement devant une gargouille qui semble avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

– Mot de passe ? demande-t-elle.  
– Olive, dit Nazaire.

La gargouille acquiesce, puis s'écarte, nous délivrant le passage. Je grimpe sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, et l'escalier se met à monter tout seul.

Faut pas croire qu'on n'est pas évolués à Poudlard, on a même des escalators.

Nous arrivons devant une lourde porte en chêne. Mon professeur toque trois fois.

– Entrez, dit une voix froide à l'intérieur.

Il actionne la poignée et pousse la porte.

Le bureau est aussi bien rangé que celui de la vielle Wilson de mon ancien pensionnat. Tout est net et propre ; les papiers sur le bureau en bois clair sont arrangés en piles et aucun ne dépasse du paquet ; dans un coin de la pièce, une énorme armoire aux vitres en verre se tapit dans l'ombre. Je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur… A côté, un feu d'enfer ronfle dans l'âtre d'une cheminée en marbre. Juste derrière le bureau de la directrice se trouve le tableau d'un certain « A. Dumbledore ». Près du vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche est peint un drôle d'oiseau rouge particulièrement misérable. Il ne lui reste presque pas de plumes. Il est d'autant plus remarquable qu'il s'agit du seul animal peint dans cette pièce.

– Merci, Neville. Je vais m'en occuper, à présent.

M. Londubat hoche la tête puis quitte la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'il s'appelle Neville. Bah, je préfère Nazaire.

Je regarde la directrice. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, sans parler. Au bout de trente secondes, n'y tenant plus, je me tourne vers le tableau et dit, tout à trac :

– Euh… j'aime beaucoup cet oiseau.

Brusquement, l'oiseau s'enflamme en poussant un cri d'agonie, me faisant sursauter.

– Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle calmement. C'est normal.

Oh. J'ai failli m'inquiéter. Bon, l'oiseau dans le tableau prend feu régulièrement, mais c'est normal ! Il doit sûrement être commandable à distance : un mot de passe comme « j'aime beaucoup votre oiseau » et il s'enflamme tout seul… Je veux le même !

En tout cas, il y a encore deux ou trois choses du monde sorcier que j'ai du mal à assimiler.

– C'est un phénix, précise-t-elle.  
– Aaaaah…

Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour une abrutie, maintenant. Effectivement, elle a un air un peu surpris pendant une microseconde.

– Que faisiez-vous à une heure pareille dans la Forêt Interdite ? dit-elle d'une voix sévère, son visage se figeant à nouveau dans une expression impénétrable. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous y rendre, et encore moins après le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas ?

Bigre, elle est intimidante, quand elle veut. Incapable de parler, je hoche très vite la tête.

– Et pourquoi y étiez-vous ?  
– Je… n'en sais rien, dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Pas question de lui parler de ma dispute avec Judith. Ce serait vraiment ridicule.

– Je récapitule : vous êtes allée impunément dans un endroit où vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller, et… vous ne savez pas pourquoi.

Oups. C'est encore plus ridicule.

Mais je ferais mieux de ne pas me contredire, sinon, elle va comprendre que je mens et peut-être me faire avaler du véritaserum ou que sais-je encore… Et là je ne pourrai rien lui cacher. Ce serait encore plus ridicule.

– Oui.

Elle me fixe bizarrement, mais je ne cille pas. Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, elle m'annonce d'un ton sans appel :

– Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. Et vous serez collée pendant deux semaines, avec M. Potter.  
– Pardon ?

Elle veut vraiment faire de ma vie un enfer ! Pourquoi avec lui ?

– M. Potter a été pris lui aussi dans la Forêt Interdite, ce soir.  
– Pourquoi était-il là-bas ?  
– J'aimerais bien le savoir. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Oh, non. C'est pas vrai. Maintenant, elle doit penser que j'ai fait des trucs avec Potter dans la forêt.

Cette situation est encore plus gênante que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.  
– Bonne soirée, madame.

Je m'approche de la porte, et, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, je remarque un œuf, dans le tableau, au milieu des cendres de l'ancien phénix. 

OoOoO

J'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre. Je reste un instant sur le pas de la porte, hésitante, puis j'entre.

Roxanne est assise dans son lit, ses bras serrant ses jambes repliées contre elle. Judith est en tailleur, par terre. Ses yeux sont rouges, son visage strié de larmes. Toutes deux redressent la tête en me voyant entrer, mais gardent le silence.

Je ne parle pas non plus, et reste adossée contre la porte, regardant nonchalamment la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. En réalité, mon cœur bat la chamade, et je sens mes yeux me brûler, comme avant de pleurer.

Finalement, Judith rompt le silence.

– Tu n'es pas un poisson sans cervelle, Ginger.

Je suis surprise de constater que sa voix est ferme, sans une once d'hésitation. Tout l'inverse de l'air qu'elle arbore.

– Ah bon ? dis-je naturellement, d'un air étonné.

Judith fait un pauvre sourire, et deux larmes lui échappent.

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne le pensais pas…  
– Si, tu le pensais. Mais tu avais parfaitement raison. Je suis bête de me disputer avec un abruti pareil, c'est une perte de temps.

– Si tu veux bien l'admettre…

Judith se lève brusquement et me serre dans ses bras.

– Si tu savais comme je suis désolée… sanglote-t-elle.  
– Ca va, ça va, dis-je maladroitement.

Je sens des bras m'entourer. Je tourne la tête ; Roxanne s'est jointe à nous.

– Bah quoi, j'ai pas droit aux câlins, moi ?  
– Nan, tu pues.

Elle s'écarte brutalement, et deux secondes plus tard, je sens un coussin percuter mon crâne.

– Hé ! Je te permets pas ! je m'exclame.  
– Viens te battre si tu l'oses, morue ! 

OoOoO

La punition était horrible. On devait nettoyer l'intégralité des coupes de la Salle des Trophées, sans magie. Et ça fait beaucoup de coupes. Silencieusement, je prends une coupe au hasard et commence à la frotter. Le métal terni révèle peu à peu des lettres gravées à sa surface.

_Coupe de Quidditch, 1975_.

J'astique un peu plus fort, et découvre le nom des joueurs. Tous me sont inconnus. Sauf un.

_James Potter, poursuiveur_.

Ça doit être son grand-père, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je finis de nettoyer et passe à la coupe suivante. Encore une coupe de Quidditch, datant cette fois-ci de 1996.

_Harry Potter, attrapeur._

Décidément !

Je repose la coupe plus loin. Je ne vais pas nettoyer toute la famille, quand même. J'attrape donc un trophée plus petit, en argent terne, au nom de Tom Jedusor. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas de rapport avec les Potter !

Tout en frottant, mes éternelles interrogations refont surface. Et comme à chaque fois, je n'y trouve aucune réponse.

Qui sont mes parents ? Sont-ils morts ou vivants ? Sorciers ou moldus ? J'en sais rien. J'interrogerai les voisins de palier de l'appartement en flammes où j'ai été trouvée, peu de temps après ma naissance.

Si je n'ai aucune famille, ou que personne ne veut de moi, qui a payé mon pensionnat hors de prix pendant toutes ces années ? Peut-être une erreur administrative, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et d'où sort mon compte à la banque de Gringotts ? Bon, je laisse ces questions en suspens aussi.

Que penser des noms qui m'évoquaient des souvenirs, lors de ma fouille des Archives ? Et si ce n'étaient que des noms de personnes célèbres dont je ne me souvenais qu'à moitié ?

Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans la forêt ? Hallucination ? Sort lancé par Potter ? Ou propriétés magiques de la forêt ? Je n'en ai pas parlé à Judith et Roxanne, j'avais peur d'avoir l'air ridicule. Mais je me demande…

Et qu'est-ce que Potter fabriquait dans la forêt ? Pour ça, par contre, je peux avoir une réponse !

– Potter, je l'appelle sans quitter ma coupe du regard.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Juste une question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, dans la forêt ?  
– Euh… Et qu'est-ce que toi tu faisais ? réplique-t-il, fier de sa répartie.

Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?

– Je venais de me disputer avec Judith. Je me suis cassée, c'est tout. Et toi, alors ?

Un ange passe. Je me retourne. Il est dos à moi, immobile.

– Ça me regarde, dit-il finalement.  
– Merci pour cette réponse très utile et informative.  
– La ferme.

Une question de plus à la liste de mes interrogations.

– Moi aussi, j'ai une question, dit alors Potter.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne.  
– Tu as préparé ta déclaration d'amour ? Dans une semaine, ça fera deux mois que je sors avec  
Barbara…

Crétin.

M'emmurant dans un silence obstiné, je frotte la coupe de Jedusor avec plus de force, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de voir se refléter mes cheveux flamboyants dedans.

Ce fut la seule conversation de ma première semaine de colle avec Potter. 

OoOoO

– Et ensuite, si on n'y arrive pas, on fait quoi ?  
– Tu tournes trois fois la baguette en l'air, me répond Wright.

C'est malheureusement Flitwick qui a décidé des binômes pour le reste de ce premier trimestre. Je suis donc avec Wright, tandis que Roxanne et Judith sont ensemble.

Je tourne trois fois ma baguette comme il me l'a conseillé, mais rien ne se passe. Je ne suis pas prête de mettre le feu à mon petit tas de bois. Je réessaie plusieurs fois mais la méthode du livre est vraiment nulle !

Arthur, lui, enflamme allègrement tout ce qui passe à sa portée : plume, cours d'Histoire de la Magie, etc.

– Y a pas d'autres conseils ? « _Pensez à quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas._ »  
– Vraiment ? C'est écrit comme ça ? s'étonne-t-il en se penchant vers son livre.

– Non, mais ils devraient le mettre, dis-je en enflammant enfin le boisseau.

J'ai pensé très fort à la cape de Potter.

– Flitwick nous a demandé de faire autre chose ?

– Non, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dis, tu vas vraiment à la soirée avec quelqu'un, ce soir ?  
– Bien sûr, dis-je tout en mettant le feu à la trousse de Potter tandis qu'il drague une Poufsouffle. Tu me prends pour une mythomane ?  
– Eh bien, comment te dire ça poliment… dit-il en souriant.  
– Nom d'un chien, tu as de l'humour.  
– Qui l'eût cru, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Et toi, avec qui tu y vas ?  
– Angèle Champrun. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.  
– Pauvre homme, dis-je, sarcastique.  
– Elle m'a menacé ! proteste Wright.  
– Tu baisses dans mon estime. Contraint de sortir avec une Poupouf, je veux dire, une Poufsouffle, sous menace ! Ca craint. Elle t'a menacé de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Pas de réponse. Je lève la tête : Wright est tout rouge.

– Quoi ? J'ai un peu chaud, c'est tout.  
– Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…  
– Et la marmotte… quoi ?  
– Oh, laisse tomber.  
– Bien ! s'exclame notre professeur, à l'autre bout de la salle. Voyons ce que ça donne ! 

OoOoO

Avant d'entrer en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toutes les filles du cours piaillent à propos de la soirée d'Halloween, prévue dans quelques heures à peine… Et nous n'y faisons pas exception.

– Tu dois voir ton cavalier à quelle heure, Ginger ?  
– Huit heures pile, salle commune des Gryffondors.  
– AHA ! Ça veut dire que c'est un Gryffondor !  
– Quelle perspicacité.  
– Bon, souffle Judith. Voilà mon plan. Quand on termine les cours à dix-sept heures, on remonte vite à la tour Gryffondor, on se rue sur les douches avant que les autres n'arrivent, et ensuite on …

– … on ligote et on bâillonne Jude, je complète.  
– Non, s'impatiente-t-elle. On s'habille et on se maquille. Et on se coiffe, ajoute-t-elle en fixant mes cheveux emmêlés.  
– Ca va être juste ! s'exclame Roxanne.  
– Trois heures pour se préparer, ça va être juste ? je m'écrie, surprise.  
– Ben oui. Il faut que tout soit parfait.  
– Ne parle pas comme ça, Roxanne, on dirait Barbara Hobbers.

Celle-ci déblatère d'ailleurs son tissu d'âneries habituel à Potter, avec plus d'emphase que d'habitude. S'il n'était pas aussi insupportable, je crois que je le plaindrais.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvre toute seule, et nous entrons dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée « tests » : on commence par un contrôle écrit, en une heure, puis une évaluation sur notre pratique des sortilèges. Je pense que j'ai bien réussi le test à l'écrit, à part cette question sur les caractéristiques des loups-garous.

Pour les évaluations pratiques, il nous fait faire des duels. Pour le premier duel, je me retrouve face à Barbara Hobbers.

– Je vais t'écraser, déclare-t-elle.  
– C'qu'il faut pas entendre.  
– Vous pouvez commencer !  
– _Serpensortia_ ! crie Hobbers.

Un ver de terre sort de sa baguette. Ridicule.

– _Evanesco _! _Tarentallegra_ !

Mon adversaire se met à danser et ne réagit pas. Elle fixe ses jambes, l'air incrédule.

– _Aguamenti_ !

Une gerbe d'eau l'arrose. Sa tête est trempée.

– Mes cheveuuuuuuuuux ! J'en ai pour des heures !  
– Pauvre chérie. _Expelliarmus_ !

Sa baguette lui saute des mains, et je l'attrape en vol. Je la lui tends avec un grand sourire.  
Elle me lance un regard meurtrier.

Pour mon deuxième duel, je me retrouve face à Roxanne.

– Désolée, dis-je avec un air triste, mais je vais devoir te battre.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y arriveras pas. _Avis_ ! _Oppugno_ !

Une myriade de canaris apparaissent et me foncent dessus.

– _Evanesco_ !

Ils disparaissent presque tous dans un petit « plop ».

– _Incendio_ !

Un long jet de flammes sort de sa baguette, mais je saute sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Elle l'a appris drôlement vite, son sortilège ! On l'a à peine vu ce matin !

– _Expelliarmus_ ! crie-t-elle.  
– _Protego_ !

Le bouclier que j'ai créé fait rebondir son sort, qui la touche. Sa baguette s'envole.

– Désolée. Je crains bien être plus forte que toi !  
– Je t'ai laissé gagner, avoue-t-elle en souriant.  
– Quelle mauvaise foi !

Les duels se succèdent. Judith combat cinq élèves plus ou moins bien, mais se fait battre à plate couture par Wright. Lui-même fait un duel avec Potter, qui l'écrase, puis gagne le duel suivant avec Abercrombie. Quant à moi, j'ai vaincu tous mes adversaires.

Mon dernier combat est avec Potter.

– Salut, le poisson sans cervelle.  
– Salut, M. Mes-cheveux-sont-mon-trésor-le-plus-cher.

Il fronce les sourcils en s'efforçant de ne pas passer sa main dans sa chevelure de jais.

– Oh, je t'ai fâché ? je demande d'une petite voix ridicule.  
– Tu vas morfler.  
– J'ai peur…  
– _Expelliarmus_ !  
– _Protego_ !

Il évite l'attaque et revient à la charge :

– _Rictusempra_ !

Je suis prise d'une crise de fou rire. Entre deux gloussements, et tout en slalomant entre ses sortilèges, je m'écrie :

– _Patanasus_ !

Le sort l'atteint de plein fouet, donnant à son nez une forme de patate. J'arrive enfin à m'arrêter de rire, et ajoute avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

– _Silencio_ !

Il ne peut plus parler. Et voilà ! Un duel gagné sans problème par…

Ma baguette m'échappe des mains et atterrit droit dans la paume de Potter, qui m'adresse un sourire goguenard.

Oh, non. Les sortilèges informulés. Mais c'est pas juste, on vient à peine de les apprendre en cours !

– Ce n'était pas épouvantable, Potter, dit Pendleton, notre prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais j'ai vu mieux. Quant à vous, Enderson, c'était complètement idiot de votre part ! Même silencieux, l'adversaire reste dangereux. Bon, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à la classe, vous me rendrez trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège du silence pour la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Rouge de honte – comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça ? – je réunis mes affaires et m'apprête à partir quand j'entends dans mon dos :

– Miss Enderson, M. Potter, restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.


	11. 11 Début de Débandade

Curieuse, je pose mes affaires sur une table et m'avance jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Potter fait de même. Quand le dernier élève est sorti, M. Pendleton se tourne vers nous et dit :

– Vous êtes parmi mes élèves les plus talentueux.

Oh là là, je crois que je suis en train d'hyperventiler. C'est la première fois qu'il complimente qui que ce soit. Je dois graver ce jour dans ma mémoire : « Le 31 octobre de ta sixième année, Pendleton a dit que tu étais talentueuse. »

– Au bureau des Aurors, nous avons besoin de jeunes comme vous, qui réagissent au quart de tour. Je vous propose deux heures d'entraînement par semaine, si vous voulez devenir Auror. 

Potter a l'air ravi. Il va marcher dans les pas de son papa, le petiot, faut le comprendre.

Moi, par contre, est-ce que j'ai envie de risquer ma vie à chaque seconde pour poursuivre de dangereux criminels ? Ne pas savoir si je respirerai encore le lendemain ? 

Je n'hésite pas une seconde.

– J'accepte.  
– Je veux bien.  
– Parfait. Tous les lundis, à partir de la semaine prochaine, de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures. Vous pouvez partir. 

OoOoO

– Aïïïïïe ! Arrête de me tirer sur les cheveux !  
– J'y peux rien si ça fait trois ans que tu ne te coiffes plus !  
– Même pas vrai ! J'ai essayé de me coiffer il y a trois semaines !

– Humpf !

Désabusée, je regarde le reflet du miroir. Derrière moi, Judith s'escrime à me donner une coiffure convenable. Trois dents de la brosse se sont cassées dans mes cheveux elle a abandonné et s'essaie maintenant à des sortilèges de coiffure qui ne font vraiment pas l'affaire. Je vois alors Roxanne surgir derrière ma coiffeuse, baguette en main : d'un tour de poignet, elle rend mes cheveux plus plats qu'une conversation avec Barbara Hobbers.

– Mais comment tu fais ? s'écrie Judith, rouge d'épuisement.

– Tout est dans le poignet, répond Roxanne d'un air mystérieux.

J'ôte la robe noire du cintre et l'enfile.

– Bon, j'suis prête !  
– Tu plaisantes ? Et le maquillage ?

Je grimace. Je pensais qu'elle avait oublié. Cette fille est démoniaque.

Au bout d'une heure, Roxanne et moi, on se regarde. Judith nous a peinturlurées. Je trouve ça ridicule. Mais Jude a l'air tellement ravie que je ne dis rien.

– Vous êtes si belles !

Tu parles, j'ai l'air de Bonzo le clown. Enfin, c'est mon cas. C'est vrai que Roxanne est jolie dans sa robe rouge. Et Judith, je n'en parle pas : elle a l'air d'un top model. Pourquoi je suis amie avec elle, déjà ? Pas pour me mettre en valeur, ça c'est sûr.

– Allez, on descend.  
– Attendez, dit Roxanne. Je vais mettre un miroir dans ma pochette, histoire de pouvoir me remaquiller en cas d'émotion forte. 

Dans le monde de Roxanne, chaque jour est digne d'un épisode de 24h chrono.

– Excellente idée, je l'encourage. Tu me le prêteras ? Je vais pouvoir enlever toute cette peinture de mon visage.  
– Si tu oses faire ça, on retrouvera ton corps éparpillé dans tout le château demain matin, me menace Judith. J'ai passé trop de temps à te maquiller pour voir tout disparaître.  
– Où rejoins-tu Peterson, Jude ? demande Roxanne, changeant de sujet.  
– Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je lui ai donné le mot de passe, de toute façon il change demain. J'espère juste qu'il s'en souviendra, la mémoire n'est pas son fort…

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule de notre chambre. Il est huit heures.

– Allons-y maintenant, je propose.  
– On va enfin savoir qui est ton prince charmant ! jubile Judith.  
– Prince charmant ? fait Roxanne, étonnée.  
– Oui, c'est… oh, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Nous descendons les escaliers du dortoir. En contrebas, les garçons, sur leur trente et un, regardent Judith limite en bavant. Tous les mêmes, c'est navrant.

J'aperçois Peterson, plus beau que jamais – finalement, il se sera souvenu du mot de passe – et Charles Woles, souriant gentiment à Roxanne. Bon sang, c'est la première fois que je le vois sans son air sadique des entraînements de Quidditch.

Pas trace d'Albus. S'il me pose un lapin, je le lapide.

Judith et Roxanne me lancent un regard interrogateur.

– Nan, il est pas encore arrivé.

Arrivée en bas, je m'adosse aux escaliers, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine. Je fixe le dortoir des garçons, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

– J'en étais sûr, dit une voix narquoise.

Je tourne la tête : ô surprise, c'est James Potter.

– Ravie de le savoir. Pour une fois que tu es sûr de toi ! j'ironise.

– C'était du mytho. Tu n'y vas avec personne !  
– Je ne suis pas personne, fait remarquer une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourne : c'est Albus.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, Al.

…

– Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Faut le temps que l'information monte au cerveau…

– Bonsoir, Ginger. Tu es magnifique, dit Albus en me souriant, ignorant superbement son frère.

Je jette un œil à Potter et manque de me fêler une côte en me retenant de rire. Il a les yeux écarquillés, et ouvre et referme sa bouche, comme s'il essayait de parler. Mais aucun son ne sort.

– On y va ? me demande Albus en me prenant la main.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Potter, histoire de graver sa tête dans ma mémoire, puis nous nous éloignons bras dessus bras dessous.

– C'était génial, lui dis-je une fois que nous sommes seuls. Tu connais d'autres façons de mettre ton frère dans cet état ?  
– Je n'essaie pas vraiment, à vrai dire, répond Albus. Généralement, quand il fait cette tête-là, tu peux compter environ une heure tranquille avant qu'il ne vienne s'acharner sur toi.  
– On verra ça.

Je souris. On va bien se marrer, ce soir.

– Il n'a pas été nécessaire de s'embrasser pour l'énerver, mais on risque d'avoir besoin de le faire dans la soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt…  
– C'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il devient tout rouge. Je ne savais pas que physiquement c'était possible de devenir aussi écarlate.

– Ginger ! Attends !

C'est Roxanne. Je me retourne lentement.

– Quoi ?  
– Je peux te parler en privé ?  
– Allez-y, dit Albus.

Roxanne me tire par le bras dans le renfoncement d'un mur.

– Alors c'est lui ton amoureux ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu t'arranger un coup il y a longtemps…  
– Ecoute Roxanne, ce n'est pas mon amoureux, on est juste… euh… amis.

Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir si elle sait que sa cousine sort avec le dernier Malfoy. Mieux vaut ne pas lui en parler.

– Tu as forcé Albus à t'inviter à cette soirée ?  
– Non, je l'ai invité, nuance.  
– Pourquoi lui ?  
– Parce qu'on sort ensemble.  
– Ah oui, et depuis quand ? demande-t-elle, surprise.  
– Depuis… Une semaine.  
– Ce sont les garçons qui sont censés t'inviter, pas l'inverse ! s'énerve-t-elle.  
– Hmm. Si tu le dis. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas oublié de prendre « quelque chose » avec toi ? Parce que « quelque chose» risque de mal le prendre si tu l'abandonnes tous les quarts d'heure.  
– Chuck ! Je l'ai complètement oublié !

Oublier son cavalier, un soir de bal… Typique de Roxanne. Elle s'en va en courant à moitié. Oui, à moitié. Vous avez déjà essayé de courir en talons aiguille, vous ?

– Désolée, dis-je en revenant vers Albus.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
– Oh, rien … Rien d'important. 

Les elfes de Poudlard se sont surpassés pour décorer la Grande Salle. De grandes tentures orange ornent les murs, et des citrouilles énormes sont disposées dans tous les coins de la salle.

Je guide Albus vers la table des Gryffondors, où Judith est déjà installée avec son cavalier. Je préciserai même qu'elle est collée audit cavalier. 

– Judith… Coucou…

Elle ne répond pas.

– Judith, tu m'entends ?

Apparemment non. Albus se tortille sur sa chaise, gêné. J'aurais dû m'asseoir à une autre table, à chaque fois c'est la même chose.

– Coucou ! On peut s'asseoir ici ? demande Roxanne, surgissant derrière moi avec son cavalier, quelque peu froissé d'avoir été aussi facilement oublié.  
– Bien entendu, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle coule un regard sournois vers Judith, puis dit innocemment :

– Tiens, Arthur Wright vient par ici…

Jude se décolle instantanément de Peterson, qui a l'air un peu vexé, et nous adresse un grand sourire.

– Oh, salut ! Je ne vous avais pas vus !

Jude a le béguin pour Wright ? Comment Roxanne a-t-elle deviné ça ?

– Bonsoir, dit poliment Albus.

Il fait une drôle de tête, comme s'il était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, en regardant le mince fil de bave entre la bouche de Judith et celle de Robert Peterson.

– Je m'appelle Judith. Enchantée !

Elle tend sa main par-dessus la table. Albus la lui serre très brièvement, on dirait qu'il a peur qu'elle lui saute dessus. Je le rassurerais bien en lui disant qu'il n'est pas son genre, mais le voir faire cette tête est nettement plus amusant.

– Bonsoir ! On peut s'installer ici ? dit une voix enjouée dans mon dos.  
– Tu plaisantes ? piaille une autre voix, plus aigüe. Pas avec cette… chose !  
– Bonsoir, Arthur. Bonsoir, Champrun, dis-je en me retournant, un grand sourire hypocrite plaqué sur les lèvres. Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez venir vous asseoir.  
– Hors de question !  
– La chose est méchante quand on refuse ses ordres, je chantonne. J'ai même entendu que quand la chose s'énerve, elle colore les cheveux des gens en … en vert.

Je lance un regard appuyé sur les cheveux blonds de Champrun, qui pâlit.

– Bon, pourquoi ne pas s'installer ici, après tout ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Wright s'installe à côté de moi, et sa cavalière à côté de lui.

Comment une abrutie pareille a réussi à avoir un moyen de pression sur lui ? Elle ne le menace pas avec un sortilège ça, j'en suis à peu près sûre, Arthur a quand même un bon niveau. Cacherait-elle des talents dans les enchantements derrière ses trois tonnes de maquillage ? Ou alors elle sait quelque chose sur son compte, qu'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on révèle… De quoi et de qui peut-il s'agir ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un brun à lunettes, qui prend une chaise de notre table en disant :

– Arthur, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'ai vu Enderson…  
– Désolée, Potter, mais je crois qu'il a deviné, fais-je calmement remarquer.

Potter se fige. Il ne m'avait pas vue. Il devrait changer de lunettes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lâche-t-il d'un ton sec.  
– Eh bien, j'étais tranquillement assise. C'est tout. Je te signale que c'est toi qui viens d'arriver, n'échange pas les rôles, s'il-te-plaît.  
– Pourquoi tu t'es assise à côté d'Arthur ?  
– En fait, c'est lui qui s'est assis à côté de moi.  
– Viens, on se casse.

Champrun se lève d'un bond, ravie.

– Sans moi, dit Arthur Wright.

Toute la tablée le regarde avec des yeux ronds (sauf Judith et « Bob », s'embrassant passionnément).

– Je veux dire, James, tu peux aussi ignorer Ginger, non ? insiste Arthur.  
– Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? s'étouffe Potter, choqué.  
– La chose aime bien qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.  
– Enderson, la ferme. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai ignorer longtemps que mon frère, mon propre frère, sort avec ce…ce cageot !  
– Attends, c'est toi qui dis que je sors avec un cageot ? s'écrie Albus, indigné. Et toi, tu sors avec quoi ?  
– Avec moi, claironne Barbara Hobbers, surgissant de nulle part dans une robe qui la boudine de partout.

Et elle a l'air contente. Sans commentaire.

– On se pose ici ? ajoute-t-elle en s'asseyant à notre table.

Potter est en plein dilemme. Il se trouve au cœur d'une situation délicate : lui dire non, risquer une scène de ménage qui le conduirait à se faire larguer par Hobbers, perdre son pari avec moi (sortir avec une fille pendant plus de deux mois) – et, accessoirement, se faire descendre par une tête de piaf, pas génial pour un type orgueilleux comme lui –, ou dire oui et manger à ma table. Je le vois peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes, puis dire finalement :

– Ok.

On dirait qu'Angèle Champrun va faire une crise cardiaque. J'espère qu'il y aura du popcorn !

– Salut les gars… Mais… Pourquoi vous vous êtes assis avec Enderson ? demande Abercrombie qui vient d'arriver, l'air étonné.

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est sa cavalière ? Ce n'est autre que Lenny Perry, la Serdaigle canon, rivale de Judith, et qui convoitait le poste de petite amie de Robert Peterson. La beauté fatale lance un regard noir à son ennemie – et Judith la fusille du regard également, se décollant une bonne fois pour toutes de Peterson – puis tire une chaise et s'assoit.

Cette soirée commence super bien.


	12. 12 Dîner Désastreux

Hello ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, etc etc...

Et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que moi, j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je résume la situation :

Pour cette soirée, je suis la cavalière et la petite amie d'Albus, afin que son frère déverse ses foudres sur nous plutôt que sur sa cousine qui sort avec Malfoy. Heureusement, la furie de Potter est moins forte qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Ca doit faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il regarde dans le vide, ignorant l'interminable discours de Barbara Hobbers, sa petite amie qu'il déteste : autant dire qu'il est aussi réactif qu'un rat mort.

Judith sort avec Robert Peterson, et Lenny Perry est prête à tuer pour prendre sa place. Littéralement.

Arthur Wright a amené une Poupouf capable de faire du chantage (spécimen très rare). La Poufsouffle en question, j'ai nommé Angèle Champrun, veut assassiner Roxanne. Motif du meurtre : mon amie est la cavalière de Charles Woles.

Tout ce joli monde, évidemment, est réuni à la même table. Joyeux Halloween !

Abercrombie, comme d'habitude, n'est mêlé à aucune de ces histoires marrantes. Ce garçon ne sert décidément à rien.

– On mange ? demande celui-ci innocemment, histoire de détendre un minimum l'atmosphère.  
– Tu vois de la nourriture quelque part ? je réplique.  
– Euh… Non.  
– Alors on ne mange pas.

Silence autour de la table (si on excepte le babillage de Hobbers). Il me fusille du regard mais ne dit rien.

La porte, située dans le dos de Potter, s'ouvre : c'est Hedvig Virtanen, la Serpentard en septième année. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont relevés en chignon, dévoilant sa nuque délicate, et sa robe bleu pâle de princesse s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux glacés.

– Cette fille fait un peu peur, non ? fais-je remarquer.  
– C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas souvent voir la beauté, fait remarquer Potter qui s'est retourné pour voir Hedvig. Pas dans ton miroir en tout cas.  
– Non, elle ne me fait pas tellement peur, à moi, dit Albus d'une voix douce en ignorant son frère.

Potter jette négligemment un œil vers nous, et se retourne pour observer les arrivants, quand je réalise qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, vient de passer la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il regarde derrière lui et s'arrête ; il semble attendre que quelqu'un arrive.

Oh, oh. C'est Malefoy. Et il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il soit en train d'attendre Rose Weasley.

Je donne un léger coup de pied sous la table à Albus et m'écrie :

– Chéri, tu ne veux pas te rapprocher un peu de moi ?

Potter se retourne à une vitesse effrayante. Il a l'air complètement dégoûté.

Juste à temps : Rose Weasley entre dans la salle et va droit vers Malfoy.

– Mais, on est déjà collés l'un à l'autre, mon lapin, répond gentiment Albus, qui a compris mon manège.

Potter grimace quand son frère m'appelle « mon lapin ». Derrière lui, Rose et Scorpius s'embrassent tendrement. Ils ne veulent pas se cacher, ces idiots ? S'ils se font attraper par Potter, tant pis pour eux.

– Alby, s'il te plaît…  
– Alby ? marmonne Potter en se retournant. Ridicule.  
– NON !

Il nous regarde, surpris. Albus et moi avons crié en chœur. Je jette un œil au-dessus de son épaule : les deux amoureux sont partis voir ailleurs.

Mission accomplie.

– Quoi ? dis-je, agressive, à Potter qui continue de nous regarder, intrigué.

Il hausse les épaules et se retourne.

– Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît !

A la table des professeurs, dans une robe violette, la directrice vient de parler. La salle devient silencieuse.

– En ce 31 octobre, je vous demanderai de bien vous tenir afin que nous passions tous une agréable soirée. Bon appétit et joyeux Halloween !

Des plats surgissent alors au milieu de notre table. Je ramasse quelques pommes sur la table et commence à en grignoter une. Abercrombie me regarde avec étonnement.

– Tu ne manges que des pommes ?  
– Oui.  
– Toujours ?

- Non. Seulement quand je suis à table avec des imbéciles. Les pommes sont d'excellents projectiles. Regarde un peu.

Je lance ma pomme en l'air, la rattrape, puis l'envoie de toutes mes forces vers la table des Poufsouffles. Elle rebondit sur la tête de Lola Darby, la fille que j'ai attaquée en début d'année, lui enfonçant sa tête dans son assiette. Elle se retourne et me lance un regard furieux. Son visage est couvert de sauce tomate.

– Mince, je marmonne. Et moi qui croyais que mon maquillage était bizarre… Le sien est vraiment horrible !

Albus me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

La Poupouf qui accompagne Arthur, Angèle Champrun, ne s'indigne même pas du traitement que j'inflige à son amie. Elle est trop occupée à dévisager Charles Woles, qui est légèrement mal à l'aise.

– Alors, comment vont les entraînements de Quidditch ? susurre-t-elle.  
– Euh… Bien…  
– Je pourrais y assister, un jour ? J'aime tellement te voir voler sur ton balai…  
– Et moi, dit Roxanne sur le même ton mielleux, j'adorerais te voir, de là-haut, gesticuler comme un troll…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Je ne te parle pas à toi, Weasley, lui assène-t-elle dédaigneusement. Quand je parlerai de courges, je te réveillerai.

Pendant ce temps, je jette des petits bouts de pain dans la chevelure de Champrun, en me demandant si elle va finir par le remarquer. Albus, à côté de moi, très concentré, compte le nombre de morceaux de pains qui arrivent à destination.

– 18… 19… 20…

James Potter écoute d'une oreille distraite le babillage de sa cavalière, qui n'a pas touché à son assiette tellement elle parle. Finalement, il lui dit sans préambule :

– Je te quitte.

Quoi ? Surprise, je manque complètement ma cible et la boulette de pain tombe par terre.

– Quoi ? Oh, tu as trop mangé, mon chéri, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas trop manger. Tu ferais mieux de…

– Non, Barbara, je n'ai pas trop mangé. Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit et je veux te quitter.

Barbara prend une mine choquée.

Yessss. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je ferai une déclaration d'amour à Potter.

Abercrombie s'ennuie comme un élève au cours de Binns. Du côté de Judith, Lenny Perry et Robert Peterson, la situation s'envenime.

– Alors Eleanor, quoi de neuf ? demande innocemment Peterson.  
– Trois fois rien, dit sensuellement Perry en se penchant sensiblement en avant, montrant son décolleté plongeant à Peterson.

Celui-ci semble captivé par le spectacle. Judith lui donne un coup de coude.

– Tu pourrais te retenir un minimum ! Je suis là, je te signale !  
– Oui-oui…

Il continue de fixer la poitrine de Lenny Perry, qui envoie un grand sourire satisfait à Judith. Jude fulmine.

– Chucky, dit Champrun, parlons sérieusement. Avec quoi Weasley t'a menacé pour sortir avec toi ?  
– Euh… De rien du tout, c'est moi qui…  
– Mais oui. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu ne peux décemment pas sortir avec une pouffe pareille de ton plein gré.

Roxanne s'étouffe avec le riz qu'elle mangeait.

– Alors ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est _toi_ qui dis que _je_ suis une pouffe ?  
– Oui ! s'écrie l'autre en se levant, mais aucun morceau de pain que j'ai envoyé dans sa chevelure ne tombe ; ils sont collés par la laque sur ses cheveux.

Ca va être plus dur de lui en envoyer dans la tête si elle bouge tout le temps…

– Ah, loupé, dit Albus en voyant mon dernier missile voler au-dessus de la tête de la Poupouf.

Cette abrutie n'arrête pas de bouger, aussi !

– Bon, à toi, je fais en lui tendant mes bouts de pain.

J'attrape une pomme pour la grignoter et Albus commence à lancer sa mie de pain sur la tête d'Angèle Champrun. Il vise vachement bien, et pourtant la Poupouf ne cesse pas de faire de petits mouvements de tête irrités.

Quant à Barbara Hobbers, elle s'exclame :

– Mais, choupinou, tout allait bien entre nous, non ? Pourquoi tu veux casser ? On va faire des efforts pour sauver notre couple…

Potter retire vivement sa main de la table avant que celle de Barbara n'arrive à l'attraper.

– Je m'appelle James, pas « choupinou », fait-il remarquer d'un air lugubre. Je veux casser parce que j'en ai marre de toi. Et je ne veux surtout pas faire un quelconque effort si c'est pour passer plus de temps avec toi.  
– Tu… tu es sérieux ?  
– Non, dis-je d'un ton joyeux en m'incrustant dans la conversation, son vrai nom, c'est choupinou, et non pas James comme il le prétend.  
– J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux, dit Potter sans sourire, en m'ignorant totalement.

Le ton monte entre Lenny Perry et Judith.

– Dégage, morue, siffle mon amie.  
– Je suis ici avec mon cavalier, sale garce, s'écrie-t-elle. Et c'est moi qui aurais du sortir avec Peterson, alors c'est toi qui n'as rien à faire à cette table.  
– Euh, calmez-vous, les filles, marmonne Robert Peterson.  
– LA FERME ! hurlent-elles en chœur.

Le beau gosse de Serdaigle se tasse sur sa chaise.

Arthur Wright regarde sa cavalière, et se retient d'exploser de rire : des morceaux de pain manquent de tomber de la chevelure de celle-ci. Mais tous restent en équilibre.

– Quoi ? demande-t-elle avec férocité.  
– Rien, rien…

Albus s'apprête à lancer un nouveau morceau de pain, mais je l'arrête au dernier moment alors qu'Angèle se tourne vers nous. Je croise alors les yeux de Potter, qui fixe d'un air dégoûté ma main sur celle d'Albus. Mais une seconde plus tard, il doit se lever et quitter la salle, poursuivi par son ex-petite amie qui piaille : « Au moins un dernier baiser ! ».

– Où sont Rose et Scorpius ? je lui demande discrètement.  
– Ils mangent. Ils sont au fond de la salle, et ils sont dos à la place de James. Il ne pourra pas les voir.

Je souris, et il me sourit à mon tour. Il est sacrément mignon. Une pensée étrange me vient à l'esprit : si j'étais une fille normale, je serais sous son charme, je tomberais très vite amoureuse de lui. Mais rien ne se passe dans mon cœur tandis que je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Si on était ensemble, Potter serait furieux. Ce serait tellement bien de sortir avec lui…

Ou pas.

Je viens de tourner la tête et j'ai croisé le regard de Lucy Ackerley, l'amie de Rose et d'Albus, qui est assise à la table des Serdaigles à côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Elle avait l'air triste et en colère à la fois.

Il me semble qu'on appelle ça la jalousie. Ca alors. Lucy est jalouse de moi ?

– Tu es amoureux de Lucy Ackerley ? je demande brusquement à Albus.

Celui-ci rougit.

– Hein ? Non non, non, pas du tout… C'est comme une… une sœur, oui, une sœur, pour moi…  
– Beurk. Elle est incestueuse, ton histoire.  
– Je t'assure que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.  
– Mais oui, c'est ça.

Je retourne la tête et aperçoit alors Lucy, en train d'embrasser son cavalier.

Ca sent mauvais, tout ça.

Albus suit mon regard et voit lui aussi son amie. Il devient très pâle, et me lâche la main.

– Euh, Albus… Ca va ?

Il ne répond pas et se penche vers moi. Quand ses lèvres touchent les miennes, je comprends que je ferais mieux de ne jamais tomber amoureuse : ça rend vraiment très bête et ça vous crée des disputes avec tout le monde – et j'en ai déjà suffisamment sans l'être. Heureusement, donc, que le rythme de mon cœur ne s'accélère pas, que mes entrailles restent en place, que ma tête ne me tourne pas. Heureusement que je ne ressens rien quand Albus m'embrasse.

Aussitôt qu'il éloigne sa tête de la mienne, il murmure :

– Désolé.  
– Tu réalises l'ampleur de la bêtise que tu viens de commettre ?

– Mais Lucy vient de…  
– Et tu crois qu'elle a fait ça pour quoi ?

Silence.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. J'y croise le regard horrifié de Potter, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Lucy passe très vite devant lui pour quitter la pièce. Je crois bien qu'elle est en larmes.

Heureusement que réconcilier Albus et Lucy ne fait pas partie de mon contrat. Parce que là, je pense que c'est mission impossible.

Potter se rassoit en silence à sa place.

– Qu'as-tu fait de Barbara ? demande poliment notre capitaine de Quidditch.  
– Je l'ai semée, déclare-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Demain, si on retrouve le corps de Barbara écartelé dans une salle désaffectée du collège, je ne serai pas étonnée.

– Tu as perdu ton pari, tu te souviens ? je m'écrie soudain. Tu étais sensé sortir avec elle pendant deux mois. A trois jours près, c'est bête…  
– Tant pis.

Il fouille dans sa poche, en sort une petite plume et un morceau de parchemin déchiré, et écrit à la va-vite avant de le rouler en boule et de me le jeter.

Je l'ouvre. Il est simplement écrit : « 7ème étage, sorcière borgne, dissendium, Honeydukes ».

– Je suis sûre que même une fille sans neurones comme toi pourra deviner, me fait remarquer Potter.

On verra ça plus tard. Je fourre le bout de papier dans ma poche.

– Jude ? fait soudain Roxanne. Où est Peterson ?

Elle fait un vague signe de tête vers le fond de la salle, l'air boudeur. Je regarde dans cette direction : Robert Peterson est en train de peloter Lenny Perry à la table des Serdaigles, d'une façon plus qu'indécente. Les élèves autour laissent une distance respectable entre eux et le nouveau couple.

– De toute façon il n'avait pas de conversation. Je ne me souviens déjà plus du son de sa voix.

Elle ajoute, de très mauvaise foi :

– Et en plus, il embrassait comme un pied.

– Immonde, je commente en repoussant mon assiette vide en détournant enfin les yeux de la scène limite porno qui se déroule à une dizaine de mètres d'ici.  
– Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme ce mot s'accordait à merveille avec ton apparence, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne : c'est Hedvig Virtanen, la blonde en septième année. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Je la préfère loin de moi, mais son air mauvais m'indique qu'elle ne va pas se laisser déloger si facilement. Je jette un regard en direction de Potter : c'est une Serpentard, lui aussi devrait vouloir l'éloigner… Mais il est trop occupé à fixer son frère d'un œil noir. Je vais devoir me taper tout le boulot.

– Tu dois être aussi dégoûtante que moi, si personne ne veut de toi à sa table.  
– Crois-moi, tu préfèrerais ne jamais savoir le genre de saletés que j'ai commises.

Quand elle dit ça, j'ai la nette impression que les saletés, chez elles, ne correspondent pas à de bête taches d'encre. Je réprime un frisson, et je comprends soudain, en voyant un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres, qu'elle est venue exactement pour cette raison. Elle sait que j'ai peur d'elle et elle s'en amuse.

Contre toute attente, elle s'assoit à notre table, à la place qu'occupait Lenny Perry.

– Quelqu'un est assis ici, dit sèchement Jude.  
– Justement, « quelqu'un » est parti embrasser ton cavalier. Ce qui me laisse deux places. Mais une me suffira amplement.  
– On ne veut pas de Serpentard avec nous, fait remarquer Potter d'une voix glaciale, se réveillant enfin de son silence obstiné. Jamais des Serpentards avec des Gryffondors.  
– C'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que justement, je connais quelqu'un de ton entourage…

ALERTE ROUGE ! Elle va lui parler de Malefoy et de Rose ! Sans réfléchir, j'attrape une de mes pommes et la lui lance à la figure avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mais, au lieu de se la recevoir en pleine tête avec peu d'élégance, elle la rattrape et me la renvoie tout aussi vite. Je baisse la tête, et la pomme file au-dessus de moi. J'entends un bruit sourd : elle a touché quelqu'un. Je me retourne ; c'est encore Lola Darby qui a pris la pomme en pleine poire. Décidément, elle n'a pas de chance, ce soir.

– On dirait que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, fait-elle remarquer avec froideur.

Je sens la peur me gagner, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître et me contente de répondre :

– Tu es rapide à comprendre, toi. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on te le répète.

Elle me lance un regard noir, et je me force à lui sourire.

– Bonne soirée ! Et, quand je dis « bonne soirée », au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ça veut dire « Dégage ».

Elle se lève avec grâce, et dit d'une voix dédaigneuse :

–James Potter te lance des regards furieux depuis le début de la soirée. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ça aussi, ça veut dire « dégage ».

Avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer, elle se retourne et s'éloigne vers la table des Serpentards.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ici ? demande Champrun, qui vient d'arriver de la table des Poufsouffles où elle était partie discuter avec ses amies.

Ca tient drôlement bien, dis donc ! Sa chevelure est toujours aussi parsemée de miettes et de boulettes de mie de pain.

– Elle avait besoin d'une pomme, je crois, dit Roxanne.  
– Quand on aura besoin de l'avis des courges, je t'appellerai.  
– Maintenant, ça suffit, dit Roxanne en se levant, rouge de fureur.

Elle dégaine sa baguette et siffle :

– _Avis_.

De petits oiseaux jaunes surgissent de nulle part et foncent droit vers la tête de Champrun pour lui picorer le pain sur son crâne.

– Aaaah ! Monstre ! Je vais te dénoncer ! Arthur, aide-moi au moins !

Mais Arthur ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il fait celui qui n'a rien vu. Quand à Roxanne, elle n'entend pas la menace : elle vient de franchir la porte de la Grande Salle. En courant, Champrun quitte la salle à son tour en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, espérant chasser les oiseaux.

– Bon, euh… Je vais rejoindre mes amis, dit Charles Woles, visiblement gêné.  
– Gin, allons chercher Roxanne avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Je me rappelle soudain du jour où elle avait voulu sauter de la tour d'astronomie, pour quelque chose de tellement bête – une mauvaise note en Histoire de la Magie peut-être ? – que je ne m'en souviens même plus.

– Très bonne idée.

Un détail me revient en mémoire : mon cavalier.

– Euh, ça ne te gêne pas si je…

– Y a pas de problème, dit Albus en souriant. Bonne soirée, mon cœur.

Etrange. Il sourit, certes, mais ses yeux ne sourient pas du tout. Une ride soucieuse barre son front. Il est concentré, il réfléchit, et la lueur au fond de ses prunelles est étrangement froide. Sans doute à cause de Lucy.

– Bonne soirée, chéri.

J'attrape la main de Judith et la tire légèrement. Elle détourne la tête d'Arthur Wright, avec qui elle vient d'avoir une conversation silencieuse, semble-t-il.

Avec Arthur Wright ? Il se passe des choses vraiment bizarres, par ici. Et je ne parle pas de la mie de pain qui tient dans les cheveux d'Angèle Champrun.


	13. 13 Lecture et Légendes

– Et comment on va la trouver, maintenant ?  
– Elle doit être aux toilettes du septième étage.

– Les toilettes du septième étage… Celles avec les miroirs qui datent du XVe siècle ?

– C'est tout à fait son genre.

Au pas de course, nous grimpons les étages. Vu tout le sport que je fais, je n'ai pas trop de mal. Judith, quant à elle, est franchement essoufflée.

– Dis-moi, me demande Judith alors que nous grimpons les escaliers entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage, Albus était ton cavalier ce soir… Comment ça se fait ?  
– J'ai trouvé des drogues très efficaces pour le convaincre…  
– Sérieusement, Gin. Tu sors avec lui ou… ?

– Je sors avec lui depuis une semaine, mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, il… il préférait que ça reste secret.  
– Mais je suis supposée être ton amie ! T'aurais pu me le dire !

Elle se tait, renfrognée.

– Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu sors – enfin, tu sortais – avec Peterson, vu que clairement tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui ?  
– Bah, il était beau. Et puis gentil.

– Ce n'est pas « gentil » que tu voulais dire mais « complètement crétin » je crois. D'habitude tes petits copains sont moins idiots que ça. Alors ? Motif ?

– C'était juste pour énerver Perry. Je voulais me venger.  
– Te venger de quoi ?  
– Secret défense. Ne me harcèle pas de questions.

Nous arrivons au septième étage et nous rendons aux toilettes. Il n'y a personne. Nous ressortons, dépitée. Où a-t-elle bien pu se cacher ?

– Je suis là ! s'exclame-t-elle en sortant de nulle part. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de découvrir ! 

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière elle : nous nous trouvons devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

– Que Barnabas était idiot de vouloir apprendre la danse aux trolls ? je tente.  
– Non. Encore mieux. Regardez un peu.

Elle se met alors à faire des allers-retours devant la tapisserie. 

– Tu te sens bien, Rox ? demande Jude, faisant mine d'être inquiète.  
– En pleine forme. Regarde ça !

Je suis la direction qu'elle me montre. Une porte est apparue à la place de la tapisserie de Barnabas. D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

– C'est quoi ?  
– Viens voir.

Je la suis. La pièce est remplie de canapés et fauteuils en tous genres. Je m'assois dans un sofa et regarde Roxanne.

– Bon, c'est quoi ? je répète.  
– J'en sais rien. Je faisais les cents pas en me disant que j'aimerais bien une chaise pour réfléchir au calme, et cette porte est apparue…  
– J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est que cette salle, marmonne Judith.

Aussitôt, un petit écriteau se matérialise à côté d'elle.

– « _La Salle sur Demande_ », lit-elle. « _Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, devant Barnabas passez trois fois, la Salle sur Demande toujours vous fournira._ » Note à moi-même : ne jamais lui demander de fournir des poèmes en vers.

– Pratique, je commente. Tu crois qu'elle peut fabriquer des guitares ?

Je jette un œil derrière moi. Une magnifique guitare acoustique est posée sur une chaise.

– Cool !  
– Rox, pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Champrun ? demande Jude. Tu vas te faire descendre par Londubat, et toutes les Poufsouffles de sa bande vont s'acharner contre toi…  
– Je m'en fiche. Elle le méritait. (Silence). Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureuse avec Chuck ? 

Je roule des yeux mais garde le silence. Ce n'est pas le moment d'ironiser sur les penchants un peu trop mélodramatiques de Roxanne. Pendant ce temps, je fais quelques accords sur ma super guitare. Elle a un son d'enfer.

– Simplement parce qu'il est populaire, répond Judith. Fallait choisir quelqu'un d'autre.  
– Robert Peterson par exemple ? rétorque Roxanne.  
– Chut.

– Calmez-vous les filles, dis-je d'un ton inspiré. Ce soir, il y a quelqu'un d'encore plus malheureux que vous. Une fille qui n'a pas eu de cavalier, et que les autres ont ridiculisée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. J'aimerais dédicacer cette chanson à… Lola Darby. La fille qui s'est retrouvé avec de la sauce tomate à la place de son maquillage.

Roxanne et Judith sourient toutes les deux, et je commence à jouer _Lola_ des Kinks. Quand Judith reconnaît l'air, elle explose franchement de rire avant de m'accompagner en chantant. Roxanne la regarde avec étonnement.

J'aime bien cette musique. Et l'histoire qu'elle raconte, même s'il elle n'est pas vraiment applicable à Lola Darby (dans la musique des Kinks, Lola est un travesti), est assez marrante, dans un sens. 

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, je pose la guitare contre ma chaise. On a discuté, ri, chanté, dit du mal de Peterson, Lenny Perry, Potter, Champrun et tous les autres. Ca fait du bien de déverser son venin sur les autres, y a pas à dire. Même quand les critiques sont injustifiées.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

Je tourne la tête, et ne suis même pas surprise de trouver une horloge murale, qui n'était pas là avant que Judith ne demande l'heure.

– Minuit. La soirée va bientôt se terminer.  
– Ca aura vraiment valu le coup d'acheter cette robe, remarque Judith en souriant ironiquement.  
– Vous pensez que je peux ramener la guitare avec moi ?  
– Je ne crois pas que cette salle soit connue de beaucoup de monde. Je ne vois pas trop qui va remarquer la disparition d'une guitare qu'il n'aura jamais vue.  
– Il me faudrait un étui.

D'ailleurs, il y en a un sur ce fauteuil. Il n'y était pas deux secondes plus tôt. Je range la guitare dedans.

– Je vais me lancer un sortilège de désillusion. Ou les gens que nous croiserons vont se demander ce que je fabrique avec une guitare sur le dos.  
– Comme tu veux…

Je me jette le sort sur moi-même. Comme prévu, mon nez et mes pieds ne disparaissent pas tout à fait. Je me place donc derrière les filles. 

– On y va ?

Nous passons la porte. Avant de descendre les escaliers pour rentrer dans notre dortoir, je jette un œil derrière moi : il n'y a plus que Barnabas et ses trolls en tutu. La porte a disparu.

Je suis mes amies, qui discutent entre elles en m'ignorant copieusement. Il faut dire que si elles se mettaient à me parler, alors que nous croisons autant d'élèves, ceux-ci se poseraient des questions, vu que je suis invisible – ou presque. Nous sommes quasiment arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand une voix narquoise retentit dans mon dos :

– Vous avez abandonné Enderson ?

Je me retourne, main sur le nez pour qu'il ne soit plus visible, et recule dans l'ombre pour dissimuler mes pieds. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'est Potter.

– En fait, c'est elle qui nous a lâchées, corrige Roxanne. Elle avait parlé de refaire la peinture de ta chambre, je crois… J'espère que tu aimes le rose fuschia.  
– Pourquoi sort-elle avec mon frère ? interroge-t-il de but en blanc.  
– Tu as déjà entendu parler du mot « sentiment » ?  
– Cette vieille chouette n'en a pas, tu le sais bien.

La vieille chouette apprécie.

Judith hausse les sourcils, genre « voyez-vous-ça ».

– Où est-elle ? continue-t-il.  
– Si je savais, soupire Roxanne. L'interrogatoire est terminé ?  
– J'aurais aimé avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

Quel genre de discussion ? Ma curiosité est éveillée.

– Super, commente Judith en roulant les yeux.  
– Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle est ?  
– Pas plus qu'il y a trente secondes.

Il les fixe un court moment, puis passe à travers le portrait. Roxanne attend quelques instants, puis le suit, suivie de Judith. Mais je reste dehors.

Je suis à peu près certaine de la raison pour laquelle il souhaite me parler : il veut me dire que je n'avais rien à faire avec son frère et qu'il me décapiterait, quelque chose dans le style. Ca risque d'être amusant. Ou ennuyeux. On parle de Potter, tout de même.

Je passe une jambe à travers le tableau, mais je suis brusquement tirée par le bras à l'extérieur. Je suis pratiquement invisible, pourtant. J'aurais dû ne pas être repérable… Je tourne la tête. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir que mon agresseur n'est autre que…

– Albus ! je chuchote. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
– J'aimerais te parler, murmure-t-il. Suis-moi.

Intriguée, je m'engage à sa suite dans les couloirs du château. Finalement, il entre dans une salle. Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

– Comment m'as-tu vue ? Mon sortilège de désillusion n'est pas super mais j'ai fait gaffe à ne pas être vue, pourtant, non ?

– Il fonctionnait à merveille, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je suppose que le fait que Lucy Ackerley le déteste lui reste en travers de la gorge.

– Je voudrais prolonger notre contrat, annonce-t-il sans préambule.  
– Euh… Quoi ?  
– Tu continues de sortir avec moi. De faire semblant, en tout cas.  
– Si c'est pour faire revenir Lucy, laisse-moi te dire que tu es en train de faire une belle bêtise. Et de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de continuer le jeu.  
– Tu n'en as peut être pas envie, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Je suis préfet, tu te souviens ? Eh bien, le premier soir de l'année, je suis resté debout pour attraper mon frère, qui était sorti après le couvre-feu pour déposer des Bombabouses dans les cachots des Serpentards. Et une fois que je les ai punis, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps dans la salle commune. J'ai bien fait.

Oh, non. Le soir où je suis allée aux archives.

– Tu avais utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion, ce soir-là. Et tu es rentrée beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard qu'eux. Je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais à une heure pareille dans le château. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, et je suis tombé sur ça.

Il me tend un livre. Oh, c'est pas vrai. C'est mon dictionnaire de latin. Celui où j'avais marqué des noms qui m'évoquaient un souvenir lointain…

– Tu es allée aux Archives, n'est-ce pas ? exulte-t-il, sans chercher à réprimer un sourire malsain. Je suis allé y faire un tour, dans le cadre d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et j'ai trouvé quelques livres mal rangés. Dans lesquels j'ai repéré ces noms. Les archives sont strictement interdites d'accès aux élèves, et tu y es allée à une heure à laquelle le seul endroit où tu avais le droit d'être, c'était ton dortoir. Si je te dénonce, tu risques le renvoi définitif.

Ce sale môme me fait du chantage !

– Mais si je sors avec toi, poursuit-il, ce serait sacrément louche de dénoncer sa petite amie… Donc je me tairais.

Je suis furieuse. Contre lui et contre moi-même. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas attendu de rentrer dans le dortoir pour enlever le sortilège de désillusion ? Je n'ai pas le choix, maintenant. Ca m'énerve de me laisser me manipuler comme ça. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me force à dire :

– Je serais ravie d'être ta petite amie.  
– Bien… Content de le savoir, « chérie ». Bonne nuit.

Il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, jette un regard en arrière, m'adresse un sourire cruel, mais au moment de refermer la porte derrière lui, je me souviens de quelque chose.

– Albus.

Il tourne un visage légèrement surpris vers moi.

– Je ne marcherai pas dans ta combine.  
– Alors je te dénoncerai, réplique-t-il du tac au tac.  
– Et je dénoncerai Rose et Scorpius.  
– Tu mettrais ta scolarité en péril ?

Euh… ok, changeons de tactique.

– Je te propose un marché. Je trouve un moyen de te faire sortir avec Lucy… et tu ne dis rien de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la rentrée. Ca marche ?

Pourvu qu'il dise oui, pitié, pitié, pitié… 

Son air cruel change et son visage se radoucit à la mention de Lucy. Etrange comme l'amour peut vous changer. Faites que ça ne m'arrive jamais.

– D'accord, dit-il finalement. Ca me va. Bonne nuit.  
– Bonne nuit.

Alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, je me demande comment je vais réconcilier Albus et Lucy. Parce que ça, c'est carrément mission impossible. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? 

OoOoO

Je finis par remonter dans mon dortoir, et je tombe sur mes deux amies en train de parler dans le vide.

– Ginger, tu vas répondre à la fin ?  
– C'est vraiment pas drôle. Parle, bon sang !

Evidemment. Elles ont dû croire que je les avais bien sagement suivies, et vu qu'elles ne me voient pas, elles ont pensé que j'avais décidé de rester silencieuse, plutôt que j'avais été victime de chantage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elles n'en sachent rien. Roxanne serait un peu perdue si elle savait que son gentil cousin était un crétin, peut-être même qu'elle refuserait de me croire. Et Judith… Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Mieux vaut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Bon, j'arrête, dis-je finalement.

J'annule le sort et apparaîs à leurs yeux.

– Désolée, j'ajoute en voyant leurs mines furieuses, mais j'adorais vous voir vous énerver comme ça sans savoir où diriger votre colère.

Je pose ma guitare par terre, à côté de ma valise, et me déshabille lentement, songeuse, en ignorant leurs insultes – et celles du réveil de Roxanne qui déteste être dérangé pendant qu'il veille. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée ? Je vois mal comment je vais réconcilier les deux amoureux. Lucy avait l'air prête à le décapiter à la hache. Et Albus a un minimum de fierté – c'est le frère de Potter tout de même, il ne s'abaissera jamais à s'excuser ou s'écraser.

J'enfile mon pyjama. Je pourrais commencer par parler à Albus. Le calmer, lui expliquer le fonctionnement des filles. Ensuite, j'irais discuter avec Lucy, je me débrouillerais pour la rendre jalouse et la faire réagir. Après, je…

– Gin ?

Je sursaute, interrompue dans mes pensées. Je lève la tête et croise le regard curieux de Roxanne.

– Quoi ?  
– Tu avais l'air hyper concentrée. Tu pensais à quoi ?  
– A… A ma punition de demain, avec Potter. Vivement la fin de la semaine prochaine, j'en aurai enfin terminé avec lui !  
– Pas sûr, maintenant que tu sors avec Albus. 

Hein ? Comment peut-elle déjà être au courant ?

Oh, c'est vrai. Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Albus au début de la soirée. J'ai bien anticipé, décidément.

– Ouais… ouais, c'est vrai. Tant pis. Pour lui.

Judith étouffe un énorme bâillement.

– J'suis crevée. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !  
– Bonne nuit, dit Roxanne en bâillant à son tour.  
– Je ne suis pas fatiguée… Je pense que je vais lire un peu.  
– Comme tu veux. Ne tarde pas trop… DS d'Arithmancie demain…  
– Oui oui. Bonne nuit.

J'attrape le livre des _Mythes et légendes scandinaves_ et part pour la salle commune, que je trouve vide. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil moelleux en face d'une cheminée, et ouvre le livre à la première page.

C'est une façon comme une autre d'oublier ses soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

_Odin, pour les moldus, était le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique ; nous savons parfaitement quant à nous qu'il était sorcier. Voyageur, il était Zeus chez les Grecs, Jupiter chez les Romains, Toutatis chez les Gaulois. Il se maria plusieurs fois et eut de nombreux enfants dont il ne s'occupa guère. Si Odin était un mauvais père, il était tout au moins un excellent sorcier, aux pouvoirs et au savoir sans commune mesure._

Odin, qui ne considérait pas ses enfants comme méritant son enseignement, décida de créer une descendance digne de lui : ainsi naquirent les Valkyries [cf p. 247]. La création même des Valkyries était une preuve de sa puissance en magie : Odin avait réussi à donner une âme humaine à des animaux.

Les Valkyries n'étaient pas en proie aux sentiments amoureux, ce qui faisait d'elles de véritables guerrières. Celles-ci devaient permettre à Odin de se constituer sa propre armée : envoyées sur les champs de batailles magiques sous leur forme animale, elles devaient choisir les sorciers les plus talentueux afin de les recruter.

La légende dit qu'Odin ne les avait pas réellement créées pour se faire une armée, mais plutôt pour protéger son bien le plus cher : tant qu'elles étaient vivantes, personne ne pouvait l'utiliser, à part Odin. Celui qui serait capable d'obtenir l'objet d'Odin était digne d'être son descendant(1).

Odin eut huit enfants : …

Mais ! Je m'en tape du nombre d'enfants qu'il a eu. C'est quoi son « bien le plus cher » ? Je me reporte à la note "1" en bas de page : cf p.231. Je m'y rends de suite.

_L'anneau de Nibelung_

Oh non, pas ça ! C'est cet opéra pourri de Wagner qu'on a vu quand j'étais encore en pensionnat. Enfin, peut être serait-il temps de refaire mon jugement. Tout ce qui est écrit dans ce bouquin est différent de ce qu'on m'avait appris dans mon école moldue.

_Odin fit fabriquer un anneau magique par le gobelin Alberich Nibelung : cet anneau transportait tous les pouvoirs et tout le savoir magiques d'Odin. Odin pensait que son seul descendant serait celui qui serait capable de le posséder, c'est-à-dire celui qui tuerait les sept Valkyries pour pouvoir l'utiliser dans le cas où l'anneau serait détruit, il prit une autre précaution pour sauvegarder ses pouvoirs : il prédit Rahgnarök [cf p.430]. Nibelung, comme il est de tradition chez les gobelins, voulu récupérer l'anneau qu'il avait fabriqué : il se heurta aux armes des Valkyries._

Nibelung abandonna et se maria quelques années plus tard. Il confia à sa femme l'histoire de l'anneau. Celle-ci, avide de pouvoir, tua son mari et partit à la recherche de l'anneau ; elle fut tuée par Brynhildr. Ainsi, le secret de l'anneau d'Odin fut emporté dans sa tombe. Il est cependant possible que leur descendance existe encore.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? dit brusquement une voix dans mon dos, m'interrompant dans ma lecture.


	14. 14 Les Jumelles Jones

Je sursaute violemment et lâche mon livre qui tombe par terre. Je lève la tête : c'est ce crétin de Potter qui vient de me parler.

– Je faisais de la pâte à pain, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il s'avance vers mon fauteuil et regarde ce que je viens de laisser tomber.

– Ça alors, tu sais lire ? _Mythes et légendes scandinaves_. Tu es sûre de tout comprendre tout ce que tu lis ? Ça doit être difficile pour toi…  
– Ne confonds pas tes problèmes avec les miens, Potter, je rétorque, irritée d'avoir été interrompue dans ma lecture.  
– Pourquoi tu sors avec mon frère ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.  
– Oh, il me fait du chantage, je réponds laconiquement.  
– Pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

Vous voyez ? Quand je suis sérieuse, personne ne me croit. 

– Il faut une raison pour sortir avec quelqu'un ?  
– Oui. Un minimum d'attirance. Et tu n'en éprouves aucune.  
– Merci, Monsieur le psy. Je suis assez grande pour savoir quand j'éprouve de l'attirance.

Par exemple, je n'en éprouve pas du tout pour Albus.

– Avoue. Tu n'aimes pas Albus.  
– Entre amour et attirance, il y a de la marge. Ecoute, c'est pas que t'es super-ennuyeux, mais en fait, si. Je peux reprendre mon livre ?  
– Comme tu veux.

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil en face du mien et me fixe intensément. J'essaye de reprendre ma lecture, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que je lis. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

Excédée, je lève la tête et dit finalement :

– Pourquoi t'es là ?  
– J'arrive pas à dormir.  
– Cool.

Le silence reprend, et son regard sur moi aussi.

– Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
– La vérité.  
– A propos de quoi ?  
– A propos de ce dont je te parle depuis tout à l'heure : pourquoi tu sors avec mon frère ? Tu n'éprouves rien pour lui.  
– Je t'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui me regarde. De toute façon, qui te dit que je sors avec lui ? j'ajoute, espérant le troubler pour qu'il me fiche la paix.  
– Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu l'as embrassé !

Non, il m'a embrassée. Nuance.

– Ça ? Oh, c'était un accident. Quoi que…

Je fais un grand sourire hypocrite et ajoute : 

– Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce qui peut nous lier, ton frère et moi ?  
– Parce que c'est mon frère.  
– C'est ça, dis-je en faisant mine de retourner à ma lecture.  
– C'est la meilleure. Tu crois que je suis attiré par toi, c'est ça ? Ou pire, que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Mais tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, ma pauvre Enderson.  
– Cool ta vie. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, maintenant. Bonne nuit, « choupinou ».

Je ferme mon livre dans un claquement sec et me lève en bâillant pour rejoindre mon lit, sans plus tenir compte de la présence du binoclard prétentieux qui m'a gênée dans ma lecture.

Avoir appelé Potter « choupinou » me fais penser à Barbara Hobbers, qu'il a jetée d'une superbe manière tout à l'heure. Et donc à l'enjeu du pari. Il faudra, un de ces quatre, que j'essaie le passage secret que Potter m'a révélé. En parallèle, je repense aux légendes liées à l'anneau de Nibelung. Existe-t-il ? N'est-ce vraiment qu'une légende ? Les Valkyries sont probablement toutes mortes ; a-t-il été découvert depuis ? Ca aurait pu être un instrument utile pour Voldemort ou Grindelwald… A-t-il été détruit ? Ou sert-il actuellement à quelqu'un ? 

…

Pfff. Je me prends la tête avec des choses probablement fausses. Je ferais mieux de me préoccuper avec mes problèmes actuels, c'est pas comme si j'en manquais. 

OoOoO

Le lendemain, en arrivant au cours de Médicomagie, je réalise, ennuyée, que je vais devoir rester avec Albus. Avant, je restais seule pendant ce cours, et ça m'allait très bien ; je crois que les autres avaient un peu peur de moi, et les élèves de mon année ne m'aimaient pas, tout simplement. En tout cas, la solitude me convenait à merveille.

Mais mon plan, aujourd'hui, est de me rapprocher ouvertement d'Albus. Ca va m'aider dans le plan que j'ai concocté toute la journée pour faire sortir Albus avec Lucy.

Je suis un peu en retard – j'ai accompagné Roxanne pour se faire crier dessus par Nazaire Londubat à cause de son comportement de la veille avec Angèle Champrun – donc je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la salle de Médicomagie. J'époussette mon uniforme, remonte ma jupe afin de dévoiler mes jambes, tire mon T-shirt pour me faire un décolleté plongeant, passe une main dans mes cheveux – mes doigts sont aussitôt coincés dans des nœuds et j'ai un mal fou à les en sortir. Tant pis pour ma coiffure. Je respire un grand coup et pousse la porte.

Les élèves sont encore en train de s'installer ; la vieille mégère, Pomfresh pour les intimes, n'est pas encore arrivée. Albus, seul, est en train de s'installer à une table au troisième rang. Juste devant lui, Rose Weasley et Lucy Ackerley parlent bruyamment. Ce n'est que quand je me trouve à côté de lui que je comprends la raison de sa mine sombre : Lucy clame haut et fort à son amie comme Benjamin Finch-Fletchley, son cavalier au bal, embrasse bien, en faisant remarquer à quel point il est romantique, et comme il est merveilleux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ? fulmine Albus quand il remarque finalement ma présence. Il est hideux.  
– Je ne sais pas, chéri, répondis-je en posant ma cape et mon écharpe rouge sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Je n'ai pas hurlé « chéri », et pourtant Lucy s'arrête net de parler, alors que son récit était à son point culminant : Benjamin lui demandait de sortir avec lui.

Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, on dirait.

Albus a tout de suite remarqué le fait que Lucy a arrêté de parler. Du coin de l'œil, je peux la voir nous dévisager, l'air de rien.

Je prends la main d'Albus, et il essaie de jouer le jeu en m'adressant un sourire niais au possible. On voit bien qu'il se force. Je fais de mon mieux pour sourire à mon tour d'un air idiot.

Si quelqu'un me prend en photo, là, maintenant, je l'explose.

Je tourne la tête et vois Lucy, rouge tomate, sortir ses affaires avec rage et les jeter violemment sur la table.

– Tu crois qu'elle nous a…entendus ? me chuchote Albus, plein d'espoir.  
– P't'être bien.

Je m'approche alors de son oreille, et, dans une pose langoureuse, je lui murmure précipitamment :

– Là, je ressemble plus ou moins à tout ce que Lucy déteste, non ?  
– Totalement, répond-t-il à voix basse, tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer le « Hum-hum ! » bruyant de sa cousine Rose, qui n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec mon comportement.  
– Bon, c'est parfait.

Pomfresh entre alors en salle, et tout le monde s'immobilise. Elle me lance un bref regard assassin – comme d'habitude – puis se dirige vers son bureau.

– Asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui, vous allez former des groupes de deux …

Merveilleux ! Et pour une fois je ne suis pas ironique. Je veux dire, je préfère la pratique à la théorie, et c'est plus ou moins tout ce qu'on a fait pendant deux mois, la théorie. Il était temps qu'on change un peu de programme.

– … Je lancerai un sort à votre partenaire, poursuit l'infirmière, un sort qui imitera les effets d'une maladie. Vous devrez diagnostiquer cette maladie et le soigner.

Elle passe entre les rangs et lance des sorts à un élève sur deux. L'un devient vert, un autre voit ses bras se recouvrir de furoncles. C'est assez comique.

Après avoir fait s'effondrer Rose Weasley d'un simple coup de baguette, elle se tourne vers nous et me lance un sort.

Je me sens brusquement nauséeuse. Mes bras me démangent, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, ma langue est pâteuse. Une immense fatigue me submerge.

Après quoi, Pomfresh retourne s'asseoir à son bureau et regarde les élèves malades se faire soigner.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te sens fiévreuse ? me demande Albus, qui a l'air de prendre cet exercice très à cœur.

J'essaie de lui répondre que non, mais n'y parviens pas. Mes cordes vocales sont hors service. Je dois avoir une Vocinite, au vu des symptômes. Mais comme je suis muette, je ne peux pas le lui dire.

– Tu ne peux pas parler, hein ? C'est peut-être la dragoncelle…

Il va chercher une potion sur une étagère, puis revient et me la fait boire. Malheureusement, mon état s'aggrave ; le feu me monte aux joues, mes jambes se couvrent de boutons.

Je dois avoir une sale tête. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

– Oh, là, là… marmonne Albus, désemparé.

Pendant qu'Albus se creuse les méninges, je vois du coin de l'œil Pomfresh accompagner un élève vomissant des grenouilles jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, sa maladie à lui a bien dégénéré.

– Tu dois avoir un rhume beautriquiteux !

Mais non, imbécile. Dommage que je ne puisse pas parler. Il repart donc chercher une fiole. Malheureusement, il n'y en a plus ; il sort donc de la salle pour aller à l'infirmerie.

– Un problème, Enderson ? claironne alors une voix à ma droite.

Je tourne mollement la tête : c'est Lucy Ackerley. Je n'aime pas la lueur dans son regard. Ca ne lui ressemble pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Dis donc, on dirait que tu as une Vocinite aggravée par une potion contre la dragoncelle...

Je crains ce qui va suivre. Malheureusement, vu mon état, je ne peux rien faire… Je ne peux pas me lever et lui lancer un sort de mon cru. Je ne peux même pas sortir ma baguette. Je ne peux même pas essayer de fuir. Pourquoi fuir ? Je ne sais pas… Mon pouls s'accélère.

– Mais il pourrait y avoir pire. Imagine, par exemple… Imagine si tu tombais par terre ?

Elle me pousse légèrement, et je m'effondre au sol, sur le dos, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Paniquée, je la vois s'accroupir à côté de moi, lentement. Elle sourit.

Ok, je connais à peine cette fille. Mais là, je doute qu'elle soit dans son état normal. Ou bien alors Albus est aussi fou que cette fille qui était son amie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Et imagine, encore pire… Imagine si ton écharpe tombait sur ton visage ? Pour parler avec des termes médicaux, tes cavités buccales et nasales seraient obstruées… Tu t'étoufferais… Tu imagines un peu ? J'espère sincèrement que rien de tel ne t'arrivera… Ce serait affreux.

Elle se relève lentement et se retourne pour revenir à sa place. Elle frôle ma chaise. Mon écharpe rouge glisse du dossier, et tombe.

Sur mon visage…

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je suis terrorisée. Si Albus ne revient pas bientôt, je vais vraiment mourir étouffée. Personne autour de moi ne se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe ; chacun s'occupe de son petit malade. L'air commence à manquer. Je vais mourir. Les images de ma vie ne se mettent pas à défiler devant mes yeux ; dommage, ça m'aurait sans doute distraite.

Cette fille est folle. Un meurtre pour une bête histoire d'amour ? Ce n'est décidément pas normal. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en juger : mon souffle devient vite saccadé, haché, mes poumons me brûlent, je n'arrive plus à sentir mes membres. Personne ne voit rien, des pieds passent près de ma tête sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir, comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'ai plus d'air maintenant ; mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mourir aussi bêtement… A cause d'une vengeance minable, par une gamine amoureuse et complètement cinglée, alors que je n'ai rien à voir dans sa petite histoire !

Une tête auréolée de cheveux noirs s'immisce alors dans mon champ de vision. J'entends ses cris comme s'ils venaient de loin, ses yeux verts brillent d'une lueur affolée.

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne… 

OoOoO

– Il est fou de l'avoir laissée toute seule dans un état pareil ! s'écrie une femme.

Sa voix est aiguë et désagréable. Faites-la taire !

– Ne vous en faites pas, Poppy, répond une voix grave et masculine, agacée. Elle devrait se réveiller, maintenant.  
– Elle aurait pu s'étouffer, elle aurait pu mourir !

Je suis vivante, alors ferme-la.

J'émerge lentement. Finalement, Albus m'aura trouvée à temps… On m'a allongée sur un matelas. Je suis sans doute à l'infirmerie ; les voix résonnent et rebondissent contre les parois en pierre de la pièce. La voix aiguë appartient à Mrs. Pomfresh. L'autre voix, je n'en sais rien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? reprend l'inconnu.  
– Son écharpe lui est tombée sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle avait une Vocinite et on lui avait donné une potion contre la dragoncelle... Et M. Potter était parti chercher une autre potion.  
– Alors elle était paralysée, conclut l'autre voix. Et personne n'était là pour l'aider.  
– Exact. Si Mr. Potter n'était pas arrivé à temps, elle se serait vraiment étouffée ! Je n'en reviens pas que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte… Cet exercice était décidément une mauvaise idée…

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, la voix de Pomfresh devient plus lointaine. Finalement, une porte claque et les voix se taisent. Alléluia ! J'ouvre les yeux, et me redresse sur mon lit.

– Enfin partie, murmure quelqu'un près de moi.

Je tourne la tête : sur le lit à côté du mien, est allongée une fille aux cheveux courts, noirs et bouclés. C'est Jones, une Serpentard en même année que moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, toi ? je demande, histoire de faire un minimum de conversation.  
– J'ai fait un pari… dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Emma Jones a établi un petit commerce à Poudlard. Les élèves viennent parier avec elle ; mettons, par exemple, « Je parie que tu n'es pas capable de mettre de la glue sur tous les cours de Untel ». Jones tient le pari et se débrouille pour le gagner en douze heures. En réalité, on la paye pour faire du sale boulot. Faire casser des couples, raser la tête d'un prof qu'on n'aime pas, se venger… Elle n'a pas d'amis, alors elle reste toujours avec sa sœur jumelle, Claudia, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles n'ont pas que leur physique en commun : elles sont aussi discrètes l'une que l'autre dans leurs entreprises. Claudia sait tout sur tout le monde, c'est hallucinant. Mais comme sa sœur, on doit la payer, et cher, pour obtenir ce qu'on souhaite. Je ne crois jamais les avoir vues discuter avec qui que ce soit – discrétion oblige, quand il s'agit de s'entretenir avec leurs clients qui désirent rester anonymes. Le problème, c'est que parfois, les élèves victimes des paris se vengent.

– C'était quoi, l'enjeu du pari ? je demande, curieuse.  
– Rendre Lenny Perry belle comme un Scroutt à Pétard.  
– Et tu as réussi ?  
– A merveille. Peterson et elle ont cassé. Ca ne lui a pas plu, à la jolie Perry… Elle m'a lancé un sortilège d'aveuglement temporaire. J'ai dit à Slug que c'était à cause d'une potion ratée pour avoir des cheveux lisses que j'étais subitement devenue aveugle, il m'a crue.  
– Pardon… « Slug » ?  
– Oui, Slug, Slughorn. Notre directeur de maison, le prof de potions... Ca te dit quelque chose ? ironise-t-elle.  
– Oui, ça va, je réplique, un peu agacée. Je dormais.

C'était donc ça, la deuxième voix. Le professeur Slughorn. J'ai arrêté les Potions après ma cinquième année, ça fait donc quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas eu en cours. Y a pas à dire, je me porte mieux sans les potions dans ma vie !

Une petite question me trotte dans la tête.

– Qui avait parié avec toi ?  
– Désolée, secret défense, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je ne révèle jamais le nom des parieurs.  
– On parie que je devine ?

Elle semble réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit finalement :

– Pari tenu. Mais tu n'as droit qu'à un essai. On parie combien ?  
– On parie un service. Si je devine, tu devras me rendre un service. Sinon, je te dois un service. Ou dix gallions, si tu préfères. 

J'espère que j'ai raison, parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement riche, moi.

– Dix gallions pour moi, un service pour toi, c'est ok. A qui tu penses ?  
– Judith Thomson ?

Elle écarquille ses yeux noirs.

– Comment tu sais ?  
– Ca l'aurait bien arrangée. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Perry, au dernier bal, tu ne trouves pas ?  
– Oui. Bon, tu veux quoi, comme service ? dit-elle, renfrognée.  
– Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit, puis me mets debout sur mes deux jambes : ça va, je tiens debout. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui demander ? Je pense aussitôt à Judith : pourquoi voulait-elle se venger de Lenny Perry ? De quoi, surtout ? Mais c'est idiot : je lui ai déjà demandé l'autre soir et elle m'a rembarrée un peu vertement, certes mais à force de la harceler, elle finira par craquer.

Bien sûr que c'est mon amie ! Pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

Evidemment, inutile de demander à Emma Jones de maltraiter Potter ; je suis tout à fait à même de m'occuper de son cas personnellement, comme l'ont prouvé les cinq dernières années.

Je ne dois pas prendre ce service à la légère. Je peux demander n'importe quoi à Emma Jones, elle le fera. Mais je dois réfléchir maintenant, et vite ; les Jones n'aiment pas attendre les dettes, ni celles qu'elles doivent (ce qui est très rare), ni celles qu'on leur doit.

– Ok… Je veux un compte-rendu détaillé sur Hedvig Virtanen, dis-je finalement. Je suis curieuse.  
– Ca, c'est plus dans les cordes de Claudia…  
– Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? D'habitude, vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle.  
– Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que je me remette de mes blessures… Elle avait une affaire urgente à … régler.

Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel elle a utilisé le mot « régler ». Généralement, ceux qui ne payent pas leurs dettes le regrettent beaucoup… A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne ayant utilisé les « services » des jumelles Jones ; d'un autre côté, ces gens-là sont discrets et généralement personne ne découvre leurs petites affaires avec elles. La preuve avec Judith que je côtoie tous les jours. La réputation des jumelles Jones tient plus de la légende que des faits. Les histoires qu'on raconte sur le sort qu'elles réservent à leurs « clients » malhonnêtes sont assez flippantes…

– Je dois juste te dire quelque chose à propos de Virtanen, reprend Emma Jones. Cette fille est très … secrète. Tout le monde nous demande des infos sur elle, mais c'est toujours des trucs du style « est-ce qu'elle m'aime » ou « quel shampoing utilise-t-elle »… Et tant mieux parce que jusque-là, on n'a jamais rien eu de concret sur elle…  
– Y a des gens qui vous payent dix gallions pour savoir un nom de shampoing ? je la coupe, stupéfaite.  
– Oui. Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai tenu des paris plus stupides que ça ! En tout cas, les rumeurs dont Claudia a entendu parler sont délirantes et probablement fausses. Ca va être intéressant de mener notre enquête… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça prendra plus que douze heures.  
– De combien de temps aurez-vous besoin ? Une semaine ?  
– Non ! s'écrie-t-elle, choquée. Nous ne sommes pas des gourdes, non plus ! Disons… une journée. Je te retrouve demain soir, à onze heures, devant la statue d'Helga Poufsouffle. J'ai un autre compte-rendu à faire une heure avant, ça m'évitera des déplacements inutiles.

Quelle fille efficace.

La porte claque, et je tourne la tête. C'est Claudia qui arrive, s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers sa sœur jumelle.

– Em'. Ca va mieux ?  
– Très bien, Clo, merci. Comment ça s'est passé avec… tu-sais-qui ?  
– Oh, il a regretté de ne pas m'avoir payée à temps, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Encore ce ton inquiétant. Je n'aimerais pas avoir de dettes envers les jumelles Jones.

– Ginger Enderson, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, avec un sourire moins cruel peint sur le visage. Tu t'es faite attaquer par Lucy Ackerley pendant ton cours de Médicomagie ? La jalousie ne lui réussit pas…  
– Surprenant comme les nouvelles vont vite ! je remarque, haussant un sourcil étonné.  
– Non, c'est juste moi qui vais vite pour connaître les nouvelles. Tu connais notre sigle, je suppose ?  
– O.O.O, dit Emma.  
– Ce qui veut dire…  
– Omniprésentes…  
– Omniscientes…  
– Omnipotentes !  
– Ouais, dis-je, déjà au courant. Tu ne saurais pas où sont Judith et Roxanne ?  
– Je ne sais pas, mais je pourrais te donner un conseil, dit malicieusement Emma.  
– Lequel ?

Elle garde le silence.

Oh, j'ai compris.

– On parie deux noises que tu ne peux pas me donner de conseil, je soupire en sortant l'argent de ma poche.

Elle tend la main et répond le plus naturellement du monde :

– Tu es collée.  
– Avec Potter, ajoute sa sœur.  
– Dans les serres, complète Emma.

Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié !

– Vous avez l'heure ?

Elles restent silencieuses en continuant de sourire. J'attrape le poignet de l'une des deux.

– Hé !  
– 19h55. Merci beaucoup !

Avant qu'elles ne me lancent des sorts, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et file en direction des serres.


	15. 15 Amitié Avortée

J'arrive essoufflée dans la salle de cours de botanique. Le professeur Londubat et James Potter attendent tous deux.

– Cinq minutes de retard ! tonne Londubat. Quand allez-vous apprendre à lire l'heure ?  
– Le jour où vous arrêterez d'enlever des points à votre maison…  
– Un point en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence !  
– Qu'est-ce que je disais, je me marmonne à moi-même.

Les yeux de Potter me lancent des éclairs. Tandis que Nazaire s'éloigne vers le fond de la salle, mon cher camarade de classe me chuchote :

– Tu peux pas te la fermer un peu de temps en temps ?

Je ne réponds rien et suis le professeur. Il attend debout près d'un énorme bac immonde. Oh, non, pourvu que…

– Vous allez nettoyer ça.

Et zut.

– Ce sont les bassins des Scroutts à Pétard du professeur Hagrid. Et évidemment, pas de magie.  
– Les bassins ? Pour qu'ils se lavent vous voulez dire ?  
– Oui, répond Londubat. Seulement les Scroutts ont un petit réflexe quand ils sont en contact avec de l'eau…  
– Les Scroutts vomissent beaucoup pendant leur croissance, dit Potter, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Surtout dans des milieux humides…

Oh, chouette. J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre les mains dans du vomi de Scroutt.

Londubat nous prend nos baguettes et sort de la salle. « Vous les récupérerez en passant dans la maison du professeur Hagrid », dit-il avant de fermer la porte, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire.

Je fixe les bassins. Impossible de nettoyer une horreur pareille. Et en plus…

– Il ne nous a rien laissé pour nettoyer, remarque Potter au moment même où j'y pense.  
– Attends. Et ça ?

Je soulève deux bâtons de plastique posés sur la table du professeur et les mets devant mes yeux.

– Des… brosses à dent. C'est une blague.  
– Ecoute, tout ça c'est de ta faute, s'exclame Potter. Alors c'est toi qui nettoies.  
– Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? A croire que je t'ai lancé un sort pour que tu ailles dans la Forêt interdite !  
– Peu importe. Je suis plus fort que toi. Alors tu m'obéis. Maintenant.  
– Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.

Il s'approche d'un air menaçant. Plus vive que l'éclair, je lui donne un coup de pied dans les parties. Il tombe par terre, roulé en boule.

– Alors, c'est qui le chef ? Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu me donnes un coup de main. Non mais.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se relève difficilement et s'empare de sa brosse à dents.

– Tu plaisantes ? Avec la brosse à dents ? je m'exclame.  
– Y a rien d'autres pour nettoyer, grogne-t-il.  
– T'as fouillé la salle avant de pouvoir affirmer ça ?

Je commence à regarder dans les tiroirs du bureau du prof. Des truelles, des sceaux, des arrosoirs… Rien d'autre.

– Je te propose une trêve, dit finalement Potter.  
– En quel honneur ?  
– J'ai moyennement envie de me retrouver la tête enfoncée dans un bassin…  
– …ce qui risque d'arriver si on continue à se taper dessus. Ok pour la trêve.

Nous continuons de fouiller la serre à la recherche d'une idée pour que la corvée soit moins pénible. Soudain, Potter arrête de s'agiter.

– J'ai une idée, dit-il lentement en fixant la chaise du prof.  
– Potter, les chaises sont totalement inefficaces pour nettoyer, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de ne pas confondre balai et chaise, mais quand même…  
– Imbécile. Je parlais de son pull.

Je reconsidère la chaise. Un pardessus en laine est posé dessus.

– On dirait un peu un chiffon, non ? je murmure.  
– On pourra toujours dire qu'on ne savait pas que c'était un vêtement…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Potter et moi marchons côte à côte en discutant de tout et de rien. Il tient à bout de bras le manteau du professeur Londubat. On s'est à peine salis pendant le nettoyage. Avant de récupérer nos baguettes, nous devons passer par le lac, où nous jetterons la victime du nettoyage, j'ai nommé le vêtement de Nazaire. Peut être que le Calmar mangera le manteau. Personne ne le retrouvera.

Le crime parfait.

– Quand même, je fais remarquer. Londubat est un vrai sadique.  
– Pourtant, à la maison, il est beaucoup plus sympa…  
– « A la maison » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique chez toi ? … Oh, beurk, je veux pas savoir.  
– T'es bête, soupire-t-il. Il est ami avec mon père.  
– « Le Survivant », dis-je.

Au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte combien son père était célèbre. C'est dingue de se dire que je parle avec son rejeton.

C'est encore plus dingue de se dire que je parle avec Potter sans me disputer.

– Ca fait quoi d'être le fils de Harry Potter ?  
– Rien.

Clair, net et concis.

– Comment ça ? j'insiste.  
– Bah, pendant des années il ne nous en a pas parlé. Il est super modeste, on n'en a jamais vraiment discuté…

Super modeste ? Dans les interviews de l'époque, et surtout celles d'une certaine Rita Skeeter, on dirait plutôt un super crétin, mais bon…

– Et le rapport avec Londubat ?

– Un ami de sa promo. Il a combattu avec lui pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Nous arrivons au bord du lac. Potter lance le manteau dans l'eau. Il flotte quelques secondes avant d'être emporté par un énorme tentacule.

Potter trempe ses mains dans le lac pour enlever les dernières traces de vomi. Là, par exemple, je pourrais lui donner un coup de pied dans les fesses et il tomberait la tête la première. Ce serait hilarant. Mais on a fait une trêve. Quel gâchis.

– Il était seul au moment où il a tué Voldemort ?  
– Il a été soutenu par ses deux meilleurs amis, répond-il en se relevant. Il n'arrête pas de le préciser, mais les journaux en parlent rarement. Ron et Hermione Weasley.  
– Ah, oui, dis-je, me rappelant vaguement une conversation avec Roxanne sur son immense famille. Et les parents de Roxanne, c'est qui pour toi ?  
– George, son père, est le frère de ma mère.

Rien compris, mais je hoche la tête quand même.

Mon ventre gargouille en même temps que celui de Potter. Nous éclatons de rire.

– Je meurs de faim, dis-je, assez inutilement.  
– Sans blague ? Juste un truc : si Hagrid te propose des gâteaux, dis non.  
– Tu plaisantes ?  
– Ils sont immangeables. Vraiment, ne te laisse pas tenter. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Potter frappe trois fois. Des aboiements monstrueux résonnent à l'intérieur.

C'est le loup-garou de la forêt, j'en suis sûre ! Sentant la panique monter en moi, je murmure très vite :

– Cassons-nous, tant pis pour nos baguettes !

Il ne répond pas. Je pose un pied en arrière, mais il m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Je le savais. Cette trêve était un piège. Je vais me faire bouffer. Potter veut me tuer. Ma vie va s'arrêter dans quelques instants. Adieu, monde cruel.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et Hagrid apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Bonsoir, James ! dit-il de sa voix tonitruante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bonsoir, miss Enderson. Crockdur, couché ! Vous venez pour les baguettes ? Venez donc prendre des petits gâteaux…

Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers le coin de la maison où se terre un gros et vieux chien noir, qui n'a probablement plus aucune dent. Il a l'air totalement inoffensif.

Je tourne la tête vers Potter. Il m'observe d'un air amusé.

C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. N'empêche, on aurait pu se faire bouffer. S'il avait eu des dents.

– Non merci, répond James à Hagrid. On est déjà en retard pour aller manger… On doit rentrer à vingt-et-une heures au château.  
– Oui, c'est vrai, fait tristement Hagrid. Bon, voilà vos baguettes. Comment va ton père, James ?  
– Aux dernières nouvelles, il va très bien. D'ailleurs, il vous remercie pour les gâteaux que vous lui avez envoyés la dernière fois.  
– Ah, oui ! J'ai changé la recette. Il a aimé ?  
– Beaucoup. C'était délicieux, répond poliment Potter.  
– Tant mieux. Je lui en renverrai.

Potter fait une drôle de grimace, puis se rattrape et fait un énorme sourire. 

– Avec plaisir. A bientôt, Hagrid !  
– A bientôt, James. Au revoir, Miss Enderson.

Une fois la porte fermée, nous marchons en silence vers le château. Au bout de deux minutes,  
je lâche :

– Ton père connaît tout le monde ici ?  
– Pas mal de monde, oui. Il a fait ses études ici, après tout… En tout cas, il est resté très ami avec Hagrid.  
– Vous avez vraiment mangé ses gâteaux ?  
– Non. Impossible de les croquer !

Nous éclatons de rire. Bientôt, le silence revient entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant. C'est un silence agréable et naturel. On n'a pas besoin de parler. Une fois dans le château, nous nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs. Mes chaussures mouillées par l'humidité du lac couinent quand elles foulent le sol. Sans nous concerter, nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'un couloir, en même temps. Il se tourne vers moi.

– On approche de la tour Gryffondor. Fin de la trêve.  
– Comme tu veux. On refait comme avant ?  
– T'es lente à comprendre, toi. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec deux neurones…  
– La ferme, pétasse, je lui lance.  
– Mocheté.  
– Comment je prends ça de la part d'un type dont la figure a l'air d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur ?

Il passe devant moi et disparaît au détour d'un couloir sans se retourner.

Je regretterais presque. Il était sympa, pendant cette heure de colle. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de se refaire la tronche ?

Voyons. C'est quoi le mieux : A) l'insulter sans arrêt ou B) rire de bon cœur avec lui comme dans une série pour préados pourrie ?

…

Réponse A, sans hésitation !

Je me mets finalement en marche vers mon dortoir, enterrant définitivement dans mes souvenirs celui de mes rires avec James Potter. Je ne parlerai pas de ça à Roxanne et Judith : Rox, incurable romantique, me dira que c'est LBG, Le Bon Garçon. Que j'arrive à parler à quelqu'un d'autres qu'elles deux sans finir par lui hurler dessus relève du miracle et Roxanne sautera sur l'occasion pour me dire que « c'est un signe ». De quoi, je ne sais pas.

J'entends alors mon ventre gargouiller à nouveau.

Je sens que je vais jeûner, cette nuit. 

OoOoO

– … et donc naturellement, le nombre de loups-garous a commencé à décroître. Vous m'expliquerez ça plus en détail sur 60 centimètres de parchemin pour la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les chaises raclent contre le sol, les conversations reprennent. La journée est enfin terminée. Après un cours interminable de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, nous voilà enfin libres. Je me retiens de faire une danse de la joie tout en jetant mes livres pêle-mêle dans mon sac. Mon cœur est léger jusqu'à ce que j'entende : 

– Potter, Enderson, venez ici.

Oh non. Il a découvert le manteau de Londubat. On va se faire déchirer.

Sans regarder Potter, afin de ne pas nous trahir, je m'avance vers le bureau du professeur Pendleton et me plante devant, droite comme un piquet.

– Nous allons discuter de vos cours supplémentaires de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que les autres attendent à la porte.

Ah, donc il n'a pas vu le manteau. Mais attendez. C'est qui « les autres » ?

La porte d'entrée grince et je me retourne. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves de notre promotion entre dans la salle de cours. Alors Potter et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des heures sup' de DCFM ?

Au total, nous sommes huit : deux élèves par maison. A part Potter et moi, je reconnais Angèle Champrun, adorable blondinette (ou pas) dans les cheveux de laquelle j'ai lancé des bouts de pain il y a deux jours pendant le bal de Halloween, et Gilbert Hoover, un no-life de première, tous deux dans la maison de Helga Poufsouffle. Côté Serdaigle, les deux choisis sont des garçons, Philip Downs, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Erik Gongs, grand timide aux cheveux bruns. Quant aux Serpentards, ce ne sont autres que les jumelles Jones, les Parieuses en chef.

– Bien, tout le monde est là, dit le professeur Pendleton sans un sourire. Je voulais juste vous donner quelques informations générales sur ce que nous allons faire cette année. Asseyez-vous.

Je tire une chaise et m'assois à côté de Potter.

– Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend dans le futur. Et nous avons besoin de jeunes comme vous, qui ne sont non pas puissant, mais vifs, et qui n'ont pas besoin de réfléchir quand il s'agit de se battre. Peu de gens savent réagir au quart de tour, mais j'ai repéré ce talent chez vous. Cependant, vous demeurez une belle bande d'incapables, sans aucune force ni la moindre tactique.

Je me disais. Ca faisait quand même un peu longtemps qu'il parlait de nous en bien.

– Vous ferez du sport pendant mes cours, pour que votre corps soit à l'écoute de votre esprit au moment des combats. Vous apprendrez de nombreux sortilèges qui feront de vous de puissants sorciers.

J'observe les élèves. Potter a le visage totalement fermé, aucune émotion ne transparaît. Gilbert Hoover écoute attentivement avec ses yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes aux verres épais ; Champrun, à côté de lui, le regarde d'un air dégoûté (« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mal habillé », doit-elle se dire). Philip Downs est solennel, comme si c'était le ministre de la magie en personne qui lui parlait. Erik Gongs, trop grand pour sa chaise, se tortille, mal à l'aise.

Quand je regarde les Parieuses, je constate, surprise, qu'elles font exactement la même chose que moi : elles guettent les réactions des autres. Je croise alors le regard de l'une des deux : elle m'adresse un très léger sourire, qu'elle fait aussitôt disparaître, retourne rapidement sa tête et murmure très bas et très vite quelque chose à sa sœur. Elles arrêtent de scruter tout le monde.

Evidemment. La discrétion est de mise dans leurs affaires.

Je me demande _qui_ veut en savoir plus sur nous ?

– Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez brièvement. Potter, commencez.  
– Je m'appelle James Potter, dit-il avec un grand sourire et une voix assurée, et mon père est Harry Potter. J'aime le Quidditch et suis prêt à me démener pour devenir un grand sorcier.  
– Prêt à vous démener pour devenir un grand sorcier ?  
– Oui, dit-il chaleureusement.  
– Ce n'est pas ce qu'a fait Voldemort ?

Le sourire de Potter disparaît. Pan, dans les dents !

– Enderson, à vous.  
– Je suis Ginger Enderson, je n'ai pas de parents, pas de famille, et euh… voilà.  
– Downs, grommèle Pendleton.  
– Je m'appelle Philip Downs, je suis à Serdaigle et ai bien l'intention de protéger les sorciers après Poudlard.  
– Moi, c'est Erik Gongs, enchaîne son voisin en baissant la tête pour ne regarder personne. RAS.  
– Je suis Angèle Champrun. Je suis d'origine française, et j'ai une tante vélane. Mon père a été expatrié à Londres pour exercer le métier prestigieux d'ambassadeur. Depuis, je…  
– Ca suffit, dit Pendleton.

Champrun s'arrête net, et regarde le prof d'un air indigné. Celui-ci lui renvoie un coup d'œil blasé. 

– Le voisin, allez-y.  
– Je suis Gilbert Hoover. J'ai obtenu les meilleures notes de BUSES l'année dernière, ajoute-t-il fièrement.  
– Les deux dernières, au fond, dit Pendleton en se tournant vers les jumelles.  
– Nous sommes Emma…  
– … et Claudia Jones. Nous n'avons…  
– …certainement pas l'intention…  
– …de devenir Aurors !  
– Comment ça, pas Auror ? s'exclame Philip Downs, aussi surpris que les autres élèves. Et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, alors ?  
– On vient pour l'entraînement, répondent-elles en chœur.

Elles font un grand sourire.

Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de donner du pouvoir à des filles qui tueraient sans scrupule juste pour gagner de l'argent.

– Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vais vous faire faire un test de connaissances.

Il pointe sa baguette vers une pile de feuilles sur son bureau, qui s'auto-distribue sur nos tables. On en a quatre chacun.

– Vous avez une demi-heure.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, le prof sort de la salle en prenant la porte qui mène à ses appartements.

Une demi-heure pour tout ça ? C'est de la folie ! Je m'empare de la première feuille.

« _Pourquoi prescrire de la potion Tue-Loup à un sorcier ayant subi de nombreux sortilèges de Doloris est-il strictement déconseillé ?_»_  
_  
Ouh la la ! C'est même pas du programme !

Je saisis ma plume et m'apprête à la tremper dans mon encre quand j'entends un bruit étrange.  
Je lève la tête. Personne n'a remarqué sauf moi. Je suis bien certaine d'avoir entendu. C'était un genre de gémissement… Comme quelqu'un qui souffre. Quelqu'un sujet à un Doloris par exemple.

Quelqu'un soumis à la torture.

Je sursaute ; le gémissement a repris, plus fortement. Cette fois-ci, les autres élèves ont entendu. En désignant la porte du professeur, Downs murmure :

– Ca venait de là…  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Potter à voix basse, visiblement inquiet.

Le gémissement, un peu plus douloureux, retentit encore à nos oreilles.

– On ne rentre pas dans le bureau du prof, décrète Champrun, peu sûre d'elle. On n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans le bureau des professeurs pendant les cours.  
– On n'est pas en cours, Angèle, fait remarquer Gilbert Hoover.

Soudainement, un long hurlement nous glace le sang.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écrie Claudia d'une voix suraigüe, paniquée.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'empare de ma baguette et la serre fort dans ma main. Presque aussitôt, la porte de la salle du prof s'ouvre.

Peut-être que je fais partie de ces gens qui remarquent des millions de détails aux moments les moins opportuns. Par exemple, dans l'autre pièce, il y a une commode en bois noir, et un bureau qui a l'air de dater du siècle dernier. Un grand fauteuil rouge trône derrière. Le bureau est couvert de piles de parchemins, de plumes, de pots à encre, et un grand tapis doré et noir, sur le sol, représente Hercule en train de se battre avec un lion. D'ici, je peux voir les détails des muscles du héros, la sueur perler de son front, et la fureur du fauve qui saigne déjà à l'épaule.

Je peux aussi voir un corps étendu dessus. Le corps de mon professeur.

Il y a autre chose que je vois, aussi, et je pense bien que c'est la première chose qui a attiré mon regard. Cette grande femme, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec ses cheveux longs, noirs et emmêlés, retombant sur une robe de sorcier en haillons, ses yeux bleus complètement fous, ses paupières lourdes. Je l'ai déjà vue dans un livre d'histoire. Sauf qu'elle est censée être morte depuis plus de vingt ans…

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et pourtant, à n'en pas douter, c'est elle qui nous observe avec un sourire cruel.


	16. 16 Norvégienne Nocive

Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est morte. Elle n'est plus sur terre, elle ne peut pas être là.

Elle ne peut pas avoir tué le professeur Pendleton.

Tout ça, je le réalise en une fraction de seconde. Aussitôt après, je me jette sous ma table pour éviter un éclair vert.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est morte, morte, morte. Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bellatrix Lestrange ne peut matériellement pas être présente dans cette salle à jeter des sorts à tout va !

– _Stupefix_ ! hurle Erik Gongs.

Milliseconde par milliseconde, je vois le rayon rouge traverser la pièce, et Bellatrix l'observer d'un air mauvais et… avec intérêt. Au moment où le sortilège va la toucher, elle abaisse sa baguette d'un coup sec et se crée un bouclier.

Ca me rappelle quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

– A L'AIIIIIIIDE ! hurle désespérément Angèle Champrun.  
– _Stupefix_ ! crie Potter en même temps que Philip Downs.

A nouveau, Bellatrix Lestrange arrête le sortilège au dernier moment. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça me rappelle ?

– _Waddiwasi_ ! s'écrient les jumelles en cœur. Deux livres très lourds s'envolent des étagères et foncent vers elle. Une fois de plus, elle rattrape les livres au dernier moment et les renvoie…

Rattrape les livre et les renvoie… Au dernier moment…

– Professeur Pendleton ! je m'exclame en sortant de sous la table.

La femme tourne son regard bleu acier vers moi et dit d'une voix froide, en m'adressant un sourire cruel, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres :

– Il est mort. Tu veux le rejoindre ?  
– Mort, vous en êtes sûr ? _Specialis revelio_ ! je hurle en pointant ma baguette vers Bellatrix.

Le sortilège traverse si vite la pièce que je n'ai pas le temps de le voir. Personne n'a réagi quand il atteint Bellatrix… même pas elle. Elle se reçoit le sort de plein fouet et s'effondre sur la table, assommée.

– Il faut l'attacher, dit Gilbert Hoover en brandissant sa baguette.  
– Je ne crois pas, répondis-je calmement. Regarde ça.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Bellatrix. Ses cheveux raccourcissent à une vitesse phénoménale, elle grossit, grandit, ses traits deviennent plus masculins…

– Professeur Pendleton ! s'exclame Champrun quand il s'est totalement transformé.  
– _Enervatum_, marmonne Claudia Jones, pâle, en pointant sa baguette sur le front de notre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Celui-ci cligne des yeux puis se redresse. Nous nous écartons tous du bureau et le regardons en silence, attendant une explication.

Il nous observe un à un. Ses yeux sont noirs et ont l'air inexpressif ; mais je sais qu'il est en train de nous juger. Finalement, il annonce, le plus naturellement du monde :

– Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que le test, c'était une épreuve écrite ? Alors que je vous ai dit que vos entraînements étaient là pour vous aider à agir ? Ce n'est pas en théorie que vous avez besoin d'aide, c'est en pratique. Champrun, hurler, c'est bien, mais…

Nous rigolons tous doucement, mais le professeur s'arrête immédiatement de parler.

– Ce n'est pas une critique. La meilleure chose pour prévenir les gens autour d'un danger, c'est en parlant, ou en criant. Mais agir en m'attaquant aurait peut-être été plus utile. Quant à vous, Hoover, vous n'avez tout simplement rien fait à part vous cacher sous votre table.  
– J'essayais de…  
– …de passer dans mon dos pour profiter de la diversion et me lancer un sort ni vu ni connu ?  
– Euh… En résumé, oui, dit Gilbert Hoover, déboussolé.  
– Ce n'est pas une bonne méthode quand on est pris par surprise. Gongs, vous avez réagi le plus rapidement, et en premier. Vous êtes remarquablement à l'aise avec les sortilèges. Potter, Downs, c'était idiot d'avoir tenté la même chose que Gongs, vous avez très bien vu que ça ne marchait pas. Jones et Jones, pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas un livre qui vous aurait sauvés de Bellatrix Lestrange. Quant à vous, Enderson…

Il reprend son souffle et se tourne vers moi :

– … vous vous êtes cachée sous la table. (Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles). Mais vous êtes la seule à vous êtes servi de votre tête à un moment critique, vous avez réfléchi au lieu d'agir stupidement. Dans une situation d'urgence, l'idéal est toujours de garder la tête froide. La panique ne fait jamais gagner. Mais il faut que vous soyez à même de réfléchir et de combattre en même temps.  
– Au fait, je demande, curieuse, à qui appartient le corps dans votre chambre, si ce n'est pas le vôtre ?  
– Un corps ? couine Champrun, pétrifiée d'horreur.  
– Personne d'autre ne l'avait vu ? Hmm. Je vais avoir du travail avec vous. Aucune tactique, incapables de se servir de son cerveau et d'attaquer en même temps, et aucun sens de l'observation. Quand même, j'aurais espéré que plus d'une personne se serait rendu compte que Bellatrix Lestrange est morte depuis une vingtaine d'années !

Potter baisse la tête, honteux, et Erik Gongs devient très rouge.

– Et… le corps, alors ?  
– Juste une chaise transformée. Vous avez bien des cours de métamorphoses, non ? Voilà à quoi ça peut servir.

Il fait le tour de son bureau et s'assoit derrière. Une fois de plus, il nous jauge du regard.

– Ca va être difficile. On commencera par de l'entraînement physique intense, puis je vous apprendrai des tactiques, de nouveaux sorts, et vous vous battrez en duel. On se voit lundi à dix-sept heures, au terrain de Quidditch.  
– De Quidditch ? demande Philip Downs, étonné.  
– Oui. Je ne vois pas où d'autre je pourrais vous faire faire de la course à pied.

Champrun grimace. Ca ne va pas être du bonheur, cette affaire.

– Maintenant, dehors.

Gilbert Hoover se lève et, de sa démarche un peu gauche, traverse la salle de classe et sort. Un à un, nous le suivons.

– Wow, marmonne Potter en sortant de la classe. C'était vraiment… wow.  
– Quel vocabulaire développé, dit dédaigneusement Champrun.

Je n'aurais pas mieux dit !

– A votre avis, on aura des notes ? demande anxieusement Gilbert Hoover.

Hoover, son truc, c'est les notes, les contrôles et les devoirs. Je suis certaine que vous vous en doutiez. Ce mec est un stéréotype sur pattes de l'intello. Bizarre qu'il ait atterri à Poufsouffle et pas à Serdaigle.

– Je ne crois pas, lui répond patiemment Erik Gongs, d'une voix si faible qu'on l'entend à peine.

Gongs, quant à lui, est toujours seul et silencieux. On ne le voit pratiquement jamais, malgré sa hauteur d'un mètre quatre vingt au bas mot. J'ai dû le remarquer une ou deux fois pendant toute ma scolarité, croisé dans un couloir ; quand je me retournais, histoire d'être sûre de n'avoir pas rêvé (« Ca alors, il est encore vivant ? »), il avait disparu de mon champ de vision.

– Ca va être diiiiingue ! s'écrie Philip Downs, surexcité.

Un truc bizarre chez Philip Downs : en présence d'adultes, il a l'air hyper sérieux. Mais sur le terrain de Quidditch – il est poursuiveur de Serdaigle – ou entre les cours, il s'agite et court dans tous les sens en glapissant comme un chien.

Etrange.

– Désolées de vous laisser…  
– …mais on a des affaires urgentes à régler.

Les jumelles, fidèles à elles-mêmes, nous adressent un sourire diabolique et s'éloignent de nous. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au milieu d'un couloir.

– Ce prof est dingue, reprend Potter. Se déguiser en Bellatrix Lestrange ! Complètement malade.  
– Je suis d'accord, l'approuve Champrun en recoiffant ses cheveux blonds et lisses. J'aurais pu mourir de trouille.  
– Tu veux vraiment devenir Auror, Champrun ? je demande, ne cachant pas la curiosité perçant dans ma voix.  
– Oui. Depuis toujours.  
– Oh, marmonne Hoover, surpris. J'aurais cru que…  
– … que quoi ?  
– Ne le prends pas mal ou quoi que ce soit, dit-il précipitamment. Mais… J'aurais cru que tu voudrais exercer dans… la mode, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il n'a pas vraiment de tact… Et venant de moi, ce n'est pas rien ! Champrun devient rouge tomate, créant un contraste intéressant avec ses cheveux très blonds.

– Tu me crois trop superficielle pour exercer le métier d'Auror ? murmure-t-elle.

Ok, elle fait un peu peur. Mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour Hoover de se ratatiner sur lui-même comme ça.

– Je ne le suis pas, siffle-t-elle. Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour une idiote sans cervelle ? Pour une fille superficielle ? Comme son nom l'indique, la superficialité c'est superficiel. Extérieur. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui je pouvais être vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Gilbert Hoover hoche la tête très vite, terrorisé. Elle lui lance un regard furieux, puis fait volte-face et s'éloigne.

– « La superficialité c'est superficiel », dis-je songeusement. Comment peut-on dire un truc pareil sans être bourré ?  
– J'aurais dit « en ayant ton cerveau », mais je me suis souvenu que tu n'en avais pas, fait remarquer Potter.  
– Tu ne confondrais pas ton cerveau et le mien, par hasard ? je rétorque mollement, tout en sachant qu'il a gagné cette confrontation avec sa réplique.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et, à son tour, s'en va, suivi par Hoover, qui a encore la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Je me tourne vers Gongs et lui demande, curieuse :

– Tu as vraiment réagi très vite quand Pendlatrix est arrivé. Comment as-tu fait ?

Il pâlit brusquement. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

– Je… je dois y aller, j'ai un devoir de… de divination à terminer pour demain, bégaie-t-il.

Il fait volte-face et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Il est vraiment très timide, cet Erik Gongs. Je pousse un petit soupir désabusé et monte dans mon dortoir. 

OoOoO

Je viens à peine de pousser la porte de ma chambre que les questions commencent à fuser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Au fait, tu n'as pas vu mon fer à lisser ?  
– Non, je réponds à Judith.  
– Alors ? insiste Roxanne. Il est dix-huit heures trente. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?  
– Pendleton nous a retenus pour notre première heure supplémentaire de DCFM…

Je leur raconte tout, du début à la fin, Roxanne assise sur son lit, caressant Pepsi, le chien de Judith, celle-ci ouvrant les placards, soulevant les coussins, se couchant par terre pour regarder sous les lits, espérant vainement retrouver son fer à lisser.

Les chambres s'adaptent à leurs occupants à Poudlard, c'est bien connu : c'est pourquoi il y a une place immense dans la nôtre, afin qu'elle puisse être constamment dans un bazar pas possible. De part et d'autre de chaque lit traînent nos valises, quelques capes, une trousse de maquillage et ma guitare récemment acquise des livres jonchent le sol par endroits, parfois en équilibre précaire, d'autres sont couverts par des robes, certains sont juchés sur des chaussures, je crois même qu'il y en a deux ou trois dans le panier de Pepsi.

En tout cas – et allez savoir pourquoi ! – nous avons, de temps à autres, du mal à trouver nos affaires. Rarement. Parfois. Souvent. Bon, ok, on ne trouve jamais ce qu'on cherche.

A la fin de mon récit, Roxanne dit :

– Ce prof est complètement taré.  
– Rox, tu peux te lever ? demande Judith. Des fois que tu te sois assise dessus…

Exaspérée, Roxanne sort sa baguette de sa poche et lance :

– _Accio_ fer à lisser !

Je sens un coup à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je me retourne : c'est l'instrument pour massacrer les cheveux de Judith qui vient de me foncer dans la tête. Apparemment, ça vient tout droit de la salle de bain.

Judith rougit et l'attrape.

– J'aurais dû chercher plus longtemps par là-bas… 

OoOoO

Pendant le dîner, j'observe les élèves du « cours avancé » de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Gilbert Hoover discute avec un autre no-life dans son genre assis derrière lui, à la table des Serdaigles. Champrun piaille à ses amies, écarquillant les yeux, faisant de grands gestes, témoignant de l'immense surprise qu'elle a eue à l'arrivée de Bellatrix Lestrange, pendant que ses amies prennent un air choqué et lancent des regards noirs à la chaise vide du professeur Pendleton. Erik Gongs n'est pas là – il fallait s'en douter, on parle quand même de l'homme invisible –, Philip Downs quant à lui semble raconter une chanson de geste dont il est le héros.

Chez les Gryffondors, Potter apprend à une tribu de groupies de troisième et de deuxième année comment il a réussi tout seul à désarmer le prof de DCFM, et a deviné en moins de trois secondes que Bellatrix Lestrange n'était autre que Pendleton. Une blonde de la maison des aigles à sa gauche a l'air particulièrement intéressée. Du côté de Serdaigle, Barbara Hobbers, désespérée, pleure sans retenue sur sa meilleure amie, une brune boutonneuse du nom de Lucinda. Et toutes les trois sont dans la même chambre, dans les dortoirs. Ca va être drôle, ce soir. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir assister à ça.

Table des Serpentards, pas de jumelles en vue. Sans doute en train de « régler cette affaire » dont elles avaient parlé hier. J'ai rendez-vous à onze heures du soir avec les deux filles, tout à l'heure. Je me demande comment je vais arriver devant la statue d'Helga Poufsouffle en-dehors du couvre-feu sans me faire remarquer… et surtout sans que mes amies ne remarquent mon absence. Car il est bien sûr hors de question que je leur en parle.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je demande quelque chose à Judith.

– Dis-moi, Jude, c'est toi qui as mis Lenny Perry dans cet état l'autre jour ?

Judith sursaute violemment.

– Hein ? Non non pas du tout je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
– Tu mens très mal, fait remarquer Roxanne en attrapant un kiwi.  
– Mais non je ne mens pas…  
– Oh, arrête, dis-je. On te connaît très bien. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette fille mais… Elle avait vraiment une sale tête après.  
– Mince alors, marmonne Judith en souriant.  
– C'était une vengeance ?

Une fois de plus, Judith sursaute.

– Vengeance ? Une vengeance ? Une vengeance de quoi ? C'est ridicule, je n'ai aucune raison de me venger, elle n'a rien fait contre moi, ridicule, moi, me venger ? Ridicule.  
– Tu aurais pu te venger du fait qu'elle a gâché ta soirée d'Halloween. En sortant avec Peterson.  
– Hein ? Ah oui, en effet, peut-être que je me suis vengée alors…

Bien, maintenant une chose est sûre : Judith s'est bien vengée de Perry. Mais pas parce qu'elle sort avec Peterson.

Nous continuons de manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, d'un air concentré, Roxanne chuchote :

– Cinq noises que James sort avec la blondasse avant la fin de la semaine.

Je me tourne vers mon mortel ennemi : la blonde de tout à l'heure, assise à côté de Potter, est littéralement collée à lui. Nonchalamment, je verse tout le poivrier dans son assiette.

Classique. Mais ça ne rate jamais.

– Pari tenu. Prépare-toi à perdre…

La blonde pique une frite couverte de poivre avec sa fourchette et donne amoureusement la becquée à Potter. Quelques secondes après l'avoir avalée, il devient tout rouge, se met à cracher, vide trois vers d'eau devant les yeux terrorisés de Blondie puis lui lance un regard noir.

– T'as triché, grommèle Roxanne.

– Non, j'ai juste été moi-même. Alors, ces cinq Noises ?

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes dans notre dortoir. Je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire pour annoncer sans subir d'interrogatoire le fait que je veuille que nous nous couchions plus tôt, histoire de pouvoir filer à onze heures sans que Judith et Roxanne ne le sachent, quand Judith se met à bâiller largement et dit :

– J'suis super fatiguée ! On peut se coucher maintenant ?

Un miracle ! J'acquiesce avec empressement, tout comme Roxanne. Nous entrons dans nos lits, nous souhaitons mutuellement bonne nuit, puis Judith éteint la lumière.

J'ai rendez-vous à onze heures. La statue d'Helga Poufsouffle est à l'autre bout du château ; si je ne veux pas me faire repérer, j'ai intérêt à marcher le plus lentement et silencieusement possible ; ça me prendra au moins une demi-heure. Le temps de sortir du dortoir sans réveiller mes amies, il faudrait que je sorte d'ici à dix heures vingt.

Pour ne pas alerter Roxanne et Judith, je force ma respiration à ralentir, comme si je m'endormais, en me calquant sur le souffle de Judith qui m'a tout l'air de dormir à poings fermés. Je me retiens également de me retourner dans mon lit, afin que le bruit du froissement de mes draps n'empêche pas Roxanne de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Pour patienter, j'essaie de deviner ce que les jumelles Jones pourront m'apprendre à propos de Hedvig Virtanen. Elles m'ont clairement dit que cette fille était secrète. Pourquoi ? Que peut-elle avoir à cacher ? Un sang impur ? Une marque de shampoing démodé ? Une pauvreté ingérable ? Des parents stupides, des petits frères collants ? Une grand-mère dingue ?

Je passe en revue les théories les plus farfelues. Au bout d'un moment, je jette un œil à ma montre phosphorescente. Il est dix heures vingt. La respiration de Roxanne et de Judith est très calme ; elles dorment. Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible, enfile une cape par-dessus mon pyjama et des ballerines qui ont l'avantage d'être l'une à côté de l'autre – j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop dépareillées –, attrape ma baguette et sors. Je descends les escaliers sans faire craquer une seule marche.

La salle commune est pratiquement vide. Pas d'Albus fouineur en vue ; juste deux ou trois élèves assoupis devant le feu d'enfer de la cheminée, en train de « réviser » leurs ASPICs. Je me lance un sortilège de Désillusion puis passe le portrait de la grosse dame.

Le froid des couloirs me fait frissonner ; tout en resserrant la cape contre moi, je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers qui pourront m'amener devant la statue d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter ; je crois entendre des pas dans les couloirs voisins ; prise de panique, je m'immobilise une bonne minute avant de repartir, certaine d'avoir été bernée par mon imagination. Bref, je mets un bon moment à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous.

Dans cette portion du château, les murs sont couverts de tapisseries représentant des festins et de peintures à l'huile de natures mortes. Il fait plus chaud que dans les autres couloirs. Soulagée d'être arrivée à bon port, je m'adosse à un mur et souffle.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !

Surprise, je fais un bond sur le côté en poussant un petit cri.

Ce n'est que Claudia Jones.

– P-pourquoi ça ? je demande, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.  
– Je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas à sortir de ton dortoir sans alerter tes amies.

Comment peut-elle savoir que je n'avais pas l'intention de leur en parler ?

– Emma ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On a découvert pas mal de choses intéressantes. Suis-moi, elle nous rejoindra.

Elle fait volte-face et marche d'un pas vif dans le couloir, sans vérifier que je la suis. Je calque rapidement mon pas sur le sien et lui demande :

– Où allons-nous ?  
– Aux cuisines. Nous n'avons pas encore mangé. On avait des choses à faire…  
– Les cuisines ? C'est où, ça ?  
– Ici, répond-elle en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruits.

Elle passe son doigt sur une poire. Celle-ci se met à glousser, puis le tableau s'ouvre comme une porte.

– Après toi, me propose-t-elle.

J'enjambe le cadre du tableau et entre dans la pièce. Des fourneaux s'alignent à perte de vue ; de minuscules créatures s'affairent en tous sens, semblant préparer le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Je les identifie bientôt comme étant des elfes de maison ; ils sont au moins une bonne cinquantaine.

– Bonsoir, miss, dit l'un d'entre eux à Claudia Jones en s'approchant d'elle. Comment allez-vous ?  
– Très bien, Toby, merci, répond-elle naturellement. Y a-t-il des restes ?  
– Toby en a gardé pour vous, miss, répond celui-ci en s'inclinant respectueusement. Votre sœur ne vient-elle pas ?  
– Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

L'étrange créature s'éloigne. Jones s'assoit sur une chaise, devant une large table. Je prends place à côté d'elle.

– Tu viens souvent ici ?  
– Très. Avec toutes nos… affaires, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de dîner aux heures habituelles. Tiens, voilà Emma, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

En effet, sa sœur jumelle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce dans son ensemble, nous rejoint.

– Comment vas-tu, Enderson ? me demande Emma Jones en prenant place à côté de sa sœur.  
– Vous êtes les seules à connaître l'existence des cuisines ? je demande, curieuse, sans répondre à sa question.  
– Bien sûr que non. Regarde là-bas.

Je tourne la tête et constate, stupéfaite, qu'Erik Gongs, le grand timide de Serdaigle, mange silencieusement, seul.

– Pourquoi il ne mange pas aux heures normales ? Vous le savez ?  
– Oui, il fait des recherches, me répond l'une des soeurs.  
– Beaucoup de recherches, affirme l'autre.  
– Sur quoi ?

Elles échangent un regard, puis se tournent vers moi.

– On n'a pas le droit de te le dire.  
– Oh, je dois parier, c'est ça ? je souffle, blasée.  
– Non.  
– Pour une fois… Il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache rien de ce qu'il cache. McGonagall nous a interdit d'en parler. Pas que nous ayons l'habitude de lui obéir, mais dans ce cas précis, je pense qu'il est mieux de n'en rien dire.

Je jette un œil au mystérieux garçon. Qu'importe, si elles ne veulent rien me dire, je découvrirai moi-même le secret d'Erik Gongs. Un jour. Quand j'aurai le temps.

– Et Hedvig ? Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez découvert ?

Elles échangent un autre regard, un peu plus paniqué. A ce moment-là, l'elfe Toby qui avait salué Claudia arrive, portant deux assiettes sur ses bras.

– Bonsoir, miss, dit-il en apercevant Emma. Bon appétit.

Et il repart s'occuper de ses fourneaux.

Claudia pique une demi-douzaine de frites sur sa fourchette, puis commence à les mâchonner.

– Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
– Eh bien… dit Emma à voix basse. Si je pouvais te donner un conseil… Reste aussi loin d'elle que possible. Elle est bien plus maléfique…  
– … que les plus immoraux des Serpentards, complète Claudia qui a terminé sa bouchée. Cette fille est diabolique. Dangereuse. Psychopathe.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, à la fin ?  
– Elle est arrivée à Poudlard cette année. On a regardé son dossier… C'était une élève modèle dans son école en Finlande. Il y avait quelque chose, cependant, qui ne collait pas. La signature du directeur de l'école n'était pas tout à fait la même sur son dossier et celui de deux autres élèves, d'un an aînés de Hedvig et venus de la même école qu'elle il y a quelques années.  
– Personne ne s'y serait laissé prendre… Sauf nous. La signature du directeur de l'école finlandaise est compliquée et très bizarre, elle ressemble à une série de boucles. Il y a une minuscule boucle en plus sur le dossier de Hedvig Virtanen, presque invisible, mais qui indique clairement que la personne qui a signé n'a pas pris le même point de départ pour dessiner les boucles.  
– Euh… J'arrive pas à suivre…  
– Regarde, par exemple, le P majuscule. Le P est constitué d'un demi cercle collé au bâton. En fait tu as plusieurs façons d'écrire un P.

Elle imite les gestes qu'elle décrit en remuant la pointe de son couteau en l'air :

– Tu peux commencer par le bâton, puis dessiner le demi-cercle de haut en bas, ou bien tu dessines le bâton puis le demi-cercle, de bas en haut ; ou alors commencer par le demi-cercle…Au fil des années, pour chaque lettre, tu prends l'habitude, pour le P, de commencer par faire le bâton, puis le demi-cercle, par exemple. Et il en est de même pour toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, et aussi pour ta signature. Celle sur le dossier de Virtanen a été tracée en partant d'une boucle un peu sur la droite, celle des autres dossiers commence vers la gauche.  
– Elle s'est écrit son dossier toute seule alors ? je m'écrie, abasourdie, comprenant enfin où elles veulent en venir. Mais comment arrivez-vous à savoir par quelle boucle a commencé le directeur, et par laquelle a commencé Hedvig ?  
– Quand tu auras intercepté des centaines de lettres et lu le courrier des autres, tu comprendras. Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini, la suite est plus intéressante…  
– Tu as sans doute lu cette histoire dans la Gazette du sorcier, en septembre ?

Tandis que Claudia se ressert en frites, Emma prend le relais :

– On a retrouvé deux personnes, un homme et une femme, presque morts, dans un désert de glace en Finlande. Après les avoir soignés, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient complètement fous. On les a identifiés : il s'agissait de Mika et Tara Kausmaki, couple marié avec un enfant, Tove, une jeune fille de l'âge de notre Virtanen.  
– Tous trois avaient disparu de leur maison un mois plus tôt, en août. Les Aurors les avaient longtemps cherchés, mais ils ont eu du mal à mener leur enquête puisqu'on ne leur connaissait aucun ennemi… à part leur fille.  
– Tove Kausmaki, reprend Emma avant que j'aie pu en placer une, était une étudiante brillante, mais son caractère était assez inquiétant. Les élèves de sa classe étaient terrorisés par sa seule présence, sans qu'ils aient jamais accepté d'expliquer pourquoi ; elle n'avait pas d'amis, et refusait catégoriquement de voir un psychomage. Tove s'intéressait de près à la magie noire. Cela inquiétait ses parents qui essayaient au mieux de la retenir de faire du mal.  
– A quoi ressemblait Tove ?

Claudia fouille dans sa robe de sorcière, puis sort un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, datant du 13 septembre de cette année.

– Regarde en page 4, me dit-elle.

J'ouvre le journal, et mon regard tombe directement sur une colonne intitulée « _On a retrouvé les Kausmaki_ », contenant toutes les informations que les jumelles viennent de me donner à propos de leur disparition. Le texte est précédé d'une photographie aux couleurs passées, représentant deux adultes entourant une jeune fille leur ressemblant beaucoup. Elle a un nez un peu épaté, des cheveux foncés et désordonnés.

– Votre théorie, c'est que Tove est Hedvig, c'est ça ? je demande aux Jones. Mais elle ne lui ressemble pas du t…

Je m'arrête en croisant le regard de Tove. Ses yeux sont très clairs, et l'éclat cruel qui s'y reflète est exactement le même que celui de Hedvig Virtanen. Je frissonne.

– Il existe un certain nombre de sortilèges permettant de modifier son apparence. Les Aurors les utilisent beaucoup pour faire des filatures. Tove était « brillante », comme le dit la Gazette, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle n'ait jamais su comment employer ces sortilèges. D'ailleurs, vu son physique un peu, euh, disgracieux, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée qu'elle ait opté pour quelque chose de plus avantageux, genre longs cheveux blonds et corps de rêve. Non ?  
– Si, je murmure.  
– Toutes les dates collent, ajoute Claudia. Notre théorie c'est que Tove Kausmaki, alias Hedvig Virtanen, a fait quelque chose de très, très mal de là d'où elle vient. Elle écarte ses parents de son chemin pour ne pas qu'ils la dénoncent, et file en Angleterre en ayant au préalable changé de tête. Ensuite, elle se crée un dossier pour pouvoir se présenter à Poudlard, ni vu ni connu… Et elle peut se couler des jours heureux dans une école dont la Réserve de la Bibliothèque abrite un certain nombre de livres de magie noire.

Je coupe Claudia dans ses révélations :

– Mais si McGonagall a envoyé des lettres au directeur de Finlande, ils ont du se rendre compte de la supercherie, non ? Elle a intercepté tout le courrier qui partait vers la Finlande, alors ? Ca me semble un peu compliqué… Et puis, comment a-t-elle pu faire pour rendre ses parents fous ? Ils étaient plus âgés, donc a priori meilleurs sorciers, non ?

Les jumelles Jones échangent un long regard, avant de se tourner vers moi et de dire en même temps :

– Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Imperium ?


	17. 17 Entraînement Eprouvant

– L'Imperium ? Mais…  
– _Ç_a colle très bien, me coupe Claudia Jones. Ses parents ont essayé de résister à son sortilège, et comme elle était plus brillante qu'eux, le sortilège les a rendus fous. Elle les a abandonnés dans un désert, puis elle est allée s'occuper de son directeur.  
– _Ç_a, j'y crois pas, je rétorque. Les directeurs des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe sont tous d'excellents sorciers.  
– Je n'en doute pas, rétorque Emma. Mais ce directeur précisément est connu pour son goût prononcé pour le Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle a dû l'attaquer alors qu'il était ivre. Il n'a sans doute rien vu venir.  
– On a déjà eu l'occasion de la voir se battre, au club de duel des Serpentards, poursuit Claudia. Crois-moi, elle se défend bien.  
– Mais pourquoi utiliser un sortilège Impardonnable si elle cherche à faire profil bas ?  
– Qui croirait qu'elle a lancé un Imperium à trois sorciers adultes ? Personne à part des enfants qui seraient capables de concevoir tout le mal qu'elle peut faire.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
– On n'en sait rien. Et je pense qu'on ne veut pas savoir. De toute façon, ça finira bien un jour ou l'autre dans la Gazette du Sorcier, du moins je l'espère. Et si j'étais toi…  
– …je ne chercherais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je sais que les Gryffondors sont téméraires, mais pas fous : alors ne te mets pas dans les affaires privées de Hedvig Virtanen… En tout cas si tu ne veux pas te prendre un sortilège Impardonnable dans la tête.  
– Et nous aussi, nous allons arrêter de nous mêler de sa vie. C'est marrant de s'immiscer dans les petits secrets des élèves… Mais pas ceux des criminels. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort, maintenant.  
– On ne tient pas à ce que tu deviennes folle. Pas parce qu'on tient à toi, mais parce que ce serait de notre faute et ça pourrait nous retomber dessus. Alors par pitié Enderson, pour une fois, tiens-toi tranquille.  
– Compris, je murmure, sérieusement ébranlée. 

OoOoO

Je mets deux fois plus de temps à rejoindre mon dortoir. Tremblante, je sursaute au moindre bruit, au moindre chuchotement de tableau. Le caquètement de Peeves me terrorise. La pleine lune crée des ombres effrayantes autour de moi, épiant le moindre de mes gestes, attendant que je défaille. Je m'attends à chaque couloir de voir Hedvig Virtanen, ses yeux clairs vrillant les miens, la baguette pointée sur moi, murmurant un sortilège impardonnable. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'arrive saine et sauve jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Je m'apprête à prononcer le mot de passe, quand une voix à ma gauche murmure :

– Pomme désaccordée.

Je sursaute et tourne si vite la tête que je m'en tords le cou. Il n'y a rien. Quoi que… Il y a une espèce de forme très floue qui bouge légèrement. Une personne désillusionnée. Pas très bien d'ailleurs car quelques mèches de cheveux noirs sont bien visibles… Je m'apprête à appeler, quand une autre voix à droite de moi murmure à son tour, stupéfaite :

– Roxanne ?

Je sursaute à nouveau, et la forme floue tressaille. A ma droite, une autre personne désillusionnée – dont seule la main droite est encore visible – observe, stupéfaite, la forme floue de Roxanne.

– Judith ? je murmure, pour le moins étonnée.

Mes deux amies sursautent en se tournant vers moi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez dehors à une heure pareille ?  
– On pourrait te retourner la question, chuchote Roxanne.  
– Je ne vais pas rester ouverte cent sept ans, moi, déclare la Grosse Dame, irritée.

Nous nous empressons d'entrer dans notre salle commune. Celle-ci est vide. Le tableau se referme derrière nous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dehors, Ginger ? me demande Judith en se désillusionnant.  
– Je… j'étais occupée, je réponds en me désillusionnant à mon tour. Un truc à faire, je peux pas t'en parler. Et toi ?  
– Euh… pareil, et toi Roxanne ?  
– Eh bien… c'est… c'est secret. Je peux pas vous en dire plus.

Nous nous regardons un long moment en silence, alors que Roxanne lève son sortilège d'invisibilité. Judith a l'air un peu énervée, et Roxanne a les yeux rougis. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien me cacher ? Elles doivent se poser la même question. Mais moi, j'ai une bonne raison de ne rien dire : si j'en parle, si ça s'ébruite, je mets ma vie en danger – du moins si les jumelles m'ont dit la vérité. Et mes amies ? Après tout, je n'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, leur cas à elles est pire. Même si j'en doute.

– En fait, je suis vraiment fatiguée, maintenant, dit Judith, brisant le silence. Allons-nous coucher. Il est tard.

Je jette un œil à une grande pendule près de la cheminée : il est plus d'une heure.

– Bonne idée, approuve Roxanne.

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, soit un vendredi, je déjeune tranquillement autour d'une paella, seule. Judith et Roxanne ont du travail en retard. Moi aussi, sauf que je ne compte pas le faire avant dimanche, onze heures du soir.

Je regarde à la table des Serpentards. Hedvig Virtanen, comme toujours, est entourée d'une nuée d'élèves on dirait qu'ils la prennent pour un gourou. Elle reste silencieuse, ses yeux de glace fixant tour à tour les professeurs en train de déjeuner. Son regard semble s'arrêter un instant sur la chaise vide de Pendleton, le prof de DCFM, avant de le tourner vers moi. J'essaie de ne pas laisser transparaître ma panique et la regarde droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'asseye en face de moi et rompe le lien visuel que nous avions établi. J'expire bruyamment ; sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retenue de respirer.

– Hé. Comment ça va ? me demande-t-il.  
– Pas trop mal. Pourquoi tu t'assois avec moi ?  
– Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble.  
– Et Rose ? Où est-elle ? Elle t'a abandonné ?  
– Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'en veuille, mais elle est à la table des Serdaigles.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder derrière son épaule, en direction de la table bleue et argentée. Lucy Ackerley m'observe, l'air légèrement gêné – mais un peu énervé que je sois avec Albus. J'essaie de rester tranquille en oubliant qu'elle a failli me tuer i peine deux jours. Je ne sais pas si je vais en parler je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'intention de recommencer vu comme elle a l'air de se sentir coupable.

– Elle doit me prendre pour une garce, je marmonne en tendant la main vers la carafe d'eau.

Albus amorce un geste pour se retourner, mais je l'arrête :

– Ne regarde pas là-bas. Regarde-moi. Si elle voit que tu t'intéresses à elle, mon plan tombe à l'eau et il faudra tout recommencer.  
– D'ailleurs, dit-il en se penchant vers moi. C'est quoi au juste ton plan ?  
– Si je t'en parle, ça ne va pas marcher, je murmure en versant de l'eau dans mon verre.

Je lève une main et lui caresse tendrement la joue en souriant d'un air bête. Je crois que je suis bonne actrice : Lucy fulmine.

Quant à Albus, il est tout rouge.

– Fais pas cette tête, dis-je en soupirant. Ca fait partie du plan.

Je retire ma main, attrape mon verre et commence à boire.

Mais… !

Dégoûtée, je recrache tout dans mon assiette. Un poulpe de la paella flotte dans l'eau de mon verre. La carafe ressemble à un aquarium, rempli de feuilles de salade, de mollusques, de coquillages. Et c'est de cette eau dont je me suis servi. Potter, James veux-je dire, quelques rangs plus loin, est mort de rire. Il s'arrête bien vite et prend un air très sérieux quand la blondasse, qui est devenu sa copine depuis hier – zut, j'ai raté mon pari – s'assoit à côté de lui.

Crétin.

Je ne vais pas supporter les sourires moqueurs de toute la table des Gryffondors très longtemps.

– Et si on s'en allait ? je propose à Albus.  
– Bonne idée, j'ai un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à rendre pour lundi, je pense que je vais le faire.  
– Moi aussi, je marmonne sans y faire attention.  
– Parfait, on va travailler ensemble !

Hein ? Non non non, moi je travaille seule, dimanche, à onze heures du soir, c'était le plan. Je ne vais pas bosser maintenant alors que j'ai déjà un après-midi entier de cours devant moi ! Mais Albus est bien sérieux. Il est déjà debout, son sac sur le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air d'être heureux d'aller travailler. Non mais je rêve.

En soupirant intérieurement, je me lève et le suis vers la Bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous installons à une table à l'écart des autres. Je m'assois en face d'Albus et croise son regard. Je constate alors, surprise, que ses yeux expriment une profonde tristesse. Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, pourtant, en allant à la bibliothèque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? je murmure, de peur d'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire en faisant du bruit.  
– Je… je voulais juste te dire. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider à récupérer l'amitié que j'avais avec Lucy. Tout est de ma faute. Tu peux partir. Je ne te dénoncerai pas.

Je suis tellement stupéfaite que je manque de m'exclamer « C'est une blague ? », mais vu sa tête, il ne plaisante pas. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement de comportement ? Pourquoi me dire ça après m'avoir menacée de me faire virer de l'école ? De plus, comme je l'ai déjà remarqué, il ne tirait pas cette tête tout à l'heure, malgré la gravité (pour lui, pour moi c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle) de ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer.

– Tu te demandes pourquoi j'avais l'air insouciant il n'y a pas cinq minutes, pas vrai ? me murmure alors Albus en esquissant un pauvre sourire. Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je sais bien dissimuler mes sentiments. (« Et être modeste, aussi », j'ajoute en pensée.) Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du bal… J'étais très en colère.

Il tourne légèrement la tête, pour ne pas rencontrer mes yeux, puis reprend :

– Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ça. C'était une réaction stupide… J'étais tellement… déboussolé, par ce qu'avait fait Lucy, que j'ai réagi comme un idiot. Et j'ai fait une chose horrible. Je t'ai menacée.

Il dit ça comme s'il m'avouait qu'il avait commis un meurtre. Ca va mon gars, c'est pas comme si t'avais lancé des Imperium sur tes parents.

– Faut pas exagérer, je murmure en posant une main sur la sienne. 

Sa main tremble un tout petit peu au moment où je la touche.

– En tout cas, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, poursuit-il. Et oublier toute cette histoire. Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que je t'ai causés.

Il me fait tellement pitié, en cet instant, que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Son comportement odieux de l'autre soir est pardonné. Je suppose que c'est ma fibre de Gryffondor loyale qui me pousse à réagir comme ça. 

Ou ma fibre d'imbécile.

– Ecoute, je lui murmure en tentant de prendre un air un peu énervé, sans arriver à complètement dissimuler un léger sourire. Je me suis décarcassée pour trouver un plan potable pour te caser avec ta Lucy à la noix. Alors c'est pas maintenant que tu vas me laisser tomber. Compris, gamin ? Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans tes bras.

Surpris, il relève la tête vers moi.

– Quoi ?  
– T'es sourd, stupide, ou les deux ?  
– Tu… Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu veux encore rester avec moi ?

J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise.

– Et t'aider à reconquérir ta belle, t'as tout compris. Décidément, t'es pas une flèche. Mais à une seule condition.  
– Laquelle ? dit-il lentement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une lueur d'espoir et de remerciement luit dans son regard vert émeraude.

– Ne me refais plus jamais, JAMAIS de coups comme l'autre soir. Plus de chantage, et on enterre cette histoire d'archives… Compris ?  
– Chef, oui, chef ! s'écrie-t-il en me faisant un salut militaire, ce qui provoque chez moi un éclat de rire. Et maintenant, on fait nos devoirs d'histoire, continue-t-il, ce qui arrête net mon rire.

Il est pas drôle, ce p'tit gars. Mais je commence à sortir mes affaires d'histoire, le sourire aux lèvres, avec la nette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, sous le regard furieux de la bibliothécaire qui n'a pas apprécié le bruit qu'on a fait.

– Au fait, je dis à la fin de trois quarts d'heure de boulot intensif, rangeant mes affaires pour le prochain cours. Tu sais, l'autre jour, au cours de Médicomagie ?  
– Oui, tu m'as fait une belle peur, me coupe-t-il en posant sa plume à côté de son parchemin. Tu aurais dû faire attention de mettre ton écharpe correctement sur ta chaise pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.  
– Justement. Elle ne serait pas tombée si Lucy n'était pas passée me voir.

En quelques mots, je lui relate l'incident – la tentative de meurtre de Lucy. Je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas sympa de ma part de ne pas lui parler du comportement inquiétant de sa future petite-amie.

– J'y crois pas, me dit finalement Albus, l'air hébété. Non, c'est pas possible. Tu aurais pu halluciner ou un truc comme ça à cause des médicaments, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Je ne crois pas, non. Pas d'hallucination avec une Vocinite, j'ajoute en prenant un air professionnel.  
– Mais… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Lucy n'aurait jamais, jamais fait ça en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
– Très en colère, elle aurait pu le faire, non ?  
– Non. Même quand elle s'énerve contre des gens, elle ne sort pas sa baguette. Elle déteste se battre ou faire du mal aux gens. Peut-être qu'elle a été droguée ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
– La jalousie, ça me semble suffisant pour oublier ses plus grands principes, dis-je d'un ton philosophe.  
– Elle n'est pas jalouse, Ginger. Puisqu'elle ne m'aime pas.

C'est cela oui. 

OoOoO

Décembre. En un mois, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts…

A force de côtoyer Albus, qui s'est révélé être un garçon plutôt sympa bien qu'assez naïf et vaniteux – tel frère, tel frère, si j'ose dire – je me suis mise à rendre mes devoirs à l'heure (incroyable mais vrai). Je n'ai jamais pu savoir pourquoi Judith était hors du dortoir, le soir où j'ai appris que Virtanen était une criminelle. Et elles ne savent pas pourquoi je suis sortie non plus. Tove, alias Hedvig, ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je connaissais son secret – et c'est tant mieux pour moi.

Un soir, Roxanne est arrivée dans notre chambre, en larmes. Nous l'avons consolée au mieux ; elle ne tarissait pas. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle nous avoua que sa relation avec Chuck Woles venait de prendre fin. Elle nous expliqua que c'était lui qu'elle était allée voir, dans le parc, la nuit où nous étions toutes les trois de sortie, pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Ca n'avait pas marché ; pire, ça avait empiré leur relation.

– Et vous ? dit-elle après un long silence. Vous faisiez quoi ?  
– Moi aussi, fit Judith. J'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.  
– Moi aussi, ajoutai-je.

Mais nous ne dîmes rien d'autre. L'heure n'était apparemment pas encore venue pour Judith de révéler l'identité de la personne qu'elle devait voir. Et moi, je comptais ne jamais leur dire quoi que ce soit. Je tenais trop à ma sécurité pour ça.

A peu près au même moment, les entraînements de Quidditch devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Nos tours de terrain se multiplièrent, tout comme nos pompes. En plus, ici en Ecosse, le froid est pire que tout : comme il fait humide, il s'insinue dans nos vêtements, sous notre peau, dans nos os, et on ne peut plus s'arrêter de trembler avant des heures. Bref, c'est l'enfer. Tout ça pour la rencontre prévue demain, contre l'équipe de Serpentard. Les rivalités se sont certes atténuées depuis la bataille de Poudlard, mais elles restent tout de même symboliques, ce qui explique pourquoi le match reste si attendu.

Quand je dis « symbolique », c'est le cas pour la majorité des gens. Parce qu'ils y a certaines personnes comme Potter – je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ses capacités intellectuelles – il est complètement abruti (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée) – cela dit il a finalement cassé avec la blonde, un bon point pour lui – sont persuadées que les tensions sont aussi présentes qu'il y a vingt ans.

Lucy Ackerley n'a plus jamais parlé à Albus, que je considère depuis ses excuses comme mon meilleur ami. Après, c'est mon seul ami de sexe opposé, donc on peut aussi dire que c'est l'ami que j'apprécie le moins. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis devenue sa confidente : il me parle du moindre détail de la (non-) avancée de sa relation avec Lucy. Elle est toujours aussi jalouse de mes liens affectifs avec son bien-aimé. Le plan que j'ai concocté devrait bientôt fonctionner. Albus ne sait même pas en quoi le plan consiste, excepté le fait que nous devons faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas si difficile vu que je passe une bonne partie de mon temps avec lui. Comment, je n'ai pas encore parlé de mon plan ? Une autre fois alors.

Promis.

Un jour, très en retard pour un cours de Botanique, je courais dans les couloirs vides quand, au détour d'un escalier, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Scorpius et Rose, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer sans savoir quoi dire, essoufflés, les joues rougies, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, mais pour des raisons différentes. Eux étaient tellement emmêlés que je me demandai s'ils trouveraient le moyen de se dénouer l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, c'était dégoûtant de faire ça dans un couloir. Je ne m'appuierai plus jamais sur ce pan de mur.

Je n'oubliais pas que c'était en partie à cause d'eux, à cause de leur désir stupide d'aller ensemble au bal de Halloween, à cause de leurs envies égoïstes, que la dispute entre Albus et Lucy avait éclaté. Eux deux qui se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Et dont l'histoire, qui partait d'une profonde et longue amitié, devait être beaucoup moins romantique que celle de ces deux-là, venant de familles opposées et ennemies et qui cachaient leur relation aux autres pour pouvoir s'aimer.

Je déteste les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose.

– Salut, finis-je par souffler, d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que je ne l'aurais souhaité.  
– Salut, murmurèrent-ils en chœur en me fixant, toujours aussi immobiles.

Puis, sans cérémonie, je les dépassai d'un pas un peu lent. Au couloir suivant, je repris ma course de dératée.

Malgré la colère que je ressentais face à eux et leur comportement qui avait coûté une longue amitié à Albus, j'avais promis à celui-ci de ne rien dire. Alors je tins ma langue et n'en parlai même pas à Roxanne ou à Judith.

En parlant de Judith, Roxanne et moi n'avons toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre Arthur Wright et notre blonde préférée, qui ont un comportement extrêmement étrange quand ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Roxanne a longtemps enquêté, en vain. De toute façon je présume qu'on finira par l'apprendre, alors…

Moi, pour ma part, j'ai continué d'éplucher la quasi-totalité des livres de la bibliothèque pour retrouver les noms des femmes relevés dans les registres des archives, avec l'aide bienvenue d'Albus à qui j'ai fini par tout raconter. En vain. Cela m'a plutôt découragée ; à la mi-novembre, j'ai abandonné cette piste qui de toute évidence ne me mènerait pas à mes origines.

Quant aux cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal que je prends avec les rares élus de Pendleton, ils sont horriblement harassants. Nous faisons des tours de terrain à n'en plus finir, des parcours du combattant impossibles, avons des tonnes de travail en plus (qu'Albus m'aide à faire, bien entendu – je crois que ce gamin _aime_ travailler, c'est assez inquiétant), et nos duels sont pour le moins surprenants. J'ai bien vite constaté que Potter, que je considérais comme plutôt doué, était particulièrement nul à l'échelle des autres, comme par exemple Angèle Champrun (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître), qui ne sait pas garder son sang-froid : ses explosions présentent la qualité d'être efficaces, mais aussi l'inconvénient d'être imprécises.

Nos cours en commun m'ont permis de mieux connaître les autres. Si je continue d'insulter Potter et Champrun, et que je n'ai toujours pas reparlé aux jumelles Jones qui, je crois bien, ont une trouille bleue d'avoir affaire à Hedvig Virtanen, j'en ai néanmoins appris plus sur des gens à qui je n'aurais jamais parlé en temps normal. Gilbert Hoover, par exemple, le Poufsouffle intello, est assez sympathique, même s'il n'a aucun sens de l'humour et que ses conversations tournent trop souvent autour des ASPICs.

– Mais déstresse, mec ! m'exclamai-je un jour alors qu'il me parlait de l'épreuve de potions qu'il avait l'air de craindre. Les ASPICs, c'est que l'année prochaine !  
– Seulement l'année prochaine, me corrigea-t-il.  
– Et si toi tu t'inquiètes des notes que tu auras, qu'est-ce que tu nous laisses, à nous ?  
– En tout cas, pour toi, rien du tout, fit Potter en entrant dans la conversation.  
– On t'a sonné, tête à claques ?

Je passe sous silence le reste de cette discussion.

Erik Gongs, lui, ne parle à personne. J'ai essayé de l'intégrer un minimum au reste de la classe en lui parlant, mais il ne répondait pas, fuyait mon regard, amorçait des gestes pour se retourner et s'en aller. Bref, impossible de nouer une quelconque relation avec cet asocial.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lors de nos cours théoriques, nous nous mîmes à nous asseoir différemment par rapport au début de l'année. A part Emma et Claudia Jones, qui restaient invariablement ensemble, je m'asseyais auprès de Philip Downs, le batteur des Serdaigles, avec qui je m'entendais assez bien. Gilbert Hoover, qui préférait écouter sagement en cours, s'asseyait avec Erik Gongs dont la non-conversation lui allait à merveille. Potter, dommage pour lui, s'est donc retrouvé installé à côté d'Angèle Champrun, qui le déteste depuis le jour où il lui a mis un râteau en quatrième année.

Je pense à tout cela tout en achevant mes dernières pompes d'entraînement au Quidditch. Moi, pauvre petite chose, je me gèle les fesses tout en m'épuisant, les mains posées à même le sol couvert de neige. Bon, d'accord, j'ai des gants en peau de dragon, mais je peux vous dire que ça n'arrête pas le froid aussi bien qu'on aimerait le croire. En tout cas, à force de me faire des muscles dans la neige, je vais finir par ressembler à un Hulk albinos.

A la centième pompe, je me remets debout, puis fais deux tours de terrain d'affilée, à peu près en même temps que les autres joueurs de l'équipe, avant d'arriver auprès de mon balai.

– Bien ! s'exclame Woles, notre capitaine, tout en enfourchant son Nimbus 3000. Aujourd'hui, on va procéder autrement : on va se diviser en deux équipes. Equipe A, Potter aux anneaux, Robins, Weasley – Roxanne cille imperceptiblement – en poursuiveurs. Equipe B : Kreeps aux anneaux, Enderson, Carter et moi en poursuiveurs.  
– C'est pas équitable ! crie Potter au-dessus du souffle lugubre du vent. Vous êtes quatre, on est trois !  
– On est quatre, dont trois joueurs qui jouent à des places différentes, fait remarquer Woles. C'est nous qui sommes désavantagés. Peu importe, c'est juste pour s'entraîner. Ensuite, on reprend l'entraînement normal.

Nous nous envolons bien vite tout en luttant contre le vent. Je serre mes mains gantées mais glacées contre le manche de mon Comète, avant de me rappeler que les Poursuiveurs ne se tiennent à leur balai qu'à une main.

C'était épouvantable. Au bout de trois minutes de jeu, j'étais absolument certaine que je n'étais pas faite pour jouer avec le Souafle. Mais Charles Woles avait l'air ravi du jeu de Roxanne, Daniel Robins et Potter. Après une demi-heure, il change les règles :

– Maintenant, les batteurs, on va vous laisser vous entraîner. Et vous autres, dit-il en se tournant vers Roxanne, Robins, Potter et moi, vous allez jouer aux Attrapeurs. Je lâche le Vif d'or, vous décollez une minute après, et vous essayez de l'attraper.  
– Pas besoin d'autres adversaires pour que je l'attrape, je fais remarquer.  
– Non, mais ça te mettra un peu de pression.

Sadique.

Il lâche le Vif, et, une minute plus tard, nous décollons, sous l'œil diligent de Woles.

Je décris de larges cercles autour du terrain tout en inspectant la zone où le Vif d'or pourrait voleter. Je jette un œil aux Attrapeurs improvisés : Roxanne et Robins imitent gauchement mes mouvements. En revanche, et à ma grande surprise, Potter se débrouille très bien : son regard acéré parcourt tout le terrain, à l'affût du moindre éclat doré. Je me remets à chercher, et, au bout de quelques minutes, je vois la balle volante, scintillant près des trois anneaux à l'autre bout du terrain. Sans réfléchir, je fonce.

Aussitôt, les autres se lancent à ma poursuite. Très vite, Potter se retrouve à quelques mètres de distance, grâce à son Eclair de Feu aux vitesses époustouflantes. J'accélère du mieux que je peux, tout en avançant lentement mon bras vers le Vif d'or. Soudain, Potter me fait une queue de poisson et s'empare de la balle convoitée ; surprise, je tente de freiner en urgence, mais trop tard : je me prends le poteau de l'anneau central en pleine figure. Ensuite, le trou noir.

– Ca va, Enderson ? dit doucement mon entraîneur quelques instants plus tard, alors que je sors de ma torpeur.  
– Espèce de crétin ! Tu aurais pu la tuer ! hurle une autre voix, que j'identifie comme étant celle de Roxanne. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui faire ça ? Tu voulais faire ton intéressant ? Idiot !  
– Je… J'sais pas, balbutie Potter. Je pensais qu'elle arriverait à freiner à temps…  
– Tout le monde n'a pas un Eclair de Feu, abruti !  
– Weasley, arrête, l'interrompt Charles Woles. Je vous avais dit de lui faire des coups tordus pour que ça l'entraîne. Visiblement elle n'est pas encore au point…  
– Pas encore au point ? PAS ENCORE AU POINT ? Noooon, bien sûr, tes tours de terrains sans fin ne l'auraient sûrement pas fatiguée, hein ? Ginger, de toutes façons, c'est un surhomme, on peut lui faire faire tout ce qu'on veut, c'est ça que tu penses, pas vrai ?  
– Surfemme, s'il te plaît, pas « surhomme », je marmonne en me massant les tempes.

Elle s'arrête au milieu de ses hurlements furieux et me lance un regard inquiet et tendre.

– Gin, tu vas mieux ? Oh, là, là, j'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais… Si seulement ce crétin…

Je la coupe, estimant que le ton de sa voix commençait à redevenir trop élevé :

– Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.

Je me remets debout sur mes pieds, à l'aide de Judith descendue des gradins après ma chute, entourée de toute l'équipe qui observe chacun de mes mouvements. J'esquisse un pas et grimace malgré moi. J'ai terriblement mal au genou droit.

– ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! hurle Roxanne en se retournant vers son cousin. Tu lui as cassé la jambe, avec tes acrobaties ridicules ! Et demain on a un match, j'te rappelle ! UN MATCH ! TU T'EN SOUVIENS ?  
– Weasley, accompagne Enderson à l'infirmerie, dit calmement Woles, espérant sans doute éloigner les foudres de mon amie des autres joueurs. Enderson, tu es dispensée d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Weasley, euh… toi aussi.

Mieux vaut l'éloigner de Potter et des autres, en effet. Moi, je sais bien que c'est le match, surtout, qui la fait stresser. Elle avait besoin de se décharger sur quelqu'un. Nous cheminons lentement vers l'infirmerie, moi boitant lourdement en m'appuyant sur l'épaule de Roxanne.

Pendant que Roxanne continue de vociférer sur chaque membre de l'équipe, je marche tranquillement, avec un seul pied, sur la neige toute blanche. Personne n'a encore marché ici, et je suis ravie de voir la trace de mes bottes s'imprimer sur le manteau blanc à chaque pas.

– J'aime bien le crissement de la neige sous nos pieds, dis-je calmement. Pas toi ?  
– Quel idiot, ce James ! fulmine Roxanne en ignorant totalement ma remarque. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de faire son intéressant ! Et si Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à te soigner ? On n'aurait plus d'Attrapeur ! Oh, là, là, dit-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains, s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu du couloir. C'est la catastrophe !  
– N'exagère pas… Pomfresh a toujours réussi à nous soigner.

Nous entrons dans le château, et continuant de se lamenter, elle continue de me traîner tant bien que mal sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. A vrai dire, je me fiche un peu de mon état. Cela fait des semaines que Roxanne est déprimée en entraînements de Quidditch à cause de Woles qui lui a brisé le cœur (elle le prenait pour LBG), et pour la première fois, elle lui a crié dessus. Maintenant, elle devrait reprendre du poil de la bête. Enfin ! Ca faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle était à moitié dépressive.

– Ginger, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

Albus, l'air inquiet, vient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Roxanne croit que nous sortons ensemble : je vais devoir reprendre vite-fait mon masque de petite-amie aimante.

– T'en fais pas, Al, dis-je en lui lançant un regard énamouré. Ca va aller… J'espère…

Il court vers nous et passe mon bras libre sur son épaule.

– Eh oh, ça va hein, je me suis blessé à une seule jambe ! J'suis pas handicapée non plus ! je m'écrie, indignée, en laissant tomber mon rôle de petite-amie aimante.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu peux très bien être blessée de la jambe gauche aussi. On peut être blessé sans s'en rendre compte. Tu écoutes les cours de Médicomagie ou quoi ?  
– Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Roxanne et Albus soupirent en chœur puis me traînent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis pas surprise de tomber sur Emma Jones, avec un énorme œil au beurre noir, allongée sur un lit. Elle m'ignore totalement et moi aussi. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit apprenne un jour que j'ai déjà discuté avec les jumelles Jones. Et surtout, quel était le sujet de la discussion. 

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, je déjeune nerveusement avec le reste de l'équipe, mes deux jambes en parfait état. Comme d'habitude, Woles nous ressert cinquante fois chacun, les batteurs Carter et Kreeps mangent comme quatre, Potter regarde dans le vide, avec la tête de celui qui va passer à l'abattoir, et à côté de lui, Robins tire exactement la même tronche Roxanne grignote songeusement un quignon de pain, et moi, je ne mange pas, par peur de tout vomir après. Comme une somnambule, je suis le reste de l'équipe dès que nous avons fini de « manger », jusqu'aux vestiaires. Là encore, je me change, la tête vidée de toute pensée cohérente. Le froid me mord le visage et je frissonne.

Quand je sors, j'entends à peine le hurlement des supporters, largement couvert par celui du vent. Pétrifiée, sur le pas de la porte des vestiaires, je regarde, les yeux écarquillés, la tempête de neige qui s'abat sur le terrain. Comment va-t-on voler avec ça ?

Je me laisse dépasser par les autres membres de mon équipe, puis me ressaisis et les suis.

– Serrez-vous la main ! hurle Picsec, l'arbitre, aux deux capitaines.

Woles écrase les mains du capitaine des Serpentards, qui n'est autre que Scorpius Malefoy.

– Enfourchez vos balais ! crie l'arbitre.

Puis, il siffle de toutes ses forces dans son sifflet magique, et les deux équipes s'envolent.

Les flocons sont vraiment énormes et me brouillent la vue ; on ne peut pas voir à plus de deux mètres. Comment vais-je trouver le minuscule Vif d'or dans cette tempête ?


	18. 18 Envolées et Escapade

Je laisse mon balai se faire emporter par le vent pour m'élever dans le ciel, puis commence à effectuer des tours très lents au-dessus du stade. Evidemment, c'est inutile : je ne risque pas de voir le Vif de loin. Les gradins ressemblent à des montagnes sombres, cachées par la tempête. J'entends très vaguement le commentaire d'Ella Filps :

– Le Souaffle passe à Pollux Bulstrode, qui l'envoie à Paul Flint, qui le renvoie à Bulstrode, Flint, Bulstrode, qui l'envoie à Travis Parkinson, et – oh !, Charles Woles le rattrape et l'envoie à Roxanne Weasley, intercepté par Flint, qui le renvoie à Bulstrode – aïe, coup de cognard de la part de Theodore Carter, Bulstrode lâche le Souaffle, rattrapé par Daniel Robins, qui l'envoie à Weasley, Robins, Weasley qui tire et… MARQUE !

La foule côté Gryffondor se met à hurler, côté Serpentard, à huer. Je me détache des commentaires de Filps et reprends la recherche du Vif. Je croise Scorpius Malefoy, lui aussi Attrapeur, cherchant frénétiquement mais vainement la balle en or. Je le dépasse et continue de scruter dans la tempête. Je sais qu'il existe un sort pour mieux voir en cas de tempête, mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de l'apprendre. Moi et ma paresse…

Il me vient alors une idée géniale. Dans ce genre d'occasions, les gradins sont abrités. A priori, de là-bas, je devrais pouvoir trouver plus facilement le Vif d'or. Je rejoins donc nos supporters. Quand j'arrive sous le grand dais blanc qui les recouvre, j'entends quelques cris au-dessous de moi – « mais elle est folle ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » – mais je n'en tiens pas compte et continue de les survoler. Je fais un petit coucou à Judith, qui est en train de discuter avec un séduisant Gryffondor de septième année – il faut bien qu'elle s'occupe pendant les matches. Je fais mine d'ignorer le commentaire acerbe d'Ella Filps à propos de ma concentration et me remets à scruter l'espace entre les flocons. En effet, c'est plus facile de voir, d'ici.

Tout en écoutant distraitement le commentaire du match – les Serpentards mènent 50 à 10 –, je regarde avec attention le moindre mouvement entre les joueurs, espérant trouver le Vif, tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre Attrapeur, des fois qu'il trouve la balle tant désirée avant moi. Malheureusement, avec toute cette neige en mouvement, ce n'est pas évident…

Jusqu'à ce que je voie une petite balle dorée, à quelques mètres du sol environ.

Mon cœur fait un bond, et, sans réfléchir, je donne un grand coup d'accélérateur à mon balai, espérant garder le Vif en vue avant qu'il ne rejoigne la tempête de neige.

– On dirait que Ginger Enderson a vu le Vif d'or ! s'exclame la commentatrice.

Je me mets en chasse. La balle vole devant moi à toute vitesse, et j'ai bien du mal à la suivre. Bientôt, j'aperçois Malefoy, averti par l'annonce de Filps. Le Vif est à peine à un mètre de mon balai. Je peux y arriver…

Brusquement, Potter, près des anneaux de Gryffondor, apparaît dans mon champ de vision, c'est-à-dire qu'il est à deux mètres de moi. Lancée à pleine vitesse, je ne peux pas ralentir. Je fonce droit sur lui ! Lui est pétrifié et n'aura jamais le temps de se déplacer suffisamment vite sans aucun élan. Je pousse un cri de terreur, et relâche la pression de mes mains sur le manche de mon balai sans m'en rendre compte. Tout tourne autour de moi : je me réalise que je tourne autour de mon balai. Je me retrouve la tête en bas, et passe ainsi en dessous du balai de Potter. J'achève ma roulade du paresseux improvisée et entend un bruit sourd derrière moi. Apparemment, l'autre Attrapeur a foncé dans Potter. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière : Potter est en train de tomber de son balai, face au Serpentard, qui a l'air un peu hagard. J'attrape le Vif, puis fait rapidement demi-tour et fonce vers le sol. Bientôt j'aperçois Potter, en chute libre ; je sors ma baguette, et lance le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit :

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Aussitôt, Potter se retrouve suspendu en l'air par un pied, la tête en bas l'enchantement n'étant pas fait pour soulever des êtres humains, il se rompt juste au moment où j'apporte son Eclair de Feu à Potter, qu'il attrape des deux mains. 

Une fois hissé dessus, il grimace et crie par-dessus le vent :

– Tu as utilisé ta baguette, imbécile. C'est interdit au Quidditch !

– Tu peux pas plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? Tu serais mort si je t'avais laissé tomber !

Je me concentre sur le commentaire du match, qui est presque inaudible entre les hurlements furieux des Serpentards, le rugissement de joie des tribunes de ma maison et le souffle puissant du vent.

– Apparemment, Enderson a attrapé le Vif ! Mais elle a utilisé un sort sur un autre joueur, ce qui pourrait pénaliser son équipe !

J'entends vaguement un sifflement : c'est Picsec qui nous appelle pour qu'on le rejoigne sur le terrain. Quand j'arrive, je vois Malefoy et Woles se disputer bruyamment.

– Elle a lancé le sort après avoir attrapé le Vif ! crie Charles Woles. Donc le match était fini quand elle a aidé Potter ! Ce n'est pas une faute de jeu !

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'elle a attrapé le Vif après ? rétorque Malefoy. Si elle a un minimum de sens des priorités, elle aurait lancé le sort avant d'aller chercher le Vif !  
– J'ai deux témoins ici, répond Woles en se tournant vers Potter et moi, qui pourront t'affirmer le contraire !

Malefoy éclate d'un rire froid et répond :

– Tu t'imagines que je vais vous croire ?  
– Nous on a le sens de l'honneur, lui crie Potter par-dessus le vent. On n'est pas des langues de vipère, on n'est pas fourbes et on ne mentirait pas sur ça ! On a gagné, admets-le !  
– De quoi tu nous as traités ? s'écrie Cedrella Beurk, une Batteuse de l'équipe de Serpentard. Répète un peu pour voir !  
– SILENCE ! crie l'arbitre, et tout le monde se tait.  
– Monsieur, tout le monde m'a vue lancer le sort à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.  
– Oui, mais…  
– Alors dans ce cas tout le monde a bien vu que je n'avais aucune main sur mon balai. Une main était prise par ma baguette… Et l'autre par le Vif. C'est la preuve que je l'avais déjà attrapé !  
– C'est pas une preuve du tout ! s'écrie Malefoy, indigné. T'aurais très bien pu faire ça pour nous induire en erreur, et attraper le Vif après !  
– Par une tempête pareille, le coupe Picsec, je pense que personne n'aurait l'idée de détacher ses deux mains de son balai sans avoir peur de se faire renverser et de tomber. _Sonorus_ ! ajoute-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

La vois amplifiée, il annonce alors aux supporters :

– L'Attrapeur Enderson n'a pas commis de faute en attrapant lançant un sort, puisqu'elle a clôt le match en attrapant le Vif d'or avant de le faire. Avec 350 à 320, les Gryffondors gagnent le match !

Cette fois-ci, les hurlements qui viennent des gradins couvrent largement le souffle du vent, tandis que toute l'équipe m'étreint de joie. 

OoOoO

– Et toi de ton côté, ça s'est bien passé ? je demande à la cantonade, dans les vestiaires pour filles, tout en m'habillant chaudement.  
– Tu plaisantes ! me répond Roxanne en sortant de sa cabine de douche. Ils ont marqué trente-trois buts !  
– Trente-trois ! reprend Judith. Potter a laissé passer trente-trois tirs ! Tu te rends compte ?  
– D'un autre côté, avec toute cette neige…  
– P't'être bien qu'il neigeait beaucoup, me coupe Roxanne. Mais le gardien des Serpentards, lui, a arrêté bien plus de tirs. Et pourtant, il y en a qui étaient très réussis !  
– Vous vous rendez compte, que j'ai sauvé la vie de Potter, et cet abruti m'a insulté quand je lui ai rendu son balai !  
– C'est un crétin, ce n'est pas nouveau, soupire Judith.  
– D'ailleurs, le type en septième année avec qui tu parlais avait l'air moins crétin que ça… non ?

Judith s'enthousiasme immédiatement :

– C'est Bob, il est génial ! Il est drôle, et viril, et tellement beau ! Et il embrasse très bien.

– Et comment tu sais ça ?

– Encore un Bob ? s'écrie Roxanne. Tu n'en avais pas déjà assez avec Peterson ?

– Il y a différents types de Bobs dans la vie, Roxanne. Celui-là est un _bon_ Bob, j'en suis sûre.

J'enfile ma robe de sorcière et me tourne vers mes deux amies.

– Vous partez où pour les vacances ?  
– Moi, je rentre à la maison, me répond Roxanne. Et je suppose que le 24 et le 31, on ira au Terrier. Encore une fois, Ginger, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'inviter, mais tu comprends, c'est une tradition dans la famille, ce serait bizarre que j'amène une amie…  
– T'en fais pas, je comprends.

Le Terrier, c'est la maison des grands-parents paternels de Roxanne. Chaque année, pour la période de Noël, tous les enfants et petits-enfants de ses grands parents (et ça fait un paquet de monde) se réunissent.

– Et toi Jude ?  
– On repart pour la Norvège, dit-elle d'un air un peu las. Mon père n'a toujours pas conclu ses affaires avec les industriels norvégiens. C'est bien sympathique comme région, mais je commence à en avoir marre de passer toutes mes vacances à me geler les côtes là-bas. Désolée Ginger, cette fois-ci je ne vais pas te tenir compagnie pendant les vacances de Noël…

En effet, depuis la première année, Judith et moi passions nos vacances de Noël toutes les deux au château, Roxanne partant rejoindre sa famille.

– Albus ne reste pas ? reprend-elle.  
– Non, répond Roxanne à ma place. Lui aussi passe ses vacances avec la famille. Tu vas tenir le coup ? ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, l'air vaguement inquiet.  
– Si j'essaie de me suicider, promis, je te tiens au courant.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

– T'en fais pas. Deux semaines, ça passe vite.

En tout cas je l'espère... 

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, je reviens lentement de Pré-au-Lard, après avoir accompagné mes deux amies jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Autour de moi, le paysage est toujours aussi blanc, recouvert de son grand manteau de neige, et l'air, glacé, me transperce le moindre centimètre carré de peau à l'air libre. Je suis tellement couverte que la seule chose qui dépasse sous mes couches de vêtements, c'est mon nez. Le temps est clair, le ciel d'un bleu froid.

J'arrive au château, et, comme il fait bien plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, je retire mon chapeau. Je regarde autour de moi : tout est vide. J'ai l'impression d'être absolument seule. Je marche dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma salle commune ; mes bottes claquent sur le sol en pierre et le bruit se répercute à l'infini sur les murs, brisant le silence religieux du château. Jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, je ne rencontre personne.

Dans la salle commune, tous les Gryffondors restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël sont réunis. Au total, huit élèves grattent leur plume sur du parchemin, jouent aux échecs version sorcier, lisent, ou regardent le paysage enneigé par les grandes fenêtres. Je repère Freddy Kreeps, le batteur en septième année, avec qui je m'entends plutôt bien : mais pour l'instant, il est occupé à ronfler bruyamment sur une table de travail. Sans doute qu'il révise ses ASPICS. Je monte donc rapidement dans mon dortoir.

Le bazar de ma chambre m'accueille chaleureusement. Je balance au hasard ma cape, mon chapeau et mon écharpe, et retire mes bottes avant de m'allonger sur mon lit en fixant le plafond. Que vais-je faire ? Nous sommes le 21 décembre, les cours reprennent dans deux semaines et demie, le 7 janvier.

A contrecœur, je prends quelques rouleaux de parchemins, m'improvise un bureau sur ma valise et commence à faire mes devoirs. Après tout, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Le problème, c'est que comme je suis habituée à bosser avec Albus, et que je me suis déjà avancée pour beaucoup de boulot, je termine tout le soir même, après avoir rapidement mangé dans la Grande Salle pratiquement vide. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me couche très tôt.

Du coup, le lendemain, je me réveille à six heures. J'écris des lettres de Joyeux Noël en avance pour Roxanne et Judith, puis je pars à la recherche d'enveloppes dans le fouillis de la chambre. Peut-être y en a-t-il dans ce livre ? Non, rien que de vieux morceaux de parchemin. Sous l'armoire ? Non plus. Dans un des lits vides ? Pas plus. Dans cette cape ? Un simple petit morceau de papier. Je ne me souvenais plus avoir rangé quoi que ce soit dans cette poche je le déplie. Dessus, d'une écriture un peu bâclée, j'arrive à lire :

« 7ème étage, sorcière borgne, dissendium, Honeydukes ».

Mais bien sûr ! C'est Potter qui m'avait donné ça après avoir perdu un pari avec moi, le soir du bal de Halloween. C'est un passage secret. Depuis, je l'avais complètement oublié. Autant aller voir dès maintenant de quoi il s'agit. A six heures du matin, il y a peu de chances que je croise qui que ce soit. Je m'habille en vitesse et me rends au septième étage.

Je parcours tout le niveau. Rien de particulier, si ce n'est la Salle sur Demande dissimulée par la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et la statue sans prétention d'une sorcière portant un bandeau cachant un œil. « Sorcière Borgne », ça doit être ça. Dissendium ? Je ne vois pas. A tout hasard, je sors ma baguette et murmure _Dissendium_ en visant la statue : rien ne se passe. Je réessaye en tapotant la sorcière borgne : celle-ci se déplace légèrement sur le côté, laissant apparaître un passage secret.

Je me faufile à l'intérieur, et la statue revient aussitôt en place. J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un _Lumos_ pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur du tunnel, que je sens mes pieds déraper sur un sol lisse. Je m'assieds par terre et je me laisse glisser, comme sur un toboggan géant, pendant au moins une demi-minute. Quand je sens que je perds de la vitesse dans ma glissade, je me relève et marche, tenant fermement ma baguette dans ma main droite pour éclairer le passage. Je parcours pendant un long moment un couloir taillé dans la roche, trébuchant deux ou trois fois le long du chemin.

Finalement, je rencontre des escaliers. Comme il n'y a aucune autre voie, je m'engage dans celle-ci. Quelques dizaines de marches plus tard, ma tête rencontre un peu trop brutalement à mon goût le plafond. Tout en me frottant le crâne en marmonnant des jurons, je lève la baguette : c'est une trappe. Le plus silencieusement possible, je pousse le battant.

J'arrive dans une pièce poussiéreuse, peuplée de caisses et d'ombres. Personne en vue. J'aperçois d'autres escaliers au fond de la salle : je les grimpe sans faire grincer une marche, puis regarde à travers la serrure. Je reconnais très vite le magasin de friandises sorcières Honeydukes.

Et voilà qui explique le dernier mot du bout de parchemin de Potter. « Honeydukes ». Je connais donc un passage de Poudlard qui me permet de sortir de l'école et de me fournir en bonbons incognito.

Tant que j'y suis, autant en profiter… Le magasin est bien vide. Après tout, il est six heures trente du matin, les propriétaires doivent sans doute dormir. J'ouvre la porte, et une délicieuse odeur de sucre parvient à mon nez. Silencieusement, je me dirige vers un grand panier rempli de sachets de Chocogrenouilles à trois mornilles le batracien chocolaté. J'en prends trois. Puis je me déplace jusqu'au stand de chocolat à modeler j'en prends un bon kilo, que je fourre dans un petit sac plastique placé à côté. 

Je m'apprête à repartir, mais j'ai brusquement l'impression d'entendre Roxanne me crier dessus, légèrement hystérique :

– Ginger, enfin ! Judith et moi ne t'avons pas élevée comme ça !

– T'es pas ma mère, je grommèle.

Donc… Trois fois trois, neuf mornilles pour les Chocogrenouilles, et un kilo de chocolat à modeler, ça fait deux gallions et demi à peu près. Je range trois gallions d'or dans le tiroir-caisse magique du magasin, puis je lance un sort dans le bac de chocolat à modeler pour qu'on ne voie pas que quelqu'un (en l'occurrence moi) s'y est servi. 

Parfois, je me dis que je serais une personne vraiment immorale si je n'avais pas mes amies.

OoOoO

De retour à l'école, il est déjà sept heures. Je file dans ma salle commune ; personne n'est encore réveillé. Heureusement d'ailleurs les élèves se seraient posé des questions s'ils m'avaient vue arriver toute habillée, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid, avec des sacs de chez Honeydukes dans les bras. Je monte dans mon dortoir et m'assois sur mon lit.

Je prends le tas de chocolat à modeler, que je divise en deux grosses balles de tailles égales. Avec ma baguette, je donne une forme de chien à la première, et de hibou à la seconde. Je lance un sort de glaciation sur les deux ; le chocolat se durcit. Comme ça, il ne risque pas de se retransformer en gros tas informe.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je me rends au terrain de Quidditch et récupère mon balai. Il fait un froid pas possible, et ça risque d'être mauvais pour le bois de ce bon vieux Comète 290. Je fais quelques pirouettes dessus, pour passer le temps, puis, les mains gelées malgré mes gants, je retourne dans ma chambre et pose le balai sur mon lit. Bon, ça c'est fait. Comment vais-je m'occuper, maintenant ?

Je remarque sous une chemise traînant par terre une forme étrange. Je soulève le vêtement : c'est ma guitare ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je la ressors et commence tranquillement à me jouer une ballade. Bientôt, une septième année ouvre la porte, furieuse.

– Y en a qui essaient de travailler, ici !

Bye bye la guitare. 

OoOoO

Quelle journée horrible. Ce que je m'ennuie… Il est vingt et une heures. Je n'ai rien fait, strictement rien, de ma journée. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Allons, ma fille, il est temps d'agir ! Tu ne vas pas te morfondre comme ça pendant deux semaines ? Deux semaines entières toute seule ! Non, je ne peux pas supporter deux semaines comme ça. Impossible.

Je me sens brusquement très seule. Je prends conscience du fait que je n'ai aucune famille. Ce n'est pas une grande découverte, mais cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis seule. Tandis que mes amies peuvent passer Noël autour d'un feu de cheminée avec ma famille, moi, je n'ai que le souvenir d'eux périssant dans les flammes…

Je dois me ressaisir ! Non, la vie est belle, pas un nuage dans le ciel, le monde me sourit, je suis orpheline… Non, non, tout va bien, j'ai des amis, j'ai un souffre-douleur, je suis une bonne élève à l'école, que demander de mieux ?

Une famille, murmure la voix que je croyais avoir fait taire au fond de mon crâne.

Une idée stupide me vient en tête. Mais alors vraiment stupide. Il me reste encore une piste pour connaître ma famille. Il est temps de la suivre jusqu'au bout. Et tant pis pour tous les règlements que je transgresserai… Et puis ça fera un peu d'action pour ces vacances !

Le couvre feu est dans une demi-heure ; j'ai le temps d'aller aux cuisines. Arrivée devant une certaine nature morte, je chatouille la poire qui se met à glousser. Le tableau me libère le passage.

– Bonjour mademoiselle ! couine un elfe de maison. Puis-je vous aider ? Voulez-vous dîner ?  
– Oui, vous pouvez m'aider, non, je ne veux pas dîner. J'aurais besoin… d'un gros morceau de pain. Et puis du fromage. Et… Et quelques pommes aussi. Oui, ce sera tout. Du pain, du fromage, des pommes. C'est possible ?  
– Bien sûr, me répond l'elfe, qui n'a pas l'air surpris par ma requête. Je vais vous chercher cela tout de suite.  
– Et au fait, j'ajoute avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Vous ne m'avez jamais vue. Compris ? Je ne suis jamais allée dans ces cuisines.

Docile, l'elfe acquiesce avant de partir me chercher ce que je lui ai demandé.

Une fois revenue dans ma chambre avec ma nourriture sous le bras, je lâche tout sur mon lit, vide un sac en le secouant, puis fourre à l'intérieur les pommes, le fromage, le pain, et mes chocogrenouilles achetées tout à l'heure, ainsi qu'un porte-monnaie contenant cinq gallions et vingt livres sterling, et un pull. Je regarde une seconde un petit miroir que m'a offert Roxanne il y a bien longtemps, et que je n'utilise jamais, puis le glisse lui aussi dans le sac. Ce sera comme si mes amies m'accompagnaient. Pourvu qu'elles puissent me guider… Ensuite, je m'habille avec un autre pull, un pantalon épais de Quidditch, des chaussettes en laine ; j'enfile une lourde cape noire, une écharpe rouge autour de mon cou ; je fourre mes gants en peau de dragon dans mes poches, et, une fois mes chaussures favorites aux pieds, j'attrape mon balai et lui lance un sort de Désillusion, ainsi qu'à mon sac. Je place des vêtements sur mon lit et les recouvre d'un drap, puis éteins la lumière : c'est parfait, on dirait vraiment que quelqu'un dort dans mon lit. J'attrape alors mes lettres pour Judith et Roxanne, et le chien et le hibou en chocolat, et sort de la chambre en un coup de vent.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune, je rencontre le regard étonné de la dernière Gryffondor encore debout.

– Tu vas où ? me demande la fille, qui me semble-t-il, est en troisième année.  
– Ze vais bosder des leddres, je réponds mollement, feignant avoir un nez bouché, en les agitant devant moi.  
– Le couvre-feu est dépassé, me prévient-elle en se levant, sans doute pour rentrer dans son dortoir et rejoindre son lit. Et visiblement tu es bien malade, ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ca risque d'empirer si tu sors dans cet état.  
– Ze b'en vige.  
– Pardon ?  
– Je-m'en-fi-che, je répète lentement, en faisant semblant de m'efforcer de parler intelligiblement.

Je sors en vitesse avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis me rends à la volière. Pilpel, mon hibou, vole vers moi et j'évite juste à temps une collision entre mon crâne et lui. Je le ramasse et lui attache la lettre de Roxanne et le sachet contenant le hibou en chocolat sur une patte. 

– Ne leur apporte pas ça avant deux jours, je murmure à Pilpel en lui caressant la tête avec mon pouce.

En réponse, l'oiseau frotte sa tête contre la paume de ma main, puis s'envole dans une petite niche tout en haut de la volière, et, miracle ! sans détruire les sucreries qu'il transporte.

La Grande Porte doit être fermée, à cette heure-ci. En effet, qui à part moi voudrait sortir du château à une heure pareille ? Après m'être lancé un sortilège de Désillusion, je me dirige vers le seul passage secret menant vers l'extérieur de Poudlard que je connaisse. Arrivée devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, je murmure _Dissendium_. Comme prévu, la statue se déplace sur le côté. J'enfourche mon balai, allume ma baguette, puis me lance dans le passage. Au bout de trois minutes, j'arrive à la trappe de Honeydukes.

Maintenant, ça va être coton. J'entends du bruit au-dessus de ma tête ; visiblement, les vendeurs sont en train de tout ranger avant la nuit. J'attends pendant un moment qui me paraît extrêmement long. Finalement, quand le moindre chuchotement s'est tu, j'ouvre la trappe le plus silencieusement possible, monte les escaliers menant au magasin, puis lance un _Alohomora_ sur la porte bien évidemment fermée. La porte ne s'ouvre pas. J'aurais dû me douter que les magasins ne se servent pas de sorts si simples au point que l'on peut les ouvrir d'un sort appris en première année…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis un sort enseigné par Pendleton pendant un de mes cours supplémentaires me revient en mémoire. Un peu compliqué. Ca devrait marcher... Je brandis ma baguette et essaie ce sort - je ne vais pas vous le révéler, vous risqueriez de vous en servir à mauvais escient... Bande de petits vicieux !

Il y a un déclic : la porte est ouverte. Je sors rapidement et lance le contre-sort derrière moi pour refermer la porte à clé, afin que personne ne découvre comment je suis sortie de l'école.

J'enfile mes gants en peau de dragon pour me protéger du froid hivernal. Autour de moi, pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. La lune, pleine, éclaire la rue commerçante et les diverses boutiques et échoppes de Pré-au-Lard. Le village dort.

L'elfe des cuisines que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ne dira rien si on lui demande quoi que ce soit. La fille dans le dortoir pense que je suis bien malade ; aussi, demain matin, quand elle verra que je ne me suis pas levée, elle passera rapidement dans ma chambre et me verra dormir tranquillement dans mon lit. Sans savoir bien sûr que la seule chose qu'elle pourra y voir, ce seront des vêtements roulés en boule recouverts d'un drap. Bref, on ne constatera ma disparition que dans un certain moment.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je rajuste mon sac sur mon dos, enjambe mon balai, puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'immense silhouette du château de Poudlard, je m'envole vers d'autres horizons. Direction Londres. Plus précisément à l'appartement où on m'a trouvée, bébé, au milieu des flammes.

J'aurai peut-être la chance de croiser les Granger, ceux qui habitaient juste en face au moment de l'incendie… Et enfin, enfin, je saurai qui je suis.


	19. 19 Interlude Improvisé

Ce chapitre me plaît assez peu. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et le résultat est bien loin de me satisfaire. Plus court que les autres chapitres, il apporte un tout petit peu à l'intrigue principale de l'histoire.

* * *

Le jour du départ des élèves pour les vacances de Noël, Lucy Ackerley était restée à Poudlard, seule. Son amie Rose Weasley était partie, et Albus Potter aussi. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé depuis le 31 octobre, ce fameux soir où elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux en embrassant un autre garçon. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait – manifestement, elle s'était trompée. En se retournant pour voir la réaction du jeune Potter, elle l'avait vu en train d'embrasser cette rouquine insupportable qui avait un an de plus qu'eux.

Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux en les voyant. Albus avait menti ; il n'avait pas invité Enderson au bal pour énerver son grand frère, mais pour pouvoir sortir avec elle par la suite.

Malgré elle, Lucy regrettait tous ces moments passés avec Albus, qui semblaient maintenant improbables, trop oniriques pour avoir réellement eu lieu. Albus avait toujours été son meilleur ami – maintenant, il était son pire ennemi. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre.

Restée seule dans sa salle commune, Lucy dessinait songeusement, ressassant ses souvenirs, les meilleurs comme les pires, les plus anciens mêlés aux plus récents, de ses moments passés avec Albus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle esquissa les silhouettes de deux personnages.

Elle aurait aimé être celle qu'il avait embrassée le soir du bal, celle avec qui il aurait parlé des heures durant, celle pour qui aurait été destiné l'éclat de complicité dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Lucy regarda son dessin : l'un des personnages était devenu une fille, dont les cheveux relativement clairs bouclaient autour d'un cou de cygne. C'était une Lucy idéalisée, avec des traits fins et de grands yeux sombres, portant une superbe robe de princesse. L'autre personnage – son cœur se serra quand elle le réalisa – n'était autre qu'Albus, aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, dans une cape de chevalier, serrant sa baguette dans son poing, prêt à tout pour défendre sa belle.

Malheureusement, cela n'arriverait jamais, songea amèrement Lucy. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer après ce qu'elle avait fait à Ginger, au cours de Médicomagie. Si seulement, si seulement elle avait anticipé. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule ce jour-là… Peut-être que la présence d'un condisciple aurait poussé Lucy à ne pas agir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée de faire tomber l'écharpe rouge sur le visage paniqué d'Enderson. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et maintenant qu'Albus le savait, il devait la détester. Et elle aurait compris cette réaction : elle-même, en ce moment, elle se détestait.

Furieuse contre son sort, elle brandit sa baguette et déchira en deux le parchemin sur lequel elle dessinait à l'aide d'un sort de découpe. La coupure, nette, séparait les deux personnages. Elle roula en boule celui d'Albus et le lança dans une poubelle. Elle prit l'autre morceau de la feuille – qui était le brouillon d'un devoir de potions à faire pour la rentrée – le fourra dans son sac, et remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas vif.

Ce que Lucy ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait ensorcelé les deux morceaux de parchemin. Les deux personnages dessinés n'étaient plus immobiles ; ils étaient vivants.

Vers onze heures du soir, Albus de papier, encore froissé par le mouvement rageur de sa créatrice, regardait autour de lui, se demandant comment il ferait pour sortir de là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait pour lui : retrouver sa belle, cette femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais dont le seul regard avait suffit pour lui voler son cœur. Il sentait, plus qu'il ne savait, de son côté, qu'elle l'attendrait coûte que coûte. Et le bonhomme de papier se sentait prêt à affronter tous les dangers pour elle, en bon chevalier servant qu'il était.

Il fit un effort considérable pour se propulser hors de son support de parchemin. Il essaya ensuite de faire exploser le mur que constituait la poubelle autour de lui, afin de sortir, avec sa baguette, mais cela ne marchait pas. Sa baguette ne fonctionnait que dans ses rêves. Ce n'était qu'une baguette en parchemin, après tout.

Avant qu'une autre idée ait pu lui venir dans sa tête de papier, un visage horrible apparut devant l'ouverture de la poubelle. Albus en papier voulut pousser un cri, mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Sans voir le personnage animé, l'elfe de maison prit la corbeille avec lui et transplana dans les cuisines du château. Une fois arrivé, la poubelle en main, il se rendit devant un immense sac en toile, contenant toutes les ordures du jour de Poudlard. Il fit léviter la corbeille au-dessus de lui, puis la fit basculer en avant pour la vider de son contenu.

Albus en papier se sentit glisser. Il se retint de toutes ses forces au bord de la corbeille, jusqu'à ce que la dernière boulette de papier soit tombée. En bas, l'elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce morceau de papier restait accroché. Il secoua la poubelle, mais le parchemin tenait bon. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le papier s'agrippait littéralement au rebord. Surpris, il laissa tomber la petite poubelle.

Albus en papier se laissa emporter par la corbeille, puis la lâcha au dernier moment ; alors que celle-ci percutait le sol dans un bruit sourd, lui atterrissait en douceur sur le sol dallé de la cuisine. A peine ses pieds de papiers touchèrent-ils la terre ferme qu'il se mit à courir pour échapper à l'elfe qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Passant sous les tables, se faufilant entre les pieds et sautant par-dessus les petits obstacles, le bonhomme de papier espérait que l'elfe ne le rattraperait pas. Celui-ci avait essayé de le ramener d'un simple _Accio_, mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : pour une obscure raison, les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas sur le personnage en parchemin animé.

Albus en papier courait à en perdre haleine, le long du mur, désespérant de trouver une porte. Les murs semblaient parfaitement lisses. Comment sortir d'une salle sans issue ? Il se ferait rattraper et finirait fatalement dans les ordures, loin de son aimée…

Penser à Lucy en papier fit naître en lui un sentiment mêlant amour, courage et volonté, balayant toute trace de désespoir. Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il devait la retrouver quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi – c'était comme ça, comme s'il avait été créé pour rester auprès d'elle.

A ce moment-là, un carré dans le mur pivota autour de l'un de ses côtés. Albus comprit : c'était une porte dissimulée. Il se jeta dans l'ouverture et continua de courir, sans faire attention aux cris de surprise des deux étudiantes, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, qui avaient ouvert la porte.

– Emma ! Tu as vu ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
– Ça, Clo, je n'en sais rien !

Au bout de quelques couloirs, à bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : l'elfe ne l'avait pas suivi. Quand il se sentit enfin prêt pour continuer son périple, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Un problème de taille se posait : il ne savait pas du tout où il était, ni où il allait. Tant pis, il prendrait le chemin que le hasard lui offrirait.

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un rat. Surpris et terrorisé, il fit un bond de quelques centimètres et recula, brandissant sa baguette en parchemin devant lui – bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile. Oui, il était terrorisé : le rat faisait sa taille, mais était bien plus large que lui. Et les rats ne sont-ils pas connus pour grignoter le parchemin ?

-X-X-

Dès qu'elle entendit ralentir la respiration de la créatrice, la princesse Lucy en papier sortit de son support de parchemin du mieux qu'elle put. Avec une robe de cette taille, ce n'était pas si facile. Elle se retrouva donc en haut de la table de chevet de la créatrice, qui semblait à présent dormir à poings fermés.

Lucy en papier se jeta du haut du meuble, et se laissa porter par l'air jusqu'au sol en douceur. Dès que ses ballerines touchèrent le parquet de la chambre, elle se mit à marcher d'un pas vif, retenant les bords de sa robe devant elle pour ne pas trébucher.

Elle avait échangé un seul regard avec le jeune homme, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle-même. Ils avaient été séparés mais ils allaient se retrouver. Sans s'être concertée avec Albus en papier, elle savait qu'il la rechercherait coûte que coûte.

Elle arriva devant des escaliers. Se laissant tomber marche par marche, elle atteignit finalement la salle commune. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Tout était calme : les étudiants de Serdaigle s'étaient couchés. Elle rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la corbeille, là où son aimé avait été jeté sans ménagement. Mais elle avait disparu.

Comment allaient-ils se retrouver ? Malheureusement pour elle, la petite princesse n'eut guère le temps de se poser la question. En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… un chat.

-X-X-

Tremblant, Albus en papier regardait le rat droit dans les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il put lire dans les orbites noires de l'animal le sentiment qui l'habitait lui-même : la terreur. Oui, le rat avait peur de cette silhouette en papier animée, et qui surtout, tenait ce morceau de bois entre ses doigts. Le rat ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il savait seulement qu'un gamin d'une taille plus conséquente s'en était servi pour le rendre jaune. La couleur s'était estompée au fil des semaines mais il se souvenait de la honte cuisante qu'il avait éprouvée en se retrouvant de cette couleur devant ses congénères.

Albus ne savait pas tout cela ; il était trop heureux de sa chance pour songer à le comprendre. Il venait de trouver un moyen de locomotion. Il avança d'un pas, et le rat esquissa un geste pour se retourner et détaler. Sans hésiter, Albus sauta sur le dos du rongeur. Celui-ci couina de terreur et se mit à tourner sur lui-même dans l'espoir de faire tomber le bonhomme de parchemin, mais Albus s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux poils du petit animal. Finalement, tout en couinant de toutes ses forces, le rat se mit à courir. Il tourna à l'angle de quelques couloirs, grimpa une demi-douzaine d'escaliers, essuya les protestations des personnages des tableaux dérangés dans leur sommeil. Il avait tellement peur de son cavalier qu'il finit par rentrer dans un mur, tête baissée. Assommé, il s'effondra par terre.

Le chevalier improvisé sauta du dos de la bête et regarda autour de lui. Il était tout en haut d'un escalier, devant une porte. Malheureusement, il était loin d'avoir la taille requise pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée. Mais cette taille, justement, lui offrait une autre solution. La porte ne touchait pas tout à fait le mur : elle formait une ouverture très étroite avec celui-ci, suffisamment étroite pour pouvoir y glisser un morceau de parchemin. Le bonhomme se plaça de profil et entra par l'ouverture. Une dizaine de centimètres plus tard, il était entré dans la pièce fermée par la porte.

Il reconnaissant l'endroit : c'était ici que la créatrice les avaient dessinés, lui et la jolie princesse. Il promena son regard dans la salle, et tomba sur un gros chat persan blanc. Celui-ci se tenait presque couché, tendu comme un arc, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Le félin était à la chasse. Albus eut un mauvais pressentiment : il courut de façon à voir ce qui se trouvait devant le félin.

Son cœur de papier manqua un battement. C'était la princesse Lucy.

-X-X-

Immobile, Lucy en parchemin regardait le fauve s'approcher d'elle. Il allait la mettre en pièces et elle mourrait avant d'avoir pu croiser à nouveau les yeux clairs de son aimé. Elle voyait son visage pâle et figé se refléter dans les yeux dorés du chat. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ces deux globes colorés s'approcher d'elle, indéfiniment… Enfin, le chat sembla prêt à se jeter sur elle. Il amorça un geste avec sa patte, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et poussa un miaulement de douleur.

Lucy tourna la tête en même temps que le chat et regarda la silhouette qui venait de planter sa baguette de parchemin rigide dans la patte arrière de l'animal. Un sourire illumina son visage. C'était lui, c'était son sauveur. Elle savait qu'il la retrouverait.

Albus, face au chat, n'en menait pas large. Après avoir accompli cette diversion et retiré sa baguette, le petit héros de papier froissé se trouvait sans défense, et sans moyen d'attaque, devant le félin furieux. Celui-ci se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Albus roula en avant et le chat sauta par-dessus lui. Il se retourna aussitôt, très en colère, et courut après la créature en papier. Le bonhomme de parchemin rejoignit en vitesse sa princesse, la pris dans ses bras et détala avant que le chat ne l'attrape. Il se réfugia sous un meuble couvert de poussière, où se trouvait un autre rat.

Terrorisé par l'animal, Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri mais, bien sûr, aucun son n'en sortit. Albus, lui, était ravi. Comme l'autre rat, celui-ci avait peur des silhouettes en papier. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant, la baguette en avant. Le rongeur sortit de sous le meuble. Dehors, il poussa un couinement terrifié : il devait avoir croisé le chat.

Albus reposa Lucy au sol et celle-ci lui prit la main. Il lui sourit. Enfin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

– Fergus ! s'écria une fille dehors. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas poursuivre les rats, c'est dégoûtant !

Il y eut un miaulement indigné, un claquement de porte, et puis plus rien à part le crépitement léger des flammes de la cheminée. Albus vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, puis fit sortir Lucy de sous le meuble.

Celle-ci s'époussetait ; sa robe était parsemée de poussière. Quand elle eut finit, elle se retourna vers son aimé. Il lui souriait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Tout devint blanc autour d'eux, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention. A présent ils étaient réunis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle resta immobile dans cette position, et n'aurait su dire si c'était de son propre gré ou si elle avait été magiquement figée.

Les deux morceaux de parchemin étaient redevenus inanimés, et n'en formaient plus qu'un.

-X-X-

Au même instant, un étage plus haut, Lucy en chair et en os, allongée dans son lit, se repassait sa journée dans la tête, avec la nette sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Elle se redressa en sursaut en se rappelant : elle avait oublié sa cape dans la salle commune. Elle décida de la récupérer à l'instant. Elle enfila donc les chaussons au pied de son lit et sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle – toutes les autres étaient parties en vacances, ce qui faisait d'elle la seule fille de sa promotion à être restée dans la tour de Serdaigle. Elle descendit lentement les marches des escaliers du dortoir, essayant de n'en faire craquer aucune pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles de Serdaigle.

Elle s'approcha du canapé sur lequel elle avait posé la fameuse cape et fut soulagée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait oublié une de ses affaires dans sa salle commune, un devoir de Botanique en l'occurrence, elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain peinturluré avec de très jolies couleurs, qui n'auraient pas fait plaisir au professeur Londubat si elle l'avait rendu dans cet état. Il existait une coutume propre aux Serdaigles : si quelqu'un oubliait une nuit ses affaires dans la salle commune, il ne pourrait pas la récupérer sans que les affaires en questions aient été légèrement arrangées par les soins des autres élèves.

Heureusement, elle était arrivée à temps ; la cape était en un morceau, et toujours aussi noire qu'avant. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que personne n'avait touché à son vêtement, Lucy plia la cape sur son bras et s'apprêta à repartir dans sa chambre. Elle se figea en se retournant.

Près d'un fauteuil traînait un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle reconnut aisément des personnages qu'elle avait dessinés. Mais quand elle les avait fait apparaître au bout de sa plume, elle ne les avait pas mis en scène ainsi. Le prince charmant Albus et Lucy la jolie princesse s'embrassaient tendrement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme après une longue séparation.

Lucy songea qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait de farce aussi épouvantable que celle-ci. Le couple continuait de s'embrasser, immobile, insensible à la douleur que ressentait Lucy. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle sentait la nausée l'envahir et son cœur se serrer. Car elle savait qu'à cause d'elle, uniquement à cause d'elle, jamais cette situation ne pourrait arriver dans la réalité.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était trop triste pour pouvoir avoir des pensées claires. Elle se saisit du morceau de parchemin d'un geste vif, puis, dans un accès de colère contre elle-même, le jeta dans le feu brûlant de la cheminée de la salle commune.

Elle regarda les flammes lécher le parchemin et détruire lentement les deux personnages. Enfin, quand le papier fut entièrement consumé, elle se retourna et remonta se coucher.


	20. 20 Ivrognes Idiots

Après m'être élevée d'une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, je réfléchis : comment vais-je me rendre à Londres alors que je ne sais même pas précisément où est situé Poudlard, au Royaume-Uni ? La solution me vient immédiatement à l'esprit : il me suffira de suivre les rails du Poudlard Express, faisant le lien entre Londres et Pré-au-Lard. Une fois située exactement au-dessus du chemin de fer, perchée sur mon balai, j'accélère. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux emmêlés, le froid s'infiltre dans mes vêtements et me frigorifie. Je resserre ma prise sur mon Comète et rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Je sens finalement que le balai a atteint sa vitesse maximale ; environ cent kilomètres à l'heure, si ma mémoire est exacte. Je regarde le sol ; les rails défilent à une vitesse impressionnante, quelques mètres plus bas. Le Poudlard Express doit voyager à une vitesse équivalente. A chaque début d'année, la locomotive démarre à onze heures tapantes, et on arrive au plus sorcier des villages de Grande-Bretagne vers dix-neuf heure : huit heures de voyage, donc. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup. Je commence déjà à avoir mal aux bras, crispée comme je suis sur mon balai. Et la rapidité des Comètes 290 ne garantit pas, mais alors pas du tout, leur confort. Bref, il va falloir songer à faire une pause pendant le voyage.

Tout en veillant à suivre scrupuleusement le chemin des rails, je repense à ma décision de fuguer de Poudlard. J'ai la nette impression d'avoir fait une très, très grosse bêtise. Mais tant pis ; maintenant que je suis partie, autant mener à bout la mission que je me suis attribuée. Avec un peu de chance, les voisins d'en face de l'appartement calciné où on m'a retrouvée, les Granger, seront là pour les fêtes. S'ils sont aussi vieux que les autres habitants de l'immeuble le prétendaient, ils n'ont pas dû partir loin pour les vacances d'hiver. 

Au bout de quelques heures de vol, je n'en peux plus. Mon postérieur me fait affreusement mal (les balais sont vraiment TRES inconfortables), je suis (presque) littéralement congelée, je ne sens plus mes doigts de pieds ni le bout de mon nez. Je m'élève un peu plus dans le ciel et regarde aux alentours ; je repère, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres du chemin de fer, une large zone bien éclairée, sans doute une ville. Je retiens mentalement l'emplacement des rails par rapport à l'agglomération, puis je me dirige vers elle.

En me rapprochant de la ville, je me rends compte que, finalement, elle n'est pas aussi petite que je l'avais cru. Les rues sont encore animées, alors qu'il est plutôt tard ; trois heures du matin si j'en crois l'horloge d'une chapelle croisée sur mon chemin. Je me pose dans une ruelle sombre, et annule le sort de désillusion me concernant, tout en laissant mon balai invisible. Je range mon chapeau de sorcière dans mon sac, puis m'aventure dans une rue, et inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

Je me mets aussitôt à tousser. J'avais oublié comme l'air était pollué dans les villes moldues ! Ma tendre Ecosse, celle où se situe Poudlard, me manquerait presque. En revanche, il fait meilleur ici que là-bas ; l'air est légèrement moins froid, bien qu'il le soit suffisamment pour me tenir éveillée.

Je déambule, tout en observant les alentours. Où vais-je passer la nuit ? Cet hôtel-là m'a l'air bien cher ; je n'ai pas assez d'argent moldu pour me permettre de dormir là-dedans. Je pense vaguement à dormir à la belle étoile, avant de me rappeler que mes sorts de chauffages sont très médiocres, et que le bruit m'empêchera de me lover dans les bras de Morphée.

Mes pas m'amènent devant un immeuble de dix mètres de haut, datant sans doute des années cinquante, dont la porte est couverte par une quinzaine d'affiches indiquant toutes la même chose : « Démolition le 3 janvier ». Le bâtiment est désaffecté. Je suis assez peu tentée de dormir à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur des fantômes – ceux à Poudlard vous le confirmeront – mais… Je ne me sens pas spécialement en confiance. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pousse la porte. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix.

La porte de l'immeuble étant vitrée, la lumière de la lune filtre. Au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, il y a deux portes – deux appartements vides. J'ouvre celle de droite. A l'intérieur, un canapé avachi qui me rappelle vaguement celui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et un vieux réfrigérateur vide et débranché. La pleine lune, là aussi, éclaire la pièce. Je pense bien que je vais passer la nuit ici. Résignée, je pose mon balai à mes pieds, puis m'allonge sur le canapé tout en serrant mon sac contre mon cœur. Je trouve rapidement le sommeil. 

OoOoO 

Je me réveille brusquement quelques heures plus tard ; avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines quand je me rends compte que quelqu'un tient mon menton entre ses doigts. Une odeur mêlant alcool, sueur et cigarette me parvient. J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée ; un visage rouge et luisant m'observe, m'adressant un large sourire aux dents jaunes. Un sourire carnassier mais un peu stupide. La lumière d'une lampe torche est braquée sur mon visage et fait briller ses cheveux gras.

– Mignonne, marmonne l'homme, et son sourire stupide s'agrandit.

J'étouffe une exclamation et repousse l'homme le plus loin possible en me redressant vivement ; l'homme retombe sur ses fesses, l'air hagard – visiblement, il a bu, et ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille. Je remarque alors, derrière lui, un autre homme, chauve et avec l'air d'être tout aussi éméché, tenant la lampe torche pointée vers mon visage. Je saute derrière le canapé.

– Bah alors, s'écrie Cheveux Gras, t'veux pas d'moi ? C'est pas'que ch'uis moche, hein ?  
– T'es pas moche, je rétorque. T'as pas un physique facile, c'est différent.

Je dois me tirer d'ici au plus vite. Mon sac est bien sur mon épaule ; mais qu'ai-je fait de mon balai ? Je l'avais désillusionné pendant la nuit, et l'avais posé au pied du canapé. Il faut que j'en fasse le tour pour le récupérer, ensuite je me casse par la porte d'entrée et je me désillusionne rapidement dans le hall de l'immeuble avant que les deux poivrots ne me rejoignent, pour pouvoir filer en balai sans être vue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cheveux Gras comprend ce que je viens de dire.

– Hé. C'était pas sympa ça dis donc !  
– PAS GENTIL DU TOUT ! hurle Mr. Chauve, derrière lui.

On dirait que Mr. Chauve a du mal à contrôler le volume sonore de sa voix. La puberté sans doute.

Cheveux Gras essaie de contourner le canapé vers la gauche, et moi je me déplace sur la droite. Il s'arrête, essaie de contourner vers la droite, je me décale sur la gauche. Il pousse un grognement de frustration et essaie de m'attraper en sautant par-dessus le canapé. Il se vautre lamentablement. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je contourne rapidement le canapé, balance mon bras vers le sol, attrape mon balai invisible, et me mets à courir vers la sortie. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter Mr. Chauve qui m'attrape par le poignet. Il est bien trop costaud comparé à moi ; je ne peux pas m'en tirer.

Cheveux Gras se relève, et avec son grand sourire flippant, s'avance lentement vers moi. J'essaie de me dégager de la poigne de fer de Mr. Chauve ; en vain.

– ALORS, ON FAIT MOINS LA MALIGNE, HEIN ? crie-t-il.

Bon, il est temps de passer à l'action. La Constitution magique stipule clairement qu'un sorcier ne peut se servir de la magie en présence moldue qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Je suis sur le point de me faire tabasser – ou autre – par deux hommes ivres bien plus costauds que moi ; on peut considérer que je suis en cas d'extrême nécessité, non ? Je lâche mon balai, qui tombe dans un bruit mat à mes pieds. Puis, d'un geste vif et je l'espère discret, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe sur mon autre poignet endolori et maintenu par Mr. Chauve.

De toutes mes forces, je pense _Lashlabask_. Heureusement qu'on a appris les sortilèges informulés cette année ! Mr. Chauve est repoussé et tombe à la renverse. Profitant de la surprise des deux compères, je me baisse et ramasse mon balai, puis cours vers la porte et la claque derrière moi. Je me lance un sort de Désillusion et m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends derrière moi une voix stupéfaite :

– Mais ! Où qu'elle est passée la p'tite demoiselle ?

Je ne fais pas un mouvement, espérant passer inaperçue. Heureusement, les deux ivrognes ne doivent pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, car ils me dépassent en courant, d'une démarche mal assurée, sans me distinguer. J'attends deux bonnes minutes, le temps qu'ils se soient éloignés, puis je sors à mon tour.

Le ciel est violacé, légèrement rouge à l'horizon ; le soleil se lève. Les voitures font déjà un bruit d'enfer, les habitants de la ville marchent vite, pressés d'aller au travail. Je regarde ma montre : il est huit heures du matin. La rencontre avec ces deux abrutis m'a bien réveillée ; je ne risque pas de me rendormir. J'enfourche mon Comète 290 puis m'élève dans le ciel. Je retrouve rapidement le chemin de fer du Poudlard Express et reprends mon voyage. 

OoOoO

Vers midi, morte de faim, je me pose au pied d'un gros chêne au milieu d'une forêt. Le moindre bruit est étouffé par la neige qui tapisse le sol et les branches des arbres dépourvus de leurs feuilles. Je rends à nouveau visible mon sac, puis en sors le fromage que j'avais demandé la veille à l'elfe, à Poudlard. J'en dévore un bon morceau en savourant le silence du lieu, appuyée contre un tronc – je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'asseoir, après avoir passé quatre heures perchée sur un balai. Je me dégourdis les jambes, puis reprends mon chemin.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, j'aperçois les premières maisons de la banlieue londonienne. Je retiens un cri de joie et commence à faire perdre de l'altitude à mon Comète. Bientôt, je pose le pied sur le sol bétonné de la capitale. Entre le bourdonnement désagréable des voix et le grondement des moteurs des véhicules, mes oreilles sont submergées par le bruit.

Je me cache dans une ruelle sombre, puis murmure un sort en pointant ma baguette sur mon balai après l'avoir rendu à nouveau visible :

– _Reducto_ !

Aussitôt, le Comète 290 se met à rétrécir. Mais alors qu'il a atteint une cinquantaine de centimètres de longueur, le rétrécissement s'arrête. Je relance le sortilège, mais rien ne se passe. Sans doute une propriété magique du balai, un contre-sort lancé en usine pour ne pas que le balai devienne trop petit.

Résignée, j'essaie tant bien que mal de le mettre dans mon sac ; le manche dépasse. Tant pis. Je me lance le contre-sort pour le sortilège de Désillusion, puis sort.

Je me trouve dans une grande avenue que je ne connais pas. Je marche à tout hasard, sur les trottoirs couverts de neige sale, parfois dévisagée par les passants – avec une tignasse comme la mienne, j'ai parfois l'air d'un phénomène de foire – jusqu'à atteindre une station de métro. Descendue dans les tunnels, je finis par trouver un plan.

Je me trouve à la station de Paddington ; si je me souviens bien, l'appartement incendié se trouve pas très loin de Bond Street. J'ai un changement de ligne à faire. Je m'achète un ticket puis prend le métro. Au cours du changement, je croise un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des dreadlocks sur la tête. Il s'écrie :

– C'est quoi, cette cape ? C'est pas carnaval aujourd'hui !

Oups. J'improvise :

– Au moins, c'est original. Pas comme la perruque que tu portes !

Il me fait un geste obscène et passe son chemin. Pour cette fois-ci, ça va. Mais j'ai intérêt à me changer rapidement si je veux ne pas attirer l'attention.

Arrivée à destination, je marche dans l'avenue bordée de magasins, très fréquentée à l'avant-veille de Noël. Petit à petit, je m'enfonce dans des rues de plus en plus courtes, jusqu'à arriver à destination.

Comme dans mon souvenir, l'immeuble, haut de quatre étages, ne se différencie pas spécialement de ceux qui l'encadrent. Une jeune femme sort au moment où j'arrive sur le pas de la porte ; elle la garde gentiment ouverte, et je la remercie en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Sans clés, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu entrer en me passant de ma baguette.

Je monte les quatre étages, et jette un œil à la porte des Granger ; non, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, je les dérangerais en sonnant maintenant et peut-être refuseraient-ils de m'aider. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Epuisée, j'ouvre l'autre porte de l'étage, celle de l'appartement brûlé. La pièce est toujours légèrement noircie, comme si la suie refusait de s'en aller depuis tout ce temps. Sans réfléchir, je lâche par terre mon sac, devant la cheminée éteinte, et retire ma cape. Je la plie soigneusement, la dépose sur le plancher, puis pose ma tête dessus. Je m'endors bien vite. 

OoOoO

J'ouvre les yeux dans la soirée. J'essaie de déterminer la cause de mon réveil, quand j'entends un gargouillis : c'est la faim qui m'a tirée du sommeil. J'ouvre mon sac et termine le fromage. Ensuite, je mange une pomme. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Mais j'ai toujours faim. Je ne peux pas manger toutes mes réserves d'un coup… A contrecœur, je me lève, m'étire pour faire disparaître mes courbatures dues à mon périple en balai et à ma sieste effectuée à même le plancher en linoléum cramé de l'appartement.

Je sors de mon sac mon porte-monnaie. Je ne pourrai pas me servir de mes gallions : j'ai travaillé pour la moitié des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, et ils seraient très étonnés de me voir en-dehors de l'école alors qu'ils savent que je n'ai pas de famille. Bref, je serais aussitôt grillée. Donc on oublie les gallions.

En revanche, j'ai une petite vingtaine de livres sterling. Ca ne me permettra pas de rester ici bien longtemps, mais j'aviserai plus tard. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule, enfile un deuxième pull par-dessus le premier, met ma cape sur les épaules – tant pis si on me prend pour une originale, il fait trop froid pour se balader sans – puis je sors de l'appartement.

Il est à peine dix-huit heures, mais, à cause de l'hiver, il fait déjà nuit noire. Je marche à vive allure, tout en tenant mes bras serrés contre mon corps, espérant vainement me réchauffer. Bientôt je suis obligée de ralentir, pour ne pas glisser et m'étaler sur la neige boueuse qui recouvre les trottoirs. Je regarde attentivement mes pieds, marchant très lentement pour éviter la moindre chute. J'arrive finalement devant un magasin de sucreries. Je pousse la porte ; une petite cloche accrochée au-dessus de celle-ci signale mon entrée.

La moyenne d'âge dans le magasin doit être de dix ans. Des gamins courent dans tous les sens, d'un stand à l'autre, traînant derrière eux leurs parents dépassés par les événements. On se croirait dans une cour de récréation. Je me fraye un passage jusqu'à des portants de barres extra-nourrissantes au chocolat – exactement ce qu'il me faut. Une barre coûte deux livres cinquante ; j'en prends deux, puis repars en expédition vers la caisse.

Je dois faire la queue pendant au moins dix minutes avant de pouvoir poser mes achats devant la vendeuse. Elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge, mais elle a l'air profondément désabusée.

– Cinq livres s'il-vous-plaît, récite-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Je lui tends mon billet de vingt. Elle me rend mollement la monnaie. Ses gestes sont répétitifs, son regard éteint. Elle ressemble à un automate.

Je range mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac puis sors. Entre-temps, il s'est remis à neiger. Je regagne l'appartement d'un pas vif. Un homme sort au moment où j'entre et il me tend galamment la porte. Je bénis ma chance ; une fois de plus, je peux entrer sans problème, et surtout sans clé. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, il fait un peu plus chaud que dans la rue. Mon regard tombe dans l'âtre sombre de la cheminée, mais l'idée de lancer un feu disparaît de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle m'est venue : la cheminée n'a pas été ramonée depuis des lustres, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Je pense à nouveau à mes mauvais sortilèges de chauffage. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu en lancer un, ma robe s'est enflammée. A éviter, donc. En parlant de sortilèges, j'ai lancé un _Lashlabask_ quand les deux ivrognes me sont tombés dessus ce matin… J'aurais dû recevoir une lettre du Ministère me disant qu'on allait me détruire ma baguette ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Sans doute la lettre est-elle arrivée à Poudlard. Quand ils verront qu'une lettre du Ministère est arrivée à mon nom, ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte que j'ai filé. Ils vont lancer des recherches, et, je le crains, me retrouver. Bref, j'ai intérêt à retrouver mes parents au plus vite. Il n'est que dix-neuf heures : il est temps de rendre visite aux Granger. 

-X-X-

Maureen Granger vidait le lave-vaisselle. Elle sortait une assiette, l'essuyait, la rangeait dans le placard, puis passait à l'assiette suivante. Ce travail était répétitif, mais cette routine était agréable. Pas d'imprévus possible dans ce travail-là, à part éventuellement une assiette mal lavée par la machine. Parallèlement, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose. On était un 23 décembre ; comme souvent à l'époque de Noël, les pensées de Maureen glissèrent naturellement vers l'incendie de 2004.

Après avoir confié la petite Ginger Enderson au pensionnat pour jeunes filles Hestia, elle n'en avait plus entendu parler et avait souhaité oublier toute cette histoire. Mais, et c'était bien dommage, songea Maureen, on ne pouvait pas décider des souvenirs que l'on gardait et de ceux que l'on oubliait. L'image des flammes léchant l'appartement de Mrs. Andres était encore très nette dans son esprit. En y repensant, elle frissonna, et frotta avec d'autant plus de force son assiette.

Pour occulter l'incendie de son esprit, elle pensa à autre chose. Cette année, elle allait voir sa fille, et toute sa belle famille, à l'occasion du dîner de Noël. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir ses petits-enfants, Rose et Hugo, parce qu'ils allaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pendant pratiquement toute l'année. Cela faisait au moins quatre mois qu'elle ne les avait pas embrassés. Elle sourit en s'imaginant entourée de sa fille et de ses enfants pour ce Noël.

Aussitôt, une autre image s'imposa dans son esprit : celle de Mrs. Andres, debout au seuil de sa porte, lui annonçant ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié après tout ce temps.

« Les jours sont comptés. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de prendre soin de la petite Ginger Enderson… »

Elle secoua la tête, espérant chasser ces phrases de son esprit ; en vain. Excédée, elle posa brutalement l'assiette qu'elle tenait sur la table de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Lire, par exemple. Le Daily Mail du jour annonçait des nouvelles déprimantes ; elle fut vite lassée et attrapa une ancienne lettre de sa petite-fille posée sur la table. Elle la lut de bout en bout, jusqu'à la connaître par cœur mais l'image de Mrs. Andres restait bien présente dans son esprit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir s'il y avait du courrier.

Maureen eut alors le choc de sa vie.

Sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement brûlé se tenait, dans la même pose que Mrs. Andres dix-sept ans plus tôt, une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait énormément. Celle-ci la regardait avec un air légèrement surpris. Elle s'avança vers elle ; par réflexe, Maureen essaya de fermer la porte. Mais elle fut bloquée par le pied de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir anticipé la réaction de Maureen. Elles poussèrent un cri en même temps ; Maureen de peur, la fille de douleur.

– Allez-vous-en ! s'écria Maureen en essayant de pousser la porte.  
– Non, je dois vous parler.

Maureen remarqua alors un détail qui lui glaça le sang : l'autre tenait dans sa main un long bâton en bois, d'une trentaine de centimètres. Une baguette. Maureen savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à une sorcière. La fille suivit le regard terrorisé de Maureen, puis releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Maureen n'essaya même pas de cacher sa panique.

– Vous savez ce que c'est ? dit-elle en levant sa baguette.

Maureen eut un mouvement de recul. Elle hocha la tête. La fille profita de ce moment pour se glisser dans l'appartement des Granger. Maureen balbutia :

– Ne rentrez pas chez moi, sinon…  
– Sinon quoi ? la coupa-t-elle, sarcastique.  
– Sinon… Sinon j'appelle ma fille. Elle travaille au Ministère, elle vous arrêtera si vous essayez de me lancer un sort. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Il sembla à Maureen qu'elle avait touché juste. La jeune fille baissa légèrement sa baguette, mais les jointures de ses mains blanchirent, signe qu'elle la serrait plus fort dans son poing. Elle dépassa Maureen et lança un coup d'œil dans le salon. Son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre. Elle s'en approcha et contempla la photographie qu'il contenait.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? demanda finalement Maureen.  
– Je m'appelle Ginger Enderson. Je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez mes parents.

A ce nom, Maureen sursauta. 

-X-X-

– Je m'appelle Ginger Enderson, dis-je simplement. Je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez mes parents.

Mrs. Granger sursaute violemment à l'énoncé de mon nom. Visiblement, elle me connaît. Elle devrait donc pouvoir m'aider. Enfin ! Le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, et pour me distraire de l'excitation qui gonfle dans ma poitrine, je tourne à nouveau la tête vers la photographie, qui montre une petite fille et un petit garçon, aux côtés de Mrs. Granger, avec quelques cheveux blancs en moins. Les trois se ressemblent beaucoup ; elle doit être la grand-mère des deux. La fille me dit quelque chose. Son air m'est familier… Mais… ! C'est Rose Weasley !

Oui, à n'en pas douter, c'est Rose Weasley. Et la mère de Rose Weasley, c'est… Oh, je sais plus trop, un nom très étrange en tout cas. Mais cette femme, je sais qu'elle a aidé le Survivant à éradiquer Lord Voldemort. Si Mrs. Granger l'appelle, je suis fichue. J'ai intérêt à rester calme.

Je regarde à nouveau mon hôtesse. Celle-ci, très pâle, me fixe, l'air paniqué.

– Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger. Alors ? Vous étiez là le soir de l'incendie ?

Mrs. Granger sursaute à nouveau et me répond dans un murmure :

– Oui. C'est moi qui ai appelé les pompiers.

Brave femme.

– Et j'étais dedans, je complète. Vivante.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre.

– Et mes parents étaient dedans, morts.

Cette fois-ci, elle secoue la tête.

– Non. On n'a retrouvé aucun … aucun corps.  
– Vous connaissiez mes parents ? je demande, pleine d'espoir.  
– Non. Je… Il y avait une vieille dame qui habitait là. Elle s'appelait Mrs. Andres. Et… C'est bizarre… Trois jours plus tôt, elle m'a parlé. De vous.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Mon cœur bat de façon totalement désordonnée. Elle inspire profondément, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus, puis me répond :

– Elle m'a salué, puis elle m'a dit … (elle semble chercher dans ses souvenirs) Elle m'a dit qu'elle craignait de gâcher mon Noël. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a répondu « Les jours sont comptés. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de prendre soin de la petite Ginger Enderson ».

Hm. Bizarre en effet. Les paroles énigmatiques de la vieille voisine me laissent espérer que cette histoire a une suite : 

– Et après ?  
– C'est tout. Après elle a claqué la porte. Trois jours plus tard son appartement prenait feu, et on vous retrouvait en train de hurler au milieu de l'incendie. Elle … elle vous ressemblait beaucoup, vous savez.  
– Vous pensez que c'était ma grand-mère ? je demande, sentant une nouvelle vague d'excitation me parcourir.  
– Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible. Vous lui ressemblez un peu.  
– Que savez-vous d'elle ?  
– Pratiquement rien. Elle habitait en face depuis quelques mois quand l'incendie a eu lieu. Elle disait des choses assez insensées la plupart du temps. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec qui que ce soit. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas de famille.

Je suis bien avancée, maintenant. Je sens la déception poindre dans ma poitrine.

– Qui m'a mise à Hestia ?  
– Moi, répond-elle.  
– Pourquoi ? je demande, très surprise.  
– C'était écrit… Une lettre. Attendez, je vais la chercher.

Elle sort de la pièce, me laissant ressasser ses paroles énigmatiques. Mrs. Andres n'avait donc pas de famille. Pourtant, on dirait bien que j'étais sa petite-fille. Mais d'où est-ce que je venais ? Je ne suis pas avancée du tout. C'est presque pire qu'avant...

– Voilà, dit Mrs. Granger en entrant dans la pièce, une enveloppe jaunie dans la main.

Elle me la tend et je la prends délicatement. Il est écrit, d'une écriture fine et penchée, le nom de mon interlocutrice. J'ouvre l'enveloppe : elle contient un minuscule bout de papier. « Pour l'éducation de Ginger à Hestia ». Je tourne et retourne le papier : rien d'autre. Juste cette courte phrase.

– Il y avait aussi un chèque, ajoute-t-elle avant que j'aie eu le temps d'en placer une. Je connaissais Hestia, j'y avais mis ma fille ; j'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je vous envoie là-bas.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vers qui dois-je me tourner pour expliquer mon enfance détestable : la vieille Wilson, directrice de Hestia, Mrs. Granger, ou Mrs. Andres ? Ma quête pour la recherche de mes origines est loin d'être terminée. Mais foi d'Enderson, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Plongée dans mes pensées, je mets du temps à me rendre compte du silence de Mrs. Granger. Elle semble réfléchir à toute allure.

– Vous avez dix-sept ans, lâche-t-elle soudain au terme d'un rapide calcul mental, l'air méfiante.

Je ne réponds pas. Non, je n'ai que seize ans pour l'instant, dix-sept demain.

– Vous devez encore être à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

Oh-oh. Grillée.

– Je… Je suis en vacances scolaires. Je, hum, je suis à Hestia pour les vacances. J'étais passée ici… par curiosité. Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez répondu, euh… Merci de m'avoir aidée, et, euh, joyeux Noël.  
– Joyeux Noël, marmonne-t-elle en me fixant d'un air peu convaincu.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle me suit du regard depuis sa porte alors que je descends les étages. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, j'entends la porte claquer. Cependant je dois sortir du bâtiment ; je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle veut vérifier que je rentre bien à Hestia ; elle va me surveiller de sa fenêtre. En sortant, je jette un œil ; en effet, elle me regarde fixement, derrière une vitre, une assiette dans une main, une serviette pour l'essuyer dans l'autre. J'enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe et marche d'un pas vif loin de la rue. Elle regardera par la fenêtre pendant un bon moment, pour vérifier que je ne reviens pas... Autant faire un tour avant de rentrer.

Que faire maintenant ? Personne ne sait qui constitue ma famille. Le brouillard qui entoure ma naissance s'est davantage épaissi. Je pourrais essayer de découvrir qui est Mrs. Andres. Mais où ? Elle n'avait pas de famille ; Mrs. Granger était la dernière personne à qui je pouvais m'adresser. J'aurais l'air bête, à rentrer maintenant à Poudlard… Non, c'est décidé, je reste ici jusqu'à trouver une piste digne de ce nom.

Je lève la tête ; mes pas m'ont conduite devant une jolie maison du début du siècle, illuminée par des décorations de Noël. A l'intérieur, des gens de mon âge, intégralement déguisés – fantômes, pirates, princesses et j'en passe – dansent les uns contre les autres. La musique, qui ne ressemble à rien, filtre à travers la porte.

Soudain, une fille déguisée en fée sort de la maison et m'aperçois. Elle court vers moi.

– Salut ! Tu dois être Lauren, la cousine de Max ? Enchantée ! Moi c'est Mary, j'organise cette soirée déguisée. Max m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, elle enchaîne :

– Pas mal, ton costume de sorcière ! Très réaliste.

Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'elle fait erreur, mais je m'arrête. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas rester ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et il doit y avoir un buffet. J'ai super-faim, et ça a le mérite d'être gratuit.

Et si Max, mon « cousin », n'est pas là, ça veut dire que personne ne me connaît. Je pense pouvoir m'incruster sans problème. Allez Ginger, ou plutôt Lauren, c'est parti, on joue le jeu.

– N'est-ce pas ? je réponds joyeusement en tournant sur moi-même pour faire virevolter ma cape. Attends, j'ai même le chapeau.

Je sors mon authentique chapeau de sorcière, un peu froissé, et le pose au sommet de mon crâne. Mary glousse.

– C'est génial ! Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. Au fait, dit-elle en m'inspectant, tu ne t'es pas maquillée, c'est dommage… Je crois que j'ai un nez de sorcière dans un placard là-haut. On va finir de te déguiser.

Un nez de sorcière ? Ah, oui, sûrement un truc de moldu. Mais hors de question de porter un gros nez crochu couvert de pustules pendant toute la soirée. Je ne connais personne et je ne reverrais aucun de ces jeunes, mais j'ai quand même un minimum d'honneur.

– Non non, ça ira, merci.

Elle ouvre la porte. L'affreuse musique retentit d'autant plus fort à mes oreilles. Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on danser sur ça ? Je retiens mes commentaires acerbes en voyant Mary secouer la tête en rythme.

J'accroche mes deux pulls et mon écharpe sur un portant à l'entrée. Je porte un pantalon noir et un T-shirt sombre avec ma cape et mon chapeau ça devrait aller pour le déguisement. Je garde quand même ma baguette dans ma poche… Simple mesure de sécurité. Je pose mon sac par terre, et aussitôt, Mary me prend la main et me guide parmi ses invités.

Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ?


	21. 21 Party et Patronus

Bonjour bonjour !

Je voulais juste vous dire un tout p'tit truc avant de vous laisser lire : MERCI pour toutes les reviews, MERCI pour toutes les lectures, MERCI pour tous les passages sur .com ! C'est juste que les chiffres sont impressionnants (je sais, je sais, ce ne sont que des chiffres... Mais quand même !), ce qui fait gonfler plus encore ma grosse tête de petite prétentieuse insupportable.

Bon. Place à la lecture !

* * *

Elle m'amène à un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de gens de mon âge, dont la moitié est bien éméchée, en train de rire ensemble.

– Coucou ! Je vous présente Lauren, c'est la cousine de Max.

Une fille de la bande se met à glousser. Je reconnais la caissière du magasin de sucreries de tout à l'heure, dans un costume de policière, complètement ivre. Mary me pousse au milieu des inconnus, puis prend la poudre d'escampette.

– Moi c'est Paul, fait un garçon pirate en me tendant la main que je m'empresse de serrer.  
– Mina, dit la fille du magasin de bonbons en gloussant à nouveau, faisant un signe maladroit de la main.  
– Violette, se présente une autre fille aux cheveux blonds, déguisée en ange, avec une robe blanche et une paire d'ailes dans le dos.  
– Charlie, me salue un autre, habillé en Zorro.  
– Wally, dit un autre garçon habillé comme Wally dans « Where's Wally ? ».

– Laeticia, achève une fille aux cheveux noirs et courts, portant la robe jaune de Blanche-Neige.

J'ai rien retenu. A part Wally. Lui, je ne vais pas avoir trop de mal à me souvenir de son nom.

La fille-ange me dévisage. Je lui lance un regard plein de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

– Sympa, ton costume, lâche-t-elle finalement avec un fort accent français.  
– Euh… Merci, le tien aussi. Vous êtes tous dans la même école ? je demande à tout hasard pour éviter le regard insistant de l'ange.  
– Non, me répond Zorro. Paul, Laeticia et moi, précise-t-il en me montrant le pirate et Blanche-Neige, on est dans la même école que Max et Mary. Violette est dans une école en France – désolé Violette, j'ai encore oublié le nom de ton lycée, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange. Et Wally et Mina ont terminé le lycée, dit-il en me montrant la policière et Wally, collés l'un à l'autre.

Ils éclatent de rire quand ils entendent leur nom.

– Wally fait des études de droit, me confie Blanche-Neige. Et Mina travaille dans un magasin de friandises.

Je hoche la tête, en me préparant mentalement à la question qu'on ne va pas manquer de me poser. Effectivement, l'ange me demande avec son petit accent français :

– Et toi, tu fais quoi ? T'es encore au lycée ?  
– Oui, je réponds. Je sais pas si tu connais, c'est un lycée vraiment loin d'ici et pas très célèbre. (J'inspire un grand coup). Poudlard.

L'ange lâche son verre de bière qui se répand sur Mina, et celle-ci hurle de rire.

Bon, elle, elle connaît le monde de la magie. C'est bien ce que je pensais, vu comme elle regardait mon « costume » il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Les autres quant à eux ont l'air de chercher ce nom dans leur mémoire.

– Connais pas, avoue au bout d'un moment le pirate en haussant les épaules.  
– Et toi Ange… euh… Violette, c'est ça ? Tu es dans quel lycée en France ?

Elle a un petit sourire et me répond :

– Beauxbâtons. Tu connais ?

– Ca ne me dit rien, je mens en souriant à mon tour. Tu m'accompagnes, Violette ? Je vais me chercher à manger.  
– Tu ne veux pas que _je_ t'accompagne ? me demande le pirate en essayant de me lancer un regard ténébreux.

Désolé mec, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

– Non, dit Violette en le repoussant. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, on ne voudrait pas que la cousine de Max parte d'ici avec une mauvaise impression, n'est-ce pas Paul ?

Le pirate grimace puis se retourne vers ses amis. Violette et moi nous dirigeons vers un grand buffet. Miracle, de la pizza ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose de cuisiné. J'en prends une part énorme et commence à la manger.

– Tu es vraiment la cousine de Max ? me demande Violette.  
– Euh… Non. Je passais devant.

Violette a l'air amusée.

– Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?  
– J'ai plus de parents, je lâche avant de prendre une énorme bouchée de pizza.

L'ange a l'air désolée. Ah, je crois que je viens encore de casser l'ambiance.

– Toutes mes condoléances, me dit-elle précipitamment.  
– T'en fais pas, je m'en souviens même plus. Je suis partie de Poudlard pour savoir si j'avais de la famille ici, en fait. Et toi, tes parents savent que tu es ici ?  
– Oui. Je suis amie avec Mary depuis très longtemps, et j'ai déménagé en France il y a une dizaine d'années maintenant. Mon père m'envoie ici tous les ans à Noël pour passer les fêtes avec mes anciens amis. Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?  
– Ginger. Ginger Enderson.  
– De quoi vous discutez ? s'écrie Zorro. De moi et de ma beauté légendaire sans doute ?  
– De ta stupidité légendaire plutôt, répond Violette, amusée.

La musique s'arrête – enfin ! mes oreilles vont pouvoir se reposer – puis reprend ; cette fois-ci, c'est un slow. Zorro se racle la gorge et demande alors à Violette en faisant une courbette :

– Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
– Mais avec plaisir, très cher, répond-elle en rosissant.

Ils s'éloignent tous deux sur la piste de danse. Je les regarde danser un moment. Malgré son masque, on voit aisément que Zorro est ravi. En croisant mon regard, Violette m'adresse un grand sourire.

Je détourne le regard et tombe nez-à-nez avec le pirate de tout à l'heure.

– Bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Maintenant que Violette ne te protège plus, accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?  
– Pourquoi pas, je dis en haussant les épaules, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Je pose mon assiette en carton vide sur le buffet, puis me laisse guider jusqu'à la piste de danse. Le pirate pose ses mains sur mes hanches, je pose les miennes sur sa nuque, puis nous commençons le slow.

Au bout de dix secondes, j'en ai déjà marre. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! C'est quoi déjà l'intérêt de danser ? La dernière fois que j'ai valsé, j'ai détruit une amitié, celle entre Lucy et Albus. Penser aux deux apprentis sorciers, au milieu de tous ces moldus, me fait sourire. Le pirate l'interprète à sa façon et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Ca ne me dérange pas trop, donc je le laisse faire. Plus loin, Blanche-Neige essaie tant bien que mal de séduire Wally. Ca ne doit pas être trop dur, vu comme il est bourré.

Je sens alors les mains du pirate avec qui je danse descendre… un peu trop bas. Je m'approche de son oreille et murmure :

– Enlève tout de suite tes mains d'ici ou je t'égorge.

Ses épaules se secouent de rire puis il remonte ses mains.

Pourquoi riait-il ? J'étais sérieuse.

La musique prend fin, mais aussitôt un autre slow commence. Heureusement, je suis libérée par quelqu'un qui me tapote dans le dos. Je me retourne : c'est Mary, la fille qui organise la soirée.

– Je peux te l'emprunter une seconde, Paul ? dit-elle à mon cavalier, avec un sourire un brin crispé.  
– Y a pas de problème, répond-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu.

Elle me prend par la main et me conduit jusqu'à l'entrée. Au passage, je croise le regard alarmé de Violette. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mary me fait face, bras croisé et regard énervé. Au bout de cinq secondes, elle lâche :

– Max m'a appelée.

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs. Max, c'est mon « cousin ». Oups. Ca sent mauvais pour moi.

– Ah, je dis d'un air dégagé en essayant d'oublier le nœud dans ma gorge. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
– Il a dit, énonce-t-elle lentement, que Lauren ne pourrait pas venir non plus.

Merrrr.. credi.

– Mince alors, je réponds, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
– Qui es-tu ?  
– Eh bien en fait…  
– Elle s'appelle Ginger.

Je me retourne : c'est Violette.

– Coucou, Violette, la salue sèchement Mary. Tu sais qui c'est ?  
– Oui oui, c'est une cousine à moi. J'avais vraiment très envie de la voir et je l'ai invitée ici, mais j'ai oublié de te prévenir, et je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, alors je ne t'en ai pas parlé… Désolée…  
– Et pourquoi elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lauren ? demande Mary en se détendant un tout petit peu.  
– J'ai jamais dit que j'étais la cousine de Max, j'interviens. C'est toi qui es arrivée en me saluant et en me prenant pour elle.

Elle décroise les bras, l'air moins énervée.

– C'est juste. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, quand même, Violette. En tout cas, Ginger peut rester.  
– Non, c'est bon, ça ira. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Et puis j'en ai marre de cette fête. J'ai mangé, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici.

Violette me fixe, étonnée.

– Violette, c'était un plaisir de te revoir, dis-je en me tournant vers elle. J'espère qu'on se rencontrera à nouveau un de ces quatre.  
– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?  
– Non, je suis un peu fatiguée, je réponds simplement. Bonne soirée !

J'enfile mes deux pulls, prends mon sac et sors. Dehors, il fait nettement plus froid. Je marche à pas rapides dans la rue. Comme elle est un peu retirée des autres magasins, elle est entièrement vide. Je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou tout en claquant des dents.

– Ginger, attends !

Je me retourne : c'est Violette, toujours dans sa tenue d'ange, qui me court après.

– Rentre, tu vas attraper froid habillée comme ça, je lui réponds.  
– Où vas-tu ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de parents.  
– C'est vrai, je n'en ai plus. Mais je me suis trouvé un appartement vide en attendant.  
– Chauffé, au moins ?

Non.

– Oui ! je mens, pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe. Maintenant, je vais rentrer. Et toi, tu devrais faire de même.  
– Il fait vraiment très froid, tu ne trouves pas ? me dit-elle en claquant des dents.  
– Forcément, on est en décembre. Et puis, t'as vu ce que tu portes ? Va te rhabiller, on en rediscutera après.  
– Il fait plus froid que d'habitude, insiste Violette en se rapprochant de moi et en regardant autour d'elle, l'air vaguement inquiet.

Je m'apprête à lui rétorquer que non, quand je réalise qu'elle a raison. Oui, il fait sacrément froid. Et j'ai l'impression que même si je rajoute deux ou trois pulls à ceux que je porte, je serai toujours aussi gelée. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas même celui des voitures. Les lumières des lampadaires se sont éteintes.

Je réalise que je mentais en disant que j'allais quelque part. Je ne vais nulle part. L'appartement est vide, je vais me retrouver seule, dans le froid. Et même si je retourne à la fête, je serai toujours aussi seule. Personne ne me connaît là-bas. Personne ne me connaît tout court. Pas même Roxanne et Judith qui m'ont abandonnée à Poudlard.

Non ! Elles ne m'ont pas abandonnée, Roxanne et Judith ne feraient jamais ça. Elles sont juste parties rejoindre leurs familles. Famille. Moi, je n'en ai pas. Et un soir de Noël, je me retrouve seule…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? murmure Violette, juste à côté de moi. Ce n'est pas normal…

Elle pousse un petit cri et sort sa baguette en la tendant droit devant elle. Elle a l'air terrorisée. Je suis son regard… et comprend enfin ce qu'il se passe.

Des Détraqueurs.

Ils sont censés être piégés sur une île au large de l'Ecosse. Pourquoi y en a-t-il à Londres ? Pourtant, à n'en pas douter, ce sont bien deux Détraqueurs qui se tiennent devant nous. Nous les avons étudiés en troisième année. On dirait qu'ils glissent sur le sol, et leurs mains horribles sont à peine recouvertes par l'immense cape qui cache leur visage…

Violette marmonne à toute vitesse en français. Que faut-il faire déjà pour repousser un Détraqueur ? Le prof de DCFM de l'époque nous l'a dit : penser à un souvenir très heureux. Mais penser à quoi que ce soit d'heureux me semble tout simplement impossible. Et puis, je n'ai jamais essayé de lancer ce sort…

– _Spero Patronum_! s'écrie Violette à côté de moi.

Une vague fumée blanche en forme de lapin apparaît au bout de sa baguette, puis se dissipe.

– _Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! Spero… Patronum !  
_  
En vain.

Un souvenir heureux, vite ! Les Détraqueurs se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je recule tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Violette, elle ne bouge pas, clouée sur place. Un Détraqueur s'arrête près d'elle… J'essaie quelques sorts, en vain. Un autre se trouve juste en face de moi et pose ses mains immondes sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression de prendre une douche glacée…

Et puis brusquement, mon souffle me manque. Je vois ma vie défiler, en noir et blanc, je ne vois que mes terreurs et mes tristesses, je ne vois que mon désespoir. Toutes ces années, j'ai été tellement, tellement malheureuse…

–_ SPERO PATRONUM !  
_

Un lapin sort de sa baguette, et je sens aussitôt qu'un poids a disparu de mon cœur ; elle a réussi. Je m'effondre par terre, soulagée. Celle-ci ne jette pas un regard à son lapin et cours vers moi, tandis que les Détraqueurs glissent sur le sol puis disparaissent au loin.

– Ça va ? s'écrie-t-elle en se mettant à genoux près de moi.  
– Ouais… Ca pourrait aller mieux, je balbutie, patraque.  
– Tiens, mange un peu, dit-elle en me tendant un caramel récupéré à la fête. Des Détraqueurs… Je croyais qu'ils étaient reclus quelque part sur une île écossaise.  
– Moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la fête ?  
– C'est bon, je sais marcher comme une grande, dit-elle. Toi par contre, tu devrais venir avec moi. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient revenir.

– Je sais me défendre, merci ! je réplique, même si ce qu'il vient de se passer me contredit. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils reviennent.  
– Pourquoi ça ?

– Ce ne sont pas des idiots. Maintenant qu'ils ont vu qu'on pouvait se défendre, ils ne vont pas revenir. Sauf si on a affaire à une bande de Détraqueurs masochistes.

– Dis-moi, tu es majeure ? me demande-t-elle brusquement.

Je regarde ma montre : minuit passé. Nous sommes le 24 décembre.

– Oui, depuis cinq petites minutes.  
– Bon anniversaire, alors. C'est juste que comme tu étais mineure, et que tu as lancé pas mal de sorts, le Ministère pourra te retrouver, maintenant. C'est assez embêtant pour toi, si j'ai bien compris ?  
– Oui… Oui, plutôt. Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'attarder par ici. Bon, eh bien… Au revoir.  
– Oui, au revoir. Et je te souhaite de retrouver ta famille.  
– Moi aussi, je le souhaite.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste, puis s'éloigne vers la maison de Mary où la fête bat son plein. Je me retourne à mon tour et repars en direction de l'appartement de Mrs. Andres.

Et moi qui pensais que j'allais passer une soirée banale.

OoOoO

Apparemment, il y a une fête ici aussi, au premier étage de l'immeuble. Un ivrogne de vingt-cinq ans me voit poireauter devant la porte et m'ouvre en éclatant de rire. Je le remercie froidement, puis monte silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, avant d'ouvrir la porte sans un bruit. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas prévenir Mrs. Granger de ma présence. Même si je doute qu'elle entende mes pas avec le vacarme en bas.

A cause de ma sieste de tout à l'heure et des événements de la fête de… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, Mary ? En tout cas, je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée. Je m'installe devant la cheminée et mon regard se perd dans le vide. Que faire maintenant ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas. Peut-être pourrais-je interroger la personne qui a vendu l'appartement à Mrs. Andres ? Mais comment la retrouver ?

Je me rends compte que mon regard est fixé depuis un moment sur un morceau de bois calciné dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Une seconde. Ce n'est pas un morceau de bois. C'est trop… rond pour être du bois. Je m'approche et attrape l'objet. Petit et circulaire, recouvert de suie. On dirait une bague. Je frotte pour enlever la fine pellicule noire.

C'est un anneau en argent, qui m'a l'air tout simple. Mais en l'approchant de mon œil, j'aperçois des disparités à sa surface. Ce sont en fait les lettres d'un alphabet que je ne connais pas. De toute façon, la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Même un _Lumos_ne me permettrait pas de bien voir.

Je remarque autre chose : dans le trou de l'anneau, au lieu de voir la cheminée éteinte, je vois un grand feu ronfler dans l'âtre. Cet objet est de toute évidence magique. A-t-il appartenu à un parent ? A Mrs. Andres ? La bague devant l'œil droit, comme un monocle, l'autre œil fermé, je regarde la pièce autour de moi. Je manque de faire tomber l'anneau de surprise : la pièce est en feu ! Mais quand je l'ôte de ma vue, le studio de Mrs. Andres est toujours aussi froid et plongé dans la pénombre. Entre les flammes, je remarque que la pièce incendiée est éclairée et entièrement meublée. Un lit confortable en train de flamber, un grand tapis rouge calciné, un berceau – vide – entouré par les flammes, une table au milieu de la pièce pour l'instant épargnée, avec une seule chaise devant ; l'habitant de cette maison n'était donc pas un habitué des visites. Devant la cheminée, un fauteuil marron à l'aspect confortable, entouré de feu. N'y tenant plus, je m'approche et laisse ma main traverser les flammes. Je ne sens qu'une légère chaleur se faufiler entre mes doigts glacés. En abaissant encore un peu le bras, je finis par toucher le cuir sous mes doigts. Mais quand je laisse tomber l'anneau, il n'y a plus rien ; j'ai à nouveau froid, et c'est comme si le fauteuil et l'incendie n'avaient jamais existés ; autour de moi, plus un seul meuble. Je ramasse la bague et l'enfile sur mon annulaire.

A nouveau, la pièce s'éclaire, et tout autour de moi les objets réapparaissent. Le feu se remet à ronfler dans toute la petite pièce, je peux à nouveau sentir le cuir du fauteuil sous mes doigts. Drôle d'anneau. A la lumière d'une lampe, j'essaie à nouveau de lire ce qui est écrit dessus ; c'est bel et bien un alphabet que je ne connais pas.

« Comment ça, tu ne connais pas cet alphabet ? »

Mon sang se glace ; je me retourne, baguette au poing. Aucun bruit, à part le crépitement du feu. Cette voix métallique me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Pourtant il n'y a personne derrière le canapé.

« Personne, tu en es sûre ? », dit la voix, amusée.

Je me retourne à nouveau. Rien. Je me lève et tourne autour de moi-même : la pièce est vide.

« Arrête de tourner, tu vas perdre l'équilibre. »

– Qui est là ? je m'écrie, paniquée.

Ma voix ressemble à un glapissement. Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude.

« Personne n'est là à part toi, Ginger. Personne. »

– Montrez-vous si vous n'êtes pas lâche ! je crie, ne me souciant plus de réveiller ou non Mrs. Granger.

« Comme tu veux. »

Je fais volte-face. Cette fois-ci, il y a quelqu'un.


	22. 22 Mythe Nordique et Magie Noire

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, légèrement plus grande que moi, me fait face, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son visage, d'une pâleur extrême, est marqué par des traits anguleux ; elle a le physique d'une personne qui a connu la faim, ou pire. Ses yeux brillants sont encadrés de cheveux roux et fins. Elle porte une… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ses vêtements semblent sortis d'une autre époque. En tout cas, c'est en lambeaux.

Je brandis ma baguette et, sans réfléchir, lance un _Stupéfix_. L'éclair rouge lui passe au travers du corps. Je me rends alors compte du fait qu'elle est transparente on dirait presque un fantôme. Sa silhouette est mal définie, comme une brume colorée.

J'essaie de réprimer un frisson qui n'a rien à voir avec le froid. Je saute de l'autre côté du canapé pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et moi, sans lâcher ma baguette. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Allons Ginger, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Et comme tu peux le voir, ça ne sert à rien de m'attaquer », dit-elle de sa voix métallique.

– Qui êtes-vous ? je m'écrie, paniquée. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

« Je vais répondre à tes questions à l'envers. Je suis ici parce que tu m'as enfin réveillée. Je m'ennuyais ferme, dans cet anneau… Je connais ton nom parce que je te connais. Et je te connais parce que je suis toi. »

Je reste interdite, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens.

« Si, elles ont un sens. Je suis toi. Je suis un morceau de ton âme. Nous sommes une seule et même personne, Ginger. »

Elle peut lire dans mes pensées ?

« Oui. Tu n'es pas une lumière, toi, dis-moi », remarque-t-elle, moqueuse. « La dernière fois, elle était plus rapide à la détente. »

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu as lu dans les _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_ ? »

– Comment savez-vous que j'ai …, je commence, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Encore une fois, tutoie-moi. Je lis dans tes pensées, je lis dans ton passé. Au premier contact avec cet anneau, tu as partagé tous tes souvenirs avec moi. Dans les _Mythes et Légendes_, ils parlaient d'un anneau gardé par des Valkyries. Fais un peu fonctionner ta mémoire. »

Je regarde la bague que je porte au doigt, incrédule. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

« Mais non. », soupire-t-elle de lassitude. « Ce que tu as enfilé au doigt n'est pas l'anneau de Nibelung, c'est l'anneau de Gondul. Tu n'es vraiment pas très maligne. »

L'anneau de Gondul. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs. Gondul, la septième Valkyrie. Je me souviens de l'illustration qui accompagnait la description de la créature : Gondul était nettement moins maigre, ses traits plus doux. Rien à voir avec cette chose qui se tient devant moi.

« Alors pour toi je suis une « chose » ? Merci », dit-elle, sarcastique. « Oui, je suis Gondul. Oui, ce que tu as lu est vrai. En partie du moins. »

– Qui êtes-vous ? je répète.

« Je suis toi, je suis Gondul, combien de fois dois-je encore te le répéter ? » s'écrie-t-elle, exaspérée.

Ce qu'elle raconte est sans queue ni tête, illogique. Je m'éloigne encore un peu d'elle, baguette brandie devant moi, et lance :

– Je suis Ginger Enderson. Je ne suis pas une Valkyrie. Ca n'existe pas, c'est une légende. Et même si ça existait, et que j'étais une Valkyrie, si vous l'êtes aussi, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a deux Gondul. Ce n'est pas logique !

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Ah, ça. »

Elle reste silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Puis, lentement, elle commence à m'expliquer :

« Il existe un acte de magie, un acte de magie que j'ai employé il y a longtemps… Un acte qui permet de diviser son âme en deux parties. On garde une partie de l'âme dans son corps, et on peut entreposer l'autre partie dans un objet que l'on appelle Horcruxe. Comme ça, même si on meurt, l'autre morceau d'âme reste bien en vie, tant que l'Horcruxe est intact. Je ne t'ai pas tout à fait dit la vérité : je ne suis pas Gondul, je suis l'Horcruxe de Gondul. »

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Je réfléchirai à tout ça plus tard. Si cette femme me connaît, en tout cas, peut-être peut-elle m'aider pour chercher mes origines…

« Ah, oui, tes origines, j'avais oublié. Tu es Gondul, tu te souviens ? Tu es une Valkyrie. Comme toutes les Valkyries, tu es immortelle, comme les phénix qui ressuscitent à la fin de chaque vie. »

Une image fugace me vient à l'esprit : le phénix du tableau, dans le bureau de McGonagall, prenant feu, et renaissant de ses cendres.

« Ca y est, tu as enfin compris ? La dernière Gondul, celle avant toi, a brûlé le 24 décembre 2004. Elle était à la fin de sa vie. Tu es née à l'endroit même où elle est morte. »

L'appartement a alors brûlé. Et on n'a retrouvé aucun corps. Pas même celui de Mrs. Andres. Juste le mien, bien vivant.

« Gwena Andres était Gondul avant toi. Vous êtes une seule et unique personne. Et nous deux aussi, Ginger. »

Ca a l'air complètement fou. Mais c'est une théorie bien plus vraisemblable que toutes celles que j'avais envisagées auparavant. Si elle a raison… Si je suis une Valkyrie…

– Alors je n'ai pas de parents, dis-je d'une voix brisée. Pas de famille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tes parents – mes parents – étaient des corbeaux mais ils sont morts il y a des siècles. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle tu – je – dois avoir des tas de cousins et de cousines éloignés. »

– Je n'ai pas de famille humaine, je reprends, c'est ça que je veux dire.

« Mais tu n'es pas humaine, Gondul. Tu n'es pas humaine ! »

_Tu n'es pas humaine. Pourquoi m'a-t-on posé sur ta tête ?_ C'est ce que m'avait dit le Choixpeau Magique le soir de la Répartition, à Poudlard, quelques années plus tôt. Ses paroles ont maintenant un sens. Tout comme le soir où j'étais partie aux archives. Je ne suis pas apparue sur la carte de Potter, parce que sa carte ne montre que des humains.

Je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis un piaf.

« Pas 'un piaf', un corbeau, nuance. Et pas n'importe quel corbeau : tu es le seul oiseau capable de se transformer en femme. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? »

Si, justement, c'est assez incroyable.

– Si j'étais un corbeau, je le saurais, dis-je faiblement. Je suis humaine, je suis parfaitement humaine. Je parle anglais. Je sais écrire. Je peux tenir une baguette magique. Je marche sur deux pieds. Personne de plus humain que moi !

« Ah oui ? Et le soir où tu t'es enfuie du château parce que ton amie s'était retournée contre toi ? Tu as laissé tes émotions jaillir et tu es naturellement redevenue ce que tu as toujours été. Tu es redevenue un corbeau, tu t'es envolée et posée sur une branche. C'était tellement naturel que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. »

J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Je n'avais en effet à ce jour aucune théorie permettant d'expliquer cette étrange transformation de mes pieds en pattes d'oiseau – à part celle d'un empoisonnement par Potter qui me semble à présent absurde. A-t-elle raison ? La légende des Valkyries serait vraie ?

Je garde un moment le silence, ressassant dans mon esprit cette avalanche de révélations en essayant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.

Je suis une Valkyrie. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis qu'un oiseau. Je n'ai pas dix-sept ans, j'ai quelques milliers d'années. Un peu dur d'assimiler tout ça en deux minutes, non ? Les mystères de ces derniers mois – et de ces dernières années – sont résolus. Le soir où je me suis retrouvée en haut d'un arbre. La nuit où on m'a retrouvée seule, bébé, au beau milieu d'un incendie. La répartition, où le Choixpeau a dit que je n'étais pas humaine. Le moment où je suis allée aux Archives, et où Potter ne m'a pas vue sur sa carte. Tout commence à s'éclairer.

En parlant des Archives…

– Ces femmes dont j'ai trouvé les noms le soir où je suis partie en expédition aux Archives… Ce sont… ?

« Oui, ce sont les autres Valkyries. »

– Elles sont encore vivantes ? Où sont-elles ?

Gondul s'assombrit.

« Ce sont des souvenirs qui me sont difficiles à évoquer. On s'est… un peu chamaillées, parfois. On s'est séparées, au fil des années. On n'avait pas toujours le même point de vue. Mist, Prudr et Kara adoraient les hommes. Je détestais l'espèce humaine. Ca nous a écartées les unes des autres. Finalement, j'avais raison. Deux d'entre elles sur trois sont mortes, tuées par la cruauté des hommes qu'elles aimaient. » Elle pousse un soupir triste, ses yeux se voilent. « Elles me manquent… Si seulement j'avais pu les empêcher de se mêler aux hommes… »

– Que leur est-il arrivé ?

« Elles ont fait confiance aux hommes. Elles leur ont dit qu'elles étaient Valkyries. Elles pensaient que l'amour valait plus que l'immortalité. Les hommes sont des monstres. »

– Pas tous...

« C'est ce que tu crois, pauvre innocente. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai deux mille ans d'expérience de plus que toi. Tous, tous les hommes, sans exception, ont un défaut terrible. »

– Lequel ? je demande, sarcastique.

J'ai vaguement l'impression que Gondul est un peu misanthrope sur les bords.

« Ils n'ont pas tous le même défaut, mais ils en ont tous un. L'avarice. L'ambition. Le sadisme. La jalousie. J'en passe, et des meilleurs. Parfois tout en même temps. »

– C'est normal. Personne n'est parfait. Nous avons tous des défauts.

« Chez les autres animaux, tu auras beau chercher, tu ne trouveras pas de ces défauts. Toi non plus, tu n'as aucun défaut. Tu n'es pas humaine, tu es un corbeau ; et crois-moi, c'est une bonne chose. »

– Mais j'ai des défauts ! je m'exclame. Parfois je suis impitoyable, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je suis insupportable, irrespectueuse. C'est humain d'avoir des défauts. J'ai été élevée par la société anglaise. Même si à l'origine je suis un… un oiseau, je me comporte aujourd'hui comme une humaine.

Je n'ai jamais eu de conversations aussi bizarres de ma vie. Et Dieu sait si j'ai déjà eu des conversations bizarres avec Roxanne à propos de LBG.

« Quand tu parles d'envies de meurtre, tu parles de la petite Lucy Ackerley ? Elle, elle voulait te tuer par jalousie. Toi, tu as considéré le meurtre parce qu'elle était un danger pour toi. Si quelqu'un te fait obstacle, il ne faut pas hésiter à détruire. La vie, ta vie, vaut plus que tous les trésors. »

Je ris jaune.

– Ta théorie est bancale. Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, on s'entretuerait constamment, et la vie n'aurait aucune valeur.

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont étroitement fermés. Elle se concentre. Sur quoi ? Elle rouvre les yeux. Elle a l'air vaguement inquiète, mais garde son sourire insolent.

« Comme tu n'as pas arrêté de faire du bruit, tu as réveillé les voisins. Et si je me souviens bien, ou plutôt si tu te souviens bien, ils pensaient que tu étais partie. Ils vont bientôt débarquer. Il faut partir ! »

– Comment ça c'est moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de faire du bruit ? je chuchote, énervée. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure !

« Oui, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir m'entendre. Parce que tu es la seule à porter l'Horcruxe à ton doigt. »

Une porte grince dans l'appartement d'à côté. Les Granger sont réveillés. S'ils viennent voir par ici, je suis fichue. Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste tétanisée au milieu de la pièce, passant en revue toutes sortes de plans farfelus et impossibles à mettre en œuvre, tournant nerveusement l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Je me tourne vers Gondul :

– Si tu es… si tu partages la même âme que moi, alors peut-être voudras-tu bien m'aider ?

Elle hoche la tête, l'air décidé, et me lance :

« Désillusionne ton sac. Vite ! »

Sans réfléchir, je lance un sort, suivant ses ordres ; le sac disparaît. Je note mentalement son emplacement pour revenir le chercher après et me tourne vers Gondul, qui s'est déplacée entre temps. Elle se trouve près d'une fenêtre.

« Maintenant, ouvre cette fenêtre et saute. »

– T'es dingue ! je m'exclame, oubliant momentanément la présence de voisins sans doute en train de s'habiller pour jeter un œil par ici. On est au quatrième étage, je te signale !

Elle soupire lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Combien de fois dois-je encore te le répéter ? Tu es Gondul, tu es une Valkyrie, tu n'es pas une humaine, tu es un oiseau ! »

– Ah oui c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ! je m'écrie cyniquement. Et comment on se transforme ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais est coupée dans son élan par un bruit. Le bruit d'une porte d'entrée qu'on ouvre. Les Granger sont sur le palier. Plus le temps de réfléchir ; je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand.

Aussitôt, un souffle d'air froid balaye la pièce ainsi que mon courage. Je regarde en bas, et suis prise de vertige. C'est beaucoup trop haut ! Je me retourne et lance un regard suppliant à Gondul, espérant qu'elle a un plan B en réserve. A nouveau, elle lève les yeux au ciel et pose sa main sur mon dos dans l'intention évidente de me pousser.

Pour la première fois, sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, passant à travers ma cape et mes deux pulls. J'ai l'impression qu'on me plaque un gros morceau de glaçon dans le dos. Surprise, j'ai un réflexe stupide : cambrer le dos pour éviter qu'elle me touche plus longtemps. Je perds l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide à travers le cadre de la fenêtre.

Le sol se rapproche à toute vitesse. Je n'arrive même pas à hurler ; ma peur est coincée quelque part au niveau de la gorge, où je peux sentir mon cœur battre furieusement. A côté de moi, Gondul tombe, elle aussi. Mais j'ai la nette impression qu'elle ne risque pas de se faire aussi mal que moi.

Sauter par la fenêtre, quelle bonne idée. Je suis sûre que Roxanne m'a déjà dit quelque chose à propos de ce que racontent les inconnus. J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te retransformer en corbeau ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air innocent.

Comme si je savais me transformer ! je pense, acerbe, sentant la terreur me tordre le ventre.

« Eh bien bats des ailes ! »

Je ferme les yeux et agite les bras de haut en bas, bien consciente du fait que je dois avoir l'air passablement ridicule. Mais à vrai dire, mon souci majeur en cet instant précis, c'est plutôt que je vais m'écraser contre le sol d'ici à quelques secondes… J'attends l'impact, mais au bout de longs instants, toujours rien. J'ouvre les yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise ; je vole ! Le toit des bâtiments défile sous moi. Mon hoquet de stupeur ressemble à un croassement. Mes bras, de part et d'autre de mon corps, sont à présent de grandes ailes noires, bien plus grandes me semble-t-il que mes bras quand je suis « normale », humaine veux-je dire.

« Eh bien, tu vois, quand tu veux. »

Je tourne la tête et lance un regard meurtrier au visage émacié mais rayonnant de Gondul, flottant à côté de moi.

Le vent souffle dans mes plumes, et je bats un peu plus vite des ailes. L'air glisse sur mon plumage noir ébène. C'est tellement agréable ! Une sensation de bonheur indescriptible me prend. Cela me semble incroyable que je ne me sois jamais rendu compte que je pouvais me transformer. Que j'étais un animagus.

« Une Valkyrie, pas un animagus. »

Oh, toi, tais-toi.

C'est très différent de voler sur un balai. Beaucoup mieux, en fait. Et si c'était ce que j'avais essayé de retrouver pendant toutes ces années ? Cette sensation de légèreté, de liberté, que je ne peux ressentir que dans les airs ?

« Me crois-tu, maintenant ? Quand je te dis que tu es une Valkyrie ? »

J'étais encore sceptique, mais je pense que l'ultime preuve est là. Je vole encore un peu au-dessus de la ville illuminée, puis me pose sur un toit.

J'observe Londres en contrebas. Je ne ressens pas le froid de l'hiver. C'est comme si j'avais un feu de joie dans le cœur. Je ressasse tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir. Il y a encore une chose que je n'ai pas comprise.

– Tu es Gondul ? je murmure sans me tourner vers elle.

Mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche – ou plutôt de mon bec – est un croassement. Surprise, je sursaute.

« Une demi-Gondul, si tu préfères », dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Nous sommes deux moitiés d'âme, alors.

« En effet. Je suis un Horcruxe. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te parler, à toi. Je n'ai aucun autre pouvoir. Je suis réduite à mon minimum, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant. »

Tu seras toujours comme ça ? je pense, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Au plus bas de ta forme, comme un fantôme ?

Elle grimace à l'énoncé de son statut.

« Peut-être pas. Si tu me fais confiance, petit à petit, je reprendrai des forces. Et comme nous sommes la seule et même personne, je ne crois pas que cela puisse te faire du mal. »

Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'un Horcruxe permettait de sauver son âme. Et si l'enveloppe charnelle est détruite, l'autre morceau de l'âme subsiste. (Elle hoche la tête.) Mais les Valkyries sont immortelles, non ? Pourquoi as-tu créé un Horcruxe ?

Elle soupire lourdement, comme si je lui avais rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, puis tourne la tête vers la ville encore animée à cette heure tardive.

« C'est un souvenir. Quand l'une de mes sœurs est morte, j'étais terrassée par la tristesse. C'était la faute des hommes, une fois de plus ! Je voulais me rappeler de ne jamais tomber dans le piège de l'amour qui l'avait perdue. Alors j'ai séparé mon âme en deux. L'une continuerait de traverser le temps. L'autre, l'Horcruxe, serait là pour lui rappeler de ne pas se faire avoir. Pour l'instant, ça a bien marché. Enfin, pas avec Andres… »

Celle qui était Gondul avant moi ?

« Exact. Elle aimait les hommes. Elle les protégeait. Nous étions toujours en désaccord. Au moment de sa mort, nous nous disputions. Elle m'a jetée dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle savait que le feu – enfin, ce genre de feu – ne pouvait pas détruire un Horcruxe. Je crois que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement que je sois perdue. Que toi, la suivante, tu ne me trouves jamais. Et que tu vives une vie… d'humaine. »

Elle frissonne en prononçant ce dernier mot, comme si c'était le comble de l'horreur.

Moi aussi, je suis troublée. Qui a raison, de Mrs. Andres ou de Gondul, je veux dire de l'autre moitié de son âme ? Je me sens plus proche de Mrs. Andres que de l'Horcruxe. J'aime les hommes, j'aime leur société, je veux vivre avec eux. Mrs. Andres avait-elle raison de vouloir écarter l'Horcruxe de moi ? Si Gondul ne me ment pas – et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse, elle a été franche avec moi tout le temps que je lui ai parlé, elle m'a même aidé à m'échapper des Granger –, alors, comme elle me l'a dit, elle ne peut pas être dangereuse, ni pour moi, ni pour les autres. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir.

Au fait, comment crée-t-on un Horcruxe ?

« En tuant un homme. »

Je pousse un cri – croassement – horrifié et la regarde, bouche bée. Elle a annoncé ça d'un ton très léger, comme si elle me disait que le ciel était bien dégagé, ce soir.

Tuer, tuer un homme ! Et moi qui pensait que Hedvig Virtanen était maléfique parce qu'elle avait déjà lancé quelques Imperium… J'ai un assassin devant moi ! Par réflexe, je serre ma baguette magique dans mon poing – je me suis retransformée sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pas la peine de faire ta sainte-nitouche », soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est comme ça dans la nature. Quand quelqu'un est dangereux, on le supprime, c'est tout. L'homme que j'ai assassiné avait tué plusieurs femmes, dont l'une de mes sœurs, et n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Il méritait bien sa mort. »

– Qui es-tu pour juger du droit de vie ou de mort des autres ?

« Je te signale que les hommes aussi décident de la vie ou de la mort des autres hommes. La pendaison, la guillotine. Les fusils, les pistolets, les canons, les bombes. A quoi servent ces inventions, sinon à tuer ? Et la guerre, c'est encore pire. Tuer des innocents, faire des hécatombes, en prétendant aider l'humanité. C'est tellement hypocrite. Tellement humain, comme comportement. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son raisonnement, mais je ne trouve pas quoi.

– Combien d'hommes as-tu tué ?

« Dans ma toute première vie, une ou deux centaines. J'étais une des armes d'Odin. Je détestais ça, mes sœurs aussi. Nous l'avons tué pour nous libérer, puis nous nous sommes échappées pour vivre notre vie. Après cet épisode de ma vie, je n'ai pas tué grand monde. Un ou deux hommes qui me voulaient du mal, d'autres qui menaçaient mes sœurs. Mais pour être honnête, je ne compte pas vraiment ce genre de choses. »

– Vous… vous avez tué Odin ?

Dans le livre, ils ne disaient pas cela. Ils disaient qu'il était mort de vieillesse.

« Oh, je te le concède, Odin était vieux quand nous l'avons tué. Et lui qui prétendait être le sorcier le plus intelligent de tous les temps ! Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la menace était juste sous son nez. Comme c'était notre père, nous l'avons tout de même rendu à ses proches pour qu'il puisse avoir une sépulture. Mais nous ne leur avons pas parlé de la cachette de l'anneau de Nibelung. »

L'anneau de Nibelung. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs : c'est l'anneau qui contenait tous les pouvoirs d'Odin.

« Oui, c'est exact. Odin voulait qu'un autre sorcier, assez puissant pour pouvoir nous tuer, nous les sept Valkyries, puisse hériter de l'anneau et régner sur Terre comme lui l'avait fait. C'était vraiment stupide, et dangereux pour les autres hommes, moldus ou sorciers. Nous avons caché l'anneau pour protéger le monde de la folie d'Odin. » 

Tu veux dire que vous avez fait ça pour protéger les hommes ?

« S'ils mourraient à cause de l'anneau, je serais responsable de meurtres inutiles. Or je ne tue pas en vain. »

Et… personne ne pourra s'en servir tant que je serai vivante, n'est-ce pas ? je demande – par la pensée –, repensant aux _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_, qui disaient que l'anneau n'était utilisable que si les Valkyries étaient mortes.

Silence gêné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Je me suis beaucoup posé la question… Mais je ne sais pas. Il semble qu'un ou deux jours avant sa mort, Odin ait soupçonné quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il a levé le sortilège, et que l'héritier du trésor d'Odin n'a pas besoin de nous tuer pour pouvoir se servir de l'anneau. Peut-être a-t-il mis en œuvre un dispositif pour remplacer l'anneau et léguer ses pouvoirs. J'ai essayé de détruire l'anneau pour éviter qu'un autre mage noir ne monte sur le trône de la terre, en vain. Il est indestructible. »

– Quelqu'un s'en est-il déjà servi ?

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, en 1999, l'anneau était toujours en place, dans sa cachette. Depuis, peut-être a-t-il été pris… Mais on en aurait sans doute déjà entendu parler. A mon avis, personne n'y a jamais touché. »

– Où est l'anneau ?

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Tu es jeune… »

– Je suis une Valkyrie ; ça me concerne, je dis d'une voix assurée. Dis-moi. Où est-il ?

« Il est… Il est caché en France, dans le Rhin. Bien caché. Nous l'avons donné à des Sirènes du coin. Elles le surveillent et le protègent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Les Sirènes se déplacent sans arrêt, donc l'anneau est encore plus difficile à trouver. »

Toute cette histoire est vraiment loufoque. La dernière fois qu'on m'a raconté des choses aussi dingues, c'était… c'était il y a cinq ans, quand le professeur Smith m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison. Alors, dois-je la croire ? Tout collerait, tout s'expliquerait. La dernière fois, j'ai décidé d'y croire, et j'ai bien fait. Je pense qu'il serait intelligent d'y croire, encore une fois.

La légende des Valkyries était vraie, alors.

« En grande partie, oui. »

Je suis une légende, alors. Une légende vivante.

Ginger la légende. Ca sonne bien.


	23. 23 Gondul la Gaffeuse

Gondul me propose de m'entraîner à me transformer en corbeau. J'accepte : ça pourrait m'éviter à l'avenir de devoir sauter par les fenêtres sans savoir quoi faire après. Je m'envole vers une forêt à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici que penseraient les moldus s'ils voyaient une fille se transformer en corbeau sur un toit de Londres ? D'autant plus qu'avec ma chevelure de feu, je suis visible de loin. Une fois arrivées, nous commençons l'entraînement. Pendant ce temps, je lui pose des questions.

– Pourquoi, moi, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ? je lui demande, curieuse.

« Tu connais l'occlumancie ? C'est le même principe. Je préfère te cacher ce que j'ai vécu. Tu n'es pas prête à voir ce genre de choses. Je te rappelle que j'ai tué, étripé, égorgé, pendant mes premières années de vie. C'était atroce, même pour moi. J'étais un oiseau comme un autre avant d'être transformée en arme. C'était insupportable. J'ai fini par tuer Odin dix ans plus tard. »

– Pourquoi dix ans plus tard, et pas tout de suite après avoir été transformée ? dis-je en me transformant en oiseau.

« Tout d'abord parce que c'était nouveau pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Au début, nous étions toutes soumises à l'Imperium. Quand nous avons commencé à vraiment nous habituer à notre nouveau travail, Odin nous a plus ou moins libérées du sortilège. Au bout de cinq ans, il arrêtait de pratiquer la légilimencie sur nous. J'ai commencé à penser à le tuer, mais je n'étais pas encore assez libre de mes mouvements. Quand je le suis complètement devenu, un nouvel obstacle m'a empêchée dans un premier temps de lui ôter la vie : Brynhildr refusait catégoriquement de l'assassiner. »

Je veux demander pourquoi elle ne l'a pas tout de même tué tout de suite, mais tout ce qui sort de mon bec est un lamentable :

– Crôôôa ?

Je me retransforme, mais Gondul répond déjà à ma question :

« A cause de notre point commun, nous étions très proches. C'était comme si nous étions sœurs. Nous avions le même passé. Nous nous comprenions très bien, toutes les sept. Nous partagions tout. »

Je pense à Roxanne et Judith. Pas besoin d'être Valkyrie pour se faire des amies, ma chère.

« Je ne parle pas de cette pseudo-amitié que tu as avec ces deux humaines », me lance dédaigneusement Gondul. « A elles, par exemple, tu ne pourras jamais tout leur expliquer sur toi. Elles ne devront jamais apprendre que tu es une Valkyrie. Sinon, tu tuerais toutes tes futures vies. »

Elle a raison. Je ne pourrai pas leur en parler. Si une Valkyrie est découverte, elle redevient mortelle…

– Et alors ? Même si je ne leur en parle pas, elles restent mes amies. C'est normal d'avoir des petits secrets.

« Tu appelles ça un 'petit' secret toi ? »

Préférant abandonner ce sujet, j'essaie de me concentrer sur mes transformations. Je suis sous forme humaine, mais avec des ailes de deux bons mètres d'envergure à la place des bras. Je m'empresse de redevenir totalement humaine.

– Il faudra revenir à l'appartement de Mrs. Andres…

« … de ton appartement… » me coupe Gondul.

– Si tu préfères. J'ai laissé mes affaires là-bas. Où irai-je après ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer à Poudlard tout de suite.

« Parce que tu comptais y retourner ? »

Surprise, je ne me transforme en corbeau qu'au niveau des pattes. Je note distraitement que ça doit être très pratique pour courir vite.

– Bien sûr que j'y retourne ! Je te signale que je n'ai pas encore terminé mon éducation en sorcellerie.

Gondul semble amusée.

« Toi, la plus grande sorcière sur Terre – ou du moins une moitié de son âme – toi, tu as besoin d'éducation magique ? Tant que je suis avec toi, tu ne crains rien. Je connais tous les sorts de magie blanche et noire connus, et inconnus aussi d'ailleurs… N'oublie pas que tu es – que je suis – la maîtresse de la magie noire », ajoute-t-elle en bombant le torse.

– Tu as oublié d'ajouter que tu étais également la reine de la modestie, ma vieille. Et je te signale que tu ne peux rien faire, vu que tu n'es qu'un Horcruxe (elle grimace). En plus, je ne suis pas aussi habile que toi dans l'art de manier la baguette.

« La baguette ? A la base, nous sommes un artefact sorcier, je te rappelle ; pas besoin d'un autre pour se servir de magie. Et pour ma part, tout dépend du degré de confiance que tu m'accordes. Plus tu auras confiance en moi, et plus je pourrai disposer de tes pouvoirs. »

Rassurant.

« Le fait que je t'emprunte de ta magie ne te rendra pas moins puissante pour autant. Tant que tu es en vie, tu produis de la magie. Si je t'en prends, tu en créeras à nouveau. En somme, je ne pourrai jamais te vider de ta magie. »

– Et l'inverse ? Est-ce que moi, je peux te vider de ta magie ?

« Drôle de question ! » dit-elle en me lançant un regard curieux.

Je ne lui fais pas tout à fait confiance. Elle m'a l'air capable de tuer tous mes proches si elle estime qu'ils sont dangereux pour moi. Si je suis en mesure d'empêcher ses pulsions meurtrières, c'est une bonne chose.

« Malheureusement pour moi, oui. Quand on crée un Horcruxe, une partie de l'âme, la plus puissante, peut commander l'autre. Tu peux aisément deviner quel est le fragment d'âme le plus puissant. »

– Celui resté dans le corps, je marmonne en essayant de faire disparaître les plumes noires au bout de mes doigts.

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

« Ramenons tes affaires ici. J'ai repéré un nid pas très loin d'ici. »

Un nid ?

« Tu es un oiseau, je te signale. Donc oui, un nid. Comme ça, tu pourras dormir. »

En quelques heures à peine, j'ai eu droit à une collection hallucinante des situations les plus étranges.

OoOoO

Je vole au-dessus de Londres. La ville est animée ; nous sommes à la veille de Noël. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. A part Violette, la Française d'hier, personne ne me l'a souhaité.

« A moi non plus et je m'en fiche », fait remarquer Gondul.

Je plonge en piqué dans la ville, puis file à toute allure entre les bâtiments, virevoltant dans les airs, jusqu'à arriver près de mon appartement. Je me pose sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte et suis surprise de constater que la pièce est occupée.

Mrs. Granger, près de la porte, parle à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dos à moi. Ses cheveux emmêlés et bruns me font penser à la fois à Mrs. Granger et à Rose Weasley. Ce doit être Hermione Weasley (ça y est ! Je me souviens de son prénom !), la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Oh-oh.

– Je te jure que j'avais entendu du bruit, hier soir, dit Mrs. Granger à sa fille. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus rien…  
– On dirait, en effet. Mais il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, répond-elle en lançant quelques sorts de détection. Tu peux me dire à quoi elle ressemblait ?  
– Elle était rousse… Et pas coiffée du tout. Un peu plus grande que moi, à peu près de la taille de ton père. Je crois que ses yeux étaient bleu foncé. Oui, c'est ça, bleu foncé… Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione Weasley s'est figée.

– C'est exactement la signalisation de la fille qui a disparu de Poudlard.  
– Euh… ah ? lui répond sa mère, déboussolée.  
– Hier au Ministère, on a eu une alerte. Une jeune sorcière a mystérieusement disparu de l'école. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, c'était le 22 décembre au soir. On a lancé un avis de recherche dès qu'on l'a su et on en a parlé à la police moldue. On leur a dit que c'était une fugueuse et que ses parents la cherchaient. On ne devrait pas tarder à la retrouver au moindre mouvement qu'elle fera, on la rattrapera.

Oh, c'est pas vrai. En temps normal, j'aurais bougonné. Mais n'étant pas humaine, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que :

– Crôa !

… avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule.

Les deux femmes se tournent vers moi. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de bouger la moindre plume, Mrs. Weasley s'écrie, baguette pointée vers moi :

– _Humanum revelio_ !

Un éclair blanc me frappe en pleine poitrine, mais je ne sens rien.

« Evidemment. Tu es un oiseau, pas une humaine », me rappelle Gondul, dont la silhouette fantômatique est nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur juste à côté de Mrs. Weasley. 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Mrs. Granger, la voix légèrement tremblante.  
– Rien… répond sa fille, en m'observant avec méfiance. C'aurait pu être elle même si elle est jeune, on a déjà vu des animagi moins âgés qu'elle... Ou un autre sorcier. Ce corbeau est plutôt louche.

Elle me lance un dernier regard, puis jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la cheminée. Pourtant il n'y a rien… Une seconde. Si, il y a quelque chose. Mon sac. Je l'ai laissé ici mais il est désillusionné. Elle ne peut pas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il y a quelque chose ici, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'emplacement du sac. Regarde. Le lino est… flou. Tu ne trouves pas ? _Aparecium_ ! s'écrie-t-elle en pointant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, mon sac apparaît à leur vue. Mrs. Granger pousse un petit cri de surprise. Hermione Weasley rayonne :

– Je pense qu'on a la preuve que Ginger Enderson est passée ici ! On va ramener ça au Ministère.

Ah non ! Pas mon sac ! Il y a mon balai dedans !

« Besoin d'aide ? » me demande Gondul, narquoise, en se redressant.

Plutôt, oui. Par exemple, en l'empêchant d'emporter mon sac. Tu vois une solution ?

« J'en vois une. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Tant que tu ne tues personne.

« Je devrais pouvoir me retenir. »

Elle sourit en s'avançant afin de faire face aux deux femmes, tend les mains en avant et commence à se concentrer. Ses yeux deviennent rouges.

Je me sens alors très bizarre, comme si je me trouvais simultanément dans deux endroits différents. Je vois Gondul tendre les bras, depuis le cadre de la fenêtre, et je peux aussi voir Mrs. Weasley et Mrs. Granger, devant moi, un gros oiseau noir posé sur la fenêtre derrière elles. Je suis partagée dans mon corps de corbeau et dans la moitié d'âme de Gondul. Je comprends qu'elle se sert de ma magie.

Je ressens un afflux de magie dans mes doigts – ceux du corps transparent de Gondul – et quatre éclairs orange en jaillissent. Ils percutent de plein fouet les yeux des femmes. Elles poussent un cri et tombent par terre en se tenant la tête. Weasley cherche sa baguette à tâtons ; malheureusement pour elle, elle a roulé à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant sa chute.

Mais elle est dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a fait ?

« Du calme. C'est juste un sortilège d'aveuglement temporaire. D'ici à deux minutes, elles reverront clair. Allez, viens par ici, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Je vole vers elle, tandis qu'elle lance un sort à mon sac, puis un autre : rétrécissement et désillusionnement. Je n'arrive plus à voir depuis les yeux de Gondul ; je suis à nouveau dans un seul corps. Tant mieux c'était assez perturbant, comme expérience.

Pas que ce soit la première expérience perturbante de la journée, évidemment…

« Attrape avec tes pattes, m'ordonne-t-elle en me désignant le sac. On file et vite. Weasley est trop proche de sa baguette à mon goût. »

Je plonge en piqué vers le sac, referme mes serres sur la lanière, puis remonte en chandelle et file par la fenêtre toujours ouverte le plus rapidement possible.

Et je vais où, maintenant ?

« Par ici », me dit Gondul, qui flotte derrière moi. Elle me montre du doigt, en-dessous de nous, une rue étroite et peu éclairée par la lumière du jour. « Tu vas te re-transformer en humaine. »

Dois-je te rappeler que je suis recherchée dans toute l'Angleterre ?

« J'ai un plan. Il faut vraiment que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ? »

Je me laisse tomber et étend mes ailes au dernier moment pour atterrir sur une poubelle. Gondul se dirige alors vers moi, puis tend son bras, qui me traverse le corps. J'ai l'impression de prendre la douche la plus glacée de ma vie je ressens des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je devine sans peine : ce sont celles de l'Horcruxe. Elle a l'air très amusée de ma surprise. Sans que je ne décide consciemment quoi que ce soit, comme si j'étais spectatrice, je me sens me changer en humaine… Je comprends alors. Gondul contrôle mon corps. Quand j'ai fini de me transformer, Gondul sort de mon corps et je ressens à nouveau la bise hivernale.

« Désillusionne ton sac et ramène-le à sa taille normale. On ne risque pas de te reconnaître, comme ça », ajoute-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je dégaine ma baguette et lance les sorts appropriés, sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Le fait que je sois sous forme humaine devrait plutôt augmenter le risque de me faire démasquer…

« Il me semble que tu as un petit miroir dans ton sac. Utilises-le, tu vas immédiatement comprendre. »

Je lui lance un regard intrigué et fouille un moment dans le bazar à l'intérieur, accroupie à côté des poubelles. Je mets enfin la main sur le petit miroir offert par Roxanne. Je le sors et regarde la surface. Je ne peux pas retenir un cri stupéfait.

Ce n'est pas moi, ça. Ce n'est PAS moi.

Une fille aux traits pointus, ressemblant vaguement à un oiseau, m'observe d'un air stupéfait derrière la surface lisse du miroir. Ses cheveux courts, noir corbeau, encadrent un visage très pâle contrastant avec des yeux extrêmement sombres. Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur le dessus de mon crâne imitant mon geste, la fille dans le miroir fait de même. Mais au lieu d'une masse de cheveux secs et emmêlés, ma main rencontre des cheveux lisses et souples. J'attrape une mèche de cheveux et la porte à ma vue. Mes yeux s'écarquillent : mes cheveux sont noirs. Dans le miroir, la fille a l'air aussi ébahie que moi.

Je crois bien que la fille dans le miroir est mon reflet.

Tandis que je palpe mon visage déformé, Gondul m'explique :

« Je t'ai aidée à te transformer partiellement. Tu n'es pas complètement humaine, tu restes assez proche de ta forme de corbeau. D'où la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux… »

Je balance le sac sur mon épaule, me relève et sors dans la rue d'un pas sautillant. J'essaie d'adapter mon pas – je n'y peux rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller, comme un oiseau qui marche sur le sol. C'est particulièrement ridicule.

C'est seulement une fois engagée dans la rue commerçante que je réalise que tout est différent. Les couleurs ne sont pas les mêmes que d'habitude ; elles sont plus vives. Je marche le long des étals. En passant devant un marchand de fruits et légumes, je m'arrête, fascinée par la couleur d'un fruit. Ce n'est pas seulement une couleur plus vive ; c'est carrément une couleur différente, que je n'avais jamais vue avant.

« Les ultraviolets, tu connais ? Les prunes sont ultraviolettes. Mais les humains ne peuvent pas le voir », m'apprend Gondul.

Je continue de marcher – de trottiner plutôt – en me demandant où je pourrais aller, maintenant. Mon appartement est proscrit. Le Chemin de Traverse, encore moins. Quoique sous cette forme, on ne risque pas de me reconnaître, je sais que je me trahirais en moins de deux.

Et en plus, maintenant, j'ai faim.

« Pour calmer ton appétit, aucun problème. Tu peux te nourrir de petits rongeurs, d'insectes ou de fruits. »

…

Bon bah des fruits alors.

J'entre dans une épicerie et achète des prunes. Quand la vendeuse me tend mon sac de fruits, je dis d'une voix qui n'est pas la mienne, sèche et métallique, un peu comme la voix de Gondul en fait :

– Merci.  
– Je vous en prie, répond-elle en frissonnant et en regardant ailleurs.

En sortant, je me regarde dans la vitre du magasin. C'est vrai que je fais un peu peur à voir. Je ne suis pas particulièrement moche, mais mes traits sont durs et ma voix glaciale, alors je suppose que c'est normal que les gens ne soient pas en confiance quand je leur parle.

Je marche jusqu'à atteindre un parc. Je m'assois sur un banc et commence à manger mes prunes. Elles sont vraiment délicieuses. Elles ont un goût différent des prunes de d'habitude… Ou alors ce sont juste mes papilles gustatives qui ne sont pas les mêmes.

Je laisse mon regard planer sur les enfants qui jouent devant moi, insouciants. Je n'ai jamais vécu au jour le jour, et je dois dire que même si c'est assez inquiétant de ne pas savoir du tout de quoi la minute suivante sera faite, je trouve ça très excitant.

« Quelle gamine. »

Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Au fait, est-ce que j'ai un moyen de te cacher mes pensées ?

« Il y en a un. »

Silence.

Oh je vois. Tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu veux toujours garder un contrôle sur moi, c'est ça ?

« Oui. La dernière fois que l'autre moitié d'âme m'a caché ses pensées, elle m'a jetée dans un feu de cheminée. »

Un détail de la nuit dernière me revient en mémoire. Je retire l'anneau de mon doigt et le place devant mon œil. Je l'ôte de ma vue. Puis je le remets. Aucune différence, alors que dans l'appartement de… dans mon appartement, il y avait le feu.

« Ah, ça… » soupire Gondul. « C'était juste une tentative désespérée de ma part. Au moment où j'ai compris qu'Andres avait l'intention de se débarrasser de moi, j'ai voulu fixer dans son esprit et celui des Gondul suivantes le souvenir de l'anneau. Ainsi, toi la première, tu devais pouvoir t'en rappeler et revenir me chercher. Malheureusement pour moi, Andres m'a privée de tous mes pouvoirs à cet instant. Tout ce à quoi je suis parvenu, c'est figer le souvenir de l'incendie qui a suivi. Elle m'a jetée juste avant de mourir », précisa-t-elle.

Alors j'ai failli ne pas connaître Gondul, les Valkyries et tout le toutim. Aurait-ce été une bonne chose ? Ou une mauvaise ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini par trouver toute seule mes origines. C'est possible, vu comme je me suis acharnée pour découvrir le moindre indice. D'un autre côté, peut-être que j'aurais cherché toute ma vie sans rien trouver.

Je tourne distraitement la tête et croise le regard amusé de l'Horcruxe. Elle m'a écoutée !

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

J'aimerais bien avoir un minimum de vie privée, voilà le problème ! C'est quand même assez gênant.

Pas de réponse. Bon, très bien, je devinerai comment faire toute seule, alors.

Au moment où je commence à réfléchir à cette question cruciale, un couple s'assoit sur le banc en face du nôtre. Ils se tiennent la main et se regardent dans les yeux, amoureusement.

Que c'est niais. J'espère sincèrement ne jamais tomber amoureuse.

« Ah, enfin une chose où nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord ! Tu ne risques pas de tomber amoureuse tant qu'aucun être humain ne sait que tu es Gondul. D'où la nécessité de n'en parler à personne. »

Les deux en face commencent à s'embrasser. Ca devient de plus en plus dégoûtant. Je veux changer de chaîne. Où est la télécommande ?

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Sûrement pas ! Elle va les torturer ou quelque chose comme ça si je la laisse faire. A nouveau, je sens que je commence à me diviser en deux, comprenez que je me trouve à la fois dans mon corps de fille-corbeau et dans le corps de Gondul. Je retiens mon âme de toutes mes forces dans mon propre corps. La pression du côté de Gondul se fait plus forte, je me concentre davantage. Finalement, Gondul lâche tout et mon âme entre en moi comme un boulet de canon. Je retiens mon esprit en moi, histoire qu'elle ne réessaie pas de le reprendre.

Non mais ça va bien toi ? Tu n'as pas à te servir de moi comme ça !

Elle ne répond pas. Je commence à comprendre. C'est ça, le moyen pour qu'elle ne puisse plus lire dans mes pensées. Retenir mon âme. Faudra que je m'entraîne à faire ça. Tirer mon esprit vers moi devient de plus en plus difficile, et bientôt, je lâche tout. Je suis essoufflée ; sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis arrêtée de respirer.

« Tu as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, dommage pour toi.

Je jette un œil au couple : ils me dévisagent, abasourdis. J'imagine que c'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voient les gens s'étouffer devant eux sans raison apparente. Rouge de honte, je me lève et marche d'un pas rapide et sautillant – cette démarche est _vraiment_ ridicule – et m'assois cinq cent mètres plus loin, sur un banc occupé par des gamins d'une douzaine d'années. Je reprends mon souffle, puis tourne la tête vers les deux autres personnes assises à côté de moi. Je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque.

Il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de parcs dans cette ville, il a fallu que j'aille dans CE parc. Il y a une bonne centaine de bancs dans ce parc, il a fallu que je m'assoie sur CE banc. Le SEUL banc occupé par deux élèves à Gryffondor.

Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley lisent tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier, cachée à l'intérieur d'un journal moldu pour que les passants de ce parc ne remarquent pas les photographies mouvantes.

Je détourne vite la tête et essaie d'avoir l'air calme. Difficile. Gondul fronce les sourcils en m'observant, intriguée. Elle doit être en train de lire dans mes pensées.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à la rouquine à laquelle tu ressembles quand tu revêts une apparence humaine. »

Oui mais quand même ! L'idée de me trahir commence à me faire paniquer.

Hugo prend la parole. 

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu les amener ici ? C'est quand même dingue, ils n'auraient pas pu arriver tout seuls…  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorque sa cousine. Si ça se trouve, ils se sont échappés et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont débarqué à Londres…  
– Depuis leur île d'Ecosse ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient plutôt atterri dans une ville proche, et pas à l'autre bout du pays ?

Ils parlent des Détraqueurs ? Ceux que j'ai rencontrés hier ? Je me penche légèrement sur le côté. La Une de la Gazette est bien « Deux Détraqueurs à Londres ».

– D'autant plus, poursuit Hugo, qu'ils se sont attaqués à une sorcière. Une fille de Beaux…

Hugo s'arrête brusquement au milieu de sa phrase.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Lily.  
– Si ça se trouve, ils ont été envoyés par le ministère pour chercher Enderson !

Mon cœur s'arrête momentanément de battre à l'énoncé de mon nom, tandis qu'il appuie ses paroles en mettant le doigt sur une photo de moi particulièrement horrible, étalée sur une bonne moitié de page du journal, avec écrit en gros en dessous : « RECHERCHONS GINGER ENDERSON, 17 ANS, CHEVEUX ROUX, YEUX BLEUS, 1,7 METRES. » Sérieusement, ça fait des années que je ne porte plus cette coupe de cheveux. Et heureusement !

– N'importe quoi, soupire sa cousine en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle que c'est le Ministère qui a enfermé les Détraqueurs loin d'ici, c'est pas pour les libérer à tout bout de champ. Ils ont dû s'enfuir.  
– C'est bien ton père qui a aidé à enfermer les Détraqueurs loin d'ici, non ? Tu crois qu'ils auraient réussi à s'échapper de la prison que ton père aurait créée ? (Lily se tait, renfrognée.) Je te le dis, quelqu'un les a fait sortir.  
– Mais qui, alors ? je m'écrie.

Oupssss.

Les deux se retournent vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

– Euh, désolée, bonne journée, je marmonne en me levant prestement du banc.

Je file très vite à l'autre bout du parc, sans me retourner une seule fois. Au bout d'un moment, je tourne la tête. Ils ne m'ont pas suivie. Ils ont dû me prendre pour une originale.

« Peut-être que le jeune garçon avait raison », dit Gondul, plongée dans ses pensées. « Les Détraqueurs ont peut-être été envoyés pour toi. »

Quelle délicatesse de la part de ceux qui les ont relâchés, alors. J'ai bien envie de leur dire : « Fallait pas ! ». Comme Lily Potter, je pense que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas été relâchés par le Ministère. Et comme Hugo Weasley, je trouve étrange qu'ils aient atterrit à Londres, à des centaines de kilomètres de leur île. La question, maintenant, c'est : se sont-ils échappés ou ont-ils été libérés, et si c'est le cas, dans quel but ?

Je m'assois finalement sur un banc, inoccupé cette fois-ci, et termine mon sachet de prunes, songeuse. D'où sortaient les Détraqueurs ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas reçu de lettre du Ministère, me disant qu'on me priverait de ma baguette ? Ca me fait penser, hier matin, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte tellement c'était naturel, mais je me suis servie de deux ou trois sorts devant les deux ivrognes et j'étais encore mineure. Là aussi, j'aurais dû recevoir une lettre. Pas que je m'en plaigne ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre…

« Il y a une explication simple. »

Ah, laquelle ?

« Tu n'as pas la Trace, ce sort qui permet de repérer un sorcier de premier cycle où qu'il soit. Mrs. Andres t'a rendue incapable de te transformer tant que tu ne toucherais pas de baguette magique, et par conséquent elle a levé le sort qui te protégeait de la Trace. A partir du moment où tu as essayé la première baguette de chez Ollivander, la Trace a été relevée. »

Et comment peut-on lever la Trace ?

« C'est un peu compliqué pour toi, petite. Tu n'as pas vraiment le niveau pour pouvoir lancer des sorts pareils. »

Magie noire ?

« Non. Elle détestait ça, pour rien au monde Andres n'aurait lancé des sorts interdits. Je trouve ça assez ridicule… Après tout », ajoute-t-elle avant que je n'aie le temps de penser quoi que ce soit, « Magie blanche et magie noire, ce sont des termes que les sorciers ont inventés pour différencier les sorts qui font du bien de ceux qui font du mal. Or n'importe quel sort peut être bon comme mauvais… Tout dépend de l'intention du sorcier qui le lance. »

Je n'y trouve rien à répondre. Elle n'a pas vraiment tort sur ce point après tout…

Stop stop stop. Je ferme mon esprit à celui de Gondul. Je commence à devenir, à penser comme elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Cette fille est une meurtrière de sang-froid. C'est un monstre. Je ne suis pas Gondul. Je suis Ginger, Ginger Enderson ! La fille qui respecte la vie, pas celle qui use et abuse de la magie noire pour parvenir à ses fins…

Ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que je deviens ?


	24. 24 Nuit de Noël

Introduction d'un tout nouveau personnage que j'adore, et réapparition de Violette, la fille à la fête de cette fille dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, à Londres. Mary je crois.

Bon, l'autre raison, c'est que la moitié de ce chapitre est dédiée à ce nouveau personnage, et vu le moment où j'ai coupé ça va beaucoup vous énerver.

* * *

Il fait pratiquement nuit. Ce soir, c'est la veille de Noël, et tout le monde a quitté le parc. L'heure est venue de se préparer pour un somptueux dîner. Moi, je n'ai plus qu'une malheureuse prune dans mon sac en plastique. J'ai faim.

Je réalise que, pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, je vais passer mon Noël parfaitement seule.

« Il y a moi », fait remarquer Gondul, faisant mine d'être vexée.

– C'est pas toi qui passes ton temps à me répéter que nous sommes la même personne ? je rétorque en resserrant mon écharpe autour du cou.

Les gens dans la rue me dévisagent, étonnés du fait que je parle dans le vide. Evidemment. Ils ne peuvent pas la voir.

Il fait un froid épouvantable. Comment vais-je faire ce soir ? Où dormirai-je ?

« Dans un nid. »

C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse, mais je continue à ne pas me considérer comme un oiseau. Et franchement, les corbeaux ne portent pas de doudoune donc même sous une autre forme, j'aurai froid.

Cela fait un moment que je marche ainsi, les yeux balayant rapidement les rues, espérant trouver un quelconque abri. Je m'enfonce dans Londres sans calculer ma trajectoire, espérant vainement tomber au bon endroit, celui qui m'offrira un lit où passer la nuit. A regret, je mange ma dernière prune et tourne à une intersection.

Je me fige. C'est la rue du Chaudron Baveur. Mes pas m'ont conduite ici, inconsciemment. Je m'arrête devant la devanture poussiéreuse et évalue rapidement la situation. Il me reste suffisamment de gallions pour une nuit. J'ai toujours les cheveux noirs et courts, on ne risque pas de me reconnaître. Sauf peut-être Mrs. Londubat chez qui j'ai travaillé cet été je ne dormirai donc pas ici. Peut-être un autre hôtel au Chemin de Traverse ?

Décidée, je passe la porte.

La chaleur me frappe le visage de plein fouet. Après un froid pareil, c'est plutôt agréable. Le nez fourré dans mon écharpe, je file à l'autre bout de l'échoppe sans que personne ne m'ait remarquée, et ouvre la porte du fond. A nouveau, un courant d'air froid s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et je frissonne.

« Petite nature. »

C'est pas toi qui dois subir le froid. Je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas de sensations, en plus.

Je tapote ma baguette contre le mur. Les briques s'écartent, le Chemin de Traverse apparaît sous mes yeux. Habituée au spectacle, je descends la rue sans m'arrêter, en priant pour ne croiser personne que je connais. Ce qui est idiot : j'ai travaillé pour à peu près tous les commerçants de l'allée, et il est possible que je rencontre des élèves en vacances de Poudlard. Si je croise quelqu'un, je risque de me faire griller, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; pas par mon apparence, mais par mon comportement.

Nerveuse, je marche d'un pas rapide. Peut-être y aura-t-il de la place au Palais de Nausicaa, un hôtel qui est, bizarrement, plus proche du bâtiment désaffecté que de la maison des rois. J'avais entendu parler de cet hôtel dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mal famé. Mais je m'en fiche : je suis de taille à me défendre, et puis, je suis accompagnée par une pro de la magie noire.

« Merci, je suis flattée. »

Je me retrouve devant Gringotts et m'apprête à tourner à gauche pour prendre un raccourci. Mais il y a un imprévu. Un imprévu de taille.

Sur les marches de la prestigieuse banque se tient Fred, le grand frère de Roxanne, regardant songeusement sa montre. Il ne m'a pas remarquée.

De trois ans mon aîné, je l'ai vu pendant quelques temps à Poudlard. Depuis, il travaille à Gringotts, en compagnie des gobelins. Il me connaît bien puisque je passe au moins une fois chez eux à chaque période de vacances, pour y séjourner.

Pétrifiée, je le regarde lentement lever la tête vers moi, et j'entends à peine les cris presque hystériques de Gondul. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Nous restons à nous fixer une seconde. Une toute petite seconde. Une très longue seconde.

Puis je me rends compte que mes cheveux, contrairement à il y a deux minutes, me touchent le milieu du dos.

Oh non. Je me suis transformée sans m'en rendre compte.

Fred descend une marche.

« MAIS COURS BON SANG ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ENFIN ? IL VA T'ATTRAPER ! »

Sans hésiter, je tourne sur mes talons et cours vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Fred s'engager à ma suite.

– GINGER ! Attends ! Reviens ici, je dois te parler !

« Tu parles, il veut t'attraper ! Tourne à gauche, plus vite, plus vite ! »

Les gens de l'Allée des Embrumes, peu nombreux, me regardent sans vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Ils ont presque l'air habitués de voir des gens recherchés dans tout le pays courir comme des dératés poursuivis par des employés de chez Gringotts. Obéissant à l'ordre de Gondul, je bifurque à gauche. La rue est vide et tourne ensuite vers la droite. Derrière moi, j'entends le souffle de Fred qui court à en perdre haleine, ses pas se répercutant en écho aux miens dans la ruelle déserte. Je tourne à droite en dérapant légèrement. Les murs n'ont pas de fenêtre. Cet endroit est vraiment oppressant… Je me sens mal à l'aise.

On le serait à moins. Je suis recherchée par toute l'Angleterre et poursuivie.

– _Petrificus totalus_! s'écrie-t-il derrière moi.

Je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter le sortilège qui fonce dans un mur. Une brique explose. Je fais volte face et brandit ma baguette pour parer le sortilège qui suit.

J'ai besoin d'aide, là ! je m'écrie intérieurement, en espérant que Gondul me comprendra.

« Compris. Laisse-toi faire. »

J'acquiesce en lançant un nouveau sortilège du bouclier. Comme ce matin, mes forces me quittent soudainement, comme si je devenais l'ombre de moi-même. Fred, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, me lance un troisième sortilège de pétrification. Mais cette fois-ci, bien que je n'ordonne pas à mon cerveau d'effectuer ce mouvement, mon bras se lève tout seul pour parer d'un geste vif et élégant l'éclair blanc. Gondul a pris les commandes.

A peine a-t-elle effectué ce mouvement que je ressens ses sentiments. Elle est furieuse. Furieuse qu'on s'en soit pris à elle, et surtout à moi, la partie la plus importante de notre âme divisée. Et quand l'un puissant mage noir est en colère, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose pour son adversaire.

Je reprends aussitôt le contrôle de mon corps, renvoyant sans ménagement l'Horcruxe, et essayant de retenir le sort qu'elle a jeté. Trop tard ; un éclair bleu électrique sort de ma baguette et traverse le bouclier que s'est fabriqué le frère de Roxanne. Le rayon l'atteint de plein fouet. Il tombe à la renverse, les yeux fermés. Un filet de sang s'écoule de sa poitrine.

Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un cauchemar !

– Mais tu es folle ! je m'écrie, désespérée, en retenant mon âme contre moi.

Pas question que cette tarée ne se serve encore de mon corps pour répandre le mal ou tuer les gens !

« Du calme, il n'est pas mort… » grommèle-t-elle. « Il aurait dû. Mais tu as arrêté mon sortilège. Dommage, il était plutôt réussi… »

Sans l'écouter, je me précipite sur le corps étendu du jeune Weasley et attrape son poignet. L'avantage d'avoir des cours de Médicomagie est de pouvoir réagir dans l'urgence. Son cœur bat faiblement, mais il bat encore. Je sors ma baguette et la passe sur la plaie étroite qui traverse sa chemise en murmurant une formule de guérison. Le sang s'assèche et la coupure se referme lentement.

Et quand il se relèvera, il rapportera au Ministère, et surtout à sa sœur, que j'ai utilisé contre lui un sortilège de magie noire dans le but de le tuer.

– Et comment je fais maintenant ? je hurle, hystérique. Ils vont tout savoir !

« Mais non, soupire-t-elle. Notre secret est trop bien gardé. Et si ce que tu crains, c'est qu'il se rappelle t'avoir vue comme une personne dangereuse, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

– Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, je murmure, encore choquée d'avoir failli tuer le frère de l'une de mes meilleures amies.

Elle s'approche du corps étendu de Fred Weasley et pose sa main sur son front. Une aura blanche lui entoure la tête et je ne peux retenir une exclamation de surprise. Quand elle retire sa main, la lumière disparaît.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, encore ?

« Il a tout oublié. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Tu m'as fait confiance et j'ai récupéré un peu de ta magie en prévision de tes réactions démesurées. Voilà, tu es contente ? », me lance-t-elle, exaspérée.

Je la regarde un moment. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Mais elle ne peut pas entendre mes pensées ; je retiens trop mon âme contre moi pour qu'elle puisse y lire à son aise. Et tant mieux, parce qu'elle n'aimerait sûrement pas le plan que mon cerveau est en train d'envisager. Je sors mon balai de mon sac, lui rend sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette magique, me désillusionne et m'envole.

« Où vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je ne réponds pas et m'élève haut dans le ciel noir. Les nuages sont bas, ce soir ; tout doucement, il se met à neiger. Je passe à travers deux masses cotonneuses pour ne pas me mouiller, et reste au-dessus des flocons de neige. Alors, j'accélère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Gondul ! Réponds ! » me crie la forme fantomatique flottant à côté de moi. Pour la première fois, je remarque que ses traits sont figés, comme si elle avait peur.

Et elle a bien raison.

– Je vais te balancer dans la Tamise. Le courant t'emportera dans la mer, puis dans l'océan. Et plus personne ne te reverra. Tu es une meurtrière ! Tu as failli tuer le frère de ma meilleure amie ! Je ne veux pas être comme toi, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je suis Ginger Enderson, pas une Valkyrie à la noix !

« Tu n'est PAS une Valkyrie à la noix, espèce d'idiote ! Tu es Gondul ! Et tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je suis la moitié de ton âme ! »

– JE REFUSE DE T'ECOUTER PLUS LONGTEMPS ! je hurle.

Je retire les deux mains du manche de mon Comète, et, resserrant mes jambes autour du bois, je place deux doigts de ma main gauche sur la bague enfilée sur la main droite. Je commence à la faire glisser.

« Non ! » s'écrie Gondul, paniquée. « Ne fais pas ça ! NE FAIS PAS… »

Mais je n'ai jamais pu entendre la fin de son exclamation, car à ce moment-là, tout est devenu noir.

-X-X-

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, et un peu plus en contrebas, se trouvait une très jolie maison, un peu à l'écart du village situé deux cent mètres plus loin. La campagne provençale enneigée accueillait Noël dans le silence.

Au moment même où Ginger Enderson basculait de son balai, la porte de la maison s'ouvrait à la volée, et une jeune fille en sortait. Elle éteignit les lumières à l'intérieur, ferma la porte à clé, puis, fourrant ses mains gantées dans ses poches, s'éloigna de chez elle d'un pas vif. Cette jeune fille… c'était moi.

Tous les ans, ma mère et mon beau-père partaient en vacances à l'étranger, pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Pendant ce temps, ma demi-sœur, Violette, partait à Londres pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie moldue, qu'elle s'était faite avant que Robert, son père, ne revienne d'Angleterre. Et moi, je me rendais chez Cathy, l'une de ses meilleures amies, pour passer le dîner de Noël entourée d'une famille et ne pas passer les fêtes toute seule.

J'arrivai finalement au village. Toutes les maisons étaient illuminées, et en passant devant les fenêtres, je voyais des table apprêtées, avec parfois quelques convives autour, un sourire aux lèvres. J'atteignis finalement la porte de la maison de Cathy Saune, et frappai trois fois.

– Amélie, c'est toi ? s'écria une voix féminine un peu étouffée. Entre !

Je poussai la porte. A l'intérieur, il faisait nettement plus chaud. Je retirai mon manteau, que j'accrochai à l'entrée, et ôtai mes chaussures. Un agréable fumet s'échappait de la cuisine. La tête de la mère de Cathy apparut justement derrière la porte de cette pièce :

– Amélie ! Toujours à l'heure, comme d'habitude ! Ta mère va bien ?  
– Très, répondis-je en souriant. Robert aussi. Ils m'ont appelée ce matin.  
– Très bien, fit Mme Saune. Je discuterai avec toi plus tard, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini la dinde. Au fait, Cathy t'attend, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'excusant de ne pas en savoir plus, et disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine. Intriguée, je montai les escaliers. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce à l'étage ; la chambre de Cathy. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir me montrer...

Je toquai à la porte en bois recouverte de photographie de Cathy, tous âges confondus.

– Amélie ? Tu tombe à pic ! Entre !

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai face à un capharnaüm inimaginable. La chambre de Cathy avait rarement été aussi mal rangée, et pour quelqu'un était aussi peu soigneux qu'elle, ce n'était pas peu dire ! Partout traînaient des vêtements moldus et sorciers, capes, chapeaux, bottes et ballerines, livres de cours ça, c'était normal. Mais au bazar habituel s'ajoutaient une demi-douzaine de cartons en équilibre instable les uns sur les autres, vomissant leurs contenus de jouets, album photo et peluches. Assise par terre à côté d'un vieux gâteau sec posé sur une impressionnante pile de papiers en tous genres, Cathy tournait les pages d'un carnet. Elle ne leva pas la tête à mon entrée.

J'enjambai deux cartons et m'assis tant bien que mal à côté de mon amie, posant mon sac à côté de moi. Cathy souriait.

– Regarde, dit-elle quand je fus inconfortablement installée à côté d'elle. C'est mon journal intime, je le tenais en… en 2010. Eh ben ! Ca nous rajeunit pas !  
– 2010 ? dis-je en fouillant dans mes souvenirs. C'est l'année…  
– …où on s'est rencontrées, compléta Cathy.

Le cahier était ouvert à la page du 17 juillet 2010. L'écriture était enfantine et pleine de fautes.

– « Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé des choses incroyables », lut Cathy. « Ca a commencé quand je suis arrivée chez Violette… »

Je repensai à cette journée en particulier. Celle où ma vie avait pris un tout autre tour. Une foule de souvenirs et de sentiments m'envahit, et je souris.

_Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Amélie n'était pratiquement jamais sortie de cette maison. A peine si elle pouvait aller dans le jardin ! Et quand Violette, sa demi-sœur et unique amie, invitait ses camarades de l'école à y jouer, elle devait rester cachée à l'intérieur. C'était pour son bien à elle, elle le savait bien – et aussi pour la santé mentale des petites filles qui jouaient dehors. Mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle qui vivait enfermée. Un carré de ciel bleu apparaissait dans les carreaux propres des fenêtres, dont elle devrait fermer les rideaux quand Violette arriverait avec l'une de ses amies, Cathy, qu'elle avait invitée à goûter._

Elles avaient toujours l'air de bien s'amuser. Elles grimpaient aux arbres, faisaient la course, mangeaient des tartines à la confiture sur l'herbe, profitant de la chaleur du soleil provençal. Tout ce qu'Amélie aurait aimé faire. Et puis, comme Violette, elle aurait aimé avoir des amies, elle aurait aimé aller à l'école.

Une mèche de cheveux bruns lui tomba sur le visage. Rageuse, elle fit un petit geste de la tête pour le retirer de sa vue. C'était à cause de ces fichus cheveux qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Car ses cheveux, sans que personne n'ait jamais pu l'expliquer, changeaient chaque jour de forme et de couleur. La veille encore ses cheveux étaient courts, blonds et frisés. Ce matin, elle se réveillait avec des anglaises brunes et mi-longues. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans le village ; les gens se poseraient des questions s'ils voyaient une petite fille de sept ans changer tous les jours de coupe et de couleur de cheveux.

Officiellement, elle était malade et fragile c'était l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas avoir à se rendre dans des lieux publics. A part une vieille dame un peu folle qui l'avait rencontrée par hasard et qui n'avait pas fait grand cas des capacités étonnantes de ses cheveux, personne ne connaissait les soucis capillaires de la jeune Amélie.

La petite fille tourna la tête et regarda l'horloge de sa chambre. Celle-ci indiquait seize heures. Le temps que Violette et son amie Cathy reviennent de chez les Saune, qui habitaient dans le village voisin, à un bon kilomètre de là, Amélie avait le temps de sortir un peu dans le jardin.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en silence et descendit les escaliers sans faire craquer une marche. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère ; elle dormait. Elle traversa alors la cuisine et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Le soleil inondait l'herbe. Amélie mit un certain temps pour habituer sa vue à l'extérieur. Elle marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche jusqu'au fond du jardin, savourant chaque bouffée d'air parfumée, et s'assit auprès d'un oranger. Elle n'avait pas souvent la chance de profiter de cette joie qu'était le simple fait de sortir dans le jardin, en vacances ; Violette passait du temps à la maison avec ses amies, et Amélie ne devait surtout pas être vue.

Elle entendit un éclat de rire, et elle rouvrit les yeux, paniquée, tous les sens en alerte. C'était le rire de Violette ; elle arrivait par ici. Amélie n'avait pas le temps de rentrer à la maison ; elle devait faire tout le tour du jardin, et elle serait vue entre temps. « Maman va me gronder », songea-t-elle. Elle se cacha en toute hâte derrière un arbre au tronc épais.

_Pas plus de cinq secondes plus tard, Cathy et Violette poussaient le portillon du jardin. Elles riaient à gorge déployée. Les yeux bleus de Violette brillaient de malice, ses cheveux blonds reflétaient l'éclat du soleil. Elle échangea avec Cathy quelques mots inaudibles depuis la position d'Amélie. Puis sa demi-sœur s'éloigna vers la porte de la cuisine en chantonnant. Elle allait sans doute chercher leur goûter._

Amélie était catastrophée. Elle devrait rester ici tout l'après-midi, le temps que Cathy reparte chez elle. Sa mère finirait par remarquer son absence ; elle était sensée rester dans sa chambre. Elle allait se faire gronder… Mais la peur d'Amélie fut momentanément annihilée : pour l'instant, elle observait un frelon qui s'était posé sur le dos de sa main. L'aiguille de l'insecte était à moins d'un millimètre de sa peau, mais Amélie ne craignait rien ; elle savait qu'il ne la piquerait pas tant qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. De plus, les piqûres du frelon, même si elles étaient douloureuses, n'étaient mortelles qu'en très grandes quantités pour un être humain.

L'animal s'envola. Amélie laissa lentement retomber son bras le long du corps, puis regarda à nouveau dans le jardin. Cathy était à l'autre bout, et tentait de grimper en haut d'un arbre. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien. La fillette aux cheveux changeants se sentit alors légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle savait quelque chose – quelque chose qui avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'importance – mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Elle regarda, impuissante, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns et courts s'agripper au tronc de l'arbre, cherchant de nouvelles prises. Le danger avait-il un rapport avec le fait que Cathy montait à l'arbre, ou avec le frelon ?

_Ou alors les deux à la fois ?_

Amélie poussa un petit cri d'horreur, que Cathy n'entendit pas, en comprenant soudain l'énorme danger que courait la fillette. A quelques dizaines de centimètres de Cathy, il y avait une branche à laquelle elle s'accrocherait à coup sûr pour poursuivre son escalade. Cette branche était frêle et elle risquait d'être dangereusement secouée. Suffisamment secouée pour réveiller et libérer tous les insectes vivant dans la ruche installée au bout. Et cette ruche était une ruche de frelons. Si les frelons étaient dérangés, ils viendraient la piquer. Et une centaine de piqûres de cet insecte aurait sans aucun doute des effets mortels sur un être de la corpulence d'une jeune fille de sept ans…

Au moment où cela revenait à l'esprit d'Amélie, le bras de Cathy eut un mouvement maladroit et elle se retrouva forcée de s'accrocher de tout son poids à la branche pour ne pas tomber. Amélie vit au ralenti un frelon sortir, puis deux… Puis trois…

Quand Catherine Saune se rendit compte de la présence des petites bêtes, il était trop tard. Elles lui fonçaient droit dessus, prêtes à en découdre. Cathy poussa un cri. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'histoire devint complètement loufoque.

Sans réfléchir, Amélie sortit de sa cachette en courant le plus vite possible, et ne réalisa même pas, du haut de ses sept ans, qu'il était physiquement impossible pour un être humain d'atteindre les cinquante kilomètres heures par la seule force de ses jambes et sans élan ; pourtant c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Amélie se retrouva en bas de l'arbre en un clin d'œil, et avant que le moindre frelon se soit posé sur les bras nus de Cathy, elle écarta les bras et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- ARRETEZ !

Elle se rendit compte de la bêtise de cet ordre aussitôt qu'elle l'eût prononcé ; en petite fille élevée à la campagne, elle savait bien que les insectes n'obéissaient pas à ce qu'on leur disait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, fait extrêmement étrange, les frelons firent demi-tour et rentrèrent à nouveau dans leur ruche comme si de rien n'était.

Amélie ne comprenait pas. Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question. Glissant le long du tronc de l'arbre, Cathy retomba par terre, juste devant Amélie, et la regarda fixement, droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite. Après tout, à jusqu'à cet instant précis, pour Cathy, Amélie était une petite fille très malade qui pouvait à peine marcher et que personne n'avait jamais vue dans le village.

Amélie sentit un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid la parcourir. Et, en même temps, une sensation étrange qu'elle connaissait par cœur se manifesta, sur le sommet de son crâne…

_Ses cheveux avaient décidé de changer de forme et de couleur. Sur les côtés de son champ de vision, elle comprit sans peine qu'ils étaient devenus verts et frisés. Cathy ouvrit des yeux ronds, sa bouche forma un grand « O » qui aurait été très comique si la situation n'avait pas été telle, et elle leva lentement sa main. Elle saisit une mèche de cheveux verts, et Amélie s'éloigna d'un geste très rapide, peu habituée aux contacts humains. Surprise, Cathy arracha quelques cheveux. Elle fixa les fils très fins de la couleur de l'herbe qui se trouvaient entre ses doigts. Puis elle leva à nouveau les yeux._

Amélie, qui jusque-là était figée par la peur, essaya alors de parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un mensonge, la vérité, s'expliquer en tout cas.

–_Euh…_

Comme si elle reprenait soudain conscience, les yeux de Cathy lui lancèrent un regard vif, puis elle tourna les talons et détala.

–_ Attends ! ATTENDS !  
_–_Amélie ! s'écria Violette en sortant de la cuisine, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors ? Cathy est là ! Elle pourrait te…_

Elle tourna la tête et vit la mince silhouette de son amie disparaître.

–_Oh, non ! Amélie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Et Amélie, dépassée par les événements, fondit en larmes.

– Tu sais que tu m'as fait pleurer ce jour-là ? Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie, fis-je remarquer à Cathy.  
– Je sais. On s'est déjà raconté cette histoire des centaines de fois, en long, en large et en travers. C'était quand même une chance que ce soit moi, l'amie de Violette, hein ?  
– Ouais. Si ça avait été une moldue… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.  
– Oh, ils auraient envoyé des Oubliators, je suppose… dit Cathy, songeuse.  
– Comme si je connaissais l'existence seule des Oubliators ! rétorquai-je. Et Maman m'a bien grondée, avant que tu ne reviennes… C'est ce journal intime que tu voulais me montrer ? je lui demande, me rappelant soudain la raison de ma présence dans sa chambre.  
– Hein ? Ah non non, oui, oui, c'est vrai, fit brusquement Cathy. Tu vas trouver ça génial. Attends, je l'ai posée ici… Ou là… Quelque part…

Et moi qui pensais que sa chambre ne pouvait pas être encore plus mal rangée qu'à présent ! Je me trompais lourdement. Elle balança une ou deux robes de sorciers par-dessus son épaule, retrouvant des choses au cours de cette recherche – « Oh, ce collier ! Je croyais l'avoir jeté. Qu'est-ce qu'il est laid ! Allez hop, poubelle. » – avant finalement de remettre la main sur un morceau de carton jauni, au format d'une photographie d'appareil jetable, et légèrement déchiré sur le côté.

– Regarde un peu ça ! s'écria-t-elle en me tendant la photo, l'air très fier.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, puis pris l'image et jetai un œil à l'image. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation.

La photographie représentait quatre filles d'une dizaine d'années assises sur une serviette de pique-nique étalée sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre fleuri. La fille la plus à gauche portait un sweat-shirt large et des leggings vert bouteille, et était pieds nus, comme les trois autres. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient retenus en arrière par un serre-tête jaune qui n'empêchait pourtant pas quelques mèches rebelles de se balancer devant ses yeux.

– Ah, j'avais oublié que tu avais cette coupe de cheveux ridicule, dis-je en riant.  
– Arrête ! gronda Cathy, en souriant toutefois. J'adorais cette coupe, à l'époque.

Juste à côté de la jeune Cathy, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus souriait à l'objectif. Elle portait un gilet vert et une petite robe blanche, qui, je m'en souvenais, lui plaisait énormément à l'époque. Je me demandai si nous l'avions encore à la maison ?

– Violette n'a pas changé, me fit inutilement remarquer Cathy. Elle est toujours aussi jolie.

A sa gauche, une troisième fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, riait aux éclats. Ses yeux noirs en amande reflétaient le ciel vide de nuages. Ses vêtements montraient des formes naissantes, étonnantes pour une fille de son âge.

– Yune non plus, renchéris-je.

Yune Lee, Violette Carmin (ma demi-sœur qui a gardé le nom de son père), Catherine Saune et moi-même, Amélie Vermeil, nous formions un groupe très uni depuis un bon moment. Cette photo datait d'au moins sept ans. Je ne me rappelais pas du jour exact où nous avions pris cette photographie : nous faisions alors très souvent des pique-niques.

Quant à la quatrième fille…

– Bon sang ! Je me rappelle de ce pull. Quelle horreur ! Comment ai-je pu porter un truc pareil ?

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux courts et blancs, excédée par un tel manque de goût. Oui, mes cheveux étaient blancs, la plupart du temps. Tous les jours, ils changeaient de couleur, je vous expliquerai une autre fois pourquoi. Mais assez souvent, ils étaient couleur des nuages, et je ne savais que trop bien pourquoi. Violette trouvait que ça me donnait l'air mystérieux, je trouvais que ça me donnait l'air d'une petite vieille.

La dernière fille de la photographie, allongée sur la nappe, les jambes repliées et les pieds à plat sur le sol, regardait l'objectif avec un sourire niais au possible. Ses cheveux bruns et fous retombaient n'importe comment autour de son visage rond et juvénile. Mais surtout, elle portait une espèce de pull jaune à pompons avec un mini-short rose ridiculement épais.

– Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même ! fit Cathy en éclatant de rire. Moi, j'aimais bien jouer avec les pompons. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu les adorais.

« LES FILLES ! »

– OUI ? hurla Cathy à l'adresse de sa mère qui venait de nous appeler, depuis l'étage inférieur.

« VENEZ A TABLE C'EST SERVI ! »

– OK ON ARRIVE DANS DEUX MINUTES !

Je souris une dernière fois en regardant les visages de mes trois meilleures amies, enfants, de la photo, lançai un regard dégoûté à la fillette au pull jaune à pompons, puis tendit l'image à Cathy. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Mais enfin, c'est pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai la même de toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle avant que j'aie pu protester. Quelque part, je sais plus où. Je chercherai plus tard.

Emue, je regardai à nouveau la photographie.

– Merci, Cathy. C'est vraiment un super cadeau de Noël.

Son visage s'illumina.

– Ah, alors je peux garder celui que je te réservais pour moi alors ! Tant mieux parce qu'il est génial.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur, puis descendîmes les escaliers pour prendre notre repas de Noël.


	25. 25 Souvenir Scandinave

Pour ceux qui auront oublié le nom de certaines en cours de route, je leur conseille de se référer au chapitre 9 de cette fiction, ou bien, encore mieux, au blog .com où se trouvent les images de chacune des Valkyries. Ça vous aidera à vous retrouver !  
J'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne suis personne, et je suis tout. Je ne suis nulle part, et je suis partout. Je ne ressens rien, et je ressens tout. Serais-je dans les limbes ? J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais rien. Tout est noir autour de moi, ou tout est blanc, allez savoir. Lentement, je commence à prendre conscience de mon corps. Un centimètre carré de ma peau commence à me faire mal, un simple picotement. Puis la fraction de peau juste à côté me picote à son tour. Et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », tout mon corps hurle de douleur. Mais comme mes lèvres semblent scellées, je ne peux pas hurler.

Bien dommage.

Au moins j'ai toujours mon cynisme avec moi. Où suis-je donc ? J'arrive à ressentir les globes de mes yeux reposer sous mes paupières étroitement fermées. Si j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et si je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression que la douleur va s'amplifier. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de savoir où je suis… et ce que je suis, aussi. Tentons le tout pour le tout.

Mes paupières se soulèvent lentement, presque indépendamment de ma volonté. La lumière m'aveugle ; le temps de m'habituer, je ne vois plus rien. Brusquement, la douleur disparaît, comme un souffle de vent qui aurait balayé la flamme d'une bougie, et je peux à nouveau bouger tout mon corps. Je peux remuer les lèvres, bouger les bras, tourner la tête. Le temps de faire ces quelques mouvement élémentaires, ma vue s'adapte à la lumière et je peux enfin voir autour de moi.

Je suis au milieu d'un village tout droit sorti du Moyen Age. Autour de moi, tout est recouvert de neige, mais je ne ressens pas le froid. En fait, je n'arrive pas à voir mon corps, comme si je m'étais désillusionnée… sauf que je n'ai jamais aussi bien réussi un sortilège de Désillusion. Les maisons, petites et serrées les unes contre les autres, sont construites dans un matériau sommaire, et surplombées par d'immenses conifères. Le calme ambiant me rappelle celui du matin : le village n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Un ou deux hommes coupent du bois dans la cour de leur maison les coups de hache nets et saccadés troublent le silence.

Mais où suis-je ?

– En Scandinavie, me souffle une voix très douce que je ne connais pas.

Je me retourne et ne suis même pas surprise de me retrouver face à elle. Elle n'a pas changé. Le même air de candeur sur le visage, les mêmes yeux bleu foncé, les mêmes cheveux longs, blancs et soyeux.

– Kara, je murmure en souriant.  
– Gondul, répond-elle simplement en souriant à son tour.

Je la regarde quelques instants. Puis, sans prévenir, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient d'accrocher une charge de cent tonnes à mon cœur, mon corps me fait mal de partout à nouveau, et mes intestins se découvrent une passion pour la valse. Je viens de me rappeler de tout : l'accident de Fred Weasley, la fuite en balai, la bague que j'ai laissé glisser au bout de mon doigt après m'être violemment disputée avec Gondul… Mais surtout, je viens de me rappeler que je ne connais pas cette fille à qui je parle.

– Mais qu'est-ce que…  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, Gondul… Tu es dans ses souvenirs. Vos souvenirs, précise-t-elle. Vous partagez le même passé. Quand elle a scindé son âme en deux, ajoute-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement, elle a divisé sa mémoire et sa joie de vivre. L'Horcruxe a gardé la mémoire, et l'original, toi, tu as hérité de la vie. Ton statut de Valkyrie t'a permis de reconstruire une vie entière à partir de cette demi-vie. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas mentalement déséquilibrée. Ce qui serait sans doute arrivé si tu n'étais qu'une humaine.  
– Je suis en train de rêver ?  
– Oui. Tu voyages dans les rêves de la mémoire, la mémoire que tu as perdue depuis des années… Mais c'est bien la tienne.

Ce serait mieux si elle ne parlait pas chinois. Si je comprends bien, je ne rêve pas mais ne fais que découvrir les souvenirs de Gondul ?

– Et ça va souvent m'arriver de rêver de toi, maintenant ?

Elle sourit face à cet exposé simpliste de la situation.

– Pas seulement de moi. De tout ce qui t'es arrivé avant que tu ne naisses sous le nom de Ginger Enderson.

Je garde le silence, observant le village. Un gros chien des neiges trotte jusqu'à nous, et passe à côté de moi sans même me voir. Je commence à fouiller dans mes souvenirs, les souvenirs que l'Horcruxe m'a cachés. Je parle à Kara, l'une des sept autres Valkyries, la seule capable de se transformer en cygne. Je l'aimais bien elle était douce, gentille, et elle aimait les hommes. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur en essayant de me rappeler ce que je sais d'autre sur elle, sans arriver à en savoir plus. Je regarde Kara, étonnée.

Elle me sourit tristement.

– C'est le souvenir que Gondul a essayé de se cacher à elle-même, m'explique-t-elle. Car il était terrible … Elle a voulu le supprimer de sa mémoire. Elle n'a pas réussi.  
– Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
– Je suis morte.

Nouveau coup de poing au cœur accompagné d'une vague de tristesse, que je ne peux m'expliquer. Seraient-ce les sentiments de Gondul quand elle ressasse son passé ?

– Mais… Comment puis-je te parler alors ?  
– Nous sommes dans tes rêves, Gondul. Tout est possible. Et tant que l'une des Valkyries est encore en vie, les autres vivent un peu en elle. Un contact mental permanent est né avec notre création, et il est tellement puissant que même après notre mort, nous existons encore dans les souvenirs des autres.

Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je hoche la tête.

– Avant, je n'avais jamais pu lire dans les pensées de Gondul, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun mal… Et maintenant, je te reconnais alors que je ne t'ai jamais vue, c'est que j'arrive à lire dans ses pensées... Pourquoi ?  
– Quand tu es tombée de ton balai, l'Horcruxe a fait de son mieux pour te sauver, m'explique-t-elle. Elle a puisé toute la magie qu'elle possédait et toute celle qui émanait de ton âme pour t'empêcher de t'écraser au sol. Cela a créé une ouverture entre vos deux morceaux d'âme.  
– Et… ça a marché ? je demande, anxieuse.

Elle fait un petit sourire.

– Ca, je n'en sais rien, ce sera à toi de voir. Maintenant qu'elle t'a ouvert son âme, tu pourras lire à loisir dans ses souvenirs. Mais je doute qu'elle se laisse faire… ajoute-t-elle sur un ton amusé.  
– Comment es-tu morte ? Je veux dire…, j'ajoute précipitamment, me rendant compte de la grossièreté de ma question.  
– Il n'y a aucun problème. Suis-moi.

Et elle se met à marcher devant moi, d'un pas souple et aérien. Je reconnais la grâce du cygne dans sa façon d'être, dans la blancheur de son cou et de ses cheveux soyeux. Je la suis, mettant un pied invisible devant l'autre, un peu angoissée à l'idée de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Nous arrivons au cœur du village, qui me semble soudain très familier : chaque maison me rappelle une foule d'odeurs, de visages, de sentiments, de sensations. Le pas assuré de Kara m'informe qu'elle aussi connaît bien le village ; au bout d'une dizaine de maisons, elle tourne à sa gauche et s'enfonce dans les minces ruelles. Je m'engage à sa suite.

– Nous sommes en 738 après Jésus Christ, comme disent les moldus, dit Kara de sa voix douce. Environ quatre cents ans après notre création. Actuellement, nous sommes dans un village très au Nord de la Finlande, c'est-à-dire en Scandinavie.

Nous débouchons sur une rue un peu plus large, et nous arrivons devant une maison identique à ses voisines. Mais sa simple vue me serre le cœur. Si j'en crois ma théorie, il s'y est passé quelque chose de grave pour Gondul…

– Je suis née ici, dit Kara. Et toi aussi. Pour cette vie-ci, du moins.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil, puis se dirige droit vers la porte de la maison, l'ouvre et la referme derrière elle. Je m'empresse de la suivre. Je pousse la porte. Je ne peux retenir un cri d'horreur.

Le corps inerte de Kara repose au sol, dans une mare de sang. Un poignard est enfoncé dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, et un flot de sang s'en échappe. Ses grands yeux bleu foncé sont ouverts, figés dans une expression de terreur éternelle, emplis de larmes immobiles. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, ne laisse passer aucun souffle d'air.

– Je suis morte.

Kara, celle à qui je parlais il n'y a pas deux minutes, est debout près de moi, observant, le visage dénué d'émotion, sa copie conforme à terre, baignant dans le liquide carmin.

– Que s'est-il passé ? je murmure, horrifiée par cette vision cauchemardesque.  
– Viens, dit-elle en me tendant le bras. Tu vas comprendre par toi-même.

Je pose la main sur son bras et autour de nous, le décor change légèrement. Une chaise dans la pièce est déplacée, un feu ronfle dans la cheminée qui jusque-là était éteinte, la lune brille par une fenêtre, et deux jeunes gens se tiennent à l'endroit exact où reposait le corps de Kara quelques secondes plus tôt. L'un a des cheveux roux et longs, une barbe courte lui pousse au menton. En face de lui se tient Kara, bien vivante, les yeux brillants de vitalité. Ils se tiennent les mains, face à face, et sourient, d'un air bienheureux pour l'un, folle de joie pour l'autre.

– Tu m'aimes, Luft ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

On se croirait dans un bouquin de Roxanne.

Je me rends compte que la langue qu'elle parle n'est pas l'anglais : c'est une langue chantante, ancienne, nordique, que je comprends toutefois. Je réalise que c'est dans cette langue que je parle depuis tout à l'heure avec Kara.

– Oui, répond-il d'une voix grave et chaude. Et quoi que disent mes parents, nous nous marierons. Je me fiche bien que tu sois de mauvaise naissance.

Ca, c'est vache.

– Et en plus, dit la Kara à côté de moi, celle qui regarde le couple d'un air peiné, il a oublié de lui dire qu'il l'épousait pour toutes les richesses qu'elle possédait. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été dotée par Odin en personne…  
– Alors il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, Luft, dit Kara, celle qui tient les mains du jeune homme roux.

Elle s'écarte un peu et lui fait un grand sourire. Il la regarde sans comprendre.

– C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Et quand je te le dirai, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière, mais… je veux que tu saches. J'ai besoin que tu saches.

Elle ferme les yeux, respire profondément, se mordille la lèvre inférieure puis déclare :

– Je suis Kara. L'une des sept Valkyries d'Odin.

Elle referme les yeux, ou plutôt elle les plisse, comme pour oublier une douleur incommensurable. A côté de moi, l'autre Kara frissonne, une main sur le cœur, comme pour apaiser les élancements d'une ancienne blessure.

Pendant quelques secondes, le garçon la regarde, impassible. Puis il dit, lentement au début, d'une voix très grave et très basse, vibrante de colère :

– Gilda, ma sœur, est morte l'année dernière de l'un des messagers des Dieux, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux sur son corps : ses blessures n'étaient pas normales, elles étaient divines. Tu es une envoyée des Dieux. Tu l'as tuée. C'est toi qui l'as assassinée ! hurle-t-il en brandissant un couteau.  
– Non, s'écrie-t-elle, effarée par le retournement de situation. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Luft, écoute-moi !

Il se jette sur elle et lui plante son couteau dans le cœur. Un réflexe instinctif me fait m'avancer vers la brute, mais la main de Kara se pose sur mon épaule.

– C'est inutile, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Ils ne nous entendent pas, ils ne nous voient pas, et nous-mêmes, nous n'existons pas.

Malgré moi, mes yeux restent vrillés sur le meurtre. Les gouttes de sang perlent de sa poitrine, autour du poignard que Luft maintient enfoncé. Kara pleure à chaudes larmes, mais ne tente même pas de se défendre je réalise que c'est de chagrin et non de douleur ou de regret qu'elle pleure. Impuissante, je vois Luft lâcher le poignard, lancer un dernier regard désespéré sur sa fiancée, puis se retourner et s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Elle tombe alors sur le dos et ses larmes se tarissent, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'éteigne complètement. Elle est morte.

– Les souvenirs ne peuvent être changés, continue Kara. J'aurais pu me soigner, mais j'étais tellement triste, pleine d'amour pour cet homme que j'ai préféré mourir. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec un cœur brisé. Quelle bêtise, ajoute-t-elle comme pour elle-même en secouant la tête.  
– Qui avait tué sa sœur ? je demande, presque malgré moi.  
– Ca, tu le sais tu ne t'en souviens pas, voilà tout, me répond-elle. Mais attends de voir la suite.

Autour de nous, le décor a à nouveau changé, mais de peu. Il fait toujours nuit, cependant une journée s'est écoulée : le sang a séché sur le sol, tout comme les larmes dans les yeux éteints de Kara. Autour d'elle, cinq femmes se tiennent debout. Cinq Valkyries.

– Odin l'avait prédit, murmure une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs d'ébène.

Je l'identifie immédiatement comme étant Brynhildr, la première Valkyrie créée.

– Qu'elle allait aimer, et que cela allait la tuer, complète une autre, aux cheveux roux et argentés, bien plus âgée que Brynhildr.

Il s'agit de Hrist. Une petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants s'accroche à sa robe et pleure dans les tissus souples de la vielle Valkyrie : il s'agit de Mist. Evidemment. Les Valkyries, si elles sont tuées par des hommes, ressuscitent tant que personne ne sait qui elles sont réellement. Comme les Valkyries ne meurent pas toutes au même moment, cela crée des différences d'âge.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, d'une très grande beauté, et aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, efface une larme de sa joue. C'est Prudr, la plus belle des Valkyries, le loup blanc.

– Que fait Gondul ? demande-t-elle à la ronde d'une voix brisée.

Une voix glaciale s'élève près d'elle.

– Elle ne saurait tarder, je pense.

La jeune fille qui vient de parler, de l'âge de la jeune Kara étendue sur le sol, vient de prendre la parole. Ses cheveux longs, fins, blonds, son regard bleu et froid, l'épée effilée à sa taille ; je reconnais Hildr sans peine.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demande Mist, la fillette aux cheveux roux.  
– Il faudra demander à la sorcière, lâche la cruelle Hildr d'un air ironique, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
– Elle se fichait que tu sois morte ? je demande en me tournant vers la Kara bien vivante à mes côtés.  
– Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, tempère-t-elle. Elle ne s'attachait pas aux autres. Elle était aussi amie avec moi que les autres, mais elle se considérait, et elle nous considérait, toutes, comme des animaux. Elle était un loup, et il lui semblait normal que la mort vienne à un moment ou à un autre. Les loups ne peuvent pas faire preuve de pitié, à la chasse. Elle-même n'en avait jamais, à aucun moment, pas même pour nous.

A ce moment-là, un corbeau arrive dans un vol plein de grâce en passant par la cheminée. Au lieu d'atterrir, il se transforme en une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et emmêlés, aux joues rosies par le froid et à la peau très pâle.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. C'est ma copie conforme.

– Oui, c'est bien toi, m'explique Kara. Gondul, la septième Valkyrie.  
– Alors c'était vrai, murmure celle-ci en arrivant près du corps de Kara, les yeux troubles. Elle est vraiment morte.  
– Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Gondul ? demande Hildr sur un ton quelque peu ironique. Tu peux utiliser ta sorcellerie, non ?

Elle lui lance un regard noir qui ne semble pas atteindre la blonde aux yeux froids. Puis Gondul s'agenouille près de Kara. Les larmes aux yeux, elle caresse du bout des doigts son beau visage figé, ferme ses yeux, puis se tourne vers la blessure. Elle retire le couteau de la poitrine de son amie et sort une baguette d'une poche de sa robe. Elle lance un sort que je ne reconnais pas – un filament de lumière bleu pâle sort de l'extrêmité du morceau de bois et s'enroule autour du manche du poignard. Enfin, la fumée bleue s'élève dans les airs et forme, d'une écriture élégante et soignée, dans un alphabet qui m'est inconnu mais que j'arrive à lire, un nom que je n'oublierai plus jamais.

– Lui ? s'exclame Brynhildr. Luft ? Mais il l'aimait d'amour fou ! Il…  
– Eh bien, c'était un menteur, lâche Gondul en passant rapidement sa manche sur ses yeux.

Elle lance un autre sort sur la silhouette inanimée étendue au sol. Une brume argentée apparaît autour du corps et fait disparaître toute trace de sang, tout en refermant la blessure de Kara.

– Ca ne sert à rien, maintenant qu'elle est morte, fait remarquer Hildr, indifférente.

Toutes les autres Valkyries se retournent vers elle.

– Elle ne méritait pas ça, répond simplement Gondul. Elle aura une sépulture.

Hildr éclate d'un grand rire froid.

– Une sépulture ? Mais ma pauvre, est-ce que tu deviendrais humaine toi aussi, par hasard ?  
– Je ne serai JAMAIS humaine, Hildr, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! hurle Gondul, furieuse, les larmes striant ses joues rouges de colère.

Et elle tourne sur elle-même et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

– Transplanage, m'explique inutilement Kara. Viens, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée.

Le décor change autour de nous, à nouveau. Nous nous trouvons dehors, devant une maison éloignée des autres. La nuit est tombée, la lune éclaire la neige du paysage. La lumière filtre par les fenêtres de la maison en bois. Nous entrons.

Luft est assis à une large table en bois et mange lentement. Je sens une bouffée d'indignation me monter à la gorge. Comment peut-il avoir l'air si peu préoccupé ? Il vient de tuer sa fiancée !

– Il ne « vient pas » de la tuer, précise Kara. Il l'a tuée ce matin. Mais il a la conscience tranquille parce qu'il pense avoir fait son devoir en vengeant sa sœur. Il était déçu de la façon dont l'histoire s'était terminée entre nous, mais il ne regrettait pas.

Elle se tait, et c'est comme si le silence avait avalé sa voix. On n'entend plus que les bruits de mastication de l'homme, et à chaque bouchée, je sens un peu plus la colère monter en moi. Pourtant, je ne connais pas Kara. Je viens à peine de la rencontrer… L'explication me vient naturellement : ces sentiments ne viennent pas de moi mais d'une autre Gondul, d'une autre vie.

Brusquement, l'atmosphère devient très froide. Le feu de la cheminée vacille, tout comme les flammes des bougies, puis s'éteint. Le silence qui règne est inquiétant, surnaturel. Luft le ressent aussi. Il se lève de sa table, avec les prémices d'une lueur de panique dans le regard.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? demande-t-il d'une voix forte, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Instinctivement, je me retourne. Je vois la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaisser, très doucement, puis le battant s'ouvrir en grinçant tout aussi lentement … Mais derrière, il n'y a rien d'autre que le paysage enneigé de la Scandinavie.

La porte claque sans que rien ni personne ne soit entré, mais il fait plus froid encore à l'intérieur. J'arrive à ressentir les sentiments de l'homme : une peur ancestrale entrave tous ses membres. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, terrorisés.

– Tu as tué une Valkyrie, annonce une voix glaciale, résonnant dans la maison.

Luft regarde de tous côtés : rien. Un fort vent souffle à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, sans raison puisque toutes les fenêtres et la porte sont fermées.

– Odin, sauvez-moi ! hurle-t-il, désespéré, les mains levées vers le ciel.

Eclat de rire frigorifiant. Les larmes perlent aux yeux du scandinave.

– Odin ? Tu veux l'aide d'Odin ? Pauvre idiot. Odin ne t'aidera jamais.

Gondul apparaît brusquement devant elle, les cheveux noirs et courts, les traits émaciés, ses yeux brillant de colère. Je reconnais la forme « mi-homme mi-corbeau » que l'Horcruxe m'avait appris à adopter, dans les rues de Londres. L'homme pousse un glapissement de terreur en remarquant qu'elle lévite au-dessus du sol, le dépassant d'une bonne tête.

D'une main, elle lui empoigne la gorge. Le visage de Luft devient très rouge, puis commence à devenir bleu. Il essaie de se défaire de la poigne implacable de Gondul ; en vain. Stoïque, elle le regarde suffoquer.

– Tu ne peux me vaincre. C'est inutile.

Il commence à se passer quelque chose d'étrange. Luft se met à convulser, sa peau se tend sur ses os. Ses muscles semblent fondre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, en la tuant ? murmure Gondul. Que sa vie n'avait pas d'importance ? Qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre ?

Il ouvre et referme la bouche, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, alors que ses yeux s'enfoncent dans ses orbites. Horrifiée, je vois la peau se tendre de plus en plus fort sur le squelette de Luft, qui semble à l'agonie, puis, enfin, elle se déchire, et ce qui reste du corps retombe à terre alors que Gondul le lâche. Le cadavre ne ressemble plus qu'à une ridicule marionnette.

Elle l'observe un moment, impassible. Puis elle se retourne et, sans un regard en arrière, elle sort. Sans attendre l'ordre de Kara, je la suis avec hâte et appréhension. Celle-ci me lance par-dessus son épaule :

– Elle aime le spectaculaire, hein ? Elle aurait pu le tuer d'un sortilège, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle lui inflige ça. C'était gentil de sa part en tout cas.

– _Gentil_ ? je relève, stupéfaite.

– Gentil de se donner la peine de me venger convenablement, oui, répond-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ah… On n'a pas la même conception de la gentillesse, alors…

Gondul fait quelques pas dans la neige, puis s'arrête. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire longuement.

– Hildr, lâche-t-elle de sa voix glacée en rouvrant les yeux.

J'entends le bruit léger du crissement de la neige et je fais volte-face ; Hildr est bien là, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds et fins attachés au sommet de son crâne se balancent paresseusement dans son dos. Gondul reste dos à la louve métamorphosée.

– Tu as un bon flair, pour un oiseau, dit-elle, amusée.  
– C'est toi, la meurtrière, ajoute Gondul sans prendre en compte la remarque de l'autre Valkyrie.  
– De quoi ? La chose que tu as laissée sur le parquet de la maison ? Jamais de la vie.  
– Kara. C'est toi qui l'as tuée.

Elle se retourne enfin vers son interlocutrice. Hildr fronce les sourcils.

– Et dire qu'Odin pensait que tu étais la plus intelligente ! C'est le garçon que tu viens de massacrer qui l'a poignardée, pas moi !  
– Et il ne l'aurait pas poignardée si sa sœur n'avait pas été tuée. Tu sais qui a tué sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande Hildr, les yeux plissés.  
– J'ai lu dans son esprit avant de le tuer. Le corps de sa sœur portait les traces de tes coups, dans son souvenir…  
– Si je ne l'avais pas tuée sur-le-champ, elle aurait compris que j'étais une Valkyrie, se justifie Hildr. Elle m'avait vue me transformer en femme. Si elle avait fait le lien, j'étais fichue.  
– Tu aurais pu faire attention, dit Gondul, la voix menaçante. Les hommes méritent qu'on se soucie d'eux. Ils sont assez intelligents pour comprendre qui nous sommes. Mais toi, parce que tu les méprisais, parce que tu les considérais comme inférieurs à ton statut…

Je suis estomaquée. Gondul, qui hors de mes rêves passe son temps à m'expliquer comme elle déteste les hommes, vient de dire « Les hommes méritent qu'on se soucie d'eux » ! Comment a-t-elle pu changer à ce point ?

– … toi, tu as tué ta propre sœur, achève Gondul, les yeux brûlants de colère.

Hildr lui lance un regard hautain, qui me laisse pantoise. On vient de lui annoncer qu'elle a tué une des siennes, et elle s'en fiche ! De quel genre de femme s'agit-il ?

– Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle n'était pas vraiment attachée à nous, m'explique Kara. Et après que je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'un homme, elle m'a tout simplement reniée. Elle me considérait comme une moins que rien. De plus, elle réagit comme un animal et non comme un humain.

– On dirait que tu essaies de la justifier, je remarque.

Kara ne répond pas.

– Il reste encore six Valkyries, déclare simplement Hildr. Et la Valkyrie morte était, avouons-le, la plus inutile. Un stupide piaf amoureux ! On peut très bien s'en passer.  
– Comment OSES-TU ! hurle Gondul, furieuse, les poings serrés à s'en briser les phalanges.

Hildr a un petit sourire méprisant et fait mine de se retourner. N'y tenant plus, Gondul sort sa baguette et s'écrie :

– _Endoloris_!

Le sort frappe Hildr de plein fouet. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle se relève, difficilement certes, mais ne sentant plus les effets du sortilège impardonnable. Elle semble furieuse. Elle pousse un cri qui se mue en hurlement de loup, alors qu'elle se transforme. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un gros loup noir fonce, babines retroussées, vers la silhouette chétive de la Valkyrie aux cheveux noirs.

Vive comme l'éclair, Gondul saute sur le côté, laissant le canidé déraper sur la neige, et dresse d'un geste gracieux et rapide du poignet une barrière invisible et magique entre Hildr et elle.

– Dorénavant, je considérerai que tu n'existes plus pour moi, annonce d'une voix claire et glaciale la Valkyrie à la baguette magique. Nos routes ne se recroiseront plus jamais. Et je romps tout contact mental avec toi.

A ces mots, Hildr vacille et s'effondre sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, poussant un long gémissement. Gondul grimace légèrement mais reste droite, la baguette brandie devant elle.

– Tu te souviens ce lien mental entre les Valkyries dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ? Hé bien, Gondul a réussi à le supprimer entre Hildr et elle. Essayer de briser ce lien, c'est comme essayer de se scier un bras ; la volonté doit être très forte pour supporter la douleur.  
– Visiblement, dis-je, Gondul le voulait vraiment. Mais si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait de même.  
– Tu crois ? me répond Kara d'une voix douce. En tout cas, maintenant, Gondul, tu n'as plus aucun autre moyen de savoir si Hildr est encore en vie que celui de la voir de tes propres yeux. Moi, tu pourras me rencontrer en rêve, et les autres aussi ; mais elle, ce ne sera plus jamais possible.

Le décor commence à disparaître autour de nous, très lentement, devenant de plus en plus sombre. Je médite tout ce que je viens d'apprendre dans ce rêve bizarre.

Gondul aimait les hommes, mais elle a nettement changé d'opinion. Est-ce à cause de ce Luft dont Kara était amoureuse ? Non, puisqu'elle a annoncé qu'il fallait prendre soin de l'humanité après l'avoir tué. Alors pourquoi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaudrait mieux que je ne tombe jamais sur Hildr dans cette vie. Elle me tuerait aussitôt qu'elle croiserait mon regard. Je sais bien que je renaîtrais… Mais pas avec la même vie. Adieu donc Roxanne, Judith et tous ceux qui animent mes journées.

A présent, je peux lire dans l'esprit de Gondul pendant mon sommeil. Je vais pouvoir apprendre mon passé. Et je dois dire que l'idée de connaître des sorts créés par une sorcière redoutable n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Grâce au lien mental entre les Valkyries, je devrais pouvoir savoir si elles sont vivantes… Kara est morte, j'ai même pu observer son assassinat. Si je rencontre les autres dans ce monde étrange, je serai enfin fixée.

– Pardonne à l'autre moitié de ton âme d'avoir failli tuer le frère de ton amie, me demande Kara, qui commence elle aussi à s'effacer. Cela fait près de vingt ans qu'elle tourne en rond dans son Horcruxe sans personne avec qui parler, et dénuée de tout pouvoir, elle, l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes … Il faut dire qu'elle a une estime d'elle-même assez grande. Elle devait être fébrile en sortant de la bague !

– Reste ! je m'écrie. Ne disparais pas !

Elle a tellement d'autre choses à me raconter… Et que se passera-t-il quand je serai à nouveau seule ?

– N'oublie pas qu'elle voulait te protéger, poursuit-elle comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à un fantôme. Elle m'avait conseillé de ne pas avouer mon identité à Luft, le savais-tu ? Mais finalement, elle m'a laissé faire. Elle s'en est terriblement voulu. Maintenant, elle ne prend plus de risque quand elle pense que l'un de ses proches est en danger… D'autant plus que la personne qu'elle protégeait en attaquant Fred Weasley, c'était l'autre moitié de son âme à elle.  
– Ne t'en vas pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je m'exclame.

Sa silhouette fine est presque transparente. La peur puérile de me retrouver seule dans le noir et le néant me glace le sang. Kara me sourit et me dit avec douceur :

– Ne t'en fais pas, Gondul. Je serai toujours, toujours avec toi.

Je ferme les yeux, à moitié rassurée, et sombre dans le vide.


	26. 26 Médicomage et Métamorphomage

Cathy dévala les escaliers devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je les descendais plus tranquillement. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle à manger, le père de Cathy était déjà attablé tandis que sa mère posait sur la table une énorme dinde ruisselante de jus. Connaissant les talents culinaires de Mme Saune, je ne doutais pas que j'allais très bien manger ce soir-là.

– Bonsoir, monsieur Saune. Comment allez-vous ? m'enquis-je poliment.

M. Saune était médicomage dans l'hôpital Saint-Maquereau des blessures magiques à Paris – tous les matins, il prenait la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

– Très bien, et toi ? Tu n'as eu aucune manifestation inhabituelle ?

– Papa ! s'indigna Cathy, fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est rien, tempérai-je en souriant. Non, rien d'anormal.

Aux yeux de M. Saune, avant d'être l'amie de sa fille, j'étais un cas pathologique très rare et fascinant. Parfois, cela me gênait d'être dévisagée ainsi. Cela me rappelait toujours ma rencontre avec le père de Cathy, qui avait eu lieu juste après que j'ai rencontré celle-ci.

_Cathy courut jusque chez elle et poussa la porte d'entrée, essoufflée. Elle était contente que son amie Violette ne l'ait pas suivie, car elle aurait été forcée de faire devant elle une chose que ses parents lui avaient formellement interdit de faire devant les petites filles comme Violette. Elle se dirigea directement vers la cheminée, prit la poudre verte dans un pot placé au-dessus et plongea la tête dans les cendres._

– _Bureau de Papa ! cria-t-elle en lançant sur ses cheveux la fine poudre de Cheminette._

_Elle sentit sa tête basculer dans tous les sens. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se servait de la poudre de Cheminette son père lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne devait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et bien que Cathy ne fût pas tout à fait sûre de la signification de cette expression, elle sentait bien qu'elle ferait mieux de rapporter à son père l'événement qui venait de se produire._

_Bientôt, sa vision se stabilisa. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs recouverts par des bibliothèques débordantes de livres et de fioles en tous genres._

– _Ça alors ! s'écria une voix. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Une tête apparut devant la cheminée. C'était une jeune fille blonde dans une cape blanche de médicomage, d'une vingtaine d'années, le visage marqué par une grande surprise. _

– _Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle lentement, avec la voix douce et légèrement aigüe que certains adultes prennent pour parler aux enfants._

_Cathy estima qu'elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Elle décida d'exposer sans ambages sa requête à la jeune femme : _

– _PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_L'interne fit un bond en arrière et tomba sur les fesses, sonnée. Quelques autres internes arrivèrent dans la pièce tandis que Cathy continuait de hurler. _

– _Ce doit être la fille de Saune ! s'exclama l'un d'eux en la regardant._

– _PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

– _C'est son portrait craché._

– _C'est vrai qu'il nous hurle souvent dessus…_

– _Je parlais de son visage._

– _Ah._

– _On ferait mieux d'aller le chercher, non ?_

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit une voix plus grave, que Cathy identifia aussitôt._

– _Papa ! Il faut que tu viennes à la maison TOUT DE SUITE ! Allez, allez, allez, viens !_

_Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la tête de sa fille dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

– _Cathy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une urgence ?_

– _C'est Amélie ! Elle courait et ses cheveux se sont transformés !_

_Le docteur Saune poussa un juron et se défit rapidement de sa cape pour prendre une veste moldue posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, derrière son bureau, tout en mitraillant sa fille de questions :_

– _Elle était essoufflée ? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée ?_

– _Non, non, non ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement._

– _Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? demanda enfin l'un des internes._

– _C'est une petite fille du voisinage, expliqua rapidement le père de Cathy en amassant quelques fioles remplies de liquides arc-en-ciel dans ses poches. Elle est toujours malade, et je la soupçonnais d'être atteinte d'une maladie magique. Quand ça arrive à des moldus, ils ne comprennent pas et envoient leur progéniture dans un hôpital... ou la séquestrent. C'est dangereux pour le secret de notre communauté._

– _Et vous pensez qu'elle a quoi, au juste ?_

– _Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en attrapant un genre de stéthoscope. Officiellement, elle est très malade et ne peut pas bouger de chez elle. Et d'après ma fille, elle a pu courir sans être essoufflée ou fatiguée, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas malade du tout. Cela cache quelque chose… _

– _C'est mal de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, fit un médecin qui s'était arrêté devant la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_L'interne blonde fronça les sourcils, sceptique :_

– _Et vous avez une bonne raison de penser qu'elle a vraiment une maladie magique ? Ses parents la cachent peut-être pour autre chose…_

– _Oui, et c'est pour ça que jusqu'ici je n'ai rien fait. Mais aujourd'hui, sa magie s'est révélée : ses cheveux ont changé de couleur, et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui arrive aux petites filles moldues, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Je me porte garant de révéler à ses parents l'existence des sorciers …_

– … _Et de satisfaire ta curiosité concernant la fillette ! compléta le médecin à la porte en éclatant de rire. Tu ne changeras jamais, Ed. Toujours à chercher la petite bête._

– _Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai des affaires à régler. Cathy, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la tête de sa fille dans la cheminée, tu saurais revenir toute seule à la maison ?_

– _Non, gémit-elle._

_Cela faisait cinq minutes que les grands parlaient et elle n'avait rien compris. Elle s'ennuyait et puis elle avait mal aux genoux et au cou._

– _J'arrive tout de suite._

_Sur ce, Edouard Saune transplana. Cathy se sentit tirée en arrière quelques secondes plus tard, et, après s'être remise de son voyage par Poudre de Cheminette, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle, son père la tirant par les pieds._

– _C'est bon, tu es entièrement là ? Viens, nous y allons tout de suite. On va prendre la voiture. Montre-moi le chemin._

_Catherine Saune se remit bien vite sur ses pieds, toute excitée._

-X-X-

– _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria une fois de plus Mme Elsa Carmin, la mère d'Amélie._

_Celle-ci serra davantage ses petites mains sur son visage trempé par les larmes et sanglota de plus belle._

– _Tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir, tu étais assez grande pour le comprendre, non ? Pourquoi es-tu sortie ? Pourquoi ?_

_Amélie leva la tête et aperçut à travers le rideau de ses cheveux verts et frisés le visage furieux de sa mère. Elle détestait se faire gronder, et ne se rendait pas compte qu'Elsa Carmin était surtout complètement paniquée._

_Son mari posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule._

– _Allons, ça va aller… Personne ne croira la petite Saune. Tout ira bien._

– _Mais je ne veux pas qu'on la prenne pour une anormale ! cria Elsa. On la mettra dans un laboratoire et on va la tuer…_

– _Mais non, mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous inventer là ?_

_Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Amélie, morte de peur, se réfugia derrière un large canapé gris, essayant de taire ses sanglots. Elsa et Robert se turent, tandis que Violette, assez effrayée par le remue-ménage, rejoignait sa demi-sœur. Elsa essuya une larme, lissa machinalement ses courts cheveux blonds, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Sa prestance disparut aussitôt qu'elle l'ouvrit. Juste derrière se trouvait le père de Catherine Saune._

– _Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Elsa, effarée, ne songeant plus à la politesse._

– _Bonjour, répondit simplement M. Saune. Je suis venu voir votre Amélie. Catherine m'a dit que…_

– _Enfin vous n'allez pas croire tout ce que votre fille va vous raconter n'est-ce pas ? s'écria d'une traite une Elsa paniquée._

_M. Saune eut un sourire rassurant._

– _Ne vous en faites pas, ce genre d'événements est très normal. C'est à cet âge-là que se manifeste la magie._

_Robert et Elsa le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds._

– _Vous… vous connaissez le monde des sorciers ? fit Elsa d'une toute petite voix._

_A ce moment-là, nul ne sut dire lequel des trois adultes était le plus surpris. Robert semblait suffoquer._

– _Elsa, tu… tu… ?_

– _Vous connaissez tous les deux l'existence des sorciers ? s'étonna Edouard Saune._

_Un silence de mort régna pendant quelques longues secondes dans le salon des Carmin. Finalement, Cathy s'exclama d'une voix réjouie : _

– _Alors, elle est où Amélie ?_

_Amélie se tassa contre le dossier du canapé._

– _Comment savez-vous cela ? s'enquit le Dr. Saune, reprenant ses esprits._

– _Ma première femme était une sorcière, expliqua brièvement Robert. Elle m'en a parlé après notre mariage._

– _Et moi, c'est… Gary, qui me l'a révélé, murmura Elsa, alors que ses yeux se voilaient d'un sentiment mêlant regret et honte._

_Robert s'approcha aussitôt de sa femme et entoura ses épaules de son bras._

– _Puis-je voir Amélie ? Je suis médicomage. _

_Elsa hocha la tête, et Amélie, en voyant l'accord de sa mère, sortit timidement de derrière le canapé. Cathy pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle la vit, intriguée par la couleur étrange de ses cheveux. _

– _C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit ? fit le médecin, souriant en voyant les cheveux verts et frisés d'Amélie._

– _Non. Depuis qu'elle est née, ses cheveux changent de couleur à chaque fois qu'elle dort. C'est la première fois que ses cheveux changent en plein jour, cela dit. Les gens se seraient posé des questions, de toute façon, s'ils voyaient une petite fille de sept ans changer de coupe de cheveux une fois par jour… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, docteur ? demanda Elsa, soudain inquiète, en voyant le visage stupéfait du médicomage._

– _Ça alors. Des signes de magie dès la naissance. Ça, ce n'est pas banal…_

_Il sortit son stéthoscope de sa poche et s'approcha d'Amélie. Elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il écoutait battre son petit cœur à un rythme normal. Il rangea l'appareil et sortit sa baguette._

– _Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'écria Elsa Carmin, alarmée._

– _Ne vous en faites pas. J'aimerais juste vérifier deux ou trois petites choses. _

_Il se mit à tourner autour de la fillette, complètement déboussolée, en récitant des paroles incompréhensibles. Rien ne se passa. Edouard Saune se renfrogna._

– _Il arrive que les signes de magie se manifestent un peu plus tôt, mais à la naissance… Non, ça, jamais. N'y a-t-il que ses cheveux qui changent ? Pas le reste de son corps ?_

– _Non, répondit la mère, dépassée par les événements._

– _C'est tout de même étrange… A moins que… Ah ! Serait-il possible… ?_

_Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il agita sa baguette et deux balles apparurent devant lui : l'une était rouge, l'autre gris foncé. Il les déposa par terre. Ebahis, les habitants de la maison regardèrent la scène._

– _Amélie, ramasse la balle rouge._

_Amélie observa le père de Cathy avec étonnement, puis fixa les balles. Elle hésita longuement avant d'en ramasser une et de la tendre au médicomage._

_Avant qu'Elsa, surprise, n'aie pu en placer une, M. Saune jubila :_

– _Une demi-métamorphomage ! Je savais que ce n'était pas une légende ! Jamais je n'aurais cru en voir de ma vie ! Un métamorphomage est un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser à volonté, expliqua-t-il sans même attendre qu'on le lui demande. Quand il se reproduit avec des Moldus, ses enfants sont soit métamorphomages, soit simplement sorciers, soit, fait très rare, Cracmols. _

– _Cracmol ? demanda Robert, qui n'avait apparemment jamais entendu ce mot._

– _Mais le gène qui contrôle la sorcellerie et la métamorphomagie, continua M. Saune, m'a laissé penser qu'il pouvait muter et faire de l'individu un demi-métamorphomage… Un métamorphomage qui ne pourrait transformer qu'une partie de son corps. C'est bel et bien le cas ici ! s'écria-t-il en désignant Amélie qui ne comprenait strictement rien et qui n'aimait décidément pas ce gros doigt pointé sur elle._

– _Mais Amélie ne peut pas transformer ses cheveux à volonté, elle ne le fait pas exprès, objecta Elsa. Ce doit être autre chose, non ?_

– _Non, non, je suis catégorique. Beaucoup de métamorphomages sont incapables de voir la couleur rouge et c'est vraisemblablement le cas ici. Je pense savoir pourquoi elle ne peut pas transformer ses cheveux à volonté, mais j'aimerais voir ça de plus près. Vous permettez ?_

_Sans attendre la permission qu'on lui aurait de toute façon accordée, le docteur Saune se dirigea vers la fillette aux cheveux verts et frisés et sortit sa baguette. _

– _J'aimerais juste faire quelques tests basiques, expliqua M. Saune, anticipant à nouveau les questions. Histoire de voir si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense…_

_Il fit apparaître un petit marteau et vérifia les réflexes d'Amélie, tous excellents. Il passa ensuite sa baguette, dont le bout émettait une lumière rose pâle, dans les cheveux verts de celle-ci. Rien ne se passa._

– _Bien… dit finalement le père de Cathy en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Bien. Ses cheveux auraient dû devenir invisibles, c'est un réflexe de métamorphomage. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Elle a donc bel et bien le Syndrome du Caméléon._

– _Ah, répondit Elsa, guère avancée._

– _Normalement, les métamorphomages peuvent se transformer selon leurs désirs, mais il arrive que cela se fasse de façon involontaire, sur le coup d'une grosse émotion ou tout simplement quand ils sont inconscients, par exemple pendant la phase de sommeil paradoxal – le moment de la nuit où on rêve, explicita-t-il en voyant les airs intrigués des deux adultes. Quand un métamorphomage est déprimé, il peut avoir le Syndrome du Caméléon : à ce moment-là, il ne peut plus se transformer volontairement, seules des métamorphoses incontrôlables ont lieu. C'est le cas de votre fille._

– _Mais enfin, elle a sept ans ! s'exclama Elsa. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit déprimée ?_

– _On a eu des cas où les métamorphomages n'étaient pas déprimés mais ne pouvaient plus se transformer. Il y a deux ans, une femme métamorphomage était venue nous voir elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoir. Pourtant, elle n'était pas déprimée ! Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie : un bon mari, un travail intéressant, une grande maison… Et deux mois plus tard, elle est tombée enceinte et elle a à nouveau pu user de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Elle avait le Syndrome du Caméléon mais elle n'était pas déprimée !_

– _Donc il faut que ma fille tombe enceinte pour pouvoir contrôler ses métamorphoses ? fit Elsa en fronçant les sourcils._

– _Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Non, c'est simplement que cette femme était heureuse, mais il lui manquait juste quelque chose à son bonheur : un enfant. Une fois qu'elle l'a eu, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Peut-être qu'Amélie n'est pas tout à fait heureuse._

_L'intéressée fit la moue. Elle avait bien des raisons de ne pas être heureuse. Elle n'avait pas d'amies, elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école, elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle, elle ne profitait à aucun moment de la journée ou du soleil. _

_Elsa, inquiète, se tourna vers sa fille et la dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait vraiment._

– _Ca s'arrangera avec le temps, dit le Dr. Saune, paternaliste. Quand elle pourra sortir, qu'elle se fera des amis à Beauxbâtons…_

– _Beauxbâtons ? s'enquit Robert. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _L'école de sorcellerie en France. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute : votre fille est une sorcière._

Depuis ce jour, j'étais devenue très amie avec Cathy, et avec ma demi-sœur Violette, nous formâmes un trio indissociable. Toutes deux montrèrent peu de temps après les premiers signes de magie, et ces phénomènes achevèrent de tisser un lien entre nous, bien plus solide qu'une quelconque amitié.

Depuis ce jour, aussi, j'avais passé plus de temps hors de la maison, mais à mon grand dam c'était aussi dans un intérieur : l'hôpital de Saint-Maquereau, où l'on m'avait fait passer une série de tests pour essayer de déterminer toutes les caractéristiques d'un demi-métamorphomage.

Mais j'étais toujours atteinte du syndrome du Caméléon, et mes cheveux changeaient toujours de couleur une fois par jour, ou plutôt une fois par nuit, pendant mon sommeil. La plupart du temps, ils étaient courts et blancs, comme aujourd'hui. Il avait été démontré qu'il existait un lien entre l'apparence d'un métamorphomage malade comme moi et ses pensées les plus profondes et en effet, cette coupe de cheveux était liée pour moi à une personne à laquelle je pensais souvent. Mais je préférais, pour l'heure, ne pas y songer, heureuse de pouvoir passer un Noël entouré de la famille de l'une de mes meilleures amies.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, une voix pressée me sortit du sommeil.

– Debout, debout, debout, debout, debout, debout, debout…

– T'as pas honte, Cathy ? grommelai-je en me passant une main sur les yeux. D'être encore aussi excitée par Noël à plus de seize ans ?

– Pas le moins du monde ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie que je sois réveillée. Allez, dépêche-toi, mes parents sont déjà en bas.

– Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je en me redressant sur le matelas posé à même le sol de la chambre de Cathy.

– Huit heures !

– Mais on est en vacances ! protestai-je.

– Mais c'est Noël ! répliqua-t-elle.

Comprenant que quoi que je dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, bâillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis suivis du regard Cathy, toujours en pyjama, qui dévalait les escaliers. Je pris les deux paquets cadeaux dans mon sac, l'un destiné aux parents de Cathy, l'autre à celle-ci, puis, sans prendre le temps de m'habiller, je descendis les escaliers à mon tour, plus calmement.

M. Saune, blouse de médicomage sur le dos, prenait son café, assis sur une chaise de la table du salon. Il s'amusait du spectacle qu'offrait sa fille Cathy semblait littéralement bouillir en attendant que je daigne la rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux, au pied d'un sapin très décoré. Il sourit en me voyant entrer.

– Amélie ! Bien dormi ?

– Oui, merci, répondis-je.

Il m'observa quelques secondes de plus, et son sourire s'élargit. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, je m'approchai du large miroir près de la cheminée du salon. Mes cheveux étaient mi-longs et rose pâle. Je soupirai, désabusée.

– Bonjour Amélie ! fit Mme Saune en entrant dans la pièce, habillée de sa cape d'Oubliator, un plateau de viennoiseries dans les mains. J'ai déposé tes cadeaux au pied du sapin, à côté de ceux de Cathy.

Celle-ci sembla plus frénétique encore au simple énoncé du mot « cadeaux ». Je tendis un paquet à M. Saune.

– C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie ici pour Noël, dis-je simplement.

– Oh, il ne fallait pas ! Ta présence est toujours un véritable plaisir, répondit-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre, à voir son air, qu'il était extrêmement pressé, tout comme sa fille, d'ouvrir son cadeau.

– Allez, tu peux les ouvrir, dis-je finalement à Cathy en posant finalement mon paquet à côté des siens.

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de joie et se jeta littéralement sur un long et mince paquet emballé dans du papier bleu. Elle le déchira en moins de deux, laissant apparaître un balai flambant neuf.

– Oh, Papa ! Un Astéros 900 ! Merci, merci, merci !

En moins de deux secondes, elle courut jusqu'à son père, se jeta dans ses bras, lui plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue et repartit comme une flèche jusqu'au cadeau suivant. A peine étonnée par sa conduite (la même depuis des années), je me tournai vers mes cadeaux. Il y en avait quatre : un emballé dans du papier journal, signature personnelle de ma mère quand elle envoyait des paquets depuis l'étranger un second dans un tissu bleu foncé, cerné d'un ruban pâle, dans lequel je reconnus l'élégance et la noblesse de Yune un troisième était couverts de petits mots, de l'écriture de ma sœur Violette. Le quatrième était blanc, cubique, de la taille d'une petite table de chevet. Ce devait être le cadeau des Saune.

Je commençai par le cadeau de Yune. Je défis lentement les rubans et dépliai une robe de soie bleue, brillante, qui s'attachait à l'aide de deux rubans foncés autour du cou elle était magnifique. Je lus la marque de fabrique du vêtement.

– Meego & Lee, souffla Cathy, éberluée, en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Elle ne se moque pas de toi !

Yune était la fille d'un Sang-Pur chinois, descendant d'une très ancienne, très respectable et très riche famille sorcière. Sa mère, qui avait divorcé de son père quelques années après sa naissance, était une styliste renommée dans la mode de luxe sorcière. Elle avait monté avec sa sœur la marque Meego & Lee, qui avait connu un franc succès. J'étais ravie de posséder l'une de leurs créations. Je lus la lettre que Yune m'avait envoyée, puis je passai au cadeau de ma sœur.

Le paquet recouvrait, sans aucun doute, un livre. Je l'ouvris et fus ravie de découvrir le tout nouveau livre de mon idole : _L'invention des sortilèges, tout un art_ de Filius Flitwick. Parfois, j'enviais les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient la chance de l'avoir comme professeur d'enchantements. Ses cours devaient être passionnants ! C'était ma matière préférée. Je feuilletai le livre aux belles images mouvantes et colorées, repérai deux ou trois sorts qui pourraient être utiles, puis reposai le livre au-dessus de la robe de luxe pour ouvrir le paquet venant de mes parents.

Cette année, ils étaient partis en Suisse, à Berne. J'avais reçu quatre paquets de mes chocolats préférés. J'en salivai d'avance. Et, à en croire le visage rayonnant de Cathy quand elle aperçut ce cadeau en particulier, elle aussi avait hâte de les goûter. J'ouvris un paquet et proposai un chocolat à Cathy, qui en prit deux. Ne m'en formalisant pas, je pris à mon tour un chocolat et regardait le cadeau de mes hôtes. Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur ?

Je tirai le paquet vers moi et regardait la boîte. Elle était entièrement blanche, avec une petite ouverture sur le côté, à peine plus grosse qu'une balle de golf. Etonnée, je retirai le couvercle.

Un minuscule chaton dormait au fond, sur un coussin en velours, un ruban rouge noué autour de son cou. Attendrie, je soulevai le coussin et le posai sur mes genoux. Le petit animal possédait une épaisse fourrure blanche et soyeuse, et le bout de son museau, de ses oreilles, de ses pattes et de sa queue étaient recouverts d'un léger duvet marron. Je sentis le félin ronronner et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est un demi-Fléreur, m'expliqua Cathy. Ça… Ça te plaît ?

–Evidemment ! Ce qu'il est mignon !

Mon exclamation réveilla le petit être. Il ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et m'observa, intrigué, avec l'air de penser « Mais c'est qui celle-là ? ». J'éclatai de rire.

– Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

– Bonne question ! Aucune idée. Ça va, j'ai tout mon temps. Alors, qu'as-tu reçu comme cadeau ? demandai-je avec un regard espiègle.

Cathy me répondit par un franc sourire.

– J'ai eu un balai de la part de mes parents, deux livres de mes grands-parents : _Cuisine sorcière française_ et _Sortilèges qui pourraient vous sauver la vie_, une cape de chez Meego & Lee, des fondants au Chaudron de chez Honeydukes de la part de ta sœur, eeeet… des Hermès !

Elle avait l'air ravie. J'avais bien fait de les lui choisir ! C'étaient des chaussures de sports, sorties il y a quelques années, à présent vendues partout dans le monde. Le sportif qui les portait se sentait plus léger et courait plus vite. Pour quelqu'un qui adorait la course à pieds comme Cathy, je pensais bien que cela lui plairait un tant soit peu.

J'écoutai vaguement les remerciements du Dr. Saune pour les dix pots de confiture faite maison que je venais de lui offrir. Je regardai par la fenêtre le soleil se lever dans le ciel d'un bleu froid, tout en caressant la fourrure soyeuse de mon nouveau compagnon qui ronronna de bonheur. La vie était belle.

-X-X-

Et, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Ginger se réveilla enfin…


	27. 27 Baiser et Bagarre

Ouille.

J'ai mal partout.

Ce sont les deux premières pensées cohérentes qui émergent de mon esprit embrumé. Je sors lentement du brouillard, respirant calmement, en me ressassant ce que j'ai appris de ma conversation avec Kara. Petit à petit, mes sens commencent à m'apporter quelques informations. Là où je suis, il fait chaud et doux. La pièce est faiblement éclairée, si j'en juge par la lumière qui passe à travers mes paupières. Je me trouve sur un meuble long et moelleux, et un tissu me recouvre.

Conclusion : je suis dans un lit.

Diable. Qui donc a bien pu me mettre dans un lit ? Je m'apprêtais à balancer l'Horcruxe, et là, plus rien… Faudrait qu'on m'explique.

« Si tu veux, je t'explique. »

Ah. Elle est encore là.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. La pièce est sobre, aux murs vert et argent. Une commode en ébène près d'une porte noire à la poignée dorée et travaillée, juste en face de moi. Mon lit est relativement petit, les draps sont vert pâle. A côté du lit se trouve une chaise, et ma cape est accrochée au dossier. Dans un coin de la chambre, je remarque un bureau recouvert d'anciens grimoires. Je suis sans doute dans une maison sorcière, et Serpentard qui plus est à en juger par les couleurs.

Et, bien sûr, assise sur le rebord du lit, se trouve la silhouette fantomatique de Gondul, l'air passablement inquiet.

« Ça va ? »

Je n'oublie pas que tu as essayé de tuer le frère de l'une de mes meilleures amies, assassin.

Elle grimace, gênée.

« Ecoute, j'ai fait ça pour te protéger. Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre… Mais moi, si. Tu peux me détruire sans problème. Ou même simplement m'abandonner. »

Sa voix n'est plus métallique et glacée, elle est presque douce, et emprunte d'une très grande tristesse. Ce détail me surprend.

« Mais je suis un peu de toi. Je suis ton passé… »

Ça, Kara me l'a dit. En face de moi, son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu as parlé à l'une des autres, alors. Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Plutôt que penser de longues phrases, je matérialise dans mon esprit l'image du corps ensanglanté de Kara, devant les six autres Valkyries. Puis les deux corps tendus comme un arc de Gondul et Hildr, séparées par un bouclier magique, dans la nuit noire de Scandinavie. L'Horcruxe ferme douloureusement les yeux.

« Maintenant, tu sais. »

C'est à mon tour de me sentir gênée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir triste et mélancolique. Pour changer de sujet, je lui demande par la pensée :

Où suis-je, alors ?

« Eh bien, tu t'es évanouie en vol, parce que tu retenais trop ton âme avec toi. Tu n'as pas encore la puissance de rester aussi longtemps dans cet état. J'ai puisé dans toutes mes forces pour te sauver, et ça a failli me détruire, mais ta vie passe avant la mienne. Ne me déteste pas d'avoir essayé d'anéantir ce sorcier. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai senti la magie entre mes doigts… La tentation était trop forte. Mais je saurai m'abstenir à l'avenir, je te le promets… Je ne te veux aucun mal… »

Tu t'es éloignée du sujet. Et je pense que je te pardonne. Mais je ne peux pas encore te faire confiance. Alors, que s'est-il passé après ?

« Je t'ai évité une chute trop dure, mais pas à ton balai. Il est en mille morceaux, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu es tombée dans la neige, dans un quartier peu fréquenté de Londres. Un garçon a apparemment suivi ta chute de sa fenêtre, parce qu'il est immédiatement venu de ramener à l'intérieur après. Je crois qu'il est le seul à t'avoir vue tomber. Heureusement, parce que si c'était un moldu… »

Je ressens un vague pincement au cœur à l'énoncé de la triste fin de mon Comète. Bah. Après tout, il était vieux. Je m'en rachèterai un autre…Et je le connais, ce garçon qui m'a ramassée par terre, au fait ?

« Oui. Il s'agit de James Potter. »

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

« Du calme. »

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

« J'ai dit du calme ! »

Non mais… ! ! ! Sérieusement, il fallait que je tombe devant SA maison ? De toutes les maisons de Londres ?

« Au moins, il t'a complètement soignée. Son elfe de maison s'en est chargé, du moins. »

J'entends un bruit de pas devant la porte. Sans réfléchir, je referme les yeux et essaie d'avoir l'air profondément endormie.

La porte s'ouvre tout doucement, sans un bruit. Le parquet grince légèrement sous les pas d'une personne qui s'assoit sur la chaise placée près du lit.

J'entends un soupir.

Mais qui c'est, bon sang ? Je suis hyper curieuse. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que j'ouvre les yeux. Sinon… En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne faut pas que j'ouvre les yeux. Peut-être que c'est surtout que je ne saurais pas quoi dire si l'individu en question me demande pourquoi j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je me vois mal répondre « Bah, en fait, je m'ennuyais un peu, alors… »

« James Potter », me prévient Gondul.

La porte grince à nouveau, faisant nettement plus de bruit que la première fois.

– Chut ! grommèle James. Elle dort encore.

– Elle a dormi toute la nuit, remarque inutilement un autre chuchotement venant de l'entrée.

« Lily Potter », m'avertit à nouveau mon Horcruxe.

Bieeeen. Il ne manque plus qu'Albus et le trio Potter sera au complet. Oh, non, pas Albus. Il ne doit surtout pas venir. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les petites amies énamourées devant ses frère et sœur. Je n'en ai vraiment pas le cœur.

– C'était pour te dire que Papa revenait bientôt, murmure Lily. Je viens de recevoir un coup de Cheminée.

– Ah. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu hier soir au repas de Noël ? Maman je veux bien, son père est malade, elle voulait rester près de lui. Comme Albus d'ailleurs. Mais Papa…

– A cause de cette histoire de Détraqueurs, tu sais ? Il a passé toute la nuit à les pourchasser, et ensuite il a dû les ramener en Ecosse… Il faut qu'elle reste ici, poursuit-elle. Papa veut lui parler à son retour.

Silence. Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux même si je meurs d'envie de voir leurs visages.

– Bon, eh bien, j'y vais, marmonne Lily.

D'un pas léger, elle franchit la porte et la referme derrière elle. A nouveau, un long silence s'installe.

Il ne voudrait pas s'en aller, lui aussi ?

– Ginger, tu es réveillée ? murmure-t-il enfin.

Je ne réponds pas, ne fais aucun mouvement. Qu'il se casse, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Le parquet sous la chaise grince, comme s'il se penchait. J'arrive à ressentir sa proximité. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou… J'entends sa respiration lente, régulière. Bientôt, j'arrive à sentir une légère odeur de menthe. Je l'inspire avec satisfaction, comme on savoure un excellent repas. J'aime tellement cette odeur. Son odeur.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? J'ai l'impression de me prendre une baffe quand je réalise que je suis en train de SENTIR l'odeur de ce crétin avec satisfaction. N'importe quoi !

J'ouvre les yeux, et pendant la fraction de seconde la plus étrange de ma vie, je me retrouve à fixer les yeux de Potter, à quelques centimètres des miens. Ses pupilles sont presque envoûtantes, ce dégradé de bleu et de marron est fascinant… La fraction de seconde suivante, je réalise que je suis bel et bien en train de m'extasier sur les yeux de l'abruti de service et me mets à hurler. Surpris, celui-ci a un large mouvement de recul et tombe de sa chaise.

– Non mais ça va pas bien ? je m'écrie, le cœur battant la chamade.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire cet imbécile ?

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Je tourne la tête vers le fond de la pièce où s'est réfugiée l'Horcruxe. Elle m'observe, narquoise.

– Non merci, je rétorque.

Potter tourne la tête, déboussolé, mais ne voit rien d'autre, évidemment, que le mur. Il me dévisage encore plus ébahi qu'avant. Maintenant, il doit me prendre pour une folle.

– Tu… euh… tu vas bien ?

– Oui merci, je réponds sèchement en commençant à retirer le drap.

Avant de réaliser que le vêtement que je porte n'est pas le mien. Je repère mes vêtements posés sur un bureau.

– QUI m'a déshabillée ? je rugis, hors de moi.

– C'est Toffy ! C'est notre elfe de maison, s'empresse de répondre Potter, visiblement inquiet pour sa vie. On n'allait pas te laisser dans tes vêtements sales et trempés !

Furieuse et honteuse, je saute de mon lit et me rue vers la porte dans une pitoyable tentative de fuite. Potter se place en travers de mon chemin. Je m'apprête à le pousser sans ménagement, quand il brandit sa baguette juste sous mon nez. Je me mets à loucher dessus et recule, incertaine.

– Tu n'iras pas plus loin, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais quand même bien plus assurée qu'avant. Tu restes ici. Mon père veut te parler quand il rentrera.

Il se recule lentement, pas à pas, vers la porte, baguette toujours pointée sur moi. Il finit par l'ouvrir dans son dos, et, sans me lâcher du regard, la fait pivoter sur ses gonds. Avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte et de la refermer. A clef.

C'est pas vrai ! Où est ma baguette ?

« Il l'a gardée dehors. Dans le salon, je crois. Habille-toi, je vais t'aider à t'évader. »

Je ne peux pas rester ?

« Sûrement pas. Pour trois raisons : la première, c'est que tu n'as pas envie de rester ici, et qu'on ne force pas une Valkyrie contre son gré impunément. La deuxième, c'est qu'une Valkyrie doit toujours être libre. La troisième, c'est que si Potter senior te voit, il va te soumettre à de nombreux sortilèges pour voir si tu n'as pas été manipulée ou quoi que ce soit et finira par se rendre compte que ta bague n'est pas un simple bijou mais un objet de magie noire. Et quelque chose me dit que Potter n'aime pas du tout les Horcruxes. »

Pourquoi les Horcruxes en particulier ?

« Pressentiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il risque de découvrir le pot aux roses. On ne va pas prendre de risques il faut partir au plus vite. »

Ca me paraît sage. M'habillant en vitesse, je commence à penser à l'endroit où je compte aller.

« Il en est hors de question. »

– C'est moi qui commande ici, je rétorque en mettant mon sac sur mon dos. Et de toute façon, je dois bien y retourner un jour où l'autre.

« As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule bonne raison ? »

J'en ai trois. La première, c'est que je ne suis pas une sorcière accomplie et que tu ne seras peut être pas toujours avec moi pour me dire quoi faire. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai mes amies là-bas. La troisième, c'est qu'il y a là-bas des choses que j'aimerais encore apprendre et que même les études ne me révéleront pas. Qui est réellement Hedvig Virtanen ? Et que trafique Erik Gongs, le timide garçon des cours supplémentaires de DCFM ?

« Mouais. Comme tu veux. »

T'as pas l'air très emballée, si je ne m'abuse. Bon ! Je suis habillée. Comment je récupère ma baguette maintenant ? Tout est fermé.

« Une seconde. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Avec un peu de magie bien sûr. »

Trouve un autre moyen. Je ne me laisserai plus totalement contrôler par toi.

« Cette maison est très ancienne et pleine d'énergie magique. Je peux en puiser, comme je l'ai déjà fait sur toi. Et c'est comme ça que je compte ouvrir cette porte. »

Ah, et… tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ?

« Non », soupire-t-elle, légèrement attristée. « Je ne peux que me contenter de sorts mineurs tels que _Alohomora_ ».

Et, comme elle dit cela en pointant son doigt sur la poignée, il y a un déclic et la porte s'entrouvre.

Coooool.

Je me glisse à l'extérieur. Je débouche sur un couloir long et étroit, bordé d'au moins une dizaine de portes, recouvert au sol d'un long tapis rouge et or – des Gryffondors sont passés par ici – qui étouffe le bruit de mes pas rapides. Les murs sont couverts de tableaux magnifiques, la plupart représentant des paysages d'automne ou de printemps. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en observer les détails.

« En effet, concentre-toi un peu, s'il-te-plaît. Maintenant, tu tournes à gauche, tu descends ces escaliers et… stop. Attends. Il y a quelqu'un dans le salon », me signale-t-elle en marchant devant moi.

Le mouvement de ses yeux d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce m'indique que la personne en question s'agite en tous sens.

« C'est un elfe qui fait le ménage », m'explique-t-elle.

Au bout de trente secondes, elle m'ordonne d'avancer d'un simple geste de la main, me révélant que la créature est partie vaquer à d'autres occupations. Je reprends donc ma marche et entre dans le salon d'un pas rapide.

« ATTENDS ! »

Trop tard.

Potter vient d'entrer par la porte en face. Baguette en main.

Oh mer…credi.

Plus de temps à perdre. Je me jette sur la table où se trouve la mienne tandis qu'un sort fuse près de mon oreille gauche, explosant une assiette derrière moi. J'attrape ma baguette à temps et lance un formidable Bouclier qui repousse violemment Potter. Le temps qu'un elfe soit entré dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, j'ai déjà filé.

– Et maintenant ?

« Tout droit, tourne à droite, puis à gauche, et derrière la cheminée, ouvre la porte. C'est la porte d'entrée. »

Je suis ses consignes à la lettre. Mais la porte s'avère être fermée. Cependant, comme par magie, sans mauvais jeu de mot, la porte s'ouvre tout de même. Sauf que derrière, il y a quelqu'un.

Je vous le donne entre mille : THE Harry Potter.

Il ressemble exactement à toutes les photographies de l'époque où il avait détruit Voldemort, avec quelques cheveux blancs en plus on dirait un mélange d'Albus et de James. Je l'ai déjà vu de près au Chaudron Baveur, juste avant ma première année, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas encore qui c'était. Mais là… C'est juste… Wow.

Il a l'air plutôt surpris, et n'a pas le temps de réagir alors que je sens mon bras s'abaisser dans un étrange réflexe acquis en cours avancé de DCFM pour le projeter en bas des marches du petit escalier devant l'appartement. Il atterrit lourdement dans la neige. A une vitesse hallucinante, il dégaine sa baguette. 

Combat singulier avec l'homme qui a tué le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Ca devrait aller, non ?

« Cette fois-ci, tu vas être obligée de me laisser t'aider », me lance Gondul, assise au pied des marches, me voyant esquiver les sorts de Potter senior, non sans mal malgré les cours avancés du professeur Pendleton.

Hors de question. Tu ne le tueras pas !

« Mais non », soupire-t-elle, lasse.

Elle se lève et m'attrape le bras. J'ai l'impression de me recevoir une douche glacée à cet endroit du corps. Mon bras s'abaisse, créant simultanément un bouclier et lançant un sortilège d'aveuglement à Harry Potter. Pris par surprise, celui-ci tombe par terre.

« Transplane, vite ! Le sort ne durera pas longtemps. »

Je ne sais pas transplaner !

« Alors cours ! Par ici ! »

Je la suis à toute vitesse, mes pas résonnant sur la route déserte et déblayée. Je bifurque dans une ruelle étroite.

« Maintenant, tu te transformes et on file d'ici. »

Je lance les sorts de rétrécissement et de désillusion sur mes affaires et m'envole sans plus attendre. Il était temps Potter venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue, et ne m'a observé qu'une fraction de seconde sous ma forme de corbeau avant de repartir en courant vainement à ma recherche.

OoOoO

Après des heures et des heures de vol épuisant, qui furent tout de même bien moins solitaires qu'à l'aller, j'arrive à Pré-au-Lard. Je me pose sur un toit en tuiles rouges. Les muscles de mes ailes hurlent à la mort.

« Petite nature. »

C'est pas toi qui t'es fatiguée toute la journée, alors tais-toi.

Gondul hausse les épaules et se tourne vers la forme sombre du Château de Poudlard. Les tours se découpent nettement dans le ciel violacé. En regardant à mon tour la maison de mes cinq dernières années, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse. Home sweet home !

« Poudlard a bien changé », commente-t-elle simplement.

Pas depuis la dernière fois que je suis partie en tout cas.

« En ce qui me concerne, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, c'était en 1607. »

Ah oui, quand même, ça ne date pas d'hier.

Après cinq courtes minutes de pause, je me force à repartir. Je m'envole de nouveau et vais droit vers le château. Quand je me trouve à quelques mètres de la façade, je commence à chercher une ouverture quelconque. Même si je me doute que personne n'aurait l'idée d'ouvrir une fenêtre par un temps aussi glacial.

Ah, si. Il y a un crétin qui a ouvert la fenêtre. Je me pose sur le rebord de celle-ci. A l'intérieur, un couple d'élèves de quatrième année s'embrasse fougueusement.

Beurk.

J'entre discrètement et file par la porte ouverte derrière eux, sans qu'ils me voient, trop occupés qu'ils sont à leur activité. Je m'élève jusqu'à me trouver juste en-dessous du plafond, pour que personne ne me voie. Je me pose en travers d'une arcade.

Personne dans les parages, Gondul ?

« Personne. Tu peux y aller. »

Je me transforme en humaine et me laisse tomber. J'atterris accroupie par terre et me relève rapidement, avant d'enchaîner les couloirs jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je prononce le mot de passe et celle-ci, étonnée, me laisse entrer dans la salle commune.

Pleine à craquer, bien sûr. Tous me dévisagent avec des yeux ronds. Un silence s'installe.

– Euh… Bonsoir !

Et je file à mon dortoir avant qu'on ne me pose de questions.

Je referme derrière moi ma porte à clef, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les remarques de Gondul :

« La dernière fois, j'étais à Serpentard. Mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de jeter un œil côté Gryffondor. C'est vraiment différent. Autrefois, la décoration était plus sobre. Que c'est mal rangé, dans ta chambre ! »

Evidemment, j'ai déjà prévu ce que je vais dire à toute l'école pour expliquer ma fuite. C'est stupide, mais au pire, j'écoperai d'une grosse punition. Après tous, nous ne sommes qu'en vacances. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais séché les sacro-saints cours de Poudlard.

Je me déshabille rapidement et prends une bonne douche, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être des semaines. Ce que ça fait du bien ! Une fois propre, je revêts des habits secs et descends pour le dîner, évidemment certaine de me faire démonter par les profs. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je franchis la porte de la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards se braquent sur ma petite personne et l'angoisse monte d'un cran. Je jette un très bref coup d'œil à la table des enseignants et remarque qu'ils sont tous plus abasourdis les uns que les autres. Ca aurait pu être comique, dans un autre contexte. Je marche très vite jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, écoutant à peine les nouvelles remarques de Gondul sur ce qu'elle voit – « La table des professeurs est bien plus longue qu'avant. Par contre, le plafond magique n'a pas changé… » – et je m'assois à côté d'une tête connue. L'élève en question me dévisage, ébahi.

– Hey, dis-je en désespoir de cause, voyant qu'il ne me parle pas. Euh… Quoi de neuf ?

– Pas grand-chose. Et toi ? dit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Quoi de neuf ?

– Oh, trois fois rien, je réponds à mon tour. On s'ennuie, ici.

– C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? me demande Freddy Kreeps.

Freddy Kreeps, le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Rooh, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez déjà oublié.

– Ouais. Entre autres. Mais j'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie d'en parler, justement, dit-il en me montrant d'un léger signe de tête la table des professeurs.

Si les regards de McGonagall pouvaient tuer les gens sur place, je serai morte depuis un moment. Je soupire.

« Elle, tu vas être obligée d'aller lui parler. Pas de moi, bien sûr. »

Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Gondul. Je ne comptais pas lui parler de toi.

Vexée, celle-ci ne répond pas.

– Et, euh… Tu vas rester ou tu repars bientôt ? me demande Freddy.

– Je voulais aller aux Bahamas, mais la directrice ne sera sans doute pas d'accord, malheureusement…

– En effet, c'est bien dommage… Oh !

Un petit papier atterrit dans sa soupe, accompagné d'une plume grise du hibou qui vient de l'apporter. Le plat gicle de partout. Je le ramasse, essuie le bout de mes doigts avec une serviette, puis ouvre le papier plié en quatre. D'une écriture fine et penchée, légèrement tremblante, il est écrit :

« DANS MON BUREAU A NEUF HEURES »

Coup d'œil à ma montre, neuf heures moins dix. Je lève la tête : la directrice vient de partir.

– Ca va barder, dit mollement Freddy en s'essuyant lentement son visage couvert de soupe. Bon courage.

– Merci… J'en aurai besoin.

A nouveau la peur au ventre, je me lève, glisse une pomme dans ma poche, puis sors de table. Répétons le discours que je vais tenir à McGo : Bonsoir madame, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me sentais très seule et j'ai essayé de savoir qui étaient mes parents, …

« Je parie que ce que tu vas lui dire ne ressemblera pas du tout à ça. »

Tais-toi ! C'est pas le moment de parier sur mon dos. Où en étais-je ? … j'ai essayé de savoir qui étaient mes parents, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et quand les Détraqueurs m'ont attaquée, j'ai eu peur et je suis tout de suite revenue. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir inquiétée, je…

Oh, ça y est. J'arrive dans le couloir du bureau de McGo. Je m'approche de la gargouille en gardant l'entrée et rejoins de ce fait la vieille directrice qui m'attend d'un pas ferme.

– Bonsoir madame, je….

– Pas ici, m'interrompt-elle d'une voix implacable. Pégase, dit-elle en se tournant vers la gargouille.

Celle-ci s'incline, et un passage s'ouvre derrière elle. Nous montons les escaliers-escalators. Elle ouvre la porte et m'invite à l'intérieur. Tout est exactement comme la dernière fois.

« Non, la dernière fois, c'était plutôt vert », me contredit Gondul. « Le directeur était un Serpentard ».

Sans me préoccuper de cette remarque superflue, je m'assois nerveusement et regarde le tableau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'observe avec un air amusé.

« Lui, il n'était pas là. »

Gondul, s'il-te-plaît, la ferme. Je suis hyper nerveuse, c'est pas le moment.

– Eh bien ? me demande McGonagall.

Je me force à tourner la tête vers elle et à regarder dans ses yeux insondables. Ses traits sont figés.

« On dirait une vieille chouette. »

Tais-toi !

« Oh, ça va. J'essayais de te détendre. »

Je dis alors très vite :

– Je suis absolument désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais seule et j'avais pas de parents, et les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, désolée de vous avoir inquiétée.

« Pari gagné ! » se réjouit Gondul.

La vieille chouette, euh, je veux dire, le professeur McGonagall, a haussé un sourcil. Voyant que je ne dirai rien de plus, elle pose ses poings sur son bureau et me dit très lentement, d'une voix grave :

– Vous avez inquiété toutes les autorités moldues et sorcières du pays pendant trois jours. Trois journées entières. J'aimerais des explications plus précises.

Son regard fixe me terrifie. Je me liquéfie sur place et balbutie :

– Je… euh… Je me sentais très seule, c'était Noël, j'avais pas de famille, et j'ai voulu savoir où elle pouvait être, ma famille je veux dire, je devais savoir, vous comprenez ?

« Manifestement, non », commente Gondul.

– Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous vous y êtes prise pour sortir de Poudlard en pleine nuit.

Si je parle du passage secret, non seulement il sera fermé pour toujours, mais en plus je dénonce Potter qui m'en a parlé. Le pauvre n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

« 'Le pauvre' ? Avant c'était 'le crétin'. Dois-je conclure que ce changement est dû au fait qu'il ait failli t'embrasser ce matin ? »

Arrête ! Ne me reparle plus de ça ! Je dois rester concentrée.

Je garde le silence. La directrice soupire.

– Bien. Vous aurez donc deux mois de colle pour cette petite sortie. Et cent cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je vais me faire défoncer par mes petits camarades. Je commence à me lever, croyant que l'entretien est terminé, mais McGo m'interrompt alors que j'ouvre la porte :

– Et vous ne participerez pas au voyage à Beauxbâtons.


	28. 28 Les poignards Pétrifiés

– QUOI ?

« On dit pardon, quand on est polie », me signale platement Gondul.

– Vous avez parfaitement entendu, Miss Enderson, répond la directrice sans se départir de son calme. Vous méritez cette punition. Vous êtes sous notre responsabilité, vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller comme bon vous semble.

Je me retiens difficilement de rétorquer que s'il m'arrivait un malheur hors de l'école, ils n'auraient de compte à rendre à personne.

Le bruit d'une explosion détourne momentanément mon attention. Je regarde vers la cheminée où les flammes ont grandi et verdi. Un regard émeraude et furieux surgit du feu, bientôt accompagné d'une personne que j'aurais aimé ne pas revoir avant longtemps.

– Bonsoir, Mr. Potter, le salue, étonnée, la directrice. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir ici, mais pourquoi êtes-vous… ?

– Les Aurors ont été informés que Miss Enderson était revenue à Poudlard. Je suis donc venu pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement de ce matin.

McGonagall a l'air encore plus surprise.

– Vous l'avez rencontrée ce matin ?

– Oui. Mon fils l'a vue tomber avec son balai devant notre maison. Miraculeusement, elle a survécu. Notre elfe l'a soignée et une fois qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est sauvée et m'a attaqué quand j'ai essayé de la retenir.

Je n'aime pas du tout le tour que prennent les choses…

McGonagall se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard ébahi.

– Vous avez vraiment fait ça, Miss Enderson ?

– Euh… oui, je réponds, la voix tremblante.

– J'ai du mal à y croire, Mr. Potter. Vous vous êtes fait désarmer, vous, directeur du bureau des Aurors, qui avez vaincu à deux reprises Lord Voldemort, par une étudiante en sixième année ?

Gondul explose de rire en voyant la tête de Harry Potter. Si je n'étais pas aussi nerveuse, j'aurais sans doute fait de même.

– Elle a refusé de me donner des explications, et cela m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de se confier à qui que ce soit d'autre, ajoute la directrice.

– Je peux la faire parler, affirme-t-il.

– Il en est hors de question. Miss Enderson n'est pas une criminelle – juste une fugueuse. Du moment qu'elle est revenue et en bonne santé, c'est le principal. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas à nouveau.

Mr. Potter se renfrogne.

– Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, Miss, me dit McGonagall en se tournant vers moi. L'heure du couvre-feu va bientôt être passée. Dépêchez-vous.

Je les salue tous deux d'un signe de tête, puis marche très vite devant Harry Potter en évitant son regard incandescent jusqu'à la porte. En descendant les escaliers, j'entends derrière moi un « Bonne soirée » avant que la porte ne claque.

Bonne soirée, tu parles ! Je vais être la seule fille en sixième année à ne pas partir à Beauxbâtons, je vais rester cloîtrée dans ce château pourri.

« N'exagérons rien. Il n'est pas si pourri que ça, ce château. »

Hmph !

Je suis accueillie par le bon feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et ferme les yeux cinq bonnes minutes, essayant de me calmer. Quelle peau de vache, cette directrice ! Et moi qui la croyais sympa avec les élèves de sa maison… J'aurais dû me méfier.

« T'écouter penser est très intéressant, mais je crois que tu devrais arrêter un instant pour regarder ce qu'il se passe ici », m'avertit Gondul d'une voix amusée.

Je rouvre les yeux en me redressant et regarde la direction qu'elle m'indique. Quatre hiboux tambourinent furieusement contre une fenêtre de la salle commune. Je cours leur ouvrir, et tous lâchent leur parchemin à mes pieds avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. J'en déplie un, étonnée. Qui peut bien vouloir m'écrire ?

« A Ginger Enderson

Où es-tu ? Je t'en supplie, réponds. »

C'est l'écriture de Roxanne. Mince ! C'est vrai qu'elles ont dû s'inquiéter si elles ont lu les journaux. J'utilise la poudre de Cheminette posée sur le manteau de l'âtre et en jette une poignée en prononçant l'adresse de Roxanne. Puis je mets la tête à l'intérieur.

« C'est autorisé, ce que tu fais ? »

Bien sûr. Ca fait quatre ans qu'on a le droit d'utiliser les cheminées pour passer des coups de cheminette hors période scolaire.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu t'en servir pour t'échapper ? »

On m'aurait tout de suite retrouvée.

Ma tête arrive dans la chambre de Roxanne. Celle-ci, assise sur son bureau, me remarque immédiatement et se jette par terre pour me faire face.

– Ginger ! Où es-tu ? Tu t'es fait enlever ? s'écrie-t-elle.

– Du calme, je la tempère. Je suis à Poudlard.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Et où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'évaporer dans la nature comme ça ? Judith et moi, on était mortes de peur ! Pourquoi es-tu partie, d'abord ? Est-ce que ce sont des gens qui t'ont enlevée ?

– Non, non… Je…

– Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !

« Sympathique, ton amie. »

Tais-toi.

– Tu te rends compte que tu as alerté tout le pays pour RIEN ? Pour un caprice ?

« C'était nécessaire. Dis-le lui ! »

Tais-toi !

– … Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'attaquer Harry ? Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal !

« Non, mais il aurait pu ME faire du mal ! »

– Tais-toi !

Roxanne s'arrête dans sa tirade, surprise. J'ai vraiment parlé à voix haute ?

« Je me demande comment tu vas arranger ça. »

… Tais-toi.

– Je me sentais très seule, d'accord ? je m'écrie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir une famille. Ne pas avoir de maison. Ne rien avoir à soi. Ne pas savoir d'où on vient, ne pas savoir où on va ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est affreux ! Parfois je me sens à part parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être élevée par des parents. Alors, oui, ce Noël, je me suis sentie encore plus seule et j'ai craqué ! J'ai essayé de retrouver mes parents. Et tu pensais que j'étais partie comme une gamine qui fugue pour un rien ? Tu ne crois pas que j'avais peur de ce que je faisais, que j'étais terrorisée par l'idée de peut-être tout sacrifier ? Je ne pouvais même pas vous contacter et vous faire part de mes pensées, parce que si je le faisais, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien ! Quand j'ai vu les Détraqueurs, j'ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arrivée… Tu trouverais ça normal, toi, si je restais calme et sereine après ça ? J'ai paniqué !

Ma voix se perd dans les aigus. Je m'étonne d'avoir été aussi sincère, alors que j'étais partie pour simplement me justifier. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour essayer de me calmer et marmonne :

– Désolée de vous avoir inquiétées. C'était important pour moi.

Je regarde à nouveau le miroir. Roxanne est mortifiée.

– Je… je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas…

Elle soupire.

– Pardon de t'avoir demandé des explications. Tu as trouvé des choses alors, en ce qui concerne ta famille ?

« Oui, plein. »

– Non. Rien.

Court silence.

– Comment était le chocolat ? je demande finalement, pour briser la glace.

– Hein ? s'exclame-t-elle, ahurie.

– Le chocolat que je t'ai envoyé par la poste pour Noël.

Son visage s'éclaire.

– Ah ! C'était super bon ! J'aurais voulu me le garder pour moi seule mais Hugo m'en a mangé la moitié en douce ! ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air vaguement énervée, ce qui me fait éclater de rire.

– Je vais appeler Judith, j'annonce. Pour la rassurer.

– Faites donc, me répond Roxanne en prenant l'air un peu guindé de la directrice.

– Au fait ! Cette saleté de McGo m'a privée de voyage scolaire ! Tu te rends compte ?

Roxanne me lance un regard qui veut clairement dire « Tu mérites cette punition ». Je déteste quand elle se prend pour ma mère.

« D'un autre côté, c'est toi qui demande à avoir des parents sans arrêt. »

Oh, la ferme.

Roxanne me lance un dernier sourire et je retire la tête de la cheminée.

En fait, mes amies avaient vraiment de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter… Il m'en est arrivé, des choses, en si peu de temps ! M'échapper de l'école, manquer d'être tabassée par deux soûlots, aller à une fête où je ne connais personne, me faire attaquer par des Détraqueurs, mettre au doigt un dangereux objet de magie noire…

« Hé ! » s'écrie Gondul, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

… Sauter d'un immeuble de quatre étages, vivre sans argent et sans nourriture, m'attaquer à des sorciers, faire une chute de quelques centaines de mètres en balai, me mesurer à Harry Potter…

… me faire presque embrasser par James Potter…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, à ce crétin ? Il ne m'aime pas, n'est pas attiré par moi, c'est évident. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu m'embrasser ?

« J'ai remarqué sur sa table de chevet un livre de contes moldus. Dedans, il y avait la Belle au Bois Dormant. Je suppose que ça doit être à cause de ça. »

Tu crois qu'il croit aux contes de fées ? C'est pas vrai… Ce type est un crétin fini.

« Détrompe-toi. Il y a sûrement des gens qui réussissent à triompher des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps parce qu'ils connaissent les contes fées, du genre les contes de Beedle le Barde », réplique ironiquement Gondul.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si Harry Potter avait battu le grand méchant du siècle dernier avec des contes pour enfants.

Je prononce l'adresse de Judith en lançant de la poudre de Cheminette et replonge la tête dans l'âtre. J'ai la surprise d'arriver face à face avec mon amie, déjà à genoux devant sa cheminée.

– Roxanne m'a expliqué, me prévient-elle tout de suite. T'es complètement barge, ma pauvre.

Elle dit ça avec un grand sourire.

– N'empêche, je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Tu ne comptes pas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas vraiment. Il fait plus chaud, ici, je précise, comme si c'était l'argument ultime.

Judith s'assombrit.

– Quelle chance. Moi, je vais me les peler. Je peux te dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de passer mes vacances de Noël à Oslo. Je vais passer toute la journée enfermée à la maison parce qu'il fait trop froid dehors.

Elle pousse un autre soupir.

– Qu'est-ce que je m'embête… Au moins, ta fuite avait fait un peu d'animation… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Elle fait mine d'avoir l'air très ennuyée.

– Le chocolat ne t'a pas fait plaisir, alors ?

– Si ! Petit rayon de soleil dans une journée toute grise. Et à Londres, le moindre rayon de soleil, crois-moi, c'est le paradis ! Et toi, tu as reçu notre cadeau ?

– Euh… Non ? Je viens à peine de rentrer, c'est quoi ?

– Roxanne et moi avons mis du temps à nous décider, mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire, me répond-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Je te laisse le découvrir… A demain !

Je retire la tête de la cheminée, étonnée.

Où met-on les cadeaux de Noël, d'habitude ? Au pied du lit. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et constate, dépitée, le bazar impressionnant qui y règne depuis la première année. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble leur cadeau. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ?

Fidèle à mes habitudes, je cherche dans ce fatras mon dico latin-français pour appliquer la « méthode Flitwick ». Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi ! La dernière fois, c'était le soir de la rentrée, quand j'étais passée aux archives…

C'est parti. Ce que je cherche, c'est quoi, exactement ? Un cadeau. Pour être plus précise, un cadeau de Noël, un cadeau de mes amies, un cadeau qui doit me revenir… Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux regarder du côté « cadeau de mes amies ». Bien. Le sort que je recherche doit pouvoir trouver un cadeau venant de mes amies, donc que mes amies ont forcément touché à un moment ou à un autre. Et Roxanne adore préparer les paquets cadeaux, donc je suis sûre qu'elle a dû s'occuper de l'emballage. Ma baguette doit être capable de pouvoir voir cela, le fait que Roxanne a tenu ce paquet… Ou le sentir ? Oui, le sentir ! Exactement, comme les moldus qui utilisent des chiens pour pister leurs ennemis. Sauf que là ce sera un cadeau.

« Beau raisonnement », me complimente Gondul. « Le sort que tu cherches a un nom, c'est le _Nasuflare_. Et sinon, ton paquet est là ! »

Elle me montre du doigt un paquet carré et plat. Elle aurait pu me prévenir ! Ca m'aurait épargné la peine de me casser la tête à chercher un sort…

Je me jette presque sur le paquet. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un tableau ? Non. Elles ne m'offriraient jamais un tableau. C'est pas mon genre et elles le savent très bien. Ou alors c'est encore cette manie stupide de Roxanne de donner des formes invraisemblables aux paquets cadeaux pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ledit cadeau…

Je déchire l'emballage d'un marron terne. A l'intérieur, il y a un étui d'une longueur d'un bon mètre et demi.

Oh.

Elles ne m'auraient pas acheté ÇA.

Une enveloppe est glissée juste en dessous de l'étui. Je l'ouvre rapidement.

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre de ton « vieux Comète tout pourri » (je cite) … »

Paix à son âme. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit gésir sans sépulture devant la maison des Potter.

« … alors Judith et moi avons eu cette idée. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt !

Roxanne »

Oh NON.

J'ouvre lentement l'étui, les yeux fermés, refusant de croire à ma chance.

« Tu es ridicule. »

J'ouvre les yeux.

…

…

WAOUH ! Il est TROP beau ! Je soulève le balai au-dessus de ma tête pour l'estimer. Léger, son bois est d'une couleur sombre et est verni, la forme est aérodynamique. J'ai reconnu le modèle, je l'ai vu dans le _Balai Magazine_ de septembre dernier. C'est bel et bien un Astéros 900, de la compagnie de la Comète.

Je retrouve rapidement le numéro en question de _Balai Magazine_, et tourne les pages jusqu'aux « Fiches des balais du mois ».

« Avec ses 260 km/h atteints en seulement dix secondes, le dernier-né de la compagnie de la Comète est porteur de nombreuses promesses. Le sortilège de freinage appliqué au balai a été amélioré depuis le Comète 500. Il est également doté du classique vernis antimaléfices, et, nouveauté, d'un dispositif intégré de contrôle des vibrations. Points noirs chez Astéros 900 : il est destiné aux professionnels, comme le soulignent l'absence d'alarme anti-vol ou de correcteur de trajectoire, mais aussi sa sensibilité extrême. »

« Quel déplorable manque de tenue », soupire Gondul, affligée, en me voyant sautiller partout dans la chambre.

M'en tape.

Et c'est tout sourire que, une heure plus tard, je m'enfonce sous les draps chauds de mon lit à baldaquin.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, je descends dans la Grande Salle et me surprends à sourire. Le fait d'avoir du choix au petit-déjeuner est un plaisir auquel je n'ai pas pu goûter pendant quelques jours. Je m'assieds donc à côté du seul Gryffondor avec qui je suis plus ou moins amie resté pour les vacances de Noël.

– Hey, lui dis-je en tendant ma main pour attraper la tasse de café qui s'est matérialisée devant moi.

– Hey, répond simplement Freddy Kreeps.

– T'as eu quoi pour Noël ? je demande, histoire de faire un peu la conversation.

– Une cape, un casque de batteur, un set d'entretien de balai et des Hermès. Tu sais, les chaussures de sport… ajoute-t-il en voyant mon air étonné.

– Non, je ne sais pas. C'est quoi ?

– Des chaussures qui permettent de courir très vite ! C'est une marque française qui vient de naître, à ce qu'il parait.

Marque française-France-Beauxbâtons-je ne pars pas à Beauxbâtons.

Et voilà, je suis déprimée.

« A cause d'une simple association d'idée ? Tu ne dois pas être souvent joyeuse, alors », commente Gondul, s'exprimant pour la première fois de la journée.

Elle est installée à côté de Freddy, juste en face de moi. Celui-ci, évidemment, ne peut pas la voir. Elle l'observe un moment, l'évaluant brièvement du regard, puis se lève de table et commence à s'éloigner. Mais où va-t-elle ?

« Je ne compte pas rester avec toi pour t'écouter parler avec ce garçon inintéressant à propos de cadeaux de Noël. »

Quel tact. Merci, Gondul. Mais tu peux t'éloigner de moi, alors ?

« Oui, mais pas à un rayon de plus d'un kilomètre environ. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen pour moi de recueillir de la magie ici. »

Comment ça ?

« Te souviens-tu, chez les Potter ? J'ai réussi à lancer un sort parce que leur maison suintait d'énergie magique et j'ai pu en récupérer pour moi. Mais ici, dans une école de sorcellerie et l'une des plus anciennes de surcroît, je n'ai pas réussi à en recueillir. Comme si on avait mis une protection autour de cette magie. »

Gondul ne tuera donc personne à Poudlard pour l'instant. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose.

« Fort amusant. »

Elle sort par la Grande Porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? me demande Kreeps, en regardant la porte de la Grande Salle à son tour.

– Euh, rien. Il fait très beau ce matin, je commente en regardant le plafond peu nuageux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

– Je comptais essayer mes Hermès, me répond-il. Tu veux venir ?

– Pourquoi pas. J'ai moyennement envie de passer ma journée toute seule.

OoOoO

J'ai donc passé toute ma journée dans le parc avec lui. En revenant, nous étions frigorifiés, et avons parlé de tout et de rien devant la cheminée de notre Salle Commune. Le lendemain, nous avons fait du Quidditch et le jour d'après je l'ai aidé à faire ses devoirs, puisque j'avais déjà terminé les miens. Chacun de ces trois jours, j'ai appelé mes deux amies et Gondul, qui avait l'air de détester Freddy, a passé bien peu de temps avec moi. La vie reprenait donc son cours.

Mais la nuit du 28 décembre fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anormale.

Je me retrouve dans le vide, j'ai l'impression d'être tout et rien à la fois, comme le soir où j'ai failli m'éclater la tête sur le trottoir londonien mais où Gondul m'a sauvée in extremis. Vais-je retrouver les Valkyries ? J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis debout au milieu d'une étendue glacée et couverte de neige, au milieu d'une allée. Je marche lentement le long de celle-ci, me demandant où elle va me mener.

– Bonsoir, Gondul.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure élancée, à la longue robe en soie noire et aux cheveux d'ébènes bouclés, marche à mes côtés. Un sourire étire ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux noirs sont aussi chaleureux que les ailes en forme de griffes dans son dos sont effrayantes.

– Bonsoir, Brynhildr, je réponds.

Je continue de marcher, ne pensant plus rien. Si je dois apprendre des choses dans ce rêve, alors autant laisser la Valkyrie mener la marche.

– Sais-tu où nous allons ? me demande-t-elle finalement.

–Pas la moindre idée.

A quelques centaines de mètres, au bout de l'allée, j'aperçois un édifice, mais d'ici, je suis incapable de dire de quoi il peut s'agir.

– Nous sommes sur la route des Poignards Pétrifiés. Cette route mène droit au tombeau d'Odin.

– Ah, dis-je en m'arrêtant net.

Je ne suis jamais allée dans un tombeau ou même un cimetière, et à vrai dire, l'idée même de me retrouver proche d'une personne sans vie me rebute.

– Et dire que c'est toi qui l'as tué, fait Brynhildr en souriant. Tu as beaucoup changé. L'Horcruxe ne doit pas être ravi.

– Pas vraiment, non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste, parfois.

– Il faut l'excuser, me répond-elle d'une voix douce. Elle en a vu, des horreurs, dans ses vies.

Elle tourne la tête et je regarde dans la même direction. Le corps de Brynhildr est par terre, ensanglanté, éventré. La neige se colore en rouge. Je porte la main à la bouche, choquée et écoeurée, avant de voir tout ses membres prendre feu. Autour, la neige fond. Bientôt, un bébé au milieu de l'eau gelée se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Aussitôt, un deuxième personnage apparaît à côté d'elle en transplanant. Il s'agit de Gondul, qui me ressemble beaucoup, mais qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'années de plus, et dont les traits se sont durcis.

– Allons, allons, calme-toi, Brynhildr, shhh… Je parie que ce sont ces brigands qui t'ont attaquée, ajoute-t-elle, une lueur rouge dans les yeux, en regardant des silhouettes indistinctes en train de disparaître à l'horizon.

– Nous sommes en 1214, en France, annonce la Brynhildr adulte à mes côtés.

– Le tombeau d'Odin est en France ? je m'exclame, ahurie. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il se trouverait en Scandinavie.

– C'est le cas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais nous avons changé de décor, entretemps.

Gondul lance quelques sorts faisant apparaître un berceau. Elle pose le bébé à l'intérieur et transplane. Je tourne la tête et regarde à l'horizon : une nouvelle silhouette vient d'apparaître au loin, provoquant la terreur des brigands, dont j'entends les hurlements de peur et de douleur se mêler à ceux, de rage, de Gondul. Bientôt, il n'y a plus qu'une seule silhouette debout. Elle disparaît, et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, Gondul est de retour auprès du bébé. Ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Elle les nettoie d'un simple sort et transplane à nouveau avec l'enfant.

Le décor change. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs joue dans un jardin fleuri. Dans la maison attenante, une vieille femme, Gondul, la regarde batifoler en souriant.

– Le prince de Suède devait rejoindre Paris pour y rencontrer le roi, m'explique Brynhildr. Il s'était arrêté dans notre village pour se reposer. Il en a profité pour se promener, seul, et s'est éloigné jusqu'à atteindre notre maison, un peu à l'écart des autres.

La petite fille se transforme en corbeau, croasse de bonheur et se transforme à nouveau en humaine. Elle éclate de rire et recommence ce manège plusieurs fois de suite. Le sourire aux lèvres, Gondul, derrière la fenêtre, quitte son point d'observation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds sort de derrière un arbre. Ses vêtements sont propres et luxueux.

– Le prince, m'annonce Brynhildr.

Il observe la petite Brynhildr rire, rire, et courir en tous sens. Soudain, la fillette se transforme en corbeau. Elle redevient humaine et tombe sur ses fesses dans l'herbe verte. Elle éclate de nouveau de rire.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle est pliée en deux de douleurs, hurlant à la mort, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Et à peine une seconde après, le prince s'effondre, raide mort, ayant reçu un éclair vert de magie dans la poitrine venant de la baguette de la redoutable Gondul. Après l'avoir assassiné, elle ne s'y intéresse plus et se jette sur la jeune Brynhildr. Elle pleure elle aussi.

– Ça va aller, Brynhildr… Ça va passer… Calme-toi…

– Que s'est-il passé ? je demande.

– Le prince a compris que j'étais une Valkyrie. Quand quelqu'un l'apprend, tu ressens une douleur intense dans ton cœur c'est un moyen sûr de savoir si tu es découverte ou pas, affirme Brynhildr non sans ironie. Après, nous n'avons plus qu'une seule vie à vivre.

– Et après, qu'est-il arrivé ?

– Rien de très intéressant. Gondul a lacéré le corps du prince pour que les villageois croient qu'un loup l'avait attaqué, et nous sommes reparties en Scandinavie. J'ai passé le reste de ma dernière vie avec elle, après avoir reçu les visites de chacune des autres Valkyries, excepté Hildr bien sûr. Et quand je suis morte, elle m'a enterrée à l'endroit que je lui avais demandé.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Près du tombeau d'Odin.

Je m'étonne. Odin ? N'étaient-elles pas sensées le détester ?

– Pas moi, m'explique-t-elle patiemment. Parce que je lui étais reconnaissante de nous avoir créées. Evidemment, nous existions avant. Mais je n'aurais jamais rencontré Gondul ou Kara s'il n'avait pas décidé de faire de nous des Valkyries. J'étais née auprès d'Odin, je voulais mourir auprès de lui.

Au fur et à mesure de ces explications, le décor change autour de nous. Nous sommes devant une superbe bâtisse qui semble être construite dans de la glace. Sans attendre, j'entre à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère est gelée. Au centre de la pièce de verre se trouvent deux longs cercueils de glace. Je garde mes distances.

Gondul, quinze ans, se trouve près de l'un d'eux. Elle laisse glisser sa main sur le cercueil, les larmes aux yeux.

– Adieu, Brynhildr…

– Qui va là ?

La Brynhildr de mon rêve, Gondul et moi faisons volte-face dans un même geste. Un garçon d'une trentaine d'années se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. La lumière venant du dehors ne laisse apercevoir que sa silhouette.

– Oh, ce n'est que toi, Gondul. Bonjour.

Le garçon s'avance, et Gondul brandit sa baguette, menaçante. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et épais lève les bras en l'air en signe de reddition et sourit :

– Voyons, je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir t'attaquer. Jamais je n'oserais me mesurer à toi.

– Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu devrais être mort !

– Et si mon père ne t'avait pas ensorcelée, toi aussi, tu devrais être morte. Je suis un piètre lanceur de sorts, mais un excellent maître en potions. J'ai découvert la potion de jouvence. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que j'attendais ta venue… Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me donneras ce que je veux.

– Tu n'auras JAMAIS l'anneau de ton père, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te le donnerai.

– Tu me confonds avec l'un de mes frères, je pense ! Crois-tu vraiment que je veuille l'utiliser ? Je veux le détruire pour sauver les hommes de leur folie. Je suis le seul à savoir comment faire cela.

– Sottises ! crache-t-elle.

– Un jour, tu viendras, et tu me le donneras, annonce-t-il calmement. J'attendrai. Et quand l'anneau ne sera plus, je pourrai enfin mourir.

– Tu vivras alors encore quelques éternités ! s'écrie Gondul avant de transplaner.

L'homme hausse les épaules, puis s'en va, en marmonnant « je sais que j'ai raison ».

– Elle ne lui a jamais donné ? je demande, alors que le décor disparaît peu à peu.

– Jusqu'ici, non, répond Brynhildr. Mais tout est possible, après tout…

– Penses-tu qu'il mente ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Il avait l'air honnête mais les fils d'Odin avaient toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir récupérer ce qu'ils considéraient être leur héritage, au profit de celles qui leur avait volé leur père.

– De toutes façons, tant que les Valkyries étaient vivantes, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en servir… Non ?

– Tout n'est pas aussi simple. Des règles très anciennes de sorcellerie expliquent que les descendants d'un sorcier peuvent utiliser sa baguette sans problème le même phénomène était peut-être observable sur l'anneau de Nibelung.

– Et Gondul n'aimait ni les hommes ni Odin, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance au fils de celui-ci…

– Exactement.

Elle se tait. Autour de nous, tout est devenu noir.

– Tu vas t'en aller ? je demande.

Elle me fait un triste sourire.

– Oui. Mais je reviendrai te voir, Gondul. Je te le promets.

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle. Comme c'est étrange c'est presque comme avoir une mère. Comme avoir une famille.

– Les Valkyries sont ta famille, Gondul, murmure Brynhildr. Ne l'oublie pas.

Je n'ai plus de souvenir de cette nuit à partir de ce moment-là.


	29. 29 Béryl et Beauxbâtons

B'jour tout le monde ! Merci de vos reviews hyper sympathiques. Je suis contente de voir qu'au 29ème chapitre vous aimez toujours autant cette fanfic.

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez surtout Amélie Vermeil. Certains pensent qu'elle est une autre Valkyrie (quelle théorie intéressante !) d'autres ne l'aiment pas et sautent les passages de son point de vue. Je vous garantis que cette fille est sacrément importante et qu'elle aura son "quart d'heure de gloire" au moment voulu.

Mais le chapitre commence avec un POV Ginger. Je vais maintenant arrêter de vous souler avec mon bavardage et vous laisser tranquilles. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, je médite mon rêve. Freddy, plein de tact, ne m'adresse pas la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demande Gondul en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je fais défiler dans ma tête les images de cette nuit et observe sa réaction. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu m'as déprimée pour la journée », marmonne-t-elle avant de s'en aller sans plus d'explication.

– Tu es… triste, aujourd'hui ? me demande finalement Freddy.

– Nan, un peu dans les vapes, c'est tout. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

Voyant la question dans son regard curieux, j'improvise :

– J'ai rêvé que j'étais un gros serpent et que je me baladais dans un couloir interminable… Je voulais atteindre la porte tout au fond mais je n'y arrivais jamais…

– Carrément étrange, admet-il. Moi, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je dansais la salsa avec la directrice.

Je lui lance un regard horrifié et lui dis en grimaçant :

– J'espère sincèrement pour toi que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire !

Nous jetons un œil à la table des professeurs et nos regards se posent sur la silhouette droite et le chignon serré de McGonagall. Nous éclatons de rire.

– Le jour où quelqu'un fera danser la salsa à McGo, les cours de Binns deviendront intéressants, déclare-t-il sentencieusement. C'est-à-dire jamais.

OoOoO

Pendant la journée qui précède le retour des élèves partis en vacances et (soupir) la rentrée, Kreeps et moi flânons dans le parc, emmitouflés dans nos capes. Freddy me demande :

– Alors… Tu sors vraiment avec Albus ?

– Oui, je mens. C'est si étonnant que ça ?

– Eh ben… dit-il en grimaçant. Theodore et moi avions parié que tu sortirais avec James avant la fin de l'année. Tu m'as fait perdre pas mal d'argent.

– Quoi ?

L'image furtive des yeux bleu-marron de Potter à quelques centimètres des miens s'impose immédiatement dans mon esprit, et je la chasse aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

– Il y a cette espèce de tension bizarre entre vous deux… Comme si vous étiez prêts à vous jeter l'un sur l'autre à tout moment…

– On appelle ça la haine, je réplique froidement. Tu as PARIÉ dans mon dos ?

– On s'ennuyait, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

– C'est pas une justification !

– Par contre, c'est carrément étrange que tu sortes avec Albus. C'est tellement pas ton genre. Et c'est tellement pas son genre à lui non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de nos « genres » ? je m'exclame.

– Rien qu'à vous voir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Lui, hyper timide et réservé qui rougit quand on lui adresse la parole, et toi, prête à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde…

J'ai le bon goût de rougir et d'essayer de calmer ma fureur.

– Et c'est sérieux ? fait-il.

– Eh bien, en fait… je n'en sais rien, je réponds sincèrement.

– C'est la première fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un, non ?

– Oui, mais pas la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon, je rétorque en le fusillant du regard.

– Oh ! s'écrie-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?

– Oui. Je suis TRES rancunière.

– Oh, je t'en prie, c'était rien…

Nous continuons de nous chamailler gentiment tout l'après-midi, puis, vers dix-huit heures, nous nous séparons à l'entrée du château lui rentre dans son dortoir, moi, je vais accueillir mes amies à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Pour les élèves désirant retrouver leurs camarades rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, les carrosses sans chevaux sont préparés et postés à l'entrée du château. Sauf que cette fois-ci, des animaux ont été placés pour tirer les voitures. Je n'ai jamais vu d'équidés aussi étranges : grands, noirs, avec des ailes aux allures reptiliennes. Leurs yeux sont blancs et vides.

Je frissonne. Des Sombrals. Nous les avons étudiés en troisième année, et notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques nous les avait longuement décrits. Pourquoi puis-je les voir ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne mourir, si ?

« L'intelligence n'est décidément pas ton point fort » soupire Gondul tout près de moi, si bien que, ne l'ayant pas remarquée, je fais un bond de trois mètres. « Tu as vu bien des gens mourir ! Odin, et tous les gens qu'il t'a ordonné de tuer, sans compter les Valkyries que tu as vues mourir… »

Oui, mais avant je n'avais jamais vu les Sombrals…

« Dans tes rêves, tu as bien vu le fiancé de Kara mourir de ta main, non ? »

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, justement.

« Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Nuance. »

Sans me poser plus de questions, je monte dans le carrosse en compagnie d'une jeune Poufsouffle en deuxième ou troisième année. Au bout de dix minutes de voyages, nous arrivons. Je marche légèrement en retrait du groupe d'élèves, flânant dans les rues commerçantes du village le plus sorcier d'Angleterre, jusqu'à la gare. Le train vient d'arriver, et un flot d'élèves se déverse déjà sur le quai.

Je cherche mes amies du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une chevelure blonde surgissant de nulle part m'empêche de voir plus loin j'ai l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

– Ginger ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclame Judith.

– Bonjour à toi, la Fugueuse, me salue sentencieusement Roxanne.

– Du calme, Judith ! On s'est vues à midi ! je m'écrie en me dégageant de son étreinte, faisant allusion à notre conversation inter-cheminée que nous avons tenue avant que je ne prenne mon déjeuner.

– Oui mais quand même !

Nous partons vers les carrosses en discutant gaiement. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mes amies.

« Elles sont ridicules. », me dit Gondul en faisant la moue.

TU es ridicule, et même pathétique. J'ai le droit de me faire des amies normales.

Elle ne répond rien et disparaît.

Je hausse les épaules et poursuit ma conversation avec Judith et Roxanne. En passant près de Potter, je ne manque pas de l'assassiner du regard et celui-ci me le rend bien.

– Salut, bouse de gnou.

– Salut, abrutie congénitale.

– C'est moi l'imbécile ? Pourtant c'est toi qui crois encore aux contes de fées, je me trompe ? je souffle en lui lançant un sourire sardonique.

– Comment… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– On ne me la fait pas, à moi, je réplique d'un air mystérieux.

– La rouquine, soupire Abercrombie en me remarquant, n'ayant pas entendu la petite conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Potter. J'avais oublié comme la couleur de tes cheveux faisait mal aux yeux.

– Toujours un plaisir de te faire souffrir, H&M.

-X-X-

Chaque année et même à chaque vacance, l'emplacement de l'école changeait de lieu. Mais le point de rassemblement des élèves était toujours le même : Paris. Le père de Cathy refusant de l'accompagner en transplanage d'escorte, nous prîmes le train, seules Violette et Yune, qui étaient à l'étranger pendant les vacances, nous rejoindraient plus tard.

Une demi-heure après notre arrivée en gare, après avoir galéré dans le métro parisien, nous nous dépêchions de rejoindre le Palais du Louvre, et plus précisément la cour intérieur du Pavillon de l'Horloge. Il était presque six heures, et il ne fallait surtout pas que nous arrivions en retard. Nous dépassâmes quelques touristes émerveillés devant la pyramide en verre et arrivâmes bientôt devant une porte gardée par un homme habillé en noir.

– Il est interdit de passer ici, annonça-t-il. C'est fermé.

Blasée, Cathy montra l'insigne de Beauxbâtons cousu sur son uniforme qu'elle portait sous son manteau, et je fis de même. Le blason de Beauxbâtons était très classe d'après mon humble avis : deux baguettes croisées au bout desquelles apparaissaient trois étoiles.

– Bon voyage, marmonna l'homme en nous laissant passer.

Comprenez : il ne fallait pas que des moldus entrent ici et voient les carrosses. Seuls les élèves de Beauxbâtons pouvaient passer dans la cour du Pavillon de l'Horloge à la rentrée et après les vacances.

Comme à chaque fois, la vision des immenses chevaux ailés de l'Académie, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant, m'impressionna. Ils tiraient deux par deux des carrosses bleu pâle, grands comme des maisons.

– Vous voilà ! On n'attendait plus que vous pour entrer, fit une voix.

Yune et Violette étaient au pied de l'un des carrosses, et c'était la première qui venait de parler. Nous les rejoignîmes et montâmes à l'intérieur : dix compartiments, de la taille normale des cabines de trains, étaient répartis sur deux étages. Nous en trouvâmes un où nous pouvions toutes nous asseoir et où se trouvaient déjà André Béryl et Benjamin Laurent, élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de notre école mais avec qui nous étions amies.

Je m'explique : Beauxbâtons a emprunté ce concept de différentes maisons à Poudlard. Ici, elles sont au nombre de cinq : Inventions, Potions, Enchantements, Arts et Sport. Chacune de ces « maisons » est appelée « école », et une école est composée d'un peu plus de quatre-vingt élèves, répartis sur sept années scolaires. J'étais moi-même en sixième année. Les nouveaux élèves, pendant leurs deux premières années, n'avaient pas d'école ils choisissaient la suite de leur scolarité en fonction de leurs résultats aux AIGLES.

A la fin de la deuxième année, en effet, avaient lieu d'importants examens, les Accumulations Impressionnantes de Gribouillages Laborieux par les Etudiants en Sorcellerie ou AIGLES (ne me demandez pas qui a décidé d'appeler ces examens comme ça…). Selon ses résultats, l'élève choisissait l'école dans laquelle il irait. Si ses résultats étaient trop mauvais, un jury choisissait à sa place et l'élève ne pouvait pas donner son avis.

Nous quatre avions réussi à entrer dans la même école : celle des Enchantements. Les Enchanteurs avaient une réputation d'hyperactifs, et chaque école, de même, avait sa propre réputation : les artistes étaient barjos, les sportifs « cools » (c'étaient de loin les plus populaires de l'académie), les maîtres de potions « mystérieux », et les inventeurs, farfelus ou particulièrement intelligents (l'école des Inventions était la plus difficile à intégrer).

Dans chaque école, les élèves pouvaient suivre différents cours, plus une option s'ils le désiraient. Mais le véritable intérêt d'être dans une école plutôt qu'une autre était les clubs. Chaque école avait trois clubs, que les élèves pouvaient joindre. Dans mon école, celle des Enchantements, nous avions Duels, Inventions de sorts et Entraînements fictifs. Cathy et Violette faisaient partie du premier, moi du second et Yune du troisième.

Nous venions donc d'arriver dans le compartiment d'André Béryl et de Benjamin Laurent. André était un Inventeur et Ben, un Maître de potions. Du fait de nos deux premières années passées ensembles, nous étions restés amis.

Nous nous saluâmes et commençâmes à ranger nos valises. Bientôt, le carrosse décolla. Rêveusement, je regardai la ville de Paris, au-dessous de nous, progressivement rapetisser.

Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment avec André et Ben, racontant tour à tour nos vacances. Je sortis Kalevala de sa cage et le chaton, de mauvaise humeur, grogna quand il remarqua les regards émerveillés de mes amies.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. J'étais toujours assise près de la fenêtre, couvant du regard le demi-Fléreur d'un air maternel. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de concert avec la mienne vers le visiteur. Mon cœur fit un looping.

Ses cheveux fous étaient blonds, presque blancs, et retombaient élégamment sur son visage de porcelaine. Sa peau diaphane contrastait avec ses yeux d'un bleu très pur. Ses traits bien dessinés formèrent un sourire, et ses lèvres laissèrent découvrir des dents d'une blancheur immaculée. On aurait dit un ange.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fit simplement André, brisant la magie du moment.

– C'était juste pour te dire bonjour, je ne t'ai pas vu des vacances, répondit la créature merveilleuse. Bonne année, au fait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

J'avais toujours la main légèrement au-dessus du pelage fourni de Kalevala, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Je devais avoir l'air stupide, et quand je réalisai cela, je me mis à rougir furieusement et m'empressai de refermer la bouche. Je recommençai à caresser Kalevala, mais un peu trop brutalement et rapidement pour que cela puisse paraître naturel. On aurait dit que j'essayais de l'aplatir contre moi. Le chaton miaula de colère.

– Ça s'est bien passé, merci de te soucier de moi, Armand, répliqua André avec un sourire espiègle. L'Espagne, c'était très sympa. Et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusé, seul avec Papa et Maman ?

Armand Béryl grimaça, mais il gardait malgré tout son insupportable beauté.

– Tu peux rire, rétorqua-t-il. L'année prochaine, quand je ferais des études supérieures, c'est toi qui seras tout seul.

Armand s'apprêta à sortir, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur mon chat. J'essayai vainement d'arrêter de trembler. J'étais incapable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Pitié, qu'il ne me parle pas !

– Il… ou elle, est mignon, commenta-t-il en souriant. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

Bien ma veine.

– Je… je sais pas, bafouillai-je. On ne peut pas chavoir. Il est trop jeune.

– D'accord. Bon, eh bien… Salut, dit-il en regardant tous les occupants de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

A ce moment-là, mes neurones entrèrent enfin en contact et je repassai dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Armand Béryl s'était adressé à moi, Armand que j'aimais secrètement depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. Et j'avais bafouillé ! J'avais eu l'air d'une parfaite idiote. « Chavoir » ! Il avait dû croire que j'essayais de faire un jeu de mot débile. Chat-voir. Oh, là, là… J'aurais bien aimé mourir sur-le-champ. Je me sentais vraiment nulle.

– J'vais aux toilettes, s'écria Yune. Tu m'accompagnes, Amélie ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle m'empoigna et m'attira à l'extérieur du compartiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

– Ecoute, fit-elle à voix basse en m'entraînant au fond du carrosse.

Elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers, s'assit dessus et m'invita à m'installer près d'elle en tapotant la marche en question. Je la rejoignis.

– Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois amoureuse de ce type depuis la première année, même si j'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse rester aussi longtemps sous le charme d'un même garçon. Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois timide et que tu bafouilles devant lui.

Tout le monde avait remarqué ! C'en était fini de ma vie sociale.

– Mais _pourquoi_ tu n'essaies pas au moins de l'ignorer ? De passer à autre chose ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas, répondis-je simplement. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Il est beau, il est sympa, mais il reste mystérieux… Je voudrais tout savoir sur lui. Et tant que ce ne sera pas fait, je ne pourrais pas me détacher de cet amour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je parie que tu l'as appris par cœur du dernier roman à l'eau de rose que tu as lu. On est dans la vraie vie, Amélie. Et il n'est pas « sympa ». Je te signale que depuis qu'on le connaît, il a dû changer de copines au moins vingt fois.

– Dix-huit, la corrigeai-je distraitement.

– Tu COMPTES le nombre de petites amies qu'il a ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

– Chut ! Non, je ne compte pas, je… J'ai bonne mémoire, c'est tout.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

– Il a changé dix-huit fois de copines, alors, si tu préfères. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un Don Juan.

– A mon avis, objectai-je, il est simplement romantique et il cherche la femme parfaite.

– Qui n'est autre que toi, bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle d'un air sardonique. Ça, c'est dans tes rêves. Tu ne le connais pas, c'est toi qui inventes sa personnalité. Mais il n'est sûrement pas aussi génial que tu te l'imagines. Ce n'est pas un prince charmant, c'est juste un garçon.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait raison. Dans mes rêves, il était timide, doux, attentionné, il volait sans cesse à mon secours et était subjugué par mes qualités. Il était romantique, et il voyait en moi la femme qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Chaque jour, je nourrissais cet espoir, et chaque soir, avant de me coucher, je me disais que, peut-être, le lendemain, il me remarquerait. C'était certes très fleur bleue, mais bon, ça me rendait heureuse de penser ainsi alors pourquoi changer ?

Ce jour-là, il m'avait remarqué, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Mais comme pour la première fois, je m'étais couverte de ridicule.

_Ce jour-là, Amélie avait les cheveux courts et noirs. Elle marchait aux côtés de Cathy et de Violette, ainsi que d'une quatrième fille rencontrée dans le carrosse répondant au nom de Yune Lee. Bientôt, la foule d'élèves dans laquelle elles marchaient s'arrêta devant un immense lac, où se profilaient au loin deux silhouettes énormes mais indistinctes._

– _Comment on va faire pour passer ? demanda pertinemment un nouvel élève en première année._

_De grandes barques apparurent à la surface de l'eau et les élèves plus âgés montèrent tranquillement à bord. Les plus jeunes les imitèrent. Cathy, Violette, Amélie et Yune s'installèrent sur une barque sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà quatre autres personnes assises c'était une nuit sans lune, et il était impossible de distinguer leurs visages._

_Quand tous les élèves furent dans les barques, celles-ci se mirent à glisser silencieusement sur le lac. Elles bifurquèrent en même temps vers l'une des deux immenses silhouettes sombres._

– _C'est quoi ? demanda Yune en montrant du doigt la structure élancée._

– _Le château de Beauxbâtons, répondit la voix d'un jeune garçon qui était assis avec elles sur la barque. L'autre montagne que tu vois là-bas, c'est la ville de Beauxbâtons. Dans le château, il y a l'Académie, et c'est là que vous allez étudier. _

– _On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda Cathy au mystérieux informateur._

_Amélie était intriguée. La voix était douce et agréable, selon elle. Elle voulait savoir à qui elle appartenait. _

– _D'ici une minute, vous devriez pouvoir voir le château._

_Tous les regards se focalisèrent sur la silhouette sombre, mais Amélie s'en fichait un peu. Qui parlait ainsi ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Etait-ce un ange ? Cette pensée n'était pas si folle, compte tenu des événements. Les carrosses avaient atterri, si elle avait bien compris, sur une île volante, l'île de Beauxbâtons, qui survolait toute la France sans jamais s'arrêter. L'apparition d'un être céleste dans ce contexte avait presque l'air, du point de vue d'Amélie, logique et pleine de bon sens._

_Soudain, le château s'illumina, et tout le monde put enfin le voir. Les élèves s'émerveillèrent face à tant de beauté, les exclamations fusèrent de toutes les barques. Amélie n'échappa pas à la règle, sauf qu'elle était surprise pour une toute autre raison. Elle avait vu le visage du garçon qui avait parlé. Ses cheveux blonds qu'elle voyait blancs à cause de sa demi-métamorphomagie, ses yeux bleus, son sourire charmant. Son cœur s'arrêta, et elle sentit ses cheveux changer de forme sur sa tête. Ils étaient devenus blancs. Elle tourna vite la tête vers le château, et personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. _

_Plus tard, ses amies avaient pensé que ses cheveux s'étaient métamorphosés à cause du choc de la vision de Beauxbâtons, ce que le Dr. Saune approuva par lettre quelques jours plus tard. En revanche, personne ne fit le lien entre les cheveux blonds presque blancs d'Armand Béryl, qui était assis sur la même barque qu'elle lors de son premier voyage vers le château de Beauxbâtons, et la coupe de cheveux, presque habituelle depuis ce jour-là, d'Amélie Vermeil : blancs et courts._

Evidemment, je n'aurais jamais parlé de cela au père de Cathy de toute façon, j'avais bien compris que mes cheveux imitaient ceux de la personne à laquelle je pensais sans arrêt.

Armand, Armand, Armand. Son nom résonnait comme une musique dans ma tête. Armand, Armand, Armand.

C'était la seconde fois de ma vie que mes cheveux se métamorphosaient en pleine journée. « Lors d'une très forte émotion, cela peut arriver », m'avait expliqué le Dr. Saune. C'en était une, assurément : puisque depuis ce jour, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui ou presque. En me levant, en me couchant, en marchant, en travaillant, en bâillant pendant les cours de Sortilèges, le souvenir me suivait partout, m'accompagnait dans le moindre de mes déplacements, de mes gestes ou de mes pensées, et son sourire me hantait littéralement.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était un très beau rêve. Le genre de rêve douloureux quand il disparaît.


	30. 30 Triche par Télépathie

Hello guys ! Grâce à vous cette fiction a dépassé les 300 reviews et les 12000 lectures. Ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris ! Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, vous êtes supers :)

* * *

La rentrée.

Tout le monde est là, prêt à reprendre les cours. Enfin, peut-être pas tous prêts. Et peut-être même personne. Dans la Grande Salle, ce matin, on dirait que les élèves ont passé la nuit à faire la fête vu les tronches qu'ils tirent. Moi, habituée que je suis à me lever tôt (quelle bonne blague), je sirote tranquillement mon café habituel en regardant mes deux amies. Elles ont les yeux cernés et ont l'air de revenir d'un enterrement. Je souris, et dans un geste malheureux de la part d'une personne qui n'est pas tout à fait en forme, je me renverse du café sur ma chemise.

« Pas douée. »

– Miss T-shirt mouillée ! s'écrie Freddy Kreeps, mort de rire, quelques tables plus loin.

Il se calme bien vite quand il intercepte le regard choqué de la prof d'Arithmancie. Quant à moi, je me dépêche de me lancer un discret _Evanesco_ avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de tourner la tête vers moi.

– On commence par quoi, déjà ? demande mollement Roxanne en finissant de tartiner un napperon avec de la confiture.

– De l'Arithmancie, répond Judith en regardant Roxanne commencer à mordiller sa serviette, sans état d'âme.

– Roxanne, tu manges une serviette, je lui signale.

Prise de pitié, je lui tends mon propre toast. J'entends un ricanement à deux places de moi.

– Alors Enderson, on fait la charité ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais sans-cœur.

« Ça dépend de ce qu'il veut dire par « sans-cœur » ».

– Détrompe-toi, mon p'tit Jimmy, il m'arrive d'être sympa avec les gens qui ont un minimum de cervelle dans le crâne, je réplique.

– L'intelligence c'est quoi pour toi ? Avoir de meilleures notes que les autres ?

– Simplement ne pas avoir un QI d'huître. Ce qui est manifestement ton cas, et j'en suis désolée.

– On parie que l'huître se débrouillera mieux que toi à l'évaluation de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avancées tout à l'heure ?

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ce contrôle stupide sur nos capacités que Pendleton nous a donné ! Mais je ne peux pas me laisser marcher dessus comme ça.

– Pari tenu.

Il me lance un sourire de vainqueur, puis se retourne vers Arthur Wright qui me fixait depuis un moment. Ou peut-être fixait-il Judith, assise juste à côté de moi.

Je suis dans la mouise. Potter a dû se faire entraîner par le chef des Aurors en personne, j'ai nommé son père le grand Harry Potter, et moi je n'ai rien fichu pendant les vacances pour me préparer.

« Tu t'es échappée d'une école aux défenses non négligeables, tu as fait face à un Détraqueur, tu as riposté face audit Harry Potter et tu as réussi à t'en échapper… » énumère Gondul. « Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Euh… Ton aide ?

« Hors de question. Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes petites affaires avec ce garçon arrogant. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de lui répondre. »

Alors tu veux vraiment que je perde mon pari contre lui ? Que je me rétame face à un type comme James Potter ?

« Je te fais confiance pour l'écraser dans l'humiliation. Un misérable petit sorcier face à une majestueuse Valkyrie, il n'y a aucune raison de parier sur le vainqueur puisqu'on sait déjà de qui il s'agit ».

Euh… ouais… Pour 'majestueuse', on repassera.

– Hé, Ginger, fait une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me retourne et fais face à Albus. Ses yeux verts trahissent son état d'âme : il a quelque chose à me dire.

– Coucou Al', je réponds en me levant et en lui prenant la main.

Il me sourit et m'entraîne juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle, derrière une statue de Godric Gryffondor.

– Pourquoi tu t'es échappée comme ça de la maison ? me demande-t-il finalement.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur que je n'avais jamais remarquée dans son regard. Une lueur qui avant n'était réservée qu'à Lucy Ackerley. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout. Je dois passer à la phase 2 de mon plan au plus tôt.

– J'ai vécu des choses… difficiles. Et après tout ça, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être tenue en captivité.

– Dis-moi, insiste-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, je soupire.

Il me lance un regard étonné.

– Ce que j'ai vu ne regarde que moi. Moi, et moi seule. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Judith et à Roxanne. Et je ne compte pas le faire.

« Tant mieux. »

Tu ne pourrais pas t'en aller pendant ces moments… intimes ?

« Ce n'est même pas ton compagnon, et de toute façon tu ne l'aimes pas. D'ailleurs, tu n'aimeras jamais personne, alors… »

Tu radotes, ma vieille. Et franchement, « compagnon » ? Au XXIe siècle, on dit « petit-ami ».

Gondul claque sa langue contre son palais, énervée.

– Bon, bah... marmonne Albus, interrompant ma conversation mentale avec l'Horcruxe. On se voit plus tard.

– Ouais. A plus.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis retourne à ma place pour prendre mon sac de cours et rejoindre les cachots.

OoOoO

Arithmancie ! Cette bonne vieille Vector nous dispose de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un élève par table. Oh non. Je pressens le pire…

– Contrôle surprise aujourd'hui !

– Mais m'dame ! s'exclame Selwyn, un Serdaigle, indigné. C'est la rentrée !

– Justement, vous avez eu toutes vos vacances pour vous reposer et pour réviser ! lui répond le professeur Vector, joviale.

Les profs pensent qu'en vacances, nous passons notre temps à dormir et à travailler. C'est faux ! Nous passons notre temps à dormir et à …glander.

– Vous allez devoir réétablir, de mémoire, un théorème que nous avons étudié en début d'année… Le théorème et sa démonstration de Kalmera !

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur la table. Evidemment, c'est la démonstration la plus longue, la plus compliquée, demandant le plus de connaissances, et la moins facile à retenir.

– Silence ! Vous commencez maintenant. Comme vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être plus, vous avez une demi-heure. Ensuite, nous ferons du cours. Allez ! finit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, l'air ravi.

Sadique.

Je ne me souviens quasiment plus de ce théorème. Ca faisait appel à des algorithmes… Et peut-être aussi à des équations magiférentielles… Mais je n'en suis même pas sûre. Oh, là, là… Comment je vais faire ? Bon. Du calme. Faisons déjà un truc utile : sortir mes affaires.

Une fois tous mes stylos et plumes alignés par ordre de taille sur ma table, je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait que je me mette à l'écriture dudit théorème.

Quels sont les autres théorèmes dont j'ai besoin ? Oh, je vais encore me taper une sale note…

« Tu veux l'énoncé du théorème ? 'Un carré est magiflou si et seulement si ses côtés ne peuvent être mesurés que par une baguette.' Tu utilises d'abord les logarithmes, puis une inéquation et une équation magiférentielle, et enfin tu introduis le théorème de Potobo. ».

Je suis abasourdie. Comment sait-elle tout ça ?

« Je te signale que j'étais vivante à l'époque où ce théorème a été rédigé pour la première fois. Allez, presse-toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre davantage de temps. »

Tu… m'aides vraiment ?

« Eh bien oui ! Je ne vais pas te laisser comme une misérable ! »

Toujours aussi ébahie, je commence à rédiger l'énoncé du théorème. Ok. Et après ?

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ? Bon… Commence par mettre en rapport les angles intérieurs du carré et les logarithmes. »

Petit à petit, tout me revient. Bon, je dois dire que le fait d'avoir une personne derrière moi pour me souffler toutes les réponses n'y est pas pour rien. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas écrit une ligne, c'était certain !

Je suis ses conseils. Ma démonstration prend forme, et, au bout de vingt minutes, je pose la pointe de ma plume sur le parchemin pour faire un beau point final. Hourrah !

Merci, Gondul.

« Je t'en prie. Je ne rends service qu'à moi-même, après tout. »

Tu ne veux pas te rendre service à toi-même pour mon évaluation de DCFM avancées tout à l'heure ?

« Je t'ai dit que non. Ce problème est celui de Ginger, pas de Gondul, alors débrouille-toi toute seule. »

Je lève la tête. Les autres galèrent. Tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à avoir un Horcruxe sous la main. Roxanne est bien pâle et écrit à toute allure elle a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien vu le nombre de lignes qu'elle a écrit, elle doit en être à la fin de la démonstration. En revanche, Judith n'a écrit que trois lignes et regarde sa copie d'un air désespéré, la tête dans les mains.

– Et le temps est… écoulé ! s'écrie Vector.

Les élèves commencent mollement à former une procession arrivant au bureau pour déposer leur parchemin sur la table du professeur. Je pose le mien, contente d'avoir bien réussi, et retourne à ma place pour ranger mes affaires en vitesse. Je m'installe alors près de Judith : elle s'inquiète souvent de ses notes, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler.

– Ça va, toi ? me demande-t-elle, le regard triste.

– Euh… J'ai fait n'importe quoi, je mens. Je sais pas ce que ça donnera.

« Ca donnera un Optimal. »

Oh, toi, la ferme. C'est pas vraiment le moment.

Judith soupire.

– J'ai totalement raté… Je vais encore me payer une mauvaise note…

– T'en fais pas, c'est juste UNE note. On t'aidera pour les prochains devoirs. Et je suis sûre que toute la classe a foiré. C'était vraiment dégueulasse de nous mettre un contrôle pour notre premier cours de l'année !

– Grave. Je déteste cette prof.

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, elle lance un regard noir à Vector. Maintenant, elle est beaucoup moins déprimée. Je souris, satisfaite.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'arithmancien Young ! annonce Vector sans préambule. Ouvrez vos livres page 54.

Gondul marmonne quelque chose de peu élogieux sur « ce crétin de Young » et flotte hors de la salle.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir abandonnée pendant cette demi-heure. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais une demi-heure, ça peut être _vraiment_mortel. Dans le mauvais sens du terme, malheureusement. Puis suivent, à la vitesse de l'éclair, les cours de Métamorphoses et de Botanique – après tout, Smith et Londubat sont mes professeurs préférés… Puis l'Histoire de la Magie. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'en profite pour rattraper du sommeil.

Après le déjeuner, avec Judith et Roxanne, nous nous levons de table et faisons un tour dans le château, discutant sans faire attention à l'itinéraire que nous empruntons. C'est une habitude que nous avons prise en deuxième année, alors que nous pensions finalement possible de s'y retrouver dans les dédales de couloirs du château. De cette façon, nous avons découvert pas mal de salles cachées et autres passages secrets.

Bon, d'accord, on a trouvé trois passages secrets. Dont un cul-de-sac. Mais on espère toujours en trouver d'autres…

Bref, nous nous baladons donc dans une partie du château que nous connaissons par cœur, et Roxanne et moi laissons Judith gérer la conversation :

– Et j'hésitais à sortir avec lui, parce que bon, quand même, on ne se connaissait que depuis deux jours, et on ne se reverrait plus après les vacances, du coup ce serait assez vain comme relation, vous comprenez ?

Nous hochons la tête. Un Norvégien rencontré sur place pendant les vacances lui avait fait des avances. Roxanne était très attentive, mais je dois avouer que je l'étais moins. Je pensais plutôt à toutes ces histoires de Valkyries. Dire que j'en faisais partie et qu'au lieu de me battre vaillamment dans la neige et de faire des massacres plein de sangs, je discutais d'histoires de cœur dans les couloirs d'un collège. Y a pas à dire : je gagnais au change. J'étais bien plus tranquille ici !

– Finalement, il était mignon et avait l'air gentil, et puis il me faisait un peu pitié…

– T'es méchante, le pauvre, je l'interromps en éclatant de rire.

– Bref ! s'exclame Judith. Finalement j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, mais au bout de deux jours j'en pouvais plus. Il était collant… et lourd, mais à un _point_, vous n'imaginez pas !

– C'est passionnant, commente platement une voix froide derrière nous.

Nous faisons volte-face. Oh, non, pas elle…

– T'as passé de bonnes vacances, Virtanen ? je lance négligemment en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air nerveuse.

– C'était génial, Rouquine, surtout parce que j'étais loin de toi, rétorque-t-elle, déclenchant les ricanements de ses camarades Serpentards.

« C'est qui celle-là ? »

Tiens, une revenante !

« Pas de sarcasme, s'il-te-plaît », réplique Gondul en marchant devant moi et en se plaçant devant Hedvig et ses fades amis de Serpentard qui l'accompagnent.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mes pensées me guident vers la soirée où je suis passée aux Cuisines. J'y avais rencontré les jumelles Jones…

Je sens brusquement que ma magie est utilisée. Oh, elle ne va pas recommencer, je lui avais interdit de se servir de moi ! Furieuse qu'elle me désobéisse, je fais un exercice que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps : retenir mon âme avec moi. Cependant, me rappelant à quoi cela m'avait conduit la dernière fois, je n'y mets pas toute mon énergie.

« Cette fille est une legilimens, je te signale », me prévient Gondul. « Tu as réagi comme je l'espérais. Reste ainsi, et elle ne pourra pas lire en toi. Elle était sur le point de se rendre compte que tu savais qu'elle était Tove et qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire dans son pays. »

Ah, euh… Bah merci.

« Mais je t'en prie. Sache-le, c'est comme ça que l'on fait l'occlumancie. En tout cas c'est une méthode pratique pour les gens possédant un Horcruxe. »

En face, Hedvig fronce les sourcils.

Hin-hin. Bien fait pour ta face, veracrasse.

– Un problème ? je demande d'une voix doucereuse. Vous êtes perdus ?

Ils prennent tous un air hautain, et me lancent un regard noir avant de reprendre leur marche et de nous dépasser. J'ai juste le temps, seule, d'entendre le souffle glacé de Hedvig Virtanen me murmurer :

– Moi, non. Toi, peut-être.

« C'est cela, oui », rétorque Gondul en la regardant s'en aller. « Elle adore jouer aux actrices, cette fillette. »

Cause toujours. Moi, je me méfie d'elle. Un frisson me parcourt les épaules, et pas à cause du froid.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, voyons. Un peu de sérieux ! »

Mouais, si tu le dis… En attendant, je continuerai de rester sur mes gardes.

– Je l'aime pas, cette fille, dit Judith d'une voix blanche en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle.

– Et moi donc !

– J'adore le tour de cette conversation, mais en fait, là, c'est bientôt l'heure, signale Roxanne. On a Sortilèges. Faudrait y aller.

Nous acquiesçons et toutes trois descendons de quelques étages, remontons deux volées d'escaliers et enchaînons d'immenses couloirs. Nous arrivons finalement devant notre salle de cours, juste au moment où tout le monde entre.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, le cours de Sortilèges prend fin et je suis la dernière à sortir de la salle. Même Flitwick n'arrivait pas à me débarrasser de la forme de pelle à tarte que mes pieds avaient pris ! Il a cependant finit par trouver une solution et j'ai dû courir pour me rendre à temps à mon cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Je m'assois seule, juste derrière Roxanne et Judith. La salle se remplit vite, mais il ne reste plus qu'une place vacante, et c'est celle à côté de moi. Pourtant, cette salle de classe devrait être pleine : c'est donc qu'il manque encore un élève.

La porte s'ouvre et tout le monde tourne la tête vers le retardataire.

C'était quoi, le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il s'agisse de Potter et pour que la place libre soit exactement celle à côté de moi ?

Hum, en fait, je réalise que ça doit être assez élevé. Compte tenu du fait que seules Judith et Roxanne acceptent de s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours (et encore, pas tous), et que Potter adore embêter les petits Serpentards pendant les intercours, ce qui le met souvent en retard.

– Désolé, marmonne-t-il au professeur Pendleton qui le fixe d'un air menaçant.

Il file s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans remarquer l'identité de sa voisine, sort rapidement ses affaires, et tourne la tête vers moi. Il écarquille ses yeux, puis les ferme douloureusement et se prend la tête entre les mains.

Pauvre martyr. Je vis la même chose.

Je repense à son visage très près du mien, à ses yeux bleu-marron hypnotisants qui me dévoraient du regard, quand nous étions chez lui. Je réprime vite ce souvenir et essaie de l'enterrer à côté de celui où nous avions fait ensemble une retenue sympathique à récurer des bassines remplies de vomi de Scroutt.

« Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux », me dit Gondul, assise sur le bureau du professeur qui fixe deux élèves en train de parler. « A prétendre que vous vous détestez. »

Mais on se déteste ! Je ne peux pas supporter cet abruti ! Et lui non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Il a dû fumer un truc le jour où il a tenté de me réveiller en m'embrassant, c'est tout. Croire aux contes de fées… N'importe quoi.

Gondul hausse les épaules, indifférente à mon irritation.

Les deux derniers élèves qui discutaient se taisent quand ils remarquent le silence régnant dans la classe. Ils se tournent vers le professeur Pendleton, et quand ils croisent son regard indescriptible fixé sur eux, ils semblent rapetisser à vue d'œil. Pendleton attend encore quelques instants, puis il se redresse et commence à marcher sur l'estrade sur laquelle se trouve son bureau.

– J'espère que vous avez bien appris vos leçons, commence-t-il.

Ma théorie : la moitié des profs de Poudlard ont conspiré pour nous mettre des contrôles dans la première journée de cours de l'année juste pour nous pourrir la vie et nous déprimer. Bon, je vous l'accorde, ils n'ont été que deux à nous faire subir ça. Mais quand même !

A côté de moi, Potter a enfin retrouvé le sourire. Je connais quelqu'un qui a bien travaillé ses cours de DCFM pendant les vacances. Cool ! Je vais pouvoir copier.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Quoi ? Mais attends mais là, j'ai une bonne note servie sur un plateau d'argent.

« Et moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors étaient loyaux et honnêtes. Peut-être as-tu du sang Serpentard dans les veines, finalement. »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'offusquer, Pendleton reprend la parole :

– Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne vais pas répéter deux fois. Je vais vous donner un contrôle maintenant, et je vais me placer dans la pièce à côté. Je vous appellerai à tour de rôle et vous devrez affronter la créature que j'enverrai sur vous.

Gulp.

– Quand vous l'aurez combattue… ou pas, vous vous assiérez au fond de l'autre pièce et continuerez votre contrôle, termine-t-il en faisant voler une copie de contrôle devant chaque élève.

– Mais comment allez-vous faire pour nous surveiller dans les deux salles en même temps ? demande Barbara Hobbers en retournant sa copie.

Pendleton lui lance un regard glacial, puis dégaine sa baguette et l'agite négligemment. Aussitôt, son corps se dédouble – et la classe se retrouve face à DEUX professeurs Pendleton.

Ohmondieu. C'est pire que dans mes pires cauchemars.

« Enfantin », soupire Gondul en regardant les deux profs d'un air blasé. « C'est juste de l'esbroufe. »

Mais comment il a fait ça ?

« Il ne fait que vous impressionner. Et le plus triste, c'est que ça marche », ajoute-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire très méprisant à la classe ébahie et limite terrorisée. « Sortilège du Miroir. C'est une illusion d'optique, il n'y a qu'une seule personne en face de vous. »

L'un des professeurs sonde les élèves du regard tandis que l'autre se déplace vers la porte et dit :

– Je vous appellerai les uns après les autres. Wright, vous commencez.

Wright se lève en tremblant et disparaît dans la salle attenante. Bon, alors, ma chère Gondul, comment tu m'expliques que les deux professeurs sont capables de faire des gestes différents ? Ce n'est pas un simple sortilège du Miroir.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « J'aurai beaucoup à t'apprendre, décidément. En effet, ce n'est pas un simple sortilège du Miroir, ce sont _plusieurs_ simples sortilèges du miroirs, qui, combinés, permettent de faire se mouvoir l'illusion – ou de la garder immobile – comme on le souhaite. Rien de compliqué. »

Euh… ouais. Bien sûr. Rien de compliqué.

Je retourne ma copie de contrôle. Je réponds rapidement aux cinq premières questions – pas très difficiles – mais bloque à la définition du loup-garou. Je suis certaine qu'il manque un élément pour que ma réponse soit complète. Mince. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Pleine lune », murmure Gondul.

Tiens, tiens. On m'aide à tricher ?

« Non, je m'aide à tricher. Allez, copie. Question suivante, la réponse est 'sang de crapaud et bave de serpent. »

Euh, c'est pas l'inverse ? Bave de crapaud et sang de serpent ?

« Non, non. Les sorciers ont tendance à confondre. Fais-moi confiance et marque ce que je t'ai dit. »

Bon, bon, pas la peine de s'énerver…

J'écris donc sous sa dictée pendant une bonne heure et demi. Et arrêtez de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas de la triche ! Je m'aide moi-même, c'est tout. Décidément, avoir un Horcruxe apporte pas mal d'avantages. Pendant ce temps, un par un, le prof appelle les élèves dans l'ordre inverse de l'ordre alphabétique.

– Enderson, à vous, retentit la voix de Pendleton depuis l'autre salle.

Je me lève, attrape ma plume, mon encrier et ma copie et passe dans la pièce à côté, baguette en main. Barbara Hobbers, qui vient de passer, rejoint une place, tremblante de peur et le front couvert de sueur. Ouh-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté ?

– J'attends beaucoup de vous, en tant qu'élève des cours supplémentaires que vous suivez, Miss Enderson, dit le professeur d'une voix froide en guise d'accueil.

Il pose une main sur la poignée d'un placard placé derrière lui et me dévisage. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça…

– La créature est à l'intérieur. Vous devez la renvoyer dans le placard. Allez-y.

Il ouvre la porte, et une forte lumière sort du placard. Je prends quelques secondes pour habituer ma vue, puis ouvre les yeux.

Juste à mes pieds, étendu sur une couche de neige, se trouve un corps ensanglanté de femme. Ses cheveux sont rabattus sur son visage, mais je la reconnais immédiatement : il s'agit de Kara, comme dans mon rêve. Je ressens une fois de plus comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Gondul fait un pas en arrière, horrifiée, pâle comme la mort, sans dire un mot.

J'arrive à voir cela avec une certaine distance, parce que techniquement, moi, Ginger Enderson, je n'ai jamais rencontré la valkyrie-cygne. Je comprends donc très vite ce qu'il se passe et réagis :

– _Riddikulus_ !

Le corps est soulevé dans les airs et commence un ballet gracieux, qui se termine dans le placard que je ferme d'un coup de baguette magique. Je tourne la tête vers Pendleton, qui me regarde d'un air ébahi. Il change cependant bien vite son expression et je me demande si j'ai imaginé cet air surpris sur son visage.

– Qu'est-ce que… Qui était-ce ? me demande-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

Compte sur moi pour te le dire, mon vieux.

– Une victime d'un film d'horreur moldu, je réponds en haussant les épaules, le visage impassible.

Il tique au mot « film » mais ne pose pas de question. Je présume qu'il ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit.

Je m'installe à une table dans la pièce et surprends les regards étonnés de quelques autres élèves qui ont levé la tête pendant que je combattais l'épouvantard. Je me mets à suçoter le bout de ma plume, incarnation de la réflexion, sans lâcher du regard l'Horcruxe qui reste debout, complètement raide, le regard fixé sur le placard.

Gondul… Ça va ?

« Ça va », murmure-t-elle. « Je ne m'y ferai jamais ».

Je termine rapidement les dernières questions du test, sans son aide – de toute façon, elles étaient très faciles – et attends la fin du cours, qui annonce le début du suivant avec le même professeur : le cours avancé de DCFM.

Et donc mon défi contre Potter.

Zut.


	31. 31 Evaluation Explosive

– Prête à morfler ?

– C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question.

Potter me lance un ultime regard moqueur puis se concentre sur Pendleton, alors que la porte de la salle de classe vient de s'ouvrir sur les jumelles Jones, les joues rosies par le froid du dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquaient hors du château ? Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas savoir.

– Pour l'évaluation, commence le prof sans ambages, vous allez passer en duel singulier, puis double.

– Double ? interroge Philip Downs.

– Deux contre deux. Vous apprendrez à attaquer à plusieurs de cette façon. Evidemment, vous ne serez pas avec l'autre élève de votre maison.

Les jumelles lèvent automatiquement la main en même temps.

– Oui ?

– On ne pourrait pas être ensemble pour les doubles ? demande Claudia.

– On se connaît par cœur, renchérit Emma.

– Un affrontement serait inutile, poursuit Claudia.

– Très bien, les interrompt Pendleton. Vous serez donc ensemble. Je vais organiser des poules, et à la fin de chaque match, nous ferons des remarques constructives sur votre façon de vous battre. Pour commencer, Enderson et Champrun.

La blonde Poufsouffle se lève de sa chaise, l'air vaguement menaçant. Je retiens un rire et me place face à elle.

– Commencez.

OoOoO

« Gondul, j'ai honte de toi. »

Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Visiblement, la Poupouf s'est bien entraînée pendant les vacances. En tout cas, elle m'a fait manger la poussière en bonne et due forme. Pour ma part, j'espère qu'elle va longtemps se trimballer son œil au beurre noir dans Poudlard. Ca lui fera les pieds.

Sincèrement, Angèle Champrun sait bien se battre. Elle manie les sorts avec aisance. Elle n'est pas d'un naturel belliqueux, mais quand il faut se défendre, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle maîtrise les Informulés à la perfection, et, surtout, sa façon de penser est remarquablement différente de celle du commun des mortels. Ses associations d'idées pour passer d'un sort à un autre sont super bizarres. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on est à fond dans un combat, on ne réfléchit presque pas, tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas dire à l'adversaire : « Une minute, je cherche ce que je vais t'envoyer dans la face ». On passe de façon automatique d'un sort à un autre par exemple, si votre adversaire s'essaye à un sortilège d'_Aguamenti_, vous êtes pratiquement sûr de vous prendre des flammes dans la tête très peu de temps après. Pourtant, après l'Aguamenti de Champrun, j'ai reçu un sortilège de Jambencoton auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

– Alors, dit Pendleton, que pouvez-vous dire de leur façon de se battre ? Potter, interroge-t-il.

– Enderson ne réagit pas très vite, annonce-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Le mot « imbécile » lui brûle les lèvres. Crétin congénital.

– Elle ne sait pas s'adapter aux sorts des autres, dit Emma.

– Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'adapte pas assez vite, concède Claudia.

– Elle ne lance pas souvent de sortilèges de Bouclier, remarque Philip Downs.

– Par contre, elle a un bon jeu de jambes et elle esquive bien, note Gilbert Hoover.

Hourra ! Quelqu'un qui m'aime bien !

– Et personne n'a rien à dire sur Champrun ? demande Pendleton.

Blanc. Il pousse un gros soupir.

– Bieeeen… Ce que vous pouvez être bornés ! Champrun ne se déplace pas assez, ne cherche jamais à esquiver, et ne fait qu'attaquer. Ce qui sont trois gros points faibles, Champrun. Il faudra arranger ça.

Inutile de dire que si Champrun ne se déplace ni n'esquive, c'est parce qu'elle porte des talons. Et qu'elle n'utilise pas de sortilèges de défense parce qu'elle a dû lire dans « Sorcière Hebdo » que ce genre de sorts pouvait abîmer le maquillage. Comment je suis au courant ? Je suis tombée sur le magazine en question aux toilettes du Dortoir des Gryffondors et je n'avais rien de mieux sous la main, c'est tout. N'allez pas croire que je suis accro aux âneries écrites dans ce torchon.

Ensuite, je me bats contre trois autres élèves – Philip Downs, Erik Gongs et Gilbert Hoover, mais je ne triomphe que de Downs et de Hoover… Pas du mystérieux Gongs qui est vraiment super doué – et plus tard, je m'amuse bien à critiquer Potter quand il passe à son tour sur le grill. Je ne me suis pas encore battue en simple contre lui mais notre pari tient toujours si nous nous affrontons en double. Je suis mise avec Erik Gongs, Philip Downs est avec Angèle Champrun, et Potter forme un duo avec Gilbert Hoover. Faute de temps, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre tout le monde, et, pour Erik et moi, il est décidé que nous ne nous battrons que contre les jumelles et le groupe de Potter.

Hahaha. Je vais lui latter la tronche.

Visiblement, la même pensée vient de passer dans le petit pois qui lui tient lieu de cerveau.

Nous commençons par les jumelles. Eh bien, la défaite a été cuisante. La façon de se battre d'Erik est très souple, et il s'adaptait sans problème à mes mouvements. On aurait dit qu'il avait été formé pour se battre aux côtés d'autres sorciers. Mais face aux Jumelles, à leurs mouvements coordonnés et leurs changements de stratégie toujours synchronisés sans qu'elles n'aient à en parler… Nous ne faisions clairement pas le poids.

– On n'aurait pas pu les battre, souffle Erik, et pour la première fois j'entends sa voix une voix très douce, et relativement aiguë pour un garçon. Les jumeaux sorciers ont un lien magique entre leurs cerveaux qui fait qu'ils peuvent se parler par la pensée.

Hum hum, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

« A moi aussi, comme c'est curieux et bizarre, et quelle coïncidence…»

Tandis que les jumelles partent avec un grand sourire vers leurs prochains adversaires – Philip et Angèle – Potter et Hoover se dirigent vers nous. Gilbert arbore toujours son air très professionnel quant à l'autre idiot, il me sourit, hautain.

– Gongs, je dois te demander une faveur, je marmonne tout en lançant un regard meurtrier au crétin en face de moi.

– Hmm?

– Fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'on ne perde pas ce match.

Il rougit.

– Euh, j'ai fait de mon mieux aussi tout à l'heure pour qu'on gagne contre les jumelles…

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Il FAUT qu'on gagne ce match, d'accord ?

– D'accord, d'accord… souffle Erik.

Parce que Gongs est la seule personne qui est d'accord pour m'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je t'ai dit que je ne changerais pas d'avis, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'émouvoir. »

Hmph !

– Allez-y, dit Pendleton.

Je commence par lancer un gigantesque sortilège du bouclier pour repousser les attaques très rapides de nos adversaires. La seconde d'après, je fais un bond de côté pour éviter un sortilège de Jambencoton tandis que Gongs recule de trois pas pour éviter un sort de Hoover. On dirait que ça va se jouer en un contre un, finalement… Avec Potter, nous enchaînons les sorts sans discontinuer. J'arrive à l'atteindre avec un sortilège de Beigne – ma création, ma fierté – et lui me lance un _Tarentallegra_. Je ne peux plus empêcher mes jambes de danser et ne contrôle plus mes mouvements.

« Tu aurais pu l'éviter, celui-ci… »

Ignorant superbement ce commentaire superflu, j'implore du regard Gongs, qui tourne la tête juste à ce moment-là et me lance un simple _Finite Incantatem_. Je me charge de le protéger d'un _Expelliarmus_ bien placé auquel Hoover ne s'attendait pas, puisqu'il tentait d'attaquer Gongs celui-ci vient de créer une barrière magique entre Potter et nous, arrêtant son _Aguamenti_ ; et sitôt le bouclier disparu, nous lançons en chœur un _Expelliarmus_ tellement puissant qu'il fait tomber Potter en plus de lui faire lâcher sa baguette.

Je fais un immense sourire à Potter et celui-ci me foudroie du regard. Il n'a pas l'air malin, avec son œil au beurre noir. Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'aimais le sortilège de Beigne ?

A ce point précis de mes réflexions, j'entends une immense explosion et Hoover, Potter, Gongs et moi nous retournons en même temps. Les jumelles sortent d'un énorme nuage de fumée, couvertes de suie, souriant de toutes leurs dents bientôt, la fumée se dissipe et je peux distinctement apercevoir les baguettes de leurs adversaires dans leurs mains. Philip fixe le vide, ébahi par cette attaque imprévue et assez surprenante, et Champrun, effondrée par terre, a l'air d'avoir envie de commettre un double-meurtre.

– Bien, dit Pendleton, pas le moins décontenancé du monde, en se lançant un sortilège que je ne connais pas pour nettoyer ses vêtements quelque peu abîmés par l'explosion.

« C'est un Essuie-suie », signale Gondul. « Pratique mais peu connu ».

Sans doute parce que les gens n'ont pas souvent l'habitude de se voir recouverts de suie par surprise.

– Intéressant, ce sortilège, reprend Pendleton en éteignant une flammèche sur son bureau. Vous l'avez inventé vous-même ?

– Oui, dit Emma en faisant un énorme sourire.

– En deuxième année, affirme Claudia.

– Très pratique, ajoute Emma.

Quelques minutes après, nous sommes libérés. Emma et Claudia, comme d'habitude, filent vers un nouveau rendez-vous anonyme. Champrun s'exclame qu'elle doit ab-so-lu-ment prendre une douche, que toute cette poussière est tout bonnement in-sup-por-ta-ble.

– Pau-vre-de-toi, ai-je scandé d'un air désolé.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer à distance, alors je serais sans doute morte. Et ressuscitée juste après, cela va sans dire. C'est tellement rassurant d'être une Valkyrie, parfois.

-X-X-

–Belle journée, hein ?

– Mer-veil-leux, me répondit mollement Cathy.

Elle s'étala sur son lit et ferma un instant les yeux, épuisée. Voyant qu'elle désirait se reposer, je sortis le livre que j'avais reçu à mon anniversaire et décidai d'apprendre quelques sorts. Kalevala vint de s'installer sur mes genoux alors que je m'arrêtais de feuilleter le livre, les pages ouvertes à un enchantement intéressant.

Essayons celui-ci : le sortilège d'Illusion. Je marmonnai les mots écrits sur le livre tout en agitant ma baguette. L'un des marque-pages posés sur mon bureau se transforma aussitôt en souris grise et immobile. Kalevala se jeta dessus, toutes griffes dehors, et la pauvre bête – la souris, pas mon chat – explosa en une myriade de morceaux de papiers. Le chaton miaula.

– Sale bête, murmura Cathy.

– Ne dis pas ça de mon chat. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as offert.

– Ce que je regrette davantage chaque jour.

Je me retournai vers mon livre. Le sortilège d'Illusion était en fait un sort permettant de transformer l'apparence d'un objet, mais pas sa nature. Le marque-pages était donc resté marque-pages, mais Kalevala et moi avions vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'une souris. Pas mal. Je ferais mieux de le retenir, ça pourrait être utile.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la poignée claquant contre le mur, et la fille qui venait d'entrer s'écria :

– Devinez ce qui sera affiché dans moins d'une semaine dans le Hall d'Entrée ?

– Je ne sais pas, un poster du directeur en bikini ? répliqua Cathy sans réfléchir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je, gagnée par l'excitation de Violette, tout en me levant de la chaise de mon bureau.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira lentement puis expira pour reprendre son souffle, et s'écria en rouvrant les yeux :

– Les résultats. Dès lundi prochain, à midi !

Cathy se redressa brusquement, soudain très pâle, et en même temps presque verte, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle balbutia :

– Déjà la semaine prochaine ? Mais… je… je croyais que c'était plus tard, en mars ou quelque chose comme ça…

– Oui, mais cette année, ils ont décidé de faire vite, s'exclama Violette.

Cathy devint plus verte encore.

– Je… je vais aux toilettes.

Elle sauta de son lit et fila à la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre sans un regard pour Violette.

Moi aussi, à présent, je sentais le stress monter en moi. Il était certain que Violette avait réussi ses examens. Yune aussi : elle était très bonne dans toutes les matières. Mais Cathy et moi, nous l'avions bel et bien raté et n'étions pas pressées d'avoir nos résultats.

Il paraissait que les élèves de Poudlard passaient leurs BUSES en 5ème année. A Beauxbâtons, nous les passions en décembre de la 6ème année. D'habitude, nous les recevions environ une semaine et demi après la rentrée. Pas aussi tôt après les vacances ! C'était sans doute à cause des élèves de Poudlard qui venaient cette année passer deux semaines à Beauxbâtons. Il fallait virer quelques personnes pour pouvoir en intégrer d'autres.

Je m'explique. A Beauxbâtons, en décembre, tous les élèves passent des examens. A partir de la cinquième année, les meilleurs peuvent recevoir des cadeaux. Animaux magiques et objets rares, ou bêtes livres, bourses et voyages pour les vacances, mais, aussi, pour les tout premiers du classement, des stages. D'authentiques stages dans des endroits prestigieux pour des métiers qui ne le sont pas moins, qui commencent à la mi-janvier et s'achèvent à la mi-avril, juste avant les vacances de Pâques. Bref, chaque année, une quinzaine d'élèves quittent l'école pour quatre mois de découvertes.

Evidemment, moi, je ne pensais pas avoir quoi que ce soit comme cadeau. Je savais que Yune et Violette étaient bien parties pour avoir les meilleurs résultats. Mais moi-même, je n'étais pas très pressée d'être confrontée à mes notes.

Yune arriva en courant dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? s'écria-t-elle, la voix aiguë d'émotion.

– Moi aussi, j'vais aux toilettes, marmonnai-je, me sentant nauséeuse.

OoOoO

– Sérieusement, Amélie. Tu les as réussis, pas vrai ?

– Ne sois pas lourd, André. Pour la cinquième fois, non, j'ai complètement raté mes examens.

André Béryl, assis en face de moi, fronça les sourcils tout en se servant des pommes duchesse. Cathy, qui d'habitude se jetait sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des frites, n'en avait pratiquement pas pris, ce qui était en soi assez inquiétant. Elle avait toujours l'air vaguement… verte. En tout cas, André releva la tête, et, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il dit, d'un air presque catégorique :

– Bien. Maintenant, toute modestie mise à part, tu as réussi, non ?

Je soupirai. Désespérant comme ce garçon manquait de tact. Mais malgré cela, il était assez sympathique, donc je me retins de lui envoyer une baffe dans la figure. Je fis semblant de balayer la Salle à Manger du regard – mouvement que j'avais perfectionné au fil des années pour repérer Armand Béryl à l'insu de tous parmi les nombreuses tables – et recommençai à manger.

– Non, André. J'ai raté, R-A-T-E, épelai-je. Et je suis sérieuse. S'il te plaît, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, maintenant.

– Mais…

Ben, assis juste à sa droite, lui donna un petit coup de coude pas très discret et le regard qu'il lui lança le fit taire, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

– Désolée Amélie ! J'avais pas réalisé, pardon…

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, chose qu'il faisait quand il était gêné, tout en me fixant avec ses yeux dorés en attendant de connaître ma réaction. Je levai les yeux au ciel et marmonnai :

– Tu sais que je t'adore, Andros… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir plus de deux minutes.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Ben eut l'air content de lui.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ? demanda Yune.

Chacun parla à tour de rôle. Armand Béryl était situé à une dizaine de mètres de notre table, exactement derrière André. Si je me penchai légèrement sur le côté, j'avais une vue remarquable sur lui et les autres penseraient que je regardais André. Quand je sortis de ma rêverie, quelques minutes d'observation plus tard, je remarquai que celui-ci – André, le frère d'Armand – était tout rouge. Gênée, je détournai le regard et sentis mes joues se colorer également.

Ce qui était sans doute du plus bel effet avec les cheveux roux que j'arborais ce jour-là.

– Qui s'est inscrit pour recevoir les élèves de Poudlard ? demanda Violette.

– Hm ? C'est quoi, ça ?

– Tu sors de quelle planète, Amélie ? s'esclaffa Cathy. Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse visiter l'île de Beauxbâtons aux élèves de Poudlard. Un élève de Beauxbâtons s'occupe d'un élève de Poudlard, et vice-versa. On peut s'inscrire si on va à Poudlard.

– Mais personne n'a envie de se trimballer un Anglais pendant deux semaines, remarquai-je.

– Sauf si ça nous permet de nous rendre à volonté dans la Vielle Ville, objecta Ben.

– Sérieux ? m'écriai-je, ravie.

– Après, faut savoir parler anglais. Moi, je m'y suis inscrit et je n'en parle pas un mot. Ca va être drôle, je le sens.

Justement, j'étais pratiquement bilingue. Ok, mon accent n'était pas super, mais on pouvait parfaitement me comprendre. Le père de Violette et ma mère avaient connus nos parents respectifs en Angleterre et nous avaient appris la langue de Shakespeare quand nous étions jeunes. Devoir faire la visite guidée n'était pas particulièrement enchanteur, mais avoir accès libre à la Vieille Ville, c'était un cadeau. La Vieille Ville, ou Ville de Beauxbâtons, était l'unique ville sur l'île. Elle était très ancienne – on disait qu'elle datait du XVIème siècle – et certains de ses habitants n'avaient jamais vu la terre ferme. Vous l'ai-je déjà dit ? Beauxbâtons est une île volante. Si ça vous rappelle un long métrage japonais, ne pensez pas à un heureux hasard. Ce film a été inspiré de la légende de Laputa, introduite par Jonathan Swift dans son roman _Les Voyages de Gulliver_. Swift était un célèbre Cracmol, qui du point de vue d'un moldu possédait une imagination débordante, mais, pour un sorcier, n'était qu'un homme qui décrivait le quotidien des êtres magiques. L'idée de Laputa, l'île peuplée et volante, lui a été directement inspirée de notre île à nous de Beauxbâtons.

La Vieille Ville regorgeait de mystères, de petites ruelles sombres et de passages secrets, d'objets aux pouvoirs immenses et oubliés, de civilisations discrètes mais toujours existantes à travers certaines ruines laissées en état. Et je ne parlais même pas des parcs du XVIIème siècle qui fleurissaient partout, des boutiques de mode et des cafés autour de la Grande Place de la ville, et du fleuve suspendu qui coulait de part et d'autre de l'île pour se jeter au bord de celle-ci, arrosant de pluie les régions de France par-dessus lesquelles nous passions.

Quartier libre pour la Vieille Ville, en résumé, c'était carrément géniallissime.

– Où est-ce que je signe ? m'exclamai-je.

– Le panneau, dans le Hall d'entrée, me répondit Ben. Je crois qu'il reste encore quelques places.

J'engloutis mon dessert en moins d'une minute et filai au panneau en question pour inscrire mon nom. Je ne manquai pas, au passage, de jeter un coup d'œil discret à la table d'Armand Béryl. Il riait à gorge déployée, ses lèvres rouges découvrant son sourire merveilleux, ses yeux bleus brillants de joie. La fille assise en face d'elle souriait modestement, et je ressentis une pointe de jalousie avant de reconnaître Psyché Verdoré, une fille sympathique mais un peu distante avec qui je me serais bien entendue si elle n'était pas aussi détachée des autres. Il faudrait que je lui parle, un jour, pour que je puisse m'immiscer dans son groupe et parler avec Armand. Quelle bonne idée ! Il fallait que je la mette en œuvre d'ici peu. Oui, excellente idée. J'irais lui parler dès que possible.

-X-X-

La routine reprend son cours. Les insultes échangées avec Potter fusent gaiement, et j'en oublie presque ce baiser heureusement évité avec lui. Nous avons commencé les cours de Transplanage et la prof est venue me voir en personne pour me féliciter… de ma nullité. Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu ça de sa carrière. C'était très délicat de sa part de me l'annoncer comme ça, devant tout le monde – devant Potter – haut et fort.

Gondul semble désespérée quand je passe des tests en classe et me souffle systématiquement toutes les bonnes réponses. En une semaine, je n'ai jamais récolté d'aussi bonnes notes. Par exemple, ce vendredi matin, les profs de Sortilèges et d'Histoire de la Magie doivent nous rendre nos devoirs faits la veille. On appelle Flitwick et Binns les Speedy Gonzalez de l'école. Ils corrigent toujours tout du jour au lendemain. Certains trouvent ça impressionnant, moi je trouve que c'est plutôt flippant.

En Sortilèges, j'ai toujours globalement eu des bonnes notes (des E et parfois quelques O) donc mon O est passé presque inaperçu. Flitwick a bien souligné comme mon devoir était bon, mais il a tendance à s'épancher sur les talents des élèves, donc personne n'y a fait particulièrement attention. Par contre, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mes notes ont toujours été au ras des pâquerettes, comme dit Roxanne : quand je n'avais pas un P, j'étais aux anges. Et là, c'est le choc pour toute la classe.

– Enderson, O, dit-il en me désignant ma copie sur son bureau.

Toutes les conversations s'éteignent, toutes les paupières s'entrouvrent, tous les yeux s'écarquillent. Ca vaut aussi pour mes amies et moi. Un O ? Personne n'en a jamais vu de sa vie en Histoire de la Magie. Je me lève très doucement, m'attendant presque à voir Binns s'exclamer « Poisson d'avril ! » – même si nous sommes en janvier et que Binns ne fera des Poissons d'avril que quand ses cours deviendront intéressants, c'est-à-dire quand les poules auront des dents – c'est bien plus crédible qu'un O sur mon bulletin en Histoire de la Magie.

– Un O ? murmure quelqu'un sur mon passage. Il a dit un O ?

A mon passage, les élèves me couvent d'un regard révérencieux, comme s'ils voyaient en moi une nouvelle divinité. Je m'approche du bureau et mets précautionneusement ma main sur la copie. Rien de bizarre. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je me résigne enfin à regarder la note.

O.

Oui, c'est vraiment un O. Un rond, rouge, magnifique, glorieux, sur un coin de ma copie. Je n'ai jamais vu de O plus beau de ma vie.

« Je te signale que j'étais derrière toi pour te donner toutes les réponses. Ce n'est pas si glorieux. »

Non mais c'est un O, Gondul. Un O en Histoire de la Magie… Je crois qu'en fait tu peux pas comprendre.

« En tout cas, j'en vois un qui ne partage pas ta joie. »

En me retournant pour rejoindre ma place, je croise le regard brûlant de Potter.

– Potter, P, poursuit Binns, comme si la scène qui venait de se passer n'avait rien d'héroïque, ou même, pour rester dans le ton, d'historique.

Je retiens un éclat de rire mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il se lève sans détacher ses yeux des miens, et me souffle, très bas, en passant près de moi :

– Tu as triché, j'en suis sûr. Compte sur moi pour découvrir comment.

– Bon courage, mon vieux, je réponds tout aussi bas en élargissant mon sourire.

OoOoO

L'entraînement de Quidditch de l'après-midi est rude. Woles veut absolument que nous gagnions la coupe cette année – on est bien partis – et surtout, veut nous inscrire à l'équipe de Poudlard. Cette année, les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch toutes équipes confondues du collège seront réunis dans une seule équipe et joueront sous le même drapeau contre nos condisciples de Beauxbâtons, sur leur terrain bien français. Malheureusement, moi, je n'y serai pas. Je peux vous dire que je regrette.

Potter est bien senti pour être pris comme gardien, et Chuck Woles a l'air d'être bien parti pour être sélectionné comme poursuiveur. Après, pour Roxanne, c'est pas dit. Et Daniel Robins n'est ni en sixième, ni en septième année, donc il est hors course. Quant aux batteurs, on en a de bien meilleurs à Poudlard ceux de Poufsouffle, par exemple, sont redoutables. Nos batteurs n'ont aucune chance.

Il va falloir songer à passer à la phase 2 du plan que j'ai concocté pour faire tomber Lucy Ackerley dans les bras de son Albus adoré… Dommage pour moi, mais tant mieux pour lui. Je crois que je pourrai me passer du garçon pour le reste de ma scolarité ici. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'anciennes amies… Si on peut appeler ces filles des amies, bien sûr.

Le soir, vers 21h, j'ai déjà pris mon dîner et me dirige d'un pas assuré aux cuisines du château. Une fois arrivée, je cherche du regard les jumelles les plus craintes de Poudlard et je les retrouve sans peine. Je m'assois en face d'elles.

– Bonjour, Ginger ! s'exclame l'une des deux, peut-être Emma.

– Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? ajoute Claudia.

– Inutile de vous le dire, je suis certaine que vous le savez déjà, je marmonne en attrapant un bout de pain.

– Oui, confirme Claudia, les yeux brillants. Cette escapade à travers le passage de la sorcière Borgne était vraiment bien imaginée.

– Comment vous… ?

– Oh, c'était une soirée chargée, je me souviens, me coupe Emma. Tu te rappelles, c'était le soir où on avait vu un bonhomme en papier courir dans tous les sens.

– Carrément bizarre, dit Claudia en grimaçant légèrement.

Sans chercher à savoir de quoi elles parlent, je les interromps.

– J'aimerais faire un pari.

Elles se retournent vers moi, une lueur intéressée se reflétant dans leurs yeux noirs.

– Dix gallions que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire sortir Lucy Ackerley de sa chambre à dix heures moins le quart, ce soir, et qu'elle se trouve dans l'une des salles du couloir abandonné des Enchantements. Et sans qu'elle ait l'impression que quelqu'un l'y ait entraînée, je précise.

– Cela va de soi.

– Bien entendu.

– Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

– Et c'est tout ?

– Euh… Comment ça c'est tout ? je demande, légèrement dépassée.

– C'est assez simple, comme requête.

– Ah bon, je réponds, presque ahurie.

– Donc, dix gallions. Tu nous paieras quand ?

– Dès ce soir. Par hibou. Ca vous va ?

– C'est parfait, disent-elles en cœur, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

– Bonne soirée, alors.

Je me lève et repars sans me retourner. Je remarque du coin de l'œil Erik Gongs, penché sur un livre, marmonnant à toute vitesse. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique.

Mais parfois, il est bon de freiner sa curiosité. Ce qu'il fait ne me regarde pas et même les jumelles refusent d'en parler. Dans ce cas, je ferais peut-être mieux de le laisser tranquille… pour le moment.

« Si ça t'intéresse, il lit un livre de magie noire », me prévient Gondul.

Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans ses affaires. Pas pour l'instant.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Concentrons-nous sur notre tâche, maintenant. La phase 2 est prête à être enclenchée. C'est parti.


	32. 32 Le Plan Pas Pratique

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mes deux amies me tombent dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été faire ? demande Roxanne.

– As-tu une fois de plus essayé de t'échapper ? renchérit Judith.

– Du calme, je réponds en souriant d'un air assuré. J'avais juste un truc à faire.

– Et c'était quoi ? interroge Judith.

– Je te le dirais quand tu me diras, d'une, pourquoi tu en veux tellement à Lenny Perry – et ne viens pas me dire que c'est juste à cause de Robert Peterson – et, de deux, ce que tu étais partie faire le soir où on s'était toutes désillusionnées en même temps.

– Ça, je te le dirais quand _toi_, tu m'auras dit ce que tu fabriquais dehors ce soir-là, rétorque-t-elle.

– J'étais avec les jumelles Jones. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

Elles écarquillent toutes les deux les yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

– Je dois parler avec Albus, je vous laisse… A plus tard !

Et, cela fait, je me faufile entre elles et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier de mon dortoir. Je prends en vitesse dix gallions que je fourre dans la poche de ma cape, puis ressors et me rends au dortoir des garçons. Je me presse jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des cinquième années et vérifie que le nom d'Albus est bien indiqué dessus avant de frapper. Je regarde ma montre : neuf heures trente. J'ai intérêt à me grouiller.

Je toque à la porte et entre avant d'avoir eu une réponse. Deux garçons sont assis en pyjama et lisent tranquillement un bouquin. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs embroussaillés se tient au milieu de la pièce ronde, son pyjama à la main.

C'est encore plus parfait. Je me jette sur lui, et, dépassé par les événements, il ne fait pas attention à son vêtement de nuit qu'il laisse tomber sur le tapis. Je m'en empare prestement et cours à l'extérieur de la salle en gloussant.

« En _gloussant_ ? » s'étonne Gondul avec une moue dégoûtée.

Oh, crois-moi, ça me coûte de jouer aux dindes.

Je descends quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et file hors de la salle commune, en entendant les cris indignés d'Albus dans mon dos. Il me poursuit. C'est parfait. J'accélère.

– Ginger, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Rends-moi mon pyjama !

– T'as qu'à me rattraper ! je m'exclame en continuant de pouffer de rire.

Si quelqu'un me croise, je considère que je n'ai plus de vie sociale. Déjà qu'elle était quasi-inexistante…

Arrivée au bout du couloir, je bifurque et descends les escaliers mouvants en glissant sur la rampe j'ouvre la porte de la première salle à ma droite à la volée, la referme à clé derrière moi et continue vers l'autre porte au fond de la pièce qui donne sur la salle de cours attenante. J'en sors et surprends Albus, la porte à côté, qui vient de réussir à ouvrir la porte close. Il pousse un juron et s'approche rapidement de moi. J'éclate de rire en reprenant ma course, le cœur lourd de ce que je vais devoir faire.

Je me suis attachée à Albus. Mais il vaut mieux faire ça maintenant, ou sinon : _je_ vais le regretter, _il_ va le regretter, et _Lucy_ va le regretter.

« Beaucoup de regrets dans cette histoire. »

Tant qu'on y est, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans cette manœuvre.

« Dans quelle mesure ? »

Je prends le couloir menant vers la gauche. Plus que deux couloirs et on arrivera au couloir abandonné des Enchantements. Maintenant, il faut que je sache où est Lucy Ackerley. Précisément.

Gondul, comprenant la demande, cours au-devant de moi et disparaît à l'angle du fond du couloir. Elle revient très vite.

« Elle est dans la salle _Alohomora_ », m'informe-t-elle.

Parfait. Merci, les jumelles Jones. Il est dix heures moins le quart, pile. Elles ont réussi à tenir le pari à vrai dire, le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

Je me laisse rattraper par Albus, faisant semblant d'être fatiguée par la course effrénée. Je sens brusquement sa main serrer la mienne comme dans un étau d'acier. Il me retourne, presque brutalement, me mettant dos au mur et face à lui. Nous sommes juste devant la salle _Alohomora_.

Avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait, elle a forcément entendu. Plus question de reculer. Il est désormais temps de briser tout contact avec Albus Potter. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et tente un sourire innocent. Cela le fait sourire à son tour et il se penche vers moi, ses yeux verts étincelants. Alors que nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, je lui demande :

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Albus ?

Son visage se décompose brusquement, et il a un petit mouvement de recul. Comment peut-il prendre sérieusement ce que je viens de dire ? Ca sonne tellement niais ! Cela dit, je ne vais pas me plaindre : sa réaction est exactement celle que j'escomptais. Il se met à balbutier :

– Je… euh… mais, tu… non… ?

– Tu aimes toujours cette salope de Lucy Ackerley, hein ? je grince en essayant de mettre toute ma haine dans l'énoncé de son nom.

C'est tellement peu crédible, et tellement peu naturel. Pourtant, il fronce les sourcils et s'écarte franchement. Il grogne alors, l'air furieux, en détachant chaque mot :

– Ne. Dis. Plus. Jamais. Ca. De. Lucy.

– Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes, hein ? je m'écrie.

Transformation en Barbara Hobbers terminée.

– Oui ! Oui, je l'aime, t'es contente ?

– Je la déteste. Tu passes ton temps à parler d'elle. Lucy par-ci, Lucy par-là… Elle m'a volé mon petit ami. Une vraie salope, je répète en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et je le pense sincèrement.

« Quelle menteuse. »

Gondul, tu réalises que je suis en train de jouer la scène la plus dramatique de ma vie d'actrice ? Alors prends du pop-corn et tais-toi.

« Tu massacres l'art du théâtre. Shakespeare se retourne dans sa tombe. »

On s'en fout.

– Alors on n'a plus rien à se dire, énonce lentement Albus.

– Plus rien, je répète en prenant un air assuré.

Je passe devant lui, arborant un visage de marbre, et disparais à l'angle du couloir. Je n'entends pas ses pas contre le parquet il ne m'a pas suivie. Et maintenant, voyons si Lucy Ackerley a quelque chose dans le ventre.

Une porte grince. YES. Elle a tout entendu, c'est parfait. Maigre consolation en regard du sacrifice d'une amitié qui m'était chère.

– Lucy ? dit Albus, l'étonnement transparaissant dans la voix. Tu… ?

Il n'acheva jamais cette phrase, quelqu'un s'étant visiblement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser furieusement. Les bruits de succions me parviennent.

Dé-gueu-las-se.

« Je confirme », grimace Gondul debout près de moi de là où elle se trouve, elle peut voir le couloir. « C'est immonde. Oh. », murmure-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant, puis ses sourcils se fronçant. « Ca devient encore pire. » Elle pince les lèvres, désapprobatrice, et ajoute : « Tu sais, ça me rassure que les Valkyries ne puissent pas faire… _ça_. On s'en va maintenant, ou je vais vomir. »

L'enchaînement très rapide de cette multitude d'expressions faciales exprimant toutes le même sentiment me font sourire. L'air vaguement…_verte_, Gondul prend la direction de la tour de Gryffondor sans attendre de voir si je la suis.

Mission accomplie, en tout cas. Ce plan n'était pas pratique parce qu'il me faisait perdre quelque chose d'important – mais au moins il marche. Et c'est le principal dans un plan visant à mettre deux personnes en couple, non ?

Maintenant, il est temps d'arborer un masque de circonstance. Je rentre dans les toilettes les plus proches de mon couloir (sur le chemin du retour), histoire de me composer un visage super-triste. Je vais voir Jude et Rox après, et vu la scène que j'ai jouée devant Albus, j'ai intérêt à avoir l'air malheureuse.

Une longue plainte s'élève derrière moi, alors que je me regarde dans le miroir.

Et crotte.

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

– QUI vient me gêner dans mes nuits solitaires ? gémit-elle.

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

Tiens, encore ici ? Si tu veux vomir, il y a des toilettes pour ça.

« Je m'en suis remise. Alors, qui est-ce ? »

Une fille fantôme qui a étudié à Poudlard il y a pratiquement un siècle. Elle est morte dans les toilettes et depuis, elle les hante.

« Quelle existence de rêve. »

N'est-ce pas.

– Bonsoir, Mimi, dis-je poliment en me frottant les yeux pour qu'ils aient l'air un peu rouge.

Celle-ci sort de la cabine des toilettes où elle était réfugiée, et met quelques secondes à me reconnaître.

– Tu es Ginger Enderson, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? … Mais… Tu pleures… ?

Cette fille n'a pas les yeux en face des trous. J'ai les yeux à peine rougis. D'un autre côté, elle est morte. Mais mieux vaut ne pas lui dire la vérité au sujet de la vraie cause de ma « rupture » avec Albus, elle pourrait la raconter à tout le monde et mon plan tomberait à l'eau. J'ouvre un robinet, m'asperge le visage pour qu'elle ne puisse pas remarquer qu'aucune larme n'a coulé, et murmure d'un souffle plein de trémolos :

– Albus m'a quittée.

« Très réussi. »

Merci. Je songe sérieusement à une carrière d'actrice.

« Après tes performances d'il y a dix minutes, j'aurais tendance à faire profil bas à ce sujet. »

Hé !

– Les amours sont éphémères, annonce Mimi d'un air docte qui la rend surtout ridicule. La seule chose qui dure, c'est la mort.

« J'adore cette fille », me dit joyeusement Gondul en flottant vers elle.

– Ça me rappelle le jour où je suis morte…

C'est le signal pour que je me casse. A partir de maintenant, elle va me dire à quel point sa vie était triste et comme une malheureuse du nom de Hornby était méchante et cruelle avec elle. Qui ne le serait pas avec une pleurnicheuse de première comme Mimi Geignarde de toute façon ?

– Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je risque de me faire attraper par le concierge.

– Tu me trouves inintéressante, c'est ça ?

Comment diable a-t-elle deviné ? Mais je sais que c'est la question piège. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre à pleurer, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. J'ai le temps de m'enfiler trois couloirs d'affilée avant de me cogner dans quelque chose. Je m'effondre par terre, certaine d'être tombée sur Rusard. Or, devant moi,…

Il n'y a personne.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner de ce mystère qu'un bras surgit de nulle part, me force à me relever et me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve contre Potter qui n'était pas là il y a deux minutes.

– Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il me bâillonne avec sa main et recule avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous deux le dos contre le mur. Je m'apprête à protester quand un son m'immobilise. La voix du concierge. J'arrête de gigoter et, en regardant autour de moi, je remarque que ma vision est comme… troublée.

Bien sûr. La cape d'invisibilité. Potter m'a entraînée là-dessous pour me sauver d'une rencontre avec le concierge. Et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu quand je lui ai foncé dedans.

J'entends des bruits de pas accompagnés de grommellements indistincts venir de gauche et Potter et moi nous retournons tout doucement pour que la cape d'invisibilité ne nous découvre pas et nous cache impeccablement. Le concierge surgit à l'angle du couloir il parcourt l'allée sans s'arrêter en passant devant nous et continue jusqu'à disparaître à l'autre bout. Nous attendons que le claquement de ses chaussures contre les dalles s'évanouisse dans le silence de la nuit. Enfin, quand il n'y a plus aucun bruit, je me permets de mordre – assez violemment – la main que Potter a gardée contre ma bouche.

– Aïe ! s'exclame-t-il en la retirant brusquement.

– Merci, je grince en dardant un regard noir sur lui.

– Merci pour… ?

– Pour avoir retiré ta main.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– Tu comptes rester ici ou rentrer au dortoir ? me demande-t-il.

– Rentrer. Ce que je voulais faire est terminé, je déclare.

Nous commençons à marcher vers la tour Gryffondor. Ma curiosité attisée par sa présence, je l'interroge :

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

– Je devais voir ma petite amie.

–Euh… c'était bien ?

– On a cassé, m'annonce-t-il sèchement.

« C'est la soirée des séparations. »

Dis-donc, toi, t'aurais pas pu me prévenir qu'il y avait Potter dans les parages ?

« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait… » murmure-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

– Et toi ? me demande-t-il.

Flûte ! Je suis sensée être abattue et tout ça, non ? Essayons de rattraper le coup. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et lui dis :

– Je voulais voir Albus et ça s'est mal passé… On a cassé.

– Bien.

– Comment ça, « bien » ? je m'énerve.

– Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait réaliser avec _quoi_ il sortait.

Je le fusille du regard et il éclate de rire. Crétin.

Je suis triste d'avoir sacrifié en deux minutes mon amitié avec Albus. Cela me tenait vraiment à cœur. Mais s'il est heureux avec Lucy, je suis heureuse pour lui. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi s'ils sont ensembles maintenant…

« Pas grâce à toi seulement… »

Mince ! Les jumelles ! Je leur avais dit que je les payais ce soir !

– En fait, je lance tout à trac, je ne rentre pas tout de suite au dortoir.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Je suis assez grande pour y aller toute seule, je sais me repérer dans le château, merci, je réplique en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Oui mais tu n'as ni cape d'invisibilité ni... ni aucun moyen de savoir qui tu peux croiser dans les couloirs.

« A part un Horcruxe, bien sûr », fait judicieusement remarquer Gondul, ce qui me fait sourire.

– Parce que toi si ? je lui demande, moqueuse. Ah, oui, tu as cette carte des Marcheurs ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

– Comment tu sais ça ? s'exclame-t-il, complètement ahuri.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je l'ai vu s'en servir au début de l'année, mais le problème, c'est que si je lui révèle ça, il saura que j'étais aussi dans les Archives. Et je n'avais aucune raison d'y être. Il sera curieux et on n'en sortira pas.

– C'est, euh… Roxanne qui m'en a parlé.

– Etrange, parce que moi, je n'en ai jamais parlé à Roxanne. Et c'est la carte des Maraudeurs, au passage.

Oups.

– Mais, euh, c'est son père qui lui en a parlé. Il avait la carte, avant…

– Mais son père ne sait pas que moi, en ce moment, j'ai la carte, ajoute-t-il en commençant à sourire, ravi de m'avoir prise au piège.

– Il aurait pu penser que ton père te l'avait léguée, je tente d'une petite voix.

– Mais mon père clame haut et fort qu'il s'agit d'un trésor familial et qu'il refuse de le voir ailleurs que dans son bureau…

Je cherche désespérément une autre invention, mais Potter me coupe avant même que je ne puisse répondre :

– Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu avec ?

– Au début de l'année, dans la salle des Archives, je soupire. J'avais entendu du bruit et je m'y étais cachée.

Il fronce les sourcils.

– Marrant. Je ne t'ai pas vue dessus.

– Tu as du mal regarder… Ou alors c'est la carte qui commence à vieillir.

« Ou alors c'est que tu n'es pas humaine… »

– Mouais… ça doit être ça. Bon, je t'accompagne ?

– Non. J'y vais seule.

– Où vas-tu ? me demande-t-il.

– Ça me regarde.

– Tu sais très bien que je peux te suivre sur la carte des Maraudeurs, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sauf que s'il fait ça, il va se rendre compte que je n'apparais pas dessus. Et il risque de commencer à se poser des questions. Et il ne vaudrait mieux pas.

« S'il devine que tu es une Valkyrie, tu peux dire adieu à l'éternité. Ne prends pas de risque et laisse-le t'accompagner. »

Je vois mal comment il pourrait deviner que j'en suis une…

« Sait-on jamais. »

Je soupire lourdement et lève les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral.

– C'est bon, Papa, tu peux m'accompagner.

Je me mets à marcher vite et il calque rapidement son pas au mien. Tels des fantômes, nous traversons le château désert. Mes ballerines noires claquent contre les dalles du sol et se répercutent contre les murs, tandis que ses chaussures à lui émettent un bruit léger et presque inaudible, froissant le silence ambiant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les Archives ? me chuchote-t-il, intimidé peut-être par les flammes des rares torches fixées aux murs qui se reflètent dans les miroirs couvrant ceux-ci, donnant un aspect surréaliste au lieu.

– Ça aussi, ça me regarde. Je me promenais, comme toi, non ?

Il ne répond rien. Nous arrivons finalement à la volière, et je m'approche d'un oiseau discret. Pas le mien, bien sûr. Si des gens voyaient une chouette hyperactive débarquer dans la salle commune des Serpentards en se cognant le crâne contre tous les murs, ils penseraient tout de suite à moi. Je suis la seule à avoir un tel animal dans l'école.

Je sors un morceau de papier de ma poche, pose dix gallions dessus, dos à Potter pour qu'il ne me voie pas, puis emballe le tout. Je tire un ruban de la poche de ma robe – sans doute une robe appartenant à Roxanne, elle se balade toujours avec des tas de rubans dans les poches – et m'en sers pour fermer le paquet.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ça me regarde, je répète en l'accrochant à la patte du hibou.

Je m'approche de l'oreille de l'oiseau et lui murmure de voler voir les jumelles Jones immédiatement. Il pousse un faible hululement et s'envole.

– C'était pour qui ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Hein ?

– _Ca me regarde__ !_

Nous rentrons à la tour Gryffondor, le silence meublant notre voyage. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la Grosse Dame que je réalise à quel point je suis proche de Potter. En me tournant vers lui pour le remercier, nos visages ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade.

Et pourtant il n'y a pas de raison, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de piquer un sprint.

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, immobiles, foudroyés, avant d'avoir tous deux un brusque mouvement de recul. Je toussote et murmure, très gênée :

– Bonsoir, James.

Je me sens rougir. Zut. Vous avez déjà vu une rousse comme moi rougir ? Le résultat, c'est qu'on dirait que ma tête prend littéralement feu. Cela fait des années que j'essaie de ne plus rougir et j'avais bien réussi… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Bonsoir, Ginger, marmonne-t-il, l'air affreusement gêné et choqué en même temps.

Sans un regard, je me retourne et donne le mot de passe au tableau qui me laisse entrer. James entrera dans cinq minutes, pour que personne ne sache que nous venons de rentrer ensemble.

« Tiens tiens, c'est « James » maintenant ? Plus de « Potter » ? »

Une seconde, j'ai dit James ? Ouh-là, je suis fatiguée moi. Je voulais dire Potter, bien sûr. Hé ! Attends une minute… Moi aussi, il m'a appelée Ginger et non Enderson ! … Ouais, il devait être fatigué aussi.

« Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms », remarque Gondul.

Ouais. C'est pour ça que c'est bizarre, parce que ce mec _n'est pas mon ami_. Vu ? Arrête de sous-entendre que je l'aime bien ou quoi. C'est mon pire ennemi.

« Pire ennemi ? Tellement puéril comme appellation. Moi, je pense plutôt que… » commence-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, je monte à mon dortoir. Dans les escaliers, je me frotte vigoureusement les yeux une fois de plus. Faut que j'aie l'air un peu triste. Je viens de casser, quand même.

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de la chambre. Une lumière, posée sur la table de chevet de Roxanne, éclaire un peu la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Judith lit un manuel d'Arithmancie, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, les jambes pliées, ses pieds se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Ses coudes sont posés sur le matelas et sa tête, sur une main, l'autre entortillant une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son index. Roxanne, quant à elle, est assise en tailleur sur son coussin et lit un roman à l'eau de rose, la couverture montrant deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser sous le titre, « Amour et Vérité ». Toutes deux lèvent la tête à mon entrée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demande aussitôt Roxanne.

Judith plisse les yeux.

– Attends… tu as pleuré ?

Je garde le silence et m'essuie machinalement mes yeux non-mouillés par les larmes avec la paume de ma main.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écrie Roxanne en sautant sur ses pieds, debout sur son matelas.

– Chut, tu vas réveiller Pepsi, murmure Judith en désignant le Croup endormi au pied de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclame-t-elle pourtant moins d'une seconde plus tard, soudain alarmée.

Je souris tristement et murmure :

– Albus et moi on a… on a rompu. Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de Lucy Ackerley.

Judith fronce les sourcils.

– Quelle saleté ! Je vais la détruire.

– Tout de suite les grands mots, je marmonne en chassant un demi-sourire, ravie de voir que mes amies se préoccupent autant de moi. Non, ça ira. Je m'en remettrai.

– Tu l'aimes ? me demande Roxanne après un court silence.

– Non, je réponds après un petit instant de réflexion. Et je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'appréciais, c'est tout.

OoOoO

La semaine suivante fut la plus bizarre de m a vie. Outre mes excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, je devais avoir l'air triste quand je croisais le chemin d'Albus – alors que j'étais ravie de le voir au bras de Lucy. Celle-ci me lançait toujours un regard victorieux particulièrement agaçant quand nous nous voyions. Du coup, j'étais à nouveau seule en Médicomagie – vous savez, ce cours inutile avec Pomfresh – mais je n'avais plus besoin du petit frère de mon pire ennemi pour tout m'expliquer puisque j'avais un Horcruxe cultivé avec moi.

Avoir des bonnes notes sans travailler, ne plus être suspectée par les profs… Je crois bien que je commence à me faire à cette vie.

-X-X-

Le jour arriva où les résultats de l'examen furent affichés. Toute l'école fut sur des charbons ardents en attendant midi, heure où l'on devait enfin savoir ce qu'il en était. A la fin des cours, tout le monde se rua sur les panneaux du Hall d'Entrée. Tout le monde sauf Cathy et moi, qui prîmes notre temps pour sortir de la salle de classe. Nous rangeâmes très lentement nos affaires, peu pressées de savoir à quel point nous avions raté notre examen.

Nos bottes bleues claquaient contre le sol en marbre blanc des couloirs. Le soleil les inondait de lumière, les reflets bleus du ciel envahissant tous les recoins du Château. Les mouettes au-dehors criaient. Je voulais me sentir bien et oublier cette affreuse boule dans ma gorge.

J'attachai mes longs cheveux noirs, tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Cathy, pour éviter de penser à l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

– Tu as une correspondante, toi ? me demanda Cathy.

– Oui, répondis-je. Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de faire ami-ami avec un Anglais.

– Avec une Anglaise, tu veux dire, me rectifia Cathy. Le directeur a ordonné que les élèves ne soient en charge que d'étudiants du même sexe qu'eux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'ils dormiront dans le même dortoir, pardi.

Cathy était la seule personne que je connaisse à utiliser le mot « pardi ».

– Toi, tu en as une, de correspondante ?

– Ouais, répondit-elle. J'ai oublié son nom. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne la connais même pas, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je lui écris ce soir.

Le bruit s'accrut dans les couloirs nous nous approchions de notre but. Nous entendions des cris de joie et des pleurs. Tout résonnait contre les murs, ce qui créait un écho assez effrayant. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le Hall d'Entrée.

Le Hall d'Entrée était une pièce relativement grande, et particulièrement haute. Des escaliers en colimaçons couvraient ses murs et conduisaient à diverses portes qui permettaient de se rendre dans plusieurs endroits du château. Deux immenses baies vitrées, l'une face à l'autre, baignaient le Hall de lumière. Cinq panneaux d'affichages d'au moins deux mètres de haut étaient dressés au milieu, juste à l'endroit où le carrelage bleu nuit changeait de couleur pour prendre des teintes moins sombres. Les élèves s'y pressaient, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'appréhension. Je fus prise d'un malaise, et je sentis également Cathy se crisper près de moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis rentrâmes dans la foule.

Cathy se dirigea vers le quatrième panneau, son nom de famille commençant par un S. Moi, j'allai vers le tout dernier. Je me fis deux fois marcher sur les pieds et dus jouer des coudes pour pouvoir traverser cette masse vivante et gesticulante. Enfin, j'arrivai devant les panneaux, couverts de feuilles remplies de noms. Je cherchai le mien du regard, nerveuse. Et enfin, je le trouvai.

_VERMEIL Amélie 30/03/2005_

_Arithmancie : Bien_

_Créatures magiques et êtres humains : Médiocre_

_Défense face à la Magie Noire : Médiocre_

_Etudes de Runes : Passable_

_Sortilèges et Métamorphoses : Excellent_

_Physique de la Magie : Passable_

_Potions : Bien_

_Appréciation : PASSABLE_

_Prix : REFUSE_

OUF. Il fallait avoir deux appréciation « Bien » ou mieux pour valider ces examens et j'en avais eu trois, et dans les matières que je considérais les plus importantes : Arithmancie, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses et Potions. Après, il n'était pas particulièrement surprenant que j'aie totalement raté mon épreuve de Créatures Magiques et Etres Humains et celle de Défense Face à la Magie Noire – j'avais toujours été nulle dans ces matières-là – mais j'étais quand même déçue pour la Physique de la Magie et les Etudes de Runes. Evidemment, je n'avais pas de prix, mais je m'y attendais bien.

Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à Cathy. En peu de mots criés au-dessus de la foule, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait elle aussi validé quatre AIGLES, en CMEH, DFMN, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses et Vol – c'était sa matière optionnelle. Nous sortîmes de la foule en parlant à grands bruits et Yune et Violette nous tombèrent dessus en hurlant quelque chose comme :

– HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

– Tu peux parler intelligiblement ?

– On a été prises ! s'écria Yune. On va avoir nos stages ! Violette et moi partons au bureau des Chevaliers Sorciers !

– C'est génial ! hurla Cathy en les étreignant toutes les deux.

Les Chevaliers Sorciers étaient les policiers et les inspecteurs de la communauté sorcière française. Il en existait de toutes sortes avec des noms différents dans le monde. En Angleterre, il me semble qu'ils s'appelaient les Aurors, par exemple.

Bref, c'était vraiment génial pour elles. Evidemment, je n'allais pas les voir pendant des mois, mais j'étais ravie pour Yune et Violette. Elles allaient avoir beaucoup de portes ouvertes après leurs études.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais seule. Il y avait Benjamin, André et Cathy, bien sûr.

Et puis il y avait Armand.


	33. 33 Lettres et Larmes

La date de l'échange avec Beauxbâtons approche. Les élèves de 6ème et de 7ème année peuvent correspondre avec un élève là-bas s'ils parlent sa langue. Roxanne et Judith se sont arrangées pour que leur binôme soit leur correspondante. Une explication s'impose : nous formons des groupes de deux avec un élève à l'étranger, et chacun doit s'occuper de l'autre, lui faire visiter et élargir sa culture G le temps du séjour dans son école. Et je dis correspondantE, parce qu'évidemment, les profs avaient insisté pour que les filles soient avec les filles, et les garçons avec les garçons.

Coincés, ces profs.

J'ai donc décidé, moi aussi, d'avoir une correspondante. Ca me permettra d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui rester, quand les frogs viendront ici, vu que mes deux amies seront avec leur binôme. On m'a attribué une fille au nom qui m'est totalement inconnu, mais qui, m'a-t-on assuré, parle anglais. Tant mieux, parce que je ne connais pas un traître mot de français.

Un soir, donc, je m'installe à une table de la salle commune à côté de mes deux amies qui écrivent déjà avec ferveur sur du parchemin neuf avec leurs plus belles plumes. Je m'empare de la mienne et commence à rédiger ma lettre.

'_Bonjour !_'

Je repose ma plume, ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre d'autre.

« Bon début », commente Gondul. « Tu n'as fait aucune faute d'orthographe jusque-là, c'est très bien. »

Oh, tais-toi. C'est pas facile, tu sais.

« Mais j'en suis persuadée. Ce n'est pas facile de parler avec quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu. »

Sûr. Bon. Où en étais-je ?

« A 'Bonjour !' il me semble. »

Merci. Alors. Bien. Hm. Qu'est-ce que je vais marquer, maintenant ?

« Son prénom peut-être ? D'habitude, les gens écrivent 'Bonjour Isobel ! Comment ça va ?' »

Oui mais je n'ai pas son prénom sous la main ! Je sais qu'il y avait des A, des I et des E dans son prénom et son nom de famille. A la limite, je peux l'appeler AEIA.

« Aéia, c'est un prénom charmant », m'approuve Gondul.

'_Bonjour !_

_Je m'appelle Ginger Enderson et je suis en sixième année. Je ne vais pas venir à Beauxbâtons – j'ai été punie par ma directrice – mais je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.'_

« Tu ne la rencontres pas, tu lui écris. »

Oh, ça va, hein ! Tant pis, je laisse.

'_Je joue beaucoup au Quidditch je suis l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de ma maison. Je ne sais si tu sais comment on s'organise à Poudlard, mais ici, les élèves sont répartis le premier jour de leur première année dans quatre maisons différentes – Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Moi, je suis à Gryffondor. Il y a une grande rivalité avec les autres maisons.'_

« A mon avis, elle s'en fiche. »

Hé bien tant pis pour elle.

'_C'est bizarre de parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas du tout, alors je vais arrêter cette lettre ici et attendre la tienne. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer. A bientôt !_

_Ginger'_

Et voilà ! Pas besoin de parler de ma famille ou quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, sinon tu aurais été obligée de mettre 'Je n'ai pas de famille parce que je suis une Valkyrie et je suis immortelle' ».

Ç'aurait été embêtant, en effet.

En attendant, ma lettre est complètement bancale. Elle va me prendre pour une attardée mentale.

-X-X-

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Nous étions alors le 24 janvier. Les rosbifs devaient venir le 3 février. Plus que dix jours ! J'avais incroyablement hâte de les rencontrer. En plus, ma correspondante avait vraiment l'air sympa.

Ce jour-là, Cathy avait une compétition de course d'obstacles. Une grosse compétition. C'était la compétition catégorie féminin pour adultes réunissant toutes les candidates de France. Cela avait lieu, comme tous les ans, au parc de Beauxbâtons. Des gradins immenses avaient été installés autour d'un stade semé d'embûches diverses et variées dont j'osais à peine formuler, même en pensée, l'utilité dans le cadre de cette course. Je l'avais accompagnée jusqu'aux lignes de départ.

Il faut savoir que Laputa, l'île de Beauxbâtons, se décomposait en trois zones : il s'agissait d'un lac, avec un château d'une part, la Vieille Ville d'autre part, et, enfin, le Parc. Immense, celui-ci était accessible via les barques que nous empruntions au Château. Au Parc, les habitants de la Ville de Beauxbâtons faisaient parfois des kermesses, élevaient des drandomiens – des sortes de chèvres ailées – et c'était pour nous un terrain de Quidditch et autres sports en tout genres. Et aussi, depuis 1904, c'était le lieu de cette compétition sportive : la course d'obstacles magiques.

Cathy avait quitté ses bottines bleues et sa robe couleur ciel, uniforme de Beauxbâtons, pour revêtir un short foncé et un T-shirt blanc, et porter à ses pieds les Hermès que je lui avais offertes à Noël.

– Ca va aller, lui assurai-je. T'es la meilleure.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue, et sursauta à un coup de sifflet de l'arbitre qui voulait dire que le début de la course allait bientôt arriver.

– Bonne chance, lui souhaitai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas et s'éloigna en tremblant un peu. Je me dirigeai vers les gradins et m'y assis à côté de Benjamin et André. Je pris mes multiplettes et les réglai sur Cathy. Elle finissait tout juste d'attacher ses cheveux dans une longue queue de cheval. Ses adversaires s'échauffaient.

L'arbitre sembla parler aux sportives sur le terrain. Elles se mirent en place.

– L'épreuve annuelle de course d'obstacles catégorie féminin commence dans quelques instants ! annonça le présentateur. Et c'eeeest… parti !

La baguette de l'arbitre fit un bruit de coup de pistolet moldu et les sportives démarrèrent au quart de tour, rapides et gracieuses.

– Pour l'instant, Catherine Saune est en tête ! s'exclama le commentateur. Et ce ne sont pas grâce à ses chaussures, puisque toutes les autres candidates portent des Hermès ! Son titre de cadette de la saison semble lui donner des ailes !

Cathy, concentrée, n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Cette course, à laquelle toutes les sorcières majeures de France pouvaient participer, ne réunissait que des femmes plus âgées qu'elle. Cathy avait en effet eu dix-sept ans il y a trois jours. Et il était vrai aussi qu'elle était la plus rapide du groupe. Elle se détachait plus ou moins des autres sportives.

– Les obstacles commencent ! Saune foudroie sans problème un Filet du Diable, sans même s'arrêter, quelle élégance ! Tandis qu'Elise Bourgeon tombe droit dedans… éliminée !

Les autres sorcières dépassèrent ce premier obstacle sans difficulté, excepté pour Bourgeon qui se releva lentement en poussant des jurons. Je continuai de fixer la course, les yeux rivés sur Cathy.

– Lucinda Sansuni vient de dépasser Saune ! Son expérience lui permettra-t-elle de maintenir sa place en tête de course ? Rappelons qu'elle a la médaille d'or dans ce sport depuis trois années consécutives !

Cathy commençait à ralentir et je réglai mes multiplettes sur elle. Elle était bloquée par une plante qui s'enroulait autour de ses pieds. Mon cœur se contracta. Elle n'allait tout de même pas perdre maintenant ? Aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle enchaîna plusieurs sorts différents jusqu'à ce que le végétal se détache d'elle. Elle se remit à courir et dépassa les autres concurrentes qui avaient plus de mal à se défaire de l'emprise des plantes.

La course se passait bien, et Catherine dépassait les obstacles avec aisance. Elle courait vite et agilement, et la championne Sansuni fronçait les sourcils, visiblement peu heureuse qu'une jeune la surpasse. Enfin, le sprint final. Je me levai pour encourager Cathy à haute voix – bon, d'accord, je hurlai – et au dernier moment elle… dépassa la championne ! J'applaudis à tout rompre, alors que les gradins éclataient en vivats pour la nouvelle championne de France. La course s'arrêta bien vite, les autres candidates rejoignant la grande gagnante – mon amie ! – de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arrivée.

Je quittai les bras de Benjamin pour me jeter dans ceux d'André Béryl, mon deuxième meilleur ami. Il se tendit imperceptiblement, mais je ne m'en rendis qu'à peine compte, obnubilée par la victoire de Cathy. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle s'entraînait pour cette course ! Je savais qu'elle devait être ravie, et je me sentais aux anges pour elle aussi.

– Il y a un truc bizarre… dit Benjamin, mais sa voix ressembla à un marmonnement dans les applaudissements de la foule.

– Quoi donc ? demandai-je en quittant tout sourire les bras d'André.

Je me tournai vers Cathy, encore en bas sur la piste. Elle parlait à une femme habillée d'une belle robe de sorcière très à la mode avec animation. Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

– Elle a fait une erreur ? paniquai-je.

– J'en sais rien, fit Ben. Je ne crois pas. Regarde la tête de Cathy. Elle a l'air encore plus heureuse qu'avant. Elle a dû recevoir une bonne nouvelle.

Je me sentis euphorique pour mon amie, sans savoir que j'allais bientôt déchanter.

OoOoO

Trois heures plus tard, elle put enfin me rejoindre dans notre chambre en semant les journalistes qui la mitraillaient de photos pour relater ses exploits dans la rubrique Sport de leurs périodiques respectifs. La chambre était étrangement vide, depuis que Violette et Yune étaient parties. Elles nous envoyaient régulièrement des lettres extatiques de leur apprentissage dans le bureau des Chevaliers. Deux des lits étaient donc vides, et occupés à tour de rôle par Kalevala qui passait là le plus clair de son temps. Il miaula à l'entrée de mon amie et je lâchai aussitôt le livre que je tenais dans les mains pour me jeter à son cou.

– Bravo ! Championne de France, m'exclamai-je. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

Elle répondit brièvement à mon étreinte. Elle avait l'air surexcitée.

– Attends Amélie, s'écria-t-elle, c'est pas la meilleure ! Tu sais qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure ?

– La dame, là ? Non, on se demandait qui c'était, avec Ben et André. Alors ?

Elle ménagea une pause théâtrale et énonça lentement :

– C'était Jeannette Jeancotton. La directrice des Fileuses Lumière !

Je hoquetai de surprise. Les Fileuses Lumière était un club de Marathoniennes sorcières qui participaient à toutes sortes de compétitions internationales.

– Et elle m'a dit, murmura-t-elle, qu'elle voulait absolument me voir rejoindre ses rangs pour la prochaine compèt' !

Je hurlai de joie d'une voix suraigüe en cœur avec Cathy. Nous ressemblions probablement à des pré-adolescentes attardées mais ça m'était complètement égal.

– Tu commences quand ?

– La semaine prochaine, souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Puis il s'enfonça au fond de ma poitrine et se remit à battre douloureusement, alors que je réalisai ce que cela voudrait dire.

Je serais seule.

Pour les trois mois à venir, aucune de mes amies ne serait là.

Je ne fis même pas attention au fourmillement caractéristique d'un événement jamais agréable pour moi sur mon crâne. Mes cheveux changeaient de forme et devenaient gris sale sous les yeux ahuris de Cathy qui venait d'interrompre sa danse de la joie. Elle m'observa pendant quelques secondes en silence et comprit avant que je n'aie eu besoin de lui expliquer son malaise.

– Je ne vais pas y aller, souffla-t-elle. C'est pas grave, je reste avec toi.

– Sûrement pas ! m'exclamai-je en réprimant du mieux que je pouvais un sentiment de déception grandissant. C'est la chance de ta vie. Tu veux être dans le sport depuis que tu es toute petite déjà que tu n'as pas pu entrer à cause de nous dans l'école des Sports…

J'eus un rire qui se voulait joyeux mais qui ressembla plutôt à un gargouillement étrange.

– Non, tu y vas. Et puis, ajoutai-je pour essayer de me convaincre moi-même, il y a toujours André et Ben. Je resterai avec eux, c'est tout…

Cathy me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Je sentis quelque chose contre mon pied c'était mon chat.

– Et puis il y a Kalevala, dis-je en souriant.

– Tu parles d'un lot de consolation, fit Cathy.

Je réussis à ménager un sourire : j'avais refoulé ma tristesse. Ce n'était que temporaire, mais c'était le rêve de Cathy et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui barrer la route pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Et puis, je n'allais passer que quelques mois seule, qu'est-ce que c'était en regard de ma vie ? Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi.

– Tu vas me manquer, chuchota Cathy après un long silence.

-X-X-

Ce matin, en lisant mon courrier, je suis plutôt mécontente. Judith et Roxanne se tournent vers mon visage bougon, l'air intrigué.

– C'est ma correspondante de Beauxbâtons, Catherine Saune, leur expliquai-je. Je ne m'occuperai pas d'elle quand elle sera ici, parce qu'elle a été engagée dans une équipe de foot.

– Du foot ? fit Judith. Chez les sorciers ?

– Du foot ? demanda Roxanne. C'est quoi ?

– Un truc comme ça, du sport quoi. Bref, je vais passer mes deux semaines toute seule. C'est pas cool.

– Alors comme ça, même les gens qui ne te connaissent pas en chair et en os ne peuvent pas te voir en peinture ? raille Potter, qui a entendu notre conversation, assis un peu plus loin. Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que tes lettres suffisent à faire fuir les gens.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Une autre lettre tombe devant moi, mais je n'entends pas le bruit de chute caractéristique qui l'accompagne habituellement quand Pilpel s'écrase contre la table en m'apportant le courrier. Intriguée, je regarde le vol lent du hibou qui s'éloigne de ma table en essayant de me rappeler où je l'ai vu. Bingo ! Il vient tout droit de…

… la directrice…

– J'ai encore fait une bêtise ? je me questionne à haute voix, étonnée.

– C'est un Alzheimer, il me semble, dit Potter en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

Sans me soucier de lui, je me tourne vers mes deux amies.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? me demande Roxanne, les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère.

Voyons. Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'empoisonnement très accidentel de la nourriture des Poufsouffles la semaine dernière et qui a fait pousser des plumes sur le dos de ceux qui en avaient goûté. Ou alors la disparition mystérieuse de toutes les portes des toilettes des garçons, juste après que Potter ait annoncé qu'il allait au petit coin. Ou bien s'agit-il de la porte de la salle d'Astronomie qui force les élèves à chanter « God Save The Queen » avant de les laisser entrer…

– Rien, je t'assure ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ouvre la lettre et la parcourt rapidement du regard. Un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le bureau de la directrice. C'est le temps qu'il me faut pour rentrer dans mon dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires de cours puis aller chez McGonagall. Pas de précision de plus, à part le mot de passe, « Panthère ».

Roxanne et Judith m'abandonnent devant la gargouille menaçante et filent en cours. Je déglutis. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Ce n'étaient que de petites blagues bon enfant, mais après tout, la majorité des gens n'ont pas la chance de partager mon sens de l'humour…

– Panthère, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

La gargouille acquiesce et laisse apparaître une porte. C'est quand même la troisième fois dans cette année scolaire que je vais dans ce bureau !

« Jamais deux sans trois ! »

Tiens, bonjour toi ! Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin.

« Non, j'observais les faits et gestes d'Erik Gongs, ce garçon qui ne parle à personne. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il trafique. Si seulement j'avais mes pleins pouvoirs… Je pourrais faire de la légilimencie… »

Elle me lance un regard suppliant alors que je monte les marches de l'escalier-escalator en colimaçon.

Désolée, c'est hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'utiliseras pas _mes_ pouvoirs pour _tes_ petites affaires.

Elle soupire lourdement, mais cela ne m'atteint pas. Je lui lance un dernier regard réprobateur, puis frappe trois coups à la porte.

– Entrez, fait une voix à l'intérieur.

J'obéis et tourne la poignée. A l'intérieur, tout est comme les dernières fois. La grande armoire mystérieuse, le feu dans la cheminée, la directrice et les lunettes sur son nez.

– Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, je la salue.

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me dévisage un court instant avant de me dire :

– Asseyez-vous, Miss Enderson. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

– Ce n'était pas moi, je vous le jure, je m'écrie brusquement.

Elle me regarde d'un air interloqué.

– Je ne vous ai pas invitée ici pour vous punir une fois de plus, mais… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

– Rien, rien du tout, dis-je très vite. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous pour me punir, et en l'occurrence je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible… Enfin, de mon point de vue…

La directrice me lance un regard soupçonneux.

– Bon. Si vous le dites. La raison de votre présence ici est toute autre. J'ai reçu une lettre.

– Ah…

Cool sa vie ! Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire qu'elle ait reçu une lettre ? Moi aussi j'en ai reçu une, de lettre, ce matin. Je ne convoque pas des élèves dans mon bureau pour leur en parler. Oui, bon, je n'ai ni élèves ni bureau mais…

« Cette lettre te concerne, triple idiote », lance Gondul, de l'autre côté de la pièce, admirant le feu brûler dans l'âtre.

– Cette lettre vous concerne. Elle vient de Beauxbâtons.

– Ah, c'est sans doute pour me donner une autre correspondante ? (Devant son air surpris, je m'explique : ) Ma correspondante m'a annoncé ce matin que je ne pourrais pas l'accueillir dans trois semaines et demi, quand elle viendrait en Angleterre, parce qu'elle a annulé… Donc j'ai une remplaçante ? Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me faire venir dans votre bureau pour cela ?

– Cela ne concerne pas votre correspondante, Miss Enderson.

– Ah et ça concerne quoi alors ?

Elle me lance un regard tellement froid que j'ai l'impression de me congeler sur place. La politesse, bon sang. J'ai oublié d'être polie.

– Le directeur m'a écrit pour me parler de vous.

– Et… comment me connaît-il ? je demande en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où McGo veut en venir.

– Tous les mois, les directeurs de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie européennes s'échangent les bulletins scolaires de leurs meilleurs élèves et les étudient. Cela permet de surveiller les activités de ceux qui pourraient… mal tourner.

Passer du côté obscur de la force, quoi.

Et c'est donc pour ça que Hedvig Virtanen a absolument dû changer de nom et d'identité en venant à Poudlard. Elle ne devait pas avoir un super dossier en Finlande.

– Cette initiative a été prise il y a quelques années… Au vu de l'excellence de vos notes, j'ai dû envoyer votre dossier aux autres directeurs. Et celui de Beauxbâtons, en voyant en quelle année vous étiez, s'est enthousiasmé et m'a annoncé qu'il avait hâte d'accueillir « d'excellents élèves comme vous », je cite, à Beauxbâtons.

Elle grimace légèrement. Je commence à comprendre.

– Et donc, je complète, vous vous êtes sentie gênée et n'avez pas su comment lui expliquer que je ne pourrais pas y aller… donc vous avez décidé de… ?

– De vous y envoyer quand même, oui, lâche-t-elle de la même façon qu'elle aurait pu cracher un aliment immangeable.

Un ange passe…

– Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, pardon ? Vous êtes sûre ?

« Je croyais que tu voulais y aller. Réalises-tu que tu es en train de tenter de la convaincre de maintenir sa punition ? »

Ah oui, mince.

– Enfin, je suis ravie d'y aller, merci beaucoup, mais…

– Oui, vous partez, je n'ai pas de raison de changer d'avis, me coupe-t-elle, d'un air las. Allez en cours, Miss Enderson. Je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez vos heures avec le professeur Binns.

– Moi, si, je marmonne.

– Pardon ? demande McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'ai dit, moi aussi.

– Hm. Bien. Je compte sur vous pour être exemplaire à Beauxbâtons. Bonne journée, Miss Enderson.

– Bonne journée, professeur.

En sortant de son bureau, je me retiens difficilement jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Mais de l'autre côté de la gargouille, je n'y tiens plus et je fais une danse de la joie.

Je pars à Beauxbâtons !

OoOoO

– Tu m'abandonnes ? s'écrie Freddy Kreeps quand je parle à nouveau de mon départ à mes amies, à l'heure du déjeuner. Je vais rester tout seul à Poudlard, alors ?

Nous sommes alors réunies autour de la table des Gryffondors et je m'intéresse assez peu au contenu pourtant délicieux de mon assiette. Je suis trop excitée pour pouvoir y toucher.

– Ouais, lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. J'ai hâte !

Tu es déjà allée à Beauxbâtons, Gondul ?

« Non. C'est une école trop récente. Elle n'a été créée qu'au XVIIème siècle. »

Ah bon ? J'aurais cru qu'elle était millénaire comme Poudlard…

– Et moi qui espérais que je ne te verrais plus pendant deux semaines, soupire quelqu'un à ma droite.

Je tourne la tête vers cet abruti de Potter. Nous ne nous sommes plus reparlés en seul à seul depuis ce moment super bizarre où on a failli… je sais pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui a failli se passer, le soir où j'ai rompu avec Albus.

D'ailleurs, depuis que j'ai fait cela, Lucy passe son temps à la table des Gryffondors, bien loin de moi, avec son cher et tendre et sa meilleure amie Rose Weasley. Ils m'ignorent royalement. Quant à moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver assez mignons, tous les deux. Je veux dire, ils vont bien ensemble, et ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aiment profondément. Ce n'est pas, mais alors vraiment pas mon genre de tenir ce genre de discours romantico-poétiques, mais c'est la vérité.

Revenons au temps présent. Potter vient d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire des âneries, comme d'habitude, et je ne compte pas le laisser faire.

– Et moi de même. Quoique je sois heureuse d'y aller. Je vais pouvoir apprendre de nouveaux noms de marques françaises pour trouver le surnom idéal de Levi's.

Abercrombie, assis en face de Potter, me lance un regard dédaigneux.

– Comment va-t-on retrouver nos correspondants ? je demande à mes amies en me retournant vers elle, sans écouter les autres piques de Potter.

– Je crois qu'on doit les rencontrer dans le Hall d'Entrée de leur école, m'explique Roxanne. La mienne ne m'a pas dit à quoi elle ressemblait. Je n'ai que son nom, Amélie Vermeil.

– En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y aller, s'exclame Judith. Plus que neuf jours avant de partir loin de la grisaille écossaise !

-X-X-

Cathy était partie, et je demeurais seule au château, restant avec Ben et André. Evidemment, je m'entendais bien avec eux, mais… je me sentais assez abandonnée. Ce n'étaient pas des filles, je ne pouvais pas parler avec eux comme avec mes amies.

J'errais dans le château, en me disant que tout irait bien, que les correspondantes viendraient, que ça me remonterait le moral… mais je ne me leurrais pas trop. Je savais que je supporterais pas de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année toute seule, ou tout du moins jusqu'aux lointaines vacances de Pâques. J'envoyais des lettres à tout le monde et sans arrêt pour tromper mon ennui, à mes parents, à mes trois amies qui m'envoyaient des lettres enthousiastes et qui me déprimaient quand je les comparais avec ma vie morne. Je me sentais nulle par rapport à Cathy, championne, et Yune et Violette, génies de notre génération. Je n'étais pas jalouse je me sentais simplement très petite et inutile.

J'avais envie de partir. Loin.

Sans parler de cette abrutie de Greta Lebrun, une sportive populaire en sixième année qui adorait me rabaisser et se moquer de moi avec ses amies. D'ordinaire, cela me passait au-dessus de la tête. Mais depuis qu'elle se mettait à flirter avec Armand Béryl, mes dernières défenses vacillaient. Surtout qu'il ne la repoussait pas, cette pouffe dévergondée et vulgaire ! Etait-il vraiment ainsi, ou ne la renvoyait-il pas sur les roses par pure politesse ? J'essayais de me persuader que c'était la seconde option.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'essayait de me dire Yune le jour de la rentrée : après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ?


	34. 34 Le Bâteau pour Beauxbâtons

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J : on débarque à Beauxbâtons.

Une équipe de joueurs de Poudlard a été formée : Potter a été pris gardien, comme je l'avais prédit, et Chuck Woles, mon capitaine de Gryffondor, est poursuiveur. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, les batteurs de Poufsouffle n'ont pas été pris, en revanche, au profit de l'un des Serdaigle, Philip Downs (qui suit les cours avancés de DCFM avec moi) et Cedrella Beurk, une Serpentard à l'air dédaigneux en septième année. Robert Peterson est l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe. Enfin, les autres poursuiveurs sont Hamish Selwyn, un Serdaigle de ma promo, et Tiphany Parker, une Poufsouffle d'un an mon aînée.

Ce qui fait donc trois Serdaigles, deux Gryffondors, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard. Autant vous dire qu'il y a eu des cris pour le nombre important de joueurs de Serdaigle, surtout de la part des Serpentards. Mais la décision a été prise et rien ne pouvait empêcher McGonagall de la retirer. C'était elle qui avait choisi quels élèves formeraient l'équipe de Poudlard avec l'aide de Mr. Picsec, arbitre aux matches et professeur de Vol.

Le matin du 3 février, quand mon réveil sonne, je saute sur mes pieds en même temps que mes amies. D'un regard, nous comprenons qu'aucune de nous trois n'a dormi. Je file à la douche et range mes dernières affaires de toilettes dans ma valise. Celle de Judith est pleine à craquer de vêtements, et cette pensée me fait sourire intérieurement. Elle n'aura jamais le temps de porter tout ça…

Je m'habille très vite de vêtements chauds et descends avec ma valise et Pilpel, mon hibou, dans sa cage de voyage, mes deux amies avec leurs animaux et leurs sacs sur mes talons. La salle commune est en effervescence. La vingtaine d'élèves qui partent en voyage sautillent dans tous les sens. Sans regarder plus longtemps le spectacle, je passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame et lui dis au revoir en tournant à peine la tête vers elle.

Il est six heures du matin, et la Grande Salle n'est occupée que par deux professeurs et deux Aurors qui doivent nous accompagner, et bien entendu tous les élèves qui partent. Ils ont l'air bien réveillés et discutent joyeusement, quelle que soit leur maison. Une fois que nous avons terminé de déjeuner – et après que j'ai entreposé quelques pommes et des corn flakes dans mes poches – les élèves sont conduits par les professeurs et les Aurors dans le Parc de Poudlard pour nous guider vers notre moyen de transport. Pour les curieux, nos professeurs sont Zacharias Smith et Neville Londubat, et je ne connais aucun des deux Aurors. Ils semblent être un peu plus jeunes qu'eux.

Nous allons droit vers le lac, où se trouve un immense bateau à voiles, flottant sur l'eau brillant à peine ; c'est l'aube, le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, et le ciel a pris une teinte bleu-gris, exactement la couleur de mes yeux.

Nous embarquons à l'intérieur. Ça tangue, et j'ai peur pendant un petit moment de rendre mon petit déjeuner pendant le voyage. Une fois sur le pont, nous sommes redirigés vers une pièce à l'intérieur, où se trouvent diverses cabines, un peu comme dans le Poudlard Express.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte qu'on arrive ! je m'exclame.

– Oh, moi aussi, dit Judith. Et Pepsi aussi.

Son chien n'arrête pas de japper de bonheur depuis ce matin. C'en est presque insupportable, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut altérer ma bonne humeur.

« Tiens, tu utilises des mots comme ''altérer'' maintenant ? »

Bonjour à toi aussi.

– Je n'en dirais pas autant de Plumasil, marmonne Roxanne en regardant son hibou à l'air sévère.

On jurerait qu'il nous fait la tronche. Quel casse-l'ambiance, cet oiseau… Le mien dort profondément, pour une fois. Je me demande si je dois m'inquiéter.

Au décollage, nous sommes priés de nous asseoir sur les sièges et d'attacher nos ceintures, merci de votre attention. Oui, vous avez bien lu : décollage. Le bateau a été construit dans les dix jours qui ont précédé le jour de départ, de telle sorte que deux immenses ailes blanches se déploient de part et d'autre de la coque. Un sort d'invisibilité a été appliqué sur le navire pour éviter d'être vus par des Moldus. Dans notre cabine, nous sommes cinq : Roxanne, Judith, Philip Downs et John Crease, les batteurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et moi-même bien sûr.

– Alors, c'est qui, vos correspondants ? demande Crease.

– La mienne, c'est Amélie Vermeil, déclare fièrement Roxanne. Elle m'a écrit qu'elle était dans l'école des Enchantements.

– L'école des quoi ? demande Philip, intrigué.

– Des Enchantements, répète docilement Rox. Là-bas, à Beauxbâtons, ils sont répartis dans cinq écoles différentes à la fin de leur deuxième année selon leurs résultats à des examens, et leurs études ne sont pas les mêmes d'une école à l'autre.

– Et c'est quoi, les quatre autres écoles ?

– Je ne sais plus. Et toi, qui est ton correspondant ?

Philip sort un morceau de parchemin tout déchiré de sa poche.

– An… And… André Bé… Béryl, lit-il avec difficulté.

– Mon dieu, Downs, murmure Judith d'une voix blanche, ne me dis pas que c'est une lettre ?

Il lui lance un regard vaguement désolé :

– Bah, euh… si.

J'éclate de rire avec Crease et Roxanne.

– Et toi, demande Roxanne à Judith, c'est qui, déjà ?

– Lumina Belleroy, répond Judith en haussant les épaules. Elle a l'air plutôt sympa, mais elle ne parle pas très bien anglais.

– Je ne te parle pas du mien, Lucien de Lescanvre, dit John en levant les yeux au ciel et en prononçant ce nom avec un accent français ridicule.

– C'est incompréhensible ?

– Non. On a échangé deux lettres. Je lui en ai envoyé une en français, en essayant de me souvenir de mes cours de cet été. Ca ne voulait probablement rien dire, c'était un gros délire. Il m'en a renvoyé une dans un anglais parfait et très sobre. Je n'ai pas osé lui répondre.

– La rencontre va être marrante, je suppose, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

– Et toi, finalement, avec qui tu vas rester ? me demande Judith.

Je sors moi aussi un morceau de parchemin de la poche de mon pull rouge et or, mais ce morceau-là est propre et bien plié. Je lance un regard éloquent à Philip Downs et l'ouvre.

– Sy… roh là là comment tu prononces ce truc ? je demande en montrant le papier à Jude.

– Saï-ki, énonce-t-elle. Psyché Verdoré. Tu ne connais pas le conte de Psyché ? Une histoire très intéressante…

– Je la connais aussi, dit Downs. Je l'ai trouvée dans la bibliothèque sorcière de mon père. Vraiment très bien.

– Ah bon ? dit Judith en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que c'était un conte moldu…

– Apulée était un sorcier, explique John.

– Vous pouvez parler en anglais, s'il-vous-plaît ? geint Downs, et tout le monde se met à rire.

OoOoO

Une demi-heure avant la fin du voyage, nous entendons beaucoup de bruit autour de notre cabine. Nous décidons de sortir. Dans les couloirs du bateau, tout le monde s'agite et se précipite vers l'extérieur.

– J'ai l'impression de jouer dans un remake du _Titanic_, marmonne Judith, mais personne n'y prête attention.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? crie John par-dessus le vacarme.

Chuck Woles daigne lui répondre avant de repartir dans la foule en mouvement :

– Il paraît qu'on peut voir Beauxbâtons depuis le pont !

– Comment ça ? je m'écrie, mais il est déjà parti. On est au-dessus des nuages, on ne peut pas voir la terre !

– Mais qui t'a dit que Beauxbâtons était sur terre ? me crie Claudia Jones avant de se faire entraîner par sa sœur.

Intriguée, je me précipite dehors, mes camarades et mes amies sur mes talons, ressentant le frisson de l'excitation me parcourir les épaules.

Nous sortons par la porte que tout le monde emprunte, et un vent frais me frappe le visage et emmêle davantage si c'est encore possible mes longs cheveux roux. Je m'approche de la rambarde et me fraye un chemin parmi les élèves, jusqu'à arriver à la proue du bateau. Et là, je ne peux rester que stupéfaite.

Oui, Beauxbâtons n'est pas sur terre. C'est une île volante.

L'île vogue élégamment parmi les nuages. Une eau bleue qui la recouvre scintille sous le ciel sombre ; il est tard, nous avons voyagé toute la journée. Sur l'eau se distinguent trois zones différentes : un point vert qui doit être un parc, une espèce de petit champignon dont la tête est un enchevêtrement de toits, et enfin, une structure élancée et blanche. On ne voit pas très bien d'ici, mais je suis trop curieuse.

Je ferme les yeux et me transforme partiellement en corbeau. Je ne l'ai plus fait depuis ma fugue. Je sens mes yeux se modifier sous mes paupières, et j'arrête là la transformation. A présent, mes iris sont sans doute noirs. Et ma vision doit être décuplée, pareille à celle d'un oiseau.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je perçois nettement les détails de l'île. Le champignon est une petite ville aux rues sinueuses, bordée d'un côté d'une forêt touffue, pas aussi grande que notre Forêt Interdite. Le point vert est un grand parc, où je distingue un stade, des pâturages peuplés de quadripèdes – impossible de préciser de quel genre d'animaux il s'agit vu d'ici – et des champs. Et puis il y a le château.

Le château de Beauxbâtons est circulaire, et comme troué au centre. Le bâtiment serpente de façon à former une large boucle blanche. Les tours sont fines et s'élèvent haut, les architectures mêlent différentes époques, différents styles, différentes sortes d'élégance. L'édifice est absolument superbe. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

J'entends quelqu'un prendre sa respiration et je me tourne vers Potter, juste à côté de moi, qui s'apprête à me lancer une réplique cinglante. Il s'arrête au dernier moment et ses yeux fixés sur les miens se figent de surprise.

Oh non. Mes iris sont noirs. Il a du remarquer la différence de couleur. Je bats des paupières pour la rendre bleue à nouveau, et ma vision devient soudainement moins forte.

– T'as un chat dans la gorge, Potter ? je lance cyniquement en espérant qu'il pensera qu'il a simplement divagué.

– Tes yeux…

– J'ai de jolis yeux, je sais, merci, dis-je très vite, mais je ne te retournerai pas le compliment. Je déteste mentir.

Je lui lance un sourire éblouissant et m'enfuis aussitôt vers les cabines en me frayant à nouveau un chemin dans la foule.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu as failli te faire prendre ! Dois-je te rappeler que toutes les précautions sont à prendre, entourée comme tu es ?»

Merci, j'avais remarqué ! Mais je ne me ferai plus avoir. Dorénavant, je ferai attention.

-X-X-

Tous les élèves qui avaient un correspondant attendaient dans le Hall d'Entrée où nous devions retrouver les Anglais. Les autres élèves étaient aussi surexcités que nous – enfin, excepté moi qui vivais depuis le départ de Cathy dans un état apathique – mais s'ils venaient tous dans le Hall, on n'aurait pu accueillir personne de plus. Je restai avec Ben et André, faute de mieux, et observai mollement par l'immense fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur le Parc de Beauxbâtons ; entre celui-ci et le château, il n'y avait rien de plus que le lac.

– A ton avis, comment vont-ils arriver ? me demanda André.

– Par la voie des airs, je suppose, soufflai-je de mauvaise grâce.

– Evidemment, fit André. Mais je veux dire : tu penses qu'ils vont eux aussi venir en carrosse ?

– Bah, oui. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quelle autre façon ils pourraient parvenir à l'île…

– Sait-on jamais, marmonna Benjamin.

– Oh, regardez ! s'écria quelqu'un, et la fébrilité des élèves autour de moi s'accrut.

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et plissai les yeux pour mieux voir. Un point noir qui grandissait à vue d'œil s'approchait du château, planant relativement haut dans les airs. Mais…

– Ce n'est pas un carrosse ! s'exclama André, et un bruissement de conversations parcourut la foule d'étudiants.

– C'est un bateau ! s'écria alors un autre, et cette fois, le vacarme envahit la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs à l'infini.

En effet, c'était un voilier. Il dépassa le Parc, puis se posa sur le lac dans une grande gerbe d'eau, déclenchant les exclamations de tous. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller. Je devais admettre que c'était assez impressionnant.

Le bateau vogua jusqu'à la Grande Tour où nous nous trouvions, et s'arrêta auprès de l'un de ses pieds, en dessous de nous. Les élèves ne tarderaient pas à s'y déverser pour emprunter les APM (Ascenseurs à Propulsion Magique) qui les mèneraient jusqu'à nous.

L'atmosphère était électrique, et malgré mon manque d'entrain, je devais admettre que je ressentais en moi une pointe d'excitation. Les professeurs Lombrat et Balatoile s'escrimèrent pendant quelques minutes à ramener le calme dans le Hall.

Enfin, les portes des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent, laissant passer des élèves vêtus de longues robes noires sobres qui observaient un silence religieux. Les quatre adultes qui les accompagnaient se dirigèrent vers nos professeurs et engagèrent une conversation polie.

Tout d'abord, tout le monde resta figé, ne sachant que faire. Puis, une fille des rangs en face aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant s'avança vers nous et demanda en anglais au premier élève qu'elle croisa :

– C'est toi, Saïki ?

Je ne connaissais personne portant ce nom. L'élève en question secoua la tête et partit vers le groupe d'élèves français à la recherche de sa correspondante. Et tout le monde se mit en mouvement pour trouver le sien ou la sienne. J'aperçus brièvement Armand Béryl passer une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds – ce qui me rappelait que les miens étaient restés d'un blanc pur les semaines dernières, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans que j'aie pu avoir le moindre contrôle dessus, comme d'habitude – puis il se tourna vers ses amis, Psyché Verdoré, Théophile Frégate et Stéphane Larmaret, et échangea quelques mots avec eux.

– Bonjour, me dit une fille blonde à l'air parfaitement débile avec un fort accent anglais, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu Céline ?

– Non, répondis-je en anglais. C'est la fille brune, là-bas, ajoutai-je en la montrant du doigt.

Elle partit sans me remercier.

– Bonjour ! Tu es Amley ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers la fille qui venait de me parler dans sa langue natale. Elle avait la peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs qui formaient de lourdes boucles. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat bleu singulier.

– Amélie, la corrigeai-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Et toi, tu es Roxanne ? demandai-je.

– Roxn, dit-elle en souriant.

Drôle d'accent.

– Si tu préfères, soupirai-je, toujours dans sa langue. Enchantée.

– Moi aussi. Tu as un très bon accent anglais !

– Merci.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Tiens, elle avait l'œil. Ou alors c'étaient Ben et André qui étaient totalement aveugles et n'avaient pas remarqué mon mal-être de ces derniers jours.

– C'est… compliqué.

– Viens, je vais te montrer mes amies, s'écria-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Elle m'entraîna vers une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs. Elle avait l'air d'une beauté fatale. Elle était accompagnée de Lumina, une fille qui était de l'école des Potions.

– Coucou, me salua Lumina avec un sourire emprunt de pitié qui me repoussa.

N'allez pas croire que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je détestais qu'on me prenne en pitié. J'avais un minimum d'orgueil, quand même.

– Ta correspondante est sympa ?

– Son nom est Judith, m'expliqua Roxanne en anglais. C'est l'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

– Elle parle anglais ? demanda celle-ci à « Roxn ». La mienne ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je lui raconte, c'est désespérant.

Lumina fit un grand sourire :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? J'ai rien compris.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

– Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, répondis-je simplement.

Roxanne me tira à nouveau par le bras et rejoignit la fille rousse qui avait brisé la glace la première quelques minutes plus tôt, en zigzagant parmi les groupes qui se formaient. La rousse avait des yeux sombres, un visage pâle, et ses cheveux étaient excessivement emmêlés. Je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel.

– C'est épouvantable, je ne trouve pas cette Saï-ki à la noix, maugréa-t-elle en anglais en voyant Roxanne arriver. Oh, tu as ta correspondante ? Elle a vraiment des cheveux bizarres.

Roxanne se raidit.

– Euh, Gin… Elle comprend très bien l'anglais.

« Gin » pâlit et se tourna vers moi.

– Oh, euh… Euh… Hem… Désolée, je savais pas, ça m'a échappé, j'le pensais pas du tout ! Je m'appelle Ginger, tenta-t-elle en me tendant la main pour me la serrer. Tu dois être Amley ?

Je regardai sa main sans faire un geste, et au bout d'un certain moment, elle la retira lentement, l'air effroyablement gênée.

– Amélie, la corrigeai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Quand on disait du mal de moi, je ne prenais pas de gants.

-X-X-

Wow, la gaffe ! A présent, cette Amélie risque de me détester. En fait, je crois qu'elle me déteste déjà. Roxanne échange un regard désolé avec moi.

« Même moi, j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre… »

Toi, tu es la fille qui a fui la société donc tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner sur le savoir-vivre.

– Tu ne connaîtrais pas une fille qui s'appelle Psyché, par hasard ? je demande à Amélie.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Personne à Beauxbâtons ne s'appelle comme ça, me répond-elle.

On entend à peine son accent français. Elle parle un anglais quasiment parfait. En attendant, moi, je suis bien avancée. Je sors la lettre de Psyché Verdoré de ma poche et la lui tend. Elle me l'arrache des mains d'un petit geste sec et la parcourt des yeux.

– C'est Psyché, ça se prononce Psishé. Pas « Saï-ki. »

Ca m'apprendra à écouter les âneries de Judith !

– Ah, d'accord. Tu la connais ?

Elle se tourne vers une fille aux cheveux bruns et courts, au fond de la salle, près d'une immense fenêtre ronde, discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds très pâles.

– C'est elle, là-bas, me dit-elle.

Je remarque que le rouge colore ses joues. Serait-elle amoureuse de la fille ? Ou du garçon ? Oui, c'est plus probable, il n'est vraiment pas trop mal, voir carrément super beau.

– Merci beaucoup, je m'écrie en souriant.

Aucun muscle de son visage ne tressaille. J'ai entendu dire que les Français disait des Anglais qu'ils étaient flegmatiques. C'est un comble.

Je me dirige vers la fille aux cheveux bruns et m'arrête devant elle. Elle interrompt sa conversation avec le garçon blond qui me regarde d'un air intéressé.

– Tu es Ginger ? me demande-t-elle dans ma langue, avec un accent pas trop mauvais.

– Comment t'as deviné ? (1)

Elle fait un petit sourire et se tourne vers le garçon pour lui dire un truc en français.

« Elle vient de dire ''Elle a le sens de l'humour, c'est déjà ça'' », me traduit Gondul.

Tiens, tu parles français, toi ?

« Entre autres. D'une vie à l'autre, j'ai eu l'occasion de vivre dans divers endroits, principalement en Afrique et en Europe. »

Psyché a les yeux verts, des traits aristocratiques et un air noble, et porte des vêtements punk. Quant au garçon, il est plutôt grand, musclé, et ses yeux sont bleu clair, comme un ciel d'été. Ses traits sont fins et ses dents très blanches. J'appelle ça un sourire de dentifrice.

– Salut, me dit-il en exposant ses incisives, ses canines et ses molaires.

« Tu connais le nom des dents. Je suis impressionnée. »

Pas de sarcasme !

Non, sérieusement, c'est ridicule. En un mot, il a réussi à me montrer à quel point il parlait mal l'anglais. En plus, je ne suis pas spécialement belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

– Tu parles anglais ?

– Non.

– Ah, parce que je trouve navrante la façon que tu as de draguer tout ce qui passe.

Il me sourit, et la brunette explose de rire.

– S'il-te-plaît, ne lui explique pas, je prie la Française alors que le garçon demande quelque chose à ma correspondante dans sa propre langue, sans doute pour lui demander une traduction.

– Comme tu voudras, me répond-elle.

– C'est qui, son correspondant ? je demande pour meubler la conversation.

Elle fronce les sourcils et pose la question au blond. Pas besoin d'être bilingue pour comprendre ce que « James Potter », en français, veut dire en anglais.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, on restera avec mes amies, pas les tiens, je m'exclame.

– Ah, et pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas blairer James Potter.

– « Blairer » ? répète-t-elle, circonspecte.

– Supporter.

Elle hoche la tête pour marquer sa compréhension.

– Si ça se trouve, moi, je ne peux pas « blairer » tes amis à toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais prioritaire.

– Euh… Parce que je suis l'invitée ?

– Et moi, je suis sur mon territoire, réplique-t-elle.

« J'aime bien cette fille, elle a du répondant. »

– Hé, la rousse ! T'as pas bientôt fini d'embêter tout le monde ?

Inutile de dire qui vient de lancer ceci.

– Psyché, je te présente James Potter, je soupire en lui montrant le crétin binoclard.

Elle grimace légèrement.

– Appelle-moi « Dal ». Dahlia, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Nettement moins ridicule. Il ressemble beaucoup à Harry Potter, remarque-t-elle en l'observant.

– Normal, annonce-t-il d'un air très fier. C'est mon père.

Il attend quelques secondes dans cette posture orgueilleuse les compliments, les exclamations ou les questions empressées habituelles. Mais rien.

– Vaniteux donc stupide, résume sobrement Dal.

– Tu es quoi, pour me dire ça, toi ? s'écrie-t-il, furieux, en dardant un regard brûlant sur elle.

Elle laisse passer un silence glacé

– Je suis, répond-elle lentement, la fille de Persée Verdoré et Iris Verdoré, anciennement Iris Corolla. Tout plein de suffisance que tu es, je suppose que, comme tu es obnubilé par toi, toi et toi, tu ne t'informe pas des familles importantes du monde sorcier autres que celle de ton père. Eh bien imagine-toi que les Corolla et les Verdoré sont les deux familles les plus nobles de France, que ses branches s'étendent sur tout le continent et rejoignent quelques branches royales moldues ; imagine-toi que mon père a bâti une fortune immense, et que tous les riches sorciers lui lèchent les pieds pour qu'il leur jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard ; imagine-toi que ma mère est trois fois championne d'Europe de Duels ; imagine-toi que je suis la fille des personnalités les plus éminentes de la France magique et l'héritière de la plus grosse fortune européenne. Voilà ce que je suis.

Potter est figé. Ha ! C'était bien envoyé, quand même. Même si moi aussi, je suis impressionnée par ses origines qui sont assez… sympas. James Potter la fixe pendant quelques instants, puis lui dit finalement :

– J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les gens qui n'ont pas de pedigree, parce qu'Enderson n'en a aucun.

« Ah, tu crois ça ? »

– Même si Enderson n'avait pas de parents et était née dans la misère, je continuerais de penser qu'elle sera toujours mieux que toi, gamin.

– Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas de parents et je suis née dans la misère.

Elle se tourne vers moi :

– Tu permets ? Je suis en train de le descendre.

– Je suis sérieuse. Je suis orpheline.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

– Oh ! Désolée. Je ne savais pas… Enfin, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire beaucoup de peine…

– Nan, répondis-je en souriant. Après dix-sept ans, on a l'habitude.

* * *

(1)En anglais, « Ginger » est le surnom donné aux filles rousses. Et c'est là que vous comprenez à quel point l'auteur est super-original dans le choix des noms des personnages.


	35. 35 Dîner et Dispute

Je regarde autour de moi. Roxanne et sa correspondante qui me déteste discutent toutes les deux, et Judith essaie vainement d'engager la conversation avec la sienne, qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose. Je me tourne vers Psyché Verdoré, aliais Dal, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

– Serais-tu en train de te transformer en poisson, Enderson ? me raille Potter. Tu en as déjà l'intelligence…

– Tu as déjà prouvé que tu n'en avais pas tellement plus, d'intelligence, riposte mollement Dal à ma place. Si j'étais toi, je me tairais.

Potter lui lance un regard noir et accepte de se taire. Je souris de contentement mais n'ajoute rien. Cette fille est vraiment géniale.

Qu'en penses-tu, Gondul ?

« Je n'en pense rien du tout. Il y a quelque chose de très curieux dans cette école », me confie-t-elle d'un un drôle d'air, flottant quelques mètres au-dessus des élèves et plissant les yeux.

Dans quel sens ?

« Dans le sens que c'est étrange. Je serais incapable de te dire de quoi il s'agit mais… quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. »

Mouvement de foule nous nous dirigeons vers les mêmes ascenseurs étranges que nous avons empruntés pour monter dans ce Hall d'Entrée. Je ne me préoccupe pas plus des paroles inattendues de l'Horcruxe.

– Maintenant, on va au Réfectoire, m'explique Dal sans se soucier que je la suive ou non.

A côté d'elle, ses amis discutent tranquillement. Il y a le blond qui avait l'intention de me draguer tout à l'heure, un beau brun ténébreux et un troisième, qui a l'air plus jeune que les deux premiers, aux cheveux blonds et foncés, mi-longs et assez gras. Leurs correspondants respectifs les suivent : Potter, Arthur Wright et… Robert Peterson.

– On ne restera pas avec eux, je rappelle immédiatement à Dal.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard froid, alors que nous venons d'entrer dans les ascenseurs de verre. Les portes se referment sans bruit sur la trentaine d'élèves entrés à l'intérieur et la plate-forme coulisse pour nous entraîner vers le bas.

– Oui, mais ce sont mes amis et je n'ai pas envie de rester avec les tiens. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Peut-être que le garçon à lunettes a raison tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge.

Je manque de m'étrangler d'énervement. Mais elle a l'air de plaisanter.

– Bon, eh bien on n'a qu'à manger tous ensemble, je soupire.

– Si ça t'amuse.

-X-X-

Roxanne Weasley était très sympa. Elle parlait avec les mains, un sourire avenant plaqué aux lèvres. En dix minutes de conversation, elle avait brièvement essayé de me présenter Poudlard. Ce que ça avait l'air bien ! Les points pour les maisons, les salles communes, les passages secrets, les salles cachées depuis un millénaire…

– Un millénaire ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

– Oui! Poudlard a été construit i peu près dix siècles par quatre sorciers.

– Beauxbâtons, c'est beaucoup plus récent, lui répondis-je. L'école n'a été construite qu'au XVIIème siècle.

– Rox !

Nous nous tournâmes toutes deux vers la nouvelle arrivée : la rousse de tout à l'heure à qui j'avais sèchement parlé.

– Les amis de Psyché ont pour correspondants Potter et Wright, je n'y survivrai pas, s'écria-t-elle d'un air très théâtral en posant sa main sur le cœur. Bref, tu viens. Tu as vu Jude ?

– Non… Attends, elle est peut-être avec cet attroupement, là-bas ?

Je reconnus immédiatement une chevelure bleue caractéristique dans le groupe d'étudiants.

– C'est le groupe de Perséphone Verdoré, leur révélai-je. Elle a pas mal d'amis et Lumina Belleroy en fait partie.

– Oh, Verdoré ! Comme ma correspondante ! s'exclame la rousse.

Elle arrivait à faire des connexions entre ses neurones ! Bieeen…

– C'est sa sœur, lui dis-je en me retenant d'y ajouter « triple idiote ».

La blonde sortit du groupe en voyant ses amies près de moi et s'approcha.

– On mange ensemble ? lui proposa Roxanne. Ginger nous invite à dîner avec elle.

– C'est adorable de votre part, Miss Enderson, sourit Judith. Mais j'ai bien envie de faire connaissance avec ma correspondante, voyez-vous ? Ce sera pour une autre fois…

– Il y aura Arthur Wright à notre table, insiste Ginger.

– Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues, s'écria Judith en rougissant furieusement, avant de filer rejoindre le groupe de Perséphone.

Roxanne haussa les épaules en souriant et Ginger la tira par la manche pour qu'elle la suive. Toutes les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers une table occupée par…

Par…

…oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu… oh… mon…

-X-X-

Le blondinet – le beau, pas celui avec les cheveux gras, qui était parti manger ailleurs avec Robert Peterson et sa clique – me fait un clin d'œil quand je m'assieds en face de lui, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de la part d'Amélie Vermeil.

Charmant l'ambiance. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?

Quant à Roxanne, elle semble être complètement sous le charme du brun ténébreux assis devant elle, à côté du blond. Le brun regarde dans le Réfectoire comme s'il était en train de chercher quelqu'un.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? me demande le blond avec le même grand sourire et un accent épouvantable, me tirant de mes pensées. Moi, je m'appelle Armand Béryl.

Amélie, assise à côté de Roxanne, s'agite sur sa chaise, soudainement mal à l'aise.

– Moi, c'est « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, véracrasse libidineux », je réplique nonchalamment en regardant la salle autour de moi.

Le Réfectoire est constitué d'un très grand nombre de tables rondes et rectangulaires dispersées un peu partout, et d'une autre posée sur une plate forme lévitant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol pour les professeurs. Son plafond est en verre et comme la salle à manger est située juste en dessous du niveau du lac, on voit à travers une mince couche d'eau la lune se lever et projeter sa lumière pâle sur le Réfectoire.

Amélie jette de rapides et discrets coups d'œil vers la place d'Armand Béryl. Amoureuse transie ? Lui, en tout cas, cherche désespérément à savoir ce que veux dire « » en français. Dal, qui a à peu près compris, arbore un sourire mystérieux et refuse de lui répondre.

Le brun remarque enfin le regard insistant de Roxanne posé sur lui. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux on dirait qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui adresse un immense sourire, ce qui fait rougir Roxanne.

Je soupire. Ce sera à Jude et moi de recoller les morceaux, quand il l'aura jetée.

– Arthur, dit Potter en se tournant vers son ami assis en face de Psyché, à l'autre bout de la table. Dis-moi que je rêve. Mon correspondant – un garçon qui a pourtant l'air normal – est en train de _draguer_ Enderson ?

– Où est le problème ? je demande, sur la défensive. Il y en a bien qui tombent amoureuses de toi. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible.

Le silence tombe brusquement dans toute la salle, et Potter est obligé de retenir sa remarque acerbe pour tourner sa tête, en même temps que le reste du Réfectoire et moi, vers le fond de la pièce, où, à la table des professeurs, un vieil homme sec à la barbe courte et grise vient de se lever, tendant les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il imite vraiment très bien l'avion.

– Bienvenue à tous ! s'écrie-t-il en anglais, avec un air terriblement sérieux.

Je pressens le discours d'arrivée ennuyeux à souhait. Amélie écoute attentivement, James me lance un regard meurtrier – sans doute en train de se répéter mentalement la réplique qu'il comptait me lancer pour ne pas l'oublier, le pauvre, ça doit être dur d'avoir une mémoire comme la sienne –, Armand me fixe à la dérobée – discret… – et le brun lance des œillades appuyées à Roxanne dont la peau est de plus en plus colorée. Arthur a le regard vague, et Dal joue avec ses couverts.

Heureusement qu'Amélie est là pour nous donner l'exemple.

– Je suis ravi d'accueillir ce soir, et pour deux semaines, dans l'enceinte de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, des élèves d'une autre école de sorcellerie. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, c'était en 1822, il y a pratiquement deux cents ans…

– Je ne l'aime pas, ce directeur, murmure Dal à côté de moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est un gros… je sais pas comment on dit ça en anglais. Il dit quelque chose en souriant mais en réalité il pense le contraire…

– Hypocrite ? je propose.

– Exactement.

Elle me fixe intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis me demande :

– T'es pas la fille qui a fugué de Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël ?

-X-X-

Le directeur était lancé, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup le directeur, comme pratiquement tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Il était sang-pur, et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, chacun savait qu'il n'adorait pas vraiment les moldus et les nés-de-moldus. C'était même carrément le contraire. Il souriait et conversait aux enfants de politiques dans la communauté sorcière, comme par exemple les triplées Verdoré, dont les parents étaient riches et nobles.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Armand Béryl, l'air de rien. Il était assis en face de cette pétasse qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses alors qu'il lui avait gentiment demandé son nom, cette rouquine qui m'avait prise pour une imbécile et qui s'était fichue de la couleur de mes cheveux. Elle se prenait pour qui, au juste ? J'avais bien envie de lui fermer son clapet. Et en plus, avec son accent à deux balles, je comprenais un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle racontait, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Et ne parlons pas de ses cheveux ! Leur couleur était agressive. Cela me rappela un conte lu à la maison il y a bien longtemps, dans un livre rempli d'images, sur Barberousse. Les deux avaient le même roux.

Certes, je m'énervais assez vite contre cette pauvre fille que je ne connaissais que depuis un quart d'heure. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne la supportais pas, c'était viscéral.

– T'es pas la fille qui a fugué de Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël ? lui chuchota alors Psyché.

Je réprimai un sursaut : Violette m'en avait parlé. Elle avait passé ses vacances chez son amie Mary, et elle s'était fait attaquée par des Détraqueurs – je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à ce point de son récit – en compagnie d'une fille de Poudlard qui s'était échappée et qui était recherchée à travers tout le pays. Une orpheline.

Elle se croyait tout permis parce qu'elle n'avait pas de famille ? Oui, c'était sans doute difficile à vivre, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se mettre à insulter Armand. MON Armand !

Stop, Amélie, stop. Armand ne m'aimait pas, ne me connaissait sans doute pas, et c'était absolument ridicule de coller à son nom un adjectif possessif. Ou sinon, cela voudrait dire que je n'étais que l'une de ces greluches sans cervelle genre Greta Lebrun, qui gloussait, j'insiste sur l'emploi de ce mot, elle gloussait comme une dinde avec sa correspondante anglaise, une blonde platine à l'air tout aussi stupide, quelques tables plus loin.

Je me tournai vers la rousse, appelons-la Barberousse, et la vis hocher lentement la tête à la question de Psyché. Violette me l'avait décrite comme une fille sympa. Ce qu'elle n'était assurément pas. En tout cas, elle avait l'air du genre à se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis et à parler sans mesurer ses paroles.

– Pourquoi t'étais-tu enfuie ? chuchota Psyché.

– J'avais mes raisons, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Pff. Comme si ça intéressait qui que ce soit.

OoOoO

Un peu plus tard, le dîner était servi. A chaque fois que, plein de douceur et de politesse, Armand lui posait des questions sur elle, Barberousse le rembarrait sèchement avec un grand sourire. Elle alternait cela avec des messages de haine échangés avec le garçon assis en face de moi, plutôt mignon, aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux bleus. Mais pas d'un bleu aussi beau que ceux d'Armand, pensai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ses iris couleur de ciel. Non. Vraiment pas aussi beau.

Théophile Frégate, le septième année brun meilleur ami d'Armand, faisait la cour à Roxanne, qui rosissait de plaisir à chaque compliment. Cela me gênait un peu. Il fallait absolument que je lui explique que Théophile était un tombeur, un coureur de jupons. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi Armand traînait avec un garçon pareil.

Au bout d'un moment, je décrochai complètement de la conversation entre Ginger et le mini sosie de Harry Potter, le héros britannique du siècle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Armand, de façon tout à fait habituelle.

Il me regardait.

…

I L me regardait.

Il m T.

Mais surtout, il M E regardait.

Mon cœur fit un bond magistral dans ma poitrine, ce qui me coupa momentanément le souffle.

– Tu es Amélie Vermeil, c'est ça ? sourit-il.

Je restai sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il connaissait mon nom. Il me connaissait !

– Euh, ouais, balbutiai-je.

Oh non, je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Si seulement j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Si seulement j'étais une fille intéressante.

– Tu es amie avec mon petit frère, c'est ça ?

En fait, c'était très tendu entre nous en ce moment, parce qu'André Béryl, qui était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, avait commencé à vouloir se rapprocher de moi, c'est-à-dire qu'il désirait que nous soyons plus qu'amis. Non, il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais comme toujours avec André, la moindre manœuvre était aussi peu visible qu'un éléphant en justaucorps rose dansant le mambo. J'avais donc commencé à m'écarter de son chemin, et aussi de celui de Benjamin Laurent qui passait son temps avec lui et qui tentait de me faire accepter l'idée.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour plusieurs raisons : la première, c'est que je ne pouvais pas du tout l'envisager comme plus qu'un ami. La seconde, c'est que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était carrément immoral. La troisième, c'est que ce quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureuse était son propre FRERE, et ça, c'était encore plus immoral.

Depuis quelques jours, j'avais pris la décision de l'éviter, en me débrouillant pour me noyer dans des groupes d'élèves dans les couloirs pour le croiser. Parfait pour ne pouvoir qu'échanger des salutations banales et polies. Tout ce que je craignais, c'était qu'un jour, André ne débarque et ne me demande de sortir avec lui. Parce que là, je serais obligée de lui dire non, je lui briserais le cœur et nous ne serions plus amis. Et cela voudrait dire que je n'aurais plus un seul ami à Beauxbâtons.

– Ouais, lâchai-je au bout d'une demi-seconde.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit « oui » ? C'aurait été beaucoup plus élégant que ce misérable borborygme aussi gracieux qu'un hippopotame. Oh, comme je me détestais… Si seulement j'arrivais à réfléchir quand j'avais un semblant de conversation avec lui.

– Tu as toujours été une métamorphomage ? me demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mes cheveux blancs aujourd'hui.

Je grimaçai. Je détestais cette couleur de cheveux, qui me faisait ressembler à une grand-mère.

– Juste pour les cheveux, le corrigeai-je.

Sans le faire exprès, j'arrivais à dire des bêtises. Je méritais un prix. En tout cas, Armand haussa un sourcil étonné, signe qu'il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce que je venais de lui expliquer en quatre mots.

– Je veux dire, marmonnai-je, il n'y a que mes cheveux qui sont métamorphomages. Pas le reste.

– Ah, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes en plissant les yeux. Je vois. Et tu changes tous les jours de coupe de cheveux parce que tu aimes la nouveauté ou… ?

– Ouais, le coupai-je.

Bon sang mais faites-moi taire ! Oui, il était évident que je faisais mieux de lui dire que je contrôlais mon pouvoir, plutôt que de lui avouer que j'étais incapable de le maîtriser parce que j'avais un syndrome bizarre. Mais le couper, non, c'était juste complètement idiot. Je devais avoir l'air d'une rustre.

– Ah ouais ? s'écria une voix à l'autre bout de la table en anglais.

Je me tournai et découvris sans surprise la rouquine débile, rouge de fureur. Elle dardait des regards noirs à mini-Potter en face de moi. Je la maudis intérieurement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je discutais avec Armand Béryl – Armand Béryl discutait avec moi. Même si ce n'était pas brillant. Et elle nous avait arrêtés.

– On parie ? lui lança mini-Potter, qui semblait lui aussi assez énervé. Le premier qui sort avec quelqu'un d'ici.

– Ca marche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on parie ? répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Il eut exactement le même sourire. La ressemblance était frappante. Il se leva au-dessus de la table pour être plus proche d'elle et lui dit très bas, dans un souffle :

– Toi, tu devras me dire ce que tu fabriquais au début de l'année aux Archives.

Barberousse se figea et jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à un point au-dessus de la tête d'Armand. Je regardai à mon tour : il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, elle l'avait fixé comme s'il quelqu'un se trouvait là. Cette fille était complètement barje.

Elle ramena son regard bleu-gris sur celui de mini-Potter, l'air légèrement plus irritée qu'avant.

– Toi, tu me diras ce que tu fabriquais dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mini-Potter, pris de court, se figea à son tour. Il réfléchit pendant quelques longues secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Alors, très lentement, il énonça :

– D'accord. J'espère que ton secret n'est pas trop gênant, parce que JE vais gagner.

Ils étaient vraiment en train de parier sur lequel se ferait le plus rapidement un(e) petit(e) ami(e) ici ? Quels gamins !

Barberousse attrapa une pomme verte dans le panier de fruit en face d'elle, mordit rageusement dedans et se leva avant de s'en aller.

– Elle ne sait même pas où elle va, commenta sobrement Psyché.

– Tu vas la laisser se perdre ? demanda Théophile Frégate, taquin.

– Nan, soupira-t-elle. Je suis responsable d'elle. J'ai l'impression d'être à la charge d'un enfant de trois ans. A demain, les gars, fit-elle en se levant à son tour pour suivre Barberousse.

Frégate adressa un grand sourire à Roxanne et se tourna vers moi :

– Tu me laisses la raccompagner dans ta chambre ? Je te la laisse juste après.

J'étais bien tentée de dire non. Cette pauvre fille se faisait sans doute des illusions sur l'attachement que lui portait Théophile Frégate. Ca allait la détruire, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que cette fille était du genre à protester et à se révolter, à être psychologiquement forte en somme. Mais son meilleur ami était juste à côté et lui souriait, et je ne voulais pas qu'Armand ait une mauvaise image de moi. Je me sentais terriblement égoïste.

– D'accord, soufflai-je, le cœur au fond de l'estomac.

Roxanne me sourit et se tourna vers son cavalier. Ils se levèrent en même temps et prirent la direction des Ascenseurs à Propulsion Magique. Je me levai à mon tour, histoire de ranger un peu la chambre avant que ma nouvelle colocataire ne s'y installe, et marchai tranquillement vers les APM, situés dans une grande pièce ronde et vide. Et une fois que j'y fus, un étau d'acier se referma sur mon petit poignet. Je poussai un cri et envoyai mon bras à l'aveuglette derrière moi. J'entendis le bruit d'une claque violente alors que ma main tendue rencontrait une joue. Je me tournai alors. Mini-Potter se tenait la joue en me lançant un regard assez énervé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je très sèchement, avant que je ne me souvienne qu'il s'agissait du correspondant d'Armand Béryl : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répétai-je d'une voix bien plus douce. Désolée, tu m'as fais peur.

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-X-X-

C'était vraiment la honte, tout à l'heure. Je suis sûre que cette Amélie Vermeil a remarqué quelque chose. Le long regard que je t'ai lancé n'était vraiment pas naturel.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'elle se doute ? Il serait fort étonnant qu'elle fasse le lien entre un Horcruxe de Valkyrie et une fille qui regarde au-dessus de la tête d'un élève un peu trop longtemps. »

Mais aussi, de quoi tu te mêles à te préoccuper de mes petites affaires ? Ça me regarde si je parie avec Potter, t'es pas ma mère !

« En effet, je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis TOI. Je te signale que si Potter apprend ce que tu faisais dans les Archives … »

Et bien quoi ? Tout ce qu'il pensera, c'est que j'essayais de trouver des noms dans les annuaires. Il n'est pas prévu dans le pari que je doive lui dire si j'ai dégoté quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais perdre !

« Le premier d'entre vous qui charmera une autre personne, entre une sauvageonne comme toi et le jeune homme le plus charismatique de ta promotion ? Es-tu sérieuse ? »

Euh… Peterson est plus charismatique que lui.

« Bien sûr. Nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre ton avis personnel sur Robert Peterson. »

Et tu connais très bien mon avis personnel sur Potter, je suppose ?

« Oui », répond Gondul en me souriant. « Autrement, comment expliques-tu l'augmentation de ton pouls de l'autre soir ? »

Non… Non ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que je ne pouvais pas… Les Valkyries ne peuvent pas…

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire. « Je te taquinais. »

Je marche à pas vifs. Je me suis paumée dans les couloirs de ce château. Impossible de retrouver mon chemin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y étais allée une quelconque fois, du reste. En tout cas, je suis bien loin du « Réfectoire »… J'aurais dû attendre Dal.

« Non, tu n'es pas amoureuse », reprend-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot pour que je grimace. « Mais attirée… »

Mon regard se perd dans le lointain. Est-il possible que je sois attirée par James Potter ? Je repense à toutes les fois où je l'ai vu torse nu dans les vestiaires du match de Quidditch. A toutes les fois où, en première année, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre pour nous battre comme des chiffonniers. A ce propos, il me semble qu'un jour il m'a fichu une baffe que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre, vu que Londubat nous avait séparés. Hm. J'ai une revanche à prendre.

« Vous vous battiez ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

Ça te surprend vraiment, venant d'un garçon pareil ? En fait, je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais considérée comme une fille, donc c'est pour ça qu'il se le permettait. Il n'a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous. Franchement, tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un homme ?

Gondul ne répond pas mais esquisse un sourire.

Super.

Revenons à nos moutons. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par ses muscles bien dessinés. Jamais été attendrie par ses yeux dont je déteste la couleur. Donc comment expliquer mon cœur qui battait la chamade ce fameux soir ?

…

…

… Je sais !

« Ah oui ? » me demande Gondul, haussant un sourcil interrogateur et légèrement moqueur.

– C'était juste une crise de spasmophilie ! C'est causé par le stress et ça peut être déclenché par une grosse frayeur, et ça fait augmenter le pouls de façon considérable. Le stress venait sans doute du fait que j'avais foncé pour éviter le concierge et que j'étais tombée sur Potter alors que je ne m'y attendais pas !

– Ravie de le savoir…

Je fais volte-face. Dans la pénombre du couloir, je distingue à peine Psyché Verdoré. Elle soupire et marmonne quelque chose en français avant de me dire dans ma langue :

– Ecoute, même si je considère comme un peu inquiétant de partager ma chambre avec une psychopate qui hurle dans les couloirs des diagnostics de maladie comme spasmophilie, j'aimerai bien que tu me suives, maintenant. Histoire que tu ne te perdes plus.

« Cela faisait un moment que j'essayais de te prévenir qu'elle arrivait, soupire Gondul. Mais évidemment, tu ne m'écoutes jamais… »

Je hoche la tête et suis Dal. Nous empruntons un long dédale de couloirs Je m'arrête devant un mur composé d'une unique fenêtre. Elle donne sur l'extérieur du château. D'ici, on voit le bout de l'île. Derrière s'étend le ciel, parsemé de quelques larges morceaux de nuages couverts de la lumière de la Lune.

– C'est beau, je constate en m'arrêtant un instant.

A côté de moi, la silhouette de Gondul se déplace jusqu'à parvenir à mes côtés. Elle aussi s'arrête, et je me permets de regarder son visage un instant, tout en tournant la tête dans la direction de Psyché pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Le visage de la Valkyrie est parfaitement calme, stoïque, mais ses yeux brillants trahissent les sentiments qu'elle ressent. Les nuages se reflètent dans ses pupilles bleues, éclairées par la lumière éclatante de la pleine Lune, et une multitude de sentiments et de souvenirs s'y profilent en quelques secondes, si vite que j'ai l'impression de les rêver – mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne serais jamais capable d'imaginer de telles choses prendre vie dans les iris froids de Gondul.

Elle bat des paupières, et à nouveau ses yeux ne révèlent plus rien.

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

Elle s'éloigne, et je la suis lentement en me repassant la scène en boucle dans ma tête, cherchant une explication à la réaction de la Valkyrie. Gondul n'est pas du tout du genre à laisser révéler ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce qui a pu … ?

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je comprends. La nuit où Kara est morte et où elle a rompu tout contact avec Hildr, c'était une nuit de pleine lune.


	36. 36 Rupture Rêvée

Le vide.

Je suis suspendue dans le vide. Je suis tout, je ne suis rien. Je danse et chante, je suis immobile et muette. Je peux tout voir, mais mes yeux sont fermés…

– Bon retour dans tes rêves, Gondul, dit une petite fille, un sourire dans la voix.

J'ouvre les yeux, et brutalement je me retrouve assise sur un chemin de terre, en plein soleil, au beau milieu de la campagne. Des oiseaux sifflent, le bourdonnement des abeilles me fait l'effet d'une musique douce. L'air sent les fruits mûrs et me réchauffe la peau.

Je tourne la tête vers la fillette. Elle a une douzaine d'années, la peau mate, et ses cheveux brun-roux relevés dans des couettes se balancent quand elle bouge la tête. Ses yeux marron chaleureux me saluent du regard.

– Bonjour, Hrist... ?

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire révélant des dents blanches.

– C'est juste ! Tu as bonne mémoire… ou bien est-ce celle de ton Horcruxe ?

Elle a bien appuyé sur ce dernier mot, et subitement toute trace de jeunesse a disparu de ses yeux, bien qu'elle garde le même sourire. A présent, elle me lance un regard froid d'adulte teinté d'une colère contrôlé. Pourquoi ?

Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Oh, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment toi… Je suis heureuse de te voir, mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as fait.

– Ah, euh… désolée.

– Tu ne sais pas, hein ? Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

– Qui ça ?

– L'Horcruxe.

Je secoue la tête, attendant qu'elle éclaire ma lanterne. Elle hoche brièvement la sienne, puis me prend la main et le décor change autour de nous. Alors que nous étions dans un champ, nous sommes maintenant au milieu d'un village très animé. C'est l'heure du marché, et d'un étal à l'autre, les paysans échangent des ragots. Je m'approche de deux d'entre eux.

– Tu ne sais pas qui elles sont, alors ? demande une femme ronde et potelée, un panier dans la main.

– Pas la moindre idée, lui répond l'autre en haussant les épaules. Elles sont arrivées hier, la mère et la fille, dans la nuit. J'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi rousses qu'elles. Même la petite ! Et elle ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ou trois jours…

– On ne va pas passer la journée à écouter ces mégères, non ? dit Hrist, la fillette rousse, debout à côté de moi. Elles parlent de Mist et moi. A l'époque, Mist avait environ une vingtaine d'années d'humain, et je vivais avec elle en Espagne. A ma renaissance, elle a décidé que nous vivrions dans ce petit village paisible. Le temps a passé, tranquillement. Et puis un jour…

Autour de nous, le décor a changé : nous sommes toujours dans le village, mais il n'y a plus de marché. Les deux ragotteuses de tout à l'heure sont exactement au même endroit, plus vieilles d'une vingtaine d'années que tout à l'heure.

– Tu as entendu ça ? Le prince d'Espagne qui est ici ! Tu penses que c'est vrai ?

– Et comment que c'est vrai ! s'écrie l'autre. Je l'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, descendre à l'auberge d'Alonse, hier soir… Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un de la famille royale daigne poser le pied ici.

– Chut, ne dis pas ça ! la réprimande la première. La famille royale a passé des années difficiles…

– Ce n'est pas elle qui a vécu la disette, poursuit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Regarde celle-là, la coupe l'autre en voyant une jeune fille sortir de l'une des maisons. Cette Hélène, si… hautaine, à agir comme si nous n'étions que des moins que rien.

Il s'agit de Hrist. Ses cheveux flamboyants et fins sont attachés dans un chignon élégant, et elle porte une longue robe fabriquée dans une belle étoffe blanche. Sa démarche est princière et son port de tête, altier. Elle promène devant elle un regard plein de condescendance, comme si le village lui appartenait.

– Il faut dire que Hrist n'était pas vraiment humble, concède une voix à côté de moi.

Je me retourne, stupéfaite, vers quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps. La jeune fille, dont les cheveux blancs lâches sont bercés par le vent, adresse un sourire d'excuse à la Hrist de douze ans à côté de moi qui la foudroie du regard.

– Je peux m'incruster ? demande Kara avec un grand sourire innocent.

Hrist effectue un petit reniflement méprisant.

Je suis du regard la fière rousse, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle entre dans une large maison à deux étages, qui doit être l'auberge dont les commères parlaient. Sans un mot, Kara, la petite Hrist et moi marchons jusqu'au bâtiment. Je passe à travers la porte, tel un fantôme.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère chaleureuse me rappelle immédiatement celle du Chaudron Baveur, qui me paraît bien lointain. Cependant, ici, le calme règne trois fermiers attablés discutent ensemble sans vraiment s'écouter. L'aubergiste nettoie un verre en sifflotant. Le chant des oiseaux filtre à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Rien à voir avec l'empressement qui envahit toujours le Chaudron Baveur à l'époque de l'année où je m'y présente, avant la rentrée des classes.

Hrist discute avec l'aubergiste. Sa voix est coupante comme un couteau et elle parle vite. L'homme répond par des onomatopées ou de vagues signes de tête.

Des pas résonnent dans les escaliers tassés contre un mur, et les têtes se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant. Avec ses beaux habits et ses traits nobles, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du Prince. Les yeux marron et froids de Hrist rencontrent ceux, verts et séducteurs, du jeune homme. Il lui adresse un léger sourire tout en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils, lève le menton, effectue le même reniflement hautain que celui qu'a fait la petite Hrist quand Kara est arrivée et détourne la tête pour continuer sa conversation avec l'aubergiste. Celui-ci ne lui répond alors pratiquement plus, concentré sur le Prince.

Le futur roi garde son petit sourire supérieur et sort de l'auberge.

– C'est vrai qu'il était beau, commente Kara.

– J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le soit pas, réplique sèchement Hrist en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

– Pourquoi ? je demande, ma curiosité attisée.

– Oh, tu sais… c'est toujours la même histoire. Ou plutôt c'est ce que… quelqu'un… a cru.

Le décor change, une fois de plus. Il fait nuit noire, et nous sommes dans une modeste chaumière. Mist, quarante ans, prépare à manger. Hrist lui parle avec animation en faisant les cent pas.

– … si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé ! On aurait dit que j'étais un bout de viande ! Je lui aurais bien dit ma façon de penser…

– … et tu as bien fait de te taire, achève calmement Mist, toujours le dos tourné à l'autre Valkyrie. Te connaissant, cela se serait finit dans un bain de sang.

Hrist fulminait.

– Il l'aurait mérité ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on traite Hrist, la Valkyrie !

– Hélène ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas hurler ce genre de choses ! Imagine si quelqu'un passait à côté et t'entendait…

Elle s'arrête brusquement en entendant un hoquet de douleur. Mist se retourne vivement et voit Hrist, effondrée, les larmes aux yeux, paraissant souffrir le martyr. Son regard se porte alors sur la fenêtre. Le visage blême d'un homme se trouve juste de l'autre côté. En un éclair, Mist dégaine une baguette magique de la poche de sa robe et un sortilège vert s'abat sur le soldat. Il s'effondre contre le cadre, immobile, les yeux toujours ouverts.

– Il n'y a pas que Gondul qui était une sorcière ? je m'interroge tout haut.

– D'une génération à l'autre, il arrivait que nous en soyons une. En l'occurrence, à cette vie-là, Mist avait eu don de la magie.

Mist accourt vert la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se relève difficilement en la repoussant. Elle efface rageusement les larmes coulant de ses yeux, et, tremblante, de colère ou de douleur, elle tourne son regard vers le soldat mort. Un rictus mauvais étire ses lèvres.

– C'est ce crétin de Prince… Je savais dès le début qu'il avait l'intention de me piéger comme toutes les autres filles qu'il a mises dans son lit …

– Hélène, ne soit pas vulgaire, murmure Mist, les larmes aux yeux.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! lui hurle Hrist. C'est la vérité, ce type est pire que Don Juan ! C'est lui qui a envoyé ce messager pour m'espionner… Oh, il va me le payer…

– Hrist, non, ne fais pas ça, balbutie l'autre. Ne me fais pas ça. Je devrai porter les conséquences de tes actes, après…

– Quitte le village. Fuis, va vivre ailleurs. Transforme-toi et reprends forme humaine à ta vie suivante. Quand j'aurai tué cet homme, je n'aurai plus rien à faire d'autre que mener une vie d'errance.

– Je…

– Vas-t-en ! crie Hrist.

Mist lui lance un regard désolé, puis se transforme en corbeau et s'envole par une fenêtre. Elle disparaît bien vite dans la nuit sans lune.

– Adieu, Mist, murmure alors Hrist en regardant, les yeux embués, le ciel étoilé où s'est fondu le plumage noir de la Valkyrie.

Elle se transforme en loup, un loup énorme de bien plus d'un mètre au garrot, puis sort de la maison. Je m'apprête à la suivre, mais la jeune Hrist pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter.

– Âme sensible s'abstenir, me prévient-elle. Après ça, j'ai déchiré le corps du soldat pour qu'on croie à une attaque d'animaux sauvages.

– Ensuite, dit Kara alors qu'autour de nous, les murs de la chaumière laissent la place à une plaine verdoyante bercée par le regard d'une lune croissante, elle a envoyé une lettre au Prince lui disant de la retrouver ici. Pour se venger.

Hrist fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Une silhouette à peine éclairée marche prudemment à quelques mètres de nous. Je reconnais bien vite le Prince, un air ravi peint sur son beau visage.

– Hélène, vous êtes là ?

– Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez bientôt me trouver, claque une voix glaciale.

Le Prince tourne la tête, nullement inquiété par le ton de Hrist. Il se fige en voyant un loup en face de lui. Un loup vraiment énorme. Je reconnais la forme animale de Hrist, que j'ai vue un peu plus tôt.

Le Prince dégaine son épée, terrorisé, et Hrist se transforme en jeune femme. Ses yeux marron brillent, furieux, dans la lumière de la lune.

– Vous… vous… bégaie le jeune homme en lâchant son arme dans l'herbe fraîche.

– Oui, je suis une sorcière, lui dit Hrist, manifestement amusée de son comportement, un rictus méprisant étirant ses lèvres. Pour votre arrogance, vous allez payer de votre vie. Je me suis déjà occupé de l'un de vos hommes l'autre soir…

– C'était vous !

Son sourire s'étire davantage, dévoilant des dents pointues. La respiration de l'homme s'accélère.

Hrist se transforme à nouveau et pousse un long hurlement lugubre. Elle se jette sur le Prince mais celui-ci… est déjà mort. Déjà lacéré de puissants coups de griffes. Le loup lève la tête et voit devant lui une troisième silhouette, debout, baguette en main, dos à la lune. Je suis incapable de dire qui c'est mais la personne semble familière au loup qui se retransforme et qui lui crie :

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je voulais le tuer ! Je voulais me venger !

Hrist se jette sur l'inconnu, bras en avant. L'autre, dans un rapide mouvement du poignet que je connais par cœur, dresse une barrière magique.

– Gondul ? Mais que fabrique-t-elle ici ? je demande, franchement surprise.

– Ah bon ? dit justement celle-ci, l'air aussi surprise que moi, à Hrist. J'ai cru que… que tu l'aimais, ou…

– Que je l'aimais ? gronde l'autre d'un ton effrayant. Que je l'AIMAIS ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il m'a privé de ma vie de Valkyrie !

– Ça, j'avais compris ! s'écrie l'autre, dont l'énervement transparaît dans sa voix. Mais j'ai cru que tu le lui avais dit pour la même raison que…

– Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais fait la même erreur que Kara, Gondul ? hurle Hrist. Je n'aime pas les humains, je les hais, je les abhorre !

– Oh, je t'en prie, arrête tes plaisanteries ! dit Gondul, agacée. Si c'était le cas, tu ne vivrais pas dans un village !

– Je te hais, murmure Hrist.

Court silence.

– Ne dis pas ça.

– Je comprends pourquoi Hildr a essayé de te tuer, après la mort de Kara. Je comprends enfin. Tu es toujours là, à te mêler de la vie des autres…

– Hrist !

– … Tu es incapable de prendre parti, tantôt tu dis que tu aimes les hommes et qu'il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, tantôt qu'ils sont pire que la lie et ne méritent que la mort !

Un éclair blanc jaillit de la baguette de mon sosie, et frappe Hrist, la projetant quelques mètres plus loin, juste à côté du corps du Prince. Elle relève lentement la tête, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

– Tu veux me tuer ? chuchote-t-elle. Parfois tu dis que la vie est tout, parfois qu'elle ne vaut rien. C'est quoi ton avis aujourd'hui, la girouette ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne te tuerai jamais, murmure Gondul.

– Alors aujourd'hui c'est non… dommage. Je vais devoir faire le travail moi-même.

Avant que Gondul n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Hrist dégaina un petit couteau attaché à sa jambe et se l'enfonça en plein cœur. Aussitôt, Gondul le lui arracha. Puis tout disparu autour de nous trois, Kara, Hrist et moi.

– Trop tard, dit Hrist. J'étais morte. Un seul coup, fatal.

– Mais pourquoi tu…

– Je n'avais plus rien à faire de ma vie. Je considérai comme inutile une vie avec une échéance. J'avais prévu de me tuer après en avoir fait de même avec le Prince. J'en ai profité pour faire de la peine à … enfin, pour te faire de la peine. Et à mon avis, ça a bien marché.

– Pas très sympa de ta part, dit Kara. Elle n'avait rien fait.

– A part détruire la seule chose que j'avais l'intention de faire dans ma dernière vie…

– Et c'est à ce moment là que l'Horcruxe est né, la coupe Kara.

– Ah bon ? je m'écrie, franchement étonnée.

– Oui. Avec l'âme du Prince. C'était pour toujours se rappeler des erreurs des autres Valkyries et de ne jamais les commettre. La première erreur, bien avant les autres, c'était de vivre dans une communauté humaine.

– D'ailleurs… est-ce que d'autres Valkyries se sont fait des Horcruxes ?

Hrist ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, et me dit d'une voix lente et endormie, bien différente de celle qu'elle a employée pendant tout mon rêve :

– Djinn-Djeure, faut se lever maintenant…

Avec un accent français épouvantable.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Dal qui vient de parler. Et mon rêve qui vient de partir en fumée. Avec une réponse que j'aurais beaucoup aimé connaître.

Zut.

Je regarde autour de moi : je me trouve suis dans une chambre de quatre lits. Deux d'entre eux sont vides, occupés d'habitude par les deux glousseuses qui partagent la chambre de Psyché Verdoré. Sur le troisième est assise celle-ci, en pyjama, se frottant les yeux. Elle allume la lampe au plafond d'un coup de baguette magique, puis se lève et se dirige vers un placard.

J'ai pu remarquer qu'ici, les élèves n'ont pas de salle commune. Ils vivent en colocataires dans des chambres qui contiennent autant de lits que de bureaux, et chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bains. De plus, chaque élève possède la clé de son appartement. Je lui ai demandé hier si on pouvait l'ouvrir d'un simple _Alohomora_, et elle m'a regardée comme si j'étais une abrutie.

– Ce sont des serrures magiques, a-t-elle lentement articulé. On ne peut les ouvrir qu'avec une clé.

Je me redresse sur mon lit et ouvre ma valise. J'enfile ma robe noire décorée de l'écusson de Gryffondor, qui constitue mon uniforme.

Dal vient de finir de s'habiller. Elle porte une robe bleue en soie avec des collants noirs. Elle lève la tête vers moi et observe un instant mes vêtements :

– Vous avez du bol. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un nous débarrasse de ces horreurs, dit-elle en désignant sa robe.

– Je trouve ça sympa, moi, je la contredis. Une robe toute noire, c'est un peu triste, à la longue.

« Tu trouves ? » dit Gondul, l'air méprisant, en apparaissant à côté de Psyché qui range des livres dans un sac de cours.

Ce n'est pas comme si ton avis comptait. Tu ne connais pas la mode d'aujourd'hui. Au fait, j'ai vu Hrist cette nuit.

Gondul a l'air affreusement gênée. Tu m'étonnes ! Elle est morte pour rien, et à cause d'elle…

« Ne dis pas que c'est à cause de moi. C'est faux et tu le sais. Elle se serait tout de même tuée si je l'avais laissée faire. »

C'est cela, oui.

OoOoO

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans le Hall d'Entrée avec Judith et Roxanne. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont déjà descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner au Réfectoire nous allons partager ce repas juste toutes les trois.

– Aujourd'hui, on doit nous faire une visite guidée, dit Judith tandis que nous marchons vers les ascenseurs. C'est Lumina qui me l'a dit.

– Lumina ?

– Ma correspondante. Elle est plutôt sympa, et les deux filles de la chambre aussi. Même si je préfère son groupe d'amis.

– Ah, ça y est, tu connais tout Beauxbâtons ? je demande en souriant.

Jude a un don pour se faire des amis, je songe, alors que la cabine de l'ascenseur commence sa descente.

– Oh, pas tout le monde, me répond-elle modestement. Mais j'en connais pour qui c'est sans doute le cas.

Elle me désigne discrètement d'un signe de tête les jumelles Jones, carnet et crayon en main, prenant des notes sur toutes les conversations près d'elles, en contrebas dans le Réfectoire que nous voyons très bien depuis les parois de l'ascenseur de verre. Juste à côté se trouve une fille que nous avons vue hier et dont je me souviens bien à cause de sa couleur de cheveux.

– Elles sont avec Perséphone Verdoré ? La métamorphomage ?

Ses cheveux bleus, en effet, ne laissent aucun doute quant à sa nature.

– Oui, dit Judith. L'une est avec elle, l'autre avec une coloc' de Perséphone. Je lui ai parlé ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient passé la nuit dehors…

Je jette un œil à Roxanne, m'attendant à la voir sourire, tandis que nous sortons pour nous trouver une table. Mais elle regarde dans le vide, l'air songeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, Rox ? demande Judith.

Celle-ci sort brusquement de sa rêverie et se tourne vers nous. Elle laisse planer un silence, semblant peser ses mots avec soin.

– J'ai embrassé Théophile Frégate, hier.

Judith et moi ouvrons des yeux ronds.

– Ne te fais pas d'idées, c'est un coureur de jupon, dit très vite Judith.

– Je sais, c'est ce qu'Amélie m'a dit…

Je la coupe aussitôt :

– Hier, Psyché m'a dit que lui et Armand Béryl avaient fait un pari. Celui qui sortirait avec le plus de filles de Poudlard.

Roxanne fronce les sourcils et Judith porte ses mains à la bouche, l'air effarée.

Dommage pour Théophile. Il aurait du savoir qu'on ne se moque pas de Roxanne Weasley sans en subir les conséquences.

– Casse tout de suite, propose Judith tout en s'asseyant à une table vide pour quatre personnes.

– C'est inutile, je l'aurai quand même aidé à gagner son fichu pari, rétorque Roxanne, l'air vexée.

– Restez discrètes, leur dis-je. Je n'étais censée le dire à personne.

Je me sers du thé et vide ma tasse d'un trait, alors que Roxanne, sourcils froncés, réfléchit intensément à sa vengeance. Puis je prends un morceau de pain et le mâchonne songeusement en regardant le plafond. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, et l'eau au-dessus de notre tête est très sombre.

– Il faudrait pouvoir l'humilier en beauté, marmonne Roxanne.

– Et pourquoi ne pas les humilier tous les deux en même temps ? s'écrie Judith.

– C'est quoi ton plan ? demande Roxanne.

Judith sourit, et je reconnais le sourire qu'elle a toujours quand on monte un plan.

– Tu vas adorer, murmure-t-elle. Simple… mais efficace.

OoOoO

Après avoir partagé son plan avec nous – plan que j'adore particulièrement – nous nous levons déjà pour une visite guidée en règle du Château de Beauxbâtons. On nous colle une enseignante brune, d'une trentaine d'années, à l'air assez timide, qui nous attend dans le majestueux Hall d'Entrée. Le soleil rayonne à travers les vitraux et nous éclaire d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse, malgré le fait que nous soyons en hiver.

– Je suis le Professeur Lombrat, se présente-t-elle brièvement, en anglais, dans un accent pas trop mauvais. Professeur de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses depuis huit ans à Beauxbâtons. J'ai été chargé de vous en apprendre plus sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement de Laputa, ou île de Beauxbâtons.

Je remarque que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir carnet et crayon pour prendre des notes, et le professeur Smith me fait les gros yeux. Je sors précipitamment de quoi écrire de mon sac et il détourne enfin le regard.

– Il faut savoir que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons a été fondée au XVIIème siècle, par le chevalier Léandre de Beauxbâtons. Le chevalier Léandre était un noble pour les moldus en fait, il était un sorcier sang-pur très tolérant. Après le massacre de la Saint-Barthélémy et la mort de son protecteur Henri IV, il décida de protéger les enfants sorciers des armes des moldus superstitieux il fonda donc l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, dans une région proche de Marseille actuellement.

Elle parle trop vite ! Je me surprends à baver d'envie devant la plume automatique de Roxanne, puis me reprends bien vite pour continuer d'écrire.

– Pendant toute la première moitié du XVIIème siècle, tout se passait relativement bien. L'école fonctionnait et des sorciers s'étaient installés à proximité, formant un véritable petit village. Un jour, un moldu débarqua et constitua alors une véritable menace pour tous les sorciers habitants ce qu'on allait appeler la Ville de Beauxbâtons. Le Moldu reçut plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie en même temps et cela le rendit fou. Pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise, le chevalier Léandre de Beauxbâtons prit la décision de couper les habitants de Beauxbâtons du monde.

Il y avait sans doute plus simple. C'est idiot.

« Quand tu as rompu tout contact avec Albus… Il y avait sans doute plus simple pour ramener Lucy dans ses bras. C'est idiot. »

Oh ça va hein.

– Pour faire décoller Beauxbâtons et le village, il entreprit de réunir tous ses elfes de maison : il en avait au moins une cinquantaine. Les premiers jours, l'île était complètement dans les nuages, et c'est à ce moment-là que les lacs se formèrent. Très vite cependant, les elfes ont trouvé la solution en bloquant les intempéries aux frontières de l'île c'est pourquoi la température est maintenue constante, en hiver, ainsi qu'en été.

Oh non, ça veut dire qu'on va se les peler pendant les quinze jours ?

Judith lève la main et la prof lui fait signe de parler.

– Mais donc, il y a des sorciers qui sont descendants des habitants du village de Beauxbâtons ?

– C'est juste, répond-elle. Et certains d'entre eux n'ont même jamais vu la terre ferme.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Angèle Champrun. Elever le château dans les airs n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'un moldu lève le nez en l'air et le voie, non ?

– En effet. C'est pourquoi le château vole très haut, et est entouré d'un champ magnétique important pour détourner les rayons de lumière de leur trajectoire. Si vous avez fait un minimum de Physique de la Magie, vous savez que cela veut dire qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas voir l'île.

Hm… Suis-je la seule à n'avoir jamais fait de Physique de la Magie ?

– Mais dans ce cas, comment font les élèves pour s'y rendre ?

– Nous avons nos propres moyens, répond mystérieusement le Professeur Lombrat. Des animaux nés sur cette île nous guident. D'autres questions ?

Personne d'autre ne lève la main.

– Voilà pour la partie histoire. Pour faire la transition avec ce dont je vais vous parler, je dirais simplement que le système des cinq maisons de Beauxbâtons a été créé en 1753, soit un siècle et demi après la création de l'Académie. Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ?

Philip Downs lève docilement la main, et Lombrat lui donne la parole.

– Il y a les Arts, les Potions, les Inventions, les Sports et euh… les…

– Les Enchantements, très bien, complète-t-elle. On choisit son école pour la troisième année, selon des résultats à des examens. Dans chaque école, on suit des cours plus ou moins différents, et on a également accès à des clubs, c'est-à-dire des activités extra-scolaires spécifiques à chaque maison.

– J'ai cru comprendre, l'interrompt Smith, notre prof de Métamorphoses, que les matières n'étaient pas les mêmes ici et à Poudlard. Vous allez donc suivre, pendant ces deux semaines, des cours dont vous n'avez sans doute jamais entendu parler…

C'était donc ça la Physique de la Magie ! Rien que le nom, ça me donne envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Pendant que Smith parle de toutes ces nouvelles matières barbantes, je regarde les autres élèves autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je détourne brusquement la tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux glacés d'une blonde à l'autre bout de la pièce encadrée de deux Serpentards farouches.

– Et Virtanen, elle est avec qui ? je demande, l'air de rien, à Jude.

– La sœur de Psyché et Perséphone Verdoré. La pauvre. Elle est hyper timide, paraît-il…

Ce qui m'embête, sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. Avec Virtanen dans les parages, et pas surveillée par sa correspondante, je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

Et en toute modestie, mes intuitions sont souvent bonnes…


	37. 37 Les Astuces d'Amélie

Pendant toute la journée, le professeur Lombrat nous fait visiter le château. Je ne sais plus où regarder tout est magnifique, qu'il s'agisse des couloirs ou des vues par les fenêtres sur le lac de Beauxbâtons. Les murs sont blancs, parcourus de dorures, et le plafond est peint de scènes mythologiques, d'une finesse inégalable. Les portes, en bois sculpté, sont dotées de poignées dorées. On se croirait dans un palais de conte de fées.

– Le château est divisé en différents Quartiers, où sont réunis les élèves selon leur école. Actuellement, nous sommes dans le Quartier des Enchantements. Maintenant, nous allons descendre au Quartier des Potions… Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît…

Pendant ce temps, je discute du plan avec Roxanne tout en admirant le décor somptueux.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'Armand Béryl, le blond qui me draguait hier. Je dois sortir avec lui, histoire de gagner le pari avec Potter, puis je le jette tranquillement. Après, je te laisse à ta vengeance.

– Ça me va, répond-elle. Mais ne prends pas trop ton temps.

– Dès que je le revois, je m'en occupe.

Je me sens épiée. Je tourne la tête et découvre Potter, ses yeux dardés sur les miens, tentant d'attraper des bribes de conversation. Et c'est là que je remarque un détail assez insolite sur son visage.

Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit avec un œil au beurre noir pareil.

-X-X-

Le lendemain, et pendant toute ma journée de cours, j'étais encore choquée, furieuse, de la demande épouvantable que mini-Potter m'avait faite la veille. Sortir avec lui ? Non mais, et puis quoi encore ? Je venais de l'entendre parier avec Barberousse, sur lequel d'entre eux se ferait un petit ami ou une petite amie. Il m'avait prise pour une idiote, et je détestais cela tout particulièrement. Mon poing sur sa figure était une réponse bien plus parlante que tout ce que j'aurais pu dire à ce moment-là.

Le soir, il y eut un dîner-spectacle spécial. Tous les élèves faisant partie de clubs pouvaient montrer leurs talents. Naturellement, je ne m'étais pas inscrite je n'aimais pas trop me faire remarquer. Au moment où le chœur de l'école passait, je me tournai vers Roxanne, assise à côté de moi, pour engager la conversation. On comptait également à notre table Perséphone et ses deux camarades de dortoir, la beauté fatale amie avec Roxanne, Psyché… pardon, Dal, et Barberousse.

– Alors comme ça, Filius Flitwick est votre professeur d'Enchantements ? lui demandai-je.

Roxanne parut étonnée.

– Oui, mais… Comment tu sais ça, Amley ?

Je ne la corrigeai pas. J'avais baissé les bras depuis longtemps.

– C'est une célébrité, lui expliquai-je. Il a écrit des livres et a participé à beaucoup de tournois. On l'étudie souvent en classe de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose.

– Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Barberousse, en face de moi. Flitwick, une célébrité ?

« Si je te le dis, pauvre imbécile… »

– En effet, répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Le chœur s'arrêta de chanter, et descendit de scène sous les applaudissements des élèves. Le directeur monta, et le bruit cessa aussitôt. Personne n'avait envie d'applaudir cet homme-là.

– Merci, s'écria-t-il en français comme si c'était à lui que s'adressaient nos félicitations. Cette année, j'aurais aimé montrer à nos chers correspondants les talents de nos élèves en ce qui concerne l'art des sortilèges…

Il répéta la même chose en anglais, puis reprit en français :

– … mais, malheureusement, personne ne s'est présenté. Je sais pourtant que Mademoiselle Amélie Vermeil est très douée dans ce domaine…

Nouvelle pause pour traduire en anglais. J'étais mortifiée. C'était une blague ? Elle n'était vraiment pas drôle !

– … et je me demandais si peut-être elle accepterait de nous montrer ce qu'elle sait faire ?

Je me cramponnai à ma chaise, bien décidée à ne pas la quitter, tout en faisant vigoureusement non de la tête au directeur qui m'observait avec un sourire doucereux.

– Vas-y Amélie ! s'écria Perséphone, et sur le coup j'eus envie de lui fracasser une assiette sur le crâne.

– Allez Amley ! renchérit Roxanne.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Alors Barberousse fit la pire chose qu'elle eut pu jamais faire, celle qui me persuada que je détesterais cette fille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle dégaina sa baguette magique, la pointa sur moi et marmonna le sortilège du _Lashalbask_. Aussitôt, mes mains se détachèrent de la chaise et je fus projetée au sol. Je me relevai aussi vite que possible, les joues en feu, consciente que je venais de me taper la honte devant toute l'académie.

– Ah, très bien, elle se décide ! s'exclama le directeur.

Je lançai un regard noir à Barberousse qui me fit un clin d'œil amical. Cela me mit encore plus en rogne. Pourtant, cette colère se mua en frousse quand je réalisai que je devais monter sur scène et faire face à tous mes camarades.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Saleté de Barberousse !

Prudemment, je me mis en marche, jusqu'à atteindre l'estrade. Je montai les marches et arrivai à côté du directeur. Il descendit aussitôt, et me fit un signe discret pour que je parle au micro.

Bah bien sûr ! Parce que je devais faire un discours, à présent ?

Je m'en éloignai de quelques pas pour que mon intention soit claire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'étais stressée, honteuse. Et en plus, Armand Béryl me regardait. Je déglutis bruyamment.

Les élèves de l'orchestre se mirent à jouer, et je reconnus immédiatement la Valse des Fleurs de Tchaïkovski. Heureusement pour moi, ce morceau ne durait pas des heures.

Les premières notes, jouées par des violons, se mirent à retentir. Dépourvue d'idée, je lançai le premier sort qui me passait par la tête en murmurant :

– _Kalevala_ !

Un tourbillon de neige sortit de ma baguette et se mit à tournoyer près de moi. Je reculai de quelques pas et enchaînai avec un sort parfaitement inutile : les papillons de lumière. Une vingtaine de petits insectes lumineux apparurent et voletèrent près du tourbillon.

Un à un, les sortilèges défilaient, formant un tableau toujours plus beau. Des hommes élégants de neige dansaient avec des femmes minces et gracieuses fabriquées dans la lumière. Quand, à la fin, ils s'éparpillèrent en gerbes d'étincelles et de flocons dorés, toute la salle applaudit et je me surpris à sourire.

Oui, j'étais contente de ce que j'avais fait.

-X-X-

Cette Amélie est étonnante. Son spectacle m'a vraiment émerveillée. Le plus incroyable, je trouve, c'est qu'elle a tout improvisé.

– C'était génial, lui dis-je dès qu'elle nous rejoint sous les applaudissements nourris des élèves et des professeurs.

Elle me lance un regard froid et impénétrable, puis se tourne vers Roxanne et rougit sous ses compliments.

Ok. Au début j'étais sympa et j'essayais de faire ami-ami avec elle. Mais là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, dans le Réfectoire, le professeur Smith nous fait une annonce qui nous déprime tous.

– Vous allez suivre les cours en même temps que vos camarades. Eh bien, quoi ? Je vous avais déjà prévenus ! Vous ne pensiez pas que c'étaient des menaces en l'air ?

Bref, je reste avec Psyché pendant cette journée. Nous commençons par une matière dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler : la Physique de la Magie.

– Vous n'avez pas de cours de Physique de la Magie à Poudlard ? s'exclame Psyché, franchement étonnée. Mais alors tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la magie au niveau moléculaire ?

– Euh… non.

– Je vais t'expliquer vite-fait avant qu'on entre en cours, sinon tu ne comprendras rien. Tu as déjà entendu parler des électrons ?

Je hoche la tête tout en me demandant comment une Française ne parlant que couramment la langue de Shakespeare peut connaître ce mot en anglais.

– Les électrons tournent autour des noyaux des atomes, particules de la matière, c'est ça ? dis-je. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Il existe deux types d'électrons : les électrons naturels et les électrons magiques. Comme tu peux t'en douter, les objets magiques sont emprunts d'électrons magiques. Et un sortilège n'est rien d'autre qu'un jet d'atomes magiques.

– Et les sorciers ont eux aussi des électrons magiques ?

– C'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, les électrons sont produits par les cellules des sorciers et circulent un peu partout dans l'organisme, de molécule en molécule. Un certain nombre de gènes codent des molécules « magiques » mais s'il n'y en a pas assez, alors l'individu est un Cracmol.

– Les Moldus n'ont jamais remarqué qu'il y avait des électrons magiques ? je demande, un peu étonnée, et n'ayant suivi qu'à moitié son explication.

« Bien sûr que non. Ils sont trop bêtes pour cela. »

Tiens, Gondul, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va, vieille branche ?

« Je me promenée. Tu te rappelles, le soir où on est arrivée, je t'avais confié qu'il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans ce château ? »

Ouais ! Alors, c'est quoi ?

« Justement, je n'en sais toujours rien. C'est extrêmement frustrant. »

Je m'en doute.

– Seuls les appareils magiques, me répond Dal en me tenant la porte pour entrer dans la salle, sorciers par exemple, peuvent capter leurs images, du fait de leur caractère magique. Les appareils moldus en sont complètement incapables.

Le prof tape dans ses mains pour que le silence revienne dans sa salle de cours et je commence à m'installer à côté de Dal. Celle-ci trempe la pointe d'une plume hors de prix dans un élégant encrier, et déplace sa main au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin, prête à prendre note.

Je soupire. Ce cours va être difficile à vivre.

-X-X-

Deux heures après mon premier cours – Potions, vraiment moyen pour démarrer la journée si vous voulez mon avis –, Roxanne insista pour que nous allions chercher son amie Barberousse à la sortie de son cours. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui dire que nous avions cours de Défenses Face à la Magie Noire avec elle je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la voir. Elle m'horripilait, c'était tout.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes devant la salle. Roxanne me parla de sa famille, et parut désolée quand elle apprit que je n'avais pas de père.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

– Je dois pouvoir retrouver son nom, lui expliquai-je. Ma mère a gardé des lettres de lui, je crois. Il a bien dû les signer…

– Tu les as lues, ces lettres ?

– Non ! Ça ne regarde que ma mère.

– Ça te regarde un peu toi aussi quand même, opposa Roxanne. C'est ton père, Amley, ce sont tes parents. Tu as le droit de savoir, je pense.

Je n'eus rien à lui répondre, et de toute façon la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un flot d'élèves en sortit, les Anglais parlant avec animation de ce cours qu'ils ne suivaient pas à Poudlard. Personnellement, je les enviais. La Physique de la Magie n'était pas la matière la plus passionnante.

Une main s'accrocha au cadre de la porte, les jointures blanchies par un effort surhumain. Une autre main se planta à côté, et toutes deux tirèrent avec difficultés le corps fatigué de leur propriétaire. Barberousse, surjouant la terreur, titubante, la respiration erratique, s'approcha de Roxanne et lui agrippa les épaules. Les yeux fous, elle annonça dans un murmure :

– N'y va jamais… jamais… jamais…

– C'était si horrible que ça ? demanda Roxanne, sans se laisser démonter.

Aussitôt, Barberousse se redressa, ses yeux reprirent leur éclat un peu hautain, la force revint dans son corps.

– Nan, mais c'était rasoir. On y va ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Psyché Verdoré, qui souriait un peu en regardant sa correspondante.

Celle-ci acquiesça brièvement et entama une marche rapide dans les couloirs, vers notre salle de Défenses Face à la Magie Noire. Juste derrière, Roxanne et Barberousse discutaient tranquillement, riaient parfois. Cela me rappela douloureusement l'absence de mes trois amies, Yune, Cathy, et Violette. Elles me manquaient beaucoup.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours, les élèves entraient déjà. Nous nous dépêchâmes de les y suivre. Roxanne s'assit à côté de moi, et Ginger Enderson juste devant elle, à gauche de Psyché.

Je remarquai, surprise, qu'il y avait James Potter. Je balayai la pièce du regard : non, pourtant, pas d'Armand en vue… Que cela signifiait-il ? Je croyais que les correspondants ne devaient pas se quitter d'une semelle ?

Le professeur lança un léger sourire à mini-Potter qui répondit en hochant un peu la tête. Sur le coup, cela me parut étrange. Bien plus tard, j'appris de Roxanne qu'il était un membre de leur famille, le beau-frère de Fleur Weasley, l'une de ses tantes.

– Je suis le professeur Alias, se présenta notre professeur. J'ai décidé, pour ce cours de Défenses Face à la Magie Noire, de vous envoyer les uns les autres en duels. Anglais contre Français… Ce sera l'occasion de montrer ce que nous, nous valons, ajouta-t-il dans ma langue natale en riant.

Je grimaçai. J'étais une très mauvaise combattante, je me ferais laminer en moins de deux minutes. Le professeur Alias fit apparaître un long parchemin, et choisit un nom au hasard inscrit dessus :

– James Potter ! Pouvez-vous venir ici, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Mini-Potter se leva, fier comme un coq, et rejoignit le professeur de l'autre côté de son bureau.

– Et Amélie Vermeil, ajouta-t-il.

Comme de bien entendu, tout le monde tourna son regard vers moi comme un seul homme et put remarquer mes cheveux blancs et étranges. Je fermai les yeux, accusant le coup, puis les rouvris lentement et me levai à mon tour de ma chaise. Je rejoignis rapidement l'estrade devant le tableau noir, les joues un peu roses.

– Je vous dirai quand engager le combat. Tenez vous droit, vous montrerez l'exemple à tous vos camarades !

Je me demandai pendant un instant pourquoi il avait pris le parti de m'humilier devant tout le monde. Il savait très bien que j'étais incapable de me battre. Je compris bien vite : j'étais la seule à parler anglais.

Potter leva sa baguette, prêt à en découdre. Je frémis, et levai ma baguette à mon tour.

– Commencez !

Potter lança immédiatement un sortilège de Bloque-jambe. Je contrai en lançant un sort parfaitement au hasard, puis enchaînai avec un autre sans réfléchir.

– _Rhodocrino_ !

Ce n'était pas un sortilège offensif : je n'en connaissais aucun. Mais le regard furieux de James Potter me laissa penser qu'il aurait préféré souffrir un peu plutôt que de se retrouver avec des cheveux roses. Cela fit justement hurler de rire Barberousse, avec quelques autres élèves.

– _Tarentallegra_ ! s'écria-t-il, baguette pointée sur moi.

Je tentai vainement d'esquiver : mes jambes se mirent à danser malgré moi. Heureusement, j'étais habituée à lancer des sorts en me déplaçant, donc je pus lancer un nouveau :

– _Ropessa_!

James se retrouva affublé d'une robe rose pâle de princesse et d'un diadème en toc. A la suite de Barberousse, tout le monde se mit à rire. Furieux, il me lança quelques sortilèges très rapides et bien placés, assez impressionnants en fait… Au point que je me retrouvai bientôt à terre, la baguette loin devant moi et de la poussière plein les yeux. J'entendis la voix d'Alias demander à tous les élèves de former des groupes de deux pour se combattre les uns les autres, tandis que je me relevai difficilement. Quand je redressai la tête pour chercher ma baguette, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Potter.

J'avais tort, l'autre soir, en disant que les yeux d'Armand Béryl étaient plus beaux que les siens. En réalité, ils constituaient de très bons rivaux. Ils étaient captivants. Le fin tracé marron sombre autour de sa pupille se découpait sur un iris d'un bleu pâle saisissant.

Mes yeux pleuraient toujours de la poussière dans mes yeux, et je chassai rapidement les larmes en les cueillant au bout de mes doigts. Puis je tendis ma main vers Potter, qui tenait ma baguette. Il retira aussitôt son bras.

– Je te propose un marché. Je lève le sort qui te fait pleurer, et tu sors avec moi.

– Je te propose un marché, répliquai-je aussitôt. Tu me rends ma baguette et je n'arrangerai pas ton visage à l'instant comme je l'ai fait hier.

– Tu n'oserais pas, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de dire à Armand ce qui m'était arrivé à l'œil gauche…

Je me figeai.

– Si ça m'arrivait une deuxième fois, je crois que je n'essayerai même plus d'inventer des mensonges.

Je ris jaune en essayant de refouler ma panique.

– Tu as l'intention de dire que tu t'es fait frapper par une fille ? raillai-je.

– Parfois il faut savoir mettre son honneur de côté, rétorqua-t-il.

Je ne savais si cette phrase était sensée s'appliquer à lui ou à moi.

– Combien de temps ? demandai-je, les dents serrées.

– Oh, pas longtemps, répondit-il, son visage s'éclairant d'un beau sourire, comprenant qu'il avait gagné.

Je me relevai et lui arrachai ma baguette des mains. Il me lança un sortilège pour que mes yeux cessent de pleurer. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce sale serpent. Ma vengeance serait terrible.

Pour commencer, trouver un moyen de rendre ses cheveux perpétuellement fuchsia. Cela me paraissait être un bon début.

-X-X-

Le soir-même, dans le Réfectoire, Potter, avec son œil au beurre noir, s'approche de ma table, fier comme un coq, Amélie Vermeil au bras. Roxanne, Judith et moi le regardons deux secondes, puis reprenons notre conversation en l'ignorant totalement. Près de nous, Armand Béryl et le brun ténébreux futur-ex-de-Roxanne discutent avec Psyché Verdoré.

– J'ai gagné le pari, Ginger, dit-il en soulevant la main d'Amélie comme si c'était un trophée. Je suis sortie avec quelqu'un avant toi. Tu te rappelles l'enjeu du pari ? Tu dois me dire ce que tu fabriquais aux Archives…

Il plaisante ou quoi ? Légèrement (très légèrement, je vous assure) paniquée, je regarde Vermeil qui a l'air dégoûtée. Le rouge de ses joues est probablement dû à la présence des deux soit disant « beaux gosses » en face de moi… ou peut-être à la honte de s'être fait avoir. Il a dû la convaincre d'une façon ou d'une autre de sortir avec lui, parce qu'elle n'en éprouve clairement aucun plaisir.

– Il se croit malin, avec son œil au beurre noir ? songe tout haut Dal.

– C'est trop tard, Potter, je lui réponds. Moi aussi, je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

– Ah oui ? me demande-t-il d'un air narquois. Avec ton ami imaginaire, je suppose ?

– Aussi imaginaire qu'Armand Béryl peut l'être.

Silence. Amélie se crispe brusquement, Judith et Roxanne se tournent vers moi avec étonnement, Potter hausse un sourcil méprisant, et Psyché traduit à ses amis qui n'ont évidemment rien compris. Armand tourne sa tête vers moi, souriant. L'autre fait la tronche. Le brun a perdu sa longueur d'avance dans son pari.

Je me lève, fait le tour de la table et m'assois directement sur les genoux d'Armand. Il a l'air aux anges. Potter, beaucoup moins. Je lui lance un grand sourire. Armand, ce sale pervers, en profite pour tourner mon visage vers lui et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bon, ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable, mais ça me gêne un peu, quand même, d'embrasser un parfait inconnu. Malheureusement, je suis obligée de jouer le jeu ou bien Potter se rendra compte de la supercherie.

« Toutes ces combines, c'est tellement… »

Humain ? Je suis d'accord.

« Tu me dégoûtes. A t'abaisser à faire… ça, pour de malheureuses paroles jetées en l'air. »

Les Gryffondors ont une parole, Gondul. Nos paroles ne sont jamais « jetées en l'air » comme tu le dis si bien. Et je ne m'abaisse pas, j'enfonce Potter. Grosse nuance.

– Alors Potter, lui dis-je la bouche en cœur, en parvenant à m'extraire de l'étreinte du blond, que faisais-tu dans la forêt interdite ?

– On sait très bien toi et moi que je suis le premier à être sorti avec quelqu'un, gronde Potter.

– On sait très bien toi et moi que tu l'as forcée à sortir avec toi.

– Match nul, alors, conclut l'idiot de service.

Je m'apprête à riposter, quand je me fais interrompre :

« Aie au moins la bonne foi de reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort, Gondul… »

Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu te prends pour ma conscience.

« C'est normal, il faut bien que quelqu'un tienne ce rôle vu que tu n'en as pas. »

Tu peux parler, madame la meurtrière !

D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas tort… Hmm…

– D'accord, dis-je avec force efforts. Match nul.

Amélie se retourne aussitôt vers Potter et lui colle une baffe magistrale. La plus belle baffe que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie ! Sonore, rapide, nette, qui laisse une grosse trace rouge de main sur la joue et qui fait retourner les têtes de tout le Réfectoire. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non ! Elle prend aussi la peine de lui lancer un sort pour rosir ses cheveux. C'est la plus belle rupture à laquelle j'ai jamais assisté. Je m'apprête à la féliciter quand je la vois me lancer un regard furieux à moi aussi.

Je réalise alors que je suis toujours sur les genoux de ce type dont elle est amoureuse. S'il pouvait arrêter de jouer avec mes cheveux, d'ailleurs, ce serait bien. Il va se coincer les doigts dedans tellement ils sont emmêlés et j'aimerais bien m'épargner cette humiliation. Quoi qu'il en soit : avant, elle me détestait parce que j'avais dit du mal de ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle a une VRAIE bonne raison de me haïr.

Bienvenue dans le vaste club de mes ennemies, Vermeil.

De toute façon, je m'en fiche qu'elle soit triste ou non. Je lui ai déclaré la guerre, vous vous souvenez ? C'était la première bataille, je l'ai gagnée haut la main, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant… longtemps.

– C'est marrant, constate Judith en remuant sa purée du bout de sa fourchette. Au bout de trois jours, vous vous êtes chacune fait un petit ami, et moi pas.

Elle n'a pas conscience d'avoir cruellement manqué de tact, mais Roxanne et moi ne disons rien. C'est un peu compréhensible, de son point de vue. C'est elle, la fille populaire, celle qui sort avec des garçons après les avoir connus pendant trois jours ou moins. Sauf que ce coup-ci, les deux garçons cherchaient une fille assez romantique pour tomber dans le panneau et une autre avec des plans bien précis en tête pour accepter de servir à l'autre en même temps qu'elle se servirait de lui.

– Oh, ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, t'en fais pas, je lui réponds. Je te laisse le mien quand tu veux, j'ajoute en me levant pour échapper à l'étreinte insupportable d'Armand.

– Non merci. J'ai pas très envie de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a osé faire un p… euh, qui a osé être aussi collant avec toi.

Bien rattrapé. Elle n'est pas sensée être au courant du fait que les garçons ont parié, c'est un secret que m'a confié Dal. Celle-ci n'a rien remarqué et continue de manger.

– Enfin le week-end, soupire Roxanne pour relancer la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

– Si tu veux, Ginger, propose ma correspondante, je t'emmène avec moi à la Vieille Ville. C'est juste à côté et c'est plutôt sympa.

– On pourra venir aussi ? demande Judith.

– Bien sûr, mais je pense que vous devrez venir avec vos correspondantes dans ce cas.

OoOoO

Mais Lumina, la correspondante de Judith, voulait y aller avec ses amis, qui étaient au moins une dizaine. Pratiquement tous avaient un correspondant… Et tous les correspondants anglais en question voulaient y aller avec leurs amis.

Résultat : le lendemain matin, dans le Hall d'Entrée, tous les sixième et septième années sans exception, toutes écoles confondues, attendaient dans le Hall.


	38. 38 La Vieille Ville

…Résultat, le lendemain, tout le monde était dans le Hall. J'avais laissé Roxanne avec Barberousse et la poupée barbie (décidément, ma correspondante avait une étrange façon de choisir ses amies), et j'attendais près des ascenseurs magiques le signal pour que nous descendions.

– Hey, Amélie.

Oh non. Oh non pas lui. Non non non… C'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, puis plaquais un sourire léger sur mes lèvres et me tournai, le visage avenant mais légèrement crispé, vers André Béryl.

Celui qui était le frère d'Armand Béryl, mais aussi mon meilleur ami, que je suspectais d'être attiré par moi et à qui je n'avais pas parlé sérieusement depuis bien longtemps. Je cherchais à l'éviter… Et il avait fini par me trouver.

– Salut, André.

Pas de « Hey Andros » comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Mon ton était plat, pas d'enjouement ou de gaité dans ma voix. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs.

Malheureusement, j'avais oublié qu'André ne remarquait pas grand-chose à part les menus au Réfectoire qui revenaient deux fois à l'identique dans la semaine. Il ne vit que mon sourire (froid, mais il ne le nota pas) et le sien s'élargit.

– On reste ensemble pendant la visite de la Vieille Ville ?

– Ok.

Et zut. Ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Il me restait une maigre chance de ne pas avoir de déclaration aujourd'hui :

– Où est Ben ?

– Avec son correspondant. Il compte rester avec lui.

– Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai bien envie de passer la journée avec lui aussi.

Mine déconfite que je fis semblant de ne pas voir sur le visage d'André.

– Et puis de toute façon, j'y vais aussi avec ma correspondante. Et toi ? Tu viens avec le tiens ? On pourra rester tous ensemble…

Je soufflai. J'avais réussi à tourner la situation à mon avantage. Je savais qu'André n'aurait jamais le cran de me dire « non, restons seuls tous les deux ». En fait, je comptais sur cette timidité qu'il avait parfois, en ce qui concernait cet aveu d'attirance envers moi : j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'oserait jamais me le dire.

– Ah non, je ne viens pas avec le mien, me répondit-il. C'est un crétin, tu ne t'imagines même pas… Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il va manger le soir !

Je mordis ma lèvre pour me retenir d'éclater de rire. C'était lui, André Béryl, qui disait une chose pareille ? Le gourmand invétéré de notre bande ?

Notre bande. Yune, Catherine, Violette, Ben, André et moi. Tous les six, on formait une belle bande d'amis. Dommage qu'elle soit brisée maintenant.

-X-X-

Alors que nous peaufinons le plan pour Roxanne dans ses moindres détails, au mot près, la porte de l'un de ces ascenseurs bizarres s'ouvre Le professeur Lombrat, la jeune femme qui nous a fait visiter le château, en sort en compagnie d'un autre adulte d'une trentaine d'années que je n'ai jamais vu. Celui-ci parle vite et fort, et a l'air encore plus emprunt de sa personne que Potter, c'est dire.

– C'est qui, lui ?

– Ça, c'est le professeur Matterhorn, il enseigne le vol aux premières année et aux élèves de l'école des Sports.

Nous nous tournons toutes les trois vers la personne qui vient de parler. Une Française, juste à côté d'Angèle Champrun. Oh, misère, pas Champrun. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oubliée.

– Cool, dis-je. Merci.

Mais je sais que je ne vais pas m'en tirer pas à si bon compte.

« Aurais-tu peur d'elle ? »

Non mais tu plaisantes ? C'est juste que j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, démonter les gens c'est fatiguant parfois.

Gondul se posta en face des deux pintades et les observa un court instant.

« A mon avis, tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour les 'démolir', comme tu dis. »

Que tu crois.

– Donc tu vois, ça c'est Enderson, l'imbécile dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, dit Champrun à sa correspondante.

– C'est vrai qu'on la voit de loin, avec ses cheveux carotte, répond-elle.

– Elle est vraiment fringuée n'importe comment, renchérit l'autre en me regardant de haut en bas avec un petit air méprisant.

– Bizarre qu'elle soit amie avec des gens qui savent bien s'habiller.

En effet, Roxanne et Judith, au contraire de moi-même, prennent toujours au moins dix minutes par jour pour se maquiller et choisir leurs vêtements pendant le week-end. Moi, j'emploie ces dix minutes pour me réveiller. Ou pour me rendormir, selon mon humeur.

Toujours est-il que les remarques acerbes des deux commères me passent totalement au-dessus de la tête. C'est pas vraiment sur mon apparence qu'elles arriveront à me blesser.

– Cool, merci, je répète, avec la même platitude que tout à l'heure.

Champrun fronce les sourcils. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que je démarre au quart de tour.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, Enderson ? T'as plus rien à dire ? T'es incapable de nous répondre ou quoi ?

J'aperçois des gens nous entourer du coin de l'œil, dont la fille aux cheveux blancs, Amélie, et celle aux cheveux bleus. Même Psyché Verdoré a daigné arrêter sa conversation avec le grand blond – mon petit ami – pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passe.

Zut. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'entrer en jeu, maintenant.

– Tu as un problème Champrun ? D'où te viens cette mauvaise humeur ? Ah, ne dis rien, c'est sans doute à cause de ce gros bouton rouge sur ton nez.

Par un mouvement réflexe, Angèle porte sa main à son nez, légèrement paniquée. Mais son amie l'arrête derechef et lui marmonne quelque chose en français, sans doute pour lui dire que j'ai menti.

– Malheureusement pour toi, c'est pas sur mon physique que tu pourras m'attaquer, ricane-t-elle.

– Là, tu me donnes le bâton pour que je te frappe, Champrun. T'as raison, c'est pas sur ton physique que je vais m'attaquer mais plutôt sur ton intelligence là, y'aura aucun problème, vu comme elle est limitée.

Elle se met de nouveau à rire de façon extrêmement méprisante.

– Je t'inspire tant que ça, pour que tu cherches des thèmes d'insulte ?

– Ta bêtise décuple mon imagination, je rétorque. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu touches le fond de l'imbécillité. Mais non, tu creuses toujours… C'est beau, cette persévérance. Caractéristique des Poufsouffles d'ailleurs.

– Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de ma maison, Enderson.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui va m'en empêcher, blaireau.

– Rien n'arrête les bouffondors, n'est-ce pas ?

Les quoi ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu, avant !

– T'aimes pas beaucoup ce nom, hein ? dit-elle.

– Tu préfères sans doute les Poupoufs ?

– Ça, ça s'applique plutôt à toi !

– Moi, une pouffe ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

– Regarde tes vêtements, enfin ! T'as jamais remarqué que ta robe était trop courte ?

Mince ! Elle date au moins de ma quatrième année, celle-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans ma valise ? Je le jure, dès que je rentre, je range ma chambre. Ou pas.

– J'ai voulu m'habiller comme toi, je lui explique patiemment.

– Tu parles, ça sort des poubelles ton truc !

– Non, le nom exact de la chose dans ta chambre c'est « placard ». Pas poubelle. Plaaa-caard, Pouuu-beeelle. Répète après moi, tu verras la différence c'est pas compliqué.

Pendant que Champrun fulmine, la correspondante française de celle-ci a croisé le regard d'Amélie Vermeil.

– Amélie ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demande-t-elle en anglais d'un air parfaitement hypocrite.

– Greta Lebrun, quel plaisir de te revoir, répond-elle.

– Alors comme ça, tu es sortie avec le mec aux cheveux roses ? De tout Poudlard, tu as choisis celui-là ? Franchement…

– Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, Grota, je rétorque en prenant part à la conversation, dans un élan de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi.

Silence brusque. Puis murmures. Sourires discrets qui naissent sur les lèvres des spectateurs. Et bientôt, un gloussement.

– Comment tu m'as appelé ? énonce lentement Lebrun, fulminant.

« C'est Greta son nom, pas Grota. Grota, ça veut dire Gros Tas en anglais. »

Je m'impressionne moi-même. J'arrive à insulter les gens dans leur langue sans m'en rendre compte ! Ca mérite au moins des applaudissements.

– Grota. Ce nom te va si bien, je réponds calmement, avec un sourire éblouissant.

Champrun s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais je lui conseille aussitôt :

– Surtout ne fais rien, sinon tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure…

Elle se jette sur moi, toutes griffes dehors. Ce à quoi je m'attendais parfaitement. Pour la forcer à faire quelque chose, suffit de lui demander le contraire ! Je me prends deux ou trois coups de griffes avant qu'on ne soit séparées.

Car quand je disais qu'elle s'en prendrait plein la figure, je ne faisais pas allusion à moi-même… mais aux professeurs.

– Vous n'avez pas honte ? s'écrie le professeur Smith, hors de lui. Une élève de ma maison, en plus ! J'enlève vingt points à Poufsouffle !

Oh, il doit être pote avec Nazaire Londubat, lui aussi enlève des points à sa propre maison.

Furieux, il traîne Champrun hors de la salle en hurlant des imprécations. C'est ce qu'on appelle une sortie remarquée. Lebrun, énervée, me lance un regard noir puis part rejoindre ses amies.

-X-X-

A cet instant, Barberousse avait l'air tellement fière d'elle, satisfaite de sa personne, que j'avais envie de me défouler sur elle. Elle était mesquine : elle venait de le prouver en excitant la colère de cette fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle la frappe.

Barberousse se tourna vers moi et me dit, sans un sourire :

– Quand on est poli, on dit merci.

– Te dire merci irait contre mes principes.

– Et c'est quoi, au juste, tes principes ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

– De ne pas faire enfler la tête des gens déjà vaniteux.

– Je ne suis pas vaniteuse !

– Bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

– Enchantée, votre Altesse.

–- Ok, peut-être pas de la vanité. Mais de la suffisance. Comme si tu te sentais la personne la plus importante sur terre. Comme si tu étais différente et au-dessus des autres. Mais non, désolée, tu es comme nous, sinon plus bas que nous. Désolée, mais tu es une fille inintéressante et parfaitement banale.

Une pointe d'amusement que je ne m'explique pas luisit dans ses yeux, remplacée très rapidement par cette fierté incommensurable.

– Plaire à tout le monde, c'est plaire à n'importe qui, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Et plaire à personne, c'est quoi ?

Sur cette dernière réplique, je fis volte-face et me rendis dans l'ascenseur en verre.

-X-X-

Alors elle, dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard, elle va comprendre sa souffrance.

– Elle est sympa, tu sais, plaide Roxanne.

– Sympa ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Elle me descend dès qu'elle me croise !

– Aie la décence de comprendre que tout le monde ne peut pas aimer ton fichu caractère, Gin, me rappelle Judith.

– Oui, mais quand même… je boude.

Nous sommes entraînées par un mouvement de foule vers les ascenseurs. Nous nous retrouvons tassés à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, dont les larges portes en verre se referment. Nous descendons lentement, de plus en plus profondément… Quand le mécanisme s'arrête, les portes se rouvrent automatiquement. Tous les élèves sortent.

Nous sommes au pied de la Tour, à l'intérieur cependant. Il manque une partie du mur, et les dalles sur lesquelles nous marchons sont recouvertes d'eau au bout de la plate-forme. Sur la surface scintillante du lac flottent quelques immenses barques, bien plus grandes que celles de Poudlard.

– Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on va à la Vieille Ville, dit quelqu'un près de moi, qui semble avoir lu dans mes pensées.

Je me retourne : il s'agit de Perséphone Verdoré. Elle a les cheveux bleu turquoise, les yeux roses et un visage débordant de malice. Elle me fait penser à une petite fille.

– Tu aimes Beauxbâtons ? me demande-t-elle.

– Mouais… Poudlard, c'est mieux, dis-je en souriant. Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une espèce de furet ailé blanc vient de me grimper sur la jambe. Ses yeux dorés me font craquer.

– Ooooh, c'est trop mignon ! s'attendrit Roxanne.

Cela a le don de faire apparaître un franc sourire sur le visage de Perséphone.

– Si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe. C'est un badgie, il y en a plein l'île et ce sont les pires chapardeurs que tu puisses imaginer.

– Quelqu'un a vu ma montre ? s'exclame quelqu'un dans la foule, au moment même où j'en aperçois une dans les petites pattes de l'animal.

Je lui arrache l'objet, et la bestiole s'énerve. Il se met à me griffer. Je dégaine alors ma baguette, mais avant même d'avoir pu penser à un sort, il s'envole pour atterrir plus loin, près d'autres élèves.

Je regarde la montre. Pas vraiment jolie. Je lève la tête et fait face à Abercrombie.

– C'est la tienne, boulet ?

– Pas de nom de vêtement aujourd'hui ? dit-il en la récupérant.

– Non, mais j'ai des noms d'oiseau si tu veux.

Il s'éloigne sans faire attention à moi plus longtemps et je me tourne vers Perséphone, souriant d'autant plus.

– Je comprends que les gens ne s'entendent pas très bien avec toi. Bon, je vais rejoindre mes amies…

– Tu n'as pas de correspondante ? demande Roxanne.

– Si, elle s'appelle Emma, Emma Jones. Je l'ai vue une seule fois depuis le début du voyage.

Tu m'étonnes.

OoOoO

Notre barque accoste après cinq minutes de voyage à ce qui ressemble à un petit port. Des marins attachent les embarcations avec de solides cordes, enroulées magiquement autour de bollards. Devant nous, le village s'étend.

On dirait un village de montagne, avec ses allées pentues. Les rues ne sont pas dallées mais en terre battue, et les petites maisons en pierre demeurent serrées les unes contre les autres. Certaines sont couvertes de lierre et de plantes grimpantes, et les murs réfléchissent la lumière éclatante du soleil. Des petits vieux s'accoudent aux rebords des fenêtres pour regarder les arrivants.

– Il est adorable, ce village, je commente.

Je me mets à me promener en compagnie de Judith, sa correspondante Lumina et une fille blonde que je n'ai jamais vue. Celle-ci parle avec Lumina, l'air bougon.

– Jude… C'est qui, la blonde ?

– Zelda Hobraque, une fille de l'école des Sports.

– Ah, et… pourquoi elle fait cette tête ?

– Elle est avec Lenny Perry.

Comme je la comprends ! Lenny Perry, vous vous souvenez ? La Serdaigle qui a piqué Peterson à Judith pendant le bal de Halloween.

Les deux Françaises, tout en continuant de discuter, entrent le plus naturellement du monde dans une boutique sombre. La devanture, peinte d'un bleu profond, est écaillée et donne un air lugubre à la petite bâtisse. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres argentées d'une écriture singulière se tordent comme des serpents excités.

– _Song_, lit Judith. Bizarre. On entre quand même ?

Je pousse la porte, et une petite sonnette se fait entendre. A l'intérieur, il fait frais et cela sent le renfermé. La pièce est mal éclairée, aussi ma vue met-elle un peu de temps avant de s'habituer.

Les murs sont recouverts de livres dont seules les cotes très minces sont visibles. Devant nous, des bacs remplis d'objets carrés et plats, rassemblés pêle-mêle, sont placés les uns à côté des autres de façon à former trois petites allées. Je me rapproche, et vois alors que ces objets ne sont autres que…

– Des pochettes de vinyles ! s'écrie Judith, dans le silence de la boutique. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de musique sorcières !

– Ce ne sont pas que des groupes sorciers, dis-je en en brandissant quelques unes. Regarde… Beatles, Rolling Stones… Tiens, les Bizarr'Sisters. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait en trouver.

– En France, on écoute des musiques sur de vieux lecteurs de disques, qui ressemblent beaucoup à ceux des moldus, explique une voix près de moi.

Je me retourne : c'est Psyché qui nous a rejointes.

– Pas en Angleterre ? poursuit-elle.

– Non, répond Judith. Les musiques sont enregistrées grâce à un sort dans la baguette, et on peut écouter la chanson en l'envoyant dans un lecteur.

– Bizarre, dit Dal. Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle en sortant d'un tas de poussière une autre pochette. The Animals ! Ca faisait une éternité que je cherchais cet album !

– C'est quoi, ça ? je demande, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce groupe.

– Ce sont des moldus. Vraiment de la musique géniale. Je te ferai écouter, si tu veux… Ce soir par exemple.

Elle sourit de cette dernière remarque, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Elle doit me cacher quelque chose… Mais plutôt que de me l'expliquer, elle s'éloigne pour payer sa trouvaille.

En sortant, nous croisons Philip Downs et Freddy Kreeps, accompagnés d'un garçon brun que je ne connais pas mais qui ressemble énormément à l'autre crétin de Béryl. Son frère, sans doute. Il n'a pas l'air extrêmement heureux.

– Il cherche une fille, m'explique Downs. Emilie ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Amélie ? propose Judith.

Le Français tourne aussitôt la tête vers nous et se met à nous parler dans sa langue.

– Il est débile ou quoi ? Hé, je ne parle pas français, moi !

« Il vous demande juste où est Amélie. »

Il peut crever pour que je le lui dise. Sauf s'il veut lui taper dessus, dans ce cas je veux bien l'aider à chercher.

OoOoO

– J'ai faim, dit Philip.

– Vous êtes des ventres sur pattes. Il n'est que midi, remarque Judith en entendant un clocher sonner douze coups.

– Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où manger, s'écrie John Crease, déterminé.

Nous nous sommes baladés pendant deux bonnes heures. C'est un village drôlement sympa, en fait. En plein soleil. Parce que Pré-au-Lard, à chaque fois qu'on y va, il pleut. Je trouve que ça craint, personnellement.

Bref, tous les quatre – le p'tit Béryl nous ayant faussé compagnie pour chercher la fille aux cheveux blancs – nous nous sommes complètement paumés. On s'est tellement éloignés que nous sommes arrivés à une partie du village pas commerçante du tout. Certaines maisons sont en ruines.

– On est mal partis…

Je m'apprête à acquiescer à ce que vient de dire Judith, quand je sens un truc humide sur mes doigts. Je me mets à hurler et fais volte face, baguette en main.

Une chèvre ?

– C'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclame Crease.

Je m'éloigne d'un pas. L'animal bêle et se rapproche de moi pour essayer de me lécher la main à nouveau. Berk !

– Quelqu'un a du savon sur lui ? C'est dégueulasse !

– Oui, bien sûr, ironise Judith. J'ai toujours du savon dans mes poches.

Cette sale bête se rapproche de moi et frotte sa tête contre mes vêtements. Je remarque alors quelque chose d'étrange : la bestiole est ailée.

– Encore un mutant ! s'écrie Downs en levant les bras au ciel. Merlin, qu'avons-nous fait de si répréhensible pour que tu t'acharnes autant sur nos pauvres destins ?

– Ne le frappe pas, Gin, m'ordonne Judith en voyant que je levais la main. Si ça se trouve, cette chèvre peut te tuer d'un coup de corne. C'est un animal magique, après tout.

Ah. D'où les cornes violettes qui n'ont rien de moldu.

La chèvre ailée se met à me mordiller ma cape et à la tirer vers elle.

– Arrière, sale bête !

– Je crois qu'il veut jouer avec toi, remarque John.

– Rien à battre. Ouste ! Du balai !

– Bon, où peut-on trouver à manger ? s'interroge tout haut Philip, ignorant cruellement mes malheurs.

L'animal bêle, puis me tire avec plus de force vers une ruelle. Je me vois forcée d'avancer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

– Si ça se trouve, elle va nous mener à une boulangerie ! s'enthousiasme Philip.

– Philip… je marmonne, excédée. Je veux pas te faire de la peine, mais j'y crois pas trop.

– Sans blague, le truc a l'air intelligent. Tu peux nous amener au centre-ville ? demande Judith en se penchant vers la chèvre.

Celle-ci bêle à nouveau, lâche ma cape – je sens que je vais la balancer dès que je trouverai une poubelle – et se met à trottiner devant nous. Nous la suivons. Et un quart d'heure de marche plus tard…

– Elle nous a vraiment menés à une boulangerie ! s'écrie Downs, des larmes d'émotion aux yeux (et j'exagère à peine).

Nous sommes dans un quartier du village moins abandonné que tout à l'heure, devant une pâtisserie coquette aux murs blanc cassé. Une sorcière passe sa tête par l'une des fenêtres.

– Ah, voilà ma petite Bessie ! ! s'exclame-t-elle en voyant la chèvre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Elle lève la tête vers nous et dit alors :

– Si ce ne sont pas les petits élèves de Poudlard ! Vous vous êtes perdus ?

– Vous avez à manger ?

Philip se prit deux coups dans la tête, de la part de Judith et de moi-même.

– Mais euh ! J'ai faim !

Nous entrons à l'intérieur de la boutique et mon nez est assailli par l'odeur chaude et agréable du pain en train de cuire. J'ai la surprise d'y trouver Psyché Verdoré, accompagnée de sa sœur aux cheveux bleus et d'une troisième fille aux cheveux blonds.

– Tiens ! s'étonne Dal en nous voyant entrer. Je croyais qu'on était les seules à connaître cet endroit. Mais pourquoi vous êtes venus avec un drandomien ?

– Un quoi ?

– Le truc qui te mord la cape, Ginger, c'est un drandomien. On en élève pas mal, à Laputa, pour leur lait principalement. En tout cas, on dirait que Bessie t'aime bien.

– J'aimerais mieux pas, dis-je en geignant.

Les trois Françaises éclatent de rire et la blonde s'approche du drandomien. Elle lui dit quelque chose en français et l'animal trottine à l'extérieur, avant de prendre son envol et de disparaître derrière les maisons.

La blonde commande quelque chose à la boulangère en français, et celle-ci leur tend en souriant trois sachets tous préparés relativement gros. Perséphone sort une bourse de son sac et donne un gallion à la vendeuse.

– Et vous, vous prenez quoi ? dit-elle alors en nous regardant.

OoOoO

Après nous être bourrés de pâtisseries _à la française__* _plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, Perséphone, Psyché et Pandore – la blonde, qui s'est avérée être la troisième des triplées Verdoré – nous ont raccompagnés au port. Perséphone nous a alors mystérieusement demandé :

– Vous avez des robes de soirée ?

– Euh… Je crois que Judith en a toujours assez pour trois…

– Ça fera l'affaire alors.

Elle a regardé d'un côté, de l'autre, puis nous a fait un signe discret pour que nous nous rapprochions d'elle.

– Ce soir, a-t-elle chuchoté, j'organise une fête clandestine. Soyez bien habillés à dix heures trente. Vos correspondants vous accompagneront, ils sont aussi invités. Croyez-moi, ça en vaudra la peine !


	39. 39 Festivités à la Française

– Habille-toi, on y va dans dix minutes, m'ordonne Psyché.

– Mais je te dis que je n'ai rien à me mettre !

– Peu importe. Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos.

Je soupire lourdement.

– Je ne vais quand même pas mettre un simple jean !

L'une des Françaises qui partage la chambre de Psyché s'approche de moi et me fourre une robe dans les mains.

– Et maintenant, fiche-nous la paix.

Puis elle repart se préparer.

Je fixe son dos quelques instants, arrêtée net dans mes plaintes bruyantes. Puis je jette un œil à ce qu'elle m'a donné. C'est une robe noire toute simple, sans manches, et aux bords couverts de paillettes.

– Je ne mettrai jamais une chose pareille, je déclare.

– Arrête d'embêter tout le monde et mets la robe, dit Psyché en me jetant un regard lourd de menaces.

J'arrête aussitôt de me plaindre et je commence à me déshabiller.

-X-X-

Je jetai un œil à la petite robe violette que Violette avait laissée ici. Elle était assez courte, mais ça pouvait aller.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je en la montrant à Roxanne qui se maquillait dans la salle de bains.

– Très jolie !

J'enfilai la robe et remontai la fermeture éclair dans mon dos quand Roxanne me dit :

– Tu sais, Amley… Pour Ginger…

Je me figeai à l'énoncé de ce prénom détesté.

– Elle est pas si méchante que ça. Un peu trop franche… mais c'est tout.

Et un peu trop proche d'Armand, aussi. Cette fille, c'était le diable. Je ne répondis rien, et j'entendis Roxanne soupirer.

– Tu sais, tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est dire que tes cheveux ont une couleur bizarre… Mais elle disait ça pour rire. Elle a bien conscience que ses cheveux à elle sont bizarre aussi.

Pas autant que les miens. Mais je détestais cette fille pour d'autres raisons que ce que Roxanne pouvait s'imaginer.

-X-X-

Nous arrivons un peu avant l'heure devant le lieu de la fête : nous sommes face à des maisons au ras de l'eau, complètement abandonnées. Nous entrons à l'intérieur il fait noir comme dans un four. Dal me prend le poignet et me guide jusqu'au fond, l'air assurée, et murmure un _Alohomora_ pour faire s'ouvrir une porte cachée. Celle-ci révèle, juste derrière, une grande pièce au plafond haut et voûté. D'un côté, une scène. De l'autre, un bar et des tables. Au milieu, une piste de danse.

Sur la scène, quelques garçons sont en train d'effectuer des réglages. Ils font partie du groupe de musique de Psyché, les Tender Gun, et sont chargés de mettre l'ambiance.

– _Berling, fais chier, merde !_* s'écrie Psyché en français à l'adresse d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, une cannette de soda de marque sorcière dans la main. _Tu pourrais pas nous faire des micros normaux, pour une fois ?_ *

– _Désolé Dal, je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main_*, répond-il avec un large sourire. _Et ne te plains pas, l'autre chanteur aura une batte de Quidditch. Une canette, ce n'est pas si mal !_*

Les élèves commencent à arriver dans la pièce. Perséphone court dans tous les sens pour distribuer les tâches à tout le monde : le brun ténébreux de Roxanne et mini-Béryl sont au bar, trois filles sont chargées de rester sobres pour surveiller les gens trop bourrés, une autre doit rester près de la porte et sortir régulièrement pour vérifier que personne ne se noie dans le lac… Toute cette organisation me fait sourire : j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de fêtes a lieu.

Et puis bientôt, Psyché abaisse sa main sur sa guitare pour jouer le premier accord de la soirée.

Toute la foule d'élèves réunis se déchaîne sur le rythme endiablé de la chanson choisie, quelques filles hurlent de joie en entendant le chanteur user de sa voix langoureuse et rêche. J'évite soigneusement le blond Béryl et reste avec mes amies. Judith se lance enfin à la pêche aux garçons, et au bout d'une heure elle est assise sur les genoux d'un inconnu, riant à ses blagues sans doute pas très drôles. Roxanne et moi échangeons un regard et éclatons de rire.

A partir de ce moment, les choses deviennent floues. Je me souviens d'un verre de vodka des elfes… ou deux… ou trois. Après ça, j'ai dansé avec pas mal de Français, et même un ou deux élèves de Poudlard. Le moment où les choses redeviennent nettes dans ma mémoire, c'est celui-ci :

– Et maintenant, clame Psyché dans son micro, une musique dédiée à ma correspondante, à qui j'ai promis de lui faire écouter.

Je balance mes mains autour des épaules d'un garçon qui se trouvait par hasard dans le coin et le serre contre moi en entendant les premières notes à la guitare d'un slow.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun..._

Ça me rappelle quelque chose, cette musique.

Tiens, ça sent bon. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur quelque part. Non, pas dans ma chambre… Mais à Poudlard, ça c'est sûr. Juste à Poudlard… ? Chez Judith ? Nan. Chez Roxanne ?... non plus. Ca sent… la menthe.

Bon sang !

– Potter ? je m'exclame, ahurie.

– Il t'en aura fallu, du temps, me répond mon danseur.

Bonté divine. Je danse un slow avec Potter.

– Tu ne t'en vas pas ? me demande-t-il, moqueur. Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

– Nan, tu sens bon, je réponds sans réfléchir. Tu sens la menthe.

Gondul, devant moi sur la piste, se prend la tête dans les mains. Potter rit doucement.

– T'es complètement bourrée.

– Mais noooon.

– "Tu sens bon"... Je te ressortirai ça, demain.

– Tu connais les Beatles ?

– Un peu, répond-il, désarçonné par mon brusque changement de sujet de conversation.

– Tu me fais penser à l'une de leurs chansons.

– Laquelle ? _You really got a hold on me_?

– Nan. _I'm a loser_.

Gloussements. De ma part. Ensuite, il y a un gros trou noir. Et puis je me retrouve devant l'eau du lac, fascinante, brillante. J'ai envie de plonger dedans, mais un bras me retient.

– Mais lâche-moi… Je veux nager…

– Mauvaise idée, me répond-on d'une voix amusée.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Pandore Verdoré. Ses cheveux blonds scintillent à la lumière de la Lune.

– T'as de beaux cheveux, je remarque en les observant.

Elle se mord les lèvres en souriant.

– T'es vraiment complètement bourrée, toi.

– Mais nooooon ! J'vais très, très, très bien. Juré. Dis donc, c'est qui ta correspondante à toi ?

– Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vue pour l'instant dit-elle en me prenant le bras et en m'entraînant vers la salle de fête. A vrai dire, je l'évite. Elle me fait un peu peur.

– Attends, c'est Hedvig Virtanen ? je m'exclame, surprise.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, étonnée. On dirait un oiseau.

– Tu ressembles à un oiseau, je dis tout haut.

– Alors je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué son côté flippant… réfléchit-elle sans faire attention à ce que je viens de dire. Elle est vraiment bizarre, en ce moment. Elle sourit toute seule, et quand on lui demande pourquoi, elle s'énerve.

– Tu ressembles à un oiseau, je répète. C'est drôle.

Je me mets à glousser. Pandore soupire.

– Bah, laisse tomber. Viens, je te ramène.

OoOoO

Le réveil est très dur. J'ai terriblement mal à la tête.

– Prends ça, me dit quelqu'un en me mettant une fiole dans les mains.

Sans réfléchir, j'avale le contenu d'un trait. Une minute plus tard, je me sens parfaitement bien et ouvre les yeux.

– C'est une potion anti… euh… hésite Dal. Je ne sais pas dire ça en anglais. Tu sais, tu n'as pas mal à la tête après avoir bu de l'alcool.

– Une potion anti-gueule de bois, je la corrige. Merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Une heure de l'après-midi.

Soudain, c'est comme si on m'avait donné une gifle : je revois en un instant toute ma soirée d'hier. Gloussements y compris. Ça y est, je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu toute crédibilité.

Mais il y a pire. Merlin, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

– Je n'ai pas dansé avec Potter, hein ? je demande d'une faible voix.

– Je crains que si, répond d'une voix plate Psyché en s'habillant. Pendant que je chantais _House of the Rising Sun_ des Animals.

Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, je lui ai dit qu'il sentait bon.

… Je veux mourir.

OoOoO

Ce que j'aimerais, là, c'est être invisible aux yeux de tous. Disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Ou même – je demande pas grand-chose… – passer inaperçu. Mais allez passer inaperçu avec des cheveux comme les miens.

Après avoir lancé une vingtaine de sorts de lissage sur ma tignasse, je peux me faire une queue de cheval. La rencontre avec mon reflet de miroir est un choc : j'ai vaguement l'impression qu'un coiffeur fou m'a rasé les trois quart de ma chevelure

Laissant là cette drôle d'idée, j'envoie Pilpel avec deux mots destinés à Judith et Roxanne. Elles doivent me rejoindre dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques. Ouais, ils ont une salle d'Arts Plastiques à Beauxbâtons ! Y a des élèves qui font des sculptures, des tableaux… A côté, à Poudlard, on a l'air de ploucs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles m'ont rejointe dans la pièce, qui était ouverte. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et silencieuse peignait le village de Beauxbâtons sur un immense tableau. Elle se retourna à peine en nous voyant arriver et salua vaguement Judith avant de revenir à son œuvre.

– Tu la connais, Jude ? demande Roxanne, étonnée.

– C'est Céline, une amie de Lumina, explique-t-elle en sortant un petit pain au chocolat de son sac. Gin, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas manger au Réfectoire ?

– Oh, je… j'étais pas d'humeur à voir la tête de tout le monde. J'suis crevée.

Je prends le petit pain de ses mains et commence à le manger tandis que nous cherchons un endroit où nous installer pour discuter tranquillement. Après avoir tourné pendant cinq minutes autour de tableaux et de sculptures plus réussis les uns que les autres, nous nous asseyons derrière un bloc de marbre pas encore taillé.

– Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vue de la soirée, Jude, dis-je en mangeant avec appétit. Où étais-tu ?

Elle rougit imperceptiblement et répond simplement :

– Je suis restée à danser. Tu étais trop ivre pour ne pas me remarquer.

Rox et moi lui lançons un regard suspicieux.

– Mais quoi ? s'écrie-t-elle, faussement outrée. C'est la vérité !

– C'est ça, et moi je suis un hippogriffe à pois roses, rétorque Roxanne. J'étais un peu bourrée, certes, mais pas autant que Ginger…

– Hé ! je m'exclame, indignée.

– … et je me souviens d'un moment où j'ai demandé à tout le monde où tu étais.

– Ça a dû être comique, je remarque, souriante.

– Et on a fini par me répondre, achève-t-elle en fixant intensément Judith.

Celle-ci semble rapetisser à vue d'œil. Le silence s'installe. Jude n'arrive pas à retirer son regard de celui de Roxanne et est extrêmement pâle. Dommage, le regard de la mort qui tue de Roxanne prend fin quand celle-ci est distraite par un hurlement, suivi d'un miaulement puis un pinceau lui frôla le dessus de la tête et finit sa course en s'écrasant sur le mur derrière elle, le tachant de rouge vif. Nous nous tournons en même temps vers la calme Céline, à présent hors d'elle, hurlant en français et balançant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main sur un drôle de chat bleu et ailé. Mais elle est forcée de s'arrêter quand celui-ci parvient à s'échapper par une fenêtre ouverte.

D'ici, j'arrive à voir une belle trace rouge en plein milieu de sa superbe peinture. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se soit énervée.

Elle se tourne très lentement vers nous, et rougit furieusement quand elle est certaine que nous l'avons remarquée.

– Bon, euh, j'y vais, vous fermerez derrière vous, marmonne-t-elle en nous balançant la clé de la salle avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Ahuries, nous restons bouche bée quelques instants. Je finis par rompre le silence :

– Hé bien, c'était un beau pétage de plombs. Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'on t'avait répondu, Roxanne ?

– Ah oui, reprend-elle en retrouvant son sérieux, tandis que Judith récupère sa mine inquiète. On m'a donc répondu que tu étais partie avec un garçon de Poudlard.

Judith devient brusquement très rouge.

– Ah bon, murmure-t-elle.

– C'était qui ? nous demandons, Roxanne et moi, d'une même voix.

Judith ouvre la bouche, la referme. La rouvre, la referme. La rouvre :

– Euh…

La referme. La rouvre, la referme…

« On a compris l'idée ».

Tiens, t'es là ? Toi aussi tu as envie de savoir ce que fabriquais Judith hier soir ?

« Je me fiche complètement de vos petites histoires », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée. « Non, il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque et j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait. »

Que ça m'intéresserait ? Dans quelle mesure ?

– C'était… commence Judith.

Grincement de porte. Nous nous figeons. Et j'ai très envie de me frapper la tête contre le bloc de marbre devant nous quand j'entends cette voix dont j'ai absolument voulu éviter le propriétaire ce matin. Enfin, cet après-midi, plutôt.

– Marrant, j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu des voix, remarque Potter, l'air intrigué.

Encore heureux que le marbre nous cache de leur vue.

– Effets tardifs de tout l'alcool que tu as bu hier soir ? grince Abercrombie, ironique.

– Nan, j'ai pas assez bu pour ça. Mais heureusement d'ailleurs, t'imagines, j'aurais pu oublier les âneries qu'Enderson m'a sorties hier…

Je veux mourir. Encore plus que tout à l'heure. J'ignore tant bien que mal les regards interrogatifs de mes deux amies et prie de toutes mes forces pour que :

Potter arrête de parler

Potter ne nous remarque pas

Les filles oublient ce que Potter vient de dire

« L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Au fait, la chose intéressante de la bibliothèque va bientôt prendre fin, je pense… »

Je m'en fous ! Tu vois pas que je suis dans la mouise, là ?

« Je vois très bien, merci », réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Il y a pourtant bien pire, comme situation. Enfin… Ce n'est pas si grave, par rapport à l'événement dont je te parlais. Je pense que ça se passera à nouveau dans les jours qui suivront. »

Et tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est au lieu de me parler par énigmes ?

« Non. Ce ne serait pas vraiment amusant, sinon. »

Tiens, t'as de l'humour, toi ?

« Je vais délibérément ignorer cette dernière remarque. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de la questionner sur cette drôle de phrase : elle a filé je-ne-sais-où. En attendant, Judith et Roxanne me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je leur fais un signe pour leur dire que je leur expliquerai tout après, tout en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter.

– Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, reprend Potter, tu vas enfin pouvoir nous dire ce que tu fabriquais avec Judith Thomson.

Oh, Merlin.

Je suis trop soufflée pour pouvoir penser quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes.

Arthur Wright soupire fortement. Roxanne et moi jetons un coup d'œil à Jude, dont les joues sont passées d'un rouge vif à une pâleur presque cadavérique.

– Je vous ai déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé cet été entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? commence-t-il.

Je me retiens de m'étouffer et regarde Judith, ébahie. _Entre nous_ ? Mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé de ça ! Je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour lui et vice-versa mais là… mais là… Décidément on va de surprise en surprise…

– Oui oui, répond Abercrombie. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et viens-en au fait.

Jude lève timidement la tête vers nous et nous fait le même signe que celui que j'ai effectué quelques instants plus tôt. Y a intérêt à ce qu'elle nous raconte !

– Eh bien, comme ses amies étaient bourrées, j'ai pu m'excuser pour le soir où on s'était disputés, cet hiver… Vous vous souvenez ?

Le soir où… Une minute… C'était pas le soir où on était sorties toutes les trois du dortoir en cachette des autres ? Nom d'un hippopotame violet volant ! Jude était allée voir Wright !

– Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? demande Potter, curieux.

J'aurais adoré savoir ce qu'il allait répondre, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, un rayon de soleil m'a éblouie, et par une réaction en chaîne, j'ai senti une envie irrépressible…

– Atchoum !

… d'éternuer.

Rox et Jude me regardent, horrifiées.

– Donc je n'avais pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un, marmonne Potter. _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Le bloc de marbre derrière lequel nous sommes cachées se soulève et va se poser dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, nous nous retournons vers les garçons, toujours assises par terre. Ils sont tous les trois debout. Abercrombie et Wright sont mortifiés, Potter nous toise avec dédain.

– Euh… bonjour ? je tente, en désespoir de cause.

– Tiens, tiens, Enderson, me salue Potter avec un sourire carnassier. Dis-moi, est-ce que je sens toujours aussi bon qu'hier soir ?

Je ne tourne pas la tête vers mes deux amies qui doivent m'observer avec des yeux ronds. Je sens que je dois rougir. Et je vous ai déjà dit à quoi ressemble une rousse en train de rougir ? A une tomate prenant feu.

– Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la soirée d'hier, je réponds le plus tranquillement possible. Par contre, je crois bien que malgré mon état avancé d'ébriété, j'ai réussi à te traiter de loser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je me tourne vers mes amies :

– Venez les filles, ça commence à sentir le thon par ici.

– Tu ne veux pas dire la menthe, par hasard ? me demande Potter, narquois.

Je ne prends pas la peine de riposter, rougissant de plus belle. Roxanne lui lance les clés qu'il rattrape sans problème. Il n'est pas gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch pour rien, après tout.

– Vous refermerez derrière vous, dit Roxanne.

– Et on donne les clés à qui ? l'interroge Abercrombie.

– Ça j'en sais rien. Débrouillez-vous !

Et sur ces belles paroles, nous refermons derrière nous la porte de la Salle des Arts Plastiques.

– On va où ? demande Roxanne à voix basse.

– On n'a qu'à se balader, je propose. Le château doit être vide, on est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Nous nous éloignons de la Salle et grimpons des escaliers en marbre et aux rampes dorées. Pff, ces Français, quels m'as-tu-vu.

– Jude, je crois que tu as deux-trois petites choses à nous raconter, dit Roxanne au bout d'un moment.

Elle et moi nous arrêtons devant Judith, bras croisés. Elle pousse un lourd soupir et se passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Bon, tout d'abord… Désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé.

Roxanne a un geste signifiant que ce n'est rien, tandis que je dis en même temps :

– Nous avons a toutes nos petits secrets, c'est normal. Mais maintenant que le tien est à moitié révélé…

Jude va s'adosser à un mur et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je m'assois en face d'elle avec Roxanne. Voyant qu'elle met du temps à chercher ses mots, j'entame la conversation :

– Récapitulons. Il s'est passé un truc cet été – et je donnerai cher pour savoir quoi – avec Arthur Wright. Par la suite vous vous êtes retrouvés deux fois pendant l'année, en cachette de Roxanne et moi – et là aussi, j'aimerais savoir de quoi vous avez parlé, et ce que vous avez fait.

Rox hoche la tête en fixant Judith. Celle-ci relève lentement ses beaux yeux bleus vers nous, l'air sincèrement peinée et même un peu apeurée.

– Euh, Jude, on va pas te bouffer, tu sais, je lance, désarçonnée par son comportement. Quoi que tu nous dises, on restera amies…

L'espoir chasse la tristesse de ses yeux.

– Vraiment ? Ecoute, si j'ai voulu vous le cacher, c'est justement parce que je craignais votre réaction…

– On n'est pas là pour te juger, fait Roxanne en posant sa main sur le bras de Judith, en signe de compassion.

Nous gardons le silence toutes les trois pendant quelques minutes. Je me demande, en parlant de jugement d'amies, comment elles réagiraient si elles apprenaient cette histoire de Valkyries.

– Dis… marmonne Rox au bout d'un moment. Je t'adore et tout mais maintenant je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

J'éclate de rire avec Judith. Celle-ci se racle la gorge, regarde à gauche, à droite, soupire, nous regarde dans les yeux, baisse la tête, et se déclare enfin :

– J'ai eu une… euh… relation amoureuse avec Arthur Wright, cet été.


	40. 40 Vestiges Vénitiens

Un lourd silence plane pendant deux secondes. Puis deux de mes neurones, compatissants, entrent en contact et donnent du sens aux paroles de Judith.

Nom d'un camion-citerne lancé sur une autoroute sans conducteur.

Roxanne doit se faire à peu près la même réflexion, vu sa tête.

– Je vous en supplie, dites quelque chose, murmure Judith en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

– Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur, réplique faiblement Roxanne.

Judith sourit légèrement, et dit, la voix un peu moins tremblante :

– Non, sérieusement…

– Eh bien, je commence, prenant mon courage à deux mains, c'est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, c'est le moins crétin des trois, non ?

– On peut voir ça comme ça… admet Roxanne en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeuse.

Je sais très bien qu'elle regrette que je ne sois pas amie avec Potter, qui est, après tout, son cousin. Elle aurait déjà été très heureuse si je ne lui étais qu'indifférente. Mais je le hais, c'est viscéral.

– Il me semble lui avoir parlé avant le bal d'Halloween, je poursuis. Un type charmant, il fera un très bon gendre. Tu nous le présenteras en bonne et due forme, n'est-ce pas Judith chérie ?

– Oui Maman, répond-elle docilement en souriant largement. Merci, les filles. De ne pas m'en vouloir.

– Moi, je ne te remercie pas, rétorque Roxanne. Tu ne nous encore rien raconté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, que s'est-il passé le soir où il t'a vu, et enfin, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ?

– C'est juste, concède Judith. Bon, commençons par le début. J'étais en vacances à Venise avec mes cousines moldues, et un soir on était allées dans une boîte de nuit. C'était un bal masqué…

– A Venise, comme c'est original, je commente, blasée.

– … mais quand j'ai vu Arthur, malgré son masque, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu.

Roxanne et moi échangeons un regard. Judith est complètement mordue – et depuis bien longtemps, on dirait.

– Bref, la soirée a continué, j'étais assez ivre, et puis il est venu me draguer… Il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Mais je me suis laissée faire.

– Parce que tu étais ivre ? demande judicieusement Roxanne.

Judith prend le temps de réfléchir un court instant.

– Non. J'étais consciente de ce que ça impliquait.

Roxanne et moi ouvrons des yeux ronds.

– Bref, de fil en aiguille… Enfin, vous savez, quoi.

– Non, on ne sait pas, je réplique en fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'à quel point avez-vous flirté ?

Elle rougit furieusement et je suis prise d'un immense doute..

– Jude… ne me dis pas que…

– Si… Le lendemain, on s'est réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Roxanne ferme les yeux, terriblement gênée, redoutant la suite.

– … complètement nus.

Un ange passe.

Puis un troupeau d'ange passe.

Puis une armée… ok vous avez compris l'idée. Je suis trop abasourdie pour réfléchir de façon cohérente. Wright et Judith ont… Ils ont fait… Ils… Wow.

– Arrête de faire ton show, jambon-purée, marmonne Roxanne. C'est sérieux ce que tu nous raconte.

C'est vrai qu'avec son visage rose foncé et ses cheveux blonds, la tête de Judith ressemble vaguement à un plat de jambon-purée.

– C'était hyper gênant, forcément, le lendemain, reprend-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il était complètement ivre et qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, qu'il était très gêné vis-à-vis de moi, tout ça… Je lui ai répété la même chose, bien entendu. Et on a convenu qu'à Poudlard, on ferait comme si de rien n'était et qu'on n'en parlerait à personne. Je vois qu'il n'a pas tenu sa part du marché, se rembrunit-elle en songeant au fait que les trois garçons de Gryffondor de notre promotion en parlaient librement, tout à l'heure.

Nous gardons le silence un bon moment. J'ai du mal à y croire. Judith et Wright… Ouah…

– Judith Wright, ça sonne bien.

– Roxanne ! C'est pas le moment ! s'indigne Jude en rougissant, et nous éclatons de rire.

– Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, hein ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire « comme si de rien n'était »…

Judith acquiesce à mon interrogation.

– A Poudlard, on s'est rendus compte qu'on n'arrivait absolument pas à s'ignorer… C'était toujours hyper gênant quand on se croisait. Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer sans ses vêtements…

– Judith, épargne-nous ça, s'écrie très vite Roxanne d'une toute petite voix.

– Désolée. Une fois, on s'est croisés en sortant de la bibliothèque. On s'est un peu disputés, puis on a admis qu'on ferait mieux de reparler de ce qui s'était passé cet été en tête-à-tête.

– En tête-à-tête…

– Gin, fais disparaître cet air niais de ton visage. On dirait Barbara Hobbers.

J'éclate de rire en repensant à la première petite copine de cette année de Potter, cette cruche qui pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et non qu'il pariait sur son dos.

– Le problème, reprend Judith, c'est qu'on a été espionnés à ce moment-là. Par Angèle Champrun et Lenny Perry.

Champrun et… oh bon sang…

– C'est pour ça qu'il y avait cette tension avec Perry ? réalise soudainement Roxanne.

– Oh ! je m'exclame, la vérité me frappant de plein fouet. C'est pour ça que Wright a été obligé de prendre Champrun pour cavalière ! Elle l'a fait chanter !

– Tout juste, approuve Judith, interloquée. Comment tu sais ça ?

– On était côte à côte en cours, une fois, et Wright m'avait révélé que Champrun avait réussi à le convaincre de venir avec elle. Et connaissant Wright, ce n'étaient pas avec ses atouts physiques qu'elle aurait pu réaliser cet exploit. Quoi que maintenant, je me pose des questions…

Judith nous rejoue son numéro de Jambon-purée et Roxanne éclate de rire.

– Arrêtez, c'est super gênant ! geint Jude.

– N'empêche que c'est toi qui l'as laissé faire, je susurre, un malin sourire aux lèvres.

– Bon, vous voulez la suite de l'histoire ou pas ?

– D'accord, d'accord, dit Roxanne en levant les mains en signe de paix. On se tait. Continue.

Judith pousse un lourd soupir, puis poursuit son récit :

–. On avait convenu de se revoir pour mettre les choses à plat et pouvoir s'ignorer convenablement. Notre rendez-vous était le soir où nous sommes toutes sorties du dortoir, vous vous souvenez ?

– Et comment !

– Bref, on a discuté, et puis de fil en aiguille…

– Ah non, pas encore ! je m'exclame, sidérée.

– Non non, m'arrête Judith. Cette fois on allait en venir aux mains. C'est… il m'avait vraiment énervée. J'étais affreusement triste, après ça. Mais je vous l'ai caché.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, le méchant monsieur, que j'aille le frapper ? demande Roxanne avec sa meilleure voix de maman protectrice.

– C'est… oh, pas grand-chose. Enfin… Il a dit que tout ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance, que de toute façon je n'étais rien pour lui et vice-versa…

Le troupeau d'anges fait son come-back.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes, par hasard ? je l'interroge d'une voix innocente.

Jambon-purée, le retour.

– Mais bien sûr que non, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

C'était plus parlant que n'importe quelle réponse. Le regard que j'échange avec Roxanne me confirme qu'elle pense exactement comme moi.

– Admettons, dis-je. Vous vous étiez donc disputés. Pourquoi vous vous êtes reparlé hier soir dans ce cas ?

Nouveau soupir.

– Je vais vous raconter en détail.

_Il était bien une heure. La fête battait son plein, et la moitié des danseurs étaient complètement ivres. Enfin, pas moi. Je tenais assez bien l'alcool, plus que mes amies en tout cas. _

– Pas tant que ça si j'en juge ta nuit de folie de cet été.

– Ginger ! Si tu continues, j'arrête !

– Ça va, ça va… j'ai rien dit.

… _plus que mes amies, en tout cas. Roxanne flirtait ouvertement avec tous les mecs qui passaient à proximité, les joues et le bout du nez très rouges. Son petit-ami Théophile ne la remarquait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à draguer une autre fille._

_Assise au bar, un verre de Champagne des elfes à la main, je regardais tout ce monde danser, bouger, s'éclater. Ginger s'amusait comme une folle avec une guitare, sur scène… _

– Sur scène ? nous nous exclamons, Roxanne et moi, en cœur, ahuries.

– Sérieux, j'étais sur scène ? je reprends, au comble de la surprise.

– Tu ne t'en souviens même pas, remarque Judith avec un petit sourire. Rassure-toi, tu jouais bien. Enfin… la majorité du temps.

_Bref. Je dois dire que je les surveillais plus que je ne faisais quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à flirter, même si j'avais essayé. Ça me rappelait trop cette soirée désastreuse à Venise._

– _Judith ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?_

_J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Je fermai les yeux, excédée, et assez énervée qu'il ose encore m'adresser la parole après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dites l'autre soir._

– _Même pas une demi-seconde, Wright. On n'a plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? lui rappelai-je d'une voix glaciale._

_Etonnamment, il parut blessé. Mais je gardai mon masque de froideur, imperturbable, pour qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec lui._

– _J'aimerais m'excuser, insista-t-il._

– _Excuses refusées, ripostai-je. Dégage, Wright. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec quelqu'un comme toi, ajoutai-je en mettant le plus de dégoût possible dans ce dernier mot, avant de tourner la tête pour ne plus le voir._

_A vrai dire, ça me faisait mal de lui parler comme ça. Mais je n'oubliais pas la peine qu'il m'avait infligée, à moi._

– _Je t'en prie. C'est important pour moi._

_Je tournai la tête vers lui, étonnée par son ton suppliant. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ses yeux._

– _Bien. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire._

– _Pas ici._

_J'allais le renvoyer sèchement, quand un hurlement résonna à mes oreilles. Le chanteur du groupe français avait décidé de faire du hard rock. Pas vraiment le cadre idéal pour avoir une conversation posée._

_Je hochai la tête et descendis de mon tabouret. Aussitôt, il me prit la main pour me guider dans la foule, et je notai inconsciemment que nos doigts s'étaient entrelacés. _

– Ouuuuuuh…

– Ginger, Roxanne, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

– Oh, si on peut même plus rigoler…

– Aucun sens de l'humour…

_Il me guida à l'extérieur de la salle de fête, dans la pièce très sombre entre l'extérieur du château et le local réaménagé par les élèves. Il alluma sa baguette et nous distinguâmes dans la pénombre un vieux banc défoncé au milieu. Nous nous assîmes chacun d'un côté du trou qui le défigurait._

– _Vas-y, déclarai-je sèchement._

_Il sembla à nouveau peiné de mon ton. Comme si c'était lui qui avait souffert._

– _Ecoute, on avait dit qu'on s'ignorait, pas qu'on se détestait, d'accord ? J'aimerais bien qu'on ait une relation au moins cordiale._

– _Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ginger et Potter entretiennent une relation très conflictuelle, pourquoi pas nous ? _

– _Je préfère encore t'ignorer que te détester._

_J'en eus momentanément le souffle coupé._

– _Attends, c'est TOI qui dis ça ? Tu te moques de moi, hein ? C'est pas toi qui avais dit qu'on n'avait rien en commun et que je n'étais rien pour toi ? Soit c'est moi qui débloque, soit c'est toi qui ne connais pas très bien la définition de « relation cordiale » !_

– _Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne le pensais même pas !_

– _Tu ne le pensais pas ? rugis-je, hors de moi. Comment peut-on dire des horreurs pareilles sans le penser ?_

_Il ne répondit pas et je compris soudainement mon erreur._

– _Des horreurs ? C'était si affreux que ça pour toi ?_

_J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans arriver à dire quoi que ce soit qui tienne la route. Mon imagination me faisait défaut au pire moment qui soit. Il approcha sa main de mon visage et je me levai d'un bond pour l'éviter._

– _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? sifflai-je. Tu sais très bien que d'ordinaire les gens s'entendent bien avec moi. Je n'aime pas que les gens m'ignorent comme si j'étais une tache de boue sur leur chaussure._

_Un drôle d'air se peignit sur son visage faiblement éclairé. Un sourire triste accompagné d'une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux._

– _Je croyais que les filles se préoccupaient de la propreté de leurs chaussures, plaisanta-t-il._

– _C'est vraiment pas le moment, soufflai-je._

_Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de moi. Nous étions tout près. J'osais à peine respirer._

– _J'avais dit ça sur le coup de la colère, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau et me faisant frissonner. _(Ginger ! Arrête de rire, c'est sérieux !)_Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Et si tu es une tache de boue sur ma chaussure, alors tu es la plus belle tache que j'ai jamais vue._

_Je rougis furieusement, tandis que son visage se rapprochait encore un peu du mien. J'étais paralysée… »_

Jambon-purée se tait et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

– Et voilà, dit-elle après un court silence.

– J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque un bout de l'histoire, là, dit Roxanne, pince-sans-rire.

Moi, je suis morte de rire. « La plus belle tache que j'ai jamais vue ? » Il s'est cru dans un film ou quoi ? Je n'en peux plus de rigoler.

– Pas vraiment, répond Jude en me lançant un coup d'œil irrité. A ce moment-là, une rousse complètement ivre a déboulé de la salle de fête en hurlant qu'elle avait l'intention de plonger dans le lac, et j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser.

A mon tour de ressembler à une tomate. Je m'étouffe avec mon rire tandis que Roxanne, ahurie, me dévisage.

– C'est pas vrai, marmonne-t-elle, au comble de la surprise. Tu as gâché l'un des moments les plus romantiques que j'aie jamais connus. Ginger, je te laisse cinq secondes d'avance pour courir.

– Arrête, Rox, s'oppose Jude en souriant toutefois. C'est pas plus mal. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

– Et moi j'ose très bien ! s'écrie-t-elle. Bon sang, Ginger, t'aurais pas pu te retenir ?

– Mais sur le coup, ça me semblait être une très bonne idée, d'aller me baigner ! je me défends, mortifiée quand même de mon comportement très mal venu.

– Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? songe tout haut Roxanne.

– De quoi tu parles ? demande Jude en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Je parle du plan de campagne pour conquérir le cœur d'Arthur Wright, bien sûr !

Judith ouvre des yeux ronds.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je ne veux pas de lui, c'est un crétin !

– Au moins autant que toi, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? rugit Judith.

Je me recroqueville et dit, avec un petit sourire en coin :

– Rien, rien…

– On y va ? demande Roxanne en se levant. Il est l'heure du goûter. Je propose qu'on aille dans la chambre de Judith, elle a emporté des cookies dans sa valise.

– Vrai ? je m'exclame, indignée. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Traîtresse !

Elle éclate de rire, et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour. Elle me remet aisément sur pieds et son sourire se fait malin.

– Dis-moi, Enderson… Quel est le garçon qui t'a offert cette jolie bague que tu portes au doigt ?

Pendant un court instant, je ne comprends pas. Puis l'horrifiante vérité me frappe de plein fouet. Je ne porte aucun bijou sur moi… à part un Horcruxe.

Mince, mince, mince. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est James Potter qui te l'a offerte », me propose Gondul, narquoise.

Non mais ça va pas bien ? … Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir aujourd'hui.

« Les conversations de fillettes, très peu pour moi, merci », m'explique-t-elle brièvement avec un petit reniflement supérieur qui me rappelle Hrist, l'une des Valkyries rousses, la dernière que j'ai vue dans mes rêves. « Pourtant, l'idée de Potter ne me semblait pas trop obsolète… »

Tiens, tu m'as donné une idée. Une bonne idée, je veux dire.

– Armand Béryl, je souffle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire. C'est Armand Béryl qui me l'a donnée. Il a dû transformer un fil de fer en forme enroulé pour le faire, vu la tête de cette horreur.

« Hé ! »

Fallait pas me chercher.

Les filles ont l'air satisfaites de ma réponse. Repenser à Béryl amène Roxanne à me poser une question :

– Quand as-tu l'intention de rompre avec lui ?

– Demain, je pense. On n'aura qu'à aller à la Vieille Ville, ce sera plus discret, il y aura moins de monde. Je te laisserai faire le grand jeu avec ton brun ténébreux.

-X-X-

_Coucou Maman ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je t'écris vite-fait avant que ma correspondante ne revienne dans notre chambre elle est partie se balader dans le château avec des amies à elle. Je sais bien que de toutes manières, elle ne pourrait pas lire par-dessus mon épaule vu qu'elle ne parle pas français mais ça me gêne d'écrire une lettre et de me confier sous le regard de quelqu'un. _

_Bon, il y a bien Kalevala qui me fixe… Mais lui ne me gêne pas tellement._

_Nos correspondants sont arrivés il y a quatre jours. Roxanne Weasley, la mienne, est vraiment très gentille, polie, attentionnée mais je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec elle en-dehors des cours, à cause de ses amis que je ne peux pas supporter. Ils se sont moqués de mes cheveux et tu sais comme je suis sensible à ce sujet._

_En plus, j'ai arrêté de rester avec Benjamin et André. Ils sont très gentils mais une espèce de gêne s'est installée entre nous depuis que les filles sont parties. Je les évite consciencieusement en me cachant dans des foules d'élèves ou en faisant semblant d'être en grande conversation avec le groupe de Psyché Verdoré, tu sais, l'autre métamorphomage – la vraie, je veux dire – de Beauxbâtons. Ils sont très gentils, mais tellement soudés que je me sens trop à part pour être à l'aise quand ils discutent et plaisantent ensemble._

_Du coup, je suis toute seule. Bon, il y a bien Kalevala, mais ce n'est jamais qu'un chat (heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire, parce que sinon, j'ai la conviction qu'il se ferait un plaisir de faire ses griffes sur tous mes vêtements. Kalevala est plutôt prétentieux dans son genre.) Je n'ai jamais aimé la solitude… Mais là c'est encore pire, c'est comme si je n'existais pas._

_Malheureusement, je ne passe pas pour un fantôme aux yeux des professeurs : ils continuent de me harceler de devoirs avec tous les autres. Au fait, j'ai eu ma note du dernier contrôle de Physique de la Magie : j'étais sûre que j'allais le rater et finalement… j'ai eu 17/20 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Par contre, je suis pratiquement certaine que je me suis plantée au contrôle de Potions d'il y a trois jours. _

_Comme tu le vois, mes seuls centres d'intérêt maintenant que les filles sont parties sont mes notes et mon chat. Plutôt pathétique, hein ? Vous me manquez, tous. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on puisse se revoir. Histoire que je sorte de cet endroit morne et désolé qu'est devenu Beauxbâtons à mes yeux._

_Sinon, comment ça va à la maison ? Comment va Robert, mon beau-papa préféré ? Raconte-moi tout, même les anecdotes inintéressantes. _

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux très fort. Vous me manquez._

_Amélie_

_PS : Pourrais-tu changer pour moi quelques euros en mornilles ? J'ai besoin de refaire mon stock de plumes. Sinon, je ne pourrai plus vous écrire et il ne me restera plus que mes yeux pour pleurer._

Je reposai ma plume très abîmée sur son porte-plume et relus rapidement ma lettre, en caressant distraitement le pelage de Kalevala qui était monté sur mes genoux. Doux et chaud, le chat ronronnait de plaisir, et son bonheur simple me remonta légèrement le moral.

Ma lettre était assez déprimante, en fait. Maman risquait de s'inquiéter. Oh, après tout… J'avais bien envie qu'on me plaigne un peu. Qu'on me dorlote, qu'on se soucie de moi. J'avais tellement l'impression d'être transparente ces derniers temps… Roxanne était très gentille, mais elle préférait rester avec ses amies – ce qui était compréhensible, quand même. En attendant, moi, j'étais bien seule.


	41. 41 Une Journée avec James

En me levant ce matin, je jette un œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes cheveux noirs sont artistiquement ébouriffés. Heureusement qu'ils ont repris leur teinte naturelle, sinon j'aurais bombardé la petite Vermeil au point qu'elle ne saurait même plus son nom. Je suis un garçon assez simple, quand on y pense. Tout ce que je demande dans la vie, c'est qu'on laisse mes cheveux tranquilles. Et qu'on ne m'embête pas trop.

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas saquer Enderson. Ah, Enderson ! Une belle histoire de haine depuis notre premier regard. Depuis ce jour où je l'avais vue au Chaudron Baveur, accompagnée de Zacharias Smith, je savais qu'elle allait me prendre la tête. L'avenir m'a montré que j'étais loin d'avoir tort. Je ne lui ai rien fait à cette fille, si on y réfléchit deux minutes. C'est elle qui a commencé à m'insulter, à m'humilier, à m'embobiner. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert les hostilités, je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus. D'ordinaire, je suis un garçon calme et posé… Mais quand Enderson est dans le coin, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai la furieuse envie de lancer des sorts à tous les gens que je croise.

Evidemment, il y a ces moments bizarres où on s'entend bien et où toutes nos disputes semblent n'avoir jamais existé. Ça me laisse penser que si elle ne m'avait pas déclaré la guerre, le premier jour de la première année, on aurait pu devenir de bons amis. Parfois, je repense au soir où nous avons été collés ensemble, et je me prends à regretter que les premières paroles qu'elle ait eues pour moi avaient pour but de me ridiculiser.

Avant de me souvenir que de toute façon, cette fille est un vrai diable, avec tout l'orgueil et la malice qui le caractérise, et que je dois me venger du dernier coup qu'elle m'a fait.

Je passe négligemment la main dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils aient l'air un peu plus ébouriffés et sors de la salle de bains. Les autres garçons dans la chambre d'Armand Béryl se lèvent très, très doucement. Quels flemmards… Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Armand semble penser pareil que moi. Ce type est pathétique. D'une, il prétend draguer des filles de Poudlard alors qu'il ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. De deux, il sort avec Ennemi n°1 sans penser un seul instant qu'elle ne l'aime pas et qu'elle fait juste ça pour un pari. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le lui dire. Quoi que. Ça réduirait peut-être son égo surdimensionné. Je suis certain que Béryl pense être un genre de divinité.

Nous nous retrouvons avec Arthur et Thomas au Réfectoire. Ces Français ne savent pas cuisiner. A part le pain, peut-être. Mais un petit déjeuner sans jus de citrouille, ça n'a pas de sens. Il faudrait le leur signaler.

– James, tu m'écoutes ? me demande Arthur, agacé, me sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

– Pas vraiment, je réponds franchement.

– Il devait encore penser à son jus de citrouille, se moque Thomas.

– J'étais en train de vous demander conseil, par rapport à Judith. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. On doit vraiment parler.

Une autre raison de détester Enderson ? Elle a interrompu ce qui allait devenir une excellente soirée pour Arthur.

– Elle est classée, ton affaire, déclare nonchalamment Thomas en mangeant du pain à la confiture. Elle comptait se laisser embrasser, non ?

– J'en sais rien, justement, dit Arthur, brusquement gêné. Je ne pense pas. Si elle voulait, elle serait restée… Elle ne se serait pas cassée en courant…

– Tu veux mon avis ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Bien sûr que tu veux mon avis, c'est forcément le meilleur, je me reprends en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'effet est immédiat : Arthur retrouve le sourire. Je suis un mec génial, je sais… Un autographe ?

– Tu devrais la coincer. En tête à tête dans une salle de cours vide. Pas pour faire vos cochonneries bien sûr…

– La ferme, Potter, marmonne très bas Arthur, les oreilles étonnamment rouges.

– … mais pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Thomas tourne la tête vers le trio de filles de Gryffondor. Enderson, Judith et ma cousine Roxanne déjeunent en discutant, souriant parfois. C'est vrai que Judith est très belle. Et c'est dommage que Roxanne soit si amie avec Enderson. Depuis notre première année, nous sommes en froid tous les deux, et la rouquine n'y est pas pour rien.

– Comment faire ? songe Arthur tout haut. Elles sont toujours toutes les trois ensembles…

– On trouvera un moyen, je déclare, sûr de moi.

OoOoO

A 11h30, Béryl et moi sortons enfin de cours. J'ai une vague idée d'un plan pour placer ni vu ni connu Arthur et sa Judith dans une salle en seul à seule. Tellement vague que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de vous en parler, en fait.

Il rejoint Psyché Verdoré, la fille fière et arrogante qui m'a chanté tout son arbre généalogique pour me prouver combien elle était au-dessus des petites gens de mon espèce le jour de notre arrivée. Boarf, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Deux crétins amis, ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine.

Enderson étant avec Verdoré, Armand s'approche d'elle avec un sourire et nous fait un numéro de l'aspirateur qui me coupe instantanément l'appétit. Ça aurait pu me faire rire vu la tête qu'Enderson fait. Vivement qu'elle le largue, ça va être du grand spectacle. J'espère juste que je serai là pour le voir se faire jeter.

– Tu regrettes, hein ? je lui lance, sardonique, tandis qu'elle parvient enfin à s'extraire de son épouvantable petit-ami.

– La personne qui a dû le plus regretter dans ce pari, c'est toi. Au fait, tu as une mèche de cheveux roses qui dépasse.

Stoïque, je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle perd son petit sourire impétueux.

– Tu ne marches même plus, Potter. Sans doute que les poules ont aujourd'hui eu des dents.

– Potter, Armand te propose d'aller déjeuner à la Vieille Ville avec lui, me traduit Psyché après que le blond lui ai dit quelques mots en français. Honnêtement, je préférerais que tu refuses. Ginger et moi y allons aussi et ils vont passer leur temps ensemble. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de manger en tête à tête avec toi.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'une traduction !... Bon, ok, j'avoue, je n'avais pas tout compris. Mais les bases que m'a enseignées ma tante Fleur en français me suffisent la plupart du temps. _Bonjour. Puis-je avoir du croissant ?*_

Quand elle a dit « J'aimerais que tu refuses », j'ai failli lui dire que j'acceptais rien que pour l'énerver. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de ses états d'âmes. Mais les arguments qu'elle m'a exposés valent aussi pour moi. Autant c'est amusant de voir Enderson se débattre tout en essayant de rester polie, autant je ne suis que moyennement tenté de devoir rester plus longtemps que le strict minimum avec Verdoré.

Quel affreux dilemme. Voir Enderson passer l'un des pires moments de sa vie et embêter Verdoré, tout en me posant problème à moi aussi, ou bien manquer un magnifique spectacle et sauver Enderson d'un repas épouvantable pour passer un déjeuner tranquille ?

_Tranquille _? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, là ? Depuis quand James Potter aime passer des déjeuners « tranquilles » ?

– On y va, je réponds à Verdoré après cette seconde de réflexion.

Elle fait la moue et le dit à Armand. Son visage s'éclaire tandis que celui d'Enderson se décompose.

Ha ! Ça lui fait les pieds.

OoOoO

Le trajet en barque est assez amusant. Ennemie n°1 et Armand Béryl sont assis sur un banc face à Verdoré et moi les deux premiers sont séparés par une tonne de vêtements, pulls, capes et sacs de cours, qu'Enderson a placés là – allez savoir pourquoi. Malgré tout, Béryl semble très tenté de franchir la distance et se contente de lui caresser la main. La tête que tire Enderson en vaut le détour. Pendant ce temps, Verdoré, ignorant délibérément le malaise de sa correspondante, écoute de la musique sur un baladeur magique, tapotant en rythme son pied droit contre le bois de l'embarcation.

Une fois le pied posé sur l'île de la Vieille Ville, Enderson ne peut plus échapper à son petit ami, à son grand malheur. Je photographie mentalement chaque image de son visage déformé par l'énervement. Il ne faut surtout pas que je manque l'explosion finale. Préférant éviter de m'en prendre plein la figure avant et de réduire sa verve, je prends le parti de ne pas la charrier comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude.

Verdoré nous conduit à un pub nommé _Au Kissa Rouge_. Devant une vitrine d'un magasin voisin, je m'arrête tandis que tous entrent et jette un œil à ma coiffure. Je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde mais j'ai vécu un court instant de panique quand Enderson m'a dit que j'avais une mèche rose dans mes cheveux. Je passe une main dans ma tignasse, rassuré qu'elle ait effectivement menti, et entre à la suite de mes camarades dans le pub.

Un homme bedonnant essuie des verres derrière un bar, sur lequel se prélasse un chat blanc et… rouge vif.

Minute, ce n'est pas un chat. Ou alors les chats français ont des ailes dans le dos.

– C'est un kissa, jeune homme, m'explique en souriant le barman, tout en sortant d'un évier devant lui un autre verre pour lui lancer un sort d'Essuie-Tout. Il y en a pas mal, à Laputa.

Enderson fait mine de reconnaître l'animal. Cette fille ne semble pas pouvoir concevoir le fait qu'elle puisse ne pas tout connaître.

Il parle ensuite avec Verdoré et Béryl qui lui répondent poliment. Nous nous asseyons à une table de quatre et jetons un œil aux menus.

Evidemment, tout est en français… Et je ne vais quand même pas prendre un croissant comme repas en tout et pour tout.

– Pourrais-tu me traduire ? j'interroge Psyché.

– Bah tiens, bien sûr, j'ai que ça à faire, rétorque-t-elle. Tu prendras un steak frites.

Comment a-t-elle deviné mon plat préféré ?

Enderson, quant à elle, se cache derrière son menu pour éviter le regard amoureux que Béryl lui lance, assis juste en face d'elle. Elle reste dissimulée derrière le grand morceau de parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'une femme potelée, sans doute l'épouse du barman, arrive pour prendre les commandes.

Un quart d'heure et beaucoup de baisers esquivés plus tard, la serveuse revient avec nos plats. Je mange mon plat en vitesse pour pouvoir assister au grand spectacle qui se prépare. Armand, en effet, s'est maintenant décidé à donner la becquée à sa chérie. Et je pense connaître suffisamment Ginger Enderson pour savoir qu'elle déteste particulièrement qu'on la prenne pour un enfant en bas-âge.

– Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça, toi ? me jette-t-elle au visage, rouge de fureur et de honte, au bout d'un moment.

Je me retiens immédiatement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se défoule sur moi. Ce sera sans doute moins marrant, parce que j'ai l'habitude. Mais sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera nettement plus drôle.

Finalement, Béryl tend une énième fourchetée par-dessus la table, inconscient du danger. La Gryffondor, rouge écrevisse, attrape le couvert et le pose lentement sur la table, de son côté. Armand a l'air assez étonné.

– Dal, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour traduire, énonce-t-elle très lentement.

Verdoré hoche la tête, semblant redouter le pire pour son ami. Enderson se tourne vers Béryl et lui dis très clairement, les yeux dans les yeux :

– Je te quitte.

Verdoré traduit, le visage de Béryl se décompose et il dit quelque chose en français que la Française traduit.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on sait très bien toi et moi que tu as fait ça pour un pari et moi aussi. Nous n'avons aucune raison de rester ensemble. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu t'acharnes à jouer le jeu.

Traduction anglais-français. Balbutiements de la part d'Armand. Traduction français-anglais.

– Il dit qu'il n'a jamais parié.

Visage encore plus rouge d'Enderson. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de pop-corn.

– Je vais te dire un truc, mon vieux. Je n'aime pas les menteurs, mais alors pas du tout. D'ordinaire je t'en aurais voulu de t'être servi de moi, mais comme j'ai fait pareil ça passe. Mais que tu le nies, ça, ça me dépasse. Je n'ai aucune, tu m'entends, AUCUNE envie de rester avec toi plus longtemps. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Anglais-français, balbutiements, français-anglais :

– Il dit qu'il t'apprécie vraiment et que quoi qu'ait été la raison au départ, il a vraiment envie de sortir avec toi maintenant.

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

Zéro.

– MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS QUE TU ME POMPE L'AIR, PAUVRE CRETIN ? JE PEUX PAS TE SUPPORTER AVEC TON SOURIRE EN MODE « LES MUSCLES DE MES JOUES SONT BLOQUES » ET TES CHEVEUX BLONDS GENRE « MA MERE ME COIFFE TOUS LES MATINS » ? J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOI, DE TON SOURIRE NIAIS, DE TA MAUVAISE FOI PAR-DESSUS LE MARCHE ! JE COMMENCAIS MEME A ME DEMANDER SI TU ETAIS UN IMBECILE CONGENITAL OU SI TU AVAIS UNE MALADIE GRAVE QUI PUISSE EXPLIQUER TA STUPIDITE ! CROIS MOI, TU M'AS DEGOUTEE A VIE DE REFAIRE CE GENRE DE PARI !

Verdoré a bloqué dans la traduction à « pomper l'air » mais malgré tout, je pense que Béryl, tout tremblant, a capté le message. Il marmonne encore quelques paroles, blanc comme un linge (et comme ses dents…). Enderson, qui s'était levée d'un bond au début de l'explosion, arrive devant lui plus rapidement que l'éclair et l'empoigne par sa chemise bleue bien repassée au point que leurs nez se touchent presque. Mais pour une fois, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de rendre Béryl heureux.

– Ecoute-moi bien, fulmine-t-elle, sans doute pas vraiment consciente qu'il ne risque pas de comprendre grand-chose en anglais, je te déconseille de te trouver à un rayon de moins de vingt mètres de moi la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te ferai bouffer tes cheveux de plouc jusqu'à ce que ça te sorte par le nez ou éventuellement que t'en crèves. C'EST COMPRIS ?

Béryl hoche frénétiquement la tête, même si je doute qu'il ait compris quoi que ce soit. Puis, en un coup de vent, Enderson lui fiche une immense baffe qui laisse une belle marque rouge sur sa joue pâle et file par la porte d'entrée qu'elle claque si brutalement que cela résonne comme un coup de tonnerre.

Un ange passe. Les quelques clients du pub et le barman, silencieux, fixent d'un air ahuri la porte qui vient de claquer comme s'ils venaient de voir passer un défilé de girafes faisant les majorettes.

– Est-ce qu'ils servent de bons croissants, ici ? je demande tranquillement à Psyché, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Celle-ci me dévisage avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes, puis bat des paupières, revêt un air parfaitement indifférent et me répond :

– Passe voir la carte, je vais te dire ça.

Tandis qu'elle sélectionne un croissant qui pourrait m'aller, je jette un œil à Béryl, encore hébété, sa chemise froissée, les yeux exorbités.

Je crois qu'il est un peu secoué.

Laissant mon regard dériver dans le pub, je me rends compte que les quelques clients ont repris leurs conversations, mais en murmurant, comme s'ils craignaient qu'une certaine tornade rousse ne vienne leur hurler à la figure en les secouant comme des pruniers.

Il y a juste deux filles qui sont très, très calmes. Les yeux écarquillés, comme si elles venaient de comprendre le sens de leur vie. Faut dire qu'elles n'ont pas l'air particulièrement futées, et je dis ça à moitié en connaissance de cause vu que l'une d'entre elles est Angèle Champrun, la Poufsouffle qui m'a souvent fait douter de l'affirmation selon laquelle tous les êtres humains sont dotés d'un cerveau.

Si je ne m'abuse, l'autre fille est Greta Lebrun, une fille de l'école des Sports de Beauxbâtons, l'une des rares bilingues de l'Académie et aussi la cousine de Champrun.

Si ça se trouve, l'absence de cerveau est héréditaire dans leur famille.

Lebrun, au bout d'un moment, se lève silencieusement et s'assoit en face de Béryl, qui, encore sonné, ne la remarque pas. Verdoré, à côté d'elle, se tasse sur le bord de sa chaise opposé à l'autre Française. Psyché lance un regard désespéré à Béryl, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne que les choses tournent mal pour lui.

Minute. Cette Greta Lebrun, il me semble qu'elle tournait autour d'Armand Béryl avant qu'il ne sorte avec Enderson.

– J'ai tout entendu, annonce-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux le paumé à côté de moi.

– Et tu as tout compris ? demande Verdoré, faussement soucieuse.

Lebrun ne lui répond rien. C'est ça de faire partie d'une famille riche, célèbre et influente : pouvoir insulter sans craindre de se faire taper à son tour.

– J'ai aussi entendu la partie où elle disait que tu avais parié que tu sortirais avec d'autres filles.

Cette fois-ci, Béryl sort de ses pensées et un éclair vaguement inquiet passe dans ses yeux.

– Tu ne vas pas le dire à tout le monde, hein ? demande-t-il, ou plutôt, supplie-t-il.

Ça y est. J'ai compris. Si ça se sait, sa réputation est foutue. Et cette fille m'a l'air d'être une sacrée ragotteuse. Conclusion…

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, commence-t-elle en faisant la moue, mais c'est dur de tenir sa langue quand on n'a pas de motivation pour le faire…

… elle le fait chanter en lui demandant de sortir avec lui pour garder ça secret.

Béryl a fait le même raisonnement intérieur que moi. Il réfléchit encore un moment, cherchant vainement une issue de secours. Poussant un lourd soupir, il dit finalement :

– Tu ne balancerais pas ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Lebrun se fend d'un immense sourire.

OoOoO

Evidemment, comme le dialogue était en français, c'est Verdoré qui a eu la bonté de tout me traduire, plus tard, tandis que nous rentrons en barque. Je suis satisfait de réaliser que j'avais pratiquement tout compris sans avoir besoin de sa traduction. Tante Fleur sera contente !

Je me demande comment la rouquine en furie a fait pour retourner au château.

– Mais tu le savais depuis le début ? m'interroge-t-elle.

– Je sais toujours tout. Mais à quoi en particulier fais-tu allusion ?

– Au fait que Ginger allait s'énerver.

Je pense qu'ici, « énerver » est un doux euphémisme.

– Ouais. Je connais les signes avant-coureurs, je déclare, presque fièrement.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu éviter ça à Béryl ?

– Sûrement, dis-je après un court moment de réflexion. Mais je voulais vraiment assister à leur scène de rupture. Et de toute façon, il le mérite.

– C'est un comble, grince-t-elle. C'est toi qui décide de ce que méritent les autres, maintenant ?

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui avais demandé à Enderson de mettre Béryl dans les ennuis…

Nous continuons ainsi de nous chamailler pendant tout le reste du trajet.

OoOoO

Le soir, je dîne avec mes deux amis accompagnés de leurs correspondants. Le mien est de corvée de batifolage avec sa blonde – brune en l'occurrence. Je crois que je le plains quand même un peu.

– Bonne journée ? me demande machinalement Arthur.

– Superbe, je réponds en souriant franchement. J'ai assisté au plus beau largage que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Je commence à leur raconter ce déjeuner mémorable, quand je vois du coin de l'œil une fille aux cheveux courts et blancs s'installer à une table vide. Elle n'est pas accompagnée de ma cousine celle-ci va sans doute venir dans quelques minutes. Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais de faire une bonne action.

– J'y vais, les gars, dis-je sans préambule en me levant, m'interrompant au cours de mon récit. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de m'interroger, je file à pas rapides jusqu'à la table d'Amélie Vermeil. Je m'assois devant elle et elle lève la tête vers moi. L'éclair de surprise dans ses yeux est rapidement remplacé par du mépris.

– Les cheveux roses te manquent ?

– Je venais m'excuser, je réplique, un peu agacé par son salut. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai forcée à faire.

– J'aurais préféré que tu le sois avant de me faire chanter, rétorque-t-elle, énervée.

– Comment je pourrais obtenir ton pardon ? Amélie, s'il-te-plaît…

Amélie hausse un sourcil. Elle doit se demander pourquoi j'insiste autant. Honnêtement, moi aussi. Enfin… Elle est plutôt jolie, et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…

– Primo, c'est pas Amley, répond-elle en singeant ma prononciation. C'est Aaah-méééé-lie.

– Amélie, je répète docilement en attendant le « secundo ».

– Laisse tomber, soupire-t-elle (hé, elle exagère ! J'avais bien prononcé ce coup-ci !). Secundo, je vais avoir du mal à oublier ça. Mais de toute façon, tu t'en fiches, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir d'ici à quatre semaines…

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand j'entends une voix narquoise dans mon dos :

– Potter ! Ce n'est pas civil de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

– Très classe, Enderson, je réponds en me tournant vers celle-ci, blasé.

– Pas tant que ça, je m'abaisse juste à ton niveau.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis comporté comme un animal à midi.

Elle rougit furieusement et avant d'avoir pu répliquer, je suis reparti vers ma table.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, je bénéficie d'une pause pendant tout l'après-midi. Evidemment, je ne suis pas libéré pour m'amuser mais pour travailler.

– Demain, c'est le jour J, commence Peterson, solennel.

Bon, je vous l'accorde, préparer un match de Quidditch est un travail moins ennuyeux que de faire de la Physique de la Magie. C'est le genre de matières qui me rend heureux d'être né Anglais et pas Français.

Nous sommes sur un immense terrain, une île de quelques hectares au milieu de Laputa. Complètement aménagée, elle abrite maintenant l'un des plus grands stades de Quidditch que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. Nous encerclons Peterson, capitaine de l'équipe.

– Nous allons faire un entraînement à la Serdaigle, poursuit le bellâtre.

Il a l'air très fier de lui. A-t-il remarqué que quatre membres de son équipe ne sont pas de Serdaigle et peuvent très bien s'inspirer de ses pratiques pour établir des plans de défense pour des matches futurs ? Chuck Woles, en tout cas, est tout ouïe. Et Cedrella Beurk, à Serpentarda visiblement l'air d'avoir des idées derrière la tête.

N'empêche, deux heures plus tard, tout le monde est lessivé. C'est vrai qu'il a de bonnes tactiques, ce Peterson. Je l'avais sous-estimé à cause de son air crétin et sûr de lui.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais sous-estimé par rapport à son intelligence.

Armand Béryl était encore plus débile que je ne l'avais cru.

– Tu as QUOI ?

Psyché Verdoré, blasée, traduit à son camarade qui a vaguement l'air gêné et répond en français.

– Il dit qu'il a perdu ta cape d'invisibilité.

Il est dix heures et Psyché nous a raccompagnés, Armand et moi, devant la porte de sa chambre. Je comprends enfin pourquoi il avait l'air tellement gêné pendant tout le repas.

– Mais il n'était même pas supposé savoir que j'en avais une !

Nom d'un Enormus à Babilles, Papa va me tuer ! Non mais quel idiot celui-là !

– Il dit que vu que tu ranges très mal… Et qu'il devait voir une fille qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voie avec lui…

– Une seconde… Cette fille, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas sa nouvelle copine qui le fait chanter ?

– Exact. Tu as autre chose à lui dire ?

– Où est-ce qu'il l'a laissée ?

– S'il l'a perdue, comment veux-tu qu'il sache où elle est ? rétorque-t-elle avant même de traduire.

– Où est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdue ?

Elle traduit, il parle, elle retraduit.

– Pas loin de la Bibliothèque.

– J'y vais, je m'écrie.

– Hé, m'arrête-t-elle. Le couvre-feu est passé. Tu dois rentrer dans ta chambre avec Armand.

– Et si on me volait ma cape ? Non, j'y vais tout de suite.

– Mais du calme ! s'écrie Verdoré, énervée. C'est pas si grave, il peut t'en racheter une autre !

Je me retiens de lui balancer à la figure que justement, ma cape n'est pas de celles qu'on peut racheter comme on veut. Papa ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas une cape d'invisibilité ordinaire. D'habitude, elles ne durent que quelques années, mais à l'en croire ça fait des générations qu'elle est léguée de père en fils…

– Pas vraiment, non, je fulmine en la dépassant.

Je tourne à un couloir et grimpe trois volées d'escaliers. L'entraînement de tout à l'heure m'a épuisé mais là, c'est suffisamment important pour que je me fatigue. Tout se ressemble dans ce château, mais je me repère assez vite. Il faut que je traverse trois couloirs, puis quatre volées d'escaliers, ensuite je tourne deux fois à gauche, et trois fois à droite. Puis je prends la première porte à gauche et je redescends les escaliers…

Et je cours ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. A bout de souffle, j'arrive finalement dans la zone autour de la Bibliothèque. Je parcours les couloirs d'un pas rapide, mes yeux se posant partout à la fois pour retrouver la cape. Non mais quel idiot, ce Béryl !

Je regarde partout. Derrière les portes des salles de classe, dans les coins des couloirs, de l'autre côté des statues, derrière des rideaux bleu nuit… Mon cœur fait un bond. L'étoffe était là, légère comme de l'air, fraîche comme de l'eau pure. Je la fais couler entre mes doigts, rassuré.

Un léger bruit me fait faire volte-face. Des pas se rapprochent. Je me cache sous ma cape d'invisibilité – je l'ai vraiment retrouvée au bon moment – et j'attends, le dos contre le mur, en essayant de calmer ma respiration encore erratique à cause de ma folle course.

A l'angle du couloir apparaît un chat ailé bleu foncé et parsemé de taches jaunes sur son pelage. Il tient un trousseau de clés dans sa gueule et marche tranquillement vers les escaliers au fond. En passant devant moi, il me fixe droit dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis s'incline comme pour me saluer et repart.

Je suis probablement en train de faire un rêve. Le rêve le plus étrange de ma vie.

Alors que l'animal disparaît à peine à l'angle du couloir, j'entends un hurlement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, et ai à peine le temps de cacher la pointe de mes chaussures qui dépassaient de ma cape qu'une fille passe devant moi, furieuse et criant de temps en temps des mots courts en français. Pas la peine d'être bilingue pour comprendre que ce n'est certainement pas très poli.

La fille, je la reconnais. Il s'agit de Perséphone Verdoré, la métamorphomage et sœur de Psyché. Ses cheveux sont courts et bleu sombre. Woah. Elle a l'air sacrément énervée.

Et alors que je me demande si je peux enfin quitter mon coin de couloir et revenir à la chambre de Béryl, de nouveaux bruits de pas se font entendre. Ils sont pesants et lents.

J'ai un mal fou à ne pas me retenir de rire. Au bout du couloir, du même endroit d'où venaient le chat et Perséphone, arrive, titubant, un garçon plus âgé que moi, portant un bonnet phrygien et un pantalon blanc, et à la peau complètement bleue.

Le capitaine de Quidditch de Poudlard a nettement moins d'allure quand il est déguisé en Schtroumpf.

Je m'approche de lui très lentement. Ses yeux sont dans le vague, il chantonne et quand j'enlève ma cape, il réagit à peine.

– Euh… Peterson, ça va ?

Pas que je me soucie de son état de santé. C'est juste que pour le match de demain, on a besoin d'un attrapeur frais et dispos.

– La la la schtroumpf la la… Allez, schtroumpfe avec moi !

Je cligne des yeux, ébahi.

– Peterson, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– C'est qui ce schtroumpf ? Moi, je suis le Schtroumpf Sorcier !

– Peterson, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, je décrète, encore très surpris.

– Epargne-moi tes Schtroumpferies, Schtroumpf à lunettes, réplique-t-il. Je ne suis pas schtroumpf.

– …malade tu veux dire ?

– C'est ce que je viens de dire, je ne suis pas schtroumpf.

Et il se remet à chantonner.

Les Schtroumpfs sont des lutins bleus qui vivent au Sud de l'Europe. Ils sont assez minuscules et vivent dans des champignons. Je pourrais encore vous raconter plein de trucs intéressants sur eux, on les a étudiés il n'y a pas longtemps en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais dans l'immédiat, il y a un grand Schtroumpf stupide dont je dois m'occuper.

Prenant Peterson – je veux dire, le Schtroumpf Sorcier – par le bras, je le traîne derrière moi en lui expliquant qu'on va aller cueillir des framboises. Il acquiesce, ravi. Hm. On n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, je crois.

Heureusement, je croise bientôt quelqu'un dans un couloir.

– Hé ! HE ! je l'interpelle.

Le garçon se retourne, surpris et effrayé.

– Tu saurais pas où est l'infirmerie ? je demande en français.

Celui-ci semble vaguement comprendre et baragouine quelque chose dans sa langue que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, en regardant l'autre crétin qui chante joyeusement avec des yeux ronds. Puis nous partons tous les trois vers les sous-sols du château.

OoOoO

– Il restera comme ça pendant au moins trois jours, diagnostique l'infirmière française.

– Trois jours ? je m'écrie, paniqué. Mais le match de Quidditch est demain !

– Je n'y peux rien. Qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je réponds très honnêtement. Je l'ai trouvé déambulant dans les couloirs et je me suis perdu en essayant de trouver l'infirmerie. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur… euh… lui.

Le garçon qui m'a guidé est assis dans un coin et regarde par la fenêtre, totalement désintéressé.

– En tout cas, c'est du beau travail, reprend-elle (je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce qu'elle dit est ironique ou non). Je suis navrée pour vous, mais vous allez devoir trouver un autre attrapeur ou ne pas jouer le match du tout.

Horrifié, je la fixe avec des yeux ronds. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Moi qui rêvais depuis tellement longtemps de jouer contre d'autres personnes que les élèves de Poudlard ! « Moi qui rêvais d'être adulé par des fans françaises, pour changer ! » gémit une voix dans ma tête – la voix de ma vanité bien entendu.

On doit bien avoir un autre attrapeur de Poudlard venu à Beauxbâtons, non ? Voyons. Serpentard : c'est le fils Malefoy, et il est en cinquième année donc il n'est pas venu. Serdaigle : il est exclu que l'équipe de Poudlard soit représentée par un Schtroumpf géant. Poufsouffle : elle est en troisième année, c'est une amie de Lily – donc elle n'est pas venue.

Il ne reste donc que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

…

… Misère…


	42. 42 Baiser et Bagarre, le retour !

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être une journée normale. J'aurais pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Psyché, Roxanne, Judith et Amélie, puis je serais allée avec le reste de l'école sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'île de Beauxbâtons pour acclamer notre équipe de Quidditch.

Seulement voilà : la journée n'a pas été normale.

Ça a commencé ce matin. Justement, je prenais mon petit déjeuner en savourant d'avance ma journée normale, quand un garçon qui depuis longtemps était associé aux mauvaises nouvelles nous interrompit en plein milieu d'une conversation qui portait sur le ton que Roxanne devrait employer quand elle ridiculiserait son coureur de jupon de petit ami.

– Enderson, je voulais te prévenir… commença Potter.

– …que tu es idiot ? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà au courant.

– …que tu remplaces Peterson, acheva-t-il.

– QUOIIIIII ?

Mon hurlement avait sans doute réveillé deux ou trois morts.

– Remplacer ? paniquai-je. Remplacer, genre, au Quidditch, comme attrapeuse ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Du calme, dit-il en souriant (crétin !). Il n'est… euh… pas vraiment en état de jouer. On compte sur toi.

– Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? le défiai-je en croisant les bras.

– Eh bien, je pense que tu te feras tabasser par toute l'école.

Il a des arguments solides, le gamin.

Je suis donc là, le balai de Peterson en main, dans des vestiaires, tremblante de stress. Les autres joueurs aussi sont morts de trouille. Et en plus…

– On n'a pas de capitaine, marmonne Potter.

– De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé que le discours avant les matches ne servait à rien, fait remarquer Cedrella Beurk, livide.

– Mais non, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour la tactique. On s'en fout complètement du discours.

Le « espèce d'abrutie » était sous-entendu à la fin de cette phrase.

Potter. Je t'en supplie. Tu feras remarquer que les Serpentards sont débiles à la fin du match. Pas maintenant. On doit rester en cohésion, là. Pas se disputer. Pas à deux minutes du match.

– Je suis capitaine, les interrompt Tiphany Parker. Et je vais vous dire une chose : j'ai joué contre vous tous à un moment ou à un autre, dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Et vous êtes tous d'excellents joueurs. En fait, on forme la meilleure équipe imaginable. Comment voulez vous que ces minables de Français soient meilleurs que nous ?

Philip Downs esquisse un sourire.

– Quant à la tactique, poursuit Parker, je pense que le gardien – elle désigne Potter d'un signe de tête – peut faire comme il a l'habitude de faire. Quant à nous, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Selwyn et Woles, en tant que Poursuiveurs, je vous propose d'utiliser la technique du Faucon tournoyant. Les batteurs, dit-elle enfin en regardant Philip Downs et Cedrella Beurk, vous faites comme dans l'entraînement d'hier. Voilà. Je pense que notre technique sera tellement disparate qu'ils ne sauront plus où donner de la tête !

Tout le monde hoche la tête en souriant, un peu rassuré.

– Et toi, me dit-elle enfin. Tu attrapes. C'est pas grand-chose qu'on te demande, hein ?

OoOoO

– Bienvenue pour ce match ex-cep-tion-nel de Quidditch comme vous n'en avez encore jamais vu ! s'écrie le commentateur, un garçon de Beauxbâtons. Pour l'occasion, j'ai même l'immense privilège d'être doublé en direct ! C'est le truc le plus honorifique auquel j'ai jamais eu droit !

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

– Bien ! J'appelle tout d'abord le cauchemar des anneaux géants, l'aimant à victoires, la meilleure équipe du monde, j'ai nommé… L'équipe de Beauxbâtons ! Obéron ! Tsadim ! Malgrain ! Kim ! Hobraque ! Melba ! Eeeeeeet… Frégate !

La foule éclate en applaudissement tandis que l'équipe de Français entre dans le stade.

– Maintenant, les misérables pucerons qui s'opposeront aux meilleurs joueurs de tous les temps…

– Laurent ! s'exclame le professeur assis à côté de lui, outré.

– Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Lombrat. Je disais donc : Potter ! Woles ! Selwyn ! Parker ! Downs ! Beurk ! Eeeeeeet… Enderson !

De nouveaux les applaudissements, tandis que nous entrons. Le terrain est immense. Comment vais-je trouver le vif ? Je n'y arriverai jamais !

– Je te fais confiance, me murmure Tiphany Parker en passant près de moi et en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Tu vas le faire.

Je souffle, espérant vainement évacuer ma nervosité.

Vif lâché, Souafle lancé, coup de sifflet… euh, sifflé. Je donne un coup de pied dans le sol et m'élève. Le balai de Peterson n'est pas mieux que celui que Judith et Roxanne m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire, mais n'est pas trop mauvais non plus. Un peu grand. Mais rapide, maniable, plutôt adapté pour un attrapeur.

Comme c'est agréable de voler à nouveau ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que j'ai appris que je pouvais avoir des ailes si l'envie m'en prenait. Et là, l'envie m'en prend. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait le bon moment pour me transformer, hein ?

« Si tu veux, tu peux changer tes yeux. Tu trouveras le Vif en moins de deux. »

Ce serait de la triche. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça.

« De la triche, de la triche… Tu exagères. Après tout, tu ne fais qu'usage de ta véritable vue. Tu ne devrais pas être réduite à rester sans arrêt sous forme humaine… »

Et patati et patata ! Ça recommence ! Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Je suis très contente comme ça ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Comme tu veux. Au fait, il se passe le même événement intéressant que l'autre fois à la Bibliothèque. »

Et elle disparaît avant que j'aie pu lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Zut ! Je déteste Gondul et son suspens à deux mornilles !

– T'es perdue ?

La joueuse qui vient de me railler n'est autre que l'une des nombreuses amies de Perséphone, Zelda Hobraque. La blonde me sourit gentiment, et me fait même un clin d'œil plein de sympathie. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment la batte qu'elle tient dans les mains. Pas rassurant.

Je souris à mon tour et laisse mon balai chuter en piqué. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, Théophile Frégate – le petit ami de Roxanne, vous suivez ou quoi ? – s'engage à ma suite en poussant son balai à la vitesse maximum, persuadé que j'ai trouvé la précieuse petite balle.

Mais non. Je fais juste ça pour m'éclater. C'est comme des montagnes russes. Enfin, je suppose, je n'ai jamais fait de montagnes russes. Non, en fait, ça me rappelle quand j'étais un corbeau et que je pouvais voler à volonté. C'est la même sensation : le cœur qui s'envole, léger, léger, la tête qui tourne un peu, le vent qui ébouriffe mes cheveux emmêlés et frappe mon visage, le sang qui tape contre mes veines.

Je remonte au dernier moment en chandelle, et les gradins ne manquent pas de s'exclamer : « OOOOOOH ! » Suivi d'un « AAAAAAAH ! » quand Hamish Selwyn marque un but. Tellement vicieux de profiter de l'inattention des autres joueurs pour marquer. Mais au moins, ça marche.

– Superbe feinte de Wronski ! s'écrie le commentateur. Mais Frégate n'a eu aucun mal à éviter la mort par écrasement au sol !

En effet, le brun vole quelques mètres en-dessous de moi, parfaitement en forme et continuant de scruter le terrain. Dans sa manière de faire, je vois très vite qu'il est bien plus méthodique que moi, qui m'y suis toujours prise au feeling.

Ma correspondante m'a expliqué qu'à l'école des Sports, les élèves ont cours obligatoire de Vol. Les équipes de Quidditch de l'Académie réunissent surtout des élèves de cette école. Au bout de sept années, j'imagine que Théophile Frégate doit être assez excellent.

En tout cas, c'est le cas des Poursuiveurs français. Potter fait de son mieux pour arrêter les tirs, mais je vois bien qu'il commence à galérer. Il faut que je trouve ce vif au plus vite.

-X-X-

D'un œil distrait, je regardai Barberousse piquer pour la seconde fois vers le sol, et Théophile Frégate la suivre. Je me demandai si elle avait l'intention de faire des montagnes russes pendant tout le match, avant de revenir à mes soucis.

Tout d'abord, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir s'excuser comme ça hier ? Il avait une idée derrière la tête, j'en étais certaine. Mais quoi ? J'aurais donné cher pour le savoir. Bien sûr, sur le coup, j'avais eu envie de lui dire « Oui, je te pardonne », quand il m'avait supplié de le faire avec ces yeux de cocker. Mais je m'étais rappelé à temps qu'il m'avait tout de même fait chanter.

Ensuite, il y avait Enderson. Je supposais que c'était le forcing de Roxanne qui avait réveillé cette petite voix dans ma tête qui passait son temps à me dire : « Elle n'a rien fait, tu sais, tu devrais lui pardonner et revenir sur de bonnes bases. » Oui mais non. Primo, elle me détestait au moins autant que moi, maintenant. Deuxio, si, elle avait fait quelque chose : elle était sortie avec quelqu'un simplement pour un pari. « Potter a fait la même chose et pourtant tu as bien eu envie de lui pardonner… Avoue que les sentiments ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans… ». Oui, et alors ? Si je continuais à garder un peu de rancœur pour Enderson, j'en avais bien le droit. Ce pauvre Armand était complètement défait depuis qu'elle l'avait largué. J'aurais bien eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le consoler…

Stop. Arrière, pensées déplacées.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, j'avais fait un choix. Si je pardonnais à Potter, je pardonnerais à Enderson. Et vice-versa.

– Et ça n'arrivera jamais, marmonnai-je sous les cris des spectateurs, suite à un nouveau but des Anglais.

Je regardai le match pendant quelques minutes. Moi, le Quidditch, ça ne m'intéressait pas trop. Cathy était à fond dedans et avait ses équipes favorites, mais moi pas du tout. Je m'ennuyais un peu. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais même pas qu'est ce qui faisait que Roxanne s'égosillait à ce point. Je veux dire, ce ne sont que des balles et des balais ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

Ce matin, j'avais reçu une lettre de ma mère. Elle me disait qu'elle était avec moi de tout son cœur, qu'elle me soutenait, etc. Et qu'elle se débrouillerait pour me ramener à la maison pendant quelques jours, pour me « remonter le moral comme elle sait si bien le faire ». Ça, ça veut dire « chocolats chauds, gâteaux faits maison et rappel au QG des soldats », j'ai nommé Catherine Saune, Yune Lee et Violette Carmin. Je m'étais empressée de lui répondre de sauter sur la moindre occasion pour me rapatrier.

Quelques places devant moi, André Béryl criait à pleins poumons des messages d'encouragements pour nos joueurs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je l'évitais. Il l'avait remarqué, et maintenant il cherchait à tout prix à me parler.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

-X-X-

Et hop, nouveau piqué ! Je n'ai même pas la tête qui tourne en revanche, l'autre attrapeur commence à ne plus voir très droit. Les joueurs français ont compris que je feintais à chaque fois et ont arrêté de me regarder à chaque fois que je plongeais. En revanche, Frégate est bien obligé de me suivre il a peur que je finisse par piquer pour quelque chose.

Malheureusement, je suis la seule pour qui tout va bien Potter a encaissé pas mal de tirs. On en est à 130 à 20. Il faut VRAIMENT que je retrouve ce fichu vif.

Et c'est là que je le vois.

Juste derrière Frégate. 

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il faut que je plonge. Mais s'il ne me suit pas et qu'il se retourne, je n'ai plus aucune chance de gagner. En revanche, si je lui fonce dessus, il comprendra que j'ai vu le vif pour de vrai et l'attrapera avant moi. Fichtre. Quel dilemme.

Oh, j'ai une idée de génie.

Je plonge, mais cette fois-ci pas en piqué. Après quelques mètres, je redresse mon balai afin de voler à l'horizontale. Frégate se met à ma poursuite et j'ai du mal à réprimer un sourire. Je fonce vers les gradins. Les visages des élèves commencent à se teinter d'un léger effroi.

Ils font bien d'avoir peur.

A quelques centimètres du premier élève, je tire si fort le manche de mon balai vers moi que je tourne à 180 degrés. Volant à l'horizontale et la tête en bas, je permets mes lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire quand j'entends un gros « boum » derrière moi. Cette fois-ci, l'attrapeur adverse n'a pas réussi à se redresser à temps.

Devant moi se trouve la balle en or. A mon arrivée, elle fonce vers le bas. Je fais alors un ultime piqué et me concentre sur le Vif d'or, à quelques mètres de mes doigts. Deux mètres… un mètre… cinquante centimètres… quarante… trente… dix… cinq… deux…

– JE L'AI !

-X-X-

…et l'explosion du balai de Frégate contre les gradins ouest fut ainsi suivie de très près par l'explosion du balai de Barberousse contre le sol. Hé oui, quand on fait un piqué, il faut penser à s'arrêter avant de rencontrer la terre ferme de plein fouet. Je ne suis pas très forte au Quidditch, mais je sais au moins ça.

Le nez de Ginger Enderson aurait sans doute bien aimé le savoir, lui aussi.

Quoi qu'il en fût, j'étais maintenant à l'infirmerie avec ses deux meilleures amies, Roxanne Weasley et la blonde – dont j'avais fini par assimiler le nom, Judith Thomson. En plus de nous trois, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard au grand complet s'était réunie ici-même.

– Elle va bientôt se réveiller, oui ? grommela Potter. J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

– Du genre, faire du chantage à des filles ? le raillai-je. Personne ne te retient, tu sais.

– Il reste, martela la capitaine de l'équipe. C'est nous qui devons lui annoncer qu'on a gagné. Elle tient à ce que ce soit son équipe qui le lui dise, c'est important pour elle.

A ce moment précis, Enderson, allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie et avec un gros bandage sur tout le bas du visage à partir du nez, papillonna des yeux. Rien que pour l'embêter, je dis très vite et d'une voix égale :

– Vous avez gagné le match.

Celle-ci me fusilla du regard sans pouvoir parler à cause du bandage. Ah, pour une fois qu'elle ne parlait pas, ça faisait du bien !

– Toi, si t'étais à Poudlard, tu serais à Serpentard, commenta Potter.

Barberousse hocha la tête avec véhémence et se mit à parler :

– Mmmh, mmh mmmh mmmh ! Mmmh-mmmmh mh-mh.

– Super, marmonna Potter. Je te signale qu'on ne comprend rien.

Barberousse, qui s'était redressée de son lit, se rallonge, dépitée. Elle regarda un instant ses deux amies.

– Ça va ?

– Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

De vraies mères poules. Ginger hocha la tête à la première question, puis la secoua pour la seconde. Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers un lit entouré d'un rideau :

– Mmmh-mmmh ?

– Ça j'en sais rien, répondit Roxanne. Quelqu'un sait qui est dans ce lit ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Potter eut un drôle de sourire.

– Euh… ouais. Mais c'est pas beau à voir.

Enderson insista du regard. Potter haussa les épaules et s'approcha du lit avec ce même sourire amusé. Il posa la main sur le rideau et demanda :

– Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir voir ça ? … Vraiment sûrs ?

Tous les joueurs de Quidditch ainsi que Roxanne et moi hochâmes la tête, très curieux. Il tira sur le rideau. Et ma mâchoire inférieure se décrocha.

Sur le lit se tenait un garçon de l'âge d'Armand, aux cheveux bruns, au sourire niais… et déguisé en schtroumpf des pieds à la tête en passant par la peau bleue et le bonnet phrygien.

– Salut ! s'écria le Schtroumpf géant. Ça schtroumpfe ?

– Ça schtroumpfe très bien, merci, répondit en réprimant un éclat de rire le gardien de l'équipe de Poudlard.

Derrière lui, Judith était aussi ahurie que moi, le reste de l'équipe était morte de rire, et les épaules d'Enderson étaient secouées d'un rire silencieux. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

– Que… qu'est-ce qu'il lui… lui… lui est arri-i-i-ivé ? demanda Roxanne en hoquetant.

– Personne ne sait, déclara Potter d'un ton fataliste. Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça, errant dans les couloirs…

Je ne savais pas qui avait fait ça, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons. On n'avait jamais vu ça, ici ! Et c'était bien dommage. Ça m'avait donné une bonne dose de rire.

-X-X-

– Donc, on a gagné à combien/combien ?

– Quand tu as récupéré le Vif, me répond Woles, on était à égalité. On a alors fait des tirs au but. Et Potter a réussi à en arrêter un, tandis que le gardien français n'en a arrêté aucun !

– Pour une fois que Potter sert à quelque chose ! je m'exclame. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Le lendemain de cette regrettable chute, je me suis enfin débarrassée du plus gros du bandage. J'ai quand même un pansement sur le nez mais ce n'est rien en regard de ce que j'avais hier. Je ne pouvais même pas parler. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais adoré converser avec Peterson.

Peterson… un schtroumpf... Rien qu'y penser, ça me refait sourire. Une chose est sûre, la personne qui lui a fait ça n'est pas de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas trop le genre de la maison… et c'est bien dommage.

A l'instant où je pose cette question à Judith, nous sortons du Réfectoire pour rentrer dans nos chambres respectives. Je me souviens alors d'un détail.

– Minute ! je m'exclame avant d'avoir pu connaître le score final du match. Je dois me faire enlever le petit pansement, je dois passer à l'infirmerie.

– Tu as besoin d'une infirmière pour l'enlever ? me raille Psyché Verdoré.

– Nan, elle veut me mettre une crème ou quelque chose comme ça… je crois…

– Bon, on se dit à demain ? me demande Judith.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à mes deux meilleures amies puis me tourne vers ma correspondante.

– Avance, Dal'. Je m'y retrouverai. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

– D'ac, acquiesce-t-elle. A tout de suite.

Et elle s'éloigne en direction des ascenseurs, tandis que je me dirige vers l'Infirmerie.

OoOoO

Je préfèrerais que nous ayons cette infirmière à Poudlard. Elle est beaucoup plus sympathique. Bon, d'un autre côté, Pomfresh serait sans doute plus gentille avec moi si je ne l'avais pas traitée de médicomage ratée devant une trentaine de personnes au début de l'année. N'empêche.

« Ça va ? »

Je te remercie, Gondul, ça va très bien. Pourquoi ?

« Il se passe la même chose que l'autre jour à la Bibliothèque. »

Tu aurais pu me demander si ça allait parce que je m'étais cassé la figure hier ou quelque chose, mais non, toi tu t'en fous, tu… QUOI ?

« Arrête de râler et dépêche-toi, ça va bientôt prendre fin. Allez ! »

Je regarde l'Horcruxe droit dans les yeux. L'urgence se reflète dans ses pupilles glacées. Je comprends qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment important.

Je me mets à courir tout en pensant : Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas directement ce qu'il se passe ?

« Quelqu'un a posé un interdit sur cet événement… »

Un quoi ?

« Un interdit. Personne ne peut communiquer cet événement de quelque manière que ce soit », explique Gondul, exaspérée par mon ignorance, tandis que je remonte en vitesse des escaliers aux marches étroites. « Ni en parlant, ni en l'écrivant, ni en le mimant, ni rien. Je peux juste te dire que c'est important, et comme je ne suis pas tout à fait un être vivant, je suis en mesure de te dire où et quand ça se passe. Mais rien de plus. Dépêche-toi, ça va prendre fin ! »

J'accélère le rythme. Les tableaux défilent le long des couloirs. Je suis tentée de me transformer en corbeau pour voler plus vite – mais c'est trop dangereux, et des objets ensorcelés pourraient me dénoncer.

Brutalement, je me prends un objet en pleine figure et je tombe à la renverse. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Gondul, au comble de la frustration. « Dépêche-toi, vite, on n'a plus de temps à perdre ! » Je me relève très vite, mais une main sortie de nulle part m'attrape.

– Potter, j'ai pas le temps ce soir, je déclare très vite, d'une voix glaciale.

James Potter retire sa cape d'invisibilité avec un petit sourire goguenard.

– On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, après le couvre-feu ?

– Je reviens de l'infirmerie. Lâche-moi, j'ajoute en tirant vainement mon bras, espérant qu'il lâchera plus vite mon poignet.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de rentrer dans ta chambre, je me trompe ?

– Tu ne te trompes pas. Dégage, j'ai pas le temps…

J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs, et Gondul qui me criait de me dépêcher de plus en plus fort. D'une force tirée de je ne sais où, je balance mon bras maintenu en arrière et fais s'effondrer Potter contre un mur. Je me remets à courir mais l'autre crétin me suit.

– Attends ! Où vas-tu ? Dis-moi où tu vas, Enderson !

Il a vraiment mal choisi son jour, lui ! Pourquoi est-ce juste aujourd'hui qu'il a décidé de m'embêter ?

Bon, certes, il m'embête tous les jours.

« Débarrasses-t-en et vite ! De la façon que tu veux, mais dépêche-toi ! La chose est en train de s'arrêter ! »

Les pensées défilent dans ma tête. Je pense au plan de Roxanne, à mon match de Quidditch, à une BD lue il y a bien longtemps au pensionnat Hestia. Je fais une surchauffe… et brusquement, mon instinct prend le dessus. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma course et me retourne. Potter freine difficilement pour s'arrêter devant moi, étonné de mon brusque arrêt.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pendant quelques fractions de seconde. Empoigne sa robe de sorcier. L'embrasse furieusement le temps d'un battement de paupière. Le repousse. Lui fiche un immense coup de poing qui le fait tomber à la renverse. Et me remets à courir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne minute que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, et je me mets à rougir. C'est l'un des plans les plus débiles – et les plus efficaces – que j'aie jamais exécuté pour repousser Potter. Je n'entends rien derrière moi : je suppose qu'il est resté par terre, déboussolé par ce baiser aussi inattendu que le coup qu'il s'est pris juste après.

« Tu y repenseras plus tard. Dépêche-toi ! »

Je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir. Ça y est. La bibliothèque est en vue. La porte s'ouvre.

« Trop tard. »

Je ralentis, envahie par le désespoir. J'étais à deux doigts d'y arriver… Si seulement ce crétin de Potter ne s'était pas interposé… Raaah… je vais l'étriper.

Une silhouette fine sort de la bibliothèque, un lourd ouvrage sous le bras. Sa tête se tourne vers moi et ses yeux clairs et cruels me fixent. Je déglutis.

– Enderson, dit-elle de sa voix froide. Tu fais du jogging le soir ?

– Virtanen, je l'imite en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air complètement paniquée. Tu apprends à lire le soir ?

Elle a un petit sourire méprisant (« si tu n'es capable que de ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de te parler »), puis fait volte-face, ses longs cheveux blonds volant autour de son visage fin, et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Je reste debout, immobile, pendant quelques secondes, fixant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte l'endroit où elle a disparu.

« Gondul ! Ohé, Gondul ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Alors l'événement, comme tu dis, a rapport avec Virtanen… Bon sang…

« Oui, 'bon sang' comme tu dis. Allez, rentre dans ton dortoir. Psyché va se poser des questions si tu arrives trop tard et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi tu as eu du retard. »

Perspicace, hein ?

« Toujours. »

OoOoO

Assise sur mon lit, je regarde la lune. Elle forme un croissant lumineux et trône au-dessus du lac, impassible, imposante, impressionnante. Je n'ai rien ressenti en embrassant Potter. Ça me rassure un peu ça veut dire que je ne l'aime pas. Remarque, évidemment que je ne l'aime pas, je suis une Valkyrie. Je n'aimerai jamais personne… C'est une bonne chose. Il fut une époque où ça m'avait inquiété. Tomber amoureuse de Potter. Quel cauchemar ! Plutôt mourir.

La porte du dortoir retentit. Quelqu'un la cogne et plutôt précipitamment. Vive comme l'éclair, Dal saute de son lit et ouvre.

– Perséphone, la salue-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne peux pas voir le visage de la jeune fille. Mais ses cheveux habituellement bleus sont noirs, très noirs, et ses yeux brillent à la lumière lunaire. Il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Perséphone tire sa sœur à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis que les deux autres Françaises de la chambre râlent d'avoir été réveillées. Curieuse, je fixe la porte, en attendant qu'elle se rouvre.

Quand Psyché Verdoré revient, elle a le visage défait, stupéfait. Elle s'assoit sur son lit, silencieuse. Puis elle me fixe. Impossible de dire ce qu'elle ressent.

– Dal, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, inquiète.

Elle continue de me regarder, comme si elle n'avait pas compris la question. Puis elle cligne des yeux et dit très, très doucement :

– Mon père est mort. Crise cardiaque.

C'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Un silence irréel, un froid insaisissable tombent comme des masses dans la chambre peu éclairée. Puis mon cœur se remet à battre, j'entends les draps des deux filles qui se froissent tandis qu'elles se retournent dans leurs lits, et je retrouve les yeux verts et brillants de Psyché.

– Bon sang, je… je suis désolée… je balbutie. Toutes mes condoléances…

Elle soupire.

– T'en fais pas, ça… ça ira. Je suppose. Je vais devoir y aller, pour le… l'enterrement… je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. Tu demanderas ce que tu dois faire à l'un de tes profs.

Elle se lève lentement et réunit quelques affaires dans sa valise, soigneusement rangée dans son placard. Au bout de cinq minutes, c'est terminé. Elle est habillée de pied en cap, prête à partir. Elle me lance un regard triste.

– Bon bah… salut. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra.

– Bon courage, dis-je, gênée de ne rien trouver d'autre à dire pour la consoler.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, je rejoins Roxanne et Judith au Réfectoire. Cette dernière se précipite sur moi.

– Tu as entendu ? Le père des triplées Verdoré est mort !

– Je sais, Dal me l'a dit avant de partir, je souffle. Les pauvres.

– Les gens ne parlent que de ça, fait remarquer Roxanne en regardant les élèves discutant à voix basses. C'était un homme très influent. Il paraît que la moitié des décisions du Roi venaient de lui…

– Le roi ? je demande, haussant un sourcil.

– Oui, le roi. Les sorciers français ont un roi. Tu ne savais pas que Psyché et ses sœurs faisaient partie de la famille royale ?

– Non, je réponds étonnée.

– Miss Enderson…

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de me parler. Le professeur Smith.

– Votre correspondante étant partie hier soir, vous allez rester sans binôme jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

– Dans ce cas, peut-elle venir dans mon dortoir ? Il y a beaucoup de place, ajoute Roxanne.

– Bien sûr, répond une femme française survenue de nulle part que j'identifie comme étant le professeur Lombrat. Je ferai en sorte à ce que vos affaires soient déplacées dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Vermeil.

J'ai un maigre sourire, teinté de la compassion que j'éprouve pour Psyché que j'avais appris à connaître et à apprécier pendant ce séjour.

– Ça me convient.

C'est sans doute horrible de dire ça mais au moins, la mort de cet homme que je ne connais même pas a le mérite de me faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Potter et moi.


	43. 43 Changement de Chambre

J'aimerais mettre deux trois choses au point :

- Hedvig n'a pas tué Persée Verdoré (père des triplées) ! Il est mort d'une mort parfaitement naturelle, à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque. Pourquoi est-ce si inopiné et sans rapport avec la trame narrative ? Simplement parce que je construisais à l'époque de l'écriture de ce chapitre une fiction pour les triplées, et ç'aurait été l'un des événements déclencheurs de bien des réactions chez Perséphone, Psyché et Pandore... (Malheureusement ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.) Bref, AUCUN RAPPORT donc entre Virtanen et Verdoré.  
- La technique de diversion de Ginger : je parle du baiser/baffe surprise bien sûr. Hé bien, désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait inventée (ne pleurez pas!). Bon, j'ai un peu honte de ma référence, mais osef après tout, nous sommes sur internet. Donc cette technique appartient à Goldie O'Gilt. (Je sens que les trois quarts d'entre vous vont se tourner vers leurs amis google et wikipedia...). OUI, j'aime ce que fait Don Rosa ! Et je l'assume.  
- Question soulevée par Miss Black, « puis-je créer un blog sur le même principe que le tien ? ». Bien sûr mes enfants, l'idée n'est pas nouvelle vous savez, j'ai déjà vu des sites de fanfiction avec blog intégré au profil de l'auteur… C'est de là que l'idée m'est venu, ça me semblait bien pratique. Je n'ai donc pas de droits d'auteur là-dessus (sinon Scaramouche aurait payé depuis longtemps :p), et vous pouvez faire de même à votre guise !

Bon, là ça commence vraiment à faire super long. Je vais donc vous faire un résumé très succinct mais révélateur du chapitre que vous allez lire : slip à coeur contraception vecteur vitesse mascara éléphant métropolitain roman d'amour mie de pain bubblegum bisournours bouton sur le nez mon canard en sucre.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir tout dévoilé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Non mais je rêve !

Non mais je rêve !

Et, histoire d'être bien précise sur mon état d'esprit : Non mais je rêve !

Hier, Barberousse, privée de sa correspondante partie de l'Académie « pour raisons familiales » – nous savons tous ce que cela veut dire – a décidé de rejoindre ma chambre. Cela m'avait mise en furie.

– Je _refuse_ qu'elle s'installe dans _ma_ chambre, avais-je annoncé au professeur Lombrat, la voix vibrante de colère, dès que je l'avais su. Elle peut très bien rester dans sa chambre, il y a deux autres Françaises qui peuvent l'aider.

– Certes, mais elles n'ont pas demandé à être en binôme avec un correspondant anglais vous, si.

– Mais pourquoi dans _ma_chambre ?

– Parce que depuis le départ de vos trois camarades, votre chambre peut abriter au moins deux élèves de plus. Et puis il me semble avoir compris que votre correspondante, Mademoiselle Weasley, est amie avec Mademoiselle Enderson.

J'avais dû serrer les dents et hocher brièvement la tête pour dire que je comprenais.

Mais ça m'énervait. Oh oui, ça m'énervait.

Déjà, hier soir, elles avaient parlé pendant, je ne sais pas, deux heures ? Parfois, elles éclataient de rire, et le rire de Barberousse était de ceux qui résonnent dans les quatre coins du crâne. Très irritant. Elles étaient surexcitées, les mots « Frégate », « clé », « secrets » et « rupture » revenaient sans arrêt. Et Enderson m'avait hurlé dessus quand mon pauvre petit Kalevala avait voulu jouer avec son oiseau de pacotille. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle avait choisi un animal qui ressemblait à une peluche pour chat, non ?

Alors ce vendredi après-midi, comme nous n'avions plus cours et que j'avais dû amener Barberousse, la blonde platine et Roxanne à la Vieille Ville, je m'étais armée d'une énorme dose de patience pour ne pas exploser à tout moment. Les trois filles, ainsi que pas mal d'autres étudiants de Poudlard ce jour-là, avaient reçu leur courrier pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée certains parents avaient dû y joindre des gallions.

Nous nous baladions dans les galeries marchandes de la ville. J'avais mes boutiques préférées, mais aucune n'était à négliger. Aussi, je prêtais attention à chaque vitrine et détaillais minutieusement du regard les robes exposées, écoutant distraitement la conversation entre les trois filles derrière moi.

– Je vous dis de me laisser tranquille ! fulminait la blonde. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Je suis certaine qu'il veut se servir de moi ! De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas. Et il n'est même pas très beau.

– C'est cela, oui, soupira Roxanne. Tu comptes l'éviter à tout jamais ?

– C'est précisément ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, rétorqua Judith Thomson.

– Tu vas avoir du mal, fit remarquer Barberousse. Le trio infernal est juste au coin de la rue et je crois bien que Wright t'as vue. En tout cas ça expliquerait pourquoi il vient droit vers nous.

J'entendis un juron tandis qu'on m'entraînait dans la boutique qui contenait une robe bleue très jolie, à la suite des trois amies. J'avais une stratégie pour ne pas m'énerver : les ignorer copieusement. Aussi, tant qu'on allait dans le bon magasin, je me fichais pas mal de ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

– Voilà ce qu'on va faire, exposa rapidement Roxanne tandis que je vérifiais le prix de la robe de mon choix. Moi, je reste avec Amley. Ginger, tu occupes le trio. Jude, tu files par derrière. On se retrouvera plus tard.

Je fronçai un sourcil. « Occuper le trio » ? Oh, après tout je m'en fichais. Ce n'étaient pas mes oignons.

– Pas d'accord, objecta Barberousse. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me trouver face à Po… au trio, se rattrapa-t-elle.

– Tu n'as aucune insulte pour Abercrombie ? s'étonna Judith.

– Je n'ai aucune insulte pour Abercrombie, affirma Enderson. Trouve autre chose.

– Pas le temps !

Judith courut se cacher dans un portant de robes et Enderson fila à l'autre bout du magasin. Quant à Roxanne, elle s'approcha de moi et fit en sorte que nous nous rapprochions des garçons. Je feignis de ne pas le remarquer.

– Que penses-tu de cette robe ? lui demandai-je en brandissant celle que j'avais trouvée.

– Ra-vis-san-te, répondit Roxanne sans la regarder. Salut les gars, dit-elle au trio qui venait de nous rejoindre, vous avez l'intention de vous travestir ou vous êtes juste très très myopes ? Il n'y a que des vêtements pour filles, ici, vous savez, signala-t-elle très sérieusement.

– Ma chère cousine, la salua Potter. Amley, ajouta-t-il en me regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'ai bien prononcé cette fois ?

– Non.

– Ah, fit-il, perdant aussitôt son sourire. Bon. On veut voir tes amies, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Roxanne.

Roxanne eut l'air surprise, et je le fus aussi. Je pensais qu'ils ne voulaient voir que Judith… Pourquoi demandaient-ils Enderson ? Cela dit, je m'en fichais pas mal. S'il voulait voir la rouquine, libre à lui.

Mais je devais admettre que j'étais curieuse.

La jeune Weasley se rattrapa aussitôt de son air étonné :

– Oh, je dois avoir une photo par ici, lança-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac. Si vous voulez les _voir_…

– Hahaha, je suis écroulé de rire. Où sont-elles ?

Une tornade rousse passa très vite devant nous, mais le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard l'arrêta sans problème. Enderson, qui semblait pressée, lui signala très sèchement :

– Si vous cherchez Judith, je pense qu'il vous sera utile de savoir qu'elle est blonde. Pas rousse. Lâche-moi.

– C'est à toi que je veux parler, insista Potter en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard quelques instants, rougit un peu, puis marmonna en reprenant son air orgueilleux :

– Tiens donc… Et tu as l'intention de faire ça en public ?

– Euh… pardon ? fit le garçon à lunettes, déconcerté.

– Allons, Potter, nous savons tous les deux ce que veut dire « parler » à une fille pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Trop surpris, il desserra son emprise sur son poignet et celle-ci en profita pour filer. En ouvrant la porte, elle lança à la cantonade :

– Roxanne, récupère mon sac que j'ai laissé au fond de la boutique, je t'expliquerai après ! Et les gars, Judith est partie dans un autre magasin pendant qu'on vous retenait. Heureuse de voir que ça a marché !

La porte claqua derrière elle et nous la vîmes courir devant les vitrines, redescendant à toute vitesse l'avenue principale, tandis que les garçons juraient et sortaient pour vérifier chacune des boutiques.

Roxanne fronça les sourcils.

– Ginger n'aurait jamais balancé Judith…

– Certainement pas, s'écria l'intéressée d'une voix joviale en sortant sa tête d'un portoir où s'amoncelaient des manteaux. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de la diversion !

Roxanne sourit, soulagée, et aida son amie à sortir des vêtements derrière lesquels elle était cachée. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la robe que j'avais l'intention d'acheter. Avant de m'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage, j'eus le temps d'entendre un court échange entre Thomson et Roxanne :

– Mais pourquoi est-elle partie aussi précipitamment ?

– Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir !

-X-X-

Je cours à toute allure. Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver…

Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Le temps de prendre un bateau – et en plus ces barques vont à deux à l'heure…

« … tu ne seras pas là à temps pour voir l'événement de la Bibliothèque ! J'ai le sentiment d'être un perroquet à force de me répéter mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris : il FAUT que… »

Non, je ne me transformerai pas ! Et si on me voyait ?

« Et si c'était ta dernière chance de voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu tourne à gauche après cette rue et ensuite, encore à gauche. »

Je suis ses conseils et arrive à un cul-de-sac. Pas un chat. Je revérifie autour de moi, puis, comme si je prenais mon envol sur un balai, je donne un coup de pied au sol en sautant et en levant les bras en l'air. Quand je les rabaisse, ils sont devenus de grandes ailes noires.

Le vent ébouriffe mes plumes et me fait sourire de bonheur (je me demande à quoi doit ressembler un corbeau souriant. Sans doute quelque chose à voir dans sa vie) cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformée ! Je me permets quelques loopings, puis file à tire-d'aile vers le château de Beauxbâtons dressé sur l'eau plane j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je confirme : un corbeau souriant, c'est super bizarre à voir.

Je finis par atteindre les étages inférieurs de Beauxbâtons et m'engouffre dans l'une des maisons abandonnées où nous avions fait la fête l'autre soir. Je me transforme à nouveau en humaine, et ressors en courant.

Maintenant, la Bibliothèque. Vite !

« Tu y seras à temps. Mais dépêche-toi, il faut que tu voies ça. Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! »

La curiosité me fait accélérer. J'enchaîne les couloirs, blancs et reflétant le soleil entrant par toutes les fenêtres, à m'en faire tourner la tête. Enfin, à bout de souffle, j'arrive juste devant la Bibliothèque.

« Arrête-toi une seconde. Il va falloir que tu sois silencieuse. »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mais je pense que c'est plutôt parce que je suis sur le point de faire une découverte monumentale que parce que j'ai couru et volé non-stop pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Enfin, j'inspire un grand coup et j'ouvre silencieusement la porte.

La vieille bibliothécaire me lance un regard glacial et se tourne à nouveau vers le registre dans lequel elle était plongée. Près d'elle, un chat ailé marron et crème ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je sens encore ses prunelles bleues me vriller le dos quand je pénètre plus à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque.

Les livres recouvrent les rayonnages. Je passe un doigt distrait sur les couvertures usées en regardant autour de moi. Le silence régnant ici est impressionnant.

« Tourne après ce rayonnage, puis place-toi devant la colonne 'Médicomagie' ».

Je suis les conseils de l'Horcruxe, qui marche à côté de moi, fébrile. Je m'arrête devant une rangée de livres aux tranches épaisses, reposant les uns contre les autres.

Bien… Tu voulais donc me montrer des livres sur… (je regarde le titre de l'un d'entre eux)… sur la contraception. Ahem. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, Gondul.

Celle-ci me lance un regard glacial, puis pose sa main diaphane sur la cote du livre en question. Je l'y place à mon tour, et déplace légèrement le livre sur le côté.

Oh.

Ah.

Ah oui.

Ah d'accord.

A travers l'ouverture dans ce rayonnage, on voit distinctement ce qu'il se passe dans celui d'à côté. Et dans celui d'à côté, il y a Hedvig Virtanen.

« C'est Tove Kausmaki, tu te souviens ? »

Tu chipotes, là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

« Tu te rappelles que je ne peux rien dire ? Regarde un peu mieux. »

Je me concentre. La blonde, assise à une table et de dos par rapport à moi, écrit à toute vitesse sur un immense parchemin en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur l'énorme ouvrage ouvert à côté d'elle. De temps en temps, elle attrape le compas posé sur sa table et parcourt le parchemin à toute vitesse avec.

C'est de l'arithmancie. Je reconnais facilement les équations magifférencielles. Mais que calcule-t-elle ?

Je reporte mon attention sur le parchemin. Toute la page est occupée par une figure magiométrique très complexe, avec des angles et des vecteurs de partout. Tout autour, ce sont des calculs qu'elle écrit. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que…

…

Beauxbâtons. Laputa. C'est l'île qu'elle a dessiné. Les vecteurs… Je jette un œil à son ouvrage. Non, je ne me trompe pas : Virtanen est bel et bien en train de calculer la trajectoire de l'île volante de France.

Pourtant, on nous a dit dès le premier jour que c'était une information totalement confidentielle, que seul le directeur savait où se trouvait l'île à chaque instant. Cette année, il ne l'avait livrée qu'à McGo, notre chère directrice, afin qu'elle puisse régler notre bateau volant pour qu'il nous amène ici.

Je jette un œil à la table de travail. Trois ou quatre cartes de France s'étalent dessus. Elle a entouré une zone avec un marqueur rouge voyant : c'est tout au Nord et à l'Est. Et d'après la carte, il y a un fleuve qui passe par là.

Ce fleuve, c'est le Rhin.

– Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ?

Je sursaute violemment et me tourne vers les jumelles Jones. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vues. Elles ont toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même éclat espiègle dans leur regard. Mais pour une fois, c'est l'inquiétude qui préside dans leurs yeux.

– Elle passe son temps à faire ça, marmonne l'une d'entre elles. Et en plus elle a mis un interdit dessus. Ça doit être sacrément secret, ce qu'elle fabrique.

– Vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'aviez dit il y a quelques mois ? je leur demande en fronçant les sourcils. De ne plus vous mêler de ses affaires.

– Oui, mais…

– Elle est dangereuse, je murmure. Très dangereuse. Si elle vous découvre en train de l'espionner, vous ne ferez pas le poids.

– Parce que toi tu le feras, peut-être ? chuchote l'autre.

« Oui. »

– Non. Mieux vaut arrêter. Ça ne nous regarde pas et il vaudrait mieux que nous ne soyons au courant de rien.

– Bonne idée, murmure l'une.

– Sauf qu'on préfère rester discrète plutôt que réfréner notre curiosité pour cette fois-ci, ajoute l'autre.

– Alors on va te laisser ici et ne plus t'adresser la parole.

– Sait-on jamais.

– Ça pourrait nous porter préjudice.

Et en un coup de vent, elles ont disparu de ma vue.

Quels phénomènes, ces jumelles…

-X-X-

_Amélie, _

_Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années… mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu ne me comprendrais, que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fardeau me pèse sur le cœur et je ne peux plus le porter seul. Cependant, me mettre à nu demande beaucoup de courage, et je n'en ai pas assez pour écrire mon nom à la fin de cette lettre._

_Aimes-tu quelqu'un, Amélie ? Es-tu amoureuse d'un autre que moi ? Ces questions que je ressasse depuis des années sont aujourd'hui devenues douloureuses. Ce n'est plus de la curiosité mais une nécessité vitale qui me pousse à te les poser._

_Réponds-moi avec le hibou qui t'a apporté ce message, il saura où rapporter la lettre._

_Anonyme_

Je repliai la lettre en soupirant les ennuis commençaient. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de mon « ami » André, et si cela pouvait encore me laisser douter, il y avait des expressions qu'il utilisait souvent qui revenaient dans le morceau de parchemin. Et puis il y avait le hibou. Il n'avait même pas pris la précaution de prendre un autre que l'animal de l'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Et enfin, le coup de signer « anonyme ». C'était typiquement andréen. Ca faisait très « roman d'espionnage » mais aussi un peu « roman d'amour ». Tout à fait son genre.

Je soupirai à nouveau et levai la tête. Roxanne lisait un roman de gare et Enderson, quant à elle, regardait par la fenêtre. Je crus qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, mais en fait…

– C'est nul, bougonna la rousse. Y a rien à faire ici.

…en fait, elle ne faisait que s'ennuyer.

– Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, Ginger, répondit Roxanne, distraite, sans lâcher les pages du regard.

– Je ne suis pas une gamine !

– Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a quelques mois, tu as tout de même lancé de la mie de pain dans les cheveux d'une fille pendant toute une soirée.

– Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a quelques mois, tu as tout de même lancé une armada d'oiseaux dangereux dans les cheveux de cette même fille à la fin d'une soirée.

Ouh là. J'avais dû mal comprendre. Il fallait que je me remette plus sérieusement à l'anglais, moi !

– Elle le méritait, riposta Roxanne.

– Là n'est pas la question.

Roxanne ne répondit rien : elle était à nouveau plongée dans son livre. Enderson soupira et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre, plus ennuyée que jamais. Quant à moi, je décidai de changer d'activité : je me saisis d'une plume, d'un flacon d'encre et d'une feuille de parchemin vierge avant de me mettre à écrire.

_Hey Vio_ _! Comment vas-tu ? D'après ce que tu me dis dans tes lettres, tu t'amuses bien chez les Chevaliers. Ton stage est intéressant ? D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire par Maman que tu avais eu l'occasion d'aller chez Mary pendant une heure ou deux parce que tu avais une enquête dans le coin de Londres où elle habite… Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu aurais croisé ton amoureux Charlie, celui que tu as rencontré cet hiver ?_

_En parlant de cet hiver, et en particulier d'une fête de cet hiver caractérisée par l'apparition impromptue de Détraqueurs, je t'assure qu'Enderson est une sale peste. Enfin… je crois que je commence un peu à changer d'avis à propos d'elle. Mais tout de même. Elle est orgueilleuse, arrogante, méprisante parfois. De toute façon, les Anglais partent dans 5 jours (HOURRA !), quand j'irai à Poudlard je devrai les souffrir encore 2 semaines et puis après, je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Tant mieux !_

_Au fait ! Ce cher André m'a écrit une lettre d'amour. Là, je suis désespérée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le courage de me le dire. Evidemment, il a signé « anonyme », mais tu sais bien qu'André est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans le métro dans ce genre de manœuvres._

_Maintenant, je ne peux vraiment plus du tout rencontrer son regard. Avant, j'avais encore le courage de lui dire « bonjour », maintenant, je ne pourrai même plus le croiser dans un couloir. Dis à Maman de se dépêcher de me trouver une raison de sortir de cette école qui me déprime chaque jour un peu plus que la veille, parce que sinon je ne vais pas tarder à craquer – par ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a déjà parlé du fait que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Tu ne pourrais pas te faire blesser dans une de tes missions, histoire que je puisse te rendre visite à l'hôpital et respirer un peu hors de cette école ?_

_Je te laisse ce n'est pas que ma vie soit follement remplie, au contraire, je m'ennuie à mourir. Disons plutôt que je n'ai rien de bien passionnant à te raconter et que je n'ai pas besoin de me morfondre davantage.)_

_Je t'embrasse très fort, et, j'espère, à très vite._

_Amélie la dépressive_

-X-X-

Gondul ?

« Oui ? »

Je m'ennuie.

« Je sais. C'est basiquement ce que tu répètes une fois toutes les dix minutes depuis trois heures. »

C'est dans ces moments que je suis contente d'avoir un Horcruxe pour discuter avec !

« C'est dans ces moments que je regrette d'avoir eu l'idée de m'être transformée en Horcruxe. »

… Bref, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier. A propos de Virtanen.

« Kausmaki. »

C'est pareil.

« Et qu'en as-tu déduis ? »

…qu'elle veut redescendre sur terre ?

« Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour avec cette affaire ? » s'énerve-t-elle.

Mais non ! Elle veut aller au bord du Rhin, et donc elle calculait la date où l'île se retrouverait au-dessus du Rhin… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça…

Gondul se fige.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, ma pauvre. Dans le Rhin, il y a l'anneau de Nibelung. »

…

…

…ah.

Ah, ah.

Hahaha ! Non mais t'es pas sérieuse ? Ecoute, désolée de te le dire, mais personne ne connaît ces légendes scandinaves. C'est pas connu du tout du tout du tout. Autant les légendes grecques, ou romaines, ou à la limite égyptiennes, je veux bien… mais ça ? Vraiment pas. D'autant plus que ce n'est qu'une légende. Pourquoi se mettrait-elle à chercher l'anneau ? Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais moi, je n'ai jamais entrepris de grandes recherches sérieuses sur de simples légendes…

« …est-il utile de te rappeler que tu ES une légende ? »

Ouais, Ginger la Légende, je sais je sais, pas d'autographe merci. Non mais sincèrement ! Et même, même si c'était le cas : je suis une Valkyrie toujours en vie, donc l'anneau n'est pas en marche, personne ne peut utiliser les pouvoirs d'Odin. Où serait le problème dans ce cas, je le souligne, parfaitement hypothétique ?

« A ta place je me méfierais. Et comme je _suis_ toi en l'occurrence, je vais te demander de te méfier. »

Tu as remarqué ou pas ? Je suis TOUJOURS méfiante quand cette fille est dans les parages.

– Au fait, pourquoi James voulait-il te voir ? me demande Roxanne.

Ah, oui. James Potter. Je l'avais presque oublié. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais dû inventer une excuse complètement bidon pour que mes amies ne me posent pas trop de questions sur mon départ précipité de la boutique – une histoire qui impliquait Pilpel, une cage entrouverte et un chat – pardon, un bébé tigre – mortellement dangereux pour mon cher oiseau.

Je n'ai aucune intention de recroiser Potter dans l'immédiat. S'il se met à me poser des questions sur le traitement que je lui ai infligé l'autre soir, je ne saurai jamais quoi répondre. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Non, ce n'est pas l'attirance qui m'a poussée à faire ça. C'est une part de moi qui érige des tactiques super-efficaces à court terme et super-pas pratiques à long terme sans concerter ma conscience.

Fichue inconscience incontrôlable.

– Va savoir, je réponds de l'air le plus désinvolte possible. Me faire la cour ?

Nous pouffons de rire. Le jour où Potter me fera la cour, les hippogriffes auront des dents.

-X-X-

_Ma chère Cathy, _

_Je désespère de plus en plus. Ce soir, au dîner, Andros a encore essayé de m'adresser la parole, et j'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre pour éviter de lui parler. Ma situation commence à devenir de plus en plus gênante. S'il se déclare ouvertement, je vais bien être obligée de lui dire que je ne peux pas. Il va me demander pourquoi, et, comme je suis incapable de mentir, je vais répondre que je suis déjà amoureuse. Il va alors me demander de qui je parle, et là…_

_Là, je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera. Ce sera sans doute apocalyptique, et je ne pourrai plus jamais recroiser son chemin sans avoir envie de mourir. Quand je pense à André, parfois, vraiment, je regrette d'aimer son frère. _

_Parlons d'autre chose, ça m'a encore plus déprimée. Tu n'aurais pas, je ne sais pas, moi, une tante sur le point de mourir ou une bonne excuse pour que je parte de l'Académie ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'espère sincèrement que la tante en question se porte bien, mais si tu trouvais un moyen pour moi de faire un break… Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Il faut que je vous revoie, il faut que je rentre à la maison, que je change d'air. _

_Ne fais pas attention à la goutte d'eau en plein milieu du parchemin. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une larme. Vraiment pas. J'étais aux toilettes et je l'ai posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Et il se trouve que c'était mouillé. C'est tout._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, et, j'espère, à très très très vite._

_Amélie_

-X-X-

Ce matin est un jour particulier. L'un des jours les plus ridicules de l'année. Vous savez, du rose, des p'tits cœurs, des fleurs, des déclarations d'amour, des chocolats en forme de bisounours et des surnoms à vomir genre « mon canard en sucre »…

– Je hais la Saint-Valentin, proclame Judith, morne, en plongeant sa fourchette dans son œuf au plat.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dis-je en souriant. Aujourd'hui est une belle journée.

Amélie, assise avec nous pour une raison inconnue, grogne. Elle non plus n'a pas l'air d'aimer la fête des angelots. Elle regarde depuis tout à l'heure un couple on dirait qu'elle va commettre un meurtre. Le couple en question ? Greta Lebrun, sur les genoux d'Armand Béryl qui n'a pas l'air franchement ravi-ravi, et celle-ci lui donnant la becquée en gloussant à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose.

Je le plaindrais presque si ce n'était pas un pauvre nul doublé d'un abruti fini.

– Et puis on aura du spectacle, j'ajoute, appuyant mes propos d'un clin d'œil.

– Mais c'est vrai ça ! s'exclame Judith en reprenant du poil de la bête. C'est pas aujourd'hui que Roxanne…

– En effet, je la coupe sans pouvoir m'empêcher de faire un immense sourire. Et là, ça ne devrait plus tarder…

– _Amélie, je peux te parler ?*_

Nous nous tournons toutes les trois vers le nouvel arrivant. C'est le p'tit Béryl, le frère brun du labrador baveux qui était il y a peu mon petit ami. Ses joues sont rouges il a l'air gêné. Le contraste entre son visage écarlate et la pâleur soudaine d'Amélie est amusant.

– _Salut, André. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*_

– _J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose… Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?*_

Amélie devient encore plus pâle. Ha, ha ! Ses cheveux ont la même couleur que sa peau, maintenant. Hum, j'aurais besoin d'une traductrice… Gondul ?

« J'aimerais bien qu'un jour, tu me considère comme autre chose qu'une simple traductrice », maugrée-t-elle en apparaissant près de moi.

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, Gondul me transcrit tout en Anglais.

– N-non, dit Amélie en essayant d'avoir l'air assurée. Dis-le moi ici ou ne me le dis pas du tout.

Tout en elle a l'air de dire « Pourvu qu'il n'ose pas. »

Oh, oh… Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Ça sent mauvais pour Amélie. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais du popcorn dans ces moments-là ?

André Béryl hésite pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par dire, très lentement :

– Ce… tu as reçu une lettre dernièrement, non ?

Ah, elle est encore plus blanche que ses cheveux maintenant.

– Euh… o… oui.

– C'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

Jude me tire la manche juste à temps pour que je tourne la tête vers Roxanne, assise quelques tables plus loin à côté de Frégate. Celui-ci a essayé de l'embrasser. Elle lui donne alors une gifle monumentale qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Un silence de mort s'installe.

– Non mais tu te prends pour qui, pauvre naze ? s'égosille-t-elle. Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ton petit jeu pour séduire le plus de filles de Poudlard possible ? Un pari avec ton pote blond, n'est-ce pas ? Et t'as cru que je me laisserais avoir ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le silence fait place à des murmures. En gros, Roxanne vient de déclarer à tous les élèves de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons que Théophile Frégate était un coureur de jupons. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est ce superbe sort qu'un Serdaigle a inventé l'année dernière et que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre au cas où avant de venir ici : un enchantement qui permet de traduire en direct ce que l'on dit. Sortilège compliqué mais qui a le mérite de pouvoir transcrire cette merveille audiovisuelle à tous, Français y compris, et haut et fort, s'il-vous-plaît ! Malgré ça, il semble que la fille plus blanche que ses cheveux et le petit brun inutile n'ont rien entendu l'un est concentré sur ce que l'autre va dire, et cette autre cherche désespérément un bon mot pas trop blessant, je suppose.

Avant que Frégate ait eu le temps de parler, Roxanne ajoute avec sa voix amplifiée :

– Je suppose que je n'ai donc plus besoin de garder quelques-uns de tes secrets.

Le brun ténébreux, paniqué, se lève et dégaine sa baguette dans l'espoir de la réduire au silence, mais Roxanne lui lance un regard qui le fait se rasseoir aussitôt.

– Sachez tous, annonce-t-elle au reste du Réfectoire, l'air ravie d'avoir su assurer son autorité, que Frégate dort encore avec son nounours « Toby », a un canard en plastique dans sa baignoire et a majoritairement des slips à cœur dans sa valise ! Et si vous voulez en savoir plus, achève-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, venez me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de tout vous raconter en détail.

Quelle trouvaille, cet aimant à clés pour voler celle de la chambre de Frégate.

Roxanne, triomphante, vient nous rejoindre à table. J'entends à peine, à côté de moi, Amélie dire d'une voix faible :

– Je… je ne t'aime pas, André… J'aime… quelqu'un d'autre… Désolée… Je… vais y aller.

André se fige tandis qu'elle file vers les Ascenseurs à Propulsion Magique. Roxanne prend sa place et lui jette un bref coup d'œil avant de s'autoriser un large sourire :

– C'était bien ?

– Super, tu veux dire ! s'écrie Judith en l'applaudissant. Tu as éclairé ma journée. Et moi qui croyais que j'allais déprimer… Merci infiniment.

– Mais de rien. Tu sais, vieux, tu peux partir, elle s'en est allée, dit-elle à André qui est toujours là à fixer les Ascenseurs, le cœur brisé.

Il me ferait de la peine s'il n'avait pas l'air si stupide.

Il n'a sans doute pas compris ce que Roxanne lui a dit, mais le fait de lui parler le rappelle à la réalité. Il bafouille deux ou trois mots indignes d'intérêt et s'en va d'un pas lourd.

Il passe devant James Potter, qui l'observe quelques instants, puis qui laisse dériver ses yeux sur les miens : celui-ci me lance un coup d'œil interrogateur. Je détourne le regard, gênée. Ce qu'il me demande, ce sont des explications pour le baiser-surprise de l'autre soir.

Et après une longue concertation avec moi-même, je suis finalement arrivée à cette conclusion : je ne sais absolument pas comment expliquer cet instinct qui a choisi de l'embrasser plutôt que de lui lancer un simple sortilège de confusion pour le ralentir.


	44. 44 Les Ecrits d'Elsa

Coucou tout le monde, Ginger à l'appareil ! Bon, je dois vous prévenir : en ce moment, l'auteur est surchargée : elle prend son bac hyper au sérieux, genre c'est dans trois jours, elle panique, c'est plutôt marrant à voir. Bref, elle m'a mise de force aux commandes et c'est moi qui prends le relais dans la « note d'auteur » ! … tiens, je vais changer ça en « note de Ginger », ce sera bien mieux.

**Note de Ginger :** Ah, c'est bien mieux. Ca fait classe.  
- Tu t'y crois, hein ?  
- Potter, la ferme, on t'a pas sonné. Je peux reprendre ?  
- Incroyable comment tu te prends au sérieux…  
- Le plus dingue c'est quand on voit qui se permet de dire ça.  
- Hé !  
- Bon, maintenant ça suffit.

*Page de pub pendant que Ginger fait on ne sait quoi avec James*

Passez donc sur .com ! Passez donc sur .com ! Passez donc sur .com !

*Nous nous excusons pour la page de pub qui est désespérément restée bloquée sur le jingle. Enfin, avec le matériel qu'on nous donne, on peut difficilement faire mieux. En attendant, Ginger a fini ce qu'elle avait à faire avec James. *

- Hmpfff !  
- Ah, ce Potter ! Un garçon tellement agréable à vivre… quand il est bâillonné et ficelé. Au moins il me laissera tranquille. … Oui, c'était ça que je faisais pendant la page de pub. Quoi, à quoi vous pensiez ? … Oh, ne dites rien, je ne veux PAS savoir !  
Bon ! Ok, le bonjour c'est fait... *Sort une liste et coche une case*… ensuite remerciement… Merci tout le monde pour les reviews hyper encourageantes ! *coche une nouvelle case* et maintenant… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ensuite d'habitude ? Ah, un petit mot par rapport au chapitre. Bon, on va faire ça alors.  
Moi, je l'aime pas, ce chapitre. D'une parce que cette dinde aux cheveux blancs l'a monopolisé presque entièrement. J'ai été réduite à faire l'introduction. Si c'est pas malheureux !  
Ah, mais l'auteur est gentille, l'auteur a eu pitié de vous. Ce chapitre se termine sur un mot qui donne très très envie de lire le chapitre suivant. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi et que vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre !  
Donc pour les chapitres 45 et 46, Roxanne, Jude, moi, Amélie (sigh), Potter (re-sigh), Wright, Adidas…  
- C'est Abercrombie !  
- Pareil pour moi ! Bref, tout le monde, et même Hedvig, Gondul ou les profs si ça vous amuse, répondront aux prochaines reviews. Dites à qui vous adressez votre review et vos questions et on répondra… dans la mesure du possible !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Roxanne et moi nous souhaitons mutuellement le bonjour, et mon amie salue également Vermeil qui ne répond pas. Vraiment un ours, cette fille. Je me lave les dents sans vraiment écouter le babillage de Rox, puis m'habille en essayant de me remémorer l'emploi du temps de la journée. Nous sommes lundi et j'ai autant envie d'aller en cours que de serrer le tentacule du Calmar du Lac Noir de Poudlard.

Quand nous sommes fin prêtes, Amélie ne s'est toujours pas manifestée. J'essaie de convaincre Roxanne de la laisser dormir – ça lui fera les pieds de débarquer en retard en cours, et en plus on a mieux à faire, comme par exemple divulguer des informations compromettantes sur Théophile Frégate – mais le côté Mère Thérésa de Weasley surgit à ce moment là. Elle m'esquive donc et file vers le lit d'Amélie.

– Elle n'est pas là !

Son exclamation me fait sursauter. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise. Pourquoi aurait-elle filé si tôt, plus tôt que notre réveil à nous deux ?

-X-X-

Pour la énième fois, je lus la lettre qu'on m'avait écrite ce matin. Je la connaissais par cœur, mais c'était comme si j'étais incapable de fixer ces mots dans mon esprit, de m'en imprégner. En la parcourant, ce matin, je n'avais pas très bien compris. Il faut dire que l'on m'avait cherchée dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'amener dans le bureau du directeur et me la faire lire. J'étais assez fatiguée, encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Un mot avait retenu mon attention dans la lettre et une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur mes épaules.

Décédée.

_Cher Monsieur le Directeur, _

_Je suis Elsa Carmin, la mère d'Amélie Vermeil. Nous avons appris une nouvelle très grave ce matin : sa tante Marthe est décédée dans la nuit. Amélie, en particulier, l'adorait. Je souhaiterais qu'Amélie nous rejoigne, afin de se recueillir et de participer aux funérailles._

_L'éducation de ma fille est la chose la plus importante pour elle à l'heure actuelle, et croyez bien que je m'applique à ce qu'elle ait la meilleure possible dans votre illustre Académie. Mais peut-être serait-il possible qu'elle reste un peu de temps chez elle, le temps qu'elle se remette de ce choc ? Pourrais-je, à ce moment-là, vous la renvoyer fraîche et dispose pour reprendre, avec le sérieux qui la caractérise, ses cours ? _

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous comprendrez la douleur dans laquelle nous sommes tous plongés, ainsi que celle qui affligera Amélie quand elle lira ces quelques lignes._

_Avec mon amitié la plus sincère, _

_Elsa Carmin_

Je l'avais relue, plusieurs fois, sans comprendre le regard peiné et parfaitement hypocrite du directeur.

« Evidemment que vous y allez, remettez-vous bien, toutes mes condoléances » (condensé du discours de 10 minutes qu'il m'avait fait quand j'avais relevé les yeux de la lettre, quand j'avais fini par assimiler ces quelques lettres, D, E, C, E, D, E, E, les mettre dans un ordre logique, les accoler, les voir, les associer au mot de la langue française correspondant, et enfin appliquer sa signification à la réalité).

– Je sais ce que c'est.

Ça, c'était le tableau dans la salle d'attente ronde devant le bureau du directeur qui venait de me parler. La pièce était pleine de ces tableaux étranges représentant des scènes mythologiques de tous les horizons. Une fois, j'étais venue ici, et j'avais longuement discuté avec eux. En particulier avec la très belle femme qui venait d'essayer de me réconforter. Elle était la seule, justement, à ne pas être un personnage issu des méandres de l'imagination des hommes elle était la femme de Léandre de Beauxbâtons, fondateur de l'Académie.

– Vous savez ce que c'est « quoi » ? demandai-je enfin.

– Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Cela m'est souvent arrivé dans ma longue vie.

Une déesse du tableau d'à côté fit un petit « Hm ! » très hautain mais ni Mme de Beauxbâtons ni moi ne nous en formalisâmes. Elle tenta de me parler encore, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je partis.

Tout était allé vite, comme dans un rêve. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'utilisai la poudre de Cheminette du directeur. Je me retrouvai alors à Paris, au lieu de rendez-vous pour emprunter les carrosses. Le Palais du Louvre était encore plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Quelqu'un me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à une gare. Il était quatre heures, les trains pour le Sud de la France commençaient à partir. On me mit un ticket dans la main. Je le compostai, montai dans le train, rangeai ma valise et la cage de Kalevala sur le porte-bagage, m'assis. Le train démarra.

L'automatisme me quitta brusquement, avec toute la chaleur de mon corps. Violemment, la vérité me frappa.

Et enfin, enfin, je me mis à pleurer.

OoOoO

La tante Marthe était une vieille dame très gentille, la tante de ma mère en fait. Elle était restée demoiselle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son grain de folie ? Je me demandais si elle l'avait toujours eu, ou si c'était l'âge qui l'avait rendue sénile. La tante Marthe m'aimait beaucoup, me gavait de bonbons et de gâteaux, jouait avec moi quand j'étais petite. Sa folie ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer que je changeais régulièrement de coupe de cheveux.

Ce matin, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des Anglais, mes cheveux s'étaient de nouveau transformés dans la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient blancs et courts, à l'image des cheveux d'Armand. Ils étaient à présent bruns, ternes, sans vie, reflet exact de mon état d'esprit depuis plusieurs jours... ou plusieurs mois. Les événements s'étaient tellement dégradés, depuis le départ de Yune et de Violette jusqu'à la déclaration d'amour de l'un de mes derniers amis, en passant par Armand et Lebrun qui s'étaient mis ensemble, sans parler de ma solitude …

Pour en revenir à la tante Marthe, j'en avais gardé un excellent souvenir. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux que je voyais souvent dans la famille, ni de ceux à qui je parlais souvent. Nous n'avions jamais eu de véritable conversation, à vrai dire. Et elle ne faisait même pas vraiment partie de la famille, pour ainsi dire. C'était une dame du village qui m'avait rencontrée par hasard, alors que j'étais très jeune. Elle était souvent venue me rendre visite, mais ne s'était jamais formalisée de ma demi-métamorphomagie. Il me semblait qu'elle avait toujours cru que j'avais quatre ans. Mais c'était déjà très bien d'avoir, de temps en temps, la visite de quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, ma mère, ma sœur Violette ou Cathy.

Pauvre, pauvre tante Marthe…

Au bout de quelques heures de voyage, mes larmes tarirent enfin, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Je me demandai, un court instant, si c'était à cause de mes demandes répétées à mes proches de me sortir de là qu'elle était morte. Ou bien que Maman me l'avait annoncé pour que je puisse partir de Beauxbâtons. Je balayai très vite ces hypothèses incongrues personne, et Maman non plus, n'aurait menti sur la mort de qui que ce soit. Pour l'autre hypothèse… Je laissai, lentement, la superstition monter en moi. Non ! Non, je ne l'avais pas tuée, c'était ridicule, on ne tuait pas par souhait… Mes larmes se remirent à couler.

– Et voilà, maintenant je deviens folle, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je passai mes mains sur mes joues détrempées. C'était idiot, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Il fallait que ma peine sorte pour que je puisse mieux la gérer.

OoOoO

Ma mère vint me chercher à la gare. Elle me serra longtemps dans ses bras, sans mot dire. Elle aussi avait les yeux rougis. Ensuite, elle me ramena en voiture à la maison. Violette y était déjà, assise à côté de son père qui avait une main compatissante posée sur son épaule. Cathy et ses parents étaient également présents tante Marthe était leur voisine. Tout le monde était pensif, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je les saluai et montai dans ma chambre.

La pièce était pareille à elle-même. Propre, bien rangée, avec peu d'objets et beaucoup de livres dans la bibliothèque. Les meubles en bois blanc contrastaient avec le parquet brun de la maison.

Tout sentait la mort. Rien ne bougeait, rien n'était personnel ici. Les objets n'avaient pas d'âme. Comme si leur possesseur n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Comme si _je_ n'avais jamais existé.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

OoOoO

– Amélie…

Lentement, j'émergeai du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel j'étais plongée. Les grands yeux bleus et inquiets de Violette étaient posés sur les miens.

– Ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas et refermai les yeux.

– Tu sais, ça va te faire du bien d'en parler, insista-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de ma voix de crécelle.

Violette me pressa la main et me caressa la paume de son pouce, pour m'assurer de sa présence et de son soutien.

– Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, dit-elle au bout d'un temps infiniment long. Parle-moi d'elle.

Je gardai encore le silence pendant quelque temps, ressassant sa question à l'infini, la tamisant avec mon esprit pour n'en garder que les atomes les plus essentiels. Je pesai longtemps ma décision. Et finalement, je lui parlai.

Violette avait raison, cela faisait beaucoup de bien. Evoquer ma tante Marthe m'avait rendue très nostalgique, et deux ou trois fois je dus fermer les yeux pour en chasser les larmes en me rendant compte que finalement, je la connaissais bien peu. A la fin de mon long monologue, Violette attendit un peu puis murmura :

– Tu sais, Marthe a toujours été très seule dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas d'amies, pas de mari, pas d'enfant. Elle n'avait que toi, une vague petite fille qui habitait dans une maison proche du village. Elle t'a aimée de tout ton cœur et a contribué à faire de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et tout ce qu'elle t'a donné a toujours été positif.

Nouveau silence.

– Je pense que chaque personne a un rôle sur Terre, poursuivit-elle, d'une voix à peine plus forte. Quand on a accompli ce rôle, quand on a eu son utilité, on peut quitter la vie en paix et sourire à l'au-delà.

C'était un peu kitsch, ce qu'elle me disait. Mais quelque part, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Pas de phrases creuses genre « toutes mes condoléances » ou « c'était quelqu'un de bien ».

– Quel genre de rôle avait-elle ? demandai-je.

– Celui d'aider les autres, à mon avis, répondit Violette. Elle t'a aidée toi, et du même coup elle a aidé Maman pour s'occuper de toi. Peut-être qu'elle a aidé d'autres personnes.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle était un genre de Mère Thérésa ?

Ma petite plaisanterie la fit sourire un peu. Elle avait l'air heureux de m'avoir consolée.

– Oui, en quelques sortes.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position, moi allongée, regardant le plafond, elle assise sur le lit en observant la fenêtre. Je me sentais paisible. Je n'avais pas fini mon deuil, mais il serait moins lourd à porter. Je finis par avouer, après un long silence :

– Tu sais, en arrivant dans ma chambre… J'avais l'impression d'être morte.

Cette nouvelle la glaça.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

–Je ne sais pas. C'était vraiment la sensation que j'avais. Comme si personne n'habitait ici, comme si tout était mort.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis se leva.

– Ta chambre est impersonnelle, c'est pour ça, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu pourrais avoir vécu des années ici comme n'y être jamais venue. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que des gens morts.

Et elle fila de ma chambre.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas me montrer les cadavres de toutes ses victimes, mais j'étais curieuse je me levai et la suivis. Elle se dirigeait vers la pièce qui menait au grenier. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des vieilleries, là-haut. Elle grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle et poussa du plat de la main la trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Celle-ci bascula avec un bruit sourd au-dessus du plafond, libérant l'accès. Je montai à sa suite.

Tout était très poussiéreux, avec d'anciens coffres, quelques valises inutilisées, trois ou quatre cartons jamais déballés, un canapé éventré et une table basse passée de mode depuis belle lurette. Tandis que je me mettais debout sur le plancher, Violette fit un tour de la pièce.

– Tous ces objets sont très vieux. Ce sont des trucs de Papa et Maman. Ou plutôt, qui ont appartenu à des jeunes, qui sont devenus Papa et Maman. Ces jeunes-là sont morts.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de la philosophie ?

Elle me regarda très sérieusement :

– La vie continue. Je sais, c'est dur. Mais il faut y aller. Et une fille de seize ans qui dit qu'elle a l'impression d'être morte m'inquiète plus qu'une vieille dame déjà morte. Il faut un peu te changer les idées.

Ces paroles me firent un coup au cœur, mais m'entraînèrent dans une réflexion douloureuse. Oui, elle avait raison, en un sens. Elle était partie, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La vie continuait.

– J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venue, fit Cathy en passant sa tête un peu déprimée par la trappe. Je peux vous rejoindre ?

Elle se mit sur pied avant même d'entendre la réponse.

– C'est dégoûtant, ici, marmonna-t-elle en passant un doigt sur une caisse pleine de poussière. On dirait presque ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

– On va philosopher sur les vieux objets.

– C'est, euh… pas vraiment le moment, non ?

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit, soupirai-je.

– Et je lui ai répondu qu'on ferait toujours mieux de nous changer un peu les idées, ajouta Violette.

Cathy hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer une approbation teintée de scepticisme. Violette dégaina un petit coffret.

– Venez voir ça.

Nous nous rapprochâmes, intriguées. Sur le couvercle aux couleurs passées s'étalait une écriture vive au feutre noir : « Mes amours ». C'était l'écriture de Maman, mais plus enfantine que celle d'aujourd'hui.

Je pris délicatement la boîte des mains de Violette et l'ouvrit en faisant jouer la serrure avec une aiguille qu'elle m'avait tendue. En faisant un déclic, elle présenta à notre vue une collection hétéroclite.

– Une feuille de chêne, un pétale de rose fanée, un papier de bonbon, un petit crayon en bois bleu, une photo de la jeune Elsa avec un type que je ne connais pas, un fil rouge et un collier, énuméra Cathy en sortant un à un les éléments de la boîte. Je me demande ce que ta mère voulait dire par « mes amours ».

– Ça me semble évident, fit Violette. La feuille, elle l'a ramassée en automne pour se souvenir du jour où Pierre l'avait regardée. Le pétale de rose, c'est un petit rappel de Lucas qui lui en offrait à chaque rendez-vous. Le crayon en bois, c'est le beau François qui l'utilisait pour écrire dans son carnet de poèmes.

– Violette… rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu inventes tout.

– Bien sûr que j'invente tout. Mais je suppose que ce sont des histoires comme ça. Chaque objet a une histoire aussi flétrie que ce pétale. Tout ça, c'est le passé.

Cathy remit tout dans la boîte, et je tirai un lourd carton vers nous.

– Ça ne dérange pas vos parents que vous fouilliez vos affaires comme ça ?

– Non, répondit Violette. Une fois, il y a longtemps, Papa m'a dit que le jour venu, j'aurais le droit de voir tout ce qu'il y avait ici, y compris les affaires de Maman. Et le jour est clairement venu. Tiens, c'est un carton à Papa, ça.

Elle arracha d'un coup sec le gros morceau de scotch qui le fermait il s'ouvrit alors comme une fleur au matin, à la différence près que les pans de cartons projetèrent de la poussière tout autour, nous faisant tousser toutes les trois. Je me penchai au-dessus une fois ma quinte de toux passée.

– Des pots ? m'étonnai-je.

– C'était à l'époque où il s'était trouvé une passion pour la poterie. Un jour, il m'a avoué que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, qu'il avait toujours senti qu'il devait être Potier (1). Tu vois, finalement, il ne l'est pas devenu. Encore un projet mort.

Je soulevai une petite coupe très fine, en argile, décorée de fleurs rouges et jaunes, la remis dans la caisse. Puis je me levai et rejoignis la valise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Tu vois, on pourrait continuer toute la journée, poursuivit Violette en essayant d'ouvrir un autre carton. Chaque chose, ici, est passée, n'a plus d'importance. Tout est mort ici. Tu ne te sens pas plus vivante, là ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais ouvert la valise, et elle s'avéra être pleine de lettres, soigneusement nouées en liasses par des rubans rouges ou roses. Ils étaient tous adressés au même destinataire.

« A Elsa Vermeil. »

– Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de lire ses lettres d'amour, dis-je.

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait complètement partie du passé, non ? argua Violette.

– Je ne crois pas, énonçai-je lentement. Tu sais qui est l'auteur de ces lettres ? Gary Hudson.

Silence

– Attends, le mec avec ta mère qui… enfin, ton… tu…

– Oui, Cathy, soupirai-je. C'est mon père biologique. C'est toujours un peu d'actualité, non ? Je ne crois pas que Maman aimerait que je les lise.

Je ne me retournai pas, mais compris que Violette et Cathy me rejoignaient en entendant les planches craquer sous leurs pas. Elles s'accroupirent à mes côtés.

– Je pense que tu as le droit de les lire, fit Cathy. Ça te concerne, non ?

– Maman ne t'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais tu as le droit de savoir.

J'hésitai encore quelques instants, puis finis par ouvrir la lettre qui me semblait être la plus récente.

_Elsa, _

_Il faut que tu arrêtes de me harceler comme tu le fais. C'est dangereux pour toi et pour moi tu sais que mon métier et les gens que je fréquente ne me permettent pas de rester avec des personnes comme toi. Aie le courage de regarder la vérité en face : je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimée, et quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui je ne t'aime plus, plus du tout, je n'éprouve plus un seul sentiment pour toi. Le fait que tu aies à présent un bébé de moi ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ensemble._

_J'ai mis de l'argent dans l'enveloppe pour que tu puisses joindre les deux bouts, et surtout pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me joindre, moi._

_Cette lettre est la dernière que je t'écris. N'invoque plus notre amour passé ni la petite Amélie dans les lettres que tu m'enverras malgré tout. Rien ne me fera revenir._

_C'est fini._

_Gary _

– Il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, dis-donc, commenta Cathy en posant une main sur mon épaule.

– Mon père était un salopard… murmurai-je, effarée.

J'eus la vision de maman, effondrée, en larmes, lisant cette lettre qui lui brisait le cœur. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il avait dû lui faire un coup comme ça pour que Maman n'en parle jamais, et que sa simple évocation la rende si triste. Mais lire la lettre avait rendu encore plus réel son ignoble caractère. Dire que c'était mon père !

– Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, s'interrogea tout haut Violette en lisant une autre lettre.

– J'espère qu'il est mort.

Et je l'espérais vraiment.

OoOoO

Tout s'était passé très vite. Quand j'essayais de me le remémorer, je n'avais que de vagues images qui défilaient comme un kaléidoscope de couleurs. L'enterrement. Voir sa tombe m'avait fait réaliser la situation, et j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Le soir, chez nous, entourés de quelques voisins, à se remémorer les temps où elle était encore là on m'avait fait passer pour une amie de Violette, pour ne pas me présenter comme Amélie l'invisible. Il y avait une petite fille avec une poupée à la main qui pleurait. La seconde d'après, je m'endormais dans mon lit, apaisée. Je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil mais j'avais accepté sa mort. Puis j'étais encore dans le grenier, le lendemain, à parcourir les lettres sèches de Gary, mon véritable père, quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

C'était Maman. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée que j'aie lu sa correspondance sans son autorisation. Peut-être pensait-elle comme Cathy et Violette : que c'était mon histoire, que j'avais le droit de la connaître.

– J'aimerais parler de ton école, me dit-elle.

Nous avons longuement discuté. Finalement, je me rendis compte que je n'aimais pas Beauxbâtons. Tout ce qui m'y rattachait, c'était mes amies. Et elles n'y étaient plus. D'autant plus que ma situation avec André était terriblement gênante.

– Je ne veux pas y retourner.

C'était un genre de caprice, quelque chose que je ne formulais que pour retranscrire ma détresse. Juste une plainte, un faible gémissement, un sanglot étouffé qui ne demandait pas à être exaucé.

J'aimais bien Marthe, mais je l'avais énormément pleuré. Peut-être trop. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'avais pleurée comme si je l'adorais, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle m'amusait, j'aimais bien parler avec elle, comme on aime bien parler à son voisin complètement fou. En fait, ma tristesse venait d'avant. J'étais déjà très déprimée en apprenant sa mort. C'était un fardeau de plus sur mes épaules que je ne pouvais supporter.

– Tu devrais changer d'école. Tu risques la dépression. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

Elle avait emprunté le hibou « spécial urgences » qu'on avait prêté à Violette dans le cadre de son stage, et écrit une lettre au directeur pour demander si c'était possible. Une demi-heure plus tard, réponse. Nouvelle lettre à une autre école. Le hibou était revenu deux heures après avec deux lettres. De nouveau, échanges de lettres. Le volatile commençait à fatiguer. Il n'eut plus qu'un voyage à faire : il déposa un paquet sur la table de la cuisine, et s'endormit dans sa cage, épuisé.

Je réunis toutes mes affaires, pris mon chat dans mes bras, embrassai tout le monde. Un monde inconnu s'offrait à moi, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais étrangement vide. Un vide que je comblerais bientôt avec une nouvelle vie.

Le Portoloin dans le paquet que m'avait apporté l'oiseau me transporta jusqu'au Sorciéroport de Paris. Dans la zone des arrivées, un monsieur qui avait l'air très gentil me parla en anglais. Je lui répondis avec politesse, l'esprit encore ailleurs. C'était comme si j'étais la spectatrice de ma vie. Il me prit la main et nous transplanâmes.

Le voyage fut long et éprouvant au moins quelques minutes à se sentir ballotée en tous sens. Mais finalement, nous posâmes pied sur une terre assez boueuse. Je vérifiai que ma valise et mon chat étaient bien avec moi, puis je suivis la direction que m'indiquait l'homme avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'une des maisons du village dans lequel nous étions arrivés. Je resserrai mon pull sur mes épaules il faisait bien froid, au Royaume-Uni.

D'immenses portes en fer s'ouvrirent à mon passage. Je notai inconsciemment la présence de statues de sangliers ailés de chaque côté, puis levai le regard vers le château.

Alors c'était ça, ma nouvelle école.

Poudlard.

* * *

(1) Les anglophones comprendront la référence.


	45. 45 L'autre Légende

**Note de Ginger** : Hellooo !  
Il est tard, j'avoue. Minuit. Mais j'avais dit qu'on posterait vendredi soir ! Et le soir, chez Mak, c'est pas vers 21h.  
Bon, alors tout d'abord, merci pour les revieeeeews ! Je comprenais pas pourquoi Mak était tellement ravie par le fait d'en avoir, mais en fait là, si. J'adore discuter avec vous, les autres aussi, on vous remercie sincèrement. On a passé trois excellentes journées grâce à vous. Pas l'auteur qui a passé son temps à râler entre son écrit et son oral (elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête… c'est drôle à voir.)  
Bref bref bref ! On a été très surpris par le nombre hallucinant de reviews. A peu près le double de d'habitude. Héhéhé, je savais qu'on aurait plus de succès que Mak. On devrait faire ça plus souvent…  
En tout cas ! Ce chapitre est presque entièrement super nul, je dis "presque" parce que j'interviens à la fin (au moins UN moment intéressant là-dedans !)

**Note de James** : Hey buddies. Sachez que je n'ai nullement été déconcerté par tous vos quolibets concernant ma personne… *se passe une main dans les cheveux*  
- Arrête, Potter.  
- Je t'ai rien demandé, Enderson. Ne m'interromps pas. Bref, je sais pas si ça peut vous intéresser vu comme vous avez l'air de me haïr (mais la bave des (nombreux) crapauds n'atteint pas la blanche colombe !), mais au prochain chapitre, au début du moins, c'est bibi qui fait la narration. Hé oui ! Mak a ENFIN compris que j'étais quelqu'un de plus intéressant que cette rousse minable ou l'autre albinos frigide, et elle a décidé de me remettre un peu sous le feu des projecteurs.

**Note d'Amélie** : Hmm… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge avec ces deux-là. Plus vaniteux l'un que l'autre. Assez pathétique. En tout cas, vous allez voir ma rencontre avec certains personnages de Poudlard dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la fin de ma narration (pour une fois !). Bonne lecture :)

* * *

– Vous semblez fatiguée, Miss.

Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocutrice, qui m'avait accueillie derrière les portes du parc. La femme était vieille et avait l'air strict et juste. Un professeur de la vieille école. Même sa façon de marcher dans les couloirs en pierre était rigide.

– Le voyage, répondis-je en guise d'explication. Où allons-nous ?

– Dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, le directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Le directeur de Serdaigle est en train de donner un cours, et ceux de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle sont à Beauxbâtons. Il ne restait plus que celui de Serpentard pour vous accueillir comme il se doit. On vous a expliqué comment fonctionnaient les maisons à Poudlard ?

Je hochai la tête.

– Quelle matière enseignez-vous, Professeur ?

– L'arithmancie, déclara-t-elle en bombant un peu le torse, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. J'ose espérer que vous avez choisi cette option ?

– Bien sûr, Professeur. C'est presque obligatoire à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

Elle semblait déplorer que ce ne fût pas le cas à Poudlard.

OoOoO

– Bonjour, Miss… euh… comment prononcez-vous votre nom ?

– Vermeil.

– Bonjour, Miss Virmel. Bienvenue à Poudlard, poursuivit l'homme imposant (par son tour de taille) en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Je suis le professeur Slughorn, professeur de Potions et directeur de Serpentard.

– Je vais être à Serpentard ? demandai-je.

– Non, non, répondit-il en riant. On a un _rituel_ à Poudlard pour répartir les élèves. Nous y procéderons ce soir.

Inexplicablement, le mot « rituel » m'évoquait un genre de culte vaudou impliquant un sacrifice répugnant et des paroles incompréhensibles prononcées par un vieux chaman bariolé de sang de poulet.

J'espérais que je n'aurais pas droit à _ce_ genre de rituel.

– La directrice, le professeur McGonagall, est actuellement en France pour débattre de points importants avec les directeurs de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, continua-t-il. C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui devrai me charger d'établir votre emploi du temps. Quelles matières suiviez vous à Beauxbâtons, miss ?

J'énumérai d'une voix hésitante :

– Potions… arithmancie également. Défense face à la Magie Noire… Créatures magiques et êtres humains… Etudes de Runes, Physique de la Magie et Sortilèges et Métamorphoses. Je crois que c'est tout.

La plume qui s'était mise à écrire à toute vitesse sous ma dictée se reposa doucement sur le bureau. Le professeur Slughorn la fixa, songeur, puis me regarda à nouveau.

– Certaines matières ne sont pas enseignées ici, m'apprit-il. D'autres portent des noms différents, mais je pense que ce sont fondamentalement les mêmes. Et enfin, certaines sont obligatoire ici et vous ne les suiviez pas : Botanique et Histoire de la Magie.

– J'espère que les professeurs seront compréhensifs…

– Ils le seront. Mais sachez que vous aurez du mal à rattraper le niveau. Pourquoi avez-vous eu si subitement envie de quitter l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ? ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Prise de court, je me mis à réfléchir, à réunir mes idées dans une formulation compréhensible, polie et raisonnée, et avec le vocabulaire en anglais approprié. Mais je n'y parvins pas.

– Je me sentais mal, là-bas, déclarai-je enfin. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Je commençais à me sentir nostalgique, malheureuse. Je ne _pouvais pas_ continuer à vivre là-bas, je ne parviens pas à l'exprimer autrement. Je sais que je ne suis pas compréhensible…

Maintenant, il devait me prendre pour une malade mentale.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il hocha la tête, compatissant.

– Je vous souhaite de vous sentir mieux à Poudlard.

Il rangea quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, puis se tourna vers moi :

– Il est onze heures. Je vous propose de suivre dès à présent l'emploi du temps des Gryffondors de sixième et septième année. Leurs emplois du temps ont été réaménagés le temps de leur voyage à Beauxbâtons ils sont si peu nombreux que leurs classes sont mélangées en ce moment. Ils sont en cours de Sortilèges je vais vous y accompagner.

Je le suivis dans le château. Sortie de mon étrange torpeur, je regardai autour de moi. Nous empruntâmes de nombreux couloirs et escaliers qui se croisaient sans arrêt je me demandai comment j'allais me repérer. Sans lui, je me serais perdue. J'aurais juré voir une statue se déplacer à un moment donné mais quand je tournai la tête, elle était parfaitement immobile. De plus, il y avait un nombre incalculable de tableaux : leurs personnages passaient d'un cadre à l'autre pour mieux me suivre du regard. A Beauxbâtons, les tableaux étaient bien plus calmes que ces excités britanniques.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu d'un couloir, devant une porte. Le professeur Slughorn frappa avant d'entrer.

Une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves se retourna vers moi, y compris leur minuscule professeur. Je ne prêtai que peu d'attention au fait que la moitié d'entre eux étaient trempés de la tête au pied le professeur de Sortilèges m'intéressait bien plus.

Car…

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu. C'était Filius Flitwick ! Le légendaire Filius Flitwick !

– Filius, nous avons une nouvelle élève, Miss Amley Virmel. Pourrait-elle suivre votre cours ?

– Bien sûr, répondit l'illustre sorcier au sang gobelin. Nous étions en train d'étudier l'_Aguamenti__. _Prenez place à côté de Miss Bowl. A tout à l'heure, Horace.

Le directeur de Serpentard partit en me lançant un dernier regard encourageant, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'avançai entre les rangées et m'assis à côté d'une brune à la coupe au bol. Elle m'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

– Sa-luuuut ! Moi c'est Vanessa, je suis à Poufsouffle ! Et toi, tu es dans quelle maison ?

– Euh… je ne sais pas encore.

– Franchement, viens à Poufsouffle. J'veux dire, les autres maisons sont assez pourries. J'veux dire : à Serpentard c'est tous des vicieux, à Gryffondor c'est tous des crétins, à Serdaigle c'est tous des intellos coincés…

Et à Poufsouffle, c'étaient tous des gens sans préjugés, sans doute.

– J'veux dire : les qualités du _vrai_ Poufsouffle c'est l'amitié et la loyauté. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux parce que l'amitié c'est le truc le plus important au monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Euh, oui, oui…

– Au fait, j'adoooore tes vêtements. Pourquoi t'as pas d'uniforme ? J'veux dire, c'est injuste, moi je dois me fringuer avec cette horreur…

Je ne le trouvais pas si moche, moi, l'uniforme de Poudlard.

– On ne me l'a pas encore donné, je suppose, dis-je. Euh, on n'est pas censées travailler ?

Vanessa leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une pose qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du travail.

– Et voilà, j'en étais _sûre_, que t'étais une vraie Serdaigle… Toujours à penser à bosser.

– Euh, non, non ! m'écriai-je. C'est juste que bon, c'est la première fois que je suis en cours à Poudlard, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe ici…

– Ouf, dit-elle. J'ai eu peur. Hé, j'adore ta coupe de cheveux ! C'est qui ton coiffeur ?

Je poussais ma chaise sur le côté pour éviter sa main plus rapide qu'un oiseau de proie, qui essayait de m'attraper une mèche de cheveux. Je détestais qu'on touche à cette partie de mon corps. Aujourd'hui, j'étais blonde aux cheveux courts.

– Je me coiffe moi-même, répondis-je. Vraiment moi-même.

– Oh là là, tu te coiffes troooop bien ! Moi j'ai toujours des cheveux pas possible, c'est insupportable… Tu me coifferas, un jour ?

– …pourquoi pas…

Elle poussa un lourd soupir et se redressa sur sa chaise en changeant brutalement de sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est _ennuyeux_, les cours de Flitwick ! (Elle n'avait pas utilisé le mot « ennuyeux »). Vivement la fin de l'heure !

Ma baguette jaillit de ma poche et trempa Vanessa de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit couler son mascara. Non mais, se plaindre des cours de Flitwick ! On aura tout vu !

– Désolée, dis-je très simplement en cachant ma colère. Je m'entraînais.

Il y eut un franc éclat de rire derrière moi. Je me retournai. Un garçon brun, grand et aux yeux brillants était écroulé de rire.

– Bravo ! Je ne te connais pas, mais bravo !

Bowl soupira, très agacée.

– Bon, tu connais un sortilège de séchage ? me demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

– Non, désolée, répondis-je, alors que je n'étais absolument pas désolée.

Flitwick arriva en un éclair auprès de moi.

– C'était très bien, miss Virmel ! s'exclama-t-il, et je ressentis une immense vague de fierté en moi – bon sang, c'était _Filius Flitwick_ qui avait trouvé l'un de mes sorts _très bien_ ! Mais vous n'avez pas très bien visé…

– Au contraire ! s'exclama le garçon qui était derrière moi.

– Mr. Kreeps, encore un commentaire de ce genre et j'enlèverai des points à Gryffondor.

– Désolé, professeur.

– Je peux réessayer, si vous voulez, proposai-je, brûlante de lui montrer que je n'étais pas une incapable.

Bon, j'avais déjà étudié le sort à Beauxbâtons au début de l'année, donc je n'avais pas vraiment de mérite… Mais quand même… Je me redressai donc, assurée, et fis un mouvement rapide et régulier du poignet :

– _Aguamenti_ _orbi_ !

Un superbe filet d'eau jaillit de l'extrémité de ma baguette, et forma bientôt une boucle qui s'éleva dans les airs sans cesser de tournoyer. J'ouvris une fenêtre haut placée d'un _Alohomora_, fis évaporer l'eau, et dirigeai les nuages vers l'extérieur pour ne pas tremper la salle de classe.

En fait, je ne faisais pas ça pour le spectacle, mais plutôt parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'on se rende compte que je ne me souvenais plus du sortilège permettant de faire disparaître de l'eau.

Le professeur Flitwick applaudit, ravi, tandis que le reste de la classe m'observait, éberluée.

– Bravo, bravo ! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas encore de maison, je vous aurais aussitôt attribué dix points !

Je rougis de bonheur. Ce n'était évidemment rien du tout comparé à l'inventivité de Filius Flitwick, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait tant aimé ma petite prestation.

– Vous pourriez aider votre voisine, Miss, si vous ne voulez pas vous ennuyer…

Je retournai à ma place. Vanessa fulminait.

– Euh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– T'aurais pas pu me lancer le sort d'évaporation ?

– Oh, désolée… je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup.

Midi sonna. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires, l'air un peu las. Je ne comprenais pas. Ils avaient cours avec le professeur Filius Flitwick ! Une légende ès sortilèges !

Je suivis la masse des élèves en regardant tout autour de moi. Cette agitation, cette nouveauté me changeait les idées. J'étais trop occupée à remarquer la décoration insolite, les élèves dans un uniforme aux couleurs différentes selon leurs maisons, les conversations en anglais qui bourdonnaient autour de moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Au fur et à mesure de notre voyage, la troupe s'agrandissait de groupes d'élèves de classes différentes. Quelques uns me dévisageaient, se demandant qui j'étais et pourquoi je n'avais pas d'uniforme. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal dans un zoo.

Nous arrivâmes dans une immense pièce au plafond haut. Tous les élèves s'assirent à des tables au hasard. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus… car après une courte réflexion, je compris qu'à chacune des quatre tables était assignée l'une des quatre maisons.

Où allais-je m'asseoir ?

J'étais dans une situation horriblement gênante. On risquait de me virer de la table où j'allais m'installer. Ou me regarder comme un animal bizarre et ne pas me parler du repas. Que faire, que faire ?

– Tu es la nouvelle ?

Je fis un bond de côté. Un garçon à la cravate rouge et or me regardait avec un sourire doux. Les yeux vert émeraude… les cheveux en bataille… bon sang, on aurait dit le sosie de…

– Je suis Albus Potter, Préfet de Gryffondor, se présenta-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes homologues ne sont pas venus t'accueillir, mais je vais me charger d'y remédier. A quelle maison appartiens-tu ? Tu ne sais pas encore ?

– Non…

– Viens à notre table, proposa-t-il. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas seule.

Il marcha vers sa table, puis se retourna et se rendit compte que je ne le suivais pas.

– Allez, viens !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le suivis entre les rangées. Il s'assit à côté d'une petite rousse avec qui il avait un air de famille. Celle-ci me fit un sourire poli :

– Je suis Rose Weasley, se présenta-t-elle. La cousine d'Albus. Tu es nouvelle, c'est ça ?

– Les nouvelles vont vite, commentai-je.

– Pourquoi es-tu partie de Beauxbâtons ?

Je tournai la tête vers le garçon qui m'avait parlé. C'était le brun du cours de Sortilèges. Il s'appelait Krik ou un nom comme ça. Je n'allais pas dévoiler ma vie et mes problèmes les plus profonds à un garçon dont je connaissais à peine le nom.

– Je parie que c'est parce que tu mourais de faim, conclut-il très vite.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

– On m'en a parlé, par lettre, continua-t-il, l'air le plus sérieux du monde. La nourriture est abominable. Pas une bonne chose à se mettre sous la dent. Six ans, là-bas… Ca doit être dur. Je compatis.

– Arrête, Kreeps, dit Albus, mais il souriait.

– Bah voyons, comme si j'allais t'obéir, Potter. Et puis c'est sûrement ça, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

– C'est précisément ça, déclarai-je d'un ton mélodramatique en me prenant au jeu. On mourait de faim. On était obligés de voler dans le village à côté pour se nourrir un minimum.

– Pauvre de toi, dit Kreeps, souriant. Rassure-toi, la meilleure cuisine du monde, c'est Poudlard. Je te laisse vérifier par toi-même ! ajouta-t-il en montrant la table de la main, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, chargée de victuailles.

Et il n'était sans doute pas bien loin de la vérité. C'était excellent. Même si la cuisine de Poudlard, à mon humble avis, manquait de notre bonne nourriture française…

Finalement, mon avis tranché sur les Gryffondors à cause des deux allumés en chef qui étaient venus à Beauxbâtons, à savoir Potter et Enderson, se transforma. Kreeps (dont j'ignorais toujours le prénom) était quelqu'un de très sympathique, Albus Potter était sage et réfléchi, Rose Weasley était un peu présomptueuse mais adorable.

– Bon, tu viendras à Gryffondor, pas vrai ? me demanda Kreeps en se levant de table en même temps que la plupart des autres élèves de la Grande Salle.

– On peut choisir sa maison ?

– Non, en fait tu dois enfiler un… commença-t-il avant de se faire écraser le pied de façon peu subtile par Albus Potter.

– Laissons-lui la surprise, veux-tu ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet après-midi, Amley ?

– Je crois que je dois suivre l'emploi du temps des Gryffondors. C'est ce que le professeur… euh… j'ai oublié son nom… Le gros et vieux monsieur là-bas…

– Slughorn, m'informa Kreeps sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

– Le professeur Slughorn, répétai-je, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

– Il est sympa, ce bon vieux Slug, commenta Kreeps en souriant. Mais je doute qu'il apprécie que tu t'adresses à lui en l'appelant « le vieux et gros monsieur », alors à ta place je retiendrais son nom. Au fait, cet après-midi, vu que Londubat n'est pas là, on n'a pas cours. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le coin ?

Je m'enthousiasmai et acceptai avec joie.

– On va donc commencer par le plafond…

Je cru qu'il plaisantait mais il insista du regard je levai la tête, intriguée. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Le plafond était manifestement magique des nuages se baladaient devant un soleil plus vrai que nature.

– Magnifique…

– Tu parles de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus donna un petit coup de poing à Kreeps qui éclata de rire.

OoOoO

Le soir, j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux. Poudlard valait le détour. C'était un château immense, recelant bien plus de secrets que celui de Beauxbâtons. Moins beau, peut-être, mais plus mystérieux, plus passionnant, plus intéressant. Je frissonnais encore un peu, cependant, à l'idée de m'approcher trop près du Lac Noir. Cette histoire de calmar géant ne me disait rien qui vaille.

A présent, j'étais assise sur un tabouret et aux côtés du professeur Slughorn, debout, qui tenait un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé dans une main et me faisait un sourire rassurant nous étions devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, à l'heure du dîner.

– Virmel, Amley ! déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

Où était le chaman bariolé de sang de poulet ? « Ah, les rituels, ce n'est plus ce que c'était… »

– Je vais placer ce chapeau sur votre tête et il dira dans quelle maison vous serez répartie.

Et Slughorn m'enfonça le chapeau miteux sur la tête.

« Hm-hm. »

Tiens, un chapeau qui parle.

« Alors, où vais-je te placer ? Voyons ça… »

_Toi, si t'étais à Poudlard, tu seras à Serpentard_. C'est ce que Potter m'avait déclaré il y a quelques jours…

« Tu n'es pas spécialement ambitieuse, mais assez rancunière… Serais-tu une Serpentard de cœur ? Tu es également loyale et fidèle, peut-être même trop fidèle ce sont les qualités de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. »

Pas Poufsouffle, pas Poufsouffle, pas Poufsouffle ! Je n'avais pas envie de devenir la coiffeuse attitrée de Vanessa Bowl !

« Pas Poufsouffle ? Pourtant, cette maison t'irait très bien… Je vois aussi en toi une imagination débordante qui pourrait te donner une belle place à Serdaigle. Oui, tu serais une bonne Serdaigle… Quel cas compliqué… Tu as également un caractère de feu et un courage à toute épreuve. Tu pourrais aussi bien être à Gryffondor ! »

_Un courage à toute épreuve _? S'il y avait bien une qualité dont j'étais totalement dépourvue, c'était bien le courage ! Je suis une trouillarde de première, moi !

« Je sais où je vais te mettre ! »

-X-X-

– Votre correspondante Amélie Vermeil est rentrée chez elle pour cause de décès dans sa famille. Nous ne savons pas quand elle reviendra.

C'était ce que l'une des profs de Beauxbâtons avait expliqué à Roxanne. Le soir-même, Jude déménageait ses affaires de façon totalement illégale dans la chambre d'Amélie. Dorénavant, nous étions toutes les trois réunies.

A l'heure actuelle, nous y sommes assises en tailleur, chacune sur un lit, parlant d'un sujet chaud : Arthur Wright.

– Vous allez me laisser tranquille avec ça, oui ? s'énerve Judith. Je ne l'aime pas et lui est un crétin. Peut-être – je dis bien _peut-être_– qu'un jour j'irai le voir… Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

– Pas du tout, répond Roxanne.

– Mais on est d'accord, je complète.

– Tant que tu admets qu'un jour tu iras le voir, achève Roxanne.

– Je déteste quand vous vous alliez contre moi, soupire Judith. Au fait, Ginger, pourquoi tu portes toujours la bague de Béryl ?

Oups.

– Belle diversion, je tente en essayant de paraître à l'aise. Ne change pas de sujet.

– Non, je veux savoir, moi aussi, renchérit Roxanne.

Alerte. Alerte.

– Hé bien en fait… je… hem, héhé… J'avais oublié de l'enlever.

– Une horreur pareille ! s'exclame Judith, sidérée. Comment peut-on oublier de porter une chose comme ça ?

« Mais pour qui se prend-elle ? On n'insulte pas impunément une Valkyrie ! Elle mérite de… »

Je retire la bague et la mets dans ma poche, coupant la communication mentale avec l'Horcruxe.

– Ouais, ça m'était sorti de la tête… Bon à part ça, quand est-ce qu'on parlera aux autres du shampoing à la fraise de Frégate ? Ca pourrait être mar…

Je me tais et tends l'oreille. Un bruit de pas pressés, de froissements de vêtements.

– …rant… Vous n'entendez rien ?

– Non… disent-elles en chœur en baissant d'un ton.

Je continue d'écouter. Quelqu'un qui marche vite.

– Je vais voir. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je me lève, enfile une robe de sorcier d'hiver par-dessus mon pyjama – il ne fait pas chaud dans les couloirs – et sors discrètement.

Zut. J'ai oublié de mettre des chaussettes. Bon, tant pis.

J'entends à nouveau du bruit. Je marche rapidement vers sa source. Une bonne chose que je sois pieds nus, finalement : je suis complètement silencieuse.

Le bruit se précise, mais je suis bientôt incapable de savoir d'où il vient. A cause de ces couloirs tortueux… Prise d'un doute, je me plaque contre le mur, derrière une tenture.

Heureusement que je me suis cachée ! Surgit de nulle part une Hedvig Virtanen à l'air particulièrement pressé. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi et murmure un sortilège qui permet de savoir l'heure.

– Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, se dit-elle à elle-même, toujours à voix basse, mais d'un ton légèrement excité en même temps. Je n'ai plus le temps !

Et elle se remet en marche.

Je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends de nouveaux bruits de pas. Quand ils sont passés, je regarde le dos des deux personnes autres personnes qui devraient être dans leur lit : Emma et Claudia. Elles suivent Hedvig.

Quand les jumelles Jones suivent quelqu'un, ça promet d'être intéressant. Et cette fois-ci, peut-être que je ferais mieux de me mêler de leurs affaires pour leur donner un coup de main si ça tourne mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il n'y a décidément plus personne qui a l'intention de fureter par ici, je sors et me mets à courir pour rattraper mon retard. J'ai froid au pied mais tous mes membres sont brûlants de curiosité. J'accélère le rythme de ma course.

Et BAM !

– Ça commence à devenir une habitude, déclare Potter en ôtant sa cape.

Oh c'est pas vrai.

– Ecoute, je te dirai tout, je te le jure, tout ce que tu veux, je murmure à toute vitesse. _Mais pas maintenant._

– Des supplications ? s'étonne-t-il, l'air moqueur. Non, tu vas tout m'expliquer maintenant, et tout de suite.

Crétin.

Un _Silencio_ doublé d'un sortilège du saucisson plus tard, je file à toute allure. Dommage qu'il n'ait aucun réflexe, pas vrai Gondul ? …

Ah oui, j'ai enlevé la bague, c'est vrai.

Tout en continuant de courir, je fouille mes poches. Mais rien. Je ralentis ma course en cherchant l'Horcruxe. Rien n'y fait.

Oh non. Non non non non non. Je l'ai paumée.

Je reste mortifiée quelques instants. Puis je me dis : l'urgent, pour l'instant, ce sont les jumelles Jones. Elles ne savent pas à quoi elles se mesurent. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Et c'est assez inquiétant. Je retrouverai Gondul après. C'est pas comme si elle risquait de se perdre, non ?

Je suis mon instinct et cours jusqu'à l'entrée. Les Grands Escaliers d'Urgence, qui font se rejoindre le Réfectoire et le Hall, résonnent de pas rapides. Je m'engage à leur suite sans un bruit, remarquant à peine le spectacle de la demi-lune à travers les immenses vitraux colorés.

Je traverse tout le Réfectoire très vite, descends dans un couloir souterrain que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui semble avoir été très, très récemment emprunté. Je débarque au pied de l'une des Grandes Tours.

L'eau fait un doux clapotis contre les dalles. Je ne jette même pas un regard au ciel étoilé : droit devant moi, très loin, un balai vole à l'horizon. Pas trace des jumelles mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles se sont sans doute débrouillées pour pouvoir la suivre malgré tout. Hedvig est donc bel et bien sur le point de redescendre sur le plancher des vaches.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus le choix. Je me transforme en corbeau et m'élance à leur suite.

* * *

**Note de fin de Ginger** : Huhuhu ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? … non je suis pas au courant. Moi aussi je dois patienter avec vous pour savoir. Au fait, inutile de poser des questions aux autres concernant des choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Exemple, si vous demandez à Potter qui est Hedvig, il vous répondra :  
- La blondasse frigide de Serpentard ? Je l'aime pas.  
Evidemment, parce qu'il a essayé de la draguer au début de l'année et qu'il s'est pris un bâche énorme. Enfin je suppose. C'est comme ça qu'il parle des filles qui lui ont foutu un bâche, des « frigides ». Inutile également de poser des questions à Wright ou Harry Potter sur les Valkyries, leur réponse sera inévitablement :  
- Hu ?  
Et si vous vous amusez à leur expliquer exactement de quoi il s'agit, la maison va encore retentir de « SPOILEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! » qui sont assez irritants à la longue. Les voisins ont déjà sonné deux fois et ils ont fait une drôle de tête en voyant une bande d'illuminés en capes et baguettes en main leur ouvrir la porte.

A lundi soir pour la prochaine publication ! Entretemps posez toutes vos questions, on adore répondre :)

PS : On a lu certaines reviews destinées à LaCity…  
- Abercrombie !  
- « Oups ». (Au fait, les reviewers ont énormément d'imagination, Mak me l'avait jamais dit. Merci les gars, grâce à vous je vais avoir plein d'expressions pour adresser la parole à Abercrombie, au moins suffisamment jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.) ; bref, j'ai lu. NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Dans une salle close avec Potter ? Vous savez que je pourrais être inculpée pour meurtre ?  
- Et moi de même ?  
- Va te recoucher Potter. NON MAIS VRAIMENT ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? D'autant plus qu'aussi con soit-il, Mango ne fera jamais une ânerie pareille. Je veux dire, même Vanessa Bowl ne la ferait pas, c'est dire. Alors arrêtez avec vos théories fumeuses, ok ? La prochaine fois je m'énerve. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Armand Béryl s'en rappelle.


	46. 46 Tout sur Tove

**Note de Ginger** : Ok, ok, ok. Du calme, ne vous énervez pas... Je suis ab-so-lu-ment désolée, j'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas publié à l'heure. J'ai cru que j'aurais le temps en rentrant de la fête de la musique. Sauf qu'on est rentrés à trois heures. Et Wright a passé vingt minutes à pleurnicher parce qu'il avait reçu une bière dans la tête. Petite nature.  
C'était sympa, n'empêche ! Surtout le moment où quelqu'un a enfoncé sa trompette sur la tête de Potter jusqu'aux épaules pour qu'il arrête de brailler. Dommage que ces casse-l'ambiance de Wright et Abercrombie (je l'ai assez charrié hier, pas de nom de vêtement aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi), l'aient sorti de là. Un peu plus tard, un type ivre a déclaré son amour à Judith, qui était morte de rire. Wright ne l'était pas du tout. Allez savoir pourquoi…

**Note de James** : Enderson, pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé du moment où tu t'es étalée de tout ton long par terre quand tu as essayé de danser avec Roxanne ? … bon laissez tomber, elle est partie. Evidemment, elle pense toujours à bien se mettre à l'avantage. BREF. Pour ce qui est de l'auteur, elle s'est bien amusée entre huit heures et midi hier. Façon de parler. Mais elle pense que « ça va ». Ce qui peut vouloir tout dire et ne rien dire à la fois.

* * *

Je suis figé, le menton contre le sol, effondré. Saleté d'Enderson. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle m'oppose une résistance. N'empêche, j'avais besoin d'explications.

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle court à toute allure comme ça. J'en tire deux conclusions : 1. Il se passe quelque chose de très important et 2. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. Nom d'une chouette défraîchie, James Potter n'est plus au courant de tout ! Mais en attendant, que faire ? Je ne peux que rester immobile ici. Vais-je passer toute la nuit par terre ? J'espère que non. Je risquerais de m'ennuyer. Et si quelqu'un passe par ici, c'est punition assurée. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, qui plus est par terre et immobile.

En plus c'est poussiéreux. Je crois que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

Pour m'occuper, je regarde autour de moi – autant que possible évidemment, vu que je ne peux que bouger mes yeux. A part la poussière, je vois, posé sur les dalles inégales, un objet à environ vingt centimètres de mon nez. A la lueur de la lune, il semble circulaire. Une bague ? Tiens, c'est vrai, il me semble bien avoir vu Enderson avec une bague au doigt ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de la charrier avec et de lui demander si elle s'était mariée avec un Troll de son espèce.

Cette bague est bizarre. C'est comme si des effluves d'une magie inquiétante en sortaient. L'un de ces effluves me touche le bout du nez, et je ferme les paupières en me demandant ce qu'il va se passer.

La vague de magie s'étend à mon visage, et je sens que je peux à présent bouger tous les muscles de ma face. La bague est en train de me défaire de la sorcellerie d'Enderson. Comment est-ce possible ? Peut-être est-ce un charme capable d'aspirer de la magie ? Cette bague m'inquiète de plus en plus.

Au fur et à mesure que la vague s'étend, je suis libéré. Quand je suis capable de bouger le bout de mes orteils, je me mets sur pied et attrape la bague.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. »

Je sursaute et laisse tomber la bague. Qui a parlé ? C'était la voix la plus glacée, la plus métallique et surtout la plus flippante que j'aie jamais entendu, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Quel genre d'objet est-ce ? Je suis sûr que ça implique de la magie noire. Les parents m'ont toujours dit de ne jamais m'approcher de la magie noire. Je dois me tirer d'ici, et vite. Mais si quelqu'un tombait sur la bague ? Ça pourrait être encore plus dangereux…

Hésitant, je la ramasse puis me mets à courir, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, dans le but de trouver une fenêtre ouverte, afin de jeter l'objet dans l'eau.

« Mauvaise idée, mon garçon. »

Décidément, cette voix est très angoissante…

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas de toi, d'accord ? » s'énerve la voix. « Moi aussi, ça m'embête beaucoup de devoir rester en ta compagnie. Je te propose un marché : tu vas satisfaire ta curiosité et savoir pourquoi Ginger courait… »

Comment la voix a-t-elle deviné ce qui m'intéressait ?

« Pas difficile, vu ton intelligence. Je me disais bien que tu ne saisirais jamais tous les enjeux. »

Euh… hein ?

« En échange, tu m'amènes où je veux. »

Hors de question. Je vais te balancer dans l'eau et je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de toi.

« On va devoir y aller par la manière forte. »

Je sens toute volonté s'envoler de moi. Aspirée par la bague maléfique. _Obéis-lui… Descends jusqu'au Réfectoire… Obéis… obéis…_

Privé de mon esprit, je me mets à courir jusqu'au réfectoire. Je traverse un couloir inconnu, débouche au ras de l'eau.

Devant moi, Enderson regarde un balai disparaître à l'horizon. Elle ne m'a pas vu, grâce à la cape. Je m'apprête à l'interpeler, mais je m'arrête brusquement : elle vient de se transformer en oiseau.

Enderson est un animagus non déclaré.

La surprise m'a libéré de l'Imperium de la bague. Maintenant, je ne vais plus qu'écouter ma curiosité : je vais suivre Enderson et savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ça m'a l'air d'être très, très grave. Je cours chercher un balai entreposé dans un placard rempli de matériel sportif dans un coin de la pièce, puis, toujours revêtu de ma cape d'invisibilité, je l'enfourche et suis l'oiseau.

-X-X-

Pendant ce temps-là, un chat tigré, celui-là même qui avait rencontré Ginger dans la Forêt Interdite quelques mois auparavant, et qui venait de voir passer une blonde complètement timbrée, un corbeau et un binoclard aux cheveux ébouriffés, se dirigeait vers le même placard à balai que celui où James Potter avait trouvé le sien…

-X-X-

Le silence est irréel. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je vole ainsi, au ras de l'eau, pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais un oiseau au plumage noir dans une nuit noire, heureusement, ça passe inaperçu. A deux cent mètres devant moi, Virtanen est au bord de l'île. Elle regarde sous elle, lance un dernier regard au château – pendant un instant je crains d'être repérée – puis elle plonge.

Arrivée au même point qu'elle, je me laisse chuter. Je suis à une telle hauteur du sol que j'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide. Bientôt, des vents violents m'empêchent de voir devant moi, me plient douloureusement les ailes, me cognent contre la barrière magique qui empêche l'île de s'effriter par en-dessous. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux mais je tiens bon. Cependant, ma volonté commence à faiblir : et si les jumelles n'étaient pas venues ? Je ne les vois nulle part. Peut-être que ce que je fais est vain. Peut-être que je vais mourir ici…

Au bout de quelques instants, l'air redevient calme, apaisé, mort. Je survole une zone très boisée un mince filet d'argent coule au milieu du nuage touffu constitué par les arbres. C'est le Rhin, j'en suis sûre. Virtanen s'est posée et a laissé son balai par terre. Elle ne lui prête plus aucune attention et lit avec ferveur un livre en tournant précipitamment les pages.

Je me pose sur un arbre, sans un bruit. Mes ailes me font mal mais je reste silencieuse. Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire repérer.

Hedvig tourne en rond et quand elle passe d'une page à une autre elle est à chaque fois sur le point de la déchirer, tellement elle est nerveuse. Que se passe-t-il ? La libellule posée à côté de moi semble penser la même chose.

– L'heure est venue, dit subitement Virtanen, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Un frisson parcourt mon plumage. J'avais oublié comme sa voix était inquiétante. Subitement, elle dégaine sa baguette et la pointe vers moi. Je me fige, terrorisée. Elle m'a repérée, ça y est, je suis fichue, elle va me tuer…

Un éclair rouge sort de sa baguette et vient frapper tout près de moi. Je me permets un cri de terreur qui se mue en croassement. La petite libellule, touchée de plein fouet, tombe à la renverse et dans sa chute…

… se transforme en l'une des jumelles.

Elles ont donc réussi à descendre sous une forme d'animagus. Je comprends maintenant comment elles faisaient pour espionner tout le monde sans être vues… Mais où est l'autre ? Virtanen, dédaigneuse, s'approche de la jeune Serpentard évanouie et la toise, hautaine. Elle lève sa baguette, lentement, et un sourire cruel naît sur ses lèvres…

– _Stupefix_ !

– _Protego_! crie Virtanen en faisant volte-face, contrant le sortilège de la deuxième Jones, toute tremblante et pâle. _Endoloris_!

Le dos de Jones s'arque brusquement, tendu à l'extrême elle tombe à genoux en hurlant, les larmes strient son visage douloureux, puis elle s'effondre tout à fait en convulsant. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je dois intervenir, je le dois. Mais si je le fait, je suis repérée, et je ne ferai pas le poids contre elle. Que faire ?

Virtanen interrompt son sortilège. On n'entend plus que les sanglots de Jones. La blonde norvégienne s'approche à pas mesurés de sa camarade de classe et la jauge, comme elle l'avait fait avec la première.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie ?

Pour toute réponse, le silence de la nuit et les flots tranquilles tapant contre les rochers.

– Réponds !

Un nouvel éclair de _Doloris_ frappe la Serpentard au sol qui se recroqueville brièvement, puis s'immobilise. Elle s'est évanouie. Virtanen, avec sa baguette, la fait s'élever puis la laisse choir sans ménagement près de sa sœur.

– Je m'en occuperai après, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle reprend son livre, qu'elle avait laissé tomber pendant l'échange de sorts, l'ouvre à une page précise, puis s'avance jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses bottes soit alignée avec le bord du fleuve. Elle allume sa baguette et en pose la pointe sur le parchemin. Ma vue m'informe qu'il est rédigé dans une langue que je connais mais que je n'ai jamais apprise.

Du norrois. La langue des scandinaves.

La voix froide et coupante de Hedvig s'élève dans la nuit dans une litanie lugubre. Elle se penche d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus vite, le vent se lève, l'eau du fleuve s'agite. Le vent se met à hurler… Hedvig crie les derniers mots puis jette derrière elle le livre en voyant l'eau devant elle bouillonner, tandis qu'apparaît une femme aux longs cheveux verts à la racine, blonds à la pointe. Ses yeux ont l'air vide et deux grandes nageoires sortent de sa tête en lieu et place d'oreilles, au milieu de sa chevelure qui ressemble à des algues. Le bas de son corps est une queue de poisson blanche et parcourue de signes runiques.

Une sirène.

– Damona ! hurle Hedvig, par-dessus le vent furieux et les flots mugissants. Je suis venue prendre l'anneau d'Odin ! Donne-le-moi !

Mon cœur plonge dans mon estomac. Elle connaît l'anneau. Elle veut l'anneau. L'anneau qui donnera tous les pouvoirs d'Odin à son possesseur. Mais c'est impossible, je suis toujours vivante, l'anneau ne fonctionne que si toutes les Valkyries sont mortes et je ne le suis pas ! A moins qu'elle n'ait compris que j'en étais une… Mais si c'était le cas, je l'aurais ressenti !

Oh, si seulement Gondul était là !

La voix de la sirène résonne alors dans toute la campagne rhénane, lente, lourde, profonde, caverneuse, venue d'une autre époque :

– Hors de question ! Tu mourras pour ta témérité !

Kausmaki lève sa baguette et dresse un immense bouclier autour d'elle, alors qu'une vague en forme de poing géant s'écrase dessus avec fracas. Ses yeux brillent d'une rage soutenue. La baguette fend l'air et renvoie brutalement l'eau contre la sirène qui plonge dans l'eau. Tove lance un sort et la maintiens en l'air. Damona porte ses mains à son cou, comme si elle suffoquait…

– Donne-moi la bague !

– Il faudra me tuer pour ça…

POC !

Virtanen lâche la sirène qui retombe dans l'eau furieuse. Abaisse lentement son bras. Se retourne vers moi, humaine, qui ne sais plus où se mettre.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui balancer un caillou à la tête ?

– _Avada Kedavra_ ! rugit-elle.

J'esquive l'éclair vert, terrorisée. Elle veut me tuer ! Au secours ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir ! Elle me poursuit en me lançant ses sorts mortels, je ne vais pas réussir à y échapper longtemps ! Et quand elle me verra renaître, elle comprendra qui je suis… et alors il n'y aura plus de Valkyrie… et elle aura l'anneau…

C'est l'anneau qu'il faut protéger en priorité. Acculée au le bord du fleuve, je plonge.

Quel silence, là-dessous ! Plus de vent, plus d'_Avada_ sifflants. Les courants violents agitent ma cape et mon pyjama, glacent mes pieds nus et menacent à tout moment de me frapper la tête contre les rochers. Je suis aussi en danger ici que là-haut. Et je vais bien finir par manquer d'air…

– N'es-tu pas Gondul ?

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est la sirène, Damona, qui est face à moi. L'eau s'est calmée autour de nous, mais au-delà d'une limite qui semble avoir été tracée par une force de l'au-delà, les flots continuent de se fracasser sur les bords. Ne pouvant répondre, je me contente de hocher la tête. Celle-ci pousse alors un lourd soupir fatigué et ferme les yeux. Deux gouttes brillantes s'en échappent.

– Je vais mourir ici, mais j'emporterai cette impudente avec moi. Gondul, protège l'anneau au péril de ta vie.

Elle place ses deux mains devant elle, les paumes de ses doigts palmés face à face. Une balle de lumière dorée s'y forme, puis s'atténue : au centre flotte un anneau.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

L'anneau d'Odin. L'anneau de la légende, l'anneau du pouvoir infini. L'anneau du malheur et de la mort. L'anneau protégé par les Valkyries. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici, la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie, c'est sa protection. Je l'attrape et…

…il ne se passe rien. Quelle déception !

Bruit d'éclaboussement. La sirène et moi levons la tête tandis que je referme mes doigts en un poing serré sur le précieux objet. Hedvig a plongé : ses vêtements amples flottent sous l'eau et lui donnent l'air d'une créature maléfique. Son regard bleu pâle est vrillé sur nous. Elle sort sa baguette…

– Va-t'en ! murmure la sirène, ses grands yeux exorbités de peur.

Sans attendre, je nage à la surface le plus vite possible. Je vois du coin de l'œil la sirène se battre contre Hedvig en lui lançant des sorts jaillissant de ses doigts palmés.

Ma tête parvient enfin à la surface. Je prends une immense inspiration et m'agrippe au bord, presque désespérée. Le mouvement autour de moi du vent toujours levé et du fleuve furieux m'empêche de voir de façon nette. Je remonte difficilement et cours du mieux que je peux. Pour aller où ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas laisser les jumelles ainsi…

– Enderson ! claque la voix de Kausmaki.

Je me cache derrière un arbre et retiens mon souffle. Mon pyjama et ma cape me collent à la peau et me donnent froid. Sans parler de mes pieds nus qui semblent prêt à tomber tellement ils sont gelés. J'ai du mal à ne pas claquer des dents.

– J'ai tué Damona, la déesse du Rhin. Montre-toi si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort !

Je m'efforce de calmer la respiration. Il faut que je trouve une issue. A tout prix. Si seulement Gondul était là… Me transformer en corbeau ? Dans l'état de rage où elle est, elle serait capable de tuer un malheureux oiseau rien que pour se défouler.

– ENDERSON ! rugit-elle, folle furieuse. Je vais devoir venir te chercher !

Je fais un pas de côté et me révèle à elle. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, tremblantes. Elle a l'air extatique. Et complètement dingue, aussi.

– Viens donc par ici…

Je fais volte-face et me mets à courir en zigzag parmi les troncs d'arbres. Ma respiration est erratique, mon cœur bat de façon désordonnée, mais il faut que je tienne bon. J'esquive les arbres qui reçoivent pour moi les sortilèges de mort qui fusent dans mon dos.

– ARRÊTE-TOI ! ARRÊTE-TOI OU JE TE TUE !

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir si j'ai de l'avance et me prends le pied dans une racine. Je m'effondre à terre sans pouvoir contrôler ma chute. J'essaie de me lever, mais je sens un pied tremper m'écraser le dos. Affolée, je me mets à pleurer en silence.

– Tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle. Tu as l'anneau d'Odin, Enderson ? Donne-le-moi. DONNE-LE … HOUMPF !

Le pied disparaît, un bruit de chute retentit près de moi. Je me redresse difficilement : quelqu'un se bat avec ses poings contre Virtanen. Cette chevelure en bataille… Ces lunettes qui reflètent la lumière de la lune…

– Potter ! je gémis faiblement.

Il tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi, l'air franchement inquiet, voire paniqué. Il ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe. Le temps de ce regard, Virtanen tire sa baguette :

– _Lashlabask_ !

Potter est propulsé en arrière il roule sur le sol et un éclair vert atterrit à l'endroit même où il se trouvait. Il a le temps de me lancer un petit objet. Grâce à ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je l'attrape sans mal et me remets à courir.

– _Endoloris_ !

Potter hurle. Je dois me forcer de me rappeler qu'il m'a envoyé quelque chose.

Oh, Merlin soit loué.

GONDUL A L'AIDE !

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de me laisser tomber ? »

Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ? Et surtout tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me parler de ça ? Emma et Claudia sont en danger de mort ! Potter est en danger de mort ! Et surtout JE suis en danger de mort !

« Elle sait pour les Valkyries ? »

J'en sais rien mais pour l'anneau d'Odin, elle sait.

« Où est-il ? » panique Gondul. « Où est Damona ? »

Damona… la sirène. Elle est morte. L'anneau est dans ma main !

Gondul manque de s'étrangler.

« On est en GRAVE danger maintenant ! »

Ah, merci de me l'avoir précisé, j'ai failli ne pas m'en rendre compte !

Je m'arrête net dans ma course. Hedvig est à quelques mètres devant moi. Je m'apprête à me retourner pour la fuir, mais elle dresse des barrières magiques tout autour de nous.

– Et maintenant, avise-toi de t'échapper, lance-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je vois derrière elle Potter, à terre, presque évanoui, les larmes aux yeux, le coin des lèvres ensanglanté, pâle comme la mort. Virtanen ne s'en soucie plus et lève sa baguette en la pointant sur moi.

– Donne-moi cet anneau. Sais-tu au moins tout ce qu'il représente ?

Je garde le silence. Tous les mots sont bloqués au fond de ma gorge.

« Fais-moi confiance. Ne bouge pas. »

Je peux poser des questions ?

« Vas-y. »

Pas à toi, enfin ! A Virtanen !

– Si je dois mourir, ai-je le droit de te poser des questions ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Vas-y. Ce n'est qu'un peu de temps en plus pour toi, un peu en moins pour mon règne.

Quelle malade.

– Tu es bien Tove Kausmaki ?

Elle a l'air à peine surprise que je sois au courant.

– En effet, dit-elle. Et dire que seules trois gamines ont pu le découvrir, avant même la police internationale. Tu croyais être discrète ?

– Pourquoi as-tu fugué de Norvège ?

– On commençait à se douter de ce que je voulais faire, déclare-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit arrive avant moi au trésor d'Odin… Tout ça pour rien, ç'aurait été trop bête ! J'ai effacé les souvenirs de mes parents, ceux du directeur de mon école, et je suis venue à Poudlard.

– Pourquoi pas directement à Beauxbâtons ?

– Parce que je ne savais pas où trouver les informations manquantes ! fulmine-t-elle en levant haut ses bras, sa baguette avec – ce qui me fait changer de position pour éviter un sort qui partirait tout seul. Je ne savais pas encore _où_ trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Je savais que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était fournie, j'y suis venue. Ce voyage à Beauxbâtons était une aubaine… Jamais je n'aurais cru trouver tant d'indications, et si précises, sur l'anneau d'Odin. Je n'aurais jamais cru non plus, ajoute-t-elle, sarcastique, que toi et les deux morveuses, vous seriez si intéressées par mes recherches. J'ai bien fait d'y mettre un interdit.

– Tu… tu savais ?

Je commence seulement à prendre conscience que cette fille est à peu près au courant de tout… Et si elle savait pour moi… ?

– Je suis legilimens. Je savais ce que tu savais. Mais pas l'inverse. Dommage pour toi.

– Pourquoi lisais-tu dans mes pensées ? je demande en m'efforçant d'arrêter de trembler.

– Tu étais une menace. Tu savais des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû savoir. J'ai déjà voulu t'éliminer cet hiver, mais ça n'a pas marché… Ce n'était que partie remise. Tu ne comprends pas ? s'exclame-t-elle avec un petit rire méprisant. La tentative de meurtre de la petite Serdaigle, ça te dit quelque chose ? Sous Imperium, elle a essayé de t'étouffer… Dommage qu'on soit venu à ton secours.

– Lucy Ackerley ne voulait pas me tuer ? je m'exclame.

– Non ! La pauvre petite, elle se sentait si mal après ça… Par contre, ceux qui regrettent de ne pas t'avoir mis la main dessus, ce sont les Détraqueurs ! Malheureusement, une fois de plus, quelqu'un était là pour te sauver…

– C'est toi qui les avais envoyés ! je m'écrie, au comble de la surprise.

– C'était moi, confirme-t-elle. Il ne m'a pas fallu de grands trésors de persuasion pour convaincre les Détraqueurs. Je leur avais déjà promis beaucoup de choses dans mon règne futur.

– Tu as l'intention d'arriver avec une bague au Ministère et de dire « Poussez-vous, maintenant c'est moi le roi, regardez j'ai un bijou » ?

Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux.

– Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien… Tant mieux, après tout.

« Quelle naïve. »

– Cet anneau… C'est tout le pouvoir d'Odin qui y est conservé. Il fallait tuer les Valkyries pour pouvoir le débloquer. Elles sont toutes mortes au fil des siècles, tuées par des chercheurs qui ne sont jamais arrivés au bout de leur quête ou par des hommes qui avaient découvert qui elles étaient.

Tiens donc.

– Lesquelles ont été tuées ?

Elle me lance un regard étrange.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches ? Tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était une Valkyrie avant ce soir !

« Que tu crois ! »

– Maintenant, donne-moi cet anneau.

– Pourquoi en as-tu tellement besoin ? Je veux dire, tu es déjà puissante…

– La flatterie, ça ne prend pas avec moi, décrète-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis déjà puissante, je le sais. Mais pas assez pour contrer tous les sorciers qui s'opposeront à moi. Personne n'a jamais compris les idées que je défendais. On m'a toujours écrasée.

« C'est sûr qu'on doit avoir toujours se sentir écrasé avec un ego surdimensionné comme le sien. »

Toi, tu es mal placée pour critiquer les egos surdimensionnés, alors tais-toi.

– Avec cet anneau, je vais pouvoir faire un monde meilleur ! s'emporte-t-elle. Supprimer la lie et mener une révolution qui changera la face du monde !

– Euh… c'est quoi cette « lie » dont tu parles ?

– Les gens comme toi, décrète-t-elle (et je réprime un frisson de peur). Ou comme tes amies. Les nés de moldu, les pro-moldus, les moldus.

« Je crois qu'elle a un problème avec les moldus. »

– A cause d'eux, reprend-elle, tandis qu'un éclat rouge et furieux traverse furtivement son regard, nous sommes obligés de nous cacher. En Norvège, ils ont voulu _me casser ma baguette_ sous prétexte que j'avais lancé un sort à l'un de ces moldus idiots. C'est la loi de la Nature ! Les plus faibles doivent mourir ! Si nous continuons à les protéger ainsi, nous courons à notre perte ! Nous allons à l'encontre de l'évolution !

« … d'une certaine façon je suis d'accord avec elle… »

La ferme, le piaf. Tu n'es pas humaine, tu ne peux pas comprendre que ce qu'elle dit est fondé sur un contresens. Le propre de l'espèce humaine, c'est de protéger les siens, même si physiquement ou moralement ils sont déficients. Et c'est pour ça que je considère que cette fille est… inhumaine.

– Assez parlé. Donne-moi l'anneau ou je te tue. Je n'aurai aucune pitié, me menace-t-elle. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça.

– En fait, je crois que je vais le garder. Puissance infinie, hein ? Honnêtement, je préfère avoir ça pour moi.

Je pensais l'effrayer en disant cela. Mais elle sourit à nouveau avec cet affreux rictus.

– Sauf que pour l'utiliser, il faut connaître une formule ancestrale… que tu ne connais pas… et moi si.

« Elle a raison. Même moi, je ne la connais pas ! »

– Donne-le-moi !

– Jamais !

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

Cette fois-ci, le sort vient droit vers moi. Mes jambes sont figées. Je ne peux que voir le rayon vert se rapprocher. En une seconde, je me rappelle mes années au pensionnat, ma découverte du monde de la magie, mon premier voyage en train… Le premier échange de regard avec Potter… Le premier éclat de rire avec Judith et Roxanne…

Le rayon me frappe en pleine poitrine. Je tombe à la renverse. Ma tête heurte le sol.

Un silence irréel plane. Rien ne bouge. Tout est noir. C'est ça, alors, la mort ?

« Mais non, imbécile. Tu as les yeux fermés. Debout, l'heure de te coucher n'est pas encore venue. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle a raison. Le plafond de feuilles est bien là, au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis vivante. Mais il y a un problème. J'ai reçu un sortilège de mort, et personne à part le père d'un gros crétin de ma connaissance n'a jamais réussi à y survivre.

« Les Valkyries le font sans problème. Je t'ai déjà dit que nous étions des créatures magiques, et qui plus est des créatures de mort. Aucun Impardonnable n'a de prise sur nous. »

Je sens la confiance monter en moi. Je suis immortelle. Oh yeah !

Tove Kausmaki éclate d'un rire lugubre qui me fait froid dans le dos. Elle ne peut pas voir mes yeux grands ouverts d'ici.

– Alors c'est si facile que ça, de tuer un être humain ? finit-elle par s'écrier. Un misérable sortilège ? Un éclair et puis c'est fini ? Dire qu'il y a des gens pour trouver cela répréhensible !

– Comme moi, par exemple ?

Je me relève et croise son regard ébahi.

– Tu… tu es…

– Un zombie ? Pas tout à fait.

« Gondul, ne joue pas avec le feu. »

Un éclair de lucidité passe dans ses yeux fous. Elle me fixe et un sourire lent, cruel, monte à ses lèvres jusqu'à montrer ses canines.

– Tu es immortelle, finit-elle par dire. Tu résistes au sort. Tu me prenais pour une imbécile ? Tu as tort. Il n'y a qu'une créature capable de résister aux sortilèges de la mort. Cette créature, c'est une Valkyrie.

* * *

**Note de fin de Ginger** : Huhuhu, je crois pouvoir affirmer que je suis dans la mouise ! Bon, on verra bien ce qui m'arrivera d'ici jeudi. Et cette fois, je poste jeudi, promis juré. Je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire. Bon, pour ce qui est du concours, maintenant que tout est révélé : j'ai la grande tristesse de vous annoncer que personne n'avait trouvé que Tove Kausmaki était une simple humaine, sans lien de parenté avec Odin et sans rapport avec les Valkyries ! C'était en fait une ambitieuse qui voulait devenir maître du moooonde… (l'auteur en profite pour adresser une fois de plus ses plus plates excuses, et d'ajouter que « le prochain chapitre sera mieux, juré ! »).A plus tout le monde ! Et merci pour les reviews de l'autre fois. Vous vous rendez compte, près de 80 en deux chapitres ! C'est trop WOUAW.


	47. 47 Une Fin Foudroyante

Une douleur intense et aigüe me vrille le corps en partant de la plante de mes pieds jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Elle se répand comme une traînée de poudre au moindre de mes nerfs en tirant sur chacun des pores de ma peau, en brûlant mes entrailles, en déchirant mes muscles. Les larmes me viennent automatiquement aux yeux tandis que je m'effondre par terre, presque évanouie. Je me sens vaguement convulser.

– J'avais raison. J'avais raison ! jubile Kausmaki.

Elle s'approche et ramasse la bague d'Odin que j'ai laissé tomber malgré moi. Tove la fait miroiter devant ses yeux, émerveillée. Puis elle baisse les yeux sur moi. Son sourire devient cruel, et elle me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre que je ressens à peine. J'ai déjà tellement mal…

– Plus de Valkyrie maintenant. Plus _rien_ pour m'arrêter. Je vais enfin pouvoir imposer ma vision des choses…

– T'es… une grande malade…

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Enderson ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me relève difficilement et m'appuie contre le tronc froid d'un arbre derrière moi. Hedvig entonne une litanie en vieux norrois qui me glace. La bague se met à briller

« Cette fois-ci… admets que tu as besoin d'aide. »

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis trop fatiguée. Je vois la silhouette brillante et fantomatique de Gondul s'approcher de moi, me traverser. Je ne ressens rien. Je n'arrive plus à rien ressentir. Je suis une loque. J'ai échoué.

Mais avec elle en moi, je suis plus forte. Je ne suis plus une simple moitié : je suis entière. L'Horcruxe contrôle le corps. Je peux m'abandonner à elle, maintenant.

D'un geste assuré, Gondul lève mon bras, qui maintient fermement la baguette. Mes lèvres ne prononcent rien. Tove éclate de rire.

– C'est ton côté Gryffondor qui ressort au dernier moment, Enderson ? Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, tu n'es plus bonne qu'à mourir. Tu n'as pas réussi à protéger l'anneau. Je suis l'héritière d'Odin à présent, celle qui t'a vaincue et qui a réussi à récupérer le trésor de Nibelung.

Je ne dis toujours rien, mon corps reste figé, tendu comme un arc.

– C'est vain, tu sais ? _Avada Kedavra_ !

L'éclair fonce à toute allure vers moi. A une vitesse ahurissante, Gondul abaisse mon bras dans un mouvement souple et crée un immense bouclier qui absorbe le sortilège. Tove ouvre des yeux ronds, où, enfin, transparaît la peur. Un sentiment de puissance monte en l'Horcruxe.

– Tu… ce n'est pas possible… marmonne Kausmaki, effarée. Aucun sort n'arrête un _Avada_… Et puis j'ai l'anneau…

– Je te l'avais dit, décrète Gondul par ma bouche avec sa voix glacée et métallique, plus froide que la Scandinavie.

Virtanen frissonne et recule d'un pas en lançant d'autres sortilèges de mort. Mais tous disparaissent dans les boucliers indestructibles.

– Je te l'avais dit, que tu aurais mieux fait d'arrêter. Tu n'as pas écouté, Tove Kausmaki. Il n'existe qu'un seul châtiment pour les insolents qui s'en prennent à l'anneau de Nibelung, et qu'une seule punition pour les effrontés qui s'attaquent aux Valkyries.

Les pupilles de l'humaine se dilatent.

– _Avada Kedavra_ ! hurle Tove, paniquée. _Avada Kedavra_, _Avada Kedavra_, _Avada Kedavra _!

– Meurs, Tove Kausmaki ! Je te maudis pour l'éternité !

Un éclair aux couleurs changeantes frappe le buste de Tove qui ne peut que regarder, terrifiée, une sorte de boule de lumière à tentacules lui encercler le corps et lui sucer son énergie vitale. Tout son sang disparaît de son visage, elle s'effondre à terre, ses cheveux redeviennent noirs, elle perd son corps mince et élancée pour retrouver son physique de fille petite et carrée. Je tombe à terre à mon tour : l'Horcruxe vient de sortir de mon corps. Mais peu à peu je reprends conscience : il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. L'Horcruxe tient toujours ma baguette.

Elle est devenue matérielle…

La créature lumineuse s'envole du cadavre de Kausmaki et se met à tournoyer autour de Gondul, qui semble prendre consistance, prendre chair, prendre vie, en même temps que son rire s'amplifie dans la nuit rhénane.

Le cocon de lumière explose par une déflagration de flamme lancée par Gondul qui rit toujours aux éclats. Ses cheveux roux sont illuminés par les flammes qui forment un cercle et brûle quelques arbres. Je la regarde, inquiète, en évitant les jets de feu qui sortent parfois de la baguette. Elle enflamme tout ce qu'elle voit autour d'elle, toujours en riant plus fort…

– Tu es folle ! je hurle.

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi. Ses yeux bleus, incroyablement vrais, incroyablement glacés, se fixent sur les miens. De temps en temps ils paraissent rouges, et ils forment alors un contraste terrible avec sa peau pâle, plus lisse qu'un visage de poupée de porcelaine.

– Non, s'écrie-t-elle. Je suis en vie. En vie !

« Je ne suis plus une Horcruxe, plus une moitié d'âme, plus un simple objet ! » pense-t-elle de plus en plus fort. « J'ai un corps, j'ai un esprit… »

– … entièrement pour moi ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai tous mes pouvoirs !

Cette dernière exclamation me glace le sang.

– Rends-moi ma baguette ! je crie, paniquée, en me relevant.

Un éclair de surprise mêlée à du dédain traverse son visage.

– Ta baguette ? Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, de ta baguette !

Elle la lance au milieu de la terre brûlée et tourne sur elle-même en faisant grandir les flammes autour de nous.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, de ta baguette ! Je me suffis à moi-même ! Je suis LIBRE ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire ce que je veux !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle tend la main vers le corps de Potter qui s'élève dans le ciel. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il porte ses mains à son cou. Il s'étouffe.

Je cours chercher ma baguette et me mets à mi-chemin entre Potter et Gondul, face à ce qui était un Horcruxe.

– ARRÊTE !

J'entends un bruit de chute derrière moi tandis que Gondul baisse son bras, assez étonnée.

– Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas… Où est le problème si…

– Je croyais que la vie avait une importance, pour toi, je crache, furieuse.

Gondul fait un pas en arrière, choquée, tandis que je poursuis :

– Tu as tué Tove… Tu as fait la même erreur qu'Hildr !

– NE ME COMPARE PAS A…

– JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ! je crie au-dessus de sa voix et du crépitement furieux du cercle de flammes. Tu as tué ! C'est la même chose pour moi !

– Mais elle t'a tuée ! Elle m'a tuée, elle nous a tuées ! Elle a tué une Valkyrie !

– Alors c'est ça, l'anneau ? La représentation du cercle de mort qu'il provoque ?

Elle en a le souffle coupé.

– Il est temps d'y mettre un terme, dis-je en marchant à grands pas vers Gondul.

Je prends son bras et me remémore le mieux possible mes cours désastreux de Transplanage. Je réfléchis, visualise en rassemblant mes souvenirs, l'emplacement où je veux atterrir. Je tourne sur moi-même…

Sensation désagréable…

Froid. Vent hurlant. Pieds gelés, sur de la neige. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre en même temps que le paysage glacé les yeux ronds et stupéfaits de Gondul.

Je n'y crois pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai réussi à transplaner. Nous sommes arrivées sur la route des Poignards Pétrifiés. Au bout de laquelle se trouve le tombeau d'Odin.

Je ne sens plus mes pieds depuis longtemps déjà. Le givre s'accumule dans mes cheveux roussis et trempés. Je claque des dents et resserre vainement ma cape autour de mon cou. Gondul me suit :

– Mais tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– On va faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis de longues années, je réponds sèchement, tout en claquant des dents de froid. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les décisions. Je me suis assez laissée faire par l'autre moitié de moi-même.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent davantage.

– Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

– Si, je la coupe en accélérant le pas. Précisément.

Nous arrivons enfin au tombeau de glace, malgré les exclamations indignées de Gondul. J'entre dans l'édifice. Il fait encore plus froid, si c'est possible, qu'à l'extérieur. Les deux cercueils de verre sont placés exactement comme dans le rêve. Je remarque pour la première fois un fauteuil gelé placé face à l'entrée, contre le mur du fond. Et la place est occupée.

Le jeune homme a toujours trente ans, les mêmes cheveux noirs, longs et drus. Et le même sourire que la dernière fois : bienveillant, tout simplement.

– Je savais bien que tu finirais par venir, me salue-t-il. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te plierais en deux pour cela.

– On ne te donnera jamais cet anneau ! crache Gondul, furieuse.

– Nous sommes venues pour ça, j'ajoute en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais je veux être sûre de quelque chose, je précise en retournant mon regard vers le fils d'Odin.

– Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, répond-il en gardant le même sourire.

– Vous mourrez après avoir détruit l'anneau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a un long soupir.

– Bien sûr. Tu sais, Gondul, ce n'est pas amusant d'être éternel… Vivre tous les jours, seul, la même chose… Dans ce froid et ce blanc immaculé… Avec pour seule compagnie, deux corps dont celui de mon père qui ne m'a jamais aimé… Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup, ici. Sitôt l'anneau détruit, je rejoindrai mon père et sa Valkyrie à mon tour.

– Menteur !

– La ferme, Gondul ! je m'exclame, irritée. On peut lui faire confiance.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

– L'instinct. L'instinct d'une Valkyrie n'est-il pas le plus sûr ? Il est guidé par la magie, non ?

Gondul ouvre la bouche, la referme.

– Bien.

Je m'approche de l'homme qui reste toujours immobile sur sa chaise. Avant de lui tendre l'anneau, je regarde le petit objet une dernière fois. Il n'est même pas très beau, un peu bosselé, d'un gris terne. Alors c'est pour ça que sont morts des centaines de personnes et des animaux comme moi qui n'avaient rien demandé ? Pour un vulgaire morceau de métal moche ?

– Merci, dit-il quand il a l'instrument de mort en main.

Il sort une fiole de sa poche et la brise au sol. Son contenu s'évapore dans une fumée violette.

– La potion de jouvence, explique-t-il. Je n'en aurai plus besoin.

Il tire alors de son autre poche un petit couteau affuté. D'un geste très vif, la lame d'argent coupe son bras. Des gouttes de sang perlent à la bordure de la blessure. Il en recueille quelques unes du bout du doigt, et applique celui-ci sur la bague en marmonnant une incantation en vieux norrois. Dans le même temps, j'ai la sensation que quelqu'un entre dans le tombeau, derrière nous mais je ne me retourne pas.

Car aussitôt, la bague commence à se dissoudre. Une fumée gonflée de magie apparaît au-dessus et se disperse dans l'atmosphère gelée. Quant à l'anneau, il a pratiquement disparu.

Je jette un œil à Gondul. Elle est stupéfaite, et défaite aussi. Très choquée. C'est l'œuvre, la raison de sa vie, qui s'évanouit devant ses yeux.

– A mon tour, dit alors le descendant.

Et il applique le reste de la bague contre sa blessure.

Un horrible bruit de succion retentit contre les murs de la pièce. Je ferme les yeux en plaquant mes mains contre les oreilles, tremblante de peur et de froid, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'emporter avec moi une dernière image : celle de l'homme, tordu de douleur et se mettant à son tour à se dissoudre…

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble une éternité, je sens une légère pression contre mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers Gondul qui a l'air peinée. Je me tourne vers le fauteuil. Plus rien.

Tout est fini.

Nous nous retournons et je découvre une jeune femme, debout dans l'entrée. Ses vêtements noirs sont en lambeaux ses cheveux, blonds, très pâles. Ses lèvres rouge sang contrastent avec sa peau de nacre. Elle est d'une beauté terrible, mais c'est autre chose en elle qui me glace le sang tandis que nos regards s'attardent l'un sur l'autre. Le sien, stoïque, profond, insondable, bleu comme un ciel froid d'hiver.

Je me laisse faire par Gondul qui me tire hors du tombeau funeste, et me transporte par transplanage d'escorte au bord du Rhin sans un regard pour la femme.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma mémoire, cette fois-ci, pour me dire de qui il s'agissait.

Hildr, la septième Valkyrie.

OoOoO

Je m'effondre à terre quand Gondul me lâche. Je ne songe même pas à me lever. Les souvenirs de cette nuit sont trop douloureux et trop incroyables.

– Pourquoi ? je demande simplement, dans un souffle.

– Pourquoi elle est venue ? Elle a dû sentir que l'anneau avait été détruit.

– Elle n'était pas morte, alors…

– Cette petite idiote, dit-elle dédaigneusement en désignant le corps recroquevillé de Kausmaki, a cru tout ce qu'elle lisait. Nous ne sommes pas toutes mortes. Enfin, maintenant, Hildr est la seule à avoir survécu. Mais elle ne sert plus à rien, de toute façon, maintenant que l'anneau est détruit.

Je ferme les yeux et sens brusquement une vague de froid s'emparer de moi. J'avais oublié que j'étais gelée. Que j'étais pieds nus, en pyjama, trempée de la tête aux pieds d'une eau glaciale et que je revenais tout juste d'un tombeau de glace. La réalité me frappe de plein fouet : je ne suis plus une Valkyrie, je ne suis plus immortelle, il y a une morte pas loin de moi…

Il y a aussi trois blessés graves…

Je me relève très vite et marche comme je peux vers Potter, étendu près d'un arbre, immobile. Je prends son visage entre mes mains : il est gelé. Prise de panique, j'attrape sa main et presse mon pouce contre son poignet. Le pouls est régulier son cœur bat. Sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse normalement. Il est simplement évanoui.

Je m'apprête à me tourner vers les jumelles quand Gondul, qui s'amusait à brûler de l'herbe pas loin avec ses tous nouveaux pouvoirs, se fige. Alerte, je m'immobilise à mon tour. Elle lève le nez vers le ciel étoilé et prend une grande inspiration.

– Il y a quelqu'un ici, décrète-t-elle.

– Sans blague ? j'ironise. A part toi, moi, les jumelles et Potter, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Cesse de plaisanter. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se retourne brusquement et tend la main vers la forêt. Un miaulement terrible retentit, et un chat, se débattant dans les airs, arrive jusqu'à nous.

– C'est le même chat, je souffle, effarée.

– Que quoi ? marmonne-t-elle, mauvaise, en fixant le chat.

– Que celui qui m'avait vue à moitié en corbeau à Poudlard. On ne se connaissait pas encore.

– Ce n'est pas un chat. C'est un espion !

Le chat se tort de douleur en miaulant de plus belle.

– Arrête ! Gondul, arrête ! je hurle.

Elle laisse retomber le chat qui reste immobile au sol, terrassé de douleur. Il se transforme alors en être humain.

Décidément, c'est la soirée des animagi, aujourd'hui ! Entre les jumelles et…

…et…

…et le professeur McGonagall…

J'ai un hoquet de surprise.

– Gondul ! T'as maltraité ma directrice ! Non mais ça va pas bien ?

– Moins fort, je ne suis pas sourde, soupire-t-elle, irritée. Elle nous espionnait ! Elle mérite ce que je lui ai infligé.

– Et qu'est ce que tu lui as infligé, au juste ? je m'écrie en courant vers la directrice de Poudlard.

Je rêve ! Maintenant je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes ! Elle va me virer de Poudlard quand elle va tout savoir… Oh là là… Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans la nature comme une sauvage sous forme de corbeau, moi !

– Trois fois rien. Un _Doloris_.

– Trois fois rien ! je m'exclame d'une voix aigüe. Un _Doloris_, c'est trois fois rien ! T'es complètement malade, ma parole !

– Je fais ce que je veux ! crie-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tu ne peux plus m'en empêcher, maintenant !

– Professeur, vous allez bien ? je dis à voix basse en ignorant copieusement l'inquiétante réplique de Gondul. Vous m'entendez ?

Ses yeux me fixent mais n'ont pas l'air de voir grand-chose. Si Gondul l'a tuée, je suis incroyablement dans la mouise. Ça ne DOIT PAS arriver. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

– Si vous m'entendez, serrez-moi la main deux fois.

Elle serre une fois. Une deuxième fois. Ouf.

Comment ça, ouf ? Maintenant elle va me virer. Oh, misère.

– Aidez-moi à me lever, m'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

Je me recule et lui attrape le bras pour qu'elle se redresse. Une fois sur pieds, elle s'époussette les manches de sa robe, et tire sa baguette pour faire disparaître une plaie sur son bras.

– Sauf votre respect, professeur, je commence doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

– J'étais à une réunion concernant les élèves d'Europe pour trois jours, me répond-elle. Cela se déroulait à Laputa. Maintenant, sauf votre respect, Miss Enderson, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ceci_?

Et d'un vaste geste de son bras, elle me montre le fleuve déchaîné avec une forme immobile flottant près du bord, le corps de Potter, celui de Virtanen, et les deux sœurs Jones enchevêtrées plus loin. Sans compter Gondul, debout face à nous, sa face crayeuse lugubrement éclairée par la lune.

– Je peux tout expliquer, dis-je très vite.

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, répond cyniquement Gondul en s'approchant de nous – par réflexe, le professeur tire sa baguette. Ne vous en faites pas, Madame, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer.

– Je vais m'en occuper, tu veux bien ? j'intime à Gondul, énervée et un peu apeurée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, répète-t-elle. Elle a tout vu, ou plutôt tout entendu. Elle s'était perdue entre les arbres. En tout cas, elle sait tout. Sauf le passage en Scandinavie, évidemment.

– Comment vous… commence McGonagall, effarée, en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

– Je suis legilimens.

Silence. Les deux femmes se jaugent du regard, Gondul avec un petit sourire moqueur, la directrice avec un air très déterminé.

– Je ne sais pas tout, finit par dire McGonagall. Il me semble qu'il me manque des éléments de l'histoire. Et il faudra bien me les raconter.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous y serions obligées, argue Gondul.

– Si vous ne le faites pas, Miss Enderson ne reviendra pas à Poudlard.

– Elle n'en a pas l'intention.

Je manque de m'étouffer.

– Bien sûr que si, j'en ai l'intention ! Ne prends pas de décision à ma place !

– Je sais déjà tout, me réplique-t-elle, énervée. Je peux tout t'apprendre.

– L'école le pourrait aussi bien, je contre. D'autant plus que maintenant, j'ai l'intention de m'intégrer définitivement à ma société.

– _Tu n'es pas humaine_ ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?

– C'est inutile, Gondul, je réplique fermement. J'ai pris parti.

– Dans ce cas je m'en vais. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester avec toi.

Oh non.

– Non, ne pars pas !

Sourire cynique que je déteste.

– Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, dis-moi ? rétorque-t-elle. Je suis libre de mes mouvements. Et nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions. Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?

– Parce que tu comptes pour moi, maintenant.

Silence. Gros, gros silence.

J'ai pas vraiment dit ça, si ? Ouh là là. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pouvais dire des trucs aussi niais. Mais pour une fois, je le pense. Je le pense vraiment. J'aime Gondul, j'aime sa présence constante, ses commentaires cyniques. Je n'envisage pas une vie sans elle, maintenant.

Elle fait partie de moi, c'est mon autre moitié.

– …on va y réfléchir, murmure Gondul, manifestement troublée par ma confidence.

– Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Tiens, je l'avais presque oubliée. Je tourne mes yeux fatigués vers McGonagall. Par où commencer ? La directrice remarque ma mélancolie et ma lassitude, et son regard dur et alerte devient plus doux, compatissant presque.

Bizarre, bizarre.

– Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si vous le désirez.

– Je veux bien, professeur.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes tous à l'infirmerie de l'Académie. Le corps de Kausmaki est étendu dans un lit, plus loin, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Je frissonne et détourne le regard. La mort m'effraie, je n'y peux rien.

Les jumelles Jones tremblent sous leurs draps, mais gardent leurs yeux grands ouverts. Elles ont vécu cette nuit quelque chose qui a dépassé leur entendement. Pour la première fois, elles n'ont pas compris tous les enjeux. Pour la première fois, elles ont compris que ce qu'elles faisaient pouvait être très, très dangereux.

Potter est dans un état plus inquiétant, mais il a l'air moins effrayé que les jumelles. Au contraire, son visage est serein, et chaque coup d'œil qu'il lance vers moi semble le rasséréner un peu plus. On dirait qu'il a eu peur pour moi. Quel taré. Il aurait dû commencer par avoir peur pour _lui_.

Gondul regarde par la fenêtre, silencieuse, plus immobile qu'une statue. Elle fixe la lune comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'astre se transforme brusquement en un gigantesque morceau de fromage. De temps en temps, elle caresse de son pouce son autre main, se rappelant qu'elle était matérielle, vivante, et non plus une simple demi-âme condamnée à vivre dans un Horcruxe.

L'infirmière a fait une drôle de tête en nous voyant tous débarquer. Mais un simple regard de Gondul a suffit à la faire taire. En attendant la police anglaise – qui doit étudier le cas de la mort de Virtanen – McGonagall nous a tous réunis ici pour que l'on témoigne. Je crains d'être renvoyée. J'ai beau dire que je déteste les cours, etc., ça me ferait énormément de peine. Ça me déprimerait, même. En tout cas, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire. J'espère que Gondul y a un peu réfléchi. Parce que moi, je suis incapable de penser, justement. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faire tourner à l'infini ces affreux souvenirs qui me marqueront toute ma vie. La douleur des jumelles, de James, les yeux terrifiés de la sirène, le regard résigné du descendant d'Odin, le corps convulsant de Hedvig, le cri sauvage de Gondul…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, et ma directrice entre. Elle semble plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Mais fatiguée. D'un autre côté, il est deux heures du matin. Ça se comprend.

– Vous êtes prêtes, Miss ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je hoche la tête, bien que je ne le sois pas du tout.

– Nous allons tout vous dire, professeur, dit sentencieusement Gondul, avant de se retourner. Potter, Jones et Jones peuvent rester. Ils méritent de savoir.

Je lance un regard reconnaissant à ce qui était mon Horcruxe. _Merci de me sauver la mise._

« Y a pas de quoi », répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	48. 48 Les Révélations Rapiécées

– Croyez-vous aux légendes, professeur ? dit Gondul en se tournant vers McGonagall.

– La plupart sont fausses mais certaines ont un fond de vérité, répond-elle en pesant ses mots.

– Bonne réponse, reprend Gondul. Je vais vous parler d'une légende qui a un fond de vérité, justement.

La directrice s'assoit sur un lit tout en observant silencieusement l'Horcruxe. Je me cale dans mon lit en serrant une bouillotte contre moi, attendant la suite des événements.

– Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la légende de l'anneau d'Odin ?

Les jumelles se lancent un coup d'œil intrigué, Potter plisse les yeux, McGonagall secoue lentement la tête. Personne ne sait ce que c'est. Pfff… il a fallu que la seule personne au courant de cette histoire soit un mage noir en puissance. La faute à pas de chance, je présume.

– Les dieux scandinaves étaient un groupe de sorciers puissants, poursuit Gondul. Le chef du groupe, le plus puissant d'entre eux, était Odin. Il avait eu de nombreux enfants, mais aucun n'était à la hauteur de ses pouvoirs. Il refusait de léguer son enseignement à des fils indignes. Alors il a créé un objet qui contiendrait tous ses pouvoirs, un simple anneau, qui est devenu l'anneau de Niebelung. Et il a désigné quelques… personnes, pour le protéger.

Pourquoi cacher le fait que nous sommes des animaux ? Je lance un regard surpris à Gondul. « Ça te servira peut-être », murmure-t-elle en pensée.

– La plupart de ces personnes sont mortes, mais Ginger et moi étions les dernières.

Et Hildr, alors ?

« Je n'aime pas Hildr mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec des êtres humains. Je respecte au moins ça. »

– Tove Kausmaki voulait cet anneau. Nous l'avons arrêtée à temps, puis détruit la bague d'Odin. Fin de l'histoire.

– Comment ça, « fin de l'histoire » ? reprend McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Tove Kausmaki ? N'est-ce pas la jeune fille qui a disparu de Norvège il y a quelques mois, et qu'on n'a jamais retrouvée ?

– L'élève que vous avez accueillie à Poudlard au début de cette année n'était pas Hedvig Virtanen, répond Claudia Jones, plus ou moins remise.

– D'ailleurs, Hedvig Virtanen n'a jamais existé, continue Emma.

– Ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt.

– Pour cacher son vrai nom. Tove Kausmaki.

– Elle a soumis ses parents et le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Norvège à l'Imperium…

– … puis elle est partie en Angleterre. Elle cherchait l'anneau, visiblement.

– C'était une sorcière puissante.

– Mais dangereuse.

– Comment savez-vous tout cela ? marmonne McGonagall, stupéfaite.

– On avait fait notre petite enquête, répond Emma.

– Mais on ne pouvait pas vous en parler, ajoute Claudia. On était en danger de mort si on en disait un mot à qui que ce soit.

– Il y a encore une chose que je n'ai pas comprise, fait la directrice en se tournant à nouveau vers Gondul. Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Miss Enderson qu'elle n'était « pas humaine », tout à l'heure ?

– Hé bien, je bafouille, nous autres, les armes d'Odin, étions, euh, légèrement, magiquement, modifiées. Pour mieux servir.

McGonagall n'a pas l'air convaincue. Dommage, elle va devoir se contenter de ça.

– Je vais vous demander quelque chose, coupe Gondul. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne dites pas la vérité. Les enjeux de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir vous dépassent, et croyez-moi – elle lance un regard appuyé aux jumelles – vous n'avez absolument pas envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Compris ?

A ce moment précis de la conversation, la porte s'ouvre sur trois Aurors encapés, baguette en main, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelqu'un les attaque.

– Messieurs les Aurors, les salue ironiquement Gondul. Heureusement que vous étiez là au moment où ces quatre enfants ont failli mourir.

Je distingue le visage du premier. My god. Harry Potter en personne. C'est la troisième fois que je le vois en chair et en os, mais à chaque fois, ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Celui-ci commence par jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à son fils, qui lui fait un léger signe de tête pour le rassurer. Reprenant un air professionnel, il se tourne vers la directrice.

– Pourriez-vous, professeur, nous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

– Je crains que non, Harry, soupire la directrice.

Les interrogatoires commencent.

– Nom, prénom, identité, dit sentencieusement l'un des Aurors aux Jones.

– Jones, Emma…

– …et Claudia…

– … née le 18 novembre 2003…

– …moi de même…

– …toutes deux élèves à Serpentard…

–…vivant à Liverpool…

– Une à la fois, les coupe l'Auror.

– Non.

– On est jumelles. Vous aurez les deux en même temps…

– …ou rien du tout.

– Bon, bon, s'énerve-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

– On se baladait dans les couloirs…

– Pourquoi faire ? demande-t-il.

Elles se lancent un regard, et l'une d'elles répond :

– On voulait se dégourdir les jambes.

Tu parles.

– Et là, on a vu Hedvig Virtanen…

– Ou plutôt Tove Kausmaki…

– …marcher très vite vers la sortie. Donc on l'a suivie.

– Une minute, une minute, les interrompt l'Auror. Vous avez bien dit Tove Kausmaki ?

– Oui oui, répond Claudia comme si elle parlait de la météo de demain.

– Elle est là-bas, ajoute Emma en pointant le corps au fond de la pièce du doigt.

Le deuxième Auror y file et l'observe quelques instants.

– Elles ont raison, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est bien Kausmaki ! Prévenez les autorités … Alors c'est elle qui est morte, professeur ? demande-t-il à McGo en se tournant vers elle

– En effet.

– Reprenons l'interrogatoire, dit le premier Auror. Vous avez suivi Kausmaki dehors. Après ?

– Elle a pris un balai et a quitté le château en direction du bord de l'île.

– On l'a suivie…

– En balai.

– Bien entendu.

Tiens, tiens… elles ne savent plus se transformer en libellules, maintenant ?

« Si elles ne se sont pas déclarées au Ministère comme étant animagi, elles auront des problèmes. »

C'est juste.

– Nous sommes descendues quand elle est descendue. Elle s'est mise à marcher partout comme si elle cherchait un endroit particulier, et, là, …

– Elle a vu Claudia. Elle lui a lancé un _Stupefix_, je l'ai aussitôt défendue. Je me suis pris quelques _Doloris_ au passage, puis je me suis évanouie. Quand on s'est réveillées, on était à l'infirmerie.

– Des Impardonnables ? s'étonne l'Auror en levant sa tête de sa prise de note.

– On vous dira tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur elle, confirme Claudia. Ça pourrait vous intéresser.

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, dit Harry Potter. Miss Enderson, je vous écoute.

– Bon. J'avais entendu du bruit hors de ma chambre, je commence. Je suis donc sortie, et j'ai vu Hedvig Virtanen – enfin, Tove Kausmaki – suivie par les jumelles Jones. Comme je me méfiais de Kausmaki, je les ai suivies. J'ai également croisé Pot… James Potter, mais j'ai essayé de le semer. J'ai quitté l'île en même temps qu'elles.

Je prends ma respiration et dit très vite :

– Kausmaki, d'après ce que j'ai compris, cherchait un objet de magie noire caché dans le Rhin, tiré d'une légende, qui lui conférerait une grande puissance.

« Tu as essayé de l'arrêter en lui volant l'objet, mais elle t'a attaquée à ton tour. »

– J'ai essayé de l'arrêter en lui volant l'objet, mais elle m'a attaquée à mon tour, je répète comme un perroquet.

« Et à ce moment-là, je suis arrivée et je l'ai tuée. »

– Et à ce moment-là, Go… euh… _elle_, est arrivée, et a tué Kausmaki.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Le sourire de Gondul grandit. C'est moi ou elle a l'air ravie que tout le monde sache qu'elle a tué quelqu'un ? Complètement tarée.

– James, à ton tour, dit Harry Potter après avoir fixé l'Horcruxe quelques seconde, méfiant, d'un air qui se voulait inquiétant mais qui donnait manifestement envie à Gondul de rire.

James ouvre la bouche et croise mes yeux.

Du regard, je le conjure d'oublier toutes nos disputes futiles juste pour cette fois et de ne pas essayer de m'embêter pour une raison quelconque avec _ça__, _de raconter une version qui colle avec la mienne, je le supplie de dire que j'ai raison, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que les enjeux sont plus importants qu'il ne l'imagine et que dire la vérité serait terrible, je lui promets silencieusement de lui raconter tout ce qu'il voudra après – sauf peut-être la vérité – et même la raison pour laquelle je l'ai embrassé – même si je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de la réponse que je pourrais lui donner.

Heureusement pour moi, Potter sait lire dans les yeux.

– J'ai vu Virtanen… enfin, Kausmaki, courir dans les couloirs, suivie par les jumelles et par Enderson. J'étais curieux alors je les ai suivies aussi.

_Merci, mon gars_, lui dis-je du regard. Il a même « oublié » de parler de mon attaque de saucissonnage sur lui.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_, me répond-il d'un coup d'œil.

Aouch.

– En descendant, j'ai vu que Virtanen avait presque mis la main sur l'ann – l'objet maléfique. J'ai aidé Ginger mais Virtanen m'a repoussé moi aussi et attaqué. Finalement, je me suis évanoui sous ses _Doloris_.

– Bien, dit le père qui n'a pas du tout l'air de trouver ça bien. Maintenant… vous.

Il se tourne vers Gondul qui observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure, narquoise.

– Nom, prénom, identité.

– Andres, Gwenaëlle, 21 décembre 1995.

– Vous n'êtes ni à Poudlard, ni à Beauxbâtons, constate l'un des Aurors.

– Non.

– Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous sur terre au moment du crime ?

Elle lève enfin la tête et, les yeux dans les yeux avec Harry Potter, elle se met à mentir effrontément.

– Je suis venue et ai donné un coup de main à ces enfants pour tuer Tove Kausmaki.

– Vous avouez donc…

– Parfaitement. Tuée avec un sort dont vous préférez ignorer le nom.

– Un Impardonnable ?

– Non, répète Gondul qui a l'air de penser, choquée, que ce serait indigne d'elle.

– Vous ne nous avez toujours pas donné la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue retrouver Miss Kausmaki.

– Je voulais me venger. Je viens de Norvège et là-bas, elle a rendu mon fiancé fou avec ses Imperii.

« Je joue bien la comédie, hein ? »

Très convaincant. Tu pourrais te reconvertir dans le théâtre.

« Merci. »

– Comment s'appelle votre fiancé ?

– Luft Eriksson.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le policier écrivait sur son parchemin ce que Gondul venait de dire. Puis Harry Potter finit par dire :

– Vous avez sauvé quatre enfants, mais tué une autre. Même si elle était criminelle, vous n'êtes sans doute pas ignorante du fait qu'un meurtre est toujours puni.

– Vous en avez bien fait un, vous, je me trompe ? réplique Gondul.

Bien envoyé !

– Kausmaki n'avait tué personne.

– Elle présentait un danger pour le reste de l'humanité…

– _De l'humanité_? répète Potter senior, moqueur. Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

« A peine. »

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Harry Potter, vous présenterez vos arguments devant la justice.

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Harry Potter relève la tête vers elle, à peine surpris.

– Je me doutais bien que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire.

– Bien deviné.

Et, sur ce, elle fait un grand sourire, casse d'un poing l'immense vitre derrière elle et s'y laisse basculer en éclatant d'un rire satanique.

Harry Potter pousse un juron et se penche à la fenêtre. A mon tour, je m'approche d'une fenêtre pour voir la suite des événements. Tandis que les deux autres Aurors lancent des sorts à tout va sur ce qu'ils ignorent être un Horcruxe de Valkyrie, Gondul évite les sorts sans problème en poussant de temps en temps ses deux pieds contre la façade du château pour s'écarter. Finalement, à quelques mètres de l'eau, elle étend les bras, qui se transforment en ailes noires, et se métamorphose totalement en corbeau.

– Un animagus ! s'exclame quelqu'un.

Toujours avec beaucoup d'élégance, le corbeau virevolte entre les sorts. Son croassement ressemble à un rire. Bientôt, un balai surgit dans mon champ de vision. C'est l'un des Aurors, parti à sa poursuite. Gondul plonge alors dans le lac scintillant, dans une grande gerbe d'eau, et disparaît. L'Auror fait quelques aller-retours au-dessus de l'endroit où l'oiseau s'est enfoncé, puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, voyant que rien ne revient, il remonte vers la fenêtre brisée.

Aussitôt, le corbeau ressort de l'eau en croassant de plus belle. L'Auror file à toute allure vers lui, mais l'oiseau funeste s'est déjà échappé à tire-d'aile vers le bord de l'île.

Harry Potter lâche un nouveau juron et dit à l'autre Auror :

– Il faut immédiatement avertir les autorités françaises ! Et les autorités internationales aussi, on ne sait pas où elle pourrait aller.

Je ne veux pas être méchante, et puis ça lui ferait de la peine… mais je pense que c'est inutile. Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste. Pour m'expliquer deux trois trucs.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai. »

!

« Tu as toujours la bague, donc nous pouvons toujours rester en contact. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, d'accord ? J'ai un Auror à mes trousses… »

OoOoO

Après l'interrogation de McGonagall, qui a donné une version qui collait avec celles que nous avions données, les Aurors sont repartis pour alerter tout le monde. Le silence a plané pendant quelques minutes dans la pièce, et je me suis enfouie dans mes couvertures, songeuse.

– Pourquoi avoir menti aux Aurors, Miss Enderson ? demande enfin la directrice.

Je me retourne vers elle et dit d'une voix lente, presque sans m'en rendre compte :

– Vous vous doutez bien que même la version que… Gwenaëlle Andres… vous a donnée avant que les Aurors ne viennent, n'était même pas la bonne. La vérité est pire et personne n'a envie de la connaître. Même moi, j'aurais préféré l'ignorer.

Je laisse passer un silence pour qu'elle digère cette information, puis je demande d'une petite voix :

– Est-ce que je pourrai rester à Poudlard, professeur ?

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'elle va me dire. Elle finit par prononcer la sentence :

– Oui, Miss Enderson. Vous n'avez rien fait qu'être curieuse, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Vous n'êtes pas une criminelle.

La directrice a elle aussi eu droit à un lit d'infirmerie pour guérir des _Doloris_ de Gondul, et l'infirmière a éteint la lumière après avoir réparé du mieux qu'elle pouvait la vitre brisée. J'ai alors fermé les yeux, et me suis immédiatement endormie.

OoOoO

– GINGEEEEEEEEEEEER ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ?

– TU REALISES A QUEL POINT ON A EU PEUR ?

Je sursaute violemment, tirée du sommeil par les voix mélodieuses de mes amies. Je leur fais un pauvre sourire, et, anticipant toute autre critique, je murmure :

– Avant toute chose, sachez que Potter, les jumelles Jones et le professeur McGonagall sont dans cette pièce. Sur ce, c'est bon, vous pouvez recommencer à hurler.

Elles en ont le souffle coupé j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Dans un lit voisin, Potter s'agite. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et remarque que la directrice n'est, en fait, plus là. Elle a dû partir tôt, ce matin.

Bon, maintenant, que vais-je dire à mes amies ? Ça me tuait de devoir leur cacher tout ça, pendant tout ce temps. Les Valkyries, Gondul… J'aimerais leur en parler mais la question est : me croiront-elles ? Il faudrait que j'amène Potter ou l'une des jumelles avec moi pour leur prouver que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mais j'ai l'intention de leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et les jumelles et l'autre crétin à lunettes en savent déjà trop je n'ai pas envie de leur en révéler plus.

L'idéal serait que Gondul soit là, pour prouver que je ne mens pas… Mais Gondul est loin, et ne pourra pas revenir me voir avant un certain temps. Elle est déjà occupée à échapper à toutes les polices internationales.

– Les filles… je murmure. J'aimerais vous dire la vérité… mais je ne sais pas si vous me croirez…

« Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? »

Oui, j'y compte bien… Où es-tu ?

« Oh, cachée quelque part… Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouille. Les andouilles qu'ils ont lancées à mes trousses ne sont pas fichues de faire la différence entre un corbeau normal et moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de stupéfixer des oiseaux innocents. Juste un conseil : passe devant le bureau du directeur. Je peux t'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais les débuts d'explication seront là-bas. »

C'est-à-dire ?

« Tu verras. Et amène tes amies si tu veux. »

Je saute au bas de mon lit et m'étale lamentablement par terre.

– Ginger, soupire Judith. Tu n'es pas du matin, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça.

– Venez, dis-je en me levant et en époussetant sommairement ma chemise d'infirmerie. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais pas ici.

Nous quittons l'infirmerie, et commençons à gravir les étages. Une fois dans le Hall, je remarque que tout le monde me dévisage.

– Ginger, me murmure Roxanne tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers plaqués contre les murs de la pièce circulaire. Avant que tu ne t'énerves, non, personne ne te fixe à cause de tes cheveux.

– Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont, je proteste en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je sais. Il se trouve juste que tout le monde sait qu'il y a eu un mort en bas cette nuit et que tu y étais aussi. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé au juste ?

– Ça fait partie des choses que je voudrais vous expliquer.

Nous grimpons les escaliers et traversons les étages, jusqu'à finalement arriver à une pièce circulaire mais pas très vaste, par un escalier qui arrive juste au centre. Sept tableaux couvrent les murs, et deux d'entre eux encadrent une porte aux dorures flamboyantes. « Directeur E. ALEXANDRE » est écrit dessus en cursives élégantes.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux tableaux alentours en me demandant ce que Gondul voulait que je découvre ici… et laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Merlinmerlinmerlin. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Ça alors, si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! s'exclame l'un des tableaux, représentant une superbe femme aux cheveux blancs.

– Prudr ! je m'écrie. Mais…

– Oh, Gondul ! s'écrie une femme rousse dans un tableau voisin, qui n'est autre que Mist, en dégageant sa robe noire du marais où elle est enfoncée. Tu es là ! Et moi qui croyais que tu détestais les humains ! Que fais-tu donc à Beauxbâtons ?

– Ginger, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? geint Judith. C'est franchement flippant !

– Les filles, soyons discrètes, dit Kara dans un tableau voisin. Ces deux filles ne sont pas comme nous.

– Voyons, tu es sourde ? réplique Prudr en se penchant vers le cadre de Kara. Je t'ai dit que c'était fini. Elle a été découverte cette nuit.

Toutes les Valkyries poussent un lourd soupir. Sauf deux, qui restent silencieuses et presque immobiles, et qui, de temps en temps, dardent un regard froid et insensible vers nous : Gondul et Hildr.

Ce sont les mêmes tableaux que ceux que j'avais vus dans mon livre sur la mythologie scandinave. Enfin, le livre de Judith, plutôt.

– C'est bon, personne dans le coin, dit Mist, qui avait disparu entre temps, en revenant dans son cadre et en pataugeant dans le marais. J'ai vérifié tout autour. Le directeur n'est pas chez lui, on va pouvoir discuter.

– Ginger, faut que tu nous expliques, me demande Roxanne.

– Ça va être difficile, je marmonne en réfléchissant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter.

– On va te donner un coup de main, alors, dit sentencieusement Hrist en tirant une chaise cachée quelque part dans son tableau, posant sa lance de côté.

– Pour commencer : savez-vous ce que sont les Valkyries ? interroge Kara, qui semble surexcitée.

Judith hoche lentement la tête. Roxanne la secoue. Je m'assois sur un canapé, placé juste devant celui de Gondul de sorte que nous sommes dos au cadre, et mes amies m'y rejoignent.

– C'est une vieille, vieille légende scandinave, explique Brynhildr. Odin était un sorcier très puissant. Il eut plusieurs enfants mais considéra qu'aucun ne méritait d'hériter de son savoir. Alors il plaça ses pouvoirs phénoménaux dans un anneau.

Elle laisse une pause, pendant laquelle le regard de mes amies passe de mon visage à ma bague Horcruxe qui n'en est plus un elles sont stupéfaites.

– Non non, je m'exclame. Ce n'est pas ça, l'anneau d'Odin, ça, c'est autre chose.

– Il a ensuite caché l'anneau et l'a mis à la garde de sept créatures, des animaux qu'il avait magiquement modifiés, qui étaient chargés de le protéger. Ces animaux étaient capables de se transformer en êtres humains. C'étaient les Valkyries.

– Les Valkyries, reprend Mist, étaient immortelles tant qu'on ignorait leur véritable identité. Telles des phénix, elles renaissaient de leurs cendres à leur mort. Mais dès que quelqu'un l'apprenait, elles devaient vivre leur dernière vie.

– Ici, nous sommes toutes des Valkyries, continue Kara. Toutes les sept, nous avons protégé l'anneau comme nous avons pu. Cette nuit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'anneau a été détruit alors que quelqu'un, Tove Kausmaki, tentait de s'en emparer. Une Valkyrie était venue le protéger et l'a tuée.

– Qui est Tove Kausmaki ? demande Roxanne.

– Hedvig Virtanen, je réponds.

Roxanne et Judith ouvrent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

– Virtanen ! s'exclame Jude, choquée. Elle est morte !

– Gondul l'a tuée à temps, poursuit Hrist. Et elle a même eu l'idée de détruire ce fichu anneau. C'était une très bonne idée.

– Merci, dis-je.

Il y a un instant de flottement. Puis mes deux amies se mettent à crier en même temps beaucoup de choses à la fois, ce qui fait que je me trouve incapable de comprendre la moindre phrase de ce qu'elles racontent.

– STOOOOOOOP ! je hurle, et elles arrêtent de parler. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant parce que sinon, je signais la fin de mon immortalité. Maintenant, je peux tout vous dire, puisque c'est terminé. Kausmaki a deviné que j'étais une Valkyrie.

– D'accord, énonce lentement Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils. Et la bague… ?

– Ça, je fais en levant ma main à la hauteur de leurs yeux. C'est un objet qui me permet de rester en lien avec l'autre moitié de mon âme.

Elles ont l'air totalement perdues.

– Il y a quelques siècles, la Valkyrie que j'étais a scindé son âme en deux. Là-dedans, il y avait une moitié de Gondul qui constituait tous mes souvenirs. Je l'ai trouvée cet hiver, vous savez ? Quand j'étais partie en vacances à Londres. J'ai enfin pu découvrir mes origines… Je n'étais pas humaine, j'étais un simple oiseau.

– Minute, minute, me coupe Judith. Un simple oiseau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Les Valkyries, c'étaient des animaux, au départ, tu te souviens ? Hé bien moi, j'étais un corbeau.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je me transforme et me pose sur la rampe de l'escalier au milieu de la pièce. Je pousse un croassement, voyant qu'elles ne réagissent pas.

– J'ai toujours trouvé que le noir allait très bien à Ginger, dit simplement Roxanne d'une voix tremblante.

J'éclate de rire dans un drôle de croassement qui se mue en un vrai rire humain tandis que je me retransforme. Je suis contente de voir qu'elles ne me détestent pas. Pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait ? Je ne sais pas. Mais après tout, je leur ai caché pas mal de choses, ces derniers temps. Elles auraient pu m'en vouloir…

– Ginger, tu as encore plein de trucs à nous raconter, je pense, poursuit Judith.

– Je me demandais, fait Mist, songeuse. Peux-tu nous expliquer précisément ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

– Bien sûr, je réponds en me rasseyant sur le canapé. En résumé, Kausmaki a tué Damona, la sirène…

– Elle est fortiche, Kausmaki, s'exclame Kara. Damona était une dure.

Je continue :

– J'avais eu le temps de récupérer l'anneau avant. Kausmaki a compris que j'étais Gondul, puis, pendant que je me tordais de douleur par terre, elle a récupéré l'anneau. Elle a essayé de me tuer avec un _Avada_, mais Gondul, enfin l'Horcruxe, bref, je lui ai laissé le contrôle de mon corps et elle a repoussé les Impardonnables avant de la tuer.

– De toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché, conclut Brynhildr. Puisque Hildr est encore vivante. D'ailleurs, tu m'as demandé l'autre jour si on avait des Horcruxes nous aussi… Non, on n'en a pas. Gondul est la seule à s'en être fait un.

– Tant mieux, non ? demande Kara en se tournant vers Mist.

– Après ça, dis-je, Gondul a pris corps avec un sort que je ne connaissais pas… On s'est retrouvées face à la directrice, qui nous a ramenés à l'infirmerie. On lui a raconté une version de l'histoire assez épurée, puis quand les Aurors sont arrivés, on leur a donné une version encore plus épurée. Ensuite, Gondul a dit qu'elle avait tué Kausmaki, et elle s'est échappée.

– Quelle soirée, commente Prudr.

– Tu nous réexpliqueras tout, hein, Gin ? me prie Roxanne. J'ai rien compris.

– Promis, je réponds. Moi aussi, maintenant, j'ai des questions, j'ajoute en me tournant vers les tableaux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Toutes les Valkyries se tournent vers Prudr qui sourit.

– Vers le XVIIème siècle, j'étais en France et j'envisageais de me tuer. J'étais seule, je n'en pouvais plus de ma vie, je voulais mourir. J'ai donc révélé mon identité au premier quidam rencontré et j'ai essayé de me suicider. Sauf que le quidam était tombé amoureux de moi et m'a sauvée… Il m'a aimée et a fait de moi sa femme.

– Aaawwww, fait Kara, attendrie.

– Tu connais déjà cette histoire par cœur, Kara, siffle Hrist en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

– Et alors ? rétorque l'autre. C'est très mignon quand même.

– Il se trouve que cet homme qui m'avait sauvée, et appris à l'aimer par la suite, était Léandre de Beauxbâtons.

– Le premier directeur de l'île ! je m'exclame, me remémorant les explications du début du séjour sur Laputa.

– Précisément. C'était un très bon peintre, tu sais. Il a voulu peindre les Valkyries, je l'ai laissé faire. Je lui ai décrit mes sœurs, mais j'ai pris soin de déformer les traits de Hildr et les tiens aussi, sachant que si on vous reconnaissait, vous auriez des problèmes.

– Gondul m'a dit que je pouvais poser des questions ici, je continue. Je suis vraiment mortelle, alors ? Et elle aussi ?

– Je ne suis pas très forte en théorie magique, répond Mist. Mais il me semble que, oui, tu es mortelle. Pour l'Horcruxe, je pense qu'elle reste immortelle tant qu'on ne détruit pas la bague ou son corps. Prends-en soin.

– Promis. Mais pourquoi reste-t-elle immortelle, elle ? Et pas moi ? Je croyais qu'un Horcruxe…

– Il y a trop de différences entre l'Horcruxe et toi, me coupe Brynhildr. Maintenant, vous êtes deux vies à part entière, sans autre lien que votre passé. Gondul s'est séparée de toi en se redonnant vie la nuit dernière. Toi, maintenant, tu es une Valkyrie déchue. Elle, elle est un morceau de vie hors du commun, une vie indépendante des lois habituelles, qui ne craint pas les fléaux du temps mais qui redoute les attentats à sa vie ou à sa bague.

– Donc si quelqu'un détruit l'Horcruxe, conclut Kara, plus de Gondul !

– Ce serait bête, dis-je.

– En effet, dit Hrist qui a l'air inquiète. Filez, vous trois. Le directeur va bientôt arriver, un tableau du Hall vient de me le rapporter.

Mes amies m'entraînent vers les escaliers. Je reste en arrière et retourne dans la pièce pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux tableaux. Toutes les Valkyries, réunies dans une même pièce… C'est beau, d'une certaine façon. Toutes réunies ici, et pour longtemps…

– J'étais heureuse de te rencontrer, petite Ginger, me dit Mist en me faisant un clin d'œil. On se reverra.

Je lui souris à mon tour et descends à la suite de mes deux amies.


	49. 49 Poursuite avec Potter

Je m'assois enfin sur le lit, épuisée. Mes deux amies me fixent intensément. Ça fait deux heures que je leur fais un exposé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux mois. Seulement deux mois… J'ai du mal à croire que ma vie entière a été bouleversée en aussi peu de temps. Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler ce que j'étais avant.

« Je suis si envahissante que ça ? »

– Donc c'était toi qui avais attaqué mon frère ? demande finalement Roxanne.

– Pas moi, je rectifie. Gondul. Je l'ai arrêtée dès que j'ai pu. Je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée…

– Ça va, Gin, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Il pensait – et pense toujours – qu'il s'est évanoui à cause du froid et qu'on l'a traîné dans une ruelle pour lui faire les poches.

– Lui faire les poches ? Nous n'avons pas…

– Toi non, mais les gens qui sont passés par là après, si, me coupe Roxanne. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas grave.

Je ramasse une cape et la roule en boule avant de la jeter dans mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle tombe pile à l'intérieur. Panier !

– Tu ne pouvais pas du tout nous parler de tout ça, alors ? dit Judith. Mais le soir où on s'est retrouvées toutes les trois invisibles devant la Grosse Dame, ça n'avait pas de rapport avec les Valkyries. Pourquoi nous avoir caché…

– Le problème, c'était Virtanen. Enfin, Kausmaki. Tu réalises à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse ? Elle aurait pu vous tuer. Elle a failli faire ça aux jumelles, à Potter et à moi, et elle a même tué une sirène.

– Je comprends... Tu sais où est Gondul en ce moment ?

– Pas vraiment.

Gondul, t'es où ?

« Je ne t'en parle pas. Imagine si quelqu'un te faisait de la légilimencie ? Je ne suis pas dans les parages donc je ne peux pas t'aider à te protéger convenablement. On se revoit en Angleterre. »

– On peut lui parler ? demande soudain Roxanne.

Je me fige. Elle veut parler à Gondul. Zut. Gondul, est-ce que…

« Non. »

– Hé bien, dis-je, en théorie oui, tu peux lui parler, sauf qu'elle n'a pas envie de te parler.

– Et pourquoi ça ? réplique Roxanne en croisant les bras.

« Parce qu'elle est stupide, voilà pourquoi. »

– Parce qu'elle pense que tu es… euh… mentalement déficiente.

Roxanne rougit fortement en fronçant les sourcils, et m'attrape la main. Ses doigts touchent la bague. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis Gondul se met à brailler des insanités. Roxanne retire lentement sa main, l'air satisfaite, tandis que je la dévisage, surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? je demande.

– Ce que je pensais d'elle, répond Roxanne, et son sourire s'élargit.

– Quelle drôle d'histoire, n'empêche, dit Judith au bout d'un moment en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Une Valkyrie. Ça semble assez irréel. Enfin, j'ai appris à faire avec ce genre de révélations, dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

– Comment ça ? s'exclame Roxanne, indignée, en fourrant machinalement des vêtements roulés en boule dans ses bagages.

– Tu sais, on est nées-moldues, dit Judith. Enfin, JE suis née-moldue, et pour Ginger c'est tout comme. Quand on nous a annoncé qu'on était sorcières, au début, on avait du mal à y croire. En tout cas, moi, c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu.

– Moi aussi, j'affirme. Je me souviens très bien. C'est Smith qui me l'a dit et j'étais sûre qu'il était fou ou qu'il avait l'intention de me kidnapper, au début.

Judith explose de rire.

– C'est pas drôle ! je m'écrie en souriant malgré tout. J'avais vraiment peur ! Moi, je n'avais pas mes parents pour me rassurer et me dire quoi faire.

– C'est vrai, soupire Roxanne. Ça ne t'embête pas de savoir que tu n'en as pas ?

– Non, je réponds en souriant. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce cas. Après tout, il y a Gondul. Et puis aussi, toutes les autres Valkyries que vous avez vues là-haut et qui me rendent visite en rêve, parfois.

– Te voilà bien accompagnée, fait Roxanne.

– C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es sarcastique, Rox.

– Moi, sarcastique ? Pas le moins du monde !

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes prêtes. Animaux en cage sous le bras, valise à la main, nous descendons les étages. Avec un sortilège de lévitation, j'emmène mes affaires sans problème tout en bas, jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. J'entrevois Peterson, vaguement bleu, un sourire un peu niais plaqué sur le visage.

– Ils n'ont pas réussi à lever le sort, m'explique Philip Downs en arrivant près de moi. Pauvre garçon. J'espère qu'un jour on réussira à le rendre normal.

Brusquement, Peterson se met à brailler une chanson digne d'un enfant en maternelle.

– Ou pas, ajoute Philip en souriant.

– Et dire que je suis sortie avec lui, soupire Judith.

– Il n'a pas tellement changé, moi, je trouve, dit John Crease. Au fait, comment vas-tu, Ginger ?

– Bien.

Il attend visiblement que j'ajoute quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé en bas. Ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à quelqu'un.

– James Potter a répondu exactement la même chose, insiste Downs. Tu vas te contenter de dire pareil que lui ?

– Bien essayé, je rétorque en souriant, mais cette fois-ci, effectivement, je vais m'en contenter. Tu liras les idioties que racontera la Gazette du Sorcier à propos de ça. Il y aura sans doute un mot dessus.

– Je ne suis pas abonné à la Gazette.

– Dommage.

Et sur ce, je m'éloigne pour rejoindre Judith qui était partie dire au revoir à ses amis de France. Evidemment, Perséphone Verdoré n'est pas là. Les triplées ne sont toujours pas revenues. Je crois qu'on ne les verra pas en Angleterre. Dommage… j'aimais bien Psyché. Elle va me manquer.

Judith parle longuement avec le groupe de Perséphone. Je reste trois secondes avec elle, puis je laisse mon regard vagabonder. Armand, mon ex-petit ami, main dans la main avec Greta Lebrun, a l'air d'avoir envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre. A côté, son ami Théophile Frégate regarde les filles de Poudlard d'un air de conquérant. Quel crétin, celui-là.

Je remarque une fille française à côté de moi qui le regarde en soupirant. Tiens tiens. Je l'attrape par la manche et lui souffle à l'oreille :

– Savais-tu que sur tous les vêtements de Théophile Frégate, sans exception, est cousu son nom ? Tu sais, comme pour les enfants en bas-âge qui risqueraient de perdre leurs affaires…

La fille pouffe de rire, se tourne vers une amie qui vient de demander « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? *_ » et lui traduit tout. Je souris. Vous avez devant vous Ginger Enderson, la plus grande colporteuse de ragots.

– Enderson.

Je me tourne. Horreur, c'est cet abruti de…

Mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement, mon souffle me manque, j'ai envie de vomir. Je sens mon visage chauffer. Nom d'un strangulot, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Euh, Enderson, ça va ? me demande Potter, perplexe.

– Je pète la forme, je réponds en m'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

Sans doute des réminiscences de la séparation entre l'Horcruxe et moi. Oui, ça doit être ça. Il faudra que je demande à Gondul.

– Si tu le dis. J'ai besoin de te parler.

– C'est pas vraiment le moment, je rétorque en faisant un léger signe de tête désignant les deux commères françaises près de moi.

– Et ce sera quand, le moment ? s'énerve-t-il. Ça fait deux semaines que j'essaie de te parler et que tu…

– Plus tard, je le coupe.

– Tu me dois quelque chose, n'oublie pas.

– Tiens donc ! je m'exclame en croisant les bras. Et en quel honneur ?

Il s'approche de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser et j'avance mon genou pour être prête à lui envoyer un coup dans la zone sensible. Mais il ne fait que placer ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

Il faisait ça souvent, avant ? Autant je m'en fichais, mais maintenant ça me gêne, cette proximité.

– J'ai menti à mon père et au Ministère pour toi, souffle-t-il. Et je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai fait est une bonne chose ou non. Autant que je sache, la criminelle dans l'histoire, ça peut aussi bien être toi. Ou ton amie tarée, Gwenaëlle Andres.

Qui ? Ah oui, le surnom de Gondul. Tiens, j'avais oublié à quel point Potter sentait la menthe.

– Pas mon amie, je réponds très doucement en m'efforçant de bannir l'odeur de mon esprit. Je te l'accorde, elle est tarée. Mais nous étions dans notre bon droit.

– « Nous » ?

Je m'éloigne brusquement. Un rictus moqueur étire ses lèvres. Je le regarde froidement.

– Laisse tomber, Potter. Trop compliqué pour toi.

– Ginger ! Tu viens ?

Je me retourne vers Judith, valise en main, agitant le bras à quelques mètres de là pour que je la repère. Visiblement, elle a fini de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

– Tu permets, Potter ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui. J'aimerais bien avoir au moins une conversation intéressante dans la journée et c'est probablement pas avec toi que je l'aurai.

– Evidemment, rétorque-t-il. Tant que tu feras partie de la conversation, ce ne sera jamais intéressant. Enderson, je n'oublie pas que tu me dois quelque chose.

– Je t'ai sauvé la vie à un match de Quidditch, ok ? je soupire, excédée. Je t'ai fait léviter avant que tu ne percutes le sol. Nous sommes quittes. Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne de lui sans qu'il ne cherche à me retenir. Tant mieux.

– De quoi tu parlais avec Potter ? me demande Judith quand je l'ai rejointe.

– Des conditions de travail des marins au Tibet, je réponds. Où est Roxanne ?

– Elle a avancé dans le bateau qui nous ramène pour réserver une cabine. Et il n'y a pas la mer au Tibet. Sérieusement, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Potter ?

Nous rejoignons Roxanne, sans que Judith n'ait réussi à me faire cracher le sujet de ma conversation avec James Potter. Dans le compartiment se trouvent également les jumelles Jones, dont les regards suivent le moindre de mes gestes tandis que je range ma valise sur les porte-bagages, que je tapote la tête de Pilpel et que je m'assois avec un sac de bonbons sur la banquette en face d'elles.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai une saleté sur le nez ou quoi ? je m'agace.

– Pas du tout.

– On se demandait juste si Claudia avait raison.

– J'ai fait des recherches.

– Elle en a conclu quelque chose.

– Je lui assure que j'ai raison…

– …mais je ne la crois pas !

– Pourrais-tu nous dire qui a raison et qui a tort ?

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est très perturbant, les conversations avec les Jones.

– Allez-y, dis-je.

– Est-ce que le truc autour de ton doigt, c'est un… euh, un « H » ?

J'ouvre des yeux ronds en même temps que Roxanne et Judith qui sont au courant. Comment les jumelles ont-elles pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe ?

– Ne cherche pas, me dit Claudia. Em', j'ai gagné. Tu me dois deux Mornilles.

Emma, boudeuse, sort deux pièces d'argent de sa poche et les lâche dans la main de sa sœur.

– Vous avez parié dans mon dos ? je m'exclame.

– Y a pas de mal à ça, si ? dit Claudia en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Toi, tu as bien parié sur le dos de ton amie Judith Thomson, non ? ajoute Emma.

– QUOIIIII ? s'écrie Judith, rouge de fureur.

– Une minute, je peux t'expliquer ! je crie en mettant les deux mains devant moi pour prévenir une attaque.

OoOoO

Quelques heures de voyages et de longs éclats de rire plus tard, le bateau amerrit enfin sur le lac noir de Poudlard dans une grande gerbe d'eau. Je promène un regard ravi sur le château. Enfin ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous avons quitté notre chère école de sorcellerie. Dire que ça fait à peine deux semaines. En tout cas, je suis contente d'être de retour. Mes amies, à mes côtés, semblent penser de même. Elles descendent les premières, et je m'apprête à les suivre quand quelqu'un m'attrape par la manche. Je me retourne vers les jumelles, étonnée.

– Sérieusement… Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Enderson.

– On aura toujours une dette envers toi.

– Ne dites rien de ce que vous avez deviné, ce sera déjà très bien, je souffle, gênée par ces remerciements.

Je n'ai rien fait moi, c'est Gondul qui a sauvé tout le monde !

– Tu peux nous demander tout ce que tu veux, on ne te fera pas payer, reprend l'une.

– En d'autres termes : paris gratuits, complète l'autre.

– Merci, c'est gentil, mais…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire des paris, même gratuits, avec elles, que les jumelles Jones ont filé. Je pousse un petit soupir résigné et m'apprête à repartir quand je croise le regard de Potter juste en bas de la rampe faisant le lien entre le bateau et le plancher des vaches, m'attendant patiemment. Sauf que moi, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de lui parler. Il croyait m'attraper comme ça, hein ?

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il commence à s'approcher pour monter sur le voilier. Ni une ni deux, je fais volte-face et m'éloigne à grands pas vers la poupe du bateau, tout en ignorant les sensations qui accompagnent la vision de Potter dorénavant : nausée, vertige, etc. J'ai une nouvelle théorie : sa vue me dégoûte tellement que ça me donne envie de faire un malaise. C'est très certainement ça.

Pas un chat. Je me glisse derrière des barils d'énergie magique (pour pouvoir faire voler le bateau. Comment croyiez-vous que cela marchait ?) et me transforme en corbeau. Trente secondes plus tard, Potter surgit. Il regarde tout autour de lui.

– Enderson ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, tu sais ?

Je compte là-dessus, pourtant, moi…

Il soulève l'un des barils et me voit derrière. Bah, je suis sous forme de corbeau, il ne risque pas de me reconnaître. Même s'il risque de trouver bizarre qu'un corbeau se trouve à bord d'un bateau. Quoi que dans sa petite tête de linotte, il ne risque pas d'y réfléchir longtemps.

Un éclair de lucidité passe dans ses yeux quand il me remarque. Se pourrait-il que… Furieusement prise d'un doute, je commence à battre des ailes mais le débile de service se jette sur moi et enferme mon corps et mes ailes dans l'étau serré de ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Enderson ? souffle-t-il alors que je croasse en essayant de me libérer. Je ne suis pas un crétin.

MAIS LACHE-MOI PAUVRE IDIOT !

– Crôaaaa !

– Pas contente, hein ? fait-il, goguenard.

J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ces cheveux, à cet abruti à lunettes.

– Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler.

Avec un corbeau ? A-t-il véritablement l'intention d'essayer de faire la conversation à un corbeau ? Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours. Par sa bêtise, s'entend. Non mais franchement…

– Transforme-toi en humaine, m'ordonne-t-il.

Bah tiens ! Tu veux un café avec ?

– Crôa !

– Je m'y attendais, soupire-t-il.

Il sort sa baguette et fait apparaître une longue corde. Il l'attache précautionneusement autour de mes ailes, sans mal malgré le fait que je m'agite. Cela fait, il me repose à terre. J'essaie de m'envoler, en vain. Je pousse un croassement de colère.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? sourit-il.

Abruti congénital.

Je me lève sur mes deux pattes et me mets à courir sur le pont à toute allure. J'entends un juron derrière moi et un bruit de course. Zut, Potter me poursuit ! Que faire, maintenant ? Je slalome entre les jambes des marins qui ont l'air bien étonnés de voir le sosie du Survivant courir plié en deux et les bras tendus en avant pour essayer d'attraper un corbeau croassant et aux ailes attachées.

J'atteins enfin la passerelle et je file à toute vitesse en me demandant si je vais m'en sortir, quand deux mains m'attrapent et me portent en hauteur. C'est Roxanne, accompagnée de Judith. Elle me lance un bref regard accompagné d'un clin d'œil, puis tourne la tête vers Potter qui vient d'arriver.

– Roxanne, la salue-t-il, essoufflé. Ma très chère cousine. Pourrais-je, euh, récupérer cet oiseau ?

– Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle candidement. Moi, je le trouve mignon. Je crois que je vais le garder.

– Ce n'est pas un corbeau normal, insiste Potter. Donne-le-moi, il pourrait être dangereux.

– C'est toi qui es pas normal, à poursuivre des oiseaux innocents, rétorque Judith. Tu ne nous cacherais pas des tendances zoophiles, par hasard ?

– Très drôle, Thomson. Rendez-le-moi.

J'aimerais bien qu'on cesse de parler de moi comme si j'étais un animal stupide.

– Non, c'est décidé, on le garde, décrète Judith.

Une lueur de panique passe dans les yeux de Potter. Je comprends ENFIN : il ne sait pas que Judith et Roxanne savent déjà tout. Il essaye de me protéger. Ou simplement de m'attraper ? On ne sait jamais, avec celui-là.

– Ecoutez… cet oiseau, vous savez… hem… _qui_ c'est ? chuchote-t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

Quelle balance ! Heureusement qu'il ne connaît pas mes secrets ! Minute… si, il connaît beaucoup de choses depuis cette horrible nuit. Misère.

Les filles s'échangent un regard qui traduit exactement ce que je viens de penser, et se tournent vers Potter :

– On sait très bien _qui_ c'est, répond Roxanne sur le même ton.

– Et on sait très bien que ce _qui_ n'a RIEN à faire dans un dortoir de garçon. Ni entre tes mains, par ailleurs, ajoute Judith.

– Sur ce, bonne soirée, mon gars, lui souhaite Roxanne.

– Et n'essaie pas d'embêter G… euh… _l'oiseau_. On sera là pour le protéger, compris ? le menace Judith.

Potter, impuissant, ne peut que leur lancer un regard furieux en les regardant s'éloigner.

– Ma pauvre choute, il t'a vraiment maltraitée ! s'écrie Judith en retirant enfin ces affreux liens qui serraient mes ailes.

– Crrr.

J'ai essayé de faire « grr » pour marquer mon mécontentement causé par l'emploi du « ma pauvre choute », mais quand on est corbeau, ça ne le fait pas trop.

– Tenace, le cousin, commente Roxanne. Je me demande ce qu'il voul-hééééé !

Roxanne tombe à la renverse. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que ses lacets viennent de s'attacher entre eux. Judith n'a pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette que Potter lui lance un _Tarentallegra_.

– Désolé les filles, mais je n'aurai probablement pas d'occasion plus belle que celle-ci ! _Accio Ginger_!

Tu veux pas hurler plus fort, il y a des gens en Nouvelle-Zélande qui n'ont pas encore compris que j'étais un corbeau.

Mais je ne ressens pas l'attraction qui devrait accompagner le sort. Mince ! Je repousse encore les sortilèges ! Mais pourtant, je croyais qu'étant une Valkyrie découverte… Mais il y a une autre incohérence : tout au long de ma scolarité, je me suis pris une masse de sorts en pleine tête alors que j'étais une Valkyrie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– C'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Potter. C'est pas elle ! On s'est trompés !

Hahaha, trop bon ! Ils vont tous croire que le corbeau qu'ils se disputaient n'était pas moi ! Jouant le jeu pour bien les embêter – après tout, mes amies m'ont bien appelée « pauvre choute » – je m'envole vers la forêt en poussant des croassements indignés, comme si j'étais un simple animal maltraité. Ça va leur faire les pieds, tiens !

Je survole la forêt un long moment en regardant les lumières allumées du château plongé dans le crépuscule. Ce spectacle m'avait manqué… Sous moi, les feuilles commencent à apparaître sur les arbres la masse noire du feuillage est trouée de longues branches nues entre lesquelles je virevolte.

Que sera ma vie sans Gondul, à présent ? Oh, elle m'a promis de me revoir… Mais je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. Ça peut être demain, ça peut être dans cent dix ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurai plus constamment sa voix acerbe mais plutôt rassurante pour m'accompagner.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je ne t'oublie pas. »

Je vole ainsi jusqu'à apercevoir ma fenêtre. Elle est allumée pourtant, Jude et Rox n'auront pas eu le temps de rejoindre notre chambre. Quelqu'un est dans notre dortoir mais qui ?

Je fonce à l'entrée et me transforme dans un buisson environnant. Mes amies et mon ennemi sont à deux ou trois cent mètres d'ici, de l'autre côté du château : parfait. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, quand ils viendront me demander « mais où étais-tu passée ? ». Je rentre en vitesse au château et montre quatre à quatre les étages jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui me laisse entrer après que j'aie dit le mot de passe. Je grimpe ventre à terre les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des filles. J'ouvre notre porte en grand.

-X-X-

« … »

– C'est quoi ? s'exclame Roxanne, quelques mètres devant moi.

– On aurait dit Ginger ! s'écrie Judith, paniquée.

Il a dû lui arriver un truc terrible. Et pourtant, moi, James Potter, pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien.

-X-X-

– …AAAAAAAAAARGH !

Je m'arrête de hurler pour reprendre mon souffle. C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR ? Ou plutôt, C'EST QUOI CETTE ABSENCE DE BAZAR ! La chambre est rangée, RANGEE ! Ca fait des années qu'on vit dans un foutoir ! Je m'y étais habituée, moi ! Qui est le TARE qui a rangé la chambre ? Oh, si ce sont les elfes, je vais les trucider ! Mais COMMENT vais-je faire pour retrouver mes affaires, dans ce non-bazar ?

Tiens, un quatrième lit ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Une minute. On n'a PAS de quatrième lit. D'où sort-il ? Et très, TRES inquiétant : des vêtements qui n'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à Roxanne, ni à Judith, sont posés dessus.

ALERTE ROUGE ! DES ENVAHISSEURS VENUS D'AILLEURS !

Sans blague, c'est quoi ce binz ? Qui est l'imbécile qui a OSE mettre ses affaires sur ce lit, dont l'emplacement était utilisé avant par Pepsi et surtout par ma malle, et qui maintenant est inutilisable ? …oh my god, j'ai soudainement un affreux doute. Je me retourne vers le coin des armoires, les yeux fermés, redoutant de trouver ce que je risque d'y trouver.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Une quatrième armoire.

Je me rue dessus, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je fais un cauchemar ? Eh non, l'armoire est bien remplie, par des affaires pliées et bien rangées – vision d'horreur ! – et comble de l'horreur, _par une valise_ qui n'est ni la mienne, ni celle de Roxanne, ni celle de Judith.

Je referme la porte de l'armoire et m'appuie dessus, le souffle court. Il y a une nouvelle élève ici. Une nouvelle dans la chambre. Une nouvelle qui s'est permis de RANGER notre lieu sacro-saint et qui s'est ACCAPARE un lit. ET A AJOUTE UNE ARMOIRE.

J'entends un bruit presque imperceptible, mais qui explose comme une bombe dans mes oreilles alertes. La poignée de porte s'abaisse doucement, la porte s'ouvre. La personne entre…

-X-X-

« … »

– L'histoire se répète, on dirait ! s'exclame Roxanne. Tu crois qu'elle fait ses vocalises ?

– On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, remarque Judith tandis que nous arrivons finalement tous les trois dans le Hall d'Entrée. Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Ginger qui hurle comme ça.

– Je peux venir voir ? je demande.

Elles se retournent vers mon sourire ravi d'enfant sur le point de trouver un paquet bien rempli de chocogrenouilles, interloquées. Elles m'avaient oublié. Diantre ! Comment peut-on m'oublier ?

– Pas le moment, James, me dit Roxanne.

Et elles se mettent à courir jusqu'à la salle commune. Je les suis à la même vitesse. Elles m'ont déjà oublié. Elles ont l'air vraiment inquiet, dis-donc. Pire que des mères poules, ces deux-là.

– Pêche au sirop, souffle Roxanne à la Grosse Dame qui nous laisse entrer.

Elles grimpent quatre à quatre les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Je me rue au dortoir des garçons, entre dans ma chambre, referme la porte à clef, trouve la trappe secrète dans le mur près du lit de Thomas et y entre en me traînant à genoux. Je suis plus rapide que les amies d'Enderson, j'assisterai avec elles au spectacle en même temps. J'arrive au bout du passage et ouvre l'autre trappe, qui mène comme vous l'avez compris jusqu'au couloir du dortoir des filles. J'arrive sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de ma cousine en même temps que celle-ci et Thomson. Roxanne s'étonne.

– Comment t'es arrivé là, toi ?

– Pas le temps, s'exclame Judith, et elle ouvre la porte.

Le spectacle est incroyable. Pour commencer, la chambre est bien rangée. Oui, j'ai déjà vu cette chambre, l'année dernière notamment, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… Bref, elle est nickel. L'année dernière, j'ai dû _nager_ parmi les affaires des filles fichues pêles-mêles les unes par-dessus les autres pour atteindre le sac de… bref, ça ne vous intéresse pas, et c'est un truc dont il vaudrait mieux que je ne parle pas trop. Je découvre notamment un nouveau lit – ou peut-être était-il là avant ? – et une armoire flambant neuve. Mais surtout, il y a…

– … MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! …

Ginger Enderson, face à…

– …j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

…son sosie. Du moins semble-t-il. Même tignasse rousse très emmêlée, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. D'un autre côté, il n'y en a pas mille, des tignasses pareilles. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

Le sosie se retourne vers nous et nous dévisage je me rends alors compte qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas du sosie d'Enderson. C'est un visage que je connais… Oui… Par tous les slips sales de Merlin ! C'est la Vermeil, la fille mignonne aux cheveux blancs de Beauxbâtons ! Mais où sont passés ses cheveux blancs ? Et surtout, que fabrique-t-elle ici ?


	50. 50 La Gryffondor Gênée

Je vous résume la situation : Barberousse – Ginger Enderson, il faut que je m'habitude à parler d'elle avec son vrai nom, maintenant – en train de hurler devant moi comme si j'étais l'incarnation de Satan.

Derrière moi, mini-Potter (le frère d'Albus), Blonde Fatale alias Judith Thomson et Roxanne Weasley.

Et enfin, moi, au beau milieu de la chambre, Kalevala dans les bras, me demandant si j'ai fait une bêtise.

Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode ? Moi, si. On va revenir en arrière, d'accord ?

OoOoO

– GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la tablée de mes nouveaux amis explosa de joie, et je retirai le Choixpeau, souriante. Il y avait évidemment un très mauvais côté au fait d'être dans la maison des Lions, et le mauvais côté s'appelait Enderson-Potter. Mais bon, je n'allais pas non plus me plaindre…

Je rejoignis la table des Gr… MA table, en m'asseyant entre Freddy Kreeps et Albus Potter. Nous nous mîmes à manger, mais je continuais de penser à Enderson. J'allais être dans sa chambre, sans doute. Misère.

– Ça va, Amley ? me demanda soudain Rose, assise en face de moi. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Je reposai mes couverts, heureuse de pouvoir en parler.

– Hé bien… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver constamment dans la classe de Bar… d'Enderson et de Potter. Enfin, James Potter.

– Je te comprends tout à fait, fit Albus d'un air dur. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus. Enfin, à part mon frère, mais je veux bien comprendre qu'il est insupportable.

– Moi, je les aime bien, contra Kreeps en levant enfin les yeux de son assiette. Ginger est sympa.

Albus et moi échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long sur ce que nous pensions de Ginger Enderson.

– C'est bon, arrêtez de faire cette tête, bouda Kreeps en baissant la tête vers son plat. Si tu n'aimes pas Ginger, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre une chambre avec des filles d'une autre année. Ça se fait, dans les cas extrêmes.

– Tu parles d'un choix, soupirai-je. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends pas « cas extrême » ?

– Oh, les limaces dans les draps, ce genre de choses, s'écria Theodore Carter, un élève de l'âge d'Albus, en souriant. C'est le sort réservé aux gens que Ginger n'aime pas.

… Rassurant pour moi, vu qu'elle ne m'aimait pas du tout…

– Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais amie avec Roxanne, nan ? me demanda Kreeps.

– Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Ça change, répondit-il d'un air docte en agitant sa fourchette en l'air pour appuyer ses propos, que Ginger écoute et obéit toujours à ses deux meilleures amies Judith et Roxanne. Si Roxanne lui dit de ne pas t'embêter, elle ne t'embêtera pas.

– Peux-tu arrêter de secouer ta fourchette en mangeant, Kreeps ? soupira la fille à côté de lui, qui n'était autre que la petite sœur de James et d'Albus. Tu m'envoies plein de petits morceaux de nourriture dans mon assiette. Ce n'est pas que ça me dégoûte, mais…

– Oh, pardon, Lily, s'excusa-t-il en reposant sa fourchette. Ecoute-moi bien, Virmel, reprit-il en me regardant à nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Enderson est insupportable seulement si tu n'es pas son amie. Alors un conseil, enterre la hache de guerre. Sinon, tu vas vivre la pire scolarité de ta vie. Mais si tu te réconcilies avec elle, tu auras la meilleure année possible !

Je hochai la tête, pas vraiment rassurée.

OoOoO

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent si rapidement que je n'eus qu'à peine le temps d'envoyer des lettres à ma famille et à mes amies. Le cours d'Arithmancie du mercredi matin fut plus intéressant que mes cours de Beauxbâtons, mais, l'après midi, le cours de Défenses Face à… enfin, Contre les Forces du Mal (les noms étaient différents en France et au Royaume-Uni) fut carrément bizarre. J'avais regardé le prof d'un drôle d'air pendant tout le cours, il avait dû se demander pourquoi je l'observais avec autant d'insistance. Moi-même, je n'aurais su le dire. C'étaient ses traits irréguliers et taillés à la serpe, je crois, qui attisaient ma curiosité. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre pour se retrouver dans un tel état ? Et plus je fixais le professeur Pendleton, plus je me disais qu'il ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain mais à un objet en bois transformé plusieurs fois de suite par un sorcier indécis.

Ce fut également le jour où les élèves de Poudlard me virent arriver en cours avec des cheveux bleus. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se posait des questions et murmurait sur mon passage. Albus, Theodore et Rose n'étaient pas là parce qu'ils commençaient plus tard, et Kreeps dormait encore, mais un Gryffondor de ma table, curieux, me demanda :

– Pourquoi t'as les cheveux bleus ? T'es métamorphomage ?

Lily Potter, installée à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude.

– Hugo ! Tu parles comme un rustre !

– C'est pas grave, dis-je en souriant. Je suis à moitié métamorphomage, je ne peux métamorphoser que mes cheveux. Et étant atteinte du Syndrome du Caméléon…

– C'est quoi ? m'interrogea Lily.

– Maladie psychologique, expliquai-je. Je ne peux pas contrôler consciemment mon don de métamorphomagie. Du coup, il se déclenche sans me prévenir, pendant mon sommeil généralement.

L'information se répandit comme une traînée de poudre entre ce moment et le début de mon premier cours, Arithmancie. Le Professeur Vector me demanda rapidement à la fin du cours si j'avais toujours eu ce syndrome et si je pouvais éviter de venir avec des cheveux « aux couleurs fantaisistes » parce que « ce n'était pas convenable ». Et Albus, Theodore, Rose et Kreeps, à l'heure du déjeuner, ne me posèrent aucune question. Ils le mentionnèrent rapidement – « Tes cheveux, c'est pour imiter les Schtroumpfs ? » « Kreeps, arrête, ce n'est pas gentil pour Amley » – et nous continuâmes de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Et ce jour-là, jour du retour des élèves, j'eus le bonheur de rencontrer un nouveau professeur. Après trois merveilleuses heures de Sortilèges avec _Filius Flitwick_ – je tremblais de bonheur rien qu'en pensant à son nom ! – j'allais joyeusement en cours, accompagnée des rares Serdaigles et Gryffondors, qui tiraient une tête de trois pieds de long.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous n'aimez pas ce cours ? demandai-je à Kreeps, étonnée de si peu de bonne volonté.

– Pas vraiment, non, soupira-t-il. « Histoire de la Magie » est synonyme d'ennui, à Poudlard.

– Ah bon ? Mais pourtant, c'est une matière passionnante ! Même un prof nul ne peut raconter l'Histoire en ennuyant ses élèves.

– Ah, tu crois ça ? fit-il en se tournant vers moi, blasé. Bon. Je te reparle dans deux heures, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

– Mais ça fait trois heures qu'on a commencé les cours…

Il ne répondit pas et s'affala sur le premier bureau en entrant. Les autres élèves firent de même. Etonnée, je m'assis convenablement sur ma chaise et commençai à sortir cahier, plume et encrier.

Le dernier élève ferma la porte. Tout le monde, sauf un Serdaigle somnolent et trois Poufsouffles qui s'installaient pour prendre le thé, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Ça alors ! Avant même que le prof ne soit arrivé ?

Je regardai vers l'estrade du professeur et poussai un petit cri qui ne réveilla personne. Je me forçai à respirer normalement. _Calme._ Ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Hier, Kreeps m'avait dit qu'il y avait des fantômes, à Poudlard. Je n'y étais pas habituée parce qu'à Beauxbâtons, on n'en avait aucun.

Je me demandai quand est-ce que le professeur allait arriver, quand le fantôme prit la parole.

– Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Nous allons donc reprendre le cours sur les guerres gobelines…

Ma mâchoire inférieure se décrocha. J'étais bouche bée. C'était lui, le prof ? Un fantôme ?

– Nous en étions donc à Zerk le Graisseux, qui dès 1675 avait lancé l'offensive générale à Londres. 3000 gobelins ont attaqué les moldus et les sorciers, qui en ont tué plus de 800. Après cette attaque, les gobelins ont reculé dans le pays de Galles, puis en Ecosse. Zerk changea d'avis et ordonna de pactiser avec les sorciers pour ne pas qu'ils meurent tous.

Ce n'était pas que ce qu'il disait était ennuyeux… mais j'avais un brusque coup de fatigue. Je notai rapidement ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis qu'il continuait de parler :

– Glorp le Puritain refusa cet état de fait et forma un triumvirat avec Patr le Petit et Trass le Moustachu, renversant le pouvoir établi par Zerk, en 1676. Pendant ce temps, Sardonius Malefoy, du côté des sorciers, réunissait ses troupes. Président du Parti Traditionnel, il gagna les législatives et fit voter des lois encore plus dures pour les gobelins. Zerk, Part et Trass réagirent immédiatement et firent un siège au Ministère, qui fut alors déplacé à Londres, en juin 1676. Les armures des gobelins, qui gagnèrent cette bataille, coûtèrent en moyenne 98,4 gallions par gobelin, les appauvrissant considérablement…

Je prenais des notes avec ferveur en repoussant le sommeil. Je n'allais pas m'endormir !

OoOoO

Je m'étais endormie.

– Hé, Virmel, c'est la fin du cours.

J'émergeai doucement. Que se passait-il ? J'étais en cours… à Poudlard… je prenais des notes et…

– Oh non ! m'écriai-je. Je me suis endormie !

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était terrible, commenta Kreeps.

– Mais C'EST terrible ! insistai-je. J'ai pris des notes de la moitié du cours seulement ! Comment je vais faire pour me rattraper ? Oh, je vais demander au Serdaigle qui était resté réveillé…

– Laisse tomber, m'arrêta-t-il. Il s'est endormi au bout de vingt minutes, je l'ai vu. Tu as tenu plus longtemps que lui, en tout cas. Bravo !

– Arrête, il faut que je trouve un moyen de récupérer le boulot…

– On regardera dans les livres à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? me proposa-t-il gentiment.

– Oh, merci, merci beaucoup, m'exclamai-je. A deux, on travaillera plus efficacement.

– Certainement, admit-il. Tu demanderas à Albus s'il peut t'accompagner.

Euh… quoi ?

– Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons. Tu croyais que j'allais 1. Travailler, 2. A la bibliothèque, et surtout, 3. De l'Histoire de la Magie ? Je suis pas fou, moi. Albus, si. Va lui demander, il sera ravi de t'aider.

Donc le soir, après les cours, je revis Albus à qui j'avais parlé à midi et nous nous rendîmes à la Bibliothèque. Elle était plus grande que celle de Beauxbâtons, mais moins jolie. Et la bibliothécaire était pire ici.

– On va s'installer à cette table, chuchota Albus. Montre-moi tes notes, et pendant ce temps va chercher un livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

– D'accord.

Je me rendis au rayon qu'il m'avait désigné et cherchai un livre sur les Gobelins. J'en trouvai tout un rayon. Au moins quinze livres. Zut. Lequel devais-je prendre ?

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda d'une voix sèche la bibliothécaire qui avait surgi de nulle part, me faisant sursauter.

– Non non, je vais prendre ce livre, dis-je en tirant un bouquin au hasard.

Elle fit une drôle de tête. Quoi, était-ce si inhabituel qu'un élève emprunte un livre d'Histoire de la Magie ? Je jetais un œil à la couverture et compris soudain. Un abruti avait rangé un livre dans ce rayon alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et c'était moi qui avait donc saisis ce livre et mis sous le nez de Mme. Pince.

« La sexualité chez les sorciers ».

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. POURQUOI fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ?

Pince se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix tremblante :

– Dans ce cas, hé bien, hum, je vais vous laisser si vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

Je la laissai partir et attendis trois bonnes minutes pour réprimer le rouge qui m'était inévitablement monté aux joues. Puis je remis le livre là où je l'avais pris, en récupérait un autre qui parlait un peu plus de la révolution gobeline, et filai à ma table avec Albus.

– Tu en as mis, du temps, remarqua-t-il à voix basse sans détacher ses yeux de mes notes. Dis-moi, Binns avait-il fumé quelque chose avant de vous faire cours ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il me tendit mon cahier et je lus mes notes.

« _…Pendant ce temps, Sardonius Malefoy, du côté des sorciers, réunissait ses trous. Président du Parvis Additionnel, il gagna les Régis Latines et vivotait des lois encore plus mûres que les gobelins. Berk, patatras, régimait diamant et firent du liège de monastère, qui fut dépecé à l'ombre, joint Millicent 76. Les arbres murs des gobelins, qui gagnèrent ce bas, taille couteau en moyenne 98 millions de copains, les abrutissant considérablement… _»

– Je crois que ça parle de la révolution gobeline, commenta Albus, pince-sans-rire, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu.

– Oh, ça va, grommelai-je alors que mes joues s'enflammaient. J'étais un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Pour éviter son regard moqueur, je tournai la tête sur le côté. Mes yeux rencontrèrent Pince, qui se tenait non loin de notre table et nous jetait – _me_ jetait – des coups d'œil fréquents et angoissés. Pas mieux. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Albus.

– Allez, t'en fais pas, me consola-t-il. C'est déjà très bien, ce que tu as écrit. Deux pages entières, tu te rends compte ? Et en plus, je suis sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose, « Régis Latines ».

OoOoO

Entre temps, je m'étais installée dans ma chambre. Le soir de mon arrivée, j'étais déjà déterminée à aller dans la chambre d'Enderson, coûte que coûte. J'avais donc récupéré ma valise de la chambre des deux Gryffondors stupides et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'à côté.

Ma première impression fut que quelqu'un était entré et avait mis sens dessus dessous ce dortoir pour voler les affaires de ces filles. Puis je me dis qu'un voleur n'aurait jamais jeté pêle-mêle autant d'habits et d'objets car il ne s'y serait jamais retrouvé. D'autant plus que des objets de valeur étaient encore là, comme une cape de grande valeur de chez Madame Guipure, qui aurait sans doute été subtilisée la première.

Je compris donc que ce bazar était habituel. Merlin quelle horreur. Comment allais-je rentrer ici ? Retroussant mes manches, je me mis à tout ranger. Je pliai les affaires et les plaçai en piles dans les placards en me repérant avec les différents types d'habits. Ce gros sweat-shirt appartenait à Enderson, cette jupe sage en jean était à Roxanne, ce petit top blanc devait être la propriété de Judith Thomson. Cela fait, j'y vis bien plus clair. J'empilai les livres de cours selon les noms inscrits dessus et mis chacune des piles au pied d'un lit – je m'aidais des lettres d'or gravées sur le coin de la couverture de chacun, qui en indiquaient la propriétaire.

– Maintenant, il me faudrait un elfe de maison, pensai-je à voix haute, une heure plus tard.

POP ! Un elfe apparut juste devant moi. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, déjà de la taille de balles de tennis. Il ne semblait pas reconnaître la chambre où il était.

– J'ai un peu rangé, expliquai-je brièvement. Je suis la nouvelle élève. Pourrais-je avoir une nouvelle armoire ainsi qu'un lit ?

– Bien sûr, Miss, fit-il en faisant une courbette si exagérée que son nez toucha le tapis.

Il disparut dans un nouveau POP !, une armoire apparut avec le même bruit à côté des trois premières, et un lit se plaça tout seul auprès des autres. Je me dirigeai d'abord vers l'armoire que j'ouvris : ma valise et la cage de Kalevala s'y trouvaient déjà. Je sortis mon chat qui miaula de contentement, et défis ma valise pour ranger toutes mes affaires.

D'un côté, c'était assez excitant. Tout était nouveau. Il y avait ici des fantômes, des tableaux, _des professeurs plus légendaires que les légendes_, des secrets enfouis, des passages oubliés… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était flippant. Je voyais le lendemain comme un immense trou noir, un vide intersidéral qui ne me laissait rien présager.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain.

– Jolie coupe, la blonde, commenta une voix acerbe.

J'eus un immense sursaut et tombai à la renverse.

– Qui est là ? Qui va là ? couinai-je.

– Du calme, toi ! continua la voix. Je vais pas te manger, hein. Je ne suis que le miroir.

Je me relevai et regardai mon reflet au-dessus du lavabo. Une jeune fille exactement comme moi se tenait de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle croisait les bras et m'observait d'un air critique.

– Tu ne serais pas métamorphomage, toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Demi seulement, répondis-je. Depuis quand les miroirs peuvent-ils parler ?

– C'est une longue histoire. Tu peux te transformer ? J'ai toujours rêvé de me transformer, fit-elle, rêveuse.

– Désolée, je ne peux pas. J'ai un genre de maladie qui fait que je ne peux pas me transformer volontairement.

– T'es nulle.

– Je te remercie ! m'indignai-je.

Je pris une douche rapide – dis donc, les salles de bains sont drôlement mieux qu'à Beauxbâtons ! On dirait des baignoires de princesse ! – et revins dans la chambre en ignorant copieusement le miroir.

– Bon, bon, bon, me dis-je à haute voix. Amélie, il est temps de rassurer tout le monde et de donner de tes nouvelles.

Je sortis du parchemin et une plume de mon sac. J'en profitai pour récupérer mon encrier placé dans un sac plastique et me tournai vers la chambre.

Zut. Pas de bureau. Où allais-je écrire ? Je me décidai à prendre un livre sur lequel poser l'encrier et un autre en tant que support. Je trempai la plume dans l'encrier et commençai à écrire.

« _Coucou Maman !_ »

Flûte, les « M » ressemblaient à des « Z » impossible d'écrire convenablement ici. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave si je l'appelai « Zazan » temporairement. Cependant, ç'aurait été plus pratique si j'avais pu rédiger mes « m » normalement.

« _Dàsolàa pour las M qui rassamblant à das Z, at pour las E qui rassamblant à das A._ »

Ridicule. Je roulai le parchemin en boule, le lançai par terre en me promettant de le jeter le lendemain, et en pris un neuf. Je m'installai cette fois-ci par terre.

« _Coucou Maman !_ »

Nettement mieux.

« _Comment vas-tu ? Moi, je viens d'arriv▓▓▓▓▓▓▓_

– Aaaargh ! Kalevala, tu as renversé toute l'encre sur le parchemin ! Je ne vais pas envoyer ça, c'est immonde !

Kalevala miaula de colère – comme si c'était moi la fautive dans l'histoire ! – et partit s'installer ailleurs que juste à côté de l'encrier.

« _Coucou Maman ! _

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi, c'est la troisième fois que j'écris cette lettre et j'en ai un peu marre. En plus, on n'a pas de table dans les chambres et je n'ai nulle part ailleurs que par terre où me mettre pour t'écrire. Je te réécrirai demain ou plus tard, quand j'aurai trouvé un endroit plus convenable et surtout confortable. Pour l'instant tout va bien, les gens sont gentils, je suis à Gryffondor. A bientôt et merci pour tout, Maman ! _

_Amélie_ »

Cela fait, je dormis avec le parchemin dans le poing (on ne sait jamais, il aurait pu lui arriver un incident pendant la nuit qui m'aurait forcée à le réécrire une quatrième fois…) et le postai enfin le lendemain.

Revenons-en à jeudi soir. Après avoir noté un cours d'histoire, disons, _acceptable_, dans mon cahier, je me rendis tranquillement à la tour Gryffondor tandis qu'Albus partait chez les Serdaigles pour passer du temps avec sa petite amie. Je me perdis deux fois seulement. Mais en demandant mon chemin aux tableaux, je finis par retrouver le tableau de Pélagie.

Pélagie était une dame en robe rose dans un tableau et qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il me semblait que tout le monde l'appelait « La Grosse Dame ». Ne pouvant supporter de l'appeler ainsi, je lui avais demandé son nom. Elle était très gentille, Pélagie. Bref, j'étais de l'autre côté du tableau de Pélagie le jeudi soir quand j'entendis un genre de grésillement à l'intérieur de la Tour Gryffondor.

– Pêche au sirop, déclarai-je, intriguée.

Le tableau pivota.

« …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Ah, le grésillement, c'était donc un hurlement. Drôlement bien insonorisé, dis donc. Je traversai la salle commune en demandant à deux ou trois élèves s'ils savaient d'où venait le cri.

– Dortoir des filles. Tu nous diras ce que c'était, Virmel ?

Je grimpai les marches, ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Et Ginger Enderson se remit à hurler en me voyant entrer.

Nous revoilà donc au point de départ, et moi, j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Judith Thomson, Roxanne Weasley et James Potter surgirent derrière moi. Les deux premières avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se mirent à hurler, et Potter eut l'air surpris pendant un instant, puis éclata de rire. Une demi-douzaine de filles arrivèrent en courant jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Deux ouvrirent des yeux ronds, deux autres regardèrent, intriguées, la scène, et les deux dernières hurlèrent sur Potter en lui tapant dessus, le forçant à quitter le couloir et à retourner en salle commune.

– DEHORS, SALE PERVERS ! hurla une petite blonde en lui donnant des coups de traversin. C'EST LE DORTOIR DES FILLES, ICI !

– JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! cria Lily Potter qui s'acharnait particulièrement sur lui. FILE D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE VRAIMENT !

– Du calme, du calme, je me casse ! geignit Potter en courant vers les escaliers.

Entretemps, les trois amies avaient cessé de hurler. Elles regardaient toujours la chambre avec des yeux ronds, et me fixaient de temps en temps avec le même air ahuri.

– J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar, dit Enderson à voix basse.

– Merci, ça me fait plaisir, rétorquai-je.

– Pareil, murmura Roxanne. C'est le truc le plus bizarre dont j'ai jamais rêvé.

Je plissai les yeux. De quoi parlaient-elles ?

– Vous ne rêvez pas, fit Lily Potter en repassant devant la porte. Votre chambre est bel et bien rangée. Remerciez Amley Virmel pour ça. Elle est nouvelle et sera dans votre dortoir, maintenant.

Les trois tournèrent les yeux vers moi.

Silence.

Gros silence.

Gros, gros silence.

– Euh, salut, me résolus-je à dire, espérant vainement détendre l'atmosphère ou simplement les faire réagir. Comment ça va depuis Beauxbâtons ?

Silence, gros silence, gros, gros silence…

– Ça va, répondit finalement Roxanne en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Mais _qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_?

– J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, déclara Enderson en reprenant ses esprits.

– Moi aussi, décréta Blondie en croisant les bras.

– J'ai eu une phase de déprime à Beauxbâtons, dis-je lentement, réticente. Ma mère m'a changée d'école pour me remettre d'aplomb.

– Etrange, comme thérapie, marmonna Blondie.

– Pourquoi tu viens dans cette chambre ? demanda presque férocement Barberousse en pâlissant.

– J'avais moyennement envie d'être dans le dortoir de filles d'une autre année, répliquai-je.

– Et tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? souffla presque Enderson, à présent livide.

– Oui, déclarai-je fermement.

-X-X-

« ! »

– Décidément, ça s'agite, dans le dortoir des filles ! s'exclame Hugo, oubliant momentanément le journal qu'il lisait. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'y passe ! Tu sais, toi, James ?

– Plus ou moins, je réponds en soupirant. Il y a cette fille qui est nouvelle et que nous connaissons de Beauxbâtons. Visiblement, elle est dans la chambre d'Enderson. Et elle a eu l'idée merveilleuse de la ranger.

Hugo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Sérieux ? Ah oui, tu m'étonnes, ça doit faire un choc.

Depuis que je suis allé dans la chambre d'Enderson l'année dernière, la rumeur s'est répandue : le bazar là-bas est devenu quasi-légendaire.

La curiosité de Hugo satisfaite, je me renfonce dans mon canapé en regardant les flammes de la cheminée, songeur. Je me demande bien comment Enderson a pu atteindre le dortoir avant nous. Si elle était ce corbeau, ç'aurait été possible, mais là… Carrément bizarre. Encore une chose à lui demander.


	51. 51 L'infiltré Indiscret

C'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar.

Et pourtant, quand je me pince, je me rends compte que je suis bien réveillée et que Vermeil est bien devant moi. Je me rends compte qu'elle dit qu'elle va rester ici. Dans ma chambre. Pendant quelques mois.

ARGH.

– Pourquoi as-tu mis une perruque ? demande brusquement Roxanne.

Je remarque seulement à présent que Vermeil n'a pas les mêmes cheveux blancs et courts que d'habitude. Ils sont longs et roux, et très très emmêlés, exactement comme les miens. Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Vraiment pas.

– C'est un peu compliqué, répond-elle en rougissant un peu. Je suis métamorphomage mais je ne peux que changer mes cheveux. Pas le reste du corps. Mais j'ai une maladie qui m'empêche de les modifier à ma guise, et c'est mon inconscient qui se charge régulièrement de transformer ma coiffure.

– Et pourquoi tes cheveux maintenant ressemblent aux miens ?

– Parce que, euh, je redoutais un peu ton retour. Et j'ai fait des cauchemars où tu étais dedans.

Elle devient très rouge et met les mains devant la bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Bah, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche. Moi aussi, si je me préoccupais d'elle, je ferais des cauchemars avec Vermeil dedans.

– Grrrrr…

Ça, c'est Pepsi, le croup de Judith, qui se met à grogner. Je tourne la tête vers l'animal et vois… _ce fichu matou__. _La sale bête tremble de peur. Génial, avec un peu de chance Pepsi va le bouffer ! Malheureusement, Vermeil court vers son chat et le prend dans ses bras. Pff. Quelle casse-pieds celle-là, pour une fois qu'on allait s'amuser…

– Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre, marmonne-t-elle pour briser le silence qui est revenu dans la chambre.

Heureusement qu'elle est là pour le signaler, sinon je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Comment vais-je faire pour survivre quatre mois et demi avec cette gourde ?

– Je sors.

Je file de la chambre et dévale les escaliers vers la salle commune. Potter est là. Une fois de plus, j'ai la sensation que je vais vomir. Va falloir que je demande des médicaments à Pomfresh, si ça continue. Quoi que… non. Avec ce que je lui ai dit en début d'année au premier cours de médicomagie (je me souviens nettement d'un « Médicomage raté ! » particulièrement retentissant), elle va me donner du poison.

– Pourquoi avait-elle les cheveux comme ça ? me demande le binoclard.

– Tu lui demanderas, je réponds en ouvrant la porte de sortie.

– Le couvre-feu passe dans dix minutes, tu sais.

– J'ai pas Alzheimer, crétin, je suis au courant, je rétorque en claquant le tableau derrière moi, déclenchant la fureur de la Grosse Dame.

Je marche à vive allure dans les couloirs, laissant mes pieds me guider. Je traverse des couloirs et des couloirs, saluant vaguement des tableaux qui me disent bonjour. Je suis énervée. Et triste. Je n'ai pas envie de cette dinde avec moi. Il va falloir lui infliger le traitement de choc à base de limaces.

« Calme-toi. »

Je ne peux pas ! Tu réalises dans quelle situation je suis, là ?

« Tu vas me dire que tu déprimes parce qu'une fille est dans ta chambre ? Tu as déprimé pour des choses autrement plus sérieuses. Comme la mort de cinq Valkyries, et même six si on te compte dedans. Tu as vécu des événements plus difficiles que ça. Alors tu vas rester calme et affronter ta dernière vie plutôt que la gâcher à cause de petites épreuves ridicules comme celle-ci. »

J'appuie mon dos contre un mur froid et me laisse glisser au sol. C'est vrai, tu as raison, Gondul… mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

– Je n'y arrive pas, je souffle en faisant tourner la bague sur mon doigt.

– Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

Je lève la tête vers Judith et Roxanne. Elles m'ont suivie. Je leur fais un pauvre sourire.

– A ne pas déprimer. Je ne veux pas de Vermeil dans ma chambre.

– On en parlera à McGonagall, me promet Judith doucement.

Roxanne ne dit rien. Je sais qu'elle aime bien Vermeil, elle. Ça ne me dérange pas, Roxanne traîne avec qui elle veut. Mais moi, je ne peux pas la supporter et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me force à la fréquenter, en la mettant dans le même dortoir que le mien par exemple.

« Au fait, je suis à Poudlard. »

!

« Ça tombe bien, il y a deux ou trois choses que je dois mettre au clair avec une de tes amies. »

Tu ne feras rien à Roxanne. Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

« Parce qu'il fallait te consoler, tiens. »

Où es-tu ?

« Je vais te guider. Viens avec tes amies. »

Tu ne feras rien à…

« Tu radotes », grogne-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas sourde, j'ai compris le message la première fois. Amène-les. Ce serait bien de les mettre au courant en même temps, puisque tu as l'intention de tout leur dire après. Autant le faire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Ça ne te dérange pas que je leur dise tout, au fait ?

« Si. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Chacune vit sa vie, maintenant. »

Je lève la tête vers mes amies. Elles me fixent songeusement.

– Tu es en conversation avec… _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?

– Précisément. Venez avec moi.

Je me lève et marche à pas vifs le long du couloir.

« Tournez à gauche. »

Je suis les indications de Gondul la Psychopathe Scandinave – GPS, haha… hm pardon – et mes amies me suivent en silence. Après dix minutes de marche, nous débouchons sur un couloir avec une dizaine de portes. L'une d'entre elles s'ouvre toute seule dans un grincement sinistre.

« Je suis dans cette pièce. »

Nous entrons toutes les trois, les unes derrière les autres. Quelques secondes après, la porte se referme lourdement derrière nous, dans le même craquement lugubre.

La pièce sent le renfermé. C'est une ancienne salle de cours de Sortilèges. Les grandes fenêtres aux carreaux brisés laissent pénétrer de froids courants d'air qui agitent paresseusement les rideaux troués et rongés par les mites. La lune éclaire nettement des piles de livres mal rangés, des feuilles traînant sur le parquet poussiéreux, et de grandes armoires entrouvertes regorgeant de vieux manuels. Tout est figé. C'est comme rentrer dans une vieille photographie aux couleurs passées.

Sur l'estrade, un large bureau vide devait autrefois accueillir le professeur. Derrière, des grossièretés sont écrites au tableau à la craie. Je reconnais sans peine l'écriture de Peeves qui fait souvent cela, mais généralement dans les salles fréquentées. Cela fait peut-être bien longtemps qu'il est venu ici pour la dernière fois.

– Où es-tu ? je murmure.

Une forme incertaine apparaît assise sur le bureau du professeur, dans d'épaisses volutes de fumée grisâtre tournoyant autour de la silhouette. Quelques secondes après, Gondul est là, cheveux épars, teint de mort, lèvres pâlies, maigre, au visage émacié. Ses yeux brillent comme jamais au clair de lune.

J'aurais presque peur si je ne savais pas que Gondul adore faire son petit effet.

« Ce n'est pas destiné à toi, c'est juste pour tes amis. »

Je me tourne vers Roxanne et Judith, assises sur des bureaux. Elles sont terrorisées.

– Bonsoir, les salue Gondul d'une voix glaciale.

– Arrête ça, je soupire.

Elle darde au contraire un regard mortel sur mes amies. Je m'approche du bureau et tire Gondul du bras. Debout devant le bureau, elle me regarde, étonnée. Elle semble encore plus surprise quand je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort.

– Tu m'as manqué, je souffle.

Bon, pas au point de lui faire de gros câlins et de pleurnicher sur son épaule. Ça, c'est juste pour casser l'image qu'elle essayait de faire d'elle-même devant mes amies.

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique de ta part, Gondul. »

Héhé.

Je desserre mon étreinte et m'éloigne d'elle. Elle a l'air un peu plus colorée qu'il y a deux minutes.

– Que fais-tu ici, au fait ? je demande en m'asseyant sur le bureau du professeur, face à elle.

– Il me semble que certains points te semblaient obscurs, après la mort de Kausmaki. Je venais te les expliquer.

Je souris. Pour une fois qu'on peut répondre à mes questions !

– Alors c'est parti. Je suis vraiment mortelle ?

– Malheureusement, oui, soupire-t-elle. Quand Kausmaki a deviné qui tu étais, en temps que Valkyrie, ton destin était scellé. Tu mourras définitivement à la fin de cette vie.

– Pourtant, tu es un Horcruxe. Tu devrais me permettre d'avoir une vie éternelle, non ?

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Un Horcruxe est une moitié de vie. Quand le corps d'une personne ayant un Horcruxe meurt, la moitié d'âme rejoint l'autre dans l'objet. Or je me suis reconstitué une vie complète avec celle de Kausmaki.

– Tu as aspiré l'âme de Kausmaki ? Donc elle a un Horcruxe aussi ?

– Non. J'ai détruit son esprit et gardé son âme. Elle n'existe plus. C'est comme si j'avais pris sa place parmi les êtres vivants. Maintenant, j'ai donc une âme complète. Mais toi, quand tu mourras, ton âme ne viendra pas dans l'Horcruxe, elle disparaîtra.

– Et toi, tu mourras aussi ?

– Non. Moi, je suis immortelle. Je resterai ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un détruise l'objet qui sert d'Horcruxe auquel je suis toujours rattachée, ou bien ne détruise le corps dans lequel je m'abrite. Et je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant.

– Je peux poser une question ?

Nous nous tournons toutes les deux vers Roxanne. J'avais oublié qu'elle et Judith étaient là.

– Vas-y, accorde Gondul, suspicieuse, en sortant un poignard de sa cape délabrée.

– Gondul, tu ne…

– C'est bon, c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis, je vais rien lui faire, à ton amie, grogne-t-elle en sortant un autre objet de sa poche. C'est juste que je profite de mon temps ici pour faire des choses que je ne peux pas faire dehors.

– Des choses comme… ?

– Je te le dirai après avoir écouté la question de ton amie.

Nous nous tournons à nouveau vers Roxanne. Elle se racle la gorge et balbutie :

– Est-ce que… hum…, Ginger peut tomber amoureuse, maintenant ?

Je manque de me frapper le front avec le plat de la main. Il n'y a que Roxanne pour penser à l'amour à des moments pareils.

Mais Gondul n'a pas l'air las, au contraire. Le regard grave, elle répond :

– Oui. Malheureusement, elle en est à présent capable.

Pourquoi « malheureusement » ? A écouter Roxanne, c'est génial, d'être amoureuse.

– Et vous, vous pouvez tomber amoureuse ?

Elle lance un regard noir à Judith qui vient de parler. Celle-ci se ratatine sur elle-même.

– Quelle question. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à tomber amoureuse ?

– Où vas-tu aller, maintenant ? je la coupe avant qu'elle ne décide de s'acharner sur mon amie.

– Je ne sais pas. Errer de ci, de là. Nous resterons en contact, mais ne nous reverrons plus très souvent. Tu vivras ta vie dans la société humaine que tu aimes tant, et moi je vivrai ma vie ailleurs.

– Et Hildr ?

Son regard s'assombrit.

– Nous n'avons rien à faire avec elle. Elle vivra toutes ses vies dans la solitude comme elle l'a choisi. Cela m'étonnerait que tu croises à nouveau sa route. Maintenant, moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser. Où est le livre avec lequel tu as tout appris des Valkyries et de la légende de l'anneau d'Odin ?

– _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_ ? Dans la bibliothèque du collège, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

– Tu devrais essayer de le voler. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que les sœurs Jones soient au courant de tout. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elles peuvent avoir en tête.

– Et Potter, j'ajoute. Lui non plus ne doit pas savoir.

Gondul ne répond rien.

– Au fait, désolée pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, marmonne Roxanne. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment…

– Tu le pensais parfaitement, la coupe Gondul. C'est juste que tu ne pensais pas me revoir un jour. On appelle cela la lâcheté.

Roxanne rougit et n'ajoute rien, tandis que je lance un regard furieux à l'ancien Horcruxe. Mais cette dernière ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Elle pose tranquillement le couteau et l'objet qu'elle tenait sur le bureau, et tire une plume froissée de sa cape.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– Une nouvelle baguette.

– Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas besoin.

– C'est tout de même bien pratique. Depuis que je suis en fuite, je dois rester sous forme de corbeau. Je ne peux pas me servir de ma magie directement parce qu'elle est bien trop puissante et les Aurors à mes trousses me retrouveraient immédiatement. Ici, je peux, cela va passer inaperçu dans une école de sorcellerie.

Un coup de vent soulève un peu plus un rideau et laisse un rayon de lune éclairer l'objet. C'est un morceau de bois. Gondul s'en saisit et se met à le tailler avec son poignard. Il me semble qu'elle le portait dans une ceinture autour de sa taille, dans le premier rêve que j'ai fait avec Kara. Je me demande d'où il sort. Sans doute une relique scandinave.

– Et ça, c'est une plume de quoi ? je demande en la saisissant.

– D'Horcruxe reformé, d'objet magique, de Valkyrie, d'être immortel, de puissance, de légende. Autrement dit, c'est l'une de mes plumes. Et le bois est le même que celui dans lequel Odin a taillé sa baguette : du pin norvégien.

D'un large geste, elle râpe le bois qui est devenu bien plus mince que tout à l'heure. Des étincelles bleues s'en échappent. Gondul se met à murmurer un chant en vieux norrois tout en taillant et la baguette se met à briller, faisant furtivement apparaître de petits éclairs bleutés. Brusquement, elle m'attrape la main qui tenait la plume, la serre contre la baguette, et chante de plus en plus fort. Le bois diffuse une douce chaleur. Soudain, il prend feu. Je sursaute et suis encore plus surprise en me rendant compte que ce feu ne me brûle même pas. Gondul n'a pas l'air étonnée du tout, et continue de chanter. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une longue formule magique.

De minuscules formes se mettent à tournoyer autour de la baguette. Ce sont de petits êtres humanoïdes mais sans tête, avec seulement deux jambes pour danser et deux bras pour tenir les autres par la main et tourner autour de nos mains serrées. Ils tournent de plus en plus vite, le chant de Gondul est de plus en plus fort, le feu grandit et prend toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, le bois ingère littéralement la plume noire. Quand le moindre duvet a disparu, une explosion de couleur détruit le feu, les petits êtres dansants et les éclats de lumière bleus. La baguette est encore chaude dans ma main. Le silence est revenu.

Je détache lentement mes doigts du bois. Gondul s'en saisit et dessine élégamment dans le vide avec, formant des caractères norrois brillants, qu'elle efface d'un tournoiement du poignet. Elle se tourne vers moi, souriante.

– Elle sera très efficace.

Je prends le parti de ne pas lui demander contre quoi elle est supposée être efficace. Malheureusement, elle a entendu mes pensées.

– Elle sera très efficace pour certains sorts comme… celui-ci.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur l'anneau que je porte au doigt. Un jet de lumière doré frappe la bague qui brille un instant.

– Sort de protection, dit-elle très vite avant que je ne commence à protester. Je crois qu'on le considère maintenant comme un sortilège de magie noire, mais quelle importance ? Le but est de protéger.

– Mais…

– Je t'en ai lancé un la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, à Beauxbâtons, juste avant que je ne parte. Discrètement, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde dans la même pièce… Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Oh, c'est pour ça que le _Accio Ginger_ n'a pas marché sur moi quand Potter me l'a lancé ?

– Chut !

Gondul me fait signe de me taire, puis lève le nez en l'air et ferme les yeux. Elle prend une longue inspiration, et rouvre des yeux noirs. Ses cheveux se raccourcissent à vue d'œil en noircissant eux aussi. Elle se transforme en corbeau… mais pourquoi ?

– Des gens approchent, je ferais mieux de filer. Au fait, toi, tu as invité d'autres humains pour écouter la révélation de tes secrets, alors j'ai fait de même. Je crois bon de te prévenir avant de partir.

– Quoi ? je m'écrie, trop abasourdie pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

– Il vaut mieux qu'il sache, je pense, continue-t-elle songeusement.

Elle effectue un petit moulinet du poignet de la main tenant la baguette neuve, et j'entends un bruit de chute quelques mètres derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement : deux pieds s'agitent. Juste deux pieds.

Oh, non. J'ai un affreux pressentiment.

Je m'en approche rapidement et tire la cape d'invisibilité. Sans grande surprise, c'est Potter que je découvre dessous.

– Euh… salut ? tente-t-il en agitant vaguement la main.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il a tout entendu.

– Gondul. J'aimerais te dire deux mots.

– Pas le temps, au revoir !

Je tourne la tête juste à temps pour la voir se transformer en corbeau et filer par un carreau cassé. Oh, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

* * *

(1) Spéciale dédicace à Chihiro au début du film, quand elle va chez le vieux Kamaji… Ça vous revient ? ;)


	52. 52 Le Réveil de Roxanne

Je me retourne lentement vers Potter. Non, non, non, non… C'est le seul mot auquel je parviens à penser. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Gondul ? Je suis sûre que c'était pour m'embêter un maximum parce que j'ai tout dit à Judith et Roxanne ! Quelle gamine !

Je sais que Potter n'est pas une balance, on peut au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité. Mais ce n'est pas mon ami, quoi ! C'est un gros secret, je n'avais pas envie de le révéler à tout le monde !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? je demande très sèchement.

Roxanne et Judith sont encore trop mortifiées par sa présence pour parler. Je ne suis pas moins agitée qu'elles, cependant.

– Que tu es une Valkyrie, que la fille s'appelle Gondul, que c'est ton Horcruxe – et maintenant je sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe… Mais c'est quoi, une Valkyrie ?

Ouf. Il ne connaît pas l'essentiel.

– Un genre d'animagus, je suppose, marmonne-t-il. De toute façon, je vérifierai dans _Mythes et Légendes scandinaves_.

– Tu ne vérifieras rien du tout, je gronde. Je volerai le livre avant toi.

– Tu vas avoir du mal, rétorque-t-il avec un immense sourire ultrabright qui me fait ressentir une drôle de sensation au niveau du cœur et des poumons. Va savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai retrouvé ce livre sur ma table de chevet. Je me demande bien qui a pu l'y mettre…

Je crois que je vais démolir Gondul la prochaine fois que je la verrai.

– Potter, promets-moi de ne rien dire, je souffle.

Il a du percevoir mon accent désespéré car c'est d'un ton sérieux qu'il me répond :

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.

Je me mets à marcher vers la sortie…

– Attends une minute, Enderson, m'arrête-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

Sa main est chaude et douce, et m'écrase les os du bras.

– Tu croyais que j'avais oublié qu'on devait avoir une discussion ?

Hé bien, oui. J'espérais qu'il avait oublié. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai… Et encore plus « c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai», Roxanne et Judith me regardent d'un air étonné. Elles ne sont pas supposées savoir que je l'ai embrassé pour le semer.

– On peut repousser cette discussion, non ? je demande d'une petite voix aigüe. Je suis fatiguée et…

– Non, décrète-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Ce sera maintenant. Tu veux que Roxanne et Thomson restent, peut-être ? ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Oh-là ? C'est quoi ces papillons dans le ventre ? Je détourne le regard pour atténuer la sensation et dis doucement à mes amies :

– Les filles, avancez. Je vous rejoins au dortoir.

– Tu nous expliqueras ?

– Oui, je suppose que je n'aurai pas le choix, je soupire.

La porte se ferme derrière Roxanne. Je regarde Potter. Lui me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard un moment. La lune n'éclaire qu'à peine son visage, mais je devine sans peine ses yeux si spéciaux, marrons près des pupilles puis bleu pâle tout autour… Je détourne le regard pour la deuxième fois et marmonne :

– Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Pas que l'envie m'en manque.

Il consent à me libérer le poignet. Le froid de la nuit, brusquement, atteint la zone où il me touchait quelques secondes auparavant et me fait presque regretter le moment où il me tenait.

Une minute. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?

– Alors. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Je rougis. Heureusement qu'on ne voit rien, dans cette salle. En me tournant vers lui, je constate qu'il a l'air gêné, lui aussi. Il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre comme un pingouin sur la banquise.

– C'est le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te semer.

– Tu… n'as… rien ressenti ? demande-t-il d'un air déçu.

Ah, c'est vrai, il ne connaît pas cette partie de l'histoire…

Une minute… Déçu ?

– Les Valkyries ne tombent pas amoureuses. Elles n'éprouvent aucune émotion. Tu te rappelles, au début de l'année, quand tu m'avais traitée de frigide ? Tu avais raison.

– Mais tu n'es plus une Valkyrie.

– En effet.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

– Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour m… personne, avant ?

– Si, je réplique fièrement. Du dégoût, en exclusivité pour toi.

Il me jette un coup d'œil blasé.

– Non, je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je réponds de mauvaise grâce.

Ce type n'a aucun humour.

– Bien, dit-il finalement. Tu n'as rien dit de ce baiser à tes amies et j'en ai fait de même avec Arthur et Thomas. Je suppose que tu as aussi peu envie que moi de leur dire de quoi nous avons discuté ce soir. On leur dira que c'était pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes un pari concernant le slip du professeur Smith. Ça te va ?

– Ça me va.

J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de paris. Ça ne paraîtra pas suspect à Judith et Roxanne.

– Pour ma part, j'aimerais prendre ma revanche. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire embrasser par ma pire ennemie par surprise, et c'est plutôt déconcertant.

Une minute… La revanche, ce n'est tout de même pas…

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit d'être épargnée de ce que tu aurais dû ressentir quand tu m'as embrassé.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il fait deux grands pas pour me rejoindre, place une main derrière ma tête et ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Comment ose-t-il, ce… ! J'essaie de m'écarter, mais ses bras forment maintenant autour de moi un étau plus solide que l'acier. Je me rends compte dans le même temps que ce baiser est loin de tous ceux que j'ai pu recevoir auparavant. Il est doux et brûlant, puissant et aérien, passionné et lent, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains agrippent ses cheveux de jais. Dire que j'ai passé près de la moitié de ma vie à m'en moquer, maintenant j'y plonge mes doigts avec délice… Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces, semblent m'inviter à prolonger le baiser…

Alors, sans m'en rendre compte au début, je réponds. J'essaie de lui transmettre, sans réfléchir, les papillons dans mon ventre, mon souffle erratique, le battement désordonné et rapide de mon cœur, le tourbillon de sensations dans mon corps et dans mon esprit. Pendant un instant, il me serre plus fort dans ses bras…

Puis, brutalement, il retire ses mains de mon dos, ses lèvres des miennes, et recule de quelques pas. La chaleur protectrice qui m'avait enveloppée disparaît brusquement dans un coup de vent venant des carreaux cassés.

Mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens, dont le reflet au travers de ses lunettes est dur et froid. N'a-t-il rien ressenti ?

– Maintenant, on est quitte, dit-il simplement.

D'un grand geste, il se cache sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posée sur une table et disparaît en dessous. La porte se rouvre, puis se referme.

Je me laisse m'effondrer à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux : mes jambes tremblantes ne peuvent plus me porter. Mon cœur bat toujours la chamade. C'est ça, alors, d'éprouver des sentiments ? Est-ce une bonne chose ? De se sentir si heureuse, si bien, pour être affreusement seule et abandonnée quelques instants plus tard ? Valait-il mieux être insensible pour toujours ou avoir un vrai baiser comme celui-ci une fois et des années pour y repenser et le regretter ?

Et en plus, comment vais-je faire, maintenant, pour regarder Potter les yeux dans les yeux ? Autant avant, je pouvais me voiler la face, mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bondit tous les quarts d'heure, ce ne sont pas les symptômes d'une maladie grave mais d'une attirance. Une très, très grosse attirance.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis attirée par le plus gros crétin que la terre ait jamais porté. La situation pourrait-elle être pire ? J'en doute…

-X-X-

Debout devant le miroir récalcitrant de la salle de bains, je coiffais mes cheveux roux et hirsutes songeusement. Mais mon esprit n'était pas du tout à ma coupe du jour : il était plutôt concentré sur la personne qui avait ces cheveux tous les jours de l'année.

Ginger Enderson dite Barberousse. Je continuais d'éprouver de la rancune à son égard. Elle était sortie avec Armand Béryl, et l'avait, paraissait-il, largué de la pire manière qui soit. C'était la rumeur qui courait avant que je ne parte de Beauxbâtons. Il me manquait, mon Armand, ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire adorable, son visage parfait… Comment Barberousse avait-elle pu oser faire du mal à cet ange ?

J'avais un peu peur d'elle. Je comprenais seulement maintenant qu'elle était redoutable, que sa chevelure de lion annonçait parfaitement son âme. Quand Barberousse voulait obtenir quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. Quand Barberousse voulait faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Les obstacles étaient ridicules comparés à la puissance de son esprit, à son courage et son obstination. Alors si elle décidait de me renvoyer de cette chambre, je savais que quel que soit mon désir d'y rester, je finirais par en sortir.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Je passai timidement ma tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte de la salle de bain. C'étaient Roxanne et Blondie. Barberousse n'était pas avec elles.

Je jetai machinalement ma brosse sur mon lit – de toute façon, le lendemain j'aurais une coupe de cheveux différente – et m'assis inconfortablement dessus. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur parler mais je savais que c'était nécessaire.

– Hm, fis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis cherchai quelque chose à dire.

Rien ne me vint. Roxanne et Judith échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

– Hm, hm, fit Roxanne à son tour.

…

Le silence était presque pesant. Non. Il était _vraiment_ très pesant. J'avais quelque chose à dire, Roxanne aussi, Judith aussi, et aucune d'entre nous n'arrivait à parler.

– Hm, hm, hm ? fit Judith.

– Hm, hm, hm, hm, fit Roxanne.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les trois, sans raison. C'était la conversation la plus étrange et la plus absurde que j'avais jamais eue.

– Désolée, lançai-je.

– De quoi ? demanda Judith.

– Euh… je ne sais pas… Je crois que c'est à Bar… à Ginger que je devrais dire ça.

– De quoi ? répéta Judith.

Bonne question. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je réalisais qu'Enderson n'avait pas spécialement de raison de me détester… Ah si.

– D'être dans votre chambre.

– Tu te désoles d'être dans notre chambre ? s'écria Roxanne en croisant les bras, soulevant un sourcil ironique. Bah merci, ça fait plaisir.

– Non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Roxanne se prit un coussin dans la figure et tomba à la renverse.

– Ne l'écoute pas, dit Judith en me souriant gentiment. On raisonnera Ginger, t'en fais pas. Elle a eu des jours difficiles dernièrement, donc c'est presque normal qu'elle se mette de mauvaise humeur pour un rien.

– Il faudra la convaincre de ne pas mettre de limaces dans le lit d'Amley, rappela Roxanne à Judith en se relevant. Ça va être dur.

– On y arrivera, assura Judith avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre.

– OUAF !

Je sursautai et Judith et Roxanne réprimèrent à grand-peine un fou rire. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'entendre des aboiements dans cette chambre : pas moi. J'étais plus habituée à entendre des miaulements… Zut ! Kalevala ! Le chien de Judith s'attaquait sûrement à lui !

Mais à ma grande surprise, il ne l'attaquait pas. Non… Il le léchait amicalement ! Et Kalevala ronronnait de plaisir.

– C'est un heureux présage qui se présente à nous, déclama Roxanne dans une imitation parfaite de leur professeur de Divination que j'avais une fois croisée dans un couloir en train de se tirer les cartes à elle-même.

J'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivie par Judith et Roxanne elle-même, puis le chien et le chat dans de grands aboiements et miaulements.

C'est à ce moment-là que Barberousse entra dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air un peu hagard.

– Gin, ça va ? demanda Roxanne d'un air soucieux en la voyant arriver.

– Hein ? Euh… oui. J'étais étonnée de vous voir, euh, rire, avec Virmel.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bancale, son explication…

– Qu'est-ce que Potter te voulait ?

– Oh, un simple règlement de compte à propos des sous-vêtements du professeur Smith. Je vais me coucher, je suis, euh, crevée. Bonne nuit.

Je crois que ce fut la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée où j'avais des doutes aussi sérieux sur mes capacités à comprendre l'anglais. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien dit _les sous-vêtements du professeur Smith _?

Elle ôta ses chaussures, sauta sur son lit à baldaquin et en ferma les rideaux. Elle était toute habillée.

Roxanne, Judith et moi échangeâmes un regard intrigué.

– Quand Ginger Enderson est dans cet état, mieux vaut ne pas la déranger. De longues années d'expériences me permettent d'affirmer cela avec force, déclama Roxanne dans un chuchotement.

– Bien parlé, approuva tout bas Judith.

– Amélie, où as-tu rangé mes pyjamas ? me demanda Roxanne.

– Dans le tiroir à pyjamas de ton placard.

– Mes chaussettes ? poursuivit Judith.

– Dans le tiroir à chaussettes.

– Je crois que je commence à saisir le concept.

Je me faufile sous mes couvertures et ferme les yeux, tout en entendant le murmure des paroles de Judith et Roxanne.

– Marrant comme la chambre a l'air plus spacieuse, hein Jude ?

– Quand elle est rangée, c'est sûr.

– Ce serait bien qu'elle reste rangée. C'est pratique. D'habitude, je mets un quart d'heure à trouver des pyjamas propres.

– Faudra demander à Ginger.

– Arrête de parler d'elle comme si c'était un gourou.

– Je parle d'elle comme si c'était un monstre sauvage et dangereux, nuance.

– J'ai entendu ça, les filles.

– Oups.

– Tu l'as dit Judy.

– Tu crois qu'on risque de mourir lapidées ?

– C'est fort probable.

– Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

Je souris en me sentant transportée vers le pays des rêves. Malgré tout, elles étaient marrantes, ces trois Anglaises.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, l'emploi du temps habituel revenait à l'ordre du jour. J'avais dû abandonner trois de mes matières : Physique de la Magie (un vrai plaisir que celui de ne plus suivre ce cours), parce que cette matière n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard, et Etudes de Runes et Créatures Magiques et Etres Humains parce que je n'avais matériellement pas le temps d'aller à ces cours. En effet, chaque jour, les élèves à Poudlard suivaient les mêmes cours que les autres jours c'était dépaysant puisqu'en France, l'emploi du temps s'étalait sur une semaine entière. Il me faudrait apprendre à m'organiser pour être à jour constamment dans toutes les matières, ce qui promettait d'être un exercice ardu.

J'avais prévu, en ce vendredi, de filer à la Bibliothèque à dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle je terminais mon cours de Potions, pour travailler jusqu'au soir. Ainsi, je terminerais le travail donné cette semaine, je rattraperais mon retard, et j'allègerais mon week-end. J'aurais donc le temps de visiter un peu le château, ou d'envoyer des tonnes de lettres à ma famille et à mes amies.

J'en étais là de mes prévisions. Derrière les rideaux tirés, je devinais une nuit encore noire. Il était sept heures dix, et je savourais les cinq premières minutes de ma journée. J'avais cru entendre hier soir, entre deux rêves, que Roxanne réglait son réveil sur sept heures et quart. Visiblement, c'était le seul de la chambre. A priori, j'étais donc tranquille pour encore cinq minutes…

…sauf que je ne connaissais pas encore le réveil de Roxanne.

Vous connaissez les réveils-matin moldus ? Hé bien, celui de Roxanne n'était pas comme ça. Par exemple : est-ce que votre réveil-main vous donne envie de massacrer le premier venu, ou de péter un câble et de balancer par la fenêtre la moitié des objets de la pièce qui vous tombe sous la main ?

Celui de Roxanne était pire.

– !

Je sursautai si fort que je tombai de mon lit. Qui avait poussé ce hurlement ? Ce n'était ni Ginger, ni Judith, ni Roxanne (que j'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre hurler la veille). Est-ce que Potter avait renouvelé l'exploit et était revenu en douce dans la chambre ? Non, il n'avait pas cette voix éraillée et à l'accent espagnol.

Accent espagnol ?

– QUI A OSE DEPLACER LE LEVEIL DE SON PLOMONTOILE CELESTE ? QUI A OSE PLOVOQUER MON COULLOUX ?

Euh… j'avais juste déplacé le réveil du dessus de l'armoire pour le mettre sur la table de chevet…

– LOXAAAAAANNE !

– Mpffr… Rox, fais-le taire… grogna Ginger.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui, Enrico ? marmonna celle-ci en entrouvrant les yeux.

– TOU A OSE ME DEPLACER DE MON PLOMONTOILE CELESTE !

– Si tu continues de hurler, tu iras jeter un œil aux promontoires célestes de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, bâilla Roxanne.

– Yé né mé laisselai pas faile, foi d'Enlico ! s'écria le réveil, qui avait consenti à hurler moins fort.

Et, cela dit, il sauta de la table de chevet et se mit à courir partout.

– DLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLING ! IL EST SEPT HEULES ET QUALT !

Bon sang ! Le réveil avait même l'accent pour faire le « Dring » !

– Enrico, la feeeeeeeeeeeerme !

– Yé léstelai lible ! Vous n'aulez pas ma libelté dé m'essplimer !

– Tu veux la liberté de te baigner dans les toilettes, crétin ?

– Ginger, calme-toi !

– Yé létlouvelai mon plomontoile célesté, quoi qué vous fassiez !

– On peut savoir qui est l'imbécile qui l'a dégagé du plo… promontoire, d'ailleurs ?

– C'est moi, me désignai-je timidement.

Ginger eut l'air sur le point de se jeter sur moi, mais Roxanne posa une main sur son épaule et me dit gentiment :

– C'est pas grave. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

– Comment ça, elle pouvait pas savoil ? Madre mia ! TOUT LE MONDE doit connaîtle la existencia d'Enlico !

Judith plongea au sol pour l'immobiliser, mais ce fichu Enrico fila sous mon lit en l'évitant. La blonde s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. Moi, toujours sur mon lit, je regardai dessous et vis le réveil rouge, aux larges moustaches noires et au regard furieux peints sur le cadran, me fixer.

– Tu sais que tu es très mal caché ?

– DLIIIIIIIING ! Caramba ! Où sont los pantalones dans lesquels yé mé cachais ?

– Le rangement a du bon, on dirait, souris-je en me penchant davantage pour l'attraper.

Comme prévu, il courut de ses quatre pattes d'acier et se réfugia…

– MEOOOW !

– AYAYAYAY ! D'où solt ce tigle ?

…dans le panier de Kalevala.

Je courus jusqu'à mon chat et attrapai Enrico. Celui-ci se débattait furieusement tout en dringant – ou plutôt devrais-je dire tout en _dlingant_.

– Lâche-moi, sale petite floggy !

– C'est beau, l'amitié internationale ! m'indignai-je.

Il _dlinga_ alors si fort que je faillis le lâcher pour me boucher les oreilles. Ginger réagit au quart de tour : dans un même mouvement, elle se leva de son lit, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de mutisme à Enrico.

– DLIIIIII…

Le réveil, furieux, se mit à hurler dans le silence le plus total. Je devinai les insultes sur la grosse bouche rouge dessinée sur le cadran, sous les aiguilles.

– Sale bête, marmonnai-je en le reposant sur la table de chevet de Roxanne.

– Et c'est la faute à qui si on est toutes réveillées, maintenant ?

Sans surprise, c'est Ginger qui venait de dire ça en me regardant d'un air furieux.

– Ginger, soupira Roxanne en reprenant le réveil qui continuait de s'agiter et de hurler en silence. De toute façon, on devait être levées à sept heures et quart. Et il est sept heures et quart.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle montra le cadran d'Enrico. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait décidé de faire tourner ses aiguilles dans tous les sens. Pauvre vengeance en regard du silence qu'on lui avait infligé.

– En tout cas, il est vraiment sept heures et quart, insista Roxanne en reposant Enrico sur le « promontoire céleste », à savoir l'armoire de Roxanne.

– Tu sais très bien que je me lève à sept heures vingt-cinq. Je n'ai pas besoin des dix minutes que vous utilisez pour vous maquiller.

« Et pour se coiffer », complétai-je en pensée. Voir Ginger confrontée à un peigne me semblait surréaliste. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas passé une brosse dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cheveux, je me demandai à quoi ressemblaient les miens. Je marmonnai un « désolé » à l'attention de Ginger et filai dans la salle de bains.

– Quelle mine épouvantable, me salua le miroir.

Les cheveux blancs et courts. J'avais rêvé d'Armand, cette nuit.

– Je te renvoie le compliment, rétorquai-je en attrapant ma brosse à dents.

J'espérais que la journée ne serait pas à l'image de ce début de matinée.


	53. 53  La Française Furieuse

Je descendis avant le trio dans la salle commune. Freddy, Albus, Rose et Theodore m'y attendaient, comme tous les jours.

– Coucou, les gars, les saluai-je en terminant de serrer ma cravate rouge et or autour de mon cou.

– Salut, Amley. Bien dormi ? me demanda Albus, prévenant.

– Oui, merci.

Une chose amusante que j'avais remarquée ici : personne ne se faisait la bise. C'était de mise, à Beauxbâtons. Abandonnant là cette pensée, j'emboîtai le pas à mes amis qui prenaient la direction du portrait de Pélagie.

– Bonjour, Miss Vermeil, me salua-t-elle gaiement.

– Bonjour, Miss Pélagie, répondis-je en retour.

Une bonne raison d'aimer Pélagie : elle savait correctement prononcer mon nom. L'autre jour, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait vécu de nombreuses années en France, d'où son bel accent. Puis, elle s'était mise à parler dans un français catastrophique.

– _Vous avez beaucoup jolie ce matin, Miss Vermeil*_! ajouta-t-elle justement avec un clin d'œil.

– _Merci beaucoup*_, articulai-je lentement pour être sûre qu'elle comprenne.

Ne souhaitant pas discuter toute la matinée avec elle, je pris la poudre d'escampette et courus jusqu'à mes amis qui en étaient déjà au couloir suivant.

– J'ai beaucoup pensé à la Serpentard, cette nuit, disait Freddy Kreeps.

– Vraiment horrible, cette histoire, approuva Albus en hochant gravement la tête. Ça me fait de la peine.

– Vous parlez de qui ?

– Tu n'étais pas là au dîner, hier soir ? Une fille de Poudlard partie à Beauxbâtons est morte là-bas.

– Quelle horreur ! m'écriai-je.

– Elle est tombée de l'île. Elle s'est écrasée en bas. C'était Hedvig Virtanen. Tu l'as vue, là-bas ?

Je réprimai un frisson. Hedvig Virtanen, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, était une fille pâle, grande et anguleuse, aux yeux bleus froids et aux cheveux blonds. Elle était assez effrayante, mais méritait-elle la mort pour autant ?

– Oui oui, dis-je d'une petite voix. Même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Mon Dieu, ça doit être horrible pour vous.

– Ouais. Enfin, non, puisqu'elle était nouvelle cette année. Et elle était à Serpentard. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la connaître, remarqua Theodore Carter.

Nous arrivâmes à la jonction d'un couloir, et tournâmes à droite.

– On ne tourne pas à gauche ? demandai-je, désirant changer de sujet.

– Le vendredi, c'est fête, m'expliqua Freddy. Toutes les salles changent de place. Du coup, la Grande Salle se retrouve à l'emplacement du bâtiment des Métamorphoses.

Je me mis à paniquer. Comment j'allais faire pour retrouver mon chemin ? Déjà que j'avais du mal quand le château était immobile !

– Il raconte n'importe quoi, s'empressa de dire Albus en lui décochant un regard noir. C'est juste la porte de la tour Est. Le vendredi, elle se prend pour l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles et pose une devinette. On est obligés d'y répondre pour pouvoir passer.

– Je me demande ce qu'ils attendent pour la démonter, cette porte, songea tout haut Rose.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, de bon matin et sans petit-déjeuner, on arrive rarement à réfléchir correctement. Alors on fait le détour par les escaliers mouvants.

Je croyais avoir mal entendu ou mal compris, et continuai sereinement mon chemin. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en arrivant à ces fameux escaliers : la salle, qui semblait plonger jusqu'au fond de la terre et atteindre le ciel, fourmillait d'escaliers qui bougeaient sans arrêt d'un étage à l'autre. Je me sentis encore plus perdue que d'habitude et attrapai sans m'en rendre compte la main de la personne la plus proche.

– Ne t'en fais pas, me souffla Freddy avec un sourire dans la voix. Il y a des miroirs un peu partout, ce qui fait qu'on a l'impression que les escaliers et les étages sont infinis. Mais il n'y a que sept étages, et autant d'escaliers.

Un long frisson naquit en bas de mon dos et remonta en un éclair ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma tête. Sept étages ! Je fermai les yeux en sentant mes forces me quitter. J'avais le vertige. Jamais je ne monterais sur ces fichus escaliers.

– Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! s'écria Freddy avant d'éclater de rire.

Rose lui marcha sur le pied, Theodore lui décocha un coup dans les côtes et Albus lui donna une petite frappe sur la tête. Pour la discrétion, j'avais vu mieux.

– Montre que tu es une Gryffondor, Amley, me dit gentiment Theodore. Montre ton courage. Tu peux le faire. Sinon, le Choixpeau ne t'aurait pas mise dans la maison de Godric.

Je hochai la tête, sans même me demander qui diable était ce Godric, puis regardai les escaliers juste devant nous. Deux destinations étaient possibles : tout droit et vers la gauche. Les marches interminables qui descendaient devant moi pivotaient d'un palier à l'autre. Je frémis.

– On doit aller tout droit, m'indiqua Rose.

Les escaliers quittèrent le palier de gauche en se dirigeant vers ma destination.

– Montre que tu es une Gryffondor, Amley !

Je ne savais pas qui avait exercé la légère pression dans mon dos pour me faire avancer. Mais ce fut elle qui me décida. Je mis un pied sur une marche et tremblai de terreur. L'escalier bougeait toujours. Je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à la rampe. Je n'y arriverais jamais !

– Tu es une Gryffondor, Amley ! s'écria-t-on alors que l'escalier venait d'atteindre le palier en face.

Je descendis les marches, une à une, tremblante. Tout doucement. Et soudain… l'escalier se remit à bouger. Poussée par je ne sais quoi, je dévalai les escaliers en hurlant, sautant les marches, sans tenir compte du vide vertigineux – sans tenir compte du vide que j'allais rencontrer inévitablement devant moi.

Je fis un bond que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de faire, et m'écrasai tout en lourdeur sur le palier. Le bon palier. Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais réussi ! J'avais descendu les escaliers !

Pour un peu, j'aurais fait ma danse de la victoire. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour la faire. Et trop surprise, aussi.

Comment Freddy Kreeps avait-il pu arriver en face de moi aussi vite ?

– Oh, j'ai pris la porte qui pose la question, répondit-il à ma question muette avec un immense sourire. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de mon départ tellement tu avais peur des escaliers.

– Mais… tu as réussi à y répondre ? m'écriai-je, incrédule.

– Bien sûr, déclara-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant. A partir du moment où ça fait des années qu'elle pose la même. « Qui a fondé l'école de Poudlard ? »

Alors on aurait pu prendre cette fichue porte et éviter les escaliers ! Ils avaient fait exprès de me faire affronter ma phobie !

– C'était une conspiration ? demandai-je d'une petite voix aigüe.

– Disons plutôt une épreuve pour voir si tu étais bien à la hauteur des Gryffondors. C'est moi qui ai tout imaginé. Ça t'a plu ?

-X-X-

Je sens que les cours ce matin vont être singuliers. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Voyons… Tout d'abord, la tête d'Amélie. Elle est rouge de fureur depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Fait amusant : elle est descendue du dortoir avant nous, et est arrivée après nous. Elle était accompagnée d'Albus (qui m'ignore toujours aussi superbement), de Rose (qui sort toujours avec l'autre labrador blond et baveux), et de Theodore Carter, et tous les trois étaient tellement morts de rire qu'ils n'ont rien pu avaler.

Theodore et Freddy Kreeps, rappelez-vous, sont hyper amis. Et ce dernier n'était pas avec lui, fait plutôt étonnant. Quand j'ai demandé à Theodore où était passé Freddy Kreeps, il s'est tout simplement effondré par terre. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. En fait, il était juste mort de rire. Et Amélie, en face de lui, a rougi encore plus de fureur, grogné un « Hmpf ! » furieux, et continué de mettre de se verser du sucre dans sa tasse.

Le fou rire s'est prolongé chez Carter quand elle a essayé de boire la tasse. Elle n'avait pas encore mis de thé dedans. Elle s'est étouffée avec le sucre, et ça l'a encore plus énervée.

J'ai décrété que j'avais fini de manger quand j'ai vu un certain binoclard arrogant entrer, et je me suis faufilée discrètement vers la sortie. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vue. En sortant, j'ai à peine remarqué la tête d'enterrement qu'arboraient certains Serpentards. Ils font la tête qu'ils veulent, ça ne me regarde pas. Roxanne et Judith m'ont ensuite rejointe dehors, et nous avons marché tranquillement jusqu'à notre salle de classe en nous demandant pourquoi Amélie avait l'air si furieuse, et pourquoi Theodore Carter, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley étaient de si bonne humeur.

OoOoO

– Bonjour, bonjour ! nous salue gaiement le professeur Smith, arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard, comme d'habitude. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver après ces deux semaines en France. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le coup d'œil que me lance Potter. Ce crétin semble s'être bien remis du baiser d'hier. Pas moi. Ça me trouble. Comment ai-je pu réagir comme ça ? Répondre au baiser, et pire, l'apprécier ?

– Ça n'a pas été le cas pour nous, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il très rapidement, son visage s'assombrissant. Vous avez appris, comme moi, que l'une de nos élèves est décédée là-bas dans un tragique accident… Tombée de l'île de Beauxbâtons…

La version officielle est légèrement différente de la réalité, on dirait !

– Je vais vous demander de garder une minute de silence pour votre camarade, Hedvig Virtanen.

Une minute de silence pour la fille qui a essayé de me tuer, ainsi que Potter et les jumelles Jones, et qui a réussi à assassiner une sirène ? Plutôt crever, oui !

« Fais ce qu'on te dit. Si tu attires l'attention, tu vas encore devoir inventer un mensonge. »

…tu as raison.

Suivant le conseil de Gondul, je garde le silence. Pendant cette minute, j'observe les élèves. Vermeil est un peu moins renfrognée – sans doute à cause de l'ambiance morbide – et Roxanne, quant à elle, fixe le vide. Elle a l'air épuisée. Les réveils avec Enrico ne lui ont jamais vraiment réussi. Judith observe consciencieusement le bout de ses ongles. Je tourne mon regard vers Potter, juste quelques secondes. Il a l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

– Merci, dit finalement le professeur Smith. Je me dois à présent de vous informer que vous avez une nouvelle camarade, Miss Amélie Vermeil. Elle vient justement de Beauxbâtons et est maintenant à Gryffondor.

Vermeil rougit fortement tandis que toute la classe la fixe avec des yeux morts. Le matin, chez les Gryffondors, on n'est pas très réactifs. Et je ne vous parle pas des Poufsouffles, qui suivent le cours de Sortilèges avec nous.

Angèle Champrun est sur le point de s'endormir sur sa table, mais elle a l'air gênée par quelque chose. Au bout d'un petit moment d'analyse, je comprends qu'elle a peur d'aplatir sa chevelure d'un côté et pas de l'autre en se reposant la tête contre la table. Je retiens un petit rire et me concentre sur le cours.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à jeter le sortilège d'anamorphose, qui consiste à changer la forme d'un objet de façon à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien. Nous allons nous entraîner sur des cubes en bois d'environ vingt centimètres de côté.

– _Anamorphis nihila_ !

Le cube ne change absolument pas de forme. Je pousse un petit soupir..

– Il faut de la volonté, Miss Enderson ! s'écrie Smith en passant près de moi. De la volonté ! Regardez Miss Vermeil, elle, elle a déjà réussi !

Je jette un œil à travers la pièce. Amélie, un peu moins rouge de fureur que tout à l'heure, a en effet un objet dont la forme est indescriptible sur sa table. Comment a-t-elle pu y arriver si vite ?

– De la volonté, n'oubliez pas, me dit-il en partant réprimander Potter qui lance des boulettes de papier dans les cheveux d'un garçon de Poufsouffle endormi.

– En gros, il me faut une motivation, je songe tout haut.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être motivant ? Evidemment, l'idée « Potter/coupe afro» me vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Mais une association d'idées nouvelle s'accroche à mes pensées : « Potter/cheveux/passer les mains dedans ». ARGH. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'y mettre mes mains hier aussi ? Oh, c'était peut-être leur douceur, leur côté soyeux…

– STOP !

Je m'empresse de me prendre la tête dans les mains et de me coucher sur ma table.

– Euh… Ginger, ça va ? me demande gentiment Judith. Tu veux que j'arrête quelque chose ?

– Non non, désolée, je geins en me faisant toute petite pour oublier les regards surpris de la classe. Je me parlais à moi-même.

– Et que devais-tu arrêter ?

– D'être stupide ? propose Potter, deux tables devant nous, en se retournant.

Pour une fois qu'il a raison, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'oublie. Je lui lance un regard noir et il se retourne vers sa table, mort de rire.

– Crétin, je grogne.

Flitwick entre dans la salle dans l'indifférence la plus totale, et Smith se dirige vers lui. Ils se posent dans un coin de la salle et se mettent à discuter. Smith est tellement bavard ! Il fait ça avec tous les profs qui passent dans les parages. Ce qui veut dire que pour la demi-heure qui suit, nous pouvons considérer que nous ne sommes pas surveillés.

Judith réessaie pour la dixième fois son sort, mais rien à faire. Moi, il faut que je me trouve une motivation. Hmm. Pour l'impudence de Potter, c'est sur lui que je vais m'entraîner. Quoi, vous ne m'avez jamais entendue faire mon imitation de Vector ? « Pour votre impudence, Miss Enderson, je vais retirer un point à votre maison ! »

Ça pourrait être marrant de lui changer la forme des cheveux, donc. Faire en sorte que ça ne ressemble à rien ! Ou même, encore mieux, la forme de ses yeux ! Il aura l'air absolument monstrueux. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie, aujourd'hui, de changer ses beaux yeux. Une minute, est-ce que j'ai dit « beau » ? Depuis quand suis-je d'un romantisme à vomir ? Ça ne va plus du tout… Je pourrais aussi lui faire une peau absolument immonde… Problème, quelqu'un a déjà peint un garçon en bleu à Beauxbâtons et j'aurais l'air d'une vulgaire copieuse. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi.

Bon, ne restent plus que les vêtements, je suppose.

Une minute. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas obligée de détester Potter. Vu que j'ai une nouvelle personne à faire souffrir, maintenant : Vermeil. Cette sale petite Française qui squatte dans ma chambre. On va voir si elle ne plie pas bagage ce soir. Hin hin hin !

– Conseil d'ami, ne fais pas ça.

Je me retourne vers Wright, assis derrière moi. Il a un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le même sourire que celui de Carter, Albus et Rose.

– Quoi donc ?

– T'attaquer à Amélie. Elle n'est pas d'humeur.

– Moi non plus. Et comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?

– Tu as ton regard des mauvaises farces et il lui est destiné. Vraiment, ne fais pas ça.

– Pas besoin de tes conseils, Wright.

– J't'aurais prévenue…

Et son sourire s'élargit. Je commence à me dire que ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle, Kreeps, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Carter tout à l'heure est sacrément intriguant.

– _Anamorphis nihila_ !

Woosh ! Un éclair rouge traverse la salle et frappe la tête de Vermeil. Ses cheveux semblent exploser, se dressant sur son crâne comme les pics d'un hérisson… puis ils deviennent noirs et retombent souplement sur ses épaules. Elle se retourne très, très lentement, dardant sur moi le regard le plus meurtrier que j'aie jamais vu, tout en levant sa baguette.

Oh, oh. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Arthur Wright… Je vous jure, je suis courageuse, mais là, je crois que même McGonagall tremblerait.

– Miss Vermeil ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Son regard s'adoucit brusquement tandis qu'elle lève un regard admiratif vers Flitwick. La différence entre ses yeux il y a deux minutes et maintenant est tellement frappante que ma mâchoire tombe ouverte sans que je m'en rende compte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Je… je vais bien, merci professeur. Je suis sûre qu'En… que Ginger a mal visé, c'est tout.

– Oui, j'ai mal visé, je m'écrie, saisissant la balle au bond. Je suis un peu fatiguée ce matin. Désolée, professeur.

Judith me fait les gros yeux.

– …et désolée, Amélie, j'ajoute, de mauvaise grâce.

Flitwick lève le sort, et les cheveux d'Amélie redeviennent blancs. Il sort de la pièce après avoir salué le professeur Smith, sans qu'il ne se rende compte du regard émerveillé de la Française. Puis elle tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux redeviennent à nouveau furieux. « Ça passe pour cette fois », semble-t-elle me dire. « La prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrai pas. » Puis elle agrémente son regard d'un « hmph ! » méprisant avant de se retourner vers Roxanne pour l'aider à lancer le sort.

– Vous savez que votre camarade est demi-métamorphomage, Miss Enderson, n'est-ce pas ? me sermonne Smith en arrivant. Il est très dangereux d'ensorceler ses cheveux.

– Je sais, professeur, j'ai mal visé, c'est tout. Mais admettez que j'ai quand même réussi à le lancer, mon sort, j'ajoute fièrement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue son chemin entre les tables.

OoOoO

– Ginger Enderson ! siffle Roxanne en me fonçant dessus à la sortie du cours. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer Amélie ?

– Pour une fois que je laisse un instant de répit à ton cousin, je pensais que tu me remercierais…

– Je suis sérieuse.

– Il me fallait une bonne motivation pour réussir mon sort. C'est Smith lui-même qui me l'a conseillé !

– Ginger… soupire Roxanne en secouant la tête, blasée.

Je commence à apprécier, n'empêche. Pas le fait que Vermeil me pourrisse la vie, bien sûr, ni les vengeances douteuses de Potter… Mais le fait de retrouver ma vie d'adolescente normale. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis la mort d'Hedvig Virtanen… Ça ne fait que trois jours.

Et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment qu'enfin, ma vie reprend un tour plus habituel. Les menaces de mort sur ma personne sont moins fortes, je n'ai plus la responsabilité d'un anneau aux pouvoirs déments sur mes épaules, et mes implications dans la magie noire ont drastiquement diminué depuis que la voix de mon Horcruxe cesse de s'inviter à tout bout de champ dans ma tête.

Je l'ignorais à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Plus tard, je regretterais de ne pas en avoir plus profité, et de m'être laissé pourrir la vie par l'humeur de chien d'une petite Française exaspérante.

-X-X-

Après l'explosion – la mienne – de ce matin pour l'affaire Kreeps, j'avais redouté de devoir exploser à nouveau face au comportement de Ginger Enderson. Pourquoi m'avoir lancé ce sort ? Avait-elle décidé de faire de moi sa nouvelle tête de turc ? J'avais compris qu'auparavant, c'était Potter qui occupait ce poste. Pourquoi ce changement subit ?

Durant le reste du cours de Métamorphoses, donc, j'avais cherché à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre James Potter et Ginger Enderson pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler. Depuis ce matin, ils étaient très calmes. Or j'avais le souvenir net qu'ils passaient leur temps à se faire de mauvaises blagues ou des joutes verbales, à Beauxbâtons.

J'étais sûre d'une chose : entre le matin où j'avais quitté Laputa et ce matin-même, il s'était passé quelque chose entre Ginger et James. Quelque chose d'important. Et j'étais déterminée à savoir quoi. Après un cours de Botanique assez traumatisant (planter des plantes carnivores ! Non mais vraiment !), nous eûmes Histoire de la Magie, ce qui me semblait idéal pour réfléchir à cette question épineuse.

Ta-da-dam, inspecteur Amélie en action !

Judith et Roxanne s'étant assises côte à côte, je me plaçai à côté d'Enderson avant que quiconque ne prenne la place. Celle-ci fit une drôle de tête en me découvrant.

– Un problème ? demandai-je sèchement avec un regard noir.

Elle ne répondit rien et sortit ses affaires d'Histoire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le cours commençait. La plupart des élèves plongèrent la tête dans les bras pour dormir contre la table. Les autres avaient toutes sortes d'occupations. Arthur Wright dessinait des caricatures et son voisin Thomas Abercrombie faisait une partie de solitaire. Potter lisait – ça alors, ce primate savait lire ? Un Serdaigle donnait des leçons d'origamis à son voisin : il lui apprenait à faire une fleur.

Un papier atterrit sur notre table. Ça venait de Judith et de Roxanne, assise devant nous. Enderson s'en empara et le lut rapidement. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– _Excuse-toi. Ne te comporte pas comme une sauvage et présente-lui tes excuses. Elle n'est pas méchante__._

Enderson me regarda un bref instant, pendant lequel je m'efforçai de noter consciencieusement sur mon cahier « C'est en 1788 que la situation changea enfin pour les centaures ». Elle détourna le regard et prit une plume je soufflai. Le cours d'aujourd'hui parlait en effet de gobelins. Pas de centaures. J'avais marqué n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne voie pas que je lisais par-dessus son épaule.

– _Plutôt crever. Peut-être qu'elle finira par abandonner la chambre, à force de me détester._

Elle tendit le papier à Roxanne, qui le lut avec Judith. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint.

– _Elle va t'infliger le même traitement qu'à Kreeps, oui. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Carter a finalement craché le morceau : il l'a un peu trop taquinée avec une blague pas méchante. Elle a pété un câble et envoyé sur lui des sorts que personne ne connaissait. Il a un visage de babouin, maintenant, et Pomfresh a un mal fou à lui rendre sa tête normale._

Je rougis et détournai la tête alors qu'Enderson pouffait de rire. Après mes emportements, j'étais toujours un peu gênée de ma virulence. Mais il le méritait, ce sagouin ! C'était inhumain de se moquer des phobies des autres !

– _Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose à Potter ?_

– _Oui, mais si tu la mets dans ton camp. Excuse-toi !_

– _A la base c'est elle qui me déteste !_

– _Hé bien peut-être qu'elle te détestera moins !_

Ça, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Mais si ça me permettait de découvrir ce qui se tramait entre Potter et elle, alors peut-être que j'arrêterais de lui lancer des regards noirs toutes les deux minutes.

Un bout de papier atterrit de mon côté de la table.

– _Judith et Roxanne veulent que je m'excuse._

– _Il faudrait que tu revoies ta façon de t'excuser._

– _C'est ça ou rien._

Je me sentis offusquée. J'avais un minimum d'honneur, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à des excuses aussi insolentes !

– _Au revoir alors. Je n'en veux pas, de tes excuses. Fiche-moi la paix._

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit le papier contenant notre échange à Roxanne et Judith. Roxanne se frappa le front du plat de la main, tandis que Judith écrivait à toute allure. Bientôt, un nouveau papier atterrit sur notre table.

– _Ginger Enderson, si tu n'obtiens pas ses excuses avant la fin de l'heure, tu dormiras dehors ce soir !_

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je déchirai un bout de parchemin et me mis à griffonner dessus.

– _Je veux bien t'excuser à une seule condition._

Elle arqua un sourcil.

– _Vas-y._

– _Il s'est passé un truc entre James Potter et toi, hein ? Dis-moi quoi._

Affolée, elle mit le feu au parchemin, à ma grande surprise. Quelques élèves se tournèrent vers nous, stupéfaits. Même Potter leva les yeux de son livre, dont je pus lire le titre : _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_. Je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. « Probablement pas », décidai-je.

– T'es malade ? murmurai-je.

– Chut, chut, chut, souffla Ginger. Tu sais quoi, mes excuses, tu ne les auras pas.

Puis elle envoya un morceau de papier à Judith et Roxanne.

– _Décision prise. Ce soir, je ne dors pas avec vous. C'est toujours mieux que m'excuser à Vermeil._


	54. 54 Curiosité et Combat

Le midi, je déjeunai avec Theodore, Rose, Albus, sa petite amie Lucy Ackerley, Freddy, et Charles Woles, le capitaine de Quidditch qui était de la promotion de ce dernier. Tous réunis au coin de l'immense table des Gryffondors, nous discutions de choses et d'autres. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose entre Ginger Enderson et James Potter. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi excessivement pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Surtout, c'était quelque chose qui devait rester secret. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

– A quoi penses-tu ?

Je sortis de ma rêverie. C'était Albus qui venait de parler.

– A moi, bien sûr, répondit Freddy, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rose et Lucy qui l'encadraient.

– Je rêvais, éludai-je.

En vain.

– De quoi ? demanda Rose. Ou de qui ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Theodore Carter et Freddy Kreeps se penchèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement, ce qui déclencha un petit soupir de dépit de la part de Charles Woles. De vraies commères, ces deux-là. Je m'en étais rendu compte sur le chemin de la Grande Salle : ils discutaient des derniers potins de Poudlard.

– Je pensais à Ginger et au fait qu'elle a toujours l'intention de me virer de sa chambre.

Ma révélation n'était vraie qu'à moitié, mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Rose, Freddy, Charles et Theodore eurent un demi-sourire quant à Albus et Lucy, ils se renfrognèrent. J'avais l'habitude de cette réaction de leur part. Dès qu'on parlait de Ginger, ils devenaient réservés, gênés, et même bougon dans le cas d'Albus.

OoOoO

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Enderson, hein ?

Le soir-même, j'accompagnais Theodore Carter, Chuck Woles Freddy Kreeps à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Comme la question m'avait taraudée pendant tout le déjeuner, j'avais décidé d'en avoir le cœur net en leur soutirant des informations. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, ils étaient sans doute les premiers à en être au courant. Effectivement, les deux commères de service me firent un sourire de conspirateur, et Chuck Woles accéléra le pas pour ne pas écouter cette conversation dont le sujet semblait l'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Pas marrant, celui-là.

– Il se passe _toujours_ quelque chose avec Enderson, soupira Kreeps. Cette fille attire les « quelque chose ». Précise ta question.

– Entre Enderson, Albus Potter et Lucy Ackerley.

Ted et Fred ralentirent instantanément leur pas rapide. Ils échangèrent un regard bref mais profond dont je devinai immédiatement la signification : « On lui dit ou pas ? »

– Je ne dirai rien, je le promets, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Je suis juste curieuse. Je passe la moitié de mon temps avec eux et ils font toujours une drôle de tête quand on ramène le sujet Ginger sur le tapis.

– Observatrice, hein ? dit Carter.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons changèrent brutalement de cap. Je les suivis à grand-peine. Ils étaient tous deux plus grands que moi et marchaient bien vite. Peu de temps plus tard, nous étions à la lisière de la forêt. Personne aux alentours.

– Albus m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, commença Théodore. Bon, j'en ai parlé à Fred, mais il n'en saura rien. Il faut que tu n'en parles à personne, Amley, d'accord ?

– D'accord, répondis-je, soudain excitée.

– Pendant la soirée d'Halloween, Lucy Ackerley était avec un autre garçon qu'Albus. Lui est venu avec Ginger. Lucy a embrassé son cavalier, et en réponse, Albus a embrassé Ginger. A partir de là, ils ne se sont plus parlés pendant des mois.

– Jusqu'à janvier, pour être précis, ajouta Theodore. Là, c'est la partie que personne ne doit connaître, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, on ne va pas répéter. Ginger a déclaré son amour à Albus, puis s'est mise à insulter Lucy. Il l'a larguée. Deux minutes après, il croisait Lucy dans les couloirs. Le lendemain, ils sortaient ensemble.

L'explication était courte, c'était une simple exposition de faits. Mais les sentiments qu'éprouvaient chacun derrière tout ça étaient limpides. Lucy et Albus s'aimaient depuis longtemps, et Ginger s'était immiscée entre eux. Elle était devenue jalouse, et avait fini par exploser. J'éprouvai un peu de pitié pour elle.

Mot-clé dans cette phrase : _peu_.

Les deux garçons m'observaient avec attention, attendant manifestement une réaction.

– Hé bah, dis-je simplement, faute de trouver mieux.

Décidément, beaucoup de choses tournaient autour de cette fille.

-X-X-

Dès le moment où j'ai annoncé aux filles que je ne dormirais pas dans notre dortoir, j'ai eu une idée très précise de l'endroit où j'allais passer la nuit : la Salle-sur-Demande, bien sûr. Heureusement qu'on l'a découverte, sinon je ne sais pas où je serais allée… Au programme ce soir, j'ai prévu de me promener, de laisser quelques farces sur mon chemin à l'attention de notre dévoué concierge, et surtout, d'éviter Peeves. Notre concierge, Rusard, est vraiment vieux maintenant. Il n'entend et ne voit presque plus, tout comme cette saleté de Miss Teigne. En revanche, quelqu'un qui n'a pas de problème avec le fléau du temps, c'est Peeves, terreur de Poudlard, qui s'amuse beaucoup à dénoncer les élèves qui ne sont pas dans leur chambre la nuit.

L'entraînement de Quidditch n'a pas été éprouvant : dans deux semaines, il y aura le match Serdaigle-Serpentard, et un mois et demi après cette rencontre, Poufsouffle-Serpentard. Je me remémore sans peine l'échec cuisant des Aigles face aux Blaireaux en début d'année.

Les Blaireaux. Ce sont les meilleurs au Quidditch. Individuellement, ils ne sont pas si excellents que ça. Mais ensemble, ils sont redoutables. Ça illustre bien les idéaux d'Helga : la fidélité, l'amitié, l'unité, etc. Le dernier match de l'année sera Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, et au vu de nos derniers résultats, il sera sans doute décisif pour la coupe de Quidditch de cette année.

A l'heure où je repense à tout ça, il est 18 heures et je me retrouve dans un endroit qui n'a pas l'habitude de me voir. Un endroit qui sent bon le vieux parchemin, l'encre, mais surtout les vieilles peaux et les chutes…

– Chuuut ! fait justement cette vieille peau de Mrs. Pince à deux petits Poufsouffles.

Roxanne et Judith m'ont traînée ici. Je suis à côté de Jude, et Rox à côté d'Amélie. Celle-ci me lance de temps en temps des coups d'œil intrigués. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma tête ne lui plaît pas ? C'est réciproque.

Mes deux amies se lancent un long regard-conversation dont je vais vous retranscrire l'essentiel :

« Maintenant ? »

« Je suis pas sûre, peut-être qu'après… »

« Ça ne sert à rien de la préserver. Faut bien qu'elles finissent par s'entendre. »

« Sinon on va avoir droit à une troisième guerre mondiale. »

« Tu l'as dit. Bon, on fait ça maintenant, alors ? »

« Ok. Tu peux trouver un truc discret _et_ pas trop ridicule ? »

– Tu n'aurais pas, euh, une serviette hygiénique à me prêter, Jude ?

Judith manque de se frapper la tête contre la table de désespoir et se lève pour suivre Roxanne à l'extérieur. Un silence inconfortable commence à s'installer à la table.

– Alors, tu dors où, cette nuit ?

Je lève la tête. Amélie, vaguement gênée, attend que je réponde.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Une minute, comment sais-tu que…

– Roxanne m'en a parlé, répond-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux. Je suis sûre qu'elle a lu par-dessus mon épaule en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, cette sale petite fouine.

On n'est pas près de devenir amies, je pense.

– Je voulais te demander un truc…

Je lui lance un regard blasé, l'incitant à continuer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Albus Potter ?

Cette fille a le chic pour ressortir tous les noms que je préfère oublier.

– Ça me regarde, je réponds sur un ton neutre. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu cherches les problèmes, Vermeil ?

– Alors ce qu'il s'est passé avec James Potter est à cacher pour les mêmes raisons ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Je viens de trouver son futur métier : journaliste pour un magasine people.

– Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, tu sais, insiste-t-elle.

– Et moi je ne lâcherai pas…euh… Armand Béryl, je rétorque.

J'ai failli oublier son nom. En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de le ramener dans la conversation. La p'tite Amélie a bien pâli, tout à coup. Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'intention de ressortir avec l'autre idiot de Beauxbâtons. Mais si ça peut l'embêter, je suis prête à la menacer avec ça. Surtout si c'est elle qui commence à m'embêter.

« Tu te comportes comme un bébé, tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Bonjour à toi aussi, comment vas-tu ?

« Mal. Comment peux-tu être aussi insouciante alors qu'il se trame des choses bien plus graves ? »

Comment ça, bien plus graves ?

Elle ne répond pas.

Bien plus graves… Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

– Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Amélie d'une voix blanche.

– Ah non ? je rétorque, revenant me replongeant dans la dispute. Alors il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je ressorte avec lui ?

– NON !

– CHUT ! s'écrie la vieille peau, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves dans la Bibliothèque.

– Enfin je veux dire, tu lui as fait du mal, et, euh, c'est un ami, je ne supporterais pas que tu lui infliges à nouveau la même torture…

– « C'est un ami » ? Marrant, je ne t'ai jamais vu parler avec lui, je raille.

Elle rougit mais contre-attaque :

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as eu un comportement immoral avec lui et c'est ça que je retiens : tu es sorti avec lui pour un pari, sans te soucier de sa personne et de ses sentiments !

Je manque de m'étouffer. Alors elle n'était pas là quand Roxanne a annoncé publiquement à Beauxbâtons qu'Armand Béryl et Théophile Frégate pariaient pour sortir avec des filles de Poudlard ? Une minute… Maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait une déclaration d'amour imprévue sur les bras à ce moment-là. Elle n'a pas écouté un traître mot du superbe discours de Roxanne.

Elle est toujours à fond sur ce pauvre type !

– Tu sais, il n'est pas tellement mieux que moi, je tente de la prévenir. En fait, il est même bien pire que Potter et moi réunis.

Elle ouvre la bouche en « O », s'apprête à dire quelque chose, puis s'écrie à la place :

– « Potter et moi réunis » ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ça ?

Fichue journaliste !

– SILEEEEEEEEEEENCE !

Amélie est si surprise qu'elle tombe de sa chaise. J'éclate de rire.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes toutes les deux devant l'entrée de la Bibliothèque dont la porte vient de se fermer sur nous. La vieille peau nous a vraiment mises dehors ! Jamais elle ne m'avait réservé ça.

Enfin, si. Mais jamais aussi violemment.

Une idée subite me vient. Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, j'ai des associations d'idées bizarres. Toujours est-il que je viens de trouver la solution à mon problème actuel.

– Amélie Vermeil, je te défie.

– Hein ? répond-elle, encore secouée.

– Moi, Ginger Enderson, je te défie en duel cette nuit. Si je gagne, tu arrêteras de me poser des questions sans arrêt. Si je perds, tu me poseras la question que tu veux et je jure d'y répondre.

– Et comment aurais-je la certitude que tu ne mens pas ?

Je la fixe avec des yeux ronds. En six ans, c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille. Quelqu'un qui doute de… !

– Un Gryffondor qui met sa parole en jeu ne ment jamais, je m'offusque. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un duel.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. D'un côté, elle meurt d'envie de me questionner. De l'autre, elle n'est pas sûre de faire le poids face à moi.

– C'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin.

– C'est d'accord pour quoi ? demande Roxanne, suivie par Judith, surgissant toutes deux de la bibliothèque.

– Pour un duel, répond innocemment Amélie. On a besoin de mettre des choses au clair.

Judith prend un air ultra-blasé. Roxanne se pince l'arête du nez en faisant sa tête de mère affligée.

– Ginger, Ginger, Ginger, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi…

– Je peux te prendre comme second, Roxanne ? s'empresse de demander Amélie.

– Non non non, s'écrie-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça.

– Moi non plus, s'exclame Judith en voyant que je m'apprête à le lui demander aussi. Trouve-toi un autre suicidaire.

– Vous parlez de nous ?

Nous nous retournons toutes les quatre vers Freddy Kreeps et Theodore Carter.

– Freddy, sois mon second pour un duel contre Enderson, demande très vite Amélie.

– Un duel ? Coooool…

– Je peux être le second de Ginger, alors ? fait Theodore avec le même sourire immense que celui de son ami.

–Si tu veux, je déclare nonchalamment.

Après tout, je m'en fiche un peu, de mon second. C'est juste pour le protocole. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il n'aille pas vendre la mèche.

– Ginger, tu vas te faire prendre… me prévient Judith.

– Mais non, j'ai l'habitude, je réponds avant de me tourner vers Amélie. A minuit dans le couloir abandonné des Enchantements, alors.

Elle cille. « Minuit ? » doit-elle se dire. « Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours demain ! » Petite nature.

– C'est d'accord, concède-t-elle finalement.

– Cooool, répète Kreeps.

OoOoO

Après cette scène, nous sommes tous allés à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La directrice a fait un beau discours où, en gros, elle nous conjurait de bien nous tenir pendant le séjour de deux semaines des Français – ils arrivent demain. Moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'élaborais une liste de sorts dans mon crâne. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Du coup, j'ai à peine fait attention au fait que Potter s'était installé juste en face de moi. Quand j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, j'ai réalisé qu'il venait de vider trois salières dans mon assiette.

– Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillée ? a-t-il demandé en dévissant une quatrième salière.

Bah, de toute façon, je n'avais pas faim.

– Attends, je vais t'aider, ai-je répondu d'un air absent en prenant délicatement la salière de ses mains.

Trop surpris, il s'est laissé faire. Nos doigts se sont frôlés. Les siens étaient chauds et me donnaient envie de les toucher à nouveau, juste pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Puis j'ai repris mes esprits, ouvert la salière, et en ai renversé le contenu dans son plat.

– Si tu en veux plus, tu n'as qu'à demander, ai-je ajouté sur le même ton absent en me replongeant dans ma liste mentale de sorts.

J'ai ensuite copieusement ignoré les questions incessantes de Potter visant à me faire sortir de ma léthargie apparente (je dis « apparente » puisqu'à l'intérieur de ma tête, c'était l'effervescence) : « Enderson, ça va ? Tu veux encore du sel, c'est ça ? Si tu veux j'ai même des limaces, ça pourrait être pas mal avec les haricots verts… Ou alors tu peux les mettre dans tes cheveux, ça ferait de jolies broches… D'ailleurs, j'en ai dans ma poche, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je lui ai lancé un regard qui l'a fait taire. Il m'a oubliée pour le reste du repas, s'intéressant à sa voisine de table, une gamine de quatrième année, qui gloussait comme une dinde à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, que ce soit drôle ou non.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, je fais mine de suivre les autres vers la tour Gryffondor, puis je m'écrie « Oh, j'ai oublié mon écharpe », et fais demi-tour. Seule dans les couloirs, je peux alors prendre en toute discrétion la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Une fois devant la tapisserie recouvrant la porte, je fais trois allers-retours devant en pensant très fort « J'ai besoin d'une salle d'entraînement ».

Bientôt, la porte apparaît. Je m'engouffre dans la pièce.

Alors que je m'entraîne, je réfléchis à la brève intervention de Gondul tout à l'heure. Des choses bien plus graves… De quoi parlait-elle ? Le plus grave est derrière nous, puisque l'anneau a été détruit. Odin n'avait tout de même pas créé un deuxième anneau ? Non, c'aurait été indiqué dans le livre de Mythologie scandinave et j'en ai déjà lu les pages les plus importantes.

Gondul doit être un peu parano, tout simplement.

-X-X-

_Cathyyyy ! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté. Pas trop épuisants, les entraînements ? Tu te fais des amies là-bas ? Ça doit être une expérience formidable._

_Moi aussi, en ce moment, je fais une expérience… hum, formidable. Là, je suis dans ma chambre, avec le livre du professeur Flitwick dans les mains, en train d'apprendre et noter tous les sorts intéressants que je peux y trouver. Une fille m'a provoquée en duel tout à l'heure. Et devine qui ? Ginger Enderson. Oui, oui, c'est bien :_

_- la fille que Vio a sauvée des Détraqueurs cet hiver_

_- la fille avec qui tu as correspondu avant de partir de Beauxbâtons_

_- la fille qui a insulté mes cheveux_

_- la fille qui a brisé le cœur d'Armand_

_Elle est impliquée dans pas mal d'événements, tu ne trouves pas ? Hé bien chaque jour, j'apprends qu'elle est impliquée dans une nouvelle affaire. C'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes connaissances de Poudlard ont une sale histoire avec elle._

_Bref, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur une de ces affaires qui me paraissait étrange. Tu sais comme je suis curieuse… Elle m'a provoquée en duel. Si je gagne, je peux lui poser une question et elle y répondra. Si je perds, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui poser de question. Je pense que le jeu en vaut tout de même la chandelle._

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : je suis supposée enterrer la hache de guerre. Elle est dans ma chambre et ça ne se passe déjà pas super bien dans ma dernière lettre, je t'ai déjà dit comme elle pouvait être diabolique. Là, je mets de l'huile sur le feu. Mais je suis trop curieuse… Je verrai les conséquences après !_

_Je te laisse. Une liste de sorts à apprendre m'attend._

_Gros bisous, _

_Amélie_

Je reposai la plume, relus la lettre, puis la pliai pour la mettre dans une enveloppe. Dans un même mouvement, je me levai de mon lit, attrapai une cape et sortis du dortoir vide. Roxanne et Judith, en retard dans leur travail, bossaient dans la Salle Commune. Je les y croisai. Elles ne firent qu'à peine attention à moi, toutes occupées qu'elles étaient par leurs parchemins.

Il était 21h20. J'avais dix minutes pour poster ma lettre avant le couvre-feu. Je m'y rendis le plus rapidement possible tout en récitant une liste de sorts dans mon crâne. _Kalevala,_ _Cottonum multum, Corseti_… Quel était celui pour paralyser les doigts, déjà ? Ah oui, _Immobilius digiter_…

Je revins juste à temps à la Salle Commune. J'y restai avec Roxanne et Judith. Elles travaillaient toujours je continuai en silence d'apprendre des sorts. Vers onze heures, elles se levèrent pour aller se coucher. Moi, j'étais toujours assise sur le canapé devant l'âtre, pas du tout fatiguée. J'étais déterminée à gagner ce duel.

J'avais encore en mémoire ma piètre performance face à James Potter quand mon prof de Défenses à Beauxbâtons avait décidé de faire l'expérience d'opposer Français et Anglais. Je n'étais alors pas prête du tout à me battre, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de me battre contre lui. Mais avec une bonne motivation, comme celle de découvrir les secrets de Ginger Enderson, je pouvais me battre comme une dragonne.

Finalement, à minuit moins dix, Freddy Kreeps et Theodore Carter sortirent discrètement de leur dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus endormis que moi.

– On y va ? proposa gaiement Freddy.

Je hochai la tête en essayant de faire abstraction de la boule dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais contente d'aller faire mes preuves que je n'étais pas un peu angoissée !

-X-X-

Je suis sûre que cette trouillarde ne va pas venir. Elle va me planter là. Oh, je m'en fiche ! Je saurai bien me débrouiller pour revenir à la Salle-sur-Demande sans me faire attraper par Peeves. Si je lui promets des feux Fuseboum pour le 1er avril, il me laissera tranquille.

Ce serait pratique si la Française ne venait pas, en fait. Ça reviendrait à ce qu'elle ait déclaré forfait, et je gagnerais. Donc elle ne me poserait plus de question.

Un monde sans les questions d'Amélie Vermeil serait proche du paradis.

Je la méprise moins qu'il y a quelques jours, en fait. D'accord, c'est une abrutie folle amoureuse du plus grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté. Mais : elle a transformé le visage de Freddy en celui d'un babouin. Je ne peux qu'être admirative ça change la donne.

Je suis appuyée contre un pilier à moitié défoncé du couloir des Enchantements abandonné. Avant ma cinquième année, ce couloir était en bon état et puis James et moi sommes passés ici le 1er avril dernier. Londubat nous poursuivait, on a provoqué une inondation et… Bref, c'est une longue histoire. (1) Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis cette date, le couloir est en ruine, ce qui lui donne un aspect lugubre. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce lieu pour le duel. Avec un peu de chance, ça va lui faire peur, à cette froussarde.

Des pas résonnent à minuit pile, et, bientôt, trois silhouettes s'approchent dans le couloir éclairé d'un seul chandelier. Amélie Vermeil est la première à sortir de l'ombre, talonnée par nos seconds. Celle-ci me remarque immédiatement, bien que je sois à vingt mètres d'elle et quasiment dissimulée par un pilier.

– Je suppose que l'on peut commencer, annonce-t-elle simplement.

– Très bien, je réponds sur le même ton.

C'est parti pour un duel qui va entrer dans la légende… ou pas.


	55. 55 Confessions aux Cuisines

Faisons le point.

Il est minuit, nous sommes quatre dans le couloir abandonné des Enchantements. Amélie, face à moi, baguette levée. Freddy Kreeps à côté d'elle, Theodore Carter juste derrière moi. Elle est sur le point de m'attaquer.

Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème, dont je me souviens d'un coup.

Elle ne peut pas me lancer de sort.

Gondul m'a protégée l'autre jour : les sorts rebondissent sur moi. Si Vermeil s'en rend compte, elle va me traiter de tricheuse – et elle aura bien raison – et cette tricherie me coûtera la victoire.

GONDUUUUUUUUUUUL !

« Tiens, bonsoir. Tu as réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Oui, oui ! J'ai décidé que tu étais juste parano. Bon, plus important : comment tu lèves le sort de protection que tu m'as lancé l'autre jour ? Je suis sur le point de faire un duel et si l'autre s'en rend compte, ce sera comme si j'avais perdu.

« 'Parano' ? Tu penses que je suis 'parano' ? Tu es impossible ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte du danger ? »

Je me rends juste compte que je vais avoir des problèmes dans l'immédiat si tu ne m'aides pas !

« Je ne lèverai pas ton sort de protection. C'est ton problème. Tu n'avais qu'à refuser le duel. Ou ne pas provoquer en duel, si c'est toi qui as provoqué l'autre. »

Arrête avec ta paranoïa, enfin, je n'en ai pas besoin de ce sortilège débile ! Je suis à Poudlard, et personne à part le concierge ne me veut du mal ! Et de toute façon, il est Cracmol. Alors lève ce fichu sort !

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me demande Amélie, étonnée par mon silence.

– Euh… Je me demandais juste pourquoi Freddy était de ton côté, je bredouille en espérant gagner du temps.

« Je ne le lèverai pas ! »

Je ne t'ai même pas donné l'autorisation de me le lancer !

– C'est-à-dire ? dit Freddy.

– Hé bien, elle t'a lancé un sortilège ce matin, je crois, non ?

« Tu vas le regretter un jour ou l'autre, Gondul. »

Je prends le risque.

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Freddy éclate de rire.

– Oh, je le méritais.

Une seconde… Comment ça « j'arrive » ?

Une fenêtre du couloir se brise soudain en une pluie d'éclats de verre. Avec vivacité, Théodore, le plus exposé, se lance un sort de protection, tandis que les deux autres se couvrent la tête avec les mains. Je suis la seule à m'apercevoir que c'est un corbeau qui vient de rentrer. Son vol est si rapide que je ne vois, en fait, qu'une tâche noire me tourner autour, et ensuite repartir par le trou dans le carreau. J'ai une légère sensation de nausée, puis plus rien.

– C'était quoi ? fait Freddy, déboussolé.

« C'était moi. Le sort est levé. Tu m'appelleras quand tu le voudras à nouveau. »

C'est ça.

– Peu importe, ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de faire notre duel, je déclare, en dégainant ma baguette. Prête, Amélie ?

– Prête.

Un éclair blanc file sur moi je le dévie rapidement d'un petit mouvement de poignet, et j'enchaîne avec l'enchantement du Nœud en direction de ses chaussures. Elle saute sur le côté et le sortilège atteint un pilier quasiment détruit. Celui-ci s'effondre dans un grand fracas contre les dalles.

– _Kalevala _!

Une minute… c'est pas son chat, ça ? Pourquoi appelle-t-elle son…

Une lumière bleutée atteint de plein fouet l'endroit que j'occupais quelques instants plus tôt. Aussitôt, une épaisse plaque de glace commence à s'étendre, et, avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, m'immobilise les pieds.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écrie-t-elle avec un sourire assuré.

– _Protego_ ! _Flambios_, j'ajoute en dirigeant ma baguette vers mes pieds.

La glace fond et j'ai juste le temps de me dégager pour éviter un second sortilège de désarmement.

– _Serpensortia_ ! je lance.

Un gros serpent apparaît entre nous. Amélie semble en avoir peur.

– _Expelliarmu__s_ ! j'enchaîne.

Elle esquive le sort au dernier moment en avançant d'un pas vers le serpent. Celui-ci siffle. Amélie panique et… donne un coup de pied dans le reptile. Celui-ci vole jusqu'à moi.

– _Evanesco _! suis-je contrainte de lancer au serpent pour qu'il disparaisse.

– _Cottonum multum_ !

D'où elle les sort, ses sorts ?

Une myriade de petits bouts de cotons apparaissent au bout de sa baguette et se mettent à tourner à toute vitesse autour de mon corps, se rapprochant toujours plus… J'essaie de m'en débarrasser, mais ils s'accrochent à mes jambes, m'empêchant de bouger.

– _Lashlabask_ ! je m'écrie, et les bouts de coton s'éloignent un peu, pour revenir à la charge.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! crie Amélie, la voix assourdie par le coton qui m'entoure.

– _Protego_ ! _Ventibus maximis _! _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Un grand courant d'air emporte finalement la ouate qui s'éparpille au sol, inanimée, alors qu'un éclair vert file droit sur Amélie. Celle-ci court se réfugier derrière un pilier et évite ainsi le sort.

– _Corsetti_ ! me lance-t-elle ainsi dissimulée.

Je ne peux parer le sort à temps. Des fils invisibles commencent à m'enserrer le buste… Je tombe à terre. J'ai du mal à respirer et essaie à grand-peine de lancer un sortilège informulé pour me libérer. Quand j'y arrive, Amélie est au-dessus de moi, baguette pointée sur la mienne.

– _Expelliarmus_.

Ma baguette me saute des mains et atterrit dans celles d'Amélie.

Oh, non.

– J'ai gagné, dit Amélie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-X-X-

Le visage d'Enderson se décomposa alors que mon sourire s'élargissait. Je l'avais battue. J'avais battu Ginger Enderson, et j'avais maintenant le droit de lui poser ma question ! Pas devant les deux garçons, du moins.

– Tu me déçois, Ginger, soupira Theodore en tendant un gallion à Freddy. Je pensais vraiment que tu gagnerais.

– C'est ça, Carter, grogna-t-elle en se relevant péniblement, remue le couteau dans la plaie.

– Vous allez pouvoir y aller, maintenant, annonçai-je à Freddy et Theodore. Bonne nuit.

– Sauf erreur de ma part, fit remarquer Freddy d'un air docte, vous êtes aussi à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas avec nous ?

– Parce que si on se balade à quatre dans les couloirs, on va se faire repérer deux fois plus vite, mentit Ginger. Allez, déguerpissez.

– Vous êtes sûres que…

– Je connais le château, tu sais, rappela Ginger. On arrivera en un morceau, ne vous en faites pas.

Les deux garçons se laissèrent convaincre. Ils nous saluèrent puis s'en allèrent. Je me tournai alors vers Enderson. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

– Vas-y, pose ta question, dit-elle nonchalamment.

– Quelle question ?

Je sursautai. Qui avait parlé ? A qui appartenait cette voix semblable à un… caquètement ?

– Manquait plus que ça, marmonna Ginger en pâlissant, regardant un point au-dessus de ma tête.

Je levai les yeux au plafond et faillis pousser un petit cri. C'était un fantôme – sauf qu'il était coloré. Vêtu d'un costume d'arlequin, et arborant un horrible sourire.

– Tiens tiens tiens, des intruses dans le couloir des Enchantements ! Que dirait Rusard ?

– Ton silence contre des Feux Fuseboum, Peeves, lui proposa Ginger en reprenant courage.

Il éclata de rire – ou plutôt, il caqueta.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'en as pas en stock et tu n'as pas assez d'argent dans ta bourse pour t'en acheter.

– Hein ? Une minute, comment tu sais ça ? Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Attends que je t'attrape !

– Attends plutôt que Rusard t'attrape ! s'écria-t-il. ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTE ! RUSARD, DES INTRUS DANS LE COULOIR ABANDONNE DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! ALEEEEEEEEERTE !

– Viens, on se casse ! cria Ginger par-dessus ses caquètements en m'attrapant la main.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et nous nous mîmes à courir comme des dératées dans les couloirs. Quelques secondes après avoir dévalé un escalier recouvert d'un tapis miteux, nous entendîmes des pas pressés derrière nous.

– Ça ne sert à rien de courir, rugit une voix éraillée qui me glaça le sang, je vous rattraperai quoi qu'il arrive !

– T'as bon espoir, vieux, souffla Ginger avec un petit sourire sans cesser de courir à toute allure. Par ici !

Nous fonçâmes dans un mur à gauche. Je hurlai, redoutant le choc… qui n'arriva jamais. Je rouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermés sans m'en rendre compte : nous étions passées au travers du mur de pierre !

– Un passage que Potter m'a montré en cinquième année (2), m'expliqua Ginger. Longue histoire. On ne peut pas rester ici, Miss Teigne va nous retrouver. Il faut atteindre l'autre bout, puis on prendra le passage des armures cliquetantes.

Nous continuâmes de courir dans le passage secret les murs étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées énormes et le sol couvert de poussière. Le fond était un cul de sac. Nous passâmes au travers sans problème.

Ginger courut vers la gauche et je la suivis. Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, mais j'étais trop terrorisée pour pouvoir le dire. On était à deux doigts de se faire attraper. J'entendais les pas de Rusard qui se rapprochaient…

Dans ce nouveau couloir, des armures se tenaient au garde à vous le long des murs. Ginger s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et lui serra la main. Rien ne se passa.

– C'est pas vrai. Amley, donne-moi un coup de main. Serre les mains d'autant d'armures que tu peux. Il y en a une qui ouvre une trappe cachée.

Suivant son ordre, je serrai la main de l'armure en face de moi. Rien. Je fis de même avec l'armure d'à côté, et celle d'encore à côté, et celle d'à-aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je me sentis tomber dans le vide. La trappe était sous mes pieds !

– Bravo ! s'écria Ginger.

Je retombai lourdement sur le sol. Vu le craquement inquiétant qu'il faisait, j'en déduisis que c'était du parquet ancien. Ginger atterrit souplement juste à côté de moi. La trappe au-dessus de nos têtes se referma alors, nous plongeant dans le noir.

– _Lumos_, chuchota Ginger. Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruit. Rusard doit être au-dessus de nos têtes. On va sortir par là-bas.

Nous marchâmes dans un silence total. De temps en temps, une planche craquait. Il faisait si noir que nous ne voyions qu'à un mètre à la ronde, et je ne pouvais voir ni le plafond, ni les parois. Mais Ginger n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Son pas était vif, son regard assuré.

Le couloir débouchait sur un cul-de-sac, recouvert d'un large tableau représentant un paysage. Dans le noir, je voyais mal les couleurs. Ginger passa sa tête au travers, et celle-ci disparut alors que la surface de la toile ondulait comme la surface d'un lac. La tête rousse revint de mon côté.

– La voie est libre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle enjamba le cadre et disparut. Je fis de même. J'eus l'impression de passer à travers une cascade d'eau chaude. Je fus surprise, une fois de l'autre côté, de remarquer que je n'étais pas mouillée du tout.

– Vite, chuchota-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Suis-moi. Rusard ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

Le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions était faiblement éclairé par des torches. Les murs étaient d'un jaune crème, et le sol tapissé je n'étais jamais venue dans cette partie du château. Nos pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Nous passâmes devant un grand tableau rond auquel Ginger n'accorda aucun regard, puis nous arrivâmes à un couloir dallé.

Enderson s'arrêta enfin devant un cadre représentant une nature morte. Elle chatouilla une poire du bout du doigt. Celle-ci gloussa et le tableau s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, de même que le portrait de Pélagie-la-grosse-dame. Ginger entra et je la suivis à l'intérieur. Elle referma le tableau derrière elle, et se laissa glisser au sol.

– Enfin, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Là, on est tranquilles.

Je regardai autour de moi. Apparemment, c'étaient des cuisines. Il y avait toutes sortes d'ustensiles, de placards, et surtout, des tas et des tas d'elfes de maison. L'un d'entre eux courut jusqu'à nous sur ses petites jambes maigres. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ma camarade.

– Miss Ginger ! s'écria-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vue, Miss Ginger.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. On ne fait que passer, vieux.

L'elfe sembla alors me remarquer. Il me lança un drôle de regard. Ses yeux de la taille de balles de tennis étaient soupçonneux.

– Miss Amley, c'est vous qui avez rangé la chambre de Miss Ginger, Miss Judith et Miss Roxanne ?

– Oui, soupira Ginger. Si on pouvait éviter de parler de malheurs…

– Oh, excusez-moi, Miss Ginger, Ticky ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Miss Ginger...

– Calme, Ticky. Tu peux nous laisser, maintenant.

L'elfe fit une courbette et s'en alla. Ginger se leva et se dirigea vers une table, pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je fis de même et m'installai en face d'elle.

– Maintenant, on est tranquille. Pose ta question.

Son regard était toujours aussi assuré, courageux, brave. Elle avait l'air d'avoir traversé des tas d'épreuves bien plus dures que de rater un duel et d'être contrainte de répondre à une question. D'un seul coup, je me sentis ridicule.

– Laisse tomber, soufflai-je. Je ne veux pas te poser de question. Je voulais juste te remercier. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant !

– Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

– Laisse tomber, je ne…

– Ça va, j'ai entendu. Tu veux dire que j'ai pris la peine de me battre en duel à minuit, de courir dans les couloirs pour éviter Rusard, Peeves et Miss Teigne… pour _rien_?

Et moi qui pensais lui faire plaisir… J'étais prête à enterrer la hache de guerre !

– Euh… oui.

– Tu sais quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je vais quand même y répondre, à ta question de tout à l'heure. Oui, il s'est passé un truc entre Potter – James, je veux dire – et moi. On s'est embrassés.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

– Deux fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de défi. La première fois, je courais dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons… pour, euh, un truc. Il m'a croisée et a essayé de m'arrêter. Je l'ai embrassé, ensuite je lui ai donné un coup de poing et il était tellement stupéfait que ça a fait une super diversion. La deuxième fois, c'était à Poudlard. C'était pour se venger d'avoir été embrassé par surprise. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée. Puis il m'a plantée là.

– Hé bah, parvins-je à dire après un petit silence.

– C'est juste un crétin, grogna-t-elle. Ticky, finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, on ne fait pas que passer. Tu peux m'apporter du Whisky Pur-Feu ? Je vais en avoir besoin, là.

– Et tu as ressenti quelque chose ? demandai-je malgré moi.

Elle me lança un drôle de regard. Elle semblait se demander pourquoi elle avait commencé à m'en parler.

– La première fois, finit-elle par dire d'un air pensif, rien du tout. La seconde fois, oui. C'est pour ça que j'étais un peu perturbée ces derniers temps.

« Ils vont finir ensemble ! Ils vont finir ensemble ! » pensai-je, toute excitée. J'adorais voir les couples se former. Mon caractère d'incurable romantique, sans doute.

– Peu importe, s'écria-t-elle avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qui venait d'arriver. Je m'en fiche. Bientôt, il va s'en prendre plein la figure et il va rien comprendre.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son Whisky.

– Je peux goûter ? demandai-je timidement.

– Tu n'as qu'à t'en commander un.

Je suivis son conseil. Bientôt, une bouteille arriva devant moi. Je la décapsulai avec le sort approprié et en bus une gorgée. Un feu brûlant descendit dans ma gorge jusqu'à ma poitrine. La sensation était incroyable.

– Wouaah, murmurai-je.

– N'est-ce pas ? m'approuva Ginger. Tu sais, je n'aime pas Potter, vraiment pas. Il a peut-être un bon fond, mais avec moi, c'est juste un gars horrible. Alors moi aussi, je vais être une fille horrible avec lui.

Pourquoi me parlait-elle de ça ?

– En fait, je suis déjà horrible avec lui, songea-t-elle tout haut. Et je l'ai toujours été. C'était lui ou mes amies, dès le début.

– T'es sûre de pas être amoureuse de lui ? demandai-je avec un courage sorti de je ne sais où.

De la boule de feu dans ma poitrine, peut-être ?

– Mais nooon… Il est très beau, d'accord. Et il a de jolis yeux. Et il est très, très bien foutu, ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.

Je me remémorai James Potter. Oui, il était très bien foutu. Il jouait du Quidditch, c'était ça, non ?

– Et ses cheveux sont très beaux, dis-je tout haut.

– Ça c'est bien vrai. Ah, la bouteille est vide, remarqua-t-elle avec dépit, comme si elle s'était vidée toute seule. Ticky, file-moi une autre bouteille, steup'. Ça doit être ça la partie préférée de son corps.

– Hein ? La bouteille ?

– Mais non. Potter. Ses cheveux

– Ah. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce qu'il en prend toujours soin. Il met sa main dans les cheveux pour bien les décoiffer, et il déteste quand je m'y attaque. Tu sais, il n'était pas content du tout quand tu lui as teint ses cheveux en rose, à Beauxbâtons.

Je me mis à glousser en y repensant.

– Faudra que je le refasse, un jour. Il était marrant, avec les cheveux roses. T'as déjà eu des cheveux roses, toi ?

– Nan. Verts, oui. Et toi ?

– Oui, mais personne m'avait lancé de sort. Je m'étais réveillée comme ça. La journée était horrible.

– Ah oui, à cause de ton Syndrome du Ca… Cami…

– Caméléon, complétai-je. J'espère que ça partira un jour. Je peux avoir une autre bouteille de Whisky, Ticky ?

– Et comment ça va partir ?

– La bouteille de Whisky ?

– Mais non, ton syndrome du Cami…mémé…

– Cam'lon. Je sais pas, peut-être jamais, ou alors quand je me marierai.

– Cool.

– Comment ça, cool ? m'énervai-je.

– Non, c'est cool de se marier, c'est ça que je veux dire.

– Tu t'es déjà mariée ?

– Non, et toi ?

– Non. C'est marrant, personne n'est jamais marié à notre âge…

– Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ?

Nous nous mîmes toutes deux à glousser.

-X-X-

Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle heure nous sommes restées dans les Cuisines. Ni combien de bouteilles nous avons vidé. Beaucoup, en tout cas. J'étais un peu plus lucide qu'Amélie, mais pas de beaucoup.

Je me souviens qu'à un moment, on a décidé de revenir au dortoir. On a essayé de rentrer silencieusement, mais un certain binoclard de Gryffondor est soudain apparu devant nous avec l'autre pull-over.

– Ça alors, s'est exclamée Amélie, d'où ils sortent ? Hé, d'où vous sortez ?

– Chut, moins fort, a fait Abercrombie en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais… vous êtes bourrées ou quoi ? demanda Potter.

– Abso-bso…psolumeeent pas ! ai-je déclaré.

Ils ont eu un petit sourire.

– Qu'avez-vous fait, ce soir ? Je sens qu'on va déterrer des choses intéressantes …

J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Ils voulaient se moquer de nous. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa ! Amélie semblait être dans le même état d'esprit. Elle s'est approchée de moi et a murmuré avec une tête de conspiratrice :

– Je vais faire diversion, d'accord ? A trois, on part en courant.

J'ai hoché la tête avec véhémence.

– Un… deux… TROIS !

Elle courut vers Potter, l'embrassa avec fougue, et lui donna un formidable coup de poing qui l'a fait tomber par terre, assommé. Je me suis mise à courir en gloussant sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

– C'était génial, Amélie !

J'ai regardé derrière moi avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Abercrombie essayait de réveiller Potter. Je me suis remise à rire.

Ensuite, nouveau trou dans ma mémoire.

Ce que je sais, c'est que là, le soleil se lève et je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je suis dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune. J'ouvre les yeux. Amélie, en face de moi, dort à poings fermés dans un fauteuil près du feu, roulée en boule, respirant doucement. Ses cheveux sont courts et noirs.

Un mal de crâne m'empêche de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette coupe de cheveux. Zut. Je ne sais plus si j'ai encore de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois…

Je me lève à grand-peine et rejoins Amélie. Je lui secoue légèrement l'épaule, et elle pousse un grognement assez disgracieux.

– Laisse-moiiii…

– Debout, lui dis-je très doucement. Les gens ne vont pas tarder à se lever. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve là, et surtout pas dans cet état.

Elle consent à se déplier du fauteuil. Nous nous rendons à notre dortoir. Roxanne et Judith sont dans la salle de bains Enrico le réveil, fier comme un paon, siège en haut d'une armoire, silencieusement. Il nous toise avec hauteur dès que nous ouvrons la porte, puis prend le parti de nous ignorer.

Amélie se laisse tomber sur son lit. Je fouille dans ma valise et finis par ressortir la précieuse fiole. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, mais ce sera suffisant pour cette fois. Il faudra que j'en rachète.

J'en bois un peu, puis je donne la potion à Amélie. Elle finit le tout en une gorgée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me sens bien mieux. Il en est de même pour ma camarade française.

– Tiens donc, les duellistes de minuit ont décidé de nous dire bonjour, nous salue Judith en revenant dans la chambre tout en se séchant les cheveux. Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?

– Moui, répond Amélie en cachant subtilement le flacon vide sous son coussin. Pourquoi vous levez-vous aussi tôt ? On est samedi, aujourd'hui, non ?

– Tiens donc ! s'exclame à nouveau Judith en laissant tomber sa serviette. Vous avez oublié qu'aujourd'hui, les Français de Beauxbâtons viennent à Poudlard ?


	56. 56 En Charmante Compagnie

J'avais oublié. J'avais complètement oublié que ces fichus Français étaient censés venir aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Je m'habille rapidement en grommelant dans ma barbe, puis je suis les filles vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je suis épuisée de ma nuit (presque) blanche. Amélie aussi.

En parlant d'Amélie… Cette soirée était vraiment marrante. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de course-poursuite avec Rusard et Miss Teigne, et que je ne m'étais pas bourré la tronche pour raconter plein de bêtises.

Ooooh. Je viens de me souvenir. Je lui ai vraiment tout raconté à propos de Potter. Et en plus, je n'étais pas obligée de tout lui raconter, c'est moi qui ai insisté. Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote je peux être, vraiment… Dire que je n'en ai même pas parlé à Judith et Roxanne, elles qui sont mes deux meilleures amies et à qui je ne cache rien d'habitude… Les choses sont en train de changer, par ici.

En fait, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tout raconté à Amélie. Comme je ne la connais pas beaucoup, évoquer mes déboires sentimentaux avec Potter me semble moins gênant qu'avec Judith ou Roxanne, par exemple. En outre, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas raconter mes secrets à tout le monde.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Les Français sont déjà là. Et notre cher professeur Londubat est en train de hurler sur un prof français. Hé, je croyais être la seule à avoir droit à ses hurlements !

– …étiez sensés arriver CE SOIR ! Les elfes n'ont rien préparé à manger pour vous ! Vous ruinez nos plans ! Vous l'avez lue, la lettre de la directrice, oui ou non ?

L'autre répond en français en braillant. Londubat se remet à lui hurler dessus.

– Bienvenue à Poudlard, souhaite gaiement Judith à des Françaises à la table des Serdaigles. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici, ainsi que toute l'équipe chargée de l'animation, dirigée par le professeur Neville Londubat.

– VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS TAIRE, C'EST VOUS QUI ETES EN TORT !

– Nous vous conseillons vivement de vous acheter des boules Quiès.

– MONTREZ-MOI CETTE LETTRE, NOM D'UN HIPPOGRIFFE !

– On va manger ? demande maladroitement l'une des Françaises.

Elles ne parlent pas bien anglais. Dommage, ça veut dire qu'elles ont loupé tout le petit speech de bienvenue de Jude.

– Le problème, explique Roxanne en parlant lentement pour qu'elles comprennent, c'est que vous étiez censés arriver ce soir. Du coup, on n'a pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

La Française hoche la tête et traduit pour ses amies.

– Tu sais, j'aurais pu leur répondre, fait remarquer Amélie alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre table. Je suis Française, je te rappelle.

– Ah, c'est vrai, répond Roxanne d'un air absent. Au fait, tu manges avec nous ou avec Albus, Rose et compagnie ?

La Française me jette un coup d'œil, puis dit en souriant :

– Je vais faire un effort. Je mange avec vous aujourd'hui.

Hier, je me suis bourrée avec Amélie. Et ce matin, je prends le petit-déj avec elle. Décidément, rien ne va plus.

Nous nous asseyons toutes les quatre les unes à côté des autres et commençons à nous servir. Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur la table. J'approche ma main de la cafetière… mais quelqu'un la prend juste avant moi. Je lève les yeux.

Je croise son regard.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

-X-X-

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Bon. J'avais embrassé Potter. Peut-être que c'était le genre de choses que Ginger pouvait faire sans se préoccuper des conséquences et sans en ressentir quoi que ce soit : moi, ce n'était pas mon genre. Pas que j'aie ressenti quoi que ce soit, non. De toute façon, c'était tellement court et j'étais tellement ivre que je n'aurais rien pu ressentir. Et puis ce garçon est vraiment idiot. Et pas mon genre.

Mon genre à moi, c'était blond aux yeux bleus avec un prénom qui commençait par « Ar » et qui se terminait par « mand ».

Donc qu'allais-je faire quand je verrais Potter ? Ce serait affreusement gênant. J'étais sûre qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à me le rappeler et à me taquiner toute la journée.

Je venais donc de prendre la décision de l'éviter aujourd'hui (et même pour le restant de mes jours si possible), lorsque je remarquai qu'à côté de moi, Ginger était immobile et fixait un point devant elle.

Je levai les yeux.

Je croisai son regard.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Armand Béryl, en chair et en os. Plus beau que jamais. Ses yeux azurs, ses cheveux blonds à l'aspect soyeux, sa peau satinée, sa bouche… Son visage d'ange… Mon cœur battait à toute allure, j'avais très chaud. Armand. Armand. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Et il était là, devant moi.

-X-X-

Au bout de quelques secondes, je reprends conscience. Ce crétin de Béryl est là, assis en face de moi, l'air terrorisé comme un lapin devant le fusil du chasseur, la main sur la cafetière.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et il se ratatine sur lui-même.

– La cafetière, j'articule lentement dans un sifflement menaçant.

Il ne parle pas anglais mais a la sagesse de lâcher l'objet si précieux à mes yeux le matin. Je l'attrape brutalement, le faisant sursauter, et verse le café dans ma tasse sans quitter le blond des yeux.

– Ginger, tu verses tout dans ton assiette, me prévient gentiment Roxanne.

– Amélie, la cuillère à céréales, c'est dans la bouche qu'il faut la mettre, pas dans le menton, dit doucement Judith.

Je prends le parti d'ignorer le blond et fais s'évaporer le café renversé avant de me verser une nouvelle tasse. Ça y est, je vais être d'une humeur de chien pour la journée.

– Où est le groupe de Français avec lequel tu restais à Beauxbâtons, Jude ? je demande pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit.

– Avec des Poufsouffles, répond-elle vaguement. Entre nous, Ginger, je crois qu'on peut trouver mieux comme sujet de conversation.

– Ah oui ?

– Mais bien sûr. Par exemple : pourquoi n'êtes-vous rentrées que ce matin, avec Amélie ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toute la nuit ?

Brusquement, la moitié des conversations de la Grande Salle cesse, avant de reprendre dans des chuchotements mal étouffés. Je me tourne vers la porte d'entrée, curieuse de savoir ce qui a pu provoquer un tel émoi.

Bien sûr. James Potter avec un œil au beurre noir et une tête de déterré. Celui-ci me lance un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Amélie – qui ne le remarque pas.

J'avais oublié cet épisode : Amélie copiant honteusement ma meilleure tactique de diversion. Décidément, c'était vraiment une soirée marrante, hier. Et rassurante en plus : je me fiche complètement du fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé, autrement dit je ne suis pas jalouse… ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

« Peut-être que ça vient du fait qu'elle était ivre, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne risque pas d'être amoureuse de James Potter, vu qu'elle est déjà amoureuse d'un autre. »

…

… hé ! Depuis quand tu participes à mes pensées sur des sujets comme celui-ci ?

« Depuis que je n'ai plus d'autre moyen d'attirer ton attention. Quand vas-tu te secouer et te protéger convenablement ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici ! »

C'est ça, c'est ça.

En tout cas, ma situation s'améliore. Je n'ai pas le cœur qui s'affole en voyant Potter, ce matin : il y a juste mon cœur qui a manqué un battement – un seul – et ma respiration qui s'est coupée. Ou plutôt, que _j'ai_ coupée. Pour réprimer un fou rire.

– Tu as un rapport avec ça, Ginger ? demande Judith en plissant les yeux sur le binoclard, soupçonneuse.

– Peut-être bien, je réponds d'un ton neutre en buvant mon café. Salut, Potter. Bien dormi ?

Il pousse un grognement en réponse et s'assoit loin, loin de moi. Je me retourne en pouffant de rire vers Amélie…

…qui bave.

Misère. J'avais oublié ce léger problème.

-X-X-

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je regardais Armand. Une heure ? Une seconde ? Toujours est-il qu'il finit par lever ses yeux bleus vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, tandis qu'un éclair de reconnaissance traversait son visage.

– Amélie Vermeil ! s'écria-t-il soudain

Il se souvenait de mon nom ! Il se souvenait de mon nom !

– J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître… poursuivit-il. Je ne t'ai pas vue à Beauxbâtons, ces derniers jours. J'ai entendu que tu avais un problème familial. Ça va ?

…et il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas là ! Et il s'était renseigné sur mon compte ! Et il me demandait de mes nouvelles ! Je n'en revenais pas. « Calme-toi, calme-toi. Si tu te mets à sourire alors qu'il vient de mentionner le décès de la tante Marthe, il va te prendre pour une psychopathe. – Oui mais si je prends un air triste, il va arrêter de me parler parce qu'il sera sûr d'avoir fait une gaffe ! »

– Oui, répondis-je, impassible, en essayant d'ignorer la tempête sous mon crâne.

« Je rêve. J'ai juste répondu « oui ». Et impassiblement, en plus. Il va croire que je suis froide avec lui et qu'il me casse les pieds – ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas ! Et en plus – Calme-toi, calme-toi. – Mais non, je ne peux pas me calmer ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose… non, c'est trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit, maintenant ! J'aurais l'air trop bête ! Mieux vaut ne plus parler de ça du tout et changer de sujet de conversation. »

– Je préfère ne pas en parler, dis-je finalement.

– Oh, je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, s'écria Armand, l'air gêné.

– C'est rien, répondis-je faiblement.

Silence.

« Trouve un sujet de conversation. Dis un truc. N'importe quoi. Non, à la réflexion, pas n'importe quoi. SURTOUT PAS n'importe quoi. Un truc intéressant. A propos de toi… non, pas un truc intéressant à propos de toi, tu aurais l'air narcissique. – Un truc pas intéressant à propos de moi ? – Mais non, sinon, il va penser que tu n'as aucun intérêt, ce qui n'est pas ton but. – Alors : pas quelque chose à propos de moi. – SI ! C'est capital ! – MAIS QUOI ALORS ? »

– Je suis à Poudlard, m'écriai-je soudain.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. J'eus envie de me frapper la tête contre la table.

– Euh… moi aussi… répondit-il lentement.

– Je veux dire, me repris-je en rougissant, je ne suis plus à Beauxbâtons, je suis à Poudlard. Je veux dire : je ne suis plus élève à Beauxbâtons. Je vais suivre mes cours ici, maintenant.

« Je passe pour une attardée, n'est-ce pas ? – Exact. »

– Je vois, fit-il avec un petit sourire craquant. Tu n'iras plus jamais à Beauxbâtons, alors ? C'est dommage…

Il avait dit que c'était dommage que je ne sois plus dans la même école que lui ! HOURRAH !

Brusquement, un changement se fit dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi. Peut-être étaient-ils plus brillants… Ou plus vifs… Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, qui devait changer radicalement la situation. Peut-être que je délirais, tout simplement. A vrai dire, quand Armand Béryl était en face de moi, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir convenablement.

– Tu es une élève de Poudlard, maintenant, si j'ai bien compris ? dit-il lentement.

– Euh, en effet.

– Tu dois connaître le château, alors, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant, et mon cœur se mit à battre fort que je crus que j'allais tourner de l'œil. Tu me fais visiter ? J'adorerais voir ça en ta compagnie.

-X-X-

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils se racontent en français depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que Béryl a dit à Amélie en dernier. Elle a tiré une tête qui m'aurait faite hurler de rire si je n'étais pas un peu énervée de sa bêtise face au blondinet, puis elle s'est levée en lui marmonnant quelque chose et en souriant timidement. Il s'est également levé, et tous deux sont sortis de la Grande Salle.

– Il y a anguille sous roche, remarque Roxanne d'un air soupçonneux.

– Il y a baleine sous gravillon, tu veux dire, fait Judith en plissant les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? continue Roxanne. Je croyais que c'était avec les Anglaises qu'il voulait sortir, pas avec les Fran…

Elle s'interrompt. Nous venons de comprendre toutes les trois.

– Ce salaud n'a pas rompu son pari, je réalise, choquée.

– Il veut toujours sortir avec des filles de Poudlard… et maintenant qu'Amélie en fait partie…

– Il faut la prévenir ! s'écrie Roxanne en se levant d'un bond.

– Laisse.

Roxanne et Judith se tournent vers moi, très étonnées.

– Tant qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, elle refusera de nous écouter. Elle est trop têtue et trop à fond sur Béryl pour nous croire.

– Et tu proposes quoi ?

– Elle s'en rendra compte toute seule. C'est une grande fille, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'elle est à même de se débrouiller.

– Mais…

– Tout ce qui risque de se passer si tu lui dis qu'Armand est un salaud, c'est qu'elle te fasse la tête.

Roxanne hoche la tête, peu convaincue.

– Elle va avoir le cœur brisé.

– Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative, j'assène d'un ton sans appel.

OoOoO

La journée s'est lentement passée. J'ai sagement fait mes devoirs avec Judith et Roxanne à la bibliothèque, puis nous avons rejoint les copines françaises de Judith. On leur a fait visiter le château, et le parc aussi, mais vu qu'il faisait très froid (nous sommes en février et en Ecosse, pas sur une île volante magiquement chauffée !), nous avons préféré rester dans le château. Nous avons traîné dans la salle commune en discutant comme nous le pouvions : personne n'était bilingue parmi nous, aussi, nous nous sommes exprimées par signes, ce qui a déclenché de nombreux fous rires dans notre groupe.

Pas trace d'Amélie, par contre.

Ni de Potter. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé ce matin m'avait laissé penser qu'il se ruerait sur moi pour me demander des explications au sujet du comportement de la veille d'Amélie. Peut-être qu'il a décidé qu'il s'expliquerait directement avec elle. Ou alors il est sorti jouer de mauvais tours aux Serpentards pour se défouler. Ou alors il est sorti draguer les Françaises. Tout est possible.

Vers six heures du soir, les potes de Judith sont reparties pour se changer avant le dîner. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient arrivés dans d'immenses carrosses tirés par des chevaux tout aussi énormes. A Beauxbâtons, ils avaient de la place pour accueillir les élèves de Poudlard : l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Ils étaient donc contraints de dormir dans leurs grands carrosses.

Bref, vers six heures du soir, les Françaises s'en vont, et Frederic Kreeps en profite pour venir me parler. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec lui. Nos dernières franches rigolades datent de Noël, quand j'étais restée seule à Poudlard, sans Roxanne et Judith.

– Salut, Freddy.

– Ginger, tu ne saurais pas où est Amélie ?

– Je n'ai pas droit à un petit « bonjour » ?

– Bonjour, maugrée-t-il. Alors ?

– Charmant garçon, je rétorque. Et moi qui pensais que tu venais me parler parce que tu avais envie de me parler. Mais non, c'est pour me parler d'une autre fille…

– N'essaie pas de faire semblant d'être jalouse, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je t'ai déjà dit comme tu étais mauvaise actrice ? Sans rire, tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.

– Moi non plus, je réplique. Je sais juste qu'elle est partie en ballade avec Armand Béryl.

– C'est qui, celui-là ?

– Un beau gosse de Beauxbâtons.

C'est à ce moment précis que le tableau pivote pour laisser entrer Amélie. Elle a un immense sourire très crétin, ses cheveux sont particulièrement indisciplinés – maintenant on dirait vraiment la coupe de Potter – et ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi dans le canapé près du feu sans rien dire, et continue de regarder le vide. Je passe une main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction.

Freddy fronce les sourcils.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-il.

– Amélie ? Youuuhouu ? T'es là ? Amélie Vermeil ?

Toujours pas de réaction de sa part. Je tente autre chose :

– Armand Béryl.

– Hein ? s'écrie-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

Efficace. Je vais retenir ça.

– Ginger, tu as dit quelque chose ? reprend-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Armand Béryl ?

– Ah… avec… Armand…

– Reste avec nous, Vermeil, je lui ordonne en lui secouant l'épaule. Tu as disparu toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Armand… Il est… Il m'a… merveilleux…

Puis elle se met à parler en français.

– Je crois qu'il lui a fait fumer un truc pas net, déclare Freddy.

– Amélie ! Tu vas répondre, oui ?

Elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Armand Béryl ?

– Il… (pause) m'a embrassée !

Un troupeau d'ange passe.

– Il t'a embrassée ? répète Freddy, l'air ahuri.

– Il m'a embrassée ! confirme-t-elle, radieuse. Il m'a embrassée _et maintenant on sort ensemble_ !

…

… misère.


	57. 57 Amour Aveugle

**Note de Ginger :** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien Ginger à l'appareil ! Cette flemmasse d'auteur a décidé qu'elle voulait prendre des vacances. Du coup je suis ENFIN de retour ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire toutes les reviews depuis la dernière fois que je vous avais parlé. Enfin, sauf les dernières. Que les crétins qui affirment que je suis amoureuse de Potter reviennent me dire ça en face ! Je les attends de pied ferme.

**Note de Roxanne :** Pendant que Judith s'occupe d'attacher Ginger, je prends le relais. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les dernières reviews ! On apprécie, vraiment, de voir que vous continuez d'aimer notre histoire.

**Note de James :** Ne te leurre pas, Roxanne. Si tous ces gens sont là, c'est parce que je suis là. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi aussi, je suis vraiment très content de tous vous retrouver, et j'ai hâte de vous parler dans les reviews. Oui, c'est nous qui répondons dans les reviews, vu que Mak n'est pas là ! Si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un en particulier, demandez, on est tous dispos. Sauf Gondul, elle est en voyage, à ce qu'il paraît… Si vous oubliez de demander, c'est pas grave, on se répartira les reviews sans destinataire.

**Note d'Amélie :** Salut les gars ! Même si vous ne m'aimez pas tous, je suis contente de vous retrouver :) Par contre, ce que je n'aime pas, moi, c'est ce chapitre. C'est pas vraiment la joie, et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à LuGein qui a laissé un commentaire sur le blog : je suis demi-métamorphomage, remember ? La plupart du temps, j'ai des cheveux blancs ; mais d'un jour à l'autre, généralement, ils changent de forme et de couleur. Quand j'étais petite, ils étaient bruns la plupart du temps. CQFD !  
Je vous laisse avec mes explications vaseuses. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, loin, loin de tout. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que lui. Armand.

Armand.

Armand.

Armand.

Armand.

[Une heure plus tard.]

Armand.

Armand.

Armand.

– Amley ! Tu vas répondre, oui ?

La voix de Ginger me fit revenir brutalement sur terre. J'étais assise sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, à côté d'elle. Freddy se tenait devant nous. Je ne savais absolument plus ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où j'avais quitté Armand et celui où je m'étais retrouvée ici. Je flottais quelque part, pas loin du paradis, je pense.

– Quoi ? demandai-je.

– Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Armand Béryl ?

Armand. Oh, Armand, mon Armand…. Le _mien_ ! Je pouvais le dire maintenant. Je sortais avec lui. Je sortais avec celui que j'aimais depuis que j'avais onze ans. Je l'aimais. Et je sortais avec lui. Et, en plus de ça…

– Il… m'a embrassée !

Me remémorer ses paroles, prononcées d'une voix basse, rauque et virile, au détour d'un couloir peu fréquenté, me faisait encore frissonner de plaisir. La trace de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes me rappelait mon délire, le souvenir de son baiser sucré me rendait toute chose…

Les quelques mots qu'il m'avait soufflés après, je m'en souvenais par cœur, comme s'il les avait répétés des milliers de fois dans mes rêves les plus fous, c'était moi qui lui faisait dire ces mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

– Il t'a embrassée ? répéta Freddy.

– Il m'a embrassée, confirmai-je sans pouvoir empêcher le souvenir de remonter à la surface de ma mémoire, ce qui me fit irrésistiblement sourire. Il m'a embrassée et maintenant on sort ensemble !

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que Freddy et Ginger n'avaient pas l'air aussi enchantés que moi à l'énoncé de ces nouvelles. Freddy avait l'air stupéfait, comme si on lui avait donné une claque. Et Ginger, qui s'était levée, était à moitié excédée, à moitié désolée.

Pour Freddy, je réfléchirais après. Pour Ginger, non. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette tête-là.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je un peu plus brutalement que prévu en sautant sur mes pieds.

– Je suppose que rien de ce que je te dirai ne te fera revenir à la raison…

– Comment ça, « revenir à…

– Alors je ne dirai rien, me coupa-t-elle. Tu verras par toi-même dans peu de temps, de toute façon.

– Oh, je vois, raillai-je. Miss Enderson est jalouse que je sorte avec son ex-petit ami !

Ginger s'étouffa et toussa longuement avant de s'écrier :

– Jalouse ? J'ai mal entendu ou quoi ? Je m'étais juré d'être gentille, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il est vraiment ?

– Un garçon adorable et malmené malgré lui ou l'ex-petit-ami d'une garce alcoolo ?

La baffe que je reçus me fit tomber sur le canapé. Potter, qui sortit à ce moment-là de son dortoir et qui avait un gros œil au beurre noir (le deuxième que je lui mettais, décidément, je ne perdais pas la main !), s'arrêta devant nous et dit d'un air expert à Ginger qui semblait au bord de l'explosion :

– Aaah, Enderson, tu as oublié de l'embrasser avant.

Heureusement que Freddy était là, sinon Potter serait mort. Le garçon à lunettes eut à peine le temps de sortir de la salle commune, tandis que Kreeps retenait Ginger. Il la lâcha quand il disparut de la circulation. Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, avec le regard le plus noir que j'avais jamais vu. Je l'avais véritablement mise en colère. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais plus forte qu'elle. Tandis qu'Enderson se consumait de haine, moi, je me sentais forte de mon amour pour Armand.

– Je pensais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'on soit amies, après la nuit dernière, énonça-t-elle froidement. Mais tu as tout gâché, une fois de plus. Quand tu te rendras compte de l'erreur que tu fais, il sera trop tard.

Et avant que j'aie pu répondre, elle tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers des dortoirs.

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant disparaître à l'étage. J'allais être tranquille pour la soirée. Cette garce ne me dérangerait pas, j'en étais sûre. Oui, une garce. Quel était son besoin de gâcher mon plaisir ? Je le voyais bien, elle mourrait d'envie de me faire la morale, de montrer comme elle était supérieure à moi.

– Tu es décevante, Virmel.

Je levai les yeux vers Freddy, qui, en effet, avait l'air déçu. Apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé de me pourrir la soirée.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Tu t'es entendue ? Tu as entendu ce que tu as dit à Ginger ? Pour une fois qu'elle essayait d'être gentille, en plus. C'est toi qui as cherché les problèmes.

– Pardon ? m'énervai-je en me relevant du canapé. Maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

– Oui, parfaitement.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne cillai pas. Il finit par les détourner et dit simplement :

– Je suppose que Ginger a raison. Tu ne nous écouteras pas.

Avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi une dernière fois et demanda :

– Au fait, tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu as traité Ginger d'alcoolo ? Ça a un rapport avec la nuit dernière ?

Je ne répondis pas.

– Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que James voulait dire ?

– Non plus, dis-je faiblement en rougissant un peu.

Il haussa les épaules, me lança un dernier regard déçu, et tourna les talons à son tour.

-X-X-

J'entre dans la chambre en un coup de vent, me jette sur mon lit et ferme les rideaux du baldaquin.

– Euh… Ginger ? Ça va ?

– Laisse-moi, Rox.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmure Judith.

– J'en sais rien.

– Allez demander à Vermeil, je déclare d'un ton sec.

Petit silence. Je devine sans peine le regard blasé qu'elles doivent s'échanger.

– Vous vous êtes encore disputées, devine Judith.

– Exact. Mais cette fois c'est elle qui a commencé à m'insulter. Elle m'a traitée de garce alcoolo.

– Aouch.

– Ginger, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit ? Tu t'es _encore_ saoulée dans les cuisines ?

– Hmpf.

– Misère, soupire Roxanne. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

– Bon, tu viens, Ginger ? On va manger.

– Allez-y sans moi, j'ai pas faim.

– Roooh… Fais pas ta mauvaise tête…

– Si.

– Quelle gamine.

– On lui ramènera à manger… Viens, Jude.

– Ok. A tout à l'heure, Gin.

– A toute'.

-X-X-

La Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement. J'étais assise à côté de Roxanne et Judith, qui ne m'adressaient pas un mot. Je supposai qu'Enderson avait dû leur dire ce que je lui avais lancé tout à l'heure. Je m'en fichais. Si elles aussi se liguaient contre moi, elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

J'attendais Armand. Il m'avait dit qu'il dînerait avec moi ce soir, mais qu'il arriverait peut-être un peu plus tard. Il faut dire qu'avant, il sortait avec Greta Lebrun, et qu'il voulait rompre, maintenant qu'il avait entamé quelque chose de plus important, de plus beau, avec moi. Je soupirai en souriant. J'étais si heureuse qu'il voie notre relation ainsi.

Je le vis apparaître à la porte avec son ami Théophile Frégate, un brun ténébreux coureur de jupons. Armand était plus beau que jamais. Il passa un coup d'œil rapide sur la Grande Salle et son regard bleu azuré tomba finalement sur moi. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Le mien s'agrandit, alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

– Coucou, ma belle, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

– J'ai failli t'attendre, plaisantai-je en rougissant du « ma belle » qu'il m'avait attribué.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste, mais… J'ai essayé de rompre avec Greta tout à l'heure. Je l'aime bien en tant qu'amie et j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Je m'attendris. Il était si délicat !

– Je vais dîner une dernière fois avec elle, ce soir, d'accord ? On se voit plus tard, dans le couloir abandonné des Enchantements que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure ?

– D'accord, répondis-je avec un sourire pour masquer ma déception.

Non seulement il ne dînait pas avec moi, mais en plus, nous avions rendez-vous là où je m'étais amusée hier avec Enderson – et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à cette garce ce soir.

– Alors à tout à l'heure, mon cœur. J'ai hâte.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant d'aller à la table des Poufsouffles où Greta Lebrun le rejoignit bientôt.

Je l'observai un moment. Il avait effectivement l'air mal à l'aise avec elle. Avec moi, il était souriant, câlin, drôle… Avec elle, il avait un sourire gêné, il se tassait de l'autre côté du banc pour ne pas toucher Greta, parlait peu.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je tournai la tête. A deux places de là, Potter me fixait, sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je brutalement.

– Rien, j'observe. J'observe la raison pour laquelle Enderson et toi vous êtes disputées, et ça me semble bien futile.

– Armand n'est _pas_ futile, grondai-je.

– Si tu le dis. Tu sais, tous les garçons ne sont pas comme moi…

– Heureusement.

– …et ne se préoccupent pas toujours des sentiments des filles.

– Parce que tu t'en préoccupes, toi, quand tu embrasses…

Je faillis lâcher le nom de la rouquine, mais me retins juste à temps. Les têtes de ses amis Abercrombie et Wright se tournèrent vers moi, étonnées. J'ajoutai faiblement :

– …quand tu embrasses la moitié des filles de l'école ?

– Bien sûr, répondit lentement Potter sans cesser de me fixer. Evidemment. C'est même le but. Mais pour les autres, je me débrouille toujours pour ne pas sortir avec deux filles en même temps.

– Encore heureux !

– Ce ne sont pas les préoccupations de tous, tu sais. Tu vois Sybille Londubat, là-bas ?

Il fit un léger signe de tête vers une petite fille blonde – enfin, elle devait être en troisième ou quatrième année – à notre table, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son amie Lily Potter, la sœur de James et d'Albus.

– Elle, elle aurait aimé que son petit-ami se préoccupe de ça.

– Suffit de bien choisir, rétorquai-je.

Il me lança un long regard très blasé.

– Bien entendu.

Je tournai la tête vers mon plat et mangeai sans me préoccuper plus longtemps de lui.

OoOoO

Il était neuf heures du soir. Je m'étais longuement promenée dans le couloir abandonné des Enchantements, en attendant qu'Armand vienne. J'avais hâte de le revoir alors que cela faisait à peine deux heures que nous nous étions séparés. Mais cette fois-ci, quand il viendrait, il aurait définitivement rompu avec Greta Lebrun.

J'avais toujours l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Un rêve merveilleux. Le rêve que j'avais depuis six ans. Il se réalisait enfin, et je nageais dans le bonheur depuis le moment où il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois, tout à l'heure. C'était mon premier baiser. C'était un baiser comme je n'en avais jamais rêvé, et j'avais hâte de renouveler l'expérience…

J'entendis des bruits de pas au bout du couloir. Je fis volte-face : c'était lui. Un immense sourire illumina mon visage.

– Coucou, dis-je doucement une fois qu'il se fût trouvé près de moi.

– Hey, fit-il en me prenant la main. Suis-moi, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il ne répondit rien et m'entraîna dans la première salle venue. Elle était poussiéreuse. Que voulait-il me dire ? Et que voulait dire ce cadre ? Pourquoi avions-nous besoin d'être dans une salle abandonnée ? Il me lâcha la main et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau du professeur. Il posa ses deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

– Amélie, commença-t-il, alors que je m'appuyai contre le bureau d'un élève. Je… Il faut qu'on rompe.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une claque. Je le regardai un instant, complètement sonnée. J'avais bien entendu ?

– Quoi ? couinai-je lamentablement.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Il faut qu'on rompe, répéta-t-il lentement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Que… Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit… Et Lebrun…

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Tu… Je ne sais pas. On n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre…

Nouvelle claque. « Pas faits l'un pour l'autre » ? Je l'aimais depuis six ans !

– Tu es une fille bien, Amélie, termina-t-il. Vraiment une fille bien. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi, je…

J'ouvris la bouche en un « O » parfait. Ce qu'il disait, c'était la copie conforme des romans à l'eau-de-rose que je lisais quand j'avais douze ans.

– Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? le coupai-je, la voix tremblante.

– Hein ?

– Tu te fiches de moi. Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi. Tu vas continuer encore longtemps avec tes phrases de rupture à deux balles ? Tu as oublié « tu mérites mieux que moi », non ?

– J'essayai d'être gentil, fit-il, vexé.

– Si tu voulais être gentil, pour commencer, tu n'aurais pas dû… Et pourquoi tu me largues, d'abord ? Je n'ai jamais entendu d'une chose plus ridicule qu'un couple qui a duré moins de six heures !

– _Tu_es plus ridicule que ça, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

Je le regardai, choquée, le cœur en miettes.

– Tu as gobé tout ce que je t'ai raconté, hein ? Toutes les niaiseries que j'ai pu te dire pour t'amadouer aujourd'hui ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi plein de ressources. Et ça a très bien marché jusque-là, alors je me demande pourquoi maintenant, tu commences à râler quand je continue mon jeu en te larguant !

Je m'affaissai un peu plus sur la table à laquelle je me tenais en me mordant la lèvre. Pour lui, ç'avait été un jeu ? Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Pas devant lui.

– Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune considération pour toi, et pour toutes les filles, qui se comportent toujours comme toi, poursuivit-il, profitant de mon silence. Vous êtes tellement bêtes et naïves que je pourrais vous demander n'importe quoi et l'obtenir sans problème avec des flatteries et des phrases cucul-la-praline. Le pire, c'est que tu n'es pas seule dans ton cas. Il y a aussi l'autre, là, je ne connais même pas son nom, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec moi sans problème.

– P-p-pardon ? soufflai-je, lâchant momentanément ma lèvre inférieure.

J'étais au bord des larmes.

– Une petite Gryffondor blonde, elle ne parle pas un mot de français et moi, pas un d'anglais. Mais les filles, que ce soit en Angleterre ou en France, ce sont toutes les mêmes. Deux-trois sourires, un peu de flirt, quelques mots d'amour, et ça y est, c'est dans la poche. Je suis sorti avec elle ce matin, et je l'ai larguée avant d'aller dîner… puis je t'ai larguée, _toi_.

Je hoquetai. Sybille Londubat. Il était sorti avec nous deux en même temps ! C'était ce que Potter essayait de me dire !

– Désolé d'avoir eu à dire tout ça, continua-t-il, mais tu l'as cherché. Tu veux toujours tout savoir, hein ? Alors je vais te dire autre chose : je suis sorti avec toi, et avec l'autre gamine, pour un pari, et si je n'avais pas fait ce pari, je ne serais _jamais_ sorti avec toi. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi était insupportable. Tu es insupportable, en fait. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces surnoms mielleux à souhait que tu inventais toutes les deux minutes. Je n'en pouvais plus de tes manières de fillette de douze ans amoureuse. Je n'en pouvais plus de toi, et j'espère que _maintenant_ tu vas me laisser partir sans me dire « au revoir, mon cœur » ou « tu me manques déjà ».

Il lâcha le dossier de la chaise qu'il tenait, et me regarda. Je baissai les yeux, mortifiée. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis la porte claquer. Je relevai la tête : il était parti.

Alors, je me laissai lentement glisser au sol. Une larme glissa sur ma joue, puis une autre, et bientôt un torrent incontrôlable s'échappait de mes yeux. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment pouvait-on dire autant de méchancetés en aussi peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-on être si heureuse en un instant, et se faire écraser à l'instant suivant ? Comment avais-je pu sortir avec lui sans me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Mais surtout, comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pareil, qui considérait les filles comme des bouts de viande, qui sortait avec pour des paris et qui les laissait tomber après en les piétinant ainsi ?

Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait raison. Je m'étais laissée berner, sans rien voir venir. J'avais adoré tous ses mots d'amour, j'avais chéri ses sourires, j'avais aimé ses longs regards. J'avais gobé tous ses mensonges sans m'en rendre compte.

Il m'avait traitée d'idiote, de fille ridicule et insupportable. Et il avait eu raison.

Je me mis encore plus à pleurer en réalisant cela. Pourtant, on m'avait prévenue. Mes amies Yune et Cathy, même ma sœur Violette… Ginger aussi, James aussi… Et je les avais tous renvoyés… J'avais durement traité Ginger et Potter… Je les avais insultés alors qu'ils essayaient de m'aider. J'avais repoussé les bras de gens amis pour foncer dans ceux de cet être ignoble, et qui ne me voulait que du mal.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment seule, et c'était entièrement de ma faute.

-X-X-

Vers une heure du matin, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Judith et Roxanne dorment depuis un bon moment. Leurs respirations sont lentes et régulières. Moi, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de la chambre.

Il me faudrait un bouquin. Un bon bouquin. Oui, mais problème, je n'ai emprunté aucun livre à la bibliothèque dernièrement. Les romans de Judith ? Je les ai tous lus. Ceux de Roxanne ? J'ai juré de ne jamais toucher à ses romans à l'eau de rose. Et je ne vais quand même pas sortir un livre de cours, je ne suis pas une fayotte.

Quant à Vermeil, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a que des bouquins en français. On peut oublier aussi, du coup. En parlant de Vermeil, elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Bah, je m'en fiche. Elle doit fricoter dans un coin avec son abruti de petit copain. Finalement, niveau intelligence, ils vont bien ensemble. Non, je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Revenons à nos moutons. Un bon livre. Je pourrais descendre à la Salle Commune, les gens oublient souvent leurs affaires en bas. Décidée, je saute au bas de mon lit, m'étale lamentablement par terre, me relève rapidement, enfile une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, range ma baguette dans ma poche – on ne sait jamais – et descends.

Je me fige en voyant Potter, allongé dans un canapé, lisant tranquillement. Bah, après tout, je m'en fiche. Je n'aurai qu'à l'ignorer.

– Oh, Enderson. Salut.

J'avais oublié que _lui_ n'aurait pas forcément envie de m'ignorer.

– Salut, je réponds en serrant les dents et en m'éloignant vers un livre posé sur une table d'étude.

C'est un carnet à la couverture rouge. Je l'ouvre au hasard.

« 10 bonnes façons de faire enrager James »

Hum ?

Je regarde la première page.

« Ceci est la propriété de Lily Luna POTTER. Si vous trouvez ce carnet, vous êtes prié de me le ramener IMMEDIATEMENT. Je suis douée en sortilèges, alors si je vous vois avec, vous pouvez être sûr que votre visage ne sera plus jamais le même qu'avant. »

La hargne, c'est de famille.

J'ai bien envie de lire le cahier, mais les menaces m'inquiètent. Je ne connais pas du tout Lily Potter et je ne sais pas de quoi elle pourrait être capable. Du reste, ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de James Potter, hein ? Et puis de toute façon, je sais très bien comment le faire enrager toute seule.

… mais ça pourrait être intéressant de lire deux ou trois bonnes façons de l'énerver…

– Enderson ?

Je referme le carnet d'un coup sec et le repose sur la table.

– Oui ?

– Tu as parlé des… baisers, à Vermeil, je suppose.

– A ton avis ?

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On a dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas.

– J'étais bourrée, je rétorque, en « oubliant » de préciser que j'étais bourrée _après_ le lui avoir dit.

– Ça, j'avais remarqué, réplique-t-il, sarcastique. Tu sais que tu cours en zigzaguant quand tu es ivre ?

– C'est stratégique, je rétorque en partant à la recherche d'un autre livre.

– Hé, Enderson.

– Quoi encore ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Vermeil ?

– J'en sais rien. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle est probablement avec son copain, là.

Potter fronce les sourcils.

– Encore ? Il est un peu tard, non ?

– Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et quand elle veut, ça ne me regarde pas.

Potter ne répond rien et se lève. Il rejoint son dortoir. Pendant un instant, je me dis « ENFIN il va me laisser tranquille », jusqu'à ce que je le revoie pointer son nez en haut des escaliers, avec sa cape d'Invisibilité et sa carte du Baroudeur ou je sais pas trop quoi. Un pli inquiet lui barre le front.

– Elle n'est pas avec Béryl, dit-il en dévalant les escaliers. Elle est seule dans une salle du couloir abandonné des Enchantements. Et elle ne bouge pas.

Mon sang se glace. J'abandonne ma recherche de livre et me rapproche de la carte qu'il me tend. C'est vrai. Elle ne bouge pas. Je manque de m'étrangler.

– Elle n'est pas morte, si c'est ça que tu te demandes, dit-il tout de suite. Il n'y a que les gens vivants qui apparaissent. Mais je trouve ça bizarre.

– Elle s'est peut-être endormie, je fais faiblement, sans y croire.

– Viens, on va la chercher.

Je le regarde. Il est déjà en train de déplier sa cape.

– Oh, parce que tu crois que je vais venir là-dessous avec toi ?

– J'ai pas l'intention de t'embrasser, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Une fois mais pas deux. Et je pense que tu es trop curieuse pour refuser l'opportunité de voir par toi-même ce qui lui arrive.

Je me renfrogne. C'est qu'il a raison, le bougre. Je resserre ma robe de chambre et disparais sous la cape avec lui.

Nous marchons à pas pressés dans les couloirs. Mes chaussons ne font pas le moindre bruit. Potter, lui, est un as de la discrétion quand il s'agit de se promener en-dehors du couvre-feu.

– Potter, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir dans les couloirs ? je murmure.

– Je peux te retourner la question.

– J'avais provoqué Vermeil en duel. Et toi ?

– Pourquoi tu…

– Ça me regarde. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?

En fait, ça _nous_ regarde. Je l'avais provoquée pour qu'elle arrête de poser des questions sur mon comportement vis-à-vis de Potter. Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

– Je me promenais avec Thomas, c'est tout. On découvre de nouveaux passages secrets qui ne sont pas marqués sur la Carte du Maraudeur et on les y ajoute.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle où se trouve Vermeil. Potter sort la carte : elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Je n'entends aucun bruit. Peut-être qu'elle s'est vraiment endormie ?

J'ouvre la porte. Elle est recroquevillée près d'une table du premier rang. Je sors du dessous de la cape et me dirige vers elle. Je me baisse à son niveau.

Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, et regarde fixement devant elle. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Ça commence à m'inquiéter…

– Vermeil ! dit Potter en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui. La tristesse déborde de ses yeux. La vue de cette fille, qui était tout à l'heure si heureuse et si pleine de courage, et qui est maintenant détruite, me serre le cœur.

– Non, souffle-t-elle très bas, si bas que je dois me pencher vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle dit. Non.

La moindre parole semble lui coûter toutes ses forces. Elle a l'air si faible… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

– Enfin, pas physiquement, murmure-t-elle. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû. Je suis bête.

– Amélie, de quoi tu parles ? je demande. Il t'a larguée ?

Elle fond en larmes et colle sa tête contre ses genoux repliés. Potter me lance un regard noir.

– Quel tact, me souffle-t-il. Calme-toi, Amélie, calme-toi. C'est fini.

Il la prend délicatement dans ses bras, et elle s'agrippe à lui de toutes ses forces. « Je suis désolée, je suis une idiote, c'est de ma faute, pardon, il a raison », répète-t-elle, sans cesser de pleurer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, cependant, ses tremblements deviennent moins violents, ses larmes se tarissent, et, enfin, on n'entend plus que ses reniflements percer la nuit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? demande Potter en l'écartant doucement de lui pour lui faire face.

Amélie ferme douloureusement les yeux pour se remémorer ses paroles, et se met à bégayer :

– Que j'é-j'étais une idiote, ins-supportable, ridicule, naïve, débile, et que j'avalais tout ce qu'il me disait, et qu'il me détestait, et qu'il était sorti avec moi en même temps que d'autres filles, et qu'il nous considérait toutes comme des i- des i- des idiotes !

Je suis mortifiée. Déjà, se faire dire ça, c'est horrible. Mais que ce soit quelqu'un qu'on aime passionnément, comme Amélie aimait Béryl, ça, c'est tout simplement inhumain. Comment a-t-il pu lui dire tout ça ? Ne s'est-il pas rendu compte à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui ? En plus de lui avoir brisé le cœur, il a brisé tout son courage et toute sa confiance en elle. Il l'avait sciemment embobinée, ensorcelée.

Brusquement, je comprends que l'amour, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de bien. Amélie a eu la malchance de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise – non, de la pire personne qui soit. Et une fois tombée dans le piège, elle ne pouvait plus en ressortir et voir la vérité, voir ce que cette ordure était vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a insultée avec tant de hargne tout à l'heure. C'est plus facile de voir la méchanceté chez des gens qu'on n'aime pas beaucoup plutôt que chez une personne dont on est follement amoureuse.

– Quel… mais quel…

– Moi non plus, je ne trouve pas mes mots, souffle Potter.

– Il a vraiment dit que toutes les filles étaient idiotes ?

Amélie hoche la tête en hoquetant à travers ses larmes qui se sont remises à couler.

– Il va payer, je gronde.

– Oui, il va payer, reprend Potter. Je ne laisse pas des filles malheureuses se faire insulter comme ça par des garçons sans scrupule.

– Si tu es là pour le casting du Prince Charmant, désolé, mais tu t'es trompé de porte.

Potter ignore fièrement ma remarque.

– Laissez tomber, murmure Amélie. Je… je ne mérite pas ça. Je suis une idiote. Je me suis faite avoir. J'ai été méchante avec vous. Vous n'avez pas à m'aider.

– Alors considère ça comme quelque chose qu'on fera pour nous, et pas pour toi, je réplique. Moi, je ne laisse pas un labrador stupide dire que les filles sont toutes des idiotes.

– Alors tu es vraiment une fille, Enderson ?

– La ferme.

– Enderson, on est tous les deux d'accord. On va lui faire payer, à cette ordure. Une trêve, ça te dit ?

– Une trêve ? je répète, incrédule.

– Une trêve. Disons que tu es plutôt… hmpf… douée pour concevoir des farces, et-ne-me-force-pas-à-le-répéter, dit-il très vite. Même si je suis plus fort que toi. Mais à deux, unis, tu imagines ce que ça pourrait donner ?

Un sourire carnassier s'étale sur mon visage alors que j'entrevois ses projets.

– L'Apocalypse, je souffle.

– Exactement. L'Apocalypse… Et c'est bien ce que Béryl mérite, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait d'accord, Potter. Il va s'en souvenir, de notre vengeance, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. On se voit demain dans cette même pièce pour fomenter la meilleure farce de tous les temps.

– Marché conclu, dit joyeusement Potter en me serrant la main.

Cette poignée de main, c'est le début des ennuis pour Armand Béryl.

* * *

**Note de fin : **  
- Tu penses que ça leur a plu ?  
- Evidemment, j'ai un rôle important dans le chapitre. Et en plus, j'ai la classe. Aïe !  
- Ca t'apprendra, abruti. J'espère qu'ils ne demanderont pas trop à te parler, parce que tu vas encore afficher ta débilité et ça me fait un peu honte, parfois.  
- Ah, tu veux dire, quand je leur raconte des dossiers sur toi ?  
- Quand tu inventes des dossiers sur moi, pour être précise.  
- En attendant, on peut leur dire au revoir et à très bientôt. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Enderson ?  
- Excellente idée, Potter. Et c'est la première fois que je te le dis, donc ce n'est pas rien.


	58. 58 A Bas Armand Béryl

**Note de Ginger :** Salut les gens ! … bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard intolérable. Quand Mak va l'apprendre, elle va me hurler dessus. Je ne suis vraiment pas bonne pour m'occuper des mises à jour, hein ? Sans parler des réponses aux reviews qui ont pris des décennies… Désolée pour ça. Mais il y en avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, et Mak squattait souvent l'ordi pour lire, mater des séries ou écrire la suite de mes aventures.  
Ensuite, explication du retard. C'est simple. Je me suis levée à une heure de l'après-midi. Puis j'ai rangé toutes les affaires de Mak pendant qu'elle faisait ses adieux à sa maison de campagne. Puis on est rentrés à Paris. Puis j'ai filé un coup de main à Mak pour ranger sa chambre (quel bazar ! Presque comme notre dortoir avant qu'Amélie n'arrive !). Et là… problème de réseau internet.  
Bref. La prochaine publication, c'est Mak qui s'en occupe. Je répondrai à vos reviews… pour la dernière fois. Car c'est la fin des vacances pour mon auteure préférée. (Bah ouais, ma préférée. Puisqu'elle m'a inventée.) Cette prochaine publication sera vendredi : on reprend le rythme de l'année… Déprimant, hein ? M'en parlez pas.  
Mais bon, il y a au moins une bonne raison de se réjouir, là maintenant : j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre et il est juste en-dessous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Mes paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb, mes joues encore mouillées de larmes. Je me sentais affreuse.

« Je n'ai aucune considération pour toi. »

Les mots d'Armand tournaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis hier soir. Mon sommeil, loin d'avoir été réparateur, avait été destructeur. Il avait détruit tout ce qui me restait de confiance en moi.

« Tu es tellement bête et naïve ! »

J'avais fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Armand me criait dessus, me piétinait le cœur en rigolant. Et je pleurais. James Potter et Ginger Enderson passaient et me rabaissaient encore plus, en me répétant toutes les horribles choses que je leur avais dites. Et je pleurais. Je n'aimais plus Armand, c'était sûr et certain. Mais je l'aimais depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir me sortir de cette histoire indemne.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de toi. »

Je voulais mourir. Littéralement. Fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien entendre. Mais quand je fermais les yeux, la même scène se répétait inlassablement sous mes paupières. Et quand je les rouvrais, les larmes coulaient.

« Tu es insupportable ! »

– Amley ?

Le jour était levé. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était. Tard, sans doute. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais rester dans ce lit pour le restant de mes jours. Ne plus voir Béryl, qui se moquerait de moi s'il me croisait dans les couloirs. Car je ne résisterais pas. Je me sentais trop faible.

Roxanne était assise sur mon lit et me regardait, compatissante.

– Amley, il est tard. Lève-toi. Tu n'auras pas à tout me raconter, Ginger m'a déjà tout dit hier soir après t'avoir ramenée. J'étais sensée attendre que tu te lèves, mais ça fait trois heures que je suis ici à t'entendre sangloter dans ton sommeil et c'était devenu insupportable.

– Je ne veux pas sortir de ce lit, grognai-je.

– Il le faut bien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. La vie continue, tu sais. Et des gens comme Béryl, il y en a plein. Tu ne vas pas lui donner la satisfaction de t'avoir détruite, non ?

– Il a réussi, dis-je faiblement. Il a raison. J'ai été idiote.

– Tu sais, je suis idiote la plupart du temps, moi aussi, mais je le vis bien.

– Je ne veux pas le revoir… Je ne veux voir personne.

– Désolée ma vieille, mais tu vas devoir revoir quelques personnes. Comme par exemple : moi, Jude, Ginger… James, Abercrombie, Wright… Lily Potter… Sybille Londubat… Et quand tu reverras Armand, crois-moi, tu n'auras qu'une envie, ce sera de rire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ? Et qu'est-ce que Lily Potter et Sybille Londubat venaient faire là-dedans ?

– Je me suis dit que comme tu n'aimerais pas aller à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, tu apprécierais de manger un morceau ici.

Elle sortit une brioche soigneusement enroulée dans une serviette de sa poche et me la tendit.

– Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Roxanne reprit un air sérieux.

– Parce qu'on est tous ensemble à Gryffondor, et qu'on ne laisse pas ses camarades seuls au fond de leur lit à sangloter. Et surtout, parce que tu es notre amie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

OoOoO

Après m'être habillée sans vraiment faire attention à mon apparence, nous sortîmes et rejoignîmes les autres. Ils étaient, m'avait dit Roxanne, dans la salle où James et Ginger m'avaient trouvée hier. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner dans cette pièce, mais Roxanne m'assura que ce serait pour le mieux. Je l'y suivis donc.

Le couloir abandonné des Enchantements était situé dans une aile du château pratiquement à l'abandon : personne ne traînait dans ce coin lugubre et qui semblait avoir été le théâtre de cataclysmes sans précédent. Plus tard, j'apprendrais que c'était évidemment de la faute de James et de Ginger. Mais pour l'heure, je trouvais juste que c'était un lieu abominable. En y parvenant, on entendait déjà les bruits d'une dispute.

– Ce taille-crayon va tout foutre en l'air !

– Et moi je te dis que le taille-crayon est essentiel !

Roxanne n'eut même pas l'air étonnée.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Tout était comme hier, mais plus éclairé : quelques bougies avaient été allumées, puisque le temps était trop mauvais pour pouvoir suffisamment illuminer la pièce. Ginger était debout sur la chaise d'un élève et criait sur Potter qui faisait les cent pas sur l'estrade du professeur en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Judith, au premier rang, prenait sagement des notes. Thomas Abercrombie faisait discrètement une partie de carte avec Arthur Wright. Lily Potter consolait Sybille Londubat dans un coin de la salle. Celle-ci ne pleurait pas comme hier, mais avait quand même l'air déprimée. Je songeai que je devais lui ressembler.

– Amley, me salua James. Tu vas mieux ?

– Non, répondis-je franchement.

– Quand tu verras ce qu'on lui prépare, à cet imbécile, ça ira tout de suite mieux.

– Ça ira tout de suite mieux _si on utilise le taille-crayon__ !_

James se tourna vers Ginger.

– NON ça n'ira pas mieux ! Je te dis que le taille-crayon est de trop ?

– Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? cria Lily pour couvrir leurs hurlements.

– Ecoute, petite, commença Ginger en se retournant soudainement vers elle.

– Ne m'appelle pas « petite », la coupa Lily, menaçante.

– A la base, je n'ai même pas compris ce que tu fabriquais ici...

– Regarde Sybille ! Elle est détruite, je veux l'aider ! Toi, c'est bien ce que tu fais pour ton amie, non ?

– Ça n'est pas la question, riposta Ginger. Tu es trop petite pour comprendre toute la complexité du plan qu'on prépare. Tu vas tout gâcher !

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu me détestes que tu es obligée de me mettre en-dehors de ça !

– Je te déteste ? Depuis quand je te déteste ?

– En tout cas, MOI, je te déteste !

– _Potter, je t'ordonne de faire sortir ce petit monstre IMMEDIATEMENT !_

– JAMES ! Défends-moi de cette mégère ou je dirai aux parents que tu es le pire grand frère que j'ai jamais eu ! _Et je ne suis pas petite_ _!_

– Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires ! s'écria James, l'air un peu perdu. Ecoutez. Lily doit faire partie du plan, ce n'est que justice. Mais Lily, on a plus d'expérience que toi en matière de plans, alors laisse-nous faire et ce sera super. Ok ?

Potter était un diplomate-né. Avec une petite sœur pareille, cela semblait vital.

Pendant que Ginger pestait, Judith se leva et vint me voir avec sa feuille de notes.

– Salut, Amélie. Tu vas mieux ? En tout cas, ces deux-là, ils ont la pêche. On est là depuis huit heures du matin et c'est toujours le même cirque. L'un des deux propose quelque chose, l'autre n'est pas d'accord, ils se crient dessus, Lily s'en mêle, Ginger et Lily se crient dessus, Potter les calme et trouve un compromis, et ensuite ça reprend. C'est assez fatiguant pour prendre des notes.

Elle me tendit sa feuille, qui effectivement était toute raturée de partout.

– C'est une liste de ce dont on a besoin, m'expliqua-t-elle, pour la grande farce du dîner. La journée sera agrémentée de petits amuses-gueules.

La liste était vraiment très étrange.

– Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un vinyle des BeeGees ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ça fait partie du « grand final », comme ils disent. Ils veulent que ça reste une surprise et c'est donc ultra-secret. Du coup, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi ils ont besoin d'un disque des BeeGees.

– Ça a l'air compliqué, soupira Roxanne. Surtout que je ne vois pas où on va trouver un vrai flamant rose.

– De même pour la fraise du XVIIème siècle, approuva Judith.

– Bon ! s'écria Ginger. Laissons tomber ce fichu taille-crayon. Venez par ici, tous. Et Abercrombie et Wright, on ne vous a pas invités pour que vous jouiez aux cartes.

Thomas Abercrombie ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

– Enderson… Tu m'as bien appelé Abercrombie ? Tu m'as appelé par mon nom ? Pour de vrai ?

– Je me disais bien que tu portais un nom de vêtement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allez, venez tous par ici.

Lily et Sybille s'approchèrent de Roxanne, Judith et moi, tandis que les garçons rangeaient leurs cartes. James descendit de l'estrade et vint nous rejoindre en même temps que Ginger.

– Demain, annonça fièrement Ginger, nous allons renvoyer ce crétin de Béryl d'où il vient. Lily, comme tu veux absolument participer, on va te donner le rôle le plus important : celui de la devineresse.

Je haussai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

– Amley, tu seras avec Sybille dans les draperies de la tente pour regarder. Potter accompagnera Béryl. Ce sera un sacré spectacle. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y assister…

– Une minute, l'interrompis-je. Une tente ? De quoi tu parles ?

– Oh, personne ne t'a mise au courant ? Pas grave, ce sera encore mieux. Judith, tu te charges de répandre la rumeur. Sybille et Lily, vous préparez la tente avec Roxanne. Les garçons, vous allez réunir tous les éléments de cette liste.

Elle sortit une liste de sa poche et la leur tendit. Puis elle brandit la liste de Judith qu'elle m'avait prise des mains.

– Potter, Amley et moi nous occuperons de cette liste. On se revoit à vingt-et-une heures dans la salle commune pour les dernières retouches, et à vingt-et-une heure trente, lancement du plan ABAB.

– ABAB ? demandai-je.

– A Bas Armand Béryl. Ça vous va ?

– Très bien, dit Lily. Syb, Roxanne, vous venez ?

Les trois filles sortirent, en même temps que Judith. Les amis de James promirent d'acheter tout ce qui était inscrit sur leur liste. Il ne resta plus que James, Ginger et moi.

– Vous savez, dis-je, vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'aider comme ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait pour vous, au contraire.

– Tant mieux, comme ça tu auras une dette envers nous, déclara Ginger.

– Tu sais, Amley, annonça sérieusement Potter, tu es un peu casse-pieds parfois, mais maintenant, tu fais partie de l'école et de notre maison. On ne peut pas te laisser tomber comme ça. Ce serait anti-Gryffondor.

– Et puis, nous, nous sommes… plus ou moins amies, non ?

Je regardai Ginger, stupéfaite. Elle rougissait un peu.

– Enfin… reprit-elle. T'étais sympa, l'autre soir. Et j'en ai marre de me battre sans cesse avec toi. Ce n'est marrant qu'avec Potter, en fait.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit ? demandai-je.

– Non. Je ne suis pas rancunière, _moi_. Même si je ne serais pas contre des excuses en règle.

– Excuse-moi, dis-je timidement.

– C'est rien.

Elle eut un petit sourire amical. Puis un autre, plus franc, plus _gingerien_, le remplaça sur son visage.

– Maintenant, déclara-t-elle, on doit récupérer tous les éléments de cette liste. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, et il est déjà quatorze heures. Alors on va s'y mettre sérieusement !

-X-X-

– Amélie, tu t'occupes du premier tiers de la liste.

– Je peux en avoir une copie ? demande-t-elle.

Je lance le sortilège au parchemin. Un autre, identique au premier, apparaît à côté. J'en fais un autre pour Potter :

– Toi, tu t'occupes de la deuxième partie. Moi, je fais la troisième.

Amélie fronce les sourcils.

– Je fais comment pour le pommeau de douche ?

– Tu le piques dans la salle de bain de quelqu'un. Pas la nôtre, s'il-te-plaît.

– Mais… je vais me faire attraper !

– Ne te plains pas, signale Potter. Moi, je dois trouver un flamant rose.

– Quel rapport entre le pommeau de douche et le flamant rose ? Dans votre plan, je veux dire ?

Un sourire entendu naît sur les lèvres de Potter et sur les miennes.

– Tu verras.

OoOoO

J'ai donné à Amélie la partie la plus facile de la liste. Potter a des objets plus simples que moi à trouver, mais il en a plus. Pour moi, ce sont de vrais défis. Alors, quand j'ai tout réuni, de la canne à pêche au marteau-piqueur, je suis plutôt fière de moi.

A vingt heures trente, je rentre, exténuée, dans la salle commune. Une douche rapide, un repas sur le pouce, et je serai prête pour vingt et une heures. Mais c'est sans compter Potter, assis sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Il semblait m'attendre.

– Enderson, me salue-t-il. Tu daignes enfin te pointer ici.

– Tous ces trucs étaient durs à trouver, je me plains en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil proche. A la réflexion, je me demande si le grand final de demain soir ne sera pas trop compliqué.

– Pas du tout. Il sera parfait. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Potter, je te rappelle que cette trêve peut voler en éclats d'une seconde à l'autre, donc choisis bien tes mots.

– Justement, j'aimerais prolonger cette trêve.

Je hausse un sourcil.

– Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu proposes ceci. Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

– Exact. Je voudrais parler d'Arthur et de ton amie Judith Thomson.

« Misère ! »

Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ?

« Bien sûr que non, je te rappelle que je suis une Valkyrie. »

Attention à tes chevilles, elles vont exploser. Pourquoi ce « misère » dans ce cas ?

« Misère, parce que je pensais qu'il te parlerait d'autre chose. Ce séjour à Poudlard ne te va pas du tout, Gondul. Les humains t'abrutissent. Il se trame des choses importantes et tout ce que tu fais… c'est ça ! »

Et alors ? Je te dis que tu te fais des idées, rien ne se passe. Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

– Judith et Wright sont suffisamment grands pour faire les bons choix, je réponds enfin à Potter.

– J'ai peur que ton amie soit trop butée pour faire le bon choix toute seule. Ils peuvent être heureux tous les deux, mais seulement si on leur donne un coup de main, et tu le sais très bien. Arthur est mon ami, Thomson est ton amie. Si on prolonge la trêve, ils devront la continuer de leur côté. Et on pourra pousser Judith dans les bras d'Arthur. Alors ?

– Potter, on se croirait dans un feuilleton télévisé.

– Un quoi ? Ah, oui, je me souviens, j'en ai vu un à la télé ! C'était l'histoire d'une fille qui…

– Potter, je m'en fiche. Non seulement je trouve ça un peu pitoyable, mais en plus, ça me gêne. C'est mon amie et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la manipuler, même si c'est pour son bien.

– Elle te remerciera, plus tard, insiste Potter.

– On verra. Je ne suis déjà pas sûre de réussir à te supporter, toi, plus longtemps que la trêve qu'on a instaurée. Ça ne peut marcher que si nous avons un but commun.

– Nous en avons un. Rendre nos amis heureux.

Je lève la tête. Il a l'air sincère. Son regard profond, vissé sur le mien, fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'est nul, l'attirance… Non seulement ça me fait gober des phrases aussi pitoyables que « nous avons un but commun, rendre nos amis heureux », mais en plus je vais finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque.

– On verra, je souffle. J'en parlerai à Roxanne. A tout à l'heure, Potter.

– A plus, Enderson.

Je me lève et file prendre une douche, comme prévu.

OoOoO

En dînant dans la Grande Salle, j'ai réalisé par moi-même que la rumeur avait très bien été lancée.

– Il paraît qu'une Gryffondor arrive à lire l'avenir ? demandait une petite Poufsouffle derrière moi à un autre élève de sa maison.

– Oui, il paraît qu'elle a prédit à Gilbert Hoover qu'il aurait une mauvaise note…

– Hoover ? fit l'autre. C'est ce garçon dans notre maison super intelligent en sixième année ?

– Ouais, jamais de mauvaise note, de toute sa scolarité… Et là, il a eu un P en Sortilèges ! Tu te rends compte, Raphaël ? Hoover a eu un P !

J'espère que Hoover ne nous en voudra pas trop.

– Et il paraît qu'elle a prédit plein d'autres trucs… poursuit-elle. La mort de l'un des Niffleurs de Hagrid, en janvier…

– C'est qui, au fait, cette Gryffondor ? demande Raphaël. Pas que je sois intéressé, hein, tu sais bien que je ne crois pas du tout à la divination…

– Non, bien sûr, dit la fille d'un air entendu. Ce ne serait certainement pas ton genre. C'est Lily Potter, la rouquine en troisième année.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lily Potter ? demande une fille assise à côté de Raphaël.

– Vous habitez tous dans une grotte ou quoi ? Lily Potter lit dans l'avenir ! Tout le monde est au courant à Poudlard ! s'exclama la première fille.

Celle-ci se charge une nouvelle fois de faire la publicité de la petite sœur de Potter. Tout marche à merveille. Je finis rapidement mon dîner et file à ma salle commune. Il est vingt-et-une heures. Potter, ses deux amis, Roxanne, Judith, Amélie, Lily Potter et Sybille Londubat sont tous là. Lily porte un collier en toc avec un faux diamant immonde comme pendentif.

– C'est pour capter les esprits, m'explique-t-elle d'un air inspiré.

– Tu n'es pas _réellement_ capable de lire l'avenir, tu sais, je lui rappelle.

Elle me fusille du regard.

– J'essaye de rentrer dans le rôle, andouille.

Je m'étouffe.

– Andouille ? Tu m'as traitée d'andouille ?

– Ginger, cette dispute n'a aucun intérêt, dit très vite Roxanne. Sauf celui de tout faire capoter.

Je me calme instantanément. Elle a raison. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de tout faire capoter au prix d'une dispute avec Lily Potter. J'inspire un grand coup.

– Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? s'écrie Amélie, excédée. Je ne comprends rien.

– Non, lui répond Potter. Tu vas tout découvrir en même temps que Béryl.

Amélie se fige.

– Je ne veux pas le voir, récite-t-elle d'une voix glacée. Je refuse de…

– Il ne te verra pas, la rassure Judith. Et puis tu as de la chance. Nous autres, dit-elle en désignant Wright, Abercrombie, Roxanne, elle et moi, on va devoir rester ici.

-X-X-

Ça avait été une journée extrêmement bizarre. La nuit avait été horrible. La matinée arrosée de larmes. Le midi, l'étonnement avait momentanément étouffé ma tristesse. L'après-midi, j'avais été complètement occupée par la récupération de tous les éléments de la liste. Certains étaient vraiment étranges.

– On va vérifier que tout le matériel est là. Donne-moi ta liste, Amley.

Je sortis le parchemin plié de ma poche. Ginger le déplia, s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

– Matelas ?

– Ok, dis-je.

J'avais eu du mal à piquer discrètement un matelas dans une chambre de premières années. Mais je m'étais juré de le leur ramener après.

– Pommeau de douche ?

– Ok.

Lui, je l'avais pris dans la chambre voisine.

– Peluche d'hippogriffe ?

– Ok.

J'envisageais de lancer la rumeur d'un fantôme hantant les chambres de Gryffondor et piquant à peu près n'importe quoi appartenant aux élèves. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on ne se pose pas trop de questions.

– Un parapluie noir ?

– Ok.

– Il est noir, hein ? me demanda Potter. Parce que s'il est d'une autre couleur, ça n'ira pas.

– Il est noir.

– Une brosse à cheveux ?

– Ok.

– Cinquante parchemins vierges ?

– Ok.

– Un bocal de scarabées ?

Trouvé dans une salle de Potions. J'espérais que Slughorn ne m'en voudrait pas. Ma débrouillardise m'avait impressionnée : j'étais venue lui demander quelque chose à propos des cours de Potions, et, profitant d'un moment où il avait le dos tourné, j'avais discrètement chipé le bocal. Jamais je n'avais fait de chose semblable à Beauxbâtons… mais c'était vraiment amusant.

– Ok.

– Une armure ?

Là, par contre, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal. Les armures sont vivantes, à Poudlard. Et très solidaires. J'étais couverte de bleus.

– Ok.

– C'est bon pour ta partie de la liste, Amley. Potter, ton tour. Flamant rose ?

– Ok.

– Hérisson ?

– Ok.

– Fraise du XVIIème ?

– Ok.

– Vélo ?

– Ok.

– Selle de cheval ?

– Ok.

– Bottes en caoutchouc ?

– Ok.

– Miss Teigne ?

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

– Ok, fit Potter, imperturbable.

– Chapeau chinois ?

– Ok.

– Canard en plastique ?

– Ok.

– Placard à balai ?

– Ok.

– Parfait. Et moi, j'ai trouvé le vinyle des BeeGees, la canne à pêche, le marteau-piqueur et la girafe.

– Excuse-moi, mais où as-tu trouvé une girafe ?

– A Poudlard, m'expliqua Ginger sur un ton de présentateur télé, quand on sait bien chercher, on peut toujours trouver. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver une girafe. Wright, Fitch, vous avez tout acheté sur votre liste ?

– C'est bon, répondit Arthur. On distribuera le matériel plus tard.

– Parfait. Potter, il est bientôt 21h30. Répète ce que tu dois faire.

– Je dîne à la Grande Salle avec Béryl, dit-il d'un air excédé. Je lui dis qu'une fille de Gryffondor sait lire l'avenir. Je fais en sorte qu'il décide d'y aller. Et à vingt-deux heures, on doit être à la tente. Rassurée ?

– C'est bon, déclara Ginger. Tu peux y aller. Lily, Sybille, Amley, vous allez à la tente. Nous, on vous attend ici.

OoOoO

Nous entrâmes toutes les trois dans une autre petite salle de classe du couloir abandonné des Enchantements. Les murs étaient recouverts de draps rouges et noirs qui étaient tous noués entre eux au milieu du plafond : on se serait cru dans une tente. Il n'y avait donc pas de fenêtre : la pièce était faiblement éclairée par une bougie, posée sur une table basse ronde au milieu de la salle. De part et d'autre trônaient des poufs et des coussins aux motifs orientaux, posés sur un grand tapis aux dessins mouvants. Plusieurs bâtons d'encens brûlaient. Une boule de cristal était posée sur la table, à côté d'un jeu de tarot.

Lily s'installa du côté de la table face à la porte d'entrée. Son visage était éclairé par en-dessous, ce qui la rendait un peu effrayante. Elle arrangea ses cheveux roux incandescents, se dessina des signes étranges sur le bras et ferma les yeux.

Lily s'était déguisée. Outre son collier avec un faux diamant, elle avait une robe noir ébène et ses yeux étaient allongés par du maquillage. Elle avait l'air très pâle. Sa bouche vermeille ressortait sur son visage blanc, sur lequel les ombres vacillantes jouaient. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des flammes.

Sybille et moi nous cachâmes dans les tentures derrière Lily, en silence. Devant nous s'alignaient la porte, le pouf, la table avec la boule de cristal et Lily.

Je regardai ma montre. Il était vingt-deux heures. L'heure où tout allait commencer. Et par « tout », j'étais incapable de dire ce que j'entendais. Je ne comprenais même pas à quoi rimait cette mise en scène.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, interrompant mes pensées.

C'était Armand.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu… Dites-nous tout dans les reviews !


	59. 59 Cry, Beryl, Cry

Armand venait d'entrer dans la pièce… suivi de près par James Potter. Je ne comprenais pas. Que fabriquait-il ici ? J'eus bientôt la réponse.

– C'est vous, la devineresse ? demanda James d'un ton pompeux à sa sœur. Armand Béryl aimerait connaître son avenir. Je ne suis là que pour traduire, il ne parle pas anglais.

Lily resta immobile, mais Armand eut un mouvement de recul. Elle devait lui lancer l'un de ses regards effrayants. Quant à moi, j'étais mortifiée. Je commençais à me sentir mal. La seule vue d'Armand me rendait mal à l'aise et me déchirait le cœur.

– Asseyez-vous, dit Lily d'un ton sec.

Les deux garçons s'assirent de l'autre côté de la table. Armand regardait autour de lui avec un air curieux. James fixait un point au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur, essayant sans doute de ne pas rigoler.

– Vous devez savoir qu'il vaut souvent mieux ne pas voir son avenir révélé, déclara Lily d'une voix profonde.

James traduisit dans un français médiocre. Quand avait-il appris à parler français ? Il n'avait jamais évoqué sa capacité à s'exprimer dans ma langue. D'un autre côté, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Armand hocha la tête et dit simplement, avec un petit sourire :

– C'est bon, je suis prêt. Elle peut y aller. De toute façon, je ne crois pas vraiment à la divination, alors…

Le son même de sa voix me pressa douloureusement la poitrine. Je jetai un œil sur le côté : Sybille était manifestement dans le même état que moi. Pendant ce temps, James traduisait à sa sœur ce qu'il venait de dire, en omettant la dernière phrase.

Sans prévenir, Lily souffla la bougie. Tout se retrouva plongé dans les ténèbres… à l'exception de la boule de cristal sur la table, qui semblait briller de mille feux. Je vis les yeux d'Armand s'agrandir de stupeur dans le noir. Lily commença à murmurer des mots étranges, et je crus reconnaître quelques mots que j'avais étudiés en études de runes… avant de réaliser qu'elle se contentait de prononcer des insultes en anglais avec un accent espagnol. Un grand feu apparut soudain dans la boule de cristal. Armand eut un mouvement de recul.

Une voix s'éleva dans le noir de la pièce. C'était une voix effrayante, caverneuse, sombre et grave, qui formait une sorte d'écho. Au bout d'un moment, je compris que c'était de la bouche de Lily qu'elle sortait. Un coup d'œil sur le côté me confirma ce que j'avais déjà deviné : Sybille lui avait lancé un sortilège pour modifier sa voix.

– Malheur, malheur à toi, pauvre humain ! La punition pour tes actes a finalement été envoyée. Pars d'ici, pars, avant que la foudre céleste ne s'abatte sur sa tête !

Il y eut un grand éclair blanc, qui m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, la bougie était rallumée, Lily debout, Armand les yeux remplis de terreur et James Potter faisant semblant d'être effrayé aussi. Il lui traduisit à toute allure ce que Lily venait de dire. Sa traduction n'avait aucun sens.

– Partez, s'écria Lily. Partez tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça !

Armand, qui avait sans doute compris vu l'intonation de sa voix, fila sans se faire prier. James le rejoignit après avoir fait un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se tourna vers nous.

– Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un moment, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ?

– C'était bien, soupira Sybille. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça me ferait aussi mal, rien que de le revoir. J'espère que ce qu'on fait en vaudra la peine.

Je hochai la tête. Elle venait de dire tout ce que je pensais. Et je croyais commencer à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec Armand.

– Mais ça en vaudra la peine, affirma Lily. Je te le jure, Syb.

Sybille lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-X-X-

Wright et Abercrombie arrivent en courant dans la salle commune.

– On a croisé Rusard, expliquent-ils dans un souffle.

C'est vrai, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment depuis qu'il a perdu son chat. Miss Teigne va passer une de ces nuits…

– Alors ? leur demande anxieusement Roxanne.

– C'est bon, répond Wright en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? demande Lily en entrant dans la Salle Commune à son tour, par le portrait à peine refermé.

– La peluche d'hippogriffe, je réponds. J'ai remplacée celle de Béryl par la nôtre… la « trafiquée ».

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de « trafiquée » ? demande innocemment Amélie, entrée également avec Sybille.

– Tu connais le principe du bonbon fourré ? explique patiemment Potter, assis dans un canapé. Tu t'attends à un bonbon délicieux, et en fait, des idiots ont mis de la liqueur dedans. Bah là, c'est pareil, sauf que le bonbon est la peluche de Béryl, et la liqueur, c'est Miss Teigne.

Amélie ouvre grand les yeux, choquée. Je n'en fais pas grand cas et me tourne vers les deux garçons :

– Vous n'avez pas oublié le reste, hein ?

– Sûrement pas, répond Abercrombie. On s'est aussi occupés de la brosse à cheveux, des bottes, de l'armure et bien entendu du pommeau de douche.

– Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir à quoi vont servir toutes ces choses ? demande Amélie.

– Allons-y. La brosse à cheveux n'en est pas une. C'est un mélange entre le hérisson que Potter est allé chercher cet après-midi et une brosse à cheveux. Il va rire, demain matin, quand il va voir sa brosse s'enfuir en courant. Après la douche qu'il aura eue, ce sera normal.

– La douche ?

– Belle innovation de chez les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, dit Abercrombie. Un liquide incolore et qui ne devient odorant qu'au bout de quelques heures. On l'a acheté tout à l'heure et placé dans le pommeau de douche qu'il utilisera demain matin.

– Après ça, il va vouloir s'habiller, et il va avoir beaucoup de mal, poursuit Wright. On a métamorphosé l'armure que tu nous as ramenée tout à l'heure en robe de sorcier. Celle qu'il mettra demain. Sauf que l'armure a gardé son poids. Non seulement il aura beaucoup de mal à marcher sans comprendre pourquoi, mais en plus il va cliqueter toute la journée, en plus de couiner.

– Pardon ?

– Oui, de couiner, dit Judith en souriant. A cause de ses bottes. On a collé avec de la superglue un canard en plastique qui fait « couac » à chaque fois qu'on marche dessus. J'ai hâte de le voir marcher, demain.

– Il n'a jamais porté de bottes, proteste Amélie en rougissant.

Perspicace, hein ?

– En effet. Mais ses chaussures ne se transformeront en bottes qu'au moment où il enfilera ses chaussures. Et la glue au fond de la chaussure devrait l'empêcher de les retirer pendant un bon moment.

– Il va avoir une dure journée, fait remarquer Amélie avec un pauvre sourire.

Ça me soulage : c'est un sourire quand même. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour qu'elle retrouve la joie.

– Et ce n'est pas fini… dis-je d'un air entendu. Il aura aussi droit à beaucoup d'autres belles surprises, demain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un énorme sourire en pensant à toute la succession de malheurs qui vont s'abattre sur Béryl demain. Oui, ce sera vraiment extraordinaire. J'ai hâte.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille d'excellente humeur. Il y en a un qui doit être moins heureux que moi, aujourd'hui, et je sais de qui il s'agit. Egayée par cette simple pensée, je saute joyeusement de mon lit et m'habille sous le regard outré d'Enrico le réveil qui n'a pas encore sonné. Hé oui. Pour la première fois depuis un an, je suis la première debout. Et un jour de cours, en plus.

Je vais dans la salle de bains et me brosse les dents.

– Il n'est que sept heures et quart, fait remarquer mon reflet du miroir en bâillant, tandis que je crache le dentifrice dans le lavabo.

– Et alors ? je réplique en enfilant mon uniforme.

– Et alors, normalement, à cette heure, c'est une Weasley qui vient en traînant des pieds et avec une tête de déterrée. Pas une Enderson en forme.

– Je suis en forme si je veux, je rétorque en m'emparant d'une brosse.

Je la plonge dans mes cheveux et entends un « crac ».

– C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu t'es coiffée ? me demande le miroir d'un air consterné.

– Un petit moment, j'avoue en tirant la brosse cassée de mes cheveux. On dirait que même l'enthousiasme ne vient pas à bout des nœuds, dommage…

– Ginger ? Mais pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? demande Roxanne d'une voix endormie en débarquant dans la salle de bains avec une tête de déterrée et traînant des pieds.

– J'ai envie d'arriver à l'heure à la Grande Salle, je lui réponds joyeusement. Potter a donné rendez-vous à Béryl à sept heures et demi pour le petit-déj'. J'ai hâte.

Je la laisse en plan et entre comme un tourbillon dans le dortoir. Judith s'étire en bâillant. Amélie, elle, est toujours pelotonnée dans ses couvertures. J'ai bien envie de la lui tirer et de la lancer par la fenêtre – la couverture, pas Amélie – pour qu'elle se décide à se lever, mais vu qu'elle est un peu déprimée en ce moment, peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire.

Je m'assois sur son lit et la secoue légèrement par l'épaule. Elle grogne et s'enfonce dans son lit.

– Laisse-moi… Je veux pas sortir…

– On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, je lui annonce en me levant pour aller vers mon lit. Debout, miss, allez ! Ou je lance le chien sur toi.

– Ginger Enderson, je t'interdis de faire ça, déclare Roxanne en sortant de la salle de bains, toute habillée, laissant le passage à Judith.

– Je plaisantais.

Elle me lance un regard me laissant clairement entendre qu'elle sait que je ne plaisantais pas du tout. Cette fille me connaît trop bien. Je me mets à chercher sous mon lit… Rien. Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'Amélie avait tout rangé…

– Amélie, où est ma guitare ? je demande en regardant sous le lit de Roxanne.

– Dans ton placard, derrière les jeans, marmonne-t-elle.

En effet, je déniche ma bonne vieille guitare, celle que j'ai piquée dans la Salle-Sur-Demande fin octobre. Ca remonte à loin, tout ça… Je m'assois sur le lit d'Amélie et commence à jouer quelques accords très doux.

– _What would you think, if I sang out a tune ? Would you stand up and walk out on me ?_

Roxanne reconnaît immédiatement le début de notre musique préférée à Jude, elle et moi.

– _Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key_, chante-t-elle tandis que je l'accompagne à la guitare avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Amélie se redresse légèrement dans son lit, l'air étonnée.

– _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_, je chantonne doucement.

– _Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends_, continue Roxanne.

– _Hmmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my... friends __?_ (1) termine Amélie avec un sourire timide.

– Tiens tiens, on chante l'hymne du dortoir sans moi ? fait Judith, l'air faussement outrée, en sortant fin prête de la salle de bains.

– Bizarre que tu connaisses cette chanson, songe Roxanne tout haut. C'est une vieille musique. Et pas très connue en plus.

– C'était à l'époque où j'avais rencontré Yune, une de mes meilleures amies en France, explique Amélie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter cette chanson. Alors j'ai fini par la connaître…

– Ce que je chante, je le pense. Tu es notre amie et on va te filer un coup de main pour tenir cette journée. Alors lève-toi, sois courageuse ! j'ordonne.

– Et aie pitié, aussi, dit Roxanne en rigolant. Ginger est sur des charbons ardents, elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de foncer à la Grande Salle pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Là, tu la retardes.

Oui, cette fille me connaît trop bien.

-X-X-

Nous descendîmes tous les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la Grande Salle. Et là, près de la porte, à quelques mètres de moi…

… Armand Béryl.

Cette fois-ci, il pouvait me voir. J'étais à deux doigts de filer en courant pour me plonger dans mon lit et ne plus jamais en sortir, mais Ginger, qui semblait avoir prévu le coup, m'attrapa fermement le poignet.

– Voyons Amley, tu ne vas tout de même pas rater le début du spectacle, dit-elle dans sa barbe.

Je me forçai à regarder Armand. Il me sembla beaucoup moins charmant que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas dû qu'à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre soir. Il avait des griffures partout sur ses mains et son visage, les cheveux décoiffés, et se déplaçait très lentement et difficilement. Et il portait des bottes en caoutchouc jaunes qui étaient tout, sauf belles.

James, à côté de lui, se tenait à une certaine distance. Ses épaules étaient secouées de temps à autre d'un rire silencieux.

Armand passa le premier l'arcade de la porte. James resta en retrait… et la première humiliation publique d'Armand commença.

Un crochet de canne à pêche sorti de je-ne-sais-où accrocha sa robe de sorcier et le fit s'élever dans les airs. Armand se mit à se débattre en hurlant, tandis que tous les élèves alentours levaient la tête, étonnés et amusés. Le fil de canne à pêche étant invisible, personne ne comprenait comment il faisait pour léviter, et Armand lui-même non plus.

– Faites-moi desceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendre ! hurla-t-il, terrorisé.

Son cri était tellement aigu qu'on aurait dit une fille, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des élèves. Un professeur français commençait à approcher…

– Oh non, marmonna Ginger. Si on le libère trop tôt, la farce sera à moitié ratée. Il faut accélérer les choses.

Elle lança un petit coup d'œil à Potter qui semblait avoir eu le même cheminement d'idées. Il hocha très doucement la tête, puis il se tourna vers Arthur Wright, à l'autre bout d'un escalier, et lui fit un signe discret de la main. Arthur acquiesça et fit un mouvement léger de baguette en visant le sommet de la porte.

Armand, qui ne s'élevait plus en l'air et restait à une hauteur d'environ quatre mètres de haut, se mit alors à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses cris se firent plus stridents et plus ridicules encore, ce qui fit rire davantage d'élèves.

– Monsieur Béryl ! hurla le professeur Von Matterhorn en arrivant sous lui. Descendez immédiatement !

– Vous croyez que je fais exprès ? Descendez-moi de làààààààà !

Le mouvement de balancier se fit de plus en plus rapide… et brusquement, la corde sembla lâcher. Armand fit un long vol plané dans la Grande Salle et termina sa course au milieu du repas de plusieurs Poufsouffles qui explosèrent de rire en même temps que tout le monde. Armand Béryl se releva avec difficultés, remit dignement son chapeau sur sa tête et s'installa à côté de Lebrun qui le regardait d'un air peiné et lui caressait lentement l'épaule.

– QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

Les rires s'étouffèrent aussitôt. C'était le professeur Londubat qui avait crié. Il était rouge de colère. Que dirait-il s'il savait que sa propre fille avait plus ou moins participé à cette farce ?

Les élèves se remirent à manger et à entrer dans la Grande Salle, le plus normalement du monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Tout le monde sait qui a fait le coup, me souffla Ginger avec un sourire dans la voix en évitant le regard de notre professeur. Parce qu'ils sont habitués à voir ce genre de spectacle, de temps en temps. Le seul à s'en étonner encore, c'est Londubat. La seule question que les élèves se posent, c'est : Enderson ou Potter ?

J'éclatai de rire.

-X-X-

L'éclat de rire d'Amélie m'a soulagée. Elle n'était donc pas dans un état complètement désespéré.

La première farce de la journée avait parfaitement marché. La seconde devrait se mettre plus facilement en place, et son côté comique sera très apprécié pendant le cours de Botanique, j'en étais sûre.

Après les cours d'Arithmancie et le cours théorique de Métamorphoses, nous attendons devant la Serre n°1, dans la bruine écossaise du matin, avec Judith, Roxanne, et Amélie. Les garçons doivent arriver avec Armand.

Couac, couac, couac… Béryl arrive ! C'est super pratique, en fait, de lui avoir mis un canard en plastique sous la semelle. On l'entend arriver avec une bonne minute d'avance, ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous composer des masques crédibles. Judith et Roxanne affectent un air blasé, quant à moi, je prends un air épuisé (je sais très bien faire ça, je le suis la majorité du temps). Amélie, l'innocence même, dégaine son livre de Botanique et fait semblant de le lire.

– Amélie, ton livre est à l'envers, lui dis-je en bâillant.

Elle s'empresse de le retourner, rougissante.

Béryl, Potter, Wright et Abercrombie arrivent. Je manque d'exploser de rire mais masque mon hilarité dans un nouveau bâillement très calculé. Béryl a l'air bien piteux. Il a toujours autant de mal à se déplacer à cause de la robe qui a le poids d'une armure et qui couine à chacun de ses mouvements. En plus, du café de ce matin parsème ses cheveux. Sans parler de ses bottes qui font « couac » à chaque pas.

Je fais de grands efforts pour l'ignorer et quand Nazaire apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, je m'engouffre sans réfléchir davantage dans la serre. Amélie s'assoit à côté de moi, Roxanne et Judith se mettent juste derrière, et Wright et Abercrombie juste devant nous. Potter, quant à lui, s'installe de l'autre côté de la classe, à côté de Béryl.

La leçon du jour : le bouturage de _Pigmentis macrofolia_. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, je n'ai pas écouté ce que racontait Londubat. J'avais les yeux rivés sur Potter quand il donnait les instructions : mon partenaire pour l'opération ABAB était en train d'écrire. Et Potter en train d'écrire pendant un cours, et en particulier au début d'un cours, ce n'est pas normal.

Je comprends rapidement que c'est un message, et qu'il m'est probablement destiné. Au moment où Nazaire incite les élèves à se lever pour se servir des outils de jardinage nécessaires posés sur son bureau, Potter saute sur ses pieds, message roulé en boule dans sa main. Il passe près de ma table et le laisse tomber dans mon sac sans me lancer un seul regard.

A mon tour, je vais chercher mes outils, tandis qu'Amélie regarde obstinément devant elle, dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention de Béryl.

Ça va être dur avec ces cheveux longs, verts et bouclés.

En revenant, je pose tout en vrac sur ma table, puis tire le parchemin froissé de mon sac et le déplie discrètement sur la table.

_Il devient légèrement parano. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce matin, malgré Miss Teigne, les chaussures qui se sont changées en botte, la brosse-hérisson, etc, il restait positif en proclamant que c'était une drôle de coïncidence qu'il n'ait pas de chance ce matin et que Lily lui ait prédit la malchance hier. Mais après s'être fait balancer par la canne à pêche dans la Grande Salle il a commencé à avoir peur. Maintenant, il fait attention où il marche et regarde régulièrement par-dessus son épaule, même s'il essaie de garder l'air confiant._

_Faut faire en sorte qu'il soit carrément terrifié d'ici la fin de la journée._

Ça me semble faisable.

– Amélie, je murmure en me penchant vers elle, l'air de rien, en commençant le bouturage. Regarde bien du côté de Béryl et Potter. La suite arrive.

– Comment ça ?

Un cri de terreur répond à sa question. Je tourne la tête vers Armand, qui, comme prévu, se débat avec un flamant rose furieux posé sur sa tête.

Un coup de génie, ce flamant transformé en chapeau de sorcier.

– Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans ce cours ! crie Nazaire en rougissant de fureur. Faites immédiatement disparaître cet oiseau !

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Gondul ! Dis donc, ça fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien… J'ai deux minutes de répit avant que les Aurors ne se rendent compte que j'ai tourné à gauche après le premier tunnel. »

Hein ?

« Longue histoire. Je me disais donc que je pourrais te rendre visite… Tu t'amuses bien sans moi, à ce que je vois. »

Aaah, ce n'est pas du tout de l'amusement, très chère. C'est un travail qui nous a demandé beaucoup d'efforts à moi et à Potter.

« Le garçon à qui j'ai révélé ta condition ? »

Précisément.

« Et en quoi consiste ce travail ? »

A venger Amélie !

« … dommage. J'ai naïvement cru pendant un instant que tu avais pris mes mises en garde au sérieux. J'espère que tu te réveilleras à temps pour réagir – ou que le garçon se décidera enfin et t'alertera de ce qui t'importe vraiment. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de venir en personne pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. »

Hum… Un truc important selon toi, c'est clairement le domaine des Valkyries. Tu veux dire qu'il a quelque chose à m'apprendre là-dessus ? Est-ce que tu me caches autre chose à propos de lui ?

« Oui. Quand j'étais encore dans l'Horcruxe et que tu m'avais oubliée dans un couloir, il est passé par là et j'en ai profité pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit et m'amener à toi. »

Tu as… quoi ?

« Et j'ai bien fait. D'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour sonder son esprit, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si haïssable en lui. A part de l'arrogance, je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Tu rigoles ? Il a des tonnes de défauts !

« Dans ce cas, vas-y, cites-en. »

Hé bien d'abord, il… euh…

« Ça se passe de commentaire. Il est même intelligent, et, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, il tient à toi. Tu es une camarade qui compte pour lui et il adore se disputer avec toi. Il t'estime. »

Mon cœur bat plus vite… J'essaie cependant de garder mes pensées cohérentes pour que Gondul ne remarque rien.

« Je suis _toi_, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me masquer ce genre de choses. Surtout que je m'en fiche éperdument. En sondant l'esprit de James Potter, donc, j'ai compris qu'il était digne de confiance et que je pouvais lui confier une mission. »

Hé ! Judith et Roxanne sont bien plus dignes de confiance que lui !

« Je n'ai pas vérifié et désolée si ça te vexe, mais je ne te fais pas vraiment confiance dans ta capacité à juger les gens. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai rien dit explicitement au garçon, il apprendra ce qu'il doit faire seul et s'acquittera de sa mission sans problème. J'espère seulement qu'il saura t'alerter à temps, ce dont je doute davantage chaque jour. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'entends des Aurors arriver par ici, et je vais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration. »

Plus un bruit dans ma tête. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment ose-t-elle mettre en question ma capacité à juger ? Je juge très bien, d'abord !

Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mission avec Potter ? Je lui lance un regard à la dérobée. Béryl fixe son chapeau d'un air complètement ahuri – le flamant s'est retransformé en chapeau noir classique, et il devrait se métamorphoser en oiseau toutes les demi-heures –, et Potter en profite pour vider le contenu d'un sachet de poudre sur leur plante.

Peut-être qu'il n'est même pas au courant de sa « mission ». Peut-être que Gondul l'a incité à le faire sans le dire explicitement, par allusions, qui vont le mener à… quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir attendre pour le savoir.

– Tu vas bien ?

Je tourne la tête vers Amélie.

– Euh… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Tu as fixé le vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Zut… Quelle nulle je suis ! Elle n'est pas au courant de l'existence de Gondul et encore moins de mon histoire de Valkyrie et je n'ai pas l'intention de la prévenir.

– Je réfléchissais au déroulement de la prochaine étape du plan, je mens. Ça risque de tourner au vinaigre, et je me répétais quelques sorts de défense au cas où.

Amélie pâlit.

– C'est dangereux à quel point ?

– Oh, pas plus que ce que je fais d'habitude…

– C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit-elle faiblement.

La première demi-heure se déroule assez vite. Etape par étape, nous choyons notre plante, la découpons avec délicatesse, lui appliquons toutes sortes d'onguents sur ses coupures. Dans la tige de celle de Potter et Béryl sont cachées, à l'insu de ce dernier, une demi-douzaine d'objets qui n'ont rien à faire dans une plante, comme deux bombabouses, quelques feux Fuseboum et la « signature personnelle » de Potter.

La seconde demi-heure est marquée par l'apparition d'une mauvaise, très mauvaise odeur. Béryl, avec horreur, se rend compte au bout de dix minutes qu'elle vient de lui. Les gens commencent à le regarder avec dégoût, et lui-même essaie de comprendre la raison de cette odeur. Il n'a pas encore réalisé que le shampoing de ce matin n'était pas comme d'habitude…

Au milieu de cette deuxième demi-heure, le chapeau de Béryl se transforme à nouveau en flamant, pour la troisième fois depuis le début du cours. C'est le signal. Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter, prêt pour la suite, Abercrombie et Wright, qui hochent la tête en même temps que moi, et enfin à Roxanne et Judith :

– Préparez-vous les filles, ça va péter.

– Comment ça ? demande Amélie, paniquée.

– Un conseil, garde ta baguette à portée de main et prépare-toi à plonger sous la table.

Le flamant rose se retransforme en chapeau. Je souris. 3…2…1… Potter lance une allumette sur la plante. Je me jette sous la table avec Amélie… juste à temps.

BAOUUUUUM !

« La signature personnelle de Potter ». Autrement dit, la poudre de Bhut Jolokia, le piment le plus puissant au monde. On s'en sert entre autres pour faire de la TNT. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas de la blague. Potter s'en fait directement importer du Chili. Et un grand sourire s'étale sur mon visage ravi quand je vois, depuis le dessous de ma table, que l'explosion a vraiment touché toute la classe. Affolé, Gilbert Hoover essaie de retirer les bouts de plante vénéneuse qui ont atteint ses verres de lunette. Ceux-ci restent un peu verdâtres. Le Poufsouffle lance un regard noir à Béryl.

Comme tout le reste de la classe, atteinte par la mixture végétale nauséabonde.

Béryl est le plus touché il est vert de la tête aux pieds. Non seulement il a agacé la classe pendant une bonne demi-heure avec sa mauvaise odeur, mais en plus il a fait exploser à la figure de tout le monde une plante vénéneuse qui contenait entre autre des Bombabouses. Et les Bombabouses ne sont pas réputées pour fleurer bon la rose.

– _Mais j'ai rien fait_ *! s'écrie-t-il dans sa langue en voyant Londubat, plus rouge que jamais, s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

– Il mérite vraiment ça ? me dit tout bas Amélie en le regardant se faire enguirlander par le professeur de Botanique.

– Bien sûr. Il a fait sauter la moitié de sa salle de classe.

– C'est _vous_ qui l'avez faite sauter.

– Il t'a traitée comme une moins que rien. Et de même que la petite Londubat. Il se comporte mal avec toutes les filles. Quand un petit garçon fait une bêtise, on lui donne une punition pour ne pas qu'il recommence. Là c'est pareil, sauf qu'il n'a pas fait une bêtise mais une énooorme bêtise. Alors il mérite une sacrée punition.

– Avoue que tu veux t'amuser aussi.

– Cela va de soi.

* * *

(1) : Traduction : « Que penserais-tu si je chantais faux, te lèverais-tu et t'en irais-tu ? Tends l'oreille et je te chanterai une chanson, et j'essaierai de ne pas chanter faux. Oh, j'y arrive avec un coup de main de mes amis. Oh, j'y parviens avec un coup de main de mes amis. Oh, je vais essayer avec un coup de main de mes amis. »

Evidemment vu que c'est moi qui traduis c'est moyen, mais vous comprenez le sens général, quoi.A priori, je posterai le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura même une avant-première dans la semaine sur le blog. Donc n'oubliez pas d'y passer régulièrement !

Et je me dois d'expliquer deux petites choses. Tout d'abord, le titre : il est inspiré d'une chanson des Beatles, Cry, Baby, Cry. Légèrement modifié pour les besoins de la fic. Ensuite, la chanson du dortoir de Ginger : With A Little Help From My Friends, qui est une super chanson de l'album Sgt Pepper. Allez l'écouter !

A bientôt tout le monde !


	60. 60 Punition Parfaite

Le cours suivant fut libéré : les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient en effet droit à un cours sur les hippogriffes. Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en avait emprunté quelques-uns, et c'était sa fierté depuis quelques temps. L'un d'eux était même dressé pour qu'on puisse le chevaucher. Nous autres, élèves de Poudlard, faisions ce que nous voulions : nous pouvions accompagner les étudiants Français ou vaquer à nos occupations.

Pour Ginger, James et leurs bandes respectives, le choix était fait : James accompagnerait Armand, et nous autres observerions la scène de loin. Ainsi, nous nous trouvions avec Judith, Roxanne, Ginger, Arthur Wright, Thomas Abercrombie, Lily Potter et Sybille Londubat (qui n'avaient pas cours non plus) sous un arbre proche du lac. Nous étions encore en plein mois de février, et par conséquent, nous étions gelés. Serrés les uns contre les autres en grelottant, nous attendions le « spectacle ». Ajoutez à cela une petite bruine qui s'infiltrait sous la peau. Je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner sous ma couette.

– Je te jure que je m'en fiche, Ginger, insistais-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir se faire ridiculiser.

– Si, tu en as besoin.

– Ce qu'elle veut dire, répliqua sèchement Lily Potter, c'est qu'elle se les pèle et qu'elle préfère rester au chaud dans le Château.

– On t'a causé ?

– Mégère.

– Souillon.

Je soupirai. C'était comme ça depuis un quart d'heure.

– Te plains pas, fit Ginger en se tournant vers moi. Nous, on doit supporter le froid et la pluie tous les vendredis pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

– « Nous » ?

– Chuck Woles, Rox, Potter, Theodore Carter, Freddy Kreeps, Daniel Robins, et moi.

Freddy. Freddy Kreeps. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. Que m'avait-il dit avant-hier ? « Tu es décevante, Virmel. » Et il m'avait appelée par mon nom de famille. Visiblement, ici, on appelait par le nom de famille les gens qu'on méprisait. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'amitié de Freddy ni le décevoir, je ne voulais pas qu'il me méprise… Il faudrait que je m'excuse, pour commencer. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

– Ah ! s'exclama Roxanne, interrompant mes pensées. Ils sortent les hippogriffes.

– Où ça ? s'écrièrent Judith et Arthur en même temps.

Chacun était placé à une extrémité du petit groupe que nous formions. J'avais remarqué qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais directement, et qu'ils agissaient souvent comme si l'autre n'était pas là. Hm-hm. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Des chevaux ailés étaient tirés par des élèves. Je reconnus une chevelure indisciplinée et noire : c'était James Potter, qui guidait un hippogriffe. A côté de lui, Armand Béryl, qui semblait paniquer.

– Il a l'air inquiet, remarqua justement Roxanne.

– Je me demande pourquoi, dit Ginger avec un immense sourire.

Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Armand.

Je fis discrètement un pas sur le côté pour me dissimuler derrière Roxanne. Comme ça, il ne me verrait pas. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je pourrais lui dire si je me retrouvais en face de lui. Ou comment réagir s'il échangeait un regard avec moi. Pour l'instant, je préférais donc éviter ces situations.

Les élèves étaient réunis avec leurs chevaux en cercle autour du professeur. James poussa Armand au centre du cercle et Hagrid lui donna une tape vigoureuse dans le dos avant de l'inviter à monter l'hippogriffe, sur lequel une selle était installée. Armand grimpa sans problème et eut un petit sourire triomphant quand il se trouva parfaitement droit sur le dos de la bête.

– Maintenant, souffla Ginger.

James s'approcha discrètement de la tête de l'animal… et lui tendit un petit animal mort, au pelage vert. L'hippogriffe se mit à en manger.

Pelage vert.

– Que je t'explique, me dit Ginger tout bas, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure. La bestiole n'est pas verte naturellement. Elle est saupoudrée de piment vert du Mexique.

Oh, oh.

L'hippogriffe poussa un grand cri en levant les pattes avant. Armand hurla et se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au cou d'aigle de la créature. Celle-ci se mit alors à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant de plus belle, avant de s'envoler.

Armand criait toujours plus fort, toujours plus aigu, et le professeur lui courait après, en vain : il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort sur l'hippogriffe, car celui-ci bougeait tellement qu'il aurait pu toucher Armand à la place.

– SAUTEZ ! hurla finalement Hagrid. JE VOUS RATTRAPERAI !

Armand sembla comprendre ces quelques mots anglais, mais il lança un regard vers le sol et pâlit brusquement. Il était à plus de vingt mètres de haut. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Mais une minute plus tard, c'était quelque chose d'une autre nature qui risquait de sortir de sa bouche. Nom d'un chien, on devait se sentir comme dans des montagnes russes sur cet hippogriffe. Il piquait, remontait en chandelle, volait à l'envers, manquait de défoncer des arbres sur son passage… Armand sembla se résoudre à sauter.

Mais il ne put le faire.

– Vous avez pris quel modèle de superglue ? demanda nonchalamment Ginger.

– Dix minutes, répondit Arthur Wright sur le même ton. On aurait aimé prendre une glue qui colle plus longtemps, mais elles étaient plus visibles et Béryl, aussi débile soit-il, aurait remarqué que la selle était trafiquée.

–Vous avez trafiqué sa selle ? m'écriai-je, les yeux ronds.

– Recouverte de glue, dit Ginger. Quoi, tu es choquée ? Ce que tu as vu ce matin ne t'a pas suffi pour comprendre que nous étions prêts à tout ?

Roxanne regarda sa montre.

– Encore deux minutes, indiqua-t-elle. Vous pensez qu'il sera mort d'ici là ?

– J'espère que non, s'écria Ginger. Sinon, tout ce qu'on lui réserve pour après ne servirait à rien.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse lui arriver pire que ce à quoi il a déjà eu droit depuis ce matin.

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers moi, l'air étonné.

– Euh… t'es sérieuse ? demanda Thomas Abercrombie.

– Elle ne nous connaît pas encore très bien, c'est pour ça, me défendit Ginger en regardant Thomas avec un grand sourire carnassier. Sache, ma petite Amley, que ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici, c'est du petit lait.

Je levai les yeux vers Armand qui continuait de hurler et s'agiter dans tous les sens.

– Ah bon ? dis-je en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Ginger.

– Oh que oui.

– AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH !

Dans une dernière ruade, l'hippogriffe éjecta Armand de son dos. La colle ne faisait visiblement plus effet, et Armand avait changé d'avis : il ne voulait plus descendre de la créature. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Je détournai les yeux quand il rencontra le sol. J'en profitai pour observer mes camarades. Ils avaient tous le même sourire sur le visage. Etais-je entourée d'une bande de psychopathes ?

– C'était très beau, murmura Judith d'un air admiratif.

– Gracieux, fin, élégant. Surtout la chute, pleine de poésie… souffla Roxanne.

– MORTEL ! s'écrièrent Thomas et Arthur.

Les deux amies de Ginger leur lancèrent un regard condescendant avec l'air de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs. Ils l'ignorèrent.

Sybille Londubat, quant à elle, souriait largement en regardant le professeur accourir vers Armand. Son amie Lily l'avait remarqué, et elle semblait nettement plus joyeuse, tout à coup.

Il ne restait plus que moi, qui devais sortir de ma déprime. Mon cœur continuait de manquer un battement quand je voyais Armand. Je le détestais, mais (et je me détestais pour ça) j'étais encore amoureuse de lui.

-X-X-

– Quoi de prévu pour le déjeuner, déjà ? demande Wright.

– Limaces farcies, répond Potter sur le même ton que s'il parlait de la météo du jour.

Amélie grimace de dégoût.

Il est midi, nous sommes tous réunis dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques professeurs nous lancent des coups d'œil soupçonneux. Miss Enderson et Mr. Potter sont assis côte à côte et ne semblent pas vouloir s'entretuer : les enseignants ne pensaient pas manifestement pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça.

En fait, moi non plus, je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour pouvoir voir ça. Mais faut dire que les circonstances sont particulières. Je réfléchis à l'étrangeté de la situation, en mâchonnant songeusement un haricot vert.

Avant de le recracher dans mon assiette avec toute l'élégance dont je suis capable.

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Potter, qui tient une salière vide dans la main.

– Tu veux encore du sel ?

Un pichet de jus de citrouille vidé sur sa tête plus tard, je me concentre à nouveau sur la situation. Béryl est assis à sa table, devant son assiette remplie de limaces. Vivantes bien sûr. Il pique un ou deux haricots de l'assiette de sa voisine, Lebrun – ou plutôt, elle lui donne la becquée. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps : elle a l'air dégoûtée. L'odeur qui se dégage de son petit ami y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

Finalement, après une petite transformation de son chapeau en flamant rose énervé et lanceur de limaces, le couple se lève.

– Je reviens, s'écrie Potter en sautant du banc.

Il rejoint Armand Béryl et Greta Lebrun à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il sert un sourire charmeur à Lebrun qui la fait glousser, a une moue de dégoût et un petit mouvement de recul quand il se tourne vers Béryl, lui parle deux minutes, et lui donne enfin le parapluie noir.

– Par-fait, dis-je.

Enfin, sauf le coup du sourire charmeur. Je sais que ça fait partie du plan mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu énervée. Allez savoir pourquoi.

– Euh… il lui a juste donné un parapluie, fait remarquer Amélie.

– C'est là que tu te trompes, ma petite.

– Arrête de m'appeler ma petite. Je suis sûre que je suis plus vieille que toi.

On parie ? Je suis née il y a mille ans et quelques, et toi ?

– 24 décembre 2004 ? je lance sur un ton de défi.

Elle a l'air déçue.

– 30 mars 2005.

– Tu sais que ça veut dire que jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je vais pas me gêner pour t'appeler « ma petite ».

– J'en ai conscience. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, le parapluie ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi James avait-il insisté pour qu'il soit noir ?

– Tout d'abord à cause du récepteur. Ensuite à cause des cafards vivants.

– …c'est pas vraiment clair.

– Tu vas voir, je réponds avec un sourire mystérieux.

Sans concertation, tout le groupe – Abercrombie, Wright, Jude et Rox, Sybille et Lily – se lève du banc. Amélie se lève avec un temps de retard, en prenant soin d'empocher un morceau de pain au passage.

Nous nous dépêchons de passer la sortie de la Grande Salle. Une minute plus tard, nous nous trouvons dans une petite salle vide. Un immense cylindre en caoutchouc beige est posé sur la table centrale, que nous entourons.

– C'est quoi ? demande Amélie.

– Oreille à rallonge améliorée, déclare Roxanne, très fière. C'est Papa qui me l'a envoyée en avant-première. Elle n'est même pas encore sortie en magasin. Tu as un récepteur ultra-discret d'un côté, que tu peux coller où tu veux, un genre de crimo si tu veux.

– Micro, corrige machinalement Judith.

– De l'autre, tu as ce cylindre qui rapporte en temps réel tous les sons captés par le récepteur en envoyant des ondes magiques.

– Et le récepteur est noir, je précise. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait un parapluie noir : pour le coller discrètement dessus.

« _Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire…_* »

Nous nous tournons vers Amélie.

– On compte sur toi, en fait, j'ajoute. Pour la traduction.

– Oh.

Elle traduit vite et bien. Béryl a le temps de reprendre son souffle :

– Je crois qu'il y a une malédiction sur moi ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Une _quoi_? s'écrie Lebrun, dégoûtée et effrayée.

– Attends, ne t'en vas pas ! s'écrie Béryl. Je croyais que je pouvais tout te dire…

– Oh, une minute. Tu crois que tu es encore en position de force, mais là, c'est trop. Tu es beau et populaire, ok. Admettons que tu regardes un peu à droite à gauche, c'est dans ta nature, je ne vais pas te changer. Mais là, tu pues littéralement, et je dois me taper la honte parce que je suis ta petite amie. Je trouve ça assez injuste. Je ne mérite pas tout ça ! Si au moins tu _tenais_ à moi… Il y en a des tas d'autres qui aimeraient sortir avec moi. Je pourrais aussi bien te larguer.

– YES ! crient Roxanne et Potter en chœur.

– Attends une seconde, s'énerve Béryl. Ça, je ne vais pas le supporter. Ça y est, James Potter t'a fait un sourire et tu t'imagines que le monde est à tes pieds ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille. Tu es naïve. Tellement naïve. Vois un peu les choses en face ! Je sors avec toi uniquement parce que tu m'as fait du chantage !

– PAUVRE CRETIN ! hurle Greta Lebrun d'une voix tremblante. Casse-toi !

– C'est ce que je fais faire, tiens ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

– Les cafards, annonce Arthur Wright d'un air solennel.

– MAIS D'OU ÇA SORT ? hurle-t-il.

– De tes cheveux peut-être ? Malpropre !

– Je parie que c'est toi qui les as mis dans le parapluie ! Aaaah, enlèves-les moi, je déteste les insectes !

– Bon à savoir, je marmonne avec un sourire.

– Dommage pour toi, siffle Lebrun avec dégoût. Pauvre gland. Je veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi.

– Non ! Attends ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, je t'en supplie, aide-moiiiiiiiii CRRZZZZZ

Potter abaisse sa baguette sur le cylindre qui s'éteint brusquement.

– Roxanne, il va falloir dire à oncle George que son Oreille à Rallonge Sans Fil n'est pas imperméable aux cafards.

– Je note.

– C'était pour ça qu'il fallait un parapluie noir ? Pour ne pas voir les… cafards… à travers la toile ?

– Perspicace, note Lily Potter. On aurait dû t'envoyer à Serdaigle.

– Et pourquoi a-t-il ouvert le parapluie ?

– Parce qu'il pleut dehors, répond Judith, et je crois qu'il avait l'intention de sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, déjà ? « Je me casse ! »

– Non, encore mieux, la coupe Potter, c'est l'autre idiote qui lui a dit « Casse-toi, pauvre crétin ! »

– Pas si idiote que ça, j'oppose, d'un air docte. Elle nous a aidés à empirer la journée de Béryl.

– Il faudrait la remercier, alors.

– Faut pas exagérer. N'oublions pas que c'est la cousine de Champrun.

-X-X-

Après une merveilleuse heure de Sortilèges avec mon professeur favori, suivit l'heure de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Décidément, je n'aimais pas le professeur Pendleton. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait le visage et le corps ravagés. A moins qu'il ne fût masochiste… d'où les ravages. Bref, je pris le parti d'éviter de le regarder autant que possible, et, presque naturellement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Armand Béryl, que je n'avais pas vu au cours précédent. Il avait dû passer à l'infirmerie.

J'eus énormément de mal à le reconnaître. Sous son chapeau, ses cheveux, verts à cause de l'explosion en Potions, étaient parsemés de miettes de cafards écrasés. L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui était horrible, entre le vomi et le cadavre de souris en putréfaction. Son visage pâle était marqué par deux ou trois coups de griffe, et deux yeux au beurre noir, chacun étant apparu après une chute (la première dans la Grande Salle ce matin, la seconde depuis un hippogriffe fou).

Je détournai la tête au moment où son flamant rose décida une nouvelle fois de se manifester. Je jetai un œil au tableau : quelques mots venaient de s'inscrire tous seuls sous les soupirs tristes des élèves. « Interrogation écrite : Les pouvoirs dangereux des créatures des marais ». Inexplicablement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je mis cette sensation sur le compte de mon manque de connaissances sur ce sujet.

– Sortez un parchemin vierge et une plume, décréta le professeur Pendleton d'un ton sec.

James Potter s'était courageusement assis à côté d'Armand. Il leva le pouce vers Ginger qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Puis elle sortit un parchemin de son sac et commença à écrire son nom et la date du jour.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il allait se passer quelque chose.

– Vous avez quoi de prévu pour lui, maintenant ? soufflai-je en sortant un parchemin de mon sac.

– Tu vas voir, répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Dix minutes plus tard, je lançais le quatre-vingt-septième coup d'œil vers Béryl (je voulais être sûre de ne rien rater) quand je remarquai enfin quelque chose. Sur son parchemin, l'encre s'étalait et formait des dessins… Et Armand regardait, ahuri.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Pendleton en surgissant à côté de lui. Des antisèches ?

Armand tenta de cacher la feuille, mais avant que sa main n'ait atteint l'endroit où le parchemin se trouvait, Pendleton l'avait déjà en main et rougissait de fureur.

Ginger, qui semblait plongée dans son devoir, sourit inexplicablement.

OoOoO

Ensorcelé. Le parchemin était ensorcelé. Et devinez par qui ?

– C'est James et Ginger qui s'en sont occupé, me révéla Roxanne plus tard, au chaud dans la salle commune, quelques heures après que Béryl se soit fait hurler dessus de façon mémorable.

– Ils sont plutôt doués en Sortilèges, ajouta Judith. N'empêche, un parchemin qui se couvre de caricatures de profs tout seul… Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait.

– La caricature de Pendleton était réussie.

– C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est énervé...

– Euphémisme, dis-je.

Nous rîmes toutes les trois.

– Ils sont forts, en cours, James et Ginger ?

– Ouaip, me répondit Roxanne. Pas mal doués. Surtout dans tout ce qui peut faire intervenir une baguette magique. Sans doute pour ça qu'ils se retrouvent à faire des heures sup' de DCFM.

– Pardon ?

– Des heures sup', répète Roxanne. Supplémentaires. Ils ont des cours en plus avec d'autres élèves triés sur le volet parce qu'ils sont doués.

– C'est… bizarre, non ?

Les deux filles me regardèrent, étonnées.

– Je veux dire… Ils sont forts, d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas d'heures supplémentaires dans d'autres matières ?

– Parce que ça ferait trop, je suppose, fit Judith.

– Et c'est habituel, à Poudlard, de donner des heures supplémentaires ?

– Non… C'est aussi nouveau que l'arrivée de ce prof. Il n'était pas là l'année dernière.

– Bizarre, répétai-je.

Je voyais bien que les filles ne trouvaient pas ça bizarre du tout, mais pour ne pas me vexer, elles ne dirent rien.

Peut-être que j'étais juste un peu paranoïaque en ce qui concernait le professeur Pendleton. Je ferais mieux de me calmer. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ginger et James revinrent un peu plus tard de leur cours, épuisés. Nous rejoignîmes les dortoirs pour nous préparer pour le repas du soir. Ginger était de plus en plus excitée, et en descendant dans la salle commune, je remarquai que Potter se trouvait dans le même état de fébrilité. Ils partirent pratiquement en courant.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont préparé, commenta sobrement Lily Potter, mais ça doit être quelque chose.

Nous descendîmes à leur suite dans le Réfectoire. Armand était assis à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de James Potter. Ginger n'était pas loin et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On aurait dit le chat de Cheshire dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Ginger échangea un coup d'œil avec James. Il hocha lentement la tête, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lui répondit par un pouce en l'air… puis elle sortit sa baguette.

-X-X-

Potter et moi sortons du bureau du professeur Londubat. Nous nous regardons. Et explosons de rire.

Ok, on s'est fait attraper. Mais on a mené la farce jusqu'au bout… Et c'était vraiment, vraiment génial. Béryl est à l'infirmerie, et il me semble avoir entendu un prof français dire qu'il rentrait en urgence en France. Poudlard risque d'avoir des problèmes de coopération internationale à l'avenir mais qu'importe : l'école a eu droit à l'un des meilleurs spectacles qu'elle a jamais vus.

– Alors ? s'écrie Abercrombie en arrivant à nous, suivi de toute la bande.

– Soixante points en moins et trois semaines de retenue, répond Potter.

– Chacun, je précise. Mais les Gryffondors ne nous en voudront pas. Personne n'arrivait plus à supporter Béryl. Franchement, on devrait nous donner des points pour ce qu'on a fait.

– J'en reviens toujours pas, dit Amélie qui avait l'air à la fois ébahie et ravie. Autant pour les autres farces, c'était pas mal… mais là… _Jamais_ je n'aurais pensé que la girafe servirait à _ça__._

– C'était un effet de surprise, déclare fièrement Potter. Tu as apprécié le marteau-piqueur ?

– On a bien fait de le garder sur la liste, finalement, songe tout haut Roxanne. La farce aurait perdu de sa saveur si on ne s'en était pas servi.

– Vous pensez que Miss Teigne survivra à ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande Lily.

– Pas sûr, mais on s'en fiche un peu, lui répond son frère.

– Et le vinyle… continue Amélie, toujours abasourdie. Quand vous l'avez… la… oh, c'était _tellement bien_ !

Nous sourions tous. Elle a l'air heureux. C'était le but de l'opération. Ca, et aussi apprendre à un certain blondinet français que les filles ne sont pas si débiles qu'elles en ont l'air. Après tout, je suis à l'origine de la moitié, et même, de plus de la moitié, de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Et pour penser à tout ça, il faut quand même une bonne dose de génie.

Nous nous mettons en marche en discutant avec animation des événements du dîner. De temps en temps, nous croisons un élève qui s'écrie, avec un immense sourire :

– Hé ! Bravo pour tout à l'heure ! C'est quoi le sort que vous avez lancé sur le vélo ?

– Secret défense, je réponds d'un air mystérieux.

Finalement, Potter et moi avons réussi à entrer dans l'histoire. En effet, je suis certaine qu'ils indiqueront dans la prochaine édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard que le plafond ensorcelé a un jour, ou plutôt un soir, été doublement ensorcelé pour pleuvoir de la vraie pluie sur la tête d'un élève. Rien que pour ça, on devrait se souvenir de nous. Et avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la Gazette de demain.

Enfin, je suis _déjà_ dans l'histoire, moi. Gondul, la septième Valkyrie. Mais je suis heureuse de montrer que je peux être autre chose qu'un corbeau flippant et meurtrier.

Et ne le lui dites surtout pas, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir montré que James Potter et moi étions capable de nous comporter comme si nous étions amis.


	61. 61 Amorce d'Amitié

Le lendemain matin, j'appris qu'Armand avait pris le premier carrosse pour la France. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais toujours pas si c'était sa famille qui l'avait fait rapatrier d'urgence ou si c'était lui qui voulait rentrer avant que sa « malédiction » n'empire davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit, le mardi 23 février 2021 fut une journée ensoleillée et bien plus agréable à vivre que celles que j'avais eues jusque-là à Poudlard. Même si ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le climat.

Pour commencer, je m'étais réconciliée avec Freddy. J'étais venue le voir pour me faire pardonner, et il avait accueilli mes excuses à bras ouverts. Cela m'avait ôté un poids du cœur.

Ensuite, Ginger commençait à me faire confiance. Je m'en rendis compte quand elle me parla – ou plutôt, m'écrivit – à cœur ouvert pendant la matinée.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut laborieux. Je m'étais mise en binôme avec Ginger, qui était très joyeuse ce jour-là, et celle-ci m'aida pour transformer mon pot à café en corbeau. Elle-même s'y prenait très bien. Après l'exercice pratique, nous passâmes à la théorie, et tout de suite, ce fut bien plus ennuyeux.

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier », écrivis-je au bout d'un moment, sur un morceau de parchemin, avant de le lui faire discrètement passer.

Il revint bientôt sous mes yeux.

– _Pff. Je croyais que tu allais me parler d'un truc intéressant. Et moi qui me réjouissais d'avoir un truc sympa pour m'occuper pendant ce cours. Tu sais que tu m'as répété au moins huit fois hier soir que tu me remerciais ? _

– _Je veux VRAIMENT te remercier. _

– _De rien. _

– _Pas comme ça ! Je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. Par exemple… Organiser un coup entre James et toi ? _

Le papier brûla instantanément avant même que je ne le lui ai passé. Un autre revint bientôt.

– _T'es pas folle d'écrire des choses pareilles quand on est à quelques centimètres de lui ? _

– _Il est à l'autre bout de la salle, Ginger… Tu es un petit peu paranoïaque, non ? _

– _Pas mon genre. S'il-te-plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça. Je ne veux RIEN à voir à faire avec lui. Sentimentalement parlant. _

– _Sentimentalement parlant. Bien sûr. Parce que tu ne ressens rien du tout quand tu le regardes la moitié du temps pendant les cours. _

– _N'importe quoi ! _

– _Je ne suis pas dupe. _

– _Je t'en supplie, ne fais rien. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça. Tu ne me rendrais pas service. DU TOUT. _

Je levai la tête. Le professeur avait noté beaucoup de choses au tableau. Je me dépêchai de tout recopier en réfléchissant. Me vint une idée.

– _Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre Albus et toi. _

Ginger regarda le mot deux bonnes minutes, avec l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle écrivit dessus et me repassa le morceau de parchemin.

– _Je n'en ai parlé à personne. _

– _Personne personne ? _

Très courte hésitation, puis :

– _Juste à moi-même. _

– _Tu parles souvent avec toi-même ? _

– _Quand il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je peux en parler, oui. _

– _Tu peux m'en parler. _

– _Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais, comment dire ? Tu es l'une des meilleures amies d'Albus. _

– _Je te suis éternellement reconnaissante pour m'avoir fait sortir du gouffre où j'étais. Je te jure sur mon insigne de Gryffondor que je ne dirai jamais rien à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Roxanne et Judith. En outre, ça fait au moins trois jours que je n'ai pas reparlé à Albus. Il m'évite un peu depuis que je suis avec toi. _

– _C'est l'effet de ma réputation. Tu me jures que tu ne diras rien ? _

– _Jamais rien. Foi de Gryffondor ! _

– _Rien que pour avoir dit ''Foi de Gryffondor'', je ne devrais rien te dire. Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser des expressions aussi nulles ? _

– _Roooh, allez ! _

Elle reprit le papier avec un petit sourire, qui s'évanouit bien vite quand elle se remit à écrire. J'en profitai pour recopier le reste du cours – je me demandais bien de quoi ça pouvait parler – puis pris des notes normalement en attendant qu'elle finisse de me raconter son histoire. Enfin, le parchemin revint devant moi. Ginger prit ma page de notes et entreprit de la recopier pendant que je lisais ce qu'elle avait écrit.

– _Pour une raison que je ne t'expliquerai pas, le premier soir de la rentrée, je me baladais dans les couloirs. Potter aussi. Son petit frère préfet l'a choppé quand il est revenu dans la salle commune, et il se trouve qu'il était sur le point de partir quand je suis rentrée à mon tour. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais lui, si. Après enquête, il a vu que j'avais fouillé dans des documents dans lesquels je n'avais pas le droit de mettre mon nez. Plus tard, il m'invite à la soirée d'Halloween dans le but de déstabiliser celui-ci pour qu'il ne voie pas que Rose et Scorpius (de maisons ennemies) sortent ensemble. Pendant la soirée, il m'embrasse pour rendre Lucy jalouse. Plus tard, il me fait chanter : soit je sors avec lui plus longtemps, soit il me dénonce pour avoir fait des trucs illégaux et je risque de me faire virer du collège. On fait un deal : je l'aide à sortir avec Lucy et il me fiche la paix avec cette histoire. On a donc fait semblant de sortir ensemble pendant quelques mois. Une fois le moment venu, un soir, je me débrouille pour faire sortir Lucy dans les couloirs, j'entraîne Albus à l'extérieur, et je fais en sorte qu'Ackerley soit dans le coin au moment où je demande à Albus s'il m'aime. Evidemment, il me répond que non. J'insulte Lucy, il prend sa défense, on se sépare. Et paf, Lucy arrive et ils s'embrassent. Au final je l'ai aidé, mais cet abruti doit encore penser que tout est arrivé par pur hasard et que je commençais vraiment à l'aimer. La bêtise, c'est de famille… _

Malgré la note humoristique de la fin, je perçus la tristesse derrière les mots. Elle aimait vraiment bien Albus. Et son plan pour lui faire récupérer Lucy était complètement idiot.

– _Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ? _

– _Parce que s'il apprend quoi que ce soit, discret comme il est, ça va obligatoirement retomber dans les oreilles d'Ackerley et ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout du tout. _

– _Tu as sacrifié ton amitié pour eux deux ? _

– _Je t'en prie, ne le formule pas comme ça. On dirait un roman à l'eau de rose de Roxanne. _

– _C'était idiot. _

– _Ma remarque sur les lectures de Roxanne ? _

– _Non, ton sacrifice. _

Elle ne répondit rien.

– _Tu regrettes ? _

– _Peut-être. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me le demander. C'était un gars sympa… M'enfin, pour ce que j'en sais. _

Je devinai aisément qu'il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait.

-X-X-

A midi, on nous annonce que nos cours hebdomadaires de Transplanage sont déplacés au mardi soir. Roxanne et Judith boudent et je mets un moment à comprendre pourquoi : c'est le moment où je suis en cours de médicomagie, autrement dit le moment où elles sont au calme pour pouvoir travailler efficacement. Tandis que pour moi, c'est une formidable nouvelle : plus de médicomagie ! Ô miracle ! Ca fait six mois que je dois suivre cette matière dont à la base je ne voulais même pas !

– C'est si nul que ça, la médicomagie ? me demande Amélie.

Le truc vraiment nul, avec la médicomagie, c'est qu'il y a :

1. Albus et Lucy

2. Potter et sa bande

3. Pomfresh

Et le point numéro 2 aurait posé d'autant plus de problème dans la mesure je me demande à côté de qui je me serais retrouvé, maintenant qu'on ne se déteste plus.

Oui oui, je sais, c'était sensé être une simple trêve, pour reprendre nos bagarres plus tard. Sauf qu'on n'en a pas reparlé depuis hier. Alors on continue de se faire des petites farces par-ci par-là pour la forme. Quel dommage que, ce matin, Potter ait remarqué avant de l'avoir utilisé que son shampoing n'en était pas un… Nous ne nous lançons cependant plus dans des joutes verbales sans fin comme avant.

On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis ce matin, mais sans vouloir trop m'avancer… c'est plutôt sympa de pas se crier dessus tout le temps.

Faudrait faire des trêves plus souvent.

– Oui, c'est si nul que ça, je réponds. A cause de Pomfresh. Elle me déteste.

– Pourquoi ?

– Disons que je n'ai pas été particulièrement polie avec elle en début d'année, j'élude avec un petit sourire.

– Elle n'a jamais eu de bonnes manières, fait remarquer Potter en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

– Et toi, jamais eu de tact. Notre petite Amélie, j'ajoute, tandis qu'elle fronce les sourcils, ne doit _pas_ savoir les petits défauts que je peux avoir, vu ? Je dois être son modèle.

– « Petits » défauts ? me reprend Potter avec un sourire, avant de tendre la salière à un autre Gryffondor qui vient de la lui demander.

– Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de prononcer correctement mon nom ? demande Amélie, sourcils froncés.

– Amélie ?

– Non, pas Amley, dit-elle en singeant mon accent. _Amélie_.

– Amélie, je répète.

– Aaaaa-méééé-liiiiie.

– Aaaaa-miiiii-liiiiie.

– Mééééé !

– Je décroche deux minutes de votre conversation et voilà que vous faites un concours de bêlements, remarque platement Roxanne en se tournant vers nous.

Amélie soupire de découragement.

– C'est pas grave, va, je la console en lui tapotant l'épaule. On n'a qu'à te surnommer Amy. Ça, c'est prononçable, au moins.

Le visage d'Amélie s'éclaire. Il lui en faut peu pour être heureuse...

– Si on revient au sujet de départ, dit Judith, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer les cours de transplanage. C'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir ce moment de travail sérieux…

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère, lui dit Roxanne. Moi aussi, ça va me manquer, mais entre bosser à la bibliothèque et apprendre un truc qui va me servir tout le temps et toute ma vie, j'hésite pas une seconde !

– Je suppose que tu as raison, marmonne Judith.

– Où sont Thomas et Arthur ? demande Amélie à Potter, changeant de sujet.

– Ils sont allés rattraper des heures de retenue. Pour une fois, j'étais pas avec eux, déclare-t-il avec un immense sourire.

– Potter ! je m'écrie. T'as rien compris ! Comment tu veux que j'éduque convenablement cette petite si tu passes ton temps à lui dire que tes amis ont des heures de retenue et que tu as l'habitude d'en avoir ?

– Tu n'essaies pas de la pervertir, alors ?

– SI ! Mais c'est MOI qui dois la pervertir, pas vous !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'étais preum's l'amie d'Amy !

– T'étais surtout preum's à te brouiller avec moi, me rappelle Amélie.

– Oh, la ferme.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de tirer le coin de mes lèvres.

– Bon, je vais y aller, s'écrie Judith en se levant brusquement de table. Je n'ai pas fini ma botanique pour aujourd'hui, je serai à la bibliothèque.

Et en moins de deux, elle a disparu.

– Qui est-ce qui vient de partir ? demande Abercrombie en arrivant à table, suivi de près par Arthur Wright.

Potter et moi échangeons un regard. Lui n'avait pas oublié l'affaire Judith/Arthur. Moi, avec les récents événements, oui. C'est donc pour ça qu'on n'avait pas reparlé de la trêve ce matin… Parce qu'on avait déjà établi qu'elle continuerait, le temps de pousser nos amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. Et moi qui croyais que Potter trouvait cette trêve sympa aussi, et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne m'en avait pas touché mot…

Il me fait un léger signe de tête. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Nous nous levons de façon synchronisée.

– J'ai plus faim, déclare-t-il.

– Moi non plus, j'ajoute.

– Moi non plus, dit Amélie en se levant.

Potter et moi nous figeons. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Comment allons-nous parler de notre plan diabolique pour caser Judith et Arthur si elle s'immisce dans nos affaires ? Je lance un regard dissuasif à Amélie. Elle jette un œil à Potter, revient sur moi, le regarde à nouveau, puis me regarde. Elle sourit et me fait un clin d'œil en commençant à se rasseoir.

Ouh là là, elle n'a pas du tout compris ce qu'il fallait ! Plutôt crever plutôt qu'elle croie un truc pareil !

– Tu veux venir avec nous, Amy ? je m'écrie d'une voix très aigüe en empoignant son bras.

Potter me lance un regard surpris. Amy a l'air totalement perdue.

Nous sortons tous les trois de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés des élèves.

-X-X-

– On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, Enderson ? siffla James d'une façon qui se voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Nous étions tous les trois dans une salle de classe vide.

– Si vous voulez, je peux partir, dis-je en revenant vers la porte.

– NON ! cria Enderson en m'empoignant. Euh, je veux dire… pas la peine, reprit-elle plus calmement, l'air gênée.

Je pensais qu'elle voulait un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec James. Manifestement, j'avais mal interprété le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé tout à l'heure, parce qu'elle avait l'air, là maintenant, de n'avoir aucune envie de rester seule avec lui.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi nous étions là.

– J'ai pensé, euh, que l'aide d'Amy pourrait nous être utile, expliqua Ginger à James. Je sens qu'elle sera plus douée que nous. T'as jamais fait dans la dentelle, et ce genre d'opérations, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

– Comment ça « j'ai jamais jamais dans la dentelle » ? s'énerva Potter.

– Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? m'écriai-je, rompant le début de dispute.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et semblèrent me remarquer. Ils m'avaient oubliée. Génial. Après un échange de regard, Ginger prit la parole :

– Il y a deux personnes que l'on aimerait faire sortir ensemble.

Je plissai les yeux et fit un léger signe de tête vers James que celui-ci ne vit pas tout en regardant Ginger. Elle devint franchement rouge.

– Pas _ces_ deux-là, ajouta-t-elle très vite. Deux autres personnes. Ils évitent de se parler depuis des mois et ça les rend malheureux.

– Judith et Arthur ?

– Comment t'as deviné ? s'exclamèrent Ginger et James en chœur.

– Bah, ça saute aux yeux, quand même…

A me regarder ainsi, ils ressemblaient à deux bovins surpris. Finalement, je comprenais pourquoi ça ne leur avait pas sauté aux yeux.

– La tension entre eux, tout ça… Ce sont les deux seuls à ne jamais se parler. Je suis nouvelle et j'observe tout le monde, alors évidemment, je n'ai pas manqué ça.

– Bref, me coupa Ginger. En fait, ils ont eu des… rapports, cet été…

– Enderson, tu rougis, remarque James avec un sourire goguenard.

–Certainement pas.

– Si, si, tu as rougi.

– Mais non !

– Et là tu rougis encore plus.

– Arrête !

– C'est le mot « rapport » qui te fait rougir, Enderson ?

– Mais pas du tout, marmonne-t-elle en devenant encore plus rouge.

– Vu que Ginger Enderson ici présente est un peu intimidée par ce que peuvent faire « les grands », je prends la relève, décréta James avec un petit sourire.

En temps normal, je lui aurais fait savoir que je ne trouvais pas sympa de sa part d'embarrasser ainsi Ginger. Mais c'était tellement comique que je ne pus que me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et hocher la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– Ils ont donc couché ensemble, déclara naturellement Potter. Le lendemain, ils ont admis que c'était à cause de l'alcool et qu'en temps normal ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Or ce n'était pas du tout à cause de l'alcool et en temps normal, ils auraient tout à fait pu coucher ensemble. Mais comme chacun a entendu l'autre dire que tout ça n'était qu'un « coup d'un soir » qui n'avait pas de signification, ils ont été très blessés chacun de leur côté.

– En résumé, si j'ai bien compris, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais sont certains que leurs sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et du coup ils s'évitent.

– En résumé, approuva Ginger. Parce qu'il y a eu des rebondissements à Beauxbâtons. Après s'être disputés à Poudlard, ils se sont retrouvés sur le point de s'embrasser à la fête de Perséphone Verdoré – et ils étaient en train de se disputer, encore une fois. Depuis, ils s'évitent.

– Suffit de les enfermer dans une pièce, déclara James. Comme ça ils discuteront, et une fois les choses à plat, ils sortiront ensemble.

Je le regardai d'un air consterné.

– Euh… T'es sérieux ?

– Bah ouais !

– Mais c'est complètement débile ! Les trois dernières fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés en seul-à-seule, ils se sont soit disputés, soit mentis l'un à l'autre ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

– Amy, t'es trop intelligente, s'extasia James.

– C'est toi qui es trop bête, rétorqua Ginger.

– Je parie que tu aurais été d'accord avec mon plan si Amy n'avait pas été là.

– … Touché.

-X-X-

Après avoir établi un plan – brillant, et ce grâce à Amélie – nous nous rendons à nos cours de l'après-midi, avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle pour le cours de Transplanage. Amélie, qui désire s'inscrire, a dû faire un détour par le dortoir pour prendre de quoi payer : les cours ne sont pas gratuits. Moi, je n'avais pas eu de problèmes : grâce à mes illustres ancêtres clones, j'avais encore assez d'argent sur mon compte en banque pour pouvoir me permettre d'apprendre à transplaner. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps que je retire un peu d'argent.

– Arrête de faire étalage de ton argent comme ça, me sermonne Judith tandis que j'ouvre ma bourse pour voir combien de gallions restent à l'intérieur.

– Tu exagères. Et puis j'ai bien le droit, non ? J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie dans un internat où j'étais la pauvre du groupe.

– Les gens vont se demander d'où vient cet argent, me fait remarquer Roxanne.

– Ils ne se le sont jamais demandé jusque-là, je réponds.

Amy revient enfin de la Salle commune et arrive jusqu'à nous.

– T'en as mis du temps, dit Judith. Tu t'es perdue dans les couloirs ?

– Oui. Au fait, Ginger, je me demandais tout à l'heure… Qui te paie tes cours de Transplanage ?

– Pardon ? je m'étrangle.

– A partir du moment où tu n'as pas de parents, qui paye ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret…

Cette fille est trop perspicace.

– La dame de l'internat qui est ma tutrice jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-huit ans, je réponds très vite. Je lui ai dit que c'était nécessaire alors elle m'a donné ce qu'il me fallait pour payer.

C'était moins une.

La vieille Wilson, la directrice de mon ancien internat Hestia, aurait des ulcères si elle savait que j'utilise son nom pour dire des mensonges.

Hé. Cette idée me plaît.


	62. 62 Des Infos Importantes

La semaine passa très vite. Je me rendis compte que si, à Poudlard, les élèves suivaient moins de matières qu'à Beauxbâtons, ils avaient en revanche nettement plus de travail à faire. Toute la journée, je travaillais le moindre quart d'heure de libre était employé à rattraper du travail. J'en avais eu peu en arrivant parce que la majorité des sixième années étaient à Beauxbâtons mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, les professeurs se lançaient à nouveau dans leur activité favorite, à savoir surcharger leurs élèves de boulot.

Ainsi, la Bibliothèque devint rapidement ma meilleure amie j'y passais toutes mes fins d'après-midi à travailler d'arrache-pied. Ce vendredi, j'étais plongée dans un devoir de Sortilèges quand on me tapota à l'épaule. J'étais tellement prise par mon travail que je sursautai violemment.

– Du calme, chuchota Albus en souriant. Ce n'est que moi.

Je lui souris en retour en me redressant de mon parchemin tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi.

– Il y a quelque chose, Albus ? demandai-je très bas, pour ne pas me faire lapider de livres par la bibliothécaire.

J'avais eu l'occasion de m'apercevoir que Mrs. Pince avait un caractère plutôt… insupportable.

– Non, je venais juste demander de tes nouvelles, murmura-t-il en retour. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

– Tu mens, soufflai-je. Tu viens me parler de Ginger.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je faillis éclater de rire mais la perspective de devoir en découdre après avec Mrs. Pince sut garder mes lèvres scellées.

– Comment tu sais ?

– Tu aurais pu venir me parler à n'importe quel autre moment de la semaine : on n'a pas arrêté de se croiser dans les couloirs. Si tu ne l'as pas fait, je soupçonne que c'est à cause de Ginger. Et je soupçonne aussi que si tu viens me parler aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle est à son entraînement de Quidditch avec tous les « indésirables » – à savoir ses deux amies et ton frère – qui apprécient Ginger et n'aimeraient pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. J'ai bon ?

– Tu devrais faire détective, murmura-t-il, fasciné.

J'eus un petit sourire.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, c'est d'elle que je viens te parler. Tu sais que, je, hum… Enfin, je suis déjà sortie avec elle. Elle te l'a dit ?

– Non, mentis-je en feignant d'être surprise. Je ne savais pas.

– Hé bien, il s'est avéré qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très sympa, chuchota-t-il. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était du genre à… à faire passer ses sentiments avant ceux des autres. Elle a traité Lucy de pétasse devant moi alors qu'elle savait très bien que je l'aimais.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Peut-être que ça l'avait heurté d'entendre Ginger parler ainsi cela de Lucy. Mais on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié le tout début de leur relation, quand Ginger avait accepté de façon désintéressée de donner un coup de main à Rose alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas, en passant sa soirée avec un quasi-inconnu. Si ça, ce n'était pas faire passer ses priorités après celles des autres !

– Je sais que Ginger est parfois un peu égocentrique, et qu'elle a du mal à voir les choses selon le point de vue des autres, admis-je. Mais au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien. J'en suis sûre. De même que je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu lui pardonneras.

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Raté.

– Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle, à l'origine ? demandai-je.

Albus garda le silence en me regardant d'un air paniqué. Il ne savait pas s'il devait me dire la vérité ou non, ou même comment il devait la formuler. Je pris donc les devants :

– C'était pour rendre Lucy jalouse ?

– Mais comment tu fais pour tout deviner ?

– Intuition féminine, éludai-je. Ça ne me semble pas très sympa, de sortir avec une fille juste pour rendre l'autre jalouse.

– Elle savait très bien que c'était seulement pour rendre Lucy jalouse. Ginger savait je ne ressentais rien pour elle.

– Et pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de sortir avec toi ? A part par générosité et pure sympathie ?

Vu qu'il lui avait promis de garder le silence sur son escapade, il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque qu'il réfute mon affirmation en me disant qu'il la faisait chanter pour sortir avec elle. Et en effet, Albus, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, souffla :

– Tu as raison. Reste avec Ginger si tu veux… Elle est peut-être gentille. Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui reparler.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu manques de courage !

– Pas du tout ! Je suis à Gryffondor, quand même !

– _SILENCE_ !

Nous baissâmes d'un ton en fusillant la bibliothécaire du regard.

– Non, ce n'est pas une histoire de courage, reprit Albus. Mais Lucy la déteste et j'ai peur pour notre relation si je vais parler à mon ex-copine. Et à moi, hé bien… en fait, je crois bien que Ginger est attirée par moi.

Je me fêlai trois côtes d'un coup en me retenant de rire. Impassible, je lui répondis :

– Pour la première raison, je pense que Lucy comprendra si c'est une fille intelligente, et assurément, elle l'est. Pour la deuxième raison, désolée, mais là, c'est toi qui te comportes comme un trouillard.

– Pas du tout !

– Si. Et c'est horrible de lâcher une fille qui t'a pourtant aidé de cette façon. Si elle t'aime, c'est encore pire. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Il baissa la tête, penaud. Moi, je m'amusais follement. Mais mon masque de cire allait bien tôt craquer et j'allais éclater de rire. Il fallait que j'interrompe cette discussion.

– Alors tu vas t'excuser à Ginger pour ton comportement. Et avant ça, tu vas en parler à Lucy et tout lui expliquer. D'accord ?

– Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis sorti avec Ginger juste pour la rendre jalouse ! J'aurais l'air puéril !

– Albus, tu _es_ puéril. Mais si tu veux arranger ta situation, comporte-toi comme un adulte et assume tes actes.

Albus hocha lentement la tête et resta quelques minutes assis en face de moi alors que j'essayais de me replonger dans mes Sortilèges. Finalement, il partit en oubliant de me dire au revoir. Je pus alors me permettre de rire silencieusement en me rejouant la scène dans la tête.

Ce pauvre Albus était décidément bien crédule. Il était gentil comme tout, mais un peu trop facile à manipuler. Il était entré dans cette bibliothèque en pensant que Ginger était coupable et que lui était la victime en ressortant, il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait mal agi envers Ginger et qu'elle était celle qui en avait subi les conséquences ! Sans parler du fait qu'il pensait _vraiment_ que Ginger l'aimait… Or, il me semblait évident que ce n'était pas par _ce_ Potter qu'elle était attirée.

Je repensai au mot que m'avait fait passer Ginger un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, à propos d'Albus, justement. « La bêtise, c'est de famille ». Je commençais à mieux comprendre son point de vue.

-X-X-

Les journées passent de plus en plus vite, le soleil passe de plus en plus de temps dans le ciel, et moi, je passe de plus en plus de temps dans mes devoirs. Ça fait peur. Je n'aime pas travailler, et je fais toujours le strict minimum, alors quand je dis que j'ai du travail, ça veut dire que j'ai _vraiment_du travail !

– J'en ai maaarre, gémit Potter un dimanche soir, en laissant tomber sa tête sur un devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Nous sommes dans la Salle Commune, lui, Abercrombie, Amy et moi, en train de plancher.

– T'en es où ? demande Abercrombie, en poussant la tête de Potter sur le côté pour lire sa copie.

– A peine la moitié, soupire-t-il.

– Moi, j'ai fini mon Arithmancie, déclare fièrement Amy tout en reposant sa plume. Je vais enfin pouvoir me coucher ! Et j'ai intérêt à être reposée pour le contrôle de Sortilèges de demain.

– Un contrôle de Sortilèges ? s'écrie Potter. T'es sérieuse, là ?

– T'étais pas au courant ? je demande. Mon pauvre…

Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

– Tu me fais pitié, va, dit Abercrombie. Je viens de finir mes Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tu peux copier la fin. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de revoir tes Sortilèges.

– Oh Thomas, je te dois tout ! s'exclama Potter d'un ton théâtral. Comment te remercier ?

– Tu peux m'embrasser les pieds…

– Alors là tu rêves.

Nous éclatons tous les quatre de rire.

– Moi, j'y vais, déclare Abercrombie en se levant de table. Tu me rendras mon devoir demain, James ?

– J'y vais aussi, dit Amy.

– Tu peux me laisser ta feuille d'Arithmancie ? je l'implore. C'est pour comparer les résultats…

Elle me lance un regard blasé qui montre bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe, et me tends son devoir. Je le lui arrache presque des mains.

– Merci ! J'te revaudrai ça ! je lance en recopiant comme une forcenée ses calculs.

– Y a pas de quoi. A demain, Ginger… Ne te couche pas trop tard.

–Oui Maman.

Les deux quittent la pièce. Nous ne sommes plus que Potter et moi dans la salle commune. Tous les autres Gryffondors se sont couchés. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, on n'entend que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Potter s'arrête d'écrire.

– T'as déjà fini ? je m'étonne.

– Non. Je voulais te parler.

Je relève la tête, étonnée. Que peut-il bien vouloir me dire ?

En croisant ses yeux, je manque de flancher heureusement que je suis assise. Depuis quelques temps, je fais une fixation sur ses yeux. Je les adore. J'aimerais me noyer dedans. A force de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui parlant, j'ai retenu le moindre détail de ses iris. Je sais, ça craint un peu, de la part de la fille qui a haï ce garçon pendant des années. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

– C'est à propos des… du livre sur la mythologie scandinave.

– C'est un truc que tu n'as pas compris et que je dois t'expliquer ?

– Non. C'est un truc que j'ai lu et je voulais être sûr que tu es au courant toi aussi.

– A priori oui, je ne l'ai pas lu en entier mais s'il y avait un truc important, Gondul me…

Je m'interromps au milieu de ma phrase. Gondul n'a pas poussé Potter à prendre ce livre pour rien. C'est ça, sa mission ? Me prévenir de quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait elle-même ?

Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas arrêté d'évoquer un danger imminent toute la semaine ?

J'ai l'horrible impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'énorme…

– Continue, dis-je, soudain sérieuse.

– C'est tout à la fin du livre. A propos de la fin du monde.

– Je n'ai rien lu parlant de ça, je réponds d'une voix un peu alarmée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– En gros, que d'après les légendes, si certaines conditions sont remplies, on peut provoquer la fin du monde.

– Qui voudrait provoquer la fin du monde ? Tu ne peux pas faire plus précis ?

– Attends, je vais chercher le bouquin.

Il disparaît de la salle. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon devoir d'Arithmancie pour copier quelques lignes de plus en attendant son retour, mais impossible de faire le moindre calcul. Fin du monde imminente, c'est ça que voulait me dire Gondul ? Je continue d'espérer qu'elle est juste paranoïaque, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir angoissée. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble infiniment long, Potter revient, avec le livre ouvert dans la main.

– Voilà. Ça commence ici.

Il me montre une ligne de la page de droite. Je me plonge dans la lecture.

_« Le Ragnarök, pour les Scandinaves, était la fin du monde. Il était constitué d'une série d'événements naturels et divins. La succession de trois hivers sans soleil, suivis de guerres sanglantes et meurtrières (la majorité des dieux, des hommes et des géants devaient y trouver la mort), annonçait le « crépuscule des Dieux ». Les désastres naturels devaient alors prendre le relais pour détruire ce qui restait du monde. La majorité de Ragnarök est relatée dans l'_Edda poétique_, œuvre nordique moldue du Xème siècle. _

_Les légendes sorcières sur le sujet sont tout autres. Avant de mourir, Odin fit appel à ses talents de devin et découvrit que l'anneau de Nibelung, qui n'existait pas encore mais qu'il avait déjà l'intention de faire héritier de tous ses pouvoirs, serait détruit tôt ou tard. Pour léguer ses pouvoirs, Odin établit alors une prophétie terrifiante. Après sa disparition et la destruction de l'anneau de Nibelung, la magie libérée par l'objet ensorcelé se répartirait dans les cadavres des anciens sorciers « divins ». Alors, l'incinération des pommes de jouvence d'Idunn entraînerait leur réveil à tous, à commencer par Loki. » _

Ouh là là… Pas très rassurant tout ça… Je passe aux pages précédentes et en survole quelques unes :

_« Idunn était, pour les scandinaves moldus, la déesse de la jouvence. Elle détenait un coffre de pommes de jouvence, qu'elle donnait aux dieux pour qu'ils ne meurent pas. En réalité, ces pommes étaient récoltées à partir d'un pommier magique, et le jus des pommes qui y poussaient était un médicament rare et puissant qui pouvait guérir toute maladie. Avant sa mort, Odin brûla l'arbre. Il est dit qu'Idunn, par la suite, cacha son coffre avec les pommes restantes. »_

_« Loki était un sorcier connu pour sa ruse et sa malhonnêteté. Bien qu'il soit très célèbre chez les moldus, il est étonnamment peu connu dans la légende sorcière. D'après les écrits, il était un concentré de défauts. Il causa de nombreux problèmes au sein de la communauté sorcière de son époque, et fut banni pendant un temps. Quand il revint, malgré l'interdiction, on le condamna à mort : il fut poignardé par un crochet de basilic, et le venin qui se répandit dans ses veines le réduisit en cendres. »_

Ok, c'est un peu plus clair. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Quand on brûle les pommes d'Idunn, on réveille tous les dieux, dont Loki…

_« ...l'incinération des pommes de jouvence d'Idunn entraînerait le réveil de tous les êtres divins, à commencer par Loki. Les libérer de leurs liens ferait tomber une nuit noire, sans lune et sans étoile, accompagnée d'une tempête de neige comme on n'en connaîtra sans doute jamais. _

_Alors, tous les dieux se réuniraient à l'emplacement originel d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre-divinité qui abrite le monde pour les moldus norrois et une guerre entre les dieux, les géants et les êtres humains commencerait. La plaine d'Yggdrasil, après avoir été touchée par des incendies, des tsunamis et des séismes sans précédents, s'ouvrirait alors en deux pour laisser s'échapper le dragon Nidhögg._

_L'héritier légitime d'Odin devrait alors être capable de tuer Nidhögg. Cela fait, tous les dieux mourraient à nouveau, et l'énergie magique s'échappant de leurs cadavres reviendrait directement aux véritables héritiers d'Odin. Mais si le dragon survivait suffisamment longtemps, il pousserait son hurlement. Le ciel s'embraserait instantanément, l'air s'empoisonnerait, l'eau recouvrirait la terre et les hommes, indignes des pouvoirs prodigieux d'Odin, trouveraient la mort._

_C'est pour que cette prophétie puisse un jour se réaliser qu'Odin brûla le pommier de jouvence, dans l'espoir de la hâter davantage il ne savait pas qu'Idunn, sorcière de la jeunesse éternelle, avait conservé des pommes dans un coffre. _

_Ragnarök est le mythe le plus célèbre des légendes scandinaves. De tous temps, il a affolé l'imagination des hommes, dans tous les domaines, artistiques comme historiques. Aujourd'hui encore, certains se lancent à la recherche des pommes d'Idunn ou des restes de Loki. Evidemment, personne n'y est jamais parvenu. Après tout, les récits rapportés dans ce livre, y compris la fin du monde, ne restent que des légendes. »_

– …ne restent que des légendes, je marmonne d'une voix blanche. Hahaha. Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

– Tu crois que tout ça est possible ? me demande Potter, que j'avais presque oublié.

– Bien sûr, dis-je. Mais je préfère croire qu'ils exagèrent le truc de la fin du monde. C'est un peu gros, tout de même… les séismes, les tsunamis, le soleil qui disparaît…

– Le truc de Nidhögg aussi…

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– Tu n'as pas lu ? Mais t'as rien lu de ce bouquin, en fait !

Je lui lance un regard noir et cherche « Nidhögg » dans l'index à la fin du livre. Je me rends à la page indiquée et lis les informations.

_« Nidhögg était un dragon de l'espèce des Norvégiens à crête. Il était particulièrement grand et présentait la particularité, jamais observée chez les dragons sauvages, de vivre sous terre. D'après la légende, son cri ferait s'embraser le ciel, s'empoisonner l'air et ferait recouvrir la terre par la mer. Rappelons que d'ordinaire, le cri d'un Norvégien à crête peut causer, tout au plus, la surdité : les descriptions de Nidhögg ont sans doute été exagérées pour permettre au dragon de rejoindre le panthéon des légendes scandinaves. »_

– Marrant, comme l'auteur précise souvent que tout ça n'est que légendes, je me dis à moi-même. Peut-être qu'il a la trouille que ça arrive.

– Moi aussi. Je veux dire, j'aimerais mieux que Ragnarök n'arrive jamais… On ne s'en porterait que mieux.

– A qui le dis-tu. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi Gondul ne m'en a pas parlé directement ?

– Peut-être qu'elle avait autre chose à faire ? suggère Potter.

– Ce n'est pas une raison. Et ce n'est pas son genre. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… Mais pourquoi ?

– Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Il y a autre chose de bizarre, je reprends en revenant au passage sur Ragnarök. Ils parlent d'héritiers, au pluriel, alors qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul avec l'histoire de l'anneau de Nibelung. Pourquoi Odin aurait-il changé d'avis ? Pourquoi partager son pouvoir ?

– Je me le demandais, répond Potter. Tu penses que ton double a la réponse ?

– Attends, je vais voir.

Gondul ?

« PAS LE TEMPS ! »

– Elle est… occupée, je crois. Il faudra faire des recherches, alors.

– Oui, mais des recherches à propos de quoi ?

« Legs de magie ! Et maintenant fiche-moi la paix ou je vais vraiment avoir des ennuis ! »

Cool ! Merci !

– Des recherches sur le… legs de magie.

Pourquoi l'ai-je remerciée, au fait ?

– On ira à la bibliothèque demain ? me propose Potter.

– Pardon… « On » ?

– Bah oui, « on ». Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser découvrir les trucs intéressants toute seule, non ?

– Tu sais, toute cette histoire, c'est un peu mes oignons, pas les tiens, je lui rappelle.

– Peut-être, mais… je me sens concerné.

– Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

– Je suppose que c'est à cause de la bague. Elle m'avait investi d'une mission. Je continue de l'accomplir, c'est tout.

Euh… hein ?

– La mission du départ, c'était te protéger, me dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. T'amener la bague pour t'aider à te défendre. Maintenant, elle a voulu que j'en sache plus sur toi et peut-être, aussi, que je te raconte tout ça. Je te préviens des dangers… C'est une forme de protection.

– Je ne suis pas en sucre, je proteste, les joues en feu.

Me protéger ? Il se prend pour qui, un chevalier servant ? Où est passé le garçon arrogant que j'ai côtoyé ces six dernières années ? Non pas qu'il me manque, au contraire… mais celui-là me fait sentir toute bizarre. Et le cœur qui bat vite et tous ces symptômes de maladie grave, ce n'est franchement pas agréable.

Quoi que…

– Non, mais tu aurais pu mourir si je n'avais pas été là, souviens-toi, rétorque-t-il, l'air toujours aussi grave. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu meures, Ginger.

Euh… merci ?

– C'est supposé être gentil, ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Un léger sourire rompt sa façade sérieuse.

– Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais. Tu comptes pour moi. Tu as toujours compté pour moi. Je me demande comment je survivrais à Poudlard si tu n'étais pas là. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais ! Je n'aurais plus de souffre-douleur !

… Dommage, son discours avait bien commencé. Une minute. Bien commencé ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin a bien remis mon pauvre petit cœur tout remonté à sa place.

– Moi aussi, j'aurais du mal sans toi, Potter, je réponds avec un sourire amusé, en parlant légèrement plus fort. Comment montrerais-je ma supériorité au Quidditch si tu n'étais pas là ?

Il gonfle automatiquement la poitrine.

– Paaaardon ? Serais-tu en train de suggérer que je suis moins bon que toi au Quidditch ?

– Je ne le suggère pas, je l'affirme, gros nul ! je m'écrie, avec un sourire toujours plus grand.

– Répète un peu !

– J'aimerais mieux que tu ne répètes pas, James.

Nous faisons volte-face. Albus se tient au bas des escaliers des dortoirs, en pyjama. Il regarde son frère droit dans les yeux en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

– Il est plus de minuit et tout le dortoir des garçons vous entend vous chamailler. On aimerait dormir !

– Vous avez entendu quoi, exactement ? demande James, inquiet.

– Jusqu'ici, un bourdonnement de conversation pendant dix minutes, et un début de dispute à propos de Quidditch. Et à partir de maintenant, je veux entendre du SILENCE ! Si je vous reprends, j'enlève des points à Gryffondor !

« C'est ta maison, imbécile », je pense en le regardant repartir par l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Potter et moi nous rasseyons en silence et écrivons à toute allure la fin de nos devoirs. Puis, quand j'ai fini, je bâille un bon coup, roule mes parchemins et me lève de table.

– Attends, t'as oublié ça, me prévient-il en me tendant un parchemin.

Je m'en saisis. Au passage, je frôle ses doigts. La petite zone de contact me brûle instantanément et je fais tomber le papier par terre. Nous nous baissons tous les deux en même temps pour récupérer le parchemin et nous relevons.

Nos nez se touchent presque.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux d'aussi près. Ils me semblent encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Son regard bleu-marron est troublé… En fait, je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer là-dessus. Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Je sens la chaleur de son corps très rapproché du mien. Son souffle un peu rauque sur ma peau. Ses lèvres si proches des miennes…

Je me recule d'un coup.

– Bonne nuit, Potter, dis-je.

Et je file dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.


	63. 63 Bataille à la Bibliothèque

Les jours qui ont suivi, il m'a été impossible de contacter Gondul de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle était trop occupée à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les Aurors. Du coup, le bazar est devenu de plus en plus important dans ma tête en même temps que les questions se sont multipliées. Est-ce que c'était de cette histoire de fin du monde dont elle parlait, à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à me prévenir d'un danger ? Est-ce de ça qu'elle voulait que James me parle ? Et si c'est le cas, quelle est la part de vrai, quelle est la part de faux ? Que me reste-t-il à apprendre ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit elle-même ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sache tout ça ? Quelqu'un essaie-t-il de provoquer Ragnarök ? Et pourquoi j'appelle Potter par son prénom dans ma tête ?

Bon, c'est loin d'être le pire, mais ça reste un problème : impossible de penser à Potter sans l'appeler James. Je me force à reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mais depuis le soir dans la salle commune, quand j'essaie d'imaginer une bonne farce à lui jouer, mes idées se perdent dans la pensée de toucher ses cheveux. C'est affreux. Horrible. En plus je souris comme une idiote à chaque fois que j'y pense. Là, par exemple. Il faut que j'arrête.

Impossible, non plus, de supprimer de ma tête ce court moment où Jam… Potter était à quelques millimètres de moi. Malgré moi, je me repasse la scène encore et encore dans mon esprit, sauf que j'essaie de visualiser ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas barrée en courant…

… ce qui me fait inévitablement, et à mon plus grand malheur, davantage sourire comme une idiote.

– T'as la pêche aujourd'hui, Ginger, me fait mollement remarquer Roxanne en touillant d'un air peu inspiré sa purée.

– Hein ?

– Ça fait au moins deux jours, renchérit Judith. Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire. Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse, Ginger, mais pourquoi tant de bonne humeur ?

– Euh… le retour du beau temps ?

Judith me lance un regard blasé et pointe le plafond du doigt. Le ciel est noir et il pleut des cordes.

– Peut-être que la bonne question à se poser, c'est pourquoi _vous_ vous n'êtes pas de bonne humeur, je tente.

Roxanne plisse les yeux.

– Parce que… on n'a aucune raison de l'être ?

– Et alors, c'est pas interdit de sourire !

Je conclus cette remarque hautement spirituelle par un sourire éblouissant et je me remets à manger ma purée. Je manque de m'étouffer quand je vois Amy siffloter en me regardant, puis en regardant Potter.

Comment fait-elle pour tout deviner ?

– Ça va, Ginger ? me demande Judith alors que je me rue sur un verre d'eau.

– Ça va, j'ai avalé la purée de travers, je mens en reprenant mon souffle.

Je lance un regard noir à Amy. Celle-ci me fait un grand sourire.

– Pourquoi tu souris, Amy ? demande Judith.

– C'est pas interdit de sourire, non ? répète-t-elle en imitant mon intonation, ce qui fait éclater de rire les filles.

-X-X-

Il se passait clairement quelque chose entre Ginger et James, ce qui me ravissait. Depuis le début, j'avais perçu une tension entre eux. Et maintenant, cette tension commençait à se muer en quelque chose de positif…

Enfin… « Positif »… Je ne savais pas si Ginger et James sortant ensemble serait quelque chose de positif pour l'humanité, ni même pour eux deux…

Là n'était pas la question. Il FALLAIT qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'était une fatalité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils étaient assez grands pour le faire tout seuls. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais hâte de voir les résultats des changements de leurs relations.

Par contre, il y en avait deux qui avaient vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour être rapprochés : c'étaient Judith et Arthur. Et c'était aujourd'hui même que tout se déciderait.

Après un déjeuner rapide, naturellement, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à la bibliothèque. James, Arthur, Thomas étaient assis d'un côté de la table, Ginger, Judith et Roxanne de l'autre, et Freddy et moi étions chacun à un bout de table. Nous travaillions tous sur des devoirs à rendre dans la semaine, quand, soudain, de façon candide, je lançai :

– Il y a des couples dans notre année ?

– Hem… pardon ? dit James, qui voyait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.

– Tu sais, des gens qui sortent ensemble… Enfin, si c'est tabou de parler de ça en Angleterre, désolée…

– Pas du tout, dit Roxanne en s'incrustant dans la conversation (et elle n'était pas au courant du plan. Tout roulait parfaitement bien jusque-là.) Hé bien, il y a pas mal de couples dans notre promo, en fait. Tu demandes ça pour savoir quels garçons sont célibataires, c'est ça ?

– Non non, c'est juste par curiosité.

– Judith, tu es toujours la première à tout savoir sur les couples, intervint Ginger en reposant sa plume. Alors, qui sort avec qui ?

Elle rougit légèrement et répondit :

– Je travaille, là. On peut en reparler tout à l'heure ?

– Oooooh, fit toute la tablée, ce qui nous attira un « CHUT ! » de la bibliothécaire.

– Allez, te fais pas prier ! chuchota Freddy. On ne dira rien.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard blasé. Freddy était une sacrée commère et chacun autour de cette table le savait parfaitement.

– Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-elle. Déjà, la majorité des joueurs de Quidditch sont libres. Sauf Philip Downs, il sort avec Lenny Perry. Les Serpentards, à vrai dire, je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop – j'ai eu des problèmes en première année à fureter chez eux à cause des jumelles.

Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec les « jumelles » mais tout le monde avait l'air de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, donc pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, je ne dis rien.

– Chez les Poufsouffle, il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples, je crois qu'elles sont plus intéressées par l'amitié que par autre chose. Pour les garçons de Poufsouffle, aucun ne sort avec une fille. Sans doute l'aura de Gilbert Hoover sur eux… Il y a deux ou trois filles de Serdaigles qui sortent avec des garçons en septième année, et il me semble que Selwyn sort souvent avec des filles plus jeunes. Et… voilà.

– Tu as zappé les Gryffondors, je crois, dis-je.

– Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle en recommençant à se pencher vers sa copie. Tous les Gryffondors de notre promo sont autour de cette table, et personne ne sort avec qui que ce soit parmi nous. Sauf si vous me cachez quelque chose.

– Je croyais que James avait toujours une petite-amie ? intervins-je.

– Ça fait un moment qu'il n'en a plus. La dernière, c'était toi.

Je rougis à ce souvenir.

– Et toi ?

Freddy et Arthur, qui s'étaient repenchés vers leurs devoirs en voyant que la conversation se tarissait, redressent immédiatement la tête. Freddy, parce qu'il veut toujours être le premier à savoir un potin. Quant à Arthur…

– Je suis célibataire en ce moment.

– C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es sortie avec quelqu'un ? Enfin je veux dire… c'était avec qui ?

Il fallait que je fasse attention. Si je continuais à me comporter de façon aussi peu discrète, elle finirait par comprendre.

– C'était avec Bob Wagtail, un septième année. J'ai cassé un peu après le retour de Beauxbâtons.

– Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Freddy à ma place.

Judith lui lança un regard noir. Arthur regardait Judith. La tension était palpable. Qu'allait répondre Judith ? Allait-elle seulement répondre ? James, Ginger et moi étions sur des charbons ardents.

Le moment était arrivé.

Sans prévenir, James saisit un flacon d'encre et le balança au visage de Ginger. Celle-ci cria et se jeta en travers de la table, toutes griffes dehors, renversant des livres et des plumes par terre. Roxanne cria, Thomas tomba en arrière et sa chaise heurta les étagères derrière lui, renversant une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages. Certains se déchirèrent, et cette fois-ci, c'est la bibliothécaire qui hurla.

– _QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI__ ? _rugit-elle.

Tandis que Roxanne et Freddy couraient à toutes jambes dehors, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la sorcière, James entraîna Thomas vers la sortie et Ginger me faisait un discret signe de la main, me demandant de bien appliquer la suite du plan. Trois secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Judith et Arthur, toujours assis face à face, et moi, pratiquement nez-à-nez avec une bibliothécaire furieuse.

– Euh… j'ai eu un geste malheureux… dis-je d'une voix aigüe.

– Rangez tout ça _immédiatement_ ! Et vous repayerez les livres que vous avez abîmés. Et après ça, je ne veux plus vous voir ici pendant au moins un mois !

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête et attendis qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, même après s'être rassise derrière son bureau, elle continua de me fixer d'un air furieux.

J'entrepris de tout ramasser. Judith et Arthur me donnèrent un coup de main. Quand tout fut terminé, je récupérai les affaires des autres et m'apprêtai à sortir.

– Je pars avec toi, dit Judith.

– Non, non. Reste avec – reste ici. Profite de la dernière demi-heure de boulot à la bibliothèque.

Elle se rassit lentement sur sa chaise. Je redressai la pile de livres dans mes bras et lançai, de façon à ce qu'Arthur m'entende très distinctement :

– Au fait, pour Bob Wagtail. Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Et je filai avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre.

A présent, la bombe était lâchée. Ils seraient obligés de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Beauxbâtons. Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer leur attirance l'un pour l'autre plus longtemps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me fendre d'un sourire machiavélique. Je ne me savais pas aussi manipulatrice !

-X-X-

James et moi nous trouvons dans la salle juste devant la bibliothèque. Freddy, Roxanne et Thomas ont filé ailleurs moins il y aura de gens au courant de notre plan pour réunir Judith et Arthur Wright, mieux ce sera. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Amy, qui est a priori en train de subir les foudres de la bibliothécaire pour nous.

Le voilà, le plan génial. Lancer un sujet de discussion qui ne peut leur faire réaliser qu'une seule chose – c'est qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre – et les laisser seuls dans un lieu où ils ne peuvent pas se hurler dessus – le temple du silence par excellence, j'ai nommé la tanière de la bibliothécaire.

Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi Amy a lancé « Je croyais que James avait toujours une petite-amie ». Ça, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des vues sur lui – pas juste après Armand Béryl. Et puis elle ne me ferait pas ça, vu qu'elle sait que… enfin… pour mon attirance, quoi. Amy est sympa. Je la considère comme une amie. Elle ne me ferait pas ça.

Alors la seule autre raison de l'avoir fait remarquer, c'est pour la même raison que celle d'avoir fait remarquer que Judith ne sortait avec personne depuis longtemps.

…

Non. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas croire que Potter ait pu arrêter de sortir avec des filles parce qu'il aurait des vues sur moi. Ridicule. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en trouver une nouvelle, c'est tout. Ces derniers jours ont été chargés. S'occuper d'une petite amie ? Il n'a pas que ça à faire ! Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je ne veux jamais sortir avec James Potter. Ses petites amies, il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se fiche de moi.

James fronce les sourcils en fixant le mur. Il semble réfléchir.

– Elle a raison, marmonne-t-il.

– La petite voix dans ta tête ? Ça s'appelle la conscience. Dommage que tu ne l'écoutes pas souvent.

– Je parle d'Amy. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille.

– Deux semaines, un record, grinçai-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

– Il faut que je m'en trouve une autre.

Mon cœur coule à pic.

– Et… pourquoi est-ce tellement nécessaire ? dis-je, d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

– Pour garder mon statut de garçon ultra-populaire, tiens !

– Potter, ce statut n'existe que dans ta tête.

– Tu sais très bien que non. Bon, tu m'aideras, alors ?

– Euh… hein ?

– A me trouver une nouvelle copine. Tu me donneras un coup de main ? ... Enderson, ça va ?

Alors là. Mais alors là. C'est le truc le plus débile que j'aie jamais entendu. Je n'ai absolument pas d'expérience là-dedans, comment je l'aiderais ? Et il a bien réussi à pêcher des filles sans moi avant, non ?

Mais ce qui me tue, c'est que ce soit à moi qu'il me demande ça. D'accord, il ne sait pas que je suis (un peu) attirée par lui. Mais est-ce qu'on demande ce genre de choses aux filles ?

… Ou alors il ne me considère tout simplement pas comme une fille. Il veut me traiter comme si j'étais un de ses potes ou je ne sais quoi.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour refouler les larmes de tristesse et de colère qui menacent de s'échapper, et je prends une lente inspiration.

– Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

– Non, pas du tout, répond-il naturellement, étonné.

Pendant un instant, j'attends qu'il parle, ou qu'il réalise sa gaffe. Mais rien ne vient. Il attend une réponse. Je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais lui expliquer que je le déteste, qu'il vient de me retirer cinq ans de vie en me bousillant le cœur, qu'il est monstrueux. Au dernier moment, je change d'avis.

– Non, je ne vais pas t'aider, je soupire simplement.

Et sans verser une larme. On applaudit !

Heureusement, Amy entre à ce moment précis dans la petite pièce. Elle rabat la porte derrière elle en la laissant entrouverte et me regarde en souriant.

– Quoi ? je m'écrie.

Si c'est encore pour faire des sous-entendus entre James Potter et moi… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

– Tu n'as pas enlevé l'encre de ton visage, explique-t-elle, surprise par mon agressivité. Ça te donne l'air un peu étrange, c'est tout.

– Ah.

Elle me lance un regard qui me laisse comprendre que j'ai intérêt à tout lui raconter plus tard. J'acquiesce silencieusement et elle fait disparaître l'encre de mon visage d'un coup de baguette.

– Ça a marché, pour Judith et Arthur ? demande James.

– Je pense que oui, dit Amy en souriant. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Trente-cinq, dis-je en regardant l'horloge murale délabrée de la pièce. Tant mieux, on n'aura pas trop longtemps à attendre.

Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, replie mes jambes, pose ma tête sur mes genoux et regarde le parc de Poudlard. Il faut que je reprenne contenance. Je ne vais pas commencer à déprimer à cause de James Potter, tout de même !

… il faut croire que si.

– Ça va, Ginger ? T'as l'air toute triste ! s'exclame celui-ci.

Je lui lance un regard lui laissant entendre que s'il fait encore une remarque de ce style, sa tête va rencontrer mon poing très prochainement.

– Au fait, Ginger, s'écrie Amy, dans le but évident de changer de sujet, j'ai vu que tu avais une guitare, l'autre jour…

– Tu as une guitare ? Depuis quand ? demande James.

Je ne daigne pas lui répondre.

– Tu sais jouer de la guitare ? dis-je en m'adressant à Amy.

– Non. Mais j'adorerais apprendre… Si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main, ce serait génial. Même si je me doute que ça doit être difficile avec une seule guitare…

– Ça me ferait très plaisir, je la coupe en souriant. Et je pense que je connais un moyen pour se procurer une deuxième guitare.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, nous sommes interrompus par un grand fracas dans le couloir. Nous nous précipitons sur l'entrebâillure de la porte.

Devant la porte en face – à savoir la porte de la bibliothèque – se tiennent Judith, Arthur et la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière hurle sur les deux autres qui n'y font pas attention, trop occupés qu'ils sont déjà à se hurler l'un sur l'autre.

Oups. Je crois que le plan d'Amy n'a pas marché.

Au bout d'un moment, la bibliothécaire abandonne et retourne dans son antre en claquant la porte derrière elle. On peut alors enfin entendre clairement la dispute de nos deux amoureux.

– Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? crie Judith, le visage rouge de fureur.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un plan désastreux.

– Malheureusement je t'entends _trop_ ! rétorque Arthur tout aussi fort. Tu vas arrêter de hurler, oui ?

–Tu hurles toi aussi, je te signale !

– Mais quels gamins… soupire Potter.

– Et dire que j'ai cru qu'avec toi – que tu – qu'on – raah ! s'énerve Wright. T'étais qu'une saleté ! J'aurais du m'en douter, que tu ne sortais qu'avec les plus populaires de Poudlard, que ce n'était que pour ton image ! Finalement, t'es encore plus superficielle que le groupe de filles de Poufsouffles !

Judith plisse les yeux. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi en colère.

– Ne-me-compare-pas-à-elles, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Je vais me gêner, tiens ! s'exclame Arthur, ravi d'avoir trouvé un point faible. Elles sont aussi sans-cœur que toi ! Elles ne pensent qu'à leurs fringues, et à leur apparence, et vénèrent littéralement l'argent. Ne nie pas, tu étais comme ça à Venise, je t'ai vue !

Judith va se métamorphoser en lionne en furie d'un instant à l'autre. Wright ne mesure pas le danger qu'il court !

– Tu ne sais absolument pas qui je suis, Wright ! Ne te permets pas de me juger comme ça ! Ou alors je serais tentée d'affirmer que tu es l'abruti arrogant que tu as l'air d'être, là, maintenant !

Wright éclate d'un rire sarcastique.

– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

– Ecoute-moi bien, espèce d'imbécile, dit-elle, d'une voix basse et menaçante. A partir de maintenant tu vas me foutre la paix. Ne plus jamais me parler. Me laisser tranquille. Pour de bon.

– Avec plaisir ! s'écrie Wright.

– Et pourquoi tu ne le fais que maintenant ? Alors que ça fait des mois que je te le demande ?

Elle n'attend même pas la réponse, fait volte-face et disparaît à l'angle du couloir. Ses pas résonnent encore un moment sur les dalles, puis s'évanouissent dans la tranquillité de l'après-midi.

– Pouffiasse, souffle Arthur Wright, en regardant d'un air haineux l'endroit où se trouvait encore Judith quelques instants auparavant.

Et lui aussi s'en va en prenant le chemin opposé à celui de la blonde.

Le silence règne un moment de notre côté de la porte, puis James dit à voix basse :

– Amy, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je crois que tu n'es pas plus douée que nous pour former les couples.

Amy soupire.


	64. 64 Les Amis d'Amélie

Le soir, nous sommes exténuées de notre journée de cours, et en particulier de notre heure éprouvante Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Les cheveux courts et blancs d'Amy sont très décoiffés et elle est à deux doigts de pleurer de rage. J'adore cette fille, elle est extraordinaire, vraiment… mais elle est super nulle en DCFM, il faut le dire. Pendleton s'est acharné sur elle, comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec les élèves qui ne tiennent pas le rythme. Mais elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être autant rabaissée. Depuis que nous sommes sorties de cours, elle le traite de tous les noms et lance des menaces inquiétantes dans le vide.

– …et ensuite je lui écrabouillerai le cerveau avec mes talons et je jetterai le reste aux chiens !

Rappelez-moi de ne pas me disputer avec Amy.

Judith et Roxanne ont fait un détour par le parc. Jude avait d'une part besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, ou plutôt de quelqu'un pour la consoler, et d'autre part Amy n'aurait pas aimé rester seule. Comme je suis la plus à l'aise avec elle, je suis revenue au dortoir avec Amy.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre chambre, Amy reprend son souffle. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa diatribe, je lance :

– Tu veux commencer les leçons de guitare ce soir ?

– Je ne sais pas, répond-elle. Je suis un peu énervée, là.

– J'avais remarqué, je réplique avec sarcasme. Justement, ça pourrait te calmer. Alors ?

– Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu pourrais trouver une autre guitare. Où est-ce qu'on trouve ce genre de choses à Poudlard ?

– Comme je le dis toujours, on trouve toujours tout à Poudlard si on sait où chercher.

– Ah oui, tu dis toujours ça, toi ?

– J'ai dit ça il y a une semaine quand j'ai réussi à dégoter une girafe pour le plan contre Armand.

Amy sourit au souvenir de l'utilisation de ladite girafe.

– Suis-moi.

Nous déposons nos affaires de cours sur nos lits et sortons de la tour Gryffondor. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons finalement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse classique aux Trolls.

– Tu vas faire un vœu et les Trolls vont l'exaucer ? me demande-t-elle.

– Quelle imagination, je dis en éclatant de rire, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant la tapisserie.

Je-veux-une-guitare-je-veux-une-guitare-je-veux-une-guitare-je-veux-une-guitare…

– Une porte ! s'exclame Amy quand j'ai terminé mon troisième aller-retour.

Je l'ouvre en grand et l'invite à entrer.

– Ooooh… fait-elle.

J'entre à sa suite et ai pratiquement la même réaction. Il y a des guitares partout. Littéralement. De toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, sur tous les murs, par terre, dans des étuis ou non…

Nous nous promenons parmi les guitares. Amy me demande :

– Je peux prendre n'importe laquelle ?

– Sans problème. Ces guitares n'appartiennent à personne.

– A ton avis, laquelle est la mieux ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas d'expérience là-dedans. Au pensionnat avant Poudlard, on m'en prêtait une. J'ai eu la mienne cette année et dans cette pièce.

– Oh, regarde celle-là, elle est toute petite ! C'est trop mignon !

– Ça s'appelle un ukulélé, Amy. C'est pas une guitare.

– Je la veux, s'écrie-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

– . Les cordes à vide ne correspondent pas aux mêmes notes sur une guitare, je lui réponds en la tirant par la main. Donc je ne sais pas en jouer, et je ne peux pas t'apprendre. Prends cette guitare, par exemple…

– …elle est grande…

– C'est la taille classique d'une guitare. Arrête de bouder, Amy. Tu pourras toujours apprendre à jouer du ukulélé plus tard…

Amy prend la guitare que je lui ai désignée et fait vibrer une ou deux cordes. Elle retrouve le sourire.

– Bon… Ça peut toujours faire l'affaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Amy me bombarde de questions sur la Salle sur Demande.

– Et donc, c'est là que tu as trouvé la girafe ? Et c'est là que James a trouvé le flamant rose ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondis-je. Il n'y a pas d'animaux dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Mais… Où les avez-vous trouvés, alors ?

Je hausse les épaules d'un air mystérieux. Intérieurement, je suis satisfaite : elle semble déjà avoir oublié sa colère de tout à l'heure. Cette salle fait des miracles !

OoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, je mets fin à la première leçon de guitare. J'ai appris à Amy les accords de « Light », une vieille chanson des Bizarr'Sisters qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Je me sens parfaitement bien, contrairement à tout à l'heure où j'avais le moral miné par les propos de James.

Il veut une nouvelle petite amie. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Il sort avec qui il veut, ça ne me regarde pas. Et de toute façon, je sais qu'il se fiche de ses petites amies, alors qu'il sorte avec une fille ou pas ne devrait pas vraiment avoir d'importance.

Et pourtant ça en a, de l'importance. Parce que James, s'il a beau être un goujat, reste fidèle. Tant qu'il sort avec une fille, il ne pense à aucune autre. C'est-à-dire pas à moi.

Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas lu la dernière phrase.

– Qu'est-ce que t'avait dit James, tout à l'heure ? me demande justement Amy en jouant distraitement l'un des accords qu'elle a appris – _Dziing_.

– Pas grand-chose.

– Menteuse.

– Il me demandait de l'aide pour se trouver une petite-amie.

– Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

J'aurais bien aimé.

Oubliez cette phrase aussi.

– Non. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à charmer une autre fille.

– C'est donc pour ça que tu avais l'air tellement déprimée…

– Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout, je pensais à … à la DCFM, je tente sans grande volonté.

– C'est ça, bien sûr… dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle fait à nouveau glisser sa main droite le long du manche, avec les doigts de sa main gauche toujours pressés sur les cordes. _Dziing_. L'accord résonne dans la chambre.

– James a manqué de tact, sur ce coup-là, ajoute-t-elle.

– Il n'en a jamais eu, de tact. Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche, dis-je précipitamment.

– Hum, hum, fait Amy, en jouant à nouveau l'accord sur sa guitare. _Dziing__._ Mais tu es sûre qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à toi ? Ce n'était pas un moyen détourné pour te demander de sortir avec lui ?

_Dziing._

– Potter ne connaît pas les expressions « faire allusion » et « moyen détourné ». Il ne comprend pas non plus le concept de double-sens.

_Dziing._

– Et arrête avec cet accord, je commence à en avoir marre.

– Mais, euh ! C'est toi qui me l'as appris ! geint-elle en refaisant un _Dziing__._

– Oui mais pas pour que tu le fasses cinq cent fois en l'espace de cinq minutes !

La porte s'ouvre sur Judith, l'air un peu moins déprimée que tout à l'heure, et Roxanne. Celle-ci, d'un regard, me fait comprendre qu'elle m'expliquera plus tard ce que Jude lui a dit. Pas devant Amy. Tout comme Roxanne, Judith l'aime bien, mais elle ne se sent probablement pas de lui expliquer la complexité de ses relations avec Arthur Wright.

Alors que nous rangeons nos affaires avant de partir dîner, Judith lance :

– Je ne descends pas, je n'ai pas faim. Ginger, tu restes avec moi ? Je sais que tu as de quoi manger dans ta valise.

Elle veut me parler. Pourquoi ?

– Si tu veux… Bon app', Roxanne, Amy.

– Bon app' répondent-elles en chœur, intriguées, avant de partir.

– Tu donnais une leçon de guitare à Amy ? me demande Judith en voyant l'instrument sur son lit.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Il y a un blanc, pendant lequel je sors des tablettes de chez Honeydukes de ma valise. Je lui en propose une.

– Non merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout juste.

Il y a une nouvelle pause. Je mastique tranquillement mon chocolat en attendant.

– On s'est un peu disputés avec Arthur, tout à l'heure.

Je tique au « un peu » mais ne relève pas.

– Roxanne, toi et moi, on s'est toujours tout dit à propos de nos histoires de cœur, alors je voulais te tenir au courant. Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas en parler à Amy ?

– Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit, je réponds. Et je comprends que tu n'aies pas très envie de t'expliquer là-dessus avec elle. Roxanne et moi trouverons un mensonge à lui dire à la place.

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

– Je te soupçonne vaguement d'être à l'origine de cette situation bizarre qu'on a eue à la bibliothèque.

J'ai le bon goût de rougir.

– Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que tu complotes dans mon dos pour me faire sortir avec des gens avec qui je ne veux pas sortir, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça nous a permis d'éclaircir les choses, à Arthur et à moi. Maintenant, ça devrait mieux aller.

Dans un sens, elle a raison. Je vois mal comment ça pourrait aller plus mal.

– Après que tout le monde est parti, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais cassé avec Wagtail. Je lui ai répondu que c'étaient mes oignons. Ça a dérivé sur Beauxbâtons et j'ai fini par dire que j'aurais bien aimé que rien ne se soit passé là-bas.

– Et c'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

– C'est vrai, Ginger, dit-elle gravement. Depuis le début, j'essaie de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose. Cette relation, entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas sain. On se fait souffrir l'un l'autre, et pour rien.

– Ça n'arrangerait pas la situation, si vous sortiez ensemble ?

– Non. Pour moi, sortir avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas quelque chose de sérieux. C'est pour s'amuser. On est jeune, on n'a pas encore l'âge de se préoccuper d'affaires de couple. On en aura bien assez plus tard. Et une relation avec lui aurait été trop sérieuse. Lui, surtout, aurait été trop sérieux. Et je ne voulais pas de ça… Oh, c'est tellement compliqué à expliquer. J'aime Arthur quand il n'est pas sérieux, quand il ne m'aime pas, quand il s'amuse et qu'il rigole. Pas quand il est sage, amoureux, convenu. C'est avec le Wright convenu que je serais sortie, c'est certain.

– Et comme tu sais que tu ne sortiras jamais avec le Wright dont tu es amoureuse, tu préfères tourner la page, je complète.

– Exactement.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé d'être comme ça ? Ça aurait pu marcher, non ?

– Non. On ne change pas par amour, c'est faux. Pas fondamentalement, seulement superficiellement. Et je ne veux pas que Wright mime celui avec qui je veux être. Alors maintenant, comme je le repousse, il pense que c'est parce que je ne veux sortir qu'avec des gens beaux et populaires. Il croit que je suis superficielle. Je préfère crever plutôt que l'un de mes petits-amis pense que je suis superficielle.

Elle me prend ma tablette des mains et casse un carré qu'elle dévore rapidement. Je ne commente pas.

– La plupart de tes derniers petits-amis pensent que tu es superficielle.

– La plupart de mes derniers petits-amis ne pensent rien du tout de moi, nuance. Pour Peterson, j'étais juste une fille blonde au bout de son bras qu'il pouvait embrasser quand bon lui semblait.

– Ça… ne te dérangeait pas ?

– Non, il embrassait bien, et je pensais plus ou moins la même chose de lui. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne prends pas mes relations amoureuses au sérieux.

I nouveau une pause, pendant laquelle je termine ma tablette de chocolat.

– Ginger, je vais te demander une seule chose.

– Je t'écoute.

– Ne te mêles plus de rien en ce qui concerne Wright et moi. En fait, ne te mêles plus de mes affaires amoureuses en général.

– C'est promis.

– Et ne fais pas conseillère conjugale non plus. Ce serait terrible.

Je relève la tête. Elle sourit. Je souris aussi, soulagée.

– Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre James Potter et toi.

Mon sourire disparaît aussitôt.

-X-X-

Roxanne avait l'air gênée tandis que nous descendions les escaliers pour aller à la Grande Salle.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dis-je. Je comprends que Judith ne veuille pas me parler de ses histoires. Elle ne me connaît pratiquement pas.

Roxanne eut l'air soulagée d'un poids.

– Contente que tu sois si compréhensive, dit-elle avec franchise.

– Est-ce que je saurai un jour ce qui lui arrive ?

– Probablement, dit Roxanne. Et nous, un jour, on saura ce qu'il se passe de ton côté avec Freddy ?

– Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, ébahie.

– Bah oui, avec Freddy. Avant Beauxbâtons, on ne traînait pratiquement jamais avec lui. C'est normal, après tout, il est en septième année. Mais maintenant, il est toujours avec nous. Pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour savoir qui l'a attiré dans notre groupe…

–Tu crois ? demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

– C'est possible, répondit-elle évasivement. En tout cas vous allez bien ensemble, tous les deux.

– Mais je ne l'aime pas ! C'est juste un ami !

– On peut sortir avec un ami, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dit Roxanne. En fait, c'est même mieux, c'est une garantie, tu es sûre de bien t'entendre avec ton petit-ami.

– Mais je…

– Et si lui voulait sortir avec toi ? Tu ferais quoi ?

Je restai la bouche ouverte à la fixer, figée au beau milieu du couloir. Je n'y avais pas pensé. S'il me demandait, je ne savais pas ce que je lui répondrais : si je lui disais non, ça briserait notre amitié. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'accepter ! D'un autre côté, cela me dérangerait-il tellement de sortir avec lui ?

– Stop, m'exclamai-je, mettant fin au flot de mes pensées. Nous spéculons sur des trucs dont nous ne sommes même pas sûres. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi pense que je suis juste une bonne amie pour lui, et non pas une petite-amie potentielle.

– Pense ce que tu veux, fit Roxanne en haussant les épaules. Moi, je te dis juste ce que _je_ pense, à savoir que Freddy a le béguin pour toi et que tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ça.

Le dîner fut horrible. J'étais assise juste en face de Freddy et je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Les questions inondaient ma tête. Et s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec moi ? Mais je ne l'aimais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire oui ! Mais si je lui disais non, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant… Et si on sortait ensemble et qu'après on rompait, de la même façon, nous ne serions plus aussi amis… Le pire, c'était que je me prenais la tête avec des problèmes qui n'existaient pas, et que j'en avais conscience.

– Amy, ça va ? me demanda finalement Freddy. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

J'essayai de décrypter son regard. Il me regardait exactement comme avant. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

– Ça va très bien, répondis-je en enfournant une énorme bouchée de poisson.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Tiens, par exemple, James. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il fixait une fille plus jeune que nous à la table des Poufsouffles. Je compatis pour Ginger. Evidemment, ses petites amies n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui, et qu'il sorte avec une fille ou non ne faisait pas de grande différence dans son cœur… mais dans celui de Ginger, ça en faisait une. Peut-être auraient-ils tous deux besoin d'un coup de main pour… ?

Je me donnai une gifle mentale. Non. Assez de dégâts dans les couples pour le moment. J'avais déjà participé à ficher en l'air la relation entre Judith et Arthur. Je n'allais pas continuer sur ma lancée. S'il devait se passer quelque chose, il se passerait quelque chose, point.

Et sinon… tant pis.

OoOoO

_Coucou Maman, comment ça va ?_

_Tout va bien à Poudlard. J'ai fini par me faire des amis – des élèves très gentils. En plus, j'améliore beaucoup mon anglais. D'autre part, vivre au milieu d'une communauté si différente est très enrichissant culturellement._

_On travaille dur, ici. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail de ma vie ! J'essaie d'être la plus sérieuse possible, en espérant que ça m'aidera à décrocher de bonnes notes. _

_Les cours avec les professeurs d'ici sont passionnants, et en particulier avec le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les Sortilèges. Je me débrouille plutôt bien dans sa matière et j'en suis assez fière._

_Comment va Robert ? Et les Saune ? Et Cathy, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas pu lui envoyer de carte récemment. En outre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle passe tellement de temps à s'entraîner à courir qu'elle ne trouve pratiquement plus de temps pour m'écrire… Et sinon, le stage de Violette chez les Chevaliers Sorciers se passe bien ?_

_Je vous embrasse très fort, toi et toute la famille. J'ai hâte de vous revoir pour les vacances de Pâques !_

_Amélie._

OoOoO

_Hey Yune ! C'est Amélie ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Moi, à Poudlard, c'est la ca-tas-tro-phe. Non, je ne me suis pas redisputée avec Ginger. Et non, je ne suis pas retombée amoureuse d'Armand Béryl. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière et que je t'ai raconté avec force détails dans ma dernière lettre, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt !_

_Non, la catastrophe, c'est que j'ai décidé de me mêler des affaires de cœur de l'une des amies de Ginger. On voulait la faire sortir avec un certain Arthur Wright. Résultat de la combine : ils s'en veulent à mort et se haïssent. Si un jour je réessaie de faire sortir des gens ensemble, surtout, arrête-moi._

_On travaille tellement, c'est horrible. Des devoirs, des devoirs, encore et toujours des devoirs ! Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas terminé le devoir de DCFM – Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est l'équivalent anglais des Défenses Face à la Magie Noire… Oh, je déteste ce prof ! Il passe son temps à me rabaisser. Il a une dent contre moi ou quoi ? Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, à savoir : on croule sous les devoirs. Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à les faire sérieusement ! Je finis toujours tout à la dernière minute, parce que je passe mon temps à plaisanter avec Ginger, ou James, ou Roxanne, ou Judith, ou Freddy… _

_En parlant de Freddy… Je commence à me demander s'il ne serait pas amoureux de moi… Et ce serait horrible parce que c'est un super ami… Je développerai le sujet dans une autre lettre parce qu'il est tard au moment où je t'écris et je n'ai pas encore envie de me prendre la tête avec ça._

_Et toi, ton stage chez les Chevaliers Sorciers avec Violette, comment ça se passe ? Vous ne faites pas de choses trop dangereuses ? Les gens qui s'occupent de vous ne vous maltraitent pas ? Tu te brosses bien les dents entre les repas ?_

_Blague à part, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas fait un récit détaillé de tes aventures chez les Chevaliers Tarés – c'est comme ça que Violette les avait surnommés dans une lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée. _

_J'attends donc ton hibou avec impatience. Je t'embrasse très fort !_

_Amélie_

_PS : Ou plutôt « Amy ». C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent tous, ici. Parce que ces fichus Anglais ne sont pas capables de prononcer correctement « Amélie ». Ah ces Anglais !_

_PPS : Oh, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare ! C'est tout simplement _génial_ ! Certes, je ne connais que trois accords. Mais quand même ! _

_PPPS : Fais lire cette lettre à Violette. Sinon, la seule qu'elle lira de moi cette semaine sera celle que j'ai envoyée à nos parents. Et tu sais que je ne leur dis pas toujours la stricte vérité…_


	65. 65 Mist et Mystère

J'ai vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure quand il s'est agi de devoir me justifier devant Judith pour « ce qu'il se passe entre James Potter et moi ».

– Rien de rien, ai-je d'abord dit.

– A la base on voulait essayer de vous rapprocher, Arthur et toi, ai-je concédé peu après face à son insistance.

– C'est parce qu'il sait. Pour l'histoire des Valkyries, ai-je ajouté plus tard alors qu'elle devenait franchement lourde.

– Je te dis qu'il ne se passe RIEN ! ai-je finalement hurlé.

Elle m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds.

– Désolée, je m'emporte un peu vite, me suis-je excusée.

– Quand ça touche à Potter, oui…

– Tu vas arrêter avec ça !

On a alors entendu des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis les voix d'Amy et de Roxanne.

– Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile, m'a menacée Judith. On finira bien par t'attraper, Roxanne ou moi. Et tu vas devoir parler.

– Vous êtes censées être des confidentes, pas des tortionnaires ! ai-je gémi.

– Oui mais tu ne nous confies plus rien, alors on fait juste revenir les bonnes habitudes !

La conversation s'est arrêtée là alors qu'Amy et Roxanne entraient. Nous avons un peu discuté, puis éteint la lumière : on avait une évaluation de Botanique le lendemain et il fallait être en forme.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait cette nuit alors que je glissais lentement au pays des rêves.

Un rêve, c'est toujours très confus, mais logique en même temps… J'ai du mal à expliquer. Pour faire simple, je vais résumer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. J'étais au milieu d'un grand champ de tablettes de chocolat, que Judith cueillait joyeusement avec moi. Soudain, Potter a surgi d'une tablette et m'a balancé une guitare dans la figure – ça a fait _Dziing_ en cognant mon nez. Alors que je tombe par terre avec les larmes aux yeux, le brouillard envahit mon champ de vision.

– Hep !

Je lève les yeux. Une femme aux cheveux roux abondants se tient devant moi. Etrange. Mais comme je suis en train de rêver, je ne suis pas surprise pour autant. Ça me semble logique, d'une certaine façon.

– Ohé ! répète-t-elle avec insistance en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne rêves plus, là. Debout !

…hein ?

– T'es pas réactive, soupire-t-elle. Je t'avais promis une visite, il y a quelques temps.

– Mist ! je m'exclame. Ça me revient, tu m'as dit qu'on se reverrait…A Beauxbâtons, dans le tableau…

Ma mémoire m'impressionne.

– Tu vois quand tu veux ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Alors, euh… Tu vas me raconter ton histoire, c'est ça ?

– Non ! La mienne n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Mais je peux l'évoquer vite-fait si ça t'amuse. Tu te rappelles comment ça s'est terminé avec Hrist ?

– Elle s'est poignardée devant Gond… moi.

– Je te parle de moi, s'impatiente-t-elle.

– Euh… non.

Ma mémoire m'impressionne beaucoup moins, maintenant.

– Je jouais à la nounou avec Hrist, en gros, me rappelle-t-elle. Et quand elle est devenue mortelle, elle m'a renvoyée. Bref, je me suis métamorphosée en corbeau et j'ai volé jusqu'à Londres.

– Ça en fait, du chemin, depuis l'Espagne.

– Ne m'en parles pas, j'ai des courbatures rien qu'à y repenser… Une fois là-bas, je me suis suicidée pour recommencer immédiatement une autre vie. On m'a recueillie dans un orphelinat… Et onze ans plus tard j'étais à Poudlard.

J'ouvre la bouche en un « O » parfait.

– Poudlard, répète-t-elle d'un air rêveur. Ça me manque. Les profs qui me hurlaient dessus… Les elfes qui avaient peur de moi… Le calmar… c'était le bon temps.

– Le calmar ?

– C'est moi qui l'ai amené. Ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Surtout après qu'il ait mangé un de mes camarades de promo.

Je sens mes cheveux se hérisser sur mon échine.

– En fait, c'est assez marrant, reprend-elle. Comme toi, c'est vers ton âge que j'ai réalisé que j'étais une Valkyrie.

– Comment l'as-tu appris ?

– Prudr et toi, vous êtes venues me le dire. Evidemment, au début, je ne vous ai pas crues. Puis les évidences se sont accumulées… Et j'ai fini par y croire.

Elle s'arrête de parler.

– Euh… c'est tout ?

– Non, ce n'est pas tout. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé juste après est toujours un souvenir assez embarrassant pour moi… Bref, il y avait ce charmant garçon de ma promotion.

Elle fait un pas sur le côté, et derrière elle, l'image un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi se forme au milieu des brumes dans lesquelles nous sommes depuis le début. Il ne bouge pas, ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Cheveux bruns assez banals, mais plutôt mignon, c'est vrai. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

– Il s'appelait Geoffrey, me révèle-t-elle. En fait, c'était mon meilleur ami à Poudlard. Il a fini par me demander en mariage. Je ne l'aimais pas, moi, évidemment, à cause de cette histoire de Valkyries qui ne peuvent pas tomber amoureuses… Sauf qu'il m'a demandée en mariage au milieu de la place du village et tous les passants se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder à ce moment précis. J'étais tellement gênée que j'ai accepté.

– Mais comment tu… je m'écrie, stupéfaite.

– Je n'avais pas ton courage, se défend-elle. Je n'étais qu'une gentille Poufsouffle. Me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'étais la terreur de Poudlard du temps où j'y étais… J'ai toujours pensé que ce Choixpeau était un abruti.

– Continue.

– Ah oui. Donc on s'est mariés, et ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça vu qu'il était déjà mon meilleur ami. On a eu des enfants, et…

– Des _enfants_? je m'étouffe. Tu lui as fait des enfants et… tu… ne l'aimais même pas ?

– Oui, où est le problème ?

– Mais comment tu as fait pour le… la… enfin… tu sais…_ça_.

Elle fronce les sourcils en cherchant à deviner de quoi je parle, puis, quand elle comprend, elle plisse les yeux.

– J'étais encore un animal, un corbeau, à l'époque, et pour moi, « _ça__ »_ équivalait à la reproduction. C'est tout.

Je rougis malgré moi. Mist a la gentillesse de faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, vers la fin de notre vie, j'en avais marre des secrets, et puis j'avais eu une vie heureuse, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de continuer avec une autre vie. Alors je le lui ai dit. Et je suis morte quelques années plus tard, entourée de mon mari, de mes enfants et de mes petits-enfants.

J'espère que je n'aurai rien d'aussi niais.

– Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Gondul. Depuis quelques temps, je reste tapie dans un coin de ta tête et je regarde ce que tu vis à Poudlard. D'habitude, je reste juste avec les autres à discuter toute la journée, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez amusant.

– De quoi ? je m'étonne.

– Ton amie, Roxanne Weasley, dit-elle. Elle n'est pas rousse.

– Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être roux… je soupire d'un air théâtral.

– Et pourtant c'est une Weasley.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

– J'étais sûre que _tous_ les Weasley étaient roux.

– On est loin du compte, rigolai-je. James et Albus Potter sont les enfants d'une Weasley et ils ont des cheveux très noirs.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis explose de rire.

– Quoi ?

– James Potter… Tu veux dire celui à qui tu fais des yeux doux ces derniers temps ? dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

– Par-_don_ ? je m'étouffe. James Potter ? Faire les yeux doux ? N'importe quoi !

– Si tu veux, dit-elle d'un air malicieux. Je me disais juste que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir que mon mari, Geoffrey… Son nom de famille, c'était Weasley…

J'écarquille les yeux. Weasley ? Comme Roxanne, et toute sa famille ? _Comme la mère de James ?_

– Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était grâce à moi, à mes cheveux roux, que tous les Weasley étaient roux. Maintenant, ça devient n'importe quoi, il y en a avec des cheveux noirs… Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient !

– Mais mais mais… James Potter est ton arrière, arrière, arrière et caetera petit-fils ?

– Exactement ! Pourquoi, ça te dérangerait beaucoup de sortir avec mon arrière, arrière, arrière et caetera petit-fils ?

– Je ne _veux pas_ sortir avec lui !

– Tu as beaucoup d'humour, Gondul… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour toutes ces futilités, bien que très intéressantes, que je suis venue te rendre visite aujourd'hui. C'est à propos du Ragnarök.

L'amosphère change brusquement. Son ton s'est fait plus grave.

– Ah, ça, dis-je.

– Oui, ça. Il me semble que tu avais évoqué des recherches avec mon descendant.

– Ton desc… ah oui, James Potter. En effet.

– Et alors ?

– Je n'y ai pas vraiment repensé, je confesse en me sentant rougir.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Euh… des devoirs… un coup de pouce à une amie… qui n'a pas servi à grand-chose, d'ailleurs…

– Tu parles du fiasco avec Judith et Arthur ?

– Je ne peux rien te cacher.

– Bien sûr que non, je suis dans ta tête.

– Pourquoi me poser des questions, alors ?

– Pour mettre en évidence le fait que tu n'as pas l'air de te préoccuper de choses qui sont nettement plus importantes que tes histoires de collégienne, déclare-t-elle d'un ton moqueur et irritant. En plus, je ne suis même pas la première à te le faire remarquer. Il me semble que Gondul t'a serinée pendant une semaine pour que tu te décides à voir les choses en face.

– C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux, et c'est à moi de décider de ce qui est important ou pas.

– Non, Gondul. Tu ne fais pas tout ce que tu veux. Et tu ne peux pas mettre un ordre de priorité sur des choses supérieures, bien supérieures à toi.

– Comme si c'était vrai, tout ça ! j'explose. La fin du monde, c'est un peu gros ! Et quel est l'imbécile qui voudrait provoquer ça ? N'importe quoi ! Une bonne fois pour toutes, Ragnarök n'est _pas_ important !

– Gondul…

– QUOI ?

Elle me regarde en soupirant d'un air las.

– D'une, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux donneuses de leçons.

– Ah, tu es sûre ? je rétorque, sarcastique.

– Je ne suis pas non plus ta conscience, continue-t-elle, imperturbable. Je suis simplement une amie, qui te rappelle que ce livre sur Ragnarök contient aussi beaucoup d'informations sur les Valkyries, dont tu as pu vérifier la véracité par toi-même. Je serais bien mal placée pour te dire tout sur le Ragnarök, puisque moi-même je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de l'époque où tout cela s'est passé. Ni même aucune Valkyrie.

– Pardon ? je m'exclame.

– Personne ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé. La mort d'Odin remonte à il y a bien longtemps et tous ceux qui vivaient à cette époque sont morts depuis. Sauf nous autres Valkyries, qui nous sommes tout rappelé les unes aux autres de génération en génération. Au bout de quelques siècles, tu te doutes bien que ce que nous nous racontons a quelque peu changé. Et en plus, Ragnarök n'étant pas notre préoccupation centrale, nous ne nous sommes jamais concentrées sur les détails de l'histoire. Nous, notre intérêt essentiel, c'était l'anneau de Nibelung. Pas la fin du monde. Alors, entre Valkyries, petit à petit, Ragnarök est tombé dans l'oubli.

– Mais… j'ai pourtant vu vos souvenirs…

– Oui, ceux de nos dernières vies respectives. Pas de nos vies d'avant. Nous ne pouvons pas garder des souvenirs d'une vie à l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'avant de trouver l'Horcruxe, tu ne te doutais pas d'être une Valkyrie… L'Horcruxe était le seul moyen de se souvenir de tout avec précision, et c'est pourquoi Gondul y a eu recours.

– Et donc… pour Ragnarök… Vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? Mais Gondul, enfin, l'Horcruxe…

– Gondul ne se souvient de rien non plus.

– Et pourtant, elle a confié cette mission à Potter… Celle de me parler de Ragnarök. Elle a dû se souvenir de quelque chose pour décider qu'il fallait que j'en apprenne plus à ce sujet, non ?

– En effet, répond Mist. Avant, comme moi, elle n'avait plus de souvenirs de toutes ces histoires de Ragnarok. Mais il s'est passé un événement étrange très peu de temps après sa renaissance … Un flashback, si tu veux. Le fait d'avoir fabriqué un Horcruxe doit lui donner un accès incontrôlé sur ses souvenirs des vies antérieures à la fabrication de l'Horcruxe.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

– Ce que tu essaies de m'expliquer, c'est que normalement, elle ne devrait pas se souvenir de ses vies avant la création de l'Horcruxe… et qu'un souvenir a refait subitement surface, sans explication ?

– Précisément. Et depuis, régulièrement, elle a ces flashbacks. Des fragments de vie qui apparaissent brusquement. Elle en a eu un assez inquiétant, il y a peu de temps, dont elle m'a fait part, à propos de Ragnarök. Tout ce qu'elle a compris, c'est que cela impliquait une histoire de legs de magie.

– Elle m'a parlé de legs de magie ! je m'exclame. Le soir où j'ai lu toutes les choses sur Ragnarök…

– Comme elle commençait déjà à se poser quelques questions à propos de ce livre qui semblait tout savoir de notre Scandinavie, elle s'est débrouillé pour que tu le lises et fasses des recherches pour trouver des réponses de ton côté. Elle-même n'en a pas le temps.

– Une minute, je la reprends. Les réponses à quelles questions ?

– Essentiellement, ce qu'est vraiment Ragnarök.

– Mais pourquoi avoir mis James Potter dans la confidence ? Pourquoi être passé par lui pour tout me faire lire et rechercher ?

Mist hausse les épaules.

– Peut-être qu'elle estime que tu auras besoin d'aide. Ou alors, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, elle veut vous mettre ensemble.

– Venant de Gondul, ça me semble peu probable, je réussis à répondre en gardant un ton calme.

– En effet, admet-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu te renseignes vite. Gondul – ton Horcruxe qui n'en est plus un – a eu une drôle d'impression en vivant ce flashback. Elle avait l'impression, je cite, de _vivre un événement qui allait bientôt arriver_.

– C'est incohérent. Elle vivait un souvenir, un événement du passé. Pas un événement du futur.

– Ou alors quelqu'un a l'intention de profiter de Ragnarök dans un futur proche.

– Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as lu i peine quelques jours ?

Je secoue piteusement la tête.

– Si Ragnarök se déroule comme dans le livre, alors il donnera les pouvoirs de tous les dieux à l'homme qui tuera Nidhögg, le dragon mythique. Et cet homme sera donc le seul à profiter de Ragnarök.

– Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a l'intention de provoquer Ragnarök ?

Mist garde le silence en me fixant gravement. Je retourne dans ma tête tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Un malade a l'intention d'entraîner la fin du monde, Ragnarök. Soit dit en passant, on n'est même pas sûrs de ce qu'est Ragnarök, et personne ne peut vraiment savoir.

Mais alors… si personne ne peut rien savoir sur Ragnarök, similairement, personne ne peut connaître quoi que ce soit sur les Valkyries. Or, tout ce que j'ai lu sur _Mythes_ _et Légendes Scandinaves_, ou presque, s'est avéré être vrai…

– C'est impossible… je souffle. Comment l'auteur du livre a-t-il pu apprendre tout cela s'il n'y avait personne pour le lui dire ?

– C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. L'auteur a obtenu des informations qui étaient les bonnes. Or, ces informations, personne ne les avait à part nous, les divinités et quelques-uns de nos proches – tous morts depuis des lustres. Et aucun d'entre nous n'aurait eu l'intention d'écrire un livre sur ces choses qu'il vaut mieux dissimuler.

– Comment l'auteur a-t-il pu avoir ces informations si personne n'a jamais rien dit ?

– C'est ça, qui est inquiétant. On ne sait pas quelle est la source. Mais si l'auteur a appris toutes ces choses, il peut très bien avoir décidé d'en profiter.

– Alors… l'auteur serait celui qui a l'intention de provoquer Ragnarök ? Non, non. Le livre est trop vieux. L'auteur a dû mourir, depuis le temps.

– Pas forcément.

– Ah, c'était donc une Valkyrie, je déclare ironiquement.

– Il y a plusieurs mots en rapport avec l'immortalité, Gondul, réplique Mist d'un ton docte. Valkyries, en effet, mais aussi élixirs de jouvence… pierres philosophales… sang de licorne…

– Et alors… l'auteur saurait tout ça parce que…

– …parce qu'il était un dieu lui-même. En effet. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait obtenu l'immortalité pour arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Le silence revient. Je m'assois par terre dans le champ de tablettes de chocolat, déboussolée.

– Il doit y en avoir une autre, dis-je au bout d'un moment, la gorge sèche. Tu as dit toi-même qu'aucun dieu n'aurait pensé à écrire un livre sur des choses à cacher.

– Il y avait peut-être une meilleure raison, comme par exemple, suivre discrètement les recherches des autres pour leur voler l'héritage caché d'Odin au dernier moment…

– Il ne s'est rien passé pendant des siècles, ce n'est pas deux mille ans plus tard que le Ragnarök va arriver, hein ? Si ça se trouve, le souvenir de Gondul n'était pas prémonitoire…

– Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu racontes, me coupe Mist d'un ton las. En attendant, il y a fort à penser que ce que dit le livre sur Ragnarök est vrai, et que Ragnarök se rapproche à grands pas.

– Il faut arrêter le malade qui veut provoquer tout ça avant !

– Bien dit, répond-elle. Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Je me sens brusquement découragée.

– Aucune idée.

– Tu pourrais commencer par faire des recherches sur les legs de magie, comme Gondul te l'avait suggéré à la base, me propose gentiment Mist. Tu auras peut-être des idées sur la façon dont les choses se passeront, comment elles seront provoquées, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à remonter à celui qui veut hériter des pouvoirs des dieux scandinaves.

– Hum… ça a l'air… compliqué…

– Et toi, tu as l'air fatigué, répond-elle.

Elle semble se fondre petit à petit dans la brume environnante.

– Tu replonges dans le sommeil, me dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les volutes qui m'entourent. N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. C'est important.

Je hoche paresseusement la tête.

– Et parles-en à ton fiancé, ajoute-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je retombe dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	66. 66 Potter le Prétentieux

Je me réveille le lendemain avec une seule idée en tête : parler à James. Il faut qu'on reprenne ces recherches. Et vite. Et sans provoquer de situations potentiellement gênantes pour la suite de nos relations purement cordiales.

Le réveil de Roxanne se met à chanter son plus beau _Dliiing_ pour nous réveiller. Je le suis déjà mais je reste dans mon lit, me prélassant quelques dernières minutes avant d'être obligée de me lever.

Il faudra également que j'en parle à Roxanne et Judith. Elles aussi doivent être au courant.

– Hrgnmphf, fait Amy avec toute l'élégance dont on est capable de bon matin, en se retournant dans son lit.

Et Amy ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je n'ai pas très envie de tout lui confier, à vrai dire. Lui raconter mes histoires bizarroïdes avec James Potter, c'est une chose. Lui révéler le secret de ma vie, c'en est une autre. Je ne suis amie avec elle que depuis deux semaines, après tout.

Nous nous préparons puis descendons à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Le ciel du plafond est moins sombre que d'habitude le printemps se rapproche. Une bonne chose. La chaleur commence vraiment à me manquer.

– S'lut, lance Freddy.

– S'lut, je lance en retour en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Amy s'assoit le plus loin de lui possible. Bizarre. Se serait-il passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps d'y penser davantage. Nous nous sommes dépêchés de manger pour aller en cours d'Arithmancie où nous attendait un contrôle bien corsé. Juste après, Métamorphoses et Botanique se succèdent à toute allure. Dans une matière, nous avons tant de notes à prendre que je n'ai même pas une seconde pour réfléchir. Dans l'autre, les Français qui suivent le cours avec nous sont tellement à la ramasse (les cours de Botanique ne sont pas obligatoires à Beauxbâtons) que je suis plus occupée à me soucier de ma survie que de Potter.

Ensuite, nous avons eu une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. J'ai l'intention de parler à James de ce que j'ai appris de Mist, mais il se fait virer moins de cinq minutes après être entré en classe, ainsi qu'Arthur Wright, parce qu'ils ont « malencontreusement » balancé le bureau du prof par la fenêtre avec un « sortilège perdu ». Je les soupçonne fort d'avoir essayé de tester la capacité de Binns à remarquer l'existence de ses élèves. Hé bien, pour une fois, Binns a remarqué, et Binns a sévi. Une retenue pour James et Arthur et un renvoi immédiat du cours. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais Binns s'énerver. C'était très drôle. On aurait dit une chèvre constipée.

Malheureusement, après ça, Binns est redevenu placide et soporifique. Sans James pour faire l'imbécile, le cours a été d'un ennui mortel. Et je n'essaie même pas de faire de l'humour parce que le prof est un fantôme.

Ensuite, déjeuner. J'ai essayé de m'éclipser au bout d'un moment pour « travailler » à la bibliothèque – j'étais à peu près sûre que James m'y suivrait vu comme j'avais insisté sur le mot « bibliothèque » en le lançant à la cantonade – mais Amy a décidé de m'accompagner, parce qu'elle avait « sérieusement besoin de revoir ses Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ». Je l'ai donc aidée à réviser en prenant mon mal en patience. Finalement, ça en a valu la peine parce qu'on a eu contrôle surprise plus tard dans la journée. Judith a eu l'air de beaucoup regretter de n'être pas venue avec nous.

Et entre-temps, une heure de Sortilèges. J'aurais aimé me mettre avec James pour pouvoir parler de tout ça discrètement à l'ombre de nos manuels d'Enchantements, mais Abercrombie – je hais les vêtements – s'était déjà installé à côté de lui. Et j'aurais eu l'air de quoi à lui dire de dégager parce que je voulais me mettre avec James ?

Ma fierté m'a donc ordonné d'attendre jusqu'à dix-sept heures avant de pouvoir lui parler. Une fois à la salle commune, je prétends d'avoir oublié mon écharpe pendant le cours de Botanique du matin, et je ressors dans le Parc. Je marche donc tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un me rejoindre. C'est James.

– Il était temps, je lâche.

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais, me répond-il dans un sourire. Tu as eu le temps de faire des recherches ?

– Non, mais j'ai appris quelques nouvelles choses et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant. Hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve.

– Moi aussi, je mangeais un gros gâteau au chocolat et je…

– Je suis sérieuse, je le coupe sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai rêvé d'une Valkyrie.

Il fronce les sourcils.

– Ça t'arrive souvent ?

– De temps en temps. Les autres sont venues me voir une par une – en rêve, je veux dire – pour me raconter leur histoire. En fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves. Plutôt des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui vivent dans ma tête. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Pas du tout.

– Tant pis. Hier, Mist est venue me voir pour la première fois. Elle m'a dit que mon Horcruxe avait des genres de flashbacks qui lui font penser que Ragnarök aura bientôt lieu. Et la personne qui le provoquera est certainement l'auteur du livre, et…

– …et ? répète James, soudain anxieux.

– …c'est complètement ridicule, je soupire. Mist pense qu'il s'agit d'un dieu parce que personne d'autre ne connaît aussi bien l'histoire de la sorcellerie scandinave.

– Qui qu'il soit, il faut l'arrêter, déclare-t-il.

– Et pour commencer, on devrait essayer de faire des recherches sur les legs de magie, qui ont l'air d'être très liés à Ragnarök. C'est ce que m'a conseillé Gondul et on devrait être en mesure de remonter au malade mental derrière tout ça.

– On pourrait commencer par faire des recherches sur lui à la bibliothèque, propose James.

– Pourquoi pas ? Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose.

Nous continuons de marcher côte à côte en regardant le soleil se coucher sur les collines écossaises, plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Bientôt, le lac apparaît à notre vue.

– Je sais qui a mis le calamar dans le lac, je lance de but en blanc, dans l'espoir idiot de lancer un sujet de conversation plus léger.

– Ah bon ? Et qui est ce génie ?

– Mist, justement. Elle était à Poudlard il y a quelques siècles.

Je rougis en pensant à la suite de notre conversation. Notamment la partie « James Potter est mon arrière arrière arrière et caetera petit-fils. »

– C'est le calamar ou l'idée qu'elle ait été là qui te fait rougir comme ça ?

– Rien, rien, je marmonne. On rentre au château ? Il fait froid.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je n'ai même pas froid. James me propose sa cape et je décline poliment en faisant demi-tour.

– Alors, pourquoi tu rougis ?

– Je ne rougis pas, je rétorque en rougissant davantage.

C'est comme Pinocchio, mais avec des joues qui rougissent à la place d'un nez qui s'allonge.

– Allez, dis-moi.

– Non !

– Allez, allez, allez, allez…

– T'es lourd.

– Je sais. Allez, allez, allez, allez…

Je pousse un lourd soupir en le regardant. Un vrai gamin, celui-là.

– Bon, d'accord, mais tu me laisses tranquille après, d'accord ?

– Promis !

– Hmpf.

Je cherche un instant mes mots, cherchant vainement de l'inspiration du côté de mes chaussures. Concluant que mes répliques ne sont pas écrites par terre (ça alors), je relève la tête et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

– Mist m'a dit qu'elle était l'une de tes ancêtres.

– Quoi ?

Je photographie la tête de James dans ma tête. J'ai rarement l'occasion de le voir aussi ahuri.

– Mist m'a dit qu'elle…

– C'est bon, j'ai entendu. Tu es sûre que c'est vrai ?

– C'est elle qui a rendu tous les Weasley roux.

James ouvre la bouche en « O ». Je me remets à marcher. Lui reste immobile. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, il me rattrape à longues enjambées.

– Alors je suis ton arrière, arrière, arrière, etc, petit neveu ?

– Non. On n'est pas sœurs, Mist et moi. Juste des animaux nés à peu près en même temps.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment un animal, Ginger.

– Je _suis_ un animal, James ! je m'énerve. Un corbeau ! Un foutu corbeau ! C'est à cause de ça que tu es entraîné dans toutes ces histoires dont tu n'as rien à faire !

– Je n'en ai pas rien à faire, riposte-t-il. C'est, euh… intéressant.

Je lui lance un regard noir et accélère le pas.

– Sans rire ! insiste-t-il. C'est nettement plus marrant d'être à Poudlard maintenant que je sais… tout ça. Et je t'ai déjà dit que les études à Poudlard ne seraient vraiment pas pareilles si tu n'étais pas là. Non ?

Je lui lance un regard toujours courroucé, en retenant un petit sourire.

– Allez ! Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je continue de suivre les cours de Binns !

– Tu ne les as jamais suivis, James. Et aujourd'hui, tu t'es fait virer de cours.

– Circonstance exceptionnelle !

– Que tu essaies de provoquer depuis le début de ta scolarité !

– Non, le premier jour de cours, j'étais calme.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu as fait sauter la salle de Potions, ce jour-là !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça.

– Tu veux dire que tu as oublié la tête de Slughorn quand il t'a vu sourire comme un petit ange au milieu des flammes ?

– Ça y est, ça me revient !

Nous éclatons de rire aux bons souvenirs et évoquons nos catastrophes en chaînes depuis le début de nos années à Poudlard. Quand nous avons atteint le château, je me rends compte que, décidément, nous avons beaucoup malmené nos professeurs.

– Il faudra leur offrir quelque chose quand on partira, dis-je, histoire de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'on leur a fait subir.

– Un bouquet explosif ?

– Excellente idée, ça leur fera plaisir.

Nous continuons de plaisanter ainsi jusqu'à la Salle Commune, où travaillent déjà les membres de notre promotion. Je m'installe à côté d'Amy, qui recopie frénétiquement un brouillon de Potions dans un silence religieux. Je sors mes devoirs et commence à travailler. Elle lève alors la tête vers moi.

– Tu n'as pas ton écharpe, remarque-t-elle.

– Mon écharpe ? je répète sans comprendre.

– Ton écharpe, confirme-t-elle. Tu as dit que tu allais la chercher en salle de botanique.

– Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, je réponds précipitamment.

Elle me lance un regard soupçonneux, qu'elle laisse glisser sur James qui bosse de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de me regarder à nouveau avec un sourire malicieux.

– Ne te fais pas d'idées, Amy.

– Je n'ai rien dit, souffle-t-elle avec le même sourire, en se repenchant sur ses devoirs.

Je commence à étudier mon cours de botanique du jour lorsque que je réalise brusquement quelque chose. Pendant tout le temps que nous étions dehors, Potter et moi nous sommes appelés l'un l'autre James et Ginger.

Il y a du changement dans l'air.

-X-X-

Le lendemain soir, nous étions déjà vendredi. Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas trop moche. Pour fêter l'arrivée tant attendue du week-end, je décidai de sortir et de me placer dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch avec Judith pour aller travailler tout en regardant mes amis s'entraîner. Elle était déjà installée, haut dans les gradins, avec quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons le vertige m'empêcha de la rejoindre et je décidai de m'asseoir tout en bas.

J'étais contente que les choses aillent mieux – voire beaucoup mieux – entre James et Ginger. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à me réjouir pour mon amie de nouvelle date. Je ne pensais qu'à Freddy. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? Etait simplement attiré par moi ? Voulait sortir avec moi ? Je n'osais plus le regarder. Et si c'était moi qui était attirée par lui et que je ne m'en rendais pas compte ?

« Et si tu te prenais trop la tête ? » fit une petite voix moqueuse dans mon crâne.

Je soupirai, en regardant Freddy évoluer dans le ciel clair de fin d'hiver sur son balai. Il semblait très à l'aise et volait avec vitesse et élégance. J'étais admirative, comme pour le reste des joueurs d'ailleurs. Freddy tourna la tête à ce moment-là et il me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis de la même façon mais il ne le remarqua pas parce qu'il se prit à ce moment-là un Cognard dans la figure.

– Arrête de flirter avec toutes les filles de Poudlard et concentre-toi, Kreeps ! lui hurla le capitaine, un garçon en septième année.

Je rougis davantage et fourrai mon nez dans le col de mon manteau. Il flirtait ? Non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait arrêter ça, le plus vite possible.

– Hum, salut, fit quelqu'un tout près de moi.

Je sursautai. C'était Albus qui venait de s'asseoir à ma gauche.

– Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ? me demanda-t-il.

– Il fait froid, éludai-je. Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas parlé à Ginger ?

– Je vais le faire, promit-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

– Je te le jure ! insista Albus. J'ai l'intention d'aller la voir à la fin de leur entraînement.

Je hochai la tête et essayai de me replonger dans un devoir de Sortilèges. Albus se racla la gorge.

– Moui ? dis-je.

– Tu sais s'il se passe quelque chose, hem… entre mon frère et Ginger ?

Je feignis l'étonnement.

– Ils sont amis. Pourquoi ?

– Ils n'ont _jamais_ été amis.

– Ne jamais dire jamais.

– Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont qu'amis ?

Absolument pas.

– Certaine, affirmai-je. Pourquoi, ça te dérangerait qu'ils soient, disons, autre chose qu'amis ?

– Je pense à mon frère.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, l'incitant à poursuivre.

– Hé bien… reprit-il, hésitant. Tu sais, je pense toujours que Ginger était sincère, vers la fin, dans notre relation.

Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de comprendre que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il pensait que Ginger avait vraiment été attirée de lui. Il pensait encore ça ? Ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous.

– Ah, donc tu as peur que ton frère ait le cœur brisé, c'est ça ?

– Exactement.

Je réunis toute la force de mon âme pour garder une expression impassible. Mais dans ma tête, je me tordais de rire.

– Ne t'en fais pas trop, va, lui conseillai-je. James s'en remettra. Il a de l'expérience dans les affaires de cœur, non ?

– Tu as raison.

Finalement, Albus était aussi prétentieux que James. Ce n'était pas la prétention pure et dure que son frère affichait ouvertement, c'était la prétention naïve de celui qui se croit aimé de tout le monde. Je trouvais que c'était plutôt mignon.

– Ils ont l'air de s'en aller, remarquai-je. Prêt ?

– Hm, fit Albus qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment prêt.

– Je vais retenir Ginger pour qu'elle soit seule quand elle sortira des vestiaires.

Je réunis mes affaires et descendis les gradins à toute allure jusqu'aux vestiaires des filles. J'entrai à l'intérieur : Roxanne et Ginger étaient en train de retirer leur tenue de Quidditch avant de prendre une douche.

– Ginger ! m'écriai-je. J'ai besoin de ton aide en Arithmancie !

– Tout de suite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui, un devoir supplémentaire parce que j'avais du retard par rapport à Poudlard, on n'en était pas là à Beauxbâtons…

Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortis une feuille de calculs que j'aurais dû rendre il y a plus d'un mois à ma prof d'Arithmancie en France. Pendant que Ginger la survolait du regard, Roxanne filait se doucher.

– Tu as fait une faute, dit-elle au bout de cinq minutes et en relevant les yeux vers moi. Ici, tu as mis un 4 au lieu d'un 5… Ça fausse tous les calculs après, parce que du coup, il faut utiliser un algorithme au lieu de dériver…

– Comment on utilise un algorithme, ici ?

– Là, tu dois faire ça…

Elle prit cinq minutes pour tout m'expliquer. Quand elle eut terminé, Roxanne venant de finir de se préparer.

– Vas-y, dit Ginger. Je te rejoins après.

Roxanne et moi sortîmes dans le crépuscule et rejoignîmes Judith qui nous attendait un peu plus loin. Les garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor venaient eux aussi de partir leurs silhouettes s'éloignaient vers le château. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Albus en bas des gradins. Tout était parfait. J'entraînai mes camarades avec moi.

-X-X-

Je viens de sortir des vestiaires, tout en retournant le calcul d'Amy dans ma tête. A la réflexion, je crois qu'elle a aussi interverti un quotient avec une addition. Il faut que je le lui dise avant qu'elle ne rende sa copie.

– Ginger ?

Je me tourne vers… Albus. J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite. Il doit y avoir un problème. C'est une hallucination. Ou alors une personne qui a pris du Polynectar. Ou encore Albus qui est devenu fou.

Parce qu'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'Albus n'a pas l'intention de me parler, ni même de me recroiser, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Ginger ? répète-t-il, voyant que je ne bouge pas.

– J'suis pas sourde, je grogne, encore stupéfaite. Tu vas bien ?

– Euh, oui, et toi ?

Quand je disais « Tu vas bien ? », c'était plutôt dans le sens « As-tu développé une maladie mentale récemment ? »

– Ça va, dis-je.

Nous restons face à face, silencieux. J'attends qu'il parle. Il ne dit rien. C'est quoi son problème ?

– Bon, hé bien, ravie d'avoir eu cette non-conversation avec toi, je lance en commençant à me retourner.

– Non, attends !

– Bah faudrait savoir ! je m'exclame en croisant les bras.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Je me souviens soudain du début de l'année, quand il était venu me chercher à la fin d'un cours pour me demander d'être sa cavalière. Il faisait à peu près la même tête.

– Tu viens m'inviter pour la prochaine soirée d'Halloween ? je plaisante, dans l'espoir de le décoincer, parce que je n'ai pas toute la nuit à perdre.

– Hein ?

Oh, non. Je l'ai encore plus perturbé. J'en ai pour un mois pour lui faire décrocher un mot, maintenant.

– Laisse tomber. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, vas-y.

– Je… euh… hem… hé bien… en fait…

– Maintenant, essaie avec des mots à plus d'une syllabe.

– Je suis désolé.

– Hein ?

C'est à mon tour d'être perturbée. Désolé ? Désolé pour quoi ?

– Je… n'aurais pas dû te plaquer aussi violemment.

Je hausse les sourcils. Deux mois plus tard, le garçon a décidé de se servir de ses neurones. Bieeeen. Sarcasme mis à part, c'est étonnant. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait toute sa vie. C'était le but, d'ailleurs, parce que si Lucy le voit me parler, il est mort.

– Lucy sait que tu es avec moi ?

– Non, répond-il, et je sais qu'elle m'en voudra si elle sait que je suis venu te parler, mais je me suis rendu compte récemment que je ne m'étais vraiment pas bien comporté avec toi, d'autant plus que tu, hem… avais l'air de commencer à prendre notre relation au sérieux.

C'est toi qui commençais à la prendre au sérieux, patate. Mais je ne dis rien et hoche tranquillement la tête.

– C'est du passé, je m'en suis remise, dis-je simplement.

– Je veux vraiment m'excuser…

– Tu es excusé, je le coupe.

Il a un grand sourire, et fait un pas vers moi, vraisemblablement avec l'idée de me serrer dans ses bras pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Mais il s'arrête à mi-chemin, se disant certainement que je risque de mal interpréter le geste. Il fait à nouveau un pas un en arrière, et un autre, puis m'adresse un dernier signe de tête et fait demi-tour avant de rentrer au château.

Woah. Cette conversation a la palme d'or de l'événement le plus bizarre de la semaine. Albus qui s'excuse. Très étrange. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, pour quelqu'un qui a une vie comme la mienne.


	67. 67 Recherches sur Ragnarök

Le week-end ! C'est pas trop tôt. La semaine a été chargée, entre les révélations de Mist, les excuses d'Albus et la grosse dispute entre Judith et Arthur.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux semaines que les Français étaient à Poudlard. De nous trois, seule Judith avait une correspondante à sa charge. Mais celle-ci avait passé davantage de temps avec les Poufsouffles, ses propres amies étant à la charge de filles de la maison d'Helga. Bref, les élèves de Beauxbâtons m'étaient un peu sortis de la tête ces derniers temps. Aussi, quand Roxanne a fait remarquer que les Français partaient ce matin, je me suis écriée « Ils étaient encore là ? ». Cela a fait rire toute la table de Gryffondor et le professeur Londubat m'a retiré cinq points pour « négligence des relations internationales ».

Si je me souviens bien, pourtant, il était le premier à hurler sur les profs français quand ils sont arrivés ! J'en connais un autre à qui il faudrait enlever des points pour « négligence des relations internationales ». La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas réussi à nous faire endosser tous les malheurs que Potter et moi avons fait subir à Béryl, et qu'il essaie de se rattraper.

Ensuite, Amy et moi sommes allées à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Freddy et Charles Woles. Elle et moi avons planché sur un devoir de Sortilèges sous l'œil méfiant de la bibliothécaire. Au bout d'une heure et demi, au bord de l'overdose, je me lève de ma chaise et pars me dégourdir les jambes dans les rayons moins surveillés.

En tournant entre deux rayons, je m'arrête brusquement. Potter est à quelques mètres de moi, de dos, debout et penché sur une table. Il ne m'a pas vue. Je fais un pas en arrière pour me cacher tout en l'espionnant.

Il parle à une fille de Poufsouffle, plutôt petite, aux cheveux noirs et courts et à l'air assez déluré. Elle l'écoute parler avec un sourire amusé, ou moqueur, je ne saurais dire. Je me souviens soudainement : c'est Ella Filps, la commentatrice des matches de Quidditch. Elle n'est qu'en quatrième année.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je hais Ella Filps.

Je n'entends pas grand-chose de leur conversation. James lui parle à voix basse, avec un sourire dans la voix. Mais quand elle lui répond finalement, James se redresse brusquement et s'éloigne, sans que je puisse voir son visage. Filps le regarde partir avec ce même sourire amusé, puis retourne à sa lecture.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approche à mon tour de sa table et m'assois en face d'elle. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et ne parait même pas surprise.

– C'est la journée des sixième années, on dirait, soupire-t-elle. Mais je suppose que toi, tu n'es pas là pour me draguer.

– Sûrement pas ! je m'écrie.

– _SILENCE_ !

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? je reprends à voix plus basse en fusillant Mrs. Pince du regard (d'où sort-elle ? Je la croyais à l'autre bout de la Bibliothèque !)

– Je suppose que tu t'en doutes. Ton ami James Potter est venu pour essayer de m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes.

Je sens mon cœur se briser, etc. Je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Le fait que je me soucie de ce qu'il fabrique est déjà assez pathétique comme ça.

– Et tu as accepté ?

– Ça t'intéresse ? fait-elle avec son sourire moqueur.

– Pas du tout, c'est juste par curiosité, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

J'espère que j'ai l'air naturel.

– Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu racontes, remarque Filps en souriant (elle lit dans mes pensées ? Ou alors je suis une très mauvaise actrice…). Pour satisfaire ta curiosité – et peut-être autre chose, sait-on jamais – sache que j'ai refusé. Je ne considère pas comme glorieux de figurer sur cette liste.

Contrairement à la majorité des filles de Poufsouffle de ma promotion… non, je reprends : contrairement à l'ensemble des filles de Poufsouffle de ma promotion, cette fille a l'air intelligent.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il s'en aille aussi rapidement ?

– Oh, tu nous espionnais. Je vois. Pas très Gryffondor, tout ça, hm ?

Je rougis. Grillée. Son sourire à elle s'élargit mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de parler.

– Alors, tu lui as dit quoi ? j'insiste.

– Et en plus, tu n'espionnais pas très bien, si tu n'as pas entendu notre conversation, continue-t-elle avec le même sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et abandonne la partie. Je quitte sa table et reprends le dédale des rayons de livres pour rejoindre Roxanne, Freddy, Theodore et Amy.

Mais je suis interceptée au passage par un certain James Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Ella Filps ? me demande-t-il, l'air sombre.

– Du tricot, je rétorque. Est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir commencer à faire des recherches sur le legs de magie ?

Habile détournement de conversation, Ginger. Ça mérite des applaudissements.

Nous nous répartissons rapidement les tâches : je cherche des infos sur le legs de magie, et lui des traces de l'auteur du livre, un certain Sigvald Bertil on n'a trouvé aucune indication sur lui dans les _Mythes et Légendes scandinaves_.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de la définition du mot « legs », mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la justice. Partant de cette idée, je commence par chercher dans des bouquins de droit.

Dans le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main, au terme d'un survolage intensif de la moitié de l'ouvrage, je lis : « Le legs de magie est strictement interdit en Angleterre pour des raisons évidentes. »

La partie « pour des raisons évidentes » me donne envie de hurler.

Dans un autre livre, qui se veut le développement du premier : « Le legs de magie est strictement interdit en Angleterre pour les dangers qu'il représente. »

Me voilà bien avancée.

Je finis cependant par tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

« C'est en 1454 que le legs de magie a été interdit en Angleterre, suite à l'accident d'Arnold Ier et Arnold II. La mort du roi des gobelins et de son fils héritier a forcé la communauté sorcière à prendre des mesures sur cette pratique de magie traditionnelle. »

Magie traditionnelle ?

D'après le dictionnaire : « Se dit de toute forme de magie ancienne, issue d'une époque où la magie blanche et la magie noire étaient confondues. Associée à la culture sorcière. La magie traditionnelle est beaucoup plus complexe à pratiquer que la magie moderne, c'est pourquoi elle tombe aujourd'hui en désuétude. »

Passons à l'encyclopédie des gobelins.

« Arnold Ier (1350 – 1454), dit « Arnold le Barbu » : roi des gobelins d'Angleterre (1399-1454), père d'Arnold II (dit « Arnold le Moustachu). »

Soit dit en passant, j'ai toujours admiré l'originalité des noms des gobelins. Je zappe toute la partie « conquêtes, victoires, défaites, règne » et ce genre de choses qui n'intéressent plus que le professeur Binns de nos jours, et arrive à la fin du paragraphe sur Arnold Ier.

« Décès : La mauvaise pratique du sortilège de legs magie l'a tué ainsi qu'Arnold le Moustachu à qui il souhaitait léguer la magie. »

Maintenant, il faudrait que je puisse jeter un œil à l'_Histoire des sortilèges interdits et dangereux_. Sauf qu'il est rangé dans la Réserve à laquelle je n'ai pas accès. Comment je sais qu'il est là-bas ? Parce qu'en 3e année, James a été puni pour l'avoir eu en sa possession. Il avait l'intention de transformer mes cheveux en serpents façon Gorgone. Maintenant que j'y pense, heureusement qu'on l'a attrapé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me lancer le sort.

– Ja – Potter ? je l'appelle doucement en venant vers lui.

Il lève la tête vers moi en refermant un livre.

– Il va falloir revenir ici de nuit, je lui murmure. Je ne suis pas loin de savoir ce qu'est un legs de magie mais la définition est dans l'_Histoire des sortilèges interdits et dangereux_.

– Je sais exactement où il est rangé, dit-il en hochant la tête. Pas de problème. On fera ça demain soir. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait des legs de magie, exactement ?

– Que c'est un sort de magie traditionnelle, et que ça a été interdit il y a quelques siècles parce qu'un roi gobelin l'avait mal appliqué à cause de sa complexité, ce qui l'a tué, lui et son fils, à qui il voulait léguer la magie.

– En gros, il a voulu léguer sa magie à sa mort, comme si c'était un bien sur son testament.

– Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Ils ne sont pas parfaitement clairs.

Je fronce les sourcils, irritée, en repensant aux « raisons évidentes » dont parlait le premier livre que j'ai étudié.

– Et toi, sur l'auteur de _Mythes et Légendes_?

– Sigvald Bertil ? Il a vécu au XIXe siècle. On ne sait pas grand-chose de sa vie à part qu'il a vécu en Scandinavie et qu'il était plutôt pauvre. Il est surtout connu pour sa mort. Un jour, il n'était plus chez lui, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. On l'a cherché partout, sans jamais le trouver. Les gens en ont conclu qu'il s'était suicidé en se jetant à la mer et qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps.

Je plisse les yeux. Ça colle plus ou moins avec la théorie de Mist. Au bout d'un moment, Sigvald-truc aurait pu décider d'aller vivre ailleurs, pour que sa vie éternelle n'attire par l'attention.

– Il y a autre chose, continue James (POTTER ! Faut que je l'appelle Potter sinon c'est le début de la fin !). Dans la préface perdue de _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_, il expliquait qu'il tenait ses sources d'autres livres plus anciens qui avaient brûlé.

– Soit c'est pour se couvrir…

– …soit c'est la vérité, complète Potter. Et auquel cas, on ne sait pas qui veut provoquer Ragnarök, si tant est que le rêve de… euh...

– Gondul.

– Si tant est que le rêve de Gondul était bien un rêve prémonitoire.

– _C'était_ un rêve prémonitoire. Et je lui fais confiance pour faire la part entre souvenirs et prémonitions.

– Dans ce cas, on n'est pas plus avancés sur l'identité de celui qui veut provoquer Ragnarök.

Je pousse un gros soupir. C'est pas gagné…

-X-X-

La balade de Ginger, à mon plus grand malheur, s'éternisa. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, assise en face de Freddy. Lui n'avait pas l'air de faire particulièrement attention à moi, bien qu'il me lançât de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil supposés m'encourager à terminer mon travail.

Quand elle revint, au bout d'une heure, je fus immensément soulagée. Je lui murmurai :

– Tu as fait un footing autour du château ou quoi ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as mis énormément de temps pour te dégourdir les pieds, je trouve.

– Le temps passe plus vite quand on ne travaille pas, éluda-t-elle. Où en es-tu avec le devoir de Sortilèges ?

– Je viens de terminer. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on avance la leçon de guitare à maintenant et je te passe mon devoir ?

– Leçon de guitare ? répéta Freddy.

– Je lui donne des cours, dit Ginger. Enfin, je lui en ai donné un seul pour l'instant.

– Leçon de guitare ? répéta à son tour Charles Woles. Tu perds ton temps à donner des leçons de guitare au lieu de t'entraîner au Quidditch ?

– Woah, fit Freddy en ignorant copieusement son capitaine. C'est tellement cool, une fille qui joue de la guitare.

Je dus me forcer pour ne pas trouver mille et unes interprétations à cette phrase.

– Alors allons-y, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Je rangeai mes affaires et quittai la Bibliothèque en compagnie de Ginger.

– Blague à part, lui demandai-je sur le chemin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Tu es partie au moins une heure. Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu as croisé James et vous vous êtes embrassés.

Elle rougit furieusement et j'éclatai de rire.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle. Il était justement en train d'essayer d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de rire.

– Pardon ?

– Une petite Poufsouffle, poursuivit-elle sombrement. Elle l'a repoussée. Et ensuite elle s'est fichue de moi.

– Et ça a pris une heure ?

– Dix minutes pendant lesquelles je me suis dégourdi les jambes, trente minutes pendant lesquelles James l'a draguée et vingt minutes pour essayer de la convaincre de me dire ce qu'elle lui avait dit et me faire ridiculiser. Ça fait une heure, le compte est bon.

– Et quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de sortir avec lui ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, choquée.

– Sortir avec lui ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas bien ? Je ne sortirai _jamais_ avec James Potter ! Et si ça arrive, s'il-te-plaît, tue-moi.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de respecter cette promesse.

Quand Ginger mentait, la plupart du temps, cela se voyait. Et Ginger n'arrivait jamais à mentir sur ses sentiments pour James. Là, elle avait l'air sincère. Pourquoi, alors, refuser catégoriquement d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui ?

– N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé que tu reviennes plus tôt, ajoutai-je. L'ambiance à la table était horrible.

– Amy, pour la énième fois, il n'y a pas d'ambiance quand on travaille sur un devoir de Sortilèges.

– Si, quand même… Bon, admettons. Là, c'était pire.

– Pourquoi ?

Je ne sus quoi dire. Je n'avais encore confié à personne de Poudlard mes craintes par rapport aux sentiments que Freddy me portait probablement.

– C'est Chuck ? fit Ginger, à tout hasard. Ou Freddy ? Oh, oh, vu la tête que tu tires, je pense que ça veut dire que c'est Freddy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, que j'aille le gronder ?

– Rien… il n'a rien fait.

– Oh, si. Attends, est-ce qu'il a passé un marché immoral avec toi ?

– Un quoi ? m'écriai-je sans comprendre.

– Un marché immoral. Une fois, il m'avait fait passer pour sa petite amie pour draguer une autre fille. Il m'a même carrément embrassée. Ça a rendu l'autre folle de jalousie. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs, celui-là… Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas si immoral que ça. Mais c'est pas très sympa vis-à-vis de la fille à draguer, de la manipuler comme ça, je trouve.

– Il… il est sorti avec toi ? dis-je, la voix tremblante.

– Oh, je m'en fichais pas mal, je savais très bien pourquoi il faisait ça, il me l'avait dit. D'autant plus qu'à l'époque ça ne me dérangeait pas de sortir sans raison avec quelqu'un vu que je ne – bref. On était amis. Je pouvais bien lui rendre un service. Tu ne veux pas passer par l'infirmerie, Amy ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu es toute pâle.

– Non, non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. A part ça, quelle chanson as-tu prévu de me faire apprendre ?

Tandis que Ginger réfléchissait sur l'objet de ma deuxième leçon de guitare, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Freddy était donc sorti avec Ginger. Pire, il était sorti avec elle pour rendre une autre fille jalouse. Quel genre de garçon était-ce exactement ? Finalement, je le connaissais bien peu. Il était sympa avec moi, mais après tout, il était sympa avec tout le monde…

S'il s'avérait qu'il ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour moi, que ferais-je ? Le rejetterais-je pour ce qu'il avait fait et était capable de refaire, ou accepterais-je malgré les erreurs qu'il avait commises ?

Je n'en savais rien. A présent, je me posais encore plus de questions.

-X-X-

A vingt-deux heures dix précises, Amy entre dans la salle de bain. J'alerte aussitôt mes amies pour mes intentions de ce soir.

– Des recherches, je leur révèle. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, c'est assez long. J'y vais avec J – Potter. Je vous raconterai tout dès que je le pourrai. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de l'histoire des Valkyries à Amy.

– Tu veux dire que tu as déjà tout dit à James et pas encore à nous ? dit Roxanne d'une voix incrédule.

– Euh… oui. En fait, il est le plus utile pour l'instant, vu qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité en sa possession, et pas vous. C'est pour ça que je le lui ai dit en priorité. On doit piquer un livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? dit Amy en sortant de la salle de bains.

– De guitare, dit Judith d'une voix lasse très réussie. On était en train d'essayer de convaincre Ginger de mettre le feu aux deux.

– Pas question ! s'écrie Amy.

– C'est pas une p'tite Française qui va dicter la loi ici ! crie Roxanne en se mettant debout sur son lit, faussement énervée. Non mais oh, c'est qui le chef ?

– Moi, disons-nous en chœur, Judith, Amy et moi.

S'ensuit une grosse bataille d'oreillers pour décider de qui doit régner dans le dortoir. Finalement, il s'est avéré que le roi devait obligatoirement être Kalevala, le chat d'Amy. En nous voyant nous battre à coup de polochons, il nous a lancé un regard extrêmement froid et dédaigneux, puis s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains. Oui, le chat s'est enfermé tout seul. Ne me demandez pas comment. On n'a toujours pas réussi à élucider ce mystère. On a passé une demi-heure à essayer d'ouvrir la porte, d'abord à la main, puis avec des sortilèges, et enfin avec des aiguilles, puis Amy s'est mise à genoux devant la porte et l'a supplié de nous rouvrir. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'est entrouverte toute seule et le chat est sorti, l'air hautain, a lancé un regard condescendant à Amy, puis traversé la chambre avec le museau en l'air et quitté le dortoir.

– Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton chat, Amy, a dit Roxanne, ébahie. Il me fait sentir stupide.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation, a répliqué Judith, tout aussi stupéfaite.

OoOoO

– T'en as mis, du temps, grommèle Potter en me voyant arriver vers minuit dans la salle commune vide.

– Le chat s'était… euh, laisse tomber, je réponds, souhaitant éviter de lui raconter notre humiliation. Le principal, c'est que je sois là. On y va ?

Il soupire, mais sort sa cape d'invisibilité. Je me rapproche de lui pour être dissimulée également, tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne touche le sien. Nous échangeons un dernier regard déterminé avant de nous mettre en marche dans un même mouvement vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Direction, la vérité.

Ou pas.


	68. 68 Sortie Surprenante

Restons calme. Je me balade dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit, pratiquement collée à James Potter, et nous sommes seuls. Non, il n'y a aucune raison d'être sur les nerfs. Sauf que mes hormones ne se sentent plus et ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. C'est peut-être moi mais j'ai l'impression que ça amuse beaucoup Potter de multiplier les contacts.

Ça l'amuse… ou ça lui plaît.

Je n'aurais jamais dû penser ça. C'est encore pire maintenant. Heureusement, on n'est plus qu'à deux couloirs de la Bibliothèque.

Alors que nous sommes tout prêts du but, nous nous figeons. Du bruit. Immobiles comme des statues, nous entendons le pas du concierge se rapprocher. Bientôt, une lanterne apparaît au bout du couloir, suivie de son propriétaire, Rusard. Il passe devant nous en marmonnant, sans nous voir. Merci, cape d'invisibilité.

Quand il a disparu de notre vue, Potter ne bouge toujours pas. Je sens son regard me vriller les épaules, mais je fais semblant de l'ignorer.

– Allons-y, je finis par murmurer sans le regarder, souhaitant mettre fin à ce moment gênant.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois hocher la tête. Nous nous remettons lentement en marche. Et cette fois-ci, je fais bien attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec lui.

-X-X-

Je me réveillai en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Freddy me faisait une déclaration d'amour en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, et tout le monde rigolait beaucoup. Sauf moi, bien sûr. Comme les autres filles dormaient, je sortis silencieusement du dortoir plongé dans le noir et descendis dans la salle commune.

Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Seul le feu de cheminée projetait des éclats de lumière furtifs sur les murs rouge sombre de la pièce. Je m'assis en face, sur le canapé, et jetai un coup d'œil las à une horloge. Une heure et quart du matin.

Mon regard se perdit dans les flammes. Je pensai à Ginger et James, à Arthur et Judith, à Freddy et moi. La fatigue mélangeait tout dans ma tête. Mais la question Freddy était tout de même prédominante. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face depuis quelques jours. Il fallait remédier à cela.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans la salle commune. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, le portrait de Pélagie la grosse dame pivota. J'étais enfoncée dans le canapé, cachée par le dossier de l'arrivant… ou plutôt des arrivants.

– C'est la _dernière_ fois qu'on fait ça, siffla Ginger.

Ginger ? Ginger était sortie ? Pas de doute, c'était bien sa voix. Mais que fabriquait-elle dehors ?

– Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ça… Vraiment…

Et que fabriquait-elle dehors avec James ?

– Laisse tomber. On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois. Bonne nuit.

J'entendis Ginger monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles, faisant craquer les marches sous ses pas. Quant à James, il poussa un lourd soupir et se dirigea vers le canapé où je me trouvai. Que faire ? Faire semblant de dormir ou lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Quelle question.

James se figea en me voyant. Il resta quelques secondes à me fixer, interdit, avant de dire finalement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

– Que c'était la dernière fois que vous faisiez « ça », que tu étais désolé pour « ça », et que vous reparleriez une autre fois de « ça », récitai-je. Par curiosité, c'est quoi, « ça » ?

– C'est rien.

– Je sais qu'un rien énerve Ginger, mais en l'occurrence, cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas que ça ait été « rien ». Quoi que ça ait été.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche.

– On s'est embrassés.

Ne pas hurler de joie. Ne pas hurler de joie. Ne pas hurler de joie.

– Elle m'a tout de suite repoussé.

Etait-ce de la déception que je lisais sur son visage ? Ou alors ma fatigue et les ombres mouvantes du feu de cheminée me trompaient-elles ?

– On n'embrasse pas une fille sans prévenir, dis-je simplement.

– Je ne l'ai pas embrassée ! protesta-t-il.

– C'est elle qui t'a embrassé ?

– Non plus…

– C'est le pape alors ?

Il me lança un regard étonné.

– Le quoi ?

– Le pape… C'est celui qui… oh, laisse tomber. Si ce n'est ni elle qui t'a embrassé, ni toi qui l'a embrassée, qui a embrassé qui ?

– On s'est embrassés en même temps… Pourquoi es-tu aussi curieuse ?

– Je ne savais pas que la curiosité avait besoin d'une cause, répliquai-je. Donc elle t'a embrassé et tu l'as embrassée mais elle t'a repoussé quand même ?

Il hocha la tête en me regardant.

Le silence commença à s'installer. J'avais oublié Freddy maintenant, je ne pensais plus qu'au cas Ginger. Pour une raison X, les hormones de Ginger et James avaient été synchrones mais la conscience de Ginger s'était manifestée la première. Elle l'avait repoussée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, comme elle me l'avait affirmé plus tôt dans la journée.

La grande question, c'était : pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas sortir avec lui ?

– Alors ?

Je levai la tête vers James qui me regardait toujours.

– Alors quoi ?

– Je… je ne sais pas, fit-il, gêné, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider ou… ou quelque chose…

Je fronçai les sourcils. L'aider. Il ne voulait certainement pas dire « aider » dans le sens « aider à construire une relation entre Ginger et lui ». Il connaissait les dégâts que j'avais faits dans la relation fragile entre Judith et Arthur.

– Tu veux que je t'aide… à comprendre ?

Il hocha la tête, lentement. Pour le coup, je faillis éclater de rire.

– Tu veux que je te dise ce à quoi pense une fille quand elle repousse un garçon qu'elle vient d'embrasser ?

– Faut dire que c'est plutôt incohérent…

– C'est très cohérent, rétorquai-je. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour faire office de dictionnaire garçon-fille. Maintenant, si tu permets, je pense que je vais me coucher.

– Hé ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu ailles tout raconter aux autres filles !

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondis-je. Pour tout ce qui concerne Ginger et toi, je joue le rôle de la Suisse.

Et je l'abandonnai, interloqué, pour aller me coucher.

-X-X-

– On y est, murmure James.

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de la Bibliothèque, plongée dans le noir. Je murmure un _Lumos_ du bout des lèvres, et Potter vérifie sur sa Carte des Maraudeurs s'il y a qui que ce soit dans les parages. Personne. Soulagée, je sors de dessous la cape d'invisibilité.

Nous nous dirigeons droit vers la Réserve. Potter ne met que quelques secondes à dénicher le bon livre, l'_Histoire des sortilèges interdits et dangereux_. Nous nous installons à une table, côte à côte, et il se met à parcourir la table des matières des yeux, baguettes en main pour l'éclairer. Je vois un sourire fugitif traverser son visage quand il lit « sortilège de Gorgone », celui qui m'était destiné à l'époque où il avait tenté de piquer le livre.

– Legs de magie, je lui rappelle. Tu trouves ?

Il tourne la page sans me répondre, et, au bout d'un moment, me montre une ligne du doigt. Mon cœur fait un bond. « Testaments et legs de magie ». Je tire le livre de mon côté et file à la page indiquée. Et sans l'attendre, je commence à lire le petit paragraphe qui me concerne.

« _Le legs de magie a été interdit pour la première fois en Egypte en 1343. Depuis, tous les pays sauf le Pérou et le Vietnam ont strictement interdit cette pratique de magie traditionnelle._

_Le legs de magie est un sortilège qui permet de léguer de la magie, et, par extension, des qualités comme la sagesse, l'intelligence ou la générosité. Il consiste à arracher la qualité ou la magie du sorcier mourant et à la transmettre à l'héritier désigné par ledit mourant._

_Pour procéder à un legs de magie, le sorcier doit indiquer clairement ses intentions dans un testament récepteur d'un sortilège, fruit d'une longue et complexe incantation. Le testament, ainsi ensorcelé, devient indestructible et ne peut être supprimé qu'une fois que les derniers souhaits du sorcier décédé, indiqués sur le testament, sont exaucés. Par exemple, au musée de la Royauté en France demeure toujours le testament du roi Gérald II (1404-1491) qui avait demandé à être enterré dans son palais, ce que l'héritier au trône avait catégoriquement refusé._

_Lorsque l'incantation est mal récitée, les conséquences peuvent être catastrophiques : elles peuvent tuer le sorcier avant l'heure et la magie libérée à sa mort peut tuer le légataire. C'est ainsi qu'en 1454, le roi gobelin Arnold Ier et l'héritier au trône Arnold II sont décédés._

_Comme pour tout autre legs, un legs de magie peut être effectué sous certaines conditions, rendant l'incantation d'autant plus complexe. » _

– Sous certaines conditions… je murmure. C'est ça !

– J'ai rien compris, gémit Potter.

– C'est sûr que quand on ne sait pas lire…

– C'est bon, arrête, grogne-t-il. Alors ?

– Odin a légué sa magie sous condition… Tu te rappelles, dans _Mythes et Légendes scandinaves_, il est écrit que la magie d'Odin, une fois libérée de l'anneau de Nibelung, entrerait dans les cadavres des dieux-sorciers scandinaves…

– Je vois… C'est une façon de stocker la magie…

– …en attendant que l'héritier digne d'Odin brûle les poires…

– C'étaient des pommes, pas des poires.

– Tu es sûr ? Peu importe. Une fois les pommes, ou les poires, brûlées, l'héritier doit tuer un dragon, Nidhögg. C'est la condition d'Odin. Pour hériter de la magie, il faut tuer Nidhögg. Odin avait écrit son testament sans désigner d'héritier précis. C'est ça !

– Ok… tu peux reprendre du début ?

Je lance un regard las à Potter. Ah, la dure vie des génies qui doivent côtoyer des gens lents d'esprit…

– Odin a fait un legs de magie sous plusieurs conditions. D'une, la magie ne pouvait être léguée que si l'anneau de Nibelung était détruit. De deux, il fallait que les pommes d'Idunn soient détruites. Et de trois, il fallait que quelqu'un ait tué Nidhögg. Ce quelqu'un, c'est celui à qui la magie sera léguée.

– Cette fois, j'ai compris !

– Bravo, petit génie. Tu veux une Chocogrenouille comme récompense ?

– Je pense que j'ai aussi compris pourquoi l'auteur employait le pluriel dans la description de Ragnarök.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, toi. Sigvald Bertil disait que la magie libérée à la mort de Nidhögg reviendrait aux « véritables héritiers » d'Odin. Au pluriel. Tuer Nidhögg doit sans doute requérir le concours de plusieurs sorciers…

– Faisons le point. Sigvald Bertil a l'intention de récupérer la magie d'Odin. Il s'agit d'un ancien sorcier scandinave qui le côtoyait puisqu'il connaissait ses intentions vis-à-vis de ses propres pouvoirs. Il a l'immortalité, maintenant il veut la surpuissance. Il a sans doute écrit son livre pour suivre les recherches d'autres personnes… Et maintenant que l'anneau est détruit, il doit être en train de chercher les pommes d'Idunn, pour provoquer Ragnarök et rafler l'hérita –

Je suis coupée par une exclamation de Potter.

– Quoi ?

– Je me trompe peut-être… Mais… Qui d'autre que l'un des descendants d'Odin pourrait vouloir hériter de sa magie ?

– Je ne sais pas, moi, tout le monde ?

– Tu n'as pas lu les passages sur les héritiers d'Odin, n'est-ce pas ? me raille-t-il. Sur les huit enfants d'Odin, un seul n'a jamais souhaité profiter de son enseignement et donc de son pouvoir. Tous les autres les désiraient avidement. Quand l'héritage a été mis hors de leur portée, ils ont certainement voulu tout faire pour trouver un moyen de l'atteindre…

– C'est pour ça que l'auteur parlait de « véritables héritiers », les héritiers légitimes étant normalement les fils ! Alors Sigvald Bertil serait l'un des fils d'O…

Potter me plaque une main contre la bouche et je comprends bien vite pourquoi. Du bruit. La porte au bout de la Bibliothèque s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Nos regards se rivent sur la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Rusard.

– Qui va là ?

Potter se lève très vite et m'entraîne avec lui sous la cape. Nous reculons contre les armoires remplies de livre et nous figeons. Nous avons fait du bruit mais au moins, nous sommes maintenant invisibles.

Rusard arrive dans la Réserve. Il promène sa lanterne vers nous, et Potter retient son souffle. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mon cher camarade n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de ma bouche.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Rusard hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la Bibliothèque se referme. Je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Potter reprend son souffle et daigne enfin me laisser respirer. Mais nous ne bougeons pas. Nous restons immobiles, cachés sous la cape, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence de la Bibliothèque. Je sens son corps chaud à travers le tissu de ma robe, et sa respiration me chatouiller les oreilles.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il me regarde aussi.

Sans nous concerter, nous nous embrassons.

« Bonjour ! »

Je repousse Potter avec brusquerie. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ça « nous nous embrassons » ? Et ça a duré combien de temps ?

« Je profite d'un moment de répit que me laissent les Aurors pour te parler un peu. Comment vas-tu ? »

Va au diable !

Potter me regarde d'un air abasourdi. Je sens mes joues brûler heureusement que nous sommes dans le noir.

« Charmant, l'accueil. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec le jeune humain ? »

Potter n'est pas mon petit-ami !

« Dis quelque chose. »

Quoi ?

« Il a l'air déboussolé. »

Ah, oui. James. Je l'avais presque oublié. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller et l'embrasser ? Maintenant, il va croire que je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, et ce n'est pas du tout, du tout ce que je veux… Ou pire, il va répéter à tout le monde que je l'ai embrassé, et que…

Une minute… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé ! On s'est embrassés en même temps ! Je n'ai qu'à faire comme si c'était sa faute, alors.

– Ne-refais-plus-jamais-ça, je siffle.

– Qu… quoi ?

– Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Ne m'embrasse plus jamais !

– Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

– Je n'aime pas me faire embrasser par le premier venu, ça se comprend, non ?

– Hé, je te rappelle qu'on s'est embrassés en même temps, grogne-t-il en reprenant contenance.

– Ouais, un truc d'hormones, je marmonne.

– Les hormones ont eu l'air d'apprécier, raille-t-il.

Je rougis davantage.

– Les hormones sont encore plus stupides que toi, c'est dire, je réplique. En tout cas, c'était involontaire pour moi. Je ne _voulais pas_ t'embrasser.

Et pour une fois, c'est vrai.

– Pareil, dit-il.

« Tiens donc, serait-ce de la déception que tu éprouves ? »

LA FERME !

– Enfin, à peu près, marmonne-t-il.

– Pardon ?

J'ai bien entendu ?

« Et ça, c'est de l'espoir ? »

Y a-t-il un moyen de te tuer à distance, Gondul ?

« Non. »

C'est bien dommage.

– J'ai dit « à peu près », affirme-t-il. Je contrôle toujours ce que je fais.

– Ah bon. Tu t'efforceras de mieux contrôler des pulsions à l'avenir, Potter.

– Désolé.

Désolé de m'avoir contrariée ou désolé de m'avoir embrassée ?

Je fais un pas et le tire par le bras. Nous nous remettons en marche, dans le silence le plus complet.

« Charmante ambiance. Puis-je te parler à présent ? »

Vas-y.

« Quelle humeur… Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas te dire où je suis précisément, mais je suis revenue en Angleterre. J'ai semé les Aurors quelque part au niveau du triangle des Bermudes, ils devraient avoir du mal à retrouver ma piste, maintenant. Tu as trouvé des informations sur Ragnarök ? »

Je lui résume rapidement nos récentes découvertes sur la fin du monde scandinave. Que le malade qui veut provoquer ça est très certainement l'un des fils d'Odin, qu'il compte récupérer les pouvoirs de son père par l'intermédiaire d'un legs de magie sous conditions, et qu'il cherche en ce moment même les poires de l'immortalité pour les brûler et enclencher Ragnarök.

« Ce sont des pommes, pas des poires. C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Tu veux dire que je me suis tapé toutes ces recherches pour rien ?

« Non, non. Ce n'étaient pas des certitudes, juste des suppositions. Tu les as confirmées, c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il faut retrouver les pommes d'Idunn. »

Les pommes de qui ?

« Les pommes d'Idunn », souffle Gondul, irritée par mon ignorance. « Les pommes magiques qui permettent soigner quiconque et qui ont été conservées dans un coffre. Il faut retrouver ces pommes et les surveiller avant que le fils d'Odin ne tombe dessus. »

Ce n'est pas le boulot des Valkyries, pourtant…

« Non, mais par principe, je suis contre le moindre projet qu'Odin a pu faire de son vivant. »

Et puis si quelqu'un réussissait à avoir tout ce pouvoir, ce ne serait pas très bien pour le reste du monde non plus.

« Oh, ça, je m'en fiche un peu. Je vais devoir te laisser, il y a du bruit à l'entrée de ma grotte. »

– On est arrivés, souffle Potter.

Ah, je l'avais oublié.

Je lui lance un regard furieux pour la forme et murmure le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame, somnolente, s'entrouvre. Nous pénétrons dans notre salle commune et je m'extrais de la cape d'invisibilité.

– C'est la _dernière_ fois qu'on fait ça, je siffle.

Potter me lance un regard peiné.

– Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ça… Vraiment…

Je me passe une main sur le visage, lasse. Je n'aime pas quand il fait cette tête. Ça me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure. Ce qui n'est certainement pas une bonne idée.

– Laisse tomber. On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois. Bonne nuit.

En remontant les escaliers, je repense à ce que je viens de dire. « On reparlera de tout ça. » Mais je n'ai certainement pas envie d'en reparler. Le baiser de ce soir fait partie des choses que je voudrais enterrer pour toujours et oublier.

Quoi que… oublier… pas sûr. Je vais avoir de quoi rêver cette nuit, en tout cas.


	69. 69 Fourmis et Facéties

Après le cours de Potions, Amy se dirige vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en compagnie des garçons de Gryffondor de notre promo. Quant à moi, je réussis sans peine à entraîner Roxanne et Judith dans une direction opposée.

– Tu vas enfin nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais cette tronche depuis ce matin ? me demande Judith.

– Plus ou moins, je marmonne.

Nous trouvons une salle vide et je la ferme et l'insonorise avant de me tourner vers elles.

– Woah, pourquoi tant de mystère ? demande Roxanne.

– Je dois vous parler de nos recherches sur les Valkyries.

– « Nos », hein ? note Judith.

– J'aurais préféré que tu te focalises sur la partie « Recherches sur les Valkyries », je grommèle.

– Ne t'énerve pas, tempère Roxanne. Vas-y. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

– Vous savez qu'hier, nous sommes allés dans la Bibliothèque ? Hé bien… On a découvert que…

Le film de mon baiser avec lui se rejoue inlassablement dans ma tête. Je fais un signe de main en essayant vaguement de le chasser, sous le regard ahuri de mes amies.

– Je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Quelqu'un essaie de provoquer Ragnarök.

– Oh-ho, fait Judith en pâlissant légèrement.

– C'est quoi ? demande Roxanne.

– Rien de bon, je soupire. Un genre de fin du monde. Si la personne qui réussit à la provoquer arrive à la contrôler et à tuer un gros et vieux dragon, il sera l'héritier de tous les pouvoirs d'Odin. Jackpot ! (1)

– C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Ginger.

– Désolée. Pour l'instant, nous pensons que la personne qui veut provoquer Ragnarök et rafler les pouvoirs est l'un des fils d'Odin.

– « Nous » ? note à nouveau Judith.

– Gondul et moi, je rétorque en lui jetant un regard sombre. Pour provoquer Ragnarök, il faut brûler des pommes – des pommes magiques, qui ont appartenu à Idunn, une sorcière scandinave. On doit retrouver ces pommes pour que personne ne puisse les voler.

– Il y a un détail qui ne colle pas, dit Roxanne d'un air perplexe. Tu dis que c'est le fils d'Odin qui veut faire ça. Donc ça veut dire qu'il doit avoir plus de mille ans. Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

– Pourquoi ce serait bizarre ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais moi aussi, j'ai plus de mille ans.

– Parfois, tu as l'air d'avoir trois ans d'âge mental.

– Hé !

– Et vous avez découvert tout ça hier soir ?

– Non. On a juste compris comment Odin avait organisé son legs de magie – parce que c'en est un – et deviné que l'un de ses fils, sans doute l'auteur des _Mythes et Légendes scandinaves_ était encore en vie.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi agitée ?

Je leur dis ou je leur dis pas ?

– Oui, je mens.

– A-HA ! s'écrie Roxanne d'un air victorieux. C'était la demi-seconde d'hésitation de trop ! Que s'est-il passé ? Allez allez allez allez allez !

– Qui est-ce qui a dit que j'avais l'air d'avoir trois ans d'âge mental ?

– Moi aussi, je veux savoir. Et ose me dire que j'ai l'air d'une attardée, dit Judith d'un ton menaçant.

– Vous ne voulez pas déjeuner avant ?

– NON ! crient-elles en même temps.

De vraies gamines.

J'essaie de prendre une posture naturelle. Je croise les bras, roule des yeux et dit d'un air blasé :

– On était sous la cape, la proximité était gênante, voilà tout. Mais j'en suis pas morte, et lui non plus – dommage d'ailleurs. Ça y est, on peut manger ou vous êtes encore assoiffées de ragots ?

– Assoiffées de ragots ? Nous ? fait Roxanne d'un air étonné en tournant la tête vers Judith.

– Alors ça, c'est carrément pas notre genre, répond Judith avec un faux air surpris.

– C'est ça, oui, je dis en souriant.

On dirait qu'elles ont gobé. Tant mieux.

– Il n'y a rien eu de plus ?

– Rien, j'te dis…

-X-X-

Alors comme ça, hier, James et Ginger s'étaient embrassés… Je n'avais pensé qu'à ça toute la matinée en les observant attentivement pendant les différents cours. Ginger avait l'air un peu agitée mais elle agissait de façon très naturelle. Quant à James, il s'était appliqué à ne pas prononcer une seule fois son nom.

J'avais déjà prouvé que je n'étais pas très douée dans les relations humaines… Mais m'était avis que nier les faits était encore pire que de les admettre pour tourner la page. La question était : avaient-ils vraiment envie de tourner la page ? Et puis d'abord, y avait-il vraiment une page ? Pour poursuivre la métaphore, ils n'y avaient encore rien écrit, sur cette page. Ou alors une espèce de gribouillis informe au début. Et qui a envie de tourner une page avec un gribouillis ? Généralement, on essaie de rattraper le coup et d'écrire mieux après.

…

Je devais avoir mangé quelque chose de pas très frais ce matin.

A midi, j'étais allée déjeuner en plaisantant gentiment avec Thomas Abercrombie. Je ne le connaissais que très peu mais il me semblait plutôt sympathique. Pourquoi Ginger s'acharnait autant sur lui, je me le demandais bien. Peut-être que sa tête ne lui revenait simplement pas. Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part.

Quelqu'un arriva à ma gauche, je réalisai trop tard que c'était Freddy. Presque désespérément, je me mis à chercher une des filles du regard mais ni Ginger, ni Judith, ni Roxanne n'étaient dans le coin.

Oh, les saletés. Elles allaient m'entendre. Je ne savais pas si elles avaient prévu de me faire ce mauvais tour ou si c'était un très malheureux hasard, mais en tout cas, je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

– Salut, Freddy.

– Salut, Amy, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Tu as progressé en guitare ? Tu me feras une démo un jour, hein ?

– Euh… ouais, ouais, marmonnai-je en pressant le pas pour arriver à hauteur de James.

– Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu taciturne, ces derniers temps, fit Freddy.

Oh non. La dernière chose que je voulais qu'il croie, c'est que je l'évitais. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine, qu'il soit amoureux de moi ou qu'il soit simplement mon ami.

– Je, euh, suis un peu malade, dis-je en me forçant à tousser. J'ai du mal à me faire à la météo anglaise, l'île de Beauxbâtons était chauffée toute l'année et ici… bah, c'est loin d'être le cas.

– Tu l'as dit, répondit-il en rigolant.

– Je ne veux pas vous contaminer, ajoutai-je.

– Pourtant, tu passes du temps avec les filles.

– Oh ! Elles, elles peuvent tomber malades, je m'en fiche, blaguai-je. De toute façon, avec les dortoirs, si une personne attrape une maladie, on peut être sûr que tout le monde l'aura dans la semaine, alors…

Il sourit, mais me demanda quand même :

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Je repris ma respiration pour contrôler ma voix.

– Tout va bien, je t'assure. Sauf que j'ai très faim et que tu constitues à l'heure actuelle un obstacle entre mon estomac et mon repas.

– Tu commences à ressembler à Ginger, tu sais.

– Et je suppose que tu ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai des cheveux roux et indisciplinés aujourd'hui.

– Effectivement, non.

– Ça se guérit ?

– Je ne crois pas.

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle et je m'installai à côté de James. Celui-ci fit une drôle de tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

– Oh, euh… Non… Non. Non non. Du tout, tu peux t'asseoir.

– Je vois, et ce n'est certainement pas Ginger qui devait s'asseoir ici ? demandai-je d'un air malicieux.

– Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il, presque choqué.

– Non, pas du tout, c'est bien ce que je pensais. On ne me la fait pas, à moi, marmonnai-je tout bas en m'installant à côté de lui.

Il me regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je haussai simplement les épaules en arborant mon meilleur petit sourire d'autosatisfaction et commençai à manger. J'adorais l'embêter. J'adorais embêter Ginger à propos de ça, également. Et c'était surtout parce qu'ils ne trouvaient jamais de quoi répliquer. C'était tellement drôle…

Pour moi, évidemment.

– Hey, hey, fit Ginger en s'installant à côté de moi, tandis que Judith et Roxanne s'asseyaient en face. Oh, des haricots verts, dit-elle d'un air déçu en regardant mon assiette. Je crois que je ne vais manger que des pommes, aujourd'hui.

– Où étiez-vous ? demandai-je en leur jetant un regard « la-prochaine-fois-que-vous-me-faites-ce-coup-là-je-vous-dépèce ».

– Aux toilettes, répondit Roxanne un ton plus bas, pour que les garçons n'entendent pas.

– Tu sais, Ginger, tu vas avoir des carences si tu ne manges que des pommes, fis-je en me tournant vers la rousse pour dévier la conversation.

– Tu veux dire que je serais déséquilibrée ou un truc du genre ?

– Tu es déjà déséquilibrée, Enderson.

– La ferme, Potter.

– Si ton régime alimentaire est déséquilibré, ça peut entraîner des trucs plus embêtants comme l'obésité.

– Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle est obèse ?

Vive comme l'éclair, Ginger lança la pomme verte qu'elle avait en main sur la tête de Potter qui tomba à la renverse.

– Est-ce que ça peut entraîner des bouffées de colère ? siffla-t-elle en regardant Potter qui se massait le crâne, mort de rire.

– Euh, non, ça, c'est juste toi, répondis-je. James, ça va ?

– T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.

-X-X-

La deuxième heure étant libre, nous avons presque tous décidé de sortir dans le Parc. Je dis presque, parce qu'Amy a décidé de rentrer dans le dortoir pour s'entraîner un peu à la guitare. Tant mieux. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, non, c'est surtout qu'elle me regarde bizarrement depuis ce matin et ça ne m'a pas aidée à me concentrer pour rester calme. Saurait-elle quelque chose ? Aurait-elle deviné ce qui s'est passé hier ? Cette fille aurait définitivement dû atterrir à Serdaigle.

Wright aussi a déserté, prétextant des révisions de DCFM urgentes. M'est surtout avis qu'il n'a pas très envie de se trouver trop près de Judith. C'est triste que ça se soit terminé si mal entre eux. Et dire que c'est notre faute, à Amy, Potter et moi… Je culpabiliserais si Amy ne culpabilisait pas autant. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais ses yeux se perdent souvent dans le vide et elle a l'air toute triste quand elle regarde Judith ou Arthur.

Bref, nous sommes tous assis au pied d'un arbre qui commence à peine à verdir. Le printemps, c'est dans deux semaines. Freddy, Woles et Thomas somnolent, allongés par terre, la tête sur leurs sacs de cours. Roxanne lit un nouveau roman d'amour dégoulinant de guimauve, comme toujours. Judith bronze, ses cheveux blonds déployés comme une auréole autour de son visage. Potter s'amuse à colorer différemment toutes les fourmis qui sortent d'une fourmilière voisine avec sa baguette. Et moi, je cogite.

Qui est le fils d'Odin ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Partout, n'importe où, probablement. Il aurait pu rester en Scandinavie parce qu'il a plus d'affinités avec la région. Ou au contraire, il serait parti loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ou alors… ou alors il serait resté à l'endroit où la chance qu'il y ait des chercheurs de l'anneau de Nibelung ou des pommes d'Idunn serait la plus grande. Ça se tient. Il est probable que le fils d'Odin, en effet, ait décidé de suivre de près les recherches d'autres personnes pour leur rafler les trésors au dernier moment.

Et en suivant cette théorie… Ça voudrait dire que cette personne connaissait Hedvig Virtanen, alias Tove Kausmaki la psychopathe norvégienne.

Gondul, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

« Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment. »

A quel point ?

« Au point que je suis encerclée d'Aurors, andouille ! »

L'andouille apprécie. L'andouille se demandait si le soir où Tove Kausmaki t'a libérée de l'anneau, tu avais repéré quelqu'un d'autre que McGonagall dans la forêt.

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas Tove qui m'a libérée, c'est moi qui me suis servie de la gamine pour me libérer. Pour ce qui est des humains dans la forêt, je n'en ai détecté qu'un seul. Pourquoi ? Penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre était présent ? »

C'est l'idée. Peut-être que le fils d'Odin était là.

« Et pourquoi ne se serait-il pas manifesté ? »

Peut-être qu'en t'entendant, il aurait fait demi-tour, je ne sais pas, moi !… Une minute. Peut-être qu'il m'a même vue. Si ça se trouve, il sait que je suis une Valkyrie !

« Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens que les fils d'Odin étaient plutôt doués dans l'art de la dissimulation. Alors peut-être qu'il a tout entendu… Mais qu'il a tout vu, ça, non, je suis catégorique. S'il était si proche que cela de nous, quelle que soit la magie qu'il ait utilisée, j'aurais senti sa présence. »

Donc il aurait très bien pu être là. D'accord… Tout ça ne confirme ni n'infirme la théorie que je viens de monter.

« …qui est ? »

Je croyais que tu étais occupée avec des Aurors.

« C'est bon, je les ai assommés. Alors ? »

Je pense que le fils d'Odin aurait pu connaître Kausmaki depuis le début, et il l'aurait suivie dans l'ombre.

« Donc il serait à Poudlard. »

Je me glace.

« Bien sûr que oui, Gondul. S'il peut la suivre d'aussi près, c'est qu'il doit être à Poudlard. Pourquoi cette surprise ? »

Je n'y avais pas pensé…

« Et tu penses à faire des connexions entre tes neurones parfois ? »

Merci, cervelle de moineau, j'y penserai la prochaine fois. Cette personne serait donc nouvelle à Poudlard, en même temps que Kausmaki ?

« Pas forcément. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard est l'une des plus fournies en ce qui concerne la mythologie scandinave, juste après celle de Beauxbâtons. Mais la différence, c'est que Poudlard a un exemplaire des _Mythes et Légendes scandinaves_, et pas Beauxbâtons. Le fils d'Odin aurait simplement pu rester ici à attendre son heure. »

Un professeur, donc.

« Trop indiscret. Je pensais plutôt à un élève, qui se réinscrirait tous les sept ans sous un faux nom avec une bonne dose d'élixir de jouvence dans le sang et qui ne se ferait pas remarquer. »

Attends, attends, ça fait beaucoup d'information d'un coup.

« Prends ton temps, crâne de piaf. »

Merci. Le fils d'Odin est donc à Poudlard. On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, mais il est sans doute élève. Et il se fait discret. Et il est très probable qu'il soit venu à Beauxbâtons, non ? Comme ça il aurait pu suivre Virtanen…

« Très juste. Ça pourrait être les jumelles qui ont suivi Kausmaki en se transformant en insectes. »

Peut-être, mais ce sont des filles et elles sont deux. Alors à moins que le fils d'Odin ne soit un transsexuel coupé en deux…

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Odin a eu neuf fils, un seul n'était pas intéressé par l'héritage. Si je ne m'abuse, il reste huit fils potentiellement concernés. Deux d'entre eux auraient pu changer d'apparence et se faire passer pour des femmes. »

Oui, mais les jumelles n'ont même pas réussi à battre Kausmaki. Pourtant, des hommes de plus de mille ans devraient avoir acquis suffisamment de compétences en magie pour vaincre une sorcière de dix-sept ans. Et en plus, les jumelles ne se font pas particulièrement discrètes. Tout le monde sait qui elles sont, à Poudlard. Erik Gongs, alors ? C'est typiquement la personne que je ne remarque jamais et pourtant il est dans ma promo.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Il n'est même pas venu à Beauxbâtons, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

C'est juste… Mais il aurait pu venir discrètement, non ? En s'échappant de Poudlard puis en transplanant ?

« C'est possible, mais peu probable. »

Aussi peu probable que les jumelles. Je pense que tu as tort en pensant que ce sont elles.

« Et je pense que tu as tort en pensant que c'est ce jeune garçon. Quoi qu'il en soit, garde-les à l'œil. Tous les trois. »

Pour les jumelles, ça va être dur…

« Tu vois, qu'elles arrivent à se faire discrètes ! » s'écrie Gondul avec un ton victorieux. « Quoi qu'il arrive, prends garde. Notre ennemi est proche de toi. »

Hein ? Où ça ?

« C'était métaphorique. Le ou les fils d'Odin sont dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ou dans ses environs. Surveille constamment tes arrières. Et n'accorde pas ta confiance à quiconque. »

Même pas à mes amis ?

« Ça dépend. A tes deux amies Anglaises et à James Potter, tu peux, j'ai lu dans leurs esprits la seule fois où je les ai rencontrés. Ce sont des personnes dignes de confiance. Mais ne parle à personne d'autre. »

Même pas à Amy ?

« La petite Française ? Non. Tu ne la connais qu'à peine. »

Elle a l'air digne de confiance aussi.

« Mots-clés : avoir l'air. Evidemment que le fils d'Odin, quel qu'il soit, ne ressemble pas à un tueur sanguinaire, sinon nous l'aurions déjà repéré. Jouer sur les apparences, c'est facile. »

Mais elle n'était même pas à Poudlard au début de l'année !

« Je n'ai plus le temps de discuter, les choses deviennent vraiment dangereuses pour moi. Prends garde, Gondul. »

Silence.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je les avais fermés. L'herbe du parc est toujours secouée par une brise printanière bienvenue, et les conversations d'autres élèves retentissent à quelques mètres de nous. Potter continue de colorer ses fourmis, Judith s'est endormie, Freddy ronfle légèrement. Mais je suis à des kilomètres de là.

Le danger est bien plus proche que je ne le croyais. L'héritier d'Odin est à Poudlard. Et peut-être même qu'il connaît déjà mon identité.

Il va falloir que je raconte tout ça aux filles. Et à Potter, bien entendu… Maintenant qu'il a commencé les recherches avec moi, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait si je le laissais tomber. Il est trop curieux pour rester en dehors de tout, maintenant.

C'est bien dommage pour moi, d'ailleurs. Si seulement je pouvais réfléchir à cette affaire sans que mes pensées ne dérivent sans cesse sur James… euh, Potter, je veux dire Potter, j'aurais beaucoup moins de mal à me focaliser sur les choses importantes. A savoir : qui est le taré qui veut mettre en marche la fin du monde, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, asservir la Terre entière ?

… bizarrement, même penser à des trucs aussi inquiétants ne m'empêche pas de perdre mon regard sur le visage joyeux de James ensorcelant des fourmis innocentes.


	70. 70 Formidable Freddy

_Coucou Violette ! C'est Amy… Euh, Amélie, je veux dire._

_Il est l'heure pour moi de faire une looongue lettre._

_Je sais, ça fait près d'un mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Mais j'ai eu tellement de travail ! Les profs d'ici ne sont pas humains. Et puis j'ai eu beaucoup à penser ces derniers temps, notamment à propos de mes camarades. Eux aussi, je serais tentée de dire qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Ginger, par exemple. Je crois que c'est ma meilleure amie, ici, à Poudlard, mais j'ai tellement de mal à la comprendre… Un coup elle est sur les nerfs, complètement paranoïaque, et me regarde même moi comme si j'étais sur le point d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique et de lui planter un poignard dans le dos. Un coup elle est toute souriante, ravie, assise à côté de James Potter pour le déjeuner. Non, non, aucun rapport entre le fait qu'elle sourie et le fait qu'elle soit assise à côté de James… C'est ce qu'elle s'évertue à me faire comprendre. C'est raté._

_En tout cas, elle passe beaucoup plus de temps avec James, maintenant. Il y a deux jours, c'était le 1er avril. Peut-être qu'on aurait moins souffert s'ils ne s'étaient pas associés dans les farces… Il paraît que les années précédentes ils avaient plutôt tendance à s'acharner l'un sur l'autre, donc dans une certaine mesure les autres étaient préservés. Je peux te dire que cette année, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je te détaillerai tout ça dans une autre lettre. Sinon, eux deux passent aussi beaucoup de temps avec Roxanne et Judith, et les deux potes de James – Arthur et Thomas – se mêlent à notre bande. En fait, depuis que je suis là, toute la promo Gryffondor s'est réconciliée ! _

_Bon, je me doute que tu te fiches un peu de la vie de ces gens que tu n'as jamais vus (à part Ginger bien sûr). Donc je vais te parler de quelque chose qui t'intéressera sans doute énormément : MOI ! Je me plais bien, ici. Entre les devoirs qui m'assomment, mes doigts tout douloureux à cause de la guitare (je sais jouer six accords maintenant ! Oh yeah !), le professeur de DCFM qui s'acharne sur moi (mais ça s'est réduit ces derniers temps… Non pas parce qu'il a été pris de pitié par mon cas, mais parce qu'il n'a tout simplement pas assuré certains des derniers cours ! Je dois vraiment être une élève désespérante !), les autres Gryffondors qui me font des messes basses, Yune, Cathy et toi qui me manquez très fort, et Freddy qui me prend la tête plus que jamais, je suis au meilleur de ma forme._

_C'était ironique, bien sûr. C'EST EPOUVANTABLE ! Surtout le dernier point. Je n'ose pas en reparler à Ginger depuis que je sais qu'elle est sortie avec lui. Quel genre de garçon est-il ? Il a l'air malheureux, et désireux de passer du temps avec moi, et j'ai du mal à rester calme et à ne pas faire une crise de nerfs quand il essaie de rester en ma compagnie… Et il me fait de la peine… Je ne sais plus quoi faiiiire !_

_Mais je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie que dans ces moments passés avec ces Anglais. Ces gens que j'ai rencontrés à Poudlard, c'est une parenthèse de ma vie de Française, où je me marre comme jamais. Vraiment, j'ai hâte de vous les faire rencontrer ! _

_Je t'embrasse très fort. Embrasse aussi les parents et Cathy et Yune._

_A bientôt pour les vacances de Pâques ! (c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines !)_

_Amélie_

_PS : Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour mon anniversaire ! Et ne t'en fais pas, les Anglais ne m'ont pas oubliée non plus. Ils ont mis une immense bannière dans la Grande Salle, avec marqué dessus « Bonne annif Amy », en français. La directrice a pété un câble, j'aime à croire que c'était à cause des fautes d'orthographe, mais je crois que c'était surtout parce que la bannière touchait le plafond magique et ils n'ont pas réussi à la retirer en entier. Maintenant, il y a un « Bonne » qui flotte dans le plafond juste au-dessus de la chaise de McGonagall dans la Grande Salle. C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie._

– Amy ?

Je redressai brusquement la tête et retins un juron. Freddy. Et moi qui m'étais efforcée de trouver une salle vide pour écrire ma lettre tranquillement ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite, je ne pourrais pas le confronter très longtemps.

– J'ai une lettre à poster, dis-je précipitamment.

– Je t'accompagne, s'empressa-t-il.

– Non, vraiment, je vais y aller seule.

– J'insiste !

– Moi aussi !

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Amy, c'est important !

– J'ai quelque chose à poster, Freddy, c'est important !

– Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et mon parchemin tomba sur le sol poussiéreux.

– Je… euh… ok, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? C'était l'émotion. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir avec lui ! Mais je n'arrivais plus à m'exprimer. Il fallait que je lui dise que c'était un malentendu ! Vite !

Mais rien ne sortit.

– Bon… fit Freddy en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches, l'air extrêmement gêné. Ok.

– Ok, répétai-je, parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire pour le moment.

Petit silence extrêmement désagréable à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, légèrement paniqués.

– On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec franchise.

Nouveau silence. Sauf que celui-ci s'éternisa, s'étira, s'appesantit, et, alors que je pensais que j'allais finir par me défenestrer pour éviter la tension, il s'écria :

– Il faut qu'on rompe.

– Ok, répondis-je.

Wouah. La relation avec un garçon la plus courte de ma vie. Bilan : une minute ensemble, dix mots échangés, zéro contact physique.

– Excuse-moi, finis-je par dire au bout d'un nouveau silence, parce que je voyais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre la parole, mais pourquoi m'as-tu invitée à sortir si c'était pour me larguer une minute après ?

– Je n'avais pas prévu de te larguer une minute après.

– Je suppose que pendant cette longue minute, tu as eu l'occasion de te rendre compte que je n'étais pas faite pour toi, que je ne comprenais pas tes problèmes, et tout le toutim.

– Je n'avais pas non plus prévu de sortir avec toi non plus, c'est sorti tout seul.

J'étais surprise. On le serait à moins, non ?

– Tu me fuis depuis presque un mois, reprit-il. Je regrette le moment où nous étions de bons amis. Je me suis dit que peut-être que tu ne me voyais plus comme un ami, et que la seule solution était de sortir avec toi. Mais en t'invitant à sortir, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais pas et que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça ! Alors, j'ai rompu.

– Ceci explique cela, dis-je au bout d'un petit silence.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

– Non. Je t'adore !

Je lui sautai dans les bras en éclatant de rire.

– Euh… Je sais que c'est passé très vite, mais on ne sort plus ensemble, Amy…

Je m'écartai un peu, ravie.

– Je pensais exactement comme toi depuis un mois ! Je croyais que tu voulais m'avoir comme petite-amie et ça me gênait de rester avec toi en sachant que tu voudrais plus, ça me semblait malhonnête…

Il eut l'air ébahi pendant une fraction de secondes, puis éclata de rire à son tour.

Nous rigolâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment, et, à chaque fois que nous relevions les yeux l'un vers l'autre, nous étions pris d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Comme nous avions été bêtes ! J'eus honte de tous ces moments passés à me prendre la tête pour rien.

Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, les larmes aux yeux, je lui dis sans pouvoir me départir d'un sourire :

– Freddy, j'espère que malgré notre rupture, nous pourrons rester amis.

– J'espère que je saurai me contenter de ton amitié, Amy, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux, mais c'était complètement raté.

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, je ne me sentis pas mal le moins du monde à avoir un contact physique avec lui.

-X-X-

Un mois s'est écoulé. Un mois vraiment très étrange pour moi. Déjà, j'ai commencé à me méfier de tout Poudlard. Oui, tout le monde, même le chat d'Amy. Mais je pense qu'à part en bouffant mon hibou hyperactif, il ne présente pas réellement de grand danger pour moi. Rien de neuf sur les pommes d'Idunn : James, les filles et moi avons cherché pendant des heures et des heures à la Bibliothèque, vainement, pour voir si on pouvait en dénicher une mention quelque part. Et j'ai surveillé étroitement nos principaux suspects avec Gondul : les jumelles Jones (j'ai parfois eu l'impression que c'étaient elles qui me surveillaient) et Erik Gongs (je crois qu'il a compris que je le surveillais). Bilan : je suis nulle en filature.

Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, d'autres problèmes se sont ajoutés dans ma tête. Problème numéro 1 : Amy qui commence à se douter de quelque chose. J'imagine que j'ai dû avoir un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. Et tant que Gondul se méfie d'elle, je devrais peut-être me tenir sur mes gardes. Faire confiance à la moitié de mon âme me semble normal, d'autant plus quand la moitié en question a quelques centaines d'années d'expérience de plus que moi.

Problème numéro 2 : les devoirs. C'est vrai, quoi. Les profs sont tombés sur la tête ? On a juste de petits examens à la fin de l'année, ce n'est même pas comme si c'étaient les ASPICS ou les BUSES !

Problème numéro 3 : Roxanne et Judith commencent à me courir sur le haricot à me parler de Potter toutes les trois minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles cherchent à me faire dire, exactement ?

Problème numéro 4 : Potter, justement. Fini les bisous en cachette ! Maintenant, je mets toujours une certaine distance (physique) entre lui et moi. Pas la peine de tenter le diable (c'est-à-dire lui. Ou moi. Tout dépend des points de vue). Il n'empêche que je le regarde un peu trop souvent, comme me le fait régulièrement et discrètement remarquer Amy en se raclant la gorge avec un petit sourire satisfait (et ça l'amuse !). Malgré tout, James continue de me prendre la tête. Il ne sort plus avec personne depuis un bon moment, ce qui en soit est assez inquiétant. Hé, ho, ne vous emballez pas, il n'est pas non plus là à me fixer sans arrêt avec un sourire niais, il essaie vraiment de sortir avec des filles. Mais disons que ses techniques de drague ne fonctionnent plus. Pourtant ce sont les mêmes que d'habitude.

– C'est parce qu'il n'y met pas du cœur, a un jour déclaré solennellement Amy, dans notre dortoir, alors que nous parlions avec Roxanne et Judith de l'étrange statut de célibataire de James.

– Et pourquoi n'y mettrait-il pas du cœur ? a objecté Judith.

Il y a eu un silence et je me suis mise à fixer intensément mes orteils, ignorant le lourd regard d'Amy vrillé sur mes épaules.

– Alors là, aucune idée, a-t-elle dit d'une voix forte qui suggérait qu'elle avant une très bonne idée de la réponse.

– Amy, et si on faisait un peu de guitare ? me suis-je exclamée. Comme ça, tu pourras faire un petit spectacle à Freddy, ça lui fera très plaisir.

Amy n'a plus insisté sur le sujet « James-célibataire-malgré-lui ».

Problème numéro 5 : Pendleton, le prof de DCFM. D'habitude je n'ai rien contre lui, mais là, il commence à m'énerver. Ça fait au moins trois cours qu'il ne nous a pas fait, il était absent pour je sais pas quelles conférences. Par contre, il assure toujours, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, nos cours supplémentaires de DCFM. C'est injuste ! On est les seuls de Poudlard à se prendre ses remarques acerbes dans la figure (et en ce moment elles sont pires que d'habitude) ! C'est comme si on avait un concentré de son sadisme à chaque cours. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, Pendleton est là pour le cours habituel. Aussi, nous attendons devant la porte tranquillement en discutant du cours de Botanique où une fille d'une autre maison s'est endormie sur son filet du Diable, lorsqu'une vision extraordinaire arrive à nous.

Amy et Freddy, bras dessus bras dessous, rigolant comme jamais.

Je cligne des yeux. Me pince plusieurs fois. Suis sur le point de me gifler, quand je vois que, vu la tête de Roxanne et Judith, ce n'est pas une hallucination.

Je crois qu'on a loupé un truc. Ça faisait au moins un mois qu'Amy évitait Freddy !

– Ah, coucou, les filles, dit joyeusement Amy en arrivant parmi nous tandis que Freddy va rejoindre Charles Woles qui a l'air d'avoir avalé un parapluie. Comment ça va depuis le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ?

– Tu as fumé quelque chose ?

– Non, Ginger.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Freddy ? demande Judith.

– Oh, ça… dit Amy avant de se mettre à rire. On a parlé. Il était temps.

– Oh… Tu… Vous… Il t'a enfin invitée à sortir avec lui, et tu as dit oui, c'est ça ? fait Roxanne, incrédule.

– Exactement, répond Amy avec un immense sourire. Sauf qu'il m'a larguée !

Là, c'est elle qui m'a complètement larguée. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et Judith et Roxanne non plus.

– En fait, il m'a invitée à sortir avec lui, explique-t-elle. J'ai dit « ok ». Il a dit « Bon, ok », j'ai dit « ok », il a dit « on fait quoi », j'ai dit « je ne sais pas », et il a dit « il faut qu'on rompe ». Et voilà !

Je clignai à nouveau des yeux. J'avais dû manger quelque chose de pas net ce midi, c'était la seule explication.

En cours, je m'assieds justement à côté d'elle pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieuse.

– _En fait, on était juste amis, et aucun de nous ne voulait sortir avec l'autre. Mais chacun de nous deux pensait que l'autre voulait plus que de l'amitié… Tu me suis ? _

– _En gros vous vous êtes pris la tête pour rien. _

– _Ex-ac-te-ment ! _

Pendleton fait un topo d'environ seize secondes pour justifier ses absences – des affaires urgentes au bureau des Aurors apparemment – puis commence à rendre des copies d'une interro qu'on a faite il y a un petit moment déjà. J'attends de recevoir ma note avant de continuer la conversation avec Amy.

– Enderson : E. Peut mieux faire.

Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Je jette un œil à ma copie, puis récupère le parchemin sur lequel Amy et moi écrivons :

– _Et comment avez-vous démêlé tout ça ? _

– _Il a demandé à sortir avec moi, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il pensait qu'on pourrait redevenir amis. J'étais tellement choquée que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire que « oui ». Et il m'a larguée une minute plus tard. Ensuite sont venues ses explications. _

– _Je rêve ! Un mois qu'on supporte ta paranoïa alors que ça aurait pu être réglé en cinq minutes. _

– Vermeil, T. Je n'ai jamais corrigé de copie plus nulle de toute ma carrière.

Il assortit sa remarque du regard le plus méprisant que j'ai jamais vu, et lui jette presque la feuille à la figure.

J'observe Amy, inquiète. Elle a l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes ou d'exploser de colère, ou peut-être les deux. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

OoOoO

Le lendemain soir, alors que nous nous apprêtons à nous coucher, Amy n'est toujours pas calmée. Apparemment, Pendleton s'est défoulé dans sa copie, et la Française de Poudlard ne s'en remet toujours pas. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu y mettre de si épouvantable ? Malheureusement, elle a refusé de montrer sa feuille à qui que ce soit. L'orgueil des Gryffondors, bien sûr. Le Choixpeau a bien fait de l'envoyer ici.

– Si tu veux, je te donnerai un coup de main, lui dis-je. Avec moi, ça ira mieux. Garanti !

– Tu peux parler, grommèle-t-elle sombrement en grattant sa guitare. Il me hait, ça ne changera rien. Toi, il t'adore.

Je manque de m'étouffer.

– Il m'adore ? Non mais tu rigoles, là ! S'il m'adorait, il ne m'aurait pas donné de cours supplémentaire dimanche !

– Juste à toi ? demande Judith qui se brosse les dents dans la salle de bains.

– Non, à J – Potter aussi, et à tous les autres élèves des cours avancés. Soi-disant pour rattraper les cours qu'il a manqués avec nous. Mais il n'en a raté aucun, justement ! Nous, on a eu tous nos cours ! C'est trop injuste !

– Hé, c'est toi qui as accepté d'aller à ces cours, il ne t'y a pas forcée, que je sache, dit calmement Roxanne derrière son bouquin à l'eau de rose. Et si maintenant tu pouvais baisser le ton, je ne comprends rien à l'histoire que je lis.

– Attends, je vais t'aider : au début les héros se détestent, ou alors ils sont de différentes classes sociales, bref tout les sépare. Ensuite, péripéties. Et à la fin ils se marient !

Roxanne me lance un regard noir puis prend le parti de m'ignorer et se remet à lire.

– Amy… Ça va aller ? je demande doucement en la regardant.

Elle évite mon regard, concentrée sur sa guitare. Je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien, pour une fille qui n'en joue que depuis un mois. _Dzing, dzing, dzing._

– Hum, fait-elle.

Je la fixe un moment, en attente d'un peu plus de réaction. Mais rien ne vient. Alors je m'allonge, en attendant que Judith en finisse avec la salle de bain et que nous puissions nous coucher. Je pense à James, comme souvent avant de m'endormir. Pas que ça m'aide à m'endormir, non, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

_Dzing dzing dzing._

– Ginger ? appelle Roxanne.

– Mouais ?

– Je trouve que la description que tu as faite du scénario de mon livre ressemble un peu à ton histoire.

_Dzing, dzing, dzing._

– Huh ?

– « Au début ils se détestent, tout les sépare. Puis des péripéties… »

Silence.

C'est pas vrai. Comment ai-je pu lui tendre la perche aussi facilement ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je déclare, imperturbable.

_Dzing, dzing._

– Qui d'autre que James détestes-tu – ou plutôt détestais-tu – depuis ta première année ?

– Roxanne, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.

_Dzing, dzing, dzing._

– … « et à la fin ils se marient. » Très intéressant cette fin ! Hâte de voir ça, moi.

_TWANG !_

– Oh-là ! s'écrie Judith en sortant de la salle de bain. C'était quoi, ça ?

– Amy, pourquoi violenter ta guitare ? dit Roxanne.

– C'est parce qu'elle est d'accord avec moi, la fin de ton livre n'a rien d'intéressant _du tout__._

– Je ne parlais pas vraiment du livre, Ginger.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre tu pouvais parler, Roxanne.

– Amy… Ça va ? demande Judith.

Roxanne et moi laissons là le début de joute verbale pour nous tourner vers Amy. Celle-ci regarde sa guitare, l'air très choqué, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ses cheveux ont changé : ils sont devenus bleus alors qu'ils étaient blonds toute la journée. Gros choc émotionnel ? Sans doute la surprise due au _Twang_. Je comprends l'origine du bruit étrange : elle a cassé une corde.

– C'est rien, Amy, lui dis-je. On ira demain à la Salle-Sur-Demande, on prendra une nouvelle corde. Je te réparerai ça en moins de deux.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, l'air complètement paumée. La corde a marqué son passage sur son visage d'une fine griffure rouge le long de sa joue.

– Ah, oui… Oui… La guitare… Merci.

– Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te couches, Amy, fais-je en lui tapotant la tête. Tu dois être sacrément sur les nerfs pour avoir pété une corde. Assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui !

– Oui… Je vais faire ça, dit-elle doucement.

Je reviens dans mon lit, tandis qu'Amy range sa guitare dans un étui et que Roxanne termine sa page. Amy passe aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, puis Judith éteint la lumière.

Le silence règne pendant un petit moment. Pauvre Amy, cette histoire de mauvaise note la bouffe littéralement. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle… Tandis que je cherche le moyen de l'amener à la conclusion qu'il faut que je l'aide, un murmure venant du lit de Roxanne rompt la quiétude de la nuit :

– J'ai hâte de lire la suite de mon bouquin, moi. Je sens que je vais apprendre plein de choses !

– Roxanne, tais-toi !

-X-X-

Roxanne, Judith et Ginger avaient pensé que j'avais cassé ma guitare parce que j'étais très nerveuse. C'était faux. J'étais nerveuse, en effet, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle une corde avait perdu la vie sous mes doigts.

Il me fallait plus que de la simple nervosité pour involontairement réveiller mes dons de demi-métamorphomage en étant consciente. La vérité, c'était que je venais de découvrir quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement gros que c'en était incroyable. Pourtant, instinctivement, je savais que j'avais pensé juste.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit.


	71. 71 Illumination Inavouable

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Amy ?

Je lève les yeux vers Potter. Il ne me regarde pas : il fixe Amy, l'air inquiet. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi. Elle a une plante carnivore dans les mains et elle a oublié de mettre ses gants en peau de dragon.

– Elle a cassé une corde de sa guitare, je réponds simplement en me penchant à nouveau vers ma plante, baguette en main.

Exercice du jour : transformer une plante carnivore en mouche. Youpi.

– Je suis sérieux.

– Moi aussi, je réponds vaguement.

Comment ce machin fait-il pour avoir autant de feuilles sur sa tige ? Jamais je ne pourrai l'atteindre avec mes sortilèges…

– Enderson, tu crois vraiment qu'Amy tirerait une tête pareille juste pour une corde de guitare ?

– Si elle avait voulu nous en parler, elle l'aurait fait.

– Elle a l'air complètement traumatisée.

– C'est te côtoyer qui fait ça. Regarde-moi ! Je tripote une plante carnivore sans état d'âme. Tu trouves ça normal ?

– Tu as toujours été anormale, Enderson, dit sèchement Angèle Champrun, devant nous, nous tournant le dos.

– Toi, tu peux parler, je rétorque. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Angèle Champrun et sa voisine, Vanessa Bowl se retournent lentement. Effet qui se veut effrayant ou problème psychomoteur grave ? Le mystère reste entier.

– Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Enderson. Pour qui tu te prends, à répondre à tout le monde ?

– T'es gonflée ! C'est toi qui as commencé à m'insulter, je te rappelle. Et je ne t'avais rien demandé.

– Tu oses dire ça ? Après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ? dit lentement Angèle Champrun en plissant les yeux.

– Ah, je vois que le souvenir du poisson vivant dans le placard est resté très vif dans les esprits.

– C'était _toi_ !

– Non… c'était un premier avril.

Je fais à peine attention à sa réponse. Je viens de réaliser que ça fait cinq minutes que Vanessa Bowl fait les yeux doux à Potter qui la regarde d'un air ahuri. Le pauvre, ça fait un mois qu'il se prend des bâches de la part de toutes les filles, il n'a plus l'habitude. Je vais lui donner un coup de main.

Sans remords, je renverse ma vilaine plante carnivore sur le pied de Bowl qui se met à hurler de terreur.

– Oups, c'est tombé, fais-je simplement.

-X-X-

_Salut Violette, _

_Je sais que ça fait à peine deux jours que je t'ai écrit mais j'ai à te demander un service de la plus haute importance. Je crois que je viens de deviner quelque chose. Je ne cherchais pas en particulier à deviner ça, mais… Oh, comment expliquer ?_

_Tu vois, c'est comme si j'avais mon puzzle sous les mains, complètement construit, sauf qu'il manque la pièce centrale avec la tête du personnage en train de vomir dans les toilettes (je ne remercierai jamais assez Cathy de m'avoir offert ce puzzle). Et là, brusquement, je trouve la pièce manquante, je la mets en place et tout prend son sens. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hé bien, inconsciemment, depuis un moment, je faisais un puzzle dans ma tête. Et je viens de trouver la tête du type qui vomit._

_Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle à parler de puzzles, et en fait, je commence à me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être sûre que c'est bien la bonne pièce de puzzle que j'ai mise, et pas celle du pied du lapin qui bronze au soleil dans mon autre puzzle (les puzzles de Cathy me manquent, maintenant que j'y pense). Bref, je ne veux pas me prononcer avant d'être certaine de ce que j'avance._

_Il faut que tu me rendes un service et tu es la mieux placée pour le faire. Fais le plus vite possible. Je suis au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque depuis hier soir. Il faut que je sache._

_Les instructions sont jointes, tu les détruiras une fois que tu n'en auras plus besoin. Ça doit te paraître un peu mystérieux dit comme ça, mais quand tu liras, tu comprendras que _certaines personnes ne doivent surtout pas savoir que j'ai compris.

_Dès que j'aurai ta réponse, je te dirai ce que j'ai en tête._

_A très vite, _

_Amy_

Je relus ma lettre en diagonale et me rendis à la volière. Je choisis un hibou « express » et lui demandai de se dépêcher. Il râla un peu mais finit par s'envoler.

Je revins sur mes pas, lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'allais savoir. J'allais bientôt savoir. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Peut-être pas.

Il fallait que je me trouve une activité en attendant la réponse de Violette ou je ne tiendrais jamais la semaine. J'étais trop nerveuse. Trop choquée, aussi. Le fait que j'aie tout deviné hier, brusquement, me semblait encore être un drôle de coup de chance. Ou de malchance… Si j'avais raison, je ne savais pas si j'en serais heureuse ou non.

Mais j'avais trop de doutes pour pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit.

Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ? Pendleton n'était pas là aujourd'hui – tant mieux, une heure et demi de souffrance en moins pour moi. Les joueurs de Gryffondor en avaient profité pour aller s'entraîner. Je n'avais plus qu'à lire un bouquin de Sortilèges… D'habitude, cette pensée me mettait en joie. Mais là, la seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre le sourire, c'était la lettre de Violette.

Ou pas.

-X-X-

Je mange tranquillement à la Grande Salle. Nous sommes jeudi et Amy a l'air d'être assise sur un feu de cheminée. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi, Roxanne s'en charge à ma place.

– Ça va, Amy ?

– Ça va.

Pause.

– Tu en es sûre, hein ?

– Oui, oui.

Pause.

– Tu nous le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose, Amy ?

– Oui.

Le plus dingue c'est que ça n'impatiente même pas Amy. Bah, quand elle voudra nous en parler, elle nous en parlera. A chacun ses petits secrets. Pour ne pas l'irriter ou la rendre inconfortable, je regarde ailleurs avec les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Ah oui, très réussi, on dirait vraiment un bovin. »

Gondul, quelle joie de te revoir, et c'est réciproque, on dirait.

« Techniquement, tu ne me vois pas. Mais oui, c'est toujours un plaisir de te parler. Alors, qu'as-tu de nouveau à me rapporter ? As-tu retrouvé l'emplacement des pommes ? »

Je t'aurais prévenue si c'était le cas.

« Et as-tu trouvé l'héritier d'Odin ? »

Cf réponse précédente.

« Mais tu ne fais rien ou quoi ? Cherche un peu ! Tu as l'air de penser que c'est un genre d'activité extra-scolaire. La personne qui cherche à provoquer Ragnarök est DANGEREUSE ! »

Ouais, bah excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à envisager toutes ces histoires comme réelles. La fin du monde, l'Apocalypse, tout ça, ce n'est pas évident.

« Oh, ça le sera », gronde Gondul.

– Ça va ? me demande Roxanne.

– Tu t'es trompée, Amy, c'est elle, dis-je en désignant du doigt l'intéressée.

– Oui oui, dit Amy.

Voilà qui vient de démontrer d'où Amy tire sa patience pour les questions incessantes de Roxanne. Elle n'écoute strictement rien.

Freddy, installé à sa droite, lui secoue légèrement l'épaule pour qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie.

– Hmm ? fait-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

– C'est… Oh, c'est… Compliqué. Je veux dire… Je crois que j'ai trouvé la tête du type qui vomissait dans les toilettes, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas le pied du lapin qui bronze.

– Ah, d'accord, répond Freddy, un peu dépassé, mais Amy est déjà repartie loin, loin, à un endroit où les lapins ont des pieds et bronzent toute la journée.

– Ça alors Amy, tu as remarqué, Flitwick danse la polka sur la table des profs avec McGonagall, tente Potter.

Amy ne réagit pas.

– Dommage, dit NewLook (je crois bien que j'ai oublié son nom pour de bon).

– Qu'Amy se soit déconnectée ? demande Judith.

– Non, que Flitwick ne danse pas la polka avec la directrice. Ça avait mis du piment au déjeuner, le 1er avril.

– Ne reparle pas de piment dans le déjeuner, gémit Roxanne en faisant une drôle de tête.

– Mon piment était très bon, je proteste, faisant éclater de rire Potter.

-X-X-

J'y avais cru, jeudi, à l'arrivée de la lettre de Violette. Mais j'aurais dû me rendre à l'évidence. Violette ne pouvait pas avoir répondu à ma requête aussi vite. J'étais sûre que l'oiseau était arrivé à destination, à présent, mais survivrais-je le temps que Violette daigne répondre à ma question ? Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je me demandais si je serais capable de rester vivante d'ici là.

Heureusement pour moi, Violette daigna rapidement, parce que deux jours après avoir envoyé ma lettre ultra urgente, je vis le hibou revenir à tire-d'aile et s'exploser douloureusement la figure contre mon petit-déjeuner. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je lui arrachai le colis de sa patte, lui fourrai un biscuit entier dans le bec, l'embrassai fougueusement sur le crâne et partis en un coup de vent pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

-X-X-

Le silence plane pendant quelques secondes à la table des Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que le hibou décide de se manifester en s'étouffant avec son énorme biscuit. Heureusement pour lui, d'autres hiboux viennent en renfort. Non, à la réflexion, ils ne viennent pas en renfort, ils viennent lui piquer son biscuit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? dit Potter, un pichet de jus de citrouille à la main et le contenu sur son uniforme à cause des mouvements brusques d'Amy.

– Bonne question, fait Arthur Wright, tout en commençant à retirer de la confiture qui a étrangement atterri sur sa tête. La prochaine fois, on dira à Amy de se retenir de jeter la nourriture autour d'elle quand elle reçoit du courrier.

– Arthur, tu es naïf, soupire Roxanne. Amy était trop loin de toi pour t'avoir envoyé de la confiture dans les cheveux.

– Mais alors, qui…

Il s'interrompt de lui-même et se tourne vers moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire angélique.

-X-X-

_Coucou Amélie, _

_Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'appelles Amy, d'ailleurs. J'adorerais disserter là-dessus, et puis te raconter un peu ma vie, mais je te connais, et surtout j'ai pris connaissance de ta dernière lettre et j'imagine sans mal l'état nerveux dans lequel tu dois être. Si je te disais quelque chose d'autre que ce qui t'intéresse, tu ne le lirais pas. D'ailleurs, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu aies sauté ce premier paragraphe…_

_Je n'ai pas réussi à deviner ce que tu avais en tête, mais la requête que tu m'as adressée m'a clairement indiqué qu'il fallait à tout prix que_ certaines _personnes ne soient pas au courant. J'ai agi dans la plus grande discrétion, personne ne s'est rendu compte de ce que j'avais pris. Je t'ai mis tout ça dans le colis, mais je dois avouer que je suis curieuse. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu les vacances pour t'en occuper toi-même ? C'est si important que ça ?_

_A très bientôt, ma p'tite Mélie. Et tiens-moi au courant de ce que tu fabriques._

_Vio_

Je sautai le premier paragraphe de la lettre de Violette – je le lirais plus tard – et lus directement la suite. Fébrile, je posai la lettre sur le bureau de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle je m'étais réfugiée, et m'emparai du colis. Je le déballai à toute allure.

Dès que je vis le contenu, mon regard s'arrêta.

Mon cœur aussi.

Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce fut de courte durée. Bientôt, il battait la chamade comme jamais.

J'avais raison.

Tout était vrai.

-X-X-

L'après-midi, Amy était encore plus dans son monde. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser : il y avait entraînement de Quidditch, et celui-ci a été encore plus intense que les précédents. Après tout, notre dernier match de l'année est dans deux semaines. Dire que Chuck Woles, notre capitaine, est sur des charbons ardents, serait un euphémisme.

– ENDERSON ! a-t-il rugi à un moment donné. J'ai trouvé le Vif avant toi, ce n'est pas normal ! Tu dois être la première à repérer le Vif d'or, compris ? LA PREMI-OURMF !

Comme vous vous en doutez, « premiourmf » ne veut rien dire si ce n'est « pourquoi Roxanne Weasley m'a-t-elle lâché le Souafle dans la figure ? »

Je me suis inlassablement répété « bah, au moins, ça le déstresse un peu de nous hurler dessus », n'empêche que j'avais toujours furieusement envie de lui enfoncer le vif d'or dans un endroit très précis de son anatomie.

Le soir, en tout cas, nous retrouvons la Française dans le dortoir. Elle est assise sur son lit et fixe la fenêtre d'un air complètement traumatisé.

- Ça ne va pas, Amy ? demande Roxanne pour la énième fois.

Aucune réponse ne vient.

– Ohé ? Amy ? fait Judith en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

Toujours pas de réaction.

– Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, je déclare, fataliste.

J'attrape Kalevala le chat qui dormait tranquillement dans son panier et, en le tenant fermement entre mes deux mains, tends mes bras à travers la fenêtre.

– Ginger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écrie soudain Amy.

– Je savais que ça marcherait, dis-je fièrement en rentrant vite le chat (qui a commencé à me griffer les bras, sale bête !) à l'intérieur.

– Amy, c'était quoi ton colis tout à l'heure ? demande Judith, tant que l'esprit de la Française est encore parmi nous.

– Ah… oui… Je… je n'ai pas très envie de vous expliquer maintenant. Si ça peut vous éclairer, vous pouvez lire la lettre.

Elle désigne du doigt un parchemin sur son lit. Roxanne s'en empare mais elle s'exclame bien vite :

– C'est tout en français !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit doucement Amy. Normal, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a envoyée.

– Les lettres de ta sœur ne te mettent pas dans cet état, généralement, je remarque judicieusement.

– Non, en effet.

– Amy, ça te bouffe, cette histoire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous en parler ?

– Pas maintenant. J'ai juste besoin de laisser passer le choc. C'est tout.

Amy s'allonge alors sur son lit et regarde le plafond d'un air songeur. Roxanne, Judith et moi restons quelques instants là, les bras ballants, puis Judith hausse les épaules et va réviser un cours tandis que Roxanne s'assoit sur son lit pour continuer son roman.

Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, je sors. Je décide de me rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour aller chercher la corde cassée de la guitare d'Amy. Il me semble que c'était la corde du sol.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Tu crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas aller chercher de corde ?

« Si ce n'était que ça. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il se trame. »

Précise un peu ?

« Je n'aime pas ça, voilà tout. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de mauvais présages aujourd'hui pour que je puisse ne pas me faire du souci. »

Des présages ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces superstitions ?

« Ce ne sont pas des superstitions ! Si les présages sont de la superstition, alors la magie aussi est de la superstition. »

Je ne veux pas dire, mais nous sommes des corbeaux, tout de même. L'oiseau de malheur par excellence. Ça veut dire qu'on sera malchanceuses toute notre vie ?

« Je ne parle pas de ce genre de présages. Tiens-toi sur tes gardes. Le danger est proche. »

Tu dis vraiment n'importe qu…

« PROCHE ! »

CLANG !

Je sursaute et fais volte-face. J'ai juste le temps de voir quelqu'un disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et découvre vite la cause du bruit : « quelqu'un » a bousculé une armure. J'aide celle-ci à se relever pour ne pas me faire scalper, puis suis la trace du rustre. Je m'arrête bien vite devant une porte, celle de la Bibliothèque.

Allez, courage, Ginger. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Pince te décapitera.

Quoi que, avec ces histoires de présage…

Plus Gryffondor que jamais, j'entre.

Evidemment, le silence règne. La bibliothécaire surveille tout le monde d'un œil menaçant. Je disparais bien vite dans les rayons en espérant qu'elle ne me remarquera pas.

Une minute. Pourquoi je suis ici, déjà ? Gondul m'a fait flipper pour rien, je suppose, et j'ai suivi une personne fan de la bibliothèque et qui a eu le malheur de faire du bruit dans un couloir. Je suis devenue folle ou quoi ?

Je m'apprête à repartir quand je remarque quelque chose de singulier. Erik Gongs est là et étudie un énorme livre à la couverture noire. Gongs, que je ne vois qu'aux cours supplémentaires de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et jamais à aucun autre moment dans Poudlard. Gongs, que j'ai déjà aperçu dans les cuisines de Poudlard avec un livre de magie noire à la main.

Je crois qu'il est temps de creuser un peu tout ça.

Je sors de mon rayon et me dirige vers sa table. Je m'assieds en face de lui. Il ne réagit pas.

– Hum… salut, je tente.

– B'soir, répond-il.

Il n'ajoute rien. Même pas « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à ma table alors que tu as dû m'adresser deux fois la parole en six ans ? »

– Hm… Tu lis quoi ?

Il ne répond pas et se contente de me montrer le titre du livre en le refermant.

Hé… une petite seconde…

– Ton livre est rouge !

– CHUT ! fait la bibliothécaire de derrière son bureau.

Gongs me regarde quelques instants comme si j'étais complètement demeurée, puis hoche lentement la tête en rouvrant le livre à la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté.

– Je veux dire… Il n'était pas noir ?

Il me fixe quelques secondes, puis me dit de la voix la plus posée possible, sans doute histoire d'être sûr que je capte sa réponse :

– Non.

– Tu avais un autre livre, alors. Il était très gros, et noir, et…

– SILENCE !

Je me tais et lance un regard noir à la vieille harpie. Dans cette Bibliothèque, c'est toujours elle qui fait le plus de bruit.

Gongs me regarde quelques instants, puis hausse les épaules et retourne à sa lecture. Lasse, je me lève, m'apprêtant à aller chercher la corde de guitare, quand un mouvement très rapide derrière une étagère attire mon regard. Intriguée, je m'y rends.

Il n'y a rien du tout à part des livres, des livres et des libellules.

Des _libellules_ ?

Passée la surprise, je réfléchis deux secondes. Puis je souris, et regarde dans la direction où les deux insectes semblent regarder. Car les jumelles Jones regardent souvent des choses intéressantes, qu'elles soient sous leur forme d'animagus ou non.

Et là, je ne peux qualifier ma vision autrement que du mot « intéressante ». Car qui vois-je, entre les rayonnages, travailler à la table de la Réserve ? Un certain professeur de DCFM qui est sensé être absent pour deux jours.

– Bizarre, hein, chuchote une voix à ma droite.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Les jumelles, taille humaine, m'encadrent tout en observant le professeur.

– Vous avez parié avec quelqu'un que vous découvririez ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? demandai-je.

– Oui, à nous-mêmes, répond l'une.

– Et vous avez découvert ?

– Non. Et quand on découvrira, on ne te dira rien.

– Sauf si tu nous payes.

– Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé, je remarque en souriant.

– Et nous, ça faisait longtemps qu'on voulait te parler. On te laisse tranquille parce qu'on a une dette de vie envers toi, mais qu'essaies-tu de savoir au juste ? Pourquoi nous espionnes-tu ?

– Et pourquoi nous espionnes-tu aussi mal ? renchérit l'autre. C'est insultant de se faire espionner ainsi par un amateur. Ça dénigre notre travail.

Je rougis et balbutie :

– J'ai des… doutes… en ce moment. Un genre de, euh… « mauvais pressentiment ». C'est ça.

Les jumelles échangent un regard.

– On n'a pas l'intention de t'attaquer. Et autant qu'on sache, personne dans l'école n'a l'intention de t'attaquer. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

– Oh, c'est… rien.

« Rien ? Comment ça, rien ? »

– Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des trucs inquiétants en ce moment à Poudlard, objecte sa sœur. Entre les occupations de Gongs et celles de Pendleton…

Je me rapproche des étagères et décale un livre pour essayer de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Pendleton. En vain. C'est trop petit, vu d'ici…

– _On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez__ ?_ s'exclame soudain quelqu'un derrière moi.


	72. 72 Défenses Dangereuses

Je fais volte-face. La bibliothécaire.

– Je… euh… Je… cherchais un livre sur…

Je tire un livre au hasard à côté de moi.

– …ça.

Elle louche sur la couverture. Je jette un œil dessus. Entre mille, évidemment, j'ai pioché « Anthologie de l'autodafé ». Tu m'étonnes qu'elle fasse cette tête. Elle reporte à nouveau son regard furieux sur moi.

– Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'écrie-t-elle de sa voix perçante.

– Mais on n'est même pas dans la Réserve ! j'objecte.

– Le professeur Pendleton a ordonné que personne ne s'approche de sa table de travail.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Pour qu'on ne me pose pas de question, répond Pendleton en arrivant derrière la bibliothécaire. Que faisiez-vous ici ?

– On cherchait un livre sur ça, dis-je en désignant à nouveau mon livre.

– Quand vous dites « on », à qui faites-vous allusion ?

– Hé bien, moi, et…

Je me tourne. Les jumelles Jones ont disparu. Les libellules se sont fait la malle. Merci pour le soutien.

– …et mon ami imaginaire, Phil.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pourquoi ai-je dit un truc aussi débile ? J'ignore le regard des deux adultes et essaie de me rattraper en détournant la conversation :

– Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous dit aux élèves que vous n'étiez pas là ?

– Je travaille sur un projet dont personne ne doit rien savoir. C'est un secret d'Etat.

Ah… ça doit être un truc d'Auror… Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

– Bonne journée à Paul et à vous, dit-il en s'éloignant.

– C'est Phil, je me sens obligée de préciser.

Ne restent plus que la bibliothécaire et moi.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sortir ? mugit-elle.

– Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Je savais pas !

– DEHORS !

Je lui lance un regard noir, puis m'en vais, passant devant la table de Gongs qui ne lève même pas le nez de son gros bouquin noir à mon passage.

-X-X-

– Les filles, il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre à la Bibliothèque, s'exclama Ginger en débarquant dans le dortoir.

– Je croyais que tu devais aller chercher une corde de guitare à Amy, dit mollement Judith, le nez dans un manuel de Métamorphoses.

– Ah oui, mince, c'est vrai ! Je repars tout de suite la chercher.

Elle ressortit tout aussi vite du dortoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me levai.

– Tu vas où ? demanda Roxanne.

– Me balader un peu, répondis-je. J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, ça ira. Merci.

Je pris une cape chaude – « en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil », comme dit toujours Maman – et sortis à mon tour.

Je n'en pouvais plus de tourner et retourner sans cesse la même phrase dans mon esprit. Quand j'avais eu le déclic, il y a quatre jours, j'avais essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop gros, beaucoup trop gros pour être vrai. Je ne croyais pas à ce genre de hasards ou de coïncidences. Et pourtant… Maintenant que j'avais eu les preuves devant les yeux, je ne pouvais plus nier. C'était la vérité.

Je sortis dans le Parc. Il était dix-neuf heures mais il y avait encore quelques personnes qui se promenaient dans le crépuscule. Il faisait plutôt bon, pour une fois.

– Hey, Amy. Ça va ?

Je me tournai vers Albus. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Après tout, je passais la majorité de mon temps avec les filles.

– Si je te dis oui, tu me crois ? tentai-je de plaisanter, sans être capable de sourire.

– Non. Tu veux me raconter ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire non, comme à tous les autres. Mais je me retins au dernier instant. Lui ne me jugerait pas. Il avait un regard pratiquement extérieur à ma vie, maintenant. Il saurait me conseiller, me dire quelle conduite adopter.

– Je veux bien, dis-je d'une voix faible. Mais promets-moi de ne rien raconter à personne, d'accord ? C'est très, très personnel.

– Je suis une tombe, répondit-il.

Je lui racontai tout, depuis le début, en passant par le déclic et mes recherches, et finalement en lui parlant des preuves que ma sœur m'avait envoyées.

– Je ne suis pas folle, je sais que j'ai raison. Et c'est ça, le problème. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

Albus était éberlué et ne réagit pas.

– Oh, allez, c'est pas non plus le truc le plus incroyable que tu aies jamais entendu, non ? Je suis sûre que ton Auror de père te raconte des histoires plus intéressantes.

– Il ne nous raconte jamais rien, répondit-il lentement. Amy, tu… tu es sûre que tout ça est vrai ?

– Certaine. J'ai des preuves, je te dis. Et puis, tout colle !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit gravement au bout de quelques secondes :

– Oui… oui, tout colle, c'est vrai.

– S'il-te-plaît, conseille-moi, le pressai-je.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis il dit finalement, sans me regarder :

– Fais comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas.

– Excuse-moi de me sentir concernée.

– Evidemment, tu te sens concernée, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Jusque-là, tu as très bien vécu sans savoir. Et tu peux très bien continuer à vivre sans savoir. Non ?

– …tu as raison.

– Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Je lui souris, et le serrai fort dans mes bras.

– Merci, Albus. Merci. Ça me mine depuis des jours. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage d'avoir enfin des conseils.

– Tu n'en as pas parlé à tes amies ?

– Non. Je n'osais pas. Je vais suivre ton conseil, Albus, je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je crois que je vais lui en parler quand même.

– A qui ?

– A ton avis ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

– Amy… tu t'exposes à de la souffrance, si tu vas tout lui dire.

– Je sais. Mais je dormirai sur mes deux oreilles quand ce sera fait.

-X-X-

Le jour fatidique est arrivé. Nous sommes dimanche soir et nous avons cours de DCFM supplémentaire. Ô joie. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Les autres aussi font la même tête, d'ailleurs. Sauf Erik Gongs, l'air aussi neutre que d'habitude, et Gilbert Hoover, l'intello de la promo qui a toujours « soif d'apprendre ». Oui, je l'ai déjà entendu utiliser cette expression.

– Alors, à votre avis, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? dit Philip Downs, le batteur de Serdaigle, alors que nous attendons devant la porte de la salle. Encore un parcours des enfers ?

Le « parcours des enfers » est un entraînement made in Pendleton dans lequel on se retrouve dans son appartement truffé de pièges, de sortilèges, et parfois de mauvais esprits du genre de Peeves que Pendleton va chercher dans des maisons hantées. Personne n'a jamais réussi à tenir une demi-heure dans son appartement. Le record est détenu par Angèle Champrun, qui est resté vingt-cinq minutes d'affilées il y a trois semaines. « Pitoyable », l'a félicitée le prof. Ce qui est plutôt pas mal en considérant son échelle de commentaires, de la pire à la meilleure :

– Votre prestation m'a rendu aveugle

– Innommable

– Auriez-vous un parent Troll dans votre entourage ?

– Il y a des sorciers qui auraient mieux fait de naître Cracmols

– Je suppose que d'après vous, la compétence relève du superflu

– J'ai connu un singe plus doué que vous

– A pleurer

– Pitoyable

– …suivant

– Bien.

Non, je plaisante ! Il n'a jamais dit « bien ». Pas pendant notre cours avancé tout du moins. Au début, il était plutôt encourageant. Maintenant, il est de plus en plus énervé pendant les cours et ses remarques sont de plus en plus dures à encaisser. Et dire qu'Amy se plaint. Elle était tellement déprimée l'autre fois que je n'ai pas osé lui faire remarquer que nous, nous subissions bien pire.

– Ce sera toujours mieux que de courir tout autour du terrain de Quidditch, répond Champrun en se faisant une queue de cheval serrée. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on passe la moitié du temps là-bas. Comme si courir sur une si longue distance pouvait servir à quelque chose. Autant transplaner dans une situation pareille.

– Et si on t'attaquait à Poudlard ? dit James. Tu ne pourrais pas transplaner.

Elle lui lance un regard blasé.

– T'es sérieux, Potter ? Attaqué à l'école ? Tu t'es cru quand, à la bataille de Poudlard ?

– On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir.

Nous nous retournons tous vers Gongs qui a le nez plongé dans un bouquin (rouge, pas noir. Dommage). C'est amusant, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas entendu enchaîner autant de mots d'affilée. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'avait pas un problème avec ses cordes vocales.

– Va dire ça à Trelawney, dit finalement Philip, aussi surpris que nous autres.

Gongs ne répond rien.

La porte s'ouvre toute seule, et nous entrons un à un. Emma et Claudia Jones, dernières arrivées, se glissent à l'intérieur juste avant qu'elle ne se referme dans un claquement sec. Comme d'habitude, Pendleton nous attend, debout, au fond de la salle, avec une main serrant fermement sa baguette, des fois qu'on se mette à pousser des hurlements de sauvages et à l'attaquer.

Bon, je dois avouer que parfois, poussée à bout, il arrive que ce genre d'idées me traverse l'esprit. Mais je me retiens.

– Merci d'être venus, nous salue-t-il d'un ton grave alors que nous restons debout devant lui, baguette déjà sortie. Cet entraînement sera rude, mais si les choses se passent convenablement, je vous solliciterai moins.

Dois-je me réjouir parce qu'on aura moins de boulot à l'avenir, ou me mettre à pleurer parce qu'il a dit que ce serait « rude » ? D'habitude, je suis morte de fatigue à des cours « enfantins », alors « rude », je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner…

oOoOo

Voilà, je viens d'apprendre la définition de « rude » selon le dictionnaire de Pendleton. C'est au-delà de tout ce qui est imaginable. Il nous a fait passer un à un devant lui, et il ne s'est pas retenu dans ses sorts. James a bien failli se prendre une armoire dans la figure, heureusement qu'il a des réflexes. J'ai été la dernière à passer, et, après qu'il m'a saucissonnée avec une table métamorphosée en boa, il nous a jeté un coup d'œil, à tous. Il avait l'air satisfait.

Je le note parce que Pendleton satisfait, ça arrive aussi souvent que les 30 février.

– L'entraînement n'est pas fini, nous prévient-il alors qu'il voit que Champrun commence à ranger ses affaires.

– On pourrait au moins aller manger, professeur ? demande Hoover. Il est tard, on ne pourra plus dîner après.

– Prenez un en-cas, alors, répond-t-il en faisant apparaître un saladier rempli de petits sandwiches. Mais dépêchez-vous.

Potter a la bonté de me libérer de mon serpent, et tous ensemble, nous nous jetons presque sur les sandwiches. Nous mourons de faim, après tous ces efforts.

-X-X-

J'étais très agitée depuis hier, quand j'avais pris ma résolution devant Albus. Je devais tout _lui_ dire. C'était soit très courageux, soit complètement stupide de ma part. Je n'arrivais pas à trancher.

Vers vingt heures, Ginger n'était toujours pas rentrée de son cours supplémentaire avec Pendleton. Tant pis, je ne pouvais plus attendre : j'y allais maintenant. Au diable les petits génies des Défenses contre les Forces du mal, ce que j'avais à dire était plus urgent.

– J'y vais, annonçai-je à Roxanne et Judith, toutes deux plongées dans des livres.

– Où ça ? On attend Ginger pour manger, non ?

– En fait… Je dois faire quelque chose avant. Je dois parler à quelqu'un.

Roxanne pose son livre sur le côté et se redresse, soudain sérieuse.

– Amy… Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous raconter ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien que tu veuilles nous raconter ?

A la réflexion… Je pouvais bien leur dire, après tout. Depuis que j'en avais parlé à Albus, c'était comme si mon secret était deux fois moins lourd. Je pouvais le partager, maintenant.

Alors je leur racontai tout. Et leur réaction fut bien différente de celle d'Albus.

-X-X-

Nous avons mangé les sandwiches si vite que ça nous a un peu assoupis, je crois. Je ne dors pas non plus debout, mais disons que je suis dans de bonnes conditions pour m'allonger dans mon lit et m'endormir dans la minute. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir être réactive à la suite du cours dans ces conditions…

– Monsieur… On ne peut pas prendre la suite du cours demain ? demande Emma Jones fort à propos.

– Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sera assez opérationnel maintenant, poursuit Claudia.

– L'entraînement n'aura pas vraiment d'intérêt, termine Emma.

Je jette un œil autour de moi. Les autres élèves ont tous l'air à peu près dans le même état végétatif que moi. Les jumelles ont raison. Peut-être qu'avec un petit peu de chance … ?

– C'est juste, dit Pendleton. Bien. L'entraînement est terminé.

Nous sourions et commençons à nous diriger vers nos affaires.

– Une minute. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini avec vous.

Sa voix me glace le sang, alors qu'il a parlé très calmement. Nous nous retournons tous. Pendleton sourit.

Pour la première fois de l'année.

Oh, oh.

– _Impero_ !

Emma et Claudia sont frappées en même temps du sortilège, suivies une demi-seconde plus tard par Angèle Champrun qui s'apprêtait à utiliser ses cordes vocales. James tente un _Stupefix_mais le prof répond d'un sortilège du bouclier et renvoie l'impardonnable sans que le Gryffondor puisse esquiver. Alors qu'il enchaîne avec Philip, Erik et Gilbert, je comprends tout : ces sandwiches étaient empoisonnés, il avait tout prévu pour pouvoir nous battre sans difficulté… Mais pourquoi ?

Pendleton se tourne vers moi, et un ultime _Impero_ franchit ses lèvres, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le vide se fait dans mon esprit, je ne sens même pas le choc de ma chute. Seule une voix claire, limpide, logique, résonne.

_Relève-toi… relève-toi… Relève-toi._

Je me redresse, et rejoins les autres élèves. Pas de réflexion. Je n'ai qu'à obéir. C'est si facile…

-X-X-

Elles échangèrent un regard légèrement surpris.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Amy ? dit finalement Roxanne.

– Que tout va bien ? Les filles, ce que je viens de vous raconter, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Vous pensez que je me sens bien ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… commença Judith.

– Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ? m'énervai-je. Vous pensez que je suis complètement mythomane, que j'ai inventé cette histoire ? Mais tout est vrai ! C'est la vérité, j'ai des preuves !

– Ecoute-nous avant de t'emporter, me coupe Roxanne en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. On sait bien que tu n'es pas du genre mythomane. Mais avoue que c'est un peu fort, tout de même. Tu lui en as parlé avant d'en être sûre ?

– C'est ce que j'allais faire, répondis-je, toujours légèrement irritée.

– Bien. On t'accompagne.

C'est à mon tour d'être ébahie.

– Quoi ? Non ! C'est personnel. Je dois être seule.

– Tu ne lui parleras certainement pas seule. Je te signale qu'il y a un cours de Défenses supplémentaire, là.

– Je les arrêterai une minute et j'irai lui parler, c'est tout. C'est trop important. On me laissera.

– On vient avec toi, persista Roxanne. Tu pourrais te prendre un sort dans la figure ou que sais-je. D'après ce qu'on en entend, de ces cours, Pendleton apprend à ses élèves à défoncer la moindre chose en mouvement.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Bon, d'accord, si vous voulez. Mais quand je vous dirai de partir, vous partirez, d'accord ?

Elles hochèrent la tête.

– Bien. Alors allons-y.

Un tapotement contre la vitre de la fenêtre m'arrêta. Je me retournai : c'était la chouette de Violette. Je lui ouvris rapidement et retirai la missive à sa patte. C'était très court. Je lus la lettre rapidement, et un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Ce n'était pas clair, mais j'avais une très mauvaise impression.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roxanne.

– Une raison de plus pour me dépêcher d'y aller.

J'enfilai une cape et nous descendîmes rapidement jusqu'à la salle dite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en pause ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pour être sûre de savoir à quoi m'attendre, je regardai à travers la serrure.

Le spectacle était très étrange. Les élèves faisaient la queue devant une cheminée aux flammes vertes et lançaient un à un de la poudre de Cheminette en entrant à l'intérieur et en prononçant la même chose : « 7, rue White ». Où diable était cette rue, je n'en savais rien. Mais ce que je savais, c'était que cette rue n'était pas à Poudlard, et qu'a priori un prof n'avait aucun intérêt – ni aucun droit, d'ailleurs – à faire sortir des élèves de l'enceinte de l'école.

Je m'apprêtai à frapper lorsque je remarquai que Ginger et James n'avaient pas du tout la même démarche que d'habitude. Cela me glaça le sang. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Tout comme les autres. Qu'est-ce que le prof leur avait fait ? Il fut le dernier à disparaître dans la cheminée.

Je me reculai, horrifiée.

– Amy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda Judith, inquiète.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Il faut aller au 7, rue White, et vite !

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte elle était bloquée. Je l'enflammai d'un coup de baguette et enjambai les cendres.

– Amy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Hé, où sont-ils tous passés ?

– Ils sont allés au 7, rue White, par la cheminée, et ils étaient tous ensorcelés. Je ne sais pas ce que Pendleton leur a fait... Il faut y aller ! J'ai un _très_ mauvais pressentiment !

Je pris la poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée, et, sans écouter les protestations de Judith et Roxanne, je m'écriai, en lançant une poignée de poudre dans les cendres:

– 7, rue White !

De grandes flammes vertes surgirent autour de moi, et je me sentis tournoyer à toute vitesse.


	73. 73 La Chasse au Corbeau

J'ouvris les yeux. L'antre de la cheminée était si bas que j'avais la tête dans le conduit. Je ne pouvais pas voir devant moi. Et au niveau de mes pieds, aucune lumière ne filtrait. La pièce était donc plongée dans le noir. Dans quel endroit Pendleton les avait-il amenés ?

Je m'accroupis et pus enfin voir où j'avais atterri. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par un rayon de lune qui filtrait par une fenêtre crasseuse. Le sol était couvert de moutons de poussières gros comme un poing et complètement immobiles. Les meubles aussi semblaient n'avoir pas vu un habitant pendant bien longtemps. Je repris mon souffle, puis, déterminée, je sortis à quatre pattes de la cheminée.

Un sortilège m'atteignit en pleine figure je sentis mes membres se tendre subitement le long de mon corps, et bientôt, j'étais allongée sur le sol, face contre terre, ficelée par les liens invisibles du sortilège du Saucisson. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma nuque. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi, pas bon du tout.

– Si ce n'est pas Virmel, fit une voix grave alors que des pas faisaient craquer les lattes du parquet en se rapprochant de moi.

C'était Pendleton. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous n'êtes pas une élève de mon cours, que je sache ?

Il défit le sortilège au niveau de mon visage et je m'écriai aussitôt :

– Où sont les autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Libérez-moi ! Je vous préviens, ça se saura à Poudlard ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de -

Mon visage se tendit brusquement à nouveau et je ne pus plus parler.

– Je risque de m'énerver si vous n'êtes pas coopérative, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Alors soyez une bonne petite et efforcez-vous de répondre à ma question et seulement à elle. Que fabriquez-vous ici ?

A nouveau, un sortilège silencieux détendit mon visage. Je me raclai la gorge et déclarai d'une voix forte :

– Je veux vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

– Qui est ?

– Libérez-moi et je vous le dirai.

Je savais que c'était téméraire de demander une telle chose, alors que j'étais en position de faiblesse et qu'il n'avait manifestement qu'une envie, c'était de me voir débarrasser le plancher. Mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il éclata de rire et je sentis la flamme en moi vaciller.

– Vous plaisantez. Parlez maintenant ou les choses se passeront mal.

– Que comptez-vous me faire si je refuse ? Tout cela aura des retombées, vous savez, tentai-je.

– Vous préférez ne pas savoir ce que je pourrais vous faire. Parlez !

Je déglutis.

– Non.

Il y eut un silence mortel, pendant lequel je crus que ma dernière heure était arrivée. C'était stupide. C'était un professeur, il ne pouvait pas me vouloir du mal, et même s'il le voulait, son amour pour son métier le retiendrait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette sensation que quelque chose de très dangereux m'attendait au tournant.

Cependant, je sentis le sort se défaire – et ma baguette sauter de ma poche. Je me redressai, courbaturée, et remarquai que j'étais encerclée des huit élèves qui prenaient des cours avancés de Défenses, baguette en main et pointée sur moi. Je reculai d'un pas, et ils sortirent un peu plus de l'ombre en faisant un pas vers moi. Ils avaient l'air de somnambules. Les yeux d'ordinaire si expressifs de James et de Ginger semblaient ne rien voir. J'eus envie de hurler, de lui demander ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le pouvoir.

Je tournai les yeux vers Pendleton, placé juste en face de moi, avec ma baguette et la sienne dans sa main gauche, prêt à réagir. J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais il y eut un grand fracas derrière moi. Je hurlai, et huit sortilèges lancés sans état d'âme par les élèves fusèrent près de moi pour s'écraser à l'intérieur de l'antre de la cheminée. Je fis volte-face : Roxanne était allongée par terre, ensorcelée et figée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Judith eut droit au même sort. La nausée me prit.

– Il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui vont arriver ? fit Pendleton, sourcils froncés.

– Re-relâchez-les, demandai-je, la voix secouée. Elles n'ont rien fait.

– Vous n'avez pas à décider. Parlez maintenant.

Je n'avais que trop retardé ce moment. Je repris mon souffle, tentai de calmer ma voix et de retenir mes sanglots de terreur. Je n'y arrivai pas. Tant pis. Je baissai les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard.

– Vous êtes mon père.

Il y eut un long, insupportable silence. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était rentrer. Et j'étais à peu près sûre que ce que je venais de révéler n'allait pas m'aider à réaliser mon souhait.

– Ah, dit-il enfin.

Je relevai la tête, étonnée, et un peu énervée aussi.

– « Ah » ? J'ai passé les dix-huit premières années de ma vie sans père et avec une mère dépressive, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est « Ah » ?

– Virmel, fit-il. Bien sûr, Virmel. La petite blonde collante. C'était quoi, déjà, son prénom ? Emma ?

– Elsa ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous vous fichez que je sois votre fille ?

– Bien vu, dit-il. Vous avez terminé ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

C'était comme si on venait de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je ne l'aimais pas, et lui non plus, mais c'était mon père, tout de même ! Ça avait de l'importance !

– Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je l'ai deviné ?

– Non.

– C'est votre écriture qui vous a trahi. Sur mes copies, vous écriviez que j'étais dangereuse. Et vous aviez écrit à peu près la même chose à ma mère un peu après ma naissance, concernant vos activités professionnelles. Alors j'ai demandé à ma sœur un petit service : celui de m'envoyer ces lettres par hibou, pour comparer.

Il me regarda d'un air indéfinissable.

– Les dernières lettres que Gary avait envoyées à ma mère avaient la même écriture que la vôtre. J'en ai déduit que vous étiez Gary. Mais j'avais tort…

Je marquai une pause, pour empêcher ma voix de trembler. Il continuait de me fixer, attendant que je finisse. J'avais répété mille fois ce moment dans ma tête, mais pas ce que j'allais dire à présent, pas ce que je venais d'apprendre de la lettre de Violette.

– J'ai reçu du courrier de ma sœur tout à l'heure. Elle a remarqué que les dernières lettres que vous aviez envoyées à ma mère n'avaient pas la même écriture que les précédentes. Elle a donc fait une recherche au bureau des Aurors Français. Elle a appris que Gary y travaillait.

Je fermai mes yeux, craignant d'avance ce que j'allais annoncer :

– Le problème, c'est que Gary est mort depuis plus de quinze ans.

Un silence très lourd s'abattit dans la pièce. Je n'entendais que mon souffle rapide et mes battements de cœur désordonnés. J'étais terrifiée de ce que je venais de dire, parce que je venais de comprendre.

– Et comment expliquez-vous que je sois là ? Pas que je m'en soucie, juste par curiosité.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, alertée par ce ton moqueur. Il souriait, d'un sourire mauvais qui m'échauffa comme jamais et qui me fit crier d'une traite :

– Vous n'êtes pas Gary, pas plus que vous n'êtes l'Auror Pendleton ! Vous avez pris la place du fiancé de ma mère il y a près de vingt ans, et j'ignore ce que vous avez fait de lui. Vous êtes métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de vous que je suis demi-métamorphomage, c'est héréditaire. Vous avez pris l'apparence de Gary, vous l'avez remplacé, et puis après vous avez disparu. Et maintenant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que vous ayez volé l'identité de Pendleton de la même façon !

Je repris mon souffle. Il avait toujours le même sourire et n'avait pas cillé pendant ma tirade.

– Et vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris leurs places ?

– Non.

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, si tout se passe correctement ce soir, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

– Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? Gary et Pendleton ?

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat malsain :

– Dans cette société, tout est trop surveillé. On ne peut pas apparaître de nulle part. Pour y entrer, on est obligé d'utiliser l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre. Or, même vous pouvez comprendre que deux personnes ne peuvent pas avoir la même identité.

Mon sang se glaça. Je dis d'une toute petite voix aigüe et incrédule :

– Vous… vous les avez _tués_ ?

– La fin justifie les moyens, dit-il simplement. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser dans la nature raconter tout ce que vous savez. De même pour ces deux jeunes filles.

– Attendez. Vous êtes véritablement mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Qui êtes-vous, alors, quelle est votre vraie identité ? Et pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

– Je suis bien trop vieux pour avoir une identité, fit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner que Gilbert Hoover, un Poufsouffle, s'avançait comme un automate et libérait Roxanne et Judith, alors qu'Angèle Champrun complétait son sortilège en nous bâillonnant et en nous liant les poignets derrière le dos à toutes les trois.

Pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas simplement ensorcelées comme les huit autres ? Et où nous emmenait-il ? Alors qu'il nous faisait transplaner de force, ces deux questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, mêlée à de la terreur et même du désespoir. Cette soirée ne présageait rien de bon. Et personne ne risquait de nous secourir. On ne nous avait pas vues descendre du dortoir, puisque tout le monde était à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Nous étions dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et ça ne faisait que commencer.

-X-X-

_Marche. Suis le groupe._

Je continue de marcher, sans trop faire attention. Il n'y a qu'une seule certitude à l'heure actuelle, c'est que la voix, qu'elle quelle soit, d'où qu'elle vienne, a raison.

_Marche. Marche. Marche._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

_Marche._

« Gondul, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est quoi cette voix ? …Gondul ! Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai trouvé une voix plus intéressante.

« Tu arrives à m'entendre ? Alors que tu es sous _Imperium_ ? »

PARDON ?

_Marche._

Ok. Je marche.

… Oui, je crois que tu as raison, je suis sous _Imperium_.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Peux-tu te libérer seule ? »

Je ne sais pas trop, je suis la voix, c'est tout.

J'essaie de me concentrer, rien que pour savoir où je suis, avec qui. Impossible. J'ai mon esprit d'une part, mes perceptions de l'autre. C'est assez flippant.

« Tu ne peux pas te libérer, alors ? »

Comment on fait ?

« Attends une seconde, j'arrive. »

Comment ça tu…

J'ai soudain un brusque frisson. Seul le fait que je n'aie pas de contrôle sur mon corps m'empêche de trembler. C'est la douche glacée que je ressens quand l'esprit de Gondul entre dans mon corps…

« C'est bon, je peux voir. Enfin, « voir ». J'avais oublié comme les hommes avaient une vue limitée. Tu es avec un groupe de jeunes humains… James Potter, la Française, tes deux amies… Elles sont ligotées, d'ailleurs. »

Quoi ? Ligotées ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là avant, je te signale ! Il y a aussi ton professeur… »

Lequel ? Pendleton ? C'est le dernier dont je me souvienne. Attends… Ça me revient… Oui ! Il nous a empoisonnés avec des sandwiches pour pouvoir nous lancer un _Imperium_ !

« A huit personnes ? Simultanément ? Il est fou, il ne tiendra pas ! Il faut avoir de grandes capacités pour lancer un _Imperium_ à plus d'une personne en même temps… Alors _huit_… »

Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il est malade ! Lancer des impardonnables à ses propres élèves ! Il va se faire virer !

« A ta place, je m'inquièterais plus de mon sort que de celui de mon persécuteur. Vous marchez dans une forêt. Tes trois amies ne sont pas ensorcelées, je suppose qu'il n'avait pas prévu de les emmener et il ne peut sans doute pas étendre son _Imperium_ à trois personnes supplémentaires. »

Dans quelle forêt sommes-nous ? Et que veut-il faire de nous ?

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faut que j'observe ça. En attendant, je ne peux pas laisser mon corps sans esprit là-bas. Il va falloir que tu prennes ma place. »

Comment ça, prendre ta place ?

Brusquement, je sens comme un grand courant d'air qui me glace et m'emporte loin, loin de mon corps. Je tente de hurler mais je n'ai pas de bouche ni même de corde vocale pour ça. Terrifiée et frigorifiée, j'attends que ça passe.

Au bout d'un moment, je réalise que j'ai les paupières étroitement serrées. Je sens mes mains, mes pieds, mes cheveux j'ai à nouveau un corps. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis encerclée d'Aurors.

Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir prendre le thé.

Je suis donc arrivée dans le corps de Gondul. Chouette alors.

– Rendez-vous immédiatement, vous êtes cernée, dit l'un d'eux.

Ho la vache. Harry Potter. A chaque fois que je me suis retrouvée devant lui les choses ont mal tourné…

… mais elles ont mal tourné pour lui.

– Je crois que je vais trouver une solution, je réplique, avant de me transformer en corbeau, de fondre au sol et de voler en rase-motte à toute allure en slalomant entre les _Stupefix_, jusqu'à sortir du cercle d'Aurors.

Bon, tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je regarde autour de moi tout en essayant de voler de la façon la plus aléatoire et imprévisible possible. Je reconnais très vite les petites ruelles : nous sommes au Chemin de Traverse. Je repère une fenêtre ouverte dans un mur : je m'engouffre à l'intérieur sans réfléchir davantage, atterrit à deux pieds sur une moquette rose bonbon, referme la fenêtre d'un sortilège bien placé et traverse l'appartement en courant. Je manque de foncer dans une petite fille par-dessus laquelle je bondis pour aller plus vite. Enfin, je trouve la porte d'entrée et file par les escaliers vers le toit. Arrivée en haut, je tourne sur moi-même en pensant très fort à un endroit précis et en priant de ne pas me désartibuler au passage.

Les aléas de la vie de ceux qui n'ont pas encore leur permis de transplaner.

Je m'écrase bruyamment la figure par terre en arrivant. J'ouvre les yeux. Apparemment je suis entière, aucun désartibulage. Cool, c'est toujours ça en plus. Et j'ai bien atterrit dans la maison de Gwenaëlle Andres, l'ancienne Gondul. Mon appartement, donc. Celui en face de chez les… C'est quoi leur nom déjà ? Garager ?

J'entends une porte à l'extérieur de l'appartement s'ouvrir, puis quelqu'un toque à ma porte d'entrée. Repérée si tôt ? J'ai dû faire trop de bruit en arrivant…

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis Mrs. Granger… je vous préviens, j'ai les clés ! Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, j'appelle la police !

Granger ! J'étais pas loin !

Pas le temps de réfléchir, je retransplane immédiatement.

Je défonce un canapé en arrivant. Pas grave, il était déjà défoncé.

– Hé ! Qui qu'est qui vient par ici ?

Une lampe torche se balade au niveau de mon visage. Je l'évite et essaie de repérer la personne qui essaie vaguement de m'aveugler.

Une minute. Je les ai déjà vus, ces deux clodos.

– Mr. Chauve ! Cheveux Gras ! Comment ça va ? je m'exclame.

– Hein ? fait Cheveux Gras.

– T'es aussi bourré que la dernière fois alors. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de moi ?

– MAIS C'EST QUI CELLE LA ?

– Ah, mon cher Mr. Chauve, vos cordes vocales défaillantes m'avaient manqué ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Il y a quelques mois, vous avez vaguement essayé de me violer mais j'ai réussi à me faire la malle entretemps…

Une seconde, qu'est-ce que je fabrique à discuter avec eux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je regarde autour de moi, les oubliant, eux, avec leur air ahuri. Rien n'a changé dans cet immeuble prêt à être démoli et dans lequel j'ai passé un bout de nuit au début de ma fugue de Poudlard, en décembre dernier.

– D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être démoli il y a longtemps, cet immeuble ? je me demande tout haut. Quels flemmards, ces ouvriers.

– Tu veux passer la nuit avec nous, poupée ? me demande Cheveux Gras en essayant d'avoir l'air charmeur (l'espoir fait vivre).

_CRAC_ !

– Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais il y a des gens qui viennent d'arriver et je ne voudrais pas vous priver de leur compagnie ! je leur déclare avant de courir vers une salle de bains, de m'enfermer et de transplaner.

Comment les Aurors ont-ils fait pour retrouver ma trace aussi vite ? Il y a un sort de traçage sur moi ou quoi ?

J'arrive dans une forêt, mais je retransplane immédiatement, quelques millisecondes avant qu'un _Stupefix_ n'atteigne mon nez. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vive et réactive. Gondul est en pleine forme, malgré son âge…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète non plus. Les choses tournent à toute vitesse dans ma tête mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, mon instinct – ou plutôt mon bon sens – me crie de fuir tous ces sorciers. Pourquoi Pendleton nous a-t-il ensorcelés ? Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire de nous et de mes amies ?

…et si c'était…

« C'est une catastrophe ici. Il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement ! »

Une catastrophe ? De quel genre ?

J'atterris dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Deux secondes plus tard, deux Aurors me bombardent de sortilèges. Décidément, il y en a partout !

« Du genre catastrophe _catastrophe_ ! »

Et moi alors, ma situation, c'est pas la catastrophe, peut-être ?

Je pare aisément les maléfices des Aurors avec des boucliers magiques surpuissants – la baguette de Gondul est plutôt efficace, je dois dire – et les stupéfixe tous les deux avant de transplaner à nouveau.

« Mais non, ce n'est la routine, ça. Dépêche-toi, les choses s'aggravent très vite ! Et surtout, emmène les Aurors avec toi ! »

Euh… pardon ?

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »


	74. 74 Le Commencement du Cauchemar

« Où allons-nous ? »

J'aurais aimé hurler cette question, mais j'étais réduite au silence par un bâillon serré autour de mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas non plus faire le moindre mouvement à cause des liens autour de mes poignets. Je n'y aurais pas cru, mais avoir les mains attachées dans le dos était assez handicapant pour garder l'équilibre. Alors courir dans une telle situation…

Nous avions transplané dans ce qui semblait être une forêt. Il faisait plutôt froid et la nuit était déjà tombée. Quelle heure était-il ? Où étions-nous ? Je n'en savais rien. Ginger et Erik Gongs marchaient en tête, baguette en main Roxanne, Judith et moi, encadrées des deux élèves de Poufsouffle, suivions. Ensuite venait Pendleton, entouré de James Potter et d'un Serdaigle, Philip Downs les jumelles Jones fermaient la marche. Ginger et Gongs semblaient très bien savoir où ils allaient, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas tant eux que le professeur Pendleton – ou plutôt l'individu qui prétendait l'être et qui était mon père – qui connaissaient le but de notre marche.

Un Imperium. J'en étais quasiment certaine mais c'était quelque chose de si grave que je préférais ne pas trop y penser. Déjà, le fait de savoir que cet homme avait tué me terrorisait. Tué. Il avait ôté la vie d'autres êtres humains, pour des raisons personnelles mais, j'en étais certaine, absolument injustifiables. Il avait détruit des vies, et pas seulement celles de Gary et de Pendleton, le vrai. Ma mère ne s'était jamais complètement remise. Et j'avais dû grandir avec ça.

Ce type était un monstre. Et j'étais son otage.

Nous nous enfoncions toujours plus profondément dans les bois. Bientôt, chacun dût allumer sa baguette pour pouvoir voir devant soi. Notre petite troupe était entourée d'un halo lumineux. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Ginger et Gongs – ou mon père ? – faisaient pour se repérer dans cet endroit sombre et où tous les troncs se ressemblaient. Les branches étaient de plus en plus serrées les unes contre les autres, et certaines me griffèrent une ou deux fois au visage.

Nous débouchâmes assez soudainement sur une clairière, dans le sens où les arbres étaient plus espacés (parce que la « clairière » n'avait rien de clair). Pseudo-Pendleton, James et Philip s'avancèrent, et les deux élèves se placèrent devant le professeur. Ils se mirent à réciter des incantations, tandis que l'adulte observait et attendait, baguette dressée. Je compris que, quoi qu'il cherchât à faire, il se servait avant tout de ses élèves comme protection. C'étaient eux qui faisaient tout à sa place. Je trouvai cela révoltant, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, bâillonnée comme j'étais.

Les incantations prirent fin, et les deux élèves reculèrent, alors que les autres éteignaient leur baguette. Un feu étrange, aux reflets bleutés, brûlait au pied d'un arbre. Pendleton eut l'air satisfait, et cette fois-ci ce fut Gilbert Hoover qui s'avança. Il leva la baguette et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet, fit disparaître le feu. Puis il se retroussa les manches, les yeux toujours aussi vides. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, inquiète.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit où le feu avait brûlé. Au début, ce n'était qu'un petit tourbillon, qui soulevait de la poussière et un peu de terre. Mais le tourbillon se mit à croître, de plus en plus vite, et était de plus en plus violent il envoyait de la terre partout autour, déracinait les arbres et soufflait avec fureur. Gilbert, presque au cœur du tourbillon, tenait bon et gardait ses yeux vissés sur l'emplacement du feu le bras qui portait la baguette tremblait sous l'effort mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tandis que sa cape battait contre son corps.

Le vent était vraiment puissant maintenant, mes vêtements volaient en tous sens et j'avais la désagréable impression que je risquais d'être emportée par le courant d'un moment à l'autre. Je luttai pour garder les pieds sur terre et concentrai tout mon poids sur mes jambes. Roxanne et Judith semblaient faire de même.

Je sentis un regard peser sur moi et je tournai la tête vers James Potter. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec la baguette dressée vers Pendleton, comme pour lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas l'air absent comme tous les autres.

Il s'était libéré de l'Imperium.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Pendleton. Celui-ci fixait la tornade, bien plus petite à présent, et qui commençait à creuser la terre. Il était bien trop concentré dessus pour s'occuper de nous.

James regarda aussi le professeur, sans faire un seul mouvement. Puis il pointa lentement sa baguette vers moi, sans bouger le bras, et nous lança des sortilèges informulés à toutes les trois. Je sentis aussitôt mon bâillon se desserrer, et il s'envola rapidement à cause de la tornade, en même temps que ceux de mes amies. James feignit à nouveau un air absent. Aucun des élèves n'avaient réagi.

Qu'attendait-il que je fasse, exactement ?

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation accompagnée d'un mouvement de recul lorsque, soudainement, un coffre surgit du trou creusé par le tourbillon en projetant de la terre partout. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce qu'il se passait était tellement irréaliste que j'avais l'impression de rêver tout éveillée.

Gilbert mit fin au tourbillon et un silence surnaturel plana soudain dans la forêt. Mon père avait l'air très excité d'avoir trouvé ce coffre qui semblait vieux comme le monde. Erik Gongs prononça une formule dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, et il y eut un déclic. Le coffre s'ouvrit lentement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Pendleton fit volte-face, baguette au poing.

– Vous n'êtes plus bâillonnées, remarqua-t-il.

– Le vent a emporté le bâillon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

– Pour partager votre joie ? proposa Judith, acerbe.

Un sort fusa et une demi-seconde plus tard, les longs cheveux blonds de Judith tombaient dans un bruit sourd sur la terre glacée. Celle-ci ne pipa mot et regarda avec de grands yeux ses cheveux coupés.

– La prochaine fois je vise l'oreille (1), menaça Pendleton. Pas d'ironie avec moi, surtout pas ce soir. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il se passe quelque chose de très important, pour moi et pour tout le monde.

Judith n'osait plus rien demander, et Roxanne non plus. Mais je captai un coup d'œil ultra rapide de James. C'était à moi de poser la question. Il m'avait libérée dans ce but.

– Qu'y a-t-il dans le coffre ?

Pendleton se tourna lentement vers moi et je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas trembler, que ce soit de froid ou de peur. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, puis il finit par répondre, d'une voix très basse :

– C'est au sujet d'une ancienne prophétie… Si je mets le feu au contenu de ce coffre, je pourrai la réaliser.

La main de James se serra presque imperceptiblement sur sa baguette mais son visage resta impassible. S'il avait compris quelque chose à ce que le professeur venait de dire, il le cachait très bien.

– Et quelle est cette prophétie ?

Il me regarda à nouveau d'un air indéchiffrable, avec l'air de se demander s'il faisait bien ou pas de me dire ce qu'il comptait faire.

– Il s'agit d'un héritage que j'aurais dû toucher il y a bien longtemps.

Roxanne poussa un petit cri de stupeur et Pendleton, Judith et moi nous tournâmes vers elle.

– Le… c'est le Ragnarök… C'est vous qui… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Effarée, Judith porta les mains à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle aussi semblait comprendre. Qu'est-ce c'était que ce Ragnok ?

– Vous allez brûler les pommes d'Idunn ! s'écria Roxanne. C'est ça qu'il y a dans le coffre ! Ne faites pas ça !

Les pommes de quoi ?

– Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Il est grand temps, au contraire. Cela fait des siècles qu'Odin attendait les preuves de son véritable héritier.

Odin ? Là, j'étais complètement perdue. Un nom de code, peut-être ? C'était quoi, cette histoire d'héritage ?

– Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je suppose que vous avez fait des recherches pour accéder aux pouvoirs vous-même ? Il est trop tard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis arrivé le premier.

Les deux filles ne répondirent rien et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ? m'exclamai-je.

– Vous ne savez rien, remarqua Pendleton avec le même sourire. Oh, vous saurez bientôt.

D'un geste, Ginger et Angèle Champrun mirent le feu au coffre. Une grande flamme s'éleva, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que des cendres. Judith était sur le point de s'évanouir. James avait l'air abasourdi, mais il se reprit bien vite. Quant à moi, j'eus une sensation immédiate de malaise. Les choses s'empiraient mais j'aurais été incapable de dire pourquoi.

Il y eut un grand courant d'air autour de nous, comme si nous étions dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Le vent tourna de plus en plus vite, sifflant à mes oreilles, cachant le paysage de notre vue. La plupart des arbres, cette fois-ci, furent déracinés, et la température sembla chuter brusquement. Je fermai les yeux en criant de toutes mes forces, tendue comme jamais.

Le vent s'arrêta progressivement, et lorsqu'il se fut complètement tu, je rouvris les yeux.

Je poussai un cri de surprise qui se mua en horreur.

Nous n'étions plus du tout au même endroit. Nous étions au bord d'une forêt, à côté d'une immense plaine qui semblait s'étendre au-delà de l'horizon. Il n'y avait strictement rien. Ce n'était que de la terre mouillée, presque noire dans la nuit, dépourvue de la moindre plante. Mais ce qui était effrayant n'était pas au niveau de la plaine. Devant nous, un grand feu de bois brûlait. Et au beau milieu de ce feu… il y avait quelqu'un. Un homme qui hurlait à la mort et qui semblait souffrir depuis longtemps.

– Il faut arrêter ce feu ! criai-je à Pendleton qui avait toujours la baguette dressée.

– Tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Il se contenta cependant de regarder l'homme souffrir avec une satisfaction malsaine dans le regard. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'homme flottait dans les airs, et le feu aussi. Et celui-là, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup bouger. Dans les flammes, je distinguais vaguement des contours immobiles.

– Que… qu'est-ce… balbutiai-je.

– Un membre de la famille, Virmel, fit mon père. Dites bonjour à votre grand-oncle.

– Mon… _quoi_?

– Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable, voyez comment il a fini, continua-t-il avec le même ton narquois. Empoisonné par des crochets de basilic et enterré à même le sol pour que son corps ne soit pas conservé par le temps.

– …n'éteignez pas ce feu… demandai-je d'une voix incertaine et légèrement paniquée.

J'avais un horrible pressentiment. Le corps qui se dessinait dans le feu était grand, aux épaules carrées. L'homme qui était dedans devait être une brute épaisse. Je n'avais pas envie de vérifier du tout.

– Mais après sa mort, Odin a secrètement pris ses dispositions, poursuivit Pendleton. Pour pouvoir enclencher Ragnarök, il fallait que _tous_ les dieux nordiques se réveillent. Loki n'y faisait pas exception. Alors il a mis en place un dispositif qui permettait de conserver le corps de Loki sans que les autres dieux ne le sachent. Il fallait détruire les pommes d'Idunn pour faire apparaître Loki dans la plaine d'Yggdrasil.

– Je ne comprends rien !

– Vous ne comprenez rien ? Pourtant il va le falloir si vous voulez vivre jusqu'au bout de cette nuit. Quand j'aurai éteint ce feu, Ragnarök commencera. Et j'atteindrai enfin ce que je mérite depuis des siècles !

Des siècles ? Ok, maintenant c'était franchement flippant.

– Je vous en prie, ne le libérez pas… Il y a sûrement, euh… un autre moyen ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Il me lança un regard sombre qui me fit froid dans le dos.

– J'ai eu le temps de chercher les autres moyens. Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a que celui-ci. Mais il va fonctionner. Il _doit_ fonctionner.

– _Aguamenti_ ! cria Philip Downs.

Un puissant jet d'eau traversa les flammes… sans les éteindre.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, fit Pendleton en sortant un vieux grimoire de la poche de sa cape.

Il le feuilleta quelques instants, puis s'arrêta à une page, la lut en diagonale et les jumelles Jones, en cœur, récitèrent une formule dans une langue que j'ignorais. Une boule de lumière violette se forma à l'extrémité de leurs baguettes et je pensai que c'était sans doute de la magie noire.

La boule d'énergie quitta la pointe de leurs baguettes et se mit à tournoyer autour du feu, qui s'éteignit progressivement. Nous n'étions plus éclairés par rien. La lune avait disparu du ciel, ainsi que toutes les étoiles. Il n'y avait plus de vent, plus aucun mouvement. Pendleton finit par allumer sa baguette.

La silhouette de l'homme – Loki, si j'avais bien compris – se découpait dans la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes – ils n'avaient pas brûlé dans ce feu étrange – et ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il était immense. Je ne voyais pas son visage, encore dans l'ombre. Je reculai de quelques pas, effrayée par cette vision, mais je sentis quelqu'un me retenir.

C'était Ginger.

La situation m'apparut soudain dans toute son horreur : un professeur vraisemblablement fou, qui était un assassin par-dessus le marché, m'avait enlevé moi, ainsi que Roxanne et Judith, et avait mis sous Imperium huit élèves. Un seul d'entre eux y avait échappé mais seul contre tous les autres, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Personne ne viendrait nous sauver.

Et maintenant il y avait cet espèce d'homme monstrueux sorti de je ne sais quelle époque et dont la résurrection avait éteint toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Je me mis à sangloter. Ginger était toujours aussi tendue, elle devait obéir aux ordres mentaux de Pendleton. La reverrais-je jamais comme avant ?

– Mais oui, imbécile.

C'était soufflé si bas que je crus avoir rêvé. Mais j'étais sûre que cette voix était celle de Ginger.

Ce qui fut confirmé moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Ginger me repoussa brutalement et je tombai par terre. Pendleton fit volte-face, et Loki fut replongé dans l'ombre. Il lui lança un sortilège, plus vif que la lumière, mais Ginger le para presque aisément.

– Hé bien, Tyr, les années t'ont fatigué, on dirait ! railla-t-elle.

Je fus frappée par le son de sa voix. Elle était coupante, presque métallique. Pourtant, c'était assurément Ginger qui parlait. Je me relevai en tentant d'essuyer la terre sur mes joues.

Pendleton – Tyr ? – devint très pâle, puis se mit à trembler de colère. Il enchaîna une dizaine de sorts sur elle en moins de deux secondes, mais elle les évita tous sans problème.

– Comment – connaissez-vous – mon nom ? cria-t-il sans s'arrêter de lancer des éclairs à tout va.

Ginger dévia l'un d'entre eux et explosa littéralement un morceau de terre. Je courus me cacher derrière James Potter, morte de peur. A quoi jouait-elle ?

La neige commençait à tomber. Ginger répliqua :

– Voyons, Tyr, tu m'as déjà oubliée ? Moi, la gardienne du trésor de ton père ?

Il cessa brusquement sa rafale d'attaques, essoufflé, l'air de comprendre soudainement.

– … Gondul…

Dans la plaine, des mottes de terre se mirent à voler, comme frappées par des sortilèges furieux. Il y avait du mouvement, comme si l'on remuait la terre et que l'on cherchait à en sortir. Il neigeait de plus en plus dru, le vent se mit à souffler. J'étais frigorifiée. Je me serrai contre James, qui fit de même.

– Etonnant que tu ne l'aies pas deviné avant, Tyr, continua-t-elle, narquoise. Tu ne te souviens pas l'épouvantard de Ginger, au début de l'année ?

– C'était Kara… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je n'avais pas fait le lien… Tu es là pour m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu protégeais l'anneau, tu protèges ses pouvoirs ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien mais je n'essayais même plus. Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, grelottante, en priant pour que cela s'arrête.

– Je ne protège pas ses pouvoirs, gronda Ginger. Je l'ai tué, tu te souviens ? Je le hais. Il m'a transformée en pantin. Je refuse d'obéir à ses ordres. Je m'oppose à la moindre de ses idées.

– Pourtant, tu étais là pour accueillir Kausmaki, à Beauxbâtons.

– Tu te cachais donc bel et bien dans la forêt… Quel couard. Odin était mauvais mais il n'était pas fou, il avait bien raison de refuser de te léguer ses pouvoirs.

Pendleton lança un sort à Ginger mais une fois de plus celle-ci l'esquiva.

– Le but d'Odin est de transmettre ses pouvoirs. Et je refuse que d'autres Odin voient le jour. Un seul m'a bien suffi. Si tu veux toucher l'héritage, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

– Si tu veux m'en empêcher, répondit Pendleton en criant par-dessus le souffle du vent, il faudra passer au-dessus de mon armée.

Ginger éclata de rire. Un rire froid, sans vie.

Ce n'était pas Ginger. Cette pensée fusa dans mon esprit. Cela n'avait pas de sens mais j'en avais soudain la certitude. Où était la véritable Ginger ?

– Si tu parles de ces ridicules élèves, je te signale que je peux tous les tuer sans me faire une égratignure.

– Je ne parle pas de ces ridicules élèves. Je parle d'eux.

Cette fois-ci, j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder la zone que mon père désignait.

– _LUMOS MAXIMA_ ! cria-t-il.

Une immense boule de lumière vola dans les airs, éclairant la plaine enneigée aussi loin qu'elle s'étendait d'une lueur blafarde.

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'êtres venaient de sortir de terre. On aurait dit un mauvais film de zombies. Ils s'alignaient tous, armes en main, comme pour se préparer à attaquer. Certains étaient des êtres humains, d'autres des géants. Devant la ligne, immobile, se tenait un homme de la même carrure que Loki, aux yeux très sombres et très brillants. Tout au fond, il y avait un grondement immense, comme si _quelque chose_ voulait sortir de terre.

– Bravo, Tyr, soupira Ginger. Tu sais qu'ils vont nous attaquer, maintenant ? Tu ne fais pas le poids.

– L'important, c'est que _tu_ ne fais pas le poids. Ils ne m'attaqueront pas.

– Tu as libéré Loki, ils vont forcément t'attaquer, pauvre idiot ! s'énerva-t-elle.

– Je ne l'ai pas libéré, fit-il avec un sourire, tandis que l'armée sortie de terre s'avançait inexorablement vers nous. Mes élèves s'en sont chargés à ma place. De même pour l'incinération des pommes d'Idunn. Ils ne me feront rien.

– Je vois ! siffla Ginger. Tu as entraîné ces humains pour qu'ils servent de diversion devant les dieux pendant que tu t'occupes sagement de récupérer l'héritage, n'est-ce pas ?

– Exact, répondit-il. Je pensais avoir au moins deux ans pour les entraîner. Mais j'ai retrouvé l'emplacement du coffre d'Idunn plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que j'aurai le temps de tuer le dragon avant que les dieux ne se tournent vers moi…

– Je t'en empêcherai, Tyr ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais !

– Et comment t'y prendras-tu ? C'est irréversible ! Personne ne m'arrêtera maintenant !

_CRAC_ _!_

Je levai la tête, pleine d'espoir. Un transplanage ! On venait peut-être nous sortir de ce cauchemar ! James, Judith et Roxanne semblaient penser comme moi. La personne qui venait d'apparaître était une jeune femme très pâle, d'un peu plus de vingt ans, aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Elle avait les traits anguleux et ne semblait pas très sympathique. Etait-elle une amie ou une ennemie ?

– Ginger ? firent Judith et Roxanne en chœur.

Ginger ? Elle ? Elles étaient folles ou quoi ?

– Oh, là, là, commenta la nouvelle venue en regardant l'armée se rapprocher. Gondul, c'est quoi ce délire ?

– Je te présente Tyr, dit Ginger – ou du moins celle qui ressemblait à Ginger, qui avait la même voix que Ginger, mais qui n'était certainement pas Ginger. Fils mal-aimé d'Odin. Et là-bas, qui s'éloigne vers les autres, c'est Loki.

– Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda l'autre en montrant d'un large geste de la main le chaos constitué de la tempête de neige et de morts-vivants, qui, semblait-ils, semaient un incendie sur leurs pas.

– Ça… c'est Ragnarök.

* * *

(1) Le château dans le ciel… Rhâââââh j'adore ce film !


	75. 75 Apocalypse Assurée

Résumons la situation.

Je viens de provoquer une quinzaine d'Aurors ennemis pour qu'ils me poursuivent à travers un continent.

J'arrive dans une zone à peine plus hostile : une armée d'un genre d'Inferi peu fréquentable s'apprête à nous attaquer, mes amis et moi. Les dieux se rapprochent toujours plus. Certains d'entre eux portent des baguettes. Loki vient de les rejoindre, serrant dans chacun de ses poings monstrueusement gros ce qui ressemble à de gros poignards.

Ragnarök est sur le point de se dérouler, et je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on peut s'y prendre pour arrêter le processus.

Et en plus je ne suis même pas dans mon propre corps.

Tu parles d'une journée, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever.

– Deux Gondul ? dit Pendleton (ou plutôt Tyr), interloqué, en nous dévisageant tour à tour, Gondul – dans mon corps – et moi – dans le sien.

– Ouais, ça veut dire deux fois plus de problèmes pour toi, je réponds d'un ton provocateur.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend. En temps normal je ne répondrais pas à un professeur tel que Pendleton. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un professeur, et je ne suis pas vraiment moi, alors…

Sérieusement, Gondul, comment on sort de là maintenant ?

« Je vais commencer par mettre Tyr hors d'état de nuire. Occupe-toi de l'armée. Dès que le dragon sort, tu t'en occupes. »

Hé, c'est pas juste ! Tu as juste Tyr et moi j'ai toute une armée !

« Avec Odin à la tête, tu as oublié de le préciser. »

…j'étais pas au courant. Chouette.

J'ai la même sensation que plus tôt dans la soirée : je suis tirée hors de mon corps, emportée à toute vitesse, dépourvue du moindre organe, et puis brusquement je me retrouve dans un autre corps. Le mien à moi, cette fois-ci.

Oui, après une vérification rapide, je suis bel et bien Ginger Enderson. C'est toujours ça de plus.

Ou de moins.

Comment vais-je me débrouiller sans les pouvoirs de Gondul maintenant ? Elle vient de se mettre à bombarder Tyr de sorts, et elle va avoir besoin de tout son potentiel pour le battre.

– G-Ginger ? crie d'une voix suraigüe par-dessus la tempête de neige.

Je me tourne vers Amy, qui a les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Elle ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe, évidemment.

– Je t'expliquerai tout une autre fois, d'accord ? je lui dis. Mets-toi en sécu-

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase. Le sol se met à trembler dangereusement fort. Certains arbres tombent bruyamment, Amy se met à crier et James la prend dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il la protège. Ça veut dire que…

– James ? je hurle, éberluée. Tu n'es plus sous son contrôle ?

James lève la tête vers moi et me hurle « non », mais je le lis sur ses lèvres plus que je ne l'entends. Gondul et Tyr continuent de se battre, complètement étrangers, semble-t-il, à leur environnement.

Erik Gongs et Philip Downs sont les seconds à se libérer. Je les vois prendre lentement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, puis paniquer. Tyr se concentre sans doute trop sur Gondul pour pouvoir maintenir son pouvoir sur eux.

- Attention ! je crie en voyant une immense branche d'arbre menacer d'écraser Roxanne et Judith, et je la carbonise juste à temps. Judith ? Tes cheveux, que s'est-il passé ?

Soit Judith a rencontré sur son chemin un coiffeur, qui, dans un accès de folie, a décidé de lui couper la moitié gauche des cheveux, soit il y a eu quelques accrochages. Allez savoir pourquoi mais je penche pour la deuxième option. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne me le confirme pas, ne m'ayant pas entendue.

Le tremblement de terre faiblit en même temps que la tempête de neige. Le séisme aura duré moins d'une minute, une très longue minute. L'armée n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. J'ai le sentiment que lorsqu'il s'arrêtera tout à fait, nous serons attaqués.

Il faut que je trouve une faille. Et vite !

Sans réfléchir, je prends mon élan, cours sur quelques mètres en direction des morts-vivants puis bondis et me transforme dans le même mouvement. Je fonce au-dessus de la foule de têtes. Ils sont au moins deux cents ! Je ne les battrai jamais tous, même avec l'aide des autres élèves ! Et que font les Aurors ?

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes en Finlande ! Le sort de traçage qu'ils t'ont certainement jeté fonctionne moins bien pour les longues distances ! »

Un sort de traçage ? C'était donc ça ! Et quand viendront-ils ?

Gondul ne répond pas, sans doute trop occupée. Quant à moi, je vois que j'arrive à la fin de la troupe de zombies. Je plonge en piqué et me retransforme en humaine échevelée.

Comment faire pour les vaincre, ou au moins faire diversion ?

Voyons… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la plaine d'Yggdrasil doit être touchée de trois catastrophes avant de libérer le dragon. La première, c'était le séisme, j'en suis sûre. La deuxième, un tsunami… Et la troisième, un volcan ? Non, pas de volcan. Ça y est, ça me revient ! C'était un incendie ! Et il y en a eu un au tout début.

On en est donc à deux sur trois. Reste le tsunami. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ceux-là avant que le dragon n'apparaisse. Le tsunami me semble être une bonne opportunité. Il faudra juste les faire patienter en attendant…

-X-X-

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Une lumière blanche avait émané des corps de Ginger et de la nouvelle venue pendant quelques secondes, puis, soudain, Ginger eut de nouveau l'air d'être Ginger. Une étrange idée me vint à l'esprit : les deux filles avaient échangé de corps… Mais c'était complètement insensé ! C'était impossible, je l'avais lu et relu des centaines de fois à Beauxbâtons dans mes cours de Sortilèges !

Ginger recula de quelques pas, et l'inconnue se mit à bombarder mon père de sorts à peine distinguables les uns des autres. Tout se passait très vite, trop vite. Je n'avais jamais vu de sorciers aussi puissants. Ils semblaient totalement ignorer la bande de morts-vivants qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous.

Je tournai la tête vers Ginger. Ses déplacements étaient naturels. Je ne savais pas qui elle était avant, mais là, c'était elle, j'en étais sûre.

…jamais je n'aurais cru dire quelque chose comme ça un jour.

– G-Ginger ? criai-je, incertaine.

Ginger se tourna vers moi et son regard paniqué s'adoucit en me voyant.

– Je t'expliquerai tout une autre fois, d'accord ? me dit-elle. Mets-toi en sécu-

Je fus projetée en arrière et je me mis à hurler. Quelqu'un me rattrapa – James – mais je ne cessai pas de crier. Le sol se secouait de plus en plus violemment. Un tremblement de terre ? Maintenant, c'était sûr, j'allais mourir cette nuit… Je me mis à pleurer. Des cris se mirent à surgir autour de nous : c'étaient les élèves qui sortaient de l'influence du pseudo-Pendleton. Tout n'était que bruit, entre le souffle monstrueux de la tempête de neige, les hurlements des gens, les pas lourds des morts-vivants et les sorts qui fusaient entre mon père et l'étrange jeune femme apparue de nulle part.

Le séisme faiblit et je rouvris les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Ginger sauter en l'air et se transformer en un gros oiseau noir.

…

– Amy… me demanda doucement James – la tempête de neige semblait se calmer, je l'entendais distinctement. Tu vas bien ?

– Honnêtement ? Je pense que je suis devenue folle. C'est idiot mais je viens d'avoir une hallucination où Ginger se transformait en corbeau.

– Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Je me mis à rire.

Folle pour de bon.

– ATTENTION ! hurla quelqu'un.

James me poussa et un sort passa juste entre nous deux pour finir dans la tête d'un zombie très proche de nous et que nous n'avions pas vu. Lorsque sa tête roula par terre et qu'une substance noire et visqueuse se mit à couler de la plaie béante, je me remis à crier et à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules et me retourner. J'étais face à Angèle Champrun qui avait l'air complètement hystérique.

– Ecoute-moi bien, Vermeil ! On est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de se mettre à pleurer comme une gamine ! Il est où, le courage des Gryffondors, hein ? Alors tu vas te RETROUSSER les manches et tu vas te DEFENDRE un peu ! COMPRIS ?

Mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés net.

– Je… j'ai pas de baguette…

Elle me lança un regard courroucé, puis tourna rapidement la tête, fit les gros yeux et me poussa à nouveau en arrière. Un type aux vêtements en lambeaux et à la peau verdâtre venait de se jeter sur nous. Elle l'abattit de quelques sorts bien placés et lui piqua un morceau de bois qu'il avait attaché à la ceinture.

– Sa baguette, me dit-elle en me la lançant. Et maintenant, débrouille-toi !

Elle fit un « hmph ! » méprisant puis courut au front, rejoignant les autres élèves qui se battaient déjà férocement contre les ennemis.

Je fis mouvoir la baguette dans la main. Elle était courte et glacée, et me faisait un drôle d'effet. J'aurais préféré avoir la mienne plutôt que celle de l'homme juste devant moi qui était allongé face contre terre et à qui il manquait une jambe.

Je me reculai de quelques pas – on ne savait jamais… – et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le tableau était apocalyptique. Les membres des corps des ennemis jaillissaient de partout, répandant la substance noire gluante qui rampait un instant par terre avant d'être absorbée par le sol. La plupart des élèves étaient sérieusement amochés, sauf les jumelles Jones qui avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller en se battant à deux contre l'armée.

Judith et Roxanne, quant à elles, essayaient d'échapper aux sortilèges d'un monstre. Je lui courus après, puis me rappelai que j'étais nulle en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Moi qui pensais que cette matière ne servait à rien, maintenant, je m'en mordais les doigts. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

– _Diffindo_ ! lançai-je, en espérant que cela suffirait.

Et cela suffit : le bras qui tenait la baguette se détacha du corps et le type tomba par terre en poussant un hurlement horrible. Je le stupéfixai en plein dans la tête et son crâne explosa. Judith vomit.

– Judith, ça va ? s'inquiéta Roxanne, essoufflée, quand la blonde releva la tête.

– Sincèrement, Roxanne ? Tu me demandes si ça va ?

Suivant l'exemple d'Angèle, je récupérai la baguette du mort d'un _Accio_ et la lançai à Judith qui la rattrapa au vol.

– Il faut appeler de l'aide, dit Roxanne. Mais qui ? Et comment ?

– Je pourrais transplaner, mais je risque de me désartibuler, fit Judith.

– _Geographia_ ! criai-je, baguette pointée sur le sol.

Curieuses, Roxanne et Judith se penchèrent avec moi en regardant une carte du monde s'étendre sur le sol. Bientôt, un point rouge se mit à luire sur un pays qui n'était certainement pas le Royaume-Uni.

– Bienvenue en Finlande, geignis-je. Pas moyen de transplaner à une telle distance ! Comment va-t-on faire ?

– Par les chaussettes de Morgane, dit Roxanne d'une voix blanche.

Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait amené Roxanne à jurer. La tête de l'homme dont j'avais explosé la tête commençait à se reformer, et son corps à se relever. Plus loin, ceux que nous avions déjà mis KO se redressaient également. Nos camarades ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte et continuaient d'avancer, alors que d'autres morts-vivants se reformaient derrière eux.

– Ils sont invincibles ou quoi ? s'écria Judith.

– James, Angèle, attention ! hurlai-je alors qu'ils finissaient de vaincre un monstre.

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour se défendre. Mais déjà, ils commençaient à se faire encercler. Judith et moi faisions de notre mieux mais ils ne cessaient de s'approcher, toujours plus nombreux. La situation semblait désespérée, quand…

– Hé, les moches ! Vous me snobbez ou quoi ? _Incendio_ !

Il y eut un bruit de feu – woooosh – et la quasi-totalité des ennemis se tournèrent vers celle qui, à l'autre bout, venait de leur lancer un sort. Il s'agissait de Ginger. Elle nous avait sauvés, mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Elle était seule de l'autre côté et nous ne pouvions pas la rejoindre…

X-X-X

Je recule, incertaine. C'était complètement idiot d'attirer leur attention. J'avais trouvé le pire moyen de faire diversion… Maintenant, je suis seule contre deux cents. Et le pire, c'est que même quand je réussis à les toucher, ils arrivent à se relever. Me transformer en oiseau serait complètement idiot : je ne pourrais même plus me défendre. Que faire pour les arrêter une bonne fois pour toute ?

Le grondement s'amplifie sous terre et je m'efforce de faire arrêter mon bras de trembler tandis que j'enchaîne les sortilèges offensifs et défensifs tout en reculant rapidement, sans jamais faire dos à la bande de zombies. Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher à reculons jusqu'au bout du monde non plus, il faut que je trouve une solution…

« Gondul, si j'étais toi je m'envolerais ! »

J'y ai pensé mais les, euh, dieux, pourront m'attaquer plus facilement ! Ou alors ils se retourneront contre les autres, ce qui n'est pas mon but !

« Je t'ai dit de t'ENVOLER ! »

Non, Gondul ! Ce sont mes amis ! Leurs vies comptent pour moi ! Si je m'en vais, ils mourront ! Je ne peux pas leur…

BRRRRRMMMMM

Je tourne rapidement la tête derrière moi, puis reviens à ma position initiale pour casser du mort-vivant. A l'horizon dans mon dos, il y avait une sorte de nuage de poussière, mais c'était tellement loin que je n'en suis même pas sûre.

« Tu vas t'envoler, oui ? C'est pour ton bien ! Et ça sauvera les autres aussi ! Fais-le, je te dis ! »

Et comment ça pourrait les sauver ?

Je jette à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil, pousse un cri et m'envole sans poser davantage question. Juste à temps : une immense vague emporte tous mes ennemis d'un coup.

Jamais vu de tsunami aussi rapide.

-X-X-

Nous continuions de nous battre désespérément contre l'armée. Je commençais à fatiguer. Eux étaient invincibles, nous perdrions forcément l'avantage à un moment ou à un autre…

Gilbert Hoover fut le premier à tomber de fatigue. Angèle le remarqua immédiatement et mit en place un sortilège du bouclier surpuissant, le temps de pouvoir le tirer à l'abri. Elle en profita pour protéger Roxanne qui était seule et sans baguette face à une étrange créature ailée dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

James me rejoignit pour me soutenir alors que je commençais à faiblir face à un géant.

– Il faut s'associer pour les vaincre ! me cria-t-il. On n'y arrivera jamais autrement !

J'acquiesçai et essayai de combiner des sortilèges avec lui. Ils étaient effectivement beaucoup plus efficaces, et il semblait que les morts-vivants mettaient plus de temps à se relever. C'était déjà ça… Je ne savais même pas combien de temps on pourrait tenir face à eux. Il devait bien se passer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

BRRRRRMMMMM…

– C'est quoi, ça ? firent les jumelles Jones en chœur.

Nous le sûmes quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était une immense vague. Nous étions pourtant sur une plaine, mais cela ne me surprit qu'à peine, avec tous les événements de la soirée. Elle faisait plusieurs mètres de haut, et avançait, rapide, inébranlable et destructrice. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand le mur d'eau se trouva à quelques mètres de moi. Nous étions tous immobiles, glacés par cette vision. Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin. Je vis le visage figé d'un zombie à l'intérieur de la vague, comme si elle était gelée. Je fermai les yeux…

Il y eut un très gros « CRAC », puis un énorme bruit de vague, comme si j'étais engloutie. Je ne sentis pas une seule goutte d'eau. Peut-être que j'étais morte de peur juste avant. Pour être sûre, je rouvris les yeux et poussai un petit cri de surprise. J'étais nez à nez avec un zombie, qui était à l'intérieur de la vague, mais moi, j'étais au sec.

Je me retournai. Des sorciers dans des uniformes officiels maintenaient une bulle d'air protectrice autour de nous tous – sauf de mon père et de la fille qui se battait avec lui, que je ne voyais nulle part. L'eau continuait de couler autour de nous, transportant des cadavres. Je remarquai que la plupart d'entre eux se dissolvaient. Enfin un moyen de s'en débarrasser !

– PAPA ! cria James en regardant l'un des hommes.

Je le reconnus aussitôt. C'était Harry Potter. Il n'était pas pour moi ce qu'il était pour la majorité des Anglais, c'est-à-dire un héros national mais c'était tout de même bizarre de le voir en vrai.

Il eut l'air très surpris de voir son fils et courut au petit groupe que nous formions, avec tous les autres.

– James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Roxanne ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Papa… tu n'es pas venu nous sauver ?

– Vous sauver ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, à la fin ?

– On a eu, euh, des problèmes techniques, avec le prof de DCFM.

– Je vois ça, commenta un Auror en regardant un zombie se dissoudre dans l'eau.

– Papa, je te jure que Gondul… euh, Gwenaëlle Andres, est innocente, faut que tu me croies ! Elle est avec nous, elle essaie de tuer Pendleton !

– QUOI ?

Le niveau de l'eau à l'extérieur commença à baisser tandis que James s'efforçait d'expliquer la situation à son père :

– C'est un malade ! En vrai, c'est pas Pendleton, c'est… quelqu'un d'autre. Un métamorphomage. Il a pris la place du vrai Pendleton et l'a tué… Et là il veut tuer Gwenaëlle… C'est lui qui a provoqué tout ça ! Elle essaie de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins !

– Qui sont ?

– C'est compliqué ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il a libéré toute la magie d'un grand sorcier mort depuis longtemps dans ces cadavres, dans le but de la récupérer…

L'eau était complètement partie à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de morts-vivants, mais ils avaient l'air puissant. Comment venir à bout de ceux-là ? Aussi doués soient-ils, les Aurors n'étaient pas immortels…

– Et où est-il, ton professeur ?

Un sortilège fusa et traversa notre bulle de protection qui éclata. Les ennemis se jetèrent sur nous et les Aurors commencèrent à nous défendre, tandis que quelques autres s'occupaient des élèves blessés.

Nous nous tournâmes vers l'origine du sort. « Gondul » et mon père se battaient plus sauvagement que jamais. Les maléfices qu'ils échangeaient me faisaient froid dans le dos. La fille mit le feu à Pendleton, qui réussit à dévier le sortilège à temps un trou sombre se forma dans la terre, là où le sortilège avait atterri. Cela ne se passa qu'en une fraction de seconde.

Harry Potter commença à s'approcher, baguette en main. Gondul le repéra du coin de l'œil et le repoussa d'un coup de baguette tout en lançant un sort de magie noire à mon père.

– Ne-m'aidez-pas ! cria-t-elle, scandant chaque parole par un sort plus puissant que l'autre, que Pendleton évita avec difficulté. J'en fais une affaire personnelle maintenant. Tyr, prépare-toi à rejoindre ton père dans sa tombe !

– Pauvre folle ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? répondit-il sans cesser de se mouvoir pour éviter de se faire tuer.

Harry Potter se releva, irrité de s'être fait repoussé ainsi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver vraiment, car un monstre se jeta sur lui, monopolisant toute son attention.

– Potter ! lui cria l'un de ses subordonnés. Les enfants ne vont vraiment pas bien, il faut les mettre en sécurité !

– Allez-y ! Mais revenez vite !

Une demi-douzaine d'Aurors s'occupèrent de mettre Angèle, Gilbert, Philip et les autres sur pied avant de transplaner avec eux. Un Auror s'approcha de James et moi. Nous nous regardâmes : nous n'avions vraiment pas envie de partir. Nous nous lançâmes dans un combat contre Loki pour qu'il ne puisse nous interrompre.

C'était donc ça, être Gryffondor. Avoir un comportement stupide et dangereux au moment le plus inapproprié.

J'entendis un sort crié dans une langue inconnue, et toute la plaine s'illumina avant de replonger dans les ténèbres. Je jetai un très rapide coup d'œil du côté de mon père : c'était lui qui venait d'ensorceler les lieux. James pâlit.

– Plus personne ne peut transplaner ici, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Les Aurors ne reviendront pas. On n'a plus d'aide à prés -

Le grondement sourd qui s'amplifiait depuis tout à l'heure devint assourdissant, et la terre trembla légèrement. Un séisme ? Non. Je sentais que c'était encore pire que ça…

-X-X-

Quand le niveau de la mer est suffisamment bas, je me laisse tomber par terre en me retransformant. Les Aurors sont finalement arrivés, ils vont pouvoir aider à repousser les quelques dieux scandinaves restants. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Certains de mes ennemis s'approchent à nouveau de moi, mais je ne leur prête pas attention longtemps. La terre se remet à trembler, et je n'entends plus rien d'autre que ce grondement sourd et effrayant qui vient de l'intérieur de la terre. Je me recule rapidement, baguette dressée.

La terre tremble de plus en plus violemment, puis une crevasse se forme et s'élargit dans un grand déchirement, à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi. Quelques scandinaves tombent dedans. Tant mieux, ça en fera toujours en moins à combattre.

Mais étrangement, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. En fait, j'aurais préféré continuer de me battre contre les morts-vivants que contre ce qui vient de sortir du trou.

Le dragon est énorme, et les épaisses plaques noires sur son dos ne laissent aucun doute quant à sa nature. Un Norvégien à crête. Comme Nidhögg, tiens. Le dragon qu'il faut tuer pour obtenir les pouvoirs d'Odin, le dragon qui provoquera vraiment la fin du monde s'il pousse son cri.

Je manque de lâcher ma baguette quand il tourne son énorme tête vers moi, et que ses yeux noirs se plantent dans les miens. Mais je raffermis ma prise. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de la perdre…

– Euh… _Stupefix_ ? je tente sans trop y croire.

Non seulement le sort est complètement inefficace puisqu'il rebondit sur son nez, mais en plus il a le don de l'énerver. Le dragon plisse les yeux et commence à s'approcher de moi, de plus en plus vite, gueule ouverte.

Je confirme. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me réveiller ce matin.


	76. 76 Intervention Inespérée

Le dragon court vers moi. Bon. J'ai le choix entre plusieurs options. Soit je me jette directement dans sa gueule, je souffrirai moins longtemps. Soit je cours ou je m'envole pour essayer de lui échapper, ce qui est idiot puisqu'il court – et vole, j'en suis sûre – plus vite que moi. Soit j'épuise mes forces jusqu'à trouver le sort qui l'affectera.

Me vient alors en tête un quatrième choix possible, complètement fou, téméraire et peut-être même inutile.

Evidemment, c'est celui-là que je choisis.

Je me mets également à courir vers le dragon, puis, au dernier moment, bondit et donne un vigoureux battement d'ailes pour sauter plus haut. J'atterris à pieds joints sur son énorme tête, et je m'empresse de m'agripper à ses cornes couleur de bronze.

Il secoue sa tête en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi, en vain il décide alors de changer de tactique et s'envole, et cette fois-ci j'ai bien du mal à garder mon équilibre.

Bon. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

-X-X-

Il n'était plus question de nous mettre à l'abri, James et moi : cela signifiait qu'un Auror partirait avec nous et ne pourrait plus revenir, et malgré la baisse du nombre d'ennemis, on n'aurait pu s'en passer. En outre, ceux-ci semblaient de plus en plus forts, comme si la puissance des vaincus avait été transférée chez les survivants. Tous les deux, nous nous battions du mieux que nous le pouvions pour donner un coup de main aux Aurors, mais j'avais la sensation que notre lutte était plus anecdotique qu'autre chose.

James le faisait sans doute parce qu'il voulait aider son père et Ginger. Moi, je le faisais surtout parce que je voulais essayer de me vider la tête et oublier le monstrueux dragon sortant du sol, je voulais oublier que Ginger était seule face à lui et que personne ne pouvait venir la secourir.

Les Aurors fatiguaient, je le voyais bien. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver une telle résistance en arrivant ici... Et on aurait dit que les morts-vivants restants pouvaient se reconstituer pour se battre à nouveau à l'infini… Comment pourrait-on les ré-enterrer pour de bon ?

Un hurlement suraigu me sortit malgré moi de mes pensées et James et moi levâmes la tête en même temps vers Ginger. Elle était debout, perchée sur la tête du dragon, agrippée à ses immenses cornes. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Elle allait tomber. Elle allait mourir.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se redressa et réussit à se déplacer de sorte à être juste devant les yeux du dragon. Il s'agita encore plus et cracha une longue gerbe de flammes que James et moi évitâmes de justesse – mais pas celui que nous attaquions. Il se consuma rapidement, et il ne resta plus qu'un peu de poussière qui fut soufflée par le vent.

Ginger et moi nous regardâmes. Elle venait de trouver le moyen de tuer les morts-vivants une bonne fois pour toutes !

Le problème, c'est que, malgré quelques _Aguamenti_, le feu ne voulait pas s'éteindre… Et je n'avais jamais vu de feu aussi menaçant. Il prenait la forme de dragons et de chimères et ne cessait de se déplacer de façon aléatoire et imprévisible.

– C'est un Feudeymon, diagnostiqua Harry Potter en achevant – temporairement – un ennemi. N'en jetez aucun autre, compris ? On ne peut pas les éteindre !

– Nidhögg est sorti ? s'écria mon père, ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui alors que James et Harry Potter repartaient aider un Auror en difficulté.

– C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? répondit son adversaire, trop concentrée cependant dans son combat pour pouvoir lui adresser un sourire narquois.

– Tu n'auras pas mon héritage, Gondul, ni toi ni ton double ! cria l'autre. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je vis le rayon mortifère progresser, mètre par mètre, jusqu'au cœur de Gondul. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. L'impact la propulsa en arrière. Elle tomba par terre, inerte.

Elle était morte.

Tyr éclata de rire.

Puis il tomba par terre également, en crachant du sang, alors que Gondul se relevait, baguette dressée, un air mauvais sur le visage.

– On ne tue pas un Horcruxe d'un _Avada Kedavra_, pauvre imbécile.

– Un Horcruxe ? s'écria Harry Potter, ébahi.

Elle l'ignora superbement et lança à mon père un nouveau sort, et des coupures apparurent partout sur son corps. Il semblait à l'agonie. Le spectacle était horrible mais je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux. J'étais fascinée.

– Et maintenant, le coup de grâce…

Le corps de Tyr s'éleva lentement dans les airs, comme suspendu par un fil invisible. Mon père porta les mains à sa gorge et se mit à suffoquer. Il s'étouffait.

Mais il retomba brutalement sur le sol, quand Gondul vit que James et son père étaient à terre et qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être achevés.

– Ne pense pas que je t'ai oublié ! cria-t-elle à sa victime, avant de courir aux autres et de les défendre de quelques sortilèges bien placés.

Harry Potter eut l'air très surpris et méfiant en la voyant à ses côtés.

– Ne vous trompez pas, je ne vous aime toujours pas, dit-elle de façon méprisante. Mais je risque d'avoir besoin de vous.

Je jetai un dernier regard à mon père, allongé par terre, immobile. Il était peut-être mort. Une amère sensation de joie et de satisfaction macabre m'envahit. J'étais vengée. C'était un sentiment à la fois affreux et soulageant. Je m'éloignai sans me retourner et me penchai vers James. Sa jambe gauche était pétrifiée et il paniquait de ne plus pouvoir la déplacer.

– _Finite Incantatem_, fis-je en pointant ma baguette d'emprunt sur celle-ci.

Elle trembla, puis James la bougea sans problème. Je l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds, et il fit quelques pas.

– Non mais ça va pas bien ? hurla Harry à Gondul.

Nous la regardâmes : elle alimentait le Feudeymon, ce qui faisait croître les bestioles enflammées qui dévoraient les morts-vivants, mais nous mettait également en danger.

– C'est le seul moyen qu'on connaisse pour les tuer, Potter ! On ne va pas s'en priver !

Une grande gerbe de flammes s'abattit sur Odin et Loki qui s'acharnaient sur deux Aurors à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche. Ils tombèrent par terre mais se relevèrent quelques instants plus tard. Gondul ouvrit la bouche dans un « Oh » muet. Cela ne marchait pas sur eux.

– Vous avez une solution ? demanda Harry Potter.

– Non.

– Potter ! l'appela un Auror en en désignant deux autres, allongés sur le sol dans des postures peu naturelles. Cynthia et Julian vont très mal. Il faut les ramener ou ils vont mourir ici !

Il n'hésita pas longtemps :

– Tu te sens de les ramener seul ?

– Oui ! J'y vais tout de suite. Bon courage !

Il prit les deux dans ses bras et disparut dans un tournoiement. Il ne restait plus que trois Aurors, Harry Potter compris, et James et moi, pour se battre contre les deux zombies restants, plus puissants que jamais, et l'incendie qui prenait sans cesse de l'ampleur.

Etrangement, aucun des deux monstres ne semblait se servir de sa baguette. Ils utilisaient les éléments qui les entouraient, déchaînant les flammes du Feudeymon, le vent ou la terre pour attaquer. Harry, James et les deux Aurors furent propulsés en arrière par une onde invisible, mais Gondul se protégea à temps. Elle se battait seule contre les deux, empêchant les autres de la rejoindre pour l'aider. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur malsaine, presque bestiale. Elle aimait se battre, ça se lisait sur son visage.

Un mouvement brusque du dragon me tira de mes pensées. Balançant violemment la tête en avant, il fit perdre prise à Ginger dont la tête rencontra le sol avec une grande violence avant qu'elle ait pu se transformer en oiseau. Gondul arrêta momentanément de se battre, laissant ses deux ennemis reprendre l'avantage. Je voulus courir vers Ginger pour l'aider à se relever, mais le dragon ouvrait grand sa gueule, dévoilant ses crocs monstrueusement gros et luisants. Pour la dévorer, cracher du feu ou… hurler.

J'eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Quoi qu'il s'apprêtât à faire, il fallait absolument l'en empêcher. Je fis apparaître un gros rocher et l'envoyait d'un coup de baguette magique dans la tête de l'immense lézard pour faire diversion. Il se tourna vers moi, furieux, et commença à s'approcher.

Oh-ho.

-X-X-

Décidément, je me souviendrai longtemps de cette nuit. J'ai commencé par subir un Imperium, puis j'ai joué au chat et à la souris avec une quinzaine d'Aurors, et enfin je me suis battue contre une centaine de zombies tirés d'un très mauvais film d'horreur moldu avant de faire du rodéo sur un dragon géant.

Je commence à me demander s'il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose d'hallucinogène dans les sandwiches de tout à l'heure.

Debout devant les yeux du dragon, j'essaie de l'énerver pour lui faire cracher du feu sur mes ennemis, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de l'empêcher de hurler, ou de le tuer. Il semble indestructible. Et une corde attachée autour de son énorme gueule ne le taira jamais longtemps…

J'aurais mieux fait de me concentrer. Nidhögg a profité de ma microseconde de réflexion pour me balancer par terre. Je vois le sol s'avancer à grande vitesse, puis il y a un choc. Trou noir.

Une seconde après, on me réveille. J'ai un affreux mal de tête. Serait-il possible que tout soit juste un mauvais cauchemar ?

Malheureusement, non. Les cheveux de Potter, juste en face de moi, sont à moitié cramés, et le bruit du feu qui crépite et des sorts échangés semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

– Ginger… Tu te sens bien ?

– C'est de l'humour ? je réponds en tentant de me relever et en faisant bouger mes doigts.

C'est bon, mes membres répondent. Allez, c'est reparti pour la bagarre !

– Tu saignes à la tête, me signale-t-il. Et à la bouche. C'est peut-être grave.

Ce n'est que quand il me le dit que je réalise que j'ai en effet un mauvais goût métallique dans la bouche et que le dessus de mon crâne est humide. Tant pis.

– C'est rien, je réponds. Regarde, je suis debout, je marche, je peux même te donner une baffe si tu veux.

– Ça ira, merci.

– Où sont les autres ?

– Gondul, Papa et deux Aurors se battent contre Loki et Odin. Tyr est mort. Et Amy se fait courser par le dragon.

– Passe-moi ma baguette, on va lui donner un coup de main. Tu as une idée pour faire retourner ce dragon d'où il vient ?

– Ginger…

– Quoi ?

– A propos de ta baguette… Quand tu es tombée, la baguette était sous toi… et…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et me montre deux petits bouts de bois. Ma baguette cassée en deux. C'est comme si on me donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre.

– Je… je suis désolé.

Il me tend les morceaux et je m'en empare vivement, les yeux mouillés par les larmes. Non… Pas ma baguette… Je l'avais depuis des années. C'était comme une partie de mon corps… Et je me déteste de penser ça à un moment pareil, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour la casser.

Je me tourne lentement vers le dragon. Amy semble être à court de sortilèges. Avec sa baguette tendue vers le sol, derrière elle, elle trace des sillons d'eau qui font s'enfoncer les pattes du dragon dans la terre et le ralentissent. Un poids s'enfonce davantage dans ma poitrine. Elle est en danger de mort. Gondul, le père de James et les deux autres Aurors aussi.

Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça !

Le dragon se retourne complètement et donne un vigoureux coup de queue dans Amy, qui est propulsée en l'air et atterrit lourdement par terre. Je prends mon élan et cours jusqu'à elle le plus vite possible. Je sens mes jambes se transformer sans que je les contrôle, et je prends finalement mon envol juste à temps. Seuls mes bras et mes pieds sont métamorphosés. J'ai le temps d'attraper Amy avec mes immenses serres juste avant qu'un feu ne dévaste l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je la lâche à côté de James en évitant les jets de flamme de Nidhögg, puis revient vers le dragon, plus décidée que jamais. Je vole devant ses yeux, puis file en direction de la crevasse. Il me suit. Bien. Il faut que je le fasse rentrer dedans. Je prie pour que ça marche.

« Prier qui ? Ça ne sert à rien. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce n'est pas Gondul. C'est une voix dure, pure et froide comme la neige. Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part. Mais où ?

« Dis à Nidhögg d'arrêter. Il t'écoutera. Tu es comme lui. Un animal magique. »

Qui êtes-vous ? Ami ou ennemi ?

« L'un et l'autre. Fais-le ou tu mourras. »

Qui êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse. _Fais-le ou tu mourras_. Dit-elle vrai ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de question. Je fais demi-tour et me pose sur la tête du dragon. Il commence à s'agiter mais j'arrive finalement à me placer près de son oreille.

– Arrête.

Le dragon cesse de mouvoir totalement. Je ne crois pas ma chance.

– Rentre chez toi. C'est fini. Odin est mort.

Il soupire. Soulagement ? Fatigue ? Asthme ? Allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il se met lentement en marche vers le trou d'où il est sorti. Je descends de son oreille et le regarde s'éloigner. Il hésite une seconde devant le fossé, puis il se laisse tomber à l'intérieur. Il y a une grande gerbe de flammes, puis la terre se referme.

C'est fini.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est vraiment fini maintenant. Fin du cauchemar… C'était si simple ! Il suffisait juste de lui demander gentiment d'arrêter ! Je n'en reviens pas…

Je me retourne et gémis. Hé non, ce n'est pas fini. Bien qu'il ne reste plus de Loki que ses deux étranges poignards, Odin résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur…

Je cours jusqu'à James et Amy, à quelques mètres de Harry et Gondul qui ne sont plus que deux contre Odin. Deux Aurors sont placés près d'Amy, en très mauvais état tous les trois.

– Ils iront bien, m'informe James qui a l'air très fatigué. Ça va, Ginger ?

– Oh, ça va. Je viens de dresser un énorme dragon et de sauver le monde, ça va.

– Et tu restes modeste en plus, c'est merveilleux.

Un bruit d'explosion nous interrompt dans notre tentative de retour à la normalité. Harry Potter est à moitié en feu et ne bouge plus.

– PAPA ! hurle James.

Je tourne la tête vers Gondul, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle annonce d'un ton nonchalant « il ira bien » ou quelque chose du style. Mais non. Seule contre Odin, son créateur, elle enchaîne les sortilèges de magie noire en évitant une espèce de substance noire, gluante et peu sympathique qui essaie de s'enrouler autour d'elle et qu'Odin fait sortir de ses mains verdâtres. Je cours vers elle, mais elle me propulse en arrière sans se retourner.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Gondul ! Eloigne-toi ! C'est vraiment dangereux ! Sauf si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire !

– Je n'ai plus de baguette, je réponds, me rappelant ma perte.

– Ça, c'est pas un problème, réplique-t-elle en me lançant sa baguette, que je rattrape au vol.

Elle forme un immense Feudeymon tout autour d'Odin qui le ralentit pendant un instant. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas comment le tuer, d'accord ? Depuis tout à l'heure, chaque dieu ressuscité a libéré la magie qu'il gardait et celle-ci est venue droit dans le corps d'Odin. A l'heure actuelle, il a à nouveau tous ses pouvoirs. La dernière fois que je me suis battue contre lui alors qu'il était dans cette forme, j'étais accompagnée des six autres Valkyries et nous pouvions mourir sans crainte…

Le corps d'Odin émerge lentement des flammes, intact. Elle poursuit en le fixant :

– Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que deux, et nous pouvons mourir à tout instant. Surtout moi. Si mon corps d'Horcruxe touche le Feudeymon, je meurs instantanément.

Elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi, très grave. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi.

– On va essayer tout ce qu'on peut pour l'arrêter.

– Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Si Odin gagne ?

Elle soupire lourdement, comme si elle avait espéré que je ne poserais pas la question.

– Si Odin a raison de nous, personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Il sera comme une catastrophe naturelle indestructible et il sévira sans repos partout où il passera.

– On va éviter, alors… Comment as-tu tué Loki ?

Odin lèvre les bras au ciel et la foudre se met à tomber tout autour de lui. Nous nous formons des boucliers à temps.

– Tu vois cette chose gluante et noire, par terre ? C'est un concentré de magie noire. Une partie a touché Loki et l'a tué sur-le-champ. Comme Odin la produit de son corps, il faut trouver autre chose.

– De la magie blanche, peut-être ? je tente en lançant le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit.

La barbe d'Odin se met à fleurir. Bon. Complètement inutile, mais au moins c'est délicat et poétique.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que magie blanche et magie noire n'étaient pas distinguées à l'époque d'Odin, réplique-t-elle, excédée.

– J'ai une idée ! je m'exclame en évitant de peu une éclaboussure de substance noire. Odin est un concentré de magie. Donc ce qu'on doit faire… C'est le priver de sa magie !

– Et comment tu fais ça, toi ? grommèle-t-elle en faisant apparaître une énorme bulle d'eau autour d'Odin – inutile, il ne respire pas, puisqu'il est mort.

– Tu ne pourrais pas créer… un trou noir, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

–Un trou noir, fait Gondul en écarquillant les yeux. Un trou noir. Oui, bien sûr. Mais il faudrait le contrôler pour qu'il n'aspire pas le reste de la Terre. Je n'y arriverai pas seule… Attention !

Gondul a juste le temps de me protéger qu'une explosion retentit, dégageant beaucoup de fumée. Quand elle s'éparpille, je vois qu'Odin est toujours entier. Je me retourne pour voir si les sorciers ont été touchés…

James est face contre terre. Un morceau de sa robe brûle.

– JAMES !

– CALME-TOI ! me hurle Gondul. Il ira bien, il est juste assommé ! Aide-moi, Gondul, ou on n'y arrivera pas !

J'essuie mes yeux humides avec un coin de ma manche, puis crée un nouveau Feudeymon avec Gondul, tout autour d'Odin. Celui-ci ne peut plus sortir. Nous levons alors toutes les deux notre bras vers le ciel, moi en tendant ma baguette, elle sa main. Un dôme de verre se construit tout autour du cercle de flammes, qu'Odin n'arrive pas à détruire. Gondul prend alors une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux.

Un tourbillon noir se forme à l'intérieur, de plus en plus rapide. Il attire tout ce qui se trouve autour, au début c'est la terre et les fleurs dans la barbe d'Odin, puis son casque, sa baguette, ses armes. Il essaie de se rapprocher des murs du dôme, mais il est tiré vers le centre. Il lutte de plus en plus fort, mais c'est inutile. Soudainement, il glisse, tombe, et tout se passe très vite en moins d'une seconde, il a disparu au centre, où le trou noir commence à grossir. Il est minuscule, et pourtant terrifiant…

– Recule-toi ! me crie Gondul.

Une nouvelle explosion souffle le dôme à grand bruit et l'explose en mille petits morceaux de verres projetés un peu partout. Je sens l'un d'entre eux m'effleurer la joue, un autre me déchire la main, quelques-uns s'accrochent à ma robe.

Je rouvre les yeux, incertaines. Des chimères et des dragons de feu se baladent partout, la terre est noircie par endroit. On dirait un vrai champ de bataille… Gondul fixe l'endroit où Odin a disparu, immobile, respirant bruyamment. Sans m'en soucier davantage, je cours vers les blessés, me penche vers James. Il respire normalement et son pouls est régulier. Je soupire de soulagement.

– Il va falloir que tu m'aides, Gondul, dis-je tout haut. Il va falloir tous les ramener. Je n'y arriverai pas seule…

Elle ne répond pas.

– Gondul ?

Je me retourne, inquiète.

Mon sang se glace.

Un objet long et tranchant est planté dans sa poitrine. Elle ne bouge pas, toujours debout.

Je cours jusqu'à elle et lui arrache le poignard. Il n'y a pas une goutte de sang, évidemment. Je reconnais l'une des armes de Loki. Mais comment est-ce que… ?

– Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je fais volte-face. Tyr est debout, chancelant, baguette au poing, pointée sur moi. Dans son autre main, il tient le deuxième poignard.

– Horcruxe, hein ? continue-t-il de la même voix fatiguée et cruelle. Tu aurais mieux fait de le garder pour toi, Gondul… Sans quoi je n'aurais pas été tenté d'utiliser les crochets de basilic qui ont tué Loki.

Je me tourne vers Gondul. Sa respiration est très faible et elle me regarde d'un air peiné.

– Désolée… Gondul… murmure-t-elle. A toi de te débrouiller, maintenant…

– Non, non ! je crie. Ça va aller, ça va aller ! Du secours va arriver, je te le jure, on va te soigner, on…

– Du secours ? ricane Tyr. Du secours ? Laisse-moi rire ! _Flammas demonicas_ !

Un jet de flamme de Feudeymon frappe en plein dans la poitrine de Gondul. En moins d'une seconde, elle est entièrement consumée.

Il ne reste plus rien.

Plus rien.

Rien.

Comme si j'avais la tête plongée dans l'eau. Je n'entends plus, ne vois plus. Rien n'existe. Elle a disparu. Elle ne reviendra pas. Je ne la verrai plus jamais.

Gondul est morte.

– …et maintenant c'est ton tour !

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Je ne me retourne même pas en entendant la voix glacée, celle qui m'a permis de faire revenir le dragon de là où il venait. Je sais de qui il s'agit maintenant, de toute façon.

Gondul est morte.

– Qui… qui êtes…

J'entends sa baguette lui sauter des mains. Il est sans défense. Je ferme les yeux. Aucune larme ne vient. Je suis à sec, complètement vide.

– Tu mourras sans le savoir.

Cela se passe sans bruit ou presque. Il y a le bruit d'une lame découpant de la chair, des os qui se cassent. Le corps chute doucement sur le sol, puis un léger crépitement m'informe que le Feudeymon s'occupe maintenant de détruire tout souvenir de Tyr.

Gondul est morte. Elle est morte, morte, morte.

– Gondul.

Je me tourne vers Hildr. Son épée, fine comme une aiguille, est ensanglantée. Elle me fixe sans état d'âme.

– N'attends plus rien de moi maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire pour Kara, je t'ai sauvée. Je me suis rachetée, je ne te dois plus rien.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Elle agite la pointe de son épée vers un Auror, et de fines particules brillantes s'en échappent et se posent sur sa poitrine.

– Il va se réveiller dans quelques instants. Tu rentreras chez toi.

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

– Adieu, Hildr.

– Adieu, Gondul.

Elle se transforme en loup et disparaît à grandes foulées dans la forêt environnante.

Je regarde dans mes mains. La baguette de Gondul… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent. Je m'aperçois que la bague qui me reliait à elle, l'Horcruxe à proprement parler, n'est plus là. Ne reste qu'une fine bande de suie autour de mon doigt.

Gondul est morte.

Je tombe par terre alors que l'Auror commence à se lever.

Et puis c'est le trou noir.


	77. 77 Angoisse et Anxiété

Désolée, je dois vous le dire, Gondul est morte. Je le reprécise parce qu'il y en a plein qui espèrent encore que non, que c'était pour rire, qu'en fait elle est bien vivante. Bah nan.  
Ensuite, un truc qui revient souvent pour une raison qui m'est obscure : Amy a des origines pas très banales, certes, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de particulier, genre avec des super-pouvoirs ou quoi. Justement ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! On a bien vu dans cette fic que les sorciers avaient un mal fou à transmettre leurs pouvoirs, nan ? En outre, les « pouvoirs » dont « devrait » hériter Amy, elle n'aurait pu y avoir accès qu'en tuant le gros dragon.  
Ça c'est dit.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

– J'espère qu'ils iront bien.

– Weasley, c'est la cinquième fois que tu dis ça aujourd'hui.

– Toi, tu t'en fiches, tu ne les connais pas vraiment. Ce sont nos amies, je te signale.

– Calme, calme, Thomson. Je ne voulais pas être méchante. C'était un constat.

– Un constat, bien sûr.

– Champrun a raison, les filles. Calmez-vous. Stresser ne sert à rien.

– Non mais t'es un marrant, toi ! Facile de dire ça ! Amy, ça fait deux mois qu'on la connaît et on reste avec elle tous les jours. Avec Ginger, c'est pareil, mais depuis six ans. Et elles sont dans le coma ! _Dans le coma_ ! Comment veux-tu qu'on garde notre calme ?

– …Désolé, Roxanne. Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr. Elles sont fortes. Elles iront bien.

Tous les jeunes, à part Amélie Vermeil et Ginger Enderson, avaient été soignés aux urgences, puis on les avait abandonnés à eux-mêmes quand les blessés graves étaient arrivés. Tout d'abord, il y eut ces quelques Aurors qui saignaient de partout et qui ne respiraient qu'à peine. Et puis, plus tard, les autres étaient revenus. Les trois Aurors restants avaient du mal à marcher, et Harry Potter soutenait comme il le pouvait son fils qui n'était pas vraiment conscient de l'endroit où on le menait.

Amélie et Ginger étaient passées sur des brancards.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? avait demandé Angèle Champrun.

– Hématome intracérébral, avait pris le temps de lui expliquer un infirmier tandis que les deux jeunes filles étaient transportées rapidement ailleurs. Choc violent à la tête.

– Vous allez les sauver ?

L'infirmier n'avait pas répondu.

Incapables de dormir, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre dans la petite cafétéria de l'hôpital. Chacun avait commandé un café sans vraiment réfléchir à la façon dont ils allaient le payer. Judith et Roxanne sanglotaient doucement, Philip Downs tentait de les rassurer. Angèle Champrun essayait d'agir normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé cette nuit. Angèle détestait quand les choses étaient graves. Elle avait toujours préféré les ignorer. Elle observait donc attentivement son gobelet de café en se demandant s'il vaudrait mieux mettre dedans une cuillère blanche ou une cuillère marron.

Tous les autres – Gilbert Hoover, Emma Jones, Claudia Jones, Erik Gongs – regardaient le vide, choqués. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qui leur était arrivé. Cela semblait tellement grotesque. Un professeur fou qui avait provoqué un genre de fin du monde pour obtenir davantage de pouvoir. On se serait cru dans un mauvais roman à deux noises.

Lorsque Judith et Roxanne s'étaient un peu calmées, elles avaient expliqué à demi-mots ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Une vieille légende de sorcier disait que celui qui vaincrait un certain dragon hériterait des pouvoirs préservés d'un puissant mage décédé depuis longtemps. Le dragon, personne dans le petit groupe ne l'avait vu. Mais ils avaient entendu des infirmiers parler des blessures des « nouveaux venus » et force avait été d'admettre qu'ils l'avaient rencontré. « La fille qui est apparue de nulle part ? Non, on ne sait pas vraiment qui c'est… Mais c'est une amie. »

La petite cafétéria se replongea à nouveau dans le silence, parfois rompu par le pas pressé d'un infirmier dans le hall derrière eux. Le serveur peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts et n'avait même pas l'air surpris de l'état de ses clients actuels – visages choqués, vêtements déchirés, têtes échevelées.

Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur une chaise près d'Erik Gongs. Ils se retournèrent lentement vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était James Potter. Aucun ne dit un mot, mais ils se penchèrent tous anxieusement en avant.

– Pendleton est mort, confirma-t-il. C'est Gon… c'est la fille qui l'a tué. Et le dragon est retourné de là où il venait. Les derniers morts-vivants ont été abattus, mais Ginger, Amy, mon père et les Aurors ne s'en sont pas sortis indemnes.

– Comment vont-ils ?

– Pour les Aurors, ça ira. Ils sont résistants. Les médicomages ont bon espoir pour Amy.

– Et pour Ginger ?

James soupira lourdement.

– Ils ne savent pas. Elle est stable. Elle ne va ni mieux, ni moins bien. Elle pourrait rester comme ça longtemps.

Roxanne fondit en larmes et James se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous abattus.

Le soleil se leva lentement et éclaira leurs visages. Il était six heures du matin. Ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans et ils venaient de vivre, sans aucun doute, la pire nuit de leur vie.

-X-X-

Mal au crâne.

Ce fut ma première pensée cohérente de la journée.

La douleur était affreuse et lancinante, je n'avais jamais eu de migraine pareille. J'essayai de me rappeler la nuit dernière, qui aurait pu expliquer mon état. Impossible. Dans mon dernier souvenir, je me promenais à Poudlard. Mais je savais que, pour l'heure, je n'étais pas dans mon lit. J'étais dans des draps inconnus, faits dans un autre tissu. Avais-je dormi ailleurs ? J'avais peut-être assisté à une fête à laquelle j'avais trop bu et puis…

Non. Ca ne devait pas être ça. Malgré mon mal de tête, je n'avais pas la nausée.

J'ouvris les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. D'un coup d'œil, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Ni à Beauxbâtons, ni chez moi, d'ailleurs. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Mais je voyais encore flou et je n'aurais pu être plus précise. Je me redressai en me frottant les yeux, et les contours des objets m'apparurent plus clairement.

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Aussitôt, tous les souvenirs de la nuit revinrent en cascade. Mon père, Pendleton, Tyr, les morts-vivants, Ginger, le corbeau, le dragon, tout. Le gros lézard m'avait assommée avec sa queue. Et après, je me réveillais ici. Que s'était-il passé ?

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant pénétrer la lumière dans ma chambre. La silhouette d'un homme se découpait dans l'entrée.

– Vous êtes réveillée ?

– Oui, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il alluma la lumière et je fus momentanément aveuglée. Quand je pus voir normalement, je remarquai qu'il s'était assis à côté de moi. C'était Harry Potter. Il avait un sourire rassuré.

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

– J'ai mal à la tête.

– C'est normal. Vous avez eu un gros choc. Une chance que vous vous en soyez sortie.

– Pardon ?

– Vous étiez dans le coma depuis hier.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Le _coma_ ? Carrément ?

– Vous devriez vous en tirer sans séquelle, c'est ce qu'on dit les médicomages. Vous avez de la chance, répéta-t-il.

– Où sont les autres ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

– Octavius Pendleton est mort, et…

– Ce n'était pas Pendleton, le coupai-je. C'était un métamorphomage. Il avait usurpé son identité. J'ai des preuves.

– James m'a déjà expliqué cela. Votre père est mort, on ne sait pas encore qui l'a assassiné. Le dragon est retourné de là où il venait. Quelques Aurors sont blessés graves et la majorité de vos camarades est en bonne forme.

– « La majorité » ? relevai-je.

Il semblait espérer que je ne le noterais pas.

– Miss Enderson est toujours dans le coma. Son état est beaucoup plus préoccupant que le vôtre.

Je sentis un poids s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine et je mis du temps à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

– Et la fille ? balbutiai-je. Celle qui est arrivée un peu avant vous ? Où est-elle ?

– Gwenaëlle Andres. Bonne question. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée. Elle a disparu. Elle s'est probablement échappée. C'est un assassin, nous la poursuivons depuis des mois.

Je ne compris pas tout. Ma tête me faisait encore un peu plus mal, et j'étais soudainement très fatiguée.

– Vous avez besoin de repos, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Votre famille est déjà ici, à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils attendront que vous soyez prête.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui en éteignant la lumière. Je m'assoupis très vite.

-X-X-

– Elle s'est réveillée, annonça Harry Potter.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Elsa, la mère d'Amy, fondit en larmes, et son mari la prit dans ses bras. Cathy, Yune et Violette étaient ravies.

– On peut la voir ? demanda Violette, pleine d'espoir.

– Elle a besoin de repos, répondit l'Auror. Elle s'est endormie. Vous pourrez lui parler plus tard.

– Mais on peut la voir ? Qu'on soit là quand elle se réveillera…

– A priori, oui. Demandez confirmation à un médicomage.

Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers un membre du personnel. Harry salua la famille et s'éloigna, songeur. Il était passé voir les Aurors qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Ils allaient tous plus ou moins bien, certains auraient besoin de congés plus longs que d'autres. Ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux de s'en être si bien sortis. Certains points restaient flous, mais pour l'heure, Harry était heureux d'être encore vivant et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. « On en aura tout le temps plus tard », pensa-t-il.

Il arriva dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste et se rendit directement à la cafétéria où se trouvait le petit groupe de jeunes. Des cernes effrayants s'étendaient sous leurs yeux hagards. Il était dix-huit heures, et ils avaient refusé de quitter l'hôpital tant que leurs deux dernières camarades ne les auraient pas rejoints. Leurs parents étaient tous passés les voir et avaient essayé de les convaincre de rentrer chez eux, mais ils avaient résisté.

Certains, silencieux, fixaient le fond de café froid dans leur gobelet d'autres discutaient à voix très basse entre eux, sans se regarder. James, immobile jusque-là, dressa la tête quand il vit son père arriver. Il se leva rapidement et vint à lui.

– Comment vont-elles ?

– Amélie Vermeil s'est réveillée. Elle va bien.

James soupira et sourit. Mais l'inquiétude résidait dans ses yeux. Il regarda son père quelques instants, comme s'il attendait qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Mais Harry ne dit rien. James finit par hocher la tête et rejoignit les autres élèves à qui il transmit la nouvelle.

Harry s'éloigna et rejoignit une cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. James lui avait affirmé qu'il ne quitterait pas l'hôpital tant que les deux filles ne se seraient pas réveillées, « question de solidarité ». Lui, en tout cas, ne se priverait pas de retrouver le calme de son foyer pour oublier un peu la nuit passée.

-X-X-

Ma famille vint me rendre visite, puis ce fut au tour de mes amis – et de mes camarades, ceux qui avaient passé la même nuit affreuse que moi. Ginger n'était pas là. Il y eut un moment où nous pleurâmes, tous, sauf les garçons. Gilbert et James n'ont toutefois pas tenu et sont sortis pour « aller aux toilettes ».

Le lendemain, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils restaient à l'hôpital sans raison. Le personnel les mit dehors, sans doute parce qu'il les prenait pour des clochards. Ils durent rentrer chez eux et eurent droit à quelques jours de repos. Poudlard semblait être à des années-lumière de nous.

Je pus également rentrer à la maison. Mes deux meilleures amies et ma demi-sœur s'étaient débrouillées pour sécher leurs stages respectifs et rester avec moi. Je leur en fus extrêmement reconnaissante.

La France m'avait manqué. C'était le printemps depuis peu, les prés étaient verts, les arbres fleuris. Les oiseaux se remettaient à chanter. Ça changeait de la lugubre Forêt Interdite de Poudlard où les feuilles commençaient à peine à réapparaître sur les branches.

– Tu ne m'as pas expliqué, pour les lettres, me dit Violette le deuxième soir, alors que Cathy et Yune venaient de partir.

J'avais évité de parler de tout ce qui concernait cette affreuse nuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ils ne posaient pas trop de question. Un médicomage leur avait sûrement parlé de traumatisme psychologique ou je ne sais trop quoi, ce qui, en un sens, était vrai. Jamais je n'oublierais ce qui nous était arrivé.

– C'est encore flou, Vio, lui avouai-je. Mais je suppose que…

Un tapotement à la vitre nous fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. C'était un hibou de la poste. Il avait un petit paquet attaché à la patte. Je le gratifiai d'un biscuit et détachai le paquet, qui contenait un parchemin et un livre. Je commençai par le parchemin :

_Coucou Amy, c'est Judith. J'espère que tu te remets bien de tout. Nous allons tous très bien, ici. Ginger, quant à elle, est dans le même état que celui dans lequel elle était quand tu as quitté le Royaume-Uni. Les médicomages ne savent toujours pas ce qu'il adviendra d'elle._

_Je suppose qu'il y a pas mal de choses que tu n'as pas comprises dans toute cette histoire. Ginger nous en voudra peut-être de tout te dire, mais Roxanne, James et moi avons longuement réfléchi et nous pensons que tu es tout de même un peu concernée. Toutefois, évite d'en parler à tout le monde. Nous ne savons pas comment le prendra Ginger quand elle se réveillera._

« Si elle se réveille », ajouta une horrible petite voix dans ma tête. Je l'ignorai et poursuivis ma lecture.

_Ton père biologique était Tyr, le fils d'Odin. Odin était un dieu scandinave, tu le sais sans doute. Ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est qu'il a réellement existé : il s'agissait d'un sorcier très puissant. Tyr a réussi à l'aide d'un élixir de jouvence à survivre pendant des siècles, en attendant de trouver le moyen de récupérer l'héritage que laissait son père, à savoir ses pouvoirs magiques. Ces pouvoirs avaient été laissés en premier lieu dans un anneau dissimulé et gardé dans le Rhin. Si l'anneau était détruit, il existait une seconde alternative, qui consistait à réveiller Nidhögg – le dragon, je pense que l'as vu l'autre soir – et à le tuer. _

_L'anneau était gardé par sept animaux magiquement transformés, qu'Odin appela Valkyries. Elles étaient immortelles, un peu comme les phénix. La dernière d'entre elles était Ginger. Lors d'une vie antérieure, elle avait divisé son âme en deux. La deuxième partie de l'âme, tu l'as rencontrée : c'est la femme qui est arrivée en transplanant au milieu du combat. A l'heure actuelle, on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Elle est en contact mental permanent avec Ginger, donc dès qu'elle se réveillera, on saura si elle va bien ou non._

_Si tu te souviens bien, une fille de Serpentard est morte pendant le voyage à Beauxbâtons. C'est Ginger – ou plutôt son double – qui l'a tuée, parce qu'elle essayait de se procurer l'anneau d'Odin. Ensuite, elle a détruit l'anneau en espérant que cela empêcherait la transmission des pouvoirs du « dieu » à qui que ce soit. En vain : elle ignorait qu'Odin avait pris ses dispositions._

_Tu sais maintenant à peu près tout, je pense. Nous avons tenu à te le dire parce que toute cette histoire fait de toi la petite-fille d'Odin. La situation est étrange. Penses-en ce que tu veux mais ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Tes vrais parents, ce sont ceux qui t'ont élevée et aimée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _

_Je t'ai joins un livre que j'ai emprunté à la Bibliothèque en début d'année et que Pince s'est résignée à m'abandonner. Nous avons appris plus tard que c'était ton père – Tyr – qui l'avait écrit. Lis les pages sur les Valkyries, sur Tyr et sur Ragnarök – la fin du monde, ou plutôt l'événement qui devait permettre à Odin de transmettre ses pouvoirs. Tu devrais mieux comprendre. _

_J'imagine que tout ce que je te raconte n'a pas beaucoup de sens, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas encore en état de tenir des discours sensés et raisonnables. Mais tout s'éclairera, je l'espère, quand tu en auras appris davantage._

_A bientôt et remets-toi vite. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles._

_Judith_

_PS : Tu es en France, n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-tu m'envoyer du parfum à la lavande ? J'adore ça et celui d'Angleterre n'est pas top. Je te rembourserai quand on se reverra._

– C'est qui ? me demanda Violette quand j'eus fini ma lettre. Et c'est quoi, le livre ?

– Désolée, Vio, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'en parler… lui répondis-je avec franchise.

– Tu peux me dire, au moins, pour les lettres ? Même une version épurée ?

– Va pour la version épurée, soupirai-je au bout d'une bonne minute de réflexion. Mon prof de Défenses était bien mon père, j'ai pu le confirmer en comparant les écritures. Mais ce n'était pas non plus…

Je mimai « Gary » avec les lèvres. Pas besoin que Maman entende son nom.

– Mon père l'avait tué et avait pris sa place. Ensuite, il a tué un certain Octavius Pendleton en Angleterre et a pris sa place à son tour. Il avait besoin d'emprunter des identités.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est ça que je ne peux pas te dire. En tout cas, il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Heureusement qu'on l'a tué avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Violette fit une drôle de tête. Je compris que c'était ma dernière phrase qui l'avait faite tiquer. « Heureusement qu'on l'a tué ». Oui, je le pensais sincèrement. Je n'éprouvais que de la haine pour ce personnage immonde. Je n'étais pas une personne particulièrement violente, mais, en le sachant mort, je me sentais vengée et satisfaite.

Violette reprit d'une voix lente :

– Dis, Amélie…

Je levai la tête vers elle. Elle me regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je veux dire, apprendre que ton père est – était – un assassin ? Qu'il est mort ?

Je secouai la tête :

– Ce n'était pas mon vrai père. Mon vrai père, c'est celui que je partage avec toi, celui qui m'a élevé. L'autre, mon père biologique, c'est juste un accident. Je ne lui dois rien, et il n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, soulagée. Je lui rendis son sourire.

– Tu peux me laisser, maintenant ? J'ai quelques heures de lecture qui m'attendent, fis-je en pointant les _Mythes et Légendes Scandinaves_ que Judith venait de m'envoyer.

Violette acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil curieux au livre, et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. J'ouvris le livre à la première page et commençai ma lecture, confortablement calée contre mon oreiller, en espérant que cela me permettrait d'oublier momentanément que Ginger était toujours dans un état plus qu'incertain, à des kilomètres de moi, et que je n'y pouvais rien.

-X-X-

Les jours s'écoulaient. Ginger ne se réveillait pas.

Roxanne et Judith venaient quotidiennement, et passaient beaucoup temps à côté du lit de leur amie. Elles lui parlaient comme si elle était consciente et qu'elle pouvait leur répondre à tout moment. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles se taisaient, le même silence inconfortable s'installait, leur rappelant la triste réalité.

Venaient aussi fréquemment James, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Arthur Wright et Thomas Abercrombie. Ils étaient tous trois très choqués. James n'avait pas eu à expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé l'école s'en était chargée. Elle avait divulgué une version arrangée de l'affaire, expliquant simplement que le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal était un imposteur, qu'il avait failli réussir à accroître dangereusement ses pouvoirs, mais que les Aurors étaient intervenus à temps. La directrice avait eu du mal à convaincre les parents inquiets que le danger, à présent, était écarté.

D'autres étaient passés dans sa chambre d'hôpital, notamment les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et, assez étonnamment, Albus Potter – mais aussi et surtout ses camarades qui avaient subi la même nuit. Quand Angèle Champrun venait, elle ne disait rien. Elle s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté et se vernissait les ongles ou lisait un magazine. Mais le fait qu'elle vienne voulait déjà dire beaucoup. Angèle n'était pas démonstrative de nature.

Vendredi, cela faisait cinq jours que Ginger était dans le coma. Roxanne écrivait dans son journal intime et Judith lisait un livre tout en serrant la main de Ginger dans la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête. En reconnaissant James, Thomas, et surtout Arthur, Judith sortit immédiatement. Arthur la regarda s'éloigner, indifférent.

– Salut cousin, fit Roxanne en fermant son journal dans un claquement sec et en le rangeant dans son sac.

– Salut, Rox, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Judith venait de libérer. Toujours pas… ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Non, répondit tristement sa cousine.

Ils passèrent un moment à regarder silencieusement le visage paisible de Ginger, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ouvre soudainement des yeux rieurs et qu'elle s'exclame joyeusement : « J'vous ai bien eus ! ».

– Elle n'a vraiment aucune famille ? demanda Thomas au bout d'un moment.

– Non, répondirent Roxanne et James en chœur.

– Elle n'a que nous, ajouta Roxanne. Ça lui a suffit jusque-là.

Les quatre jeunes restèrent une bonne demi-heure dans la pièce, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Puis Arthur et Thomas se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Eux n'étaient pas exempts de cours. Judith revint peu de temps après et s'assit sur le lit de Ginger.

– Vous croyez qu'elle se réveillera ? demanda tout bas James, presque dans un murmure.

Les deux filles ne répondirent pas.

-X-X-

Lundi, nous reprîmes les cours. J'étais revenue de France la veille, après m'être acheté une nouvelle baguette – l'ancienne avait brûlé avec mon père, si j'avais bien compris, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser celle que j'avais empruntée à un mort-vivant une semaine auparavant. Je l'avais discrètement enterrée dans le jardin et m'étais rendue avec Yune à Paris dans le quartier sorcier pour m'en procurer une qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne.

Revoir Poudlard, les élèves qui agissaient tous normalement, avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et de perturbant. Eux n'avaient rien vu passer. Tout était comme d'habitude, ici.

La fin de notre après-midi était libre, car nous n'avions pas de cours de Défenses : Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à trouver assez rapidement un remplaçant. Notre troupe de Gryffondors – James, Roxanne, Judith, Thomas, Freddy, et moi – était allongée dans l'herbe. Arthur, seul, était allé à la bibliothèque.

Judith ignorait superbement les regards curieux qu'on lui adressait et essayait, tout comme Roxanne, de produire de petits sorts avec sa nouvelle baguette. Personne ne s'habituait à ses cheveux courts. Elle les avait portés longs pendant toute sa scolarité, « toute sa vie, même », avait ajouté Freddy en m'expliquant la situation.

Je tournai et retournai dans ma tête ce que j'avais appris avec le livre que m'avait prêté Judith et que je lui avais rendu en revenant à Poudlard – accompagné d'un parfum à la lavande que je lui avais offert. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de toutes ces légendes, et en particulier du fait que j'étais la petite-fille d'un « dieu ». Alors, comme me l'avait conseillé Judith, j'avais décidé de tout mettre entre parenthèses. Elle avait raison : ma vraie famille, ce n'était pas celle décrite dans le livre, c'était celle avec laquelle j'avais grandi.

Quant à Ginger… C'était franchement déroutant. Apprenez que l'une de vos amies les plus proches est un vieux corbeau et vous comprendrez.

– A quelle heure on sort ? demanda Judith en touchant inconsciemment la pointe de ses cheveux raccourcis tout en soulevant d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ une brindille.

Elle parlait évidemment de la sortie que la directrice nous avait accordée pour rendre visite à Ginger à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Dix-neuf heures, normalement, répondit James, qui s'amusait à ensorceler en peignant de différente couleur chacune des fourmis qui sortaient d'un petit trou dans le sol.

– Et il est… ?

– Seize heures.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée, alors que le soleil sortait du nuage derrière lequel il était caché depuis un moment. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi… calme. Zen. Je ne ressentais aucune émotion.

Pas pour longtemps.

A ma gauche, Freddy s'agita, et je me redressai. Le professeur Londubat courait à nous. Nous nous levâmes tous, inquiets.

Il arborait un immense sourire.

– Miss Enderson s'est réveillée, annonça-t-il, essoufflé, quand il nous eut rejoints. Elle va bien. On la transfère à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ce soir.


	78. 78 Harry et la Harpie

– Elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille !

Je papillonne des yeux, un peu étourdie. Où suis-je ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelqu'un me tambourine la tête à coups de massue ? J'entends des pas rapides résonner autour de moi, des visages flous s'agiter devant mes yeux. Le plafond est blanc. Ce n'est certainement pas Poudlard.

Les gens sont en blouse blanche. Des médicomages, alors. Des infirmiers. Je dois être à Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital…

Mes souvenirs me reviennent aussi soudainement qu'une claque. Tout le monde par terre, à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, James, Amy, Harry Potter, les Aurors.

Gondul est morte.

Mes yeux restent secs.

C'est comme si quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir mon ventre, d'y mettre une enclume et de recoudre comme si de rien n'était. Le poids sur mon cœur est énorme, insupportable. J'ai même du mal à respirer.

Mais je ne pleure pas. Pour l'instant, j'en suis incapable. C'est au-delà de mes forces.

– Laissez-moi, dis-je faiblement. Fichez-moi la paix.

– Il faut prévenir Poudlard ! crie quelqu'un dans mes oreilles.

– La directrice a dit qu'elle voulait la transférer à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle irait mieux, c'est ça ?

– Tu veux dire qu'ils vont la laisser à cette incapable de Poppy Pomfresh ?

– Allez-vous-en… je continue, bien que personne ne m'écoute. Dégagez…

– C'est de la folie ! Vous avez vu dans quel état on l'a récupérée ?

– Tu parles de la vieille Pomfresh ou de la patiente ?

– Elle vient de sortir du coma !

– Pomfresh n'est pas une incapable ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'à votre époque, elle a… (1)

– Elle va pas si mal, t'exagères ! On attendait juste qu'elle se réveille, non ? On peut la mettre dehors tant qu'elle est suivie médicalement.

– …et elle a bien fait d'ailleurs ! Faut pas oublier que c'est grâce à elle que…

– Elle guérira vite maintenant !

– Hé ! Je crois qu'elle parle.

Tout le monde se tait et se penche vers moi. J'attends que le silence soit complet, puis je remue les lèvres sans produire un son. Les infirmiers se rapprochent davantage, inquiets.

– DEGAGEZ ! je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Ils sursautent puis s'éloignent rapidement. Bon. Au moins, ça marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en reste plus qu'un ou deux. C'est tout ce que je demandais. Pour l'instant, je veux juste dormir je suis épuisée.

J'aurai tout le temps de pleurer après.

Je suis réveillée un peu plus tard. Je me sens serrée dans les bras de pas mal de gens que je reconnais à peine. Judith, Amy, Roxanne, Freddy, James, Angèle Champrun – c'est à ce moment que je comprends que je dois certainement halluciner.

– Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler, on l'a anesthésiée. Ça soigne un peu moins vite chez elle que chez vous, miss Vermeil.

– Ça se prononce _Vermeil_. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

– Sans doute que votre condition de métamorphomage vous aide à vous soigner plus vite.

– _Demi__-_métamorphomage.

– Mais c'est vrai qu'elle se soigne moins vite que la plupart des patients.

Il y a un court silence, et j'en profite pour me rendormir.

Je rouvre les yeux, me semble-t-il, quelques secondes plus tard. Je mets un petit moment à comprendre que j'ai été transférée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. La nuit semble tombée depuis longtemps.

Gondul est morte.

Je regarde ma main droite. La bague n'y est plus, évidemment. Il y a simplement une bande de peau un peu plus blanche à l'emplacement où se trouvait l'anneau. Le vide est complet dans ma tête. Là où Gondul avait l'habitude de me parler, de s'exprimer, de vivre, il n'y a plus qu'une phrase qui se répète, lancinante. Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte.

Je ne la reverrai plus jamais, ne lui reparlerai plus jamais.

Mes yeux me brûlent mais je suis toujours aussi incapable de pleurer. Et le poids dans mon ventre s'alourdit.

– Ginger ?

Je tourne la tête. James est là, assis à côté d'une fille dont je ne peux voir le visage, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il me dévisage, à la fois ravi et inquiet.

– Ginger ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es réveillée ?

– Moui, je grommèle en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, ce qui casse son enthousiasme.

Je me redresse cependant quelques secondes après :

– Tu vas bien ?

– C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? fait-il, au comble de la surprise. Bien sûr que je vais bien. Je n'avais presque rien, les autres non plus. Et Amy, ça fait six jours qu'elle s'est remise.

– Six jours ?

– On est lundi. Ça faisait une semaine que tu étais dans le coma. Nous sommes passés te voir tous les jours. On t'a transférée à Poudlard tout à l'heure. Il y a eu un gros débat à Sainte-Mangouste pour savoir si on pouvait te laisser partir mais Pomfresh a estimé que tu serais mieux à Poudlard avec nous que seule à l'hôpital.

Il reprend son souffle. Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler.

– Amy et moi n'arrivions pas à dormir aujourd'hui donc nous avons décidé de te rendre visite. Elle s'est endormie, elle est encore fatiguée, elle a eu un gros choc. Mais toi, c'était pire, quand tu es tombée du dragon… Au fait, comment ça s'est terminé ? Tu sais où est Gondul ?

Je ferme les yeux et cale ma tête contre l'oreiller, en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

– Au paradis, j'imagine. Ou alors en enfer. Tyr l'a assassinée.

– Je… je suis désolé, balbutie-t-il en me prenant la main pour me réconforter.

Bien maigre réconfort.

– Qui l'a tué, alors ? Toi ?

– Non. Hildr est venue après. Elle est tout de suite repartie. Personne ne l'a vue. J'imagine qu'elle a encore de nombreuses vies devant elle.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir le visage sincèrement désolé de James, puis les referme. Toujours ce vide affreux dans ma tête. Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte.

– Ginger ? Ça va ?

– A ton avis, je murmure. J'ai perdu la moitié de moi-même, littéralement. Tu crois que ça va ? Franchement ?

– Désolé… je ne voulais pas te…

– Vas-t-en.

– Mais je…

– Dégage, Potter. Tu me fatigues. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il masque très vite son air blessé par de l'indifférence, puis il secoue Amy pour la réveiller. Elle soulève la cape et je vois ses yeux écarquillés briller dans la nuit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, James la tire derrière lui et la cape retombe sur eux. Un court moment plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, puis se referme. Ils sont partis.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Avant, j'avais un semblant de famille. J'avais une histoire, j'avais Gondul, j'avais l'Horcruxe, j'avais les autres Valkyries dans ma tête. J'avais un passé. Maintenant, je n'ai rien du tout, plus aucune preuve, juste des souvenirs qui ne reposent sur rien.

Je suis seule. Définitivement, désespérément seule.

-X-X-

– Mais que…

– Je t'explique dans la salle commune.

Le visage de James était fermé. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la salle commune et nous pûmes retirer la cape d'invisibilité. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et lui s'allongea sur un canapé défoncé, devant le feu de cheminée.

– Elle a commencé à s'énerver, elle voulait qu'on s'en aille, révéla-t-il. Gondul – enfin, son double – elle est morte, c'est ton père qui l'a tuée. Elle me l'a dit juste avant de nous renvoyer. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

– N'importe quoi. Elle a passé des mois avec elle dans la tête. Elle a besoin de réconfort, maintenant, pas d'être seule !

– Je ne voulais pas me disputer. Elle risquait de réveiller Pomfresh.

C'était James qui avait eu l'idée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il était deux heures et demi, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors j'étais descendue avec le livre de Judith dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. James était déjà là, regardant pensivement le feu. En me voyant arriver, il m'avait tout de suite proposé de rendre visite à Ginger. Un peu comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant que je ne vienne. Peut-être qu'il cherchait simplement le courage d'aller la voir.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, je m'étais rapidement assoupie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était très calme, tout ce que je demandais. James m'avait réveillée plus tard, au moment de partir. A présent, il était quatre heures du matin.

Sentant la fatigue venir, je souhaitai une bonne nuit à James et remontai me coucher. J'étais pourtant à peu près sûre que ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne nuit qu'il passerait.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, nous rendîmes à nouveau visite à Ginger, avec toute une bande de Gryffondor : Freddy, Theodore, Charles, Arthur, Thomas, James, Judith, Roxanne et moi. Ginger avait l'air malheureuse et mal à l'aise. Elle mit tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue et tout le monde la crut, sauf moi. Mrs. Pomfresh arriva cinq minutes plus tard et nous mit tous dehors. Cela semblait arranger Ginger mais personne d'autre ne le remarqua.

Je revins plus tard dans la journée, seule. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle était réveillée et fixait la fenêtre devant elle.

– Coucou, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

– Coucou.

Elle se replongea dans le silence. Elle avait besoin de soutien, c'était clair. Mais comment apporte-t-on du soutien à quelqu'un qui a perdu un être cher ? Je ne m'étais encore jamais trouvée face à une telle situation.

Je décidai simplement de lui changer un peu les idées :

– Je suis au courant, pour l'histoire des Valkyries.

Elle ne parut même pas surprise.

– Il fallait bien que tu le saches un jour, répondit-elle simplement.

Je détestais la Ginger en face de moi. Elle était amorphe, sans vie. Je l'avais toujours vue joyeuse, ou en colère, c'était une vraie de force de la nature, vive et indomptable. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre ou réveiller la petite étincelle de malice qu'elle avait toujours dans les yeux.

– Tu t'en fiches, que je le sache ? lançai-je, espérant la provoquer.

– Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. Tout Poudlard pourrait l'apprendre, ça me serait complètement égal.

– Je suis ton _amie_, Ginger ! m'écriai-je. Pas « tout Poudlard » ! Je veux t'aider, pas être une simple spectatrice de tes problèmes. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu te souviens qui tu étais, avant ?

– Avant, c'était avant. Maintenant, les choses ont changé. Et tu n'y peux rien, Amy. Personne n'y peut rien.

– Votre visite a duré assez longtemps, Miss, fit Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce.

– Oui, oui, Madame, j'y vais. Ginger, je reviens tout à l'heure.

– Si tu veux, dit-elle.

Sous-entendu : « je m'en fiche ».

– A plus, lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule, irritée et attristée par son comportement.

Je ne l'entendis pas répondre.

oOoOo

_Coucou, ma petite Maman ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. _

_Moi, ici, ça va. Ginger s'est réveillée hier, après avoir passé une semaine dans le coma. Les médicomages sont sûrs qu'elle s'en sortira très bien. Physiquement, elle n'a plus aucun problème – à part un énorme œil au beurre noir._

_Le hic, c'est qu'elle est très, très déprimée en ce moment. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a vu mourir devant ses yeux une personne dont elle était très proche. J'essaie d'être présente, de la distraire, je lui raconte ce qu'il se passe en classe – elle est encore trop assommée par les anesthésiants pour pouvoir suivre un cours – mais en vain : elle est toujours aussi triste._

_Tu ne vas pas être contente, mais c'est mon amie et je dois le faire pour elle : je vais rester ici pendant les vacances. Tous les autres font pareil. Je ne fais que te prévenir, donc même si tu es contre, je reste : je peux faire mes choix maintenant que je suis majeure. C'est vraiment important, pour elle, et pour moi._

_J'espère que tu comprendras. Je vous embrasse tous très fort. A bientôt._

_Amélie_

-X-X-

– Je crois que vos amis vous aiment beaucoup, dit Pomfresh en changeant le coussin de mon lit.

Je crois que je préférerais que tu la fermes.

– Vous avez de la chance qu'ils soient aussi présents pour vous alors que vous traversez une période difficile. Alors pourquoi les repoussez-vous ?

– Pas vos oignons, je grogne.

– Si, parce que vous êtes ma patiente et que votre état physique s'améliorera plus vite quand vous serez moins triste, c'est la raison pour laquelle on vous a transférée ici d'ailleurs. Cela fait trois jours que vous utilisez un lit de l'infirmerie.

– Pas comme si vous en aviez besoin.

– Ça suffit avec ce ton ! s'écrie-t-elle. Soyez mature et arrêtez de vous comporter comme une gamine, Miss. Vous n'avez pas la vie facile en ce moment, soit. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde !

– Ça, j'en doute.

– Si, ça arrive à tout le monde. Pas de la même façon, peut-être. Mais on a tous des hauts et des bas, et il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Maintenant, buvez-moi ça et dormez. Et j'espère que vous serez moins ingrate en vous réveillant !

C'est ça, c'est ça. Fiche-moi la paix.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, j'ai une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Harry Potter entre dans l'infirmerie et s'assied à côté de moi. Je suis réveillée mais je ne lui dis pas bonjour. J'essaie de lui envoyer des messages télépathiques. _Fiche le camp. Vas-t-en. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux pas te parler. Dégage._

Ça ne marche pas très bien.

– Bonjour, Miss Enderson.

_Au revoir_.

Non, décidément, ça ne marche pas du tout. Je connaissais quelqu'un avec qui ça marchait…

Toujours pas de larme. Je n'ai pas encore pleuré et chaque jour le poids dans mon cœur s'enfonce.

– Bonjour, je souffle.

– Je n'ai pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Qui a tué votre professeur de Défenses ? Gwenaëlle Andres ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Le tact, lui, il ne connaît pas.

– Non. Et ce n'était pas moi non plus.

– Qui, alors ?

Je ne réponds pas.

– Je peux vous faire parler.

– Est-ce que ça vous a servi à quelque chose de savoir qui avait tué Tove Kausmaki ? Non. Gon – Gwenaëlle agissait pour le bien, elle était de votre côté. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est pareil pour la personne qui a tué Pendleton. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas qui c'est exactement.

– Et vous savez où est Gwenaëlle ?

Je ferme les yeux et me mords un moment la langue avant de répondre lentement :

– Oui, je le sais. Elle est morte. Pendleton l'a tuée.

Il garde le silence. Sans doute qu'il la croyait indestructible.

– …c'était votre Horcruxe ?

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux.

– Comment vous… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

– Donc vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe. Et pourquoi vous l'êtes-vous fait ? Qui avez-vous tué pour le fabriquer ?

– Vous allez me mettre à Azkaban, c'est ça ? Je m'en fiche. Faites-vous plaisir.

– Répondez à mes questions, répliqua-t-il, imperturbable.

– C'est compliqué, d'accord ? m'énervai-je. Elle a fait l'Horcruxe pour le bien, je vous ai dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et elle a bien fait de tuer la personne qu'elle a tué pour le fabriquer !

– C'est un peu gros, quand même ! s'écrie-t-il. Combien de personnes a-t-elle tué « pour le bien » ?

– Elle a été poursuivie pendant des mois par des Aurors. Elle avait largement les capacités de tous vous faire passer l'arme à gauche, et ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui l'auraient arrêtée. Dites-moi, combien d'Aurors a-t-elle assassiné ?

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. J'ai marqué un point.

– _Elle_, elle savait qui étaient ses amis et qui ne l'était pas. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que moi, Ginger Enderson, dix-sept ans, n'ai jamais tué _personne_.

Comme ça, je ne mens pas.

– Et comment faites-vous un Horcruxe sans tuer personne ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

– Ah oui ? On vous l'a fait pour vous ? raille-t-il.

– Mr. Potter, vous fatiguez ma patiente, s'exclame Pomfresh en déboulant dans l'infirmerie. Cela fait assez longtemps que vous êtes là. Allez-vous-en maintenant.

– Mais je…

– Allez !

Intimidante même face à des Aurors de quarante ans. Mrs. Pomfresh, toujours imitée, jamais égalée.

– Vous n'avez qu'à demander à James, je lance avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il sait tout.

– _Quoi_ ? James ne m'a rien dit ?

– DEHORS !

Pour une fois, j'aime bien Pomfresh.

Je ne me sentais pas de tout raconter à Harry Potter à propos des Valkyries. C'était mon histoire, ça ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Parce que Gondul est morte.

Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte.

Une larme perle au coin de mon œil, puis glisse le long de ma joue et s'écrase contre mon coussin.

Je fonds en larmes. Le poids dans mon ventre s'est envolé. Maintenant, il y a un énorme creux, comme si on venait de m'arracher mon cœur et mes tripes en même temps. J'ai affreusement mal.

Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte, Gondul est morte.

-X-X-

– Pourquoi elle… ?

– Le contrecoup, j'imagine, marmonna James sombrement.

Nous étions réunis dans la Grande Salle et personne d'entre nous ne mangeait – sauf Freddy et Theodore. Ces deux-là, rien ne pouvait les arrêter tant qu'il s'agissait de se nourrir.

Nous étions passés à l'infirmerie quelques minutes auparavant et Pomfresh nous avait repoussés d'emblée. « Elle pleure depuis cet après-midi. Elle n'est pas en état de vous voir, elle a refusé la moindre visite. »

Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à peine. Ginger n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait être vue en position de faiblesse. Mais elle avait tout de même besoin de soutien, j'en étais certaine. Les amis ne sont pas là seulement pour les bons moments, pour rire et pour délirer, ils sont aussi et surtout là pour aider dans les moments difficiles c'était ce que mon beau-père m'avait répété toute mon enfance. Ginger devait se sentir affreusement seule. Ce n'était pas en la laissant se lamenter à l'infirmerie sans compagnie qu'elle irait mieux.

Mais personne ne semblait vouloir aller contre les désirs de Ginger. En outre, ils devaient être déjà assez choqués de savoir qu'elle pleurait. Ginger, c'était la figure de la fille forte, courageuse, qui n'avait peur de rien. Ils refusaient tous de changer de point de vue et de voir qu'elle était comme n'importe qui. Ce qui pouvait être dangereux.

Jusqu'où cela irait-il ?

* * *

(1) Si vous voulez savoir tout le bazar que Pomfresh a mis à Sainte-Mangouste au point que la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital la déteste, lisez donc A Day In The Life. Si vous aimez l'humour de Ginger, vous allez adorer celui de Poppy !A vendredi prochain… ou celui d'après ;)


	79. 79 Albus l'Attrapeur

Le samedi matin, c'était le grand jour, le jour du dernier match de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Le problème, c'était que leur Attrapeuse était hors-service. « Hors de question qu'elle sorte de l'Infirmerie tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux ! » avait mugi Mrs. Pomfresh quand Charles Woles avait évoqué l'idée de faire participer Ginger.

Il y avait eu des essais de dernière minute avec à peu près tous les élèves à Gryffondor. Ils étaient plus décevants les uns que les autres et Charles Woles, le capitaine, avait l'air d'avoir envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

– Pourquoi pas Amy ? avait proposé Freddy, en désespoir de cause.

– Moi ? m'étais-je exclamée avant d'éclater de rire. Je te signale que j'ai le vertige en descendant des escaliers. Alors sur un balai, t'imagines même pas !

– On ne peut pas jouer sans Attrapeur non plus, avait soupiré Roxanne.

– Je… J'aimerais bien essayer.

Toute l'équipe de Quidditch se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui se trouva être Albus Potter. James fronça les sourcils.

– Toi ? Al', t'es aussi nul sur un balai qu'un Veracrasse.

– On peut toujours essayer, le coupa Chuck. Lâche le Vif d'Or, Potter.

James, qui l'avait dans son poing, le lança le plus loin possible. Puis il jeta son balai à son frère, qui le rattrapa au vol. Albus l'enfourcha et s'envola aussitôt.

– Il est pas si nul, remarqua Judith.

– Quand même, grogna James, de mauvaise foi. Ginger est meilleure que lui.

– Bien sûr qu'elle est meilleure que lui, ça fait des années qu'elle est à ce poste ! fit Roxanne.

Fascinée, je regardais Albus évoluer avec aisance dans les airs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu voler avant. Il était très doué. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à foncer, bras tendu. Il referma sa main sur une petite balle dorée que je n'avais pas vue avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

– Trois minutes et demi, fit Theodore Carter en regardant sa montre.

– Tant pis si ça ne te va pas, Potter, fit Chuck, un sourire aux lèvres. On prend ton frère.

Potter marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Il avait l'air assez irrité.

Cet épisode s'était déroulé mercredi. Depuis, Albus avait passé la majorité de son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, sautant parfois des repas pour avoir plus de temps pour s'entraîner, malgré les révisions des BUSES qui devenaient de plus en plus menaçantes pour lui. J'avais parlé de tout cela à Ginger, bien sûr : je pensais que ça l'attristerait de ne pas jouer au dernier match, ou d'être remplacée par lui. Elle dit simplement :

– C'est pas comme si j'étais absolument nécessaire pour que le monde continue de tourner, hein ? Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il me remplace. Il faut bien que Gryffondor gagne.

OoOoO

Vendredi après-midi, nous travaillions à la Bibliothèque. Nous ne savions pas encore que quelques heures plus tard, Pomfresh nous refuserait l'entrée de l'infirmerie parce que Ginger pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une silhouette encapée ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers notre table. Je reconnus l'uniforme des Aurors, que j'avais déjà bien assez vu la semaine dernière lors de cette affreuse nuit dont je cherchais à supprimer définitivement tout souvenir. Contrariée, je penchai la tête vers mon cours de Sortilèges pour ne pas le voir.

C'était Harry Potter. Les groupes d'élèves autour de nous le dévisageaient, sidérés. Lui ne sembla même pas les remarquer.

– Bonjour, Papa, fit James à voix basse, un peu étonné.

– Bonjour… James, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai une enquête à boucler et des points à éclaircir.

Il salua le reste du groupe et partit avec son fils.

– Et nous alors ? s'indigna Judith dans un chuchotement.

– James doit savoir plus de trucs que nous, Jude, la raisonna Roxanne. Il est resté plus longtemps…

– Amy aussi !

– Je suis très contente qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de le suivre, dis-je tranquillement. J'en ai assez avec tout ça. Le plus tôt ce sera enterré, le mieux ce sera.

Elles me lancèrent un coup d'œil curieux qu'Arthur et Thomas ne remarquèrent pas, puis Judith et Roxanne se levèrent, m'incitant à faire de même. Nous marchâmes plus loin, dans des rayonnages vides d'élèves, pour me parler à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

– Amy… Tu es sûre que ça va ? C'était ton père, quand même.

– Et c'était un monstre. Je préfère faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant, comme avant.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… opposa timidement Roxanne.

– Tu préfères que je déprime ? Je croyais que Ginger jouait déjà le rôle.

Je regrettai aussitôt cette réplique.

– Je voulais pas dire ça ! m'écriai-je. Je suis désolée, vraiment, je… J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire du mal avec cette histoire. Et Ginger a besoin de nous. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça quand je n'en ai pas nécessairement besoin et que Ginger est dans un état pareil.

Elles hochèrent la tête, l'air peu convaincu. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la table.

James revint plus tard. Nous restâmes longtemps à la Bibliothèque, travaillant en silence, puis, au crépuscule, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et partîmes. Dans les couloirs, Judith, Roxanne, James et moi ralentîmes le pas pour que les autres nous dépassent.

– Il t'a demandé quoi ? fit Roxanne, très curieuse, lorsque plus personne ne se trouva à portée d'oreille que nous quatre.

– C'est Ginger qui l'a renvoyé à moi. Il venait de la voir. Elle lui a dit de venir me parler d'Horcruxes.

– Oh… Alors… tu lui as tout dit ?

– Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mythologie. Je lui ai juste dit que Ginger faisait partie d'une variété humaine, euh, très rare, qui avait les mêmes caractéristiques que les phénix, et que l'une de ses « vies » précédentes, à savoir Gwenaëlle Andres selon les registres des Aurors, avait fait un Horcruxe.

– Des hommes-phénix ? C'est ridicule.

– Je sais. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas cru. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus et que c'était la version la plus proche de la réalité qu'il aurait.

– Tu lui as dit ça comme ça ? s'étonna Roxanne. Cash ?

– Ouais. Il n'était pas très content, d'ailleurs. Je lui ai dit que j'avais de bonnes raisons. Ça l'a encore plus énervé.

– Il ne t'a rien demandé d'autre ? reprit sa cousine. Par exemple, une explication à tout ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ?

– Si, répondit James. Je lui ai dit que personne à part Pendleton n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et que tout ce qu'il nous avait dit, c'était que lui seul pouvait provoquer tout ça. Les Aurors laisseront Ginger tranquille. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

– Et que vont-ils faire ? Ils vont continuer à chercher des explications ?

– Je ne crois pas. Il sait qu'il ne se passera plus rien maintenant. Le problème sera de convaincre les autres Aurors. Certains ont été gravement blessés et ça va les énerver de ne pas savoir à qui s'en prendre et pourquoi.

James se tut et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la tour Gryffondor, songeurs. Après avoir déposé nos affaires de cours, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle commune.

– On va voir Ginger ? proposa Judith.

OoOoO

Le grand jour était venu. Il était onze heures, la majorité de Poudlard était réunie sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, hurlant pour encourager les joueurs qui devaient arriver sur le terrain.

– Boooonjour à tous ! s'écria la commentatrice à travers les hauts-parleurs. C'est aujourd'hui le dernier match des Gryffondors – sans leur attrapeuse, cela leur portera-t-il préjudice ? On applaudit Potter, Woles, Robins, Weasley, Carter, Kreeps eeeet… Potter en remplaçant !

– OUAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! hurla un garçon juste à côté de moi.

J'étais en compagnie de Rose, Lucy et un ami d'Albus à Serdaigle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi excité. L'équipe de Serdaigle ne jouait même pas aujourd'hui.

– Et ils seront contre les Poufsouffles, à leur deuxième match seulement de l'année ! Rappelons qu'ils ont marqué 300 points au dernier match et qu'ils en ont encore un devant eux. Les Gryffondors, si vous voulez une coupe cette année, vous allez devoir vous bouger le c –

– FILPS !

– Désolée, professeur ! Bref, les Gryffondors, soyez actifs !

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle furent annoncés alors qu'ils entraient un par un sur le terrain. Le Serdaigle se remit à hurler.

– Excuse Archie, me glissa Lucy à l'oreille en souriant. Il est du genre enthousiaste.

– Je vois ça !

Le Souafle fut envoyé en l'air et les gradins explosèrent en vivats. Les Poufsouffles s'emparèrent immédiatement de la balle et marquèrent dix points en deux temps, trois mouvements. Archie hurla encore plus fort (je ne pensais pas que c'était possible). Deux minutes plus tard, il se remit à crier de joie lorsque les Gryffondors envoyèrent le Souafle dans les anneaux de Poufsouffle.

– T'es pour quelle équipe ? lui criai-je à l'oreille pour qu'il m'entende.

– Aucune ! Je profite juste du match pour utiliser mes cordes vocales !

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil étonné qu'il ignora.

Poufsouffle marqua trente autres points. James semblait soucieux. C'était peut-être l'état de Ginger qui le préoccupait tellement ? Ou alors le fait qu'Albus se faisait avoir à chaque fois que l'autre Attrapeur feintait ? La Poufsouffle qui faisait les commentaires du match s'en donnait à cœur joie.

A un moment donné, Lucy tourna la tête vers moi et poussa un cri qui passa presque inaperçu :

– Amley ! Tes cheveux !

– Quoi mes che…

Je m'arrêtai toute seule au milieu de ma phrase en attrapant une mèche. J'écarquillai les yeux. Ils étaient longs et violets, alors que depuis le début de la matinée ils étaient blancs et courts. Je n'avais pas eu de grand choc important, pourtant, ce qui était toujours le cas lorsque mes cheveux se transformaient en pleine journée…

Et si je n'avais plus le syndrome du Caméléon ? Les révélations de la semaine dernière auraient très bien pu régler mon problème. Et je ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué avant aujourd'hui…

Le cœur battant la chamade, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur une chevelure rousse…

– Oh ! s'écria à nouveau Lucy. Tes cheveux ont encore changé !

Je rouvris les yeux et attrapai une mèche. Mon cœur fit un bond. Ils étaient bleus. J'avais lamentablement échoué pour les métamorphoser dans la couleur que je souhaitais, mais j'avais réussi à les transformer quand même !

– Il faut que je prévienne le docteur Saune ! m'écriai-je, sentant l'excitation monter en moi.

– Le docteur qui ?

– Mon docteur depuis que j'ai sept ans. Il fait des études sur les demi-métamorphomages. Je dois le tenir au courant !

– Vas voir Flitwick ! me conseilla Lucy. Il est dans son bureau, tu lui demanderas si tu peux passer un coup de Cheminette à ton docteur ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème vu qu'il t'adore !

– Je n'oserais jamais ! Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

– Non, je dois encourager Albus ! Mais vas-y avec Archie, il a assez crié pour aujourd'hui !

– CA MAAAAAARCHE ! hurla Archie, qui avait entendu notre conversation. ALLONS-Y !

OoOoO

– Donc… Pourquoi adores-tu hurler ? lui demandai-je alors que nous marchions vers le bureau de Flitwick.

– Oh, je ne fais pas que hurler ! Je mets ma voix à l'épreuve. Je veux devenir un rockeur et il faut de la voix pour ça !

– Ah… Et tu as d'autres projets d'avenir ? Si celui-là ne fonctionne pas ?

– Peut-être guérisseur. Mais je fais déjà partie d'un groupe et les gars sont sérieux aussi avec ça. Y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas !

– Si tu le dis…

– Et toi, tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Je souris.

– Oh, ça, c'est encore loin ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire après la fin de cette année.

– Comment ça ? Tu vas arrêter tes études ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça… J'étais à Beauxbâtons avant. Je ne sais pas si j'y retourne à la fin de l'année ou si je reste ici définitivement. Mes amies de là-bas me manquent.

– D'un autre côté, si tu repars à Beauxbâtons (il prononçait « Bôbeuteun »), tes amis d'ici vont te manquer.

– C'est bien le problème, soupirai-je.

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Flitwick. Je toquai et il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Miss Virmel ! me salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous n'êtes pas au match de Quidditch ?

– J'en viens, professeur, répondis-je timidement. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais passer un coup de Cheminette assez urgent. Je voudrais contacter mon médecin en France.

– C'est grave ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

– Pas du tout !

– Ne feriez-vous pas mieux d'aller voir Mrs. Pomfresh, dans ce cas ?

– En fait, il s'agit de mes cheveux, avouai-je en rougissant. Le docteur Saune me suit médicalement depuis dix ans. Il est spécialiste du demi-métamorphomagisme. C'est à lui qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'adresse.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Je soupirai de soulagement et passai la porte lorsqu'il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Il s'étonna en voyant Archie :

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose aussi ?

– Non, professeur, je ne faisais que l'accompagner. Elle n'osait pas venir toute seule.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Oh, Amy, tes cheveux ont encore changé de couleur !

– Vous n'osiez pas ? demanda le professeur Flitwick. Mais pourquoi ?

– Je, euh… Enfin, je sais que vous… Heum… J'ai lu des tas et des tas de livres sur vous et je suis admirative, voilà !

Quand je réalisai ce que je venais de dire, j'eus la brusque envie de me défenestrer. A la place, je m'emparai presque violemment du sachet de poudre de Cheminette posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, jetai une pleine poignée de poudre dans l'âtre en criant « Bureau du Docteur Saune, Hôpital Saint-Maquereau ! » avant de fourrer la tête dedans.

Je fus ballotée dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que ma tête arrive dans l'âtre propre de la cheminée du bureau du Dr Saune, que je connaissais bien pour y avoir passé des journées entières pendant mon enfance.

Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau et se leva immédiatement en me voyant arriver. Il s'accroupit devant moi :

– Amélie ? Ça va ?

– Je crois que je n'ai plus le Syndrome du Caméléon !

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit-il, très surpris. Tu arrives à changer volontairement tes cheveux ?

Je lui fis une démonstration en me concentrant sur des cheveux noirs et courts et il poussa un cri de stupeur :

– Ca alors ! Et tu voulais que tes cheveux deviennent ainsi ?

Ils étaient blonds, malheureusement.

– Non, je voulais qu'ils soient noirs… Je n'arrive pas à contrôler.

– Je vois… fit-il, songeur. Tu n'es pas tout à fait débarrassée du syndrome, alors. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important la semaine dernière ? Tu as réalisé quelque chose ou… ?

C'était le moment où j'étais censée dire que je connaissais mon père. D'un côté, pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études sur les demi-métamorphomages, je devais lui en parler. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit au courant… Mais il avait prêté le serment d'Hippocrate en devenant médicomage, le serment qui l'empêchait de parler de tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir de ses patients. Il n'allait pas en parler à mes parents.

– Amélie ? répéta-t-il.

– Je connais mon père, dis-je très vite avant de changer d'avis.

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Ton père ? Comment ça ? Oh, tu veux dire ton père biologique ?

– Il est mort, maintenant… C'était le professeur Pendleton. Je m'en suis rendu compte peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit… tué. La semaine dernière.

Cela me coûtait de parler de ces souvenirs que j'avais déjà profondément enterrés dans ma tête. Le docteur Saune prit un air compatissant :

– Je suis désolé, Amy…

– Ça va, l'interrompis-je aussitôt. Je veux juste oublier, maintenant. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il me fixa quelques secondes puis soupira :

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant que tu aies encore le Syndrome, dans ce cas…

– Comment ça ?

– A mon avis – ce n'est qu'une supposition – il faut que tu admettes que ton père était cet homme, que tu l'acceptes. Aussi mauvais père qu'il ait été, il constitue une partie de tes origines. Je ne dis pas que tu as hérité de quoi que ce soit d'autre que certains gènes, Amélie, n'aies pas l'air si vexée ! Mais refouler tes souvenirs t'empêchera de te libérer du Syndrome. Et à long terme, je ne suis pas sûr que renier tout ce que tu as pu apprendre à ce sujet soit bon pour toi.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, je m'étais renfrognée et assombrie. Alors comme ça, encore à cause de ce Pendleton, de ce Gary, de ce Tyr, qui était pourtant six pieds sous terre, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de ma maladie. Je devrais porter ce fardeau toute ma vie. Il était hors de question de penser à cet homme comme étant mon père. Ça ne me ferait aller que plus mal et je ne voulais vivre cela pour rien au monde.

– Tu devrais voir un psychologue, me conseilla le docteur Saune.

– Merci pour tout, docteur, j'y réfléchirai. Je dois partir, maintenant, mentis-je.

– A bientôt Amélie !

– A bientôt.

OoOoO

A peine Archie et moi avions fait quelques pas en-dehors du bureau de Flitwick qu'une vague d'applaudissements et de hurlements résonna au niveau du terrain de Quidditch. Nous nous approchâmes d'une fenêtre que nous ouvrîmes.

– C'était quoi ? demandai-je.

– Je crois que c'était la fin du match, dit tristement Archie. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé crier encore un peu.

Nous descendîmes rapidement les escaliers puis traversâmes le parc. Une foule d'élèves ravis se déversait du terrain. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient hilares. Mon camarade et moi étions perplexes. Qui avait gagné ?

Judith passa à proximité et me hurla dans les oreilles un enchaînement de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens puis partit rigoler avec Roxanne. James et Albus se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, souriants comme jamais. Quelques joueuses de Poufsouffle étaient juchées sur les épaules de leurs camarades de maison. Archie finit par réussir à arrêter Rose, dans la foule, aux côtés de Scorpius Malefoy :

– Qui a gagné, alors ?

– Les Gryffondors !

– Mais pourquoi les Poufsouffles sont aussi ravis ?

– Les Gryffondors ont gagné à 250 à 220, donc on a 600 points au total. Mais les Poufsouffles en ont 520, et il leur reste encore un match ! Ils sont sûrs de marquer plus de 80 points au prochain, et donc de gagner la coupe, et les Gryffondors, eux, sont sûrs qu'ils n'y arriveront pas. Si c'est le cas, nous gagnerons la coupe !

Pendant toute la journée, les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor montrèrent une bonne humeur communicative. J'étais aussi joyeuse qu'eux, d'autant plus que je m'étais presque entièrement libérée de ma maladie. J'étais certaine que je trouverais un moyen de contrôler à nouveau complètement mon pouvoir.

Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de rappeler de passer voir Ginger, qui était plus déprimée que jamais, qui nous refuserait sûrement à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et qui nous baisserait considérablement le moral.

J'ignorais alors que je regretterais cette pensée à peine quelques heures plus tard.


	80. 80 Noyade Nocturne

J'ai pleuré toute la journée d'hier. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. A un moment, Pomfresh est passée me demander si je voulais voir mes amis. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de lui faire une remarque cinglante.

C'était comme si un creux grandissait dans ma poitrine et dans mon ventre en aspirant toutes mes forces. C'était affreusement douloureux. J'en avais la nausée. Ou peut-être que c'étaient les calmants de l'infirmière qui me faisaient cet effet. Elle m'en avait bourré toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qui me faisaient revivre les mêmes souvenirs, inlassablement.

Le lendemain, rebelote. J'ouvre les yeux, me rappelle toute la nuit où j'ai perdu Gondul, et me remets à pleurer. La douleur est atroce. Mes larmes semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que tout s'arrangeait… Elle m'a laissée seule ici. Sans personne. Tout aurait pu si bien se terminer, comme un bon vieux conte de fées.

Mais ce n'est pas un conte de fées. C'est la vraie vie.

Gondul est morte.

La journée se passe plus calmement. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de sangloter bruyamment parce que si je continue, Pomfresh m'abrutira à nouveau avec ses médicaments. Or je ne veux plus faire face à mes souvenirs. Le crochet de basilic planté dans la poitrine de Gondul. Son regard surpris, peiné, sur sa blessure, puis celui qu'elle m'avait jeté. Plein de compassion. Elle savait que le plus dur serait pour moi. Mourir… C'est tellement simple. On ferme les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Un dernier pic de douleur avant l'absence de sensation. C'était injuste ! Gondul était plus forte que moi. J'aurais dû mourir avant elle ! Elle, elle aurait pu vivre sans moi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Moi, si ! Que vais-je devenir sans elle ?

Mes larmes redoublent et je me mords le poing pour ne pas faire de bruit, serrant ma tête contre mes genoux de toutes mes forces pour étouffer ma respiration saccadée.

Je ne vois pas les heures passer. Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Un an ? C'est la nuit depuis longtemps. Je n'ai d'autres souvenirs que ceux de la mort de mon amie, du meurtre de la moitié de mon âme, de la destruction de mon Horcruxe. Ai-je mangé ? Dormi ? Aucune idée.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai parlé à personne depuis bien longtemps. Je suis seule avec mes pensées qui ne cessent de me rappeler ma douleur et ma situation désespérée. Livrée à moi-même.

– Tu m'as abandonnée… Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse, mais le silence qui accueille mon murmure me confronte à nouveau à ma solitude.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je me lève de mon lit et sors de l'infirmerie, les larmes courant sans un bruit sur mes joues et s'imprégnant dans mes cheveux emmêlés. L'ombre qui me suit dans les couloirs ne me ressemble pas. Je suis maigre, mes bras sortent des manches trop larges de ma robe de malade comme les serres crochues d'un corbeau. Je me fais penser à la figure de la mort. J'ai l'impression de glisser sur les dalles tellement je suis silencieuse, telle un fantôme. Personne ne me voit. C'est exactement comme si je n'existais pas.

Je sors dans le parc. C'est une nuit sans lune, et pourtant je perçois tout clairement. La sombre forêt interdite. La surface brillante et mouvante du lac noir. Fait-il froid ? Sans doute. La seule chose que j'arrive encore à sentir, c'est le vide dans ma poitrine. Tous mes autres nerfs sont inertes. Le silence est si complet que j'ai l'impression d'être sourde. Même mes pas sur l'herbe mouillée de rosée sont inaudibles. Peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas, après tout, peut-être n'ai-je plus de sensation.

La réalité me contredit. Le premier pied qui entre en contact avec les vaguelettes du bord du lac rencontre une surface humide et glacée. Le bruit des vagues contre la terre me berce, comme une douleur lancinante. Je continue de m'enfoncer dans les flots sombres et petit à petit je sens mon corps s'engourdir de froid. L'eau s'infiltre dans mes vêtements, dans ma peau, entre mes os, me rafraîchit et commence à remplir le vide dans ma poitrine. Mes larmes s'intensifient, toujours sans bruit.

Ma tête passe sous l'eau. Je continue de marcher, puis, quand je suis fatiguée, je m'arrête. Je ne pleure plus, ou peut-être que mes larmes se mêlent au lac, tout simplement. Me suis-je beaucoup éloignée du bord ? Peut-être. La respiration me manque.

Gondul. C'est elle qui me manque. Sans elle je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas continuer.

Pas plus que sans oxygène.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin. L'eau gelée s'infiltre dans mes poumons et me brûle. La douleur est insupportable. J'essaie de me mouvoir, mes membres ne veulent plus bouger. Je suis bloquée. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Alors je ferme les yeux, calmement. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Comme ça, je laisserai tout le monde tranquille. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, c'est moi qui suis dépendante. Ils seront libérés de ce que je suis devenue. Un poids mort, sans vie, sans âme.

C'est peut-être ce que j'ai toujours été.

Un bruit me sort de ma torpeur, je rouvre les yeux. Une vague de terreur me traverse de la tête aux pieds. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi ai-je décidé de me noyer ? A quel moment ?

Ma vision se trouble.

Tout est noir.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, tout est sombre et flou.

Bon, c'est déjà un progrès, soyons positifs.

Une minute. Je suis morte ? Je suis morte, c'est ça ? C'est pas vrai, quelle idiote ! Là, pour le coup, j'ai une bonne raison de pleurer. Mais les gens morts ne pleurent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– T'es c-c-complètement MALADE ! crie quelqu'un d'une voix suraigüe et légèrement hystérique à côté de moi.

Satan ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Je sens vaguement qu'on me secoue les épaules. En enfer, on m'aurait plutôt donné des coups de fouet, non ? Mais il est plus probable que ce soit là que je me trouve : je me suis suicidée, donc je n'ai pas à m'attendre au paradis.

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y attendais de toute façon, j'ai fait trop de mauvaises actions dans ma vie. Ah, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû jeter Angèle Champrun par la fenêtre l'année dernière.

Cela dit… Ça valait le coup.

Je suis vraiment morte alors ? Il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Je me suis noyée toute seule, personne n'a pu me sauver, impossible, tout le monde dormait. Ça veut dire que je ne reverrai jamais Judith. Ni Roxanne. Ni Amy. Ni James. Reverrai-je Gondul ? Même pas sûr. On dirait qu'il n'y a que moi et une femme hystérique ici. Pas vraiment le genre de Gondul.

Une vague de terreur me submerge. Ne panique pas Ginger, ne panique pas. Tu vas trouver une solution. Il te suffit juste de ne pas prendre de tunnel et de ne pas te diriger vers des sources louches de lumière blanche et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Si ça se trouve je pourrai devenir fantôme et comme ça je les reverrai tous, tout le temps ! Ah, oui, mais ça veut dire que je vivrai avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pendant le restant de mes jours.

– J't'en supplie, réponds, réponds ! continue la voix hystérique.

Je pourrais répondre, oui, c'est une alternative. Mais t'écouter brailler est plus amusant.

J'aurais aimé dire ça, le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus où se trouve ma bouche. Plus précisément, les muscles de ma bouche. Il y a comme un problème de connexion je crois.

Justement, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres et de l'air chaud s'engouffre dans ma gorge. Bon, maintenant, je sais où est ma bouche. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on est en train de me faire. C'est assez désagréable, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser le calmar géant. C'est tout mouillé.

Ça y est, j'y suis. Du bouche à bouche ! Hé, si j'arrive à sentir qu'on me fait du bouche à bouche… Que je suis consciente… Que j'arrive à respirer… Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelqu'un m'a sauvée ? Que je suis encore vivante ? Que je vais tous les revoir ?

Un visage se dessine vaguement devant moi. Il replonge vers moi pour continuer de me donner de l'oxygène. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le bouche-à-bouche pouvait être aussi répugnant.

Mais je sens les forces me revenir, peu à peu, la chaleur rejoindre mon corps. Des gens commencent à arriver autour de nous, à s'agiter, à aller et venir.

– Ginger ? crie la voix suraigüe qui vient de la personne qui me faisait le bouche-à-bouche. Ginger, t'es réveillée ?

– Poussez-vous, on l'emmène.

– Attendez, attendez !

On l'entraîne à l'écart, d'autres personnes me placent sur un brancard et je suis transportée hors du parc avant de subir un transplanage d'escorte. Nous arrivons dans un lieu aux murs blancs et propres. Sainte-Mangouste.

Le flot d'émotions que j'avais oublié jusque-là se déverse à nouveau en moi. Je me remets à pleurer. Mais la douleur physique, peu à peu, disparaît.

Je commence à faire mon deuil.

OoOoO

Gondul… _Gondul__…_ Gondul. Gondul !

J'ouvre les yeux, alertée par le dernier cri. Je suis dans une clairière recouverte de neige, pieds nus, mais le froid ne m'atteint pas. Le ciel au-dessus de ma tête est rosissant, le crépuscule s'approche. Un oiseau chante, tout est calme.

– Gondul !

Je fais volte-face. Personne. Je ne me sens pas menacée, mais je suis curieuse. Quel étrange endroit…

C'est horrible à dire, mais à ce moment précis, la mort de Gondul ne me rend plus malheureuse. Elle me laisse en paix. Cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, c'est normal. Elle est morte. C'est comme ça.

Je marche un moment. Je remarque soudainement je ne vois pas mon corps : je suis donc en plein rêve. Bizarre. A quel moment me suis-je endormie ?

– Gondul… Je me demandais si tu arriverais jamais.

Je lève la tête. Je suis en face de Prudr, la dernière Valkyrie.

– Hé bien… me voilà, dis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Je la rejoins et nous marchons un moment ensemble, côte à côte. C'est elle qui m'a appelée. Je connais son histoire, le tableau me l'avait racontée à Beauxbâtons. Beauxbâtons… C'est si loin et si proche en même temps. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai parlé aux tableaux – et que Gondul, mon Horcruxe, a trouvé un corps.

Seulement deux mois de vie pour elle.

– Est-ce un rêve ? je pense tout haut. Ou une vision ? Non, c'est un rêve. Les visions, je ne pouvais les voir que grâce à Gondul. Je lisais ses souvenirs. Maintenant qu'elle est…

Je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase. Je sens que si je continue, je vais fondre en larmes.

– Il n'y a pas de raison, répond doucement Prudr. Nous sommes là. Tes amis sont là aussi pour toi.

– Mes amis, tu parles, je soupire. Ils ne m'ont pas rendu visite depuis longtemps.

– Tu te trompes, c'est l'un d'eux qui t'a sauvé la vie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu n'es qu'un rêve.

– C'est faux. Je suis un souvenir.

– Gondul est morte, tu ne peux pas être un souvenir ! je m'écrie d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination !

– Ravie de savoir que je n'existe pas, réplique Prudr, légèrement vexée. Si tu ne me crois pas, écoute-moi : quand tu te réveilleras, tu verras que c'est bien l'un de tes camarades qui t'a sauvée.

– C'est impossible, ils dormaient tous. En fait… Je suis probablement morte.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'es _pas_ morte, Gondul ! Quand vas-tu me croire ? Et je ne suis pas un rêve. Ton Horcruxe a trouvé un endroit où stocker ses souvenirs. Elle ne reviendra pas, elle est morte, définitivement. Mais tu as encore accès à tout ce qu'elle a gardé pour toi.

– J'ai envie de te croire, mais…

– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir, quand tu as essayé de te tuer ? me coupe-t-elle. Nous toutes, les Valkyries, avons enfin pu accéder à tes pensées et avons levé temporairement tes sentiments de tristesse pour ton Horcruxe. Ne te souviens-tu pas du brusque retour de ton cynisme ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais me tais. Elle a raison… mais c'est impossible. C'est vrai, pendant un bref instant, tout est devenu limpide et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était remonter à la surface. Et puis après, quand on me ranimait, je ne pensais plus du tout à Gondul. J'étais focalisée sur moi, et sur ma survie.

Mais Prudr n'est pas un souvenir, c'est impossible ! Si c'était le cas Gondul aurait formé un autre Horcruxe… Et elle n'en a matériellement pas eu le temps pendant ces deux derniers mois !

– Elle n'a pas fait d'autres Horcruxes, t'es dure de la feuille ou quoi ? s'écrie quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me tourne vers Hrist, petite blondinette à l'air hargneux d'une douzaine d'années.

– Un peu de respect, elle a bien six siècles de plus que toi, lui fait calmement remarquer Prudr.

– En admettant que ce soit vrai, je m'écrie, commençant à m'énerver. Comment avez-vous pu avoir accès à mes sentiments ? Jamais vous ne l'aviez fait avant ! Vous n'en êtes pas capables.

– Bien sûr que si, on en est capables, rugit Hrist, qui a l'air encore plus en colère que moi. Sauf qu'on ne le fait pas. On a eu notre tour, on n'a pas à contrôler le corps des autres.

– Alors on se contente de te parler. Et _calmement_, souligne Prudr en jetant un lourd regard à Hrist.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'avais été sauvée ? Et si les souvenirs de Gondul étaient vraiment cachés autre part ?

– Mais où ?

– Tu le devineras toute seule, même toi, tu es assez intelligente pour ça, siffle Hrist.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'elle soutient. Lasse, je détourne les yeux et reprend ma marche aux côtés de Prudr. Hrist trottine jusqu'à nous avant de se calquer à notre pas plus lent.

Alors Gondul n'est pas vraiment morte ? Je ne la reverrai pas, d'accord… Mais j'aurai ses souvenirs. Et à la base, Gondul, c'est exactement ça : un concentré de souvenirs, un Horcruxe. Sa personnalité, c'était la mienne, autrefois. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes qu'avant… Mais je continuerai. Je sais que Gondul est encore là, quelque part, et rien que cette pensée me redonne envie de reprendre les choses en main.

– Je peux poser deux-trois petites questions ?

– Je t'écoute.

– L'autre nuit, quand l'Horcruxe a été détruit, Hildr m'a aidée pour arrêter le dragon, puis est arrivée pour tuer Tyr… Pour se racheter de la mort de Kara qu'elle avait provoquée, c'est ce qu'elle a dit… Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'étais là ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– La première fois que j'ai fait un rêve avec… vous, j'ai vu Kara. Elle me l'a expliqué.

Je revois furtivement Hildr, la tête dans les mains, hurlant à la mort, alors que Gondul supprimait le lien entre elles et que Kara m'expliquait :

« Il existe un lien mental très puissant entre les Valkyries. Eh bien, Gondul a réussi à le supprimer entre Hildr et elle. Essayer de briser ce lien, c'est comme essayer de se scier un bras ; la volonté doit être très forte pour supporter la douleur. » 

– Sa volonté n'était pas assez forte, alors, conclut Prudr.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Elle n'a sans doute pas pu supprimer le lien entre Hildr et toi. Pour reprendre la métaphore de Kara, je dirais que Gondul a cru avoir coupé le bras alors qu'il restait un minuscule nerf entre les deux, si fin qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué et Hildr non plus. Mais dans une situation telle que celle où tu t'es trouvée, Hildr a dû entendre tes appels au secours.

– Je ne l'ai jamais appelée au secours, je proteste.

– C'était inconscient, idiote, rétorque Hrist.

– Hildr a senti ta panique et elle a décidé de te venir en aide, répond calmement Prudr. Hrist, tiens-toi bien, tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets.

– Tu me parles comme si j'avais douze ans, grogne-t-elle.

– Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir douze ans, réplique Prudr. Et pas seulement physiquement. Tu as d'autres questions, Gondul ?

– Oui… Qui m'a sauvée ce soir, finalement ?

Prudr sourit d'un air énigmatique.

– Ah, tu nous crois, maintenant ? Nous ne sommes plus des rêves ?

– J'ai envie d'y croire. On verra bien au réveil… si je me réveille. Alors ? Qui m'a sauvée ?

– Pourquoi te le dire ? Tu le sauras dans peu de temps de toute façon.

Elle a raison. Le cadre commence à devenir flou et les figures de Prudr et de Hrist disparaissent lentement.

– S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi, je la supplie.

– Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aie à te dire, Gondul, répond-elle avec un doux sourire. Tu n'es pas seule, et tu ne seras jamais seule, quoi que tu puisses t'imaginer. Même si nous venions à être séparées, et même si tes amis te tournaient le dos – ce dont je doute franchement – tu ne seras jamais seule. Nous serons toujours là pour penser à toi et nous soucier de toi.

– Merci, Prudr, je murmure, touchée.

– C'est ça, c'est ça.

– Et merci à toi de casser les séquences émotion, Hrist.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond l'intéressée avec un sourire carnassier.

Tout redevient noir et je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital je suis donc bien vivante. Je respire profondément. Les Valkyries étaient vraiment là, alors. Gondul est toujours quelque part. Où, je ne sais pas, pas encore du moins.

Je tourne la tête vers James Potter, assis à mes côtés, qui bondit vers moi en me voyant bouger :

– Ginger ! Tu es réveillée ! La vache, tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Sa voix commence à partir dans les aigus :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ?

Je me souviens brusquement de la voix hystérique de tout à l'heure et je souris. C'est lui que j'ai confondu avec une femme ! Et c'est lui qui m'a fait le bouche à bouche en me sortant de l'eau du lac, ça colle, on a appris à faire ça pendant les cours de Médicomagie avec Pomfresh. Mais alors… C'est lui qui m'a sauvée ? Je me sens rougir et sourire davantage en même temps. Par tous les kilts d'Ecosse, c'est tellement romanesque et cliché. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça agréable, et toute cette guimauve me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Quand tu m'as fait le bouche-à-bouche, j'ai cru que j'embrassais le Calmar Géant. Ca casse le mythe…

Il a l'air vexé.

Je ferme les yeux et me rendors dans la seconde, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.


	81. 81 Guérison de Gryffondors

– C'est la deuxième fois.

Mes paroles viennent de briser le silence dans lequel était plongée la chambre. James sursaute, il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais réveillée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant de m'endormir comme une masse, il était là. Et qu'à mon réveil, il est toujours là.

– La deuxième fois que… ? reprend-il enfin, m'invitant à poursuivre.

– Que tu me suis dehors, alors qu'a priori tu n'avais rien à y faire. Tu te rappelles, au début de l'année ? Le soir de ma petite dispute avec Judith. Tu étais dans la forêt aussi. Je ne suis pas dupe, tu ne serais pas sorti si je ne l'avais pas fait avant. Pourquoi ?

Il tente de rire :

– Sérieusement, Ginger ? Tu veux ressasser ce genre de vieilleries inintéressantes ?

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit si inintéressant que ça si tu tiens si peu à m'en parler.

– J'ai des choses plus importantes à te dire pour l'instant.

– Et pour l'instant c'est ça qui m'intéresse. Je t'écoute.

– Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

– Ce serait encore plus louche et je risquerais de croire les mauvaises choses si tu ne me répondais pas.

– Ok, ok, soupire-t-il, las. Je t'ai suivie, c'est vrai. J'avais peur que tu te prennes un arbre dans la figure ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Je sais que cette époque de l'année est très lointaine, mais tu sais, ça fait quand même un bail que j'ai appris à marcher correctement.

– …ou que tu tombes sur des araignées géantes ou des animaux sauvages ! Je sais pas, moi. Y a plein de grosses créatures flippantes dans la forêt.

– Des araignées géantes ? Quelle imagination, je plaisante.

Je m'arrête une seconde.

– Attends un peu. Tu veux dire que tu te souciais de moi avant… euh, avant ?

Il regarde par la fenêtre d'un air inspiré pour éviter mon regard.

– Potter…

– Quoi ?

– Les volets sont fermés.

Il s'obstine à regarder la fenêtre.

– Bon, bon, ça va, je grogne. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ?

– Ah, quand même, s'exclame-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Elle a eu un problème cette nuit quand elle a appris, euh… ce que tu as essayé de faire. Maintenant, tout va bien, mais je pense qu –

– Qui ça, « elle » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Un air peiné se peint sur son visage.

– Amy. Elle est devenue folle.

– Elle l'était déjà.

– Elle est devenue _vraiment_ folle, Ginger. Elle a pété un câble. Elle a commencé à balancer la moitié de votre dortoir par la fenêtre, y compris son chat et Roxanne, et ensuite elle s'est mise à bouffer les rideaux. Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps. C'était pas beau à voir.

– Tu… tu rigoles, hein ?

D'un côté, j'ai envie de rire. J'essaie de me représenter la scène avec Amy hors d'elle balançant tout ce qui se trouve à portée. De l'autre, Amy ne faisait pas ça pour rigoler. Elle a littéralement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même.

Flippant…

– Où est-elle ? Elle est toujours dans le même état ?

– Non, non, me rassure Potter. C'était seulement passager. Elle discute avec un psychomage, en ce moment même, deux étages au-dessus de nous. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour elle. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu vas en voir un.

– Quoi ? Non. J'en veux pas.

Bonjour, docteur. Je suis un corbeau et j'ai longtemps été immortelle avant d'avoir été assassinée par un dieu nordique. Comment ça je suis folle ?

– Tu n'as pas le choix. Et on veut tous que tu le fasses. Tu ne vas pas bien, Ginger, c'est évident. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas… enfin, voilà.

Le rappel de mon désespoir de l'autre soir me fait penser à Gondul. Elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. A chaque fois que j'y pense, c'est comme une surprise, une très mauvaise surprise. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier et je regarde ailleurs pour que James ne remarque pas ma peine.

– Je ne le referai pas, tu sais, dis-je très doucement en essayant de contrôler ma voix. C'était idiot. Et insensé.

– On ne sait jamais, dit James en se rapprochant.

Il s'assied sur mon lit, à côté de moi, et pose sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort. Sa peau est chaude et agréable, et j'ai brusquement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Oooouuuuuh. M'aurait-on administré des aphrodisiaques ?

– Et je vais lui dire quoi, moi, au psychomage ?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire la vérité. En fait, je te le déconseille. Il risque de t'interner. Tu n'as qu'à inventer une histoire qui ressemble à celle que tu as vécue.

– …ouais. Merci du conseil.

Nous restons à nouveau quelques instants dans le silence. Puis je pense à une nouvelle question :

– C'est bien toi qui m'as sauvée hier soir, pas vrai ? Comment as-tu su que… que j'étais là ?

– Je ne le savais pas, m'avoue-t-il. J'étais descendu avec la cape d'invisibilité pour te rendre visite. Je voulais te rendre ta baguette. Mais la porte de l'infirmerie étant ouverte et ton lit défait, j'ai compris que tu étais partie. J'ai pensé au soir où tu étais partie dans la forêt, le soir où tu étais frustrée quand Judith t'avait crié dessus, au début de l'année, et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être là que tu étais allée.

Il reprend son souffle, puis poursuit à voix basse :

– Je me rapprochais de la forêt, et puis j'ai perçu un mouvement au niveau du lac. J'ai couru jusque là-bas et j'ai plongé dans l'eau. Tu étais en train de te noyer. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de te sortir du lac et j'ai essayé de te réanimer. Heureusement qu'on a eu un cours là-dessus avec Pomfresh.

– Tu penseras à la remercier de ma part, j'adore me faire embrasser façon poulpe gluant.

– Au moins, ça a marché ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, non ? …non ?

Il a soudain l'air inquiet.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Merci, James. C'était sympa.

Il sourit, puis se reprend et fait semblant de s'offusquer :

– « Sympa » ? C'est tout ? Je mérite mieux !

– Mais oui, tu mérites mieux. Crétin. Judith et Roxanne sont dans le coin ?

– Tu essaies de me virer, c'est ça ?

– T'as tout compris. Pour une fois…

-X-X-

– Bon… Pourriez-vous vous présenter ? Me parler de vous ?

Je lançai un regard noir au psychomage. Il avait la cinquantaine, des cheveux poivre et sel, et était habillé en tenue informelle. Sans doute pour ressembler à un papa gâteau. Sauf que je n'avais pas très envie de parler à un papa gâteau pour l'heure, je voulais juste parler à Ginger. C'était elle qui avait besoin de moi. Et mon accès de folie d'hier soir, j'étais sûre que ce n'était qu'une broutille. C'était le stress, voilà tout. Pas de quoi voir un psychomage !

– Vous n'êtes pas très coopérative, me fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Je croisai mes jambes sur le canapé dans lequel il m'avait invitée à m'asseoir et regardai ailleurs. Vivement que cet entretien se termine.

– Je vais m'en charger à votre place, dans ce cas. Vous vous appelez Amélie Vermeil, vous avez dix-sept ans. Vous… Oui ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Amélie ?

– Mon nom… Vous… vous savez le prononcer ?

– Bien sûr.

Brusquement, un détail me frappa. Depuis le début, il me parlait en français, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Le fait que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte avant me troubla.

– Vous êtes Français ?

– C'est le Dr Saune qui m'a envoyé. Vous ne pensiez pas devoir vous confier en anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Je parle bien plus anglais que français, maintenant.

Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de me confier tout court.

– Intéressant, dit-il simplement.

Intéressant ? Logique, surtout. A quoi s'attendait-t-il ? A ce que j'aie enseigné le français à tout le monde à Poudlard pour pouvoir être comprise ? Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit mon air renfrogné.

– Vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler.

– Bien vu, rétorquai-je. Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je dois –

– Que vous ayez envie d'en parler ou pas, ça ne change rien à l'affaire, vous savez. Vous en avez _besoin_. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, mais vous êtes clairement dans le déni le plus total. Et vous ne pouvez pas tout refuser en bloc. A votre âge, il faut accepter.

– Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, m'écriai-je. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce genre de choses ! Je vivais très bien avant.

– Avant quoi ? demanda-t-il très vite.

– Avant de savoir qui était mon père !

Je me tus aussitôt. Je m'étais promis de ne pas parler. Et pourtant… Il m'avait empoisonnée, c'était sûr ! Il m'avait fait ingérer du véritaserum à mon insu.

– Vous voyez, que vous avez besoin d'en parler.

– Je ne l'ai pas dit volontairement, commençai-je à arguer. C'est vous qui…

– C'est moi qui vous ai mise sur la piste, d'accord. Et consciemment, vous ne _vouliez_ pas m'en parler. Mais il suffit que vous lâchiez un peu la bride à votre inconscient et tout de suite, vous me révélez ce dont vous avez besoin de parler.

– Vous essayez de m'embrouiller.

– Pas du tout. Je vous ai juste posé une question, vous y avez immédiatement répondu. C'est très parlant.

Je gardai un silence, qui, je l'espérais, était très parlant lui aussi.

– Vous ne connaissiez pas votre père, alors, poursuivit-il.

– Vous l'ignoriez ? m'étonnai-je.

– Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

Evidemment, le Dr Saune ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il avait juré le serment d'Hippocrate, il ne pouvait pas révéler mes problèmes sans que je ne lui en donne l'autorisation…

– Comment avez-vous appris qui était votre père ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me remémorer le moment où il me l'avait révélé.

– Nous allons prendre le problème par un autre bout, d'accord ?

– J'aimerais bien partir.

– Vous êtes obligée de rester. Votre infirmière vous a prescrit une heure avec moi aujourd'hui. Et une heure demain. Et une heure le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux.

Je ne répondis pas.

Quand je serais sortie d'ici, après avoir assassiné ce psychomage de mes deux, il faudrait que je pense à rendre une petite visite à cette saleté d'infirmière de Poudlard.

– Deux choix s'offrent à vous, Mademoiselle. Soit nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux à chaque séance, pendant une heure, ce qui ne pourra faire que trois choses : vous énerver, me faire perdre mon temps, et surtout, ne pas vous soigner. Soit vous acceptez de me parler de vous, et alors nous pourrons faire quelque chose pour vous et nous ne nous reverrons plus.

– Le blanc des yeux, ça me va, lançai-je avec un air de défi.

– Très bien, répondit-il simplement.

Il se cala contre son siège et moi contre mon fauteuil, et nous nous regardâmes pendant le reste du temps, imperturbables. J'étais prête à perdre une heure par jour à faire ça. Raconter ma vie à un inconnu, et puis quoi encore ? La raconter tout court, c'était déjà hors de question, alors…

Pour passer le temps, je le détaillai. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et ses traits tombants. Le coin de ses paupières, légèrement incliné vers le bas, lui donnait l'air triste. Sa cape, d'une marque quelconque, reposait négligemment sur ses épaules détendues et basses, et était mal attachée à son col. Il avait également une barbe de quelques jours, et ses cernes s'étendaient en haut de ses pommettes sous ses yeux clairs.

Il avait l'air fatigué.

Peut-être avait-il été dépêché ici en urgence. L'infirmière avait appelé l'hôpital, puis la directrice avait prévenu mes parents, qui avaient alerté eux-mêmes le docteur Saune. Le psychomage devant moi s'était sans doute levé au milieu de la nuit pour prendre un Portoloin pour l'Angleterre.

Il pouvait aussi bien rentrer en France. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. J'allais très bien toute seule.

Ennuyée, j'attrapai une mèche de cheveux et me mis à la frotter entre deux doigts en me demandant dans combien de temps s'achèverait la séance. Il y avait une horloge derrière moi, mais je ne voulais pas me retourner et briser la première le contact visuel. Ce serait me proclamer perdante. Et je ne voulais pas perdre face à ce type.

– Il reste cinq minutes, dit-il soudain, et je fis un effort sur moi-même pour ne pas sursauter. Vous êtes sûre que… ?

– J'en suis sûre, répondis-je. Je peux y aller ?

– Intéressant, marmonna-t-il. Allez-y. Cette séance a été très fructueuse, je crois que je commence à vous cerner. Bonne journée et à demain, Mademoiselle.

Séance très fructueuse ? Ok, il était complètement maboul.

– C'est ça, fis-je sans même essayer d'avoir l'air polie et en laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de Ginger, mais James m'arrêta à la porte.

– Elle est réveillée, elle va bien, m'informa Judith en souriant et en se levant du siège sur lequel elle était assise, dans le couloir. On lui a parlé tout à l'heure. Mais elle est avec son psychomage maintenant.

– Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien me faire psychanalyser, soupira Roxanne d'un air rêveur.

James grogna.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, la sermonna Judith.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

– A bientôt, Miss Enderson, lui dit-on.

Quelqu'un sortit de la pièce et nous regarda tous les quatre, un par un. C'était un jeune homme, très beau, très blond, aux yeux verts brillants et rieurs.

– Vous êtes les amis de ma patiente, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté.

Je crus que ma mâchoire s'était décrochée.

– V-vous-vous êtes s-son psychomage ?

– Oui, répondit-il naturellement avec un sourire sublime. Je suis un peu jeune, c'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà fait mes preuves, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne journée.

Il nous salua et s'en alla. Je le regardai disparaître à l'angle du couloir, toujours aussi ébahie. L'éclat de rire de Judith me sortit de ma torpeur.

– Et toi, ta séance, c'était bien ?

– Y'a vraiment pas de justice, me lamentai-je. Moi, j'ai un gras du bide de cinquante ans avec autant de sex-appeal qu'un yaourt périmé !

James avait l'air particulièrement grognon et après que je me sois remise de mon choc esthétique, nous le taquinâmes gentiment à ce sujet avant qu'il n'y mette fin en entrant d'un pas rageur dans la chambre de Ginger. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Ginger allait bien. Nous parlâmes longtemps ensemble, tous les cinq. Plus tard nous rejoignirent d'autres élèves – Freddy Kreeps, Arthur Wright, Thomas Abercrombie – et nous rigolâmes beaucoup. A la fin de la journée, Ginger avait la pêche. Elle voulut rentrer à Poudlard avec nous tous – à part Freddy qui passait ses vacances dans sa famille. Mais le chef de service refusa aussitôt.

– On vous laisse aux mains de Pomfresh et voilà dans quel état vous nous revenez ! Je savais qu'on devait vous garder ici. Hors de question que vous partiez avant d'être complètement rétablie.

Je ne protestai même pas pour la fausse accusation de Pomfresh. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir forcée à suivre ces séances avec le psychomage débile. Une fois qu'elle m'avait administré le calmant, j'avais tout de suite été mieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, j'en étais persuadée.

Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard et Freddy chez lui pour le dîner. Pas mal d'élèves restaient pendant les vacances – surtout des cinquième et des septième année qui voulaient réviser leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS. Nous nous couchâmes rapidement et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

-X-X-

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pour passer le temps, je me rappelle ma séance avec le psychomage.

Quand il a toqué à la porte, j'étais en compagnie de Roxanne et de Judith. La chose étrange, c'était que _j'étais_ celle qui avait essayé de se suicider et _elles_ étaient celles qui étaient tout le temps au bord des larmes. Je devais les consoler ! Le monde à l'envers. Mais au moins, ça m'occupait et je ne pensais pas trop à mon geste.

C'était désespéré, bien sûr. J'avais laissé ma conscience quelque part au milieu de ma peine et de ma douleur. Heureusement que les Valkyries sont venues me remettre dans le droit chemin. Gondul… Elle me manquera. Toujours. Je ne l'oublierai jamais et je regretterai sans cesse son absence. Mais la mort fait partie de la vie, non ? C'est ce que Judith répétait à Roxanne, il y a trois ans, quand celle-ci était en deuil d'un lointain et vieux cousin. Roxanne n'avait pas essayé de se suicider. Elle avait eu une réaction normale.

Le deuil fait partie des épreuves de la vie, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'apprends. C'est difficile, certainement. Mais tout le monde passe par là et tout le monde ne se suicide pas. Rien que pour Gondul, il faut que je continue de vivre. Je suis celle qui la représente maintenant. Si je veux la faire vivre, je dois vivre. Ca va être dur… mais je ne suis pas seule.

J'étais donc avec Roxanne, James et Judith, quand le psychomage est arrivé. Il était blond, avait de grands yeux verts, et un air joyeux qui semblait-il était fixé à son visage. Dès son arrivée, Judith et Roxanne l'ont regardé avec des yeux ronds et James l'a fixé d'un air suspicieux. Je n'ai pas compris leur réaction. Peut-être qu'ils le connaissaient déjà ?

Il s'est présenté comme étant mon psychomage et a demandé à mes amis de sortir. Cela fait, la séance a pu débuter. On a commencé à parler de choses et d'autres. Ma scolarité à Poudlard, mon niveau en classe, mon implication dans le Quidditch, mon enfance, ce genre de choses.

– Et vous ne connaissez pas vos parents ?

– Non.

Puis il m'a demandé de parler de mon caractère. J'ai dû me décrire.

– Bon… Je suppose que je suis relativement loyale, comme personne.

– Relativement ?

– Les Poufsouffles le sont peut-être plus. Mais j'ai les mêmes amis depuis ma première année.

– Et les mêmes ennemis ?

J'allais répondre « oui », en pensant à Angèle Champrun, aux filles de mon pensionnat d'avant Poudlard. Et puis j'ai pensé à James, à Amy.

– Certains, oui. D'autres, non…

–Vous pouvez m'en parler un peu plus ?

Je lui ai relaté ma rencontre avec Amy, et comment, au fur et à mesure du temps, notre haine s'était transformée en amitié. Puis j'ai parlé de James.

– Finalement, ce qui vous a rapprochée d'Amy et de James, c'est votre haine pour ce garçon ? Basil ?

– Béryl.

– Exactement. Continuez, dit-il tout en prenant des notes sur un petit carnet.

Je lui ai parlé de mon amitié avec Roxanne et Judith, comment tout avait commencé, et comment nous étions restées soudées pendant tout ce temps. Puis je parlai d'Hestia, mon pensionnat moldu, et de la forteresse que j'avais bâtie dans mon crâne pour me protéger des attaques et des insultes des filles qui étaient mes camarades.

Jamais je n'avais autant parlé d'un coup.

Sauf peut-être ce jour où Potter m'avait fait ingurgiter de la potion à parlotte.

Je l'ai dit au psychomage et il a éclaté de rire. Je le trouvais sympathique. Il ne commentait rien. Il écoutait tout, et je me sentais bien de pouvoir parler de tout ça sans être jugée. Simplement pour me confier.

Il m'a ensuite demandé de parler de ma famille et j'ai répondu avec franchise :

– J'ai l'intention de vous mentir.

– Très bien, allez-y.

– Vous vous en fichez ? me suis-je étonnée.

– Parfaitement, a-t-il fait avec un grand sourire. Même si vous mentez, je découvrirai facilement la vérité.

– Si vous le dites, ai-je dit d'un air peu convaincu.

Bon courage pour trouver que je suis un corbeau vieux de mille ans.

Je lui ai donc raconté que je n'avais jamais connu ma famille, et qu'un mystérieux donateur m'avait offert ma place à Hestia. J'avais découvert cette année que le mystérieux donateur était ma dernière tante encore en vie, et qu'elle était poursuivie par les Aurors pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

– Hm-hm, a-t-il dit d'un air neutre tout en notant.

– Je vous jure que ça, c'est vrai, ai-je affirmé avec force. Enfin, presque tout. Mais elle était vraiment poursuivie par les Aurors. Je ne suis pas mythomane.

– Continuez.

J'ai soupiré. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Mais bon, maintenant que j'avais commencé… Je lui ai raconté ma relation avec elle alors que j'étais à Poudlard – nous pouvions communiquer à l'aide de parchemins protéiformes, comme ceux qu'ils vendaient chez Zonko.

– Elle a essayé de me protéger, le soir où le professeur Pendleton nous a enlevés pour faire… ce qu'il voulait faire. C'est lui qui l'a tuée. Devant mes yeux.

J'ai cligné trois fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était toujours dur de se rappeler qu'elle était morte, pour de bon.

– Vous faisiez partie du groupe d'élèves qui… ?

– Oui. Vous pouvez demander confirmation. Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

– Pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin de me faire comprendre que ce que vous dites est vrai ?

J'ai réfléchi un instant, puis répondu d'une voix lente :

– Je suppose que j'ai envie qu'on m'aide. Et je sais que ce que je raconte n'est pas très vraisemblable… Je m'en rends compte au fur et à mesure, en fait.

L'idée qu'il me prenne vraiment pour une folle et qu'il décide de m'interner m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai frissonné. Non. Mes amis ne laisseraient personne me faire ça… N'est-ce pas ?

– Je vous le concède, ce n'est pas très vraisemblable, a-t-il dit. Mais cette affaire est classée secret d'Auror. Je présume que vous êtes obligée de transfigurer l'histoire pour ne pas être poursuivie.

– Plus ou moins, ai-je avoué.

– Bon ! On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Mieux, ai-je répondu, et j'étais surprise de ne pas mentir. Vraiment mieux. Merci beaucoup.

Je pensais que j'aurais plus de mal à admettre que cette séance avait beaucoup contribué à me remonter le moral. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait de me confier à quelqu'un, de pouvoir en parler.

Et puis mes pensées dérivent sur mon rêve de la nuit dernière, avec les Valkyries. J'ai pu les voir parce que les souvenirs de Gondul sont toujours là, quelque part. Elle les a gardés pour moi. Mais où ? Elle ne m'a laissé aucun livre, rien, n'a sous-entendu aucun lieu où pourrait se trouver sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle a tout laissé sur place, là où Tyr l'a tuée ? Non. Si elle a tout préparé avant l'heure, juste par prévention, elle l'a forcément cachée ailleurs.

Mais où ?

* * *

Pour la psychologie/psychanalyse, je m'excuse d'avance à ceux qui en savent plus que moi et qui s'étoufferont en lisant toutes les âneries que j'ai (peut-être, j'espère pas) marquées. Je ne fais que supposer et je dis (très) probablement n'importe quoi mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.


	82. 82 La Patience du Psychomage

– Alors, quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

– Amis, dîner, réflexion, dodo, petit-déjeuner, séance avec vous, j'énonce.

– Ça fait quand même un paquet de choses, dit le psychomage.

– Je ne trouve pas. C'est vraiment très calme, la vie à l'hôpital.

– Parlez pour vous. Je parie que la moitié des infirmières ici pourrait faire une crise de nerfs en vous entendant.

Je souris et lui aussi.

– Redites-moi tout, ça m'intéresse. Vos amis. Comment ont-ils pris votre geste ?

– Judith et Roxanne – mes deux meilleures amies, vous savez ? Elles étaient très inquiètes et elles ont un peu pleuré. Pas Amy, mais elle avait l'air émue quand même. Et les garçons étaient juste inquiets pour moi. Ensuite, j'ai dévié le sujet, et on a parlé de tout, de rien.

– Vous avez dévié le sujet ? Pourquoi ?

Je le regarde bizarrement. C'est évident, non ?

– Parce que ça plombait l'ambiance. Maintenant, c'est passé, pas la peine de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.

– Vous n'envisagez pas de réessayer ?

– Non ! je m'exclame, choquée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Comment ça, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'on a une mauvaise raison de ne pas avoir envie de mourir ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de vous faire dire, Miss Enderson. J'aimerais comprendre la raison de votre changement d'avis. Vous avez essayé de vous suicider. Ce n'est pas rien.

Comment dire… J'ai eu des visions de femmes mortes depuis des siècles et elles m'ont redonné du courage, voilà pourquoi j'ai abandonné l'idée de suicide.

– Excusez-moi, dit-il doucement. Je manque encore d'expérience, de tact. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Parlez-moi plutôt de ce dont vous avez discuté avec vos amis, hier.

– De sujets plus légers. De vacances… On va essayer de faire quelque chose tous ensemble. Ce sera la première fois. Enfin, je suis déjà partie avec Judith et Roxanne… Mais avec les autres, ce serait super. Je me suis rapprochée d'eux cette année et j'aimerais vraiment mieux les connaître.

– C'est curieux. Hier, vous disiez que vous aviez bâti, je reprends vos mots, une « forteresse » mentale contre vos ennemis, et, ce n'est qu'une supposition, je pense que vous avez étendu cette forteresse au reste du monde. Pourquoi devenez-vous plus sociable ? En avez-vous une idée ?

Je médite un instant la question. C'est vrai, il a raison. Il y a une époque où j'aurais refusé de parler avec certaines personnes, comme Thomas Abercrombie. Maintenant, c'est tout l'inverse…

– J'ai envie d'avoir plus d'amis, dis-je finalement. Peut-être que c'est lié au fait que je viens de perdre, euh, ma tante. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je réalise que j'aime bien être entourée.

Il hoche la tête et prend une note puis continue :

– Vous n'avez parlé que de vacances ?

– Non. En fait, le sujet principal de la conversation, c'était les cheveux d'Amy. Elle est demi-métamorphomage, donc elle ne peut transformer que ses cheveux. Mais elle a le syndrome du… euh… lézard.

– Du caméléon ? propose-t-il.

– Oui, c'est ça, syndrome du reptile, quoi. Avant, elle ne pouvait pas transformer ses cheveux comme elle le voulait, mais depuis quelques temps, il semble qu'elle a un contrôle dessus.

Je m'arrête et il lève la tête vers moi.

– En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux en dire plus. C'est un peu un secret pour Amy. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle voit elle aussi un psychomage.

– Entendu, je ne poserai pas de question à ce sujet, fit-il, très compréhensif. Je ne pense pas que le sujet nous intéresse, de toute façon.

– D'accord. Je reprends. On a parlé de ses cheveux. Amy déteste son psychomage et elle est sûre que ce n'est pas grâce à lui qu'elle guérira du syndrome. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais je pense que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas bon pour elle. Elle a déjà eu un accès de folie le soir où j'ai essayé… de… me noyer.

– Comment l'avez-vous pris ?

– J'ai trouvé ça très inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs avant que ça ne lui arrive. Après, je me trompe peut-être. J'étais tellement déprimée que je ne remarquais pas grand-chose à part ma tristesse.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de me décrire l'état d'esprit précis dans lequel vous vous trouviez ?

-X-X-

– Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de me décrire l'état d'esprit précis dans lequel vous vous trouviez ?

J'accueillis sa question d'un silence polaire.

– Le blanc des yeux, une fois de plus ? devina-t-il.

– Précisément, répliquai-je.

Il n'eut même pas l'air las. Il avait l'air de penser que je finirais par craquer et tout lui dire. Mais non, c'était décidé, je ne dirais rien à ce psychomage de pacotille.

Nous nous regardâmes une heure, droit dans les yeux, sans fléchir. A nouveau, je détaillai sa physionomie pour passer le temps. Il avait l'air un peu moins fatigué que la veille. C'était tout. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une heure, je me levai et commençai à m'en aller.

– Il reste cinq minutes, me prévint-il.

– Je ne crois pas qu'elles vous servent beaucoup, rétorquai-je.

– Au contraire. Rien qu'en vous observant, je peux en dire long sur vous. Mais ce serait tellement plus simple pour moi – et pour vous – si vous acceptiez de coopérer.

– Ah bon, ricanai-je, sarcastique. Et qu'avez-vous observé ?

Autant le faire parler, les cinq minutes passeraient plus vite.

– Vous vous assimilez complètement à la communauté sorcière anglaise. Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que je parlais français, hier. Vous étiez étonnée que je sache prononcer votre nom, et même que je vous parle dans votre langue. Vous n'êtes pas dérangée à l'idée de remplacer votre identité par une autre, et pour preuve, vous acceptez ce surnom très anglais d'_Amy_ quand vos camarades de Poudlard vous parlent – je les ai entendus hier en rentrant chez moi. Je serais prêt à parier que vous n'avez jamais essayé de leur parler de votre vie en France, ou même de leur enseigner quelques mots de français.

Il avait tout dit à mi-voix, de façon très calme, très posée, très froide. J'étais figée. Comment avait-il pu deviner cela alors que j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche ? Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et je ne l'avais jamais réalisé moi-même !

– Associé à vos couleurs de cheveux extravagantes, je dirais que vous êtes une métamorphomage. Mais habituellement, les métamorphomages gardent la même physionomie et ce n'est manifestement pas votre cas, de même que la plupart du temps, les gens préfèrent garder leur identité – ce qui n'est pas non plus votre cas. Vous êtes donc atteinte du Syndrome du Caméléon.

J'étais stupéfaite, mais je n'eus pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'il continuait :

– Le Syndrome est lié à un manque dans votre vie et de toute évidence, ce manque, c'est votre père. Vous arrivez depuis peu à contrôler – mais de façon très partielle – le changement de couleur de vos cheveux, c'est pourquoi vous les tripotez sans cesse. Vous tirez dessus, parfois plutôt fortement votre inconscient doit assimiler vos cheveux à la source de vos problèmes capillaires, c'est-à-dire votre père. Vous essayez de vous débarrasser de sa mémoire. Vous niez sa découverte. Vous voulez faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il parla d'une voix encore plus basse, encore plus grave :

– Quand je vous mets face aux faits les plus évidents, vous rejetez la faute sur moi et vous devenez complètement butée. Vous vous débattez avec la réalité, Mademoiselle Vermeil. Mais vous serez obligée de vous y confronter. Peut-être étiez-vous mieux dans votre peau avant de connaître l'identité de votre père. Maintenant que vous la connaissez, les données ont changé. Le seul moyen de vous sentir bien à présent, c'est de l'accepter.

Il avait fini. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris une douche glacée. J'avais la sensation nette que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Mais comment avait-il pu s'en rendre compte avant moi ? J'étais la première concernée, quand même, j'aurais dû être la première à comprendre tout ça !

– Vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de vous confier ? me demanda-t-il avec le même ton froid.

– Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de me confier, répétai-je, en essayant de contrôler le son de ma voix.

Et puis à quoi ça lui servirait ? Il savait déjà tout, maintenant. Comment avait-il pu deviner les causes de mon mal-être aussi facilement ?

– C'est certain ?

– C'est certain.

– Bien. A demain alors.

Je pris mon manteau et quittai la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, sa voix m'arrêta :

– Laissez-moi vous apprendre un « truc » élémentaire de psychomage, Mademoiselle Vermeil. Quand on pose une question à une personne et que celle-ci répond en reprenant exactement les mêmes termes, on peut être sûr quasiment à 100% que cette personne ment. Bonne soirée.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement, mais hochai la tête, fermai la porte et m'éloignai en direction de la chambre de Ginger. Comme elle était avec son psychomage canon, je me résolus à rentrer directement à Poudlard. En faisant la queue devant les cheminées de l'hôpital, je me souvins brusquement de nos derniers mots avec le psychomage : « Vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de vous confier ? » « Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de me confier ». « C'est certain ? » « C'est certain ».

J'avais répété mot pour mot ses questions. Pourtant, j'avais dit la vérité en disant que je refusais de lui dire quoi que ce soit… que c'était irrévocable… N'est-ce pas ?

…n'est-ce pas ?...

OoOoO

Je commençai à me poser sérieusement des questions. Il avait deviné beaucoup d'éléments de ma vie, et d'autres que je n'avais jamais moi-même remarquées mais qui avaient l'air plutôt vrais – je ne pouvais plus le nier, ce type n'était pas un imbécile. Alors cela signifiait-il qu'il avait raison pour le reste ? Avais-je réellement besoin de lui ? Et en étais-je consciente ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas me connaître moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement folle, et j'avais peur.

J'en avais parlé à Lucy Ackerley, qui m'avait promis de regarder à la bibliothèque et de me ramener des livres de psychologie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais celle qui avait besoin d'emprunter ce genre de bouquins. En l'attendant, je jouais avec ma guitare dans une salle dans laquelle je lui avais donné rendez-vous. J'essayais de nouveaux accords en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy, qui faisait une drôle de tête. Je compris pourquoi quand un garçon entra à sa suite, manifestement ravi de me revoir.

– Archie, le saluai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il sache que j'étais à moitié folle. Pourquoi était-elle venue avec lui ?

– Ooooh ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais jouer de la guitare ? J'ai bien fait de venir !

Lucy le fusilla du regard et je devinai qu'elle avait dû essayer de le renvoyer avant de passer me voir.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais de la guitare ?

– Bientôt deux mois, répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Lucy pour faire comprendre au jeune surexcité que le sujet était clos. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, dit-elle.

– Tu me fais une petite démonstration ? reprit Archie.

Pour le coup, j'eus envie de lui fracasser mon instrument sur le crâne. Je me demandai ce qui sonnerait le plus creux : ma guitare ou sa tête ? Mais par respect pour ma guitare, je ne fis pas l'expérience.

En espérant que ça le ferait partir plus vite, je jouai quelques accords d'une chanson sorcière des années 90, puis j'enchaînai avec des titres moldus plus récents. Très vite, j'oubliai le monde qui m'entourait, concentrée sur ma tâche. Je ne voyais plus que les frettes, autour desquelles valsaient rapidement mes doigts, et mes soucis s'envolèrent au rythme de la musique. Au bout d'un moment, je me dis que mon emportement devait être assez ridicule à voir vu mon niveau pitoyable et m'arrêtai brusquement de jouer en plaquant mes mains sur les cordes. Je serrai la guitare contre moi, à moitié cachée derrière, et dis à voix basse :

– Voilà. C'est un peu nul, hein ? J'espère que je progresserai.

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'était si atroce que ça ?

– Tu te moques de moi ?

Lucy lui jeta un air outré et je me sentis particulièrement déçue. Pourtant, je m'en fichais, de ce qu'il pensait de mon niveau, non ? Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de lire ces fichus bouquins de psychologie !

Mais je dus admettre que je me mentais à moi-même. Non. Pour l'heure, seule la guitare comptait. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu abandonner aussi vite mes soucis pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, et en quoi j'étais manifestement nulle.

– Tu te moques de moi, quand tu dis que ça fait deux mois que tu en joues… pas vrai ?

– Euh… J'ai pas toujours le temps d'en jouer, donc ça fait moins de deux mois, en fait, tentai-je de m'excuser.

– Moins de deux mois ! Moins de deux mois et tu joues comme ça ? Wouah ! T'es trop forte ! Il FAUT que tu fasses partie de notre groupe, Amy ! Et en plus, tu chantes super bien, on a absolument besoin d'une vraie chanteuse !

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais chanté ? Sans m'en rendre compte ? J'étais peut-être vraiment folle, après tout. Mais en vérité, ça m'était égal…pour l'instant. J'étais ravie. Il trouvait que je jouais bien ! Je n'aimais pas trop Archie mais le compliment, venant de n'importe qui, m'aurait fait très plaisir. Personne ne m'en avait fait jusque-là.

– Merci, dis-je timidement en essayant de réfréner un immense sourire. Mais tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas ?

– Hé bien… Tu joues plutôt bien. Pas extraordinairement bien, c'est sûr. Mais tu as un sacré bon niveau et tu n'en es qu'au début de ton apprentissage, on dirait. Tu as un grand potentiel ! Et ce serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter, non ? Il faut que j'en parle aux gars. J'suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'avoir dans le groupe !

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, dis-je en rougissant. Je suis juste contente de jouer pour moi-même. Faire partie d'un groupe… je ne sais pas.

– Réfléchis-y, en tout cas, répondit-il, un peu déçu.

Il nous salua et s'en alla. Lucy soupira de soulagement et me sourit :

– J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! Entre nous, il a raison. Tu joues très bien ! Mais personnellement, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Je préfère la musique classique. Bon. Maintenant qu'il est parti : je t'ai trouvé quelques livres…

Elle sortit trois gros ouvrages de son sac et les posa sur sa table : « Psychose », « Les plus grands fous de la révolte gobeline à nos jours » et « Schizophrène malgré moi ».

– C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, s'excusa-t-elle.

Je retournai « Schizophrène malgré moi » pour lire la quatrième de couverture. Les symptômes les plus évidents de la maladie y étaient inscrits et je me reconnus dans chacun d'entre eux. Je déglutis difficilement en tentant de me rassurer : peut-être que ce serait différent à la lecture ?

– Merci, Lucy, dis-je.

– De rien, répondit-elle joyeusement.

-X-X-

– J'ai vraiment essayé de la rassurer, tu sais ? m'explique Judith. Elle était persuadée que ces bouquins disaient la vérité. Elle est certaine d'être folle, maintenant. J'espère que son psychomage la détrompera.

– Si elle est toujours décidée à ne pas l'écouter…

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre. On dirait qu'hier, il a touché dans le mille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais elle n'a pas arrêté de nous répéter qu'il était « diablement intelligent ».

– En parlant de psychomage… Comment ça se passe avec le tien, Ginger ? me demande Roxanne avec un petit gloussement.

– Euh… bien ?

– Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, insiste Judith en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tant que James n'est pas là, on en profite.

– Quel rapport avec James ?

Elles échangent un coup d'œil.

– J'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer mon psychomage, c'est vrai… je poursuis. Vous pensez qu'il le connaît ?

Roxanne éclate de rire et je me renfrogne :

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ! s'écrie Judith.

– Je n'ai pas compris.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point ton psychomage est canon ?

– Canon ? Quand même pas… Il est mignon, ok, mais…

– Ginger, je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises une bêtise, me coupe Roxanne d'un air soudain très sérieux. C'est une _bombe_.

– Si vous le dites, je dis en haussant les épaules. Je vous le laisse, il ne m'intéresse pas.

– Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, s'exclame Roxanne en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

– Et donc, James le connaît ? je reprends. Vous savez pourquoi il le déteste ?

Elles n'ont pas le temps de répondre que l'intéressé entre sans frapper.

– Salut, Ginger !

– Salut, James. On parlait de toi, justement.

– Ah oui ? répond-il avec un large sourire.

– Oui ! On se demandait pourquoi tu détestais le psychomage.

Roxanne tombe du lit et je me penche, inquiète. Elle est écarlate. Je mets un temps à réaliser qu'elle essaie simplement de se retenir de rire.

– Roxanne, ça va ? demande James, qui ne la voit pas de là où il est.

– Elle va bien, répond Judith à sa place en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire elle aussi.

– Donc… Tu le connais ? je reprends.

Roxanne se met à mordre dans son poing et je l'ignore. James fronce les sourcils.

– Non… pourquoi ?

– Alors tu as une bonne raison de ne pas l'aimer ?

Des « boum-boum-boum » retentissent à côté du lit. Roxanne donne des coups de poing au sol et des larmes de rire coulent sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je suis un peu énervée de ne pas comprendre.

– Roxanne, arrête de frapper le carrelage, il ne t'a rien fait, lui dit Judith d'une voix tremblante.

– Je ne sais pas s'il est très… (James hésite un moment, toujours renfrogné)… très compétent, voilà.

Roxanne se met à ramper vers la porte. James la regarde d'un air paniqué.

– Roxanne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Vais… aux… toilettes, halète-t-elle en essayant de masquer son rire.

– Je t'accompagne, s'écrie Judith d'une voix tremblante de gloussements en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle la referme rapidement derrière elles et on entend bientôt un concert de rires dans le couloir.

– Je me demande si elles n'ont pas besoin de voir un psychomage, elles aussi… dis-je.

– Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

-X-X-

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle Vermeil.

– Bonjour, docteur.

Le lendemain, j'étais revenue et je m'étais assise devant lui. Je le fixai pendant quelques secondes. Il était tellement immobile qu'on aurait dit une statue. Honteuse, je baissai la tête :

– Je… je suis désolée. Pour les dernières séances. J'ai été odieuse. Et… je crois que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Je levai la tête brusquement, surprise, et m'exclamai, presque indignée :

– C'est vous qui me répétez depuis deux jours que je…

– Oui, mais jusque-là, ça ne vous a pas fait changer d'avis.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, encore un moment, puis fis glisser mon regard vers mes chaussures.

– Ce que vous m'avez dit hier. Vous aviez raison. Je suis demi-métamorphomage, j'ai le syndrome du Caméléon. Et à être devenue complètement Anglaise en deux mois, j'ai l'impression de… de ne pas avoir vraiment d'identité. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… Mais j'y ai réfléchi. C'est vrai. Alors je me suis dit que… si vous aviez raison sur ces points… peut-être que vous aviez raison sur le reste. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et que je n'en ai pas conscience.

« Peut-être que je suis folle », ajoutai-je dans mon esprit, et je réprimai un frisson d'angoisse.

– Vous ne pensez toujours pas avoir besoin d'aide ? releva-t-il.

– Je n'en suis pas convaincue, avouai-je à voix basse.

Il se cala contre le dossier de son siège sans cesser de me fixer, l'air songeur, en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire.

– Quelque chose vous tracasse, dit-il soudain. Plus que d'habitude.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

– Vos cheveux. Vous les prenez entre vos doigts, vous tirez dessus.

Je remarquai brusquement que je tenais en effet une mèche de cheveux entre mon pouce et mon index. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Le psychomage dut intercepter mon regard paniqué parce qu'il me rassura tout de suite :

– Ne vous en faites pas, ce geste est inconscient, c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas réalisé que vous étiez en train de le faire. Est-ce la cause de vos tracas ? Votre inconscient ?

Je hochai très vite la tête.

– Je suis folle, c'est ça ?

Il me regarda pendant une fraction de secondes, interloqué, puis il éclata de rire. C'était un rire chaleureux, joyeux, qui me mit du baume au cœur et me rassura un peu.

– Que vous soyez partiellement inconsciente ne veut pas du tout dire que vous êtes folle ! Pour faire court, la majorité de l'activité psychique de votre esprit est inconsciente, seule une partie est consciente. Et c'est le cas pour tout le monde.

– Mais… mais… Je ne réalise même pas que je le fais. Ca veut dire que je suis schizophrène, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'ai… deux personnalités ?

Il avait un large sourire. C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi !

– Vous avez l'air de confondre schizophrénie et dédoublement de la personnalité, jeune fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas qui vous a raconté ça, mais ce sont des bêtises. Je vous connais assez peu mais vous m'avez l'air tout à fait normale. Ce sera à confirmer mais j'ai assez d'expérience dans ce domaine pour pouvoir vous dire sans jamais vous avoir vraiment parlé que vous n'êtes pas folle.

– Vous… êtes sûr ?

– C'est mon métier, s'offusqua-t-il en souriant. Vous m'insultez !

– Désolée, m'excusai-je en rougissant.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas folle ! Ca me rassurait beaucoup. Les livres que j'avais lus hier étaient très inquiétants et je m'étais reconnue à chacune des pages des trois ouvrages. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça. Et finalement… j'étais normale !

– Merci, dis-je finalement.

– De rien. Nous pourrions commencer de vraies séances, alors ?

Je hochai la tête.


	83. 83 A Deux Doigts

Petite remarque sur le chapitre précédent. Quand le psychomage d'Amy lui dit que quand on répond à une question avec exactement les mêmes termes, c'est qu'on ment… bah c'est vrai ! Et vive la psychologie, ou comment lire dans les pensées des gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! Si vous voulez apprendre un autre truc marrant : les garçons qui se frottent le nez en vous répondant mentent (mais seulement les garçons). Pour les filles, ça marche avec les oreilles et les cheveux. Sinon, si vous croisez les bras et jambes pendant un cours, vous en retiendrez trois fois moins qu'assis normalement !

Mais pourquoi je parle de ça moi ?

Bon allez on va s'arrêter là, je vois bien que vous en avez marre.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées.

J'avais longuement parlé au psychomage, de mon enfance sans mon père, de ma vie à Beauxbâtons puis à Poudlard, et même d'Armand Béryl et de Freddy Kreeps. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux vis-à-vis de lui, et aussi vis-à-vis de mes souvenirs. Après quinze séances, j'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec mon passé et aussi mon ascendance. J'avais évidemment légèrement modifié l'histoire avec mon père – je n'avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-dieu scandinave, parce que là, schizophrène ou pas, il m'aurait internée. Mais ça restait tout de même relativement proche de la réalité.

Le huit mai, j'étais dans son bureau, le soleil commençait à se coucher et la séance touchait à sa fin. Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et me serra la main.

– J'étais enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle. J'espère ne pas vous revoir !

– Comment ça ?

– Je suis médecin. Un médecin n'espère jamais revoir ses patients.

Je compris et le remerciai, puis ajoutai :

– Je n'ai plus besoin de séances, alors ?

– Non ! Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès. Vous pouvez vous débrouiller seule, maintenant. Et avec vos cheveux aussi. Je pense que vous êtes libérée du Syndrome du Caméléon, à présent.

Il me tendit un miroir et je me regardai dedans tout en transformant mes cheveux. Je les voulais longs et noirs. Ils prirent exactement cette forme et cette couleur et je glapis de joie. Je pouvais les métamorphoser comme je le désirais ! J'étais guérie ! Je pourrais me coiffer comme je le voudrais à présent !

Je le remerciai à nouveau, lui serrai la main avec effusion, puis courus à l'étage du dessous pour voir Ginger. Je bousculai son psychomage à la porte, qui s'en allait de toute façon, et me ruai sur elle. Elle eut un air vaguement effrayé et je n'en tins pas compte.

– Ginger ! Je peux transformer mes cheveux ! Je suis guérie ! GUERIE !

– Euh… Bonjour à toi aussi, oui, je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

J'éclatai de rire et esquissai quelques pas de danse, ravie.

– Woah ! Personne n'a une caméra, ici ?

– Fais ça et je te tue, répliquai-je d'un air menaçant en soulevant un coussin au-dessus de ma tête.

S'ensuivit une bataille mémorable. Pour éviter un coup, je me jetai une énième fois sur le lit qui fit un « CRAC » inquiétant et qui nous calma aussitôt. Je ne pus retenir un juron.

– Pardon ? fit Ginger.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu as dit quelque chose en français. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je lui souris :

– Oh… C'est un super mot… Je vais t'apprendre un peu, tu vas voir, la langue française, c'est génial.

-X-X-

Deux semaines se sont écoulées.

Le jeune psychomage soi-disant « canon » m'a expliqué pourquoi j'ai essayé de me suicider. En apprenant l'existence de ma « tante », ma seule famille, je m'étais en quelque sorte assimilée à elle. Au point qu'une fois morte, j'ai eu l'impression d'être morte aussi et j'ai inconsciemment voulu concrétiser cette impression mais qu'après ce geste, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur moi et à faire consciemment la différence entre elle et moi. Après, il était possible que je continue inconsciemment à m'assimiler à elle.

Tiré par les cheveux, hein ? On est d'accord. Surtout qu'il se plante complètement à la fin de sa théorie, je ne fais toujours pas la différence entre elle et moi vu qu'on est la même personne. Mais bon, ça, évidemment, il ne peut pas le deviner. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens mieux et c'est l'essentiel.

Je suis tout le temps restée à l'hôpital, sauf le 2 mai, où je suis venue à Poudlard avec les autres élèves, anciens et actuels, pour le jour de la fête de la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. James a passé la majorité de la journée avec sa famille, et la seule demi-heure qu'il a passée avec nous pour manger, il était très mal à l'aise parce que sa mère le fusillait du regard.

– Elle t'en veut de ne pas être avec eux, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé.

– Non. Elle m'en veut d'être avec toi.

Judith s'est mise à rire.

– T'es vraiment trop forte, Ginger. Arriver à te mettre à dos des gens que tu ne connais même pas ! Franchement, _bravo_ !

– C'est quoi le problème avec ta mère, James ? Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ?

– Ça doit être dû au fait que tu as failli tuer son mari et son fils, a répondu Roxanne. Mais c'est juste une hypothèse.

Il m'est venu en tête une drôle d'idée. A une époque de l'année, James me détestait. Aujourd'hui, Harry, Ginny, Albus et Lily Potter me haïssaient.

Les Potter et moi… une longue histoire de haine.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Amy a intégré un groupe de musique. Quand elle est passée par ma chambre d'hôpital, un peu avant son audition, elle était complètement paniquée :

– Ils vont me trouver nulle ! Les deux autres sont en septième année. Ils vont penser que je suis puérile et…

– Amy…

– Quoi ?

– Calme-toi.

– Mais j'ai pas le niveau ! Tu le sais très bien ! Ca ne fait que deux mois que je sais jouer de la guitare. Si ça se trouve, Archie leur a chanté mes louanges et ils seront encore plus déçus et… Oh, là, là ! Je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller !

– Tu en as parlé à ton psy ?

– Ouais, a-t-elle avoué à contrecœur.

– Et il en pense quoi ?

Elle s'est mise à bougonner :

– Que c'était bien pour moi… Et que je reprendrais plus vite confiance en moi. Pour ce coup-là, je pense qu'il se trompe du tout au tout.

– C'est toi-même qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est super-intelligent.

– Oui, mais quand même !

Elle était repartie, tremblante de peur. Le lendemain, elle était de retour, sautillant partout à m'en donner à nausée. Mais j'étais contente pour elle : ils l'avaient prise.

Le surlendemain, elle était très triste. Un des membres du groupe avait décidé de partir plutôt que d'être dans le même groupe qu'Amy.

– Il dit que je chante mal… Il a raison, d'un certain côté…

– Qui est cet imbécile, que je lui refasse le portrait ? ai-je grogné.

– Bob Wagtail.

- J'approuve, Wagtail est un imbécile, a affirmé Judith. Je suis sortie avec lui. Je me demande s'il se souvient de mon nom, et pourtant, on est restés ensemble pendant un bout de temps.

On a continué à cracher sur lui, même moi, alors que je ne voyais pas du tout qui c'était.

OoOoO

Ce soir, je rentre à Poudlard. J'aurai passé des vacances pourries à l'hôpital sans voir personne pendant deux semaines. J'ai ronchonné un peu mais en réalité, je suis ravie d'être de retour, même si c'est pour travailler.

Ne me faites pas répéter ce que je viens de dire, ça m'écorche la bouche.

Tout le monde est parti se coucher, sauf James et moi. Nous regardons le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée en face de nous, côte à côte. Le tissu de ma robe de chambre touche presque la sienne et je sens la chaleur de son corps traverser nos vêtements.

– Tu as chaud ? me demande brusquement James.

– Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas. T'es toute rouge.

Zut.

– Peut-être la fatigue, je hasarde.

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder et je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la cheminée, la tête posée sur mes genoux repliés. Je pense à Gondul. J'ai toujours un petit tiraillement au cœur quand je repense à elle, aux rares moments qu'on a passés ensemble.

– Faut que je te dise un truc, dit James.

– Quoi ?

Il fixe le feu, pendant un moment, puis se tourne vers moi, penaud :

– Je ne sais plus.

Je le regarde d'un air blasé.

– Non, mais vraiment ! insiste-t-il, l'air sincèrement désolé. C'était important, en plus ! Mais je ne m'en souviens plus…

– Tu me sonneras quand ta mémoire reviendra, je lui lance en me tournant à nouveau vers la cheminée. Si elle revient, parce que si j'étais à sa place, je me serais fait la malle longtemps avant.

Je me demande ce qu'il y a, après la mort. Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? Et, s'il y a en effet quelque chose, est-ce que Gondul y est ? Gondul n'est qu'un souvenir. A-t-elle disparu pour de bon, dans le néant, « pouf », d'un coup, pour toujours ? Est-ce aussi simple que ça ?

– A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il.

– A Gondul.

– EXACTEMENT !

Je bondis du canapé et m'écrase lamentablement par terre.

– Tu pourrais prévenir avant de crier comme ça ! je geins alors qu'il s'en va en courant dans sa chambre.

Le temps de me rasseoir convenablement, il est de retour.

– Voilà ce que j'avais oublié…

Il me tend une boîte à bijoux plutôt longue, du genre à abriter des colliers.

– James, les bagues de fiançailles, c'est pas dans ces boîtes-là qu'on les met, tu sais.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Allez, ouvre.

Je suis ses ordres et soulève rapidement le couvercle de la boîte.

A l'intérieur se trouve la baguette de Gondul. Ca me fait comme un coup de poing au cœur et au début, je n'ose pas la toucher.

– Vas-y, me dit doucement James.

– J'ai peur qu'elle soit contaminée.

– Par quoi ?

– Ta stupidité.

Il soupire de lassitude en marmonnant « Y a pas de risque, t'es déjà atteinte », et je me décide finalement à la prendre. Une chaleur se dégage au niveau de mon poignet et je la fais tournoyer entre mes doigts. J'ai l'impression d'être adulte, avec. Elle est élancée, taillée en pointe je me sens comme une aventurière, une fille pleine de courage, de répartie, intelligente et vive. Comme si Gondul était au bout de mon bras.

– J'ai essayé de l'utiliser, m'avoue James.

– Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes plus la tienne ?

– Bien sûr que non, la mienne est mieux. Mais tu sais, l'autre soir, quand tu as… enfin… que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie, en pleine nuit… J'étais venu avec. Et c'est avec elle que j'ai essayé de te réanimer au début. Je me suis dit que ça marcherait mieux.

– Verdict ?

– A mon avis, la seule personne qui puisse s'en servir correctement, c'est toi. C'est simple, je ne pouvais jeter _aucun_ sort avec.

Je mets le feu à un parchemin gribouillé posé sur la table devant nous. Le sort fuse, rapide, élégant, efficace. J'ai une sensation de puissance et de légèreté avec cette baguette dans les mains. J'éteins les flammes pour qu'elles ne se propagent pas au meuble et joue avec mon instrument, sans le quitter des yeux, en le faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts.

– Je l'aime bien, cette baguette, je décrète finalement. Merci, James, tu es vraiment – OH !

– Merci. Au fait, « oh » est un adjectif ?

Tout colle. C'est évident… Je comprends maintenant !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginger ? Ca va ?

– Ca va très bien, James, ça va même super bien. Le soir où tu m'as sauvée, en réalité, ce sont les Valkyries qui m'ont sortie de ma dépression. Je ne pouvais pas leur parler avant parce que je n'avais pas accès aux souvenirs de Gondul… Et à Sainte-Mangouste, elles me sont apparues en rêve. Elles n'auraient pas été là si tu n'étais pas resté à côté de moi…

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Réfléchis un peu ! je m'écrie en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Attends… tu veux dire que… je suis celui qui possède tous les souvenirs de Gondul ?

– Mais non, crétin. C'est la baguette. _La baguette__. _Ca colle : la baguette était proche de moi au moment où j'ai repris conscience, sous l'eau : tu te rapprochais de moi, et tu l'avais dans la poche ! Et à l'hôpital, pareil, quand je rêvais d'elles, tu étais tout près, la baguette aussi… Mais depuis, tu as passé plus de temps à Poudlard, de même que la baguette… et je n'ai plus revu les Valkyries jusqu'ici… C'est là que Gondul a mis les souvenirs, dans la baguette !

Excitée mais frustrée, je l'agite dans les airs. Comment faire sortir les souvenirs de là ? Comment les faire rentrer dans ma tête une bonne fois pour toutes ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

– Attends une seconde, s'exclame James.

Il court à nouveau dans sa chambre et revient avec une fiole et un petit carnet à la main. Il ouvre ce dernier à une page bien précise et me le tends.

– C'est quoi ?

– Mon journal intime de première année. Il faut que tu…

– De première année ? Trop marrant. Je peux lire ?

– Non, répond-il fermement. Donc, je reprends, tu dois…

– Et tu continues d'avoir des journaux intimes, maintenant ? Tu en écris toujours un ?

– Regarde à cette ligne, si tu lis correctement la…

– Oh, et est-ce que tu écrivais sur moi ?

– GINGER !

– Désolée, je marmonne en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

– Je reprends, dit-il, un peu énervé. Mon père m'a donné une formule au cas où j'aurais besoin de me servir de sa Pensine. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il est très tracassé. Tu connais le principe ? (Voyant mon air perdu, il continue : ) Dans une Pensine, tu peux stocker tes souvenirs. Tu les extrais de ta tête à l'aide d'une baguette, ensuite tu les mets dans la Pensine. Après, tu peux récupérer tes souvenirs, ou bien les laisser, et c'est assez soulageant, il paraît.

Il reprend son souffle :

– Tu devrais essayer le sortilège qui sert à extraire le souvenir de sa mémoire. Peut-être que ça fera quelque chose.

Je lis la formule inscrite sur le journal, et, baguette tendue, je prononce le sort. Il y a un petit éclat blanc, puis plus rien.

– Réessaie, insiste James. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est la première fois que tu jette ce sortilège que tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup.

Je le lance à nouveau, encore, et encore, de plus en plus énervée, et, enfin, au bout d'une trentaine d'essais, une petite fumée blanche apparaît à la pointe de ma baguette. Prise d'une assurance nouvelle, je prononce le sort une dernière fois.

Un nuage à la fois liquide et gazeux, argenté et mouvant, se met soudain à couler de la pointe de ma baguette. Vif comme l'éclair, James place la fiole ouverte en-dessous et le liquide tombe entièrement à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus rien ne coule et James referme son flacon, satisfait. Il l'élève à la hauteur de ses yeux et je me penche vers lui pour regarder.

– C'est joli, je commente.

– C'est un souvenir, explique-t-il à voix basse. C'était donc bien ça. Elle a laissé ses souvenirs à l'intérieur de ta baguette.

– Je peux les mettre dans ma tête ?

– Bien sûr… mais pour ça, il faut connaître le sort approprié.

– Et tu ne le connais pas ?

– Non.

– Il nous faut une Pensine, alors, je réfléchis tout haut. Où est-ce qu'on achète ça ?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est très rare, et très cher. Il me semble que la directrice en a un.

– McGonagall ? Et comment allons-nous lui expliquer qu'on en a besoin ?

– On a le temps d'y réfléchir, dit-il.

Il baisse soudainement la fiole, et nous réalisons du même coup que nos visages sont proches. Très proches. Trop proches. Mes yeux ne sont séparés des siens que de quelque centimètres, nos nez se touchent presque. Je me perds dans ses prunelles, ces iris si étranges, brunes autour de ses pupilles et soudainement bleues comme la mer…

Je commence à me rapprocher, très, très lentement, et lui aussi. Il ferme doucement ses yeux.

Et puis, soudainement, je réalise ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

Je sursaute et me casse la figure par terre. C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. Sale soirée.

– Ginger… Ça va ?

– Oui oui, dis-je très vite en me relevant. Je suppose que je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, bonne nuit !

Je commence à partir vers le dortoir.

– Hé, ta baguette !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci, je m'écrie en l'attrapant au vol alors qu'il me l'a lancée. A demain !

– A demain.

La vache. C'est pas passé loin, cette fois. On était à deux doigts de s'embrasser !

Et je me demande si cette pensée me réjouis, m'inquiète ou m'attriste.

* * *

Bon, alors j'ai déjà terminé d'écrire la note d'auteur du prochain chapitre… du DERNIER chapitre… je m'en suis occupé l'autre jour, bref, elle est ultra longue, genre, plus d'une page sur word. Mais tout ce que j'y dis est vraiment ultra-important ! Donc je commence par en mettre une partie ici.

Je dois des excuses. Ok, généralement, on ne commence pas avec ça, mais là, je ne veux pas oublier, parce que c'est super important. D'une, des excuses à toutes les personnes qui auraient pu se sentir offensées à un moment ou à un autre (on ne sait jamais, par une RAR ou une note d'auteur ou même la fic). Ce n'était pas le but, je suis une gentille petite fille, je ne veux faire de mal à personne ! Ensuite, des excuses à mes messages de haine d'une époque où je m'étouffais dans ma rage quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de reviews. J'ose espérer que je suis un peu plus mature qu'avant… Désolée en tout cas que vous ayez dû supporter mes humeurs vraiment très désagréables, j'en ai conscience.

Autres excuses, peut-être les plus importantes : pour les modérateurs. Eux non plus je ne les ai pas ménagés. J'ai parfois été très désagréable parce que je voyais mes reviews disparaître les unes après les autres – j'ai réalisé assez récemment que c'était un peu ma faute, au départ, à cause des encouragements au flood et tout. Dans un site aussi grand et avec autant de fictions, une petite rigolote qui s'amuse à mettre le bazar et qui vient se plaindre après quand on essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre, ça doit quand même énerver. Je suis vraiment confuse ; désolée, désolée, désolée, pour mon insolence et ma stupidité congénitale. Bon, et aussi, désolée pour une petite quarantaine de reviews auxquelles je n'ai jamais répondu aux environs d'octobre. Du coup, vous tenez à ce que j'y réponde ou pas ?

Les excuses c'est fait *coche une case*

Bon bah voilà hein… A samedi… pour le der des der… Ca va faire bizarre hein ? A bientôt !


	84. 84 Sépulture Sylvestre

– Prête ?

– Toujours.

Une semaine plus tard, samedi, onze heures du matin, devant le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci, évidemment, assiste au dernier match de Quidditch de l'année : elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. En attendant, son bureau est vide… et la Pensine est libre.

– Tu connais le mot de passe ? me demande James.

– La dernière fois, c'était « Panthère ».

La gargouille ne se déplace pas d'un centimètre. Je soupire.

– Comment on fait pour deviner un mot de passe ? pense-t-il tout haut.

Je fais rouler ma baguette dans la main, songeuse. La gargouille, soudainement, s'incline et se déplace pour révéler une porte. Je regarde la baguette, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que Gondul a bien pu faire avec ? Peut-elle déverrouiller toutes les portes ?

James me fait signe d'entrer et je monte précipitamment les escalators en colimaçon. Lui reste en bas pour faire le guet – on ne sait jamais. Je fais tournoyer ma baguette entre les mains une fois devant le bureau : rien. Ca ne marche donc pas partout. J'essaie quelques sorts sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée du bureau jusqu'à ce que la serrure cède et j'entre rapidement. Je scanne la pièce du regard : personne n'est là, même les personnages des tableaux sont partis. La voie est donc libre. Une armoire sombre et vitrée laisse apercevoir une petite bassine en pierre. Je m'en approche : des runes sont gravées sur les bords. C'est la Pensine, telle que James me l'a décrite.

J'ouvre le placard et sors la fiole de ma poche, la débouche d'un coup de pouce, lui lance un dernier regard hésitant puis la vide jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans la Pensine. Enfin, je prends une grande inspiration et plonge ma tête, les yeux fermés, à l'intérieur du souvenir liquide et froid.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me décide finalement à regarder autour de moi. Je suis dans une grotte, très sombre. Devant moi se tient quelqu'un. Quand je reconnais la silhouette, mon cœur manque un battement c'est Gondul.

Evidemment. C'est un souvenir. Malgré tout, la revoir, vivante, en chair et en os, et pourtant fausse et artificielle, me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

– Gondul, dit-elle soudain, à personne en particulier.

Elle s'arrête aussitôt.

– Je me sens bête à parler dans le vide comme ça.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, je réponds doucement avec un sourire, tout en sachant qu'où qu'elle soit, elle ne risque pas de m'entendre.

– C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu puisses quand même te souvenir. Le but de la fabrication de ton Horcruxe – notre Horcruxe – moi, en fait – était bien de se souvenir, toujours se souvenir, de ce que tu as vécu avant. Mais, maintenant que tu n'es plus immortelle, je vais te conseiller très différemment. Oublie ton passé.

Elle s'arrête et reprend son souffle. Je suis stupéfaite. Depuis le temps qu'elle me martelait que j'étais une Valkyrie… et maintenant… _ça_ ? Et si ce n'était pas Gondul, si c'était une supercherie ?

– Je t'arrête avant que tu ne penses que je suis un piège. Ce n'est pas le cas. A l'époque où tu étais immortelle, te souvenir de tes erreurs passées pour vivre chaque fois une vie plus réussie était essentiel : le but était d'atteindre la perfection. Les choses ont changé. Aujourd'hui, tu es plus une humaine qu'un corbeau.

– J'étais pas au courant, tiens.

– Et par conséquent, déchue de ton statut de Valkyrie, d'immortelle, tu dois vivre comme une humaine, en t'appuyant sur ton expérience et non sur les souvenirs d'autres vies qui ne t'appartiendront jamais tout à fait. Penser à ton passé, aujourd'hui, ne pourra que te rendre mélancolique.

– … tu veux dire que…

– A partir de maintenant, vis comme une fille d'homme. Oublie Gondul, oublie les Valkyries, ne pense plus qu'à Ginger Enderson, qu'à tes amis, qu'à tes études, autant que faire se peut. Te souviens-tu de la nuit où j'ai créé cette baguette ? J'avais choisi de laisser entrer ce garçon, de le laisser savoir, pour qu'il t'aide dans ta vie humaine et qu'il te soutienne jusqu'à la fin. Ses épaules sont assez fortes pour cette tâche et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

Je rougis furieusement et m'écrie, incrédule :

– Attends, tu veux me _caser_ avec _James Potter_ ?

– Si tu arrives à visualiser ce message, reprend-elle d'un air plus sombre, c'est sans doute que j'ai été détruite. Soit les Aurors sont en cause – mais j'en doute, ils sont trop idiots pour ça – soit c'est Tyr. Et si c'est lui, j'espère que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour enrayer Ragnarök. Auquel cas, aujourd'hui, tu es seule, et peut-être, je n'ose que l'espérer, malheureuse de ma disparition. Ne sois pas peinée : je ne suis rien, après tout. Je ne suis que toi, je serai toujours avec toi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'âme, je ne suis qu'un souvenir d'esprits morts depuis longtemps.

Je hoche la tête, maussade. Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas elle qui a vu mourir sa moitié d'âme sous ses yeux !

– Les autres souvenirs ne sont pas dans la baguette, évidemment. J'ai réussi à y stocker deux autres sorts : un pour ouvrir la porte de la gargouille du bureau de ta directrice animagus, et un pour la neutraliser le temps que tu te serves de sa Pensine. Je suis sûre que c'est dans celle-ci que tu as la tête plongée à l'heure où tu m'écoutes : James Potter a dû y penser, j'ai fouillé dans son esprit le soir où je suis venue à Poudlard pour savoir s'il saurait comment te guider lorsque je ne serais plus là. Si tu lis ce message, c'est qu'il y est arrivé, et c'est ce que je préfère croire.

Je suis figée. Un sort. Elle a prévu un sort pour « neutraliser » McGonagall ! Ca veut dire que si je la croise, et que ma baguette est dans ma main, celle-ci va « neutraliser » la directrice !

– Gondul, mais t'es inconsciente !

– Je dois te laisser, à présent. J'ai une dernière indication à te donner : si tu es bien dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, devant l'armoire, tu devrais trouver sous tes pieds, en soulevant une latte du plancher, un livre que j'ai ensorcelé et caché. Tous les souvenirs sont à l'intérieur. Je te fais confiance : tu sauras quoi en faire. Je t'ai donné mes conseils, à toi de faire tes choix, maintenant. Je ne suis plus là pour t'aiguiller.

Brusquement, elle tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, et son expression saisissante me fait croire pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle est vraiment là, debout, devant moi. Vivante. Je secoue la tête pour me défaire de cette vision et bientôt elle fixe un point au-dessus de ma tête.

– Bonne chance, Gondul. Bonne chance, Ginger.

Le souvenir devient flou, je ferme les yeux et extrais ma tête de la Pensine.

J'en suis encore toute retournée mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurnicher ici : j'entends des vivats provenant du terrain de Quidditch. Le match a dû se terminer et la directrice ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à rappliquer. Suivant les dernières instructions de Gondul, je soulève la latte du plancher sous mon pied et trouve en effet un vieux grimoire à la couverture rouge et fanée, fermé d'une boucle épaisse. Sans l'ouvrir, je le cache dans les plis de ma cape, puis remets la latte en place. Je remets le souvenir dans la fiole, que je fourre dans ma poche, ferme le placard, puis sors du bureau en verrouillant convenablement la porte, comme elle l'était quand j'étais entrée tout à l'heure. Je dévale les escaliers et ouvre la porte à la volée.

James est là, bien sûr. La porte se referme toute seule derrière moi et la gargouille se remet en place. Rapidement, sans nous concerter, nous nous mettons en marche pour la tour Gryffondor.

Au bout de quelques couloirs, il finit par me demander :

– Ginger ? Ça va ?

Je réalise que j'ai la gorge un peu serrée. C'était bizarre de revoir Gondul ainsi, me parler, comme si elle était vivante. Mais l'a-t-elle jamais été ?

– Ça ira, je réponds à voix basse.

EPILOGUE

Je saluai les élèves en même temps que mes nouveaux amis, Archie, Luke et Peter, les trois autres membres de mon groupe de rock. La foule d'élèves applaudissait à tout rompre et je souriais et rougissais furieusement, ravie et gênée en même temps de tant d'attention. Même les professeurs avaient l'air satisfaits de la musique que nous avions jouée. Pendant que les autres musiciens prenaient une pause et passaient au buffet, je sautai de l'estrade installée au fond de la grande salle et courus rejoindre la table de mes amis.

Roxanne était en larmes et Judith essayait de la calmer. La pauvre avait trop bu, or l'alcool était strictement interdit à cette petite fête de fin d'année organisée par et pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années. Après tout, certains venaient juste de passer des examens. En bref, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas pour l'heure, elle était en train de pleurer la perte d'une broche.

– Elle était si jolie ! se lamentait-elle.

– Je t'en rachèterai une, offrit Judith, inquiète à l'idée qu'on remarque l'état de Roxanne.

– Ce ne sera pas pareil, répondit l'autre en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé et profondément malheureux.

Ginger la laissait s'occuper d'elle et s'amusait à envoyer des petits bouts de pains dans les cheveux de Lola Darby, qui était assise juste derrière elle et ne remarquait rien. Je me sentais mal pour elle mais je préférais qu'elle me fasse la tête pour ne l'avoir pas prévenue, plutôt que ce soit Ginger qui me boude pour l'avoir dénoncée. Thomas comptait sagement le score de la rouquine.

En rentrant du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année – finalement, Poufsouffle avait gagné contre Serpentard et avait donc remporté la coupe – nous avions croisé James et Ginger qui, étonnamment, n'étaient pas venus. Nous leur avions annoncé la nouvelle et ils n'avaient pas parus trop malheureux de leur défaite. Autre chose les préoccupait, et Ginger nous raconta tout une fois de retour au dortoir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle avait rapporté un livre, qui contenait tous les souvenirs de son Horcruxe, tout son passé de Valkyrie. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir, peur d'être triste en le lisant et en se souvenant ce qu'elle avait perdu. Roxanne lui avait proposé de l'ouvrir tout de même, « juste pour voir, et si ça te fait trop de peine, tu n'auras qu'à le refermer, et on n'en parlera plus », mais Ginger n'avait pas réussi. Elle l'avait rangé dans une boîte et caché au milieu de sa valise, après avoir successivement tenté de le dissimuler sous son lit – où Kalevala avait pris l'habitude de dépecer toutes les souris qu'il attrapait depuis quelques jours, ce fut une grande nouvelle – puis au-dessus du placard – mais un certain réveil ne voulait pas descendre de son « plomontoile céleste » pour faire de la place.

Depuis, c'était presque comme si tout était normal. Ginger semblait avoir oublié l'existence de ce carnet et n'évoquait quasiment plus son Horcruxe ni son passé, bien que parfois, je l'aie surprise en train de regarder dans le vide d'un air triste, ou en train d'observer avec nostalgie l'emplacement où se trouvait la bague à son annulaire.

Nous travaillions toujours plus : les professeurs semblaient soudainement être en manque de copies à corriger. Nous avions tous passé notre permis de transplaner Ginger et moi l'avions lamentablement raté, tous les autres l'avaient eu. Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal se passèrent beaucoup mieux avec la nouvelle prof, et mon niveau augmenta – légèrement.

J'allais régulièrement m'entraîner à la guitare avec mon nouveau groupe. Nous jouions des titres sorciers anglais célèbres dont j'ignorais l'existence et je m'amusais beaucoup. Peter et Luke étaient en septième année, l'un à Poufsouffle, l'autre à Serpentard, et étaient très sympathiques – bien qu'un peu renfermés. Ils étaient en particulier patients avec moi à chaque fois que je faisais des fausses notes pendant les répétitions.

Les examens de fin d'année étaient arrivés, notre grande soirée aussi, et je repensais à cette année scolaire. Elle avait débuté si normalement ! Jamais je ne me serais imaginée dans un collège anglais, jamais je n'aurais cru me faire de tels amis ici, jamais je n'aurais deviné que je pourrais un jour ne plus aimer Armand. Cette soirée était la dernière que nous passions ensemble avant longtemps : je partais dès le lendemain pour la France par Portoloin, et j'y resterais tout l'été. Je n'avais toujours pas pris ma décision : allais-je revenir à Poudlard ou rétablir mes quartiers à Beauxbâtons ? Si j'optais pour la seconde option, je ne reverrais mes nouveaux amis que dans bien plus longtemps.

James regardait Ginger d'un air absent. Je m'assis à côté de lui et l'observai quelques instants. Quand Ginger était à l'hôpital, de lourds cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. En ce moment, il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme et jovial, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais parfois, comme maintenant, je l'attrapai ainsi, les yeux vissés sur une certaine chevelure rousse, avec une étrange et douce lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

Il finit cependant par me remarquer et détourna le regard, gêné. Je décidai de ne pas le taquiner à ce sujet : j'avais déjà fait mes preuves quant à mes capacités à former des couples.

Nous discutâmes un moment alors que je buvais un peu de jus de citrouille, puis je repartis sur scène pour interpréter quelques morceaux. Thomas était parti danser avec une fille de Serdaigle, Judith avec Freddy, Arthur avec une Poufsouffle. James était allé chercher à boire pour Roxanne et Ginger qui étaient restées à table. La première dormait à poings fermés, et la seconde regardait dans le vide d'un air un peu triste. Brusquement, elle se leva et quitta la table, ce qui me fit faire une fausse note qui fut noyée dans les accords de mandoline de Peter. Le temps que la chanson s'achève, James était revenu à table, avait réveillé Roxanne pour lui demander où était Ginger, puis avait rameuté notre cercle d'amis avant de se disperser hors de la Grande Salle. Je posai ma guitare avec précipitation et m'excusai auprès d'Archie, qui m'assura qu'ils se débrouilleraient sans moi, avant de les rejoindre.

Où était-elle passée ?

-X-X-

Ces derniers mois, la question s'est faite de plus en plus pressante. Qu'est vraiment devenue Gondul ? Est-elle destinée à errer pour toujours sur Terre, sans corps, sans âme ? N'existe-t-elle vraiment plus ? Ou alors se trouve-t-elle au paradis ou en enfer ou quelque chose du genre ?

Je n'ai parlé de mes interrogations à personne. Peut-être qu'on se serait moqué de moi, qu'en sais-je. Même mes amis n'auraient pas forcément compris.

Je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire de ce livre qu'elle m'avait donné. L'ouvrir ? Avoir un accès direct et volontaire, pour la première fois, à mes souvenirs ? Ou alors ne pas y toucher et l'abandonner, oublier mon passé comme me l'avait conseillé Gondul ? Devais-je le laisser quelque part, le brûler ? Non, le détruire me ferait trop de peine. J'étais un peu perdue mais je n'en parlai pas. J'y réfléchissais, souvent, mais discrètement, pour ne pas déranger mes amis. Ils ne savaient pas toujours comment se comporter avec moi, même si la situation devenait de moins en moins bizarre avec le temps. Les Valkyries, elles non plus, n'avaient aucune idée de la façon de me conseiller.

Et puis, le dernier soir à Poudlard, j'ai une révélation.

Je suis à une table de la Grande Salle, la baguette soigneusement cachée dans ma poche des fois que McGonagall passe à proximité, et surveillant Roxanne qui est complètement bourrée et dort à poings fermés. Je lui avais dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas boire entièrement cette bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu… Elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Pour une fois que j'étais de bon conseil ! James est parti me chercher du jus d'orange pour mélanger avec mon fond de Whisky – j'ai été plus sage que Roxanne – et je suis donc seule à regarder les couples danser alors que le groupe d'Amy joue ses morceaux animés.

Parfois, des idées vous viennent, comme ça, sans rapport avec ce qui vous arrive. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Je comprends brusquement ce que je dois faire. C'est d'une telle évidence que je ne conçois tout simplement pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ! Je suis vraiment débile, parfois…

Je me lève et file au dortoir avant que James ne soit revenu. J'aimerais être seule pour faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. C'est mon histoire, après tout.

J'entre dans le dortoir en catastrophe, essuie un ou deux hurlements d'Enrico qui déteste être réveillé de cette façon, prends le livre ensorcelé dans ma valise, et, sans plus attendre, m'envole par la fenêtre, le bouquin bien serré entre mes pattes. Je survole le parc sombre, sous le ciel étoilé. Il fait bon. Je me sens bien, à l'aise. Le doute qui me tiraillait depuis la visualisation du souvenir de Gondul dans la Pensine a disparu, pour la première fois. Je me sens paisible comme jamais.

J'arrive bientôt au-dessus de la forêt et mes yeux repèrent une clairière à quelques centaines de mètres. J'accélère mes battements d'ailes, et, une fois au-dessus, je plonge en piqué et me laisse retomber sur mes deux jambes. Je sors le livre de l'intérieur de ma cape, le regarde quelques secondes.

C'est la dernière fois que je le vois, j'en ai conscience. Après, lui aussi ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Mais c'est ce que je veux. Et c'est, je pense, ce que Gondul attendait de moi.

Je le serre une dernière fois contre mon cœur, puis creuse un trou d'un coup de baguette au centre de la clairière. Je pose le livre au fond, et pique une fleur près de moi pour la poser sur la couverture. Alors, avec les mains, une par une, je replace les mottes de terre au-dessus. Lorsque le sol est à nouveau plat, comme si aucun livre n'était enterré au fond, je pense à ramasser un petit rocher pour le planter dans la terre meuble en guise de stèle.

Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

La terre se met à gronder et je recule, effrayée. Que se passe-t-il ? Me suis-je trompée ? Ne devais-je pas enterrer le livre, ne devais-je pas donner une sépulture à Gondul ?

Un tout petit bourgeon apparaît au milieu de la terre que je viens de retourner, et, stupéfaite, je le regarde pousser, pousser, gagner des aiguilles, et des centimètres, des dizaines et des dizaines de centimètres le tronc croît, la cime s'élève, les racines s'allongent, les branches se multiplient et s'élancent vers le ciel, et j'ai à peine le temps de me reculer qu'un immense pin se dresse fièrement devant moi. Le grondement s'arrête aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé.

Pendant un instant, je crois lire « merci » sur les crevasses sinueuses du tronc. Mais en y regardant de plus près, je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Sans doute mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

Je colle mon oreille contre le tronc. A l'intérieur, j'entends la sève pulser à travers l'arbre comme du sang, je sens la vie courir de l'autre côté de l'écorce. Pour une fois, j'ai compris ce que Gondul voulait que je fasse. J'en ai à présent la certitude. Je m'éloigne de l'arbre, essuie d'un coup de manche mes yeux humides, puis me retourne et rentre en direction de Poudlard, prête à écrire une nouvelle histoire.

OoOoO

La vie ne s'arrête pas ici. Ce n'est que la fin d'une année scolaire, la fin d'une année si courte et pourtant si pleine de surprises, de réponses, mais aussi de questions pour l'avenir. L'affaire des Valkyries est close… mais celle de ma vie, certainement pas !

Et encore, je parle trop vite, comme d'habitude : l'année n'est même pas terminée. Après tout, il reste encore deux mois de vacances. J'ai bien l'intention de savoir ce que cache Erik Gongs, maintenant que personne n'est là pour m'en empêcher. Il va aussi falloir que je me charge de convaincre Amy de rester à Poudlard l'année prochaine – on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de Ginger Enderson !

Et puis, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avec James Potter…


End file.
